


Colgando en Tus Manos: Nosotros Contra el Mundo

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Colgando En Tus Manos [2]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Charmed RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Abuso de sustancias (alcohol/drogas), Alternate Universe, College Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Estudiante/Profesor, F/F, F/M, Hurt!Jared Padalecki, Hurt!Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, Llanto a montones, M/M, Mencion de intento de suicidio, Se agregaran mas a medida que publiquemos, Vida Universitaria
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 429,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Termino como si el mundo fuera acabarse, uno de ellos tomo una mala decisión e hizo que el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbara a pedazos. Dos años después, las piezas poco a poco están en su lugar, cada uno esta intentando vivir como puede con la culpa y la desilusión que trae el pasado. Los jóvenes han seguido el camino que se habían planteado, muchos de ellos habitando un campus universitario, conociendo nuevas personas, viviendo nuevas aventuras.

¿Todo sera como antes? ¿O habrá amor y magia? 

¿Estarán junto de nuevo, Jared y Jensen, o se lo impedirá el universo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo 01 Everything’s Not Lost

**Author's Note:**

> HIATUS 2018
> 
> NO HABRÁ CAPÍTULOS NUEVOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO. NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, INTERNET, NI INSPIRACIÓN.
> 
> DISCULPAS Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE AUN LEEN Y COMENTAN.

 

[ **Everything’s Not Lost – Coldplay** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8pBnOkinO0)

_When I’m counting up my demons (Cuando estoy contando mis demonios)_  
_Saw there was one for every day (Vi que había uno para cada día)_  
_With the good ones on my shoulder (Con los buenos sobre mi hombre)_  
_I drove the other one away (Guie a los otros muy lejos)_  
_If you ever feel neglected (Si alguna vez te sientes rechazado)_  
_If you think all is lost (Si crees que todo está perdido)_  
_I’ll be counting up my demons, yeah (estaré contando mis demonios, sí)_  
_Hoping everything’s not lost. (Esperando que no todo este perdido)_

 

 

 

Nunca espero realmente conseguirse asimismo en una gala como esta. 

 

Para empezar, nunca estuvo cómodo con su sexualidad; no despues de que su padre se fuera de casa porque era homosexual, y dejara a su  madre sola para quedar con todos los gastos por pagar; abandonando no solo a una mujer luchadora, pero tres niños que le extrañaron por mucho tiempo. Despues de eso, estaba el hecho que con todo lo que le tomo aceptarlo con la terapia, se negaba a ejercer lo que era.

 

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, con un elegante top tank color durazno y una chaqueta de cuero; jeans tan apretados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y botas militares que le llegaban a muy poco por debajo de la rodilla, metido dentro de una de las galas del orgullo gay de Nueva York, tratando de conseguir a Thomas Welling entre tantos cuerpos semi—desnudos danzando al ritmo de una samba brasileña.

 

Por la tan mencionada avenida en NYC, se movilizaban tantas personas que intentar conseguir a una era todo un reto matemático, y joder, ni siquiera estaba realmente preparado para enfrentarse a una multitud de esa magnitud. Había hombres elegantes que le guiñaban un ojo y otros que le tocaban, haciéndolo estremecerse mientras intentaba llegar al bordillo de la calle para poner su cuerpo a salvo de tantos pellizcos y apretones.

 

Era apenas el comienzo de lo que sería un verano caluroso, finales de Junio, el sol radiante en el cielo luego de una suave llovizna en la mañana. Los autos pitaban por todas partes, había enormes pancartas colgadas de estacas largas, muchos colores que dolían a los ojos de lo alegre que eran.

 

Si Michael Rosenbaum había tenido malas ideas, está seguro que esta era la mejor de ellas.

 

Sus ojos verdes claros, seguramente por la cantidad de luces que se encargaban de dar vida a las interminables calles; no podían dejar de mirar a las personas que pasaban a su lado a cada momento, saltando, riendo... viviendo y gritando lo que eran de una forma que no sabía si podría él algún día.

 

Había personas bajas, altas, con cuerpos perfectos, otros con cuerpos más reales, diría él... pero siempre bien, firmes o al menos se lo imaginaba. Y cada vez que un pensamiento así saltaba a su mente no podía evitar sonrojarse.

 

Tenía unos cuantos meses de no ver a Tom, por dios, nunca pensó que diría esto pero le extrañaba y mucho, había descubierto algo más allá del chiquillo que le intimido en la secundaria, habían disculpas sinceras en sus ojos aquel día que tuvo el valor de visitarle y despues, habían encontrado un gusto común en literatura que solo había sido el primer peldaño de una buena amistad.

 

Así que cuando Rosenbaum le escribió un correo con extraños colores y frases, uno que llamaba bastante la atención por cierto, invitándole a New York para conocer donde él y Tom estaban quedándose no supo que hacer. Quizás en el momento incluso debió sospechar que algo se traía entre manos, era el mismo hombre que hace algunos meses le preguntó con una sonrisita traviesa si había algo de la vida homosexual que su terapeuta, por ser mujer, no podía ayudarle.

 

No sin recibir un regaño de Tom, por supuesto, pero también sonrojándole de pies a cabeza.

 

Por lo que sí... aunque realmente conocería el lugar donde se quedaban Tom y Michael, en realidad era solo una excusa para invitarle a un festival de orgullo gay, donde sospechaba esperaban que encontrara a alguien con quien enrollarse, el asunto era que él quería salir corriendo más que buscar algún ligue.

 

Saco su celular del bolsillo, sus labios frunciéndose al ver que a pesar de los cambios seguía con el mismo celular que Jensen Ackles le había regalado hace ya dos años y medio. Mierda, pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, aquí estaba el, usando aun cosas de quien le había hecho tanto daño y le había dado tantas razones para ser feliz a partes iguales.

 

Marco el número de Thomas, esperando que esta vez sí contestara, pero antes de que pudiera ponérselo en la oreja, dos manos le cubrieron los ojos, haciendo exclamar una maldición nada propia de su lenguaje.

 

— ¡Chico grande! — la voz de Michael le hablo desde su frente, por lo que seguramente quien tenía detrás era a Tommy. — pensé que no íbamos a encontrarte de nuevo.

 

— ¿Dónde estaban? — tiene un puchero en su rostro que pasa a una pequeña sonrisa cuando se imagina a Tom de puntillas tapándole a los ojos. — ¿Es difícil llegar a mi altura, Tom? — molesta.

 

— Cállate, yo también crecí algo en este año. — Tommy le empuja suavemente hacia delante, saliendo de detrás de su espalda y dejándole con la boca abierta, cuando ve que lo que tiene puesto no es nada comparado a todo lo que ya ha visto en su recorrido desde la estación de buses.

 

— Este festival como que... la regla general es poca ropa ¿Verdad? — murmuro sonrojado, aciendo que Thomas solo pueda reír junto a Michael, parecen tan sincronizadamente felices que secretamente le da un poquito de envidia, vamos que hasta Alona decía que nunca había visto una pareja con tanta química... bueno, existen momentos en que él hubiera podido refutar eso, pero ahora, era pasado.

 

— Si, tú tienes mucha ropa encima. — Welling sonrió, señalando su atuendo. — aunque te ves lindo, ¿verdad, Mike? Se ve hermosísimo, solo te falta un poco de maquillaje. — y eso lo decía porque Welling parecía haber sido abusado por un maquillista, tenía los ojos tan resaltados que apenas y Jared podía verle a la cara sin sentirse atraído por esos ojos de bebe azul.

 

— No me gusta maquillarme... bueno en la secundaria lo hacía pero era más como una fase de experimentación más que nada, no de esas Mike, no me mires con tus ojos de pervertido. – se defiende, sintiendo el brazo de su antiguo docente pasar por sus hombros, dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

 

— Oh, cariño, aquí tienes mucho con que experimentar y perder esa odiosa virginidad. — Mike le beso en ambas mejillas. — ¡sigamos con la fiesta! — exclamo, dando saltos e internándose entre la gente, dejando a Jared con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

 

— No le prestes atención, solo diviértete, esta noche tendremos una magnifica cena despues de la obra. — Tom le tomo del brazo, acercándose a él. — ¿quieres ir con mi grupo de teatro? ¿O el bolso te pesa? Si quieres podemos ir al apartamento.

 

— Aún nadie me atrae lo suficiente. — menciono bajando su mirada al suelo. — Puedo reconocer personas atractivas, pero nada más... ¿Qué hay de malo en mí...  han pasado casi tres años? — comentó empezando a caminar con Tom, dándose cuenta que ignoro la pregunta de su amigo. — Esta bien, podemos ir al grupo de teatro, no pesa demasiado.

 

— Es normal, necesitas más tiempo, ¿sabes? No todo es tan rápido, solo que Michael lo ve de esa forma. — Tommy se encogió de hombros atrayendo los ojos de Jared a su piel blanca llena de lunares por los hombros, que le recordaban vagamente a los hombros pecosos que pensó que nunca se cansaría de ver.

 

— ¿él siempre es así de intenso? — contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos cualquier cosa que le recordara a Jensen, lo que verdaderamente es difícil, lo sabe, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

 

— Siempre. Deberías verlo dando órdenes cuando ensayamos las obras, es tan intenso que a veces le llevo la contraria solo para sacarlo de sus casillas. — replico, alejando a Jared de un grupo que lo veía con todas las intenciones de acercarse a él y manosearlo un poco. — ¿cómo estás? ¿Leyendo un montón? ¿Te gustaron los libros que te envié?

 

— Tom, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito tienes un gusto para la literatura impresionante. — sonríe, totalmente inadvertido de las miradas que atrae cuando sonríe, aunque tenía bastante antes. — Estoy leyendo cuatro libros y ayudo en las tardes un poco al papa de Ian cuando este no está, es más por diversión, el señor Somerhalder sabe mucho de finanzas y me ha estado explicando algunas cosas, oh... y bueno, parece que estoy en la universidad ya...

 

— ¿Cuándo vas a irte? ¿En Septiembre? — asombrado de lo que Jared le decía, Tommy se detuvo momentáneamente la noticia. — ¿A dónde vas? ¿Vas a aceptar la propuesta de Yale?

 

— Sí Yale, tú papa me comentaba una tarde que es la mejor opción que puedo considerar, ¿Qué crees?

 

— Que no deberías ir allí. — la respuesta fue tan automática que Jared se sorprendió, mirando a Tom que se removía incómodo.

 

— Pero… ¿Por qué? , Tom me están ofreciendo una beca completa, además, ¿Has visto sus instalaciones?, tiene los mejores profesores según he escuchado y... ¿Sabes algo que no me estás diciendo, verdad?

 

— No creo que sea una buena idea que vayas allí... — Tom se muerde el labio, mirando al frente. — allí es donde Jensen estudia.

 

Jared odia el instante mismo en que su corazón empieza a latir como un loco en su pecho, como sí hubiera regresado a la vida despues de dos jodidos años de latir nada más que por compromiso, joder, cuando dejaría de sentirse así... ¿Cuándo podría dejar de...?

 

— Oh... allí estudia...

 

— Si, no pensé que aceptarías Yale, esta tan lejos... — cuestiono, mirando hacia otro lado.

 

— Es que... él y yo siempre hablamos de irnos muy lejos y es algo que aún me gusta, salir de ese pequeño pueblito, conocer el mundo... irme lejos… — su voz se llenó de nostalgia. — No es que mi vida actual sea como antes, pero aun siento la necesidad de irme... aunque sea solo, ¿Entiendes?

 

— Si, pero... ir a la universidad donde esta... ¿no es eso demasiado?

 

— Algunas veces, dejaba de ir a la biblioteca en las mañanas porque sabía que estaban cerca, dejaba de participar en clases como las de Collins, que por cierto amaba, solo para evitar que se burlaran de mi o me golpearan despues, joder... cambiaba muchas veces la ruta para irme a casa incluso, no quiero huir más Tom... no quiero huir más... No es solo eso sabes... es decir me escondí durante años de mi propia madre, odiándome en secreto por lo que era, porque era más fácil aceptar todo lo que ella decía que era... que enfrentarla, defenderme, aceptarme... quiero algo distinto.

 

— No tienes por qué huir, pero, tampoco tienes porque sobre esforzarte en probarle algo a esos tarados. Porque ya sabes que no solo está Jensen, también Kane esta allí. — no es que buscara bajarle los ánimos, pero Thomas no quería que nada afectara al bebe gigante que su familia casi había adoptado. No solo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos por todo lo que tenían en común, sino también porque ambos eran capaces de entender al otro por medio de sus vivencias.

 

— Es cierto... Pero, realmente necesito probarme algunas cosas a mí mismo, Tom, a mí mismo.

 

— ¿Qué puedes vivir sin él? ¿Qué ya no le amas? Tenerle cerca va a joder cosas en tu cabeza que no tienen remedio.

 

— Que puedo empezar a cuidarme solo... que puedo empezar a vivir de una manera distinta, Tommy. — ese tono de voz era problemático, Tom se había dado cuenta que no podía negarle nada. — Apóyame, confía en mí...confía en que he madurado lo suficiente, por favor.

 

— Confió en ti, pero eso no te hace menos psicótico, Jared, esto no es lo que me gustaría que tuvieras que pasar, no lo es. — le asegura Thomas, caminando con él, aunque aminorando el paso. — pero si es eso lo que quieres, no puedo hacer nada para detenerte, parece que con Jensen o sin Jensen ya habías tomado la decisión.

 

No estaba feliz, eso Jared podía notarlo con solo ver su rostro. No estaba nada, nada, feliz. Parecía contrariado, quizás porque habían pasado casi dos años y medio sacando todo lo que dijera "Ackles" de su camino, para que este viniera a tomar una decisión tan brusca en tan corto lapso de tiempo.

 

— La decisión esta efectivamente tomada. — respondió con un suspiro. — Solo tú lo sabes, aparte de tu padre... claro, quien me ayudó mucho a decidirme y mi psicóloga, que dice que estoy muy estable y le parece una decisión importante y por lo mismo insistió en que pese a todo aun no deje de tratarme, siento que se encariño conmigo.

 

— ¿Quien no lo haría? — con resignación, Welling dejo salir un suspiro.

 

— Si... si, si soy adorable. — respondió aunque en su mente, contesto a la pregunta con una voz amarga, "Jensen, Jensen no se encariño conmigo". — ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome mi madre o Ian? ¿Y si le digo mejor que voy a otra parte? — suena como un niño cuando plantea la tentativa de la mentira y ambos solo pueden reír un poco. — Se lo tomaran mal.

 

— Si, pero no tienes por qué decirles que sabias que Jensen iba allí, siempre puedes introducir los papeles, mudarte y luego les dices; una mentira no dañara tu reputación. — encogiéndose de hombres, Tom decidió deslindarse de la preocupación por Jared y comenzar a preocuparse por Michael, ya hace quince minutos que no le veían, y con lo carismático que era, tenía a medio teatro tras su trasero.

 

— Eres un genio, Tommy. — respondió empujándole un poco. — ¿Dónde esta Michael? , en serio su energía me asusta.

 

— Si, a mi también... — respondió algo ausente, su mirada yendo de donde podía divisar a su grupo de teatro a el grupo de música clásica que conversaba animadamente a un lado. — ... ¿Dónde se habrá...?

 

— ¿Me extrañaste, bebe? — la voz de Michael le hizo sobresaltarse cuando este apareció detrás de ambos, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Jared y de Tom y sonriéndole a este con la emoción evidente. — hola, amor, ¿cómo está mi angelito? ¿Ya le diste el tour a Jared?

 

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué siempre desapareces así? — le preguntó Tom, con ligero puchero, mirándole con ojos desconfiados. — Y no estábamos hablando apenas, tú sabes, de cosas, teníamos que ponernos al día.

 

— Estas de un posesivo adorable, Tommy, estaba con unos amigos. Hablando de cosas, mis ojos azules. — Michael intento besarlo pero Welling giro su rostro, obviamente enfadado.

 

A Jared le causaba mucha gracia ver a Tommy, quien siempre era un chico centrado, atento a las cosas que de verdad importaban. Y ahora le daba por ponerse celoso con Michael, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, desde que habían venido a Nueva York, Thomas se había dado cuenta de lo valioso que era Michael para muchas personas, de que conocía a todos en todas partes y de que muchos buscaban más a Michael por su personalidad extravagante que a Tommy por sus ojos azules y su mandíbula cuadrada.

 

— Cuando le da por ponerse así no hay quien lo aguante. — aun así, Michael no le soltó, solo cambio su brazo de lugar, sujetando a Thomas por su desnuda cintura y acercándolo a su delgado cuerpo. — hey, Jared, ¿tienes sed? Hay cocteles de todo aquí.

 

— Sí, si tengo sed, ¿Qué tiene un coctel...? — preguntó curioso, recibiendo inmediatamente de un sujeto de ojos negro que le miraban desde hace unos segundos, sin que él se diera cuenta, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y la forma en que tendió la copa con el líquido azul hacia él lo puso inmediatamente nervioso, lucho contra la manía de su cuerpo de hacerse más pequeño cuando eso pasaba.

 

— Oye, cariño, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Es solo un coctel. — el hombre empujo la copa en sus manos, sonriéndole con picardía. — es un Blue Lagoon. Vodka, limonada y curaca azul.

 

— Soy malo... malo con el licor. — murmuro sin saber si se había escuchado realmente.

 

Padalecki intento buscar ayuda en Thomas, pero este estaba perdido en los brazos de Michael, dejando devorar el cuello en público mientras soltaba gemidos obscenos, si hasta Jared temió bajar la mirada para  ver las manos de Michael masajeando toda la zona púbica de su chico sin ir más abajo donde podía ver su erección.

 

Algo que, sinceramente, prefería no haber visto nunca en la vida.

 

— Cariño, es solo un coctel, te tomarían veinte de estos para irte a danzar. — el hombre rio, insistiendo sutilmente.

 

— ¿En serio? — preguntó desconfiado, pero tomando la copa entre sus manos. — Nunca he probado el licor...

 

— Chico, ¿dónde los consigues Rosenbaum? ¿En una caja de cereal?

 

El aludido se separó de Tom, con una pequeña sonrisita.

 

— Ten cuidado ahí hombre, Jared es para Tommy y para mí como un hermanito, así que ni se te ocurra hacerle las cosas cochinas que estás pensando.

 

— Si, si, tendré cuidado. — aunque se alejó en la multitud, no dejo de ver a Jared en ningún momento. Comiéndose con los ojos a ese chico alto y esbelto, con una risa hermosa y cautivadora y aun así de personalidad tímida.

 

Jared le miro alejarse con un suspiro de alivio, volteándose hacia sus amigos que le miraban de manera diferente, Tom con una sonrisa comprensiva y Mike, como si estuviera a punto de estallar en risas.

 

— No lo hagas.

 

— No lo digas, él solo apareció de la nada, ofreciéndome una bebida extraña, azul...

 

— Pues si tu no la pruebas, lo hare yo. — Michael intento alcanzar la copa, pero Tom lo detuvo, tirando de él. — ¡Que malo! — susurro, haciéndole un puchero a Welling que no tuvo ningún efecto. — ¡Hey! Celebremos este momento con una foto.

 

— Eso sí suena una buena idea. — Tom saco su celular con una sonrisa atrayendo a Jared hacia ellos. — Sonrían, pero en serio sonrían, piensen en algo así como su comida favorita.

 

— ¿Y si tenemos muchas? — pregunto Jared, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Welling.

 

— La sonrisa será más grande — contestó cómplice, antes de apretar el botón y el flash empezara a hacer su trabajo, tomando numerosas fotos.

 

— Espera. — Jared sonríe, siendo apretujado entre Mike y Tom, que no dejaban de cambiar posición conforme cada flash iluminaba el pequeño espacio que estaban. — Mike no me hagas cosquillas, no... Son demasiadas fotos, me da vergüenza.

 

No esperaba tener que enfrentarse al mundo, pero era imposible con estos dos, en especial estando en una ciudad ruidosa como Nueva York, donde todos hacían lo que querían. No pudo evitar sentirse muy pequeño, pensando que esto era lo que estaba buscando, pero que no era lo que quería del todo.

 

Estar entre un montón de personas a las que no les importaba nada era casi un sueño, era tan diferente a Henderson donde todo el mundo te prestaba atención y donde todos te conocían en tu sector. Joder, la vergüenza que había pasado una vez que había salido del hospital.

 

No, no tenía por qué pensar en eso ahora.

 

 

 

Thomas y Michael vivian en un Pent—House de la zona centro, en la Gran Manzana, era obvio que estaban allí gracias a los padres de Welling y a su fortuna, seguramente habían pagado por un sitio tan bonito ellos mismos antes de regalárselo a Tommy.

 

Era un lugar hermoso, su decoración era detallada en cada mínimo aspecto, se podía sentir la clase y el buen gusto en cada esquina y se había quedado impresionando cuando Thomas le había dicho que él fue quien "redecoro", quien había convertido aquel lugar en algo único, iluminado por suaves luces rojas y alfombrado, por una material esponjoso y cálido, de color blanco, con sillones esquineros, que daban ganas de dormir en ellos y con una cocina, no sólo jodidamente llena de dulces, sino con los artefactos más extraños que había visto nunca. Aunque Mike decía que era, porque simplemente nunca se había dedicado a aprender a cocinar, quizás si era así.

 

— Tienes que aprender a hacerlo por tu cuenta, nunca sabes en que situación te encontraras cuando asistas al campus. — le regaño, sentándose a la mesa mientras Thomas buscaba los ingredientes para hacer la cena. — ¿A qué universidad vas?

 

— Pues una vez este en el campus, quizás pueda solo almorzar en algún establecimiento barato. — murmuro, estaba sentado en el desayunador en medio de la cocina, mirando a Tom moverse con mucha naturalidad. — Y cenar algún dulce, quizás helado. — responde con nostalgia que rápidamente ignora. — Uh... bueno, voy a... Yale.

 

No capto a tiempo las señas de Thomas detrás de Michael, y para cuando lo hizo, ya el dramaturgo estaba haciendo una mueca de sorpresa.

 

— ¡¿Que?! ¿Vas a la universidad de Ackles?... Tommy, ¿sabías de esto?

 

— Algo, si... — murmuró Tom.

 

Jared hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que había contestado a Michael tan sencillamente.

 

— Bueno... no es como si sus padres la comprarán, él solo estudia ahí y además me están ofreciendo una beca con grandes beneficios, para una persona que salió de secundaria hace tanto es una gran oportunidad. — está citando al padre de Tom y no le importa.

 

— ¿A quién le importa eso? Vas a ir directo a donde están esas dos víboras solo porque te den beneficios, joder, Misha aún tiene pesadillas con ese chiquillo, por dios, vive asustado de que un día la madre del demonio se levante de mal humor y le denuncie. — el sí que está enfadado, no como Tom, no, Michael es un adulto aunque se niegue a ser llamado así.

 

— Mike... — Jared trata de que su voz se escuche perfectamente cuando habla. — Realmente los aprecio, son como una familia para mí... pero, necesito hacer esto, necesito crecer y sentir que soy libre, que no importa en donde este, que puedo cuidar de mí. Y aún así, no lo planee, pero dado que es la mejor oferta que tengo, no voy a rechazarla por ellos, nunca voy a dejar de vivir por nadie más de nuevo, por lo que necesito que me apoyes, al igual que Tom.

 

— Oh, no solo lo sabias sino que también lo apoyaste en esto, Thomas no puedo creer esto de ti. — Palmeando su rostro, Michael se puso de pie. — ¿Tus padres saben algo de esto?

 

— Mi padre es quien más le ha apoyo en su elección y en mi defensa, no sabía hasta esta mañana. — responde tratando de acercarse a su pareja. — Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero es su decisión, debemos apoyarle, bebe.

 

— Tu padre es un... — bajo la mirada, resoplando enfadado. — voy a que me del aire. — dijo de pronto, dándole la espalda a los dos chicos altos para salir de la cocina.

 

— Mike... — llamo Jared preocupado, pero Tom niega suavemente con la cabeza.

 

— Déjalo, en estos momentos es un adulto y necesita calmarse, porque sabe que esto no es una buena idea Jay. No lo es.

 

Era cierto, Michael necesitaba bajar los humos, y ellos no podían hacer nada más que dedicarse a crear una deliciosa cena para tranquilizar los ánimos. Al ver a Thomas haciendo magia con los alimentos, sintió admiración por él, Thomas parecía madurar cien veces más rápido que cualquiera, y a su corta edad era independiente de sus padres, podía hacer cualquier cosa solo, y nadie tenía porque criticar su estilo de vida siendo tan bueno.

 

En la cocina todo fluía bastante rápido, como cuando Steve cocinaba en los largos fines de semana que tenía libre para volver a Henderson. Aún tenía que ir a Pennsylvania a visitarle la semana siguiente, esperando poder comer más de su cocina gourmet.

 

Michael regreso después de un rato, cuando ya estaba casi listo el pastel de carne y brócolis, encendiendo la TV de la sala y tirándose en el sofá.

 

— No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, ni él ni Shannen superan lo que la partida de Kane le hizo a Collins... veras cuando Kane se marchó de Henderson, Collins quería disculparse con el... pero ya sabes, Kane se fue, y Collins quedó muy tocado.

 

Jared levanto su vista de los platos que secaba, su atención se centró en Tom cuando escucho lo que decía, había algo de comprensión y resignación en su tono de voz y aunque no sabía porque, se imagina que era un tema que habia hablado con Michael en otra ocasiones y que seguramente habian tenido desacuerdos. 

 

— Lo entiendo, he visto a Misha un par de veces y se ve muy lejano, el intenta ser el mismo, pero su sonrisa parece simplemente apagada, así que entiendo a Mike, ellos son más que sus amigos, son su familia Tommy.

 

Camina hacia la alacena, con  tres platos en uno de sus brazos antes de continuar.

 

— Es normal que odien un poquito a Kane, ¿Tú no lo haces con Ackles?

 

— Yo no... No le odio, a Jensen. No podría odiarle. Es difícil hacerlo una vez que te das cuenta de lo que el gran lienzo te muestra... esa enorme verdad que siempre estuvo allí, pero que en ese momento fuimos muy inmaduros para verla. — coloca en el centro de la mesa de ébano negro el bonito pastel, regresando a la cocina para ir a por la ensalada. — Jensen, Chris, Dani y yo, todo fue una guerra entre nosotros cuatro, y todos los demás sencillamente quedaron atrapados al medio.

 

Jared hizo una mueca, sintió en su pecho una molestia cuando escucho aquellas palabras, si lo miraba desde donde Tom lo planteaba era doloroso, aunque cierto, porque eso quería decir que solo había estado en el momento y lugar equivocado, víctima de las circunstancias, nunca nada más. 

 

— Si, los demás solo tuvimos mala suerte de existir cerca de ustedes, en fin.

 

— Suena terrible, créeme. — se rio suavemente, abriendo la repisa superior para buscar un vino que fuera acorde a la cena que estaban por tener. Refinado y cálido para que los animara. — Cuando Kane y yo hablamos de eso, fue la primera vez que vimos a Jensen llorar... era solo un niño, estaba entrando en la secundaria, acababa de llegar de Texas, y su madre le había dicho que no se juntara con chiquillos andrajosos. Estaba devastado.

 

— ¿Qué? — abrió sus labios y repaso mentalmente las palabras que Welling acaba de decir antes de hablar. — Cuando ingreso a la secundaria. — repitió en voz baja, el tiempo coincidía con el momento en que había conocido a Jensen, quizás incluso él era el chiquillo andrajoso.

 

— Si, no recuerdo quien era el niño por el que lloraba, pero el decía que quería estar con alguien inteligente por sus propios méritos y no con basura blanca como nosotros... — Thomas se rio, recordando el rostro de Ackles, incluso llorando parecía tener toda la madera de líder necesaria para controlar a alguien como Kane. — Parecía una niña llorando, y aun así, Kane y yo nunca pudimos superarle una vez.

 

— Oh. — respondió, odiaba la forma en que su corazón le traicionaba y latía por Jensen, por escuchar su nombre, por saber que había derramado lágrimas por él... no, no estaba seguro de que fuera él, tenía que detener su cabeza ahora mismo, sacando conclusiones que solo podrían interesarle a su corazón y a nadie más. — Ahora entiendo, la razón por la que no suenas muy conforme con la actitud de Mike, es porque no estás de acuerdo como se expresa de Kane, siguen siendo tus amigos, después de todo.

 

— Los amigos no se apuñalan en la espalda, Jared. — Le miro, sus ojos de bebe azules metiéndose muy dentro en las emociones que Jared estaba dejando ver, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el evidente interés de saber más. No sabía cómo podría interesarle Ackles aun despues de todo. — La verdad es que Michael cree que yo soy mejor que ellos, pero no lo soy, aun me siento uno de esos cuatro chicos que intentaban buscar su camino destruyendo el de otros.

 

— Entonces también deberías comprender los sentimientos de Mike, Misha es su amigo. — responde con cariño caminando hacia Tom y empujándole en broma. — Y no digas que lo haces, tu tono antes fue borde pequeño Tommy. — molestó riendo cuando el otro hombre le volteo a ver inmediato, era tan divertido burlarse un poquito de que era más alto.

 

— Aun puedo crecer y dejar tu trasero atrás. — negó con la cabeza, caminando a la sala para tomar uno de los pies de Michael que colgaba del sofá. — Mike, vamos a comer, hice tu ensalada favorita.

 

— No lo sé, Tommy, ¿Qué más cocinaste?

 

— Si no vienes me comeré todo. — canturreando Jared desde la cocina.

 

— Ya escuchaste al invitado. — le hizo cosquillas en el pie a Michael, haciéndole reír suavemente. — vamos, vamos a comer.

 

— Esta bien, pero solo porque es ensalada y Jared es muy capaz de comerse todo — responde tomando la mano que su pareja le ofrece y poniéndose de pie. — Pero aún estoy enojado, escucharon, es una locura, a veces siento que aún son adolescentes.

 

— Aun puedo ser un adolescente. — Tom susurro a su oído, esperando que Jared no escuchara nada. — Si es lo que quieres en la cama, puedo ser ese chico virgen con el que lo hiciste en el cuarto del conserje y en tu oficina.

 

— Mmmm… ¿Si? — responde moviendo sus dedos por el cuello blanco de Tom. — Perfecto, hasta tienes la misma altura. — molesto en un susurro.

 

— ¡Hey, he crecido! ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo con mi altura? — se quejó, rascándose la nuca para sacarse un poco de brillantina que aun tenia del desfile. — joder. — se sentó a la mesa, tomando un plato para servirse.

 

Michael y Jared tienen el descaro de reír juntos un poco antes de sentarse a la mesa.

 

— No te enojes, Tommy, es solo molestándote bebé. — dice Mike, tomando el vino sobre la mesa. — Ambos han crecido y cambiado, a veces lo olvido, pero sé que pueden cuidarse solos. — lo último lo dice mirando hacia Jared. — Aunque aún pienso que es una mala idea.

 

— Mike, no eres su padre, déjalo en paz. — le advirtió Thomas, sirviendo su porción justo en el momento en el que el celular de Jared comenzaba a sonar. — Oh, no, tienes cinco minutos. — le advirtió.

 

— ¿Qué?, solo quiero que sepa que también lo apoyo, más inteligentemente que tú, pero... Auch. — se quejó cuando Tom le pellizco y Jared reía mientras tomaba su teléfono.

 

— Si, cinco minutos, mama. Habla Jared.

 

— Hey, ¿Estas en Nueva York? ¿Cuantos chico te has ligado ya? — la voz de Steven le hizo sonreír, joder, justo pensaba en el con la rica cena en la mesa.

 

— Hey, Steven y no, ninguno. — aclara con decisión, mientras se pone de pie. — Hombre es que eran demasiado, como te lo digo, llamativos, en serio, estaba demasiado concentrado en sus peinados, escarcha, ropa... la poca que llevaban, que en ligar, además sabes que soy muy malo para eso.

 

— Lo sé, he visto las fotos que Tom subió al Facebook, te ves adorable... es una lástima que no hayas conseguido algún chico bonito, Alona se volverá loca cuando le diga. — Steven suena muy animado, y le agrada que haya llamado. — en fin, Alona quería que te llamara para que confirmara si venias o no.

 

— Oh, diablos, no sabía que Tom, las subió automáticamente al Facebook. — no puede evitar sonrojarse, cuando se queja. — Y si, una vez termine de visitar a Mike y Tom salgo para allá y cocina me algo dulce, anda Steve, porfís.

 

— Eres patético, hombre, siempre suplicando, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti... y ahora te cuelgo, porque Alona está por salir de la U, y debo ir a buscarla. — la sonrisa en él es evidente, están tan enamorados que Jared no puede más que sentir envidia por ambos.

 

— Gracias Steven, eres el mejor. – es un goloso y no puede explicar lo feliz que le ponen comer — Salúdame a Alona y dile, que su mama me envió unas cosas para ambos, si, cuídense, claro. Hasta luego.

 

— Te pasaste los cinco minutos. – Thomas le advierte, haciendo que Michael rueda los ojos. — ¿Era Steven? ¿Cómo van sus clases de cocina?

 

— Si era él y te lo diré cuando pruebe los postres que haré que me cocine. — contestó con una sonrisa. — Lastima que no puedes venir conmigo, por los ensayos.

 

— Si, es muy triste, pero el dictador que tengo por director de obra es un pesado insoportable. — le lanza una mirada sucia a Michael que solo sonríe mientras continua comiendo. — Ya iré en otra ocasión.

 

— Mira Tommy, que tomare eso como una promesa. — responde Jared, empezando a comer. — Oh joder, que bueno esta.

 

— Y sin tomar clases.

 

La comida se acaba muy rápido, y lo que usualmente sobraría, no lo hace porque Jared come como por tres personas, devorando hasta la ensalada y bebiendo más vino del que está acostumbrado a beber. El color de las mejillas era más que obvio para su suave estado de ebriedad, que se pasó con un largo maratón de películas y más comida.

 

Michael se había dormido en el suelo, acurrucado entre los pies de su novio, mientras que Tom parece aun estar con el subidón del desfile.

 

— Gracias por no llevarme a alguna de esas discotecas raras. — Jared dice, frotándose la frente, ha comenzado a dolerle la cabeza.

 

— No lo haría, sé que no te sentirías cómodo, te conozco Jay. — contesto sonriendo.

 

— Pues por eso gracias, y por recibirme aquí. — bosteza, estirándose en el cómodo sofá, sobre el que tenía razón, son perfectos para darse una buena siesta. — pero creo que ya estoy frito.

 

— Anda, ve a dormir, eres jodidamente malo para el licor. — ríe un poco, más bien quizás se burla, no puede evitarlo.

 

— ¿Qué pasa con Mike? ¿Le dejaras allí? — cuestiono con preocupación mientras se ponía de pie.

 

— Lo llevare a la cama, en cuanto termine de repasar el guion Jay, anda ve a dormir.

 

Observa a Thomas por un momento, de piernas cruzadas en el sofá mientras lee el guion de la obra que él ha venido a ver, y esa es una de las cosas que más le gusta, Thomas es tan tranquilo, tan perfecto, no puede creer que piense que es un mal chico o que aún se parece a Jensen Ackles, Christian Kane o Danneel Harris.

 

Desvió la vista y camino torpemente a la habitación de invitados que ocupaba, pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado y madurado Tom y casi sin querer, pensó si Jensen también lo haría algún día, si encontraría a alguien a quien pudiera querer, si dejaría de sentirse solo alguna vez. Aunque la verdad es que, ni siquiera sabe si todas esas suaves confesiones fueron reales, si Jensen era todo lo que le dejo ver en esos maravillosos meses o solo fue un juego más.

 

— Cambios, todos cambian — murmuro dejando su cuerpo caer en la cama — Tom, Mike, Misha... Steven y Alona.

 

Pensó en sus dos amigos de la infancia y sonrió, seguramente ahora mismo Steven estaba manejando por el campus en su moto, con su casco negro puesto y el casco rosado de Alona en su antebrazo, esperando a tener a su pequeña novia abrazándose a su cintura.

 

Steve era atento y se había vuelto un poco más comedido, siempre pendiente de Alona o de él... siempre cuidando de las personas que quería y Alona, ella era tan fuerte como su madre, desafiando el día a día con voluntad inquebrantable, sería una gran abogada, además, tenía alguien que la cuidaría sin importar que...

 

Sus amigos se complementaban de una forma increíble.

 

— ¿Tendré yo algo así de nuevo...?

 


	2. Prólogo 02 Everything’s Not Lost

 

[ **Everything’s Not Lost – Coldplay** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8pBnOkinO0)

_When I’m counting up my demons (Cuando estoy contando mis demonios)_  
_Saw there was one for every day (Vi que había uno para cada día)_  
_With the good ones on my shoulder (Con los buenos sobre mi hombre)_  
_I drove the other one away (Guie a los otros muy lejos)_  
_If you ever feel neglected (Si alguna vez te sientes rechazado)_  
_If you think all is lost (Si crees que todo está perdido)_  
_I’ll be counting up my demons, yeah (estaré contando mis demonios, sí)_  
_Hoping everything’s not lost. (Esperando que no todo este perdido)_

 

 

Tan pronto como colgó el teléfono, bostezo, tenía hambre, pero hasta que no se consiguiera con Alona no le estaba permitido tocar la comida ya hecha debajo de las enormes cubiertas. Estaba deseoso de probar lo que había hecho, algo nuevo del recetario que había comprado para las nuevas clases del segundo año de su carrera culinaria.

 

Se sorprendía con cuanta facilidad se le daba cocinar bien todo, cuando varios de sus compañeros tenían fallas en sus platillos aunque seguían todos las mismas recetas básicas de la cocina avanzada. Por supuesto que muchos de sus profesores daban su talento no solo a causas naturales, sino al enorme amor y pasión que tenía por cierta rubia de cabello rizado en las puntas.

 

Un par de amigos que había hecho en estos dos años de universidad, le habían dicho que habían notado que estaba enamorado desde el primer día en que le conocieron, porque sus ojos brillaban más que cualquiera y una sonrisa pequeña y graciosa se ponía en su rostro, cuando Alona caminaba hacia ellos con más libros de los que realmente podía levantar.  Empezó a creer que era en serio cuando unos profesores hicieron un comentario parecido, por supuesto más ligero y sin tanto animo de molestar como podían hacerlo sus medianamente nuevos amigos, pero al fin y al cabo algo concreto.

 

El sentimiento que tenía por Alona, era fuerte y sincero, algo que le descolocaba de pies a cabeza y que se reflejaba en lo que sus manos eran capaces de crear, algo que nunca espero.

 

─ Hola, princesa. ─ llamo la atención de Alona que estaba sentada en una banca esperándole, repasando las clases del día como siempre que estaba sin hacer nada.

 

─ Hola cariño ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases? ─ preguntó riendo cuando Steven le toma de la cintura y deja un ligero beso en sus labios.

 

─ Estuve pensando todo el jodido día en ti, solo quería abrazarte y sentarte en mi regazo. ─ la apretuja entre sus brazos, haciéndola gemir sorprendida.

 

─ Steven. ─ se queja, pero tiene una sonrisa en su rostro que le dice que ella disfruta sus palabras claramente. ─ Tienes que concentrarte en tus clases y ser el mejor de los mejores.

 

─ Lo sé, lo sé. ─ se queja, tomando la mano de Alona y tirando de ella y de la pesada mochila para colgársela el al hombro. ─ vamos a casa, he hecho una cena de una receta que me han dado hoy, ¿quieres o debes ir a estudiar a algún sitio?

 

─ Mmmm no... Quiero comer algo delicioso y pasar la tarde y noche con mi amado novio. ─ responde sonriendo, acomoda su cabello un poco antes de ponerse de pie. ─ ¿Qué cocinaste?

 

─ Es una sorpresa, quiero que lo pruebes. Te estoy culturizando aparte de alimentando. ─ la besa de nuevo cuando ella se sube en la moto, esperando a que el acabe de asegurar la mochila en el compartimiento de la Harley.

 

─ Hey. – le golpea suavemente el hombro. ─ Suenas como Jared, que dice que me como cualquier cosa y no se apreciar la buena comida... eso no es justo, ¿Sabes?

 

─ Tu comes cualquier cosa, y eso no es posible, si quieres salir con esos alumnos que tienen estacas en sus culos, entonces tienes que aprender a apreciar la buena comida y el vino. ─ le dio al pedal de gas con fuerza, encendiendo el motor con una sonrisa, mientras su novia le abrazaba por la cintura.

 

─ El vino sabe raro. ─ se queja suavemente con un puchero. ─ Nadie me dijo que tendría que practicar esa clase de cosas, para ser abogada, es decir de eso no se trata la carrera.

 

─ Si, pero quieres tener muy buenos referentes, ¿no?, y para hacer eso debes mejorar tu conocimiento.

 

─ Si. ─ bufo molesta. ─ En eso tienes razón ¿Hablaste con Jay? ¿Cómo esta? , la última vez lo escuche algo desanimado, ¿Conoció alguien en New York?

 

─ Te lo contare todo en cuanto lleguemos, ahora ajusta el casco y agárrate fuerte. ─ sonríe, acariciando el manubrio antes de empezar el viaje.

 

Alona no parece realmente satisfecha, sus ojos se llenan de curiosidad y duda que se reemplaza inevitablemente con una sonrisa cuando el viento, pese al casco, golpea su rostro y hace que se acerque cuando su cuerpo, por el frio que inunda su cuerpo.

 

Viajar así, tan cerca de la persona que más añora ver desde que se despierta por la mañana y debe partir a clases hasta que sale, y espera, como cada día a que regrese con él.

 

Estar juntos despues de todo lo que habían pasado, era un verdadero alivio. El suceso con Jared los había unido a todos en la escuela, y en especial a ellos dos, quienes se habían propuesto hacerle la vida a su mejor amigo mucho más fácil. Y pese a que Jared ya estaba por cumplir los veinte años, ellos seguían tratándole como a su hermano menor, siempre atento a él.

 

Era mucho más fácil hacerlo ahora que cuando estaban en la preparatoria, donde ambos habían reconocido ya en muchas conversaciones en la cama que no habían sido lo suficientemente maduros para enfrentar el problema de raíz.

 

Incluso, el poco apoyo que habían recibido de los adultos responsables que tenían conocimiento de la situación, como habían sido un montón de chiquillos y chiquillas lidiando con un montón de cosas que no eran para su edad, miedo, hormonas, resentimientos, odio...

 

No había sido suficiente.

 

─ Huele bien, ¿no? ─ pregunto cuando ambos entraron al apartamento y lo primero que Alona hizo fue aspirar el olor que estaba impregnado en el aire. ─ Las velas aromáticas resaltan el sabor de la comida.

 

─ Pues sí, mi profesora dice que es una buena estrategia jugar con el ambiente, para que la comida sea más placentera y tiene razón. ─ responde con la cabeza en alto, dejando el casco de su moto en la estantería a la par de la puerta que adaptaron para ellos para despues caminar hacia la cocina, donde ha dejado uno de sus delantales favoritos.

 

─ Eres muy bueno, mejor de lo que yo alguna vez seré... ─ se sentó a la mesa, dejándose caer en la silla con gran pesadez.

 

─ Cada quien con lo suyo... yo no podría leer los tomos y tomos que tú traes a casa siempre.

 

─ Si te pusieras a ello quizás sí. ─ ella confiaba en sus habilidades, aunque sabía que Steven más bien era un poco flojillo a la hora de estudiar, joder, si había estudiado con él desde que eran solo niños, por supuesto que le había visto leer historietas y ver películas en lugar de hacer el proyecto anual o estudiar matemáticas.

 

─ Nah, me aburre leer y leer, estar quieto tanto tiempo, solo siguiendo instrucciones, sin un verdadero espacio de creatividad... no, no es lo mío, amor. ─ respondió con una sonrisa cálida acercándose con los dos platos de comida.

 

─ Eso quiere decir... que no debes seguir instrucciones para cocinar, ¿no? ─ Steven iba a contestar, lo que siempre le contestaba cuando ella intentaba ser sarcástica con él con respecto a ese tema. ─ oh, ya va, espera, "no son instrucciones son sugerencias". ─ le imito, colocándose las manos a la cadera, lo que provoco que Steven rodara los ojos. ─ sí, lo entiendo.

 

─ La cocina tiene una autonomía relativa, que jamás tendrán otras cosas amor. ─ rebate, girándose a la licorera esquinera que compraron para guardar los vinos que ambos disfrutaban.

 

─ Si, va en contra de muchas de mis creencias. La sociedad tiene reglas, por lo tanto, las instrucciones se deben seguir al pie de la... ¡Oh dios mío...! ─ se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, al ver la deliciosa comida frente a ella, que se veía como salida de un catálogo.

 

─ Oh ¿En serio?,  al pie de "Oh dios mío" ─ imita solo, por molestar y ganarse la atención de Alona que mira con claras ansias la comida.

 

─ Haces otro comentario así y te quedas sin sexo hoy.

 

Le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, con las mejillas rojas.

 

─ Está bien, está bien, no nos vayamos a los extremos ─ dice con sus manos levantadas en un pequeño gesto de paz. ─ Anda pruébalo, quiero tu opinión.

 

─ Tendrás mi opinión muy pronto... ─ anuncio, frotando sus manos antes de tomar los cubiertos con una sonrisa. ─...tan pronto como me digas que voy a comer.

 

─ Bueno, es Tarta de ternera amor. Puede que esté un poco picante, por eso la elección de ese vino.

 

─ ¿Ternera? ¿Eso no es algo así como una oveja con cuernos? Antes de conocerte te lo juro que pensaba que la gente solo comía pollo, pescado y vacas... ah, y cerdo. ─ corto un trozo con su cuchillo, pinchándolo con un tenedor.

 

─ Oh dios... Alona, ¿En serio? ─ señala su plata, oliendo con gusto lo que ha preparado. ─ Esta carne es mil veces mejor para tu digestión y nutrición.

 

─ ¿Eso crees? ─ abriendo sus ojos grande, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa. ─ Este bien, de todos modos, estoy segura de que seguirás sorprendiéndome.

 

─ Lo hare, como al glotón de Jared que ya me pidió que le preparara algo delicioso, lo escuche... tranquilo, a gusto con Tom y el profesor Rosenbaum.

 

─ ¿Entonces, así es como esta? Con esos dos... me da mucho miedo. ─ era para reírse su expresión, y la falta de modales que tenía despues de un largo día cuando estaba en la mesa, por ahora Steven se lo perdonaba, porque sabía lo muy femenina que podía llegar a ser su novia, pero le causaba mucha gracia, tanta, que tenía que cubrir su sonrisa con sus manos. ─ La cosa es, que Tom y Mike son muy gays, quizás Jared necesita algo más de normalidad, ¿no?

 

─ No creo que sea malo que este con ellos... si son llamativos y extrovertidos, incluso a veces dan insinuaciones muy gráficas de su vida sexual, pero es lo que Jared necesita, alguien que le demuestre que ser gay está bien y que podrá encontrar a  alguien más, que la posibilidad de ser feliz no tiene cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

 

─ Si, aun no creo que eso sea posible. ─ replico con pesadez. ─ entiendo perfectamente que haya sido su primer amor, pero, Jared aun siente algo por él.

 

─ Y quizás sea algo más que "algo" ─ acepta, viendo la mirada enojada que le dirige su novia. ─ Pero lo importante, es que Jared se dio cuenta de una forma u otra, que todo fue un juego y bueno, están a miles de kilómetros de distancia, no van a reencontrarse, por lo que el tiempo ayudara a que deje de… ¿Quererle?

 

─ Dejar de amar a alguien no es tan fácil, Steven, y el primer amor nunca se olvida.

 

─ Se olvida sino fue el correcto, porque el corazón necesita espacio para el real...

 

─ Nunca se olvida. ─ sentencio la rubia. ─ Nunca.

 

─ ¿Estas diciéndome, que crees que el amor entre Jensen y Jared, fue real?

 

─ Steven, no nos engañemos, lo que Ackles le dio a Jared fue genuino. No miras a alguien de la forma en la que él lo hacía, quizás todo empezó como un juego, pero tú lo escuchaste de Ian, tu escuchaste como el vio a Ackles romperse cuando le dijo que Jared había intentado suicidarse, tú lo viste llorar en el hospital.

 

─ Cariño ─ tomo la mano de su novia, acariciando la suavemente ─ Lo sé... todos lo sabemos, algunos lo admitimos otros no, pero quizás, se acabó... aunque sé que te preocupa y duele que Jared nunca sea tan feliz como cuando Ackles tomaba su mano, pero es algo que sólo el tiempo lo dirá...

 

─ Solo... ─ ella aparto la comida y se levantó, por un momento, McQueen creía que iba a marcharse, pero en lugar de eso, se acercó a él para sentarse en su regazo. ─ tu eres mi segundo amor, ¿sabes? El primero es alguien a quien recordare, pese a que nunca noto mi presencia reamente.

 

─ Lo sé. ─ le acarició el cabello suavemente ─ Lo recuerdas, pero no es lo mismo, porque yo ocupo ese lugar ahora y estoy dispuesto a luchar por él. ─ su voz se vuelve más grave mientras toma a su novia de la cintura y hace círculos en su suave piel.

 

─ ¿Luchar? ¿Por mí? ─ le miro a sus atrayentes ojos café. ─ No necesitas pelear por mí.

 

─ ¿No? ─ pregunta acercándose a los suaves labios de la mujer en sus brazos, porque eso era ahora, toda una mujer ─ La verdad, es que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

 

─ ¿Cualquier cosa? ─ cuestiono, acomodándose mejor en el regazo de su chico.

 

─ Si, ¿Qué tienes en mente? ─ no puede evitar asustarse un poco y mirar desconfiado a Alona.

 

─ Hablar de Jared y de sexo me ha dado muchas ideas. ─ sonríe abiertamente.

 

─ ¿Que tiene que ver Jay con el sexo? ─ y Alona ríe por lo espantado que suena su novio. ─ Bueno, si sé que se ha desarrollado muy bien y ha pasado ser el sueño húmedo de toda mujer, según Kristen, pero ¿Tu también?

 

─ No, me refería a otra cosa... ─ cuando se ríe lo hace con ganas.

 

─ Bueno, bueno ─ se rasca la mejilla suavemente, algo sonrojado ─ Anda dime que se trata. ¿Qué has pensado?

 

─ Te lo diré en la habitación... ─ le acaricia donde acaba de verle rascándose y sonríe con cariño.

 

─ Vamos... ─ es fácil para el levantarse y tomar a Alona en brazos, que ríe un poco más ─ Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo.

 

─ Oh, me pregunto si la vida sexual de Ian habrá mejorado tanto como la nuestra. ─ se ríe, sujetándose del cuello de su chico.

 

─ Oh no lo sé... la última vez que hable gruño un " Ni me preguntes, McQueen" ─ imito, claramente burlándose. ─ El profesor Wesley aún tiene problemas con dejarse llevar.

 

─ ¿Tú crees? Es un profesor y es religioso, pero...

 

 

Son las siete de la tarde cuando sus clases de Mediación Pedagógica II terminan, se va con un par de observaciones no participantes que realizar y con una investigación básica de las principales dificultades que enfrentan los jóvenes según el último censo realizado para una exposición en las clases  de la próxima semana, no es gran cosa  apenas si inicia ese curso y ese semestre y aunque le gusta, se siente un poco cansado por el trabajo extra que está tomando para unos medicamentos extras que necesita su padre.

 

Camina a las afueras de la facultad y sonríe cuando mira el auto de Paul estacionado en el lugar de siempre, esperándole, hoy no había traído su propio auto, porque pensaba que llegaría a su objetivo un poco más rápido si ahorrar incluso gasolina y su novio, lo sabía y estaba ahí para recogerle.

 

Se subió al auto, lanzando su bolso con pesados libros en el asiento trasero, no esperaba tener que cargarlos hasta que llegaran a casa, y ahora todo lo que quería era estar en los brazos de Wesley y que este le dijera que todo iba a salir bien.

 

─ Estoy tan cansado. ─ susurra, abrazándose a su novio que sonríe mientras le da palmadas en la espalda.

  

─ ¿Un día duro? ─ preguntó Paul suavemente, su voz para Ian, siempre ha sido un bálsamo, tranquila y relajante, algo segura ─ Mira el lado bueno, al menos por hoy ya se acabó... y vine a recogerte por esto, sabía que estarías cansado.

 

─ Estoy agotado, no sabía que la universidad fuera tan... diferente de la preparatoria, es como entrar a un mundo totalmente diferente... tan... grande y en apariencia inalcanzable.

 

─ Especializarte en alguna disciplina siempre es algo arduo y la universidad es apenas el inicio cariño ─ responde Paul, luego de encender el auto y ponerlo en marcha.

 

─ Siento como si mi vida se hubiera complicado mil veces... debo estudiar y hacer muchos presupuestos para el negocio de papa. ─ se quejó, cerrando sus ojos.

 

─ Necesitas encontrar el ritmo y que no termine tu frustra ion en esos horribles cigarrillos que no has dejado ─ reprocha, aunque sonríe suavemente ─ ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer algo? ¡Podemos pasar por tu papa!

 

─ No, no quiero verle. Me pelee con el esta mañana. ─ mira a la ventana, porque no soporta la idea de contarle eso a Paul ahora, y por supuesto que tampoco quiere aceptar la oferta, no quiere ser un niño mantenido por su pareja, detesta la idea.

 

─ ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ─ pregunto preocupado, tratando de buscar los ojos de Ian que solo miraba los árboles que dejaban atrás ─ Cariño, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?

 

Siento no haber aceptado la ayuda... supongo que una parte de mi quería demostrarte que podía hacerlo sola, lo siento.

 

─ No eres un cura, no tengo la obligación de confesar mis pecados ante ti. ─ respondió de forma cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su ceño frunciéndose con la misma expresión de su padre cuando estaba muy concentrado.

 

─ Esta bien ─ contesto entre sorprendido y herido ─Solo pensé que... podía querer hablar conmigo, no como un cura, sino como tu pareja ─ agregó con su voz quebrada, para después quedarse en silencio.

 

─ Estoy cansado de hablarlo, Paul, estoy cansado de que me digas que le dé tiempo, que le deje creer que él tiene control sobre todo lo que sucede en nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, pero no es así. ─ suspira, dignándose a ver como ha dejado a Paul con su ataque de frustración que como siempre ha explotado en la persona incorrecta. ─ No quiero que me juzgues porque le diga a mi padre que es un cabrón por no pensar en su salud antes que en otra cosa. La universidad no es tan importante para mí. No como su vida.

 

─ Esta bien ─ responde de nuevo y sin decir nada más en los segundos siguientes, que hacer el gesto involuntario de apretar el volante con fuerza. ─ No diré nada más entonces, si es así como te sientes.

 

─ Bien. ─ mira a la ventana nuevamente, creyendo que va a tener ahora la paz mental suficiente como para relajar su cuerpo, pero es imposible, porque Paul tiene esa habilidad de hacerle sentir que se equivoca en el cien por ciento de sus decisiones. ─ Maldición.

 

─ Pasare a comprar algo para mí... después iré a dejarte a tu casa ─ es lo que obtiene como respuesta, claramente ignorándole mientras se dé tiene frente algo uno de sus negocios de comida casera favorita, donde sólo el olor suele hacerle "agua la boca" , aunque lastimosamente hoy no sea ese el caso.

 

─ Paul... ─ se queja de inmediato, estirando su mano para alcanzar la de Wesley que esta sobre la llave de ignición. ─ Lo siento, he sido muy hiriente contigo, no era mi intención.

 

─ No Ian, no... no es la primera vez que lo haces y siempre es por lo mismo, lo que me lleva a pensar que también es mi culpa por estar interfiriendo en la relación que tienes con tu padre, así que simplemente me detendré ─ explica, dejando que Ian tome su mano y deje un suave beso en esta.

 

─ No interfieres, pero... odio hablar de esto contigo, de mi padre, porque yo... yo siento que tú eres un adulto, y que como cada adulto de mi vida siempre están constantemente haciéndome ver como un niño. Tengo  ahora, el año próximo tendré... no soy un niño.

 

─ Cariño, eres un hombre, pero aún eres muy joven para muchas cosas ─ le responde y sonríe cuando Ian le mira molesto ─ Solo quiero que le cuides, pero aprendas a tener un equilibrio y dediques tiempo a tu futuro... tu padre me dijo hace algunos meses, que desea verte graduado, porque eres su orgullo, esto... mi insistencia porque estudies no es sólo por ti o porque yo considere que es lo correcto, es porque tu padre quiere sentir que cuando ─ tomo algunas bocanadas de aire apretando la mano de Ian ─ le toque partir, tu tendrás las suficiente herramientas para estar bien.

 

Vio como los ojos de Ian se llenaban de inmediato de lágrimas como ocurría cada vez que ese tema salía a colación, quizás esta era la verdadera razón por la cual odiaba hablar de los problemas de su padre, porque sencillamente no quería escuchar la verdad de la boca de alguien a quien amaba tanto como el profesor Wesley.

 

─ Esta bien, lo entiendo perfectamente.

 

─ Lo siento, no te lo había dicho porque no quería ver tus lágrimas bebé  ─ dice y atrae a Ian a su cuerpo pese a que este se resiste un poco ─ Esta bien, sé que duele, no tienes que decir nada, cariño.

 

─ ¿Ves? Lo hiciste de nuevo, me hiciste sentir culpable por lo que hice. ─ se queja, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Wesley por fin, sintiéndolo como un manto protector.

 

─ Lo sé, soy malvado ─ bromea con  suavidad disfrutando de la sonrisa que en medio de lágrimas que logra en Ian.

 

─ A veces le odio mucho por hacerme sentir así, tan frágil, como si apenas pudiera con seguir adelante. ─ dando un suspiro, se secó las pocas lagrimas que había derramado con la chaqueta de su profesor. ─ Joder, Paul, ¿Que es ese perfume que te rociaste? Huele a mujer.

 

─ ¿Que?, claro que no ─ se sonroja y abre la boca con fuerza, antes de volverla a cerrar ─ Unas chicas que descubrí fumando me llenaron de perfume para huir... el profesor Collins ya se burló suficiente, podrías no hacerlo tú... ¡Ian, no rías!

 

─ ¿Te rociaron alumnas? ¿Cuantos años tenían? ¿Quince?

 

Incluso si Paul le deja escapar otra vez de uno de sus ataques de frustración, Ian ya se siente avisado, de que tan pronto meta la pata de nuevo, este se lo reprochara de inmediato.

 

─ Eran grandes y.... rápidas ─ se justifica ─ ¡Oh! Y lideradas por Mackenzie Ackles.

 

─ No, tú te estas volviendo lento. ─ rueda sus ojos, pero el apellido familiar hace que se estomago se retuerza de rabia. ─ No me extraña, su hermano era basura.

 

─ No es una mala niña, solo está en esa etapa de experimentación con esas cosas y algo demasiada traviesa, pero no está lastimando a nadie, no como su hermano.

 

─ Si, pero que fume implica un trauma familiar muy grave. ─ se queja, sacando su cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo para tomar uno con sus labios.

 

─ ¿En serio? ¿Lo dice mi novio, el estudiante de psicología? ─ indaga con una ceja arqueada.

 

─ Cállate, ve a comprar tu comida de granja, no me gusta que me veas fumar. ─ Mascullo, abriendo la ventana con presteza para encender su cigarrillo.

 

─ Porque sabes que no me gusta, por eso ─ responde, aunque nunca admitirá que con la altura y músculo que ha ganado Ian y esa ligera barba, le dan un aspecto salvaje mientras fuma que le hace estremecer. ─ ¿Quieres algo de comer...?

 

─ No, pero compra algo para mi padre, ¿quieres? ─ Le da una profunda calada, llenándose los pulmones del cálido líquido y haciéndole sentir mejor, sin tanta presión sobre sus hombros.

 

─ Claro ─ murmuró nervioso, alejando su mirada de Ian.

 

─ ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada? ─ Somerhalder pregunto, observándole con curiosidad mientras su novio desabrochaba el cinturón y revisaba que tuviera la billetera consigo.

 

─ Nada ─ contesto demasiado rápido, su voz se quebró de nervios incluso.

 

─ ¿Nada? No suena a nada... ─ alzando una ceja, centro toda su atención en Paul que rápidamente abrió la puerta para salir, murmurando algo que no alcanzo a entender.

 

Frunció el ceño, pensando en que podía haber descolocado a Wesley, pero pronto su atención se desvió al resto del estacionamiento. Podía ver un grupo de chicos góticos en la curva que daba hacia la salida, bebiendo y fumando mientras hablaban en susurros, seguramente contándose anécdotas de lo más normales.

 

El sabia cómo funcionaba eso, había estado en un pequeño grupo como ese por años, y lo extraña, esa sensación de libertad que nunca realmente pensó tener pero que ahora apreciaba.

 

─ ¿Cómo es que lo hacen? ─ murmuro.

 

A veces sentirse con tantas responsabilidades sobre sí mismo, era asfixiante y ciertamente estresante, pero su padre, Misha e incluso Paul parecían llevarlo bastante bien y cada uno eran asombrosos en lo que hacían día a día.  

 

Y él... ¿El con costo lograba levantarse algunos días?

 

Eso hacía que se sintiera como un niño. De nuevo.

 

Para cuando Paul regreso ya se había acabado dos cigarros y estaba con un puchero que no parecía querer irse, mientras, enfurruñado en su asiento, revisaba los mensajes de Jared en la página principal de su Facebook y las fotos que se había tomado con Welling, estaba tan orgulloso de él, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir frustración.

 

─ Tardaste mucho, ¿Qué hacías? ¿Ligarte a la camarera?

 

─ Nada, solo es que ordene que estuviera recién hecho, se aun a tu padre le gusta más así aunque no lo diga. ─ sonríe dejando en el asiento de atrás la comida que acaba de ordenar ─ Deberías dejar de fumar. ─ dice más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

 

─ Deberías dejar de negarte a tener sexo, eres un adulto. ─ le respondió automáticamente, aspirando el olor de la comida y preguntándose si Paul le había comprado algo por capricho.

 

─ Es que... bueno ─ se quedó en silencio mientras se sentaba de nuevo, sintiendo su corazón algo pesado con las francas palabras de su pareja.

 

─ Hey. ─ le llamo, colocando su mano sutilmente sobre el muslo de Wesley, que pego un salto tal que se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del auto. ─ ¡Woah! ¿Paul, este bien? ─ de inmediato froto donde su pareja se había golpeado, escuchándolo quejarse.

 

─ Si, si, si estoy bien ─ responde aun ligeramente nervioso de quien le toque tan delicadamente, es cálido y él, siente desde hace meses y cada vez con más fuerza que esa calidez es la que ha buscado toda su vida, pero no dice nada, nunca lo hace, porque aún le cuenta permitirse querer y sentir,

 

─ Solo iba a decirte que cuando estuvieras listo no tuvieras vergüenza de decírmelo, pero veo que contigo es sumamente imposible lograr algo así. ─ se ríe suavemente, acariciando la cabeza de Paul y luego su nuca. ─ te amo, y soy un tonto muchas veces, pero te amo.

 

─ Lo lamento ─ susurro conmovido, en algunos aspectos, Ian era aún más maduro que él... aunque este no lo viera aun ─ Te amo... pero aún es tan difícil, a pesar de que lo deseo.

 

─ Sé que lo deseas, ¿sabes? Somos hombres, no hace falta que duermas todas las noches con piyama y boxers para hacerme creer que en las mañanas no te levantas tan duro como una roca, o que te frotas mientras duermes contra mis muslos... sé que lo deseas.

 

─ ¿Queeee? ─ el "e" se deslizó de su boca con un tono agudo, cargado de vergüenza que ni siquiera pudo negar.

 

─ Juega al inocente todo lo que quieras, porque yo sé que no lo eres. No tienes ni una pizca de inocencia cuando estas dormido y tu pene esta erecto. Es lo más normal del mundo.

 

─ Yo... ─ se quedó en silencio, encogiéndose un poco en su asiento mientras movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo ─ Es cierto... solo que, necesito descubrir cómo avanzar.

 

─ Adoro verte con las mejillas rosadas, eres lo más hermoso del mundo.

 

─ Si, bueno, vámonos, no quiero que la comida de tu padre o la tuya se enfríe ─ se ríe nervioso, es algo que hace a menudo. Ian lo sabe.

 

 

 

Desde que Thomas se había marchado a Nueva York, la casa había estado muy solitaria, y aunque millones de veces había tenido la misma conversación con Patricia, no se decidía a vender la casa y mudarse a Nueva Jersey, que era lo más cerca que podían estar de su hijo sin que a este le diera por ponerse quisquilloso.

 

El siempre había tenido un punto débil por esta casa, pese a que no pasaban mucho tiempo en ella, tanto como a él le gustaría, estaba encariñado con sus altos techos y con la luz que se filtraba a través de sus ventanales. No quería marcharse, pero, ¿qué le quedaba aquí? Realmente no le quedaba nada.

 

─ Entonces, ¿aún no tiene una respuesta, señor Welling? ─ hizo todo lo posible para no sobresaltarse con la voz, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Padalecki detrás de él, como siempre, el hombre realmente alto y fornido pasaba desapercibido a sus sentidos. Seguía preguntándose como rayos hacía para moverse con tanta facilidad.

 

Tenía un casco de construcción, y llevaba jeans sucios nuevamente, parecía que venía de supervisar la obra que los Kane estaban llevando a cabo unas calles más allá, una nueva piscina para las fiestas de su hija pequeña que ya iba a la secundaria.

 

Nunca pensó que Padalecki sería tan presto para estos trabajos, el sujeto no era un don nadie como todos le habían dicho cuando este había vuelto al pueblo, y despues de muchas discusiones de padres en la escuela luego del terrible suceso con el hijo de este, se había dado cuenta que era un hombre capaz que sabía valerse por sí mismo.

 

─ No, aun no tengo una. Supongo que tendrá que darme la semana completa para pensarlo. ─ volvió a ver a los ventanales, colocando una mano en su pecho, el corazón le estaba doliendo de nuevo. ─ No quiero vender esta casa.

 

─ A veces es muy difícil separarse de las cosas, más cuando uno tiene una vida entera de recuerdos de por medio ─ se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirando la silueta del otro hombre, llevo su mano a su cuello, acariciando un poco. ─ Pero a veces, simplemente hay que dejar que los cambios vengas solos, porque uno no es capaz de buscarlos... la nostalgia a veces es muy fuerte y nos mantiene inmóviles ¿Me equivoco?

 

─ No, no se equivoca. ─ dejo salir un largo y profundo suspiro, girándose al inquilino. ─ está ensuciando una alfombra de cinco millones de dólares, Señor Padalecki. ─ le indico, viendo brevemente donde el hombre había dejado la alfombra del salón de entrada manchada de tierra roja.

 

─ Y que seguramente se quitara con un poco de jabón, señor Welling. ─ susurra, su voz oscura y divertida, mientras le dedica al otro hombre una sonrisa suave, similar a la de su hijo Jared. ─ ¿Ve...? ─ reprocha moviendo sus ojos hacia arriba ─ Le hacen falta amigos, por preocuparse por alfombras. ─ molesta.

 

─ Le importaría venir más tarde a probar su teoría de que el jabón le quitara la tierra roja a mi alfombra, ¿señor Padalecki? Estoy seguro de que Elizabeth estará encantada de darle lecciones de saneamiento. ─ no debería dejarse provocar, pero este sujeto desde que llego al pueblo ha estado siempre con sus bromas pesadas, y sus sugerentes palabras, sin darle ni un descanso. ─ ¿quiere tomar un café? ─ cuestiono cuando vio que Padalecki estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la última palabra.

 

─ Me encantaría, pero puede que manche su juego de sillas también señor Welling y... vendría más tarde, si usted me ayuda a limpiar ¿Sabe cómo hacerlo cierto? ─ insiste, así es Gerald Padalecki, una persona que sonríe demasiado y molesta aún más, como un pequeño y molesto "animal" sin correa.

 

Los ojos de Welling se agrandan enormemente, pero entonces comprende que lo que le ha dicho es solo una broma sobre la alfombra y nada más, y que quizás está un poco paranoico de que Thomas vaya por allí regando su secreto a sus amigos.

 

─ No limpio alfombras, señor Padalecki. ─ responde, frunciendo el ceño. ─ vuelva al final de la semana. Limpio. Y puede que tenga mi respuesta.

  
─ Lástima quería ver que podía hacer con esas hermosas manos ─ molesta, joder, de nuevo, realmente es imposible tener una conversación seria con ese hombre, solamente cuando se trata de sus hijos es que la observado algo de concentración y seriedad en esos ojos cafés. ─ Bueno, esperaré con ansias el final de la semana, vendré como me lo pide y tomare ese café.


	3. Prólogo 03 Everything’s Not Lost

 

[ **Everything’s Not Lost – Coldplay** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8pBnOkinO0)

_When I’m counting up my demons (Cuando estoy contando mis demonios)_   
_Saw there was one for every day (Vi que había uno para cada día)_   
_With the good ones on my shoulder (Con los buenos sobre mi hombre)_   
_I drove the other one away (Guie a los otros muy lejos)_   
_If you ever feel neglected (Si alguna vez te sientes rechazado)_   
_If you think all is lost (Si crees que todo está perdido)_   
_I’ll be counting up my demons, yeah (estaré contando mis demonios, sí)_   
_Hoping everything’s not lost. (Esperando que no todo este perdido)_

 

 

No esperaba volver a pisar este escenario, pero despues de dos años haciendo obras, trabajando en bares hasta muy tarde, y entregando su foto a cualquier productor que conociera, su carrera parecía estancada en este escenario, haciendo obras baratas y esperando a que alguien descubriera su talento.

 

Por fortuna, no todo en su vida iba mal.

 

Tenía la alegría de saber que Genevieve Cortese había firmado con Disney L.A. para hacer pequeños guiones, y aunque no era lo que esta quería, era un alivio que alguna de ellas dos estuviera en la industria profesional del cine de alguna forma.

 

Hoy, había tenido una presentación del Mago de Oz, en su papel como Dorothy, así que su cabello rojo estaba atado en dos trenzas a cada lado, y llevaba un vestido azul con lentejuelas mientras bebía una piña colada que la chica del catering le había ofrecido con una sonrisa tímida.

 

─ No quiero sonar egocéntrica. ─ murmuro a nadie en especial, porque estaba sola en la pequeña y vacía habitación. ─ Pero tengo talento, hermoso cabello y ojos, alguien debería notarme... ─ despues de eso, simplemente está riendo, porque no puede ser que esté hablando frente a un espejo y con las ropas que lleva puesta.

 

De verdad, esta búsqueda por un trabajo decente le ha vuelto loca, y quizás debería considerar ir a la universidad y no depender más de trabajos estúpidos como este, ¿cuantas veces tendría que seguir con esta mierda? ¡Hasta que lo consiga! Si, ese era el espíritu, joder.

 

Comenzó a deshacer una trenza, pensando en Genevieve y preguntándose si estaba fastidiada en su trabajo o si había conseguido tiempo para venir a por élla.

 

Recordó su sonrisa esta mañana, la manera en que habían despertado con el rodeándoles y la suave caricia de su mano sobre su rostro, encontró una sonrisa de tonta en el reflejo y se recordó a sí misma, que había otra cosa que no iba "mal" en su vida, Genevieve era lo que siempre espero de estar con alguien.

 

Y sabía que no merecía eso.

 

En el fondo, sabía que no la merecía, que no merecía nada de lo que tenía.

 

¿Cómo podía merecerlo?, la mayoría de las noches sueña con los ojos vacíos e inexpresivos de Padalecki viéndole detenidamente, las risas, los insultos, la histeria rodeándoles, primero con la voz de meros desconocidos y despues con la suya, dejando que las paredes blancas de las que alguna vez fueran su escuela se mancharan de sangre mientras, Jared Padalecki, seguía mirándole.

 

Era aterrador... porque despues, despues estaba Jensen, deshecho, pedazo a pedazo, como nunca pensó verle, por su culpa, por su maldita culpa.

 

─ Estas pensando demasiado.

 

Jadeo, abriendo sus ojos y dándose cuenta de que había lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Un alivio que el maquillaje fuera de alta calidad y no se corriera con tanta facilidad.

 

Estaba segura de que había escuchado la voz de Jensen hablándole, pero estaba sola en la habitación.

 

─ Pienso demasiado desde los cincos, dudo que pueda cambiarlo ahora ─ se queja, hasta que se da cuenta que le ha contestado a la nada. ─ Eso si fue patético.

 

─ No, en serio, piensas demasiado, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

 

Esta vez es un grito lo que sale de su boca mientras se pone de pie, dándose cuenta de que su novia ha estado sentada en su sofá todo el tiempo, enroscada con una caja de dulces.

 

─ ¿Oh? No me viste cuando entre, ¿verdad?

 

─ Te he dicho miles de veces que anuncies cuando entras. ─ se queja cruzándose de brazos. ─ recuerda que a veces me pierdo en mi cabeza.

 

─ La obra estuvo bien, tú estuviste fantástica. ─ Gene se pone de pie, acercándose a ella para abrazarla por la espalda. ─ pero, quiero irme ya, quiero comida real y no esa cosa extraña que sirven aquí.

 

─ ¿Estuviste en el público? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa, dejándose abrazar. ─ Pensé que estabas ocupada. ─ imita la voz con la que la mujer a su lado le contesto esta mañana.

 

─ Lo estaba, luego ya no. ─ se encoge de hombros, comenzando a recoger las cosas de Danneel mientras esta acaba de acomodar su largo cabello en una coleta. ─ sabía que querías que estuviera aquí aunque continuaras diciéndome esas tonterías de que esto no era importante.

 

─ Quería verte observándome... me hace sentir un poco más segura de mi misma. ─ ríe suavemente cuando su novia lo hace.

 

─ Oh, tomare eso en cuenta para futuras actuaciones, aunque te he conseguido algo. ─ le sonríe a Harris que la mira con sus perspicaces ojos canela. ─ ¿Qué tan segura te sientes de tu voz?

 

─ Es hermosa y se cantar mejor que muchas de las que han tomado clases, así que si... tengo bastante confianza, ¿Porque?

 

─ Pues vas a ser la hermosa voz de un personaje animado, ¿qué te parece eso? ─ espera a que Harris tenga una buena reacción a eso, porque es lo que ha logrado conseguirle por ahora, y por más que ambas quieran conseguir las cosas en su vida por sus propios méritos, no está mal hacer esto.

 

─ Gen... Cariño, no lo sé ─ una mueca de  duda se pone en su rostro. ─ Sabes que me gusta ser elegida por quien soy y... ¿De qué trata?

 

─ Es un cartoon nuevo, de unos niños en un campamento de verano... no es algo genial, pero están aceptando actores nuevos... y estoy segura de que tú lo harás bien aunque no hayas tenido práctica.

 

─ Tengo que admitir que me gusta cómo suena, es un reto visualizarme a mí misma como un cartoon, mi único instrumento seria mi voz... suena, me gusta. ─ acepta, porque así es, quizás no es a lo que aspira pero es una forma de empezar a dar forma a su currículo y una valiosa experiencia. ─ Esta bien, lo intentare.

 

─ ¿Lo intentaras? ¡Genial! ¡Eso es lo que esperaba de ti! ─ se guinda del cuello de Danneel que se queja de inmediato. ─ Ahora a casa, a comer para celebrar.

 

─ ¿Qué vamos a comer? ─ rodea con sus brazos la cintura de su novia atrayendo la atrayéndola a su cuerpo, le gusta abrazarla, porque se siente segura y encuentra el mismo sentimiento reflejado en los ojos ajenos.

  


 

 

No es algo que admita frente a ninguna persona y punto. No es algo que admita ni siquiera en voz alta, porque simplemente eso lo haría más importante de lo que realmente es... y no lo admite más allá de su mente, porque por alguna extraña razón siente que pese a todo, no necesita ayuda.

 

No importa que Shannen le mire la mitad del tiempo preocupada, que incluso Drew con quien ha logrado llevarse medianamente bien le haya preguntado si necesita ayuda cuando algo es "demasiado" pesado y el esfuerzo recarga sus piernas, no importa que Paul, quien es, sin duda, a un buen amigo cercano le gruña prácticamente todos los días que "Todos sabemos que te duele Misha, que a veces te niegas a tomar las pastillas, déjanos ayudar".

 

El no acepta que no es el mismo, la rehabilitación le devolvió movilidad y la posibilidad de alejarse de cualquier apoyo, pero el dolor a veces es insoportable y que aunque las pastillas lo hacen muchísimo más llevadero, detesta estar atado a estas.

 

Aun cuando a veces estar de pie en el salón de clases e incluso perseguir a algún que otro chiquillo cuando les encuentra fumando, resulte el infierno, el no admite nada, porque es como admitir una debilidad que no está preparado a asumir.

 

No lo admite ni siquiera con su familia, que llama últimamente más seguido de lo que hacía antes, él lo niega todo y así como niega el dolor físico, niega que también se está muriendo por dentro, porque no logra olvidarse de Christian, no logra cerrar sus ojos y no verle, sonriendo, como el pequeño sabelotodo que siempre fue y sabe que sigue siendo.

 

Usualmente cuando golpea muy fuerte su cuerpo el dolor, solo se sienta en su despacho, repasa hechos históricos que planea discutir con sus estudiantes, e intenta olvidar, olvidar que hubo algo muy intenso antes de que Richard Speight Jr. apareciera en su vida.

 

Llenaba dos agujeros a la vez, uno más que otro. Remplazaba a Michael Rosenbaum en casi todo, pero no era capaz de rellenar enteramente a Christian Kane. Pese a que desde el primer día, cuando fue presentado en la sala de docentes como el nuevo profesor de música, le miro directamente a los ojos, sin importar que todos y todas se dieran cuenta y sonrió, sonrió tan pícaramente que logro que se sonrojara, cuando se dio cuenta que era a él quien miraba.

 

Era un descarado, descarado aun peor que Michael cuando le daba por hacerse el gracioso, y era tan divertido que Collins no podía evitar reír y olvidar el pasado después de un par de bromas. Era tan fácil olvidar que existía un pasado para él y que las heridas de su dolor continuaban allí.

 

Nunca nadie había expresado su interés tan abiertamente por él y esa era una de las cosas que le habían llamado la atención, una persona libre, que parecía querer llevarle consigo a una extraña libertad que no sabía que carecía de ella.

 

─ Mish...

 

Alzo su cabeza para encontrarse con el de ojos dorados que le sonreía, solo su rostro asomado en la puerta entreabierta, ¿Cómo alguien parecía siempre estar tan alegre y animado? Debía ser ilegal ser tan feliz.

 

─ Profesor Speight, ¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirle que toque la puerta? ─ preguntó más por costumbre que por nada, no estaba realmente enfadado y el otro hombre lo sabía.

 

─ Oh, lo siento mucho, Profesor Collins, traje pastel de chocolate y almendras que hice esta mañana, pensé que querría, pero si amanece tan estirado este día... 

 

La voz cantarina estaba llena de diversión y malicia sana, parecía un niño sumamente travieso y con ganas de divertirse.

 

─ ¿Sí? , suena muy seguro de que me gusta el chocolate, Profesor Speight ─ responde apoyándose en su mesa y sonriendo abiertamente.

 

El dolor ha aminorado, ya no es pulsante como antes y aunque aún siente su frente húmeda de sudor, se siente mucho mejor.

 

─ Puedes... no lo sé, quizás te vi en Facebook atragantándote...

 

─ No, no, esa foto no cuenta. ─ réplica y ríe algo apenado. ─ Paul es un buen cocinero con tiempo libre, yo soy su quien prueba su comida, debía comerme entero esa delicia...

 

─ Entonces, debería ofrecerle a Paul este pastel... bien, voy a hacerlo. ─ se encaje de hombros, riéndose suavemente. ─ nos vemos, amor. 

 

─ No. ─ dice más alto de lo que debería, se sonroja cuando se dé cuenta de ello. ─ Es decir, podrías dejarme un poquito, solo un poquito...

 

─ ¿Estas seguro? ─ oh, quiere que le rogué y mucho, pero es Richard, y está contento con que Collins se sonroje de esa forma tan inesperada. ─ eso es suficiente para mí, por ahora, quiero que la pruebes y me digas que te parece.

 

─ Bien, pasa y toma asiento. ─ ofrece la silla que está delante de su escritorio y el otro hombre no duda ni un momento en pasar. ─ Veamos qué tan bueno es con sus manos.

 

─ Bebe, no necesitas pedírmelo dos veces para que te demuestre eso... ─ nuevamente allí esta esa sonrisa pícara mientras coloca el pastel en la mesa.

 

─ No me refería a eso. ─ niega y despues, toma la pequeña cucharada que está a un lado de la porción de pastel, corta un pedazo y… ─ Oh dios, si, mmm, está muy bueno… ─ tanto que no le importo lamer los restos de chocolate que quedaron en la cuchara y sus labios.

 

─ Puedes quedártela toda, era solamente para ti. ─ apoya su codo en el escritorio y le observa comer, intentando pensar que no es nada erótico lo que está observando.

 

─ Mmmm no, esto está mal, profesor Speight, me va a acostumbrar este tipo de postres y luego me volveré un pesado exigente, muy exigente.

 

─ Todo para ti, mi amor. ─ sonríe, deseando poder tocarlo, pero respetando a Collins que tiene toda la atención puesta en ese rico pastel.

 

─ Eso dices ahora, pero cuando veas lo glotón que puedo ser… ─ advierte con una sonrisa suave.

 

Parece que hasta ahora siempre ha conseguido salirse con la suya con esa elegante actitud que ha cultivado durante años, haciendo evidente su negación a lo que Richard le está pidiendo entre frases de manera que el profesor no se sienta ofendido. Aunque en el fondo sepa que algo debe de estar dejar viendo como para que Richard no se aparte de su lado y sienta que el solo necesita ser cortejado un poco más.

 

─ Es evidente tu glotonería, pero considerando el puesto de profesor de música que poseo ahora, tendré mucho tiempo libre para hacer pasteles para ti.

 

Es tan educado a la par que juguetón, para nada rebelde, malcriado o malhablado. Es el hombre perfecto en palabras de todos los que conocen su sexualidad.

 

─ ¿Estás diciendo que como profesor de música, no tienes mucho que hacer? ─ pregunto, entretenido en lamer cada vestigio de chocolate.

 

─ Exactamente... no tengo mucho que hacer por aquí, más que un par de clases, los chicos del coro y mucho tiempo libre.

 

─ Entonces puede que decida explotarte un poco, solo un poco. ─ segundos después es que se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y pese al silencio y la suave mirada ajena, se siente avergonzado y como si estuviera siendo infiel al recuerdo de Christian. Aunque ambos prometieron seguir adelante.

 

─ ¿Vas a contarme alguna vez? ─ apoyando ambos brazos en el escritorio, Richard le da una de sus mejores miradas de chico bueno, sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo con el sol que entra por las ventanas limpias del que antes era la oficina de Shannen y que ahora es la suya. ─ Del chico que te robo el corazón.

 

─ ¿Por qué supones que alguien me robo el corazón? ─ deja la cuchara en el escritorio, alejando la mirando de aquel hombre y la dirige a su librero, lleno de libros, tanto que pronto necesitará nuevamente más espacio. 

 

─ Porque he estado intentando conquistarte por cinco meses y no me das nada, y no digo que vaya a rendirme ahora, pero, me gustaría escuchar de él, saber si debo partirle la cara cuando lo vea o solo darle el pulgar arriba.

 

─ Si te dijera como paso... tal vez cambiarías tu opinión de mi. ─ de repente se queda callado, siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y solo necesita un momento para respirar, solo eso. ─ Solo te puedo decir que fue magnífico... que fue... lo mejor que he vivido y nunca voy a poder recuperarlo. 

 

─ Eso suena triste. ─ Richard concuerda, sujetando la mano de Misha brevemente, sintiendo sus manos lisas relajadas bajo su toque. ─ Nada va a hacerme cambiar mi opinan de ti, ¿sabes?

 

─ Me gustaría creer eso ─contesto con la voz quebrada ─ Lo siento... debo irme, en casa terminaré el planeamiento de las clases de mañana.

 

─ ¿Quieres que te lleve? ─ gira su cabeza, dispuesto a no rendirse, Mis aprecia el esfuerzo con él, pero no cree ser capaz de abrirse aun.

 

─ No soy para ti Richard. ─ responde tomando su portafolio con suavidad, mientras se pone de pie. ─  Estoy demasiado roto.

 

─ Nadie esta tan roto, Misha, como para no poder ser arreglado.

 

─ Me llamaste por mi nombre ─ esa afirmación, llena de sorpresa.

 

─ Oh... si, lo hago la mitad del tiempo en mi cabeza, pero como eres el único por aquí que no me llama Dick, es extraño llamarte por tu nombre en voz alta.

  
  


  
  


Hundir su miembro en un cuerpo masculino era algo a lo que nunca acabaría por acostumbrarse. La presión y la fricción de las paredes internas de un hombre eran completamente diferentes a hacerlo con una mujer, cuyos cuerpos eran suaves, con sus vaginas jugosas y listas para el siempre que él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. El sexo con ambos géneros era diferente, mientras que cuando lo hacía con hombres, debía tomarse el esfuerzo de prepararlos con sus dedos, con las mujeres se esforzaba en excitarlas, ya luego levantarles la falda o poner a un lado su ropa interior era fácil en ambos sexos.

 

De cierta manera, lo disfrutaba con ambos, lo que le hacía un egoísta total. Pero con el tiempo, había descubierto que el sexo con hombres tendía a tornarse muy personal. No sabía si era él quien le daba ese pequeño factor personal a lo que no era más que sexo, y que a veces tendía a hacer aquello algo inaguantable, aunque su cuerpo disfrutara, se sentía vacío, sumamente vacío, su pecho dolía. Y realmente quería saber sí era él.

 

─ Estoy seguro de que es el. ─ mascullo, mirando a su acompañante, quien estaba algo ebrio y succionaba su miembro como si fuera una aspiradora.

 

Para mamadas, ambos sexos eran igual de buenos, había conseguido bocas muy parecidas, se había follado muchas, y la reputación que se había ganado en la universidad era casi insoportable; como en la preparatoria, todo el mundo le conocía. Desde el conserje del edificio donde vivía, hasta el alumno más retraído de la Facultad de Ingeniería.

 

No solo era famoso por los buenos servicios que daba en la cama, y cuan satisfechos quedaban todos los que se le acercaba, también por lo impecable que era a la hora de tener sexo, sin lazos muy amarrados o palabras dulces, ni siquiera quedarse más de cinco minutos en la habitación del amante de turno ─porque nunca tenia sexo en su apartamento con nadie─; también era conocido por sus habilidades en los deportes y los estudios, era un genio conocido, algo que asombraba a todos por la cantidad de fiestas a la que Ackles asistía, sin remordimientos por no tener tiempo para estudiar, parecía que nunca saldría del cuadro de honor de la facultad desde que había entrado hace un año.

 

En cierta forma, era la estrella dorada de la universidad, era quien todos y todas querían ser o acompañar, porque siempre había una o dos que se le confesaba con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza por ser alguien para él. Pero nadie lo era... nadie lo era y quizás nadie nunca lo sería.

 

Estaba claro en eso, lo sabía, no había nadie que le hubiera podido probar lo contrario en el año transcurrido.

 

─ ¿Qué haces? Hombre, avisa. ─ Kane se quejó, entrando justo cuando el rostro de Jensen se contraía gracias al orgasmo que hacía temblar a su cuerpo. ─ Ya que terminaste, ¿puedes venir? Tengo algo que quiero que veas.

 

Murmuro algo antes de levantarse con una mueca de molestia, ni siquiera se preocupó en dirigirle algunas palabras al hombre que se limpiaba sus labios según él... de forma sensual, esperando llamar la atención.

 

─ ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

 

─ Solo un par de fotografías.

 

Kane responde escueto, mientras se sienta en la mesa del comedor y saca de su mochila su tableta, accede a Facebook teclado con agilidad de un lado a otro,  Jensen no está real ente poniéndole atención, está un poco adormilado por el reciente orgasmo y ni siquiera se percata del hombre, que dando un fuerte portazo para manifestar su enojo  sale del apartamento. 

 

─ Mira quien está en New York, con Thomas y Michael, en un festival del orgullo gay.

 

─ Por favor, no digas Collins. ─ murmura, acercándose mientras con una toalla se limpia las manos. Está muy distraído como para tener que prestarle atención a Kane.

 

─ No precisamente. ─ tiende la tableta a Jensen, que con un gruñido resignado la toma en sus manos. 

 

Ni en un millón de años hubiera esperado ver la sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos e inundó su cabeza con un montón de recuerdos, era Jared, Jared estaba en medio de Thomas y Michael, abrazado por ambos, demasiado cerca y sonriendo, sus hoyuelos, llamando todo la atención de cualquiera que les mirara. 

 

Era Jared.

 

─ No puede ser... no puede ser el... ─ afirmo, buscando creerse que no, no podía ser el.─ Es... no parece el. ─ Jensen le devolvió la Tablet a Kane, incapaz de continuar contemplando aquello que no podría tener jamás, y sintiendo como comenzaban a latirle las sienes. ─ creo que necesito recostarme de algo… o beberme algo… ─ aun tembloroso comenzó a caminar a la nevera, abriéndola para buscar una lata de cerveza.

 

Era Jared...estaba definitivamente más alto de cómo lo recuerda, sus facciones estaban incluso un poco más maduras, pero realmente eran las mismas, suaves e inocentes, se notaba que había ganado peso e incluso musculo y sonreía, parecía satisfecho con su entorno, podría atreverse a pensar que incluso estaba… ¿feliz? 

 

─ Jensen,  hombre, estas tomándola demasiado rápido. ─ advierte Kane, aun desde la silla donde había tomado asiento.

 

─ No lo suficientemente rápido. ─ jadeo, dejando caer la lata vacía en el bidón gris de basura y recostándose del mesón de la cocina mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

 

─ Tom me escribió hace  unos minutos. ─ comenzó a hablar, sabiendo que Jensen estaba escuchando, que pese a que rehuía de su mirada, estaba atento a cada una de sus palabras. ─ Él... fue quien me dijo que Jared pasó unos días con ellos allá y... será mejor a que le exactamente lo que me escribió:

 

“Hola, Chris, realmente espero que tú y Jensen estén bien, tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar. Este fin de semana Jared nos visita a mí y Michael, paso un par de días con nosotros y estuvo bien, el está muy recuperado, aunque en esencia sigue siendo el mismo, puedes verlo en algunas de las fotos que subí si gustan. Él me comento que logró entrar a la universidad, con una beca completa y está muy emocionado por ello, es una decisión muy importante la que está tomando, porque el... el entro a la misma universidad de están ustedes, Christian, el ira a YALE. No sé porque les estoy diciendo esto, pero de alguna a forma sentía que debía decírselos, especialmente a Jensen.

 

Los amo, Tom.”

 

─ ¿Va a venir... aquí? ─ la voz de Jensen suena atónita, en especial cuando se gira a Kane que se toma su tiempo para observar lo mucho que su mejor amigo ha cambiado en esos dos años.

 

Si antes era fornido y alto, ahora Jensen es un hombre, ya no luce como ese chico que podría pasar por afeminado a pesar de sus anchos hombros y su actitud de dos mil demonios. Sus hombros siguen siendo los más anchos que ha visto, pero su musculatura se ha multiplicado y ahora sí parece un jugador profesional de futbol americano.

 

Si no fuera por el dolor que lo aqueja ahora, estaría seguro de que la NFL lo colocaría en el Draft al finalizar la universidad.

 

El cabello ahora era rubio con partes de su cabello castaño claro

 

─Si... ─ respondió de en voz baja. ─ Tom me dijo que sinceramente intento disuadirlo. Kane no sabe interpretar la mirada de Jensen en ese momento, aunque pálido y ligeramente desenfocado  no sabe que está sintiendo o pensando,  ¿Esperanza? ¿Enojo? ─ Pero dice que Jared no acato razones, que está totalmente decidido a venir y estudiar, ingeniería. Al igual que tú.

 

─ No puedo creer que eso sea cierto, ¿por qué querría venir aquí? ¡Para nadie es un secreto que yo vine aquí! ¡Joder! ─ patea la mesa de madera en el centro de la sala, caminando al sofá para dejarse caer sobre este. ─ ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

 

─ No lo sé. ─ es sincero cuando contesta y también lo es cuando agrega. ─ Quizás volvió a perder el juicio o la cordura, quien sabe.

 

─ No está loco, Kane, Dani era quien estaba sumamente loca cuando le dijo esas cosas. ─ el pasado esta tan vivido en el recuerdo de Jensen Ackles que vivir una vida normal se ha hecho algo sumamente difícil.

 

─ Intento quitarse la vida Jensen, al menos por algunos segundos, abrazo la locura. 

 

─ Tú que sabes, estabas demasiado preocupado con el profesor como para prestar atención a algo más. ─ suspira, sabiendo que está comenzando a irritarse de verdad, solo cuando eso sucede comienza a atacar a Kane verbalmente, sabiendo que este es el único que ha conseguido quedarse a su lado pese a todo lo ocurrido.

 

Christian sonríe, realmente no sabe si Jensen se ha dado cuenta que no soporta aun hoy... que alguien se meta con Jared, en cualquier sentido, el reacciona intuitivamente a cuidarle.

 

─ Quizás es cierto. ─ concede. ─ ¿Quieres emborracharte? 

 

─ ¿Contigo? No lo sé, somos borrachos bastante patéticos despues de la preparatoria... ─ se encoge de hombros, pensando en el tiempo que pasaron en el jodido internado de chicos y las palizas que tuvieron que recibir y dar para poder llegar al tope sin salir muy heridos, peleando a través de todo el dolor.

 

─Si, lo somos. ─ ríe, ambos lo hacen pese a que el pesado ambiente sigue en el aire. ─ Aún así, vamos a comprar todo lo que podamos beber, quizás es bueno que por esta noche, también perdamos el juicio, pero te advierto Jenny, no eres mi tipo.

 

─ Jodete. ─ responde secamente, solo pensar en él y Kane juntos le da náuseas y le pone muy mal del estómago. ─ perdí mi identificación falsa, ¿tu aun tienes la tuya?

  
─ Claro que si, mi amor. ─ molesta poniéndose de pie.


	4. Capítulo 01 Nos encontramos de nuevo bajo el mismo cielo

 

 

[I'm not over - Carolina Liar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exW-topIwFc)

 

_Never took the chance, could've jump the fence_

_(Nunca tuve la oportunidad, hubiera podido saltar la valla)_

_I was scared of my own two feet_

_(Tenía miedo de mis propios pies)_

_  
_ _Couldn't cross the line, it was black and white_

_(No he podido cruzar la línea, era en blanco y negro)_

_  
No contrast to be seen_

_(No hay contraste para ver.)_ __  
  


_What would you do?_

_(¿Qué harías tu?)_

_  
_What would you do?__

_(¿Qué harías tu?)_ __  
  


_Do you know?_

_(¿Sabes?)_

_  
_Was it all a joke, never had control__

_(Era todo una broma, nunca tuve control.)_ __  
  


_I'm not better on my own_

_(No estoy mejor por mi cuenta.)_

 

_I'm not over_

_(No he superado nuestro amor)_

 

_I'm not over you just yet_

_(No he superado nuestro amor aun.)_

 

_Cannot hide it_

_(No puedo ocultarlo.)_

 

_You're not that easy to forget_

_(No eres tan fácil de olvidar.)_

 

_I'm not over_

_(No he superado nuestro amor)_

  
  
  


 

— No estas siendo justo, papa. — No podía dejar de reírse, porque a sus pies, Ross no dejaba de morderle los pantalones que había elegido para su primer día en la universidad. Las botas militares bajo estos le pesaban, pero habían sido un regalo de Jeff por navidad, y por más que intentara combinarla con su nuevo set de ropas, se les estaba haciendo un poco difícil volver al rollo punk que llevaba en preparatoria.

 

Cuando le habían dicho que necesitaba un cambio de look, que era una de las formas de dejar atrás quien había sido antes, a ese lado débil y frágil de él, enseguida había decidido tomarlo de la mano, seguir adelante y cambiar quien había sido en alguien diferente, alguien colorido, un chico normal con un pasado turbio pero que seguiría con la mirada al frente un camino que había decidido trazarse hace meses.

 

New Haven, hogar de la Universidad de Yale, era la tercera ciudad más larga de Connecticut, muy cercana a New York, lo que le permitiría a Jared Padalecki tener contacto directo con Thomas y visitarle entre clases, o al menos eso era lo que tenía planeado. Estaba un poco sobrecogido por la enormidad de la ciudad en la que ahora iba a vivir.

 

No era lo mismo aceptar que tendría que pasar al menos seis años de su vida aquí, a pasar dos meses en Nueva York con Thomas, acompañándole a su casa, saliendo a hacer turismo comprando hot dogs en todas las esquinas, yendo al gimnasio con Welling y a las clases de teatro con Michael, aprendiendo a desenvolverse en un ambiente gentil, adaptándose con lo que él era.

 

Con lo que había aceptado que era. Un sobreviviente de lo que muchos adolescentes hoy en día practicaban, el suicido por el rechazo, por el odio que otros simplemente dejaban que se esparciera. Era un sobreviviente, le había tomado tiempo aceptarlo.

 

Había estudiado todo lo que había que estudiar sobre las acciones que había llevado a acabo debido al estrés. Ahora sabía que su caso no era único, que no era el único adolescente suicida, que por falta de atención, había desarrollado una poca tolerancia a la frustración, con sus actitudes hiper—perfeccionistas, sin tolerar el más mínimo fracaso o traición. La psicóloga que le habían recomendado después de haber salido del hospital y haber decidido emprender su camino a la universidad, le había explicado las etapas de manejo de su crisis suicida, poniéndole reglas sobre lo que no debía hacer y sobre lo que debía intentar.

 

Unos meses con Thomas en Nueva York habían sido una buena idea para comenzar a aplicar todos los consejos que había recibido. Pero lo que estaba haciendo, oh, esto iba contra todas las reglas habidas y por haber en el manejo de un sobreviviente de suicidio. A la mierda todo lo que había aprendido en este año, él había tomado la decisión, y ni siquiera sus hermanos o su madre habían sido capaces de convencerle de que no fuera al lugar donde su principal factor de estrés estaba.

 

— ¿No es justo? Iré a visitarte pronto. Tan pronto como que mañana estaré allí, no puedo creer que te hayas ido con tu hermano y no conmigo. – se quejó la voz gruesa de su padre al teléfono, mientras veía a Jeff ayudándole a mantener al perro tranquilo dentro del taxi. – ¡Incluso te llevaste a Ross contigo!

 

— Sabes que Ross se puso muy triste las semanas que pase en New York, no quería someterle a esa presión de nuevo papá, además hice los trámites adecuados para que pudiera quedarse conmigo en el apartamento que la universidad me asigno así que… — se ríe porque su padre no le deja continuar, hace un sonido lastimero, ese que su hermanita siempre dice que es el de una completa reina del drama. – No hay problema, Ross y yo te visitaremos.

 

Sabe que su padre se había apegado mucho a ellos estos últimos años, que demonios, él también pero si hay algo que no había desaparecido desde que estuvo con Ackles, era él deseo irremediable de salir de ese pequeño pueblo, de correr hacia un mundo desconocido y excitante; de vivir algo distinto a lo que había conocido toda su adolescencia, así que aquello había hecho la decisión más fácil. También había contribuido el hecho de que su mamá y Megan estarían bien, su padre y su hermano mayor les pasaban cada uno un cheque mensual que junto al trabajo en el hospital de su madre, hacían que la vida de ambas fuera más fácil… principalmente porque la deuda de su abuelo, era ahora solo un recuerdo.

 

No eran millonarios y ciertamente nunca lo serían, pero era agradable comer tres veces al día e incluso tener un tarrito con dulces para cuando él y Megan querían ser un par de niños de nuevo. Bueno, para él… su hermana aún lo era, pero había observado cómo se arreglaba más últimamente sonriendo algo así coquetamente, quitando además sus posters de Barbie y siendo reemplazados con chicos que estaba seguro no tenían demasiado cerebro y menos para alguien como su hermana.

 

Era celoso ¿Quién lo diría?

 

El asunto es que su vida estaba bien, a veces se sentía solo… bueno, en realidad con bastante frecuencia, con un vacío incómodo que era incapaz de llenar aunque ahora todo en teoría estuviera bien, por eso pensó que necesitaba un nuevo rumbo, retomar los sueños que alguna vez compartió solo con una persona.

 

El taxi les dejo frente al set de dormitorios A—C—8; donde viviría hasta que pudiera costearse un apartamento cerca del campus, quizás en un año o dos; le gustaba el lugar, y el hecho de que se permitieran mascotas de ayuda, era un alivio. No que lo necesitara, pero su madre le había sacado el certificado de perro ayuda a Ross, aunque estaba seguro de que sería muy gracioso, porque Ross no había crecido tanto como había esperado, era un Corgi, y después de pasar dos minutos en la internet investigando la raza, sabía que no crecería más de treinta centímetros.

 

— Te has salido con la tuya. – Jeff le sonrío, viendo como Ross ahora se acurrucaba en el regazo de Jared. – ya veremos cómo le sienta a tu compañero.

 

— Jeff, ¿Quién podría odiar a esta cosita tan hermosa? — pregunto acariciando con cariño a Ross. — Además tengo el permiso directo de las autoridades de la universidad, es sencillamente perfecto, todo salió como lo planeé.

 

— Sí, sí. — Jeffrey giro su rostro para ver por fuera de la ventana, antes de bajarse del taxi, — te ayudare a bajar las cosas y asentarte un poco.

 

El hermano que nunca pensó que volvería a recuperar, le dejo solo en el auto por unos segundos, antes de volver y verle con una ceja alzada. No pudo evitar reírse y bajarse del auto, acompañándole a la parte trasera del vehículo amarillo para sacar las maletas que había traído desde Nevada. Llenas de libros y ropa, una de ellas portando su preciada nueva laptop que le había regalado el mismo Jeff.

 

Dejaron todas las maletas en el suelo y Jeff le pago al taxi, antes de pedirle que esperara, que iría a por uno de los Seniors. Al principio, Jared no pudo registrar muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La calle estaba atestada de gente, vehículos, maletas y dormitorios esperando a ser ocupados. Había tantos chicos y chicas nuevos como el que no se sentía fuera de lugar, todos eran diferentes, todos tenían una marca distinta en ellos, incluso los que parecían normales no lo eran.

 

Había tantas chicas como chicos, y entre ellos, otros que portaban una camiseta gris con una "Y" roja, que resaltaban entre los demás por ser en físico, los mismos. Eran los seniors de los que hablaba su hermano, aquellos encargados de ayudarlos a instalarse en el dormitorio y habitación correctos, con carretas metálicas para llevar las maletas.

 

Había muchos de ellos, y su hermano se había perdido en la multitud. Se resignó a esperarle, cuando escucho un grito tras él.

 

— ¡...eres una perra! — salto, dándose la vuelta justo a tiempo para chocarse con una chica pelirroja a la cual hubiera mandado al suelo si no hubiese tenido la reacción de tomarla de la cadera. — ¡Wow! ¡Chico grande! ¿Necesitas ayuda con las maletas? — le pregunto, ajustando sus lentes gruesos que se habían caído de lado.

 

Ella también tenía una camisa con la "Y" roja.

 

— Uh... ¿Chico grande?, OH si, si claro, bueno mi hermano fue a buscar a alguien, pero si necesito ayuda al menos para saber dónde tengo que ir. — estaba por instantes seguro de que había logrado que su voz sonara medianamente normal, pero la mujer sonrío y se acercó un poco más a él indicándole claramente que no le había escuchado muy bien. Se sonrojo. — Si, no sé dónde es mi habitación exactamente. — dijo más fuerte.

 

— ¿Eres un novato? Pues sí, claro que lo eres, ¿Eres del Viejo Campus? ¿O de Silliman? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Aquí tienes un mapa! — parecía que había dicho todo eso de un tirón, dejándole apenas a Jared tiempo para absorber toda la información. — ¡Jenny! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Necesito un carrito!

 

— Disculpa, pero... ¿Cuantos campus...? — pero la chica seguía gritando, se sorprendió de lo energética que era y como no paraba ni un segundo, realmente nunca había conocido a alguien así, e incluso a Ross parece molestarle un segundo tanto ruido porque se pone a ladrar y salta de sus brazos, son segundos después en que se da cuenta que no era por la pelirroja en sí.

 

El pequeño perro no solo se escapa de su rango de visión momentáneamente, sino que cuando logra divisarlo, es para verlo dando vueltas alrededor de los pies de alguien, piensa al principio que es Jeff, pero Jeff no está usando jeans, y mucho menos tiene tan bonitas piernas como el sujeto que ahora se inclina hacia el perro.

 

Le cuesta reconocer quien es, cuando sus ojos se fijan en el rostro de la persona que ahora levanta al animal del suelo, es como si su cerebro se negara a aceptar lo que ve. Porque, joder, el esperaba tener que enfrentarse a esta persona cuando había decidido venir aquí, ¿Pero el primer día? ¿En serio? ¿Podría su vida está más llena de mierda?

 

Le cuesta respirar, y se nota el pánico en su rostro cuando le ve acercarse, con Ross bajo el brazo y empujando el carrito de maletas hacia él.

 

— Parece que perdiste esto. — el acento texano nunca ha sido tan fuerte en Jensen Ackles como ahora, cuando le entrega a Ross. — ¿Tienes permiso? En Silliman no se aceptan mascotas que requieran defecar fuera de una jaula. — es ácido cuando lo dice, aún con las manos extendidas.

 

No es solamente que le cueste respirar, es como todo su cuerpo reacciona... su boca se siente tan seca de momento y sus ojos se sienten ligeramente húmedos pero a la vez incapaces de soltar la más mínima lágrima y con conforme cada paso que da esa persona, su corazón late de una forma más rápida.

 

Miro como acariciaba la cabecita de Ross con cuidado y se preguntó sí identifico quien es el pequeño animal y más exactamente de quien es... sí sabe que él está en frente.

 

— Jen... — el apodo familiar se desliza de sus labios, sin su permiso, pero está seguro que fue en un tono de voz bajo, como siempre.

 

¿No?

 

— No, Jensen. — le corrige, sin ninguna malicia. Simplemente es como si nunca se hubieran conocido y le estuviera corrigiendo un error. — ¿A qué campus te diriges? ¿Qué dormitorio? — cuestiono, dejando a Ross en el suelo. — deberías ponerle una correa... — señalo.

 

Eso le despierta un poco de la sorpresa en que la que se había sumido, baja la vista al suelo y toma a Ross en brazos que no quiere separarse de Jensen.

 

— Bueno... creo que voy al viejo campus, creo que mi dormitorio es el A o algo así. — contesto en voz baja.

 

— Oh, ¿Este? — Jensen señala al edificio tras ellos. — es bastante amplio, pero tendrás que compartir con algún imbécil. — ¿Eran esos celos? No, no podía definir nada en la voz de Jensen porque apenas y podía controlarse. — ¿Estas bien, Jared? Puedo llamar a otra persona para que se encargue.

 

— No... no… — respondió pero aún parece desorientado, sin concentrarse realmente en lo que el hombre frente a él le está diciendo, porque por dios, es un hombre ahora.

 

Jensen está un poco más alto, su cabello más cortó pero tan perfectamente cuidado como siempre, la camiseta que lleva delinea sus músculos a la perfección y que hace él mirándole detalladamente.

 

— Está bien.

 

— OK. — asintiendo, Jensen Ackles se mueve hasta llegar a las maletas, montándolas una a una sobre el carrito, creando una perfecta estructura que no se derrumbara a medio camino. — no está muy lejos, así que las dejaremos abajo y luego te ayudare a subirlas. — le informo, rozando su cuerpo inconscientemente con el Padalecki.

 

— Está bien. — contesto de nuevo, caminando detrás de Jensen notando que parecía que su boca solo podía articular esas dos palabras y que Jensen podía oírle a pesar de su tono bajo de voz y el exceso de ruido alrededor, debido a la cantidad de personas que habían de un lado hacía a otro.

 

Tal y como siempre le había oído en la preparatoria; así es como podía oírle ahora, de eso estuvo seguro cuando llegaron al rellano de un bonito edificio, que parecía de la época de los sesenta, todo pulido, casi era como viajar en el tiempo. Se quedó anonadado, olvidándose solo unos segundos del hombre que frente a él organizaba todo en el suelo, antes de comenzar a subir.

 

— Oh, me olvide, ¿Qué habitación es, cachorro? — escucho la voz de Jensen Ackles proveniente del tope de las escaleras, donde podía ver su silueta debido a la luz que se colaba a espaldas de este. Podía ver sus anchos y definidos hombros.

 

Jared camino hacia él tope de las escaleras, sus ojos cafés se alzaron hacia Jensen y aunque no supo leer nada de lo que había en su expresión se encontró subiendo poco a poco, caminando hacia él.

 

— Jared. — contestó también, sin ninguna mala intención. — La tres.

 

— Primer piso entonces, es un alivio. ¿Llevas un montón de libros aquí? ¡Esto pesa como el demonio! — se burló, intentando aligerar el aire tenso que se formó entre ambos mientras subían los escalones restantes hasta que llegaron a un pasillo largo, iluminado por luces del nuevo milenio. — Esa es la tres. — Era la puerta justo a la izquierda de la escalera. — no es la mejor, si intentas escaquearte en la noche te cacharan tan rápido que no lo contaras.

 

— Esta bien, no creo que salga mucho, no los primeros meses al menos. — explico acercándose a la habitación. — No conozco el lugar y... — Jensen sabía el resto, sabía que Jared siempre temía perderse, era algo que había aprendido tanto cuando habían estado juntos en aquel camino viejo lleno de árboles así como en el viaje que hicieron; tenía miedo a perder su camino.

 

— No pierdas el mapa entonces, y si buscas por un trabajo de medio tiempo, en la biblioteca siempre están buscando nuevos chicos para apilar libros. — se notaba que estaba intentando mantenerle en orden, o al menos eso pensó Jared cuando después de dos minutos, muy largos, Jensen seguía allí, sosteniendo las maletas aún mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada.

 

En un instante se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando fijamente, que no podía apartar sus ojos de él... quizás por eso Jensen tenía una expresión de ¿Duda? en su rostro, mientras el parecía caer en cuenta de que estaba resultando un poco aterrador que le mirara tan fijamente.

 

— Gracias, eso del trabajo suena muy bien. — bajo a Ross al suelo viendo como nuevamente este fue a acurrucarse a las piernas de Jensen. — Ross... ven aquí.

 

— OK, dejare estas por aquí me iré por las maletas restantes. — Jensen anuncio, parecía que ya no podía soportar más estar aquí, con la tensión que había entre ambos y que solo había sido rota por el perro haciéndose el consentido, parecía que prefería mantener la distancia.

 

— Gra...cias. — contesto de repente se había puesto más nervioso, sus manos habían temblando levemente cuando escucho que Jensen se iba, era tonto y una parte de él gritaba que estaba haciendo, pero no podía controlarlo.

 

Se sintió de lo más tonto, porque no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido en los anteriores quince minutos, aunque tuvo poco tiempo para procesarlo, porque en poco tiempo Jensen Ackles volvía a estar con él, está vez con el resto de su equipaje.

 

— ¿La puerta? — le indico, señalando a la puerta cerrada. — no necesitas una llave, ¿Sabes, cachorro?

 

— ¿La puerta?, si, si. — contestó sonrojado, se había quedado como un idiota de pie, sin hacer nada más que mirar la nada. — Aquí está. — se giró y dando la espalda a Jensen camino hacia la puerta, abriendo la puerta con un suave clic.

 

No presto atención a Ackles que introducía las maletas, hasta que Ross comenzó a ladrar, caminando entre las piernas del atleta, y haciéndole tropezar varias veces.

 

La habitación adentro era totalmente blanca, sin ninguna decoración, con dos camas y espacio suficiente para que él y su compañero no se mataran por el lugar, había varias estanterías que se expandían por las paredes, así como dos closets, uno de lado y lado. Estaban completamente pintados y la habitación aún olía a óleo. Se dejó caer en la cama, sonriendo cuando sintió un colchón muy cómodo, y que no tenía un cabecero o una tabla al final de ninguno de los dos extremos, de esa forma sus pies, que siempre sobresalían, no se chocarían contra nada.

 

— Ross, ya deja. — gruño el atleta. — vete a otro lado. — mascullo cuando por poco se va al suelo.

 

— Ross... ven aquí campeón, ven. — pero el pequeño animal no le ponía atención estaba demasiado fascinado con Jensen, su colita se movía de un lado a otro y Jared le miro con una sonrisa, no podía culparle, era natural que le extrañara, los animales eran muy receptivos. Por ello se levantó y camino hacia él tratando de tomar al pequeño, sin darse cuenta que se había acercado mucho a Jensen.

 

Es entonces cuando se consigue con la mirada de este.

 

Hay algo que le hace notar que Ackles de verdad no quiere estar aquí, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que él tampoco quiere tenerle cerca, que diez minutos de placer al tenerle cerca llenando el maldito agujero que dejo en la preparatoria no equipara al enorme dolor que sabe está por llegar.

 

Nunca pensó que estar cerca de una persona seria tan duro como lo es ahora estar con Jensen Ackles.

 

— Gracias.

 

— Si, no fue nada. — las palabras tienen un singular efecto en ambos, dejándolos sin respiración. — sabes a lo que me refiero... — agrego el deportista, sonriendo de lado, antes de comenzar a alejarse hacia la puerta.

 

— Lo sé. — murmura, sintiendo como el leve sonido que hace la puerta cerrarse, se escucha en su cabeza más fuerte de lo que realmente es, como si moviera cada cimiento que hubiera en ella, tiembla, todo se mueve, su vida entera es sacudida y siente que el aire se escapa con facilidad de sus pulmones.

 

Se deja caer en la cama que ha escogido, sintiendo de pronto la devastación que ha dejado Jensen Ackles en el, mareándole de emociones que van y vienen y que son tan fuertes como las de ese día en el que decidió salirse de todo lo relacionado con su vida, tomando el camino más fácil de la forma más difícil.

 

Le duele el pecho y las manos le sudan frío, pronto se da cuenta de que no puede respirar, y es la muerte que tanto abrazo aquel día y que ahora le asusta.

 

Realmente le asusta.

 

Y de lejos, en la bruma en que siente que ha entrado, donde se siente abrumado, pequeño e insignificante, le parece escuchar a Ross ladrar, una y otra vez, desesperado porque lo que escucha no es más que un sonido lejano, cada vez más lejano. Tampoco siente las manos que le toman y son algo cálidas, no nota nada y solo, quiere cerrar los ojos, nada más.

 

— No quiero morir.

 

No quiere morir ahora que está empezando a vivir de nuevo.

 

— No vas a morir, Jared. No vas a hacerlo. No voy a dejar que lo hagas.

 

— Jen. — murmura sin darse cuenta, quien sea que le ha tomado en brazos, está abrazándole ahora, forzándole a sentarse en la cama y permanecer despierto, repitiendo una y otra vez "Respira, Jay, respira".

 

— Es solo un ataque de pánico, puedes superarlo, vamos, hermanito... todo está bien, todo está bien. — siente una gran mano acariciarle la espalda de arriba abajo, trayéndole confort a su caótico estado emocional.

 

En algún momento, cuando las lágrimas invaden su rostro uno a uno es que siente que puede volver a respirar y se da cuenta que es Jeff quien le tiene en brazos.

 

— Todo... está bi... bien.

 

— Si, Jay, todo está bien, muy bien. — siente besos en su cabeza y abre los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con sus rodillas, su hermano le ha doblado para que pueda de esa forma controlar la sangre que llegaba a su cerebro y bajar el estado de hiperventilación en el que ha quedado. — Ya... termino. Tu estas bien.

 

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — pregunta, dejando que Jeff le incorpore con cuidado y luego le recueste en la cama, donde Ross se sube preocupado y lame suavemente donde antes cayeron sus lágrimas.

 

— Pues, una chica pelirroja me confundió contigo y luego me dijo a donde debía ir. — sonríe, acariciando la cabeza de su hermano, sintiéndose el mismo aliviado de ver como poco a poco recupera color. — luego vine aquí y escuche a Ross ladrar.

 

— La chica que parecía un rayo, sí... — recuerda que apenas si había logrado contestarle, porque ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para ello y quizás, porque él tampoco se había hecho escuchar — No le digas a mamá o papá, Jeff.

 

— No les diré, soy tu hermano mayor, ya te hecho la bronca yo. — con soltura, le palmea el muslo, riendo suavemente. — Entonces, hablaremos de esto después de que comas algo.

 

— ¿Podemos pedir algo para comer? — pregunto con una sonrisa débil — No quiero salir.

 

— Déjame intentarlo... debe haber alguna pizzería cerca. — sacando de su bolsillo el celular, le da una última mirada a su hermanito, y por poco suspira de alivio al ver la paz inundar el rostro de este.

 

Jared suspira, realmente lo último que necesita ahora es salir a afuera y volver a encontrarse con Jensen, que le trate con esa cordialidad fría como si nunca hubieran tenido nada y él lo permita, está enojado con él y consigo mismo, lo mejor por ese momento es estar en su cama, con su hermano y olvidarse un poco del mundo.

 

Conseguir volver a tener esa paz interior en la que tanto ha trabajado estos últimos dos años, esperando a que todo vuelva a estabilizarse y que consiga tener un punto de apoyo sólido en una vida que parece estar arruinada para siempre.

 

“Pensamientos positivos”, Se repite incesantemente, buscando recuerdos de él y su familia, de tiempos felices, de tiempos amorosos.

 

Pero como siempre, todo lo que viene a su mente es Jensen Ackles.

  


  


Vomita.

 

Le sorprende; se mancha la camisa, y vuelve a vomitar de nuevo.

 

Ahí va el burrito de quince dólares que Kane le ha dado está mañana para tomar energías y enfrentarse al montón de mocosos nuevos que ingresaban este año. Una tarea dura si tenías una reputación que te precedía y un rostro atractivo, si eran hombres pasaban de las advertencias que le daban, si eran chicas la comunicación era difícil, a menos que fueran extrovertidas, y entonces la cosa se ponía divertida.

 

Aunque Felicia Day no le permitía distraerse. Ella era una verdadera dictadora, capaz de hacerle llorar si se ponía realmente enfadada. Era ruda y la admiraba, nunca se había encontrado con una chica que desde que la conoció le plantara cara de inmediato. Envidiaba a Kane por estudiar con ella.

 

Apoyando la frente en el váter, piensa en la primera vez que la conoció.

 

La situación era muy parecida a la de ahora, solo que en el dormitorio "Solo para chicos" en el que inicialmente él y Kane se hospedaron. Ella era una mujer, y él era un hombre, más un chico, que estaba inclinado en el váter intentando mantener su bilis controlada, situación difícil con las violentas nauseas que estaba sintiendo.

 

Habían sido las diez de la noche aproximadamente, diversas cajas sin desempacar estaban regadas por todas partes, lo único que estaba abierto era una de estas que contenía un significativo número de cervezas que ahora solo eran latas vacías que se encontraban tiradas en una esquina, haciendo una pequeña pila inservible.

 

La puerta estaba abierta y desde afuera tenía que escucharse sus arcadas, porque ella había entrado en el apartamento sin esperar permiso alguno, Kane había dicho algo como “¿!Hey!?” En voz alta, sorprendido, porque la mujer había entrado sin importar que no les conociera y había ido directo al baño, donde él estaba prácticamente devolviendo su estómago completamente.

 

No había sabido quien era ella hasta que de verdad la había conocido.

 

Solo que ahora, solo Kane estaba fuera, esperando a que acabara con su derrumbamiento emocional del que nadie debía saber. Para todos debía ser perfecto, aunque odiara ese concepto, y Kane también, pero se había decidido a que nunca más cometería un error como el que había cometido con el chiquillo de ojos claros que había vuelto a ver después de dos años que ahora se sentían como insuficientes para curar su dolor.

 

No había conocido la gravedad de su situación hasta que había girado la cabeza y visto a ese extraño Corgi que le saludaba con efusividad, sabiendo exactamente quién era en el momento en el que centro sus ojos y su olfato en su persona, en cambio a él le había costado darse cuenta de quién era, luego de que esa duda fuera aclarada, había venido el shock emocional de estar frente a Jared Padalecki.

 

Levantar la vista, al mismo tiempo que su corazón late desbocado, porque sabe que quien está frente a él es Jared, es una sensación que no cree ser capaz de olvidar, nunca, porque siente emoción, enojo, irá... indignación y mira algo en aquellos ojos, asustados y conmocionados como él, que le lleva a actuar en plan automático como si nada estuviera pasando, porque... ¿Por qué no podía enfrentar toda la mierda que está sintiendo? ¿Por qué no quería ver esos ojos asustados y heridos? ¿Por qué...?

 

— Jensen, necesitas salir ya, hombre, has estado allí durante media hora. — Kane le dice, rompiendo su línea de pensamiento pero no sacándole completamente de su estado catatónico. — Jensen, sal ya. Háblame, ¿Qué ocurrió?

 

—Vete Christian... — responde, escupiendo una vez más para quitarse el sabor de la boca. — No sé qué paso.

 

— ¿No sabes? Hombre, tu sabes que paso pero no me lo quieres decir.

 

— Me encontré a Jared. — comienza a hablar, sentándose en el frío suelo de baño. — Bueno, Ross me encontró a mi... y después Jared estaba ahí.

 

— ¿Ross? ¿Quién es...? ¡Ah, el perro! Maldición... — en lugar de seguir insistiendo en que salga, el silencio se hace dueño del lugar, mientras Kane procesa la información y Ackles solo se hunde aún más en su miseria emocional.

 

Le dio a la manilla del váter con el pie y se reclino contra la puerta metálica, pensando en que si de esa forma se podían ir sus miedos, toda su vida será mucho menos complicada de lo que Jared Padalecki la había hecho.

 

— Y... le lleve a donde va a quedarse. — no había caído en cuenta de ello hasta que lo dijo en voz alta, sabía exactamente donde se iba a estar quedando Jared y se sentía algo ansioso con ello.

 

— Bueno, mierda.

 

Tan atónito como el, Kane parecía aún estar alimentándose de las palabras que había dicho, sin saber el alcance de daño por el que Jensen Ackles estaba pasando. Hasta que lo supo... Jensen se sentiría igual que el encontrándose a Collins caminando por la calle. Solo eso le causaba nauseas.

 

— Hubo un momento en que se acercó demasiado. — continuo Jensen — Y después... me fui, simplemente me fui. Christian, Jared está aquí.

 

— Si, lo sé, compañero, fui yo quien te lo dije... pensé que tendrías más que unas semanas para prepararte. Mierda.

 

— Nada podría haberme preparado para verlo, nada.

 

— ¿Qué hacen dos chicas tan grandes escondiéndose en los baños? — el sonido de botas que vagamente habían escuchado antes, ahora suena realmente cerca, junto con el sonido de una voz familiar para ambos.

 

Al menos no es Felicia Day, o ya estarían muertos.

 

— Nada. — responde Christian, simplemente y no es como que Jensen realmente fuera a ser más comunicativo que su amigo, por lo que también se queda en silencio.

 

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y porque huele a camión de basura aquí? — ella se acerca, tocando la puerta del baño donde puede ver a Ackles sentado en el suelo por el hueco debajo de esta. — ¿JRoss, que haces allí? Dudo que te estés masturbando y Chris te esté diciendo guarradas.

 

— Huele así porque estaba vomitando. — contesta de mala gana, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cubículo con fuerza, su molestia se notaba en cada uno de los pasos que daba. — Comí algo que me hizo mal.

 

— ¿Si? ¿Algo que media dos metros y tenía cabello marrón de chico pop? — Kattie se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Kane que desvío la mirada.

 

Jensen la miro de mala manera a través del espejo, que estaba en frente del lavamanos donde había decidido enjaguar su boca.

 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

— Solo bateaba. — riéndose de la expresión de Jensen, ella solo rodó sus ojos. — Felicia te vio llevarle a su habitación y luego correr como una niña aquí, imagine que obtener una descripción de ese niño sería necesaria.

 

— Ya, pero realmente no les interesa. — responde tosco, porque no va a dejar que esas dos le sienten en medio e intenten interrogarle, como si fuera las psicólogas de turno o peor aún, su madre.

 

— ¡Yo creo lo mismo, pero Jensen...! — de pronto su voz se deja de escuchar, y parece sorprendida. — estas llorando...

 

Incluso Kane se alerta con ello, poniéndose de pie de un salto para observar lo que la rubia de largos cabellos está observando.

 

Jensen no contesta, sus manos se quedan firmemente en el borde de cerámica que sostiene el lavamanos, mientras sus ojos verdes derraman lágrimas, que en una carrera libre por sus mejillas dejan en evidencia lo que él no puede decir con palabras.

 

— Maldición... tu ve... — Kane empuja a Kattie hacia adelante, viendo como ella solo puede maldecirle en su cabeza mientras se acerca al chico delante de ella.

 

Kattie es una historia muy diferente a Felicia. Mientras que la primera era una entrometida de primera, la relación de Ackles con ella había empezado un poco tormentosa, hace un año aproximadamente cuando imprudentemente, él se quedó viendo las largas y profundas cicatrices que ella tenía en ambas muñecas.

 

No lo hizo por sentir curiosidad, sino porque el verlas le recordaba lo que había dejado atrás, a ese chiquillo que había decidido confiar en las palabras de una ex—novia celosa antes que en sus promesas de amor y un futuro juntos. A ese niño que había amado con locura y a quien le había fallado. Claro, a Kattie le había tomado tiempo comprender lo que había ocurrido.

 

Después de que le rompió la nariz, dos veces, se convirtió en casi su guardiana, y la única persona con la que podía hablar de sus tristezas libremente, sin sentir el terrible peso del juicio que cada persona podría dejar caer sobre él. Incluso Kane a veces le juzgaba, pero el entendía eso, Kane también había sido estúpido y tonto.

 

— ¿Era él...? — la pregunta viene acompañada de varias cosas, entre ellas estaba una ternura que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, ni siquiera de su propia madre, no conforme empezó a crecer al menos y además de unas suaves manos, sobre su hombro, que le giran con suavidad para encarar sus ojos verdes húmedos y heridos. Es una forma de decir, que no creerá una mentira, no tiene que ocultarse de ella.

 

Asiente muy lentamente, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la mujer y apresándola, solo de esa forma se siente sumamente seguro.

 

— Oh Jen. — ella podría decir lo obvio, decirle que claramente seguía queriéndole, pero desde que conoció a Jensen, supo que este no era ningún tonto y que seguramente ya sabía que seguía sumamente enamorado de aquel chiquillo, pero que parte de su estrategia para llevar aquello, era no admitirlo. — Todo va a salir bien — ofreció en cambio y aunque tampoco podía asegurarlo, ella esperaba que la decisión de venir aquí de aquel chiquillo, significará que algo le atraía irremediablemente a su amigo, era una vagamente estúpida y algo demente esperanza. Pero al menos era eso, una esperanza.

  


 

  


En su vida, había muchas ocasiones en que le hubiera gustado marcar el número de alguien una y otra vez, cuando era muchísimo más joven era para pedir dulces a sus padres cuando salían a trabajar, posteriormente porque quería invitar a salir a alguna chica o escuchar la voz masculina de algún chico, aunque no lo admitiera. Cuando Jeff nació, quería saturar de llamadas el teléfono del hospital para saber de su primer hijo, puesto que cuando todo había sucedido él estaba en el trabajo.

 

Cuando, él y su ex esposa se había separado, había querido llamar muchas veces para saber de sus hijos y algunas para saber cómo estaba ella, porque pese a lo que la madre de sus hijos pudiera pensar, él se preocupaba por ella. Pero tampoco lo había hecho.

 

Cuando años después, su propio teléfono, una tarde de tantas había sonado con la fatídica noticia de uno de sus hijos había intentado quitarse la vida, el aire había desaparecido de su cuerpo y había sido reemplazado con sollozos y lágrimas, que la persona al otro lado solo escucho, mientras el silencio se hacía entre ambos. Pese a que cuando colgó, solo quería marcar aquel número una vez más... y... no sabe, simplemente no sabe que hubiera hecho de haber marcado.

 

Ahora, unos dos días después de que Jared le había dicho tímidamente que se iría a la universidad, quería tomar el teléfono, una y otra vez y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, porque... porque ese otro chiquillo iba a estar ahí también, quien su pequeño bebé aún llamaba en sueños.

 

Jensen Ackles.

 

Se había sentido algo confundido cuando Jeff le había contado todo, por más que Jared le hubiera suplicado que no le contara a nadie; porque Jeff y él habían fortalecido su relación cuando este le había buscado después de marcharse de casa, y los secretos entre ambos eran pocos.

 

La noticia le preocupaba, su pequeño le preocupaba.

 

Y eso le llevaba a no concentrarse muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo.

 

— Muchas gracias por el hielo. — le dijo a Henry Welling, viendo su esbelta figura mirarle con inquietud por el fuerte golpe que se había dado en la cabeza con una de las vigas de la pared nueva que estaban construyendo en la casa más abajo. — Y disculpa que te venga con estas tonterías.

 

— ¿Por qué tan distraído, señor Padalecki? — preguntó Henry Welling, tomando algo del té que sostenía entre manos y que humeaba prácticamente sobre su rostro. — Lo poco que he tenido el gusto de conocerle, sé que no es así todo el tiempo...

 

— No soy distraído, pero, mis hijos me ponen así. — se frota con el hielo en un pañuelo la cabeza, no ha sido grave el golpe, pero le ha tomado por sorpresa y dejado ligeramente desorientado. — Mierda, me he dado un buen tortillazo.

 

— Bastante. — acepta él otro a su lado con un leve movimiento de cabeza — ¿Es Jared quien le tiene tan preocupado?

 

— Si... ha ido a la misma universidad que el chico Ackles. — rascando su nuca, dio un bostezo, haciendo luego una mueca de dolor cuando sintió un tirón doloroso en su quijada. — eso me tiene... mal...

 

— Lo sé. — se incorpora tomando el pañuelo en sus manos y apretándolo el mismo. — No se moleste pero él me pidió consejo sobre cual universidad podría tener una mejor formación y sin duda, era Yale.

 

— ¿Por qué? Jeff se graduó en Austin y es un excelente doctor. — se quejó en un tono bastante calmado tomado por sorpresa al tener a Henry Thomas Welling tan cerca suyo, podía oler desde allí su masculina y elegante fragancia.

 

— Porque estamos hablando de una ingeniería y prestigio. — responde con un tono igual de suave. — En ese campo, Yale es mejor, además. Jared quería salir de aquí, señor Padalecki, siempre lo ha querido, es más... lo anhela.

 

— Si, pero... ¿No podía enviarle a otra parte? — está vez, cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como el otro hombre, separaba él hielo y revisaba la inflamación con sus dedos.

 

— No. — responde haciendo que el otro hombre le mire ligeramente molesto. — Porque no era mi decisión realmente y porque Jared tiene cosas que desea hacer y demostrarse a sí mismo que puede hacerlas.

 

— ¿Me está diciendo que no confío en mi hijo o en sus facultades? — de pronto, se sentía caliente, por lo que se puso de pie, apartando la mano de Welling con un suave gesto.

 

— No, le estoy diciendo que es normal pese a que confíe en su hijo, sentir la inquietud y miedo abrasador de que algo les ocurra. — responde, sus ojos azules tan tranquilos como el mismo cielo le miran detenidamente. — Le estoy diciendo que el miedo es normal, que aunque sea una situación diferente lo he sentido con Thomas...

 

Padalecki chasqueo sus labios, dándose la vuelta para que Welling no viera su expresión que estaba abierta y expuesta de tantas cosas que estaba sintiendo con respecto a ese chiquillo del que se había vuelto enamorar, con esa sonrisa fácil y esos hoyuelos adorables. Le quería demasiado.

 

— Mierda, necesito una maldita cerveza.

 

— ¡Oh no! — rebate Henry sentándole nuevamente con un fuerte movimiento de su mano en su hombro. — Necesita más hielo, algo para él dolor de cabeza y algo de comer, cualquier cosa más sana que una cerveza.

 

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — murmuro, sorprendido de la repentina acción del otro hombro que le había sentado con fuerza y además, se había metido en el enorme refrigerador que más bien parecía una despensa pequeña.

 

— ¿Cuál es su problema, señor Padalecki? ¿Es de esos hombres que piensan que son indestructibles? — bromea y Gerald, no puede evitar notar un exquisito acento, lleno de un ligero tono de broma. — ¿Apetece un poco de Pay?, lo traje de uno de mis últimos viajes, es delicioso.

 

— Soy indestructible. — sonriéndole a Welling, apoyo su rostro en su mano, vigilando las acciones de este y como de contento se mostraba de ofrecer sus cosas.

 

— Puede que su cabeza piense distinto. — rebate sacando el postre al que hacía referencia hace unos segundos. — Por eso necesitó el hielo.

 

— Yo solo quería ver ese redondo trasero para sentirme mejor. — sonriendo ampliamente, se acomodó en su asiento, dándole un descarado vistazo a los redondos glúteos del hombre.

 

Henry Welling, tiene que aclarar su garganta mientras aún de espaldas siente sus mejillas colorearse.

 

— Creo que el golpe que se ha dado entonces lo tiene bien merecido. — dice, con toda la ironía que puede reunir en su voz. Mientras deja dos finos vasos en la mesa, seguramente para servir algo de beber.

 

— ¿Si? No lo sé... supongo que por pervertido sí, pero, es una buena recompensa, ahora si pudiera tocarlo sería un verdadero alivio, de la erección que tendría me olvidaría del golpe o de mi hijo.

 

"Lo sabe", es el fugaz pensamiento de Henry que niega con la cabeza, su hijo le dijo que nadie más que él y Michael sabían de su sexualidad, así que no tenía nada de que estar preocupado, el señor Padalecki estaba seguramente fastidiando, nada más. Había aprendido en poco tiempo que lo hacía a menudo.

 

— Puedo ofrecerle un buen doctor en vez de eso... verá que se alivia perfectamente del golpe, al menos.

 

— Eres gracioso, y tan tranquilo. — Welling le escucho levantarse, y caminar hacia él, y se sorprendió cuando le vio apoyarse a un lado suyo, viendo más de cerca lo que hacía. — no me extraña que mi hijo te admire.

 

— Tonterías. — murmuró sonrojado, aunque realmente no sabía que tanto su piel blanca estaba cubierta de una fina capa de rojo. — Ahora, ¿Se siente un poco más tranquilo con respecto a Jared, señor Padalecki?

 

— Contigo siempre consigo esa paz, es raro, nunca me había sentido cómodo con un hombre tan... elegante.

 

— Eso es porque no me había conocido.

 

¡Oh dios!, chilló en su cabeza, eso había sido claramente un coqueteo, ¿Cierto?, que demonios estaba pasándole, porque ese hombre le des controlaba de aquella manera.

 

— Oh bueno, debe ser eso. — encogiéndose de hombros, se recuesta a Welling, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de este. — Eso se ve muy delicioso, creo que voy a babearme.

 

— Tiene que serlo, quien lo cocino es un chef de los restaurantes de más alto prestigio de Paris — responde tratando de que su cuerpo, no exprese ansiedad por la cercanía de ese hombre.

 

— Entonces... ¿Esto es lo que los ricos compran para picar? — cuestiono, manteniendo su posición cuando Elizabeth entro en la cocina, trayendo la compra que había salido más temprano hacer. — Hermosa mujer, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? — pregunto cordialmente, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

 

— Oh Gerald, eres siempre tan encantador.

 

Henry se sorprendió suavemente de escuchar aquello, aún sin voltearse y sirviendo el postre con cuidado, se preguntó cómo es que aquel hombre era tan cordial con las mujeres y con él... pues era más salvaje, terco, sonriente y... necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto porque, no era normal y punto.

 

— Siéntese por favor señor Padalecki, enseguida le llevare el postre.

 

— Oh, eres malo, muy malo.

 

Henry Welling soltó una exclamación cuando sintió como su trasero era azotado fuertemente por esas manos callosas, que le dejo más de un minuto en blanco, mirando al frente mientras vagamente podía escucha la voz animada de Gerald Padalecki charlar con Elizabeth de las remodelaciones de la casa.

 


	5. Capítulo 02 Bienvenido al Campus Universitario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana otro capítulo. Saludos :) .

 

I think i know whats on your mind  
a couple words, a great divide  
waiting in the wings a sparing spite  
crawling out foreground from behind  
  
Even though you're the only one i see  
it's the last catastrophe  
place your bets on chance and apathy  
  
Take anything you want its fine  
keep up the slow life for the nigth  
don't take it back, i'll just deny  
this constant noise all the time

 

Creo que se lo que esta en tu mente  
un par de palabras, una gran división  
esperando en las alas de un pesar ahorrador  
saliendo el primer plano desde atrás

A pesar de que eres lo único que veo  
es la ultima catástrofe  
hagan sus apuestas en el azar y la apatía

Tomar lo que quieras, esta bien  
mantener la vida lenta de la noche  
no le des la espalda, solo voy a negarlo  
este ruido constante todo el tiempo

[ Slow Life - Grizzly Bear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghetHgRJsUo)

 

 

Cuando había comenzado su último año en la preparatoria, no esperaba llegar a esto.

 

Ni siquiera había tenido pensado ir a la universidad, mucho menos llegar tan lejos si iba, y por supuesto, era de los que pensaba que la universidad era solo otro campo de juego donde podía follarse y divertirse con cualquiera. Honestamente, no esperaba llegar a ser uno de esos nerds deprimidos que apenas podía salir de casa.

 

Aunque su situación no era tan extrema, se sentía mucho más veces desganado que emocionado por las cosas que podía hacer ahora que tenía libertad y que su madre no podía controlarle. Era inútil que Ackles intentara sacarle de casa, hacerle disfrutar de la vida de nuevo, intentar que fuera menos ermitaño de lo que se había convertido desde que habían salido de Henderson.

 

Las primeras semanas en aquel lugar habían sido duras para él... todo era demasiado diferente, no había nada familiar, todo era demasiado nuevo, desconocido y aunque eso era lo que busco por tanto tiempo, en aquellos instantes era incómodo, porque le recordaban lo que había dejado atrás o más bien a quién.

 

Las semanas pasaron a ser meses y se encontró pese a los esfuerzos de Jensen, refugiándose en sus libros, necesitaba algo que hacer y que ese algo fuera leer, le hacía sentir más y más cercano a Misha. De quién realmente no sabía nada concreto, desde... desde hace tanto, que su corazón dolía cuando pensaba demasiado tiempo en ello, le sentía latir lento y pesadamente.

 

Misha Collins sin duda había calado hondo en él, tanto que había acabado estudiando Historia, haciendo que su madre se enfadara mucho con él, pero desde que se había deslindado de sus padres, pues le resbalaba lo que pensara o dejara de pensar aquella mujer a la que no hablaba desde hace dos años.

 

Ni siquiera cuando ella iniciaba el contacto el prestaba atención, y cuando estaba en casa, ignoraba completamente su presencia, haciendo que las cenas familiares fueran de lo más incómodas para todos los que se sentaban a la mesa.

 

La tensión era notable para cualquiera.

 

Pero, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué?, si su madre estaba siendo irracional en este asunto, sabía que lo que había tenido con Misha era una locura, pero él lo había iniciado y... y lo amaba, ¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿Su felicidad no era lo que cualquier padre debería buscar al final del camino?

 

No entendía porque se empeñaba en joderle, la vida.

 

Ningún sentido que se empeñara en darle un "buen ejemplo", cuando ella no había sido uno, por favor, su padre tenía ya casi sesenta años y ella apenas estaba en sus tempranos cuarenta, ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera darle una lección?.

 

Y además, ellos habían funcionado, aún con la diferencia de edad, aún con todo lo que esto conllevaba, aún compartían una vida y sus ojos brillaban cuando se miraban a los ojos, él lo sabía, porque Misha y él compartían segundos así. Entonces ¿Por qué?

 

Era tan injusto.

 

Incluso ahora, mayor y más adulto, sentía rabia contra lo que le habían hecho, incluso sentía ira contra todo lo que había pasado como adolescente.

 

A veces, cuando estaba demasiado enojado sentía que él no había hecho algo tan malo como para merecerse algo así... no como Jensen, no había hecho nada por lo que debería sufrir ahora. Después, cuando su cabeza se enfriaba se sentía un poco mal por pensar así de quien de una u otra forma le había apoyado desde que todo exploto.

 

Tenía una conciencia, sí, pero no le gustaba que se supiera.

 

Observo su teléfono, mirando una vez más las fotos que tenía de Collins allí, sonriendo cuando veía alguna de la sonrisa del profesor, pensaba en que nunca había podido tener una cita decente con el hombre, como Jensen lo había hecho, y por esa parte, sentía celos.

 

Él no había podido tener eso con Misha, no había podido darle una relación normal.

 

Y ahora Jensen Ackles tenía la oportunidad de ver a Padalecki de nuevo y tenía esa reacción, pensando que el mundo se le venía encima, que toda esa coraza de diamante que se había puesto ahora se destruía. Y no era eso, no estaba viniéndosele el mundo encima. No, de ninguna manera. Lo que se estaba presentando ante él era una oportunidad, él lo sabía y seguramente Thomas también y por eso había decidido contarle aquello.

 

¿Por qué él no podía tener una oportunidad también?

 

Necesitaba a Misha.

 

Pero... ¿Cómo estaría Misha Collins ahora mismo?

 

 

 

 

Es todo un reto que su hermano acepte irse, estaba claramente inseguro de dejarle solo después de lo que paso y puede sentir como sus ojos tan similares a los suyos tratan de ver más allá del silencio que él decide guardar... pero sabe que no hay mucho que pueda indagar, no cuando ni él sabe realmente lo que sucedió o como se siente al respecto.

 

Jensen, como siempre y de una u otra forma movía su mundo con sólo verle a los ojos.

 

Desempacar parecía la mejor opción, porque así evadía a su hermano y a sí mismo, la comida que pidieron también facilitó que no hablaran nada. Jeff había sido una presencia constante en su vida estos dos años, siempre ejerciendo de hermano mayor ahora que había conseguido un apartamento en Las Vegas y ejercía de quiropráctico en el Hospital de Nevada, parecía feliz con solo llamarle por las noches y hablarle de sus horas en el hospital.

 

Era todo un descubrimiento saber que podía contar con su hermano mayor, que este esta vez si estaría para siempre en su vida, con sus sabios consejos y todo el cariño que pudiera ofrecerle.

 

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, volvían a ser una familia de nuevo. Sus padres parecían más unidos que nunca, luego de haber superado esa frívola cordialidad con la que se trataron los primeros meses, intentando saber cómo manejarse frente al otro, todo por crear un ambiente sano y seguro para sus dos hijos pequeños.

 

El agradecía mucho la actitud de su madre y la de su padre, en especial con Megan, a quien cada vez que veía, se sentía sumamente culpable y agradecido por partes iguales de que fuera ella quien le encontrara en su lecho de muerte.

 

A veces, solo a veces, se siente como si fuera dos personas distintas, porque dos años después no puede recordar que le llevó a aquello, como funcionaba su cabeza en aquel instante, recuerda y aún siente el dolor, tan fuerte como ese mismo día, pero aún con ello, hoy, no es algo que haría. No se quitaría la vida, aun cuando sienta por instantes que realmente no la está viviendo.

 

Es extraño, pero ha aprendido a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Ama despertar con Ross lamiendo su rostro, comer muchos postres con su padre y hermana, adora jugar baloncesto con Ian sin temer que su altura sea un problema, ama intentar cocinar aunque sea un fiasco, ama decidir y que se le respete, aunque también aprecia tener tantas personas que se preocupen por él.

 

— Oh... no, ese es mi lado favorito. — la voz que escucho le sorprendió, mientras doblaba su ropa para meterla en los cajones, que era lo último que le faltaba hacer, esperaba estar solo hasta el día siguiente, pero aparentemente su compañero de cuarto había llegado a tiempo.

 

Si, a tiempo para verle de cuclillas y con el trasero en pompa mientras estaba inclinándose para sacar más ropa que colocar en la cama, mientras que Ross dormitaba en esta con sus patas estiradas y la panza tocando las sabanas.

 

Se sonrojo de vergüenza antes de girarse lentamente y encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo.

 

— Mmm ¿Hola? — probó.

 

— ¡Hola! — no podía creerlo, tenía que ser una muy mala broma que el destino le asignara de compañero de habitación a alguien tan... maldición.

 

Era guapo.

 

Joder, no había mucho más que decir y en realidad estaba pensando en otras palabras que no fueran exactamente "guapo".

 

El chico del cual aún no sabía él nombre era alto, no tan alto como él, pero sin tan alto como cierto Quaterback que quería olvidar, tenía anchos hombros y un cuerpo fornido, ligera sombra de barba que le hacía lucir mayor a los veinte años, y sus ojos eran de azul oscuro que apenas se distinguía. Las facciones de su cara también eran atractivas como el resto de su cuerpo.

 

— Soy Stephen Amell, puedes llamarme Stephen. — dijo, con un tono de voz ligero, más bien suave, encantador.

 

— Mucho gusto. — murmuró bajando la vista al suelo, aún lo de mantener el contacto visual con personas desconocida, era algo realmente difícil de hacer. — Yo soy Jared Padalecki, creo que seré tu compañero de habitación, bueno yo y Ross.

 

— ¿Un perro? Wow, ¿Perro lazarillo, no? — cuestiono, tirando sus maletas a un lado de la cama que quedaba libre, tenía tantas como Jared, y todas ellas lucían ya un poco desgastadas, no como las suyas que eran todas nuevas, un regalo de Steven y Alona. — Con tal que no deje pelo en mi cama y aspires una vez a la semana.

 

— Lo haré. — responde nervioso. — Él cuenta con el permiso de la universidad y es parte de mi familia... entonces, también. — tomo aire, antes de murmurar. — le pido que no lo vayas a molestar.

 

— No te preocupes, me gustan los perros, solo no me gustan las cosas que van dejando por allí. — Stephen sonrío, parecía una buena persona, eso era lo que Jared pensaba al verle, pero aun así, podía ver una sombra de Jensen Ackles en el, y eso lo aterraba. — Entonces, Jared, ¿Eres gay?

 

— ¿Queeeee? — está vez si alzó la vista, dejando ver a Amell sus ojos llenos de sorpresa — ¿Por qué... porque preguntas eso?

 

— Oh bueno, dejaste una de tus revistas porno a un lado de tu perro... no te preocupes, yo también soy gay.

 

¿Revistas... porno? ¡JEFF! ¡MALDICION!

 

— No son mías. — responde demasiado rápido. — Es decir... sí, pero no es como siempre lea esas cosas, no... es solo que a veces, ¡Olvídalo!

 

— ¿Eres virgen? — cuestiono Amell, quitándose los zapatos para subir los pies a la cama, mientras observaba con un brillo pícaro las facciones de su compañero de habitación.

 

Desde que había sido asignado aquí gracias a los contactos de su padre, quien era parte del consejo administrativo de Yale, había tenido la esperanza de que pudiera compartir muchas cosas con su compañero de cuarto, y le alegraba saber que no solo estaba con un chico gay, sino que además, con un chico tan hermoso como tímido.

 

Cuando entro en la habitación y había visto al hermoso chico de cabellos chocolate, se había imaginado que era uno de esos animosos sujetos que iban por ahí sonriéndole a la vida y caminando como petulantes, pero cuando había hablado y no le había visto a los ojos por más de dos segundos, se había dado cuenta de que estaba delante de alguien muy reservado.

 

Aunque le había asombrado ver el magazine y el perro, y esto había consumido su atención, pero ahora que le observaba balbucear, no podía dejar de pensar en lo benditamente adorable que era. En esos mechones que se curvaban en su rostro, sus finas cejas, los labios rosados y esos preciosos lunares.

 

— No... no es tu problema. — murmuró, bajo muy bajo, se notaba que había hecho un esfuerzo para decir aquello. — Es privado. — agregó sentándose en su cama y tomando la ropa.

 

Ross de inmediato se acerca a él lamiendo con suavidad sus manos, de alguna forma él siempre sabe cuándo lo necesita.

 

Sin embargo, eso dio el lapso de tiempo necesario para que su compañero de habitación viera sus cicatrices, sabía que era algo para lo que debía estar preparado, pero sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo de inmediato.

 

— No te preocupes, Jay, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. — Padalecki no supo a qué se refería, si a lo de su virginidad o a sus cicatrices, pero desviando la mirada hacia Amell solo un momento, se encontró con sus ojos azules. — Entonceeeeeeeeeees... ¿Qué no quieres que haga en la habitación?

 

— Bueno, que no molestes a Ross. — responde acariciando la cabeza del pequeño animal que se ha dormido en su regazo. — Y que... cuando vayas a traer a alguien a... tu sabes, me avises, para no estar aquí, sería extraño.

 

— Por supuesto, Jay, no creo que traer a alguien sea buena idea, estas camas no son precisamente las más cómodas del mundo, ¿No? — cuestiono, sonriendo cuando Padalecki lo miro.

 

— A mí me gusta la mía. — contesto con inocencia. — Entro totalmente, eso me gusta,

 

— ¿Puedes imaginarte estar siendo follado en esa cama? No lo creo. — se rio con mucha soltura, levantándose de la cama, para sentarse ella en la orilla y comenzar a abrir sus maletas. — ¿Te gusta leer? Tengo muchos libros y cómics, puedes tomarlos cuando quieras...

 

Jared le miró entre molesto y avergonzado, antes de dejar a Ross en la cama con cuidado y seguir guardando su ropa.

 

— Me encanta leer, generalmente lo hago mucho, de todo un poco desde algo ligero a pesado.

 

— Pues, puedes usarlos cuando quieras, siempre y cuando los vuelvas a colocar donde los conseguiste. — poniéndose de pie, saco los libros de los que hablaba y comenzó a colocarlos en su biblioteca. — ¿Por qué programa de estudio entraste?

 

— Soy un estudiante becado totalmente para ingeniería. — responde sonriendo. — ¿Y... qué hay de ti?

 

— Oh, yo voy por Economía, entonces somos facultades diferentes. — dijo, casi con decepción, mientras acomodaba todo por orden de tamaño. — supongo que eso quiere decir que muchos de mis libros no te serán nada útiles.

 

— Bueno, pero podría darles un vistazo, por diversión. — responde encogiéndose de hombros. — Es que me gusta leer por el hecho de simplemente hacerlo, uno de mis mejores amigos es chef, bueno, lo será y aunque me leo sus libros, no logro que la comida me quede bien.

 

— La comida es un arte, sino tienes talento, no tienes talento. — comento, sonriéndole a Jared que le devolvió una sonrisa tímida. — ¿Ese amigo chef va a cocinarte muy seguido? No soy adicto a la comida de cafetería.

 

— No lo creo, vive un poco lejos, pero cuando venga cocinará lo que sea... le encanta hacerlo, es su pasión.

 

— Eso es genial, yo soy bueno en la cocina, pero necesito un incentivo. — le guiñó un ojo a Jared mientras se giraba a buscar otras cosas que colocar en la biblioteca exterior.

 

— ¿Incentivo? — pregunto cómo temor, quizás ni siquiera debió hacerlo.

 

— Sí. — pero no llego a recibir más respuesta que esa, mientras le miraba sacar sus cuadernos recién comprados y una bolsa de tela llena de marcadores y seguramente todos sus instrumentos de estudio. — Entonces, probablemente solo vayamos a vernos en las mañanas y en las noches, pero, vayamos los fines de semana a caminar un rato, así nos convertiremos en buenos compañeros.

 

— Si. — sonríe, para alguien a quien nunca se le ha hecho fácil hacer amigos, eso sonaba bastante bien. — Suena perfecto.

 

 

 

 

— ¡Necesitas venir! No viniste el año pasado… este año no te lo voy a perdonar por nada del mundo, Chris y, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… por favor ven… porfaavooooooooooooooooor….

 

El mensaje de voz es más que evidente, y lo suficientemente desesperado como para que lo cumpla.

 

Regresa por el cumpleaños de su hermana, es el número quince, pero igual la fiesta que le hacen es épica.

 

Bebe demás, emborrachándose con el ponche ligeramente licorizado, disfrutando de las jóvenes curvas que se pegan a su cuerpo, de los suaves senos que le tientan algo más, pero joder, no ha sido capaz de tener una erección decente en catorce meses, no va a comenzar ahora con niñas de entre doce y quince años frotándose contra su figura.

 

No, eso no bastaría, porque el, desde que conoció a aquel hombre, ha dejado de ver estos cuerpos pequeños y femeninos como algo potencialmente sexy. Cuando cierra los ojos por la mañana, sujetando con fuerza su erección mañanera, todo lo que ve es ese cuerpo lleno de un erotismo inocente llevándole al orgasmo con fiereza, arrancándoselo de las manos.

 

Ackles le ha dicho mil y una veces que se deje de mariconerías, que no es tan difícil endurecerle, meterla y sacarla y quedarse lleno de satisfacción por haberse follado a alguien que seguramente no recordara su nombre por la mañana.

 

También le ha sugerido ir a un psicólogo, principalmente porque cuando se embriagan, Jensen quiere hablar de los Cowboys y los Mavericks, y de cómo los Cubs no van a ganar la copa este año, pero que el Benfica volverá a perder también, o de como James fallo la última canasta por ser un cabrón egoísta; pero no, Christian ebrio solo quiere hablar de Collins y de cómo le sonreía y le miraba con sus ojos tan azules como el mismo mar, igual de profundos y misteriosos.

 

Tiene que darle crédito a Jensen, por seguir con adelante con su vida, por olvidarse de Padalecki —o aparentar hacerlo— y conseguirse un calentador de cama diferente casi a diario, yendo a través del curso básico introductorio de Yale como si fuera la puta primaria. Sin necesidad de un tutor o de un día libre, pasando los seis meses más fuertes de la universidad entre fiestas y libros. A veces llegaba a la universidad aún ebrio y era capaz de poner todo eso de lado para superar un examen difícil.

 

Siempre se había preguntado cómo lo hacía.

 

Como podía vivir Jensen Ackles sin Jared Padalecki; cuando había sido obvio en su momento que estaba hecho el uno para él otro.

 

Pero para él, realmente no era tan sencillo. Aunque una parte de él sospecha que tampoco para Ackles, la diferencia está en que este último siempre ha sido un experto ocultando sus emociones, él no... los primeros cinco años de vida había sido un niño que lloraba por todo, más cuando no conseguía lo que quería, sus ojos celestes, más claros por las lágrimas, eran el presagio de un pequeño berrinche.

 

Posteriormente se había dado cuenta que no era necesario siquiera llorar, que sus padres le mimaban demasiado y él... él aprendió a utilizar aquello a su favor, pero no por ello dejo de ser alguien expresivo: enojo, indignación, molestia, amor, felicidad... todo salía de él con facilidad.

 

Pero solo las personas cercanas lo sabían, porque con la adolescencia, con el prestigio que cargaba su apellido y sus amistades necesitaba fingir, para la mayoría de las personas solo era un adolescente desinteresado, sin ninguna habilidad en los estudios y por sobre todo molesto.

 

Excepto para Misha, Misha vio más allá en él...

 

Henderson seguía igual que como lo habían dejado, Nevada seguía siendo el mismo cochino estado, incluso con los Ackles, los Kane y los Welling siendo su principal fuente de ingresos gracias a los nuevos edificios que estaban construyendo; justo ahora su familia trabajaba en conjunto con los Harris para hacer un parque de atracciones a las afueras de la ciudad, que planeaba albergar el festival de las rosas blancas para él año entrante.

 

Las adolescentes que se lanzaban contra su cuerpo seguían siendo tan ingenuas como siempre y la preparatoria no había cambiado para nada.

 

No había nada para él aquí, lo había sabido cuando se había marchado, pero ahora era más que obvio.

 

Mirando de soslayo a su hermana, decidió subir a su habitación, dormiría un rato y ya por la mañana se iría sin ningún remordimiento en el alma.

 

Ni uno solo.

 

Entro en su habitación suavemente, sus pasos eran pesados y cuidadosos, por la nostalgia que sintió al encontrarla exactamente como la había dejado, sus libros e historietas estaban apilados alrededor de su puff favorito, su cama ordenada, sí, pero con sus almohadas favoritas alrededor.

 

La ventana, está en su mayoría cubierta, pero siempre con una rendija que dejaba que la luz natural se hiciera con el lugar, dándole un ambiente natural a su habitación que siempre había amado.

 

Todo está igual y a la vez tan diferente.

 

Ya no vive aquí, ni siquiera desea estar aquí.

 

— Yo quiero estar contigo, ¿Por qué no puede ser eso suficiente? — pregunto a la habitación, cerrando sus ojos y diciéndose que quería derrumbarse aquí.

 

— Supongo que la vida es complicada. — respondió la suave voz de su hermana, mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

 

— Enana, te he dicho que no entres sin tocar, podría estar haciendo cosas de chicos. — se quejó, girándose a su hermana, quien ya no era más esa chiquilla curiosa, y que había crecido mucho en estos dos años.

 

—No lo creo —responde entrando, su vestido volado la hace ver más grande de lo que es o quizás es el que prefiere pensar en ella aún como en una niña — ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te ves decaído, tanto como esa persona!

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestiono, sentando en la cama y palmeando a un lado, para indicarle que se sentara con él.

 

Ella sonríe y de inmediato corre junto a donde su hermano, sentándose a su lado — El profesor Collins ha estado muy decaído, se le nota mucho... Su sonrisa no es la misma que cuando era tu profesor y... pareja.

 

— Dios, no vayas diciéndole eso a nadie. — se quejó, aunque escuchar de Misha le animaba mucho.

 

— No lo hago — se queja y rueda sus ojos como si fuera obvio — Es solo que si lo vieras, las primeras semanas desde que te fuiste, se incapacito por dos meses, estaba decaído y escuche que las terapias de rehabilitación eran muy dolorosas.

 

— ¿Está bien? ¿Ha logrado caminar? — cuestiono con suavidad, queriendo saber más.

 

— Si... pero creo que aún le duele, porque a veces se sostiene de paredes o mesas cuando cree que nadie le ve...

 

— ¿Le duele? — ahora sí que estaba preocupado.

 

— Creo que si — responde su hermanita poniendo su cabeza en su hombro — Chris... hay... un profesor nuevo, que...

 

— ¿Te gusta? — intento aligerar su humor con esa pregunta, aunque aún tenía la cabeza puesta en el sufrimiento.

 

— No tonto — la menor ríe suavemente — Mamá nos llevaría al psiquiatra si yo insinuara que me gusta un profesor.

 

Chris ríe, porque realmente puede que eso sea cierto.

 

— Me refiero a que... hay un profesor que le gusta el profesor Collins.

 

— ¡QUE! — se pone de pie, y se da cuenta un segundo después de que ha gritado y de que se ha exaltado, que su rostro se pone rojizo y su respiración se acelera.

 

Además de que como su hermanita estaba apoyada en él se ha ido contra la cama soltando un pequeño grito, que de ser otra ocasión se hubiera burlado, bastante. — Ten cuidado — masculla, ella, mirándole con atención — Y pues... sí, siempre está ahí, mirándole y... buscando llamar su atención, pero el profesor Collins es un hueso duro de roer, tú debes saberlo...

 

— Maldición... — sentía celos, muchos celos por dentro, sentía que el pecho se le quemaba y que pronto vomitaría su corazón. — por favor, déjame solo.

 

— No sé mucho de estas cosas — confiesa en voz baja — Pero, no le dejes ir hermano — agregó bajándose de la cama y caminando hacia a su hermano, dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de retirarse.

 

Escucho como cerraba la puerta y tan pronto lo hizo, se dejó caer en la cama, acurrucándose entre sus cojines y apretando los ojos para no llorar, de verdad que no quería hacerlo.

 

Pero las lágrimas ya mojaban las sábanas sin su permiso, quería una oportunidad como el idiota de Jensen; que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, quería que su madre le apoyara, porque si aún en el fondo lo deseaba con muchas ansias, quería... que su vida no pareciera derrumbarse por segundos.

 

¿Pedía demasiado?

 

 

 

 

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

 

Ana Kane parecía preocupada cuando abordo a la pequeña de los Kane en el pasillo, ésta se encontraba apoyada en la ventana viendo a la fiesta en proceso y añorando en secreto que todo volviera a ser normal.

 

— En su cuarto, deprimido, como lo ha estado los últimos dos años — responde molesta, ocultando bien sus ojos ligeramente húmedos.

 

— Aun está empeñado con ese profesor... — susurro, mirando a otro lado, se sentía cansada de lo que estaba pasando con su familia.

 

— Es que... mamá ¿No lo ves...? — pregunto exasperada, sus ojos también azules concentrándose en los de su madre — No es un empeño, ni un capricho o una etapa, él lo ama y nunca te perdonará esto...

 

La adolescente no dice nada más, realmente no le importa quedarse a escuchar cuál será su castigo, solo necesita salir de la casa. Incluso volver a esa fiesta llena de pretenciosos, es mejor que quedarse en ese asfixiante pasillo.

 

— Ana. — la voz de Robert Kane se escucha unos segundos después. — Ana, cariño.

 

Parecía que tenían la familia más unidad de las cuatro familias hace años, y ahora solo quedaba esto, una familia que se desmoronaba cada día que pasaba, dejando trazas de lo que habían sido.

 

Sabía que no era una competición o algo así, pero los Welling habían aceptado la homosexualidad de su hijo con una facilidad increíble, eso y a su novio, incluso todos salían de vez en cuando, más que su familia por supuesto y de lejos envidiaba un poco las risas y la alegría. Incluso, la familia Harris pese a que habían terminado separados, sabía de la buena relación del socio de su esposo con su hija, que siempre hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba porque ella estuviera persiguiendo su sueño con sus propias manos, sin su ayuda.

 

Desde que Kane y ella habían peleado, solo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que su hija menor comenzara a mostrar apatía para con la familia, ignorando las reuniones familiares, ignorando las reglas, incluso vistiendo como le viniera en gana, de verdad que todo esto había cambiado a la familia Kane.

 

Y podría haber sido peor, pero, ya era lo suficientemente deprimente pensar que ella era la culpable de esto solo por querer proteger a su único hijo varón.

 

— Fue mi culpa, Robert, yo le hice esto a Chris.

 

— Ana, mi amor — la mano fuerte de su esposo le acarició la mejilla mientras le alejó de la puerta del menor con cuidado, resguardado su cuerpo delgado y pequeño con cuidado — No es tu culpa, solo intentaste protegerle.

 

— Pero... pero el... es real, Robert, de verdad le ama, de verdad se amaban... ¡Chris nunca va a perdonarme!

 

— Ana — la abraza, cuando entran en su habitación, los sollozos de su esposa se vuelven violentos y eso solo hace que la abrace con más fuerza — Ana, todo va estar bien... todo mi amor.

 

— No, no es cierto... Chris... oh dios, mi Chris... mi niño, oh dios, Robert...

 

Ella sabía, tan bien como el, que el daño ya estaba hecho y que con la personalidad tan rebelde de Kane, el tiempo era un factor que poco afectaría la actitud del chico con la vida, y que quizás nunca este llegaría a perdonarle por lo que le había quitado a la fuerza.

 

 

 

 

Estaba seguro que se había quedado estudiando hasta tarde, rodeado de notas, cuadernos, lapiceros y libros, sin embargo, en algún momento de la noche se había quedado dormido porque ahora que abría los ojos, notaba que no estaba en el sofá donde se había quedado, sino entre suaves sabanas azules. Sin duda era él cuarto de su novio y acurrucado a su lado, entrelazando sus pies con los suyos estaba él, su suave respiración y el calor de su cuerpo, siempre le daban una sensación de calidez que nunca había sentido con nadie. Pero había algo más, algo que se repite cada vez que duermen juntos y que en cierta forma era una tortura para ambos. Paul, estaba increíblemente duro a su lado, casi podía sentir su cuerpo, cargado de deseo.

 

Sonrió con suavidad, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Paul mientras suspiraba, solo quería sentir esa dureza contra sus glúteos un poco más, sentir que el deseo reprimido de Paul le abrasaba el cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos e introdujo una de sus manos dentro de su pantalón, suspirando cuando sintió la calidez de su propio miembro.

 

Un suspiro entrecortado llega a sus labios, antes de que pequeños besos estén sobre su cuello, son tan inseguros, puede sentir los labios ajenos temblar contra su piel, pero son seguidos y denotan la ansiedad ajena.

 

— Ian...

 

— ¿Si? — aprieta sus ojos aún más, no queriendo que Paul despierte enteramente para darse cuenta de lo que ambos están haciendo.

 

El movimiento de caderas comienza, Paul se restriega contra él, dejándole ver qué tan duro estaba su miembro, sus mejillas se colorean casi de inmediato porque ahora en vez de abrazarle sus manos se dan la tarea de bajar por su cuerpo... bajar y bajar y... bajar, tanto que tiene que reprimir un gemido cuando le siente tomar su miembro en sus manos.

 

— Ian, Ian...

 

Es vergonzoso cuan cerca se siente de su orgasmo, para la edad que tiene de verdad que es vergonzoso, y le gustaría que no fuera así, que tuviera más oportunidades con Paul como está para adaptarse al toque de sus manos. Se pregunta cómo es que fue tan fácil tocarse mutuamente mientras estaba en la preparatoria y Paul era su profesor.

 

— Paul, más... — se retuerce en los brazos de su pareja, agradeciendo que estén en la casa del profesor y no en la suya.

 

— Ian... mi Ian. — murmura Paul, antes de alejar sus manos simplemente para voltear su cuerpo y dejarle contra él colchón, dejando la polla de su pareja aprisionada contra él colchón y en un movimiento que ni siquiera registra este, su propia polla contra sus glúteos — mío, Ian... mío.

 

— No puedo... es demasiado... — se queja, queriendo que esto dure eternamente, pero sabiendo que no será así, que va a correrse, si, y solo espera que Paul siga tocándole así. — Paul... voy a... ¡Paul!

 

El orgasmo le deja totalmente desecho en la cama, sin mucha capacidad de respuesta a las aún suaves caricias sobre su cuerpo — Ian... yo — lo que sea que llevo a su novio aquello, parece haber pasado, porque Paul se baja de su cuerpo, aún duro y con una expresión de confusión que realmente no debe parecerle tan adorable, pero vamos, que acaba de tener un orgasmo inmenso. No puede pensar muy bien.

 

— Cállate, no tienes por qué arruinarlo... — murmura, cerrando sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba en la cama, disfrutando de lo delicioso que es saber que su novio le desea.

 

Una suave risa escapa de Paul — Quiero abrazarte un poco más... — se queja, viendo como su novio solo abre los brazos para recibirle, su corazón late mucho y Ian lo sabe cuándo se acurruca en sus brazos. — Pronto — agrego en voz baja.

 

— ¿Cuando? — cuestiono, cerrando sus ojos una vez más y disfrutando del calor de Paul, y de la dureza apoyada en su muslo.

 

— Quizás podamos... empezar a planearlo una noche de estas — dice, aún en voz baja — Traer las cosas que necesitamos y... solo hacerlo.

 

— Paul, uno no planifica él sexo. — se ríe, cándidamente mientras su novio entierra la cabeza en su pecho de la vergüenza que siente. — No es tan fácil. No es como una cita.

 

— Pero podríamos tener en cuenta algunas cosas... no quiero lastimarte.

 

— ¿QUE? — Ian se separa de Paul de un salto, mirando como el profesor también se sienta en la cama. — ¿Quieres que yo...? ¿Tu? Woah.

 

Paul abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar, lleva una mano a su cabello desordenado y asiente ligeramente — No lo sé... supongo que sí, notas que ese tipo de cosas si es útil hablarlas.

 

— Es solo que tú nunca habías dicho nada. Quiero decir, sé que eres virgen y eso, pero... no sabía que... bueno... es complicado hablar de estas cosas.

 

— Bueno... he estado pensando en ello y me gustaría probar, ambas experiencias — dice y ¡Dios siente que se puede morir de la vergüenza ahí mismo, por la expresión de sorpresa de su novio!

 

— ¿Qué? Oh... entiendo, bueno, podríamos hacer eso... tú y yo, pero, no hay necesidad de planear las cosas, se dará cuando mejor venga el día.

 

— Pero ¿Y tú?, tienes problemas con alguna... situación en particular.

 

— ¿Yo? — sin duda hablar con Paul era hablar con un profesor, no importaba en el ambiente que estuvieran, este siempre tenía esa genuina preocupación de padre que a veces le hacía hartarse, pero que hoy en especial le tenía avergonzado. — Pues, no. Quiero decir, el único problema es... que a ti no te guste.

 

— Me gusta... lo que hacemos — aclara avergonzado, desviando la mirada — Mucho, realmente... mucho, no te preocupes.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? Es que si... de verdad te gustara lo haríamos más seguido. — se encogió de hombros, sin querer decir mucho que pudiera asustar a Paul.

 

— Aún hay momentos en que... me avergüenza admitir que me gusta esto... — estaba a punto de salir corriendo, lo sentía en su cuerpo, pero no podía hacerle eso a Ian. — No nosotros, sino... que soy... aún es una lucha cariño, pero quiero dar este paso contigo.

 

— Entiendo... siento ponerme pesado con estas cosas, de verdad, no quiero presionarte, todo a tu tiempo, pero a veces siento que no me deseas.

 

— Ian — le toma de las manos suavemente — Lamento ser tan lento en esto... pero te deseo, a veces paso noches enteras pensando en lo que sería estar en tu cuerpo, en unirnos de esa forma, es solo que no sé cómo decirlo o expresarlo.

 

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué tienes miedo?

 

— Tengo mucho miedo — asintió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. — ... pero, te amo y quiero dar este paso.

 

— Está bien... es importante para mí que quieras hacer esto conmigo, Paul, debo admitir que había perdido la confianza en mí mismo estos días, de verdad que esto de estar enamorado de alguien es bastante complicado. — dejo salir un largo suspiro, mientras se acercaba a Paul para besar su frente. — Asegúrate de decirme esas cosas, más seguido. — susurro, acariciando la mejilla de su pareja. — Tan seguido como las veces que yo te digo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

 

— Si cariño — responde suavemente abrazándose a su novio y dejándose caer en la cama — Es domingo y no tenemos que salir hasta la tarde así que... — le besa, conteniendo una pequeña risa de Ian en sus labios, mientras sus labios se encuentran.

 

— ¿No tienes que ir a la iglesia? — cuestiono, dejándose acurrucar en la cama.

 

— No — responde con una pequeña risa — Hoy será nuestra mañana, que en la tarde debemos ir con tu padre a comprar algunas cosas... así que prefiero, que seamos nosotros este rato ¿Si?

 

— No voy a negarme.


	6. Capítulo 03 Sobrellevando el pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda ;) .

 

I came here with a broken heart  
That no one else could see  
I drew a smile on my face to paper over me  
The wounds heal and tears dry  
And cracks they don't show  
So don't be so hard on yourself, no

Let's go back to simplicity  
I feel like I've been missing me  
Was not who I'm supposed to be  
I felt this darkness over me  
We all get there eventually  
I never knew where I belonged  
  


 

Llegué aquí con un corazón roto  
que ninguna otra persona podía ver.  
Dibujé una sonrisa sobre mi rostro para ocultarme  
Las heridas curan y las lágrimas se secan,  
y las grietas, no se ven.  
Así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo, no  
Volvamos a lo simple,  
me siento como que me he estado perdiendo a mí misma,  
no era quien se supone que tenía que ser,  
sentí esta oscuridad sobre mí.  
Al final, todos llegamos allí,  
yo nunca supe el lugar al que pertenecía.

 

 

[Jess Glynne - Don't be so hard on yourself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddKau6o02Rw)

 

 

Desde que “eso” había sucedido hace dos días, no había dejado de pensar en ello, despertándose en la mañana peleando con el deseo de volver a la rutina de darse placer el mismo. No sexual, no, sino espiritual.

 

El compañero de cuarto que le había tocado no había dejado de invitarle a cada momento a la feria de clubes, donde podía elegir a cual quería pertenecer. Este era un chico un año mayor que él, pero que recién entraba al campus y que era un basquetbolista apasionado, que no dejaba de insistir en que él también lo era después de que se había puesto de pie ese primer día.

 

Además, era tan atractivo y seductor que a Jared le resultaba incómodo. Él solo había recibido coqueteos de esa forma de Ackles, tan descarado como este solía ser, por lo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que eso sucediera. Suspiro, mientras se incorporaba en la cama, frotando sus ojos con ambas manos cerradas en un puño pequeño, mientras dejaba salir un pequeño bostezo.

 

\- Me merezco una vida universitaria normal. - se quejó en voz baja, solo para él o al menos eso creía mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de las sabanas que su papá le había regalado, para luego que un pequeño grito se escapara de sus labios y el sonrojo inundara sus mejillas. - ¿Qué haces? - ahí estaba su compañero de cuarto con una sonrisa bastante llamativa, viéndole como cuando un niño mira algo que le admira e impresiona, arrodillado a pocos centímetros de su cama, su rostro también en sus sabanas y apuesta que también piensa que son suaves.

 

\- Pensé que no ibas a despertarte. - dijo en su tono californiano bastante atractivo. - te ves hermoso en las mañanas, tus ojos se ponen tan pequeños. - se levantó para dejarse caer en la cama de Jared. - va a ser un verdadero placer verte despertar todas las mañanas durante el próximo año. - estiro su mano para acariciar el cabello de Jared, pero este se sentó de un tirón.

 

\- Me... me gusta el espacio personal, ¿Sabes? - preguntó con un puchero, antes de darse cuenta que se estaba tapando con la sabana graciosamente.

 

Aunque eso no impidió que Stephen le acariciara la barbilla un segundo antes de levantarse de la cama.

 

\- Vamos, Jay, hoy es la feria y tienes que escoger un club. - anuncio, recordándole por vez mil que día seria hoy mientras se alejaba a su lado del cuarto, tomando la mochila de la cama perfectamente ordenada. - ¿Nos vemos allí?

 

\- Pero, pero ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó ordenando su cabello un poco - ¿Cómo es que ya estás listo?

 

\- Son las diez, cariño. Duermes cómodo en las mañanas, ¿No? Espero te adaptes al horario de clases y puedas llegar temprano. - se acercó a la puerta, antes de girarse a ver a Jared, no, eso no era solamente "ver" era más como "comérselo con los ojos". - ¿Vas a venir, no? Me prometiste que te vería allí.

 

\- No lo sé... soy malo en deportes y en muchas otras cosas - contesto, bajándose de la cama. - Pero estaré ahí, te lo prometí... veré si encuentro algo para mí.

 

\- Solo no te unas solamente a un club de nerd, tienes un cuerpo de deportista, Jared. No me decepciones. - la puerta se cerró detrás de Stephen, dejando en el aire el aroma a  solo su colonia quedando como recuerdo en la habitación.

 

Realmente no entendía cómo es que había terminado compartiendo la habitación con una persona así... tan descarada y segura de sí misma como lo era Jensen y que para colmo también le gustaban los hombres, lo que había llevado a través de la semana que llevaba ahí, a un sin fin de coqueteos que no había querido admitir hasta ese momento, porque quería pensar que era un juego y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo siempre ha sido el blanco de la diversión de otros, sin embargo, tenía que admitir la verdad... creía que le gustaba a su compañero de cuarto. Suspiro con resignación y se levantó, la verdad, no le ayudaba en mucho, no realmente.

 

Tomo el bolsito donde metía su shampoo, jabón, cepillo de dientes, pasta, hilo dental... es decir todo lo que necesitaba para asearse y se encamino hacia la puerta, tomo una pequeña toalla antes de salir y se dirigió encamino hacía el baño, estaba aun ligeramente dormido, lo supo porque casi choco con otros dos estudiantes, se disculpó por supuesto, pero ambos se habían quedado viéndole detalladamente, quizás porque había salido sin camisa y ... ¿En serio todo el mundo aquí vivía, su sexualidad tan abiertamente?

 

Bufo, cuando entro en los baños prácticamente vacíos, quienes estaban ahí se lavaban los dientes rápidamente y otros se peinaban con detalle, cada uno en su asunto. Algunos cuantos más, estaba más entretenidos en elegir un club, parecía que había mucha oferta, por la cantidad de actividades que escucho, pero en general cualquiera ahí - al menos - estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas, que pudo pasar desapercibido sin problema y pudo dedicarse a ponerse decente, porque estaba hecho un asco.

 

Fue realmente perfecto para él, quien aún después de todo no estaba acostumbrado ni le gustaba ser el centro de atención, el agua cálida de la ducha no solo terminó por despertarle, sino que le saco una suave sonrisa. Empezó entonces a planear su día, tenía una semana aquí y entre tanto trámite que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera había podido darse un pequeño decente tour por el campo, quizás conocer la biblioteca y estar ahí unas horas, porque vamos, debe... ¡Ser enorme! y podía darse gustos leyendo distintas cosas. Pero había prometido, aunque fuera por insistencia de Amell ir a la dichosa actividad y elegir algo... era una promesa y esas cosas siempre eran importantes para él.

 

Solo existía una promesa que no había cumplido, una que casi le costó la vida y a la vez... era realmente molesto, como su cabeza regresaba siempre a Jensen.

 

Quizás estaba demente, ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando tanto en él?

 

El agua le vino bien para calmar sus pensamientos, sonrió cuando consiguió relajarse bajo el chorro de agua, sus músculos distendiéndose para que el pudiera tener un descanso en esto mejor del que había tenido en años. Estas duchas eran geniales, no como en la vieja casa. En como la casa de su padre, los chorros no eran fuertes y abundantes. Salió de está con una sonrisa y de allí se regresó devolvió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, esperando ir temprano a la feria y aprovechar la tarde para hacer sus cosas. Eligio un jean con la mezclilla desgastada y una camiseta de un grupo de rock que no conocía pero que debía empezar a escuchar antes de que Ian le comenzar a hacer preguntas.

 

Cuando salió tuvo que tapar un poco sus ojos por el sol excesivo que hacía en ese lugar, además admite que el ruido del campus le aturdió y sorprendió un poco, dejándole de pie en medio de un montón de cosas, porque llevando su vista a todas partes, noto gritos, risas, ¡Mujeres con muy poca ropa, que diablos hombres también! algunos y algunas corrían, caminaban, pasándose el balón... distintos tipo de balones, había tanta gente, cada una en sus cosas y a la vez en la de otros que ahogo un quejido de sorpresa.

 

Esto, esto era la universidad.

 

No era la cochina preparatoria donde el daba un paso y todo el mundo lo sabía, no, aquí cada quien se ocupada de sus asuntos, a nadie le importaba quien eras y eso le agradaba, era genial poder pasearse por todo el lugar sin sentir que alguien iba a juzgarle por cómo iba vestido, por como hablaba y por quien era. Aquí, entre todas estas personas, se sentía seguro.

 

Comenzó a caminar, sonriendo cuando pasaba al lado de alguien, intentando ser agradable a quien hacia contacto directo con sus ojos, nadie miraba sus muñequeras, nadie juzgaba sus ropas o su cabello indomable, al contrario, estaba recibiendo bastantes miradas de admiración. La feria de Bles estaba a rebosar, los nuevos se agolpaban en muchos de los stands, en grupos grandes algo intimidante para él que observaba los vistosos carteles. Al principio no pudo creer que lo lleve a un stand casi vacío, donde había solo una guitarra en el medio, y una chica morena repartiendo panfletos.

 

Una banda.

 

De música.

 

Se acercó maravillado por el instrumento, solo había visto unos cuantos en la estantería de algunas tiendas de música, realmente costosas, por lo que nunca se había animado a entrar y quizás tocarlas un poco, quizás aprender.

 

\- Hola - saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

\- Hey, ¿Estas interesado en unirte? - la chica, una morena de ojos grandes le saludo con entusiasmo. - soy Kat.

 

\- Bueno, realmente no estoy seguro, es solo que en la secundaria cantaba un poco - respondió en voz baja, sin poder evitarlo - Soy Jared, mucho gusto.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es asombroso! Estamos buscando por un vocalista, no estaría nada mal que fuera un chico, actualmente solo estamos Sandy, Candice y yo, nada más, así que llamarías la atención, no solo por ser un chico sino, ¡Hombre eres enorme! - ríe ella misma, sin ninguna vergüenza por lo que le acaba de decir - ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

 

Wow... piensa Jared, ella habla demasiado y además lo hace rápido, le gustaban las personas espontáneas y activas, aunque él mismo no lo fuera y ella, era sin duda una de ellas, quizás por eso se sintió cómodo pese a todo. - No sé tocarla, pero puedo hacerlo, de hecho me gustaría.

 

\- Pues eso sería trabajo de Sandy y de Chad, Chad toca la guitarra, pero es un cabrón así que nunca le hemos dejado poner un pie en nuestra banda, estoy seguro de que lo odiaras un poquito, pero todo el mundo acaba amando a Chad. - Kat era tan entusiasta que tan pronto había acabado de hablar, ya estaba llenando a Jared de panfletos de ayuda de práctica de la voz y le estaba invitando a las audiciones del viernes en el Hall de Artes.

 

\- A ver, espera... en la banda están tú, Sandy, Candice y Chad ayuda en algo, pero como es un cabrón no lo dejan estar directamente ¿Es todo correcto? - preguntó con una sonrisa, ordenando los panfletos que las chicas seguía dándole.

 

\- Es una banda de chicas, pero si cantas igual de lindo como te ves, pues seguro seremos bastante populares. - anuncio Kat, pellizcándole una mejilla. - dios eres como un caramelo de dulce oscuro. Provoca comerte muy lentamente.

 

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin ser capaz de moverse mucho de las manos de la mujer que iba bajando por su pecho.

 

\- Joder, Jay ¿Puedo llamarte Jay?, eres demasiado firme, ¿Haces ejercicio?

 

\- Uh... un poco. - respondió tartamudeando ligeramente, antes de que sus ojos fueran atraídos por una risa muy conocida, que solo había llegado a escuchar en la preparatoria y que pensó olvidaría, pero como hacerlo, cuando era la risa del mejor amigo de su novio.

 

\- Oh, sí, claro, y que sepas que es un enorme campus, pero ese... ese de allí es uno de los manjares más deliciosos. Podría ser el chico más popular de todos. Pero opta por mantenerse para sí mismo.

 

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó dándose cuenta, segundos después que se refería precisamente a Jensen. Por un instante, una parte de su cabeza se dijo a sí mismo que no debería dar cuerda al tema o preguntar algo, ¿Para que...?, pero igual que con Tom aquella vez, no pudo detenerse - ¿Él es muy perseguido en el campus?

 

\- ¡Por supuesto! A muchas se nos mojan las bragas pensando en él. - Kat se cubrió la boca, y solo paso un segundo para que Jared y ella comenzaran a reírse. - dios, que vergüenza.

 

\- No, no, no está bien me gusta las personas espontáneas. - contestó con una enorme sonrisa. - Además fui yo quien pregunte, así que debí esperar una respuesta así.

 

\- Si, Ackles nos vuelve locas, es como Johnson, el capitán del equipo de atletismo. En fin, nos vemos el viernes, ¿Sabes hacer ejercicios de vocalización? - Jared asintió, recordando que esa era una de las cosas que más había aprendido de Rosenbaum.- entonces recuerda hacerlos antes de presentarte.

 

\- Está bien. - contestó con una sonrisa.

 

Tenía muchas más preguntas, pero todas tenían que ver con Ackles y decidió no hacerlas, porque técnicamente a él no debería interesarle lo que hace con su vida.

 

¿Verdad?

 

Suspiro, mientras se alejaba con la vista en el suelo.

 

 

 

 

 

El campus estaba bastante ruidoso este año, y eso le agradaba; encontrar normalidad. La que siempre apreciaba cuando se le daba la oportunidad de tenerla. Era bastante bueno que hubiera decidido salir, una sabía decisión, pese a las ganas que tenía de quedarse en cama, prefirió esto a otro día de esconderse. Sí, eso es lo que había estado haciendo desde que se había encontrado con Jared Padalecki hace una semana.

 

Kane le había dado ánimos, incluso si había estado lejos por un fin de semana. Le había llamado, habían hablado de deportes, luego de Collins, un poquito de Henderson, y habían evadido el gran elefante rosa.

 

Ahora, su excusa para hoy era divertirse, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, bromeando con Felicia sobre las guarradas que le harían entre los dos a la nueva becaria de la biblioteca, una chica rubia amorosa de delgada cintura y enorme retaguardia que los había dejado a ambos boquiabiertos esa mañana.

 

\- ¡Que es virgen, Chris! - dice ella, su tono de voz suena cansado y agotado - Ese tipo de cosas se nota en el rostro - agrega, volteando a ver a Jensen - ¿Cierto, Jenny?, por eso la primera vez que te vi me di cuenta que eras una pequeña zorra...

 

Y Kane ríe, ríe descaradamente alto, sin darle oportunidad a Jensen de contestar nada.

 

Más es como si sus risas fueran la respuesta.

 

\- ¿Yo soy la pequeña zorra? Debiste haber conocido a Christian mucho antes. - rueda su ojos, dando un rápido vistazo a la gente que les rodea, y es allí cuando le ve, alto y hermoso, más hermoso que nadie.

 

Llevaba unos jeans viejos, que de inmediato noto como se abrazaban a sus largas piernas, Jared no solo había ganado peso e incluso crecido un poco más, sino que había ganado músculo y se preguntó vagamente porque... también llevaba una camisa de algún grupo de rock, que sabía que ni siquiera había escuchado en su vida, en cierta forma dolía conocerle tan bien.

 

Le observo hablar con una chica torpemente, aún tenía problemas con el contacto visual, lo supo casi de inmediato.

 

Y entre eso que escucho, escucho su nombre.

 

Se quedó atónito, tanto así, que sus amigos dejaron de bromear de inmediato para prestar atención a lo que observaba con tanta curiosidad. No podían creer que alguien fuera capaz de atraer tanto la atención de alguien como Jensen Ackles, quien usualmente no le dedicaba más de dos miradas a cualquiera que pasara frente a él.

 

\- ¿Ese es el chico? - Felicia pregunto a Kane en un susurro nada discreto. - Es bonito para ser hombre.

 

\- Tiene lo suyo - admitió Kane, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- Silencio, están hablando de mí. - empujo a Kane con el codo, moviéndose hacia donde Padalecki estaba.

 

Cuando estuvo a solo pasos de él, se detuvo.

 

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

 

No sabía cómo, pero su cuerpo se había movido solo, como si algo invisible le moviera, más cuando había escuchado como preguntaba por él... ¿Porque lo haría? ¿Porque después de todo lo que había pasado estaría interesada en saber cualquier cosa de él?

 

\- Apostaría lo que fuera a que es virgen - agrega Felicia - Casi dos metros deliciosos de virginidad diría yo...

 

\- ¡JARED!

 

Ackles se sobresaltó, el nombre de su ex-novio pronunciado con tanto énfasis casi dentro de que en su oreja lo dejo momentáneamente sordo, mientras tres sujetos altos y uno de aproximadamente su misma altura, se acercaban a Padalecki, quien también se había sobresaltado.

 

Jared apenas fue capaz de mantener los panfletos que la otra chica le había dado cuando escucho su nombre de la nada, con tanta urgencia, sus ojos cafés se alzaron hacia donde escucho la voz y se encontró con Stephen Amell, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo - Hey - saludo torpemente.

 

Eso fue suficiente para que Ackles simplemente se alejara, no necesitaba observar como ese patán se acercaba a lo que ya no era suyo. Fue devastador ver como su día se arruinaba por ese cabrón, de verdad que lo fue, incluso lo obligo a evadir a sus amigos, huyendo de Kane cuando este intento hablarle.

 

Necesitaba aire, y para eso, necesitaba alejarse de Jared.

 

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Huías de mi equipo? No me digas que vas a inscribirte en este club. – vio con desdén a Kat, quien solo rodó sus ojos, acostumbrada a los chicos de bonito empaque pero de horroroso contenido.

 

\- No, no... no huía de nadie - respondió sintiendo algo de desilusión y dándose cuenta que eso y los nervios, le habían llevado a tartamudear su respuesta algo que no hacia hace meses, por lo que solo puso cerrar su boca graciosamente.

 

\- Bien, hombre. ¿Quieres algo de agua? Ven a nuestro puesto, tenemos bebida energizante, te servirá para pasar el susto. - indico Stephen, acariciándole los hombros con suavidad. - ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálido...

 

\- Yo... - su corazón estaba latiendo tan despacio, fueron segundos en los que se dio cuenta que Jensen estaba observándole e instantes para que Amell llegara y Jensen se alejara, oh dios... sintió como el aire se iba un poco de sus pulmones y sus ojos se humedecen un poco, observar a Jensen alejarse de él cabizbajo, había prácticamente hecho un hueco en su pecho, uno que ardía y quemaba.

 

\- Jay, ¿Estás bien? - indago Kat.

 

\- ¿Jared? - girándose hacia donde veía Padalecki, Amell no pudo encontrar nada que hubiera llamado la atención del chico, por lo que volviéndole a mirar, esta vez preocupado, intento llamar su atención. - ¿Jay, no me prometiste que te unirías al equipo de baloncesto?

 

\- ¿Qué? - Realmente no estaba escuchando a Amell y este se aprovechó de ello, tomándole de brazo y empezando a moverse - Si... si claro.

 

\- Vamos, te divertirás... Este es Jamal, y este es Roderick, son tan altos como tú, y este es Shane, todos somos novatos, así que vamos todos juntos... - las palabras de Amell se perdían en el aire, pues como el chico animoso que era, muchas veces solo le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz.

 

Mientras Jared se perdía poco a poco en el recuerdo de la mirada de Ackles y luego en su poderosa espalda alejándose.

 

¿Qué estaba pasando con él...?, sabía que no había olvidado a Ackles, pero pensó que resultaría fácil estar aquí... que no iba a añorarlo tanto, después de todo lo que habían tenido no había sido real, nada. Jensen nunca le había amado, como él lo había hecho.

 

Nunca.

 

Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que se mentía a sí mismo, que solo se repetía palabras que había escuchado todos estos meses y que se equivocaba.

 

Como siempre, ignoro esa voz.

 

Nuevamente consiguió sintonizar a Amell, solo porque este se había detenido y ahora le presentaba a varios chicos que pertenecían al equipo regular, y que eran tan encantadores como el, al parecer los conocía a todos.

 

\- Eres alto, te falta un poco de forma, ¿Has jugado baloncesto? El coach evaluara la condición de cada uno, así que te sugiero que practiques... - le entrego una planilla el que era él capitán, un rubio de cara larga llamado Alexander, cuyas facciones pálidas eran muy elegantes. - Las prácticas son dentro de dos semanas.

 

Apretó un par de manos mientras saludaba, no se sentía cómodo cerca de esos chicos, porque le recordaban un poco a los deportistas que se probaban a sí mismos utilizándole como un balón de distintas disciplinas, que estuviera más alto y con un cuerpo más atlético, no hacía que dejara de ser un nerd asustadizo que amaba hacerse invisible para el mundo. Y aun así... aquí estaba, listo para hacer una prueba que podía ser sencillamente su primera vergüenza universitaria.

 

\- Jugaba en la secundaria con unos amigos - responde suavemente, tomando la planilla en sus manos.

 

\- Pues la practica hace el maestro. Si buscas diversión, estoy seguro de que la encontraras, pero tomamos esto en serio, así que, no pienses que es solo un juego. - sonrió, y dios, ¿Tenía que haber tantos hombres atractivos aquí? Comenzaba a ser una tortura.

 

\- Sí, sí señor - trata de que su voz salga un poco más firme, lo que aparece que agrada al otro hombre. ¿Cómo se había metido en esto?, ahora que lo pensaba, no sólo estaba rodeado de personas que en general le traían malos recuerdos, sino de hombres sumamente atractivos que... que estaban sonrojándole cada segundo y él que pensó, que eso solo pasaba en New York.

 

\- Wuuuu, capitán, deje de mirar tanto al chico nuevo. - uno de los chicos dijo, haciendo que Jared acabara por huir con la carpeta en manos, buscando un sitio alejando de todos esos deportistas.

 

Llego hasta donde había una banca y se sentó, respirando hondo.

 

\- Demonios... ¡Entre al equipo de baloncesto! - estaba atónito, ni Ian ni Steven iban a creerle que no lo había planeado, que solo había sucedido y que... que estaba inscripto en un equipo universitario, eso era otro nivel no como los juegos de 21 que hacía en las noches, era distinto.

 

Aunque bueno, no estaba dentro, aún tenía que pasar una prueba y debía prepararse para ella, pero, ya era un gran paso, ahora iba a pertenecer a una banda. Mierda. Eso sí que era un cambio.

 

Todo estaba cambiando, lo había estado haciendo desde que acepto hablar de lo que había sucedido y con ello, seguir adelante.

 

Todo y él... seguía extrañando algunas cosas del pasado o... algunas personas.

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen termina una vez más en su habitación, encerrado y sin atender nada de lo que le diga a través de la puerta, está empezando a pensar que sí algo así es ser padre, nunca tendrá hijos o hijas. Al final decide darle su espacio, está preocupado y quisiera poder hacer algo, pero la cruda verdad es que no puede, que solo el tiempo dirá si esos dos pueden llegar a algo más que huir el uno del otro.

 

Por ahora, dejándose caer en el sofá de su habitación se resigna a esperar... sí Jensen necesita algo, pronto lo sabrá - Hombre esto es patético.

 

Las palabras de su amigo de esta mañana, se mueven con coincidencia premeditada por su cabeza, "¿Yo soy la pequeña zorra? Debiste haber conocido a Christian mucho antes", él antes era alguien que vivía su vida más activamente, si alguien le gustaba simplemente se acercaba, iba tras ello y ahora... ahora solo estaba pensando en Misha, pensando si alguna vez podría recuperarle y esperando si Jensen necesitaba en algún momento hablar.

 

No le gustaba ser tan pasivo.

 

Pero que podía hacer, acercarse a Misha... podría significar arruinar su vida si su madre se enteraba de ello.

 

\- A la mierda todo. - marco el número de su hermana desde su celular, acercándose hasta donde Ackles había lanzado el suyo, después de todo, no quería averiguar si su madre tenía o no intervenido su teléfono, después de eso, se sentó en el sofá. - Hola enana, necesito un favor. - su hermana parece sorprendida de que la llame a estas horas, pero como siempre, está dispuesta a darle lo que le pida, y en este caso, el número de teléfono de Misha Collins.

 

Siente como sus manos tiemblan e incluso sudan un poco, mientras mira el número que su hermana le ha dado sin hacer muchas preguntas, se pregunta si es lo mejor... pero nuevamente vuelve a pensar que él no es así... que no puede pasarse su vida esperando, no durante más tiempo, siente que estos dos años se han llevado una parte de él que no estaba dispuesto a perder y por eso marca...

 

Un tono...

 

Es normal, Misha muy pocas veces tenía su teléfono a mano.

 

Dos tonos...

 

Aun es normal, es probable que este leyendo, algún nuevo libro que pudiera conseguir en ese pequeño pueblo.

 

Tres tonos y...

 

\- Hola - su voz, es la voz de Misha. - ¿Hola?

 

Suspira, cerrando sus ojos y deleitándose con su voz, tal y como lo esperaba. Es un bálsamo para todos sus dolores.

 

\- ¿Hola? - intenta de nuevo, sin obtener ninguna respuesta del otro lado - Sabe, no es gracioso hacer bromas telefónicas, no solo está ocupando las líneas de manera innecesaria, sino que está gastando los minutos que podría usar en una conversación amena con algún familiar o amigo y en caso de que sea por lo del viernes, no cambiare su nota señor Stevens...

 

\- ¿Aun jodiendo estudiantes? - Kane pregunto, sonriendo con la familiaridad en el tono de Misha Collins al otro lado, estaba seguro de que lo había pensado, de verdad que sí, porque se había dicho a sí mismo que no hablaría.

 

\- ¿Christian...? - la voz de Misha cambia, suena sorprendido y el universitario solo atina a sonreír suavemente - Oh dios... Chris, sí... aun jodiendo estudiantes - contestó conteniendo las lágrimas, todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar y tuvo que sentarse en el sofá de su despacho

 

\- Eres malo, ten un poco de piedad. - dice, cuando nota que, mierda, si Jensen sale de su habitación le molerá a golpes por estar siendo tan débil, porque no se le puede llamar otra cosa a lo que está haciendo.

 

\- Lo hago por su bien - responde sin poder ocultar más tiempo que se ha puesto a llorar suavemente. Son dos años, en los que no ha escuchado de Christian más que por terceros y ha tenido que soportar las periódicas amenazas de la señora Kane, que pareciera tener en su agenda diaria alejarle de su hijo. No la culpa, desde el punto de vista de cualquier adulto, él había abusado de su posición como figura de autoridad, pero la realidad no era esa y con ello, la comprensión hacia los actos de la mujer había desaparecido poco a poco. - ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo has estado?

 

\- ¿Yo? No lo sé... no sé porque te llamo, pero tu voz... hace que el dolor se vaya. - suena tan triste que es imposible para Misha no sollozar más alto.

 

\- Te extraño - confiesa, sosteniendo con fuerza el teléfono - Te extraño tanto.

 

Hace un sonido de sorpresa, que deja a Chris confundido por saber la razón de la repentina inhalación de aire de Collins, y lo siguiente que escucha le hace arrepentirse de ser un bobo sentimental que debe aprender a tragarse el dolor como Jensen Ackles.

 

"Mish, ¿Estas bien, cariño? ¿Qué pasa? porque lloras, Mish".

 

Es la voz de otra persona, es la voz de un hombre específicamente y las palabras de su hermana, junto con un agudo dolor vienen a él tan fuerte que solo puede soltar el teléfono, había alguien ahí... había alguien para Misha, alguien que le llamaba cariño y se preocupaba por él.

 

Si... ¿No era eso todo lo que quería para Misha? Alguien que lo cuidara y le diera el amor que él sería incapaz de brindarle. Aunque deseaba, y joder que si lo deseaba, que le hubiera esperado, que hubiera esperado por él.

 

\- Eres un tonto, un maldito tonto. - se sorprendió de que esas palabras no salieran de él, sino de su mejor amigo que se acercó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con suavidad, mientras se acercaba a él. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Tonto.

 

Ackles parecía... bueno, parecía estar de nuevo conteniendo sus emociones mientras se acercaba a él, sentándose en el borde del sofá y tomando el celular del suelo, la llamada se había cortado, acabando cualquier conexión entre Collins y el.

 

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza?

 

Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba llorando, que sus ojos azules estaban inundándose de lágrimas y puestos en el suelo... con la certeza dolorosa en su pecho que había terminado, que su madre lo había logrado y había alejado a la persona que más amaba en esta vida.

 

\- Muchas cervezas - murmuro, sus labios temblando. - Muchas...

 

\- Si, brindemos por ser los más grandes idiotas en el mundo... de verdad, nos creíamos tan poderosos. - murmuro, dándole dos palmadas a Kane en la espalda antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de él.

 

\- Porque nos creíamos invencibles... tontamente invencibles - respondió, aceptando la cerveza que Jensen le lanza, puede ver por sus ojos que quizás también estuvo llorando o al menos a punto de... - Creíamos que nada ni nadie podría con nosotros.

 

\- Y aquí estamos, ellos rehaciendo sus vidas y nosotros recogiendo los pedazos que decidieron dejar... - se lanzó en el sofá, subiendo los pies a la mesilla de café. - Voy a pedir una habitación en los dormitorios, ¿Te sumas?

 

\- ¿... para que vas a hacer eso? - indago curioso, mientras abría su cerveza y daba un amplio trago.

 

\- No sé, para torturarme un poco, yo que sé, me estoy volviendo loco aquí, contigo, los dos como dos adolescentes lloronas, pensé que habíamos superado eso en Macbeth, pensé que volveríamos a ser, no sé, algo más que esto que somos ahora.

 

\- Tú puedes serlo... - respondió con una pequeña risa - Lo que pasa es que aún no lo ves... pero bueno, ¡Me apunto!, además, ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer tu en un dormitorio de chicos? Además, sigue llorando, me hace sentir que no soy el único con una vagina aquí.

 

\- Tu en un dormitorio de chicos, eso te ayudara a olvidarle, Chris... es hora de avanzar, ¿Lo sabes verdad? Por eso le llamaste... porque quieres moverte hacia adelante. Entonces, movámonos juntos.

 

Asintió suavemente - Si... tienes razón, pero Jensen... hombre, tú tienes que estar muy seguro antes de avanzar, porque él... no te ha olvidado y lo sabes. Tenía que decirlo, así se ganara el bufido incrédulo y molesto que salió de Ackles, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque era su amigo.

 

Prácticamente su hermano.

 

\- Eso no importa, Chris, él y yo no podemos estar juntos. Nunca más. Y no voy a permitir que él o nadie se interpongan en mi búsqueda por alguien que de verdad pueda estar conmigo, y que a la mínima mentira no corra a cortarse las venas. - lo dijo con brusquedad, dándole un largo trago a su cerveza a continuación.

 

\- Imbécil - respondió con una pequeña risa - Hombre, somos unos imbéciles - rio de nuevo.

 

\- No, ellos lo son, son nuestro karma. - bebieron en silencio por un buen rato, disfrutando del silencio junto con el amargo sabor de la cerveza, antes Ackles volviera a fijar sus ojos en su mejor amigo. - Christian, no vuelvas a llamarle.

 

\- Esta bien - acepta tirando su cerveza vacía al suelo - No lo haré más...

 


	7. Capítulo 04 Encuentros nada Fortuitos

 

 

I got your body on my mind, I want it back  
oh, just the thought of you...gets me so high, so high  
  
Girl, you're the one, I want you to want me  
and if you want, hey girl, you got me  
There's nothing I know I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do  
just to get up next you

just to get up next you

 

  
Tengo tu cuerpo en mi mente, te quiero de vuelta  
oh, sólo pensar en ti...me pone tan feliz, tan feliz  
  
Tú eres el único, yo quiero que me quieras  
y si quieres, eh chica, me tienes  
No hay nada que sepa que yo no haría, yo no haría  
para simplemente levantarme a tu lado  
  
Para simplemente levantarme a tu lado

[Jason Derulo - Want you to Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBZgQmVc2Ic)

 

****

 

El campus era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas que hubieran vivido en un mismo pueblo hace un tiempo ya, no se encontraran nunca. Así era Yale, pero aparentemente, Jensen no tenía esa suerte, no cuando últimamente se chocaba con Jared cada dos por tres, en los pasillos, en los baños del primer piso, en la cafetería, en las canchas cuando calentaba por las mañanas trotando por el campus.

 

Comenzaba a ser cansino, sino fuera porque Jensen pasaba todo el día esperando ese encuentro fortuito de verdad que se enfadaría. Aunque hoy, no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Jared al otro lado del café universitario, está zona de Yale era muy famosa por ellos, porque servían de todo, incluyendo el mejor café de la ciudad.

 

Jared parecía bastante enfocado en sus estudios, con al menos cuatro libros de un grueso considerable desperdigados por la mesa. Parecía encauzado, pero no solo, no, Jared parecía conocer a un número insuperable de personas, personas que iban y venían de su mesa, lo saludaban y Jared les dedicaba esa frágil sonrisa que le dedico a él, el día en que le dijo que le amaba.

 

Parecía ser que se había hecho un regular en estas semanas de comienzo de clases, porque las camareras le conocían muy bien. Jared aún seguía tocado por su culpa, pero era obvio que hacia un esfuerzo por superarlo, un muy grande esfuerzo que Jensen no lograba emprender por su cuenta. Estaba cansado, enfadado, pero por razones muy distintas de las que sentía en la preparatoria. Ahora simplemente se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido entonces, de cuan inmaduro e irracional había sido con sus decisiones.

 

El coach apenas lo dejaba entrar en el equipo regular a jugar, aunque era obvio que maldecía con todas sus ganas el que uno de sus mejores jugadores fuera homosexual, ya se lo había expresado por medio de notas pidiéndole que por favor se uniera al club de la capilla y recapacitara. Jensen solía pensar en cómo le gustaría decirle por dónde meterse esas notas al coach. Ahora estaba allí, sentando solo sin conocer a nadie, había perdido sus encantos de fascinarle a la gente con solo una sonrisa. Aunque Felicia y Kattie decían que la gente seguía interesándose por él y que era considerado como uno de los chicos mas atractivos del campus. A el nada de eso le hacía gracia, por Dios, solo buscaba alivio, mucho alivio al dolor y a la rabia que a veces lo consumían por dentro. Esas eran las razones de su sonrisa falsa, no importaba cuanto quisiera cambiar, decirle al mundo que se jodiera y seguir adelante, algunos días simplemente se sentía una mierda.

 

De alguna extraña manera, con todo lo que había pasado desde aquel día había comenzado a darse cuenta que su vida no era exactamente lo que pensaba, más de una cosa resulto tambalearse y caerse, sus amistades, su prestigio... su ilusa idea de felicidad, se había encontrado ante un camino destruido con más culpa de la que le hubiera gustado cargar, sin embargo ahí estaba... construyendo algo con sus propias manos, lento quizás pero seguro y el día que se había ido de casa hace dos años aproximadamente, su madre le había sonreído, diciéndole que había empezado a madurar.

 

No estaba de acuerdo, pero no era quien para quitar ese brillo en sus ojos verdes.

 

Con un café en su mano, observo su libro de cálculo y luego a la mesa donde estaba Jared, lo que vio le corto la respiración, Jared le observaba, por encima de sus libros. Se sintió avergonzado, expuesto cuando Jared le vio, sus ojos parecían aún más brillantes que antes cuando se lo había encontrado por primera vez en el campus.

 

Tuvo que desviar la mirada, el aire no parecía suficiente como para quedarse en sus pulmones y ayudarle a enfrentarlo, no, se había esfumado cuando fue demasiado. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de nada a su alrededor —ese era el efecto del café en él— hasta que una sombra mucho más alta de lo normal cubrió su mesa... su corazón salto y se preguntó si se había perdido mucho. Tan perdido se encontraba en sus pensamientos como para no notar a alguien del tamaño de Jared acercársele, aparte del hecho de que sabía que era él sin levantar la vista, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

 

Le escucho carraspear, y le tomo unos segundos acumular el valor, ¡El!

 

Por dios, el acumulado valor solo sirvió para levantar los ojos y ver a Jared, observar como este no le juzgaba con sus ojos pese a que parecía querer hacerlo, con una mochila guindada al hombro y un libro debajo del brazo.

 

— Hey...— tartamudeo, enderezándose en la silla, y soltando la taza de café.

 

— Hey. — contestó en voz baja Padalecki, su voz sonaba un poco más gruesa de lo que Jensen la recordaba. — ¿Puedo... sentarme?

 

Ahora ese cambio era un poco radical, considerando todo lo que habían pasado.

 

Aun así, Jensen no dudo un segundo, señalo el asiento frente a él y suspiro aliviado cuando Jared se sentó, dejando su mochila junto a la suya en la mesa. El silencio fue incómodo durante unos segundos, donde Jensen se dedicó a observar los cambios en Jared, estaba más alto, su cuerpo también parecía haber adquirido músculo en lugares donde no recordaba que tuviera, sin duda sus facciones era más maduras y aunque aún tenía la misma expresión de timidez con que le conoció, también había más seguridad en él.

 

No se cansaría de ver cuánto había cambiado nunca.

 

— Te he visto estos días. — su voz salió vacilante al principio, sus ojos castaños evitando los verdes. — Y no dejo de preguntarme porque no... es decir, en el instituto siempre estabas rodeado de gente y ahora... son siempre las mismas tres personas.

 

Era una conversación incómoda para Jensen, él no quería darle una explicación a Jared sobre porque estaba solo ahora mismo.

 

— Solo... bueno sabes, es una época diferente.

 

— Oh... — contestó retorciendo sus manos unos segundos, sí maldiciendo el momento en que su curiosidad fue más que su prudencia, su cabeza había idealizado tan pronto supo que había entrado a la misma universidad en que estudiaba Jensen que medio campus estaría a sus pies, sería la estrella del equipo y tendría entre sus brazos una chica distinta cada vez que le viera. Pero en cambio, solo había escuchado rumores de Jensen acostándose con muchas personas, sin salir con ninguna. — ¿Y... que estudias? — preguntó cuándo simplemente no supo que más hacer.

 

— Ingeniería, estoy en la escuela de ingeniería. — Jensen respondió, bastante calmado y sonriente, se sentía un poco más relajado entrar en un tema en el que pudiera encajar. — ¿Y qué estudias tú? Yo... no pude evitar mirar toda la cantidad de libros con los que estudiabas, ¿Elegiste dos carreras o solo eres así de responsable? Aún estamos en la primera semana… todo eso parecía muy pesado para solo la primera semana. — trato de ser simplón con su pregunta, pero noto como su voz salió un tanto burlona. — quiero decir, siempre has sido inteligente.

 

— Siempre he sido lo que muchos llaman un nerd. — contesto encogiéndose de hombros, su voz claramente a la defensiva. — Estudio ingeniería también... — agrego entre otro incómodo silencio, se preguntaba si el hombre frente a él era distinto a lo que recordaba o seguía siendo el mismo no sabía porque no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza.

 

— Siempre fuiste más listo. — Jensen repite como para dejarlo en claro, bajando su mirada al café que ahora está más frío que caliente. — me gusta eso de ti. — lo susurra tan bajo que solo él es capaz de escucharlo. — ¿Cómo te va?

 

— Bien... — contestó extrañado, notando que los ojos verdes también parecían evadirle. — Es decir, tengo una beca por mis notas y fue sencillo entrar a ingeniería... solo, solo que los nervios casi pueden conmigo en el examen de admisión.

 

— Es una presión difícil, en especial para esta universidad, pero estoy seguro que pudiste haber optado por otra universidad. — Jensen se inclinó hacia delante, sus codos rozando las manos de Jared que estaban sobre la mesa.

 

Jared no se apartó, simplemente frunció el ceño unos segundos preguntándose sí la paranoia había llegado a su cerebro de un pronto a otro.

 

— Si... es solo que el programa de esta universidad llamo mi atención, además quería un lugar nuevo... ¿Y tú?

 

— Siempre he adorado el uniforme deportivo, y aquí estudio mi padre, pude haber ido a Notredame, pero mi padre tenía un apartamento aquí. — Jensen se encoge de hombros. — ¿Cómo es la vida en las residencias? Chris y yo aplicamos para uno.

 

— ¿Si...? Oh bueno, mi compañero de cuarto es algo… animado, siempre intenta que le acompañe a sitios de la universidad, y fue quien me metió en el equipo de basquetbol, es un buen amigo. — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

— Debe ser genial, así que... ¿Cómo está Ian? — pregunto cuando sintió que se quedaban sin temas para hablar, no que hablar de la recuperación de Jared fuera algo que el en específico pudiera tocar.

 

— Oh... él, está bien, siempre luchando contra el mundo con una sonrisa. — contestó con cariño, su rostro se había relajado ligeramente hablando del otro.

 

— Sí. — Jensen acaricia su mejilla, su cuerpo recordando cuando el puño de Somerhalder se encajó en su rostro. — ¿Y tu amiga, la rubia?

 

— Alona está estudiando para abogada y Steven está cerca de ella, en una escuela de cocina... yo... es bueno que estés bien Ackles, creo... que es hora de irme. — menciono atropelladamente, sencillamente sabía que se les habían acabado los temas y no quería nada más forzoso de lo que ya era.

 

— No... — Jensen le sostuvo de la mano, sus ojos mostrando una añoranza, un deseo de no estar solo que llego a Jared, pero que este no supo cómo manejar. — yo... lo siento. — susurro.

 

— Eso... eso no es cierto. — susurro de forma automática, a la defensiva pero sin soltarse de la mano ajena. — Es decir... — opto por quedarse callado y regresar a su lugar con un mohín en su rostro, no sabía si Ackles le había escuchado y esperaba que si así era, simplemente decidiera ignorar el tema.

 

— Al menos déjame invitarte el almuerzo. — Jensen dijo con una sonrisa tensa, y supo que ese iba a ser el final de la conversación a menos que Jared le abriera esa puerta.

 

Esta vez, cuando Jared subió su vista hacia Jensen, este no aparto la mirada y se encontró de lleno con sus ojos verdes tal y como los recordaba, su expresión se suavizo y realmente sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándole también, unos segundos en silencio. Había algo en sus ojos, un ligero brillo distinto, que le confundía en medio de la nostalgia y añoranza que estaba sintiendo.

 

— Bueno, tengo mi propio dinero. — agregó tirando de su mano suavemente. — Podría quedarme a comer y cubrir mis propios gastos.

 

Cualquier persona hubiera tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar, pero Jensen no era cualquiera y pese a su suave voz había escuchado todo y ahora asentía suavemente.

 

— Esta bien y sí quieres probar algo único. — continuo Ackles, aun mirándole. — Conozco este sitio fascinante que vi durante uno de mis juegos el año pasado.

 

— ¿Único?, ¿Cómo... algo únicamente delicioso? — preguntó curioso.

 

La comida siempre había sido una de sus debilidades, ahora que vivía solo se había dado gustos comiendo por aquí y por allá, buscando encontrar en distintas comidas algo nuevo y excitante... bueno, al menos cuando se lo podía permitir. Lo que admitía era seguido, por los depósitos que su padre le hacía cada semana, como no era realmente bueno en la cocina, ninguno de sus padres le habían comprado utensilios de cocina, ni siquiera lo habían insinuado, sino más bien habían llegado al acuerdo de aquellos pequeños envíos de dinero para su alimentación.

 

— Si, está dentro del campus, no es muy lejos de aquí, podemos ir cuando quieras.

 

Jensen maldijo, en su cabeza, su tono de voz expectante y ligeramente desesperado. ¿Qué paso con lo que le había dicho a Kane el día anterior?, era un desastre completo.

 

— Suena bien, podemos ir... una comida deliciosa nunca está de más.

 

— Cuando quieras.

 

 

 

 

 

— ¿Él te llamo? ¿ÉL te llamo? ¿ÉL? — La voz de Michael era un poema por teléfono, pero escucharla en persona mientras intentaba comerse el bistec reseco preparado por Shannen era casi una proeza, de verdad que con los chillidos estruendosos que daba le sorprendía no haberse quedado sordo ya.

 

Ni siquiera sabía para que mierda le había contado si iba a gritarlo de esa forma, ¿Y por qué él era el único comiéndose la comida de su mejor amiga cuando bien podría comerse el pollo relleno que Fuller había horneado?

 

Mientras pensaba eso, Michael parloteaba aun, tachándole de mentiroso y de paranoico, y de muchas otras cosas a las cuales no presto atención. Solo continuo masticando, intentando sacarle lo comestible a esta pobre comida que no tenía la culpa de lo horrible que Shannen Doherty era capaz de cocinar.

 

Cuando centro su atención en Michael, este se había callado y le miraba, expectante.

 

— ¿Vas a dejarme decir algo ya? — cuestiono, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que no fue un sueño Misha...? — indagó suavemente, apoyándose su cabeza en su brazo y este en la mesa, su expresión aún era incrédula y... ligeramente histérica y se preguntó de nuevo porque le había contado a Michael primero y no a Shannen, Paul. — Y si... dime algo, explícame hombre, dame más detalles, ¿Para qué te llamaría?

 

— No voy a seguir contándote nada, Nueva York te ha vuelto un patán. — se puso de pie, alejando el plato con el bistec medio masticado y saliendo del patio donde estaba sentado comiendo cuando Michael llego, se lo había soltado como un suspiro, confesándole algo que no le había dicho a nadie desde que había ocurrido, ni siquiera Richard lo sabía.

 

Y hablando del nuevo docente de Música, este platicaba animosamente con Fuller y Shannen en la cocina, charlando de las clases, de la nueva subdirectora y de los pocos modales de los chiquillos. Esos parecían nunca agotar ese tema, y Misha ya estaba harto de escucharlos, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente irrespetuoso como para decirle a alguien esas cosas a la cara.

 

— Disculpen. — dijo, pasando entre ellos para lavarse las manos.

 

— Misha. — llamó, quitándose su sombrero dramáticamente y caminando también hacía la cocina, sonriendo suavemente a todos antes de también pasar entre ellos y sin ningún reparo pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo — Lo siento, sí... solo me sorprendiste y me puse en modo imbécil, anda hablemos — susurro en voz baja.

 

— ¡No quiero hablarte, Michael! — exclamo, apartando el brazo de este, mientras le miraba muy enfadado. OK, quizás podía ser muy respetuoso con todos, pero mierda, se sentía al borde, quería tomar a un perrito y jugar a los bolos con el dándole una patada. Así de malo se sentía.

 

El punto es que no se dio cuenta que tanto había alzado la voz y con ello quebrado la amena conversación que tenían sus amigos a pocos metros, que ahora le miraban sorprendidos.

 

— Misha... hombre, lo siento, no te pongas así.

 

— Lo siento. — dice lo más educadamente que pudo, intentando recuperar la compostura que había perdido. — Olvida que te dije algo. — Menciono, girándose para subir las escaleras a la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de Fuller cuando se quedaba con ellos, solo quería ahogarse entre las sabanas y mirar a su teléfono como un tonto, tal y como había hecho todos estos días.

 

— Oh, demonios ¿Qué hiciste Mike?

 

— Oh, demonios ¿Qué hiciste Rosenbaum?

 

Shannen y Drew se voltearon a ver sorprendidos, en el mismo instante con la misma pregunta habían salido de sus labios.

 

— Pero yo solo... — las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Michael mientras se acercaba a Shannen, que dejando salir un suspiro, le abrazo muy fuerte confortándolo.

 

La pareja ahora parecía enfocada en los sentimientos de Michael, habiéndose olvidado de Collins que seguramente estaría ya encerrado en su habitación, eso preocupo mucho a Richard, quien paso a su lado, caminando hasta la escalera.

 

Mientras subía, se dio cuenta que no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer o sí realmente podía hacer algo... sin embargo, su cuerpo se había movido solo, casi por decisión propia había subido aquellas escaleras, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que Misha estaba bien, que esos ojos celestes no estaban quebrándose una vez más. De alguna forma temía, que este jamás volviera a ser el mismo sí seguía desmoronándose poco a poco como era evidente que lo estaba haciendo.

 

No quería eso... le dolía pensar que eso pudiera pasar.

 

Por eso toco suavemente la puerta, el silencio reinaba en esa segunda planta y sobre todo en la habitación donde sabía estaba encerrado Misha. El toque suave que hizo su mano, fue lo que devolvió algo de vida al lugar.

 

— No quiero verte, Michael. — se escuchó una voz desde adentro, no sonaba como si el docente hubiera estado llorando y eso era un progreso.

 

— No soy Michael — respondió suavemente. — Por favor Misha... abre.

 

— Vete, Richard. Solo vete. — le dijo. — Ya te dije que no quiero lastimarte.

 

— Me lástima verte así... solo, necesitas hablar Misha, déjame al menos escuchar.

 

El silencio se hizo nuevamente rey en ese pasillo, mientras Richard esperaba pacientemente a que Misha Collins decidiera abrirle las puertas de su corazón, ya no como un interés amoroso, sino como un amigo, porque estaba seguro que lo que Collins necesitaba era amigos dispuestos a enfrentar lo que le ocurría. No que culpara a los otros tres de no entenderle, pero si una razón había para que Collins pasara más tiempo con Wesley es porque necesitaba a alguien que no le juzgara.

 

La puerta se abrió finalmente, haciéndole soltar el aire que retenía en sus doloridos pulmones, cuando observo el rostro ensombrecido de Collins que le miraba directamente a los ojos.

 

— No quiero lasti... — Misha no pudo terminar la frase porque Richard lo interrumpió.

 

— Esta bien. — dijo y movió su mano en el aire, como si le quitara importancia al asunto. — No puedo competir con la persona que está en tu corazón, desearía hacerlo... pero no podría, es algo inmenso lo que sientes por él, solo... seamos amigos, buenos amigos.

 

— Si te cuento quien es esa persona... ¿Aún seguirías deseando ser mi amigo? Yo no creo que sea tan fácil así. — miro a Richard y luego se dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación, pero sin cerrar la puerta tras él.

 

De inmediato tomo aquel suave gesto como una invitación, por lo que entro en la habitación con suaves pasos.

 

— No importa quién sea... al menos a mí no me importa.

 

— Solo dices eso porque no has escuchado la historia. — se sentó en la cama, apoyando su rostro en una mano y mirando al suelo. — me enamore de la persona más testaruda e irracional en la tierra, además de encantador, persuasivo, sensual y dominante. Fue mi mayor error en la vida, y la mejor decisión que he tomado.

****

— Creo que has descrito perfectamente las dos caras del amor Misha... ¿Quién es esta persona...? ¿Por qué vives con tanto miedo de algo que amas tanto?

 

— Porque... porque cuando empezamos a vernos era... era solo un adolescente. — replico, tragando fuerte mientras escondía su mirada de los hermosos ojos de Richard.

 

— Misha... por dios — ríe suavemente — Desde que llegue aquí, he escuchado a un sin fin de personas hablar del maravilloso docente que eras, me empezaste a atraer por lo que decían de ti y aunque sé que sientes que te estas muriendo, he visto tus clases, tu forma de ser y ver el mundo... ¡He visto quien eres!, el que hayas empezado algo con un alumno, no hará que cambie mi opinión de ti...

 

— Pero... pero, no es bien visto por nadie, por dios, ¿Has visto como Shannen me mira? ¿O como mira a Michael por estar con Tommy? ¿Por qué crees que Ana Kane me odia y en cada junta de padres siempre sugiere que los profesores deben de ser revisados minuciosamente y me mira a mí mientras lo dice? — Se siente tan avergonzado, tan avergonzado.

 

— Misha, ¿Cual fue tu pecado? — preguntó seriamente, dejándose caer en la cama mientras miraba por la ventana al sol ocultándose lentamente — Dejarte llevar por lo que sentías, ¿Una pasión abrumadora que te recorría de pies a cabeza...? — ríe antes de continuar — La vida no puede ser tan estricta, como si todo fuera blanco y negro únicamente, hay contrastes... decisiones y sí en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que fue una decisión de ambos, que nadie forzó a nadie, que te miren como deseen y que lo demás se vaya al diablo.

 

— No es tan fácil. No puede ser tan fácil, Richard. — se giró mirar al otro profesor. — si fuera así, no podría dejar de pensar últimamente que hubiera sido mejor enamorarme de alguien como tu.

 

— Es tan fácil. — afirmo como si fuera obvio. — Misha, no puedes vivir de lo que los demás piensen y digan, es tu vida, quien toma las decisiones y decide como sentirse, eres tú y solamente tú... no conviertas en una maldición lo que más amas, solo porque los demás lo piensan de esa forma... y ¡Me halagas! — ríe, algo sonrojado — Pero, el amor, es cualquier cosa menos racional.

 

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado? — Collins le pregunto, la tensión desapareciendo de sus hombros y una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

 

— Cuando tienes una familia que renegó de ti por ser distinto, que no les importo lastimarte, aprendes a vivir de otra forma... más para ti y menos para los demás.

 

— Eres como Michael, solo que maduro. — sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Richard antes de que, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazara de él. — gracias por comprender, solo necesitaba a alguien que verdaderamente entendiera, quizás por eso quise decírselo a Mike, pero... el simplemente no escucha.

 

— Él es un poco enérgico, me parece. — aventura, correspondiendo el abrazo. — y creo que eso le pasa factura bastante veces.

 

— Es un tonto. — cerro sus ojos, pensando en Chris mientras se acomoda en el pecho del otro docente, se preguntó cuan alto y cuan fornido estaría Kane ahora, si estaría comiendo bien y estudiando, si seguiría jugando futbol o había decido cambiar de disciplina.

 

 

 

 

 

La habitación era ligeramente pequeña para dos chicos de su edad, tamaño y complexión física, y gustos mecánicos. Era de dos camas, dos armarios y dos bibliotecas, una ventana y una alfombra roída en el centro que decía Yale. Ambos se miraron a la cara, pensando al mismo tiempo en que lío se habían metido. ¿De verdad esta era la solución a los problemas de ambos? Lo dudaban.

 

— ¿Esto es lo que nos dieron? – Kane fue el primero en preguntar, soltando su maleta en el suelo y comenzando a sacarse el bolso cuando Jensen se apresuró a escoger cama. — ¡Hey! – le grito, mirando la cama libre con desdén. – Joder, que energía tienes después de hablar con el chico que piensas olvidar.

 

— No es por eso. – enseguida replico Ackles, mirándole con mala cara antes de asomarse por la ventana, podía ver a la carretera, y por lo tanto al Audi azul que estaba estacionado a pocos metros de la habitación del segundo piso. – No se ve mal, y nos dieron esta porque solicitamos muy tarde. Un placer haber hechos negocios contigo. – dijo extendiendo su mano a Kane que rodó los ojos, metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos para rescatar su cartera. – Te dije que si me la follaba me daría una habitación.

 

— Realmente tengo que dejar de apostar contigo cuando hay sexo de por medio, nunca gano, joder — se queja sacando los dólares que había apostado, la sonrisa de Jensen es satisfecha y él tendrá que usar la tarjeta de crédito que le dieron sus padres para emergencias para sus cenas está semana solo, porque es un idiota y su sueldo, de su trabajo de medio tiempo está en manos de Jensen. — No te rías cabrón... pensé que ella sería el tipo de chica que no paga el sexo.

 

— Si tuvieras un coño entre tus piernas te haría saber porque sucumbió a mi lengua. — Se rio de la expresión de Kane, mientras daba un bostezo y se sentaba en la cama. — se está cálido aquí.

 

— Idiota — insulta pero ambos ríen — Si... estos dormitorios tienen algo extraño ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de Padalecki y Amell?

 

Se giró para ver la expresión de Jensen, sonriendo cuando se consiguió con sus ojos verdes usualmente entrecerrados en una mueca de malicia, extremadamente abiertos, mirándole como si le hubiera agarrado en una trastada.

 

— ¿Qué te dice que yo elegí el mismo edificio que Jared?

 

— Por favooooooor. — comentó, alargando la "o" con toda la intención. — Te conozco, Jensen... desde que eras un chiquillo llorón, con esos ojos verdes enormes siempre consiguiendo lo que querías, te conozco.

 

— No estamos nada cerca de Jared. — dijo con el ceño fruncido, levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación con una mueca.

 

— Oh, bueno. — responde mirando con una mueca la cama que Jensen le había dejado. — Supongo, que es mejor... así nos daremos cuenta de los coqueteo incesantes de Amell.

 

— Vete a la mierda. — Ackles prácticamente escupió, asomándose para ver quien estaba en los pasillos antes de girarse a Kane. — tenemos que estar aquí por lo menos tres veces a la semana, y espero que consigas a alguien a quien follarte antes de que me vuelvas loco.

 

— Vete a la mierda — contestó molesto, aunque ambos bufan, porque cada uno sabe cómo joder al otro y ciertamente nunca dejaran de hacerlo, es extraño, pero es parte de su amistad.

 

— Siempre tan sensitivo. — se burló Jensen, regresando para deshacerse de la poca ropa que había traído, está habitación era un capricho que había decidido darse, solo porque si, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie, no, el solo quería una excusa para ver a Jared y darse cuenta que el chiquillo ya no era para él, que de verdad este había crecido y estaba superando todo, y que estaba bien, y no necesitaba de él.

 

— Mira quien lo dice...

 

Estaba de momento más concentrado en revisar el colchón que había en su cama, aunque su mano se movía casi con miedo, tenía que hacerlo, no confiaba que estuviera totalmente limpio, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

 

— Y tu no... eres totalmente lo contrario, almorzaste con él y regresaste de tan buen humor que asustabas, más le escuchaste preguntar por ti a esa chica y según Thomas también le ha preguntado por ti — esa última información, Jensen no lo sabía, por lo que llamo su atención — y sigues diciendo que no sigue perdido por tus huesos, ¡Oh vamos, hombre!

 

— No digo que aún no sienta nada por él, pero... hablar con él, como personas civilizadas, supongo que me hizo ver que el de verdad está superando esto, y que yo también debo hacerlo.

 

— Bueno eso es cierto... — decidiendo que su cama era lo suficientemente segura, se dejó caer en está con una sonrisa — Esperemos que superarlo signifique una nueva oportunidad y ¡No! ¡No digas nada!, solo esperemos. — no tuvo ningún reparo de insistir en lo que le había dicho hace dos días a Jensen y tampoco de callarlo. Esto último había sido divertido incluso.

 

— Y... ¿Qué vamos a comer...? ¿Cocinaremos como buenos chicos...? — agregó.

 

— Mmmmm... si, somos buenos chicos. — bostezo.

 

— Sí claro — contestó bufando — ¿Qué tal si cocinamos más tarde...?

 

— No, ahora, quiero ver que tanta gente atractiva hay aquí. — se encogió de hombros, abriendo la puerta para observar a un rubio que se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de enfrente, alto y flaco, no era exactamente lo que Ackles buscaba.

 

— ¿Gente atractiva?, apuesto que la mayoría son chiquillos y chiquillas vírgenes — se queja, aún no sabe cómo se supone que va a lograr intentar algo con alguien si todo le recuerda a Misha — Ni para que te digo, si tienes un fetiche con eso.

 

— No tengo un fetiche. — se giró hacia Kane que revolvía su ropa en la cama. — ¿Vienes o no?

 

— Si, si vamos a ver que nos depara este lugar — dice y se levanta, con un bostezo de por medio, que aleja rápidamente por la expresión irritada de Jensen.

 

— Eres como un abuelo cuando no tienes una cerveza encima. — ahora fue el turno de Ackles de quejarse de la actitud de su amigo, mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación. — No te olvides de la llave, asqueroso.

 

— Cállate, nenaza. — contestó irritado, tomando las dos copias de las llaves que le habían dado a cada uno y lanzándole una a Jensen.

 

Ambos salieron al pasillo lentamente, era tarde, el sol se ocultaba y el clima era cálido, estaban en un segundo piso, específicamente al final del pasillo y no había mucha gente a estas horas, quizás la mayoría estaba en clase. Mientras caminaron observaron desde afuera el área de cocinas y el área de baños, era pequeños en termino de lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero supone que era suficiente para sobrevivir.

 

— Eres horrible de verdad, vamos a buscar que beber. — dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para continuar caminando por los pasillos que estaban desiertos.

 

— ¿Crees que tengan descuentos de cerveza para los estudiantes de residencia? — pregunto sonriendo — Digo vivir aquí debe tener sus ventajas ¿No?

 

— ¿Te imaginas? La mitad de ellos no estarían en clases, o quizás más de la mitad.

 

 

 

 

No sabía que es lo que estaba esperando.

 

Solo tenía que firmar los papeles y vender la casa, pero se negaba a hacerlo. ¿Qué si Tommy quería venir a vivir aquí después de que triunfara como actor? ¿O si no triunfaba y quería volver aquí? ¿Y si terminaba con su novio adulto y quería venir aquí? ¿Y si él y Patricia nunca encajaban en algún otro sitio?

 

Se quedó sentado largo rato frente a ese escritorio, quizás toda la noche, porque cuando vino a darse cuenta, los pájaros estaban cantando y alguien decía su nombre incesantemente con un golpeteo en la madera de la puerta.

 

De nuevo, se pregunta que está esperando.

 

— Voy Elizabeth.

 

Se pone de pie, mirando su camisa arrugada y sus pantalones de dormir, se suponía que solo estaría aquí unos minutos, pero se ha quedado dormido toda la noche y la espalda le duele terriblemente.

 

— ¡Oh! — una risa escapa del señor Padalecki, que le mira con atención una vez abre la puerta. — Realmente no sé si se lo han dicho señor Welling, pero recién levantado, su cabello y usted mismo, tienen un aspecto... ¡Salvaje!

 

Soltando un gemido de frustración, Welling senior apoya su rostro en la puerta abierta y se deja resbalar un poco por esta. Lo que menos que necesita ahora es a este sujeto en casa, cuando a él le apesta él aliento y todo su cuerpo está aún entumecido.

 

— El desayuno. — dice con suavidad, recordando que por eso está aquí, porque Pat le ha prometido el día anterior el desayuno, pero ahora Pat está de camino a Washington y él está aquí.

 

Solo.

 

Con este tarado, sexualmente atractivo y loco de Padalecki.

 

— Si, el desayuno. —responde sonriendo. — Tengo mucha hambre. — se lame los labios suavemente, ha dado unos pasos hacia adelante, uno o dos, que le dejan muy cerca del otro hombre y cuando se inclina y repite "mucha", Henry Welling está totalmente sonrojado.

 

— Pues, Elizabeth seguro que ya debe tener el desayuno listo. — coloca una mano en el pecho de Padalecki, y joder, es demasiado firme y estúpidamente increíble, lo que le paraliza unos segundos antes de aplicar fuerza y alejarlo. — ¿Tu hijo llego a llamarte? — pregunta, pasando a un lado del hombre y peinando su cabello con sus manos.

 

— Eso es bueno, aunque pensé que usted o su esposa cocinarían — molesta sin importarle que le otro bufe a modo de respuesta. — En fin... si, si... me llamo, se escucha bien, está emocionado y a la vez asustado porque parece que entrará al equipo de baloncesto y a una banda, se oye como un adolescente normal experimentado con el mundo... pero.

 

— ¿Pero...? — le incito a continuar mientras llegaba a su habitación, sabía que Padalecki entraría y eso lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

 

— No menciono a Ackles aunque sé que ya se encontraron, él no habla conmigo de esas cosas. — explico, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con suavidad — y desearía que lo hiciera. Es solo eso.

 

— Eres su padre, no su mejor amigo. — Le recordó mordazmente, pensando en Tom y en cómo había mantenido perfectamente oculto lo de ese Rosenbaum al que aún no se acostumbraba. — Los hijos mienten todo el tiempo.

 

— Lo sé... pero temo que salga herido de nuevo, mi hijo aún está muy enamorado de ese otro chiquillo.

 

Sentándose al lado de Padalecki, sintió la necesidad de pasar su mano por los hombros rectos debido a lo tensos que estaban del otro hombre, y después de pensarlo unos segundos, lo hizo, acariciando lo más ajeno posible a lo genial que se sentía.

 

— No te recomiendo que lo enfrentes, pero dale más tiempo, visítale dentro de unos meses, ¿Sabes?

 

— Es ridículo, que cuando más tienes que dejar crecer a tus hijos, más los quieres contigo ¿No? — comentó con nostalgia.

 

— Si... pero los hijos se deben independizar, deben experimentar por su cuenta, no puedes vigilarlos toda su vida.

 

— Gracias Henry — susurro, una suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba detenidamente al otro hombre.

 

— No tienes por qué darme las gracias, estoy seguro de que por tu cuenta estarás perfectamente bien, ahora, puedes empezar a... — sus palabras se cortaron tan pronto como sintió la mano de Padalecki deslizarse por su muslo hacia arriba, lentamente.

 

Cuando voltea su rostro, es cuando se da cuenta que Padalecki está tan cerca. Casi puede sentir su aliento y darse cuenta de que sus ojos no son exactamente cafés, ni exactamente verdes — No pienses demasiado en esto — le dice antes de que sus labios estén sobre los suyos, es una caricia tan suave, casi inexistente, pero que le lleva a cerrar los ojos y a abrir los labios.

 

Se abandonó al placer de sentir los labios de un hombre sobre él, no era la primera vez, pero se sentía como si lo fuera. Por qué este hombre era un hombre de verdad, y besaba como debían besar los dioses, con tal experiencia que los gemidos no tardaron en abandonar su boca.

 

Las manos se le aferraron a los hombros de Padalecki casi inconscientemente, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para tenerlo más cerca, para sentir su caliente cuerpo contra el suyo y poder saber que estaba besándose con un hombre.

 

Y no puede llegar a explicar lo que siente en el mismo instante en que sus pechos chocan y las manos de su acompañante le atraen y le abrazan, Gerald Padalecki, es fuerte, cálido y no le ha dejado respirar ni un instante desde que sus bocas se juntaron, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos con cuidado mientras se desmorona de placer.

 

En ese momento, piensa en que ésta es la razón por la que el menor de los Padalecki varones pudo convencer a Jensen Ackles de quedarse a su lado pese a que este chico nunca había insinuado a nadie sus preferencias sexuales, seguramente lo de besar como un dios era hereditario. Porque estaba seguro de que él, un hombre casado y para el mundo, un heterosexual, se estaba volviendo dócil bajo las administraciones de este hombre.

 

Sintió como su labio inferior era mordido rudamente antes de sentir esa misma boca en su oído, susurrando palabras que no podía entender ~~de~~ cuan perdido se encontraba.

 

— Sabia que besarte sería algo asombroso — es lo que puede captar luego de unos segundos, que también le llevan a darse cuenta que Gerald Padalecki le tiene firmemente en sus brazos, sus cuerpos aun peligrosamente cerca.

 

— ¿Cómo...Como... sabías que yo...?

 

— Tus hermosos ojos. — susurro suavemente. —Es decir, tienes la misma mirada que los míos cuando vivía con la presión de ser algo que no era...

 

— No. No puede ser eso estas siendo absurdo. — se liberó de los brazos de Gerald Padalecki, poniéndose de pie y sintiendo las piernas de gelatina.

 

—Y tú demasiado racional —responde con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie también — ¿Vamos a desayunar...?

 

— No. Vete a casa. — dijo, caminando al baño mientras respiraba hondo.

 

— Henry, no hagas esto... — pidió con suavidad — Tómatelo con calma.

 

— Vete a casa, Padalecki. — ordeno antes de cerrar la puerta del baño tras él.

 

Suspiro cuando observó la puerta cerrada, sintiendo la decepción invadir su pecho.

 

 —Me gustas Henry y mucho. —dice y con ello sale de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa.

 

Joder.

 

Le enfada que Welling sea de esa forma, pero le entiende, casi a la perfección, después de haber pasado toda su vida encerrado, entiende cómo las cosas se están saliendo de control no es una buena visión para el cabecilla de familia, aunque preferiría que siempre fuera igual de apasionado como lo había sido cuando le había besado.

 

Joder.

 

Que increíble había sido besarlo y sostenerlo en sus brazos, y mierda, dejarse sostenerse y que Welling hiciera todos esos sonidos que parecían imposibles salir de un hombre como él.

 

Tocarle había sido un sueño hecho realidad, finalmente se había llenado de valor.

 

Y quizás ahora, no sería nada más que un recuerdo, porque Welling no le había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez mientras se encerraba en esas estúpidas cuatro paredes y le alejaba.

 

Por supuesto, si solo él tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo con sus manos y un pequeño juguete en el baño, avergonzado de su propia debilidad.

 

 

 

 

 

No podía creer lo que había hecho, no podía sencillamente creer que su polla se hubiera puesto tan sencillamente dura en sus pantalones, mientras se apoyó en el lavamanos, se sorprendió del reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, sus mejillas normalmente blancas ahora estaban sonrojados, sus labios estaban tan llamativos, tan mojados y llenos de saliva y su cabello apuntaba a todas partes.

 

Tembló, tembló con el recuerdo del firme cuerpo de Gerald Padalecki y casi inconsistente bajo sus manos hacia su piyama, que cedió bajo esta con facilidad, estaba tan duro que dolía y no pudo más que tocarse, sintiendo un escalofrío exquisito llevarse un poco más de ese férreo autocontrol que había guardado por años. Por eso, su otra mano busco en la pequeña gaveta del mueble, un pequeño vibrador, uno que nunca pensó que usaría.

 

Había pensado que era absurdo, Pat se lo había regalado tan pronto Tommy había conocido la verdad y ambos ahora podían tener habitaciones separadas, gozando de la privacidad que se habían negado por años. Ahora él podía tener estas tonterías, como un juguete sexual para gays o literatura homoerótica entre sus libros de Administración de Empresas.

 

Hasta ahora él juguete le había parecido de lo más tonto, aunque tenía un efecto en el sumamente erótico cada vez que se acariciaba con él, sin llegar realmente a introducirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

 

Simplemente acariciando los bordes de su entrada.

 

Lo que siempre le llevaba a mover sus caderas tímidamente hacia atrás, sintiendo su entrada contraerse y una sensación de placer empezar a crecer de tal manera que su polla empezaba casi literalmente a derretirse en pequeños, hilos y gotas de semen, justo como ahora.

 

—Ohhh — se tapó la boca, el silencio era difícil de mantener, pero afuera estaba Padalecki y... no podía dejar de pensar en cómo le había besado, en cómo le había sorprendido hasta el punto de dejarle jadeando contra su boca solamente.

 

Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba desahogarse ahora mismo y olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido. Porque sabía que era eso o continuar toda su vida fantaseando con este hombre.


	8. Capitulo 05 Primer día

 

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do

ring me down, can't nothing

 

Puede parecer una locura lo que estoy a punto de decir.  
Luz del sol: ella está aquí, puedes tomar un descanso.  
Soy un globo aerostático que podría ir al espacio,  
con el aire, como si no me importara cariño, por cierto,

porque soy feliz.  
Da palmas si te sientes como una habitación sin tejado.  
Porque soy feliz.  
Da palmas si sientes que la felicidad es la verdad.  
Porque soy feliz.  
Da palmas si sabes lo que es la felicidad para ti.  
Porque soy feliz.  
Da palmas si sientes que eso es lo que quieres hacer.

hundirme, nada puede hacerlo.

 

[Pharrell - Happy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YueAIX7IS4)

 

 

Después de haber estado manteniendo su postura por tantos meses, está parecía por fin cambiar; hasta su esposo estaba sorprendido de su resolución, no como su hija, que solo había rodado los ojos mientras se iba a su habitación, no la había regañado solo por saber que ella sería quien le diría a su hijo lo que planeaba. O al menos eso esperaba, porque si no...

 

Sabía que Christian aún no querría hablarle, o siquiera verle, pero sabía, estaba segura, de que arreglaría las cosas como siempre hacían.

 

Después de aquella noche, en que llora en los brazos de su esposo hasta que el reloj marca las tres de la mañana y el sueño finalmente la vence, es cuando todo cambia en su cabeza... empieza a evaluar más detenidamente la situación, Christian no es más un niño indefenso. Contrario a su hermana, desde edad temprana pese a que seguía siendo un mimado sabía valerse por sí mismo y sabía que era lo mejor para él, que no lo quisiera hacer era una situación distinta, su hijo siempre hacía lo que quería; no lo que le dijeran.

 

Por eso una parte de ella había empezado desde que este cumplió los quince a años a idear estrategias para que fuera a la universidad, para que fuera alguien y dejara esa idea de vaguear por ahí y conocer el mundo para que dentro de unos años, cuando fuera más maduro tuviera una profesión que le respaldara. Durante tres años realmente no había logrado nada y las calificaciones de su hijo se iban a pique. Cuando el profesor Collins se ofreció a ayudar; sintió que era la solución. Recuerda la sinceridad en sus ojos, para ella fue inexplicable como después de ello y de repente todos los profesores le decían del potencial que tenía su hijo.

 

No es que considerara que su hijo fuera tonto, pero tampoco se mostraba tan brillante.

 

Collins le había hecho bien y no solo en sus calificaciones, sino también en su decisión de ir a la universidad, en ese instante había una posibilidad al menos, porque una noche le escucho hablando de ello con su hermana.

 

También le noto en aquel entonces un poco más alegre, vivo... pero lo atribuyo a la adolescencia y al descubrimiento del sexo, ella no tenía problema con que su hijo fuera un casanova, no realmente. Siempre y cuando se protegiera, era una mujer de mente abierta, siempre lo había pensado, por eso en primer lugar le dio una oportunidad a quien era resultó ser el amor de su vida.

 

Pero cuando lo de Padalecki exploto, cuando salió a la luz que su hijo estaba implicado y aún peor, que había mantenido un romance con un hombre, sí, un hombre y además adulto. Algo no termino de hacer clic en su cabeza, algo se rompió.

 

Su hijo... su pequeño hijo, tenía un romance, su instinto maternal se volvió loco y pese a que sabía que su hijo se sabía cuidar solo, de repente asumió que no era así, de repente sentía que había su pequeño había sido enredado en la artimaña de un hombre sucio que solo quería a Chris por su juventud.

 

Suponía que como había actuado con Collins no había sido la forma más apropiada de hacerlo, en especial porque recordaba que esa había sido la misma actitud que había tomado su madre con su esposo.

 

Ahora se encontraba ante el dilema de ser mejor, de hacer feliz a su hijo.

 

Y para hacerlo, sabía que tenía que empezar por recomponer las cosas con el Profesor Misha Collins.

 

Lo que realmente no sería sencillo porque durante este año y medio, se había encargado de hacer de la vida de Collins miserable; visitándolo cada mes con sutiles amenazas a su carrera, su beca y su familia. Amenazas que el docente había soportado estoicamente, aunque cada mes, podía ver un poco más de odio en sus ojos azules y que ahora no sabe cómo abordar, sin sentirse un poco culpable por esa mirada que ella misma había generado.

 

Aparecerse en la escuela no es fácil, y se traga el orgullo porque debe hacerlo, después de todo, bastante ha hecho ya por el hijo que en el fondo, sabe que es el favorito de la casa, incluso para su propia hija. Christian siempre ha tenido ese efecto en la gente.

 

No tiene que caminar mucho para encontrar a Collins, que está en la soda de la escuela con un profesor más joven, charlando animadamente de algo que no alcanza a escuchar, eso la preocupa, porque si de alguna forma es tarde nunca recuperará a su hijo, nunca.

 

— ¿Profesor Collins? — llama, en el tono más educado que jamás ha usado con este hombre.

 

— ¿Si? — responde animadamente antes de que al voltear se diera cuenta que es su pesadilla personal quien le habla — Oh, señora Kane, apuesto que necesita nuevamente hablar conmigo — responde, poniéndose de pie.

 

Aunque antes de que Collins se acerque a ella, el otro hombre le está sujetando del brazo.

 

— Misha, ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo?

 

— No Richard, estaré bien — responde suavemente, aunque no hace ningún movimiento para que el otro hombre suelte su mano.

 

— Bien.

 

— Necesito hablarle de mi hijo, señor Collins. — dijo con pesadez, comenzando a alejarse a una mesa desocupada de estudiantes donde no había nadie que pudiera escuchar por casualidad su conversación.

 

— Señora Kane — comienza con el tono más cordial que puede, pero que termina fracasando cuando mira a la mujer directamente a los ojos — ¿Tenemos que seguir haciendo esto?, no me he acercado a su hijo desde todo el tiempo que sostenemos estas reuniones, he cumplido mi parte del trato a cabalidad.

 

— Quiero que hable con Chris. — dijo, interrumpiendo cualquier otra cosa que Collins pudiera decir, con una voz temblorosa que no parecía la suya. — Quiero que hable con mi hijo de nuevo.

 

— ¿Qué? — suena incrédulo y tiene que aclararse la garganta y bajar la voz — ¿Porque querría eso...?

 

— Porque... finalmente me he dado cuenta de que Chris tenía razón cuando me dijo que usted era el amor de su vida, y que nunca me perdonaría por haberlos alejado. Él decía la verdad, y hasta ahora, pensé que le olvidaría, que volvería a mí, pero no lo ha hecho.

 

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, que luchó por contener y no derramar delante de aquella mujer, no sabía cómo tomarse aquello, pero no lo pensó mucho cuando el miedo decidió hacerse cargo.

 

— Realmente no espera que le crea, ¿Cierto?, perfectamente podría pedirme que me acerque a su hijo y después... hacer que me arresten y... ¿Qué sería de mi familia? — Lo dijo en voz baja, pero tan enojado, que sus manos temblaban — ¿No he pagado suficiente...?, porque señora Kane, ¿Porque no me deja en paz?, no hay día que no me duelan las piernas ni que usted no me amanece.

 

— Solo quiero recuperar a mi hijo de alguna forma. — Dijo con suavidad, dándose cuenta que sí, iba a ser tan difícil como esperaba que fuera.

 

— Usted es su madre señora Kane, tarde o temprano Chris tendrá que dejar su terquedad y perdonarla — responde, poniéndose de pie — Pero yo no voy a interceder, no voy a arriesgar mi vida, simplemente no confío en usted. Buenas tardes.

 

— Lo siento. — dijo, haciendo que Misha se detuviera. — Lo siento mucho, por todo lo que hice mal.

 

— Yo también señora Kane, lo lamento, nunca debí dejarme llevar por Chris — finalmente una lágrima resbala por sus mejillas — Fue el peor error de mi vida y a la vez lo mejor que nunca he tenido.

 

 

 

 

 

Las clases habían dado comienzo, finalmente lo habían hecho, y él estaba tan emocionado de enfrentar la universidad que casi no podía esperar para entrar al salón de clases asignado para su primera asignatura universitaria, estaba más que preparado, ya había estudiado todo lo que podía sobre lo que iba a ver en estos primeros seis meses, y estaba listo, de verdad que sí.

 

Los largos pasillos victorianos de Yale le daban la bienvenida, así como los modernos edificios, los alumnos iban todos apresurados, porque el primer día parecía que siempre era igual para todos, un trajín con un sinfín de deberes y cosas que hacer. El sol estaba en todo lo alto, aunque no era tan caliente como el sol de Nevada o de Texas, para él era un sol frío, pero aun así, era el sol.

 

El curso introductorio de dos semanas había sido realmente fácil, presentaciones, mapas de la universidad, charlas sobre las carreras que iban a presentarse, y muchas otras cosas que la mayoría olvidaba pero que él tenía apuntadas en su bitácora I.

 

Ahora se enfrentaba a un ciclo básico de Ingeniería, donde estaba más que seguro que volvería a encontrarse con Jensen Ackles, y eso, en el fondo, lo emocionaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

 

C512, C513, C514— murmura mientras observa él pequeño papel que lleva en la mano, en donde ha apuntado las aulas donde tiene clases esa mañana, es difícil aún aprenderse un poco a moverse por todas partes, así que necesitará de esas cosas de momento.

 

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, novato?

 

Caminando hasta donde se encuentra, un grupo de chicas de semestres altos busco acercarse a él, pero antes de que llegaran, Jared fue empujado a un lado cuando una figura alta —aunque más baja que el— paso a su lado.

 

— ¿Por qué querrían ayudarle a él y no a mí? ¿No soy lo suficientemente encantador?

 

— Cállate Chad — murmuro una de ellas, llevaba unos tacones increíblemente grandes y Jared se quedó embobado viéndola, no porque le gustara, sino porque estaba pensando cómo podía caminar con ellos — Eres un idiota y él es un adorable chico nuevo — le guiño el ojo a Jared haciendo que este se sonrojara y se diera cuenta que estaba en medio de una conversación extraña — Y sinceramente, él es más encantador.

 

— ¡Pero yo también soy nuevo...! — dijo con mucho ánimo, tomando a Padalecki de la mano y comenzando a moverse con él. — Oye tú, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable?

 

— ¿Ehhh? — Contesta, escuchando como las chicas atrás se quejan en voz alta — Bueno, no lo sé... no sabía que fuera adorable — murmuro en voz baja.

 

— Pues lo eres, ¿Me dejas ser tu aprendiz?

 

— No creo realmente que pueda enseñarte nada — responde, sorprendido de que el otro hombre le escuchara perfectamente pese a su bajo tono de voz.

 

— Eres egoísta, muy egoísta, y malo, me gusta. Soy Chad Michael Murray, me dicen CMM, Chaddy, El Gran Chad. — se encogió de hombros, estirando su mano para que Jared la tomara.

 

— Soy Jared Tristán Padalecki, mis amigos me dice Jay — responde estrechando la mano del otro hombre — Es un gusto conocerte.

 

— Entonces, ¿Qué clases tienes ahora?

 

— Introducción a Cálculo, estudio ingeniería — responde, sonriendo entre divertido por lo que le espera y orgulloso por haber logrado entrar.

 

— Oh, ¿En serio? Entonces eres un primer semestre, bien, iré contigo. — apretó los hombros de Jared, bajándolo a su altura. — entre tú y yo, yo también soy primer semestre. — le guiña un ojo, sonriéndole amigablemente mientras comienza a moverlo.

 

— ¿También estudias ingeniera? — indaga con una suave sonrisa y dejándose mover con pequeños pasos. — Sera bueno tener un compañero en los cursos.

 

— Si, papá me obligo a esto... nah, en realidad mi promedio me ayudo a entrar aquí y también el hecho de que me gradué en Macbeth.

 

Jared ríe suavemente — Entonces déjame entender esto, tienes un buen promedio y seguiste en cierta forma los deseos de tus padres, aunque sea un poco ¿No?

 

— Sí, sí, eso mismo. Papá quiere que sea alguien en la vida, yo solo quiero chicas en mi vida.

 

— Oh, mujeriego sin deseos de superación — concluyó ganándose un empujón de Chad — Lo siento, me recordaste alguien que conocí.

 

— ¿A quién? ¿Alguien genial como yo? — cuestiono, sonriéndole ampliamente.

 

— No — hizo una mueca, en su cabeza estaba el mejor amigo de Jensen y si tenía que resumirlo en unas cuantas palabras diría — Un imbécil.

 

— ¿En serio? Que horrible. — se encogió de hombros, acariciando el cabello de Padalecki. — oh mira, una cara familiar...

 

Jared Padalecki no pensó que nada fuera familiar en el rostro que iba a ver, pero todo su mundo se paralizo cuando vio al chico repartiendo panfletos más adelante, hablando animadamente con cualquiera que pasara delante.

 

Oh no.

 

No tan rápido.

 

No estaba listo.

 

No se habían visto desde que habían hablado en aquel café.

 

— ¿Cara familiar? — murmuro o más bien tartamudeo, perfecto, sencillamente perfecto que su cuerpo se pusiera tan torpe en cuestión de segundos con su corazón palpitando tan rápido y un poco más, presa del pánico, cuando sintió a Chad tomar su mano y llevarle hasta donde estaba el dueño de la sonrisa que estaba poniéndole tan pero tan nervioso y ansioso, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado visible, ni para su improvisado nuevo y posible nuevo amigo, ni para Jensen.

 

Sin duda alguna era hora que admitiera que estaba equivocado con respecto a la primera idea que había cruzado su cabeza cuando decidió a venir a este lugar, no había superado a Jensen y eso era demasiado patético y doloroso para ser real.

 

—...por supuesto, siempre estaremos intentando ayudar a los que los necesiten. — Ackles sonrió, girándose a Jared y a Chad con un panfleto. — Hola, si necesitan... oh... hola. — su expresión cambia un segundo antes de serenarse de nuevo. — si necesitan alguna ayuda...

 

— Hola — respondió en voz baja Jared, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo más, Chad interrumpió.

 

— Ackles, ¿Detrás de cual coño andas que estas ayudando en algo así?, porque tiene que ser la única manera en que seas voluntario para apoyar a los nuevos ingresos — molestó Chad, pasando su brazo por encima del hombro del deportista, sin alejar a Padalecki — No te acuerdas de mí ¿En serio? — siguió sin dar oportunidad a Ackles de contestar.

 

Así era él, algo "Intenso", lo describían las chicas que tenían el placer de llegar a verle desnudo.

 

— Hombre, quisiera olvidarte... — Ackles dice suavemente, frotando donde Chad le aprieta. —... pero es imposible, y no ando haciendo esto por eso, en realidad son créditos extras, algo que sé que necesitare... ¿Entonces, conseguiste un nuevo amigo?

 

— Sí, si vieras como las chicas lo persiguen y él ni se da cuenta, y como estoy bastante seguro que es gay, todas las chicas que atraiga quedaran en mis garras — responde, sin ninguna vergüenza ¿Cierto Jay?

 

— ¡Hey! — Jared dice, totalmente sorprendido — Chad, te estoy escuchando.

 

— Eres despreciable. — Ackles respondió, quitándoselo de encima de un tirón. — Ahora que estas fuera de Macbeth debes estar muy feliz, tu polla parecía decepcionada allí.

 

— Muy, muy, muy pero muy feliz — responde con una sonrisa — Y vamos Jay, no te indignes hombre, a cambio tú y yo seremos buenos amigos, todo el mundo quiere ser amigo de Chaddy el rey.

 

— No realmente... chico, te recomiendo que te alejes de este sujeto lo más rápido que puedas.

 

— Olvídalo Ackles, J.T entro en mi radar, nada va a salvarlo — responde riéndose cuando nota la cara de asustado del chico. — Vamos a clase casa hombre, que vamos a llegar tarde.

 

— Oh si... si — Jared contesto, mirando a Jensen mientras Chad volvía a tomarle de la muñeca y jalaba de él.

 

— Buena suerte en tu primer día, Jared. — dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

 

— Suerte también Jensen — respondió suavemente.

 

El salón de clases estaba poblado, había mucha gente ya pese a que habían llegado temprano. Chad le hizo saber que eso era completamente normal en el primer día y que no tuviera nada de miedo.

 

No podía creer que las aulas fueran tan grandes, parecían preparadas para albergar de 50 a 100 estudiantes y tuvo que ahogar un sonido de decepción, que hizo reír a Chad cuando se percató que los asientos de adelante estaban ocupados, necesitaba levantarse más temprano, pero era realmente difícil cuando las sabanas que le había regalado su padre eran tan suaves, tenía tan buen gusto en esas cosas, que asustaba un poquito.

 

Él nunca pensó que fuera a ser tan difícil, pero si debía hacerlo, de verdad que debía. Pensó en que debían seguir con esto, aunque estaba decepcionado por haber llegado tan tarde. Acabaron de sentarse en las gradas más altas, viendo apenas el sitio en el que el profesor debía ir.

 

— No vamos a escuchar nada — se quejó con un puchero en su rostro mientras trataba de no pensar en él "suerte" que había recibido de Jensen.

 

— Si lo vamos a escuchar. — dijo con firmeza sonriendo como un niño. — Ya veras, he entrado en miles de clases como esta y se escucha bien, la diferencia es que usualmente no te toman en cuenta nunca.

 

— Bueno, me gusta pasar desapercibido — responde cómplice haciendo que Chad ría — Oye Chad, ¿Cómo conociste a Jensen?

 

— En Macbeth. — replico, girándose hacia Jared con la curiosidad en sus ojos. — espera, ¿Eres gay?

 

— Mmm, bueno, si... tu dijiste que estabas seguro de ello — comentó bajando su vista a la mochila, que había dejado caer sobre sus piernas — ¿Así que para que preguntas...?

 

— Oh, bueno... le conocí en Macbeth, era uno de los chicos que entro a mediados del último año, fue bastante... extraño, pero en Macbeth, pues, Jensen no era él mismo que aquí, le vi muy feliz aquí, allá en cambio era bastante frívolo, decían que había matado a alguien en su anterior preparatoria y que para ocultarle le habían traído aquí.

 

— Oh — murmuró simplemente, sus manos están temblando un poco — Oh, volvió a agregar mientras se mordía el labio — ¿Estaba muy... mal cuando estuvo en esa escuela? — no pudo evitarlo, las palabras que tanto había retenido escaparon con facilidad de su boca.

 

— Horrible, le daban golpizas casi a diario, pero pronto comenzó a ganarse su lugar, devolviendo los golpes junto con su amigo... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

 

— Christian Kane — contesto automáticamente sin darse cuenta, su mente solo estaba tratando de entender porque Jensen estaría tan mal después de lo sucedido, solo había sido un juego, ¿Porque podría estar mal por ello...?

 

— ¿Lo conoces? — ahora Chad parecía sorprendido. — Si, el, era su mejor amigo, pero ambos parecían un poco, ya sabes, locos.

 

— ¿Yo? — se queda sin palabras, nervioso y arrinconado por la mirada de Chad — Solo le conozco de vista — murmuró — Oh mira, ya llego el profesor, mejor ponemos atención

 

Era una forma de evitar la conversación y seguir pensando en Jensen Ackles, porque de verdad debía de dejar de pensar en él. Lo de ellos se habían acabado en el momento en el que él se había enterado de lo que había hecho Jensen Ackles a su espalda, y más nunca volvería a ser posible, no importaba si su presencia le hacía ver que aún estaba enamorado de él y que quizás nunca podría tener a alguien que le tratara de esa forma.

 

Porque no había sido real, nada, todo había sido parte de una mentira, de un juego que él había sentido tan real que aún hoy, puede sentir tantas cosas cuando ve a Jensen, que no debería ser así.

 

 

 

 

 

Kattie le mira una vez, solo esa vez basta para que darse cuenta de que su chico de oro está devastado, tan devastado que se ha quedado frio en el pasillo, paralizado mirando el suelo, con los panfletos en la mano, a simple vista parece normal, viendo por la ventana que da al frente de la facultad y con los ojos bien abiertos.

 

Sonríe, ese chico está tan enamorado que le sorprende como no se ha lanzado a recuperar al chico alto de nuevo, todas sus acciones con ese moreno parecen tan poco él.

 

— Oye, ¿Seguro que nunca te follaste ese redondo culito? Se ve que está hecho para agarrarse a él mientras se viaja al paraíso.

 

— ¡Kattie!, maldición.

 

Jensen se sobresalta cuando escucha la voz insinuante de la rubia a su lado, sus ojos le miran con un brillo de travesura en ellos que le hace suspirar, como si buscara algo de paciencia con tan simple gesto.

 

— No ¿Y qué demonios haces? ¿Ahora, me espías?, búscate alguien con quien follar, lo necesitas.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no eres tú el que se quejaba de que no tenía con quien charlar de estas cosas? Pues aquí estoy, dispuesto a escucharte hablar de sexo gay. — Se apoyó contra el alfeizar de la ventana, afuera hacia fresco, y el día estaba hermoso.

 

— No me refería exactamente a esto — murmuro molesto cruzándose de brazos — ¿Qué tanto viste...?

 

— ¿Te refieres a algo aparte de tu culpa aplastándote como a un insecto debajo de una bota? — cuestiono casualmente, sin desviar la mirada del paisaje que se transformaba en otoñal poco a poco. — Pues... supongo que al chico rubio que te trajo malos recuerdos y al chico moreno que acabo por rematarte.

 

— ¿Sabes?, solo necesito un tiempo y entonces, cuando este seguro de que él está bien... podre dejarlo ir — respondió suavemente — Estoy seguro... podre seguir adelante.

 

— Podrías... definitivamente podrás. — Kattie le sonrió, palmeándole el hombro como si fuera Christian intentando subirle los ánimos. — Oye, yo sé de ello. — ella movió sus brazaletes que hoy eran más femeninos que de costumbre, de hecho, toda ella parecía diferente, con un vestido color crema de puntos rojos y sandalias doradas.

 

Jensen sonrió, apreciaba que Kattie fuera capaz de apoyarlo en cualquier cosa que decidiera, aun cuando el mismo tenía la duda de que si realmente alguna vez podría olvidar a Jared, si alguna vez podría sentir con alguien más, la mitad de lo que Jared le había hecho sentir — ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué estás tan... tan arreglada?

 

— No estoy arreglada. — rodo sus ojos, quitándole los panfletos de las manos a Jensen antes de caminar hacia otra esquina, el pasillo casi estaba libre de personas yendo y viniendo, y los rezagados parecían bastante perdidos. — Solo que... creo que es hora de comenzar a salir con alguien de nuevo.

 

— ¿Cómo demonio sabes que es el momento? — la voz de Kane sale de la nada, quitándole los panfletos a la rubia mientras ambos le ven detalladamente por las ojeras espantosas que tiene debajo de los ojos y la expresión de pocos amigos, le dan pistas a ambos de que no durmió exactamente bien la noche anterior o unas cuantas noches — Por lo que sé... podría ser solo una idea que te pase por la cabeza ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

— Disculpen al sujeto, al parecer, su vida no es la mejor en estos momentos. — unos metros más atrás, Felicia venía con su mochila llena de libros. — Nos han retrasado un día el inicio de actividades, íbamos a repasar unos libros, pero decidimos venir todo el camino desde Historia a Ingeniería.

 

— Mi vida está perfectamente — le responde Kane con una mueca apoyándose en la pared — Solo quiero saber cómo la gente lo sabe, es un duda válida.

 

— Pues... solo lo sabes. — encogiéndose de hombros, Kattie parecía relajada de verdad. — después de cinco años estoy lista para darle con todo al mundo, tú en cambio, hasta que no puedas levantarla... cuando te puedas, pues podrás follar.

 

— ¿Acaso todo el jodido mundo sabe de mis problemas ahí abajo...? — Se queja golpeando su cabeza contra la pared — Eres un chismoso, Jensen.

 

— Hombre, yo no he dicho nada, cuando bebes mucho también hablas mucho, ¿Sabes? — se defendió, deslizándose por la pared hasta sentarse al lado de donde Christian estaba de pie.

 

— Esto de tener que olvidar cuando no quieres hacerlo es una mierda — dijo, deslizándose hasta el suelo, justo al lado de Jensen — ¿Porque no vamos a tomar algo?

 

— Hombres, vayamos a estudiar. Dejen el licor para los desadaptados, ustedes son deportistas, vayan a quemar calorías o algo. — Felicia Day no parecía tan feliz con tener que continuar viéndolos hundirse a ambos. — O si no, tu échale huevos y pídele salir al chico, y tú, llama al profesor marica.

 

— Bien dicho, chicas. Ustedes chicos son deprimentes.

 

— ¿Estás loca? — replica Christian.

 

— No es tan sencillo — responde Jensen.

 

— ¡Lo es! — Exasperada, la pellirroja, rodo sus ojos antes de sentarse frente a los chicos dejando su bolso a un lado. — ¿Saben? Es verdad, el amor lo puede todo, ustedes solo lo hacen más complicado

 

— No puedo llamarlo, Felicia... mi madre es una víbora — responde Kane con una mueca — Y eso suena tan patético, joder — agregó viendo a todos los presentes asentir, principalmente a Kattie que soltó una pequeña risa.

 

— Tengo que terminar de repartir esas papeletas — responde Jensen poniéndose de pie.

 

— ¿Escapando de tu parte? — Kattie se rio, haciendo a Jensen rodar los ojos mientras se alejaba. — En fin, vayamos, chico grande, vamos a la biblioteca.

 

— Ahí debe haber bastante gente para terminar esto rápido — responde, empezando a caminar sin poner atención a la mueca molesta que Felicia tiene en el rostro, cuando, descaradamente evade cualquier conversación.

 

 

 

 

 

Para ser su primer día, todo iba demasiado grandioso, Chad era una persona que puede hacerte reír todo el día y meterte en problemas, la misma cantidad de veces. En clases no se mantiene callado y aunque hace un esfuerzo por reprenderlo o simplemente no ponerle atención, no puede; más de una vez termina riendo con las tonterías que dice y con ello, se gana que le llamen la atención el primer día.

 

Eso no le gusta tanto, pero admite que Chad a alejado la mayoría de los nervios y las ganas de pasar desapercibido en ese enorme salón de clases que le puso tan nervioso apenas ha visto a tanta gente y en cambio, nunca había reído tanto en tan poco tiempo, de eso estaba seguro.

 

Era un buen cambio, la universidad estaba empezando a ser un buen cambio, porque ese primer día, se sentía bastante cómodo, al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo, en la que Amell se acerca a él con una sonrisa como si guardara un enorme secreto.

 

— ¿Adivina quienes tienen su primer práctica a las cinco de la tarde?

 

Chad dice a su lado que se ha puesto pálido y quizás tiene razón, porque tiene que parpadear un poco y poner su atención en los labios de Amell, para ver si gesticulan lo que él acababa de escuchar, no podían haberlos aceptado en el equipo de baloncesto, bueno, específicamente a él, quien no tiene más experiencia que bajar cosas de lugares altos para su hermanita menor.

 

— ¿A quién? — dice en voz alta, haciendo reír a Chad, que aprovecha ese momento para robarle una papita frita de su plato.

 

— Tu, guapo, vamos no hay que ponerse nervioso, ya hemos practicado muchas veces tu y yo en la cancha, ahora verás que geniales son los chicos, solo tienes que pulir tu conocimiento en las reglas y estarás listos para un partido amistoso. – Amell intenta apaciguar su humor, sonriendo traviesamente como siempre.

 

— Pero... pero me aceptaron como esos remplazos que solo llaman como una o dos veces al año ¿Cierto?

 

— Eso se llama equipo de reserva Jay y no creo — molestó Chad, ganándose una mala mirada de Jared.

 

— Pues por ahora sí, pero puede cambiar, si demuestras que eres bueno. Además, los partidos amistosos son en el parque; por hoy, solo practicaremos en la cancha principal, pero dentro de dos semanas iremos al parque a practicar con cualquiera que ocupe la cancha, esa es la forma más fácil de mejorar... entonces, ¿Qué dices?

 

— No lo sé Amell, nunca he practicado un deporte, no exactamente —se muerde los labios, inseguro, mientras baja su vista al plato, notando que no le queda ni una papa frita "Jodido Chad" piensa para sí — Esta bien, pero solo porque... has estado insistiendo mucho

 

— Hombre, si vas a ir con esa actitud mejor no vengas. — por primera vez puede ver la frustración aparecer en el rostro de Stephen Amell como nunca la ha visto, y se sorprende como eso le hace sentir culpable. — si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mí, mantente alejado de mi persona con tu actitud de bajón. Ya no estamos en la preparatoria.

 

Jared tiene que afrontar la mirada de Amell en ese instante, puede ver lo enojado que está y aunque siente unas ganas inmensas de simplemente desviar su mirada se da cuenta que no puede seguir haciendo esto, que vino aquí porque quería dejar de huir de sus miedos, dejar de sentirse acorralado y si realmente no empezaba a intentarlo, iba a seguir pasando, fuera adonde fuera — Si, eso es cierto, iré, lo peor que pueda pasar es que deba practicar bastante — ríe, notando como el hombre frente a él le acompaña con su expresión suavizándose.

 

— Vamos, J—Rod, te gustara. — le palmeo el hombro, levantándose de la silla. — Tú puedes venir también, rubito.

 

— Ahí estaré — responde Chad con una sonrisa — Sera interesante ver a Jay usar su cuerpo, para algo más que chocar con medio mundo por el pasillo — se burla Chad.

 

— Muy gracioso, Chad. — se queja, haciendo un gran puchero.

 

Si, ha chocado a mucha gente en los pasillos, y muchos de ellos le han mirado una vez y han continuado su camino, con las miradas rojas de frustración o de excitación. Ha aprendido que aquí nadie le ve como un chico depresivo, y que nadie piensa de él de la misma forma que antes.

 

Por eso agradece que Amell haya sido tan sincero hace algunos segundos, porque le regreso a la realidad y le saco del peligroso sentimiento autodestructivo de considerarse el mismo de la forma en que lo hacían en secundaria, su psicóloga había dicho que necesitaría gente así, gente que no le tratara como de cristal, porque simplemente no lo era; para que así llegara el día, en que se descubriera pensando de sí mismo, como alguien más, alguien distinto. Sintió la nostalgia invadir su pecho unos segundos, porque la primera persona que le había mirado a los ojos sin lástima y no le había tratado como un cristal, pequeño y diminuto había sido Jensen, era una de las pocas cosas que aunque hubiera momentos en que se decía que no tenían lógica, seguía creyendo, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

 

— Gracias Amell — lo dice sinceramente, sin fijarse en como las mejillas de su compañero de cuarto se ponen totalmente rojas, porque ahora está concentrado en pelear con Chad por comerse sus papas fritas, después de todo sigue siendo un glotón.

 

Los chicos del básquet son geniales, todo es gran emoción deportiva que es muy contagiosa cuando estas en el círculo que forman para lanzarse seis balones que van de mano en mano, más de una vez le dan un pelotazo, pero después del primero, se traga el dolor y aumenta su fuerza, aunque cuando puede, se frota donde le duele. Todos gritan, muy alto.

 

Amell grita también y él le sigue, se siente muy bien liberar toda esa energía que se acumula en su pecho, todo ese dolor, todo lo que por tanto tiempo sentía en su interior. Era asombroso.

 

No le toma más de diez minutos darse cuenta que no tiene que medir su fuerza, que cualquiera de los chicos que está en ese lugar puede soportarlo y que aunque duele un poco, él también podía moverse con tanta soltura como cualquier otro en ese lugar. Es como si de un momento a otro, su cuerpo fuera lo que todo el mundo esperaba, pero más importante lo que el mismo esperaba.

 

Es poco el tiempo que le lleva a aprender a botar el balón y correr a la vez, y encestar es bastante fácil, pero desmarcarse es una mierda, todos le roban el balón, y recibe muchas palmadas en la espalda y en el culo que le incitan a no rendirse.

 

Nunca imagino estar en una cancha deportiva, joder, que para algo era un punk rebelde que escuchaba rock a toda mecha y se encerraba a leer Lovecraft en su habitación y hacer cosas que los otros consideraban de nerd, pero que para él eran de lo más normal. Si, él no era un deportista, y estaba seguro de que su familia se iba a sorprender cuando les dijera que ahora practicaba basquetbol.

 

Ahora si podría jugar en serio con Jeff, demostrarle que su altura era para algo. Se moría porque llegaran las vacaciones de invierno, esas dos semanas del cielo que le llevarían a ese pueblo del infierno que tan malos recuerdos le traería, pero que le permitiría ver a sus amigos.

 

Era su primer año fuera, y todos habían quedado en ir allí por él. Incluso Tom y Mike, que pocas veces regresaban a Henderson.

 

Tal vez podría jugar con ellos básquet también, y discutir todos los libros que había leído desde que había llegado aquí, y joder que había leído libros. Amell ya le había llamado ratón de biblioteca.

 

Y hablando de Amell, parecía muy feliz de verle soltarse en la cancha.

 

— Cariño, vamos a comer unas enormes hamburguesas después de esto. — dijo colocándole el brazo sobre el hombro, mientras Alexander, el capitán daba instrucciones sobre la próxima practica del viernes.

 

— Tiene que ser enormes, tengo demasiada hambre — murmura sonriendo, se siente exhausto, pero a la vez no puede dejar de sonreír, es una sensación maravillosa sentirse por primera vez tan cómodo con su cuerpo — Seguramente no podré mover ni un musculo, mañana.

 

— Eso seguro, por fortuna, no tienes clases hasta las diez, ¿No? — sin poder dejar de sonreír, le acaricia la nuca a Jared, frotándole como a un perrito.

 

Jared se estremece, riendo con suavidad — Por fortuna, seguramente dormiré hasta las nueve — responde volteando su rostro hacía Amell, sin darse cuenta que quedan más cerca uno del otro.

 

No puede asimilar la pasión en los ojos de este, no al menos relacionarla con algo ajeno al juego, joder, y que gran error. No es capaz de prevenir lo que pasa a continuación, por lo que recibe el breve beso sin darse cuenta que sucede hasta que nota como ha cerrado los ojos.

 

Es un contacto tan casto, es suave, cree por un segundo que no lo sentiría si no fuera porque ha empezado a corresponder tan tímidamente, que siente su cuerpo expectante, expectante de lo que sea que está haciendo y sintiendo.

 

Siente la mano en su nuca apretarle y se sonroja cuando siente el calor llenarle de pies a cabeza.

 

— Eres sorprenderte — Amell susurra cuando se separa de él, está sonrojado.

 

— Ah — es lo único que puede murmurar. Está en blanco, totalmente en blanco, sin saber muy bien cómo tiene que actuar, porque este es su primer beso, desde Ian o Jensen. — Amell...

 

— No importa. Déjalo pasar. — dijo lentamente, aun sonriendo. — vamos a comer, a comer mucho.

 

— ¿Si? — preguntó algo aliviado — Mucho, quiero unas papas también, Chad se comió todas las mías en el almuerzo.

 

— Chad, si, ese rubito, está intentado conquistar a todas las chicas... — señaló hacia las gradas, donde podía ver al rubio.

 

— Estaba en una escuela de solo chicos, está un poco desesperado — le defiende con una sonrisa. — Así que... supongo que mejor no le arruinemos la oportunidad ¿Verdad?

 

— Si, más tiempo para nosotros solos, ¿No? — la mirada que le dio fue tan intensa que no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Amell tenía sobre él un hechizo de seducción que nunca pensó le lanzarían.

 

— Supongo que sí — contesto tímidamente. — Anda vamos, tengo hambre.


	9. Capítulo 06 No en mi Casa

 

**Si bastasen un Par de Canciones Eros Ramazotti**

Si bastasen un par de canciones  
para que desde el cielo  
nos llovieran antiguos amores  
que una noche se fueron  
puede pasar  
puede pasar

...

si bastasen dos buenas canciones  
para echar una mano  
se podrían hallar mil razones  
para ser más humanos  
puede pasar

....

Si bastasen dos grandes canciones  
para hacer bien las cosas  
si trajeran las mil ilusiones de los sueños en rosa  
y un corazón  
y un corazón... yeah yeah.

 

 

Pocas veces solía ir al cafetería de la universidad, pero hoy no se estaba sintiendo para nada generoso, la polaridad de su familia cambiaba constantemente, a veces su madre le decía que no podían seguir dándole tanto dinero y recortaban su presupuesto, aunque no les había dado razones por las que quejarse en ningún momento.

 

Decidiendo que quizás vender el apartamento, que no usaba por cuestiones sentimentales de las cuales detestaba hablar, era la mejor opción para tener algo con lo que financiarse el resto de la carrera. Después de todo, no le gustaba estar solo, y estar con Christian en el apartamento que la familia de este le había comprado y además quedarse en los dormitorios escolares, se sentía bien.

 

Pero como era usual en su vida últimamente, estaba estancado.

 

Sabía que en dos años no había progresado en su vida emocional, y que Kattie tenía razón, necesitaba urgentemente hacer un movimiento con respecto a Padalecki, algo más concreto que alguna de sus estupideces.

 

Lo del café había quedado allí, en "veremos" y ni Jared, ni él habían tenido mucho contacto desde entonces. Los pasillos no eran suficientemente grandes para ambos, y el dolor que veía en esos hermosos ojos que siempre resultaban esquivos le hacía arrepentirse de recordarle a Padalecki la comida pendiente.

 

Era una danza que no acababa.

 

Una danza que le obligaba a sentir cosas que había gritado al mundo que había olvidado, porque mirar a Jared era eso, era darse cuenta lo mucho que le seguía amando y como dolía no poder tocar ese suave rostro, aun cuando no lo dijera a nadie, aun cuando la indiferencia se marcara en su rostro cuando Christian o cualquier otra persona insistiera en ello, aun cuando algún cuerpo anónimo fuera el desahogo perfecto. La realidad era que tenía mucho miedo de lo que seguía sintiendo, a pesar del enojo y el dolor, tenía miedo que alguien se hubiera metido tanto debajo de su piel y por eso no encontraba salida, no encontraba que hacer... porque lo que quería "su corazón", era imposible, lo era.

 

Ahora estaba ahí, tomando un estúpido café, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Jared o en Christian parloteando por su celular con Tom, en la entrada de la cafetería, suponía que estaba hablando con Tom, quien sinceramente era el único que tenía paciencia para escuchar de sus patéticas vidas amorosas, quizás porque por lo que había escuchado, la de él era bastante buena.

 

Vio a lo lejos a Jared entrar, con ese chico rubio al que había defendido más de una vez en Macbeth, y se sorprendió ver que tres días después, estos parecían congeniar muy bien, y las risas de Jared eran tan constantes que llamaban la atención por donde pasaba.

 

No era de sorprenderse, era una risa muy ruidosa.

 

Era realmente extraño mirar al chiquillo que buscaba pasar desapercibido en la escuela secundaria reír con tanta fuerza y jugar con Chad y un montón de papas fritas como si fueran unos niños, Jared estaba más maduro y a la vez, era como si se permitiera un poco de la niñez y la adolescencia que las circunstancias de la vida le había prohibido, era como si estuviera intentando vivir con tanta fuerza, que a él, maldita sea, le resultaba aún más atrayente.

 

Dejo salir un suspiro, y se decidió a apartar la mirada, no quería atraer a Jared con sus ojos como siempre solía hacer, y mucho menos cuando estaba tomándose un café solo en un sitio repleto. Solo esperaba a que su siguiente clase comenzara y así pudiera distraerse.

 

— Hey Jay, mira — Chad grita y es inevitable para Jensen no darse cuenta y desviar la mirada hacía ellos, para darse cuenta que Chad trae a Jared hasta su mesa, empujándole con una sonrisa traviesa — Es Jensen — se sienta y toma un poco del pan con que el mayor acompañaba un café — ¿Qué haces, JT? Siéntate hombre.

 

Los ojos de Ackles van de las manos rápidas de Murray a Padalecki que se ha quedado estático, mirando mientras su labio inferior es aporreado por sus dientes en un gesto que no debería ser tan sensual a sus sensibles ojos.

 

Es inevitable tenerle cerca y no contemplar sus ojos, y aparentemente, también lo es para Jared, quien en una indumentaria nada parecida a lo que usaba en la preparatoria, parece no encontrar las palabras para responder a la sarta de tonterías que Chad está diciendo en ese momento.

 

— ¿Saben?, tengo una duda, es que ustedes siempre están mirándose el uno al otro cuando creen que nadie se da cuenta, la mirada de J.T te sigue y sigue, hasta que desapareces dentro de un aula y ahí sería imposible y raro seguir viéndote, pero a veces lo hace, se queda mirando la puerta — ríe cuando Jared suelta un pequeño gritito indignado — Y tú vamos, Jensen tú también, le miras y le miras ¿No les parece extraño? ¿Se conocen de alguna parte?

 

— ¿Conocernos? — repitió Ackles, antes de desviar la mirada a su café y al inexistente pan de coco que comía. — Mierda, Murray. — estiro su mano para golpear la cabeza de Chad que reía abiertamente. — Ve a comprarme uno de chocolate.

 

— Hombre, ¿Por qué?, si tienes mucho dinero — responde haciendo que Jared murmure un "Me estas avergonzando, muévete a comprarlo".

 

— Escuchaste al cachorro. — fue todo lo que dijo Jensen con los labios fruncidos.

 

Jared sintió su cuerpo estremecerse brevemente, sintió... sintió tantas cosas dentro que solo atino a bajar la vista a la mesa, no podía ver a Jensen a los ojos, no podía, porque sabría o al menos tendría una pista de la nostalgia y anhelo que golpearon a su pecho.

 

— Lo siento, él tiene problemas con la comida ajena — dice suavemente — Pero eso debes saberlo.

 

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — la voz de Jensen fue suave con él una vez que Chad se había movido del sitio, directo a comprarle a Ackles su pan relleno de chocolate y comprar más papas fritas para él y Jared.

 

— Sí, claro — acepto levemente, sentándose justo en frente de Jensen — Es un indiscreto también, tres días me ha llevado darme cuenta de eso, demasiado rápido — comento nervioso.

 

— Chad es la clase de persona con la que a nadie le gustaría estar. — Explico Ackles, mirando hacia donde el chico rubio hablaba animadamente. — Es demasiada energía y alegría para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Eso es lo que los chicos en Macbeth más odiaban, la razón por la que le golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente. "Otra rata muerta en las alcantarillas", solían decir, era un chico solitario, ustedes dos encajan muy bien.

 

Eso llama la atención de Jared que ahora sí está mirando directamente a Jensen a los ojos — ¿Lo golpeaban? ¿A Chad?

 

— Era un chiquillo debilucho, odiaba la violencia. — Desviando su mirada a Chad, sonrió. — Nos sacó a Kane y a mí de muchos problemas, y a cambio le saque de encima a quienes golpeaban su trasero. No tengo idea de cómo sobrevivió dos años sin nosotros.

 

— A mi si me gusta estar con él... es algo refrescante, siempre está sonriendo y me anima a hacerlo también — Jared sonríe, porque quizás era lo que le había gustado tanto de Chad, que siempre encontraba una forma de sonreír, admiraba eso — Y quizás, sobrevivió por ser de esas personas que nunca se rinden.

 

— Como tú. — sonrió abiertamente, tomando a Padalecki por la barbilla para mirar sus ojos. — Sigues tan hermoso como siempre.

 

Las mejillas de Jared se pusieron rojas, Jensen pudo observar como sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia, no entendía su reacción, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, se esperaba una pésima reacción cuando sus manos se habían movido solas y sus labios habían decidido decir lo que pensaba; se había sentido expuesto y una parte de él... se sintió tan vulnerable en ese momento, esperando un rechazo, quizás gritos, enojo... algo que no termino de llegar. Jared solo estaba mirándole.

— Disculpa por mi atrevimiento. — susurro, levantándose de la silla en el momento en el que Chad le lanza el pan relleno. — Gracias, hombre.

 

La vista de Jared le siguió cuando se puso de pie, era como Chad había dicho hace algunos instantes, los ojos de Jared le seguían como si simplemente no pudiera controlarlo, ¿Porque? ¿Porque Jared le miraba así...? ¿Porque siquiera le hablaba? ¿Porque?

 

Irónicamente estaba más confundido que hace unos minutos, mucho más y quizás Jared también.

 

— De nada hombre, J.T nos pedí unas papas extra grandes, de esas que te encantan y nunca quieres compartir conmigo.

 

— Siempre las comparto. — sonrió, pero sin dejar de ver como Jensen se alejaba lentamente, con su mochila al hombro, y su suéter atado en la cintura.

 

Lucia como el típico universitario, y aun así, llamaba la atención como si fuera un Dios entre plebeyos, siempre mostrándose superior a ellos. Pero no era en actitud, no, no lo era, era su cuerpo que estaba acostumbrado a gobernar.

 

— Algún día me dirás porque le miras de forma tan fija y anhelante Jay — le dijo Chad, haciéndole notar que nuevamente le había seguido con la vista hasta que desapareció de la cafetería.

 

— Cuando me cuentes más de ti.

 

— ¿Yo?, soy un pedazo de cielo que todo el mundo ama J.T, bueno... no todos — responde con una mueca — ¡Mira ahí vienen nuestras papas!

 

 

 

 

 

Ella se da cuenta —y él sabe que lo hace— cuando se tropieza con una de las piedras del jardín y se mancha su wifebeater con vino de la copa que sostenía entre sus dedos. No es la primera vez esta semana que acaba echándose algo encima, y de verdad, no darse cuenta para alguien que ee ha conocido tan bien por casi veinte años es casi un delito.

 

Patricia Elena Welling White siempre ha sido la mujer más inteligente y astuta que él alguna vez ha conocido.

 

Una de las razones por la cual su matrimonio ha funcionado tan bien es tan simple como que ella es una genial negociadora, que es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y que detrás de toda esa mascara de teatro, es una mujer encantadora capaz de engañar al más duro de los corazones. Como el suyo, que por años ha mantenido encerrado en una fortaleza y que por primera vez en tanto tiempo, está rajado por la mitad, sangrando, hambriento por amor que no puede conseguir en otras manos que en las de ese trabajador sudoroso y lleno de barro que ahora mismo guía a otros a través del amplio jardín japonés a construir una hermosa piscina.

 

— No sé porque después de tantos años tenemos que construir una piscina tan grande. — dice con la derrota presente en su voz, han pasado dos semanas y después de hablarlo tanto, han llegado a la conclusión de que vender la casa es una reverenda tontería.

 

Este es su lugar, al que han regresado por años, ¿Qué harían un par de viejos como ellos en N.Y.?

 

No irse a fiestas, eso seguro.

 

— Bueno — su esposa empieza, con una suave sonrisa que le pone incómodo desde que se conocieron, en el sentido de que sabe en ese instante que ella está viendo a través de él, como nadie más lo ha hecho nunca — Me gusta el agua, me relaja mucho — suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, como si el hecho de que ella no preguntara nada sobre su comportamiento era una especie de victoria — ¿Y que hace que mi esposo fanático de la limpieza derramara un poco de vino?

 

Maldición, canto victoria demasiado pronto.

 

— Hace calor, no vi la piedra. — responde, demasiado rápido, demasiado asustado, mientras centra su mirada en la camisa y la servilleta que usa para limpiarse.

 

— Sí, es cierto — responde ella, esa voz suave solo le pone más nervioso — Pero ayer cuando estabas partiendo el pollo asado de nuestra cena lo hiciste con tanta fuerza que te tiraste el arroz encima y... antes de ayer derramaste tu bebida sobre la computadora de la sala de estar, espera... el domingo quebraste el florero que te regalo tu madre y que adorabas tanto, porque no veías por donde ibas, así que cariño ¿Qué te pasa?

 

— Hace mucho calor, ya te lo dije. — Responde, está vez casi sin aliento mientras mira como Padalecki, el maestre de la construcción estrecha sus perfectos músculos tomando una de las vigas metálicas junto con dos de sus hombres para usarla en el pilar central de la piscina.

 

— ¿Y el calor hace que te pongas tan torpe, cariño? — preguntó con una pequeña risa, antes de tomar algo de su propia copa — Dime, aclárame algo ¿De qué clase de calor estamos hablando?

 

— El que ustedes las mujeres tienen una vez al mes. — dijo lentamente, temblando ante el pensamiento de cuan caliente había estado, y como la polla le dolía de tanto tocarla.

 

— Cariño — su voz tiene ese tono comprensivo de pronto, el mismo que le dio el "si" hace tantos años — ¿Es por el señor Padalecki?

 

— Dios, no digas su nombre. — siseo, su rostro mostrándose completamente abierto por un segundo a los ojos de la mujer. — solo, dios, iré adentro. — jadeo, tapando la mancha de vino con su mano mientras se daba la vuelta.

 

— Henry — llamo, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo a la cocina donde su esposo se había refugiado — Cariño, por favor, durante todos estos años nos hemos dicho absolutamente todo, más allá de lo que dos simples amigos podrían hacer, así que dime que sucede.

 

— ¡No puedo! ¡No esta vez! — Exclamo tirando la copa de vino contra la pared, escuchando con placer el vidrio quebrándose en miles de pedazos.

 

Tendía a tener arranques como estos siempre y cuando las cosas se salieran de control, era eso o herirse a sí mismo, y las cicatrices que subían por sus brazos eran la mejor prueba de ello. Antes la ira era más fácil de controlar, todo ese odio que sentía hacia sí mismo, pero Pat había cambiado las reglas del juego hace años.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que temes decirme? — preguntó ella, su voz es segura y firme, ni siquiera exaltada por el sonido del vidrio romperse — ¿Qué te gusta? — su voz adquiere un tono tan maternal que hace que el otro hombre tiemble un poco — Por dios, Henry sé que te gusta, tus ojos le siguen a todas partes.

 

— Pero no puede gustarme... porque es un hombre, un hombre que abandono a sus hijos por tanto tiempo, que engaño a su esposa, que destrozo la vida de tres niños... ¿Crees que soy capaz de amar a alguien que... que le hizo daño a sus niños, cuando yo no puedo perdonarme aun lo que le hice a Tommy? — los ojos llenos de lágrimas eran una muy mala señal en Henry Welling, pero ella no podía negar cuan hermoso lucia en ese momento, cuan frágil y fiero lucia al mismo tiempo.

 

— No sé si puedes amarlo — responde sinceramente al llegar al lado de su esposo, se tiene que alzar un poco sobre sus sandalias para limpiar las lágrimas que el otro hombre no puede controlar — Pero sí sé que puedes conocerlo, acercarte, comprender que los dos cargaron con el miedo a lo que eran, de distintas formas y que se equivocaron, como cualquier otra persona y finalmente, permitirse la chance de amar realmente... solo así sabrás si puedes amarlo. Henry mírame — pidió, su voz señalaba claramente una orden — Es hora de dejar de tener miedo, así como Tom lo hizo.

 

— No soy valiente, no puedo dejar de tener miedo. Tú lo sabes, tú sabes eso mejor que nadie. — susurro, sus ojos desviándose de los de su esposa. Un segundo después estaba soltando una exclamación de sorpresa mientras se giraba ocultando su rostro del intruso en la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio.

 

Patricia se giró grácilmente, dispuesta a repeler a cualquiera que hubiera visto a su esposo en tal posición, pero se vio sorprendida al encontrar al hombre del que hablaban de pie, con un martillo en su mano.

 

— Lo siento, Pat, oí vidrio quebrándose y pensé que había ocurrido algo.

 

— Descuide señor Padalecki, es solo que Henry se encuentra un poco alterado y resbalo, entonces la copa que sostenía inevitablemente golpeo la pared — ella sonríe, mientras se inclina con un papel de cocina a juntar los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio. Gracias por su preocupación.

 

Ella sabe que el hombre apenas la escucha, demasiado atento a Henry que no se ha girado, y cuyo llanto está siendo controlado a marchas forzadas, y aunque Padalecki no parece querer irse, una mirada de sus ojos azules plateado basta para alejarle de su esposo.

 

— ¿Se fue? — Henry pregunto, suavemente.

 

Ella se incorporó, dejando los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo, mientras tomo la mano de Henry y con ello le giró hacía ella, para poder refugiar al hombre en su pecho — Si mi amor... se fue, aunque no dejo de mirarte un segundo.

 

— Patricia, ya déjalo... — se quejó, su voz ahogada por los suaves senos. — No quiero hablar de él, o sus sudorosos brazos y su largo cuello, y sus lunares...

 

— Para alguien que no quiere hablar de él... es increíble como lo has visto — ella ríe y se siente un poco culpable cuando escucha como el llanto de su esposo se vuelve un poco más notorio — Henry... solo piensa que ahora no tienes nada que perder, no como cuando éramos jóvenes.

 

— ¿Cómo crees que quedara nuestra empresa... todo por lo que hemos luchado y sangrado cuando descubran que soy un marica que está enamorado de un hombre que suda más de lo que bebe?

 

— Henry... nuestra empresa ha llegado donde está por nuestro trabajo, porque somos excelente en lo que hacemos, no por quien nos acostemos, mi amor, somos implacables en los negocios, es nuestro talento lo que la gente busca. Nada más.

 

— Eso dices tú... pero he visto a poderosos caer rápidamente después de que salieran del armario. — se queja, separándose de su esposa y limpiando su rostro con sus dedos. — le odio, no sé porque tuvo que volver y arruinar todo.

 

— También hay quienes se sobreponen, ¿Estás seguro que sabes usar internet Henry? — molestó ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de su esposo — No arruino nada amor, solo despertó algo en ti que sentías "controlado".

 

— Si, bueno, mi mano me duele gracias a ese despertar... — respiro hondo, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer antes de sentarse.

 

— Oh Henry. — ella ríe de pronto, no puede parar de reír y Henry se descubre acompañándola.

 

Es por esta razón, que cuando su hijo le pregunto qué pasaba con su madre, contestó tan sinceramente que la amaba, aun cuando no pudiera sentir un deseo sexual por ella, amaba a esa mujer que le había acompañado toda su vida y le había regalado, un hijo.

 

 

 

 

 

Yale se está poniendo fría, los últimos vestigios del verano iban desapareciendo en la marea naranja que traía el otoño y que volvía las hojas amarillentas, mostrando su verdadero color a los ojos de quienes las contemplaban. Dos años había estado aquí y aún no se acostumbraba a ver un sitio así, los otoños aquí no eran como en Nevada, aquí era como contemplar el mundo del que los libros parecían no cansarse de hablar.

 

Había tomado como costumbre esconderse aquí en esta parte del campus, a mirar las aves volar, y a los árboles despejarse de las hojas color naranja, quedando desnudos poco a poco a lo que prometía ser un invierno muy duro. Escuchaba a Ray Charles cantarle al oído, y recordaba de nuevo quien le había dado el gusto por la música afroamericana y la cultura que esta representaba.

 

Misha Collins.

 

¿Sobre qué no le había enseñado ese hombre?

 

Historia. Música. Modales.

 

Y por supuesto, a amar.

 

Ahora no le quedaba más que tomar todas esas cosas y usarlas muy bien para su beneficio y el de su familia en un futuro. Eso estaba seguro que bastaría para honrar lo que habían tenido como pareja y amantes, aunque nunca habían llegado a ser realmente lo primero.

 

Y algunas veces, cuando se estaba sintiendo sumamente egoísta, agradecía no haber experimentado lo que sería tener una vida de pareja con Misha Collins, llevarle a cenas románticas, al cine, a un museo, a comer helados o dar un paseo en su auto, tomarle de la mano y caminar junto a él. Agradecía no haber tenido eso.

 

Si no, estaba seguro de que se encontraría en la misma situación de Jensen, que no podía ver un maldito helado sin que sus ojos se humedecieran entre rabia y profundo dolor.

 

¿Porque cómo podría sobrevivir sí perdía eso...?, ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a que esa persona fuera suya a cada minuto del día, que lo compartieran todo y sus sonrisas terminaran donde empezaba la ajena?, ¿Cómo podría perder eso sin sentirse muerto en vida? ¿Cómo lo hacía Jensen?, quizás era por eso que se acostaba con cuanta persona quisiera, quizás porque buscaba sentir algo de la mitad que había tenido y sentido con Padalecki... admiraba eso, la necesidad imperante de buscar, de moverse que tenía Jensen, no como él... que estaba debajo de los árboles, conteniendo las lágrimas, sin poder dignarse a hacer algo.

 

— Ackles tenía razón —una voz que no escucha hace tiempo le saca de sus pensamientos, es su madre, lo sabe sin siquiera voltearse a verla, pese a que siente un poco de nostalgia al escucharla — Dijo que estarías aquí... no muy amablemente, pero lo dijo.

 

— Vete. — dice, sin darse la vuelta o cambiar de dirección su mirada.

 

Odia que siempre en su vida, ella aparezca en los momentos más incómodos de su corta existencia, cuando está vulnerable y afligido porque aún llora la pérdida de un amor que fue tan grande como para consumirlo.

 

— No lo haré — responde, dejando su fino bolso sobre el césped, mientras se deja caer en este con suavidad aunque claramente incómoda — Necesito hablar contigo, no puedes seguir sin dirigirme la palabra, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

 

— Vete. — repitió, todo su cuerpo reaccionando con un estremecimiento al suave perfume que ha usado su madre toda su vida.

 

— Chris, hijo...

 

Ella no sabe por dónde empezar a hablar, no sabe si las cosas que tiene que decir alejarán más a su hijo o si permitirían que alguna vez este pueda perdonarla, pero de lo que sí está segura es que tiene derecho a tragarse su orgullo y decir que se equivocó, pero sobre todo que lamenta el daño causado.

 

— Tu hermana está creciendo y madurando mucho, ella me dijo hace algunas semanas que jamás me perdonarías, porque te aleje de lo que más amabas y fue como una realidad, que me había negado a creer.

 

— No tengo nada que discutir contigo, mujer. — Christian es tan frío con ella que todo lo que puede pensar es que le está devolviendo lo que ella le hizo a Collins. Aunque eso es lo que menos le preocupa cuando ve como su hijo comienza a recoger sus cosas, señal que tiene que decir algo que la haga quedarse.

 

—Hable con el profesor Collins hace unos días — dice exaltada, su voz se alza de pronto como si temiera que de no hacerlo, su hijo fuera incapaz de escucharla.

 

Nota de inmediato como el cuerpo de Chris se tensa y sus movimientos se detienen. Definitivamente está escuchándole.

—Yo... le dije que podía buscarte, que podían retomar su relación — ella continua, siente sus ojos húmedos y su corazón desbocado, mientras se pone de pie y lleva una mano a su pecho.

 

No espera que Christian se voltee a mirarle, y el odio en sus ojos le hace daño, tanto que escapa de su compresión como pudo haberle hecho odiarla de esa forma, esto no tiene nada que ver con sus pataletas de niños, y esos "Te odio, mamá" que ella sabía desaparecerían, lo que veía en los ojos de su hijo era el desprecio más oscuro que había visto.

 

— Muy altruista de tu parte. — dijo, con una sonrisa torcida. — ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Qué corra a por él? ¿Qué le llame desesperado? ¿Qué regresemos tú y yo a lo que éramos antes? — Escupe cada palabra, cada una de ellas con cólera llameando en su pecho. — ¿Qué te llame madre y te diga que lo siento? No. No vas a obtener nada de mí. Vete. Ya has rasgado mi corazón en trizas, no hay forma de coserlo de vuelta.

 

— Christian — un sollozo escapa de sus labios — Por favor escúchame, solo trataba de protegerte, cuidarte... no podía entender como podías saber lo que era realmente el amor siendo tan joven, pensé que él estaba engañándote. Pero... dos años después, ambos están tan destrozados y yo... yo no puedo seguir viéndote así.

 

— Pues te servirá de lección. Un memento de lo que le has hecho a tu primogénito, para que así no puedas arruinar la vida de Annie también.

 

— Christian, detente. — debió saber que Jensen estaba aquí, escuchando su conversación. — No digas nada de lo que te arrepentirás luego. — le advirtió, en un tono seco mientras les observaba a pocos metros.

 

— ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí? ¿Porque demonios le dijiste donde estaba? — no puede evitar enojarse con Jensen, no puede evitar desahogar toda la frustración que siente sobre su mejor amigo, no puede y quizás Jensen lo entiende.

 

— Todos cometemos errores, algunos más que otros. — Ackles mira sus dedos, las cicatrices que Macbeth dejo en ellos, y Kane los mira también, como un reflejo, pensando en cómo a veces cuando Jensen sujeta él balón con fuerza estos crujen, pensando en lo que el entrenador médico le ha dicho sobre ellos, "Te doy dos años". — Esos errores se pagan aquí. — sus ojos se encuentran con los de Ackles, y maldición, allí está esa mirada de nuevo, esa que le hace pensar que no puede quejarse. — Así que o aceptas sus disculpas, o te marchas sin decir nada. No continúes con el vicioso círculo de dolor.

 

— Cómo sea — responde, desviando su mirada de Jensen mientras empieza a recoger sus cosas nuevamente, necesita irse de ahí tanto como necesita respirar.

 

No puede aceptar sus disculpas, no puede ni siquiera mirarla o escuchar sus sollozos, no puede tolerar estar tan cerca de ella y que la nostalgia y la ira le golpeen con tanta fuerza, que solo quiere gritar.

 

— No Christian, no te vayas... él no está bien, él pensó que era una trampa... — pero su hijo está marcándose tan rápido del lugar, que duda que si sigue hablando, escuché algo.

 

Lo único que puede escuchar es como Jensen Ackles le dice algo a su hijo, palmeándole la espalda antes de que continúen caminando sin mirar atrás, pareciera que hubiera venido en vano, pero no puede ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Kane o cuán devastado luce.

 

 

 

 

 

No le ha dicho nadie, absolutamente a nadie de la conversación que tuvo con la señora Kane, aparte de Richard que estaba a su lado cuando la imponente mujer le había buscado, nadie tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado. Sólo él sabía que la mujer por primera vez en dos años, no le había visitado mensualmente para amenazarle, que su expresión se había suavizado frente a él y que algo muy distinto había salido de sus labios: La posibilidad de ver a Christian.

 

Quizás eso era lo que le había dejado mudo como en un estado de shock, lleno de miedo, porque eso era lo que había sentido de inmediato, miedo y desconfianza, pensando que aquella mujer había decidido jugar con sus sentimientos, como el cierre perfecto de una tortura que sentía le había arrancado una parte de sí mismo, sería el golpe final perfecto.

 

Por eso esa noche cuando Drew le había preguntado qué pasaba, se quedó en silencio aun cuando Shannen preocupada le pregunto también que ocurría, ni siquiera su hermano quien llamo para saludar y de inmediato noto que algo le pasaba, había logrado sacar una palabra de él.

 

Tenía tanto miedo, la rebeldía, la fuerza que había despertado hace casi tres años antes de su accidente, la sentía tan impropia en él en ese instante... era como una fuerza que no le pertenecía, que se desvanecía en recuerdos, que de vez en cuando hacía del dolor físico, algo más allá.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí Richard? — preguntó al otro docente que tenía comida para llevar en sus manos y le miraba con una sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta. El ruido insistente del timbre le había sacado de sus cavilaciones mentales, y obligado a moverse, porque era el único en casa ese fin de semana. Shannen y Drew, visitaban a Tom y Mike en New York, él se había negado a ir.

 

— Vine a hacerte compañía. — sonrío abiertamente, acercándose a Misha Collins para darle un abrazo.

 

Pero de inmediato se vio rechazado, siendo empujado sutilmente a un lado al tiempo que Misha cerraba la puerta tras él, caminando a la sala, donde llevaba toda la mañana sentado.

 

— Vamos hombre... — dice Richard, una sonrisa suave en su rostro, pero Misha le ignora, su vista fija en un televisor que no pasa absolutamente nada decente a esa hora — ¿Has comido algo? ¿Te has dado un baño al menos?

 

— Deja la comida, y vete, Richard, no estoy de humor hoy para esto. — se enrolla en las sabanas que le han mantenido cubierto toda la mañana, e ignora la mirada herida en los ojos del profesor.

 

— ¡No! — rebate molesto, inclinándose a quitarle las sabanas con fuerza — No puedes seguir haciendo esto, no puedes seguir alejándote de los demás y encerrándote en tu dolor y miedo, no puedes, ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?, ¡¡¡Deja de castigarte a ti mismo de una puta vez Misha!!!

 

— Nunca me voy a cansar de castigarme, si es lo que insinúas. Y nunca voy a hacerlo, así que deja de intentarlo.

 

— Es que realmente eres un imbécil — responde, ve sus ojos inundados de lágrimas — Sé que nunca vas a amarme, lo sé, por dios, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo y no estoy aquí por eso, es porque alguien tiene que decirle a tu estúpida cabeza que no hiciste nada malo, que amar no está mal, que no obligaste a ese chiquillo a nada, no importa lo que te haya dicho esa mujer por tanto tiempo, no lo eres.

 

— Amarle fue un error, amarle estuvo mal, él era solo un niño. Es solo un niño incluso ahora. Ella tenía razón, ella... — ¿Esto es Ana Kane ganando? Rompiéndole finalmente hasta hacerle creer que está mal, que no se merece ser feliz por haber arruinado la felicidad de Christian. Quizás si, quizás ella ha ganado. — Lo siento, pero estuvo mal... C—C—Chris... — se escuda con sus brazos, ocultándose de la mirada preocupada de Richard. — Debí detenerle, debí haberle hecho entrar en razón.

 

— Mish... — su voz apenas se escucha mientras se sienta al lado de este y le abraza, sintiendo como Misha puede quebrarse en sus brazos en cualquier momento, por la forma en que está llorando, rompiendo el silencio de la instancia. Sin saber mucho de esta situación, sin haber conocido a ese chiquillo, sabe de alguna forma que era quien sostenía a Misha en esa relación, quien le sostenía de no caer en la persistencia de su conciencia, que la señora Kane se había encargado de fortalecer con furia. — Misha, no le hiciste daño, dijiste que está en la universidad, que está caminando hacia al frente, cuando no quería hacerlo, él está bien, no lo lastimaste, bebé.

 

— Lo siento.

 

Susurra, y contrario de cómo ha tratado esta mañana a Richard, se acurruca en su pecho, encogiendo sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

 

— Está bien — susurra abrazándole un poco más — Esta bien, todos necesitamos rompernos una vez.

 

— Voy a volverme loco... sino muero de amor primero. — susurro con suavidad. — le amo, como no tienes idea, quiero escuchar su voz, quiero que vuelva a llamarme... que vuelva a amarme.

 

— Entonces, empieza por dejar de culparte a ti mismo, ese sería el primer paso, necesitas empezar a moverte.

 

— No puedo... no puedo... — susurra, negándose a aceptar que tiene que dejar a Christian atrás.

 

— Sí puedes Misha, tienes que dejar ir la culpa y entonces, decidir qué hacer, si intentarlo una vez más o cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida, tienes que hacerlo.

 

— No puedo, no ahora. — susurro con suavidad, viendo como su teléfono vibraba en la mesa. — maldición, debe ser Shannen, si no le hablo se va a enfadar mucho... han estado vigilándome, creen que soy un niño, ¿Por eso te enviaron no?

 

— Hey, nadie me envió — contesto con una sonrisa culpable — Aunque quizás me sugirieron venir — empieza observando al docente contestar su teléfono, con una mueca.

 

— Estoy vivo, he comido y.... — el tono inicial de aburrimiento hace que Richard suelte una risita, pero un segundo después, su expresión cambia cuando los labios de Misha se sellan y sus ojos ya húmedos se agrandan, la persona al otro lado debe haberle dicho algo sumamente impresionante para dejarlo sin palabras.

 

— Chris...


	10. Capítulo 07 Puertas se Cierra Puertas se Abren

**All you hAd to do was stay Taylor Swift**

 

People like you always want back the love they gave away  
And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed  
The more I think about it now the less I know  
All I know is that you drove us off the road

 

Stay  
Hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in

 

 

La gente como tu siempre quieren recuperar el amor que entregaron  
Y la gente como yo quieren creerte cuando dices que has cambiado  
Ahora mientras más pienso en eso, menos lo entiendo  
Todo lo que sé es que nos llevaste fuera de la carretera

 

Quedarte  
Hey, todo lo que tuviste que hacer era quedarte  
Me tenías en la palma de tus manos  
Entonces, ¿por qué tuviste que encerrarme cuando te dejaba entrar?

 

Es viernes y realmente no puede creer lo cansado que se siente, su cuerpo está pesado y no puede caminar exactamente bien, el entrenador ha insistido en que tiene que generar resistencia a los golpes y aprender a caer bien, sinceramente, eso le ha dejado con dolor y moretones en lugares que ni siquiera sabían que existían. Y aún con ello, se las arregla para llegar a su habitación y correr a las duchas, necesita ponerse presentable para su primer ensayo, con Kat y las demás.

 

Chad ha resultado ser el mismo Chad del que Kat se quejaba, así que el rubio también va y seguramente en cualquier momento pasara por él, mientras que el aún corre por la habitación buscando ropa que no apeste, ¿Cómo demonios hacen siempre esto los deportistas?

 

— Woah... ese culito redondo es más bonito de lo que pensaba. — Jared no puede evitar soltar un gritito mientras se sienta en la cama, tomando la sabana desordenada y cubriéndose sus entrepiernas, tan sonrojado que toda su piel ha adquirido un tono rojizo. Stephen Amell solo puede reír muy alto, cerrando la puerta tras él, e invadiendo el espacio personal de Jared, que siente como sus pezones se endurecen cuando percibe el olor a sudor y colonia masculina de Amell, odia esta parte, al principio pensó que solo Jensen causaría estas cosas en él, pero al parecer no es "Jensensexual", es un homosexual que se excita con otros hombres también.

 

— ¿Vas a algún lado y no me invitas?

 

— Yo... yo — empezó a tartamudear tan rápido que solo pudo morderse los labios, de inmediato aprende que es una mala idea porque la sonrisa de Amell brilla y se da cuenta que le atrae bastante que haga eso, porque pronto lo tiene más cerca — Voy al primer ensayo de la banda, las chicas me enseñaran a tocar la guitarra.

 

— Chicas, genial... — Stephen sonríe, rozando con sus labios los hombros de Jared. — Lastima que deba estudiar... ¿Volverás esta noche?

 

— Si... no me gusta mucho dormir en lugares que no conozco — contesto, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera con el leve roce.

 

— Ten cuidado entonces. — sonrió con malicia, pellizcando uno de los pezones de Jared y haciéndole gemir de vergüenza mientras él se ponía de pie para dejarse caer en su propia cama. — No ilusiones a esas chicas, JT.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres? preguntó sonrojado poniéndose de pie envuelto en sabanas mientras camina hacia la camisa negra que tiene aplanchada en la cama. — Se cantar, no mentira.

 

— No me refería a eso, tonto. Hablaba de que no quieres que piensen que puedes darle lo que quieren. — retira sus zapatos, girándose en la cama y metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada, dándole a Jared la privacidad que necesita y que aprovecha con agilidad, acomodando su ropa para irse, porque es tarde y no quiere quedar como un irresponsable.

 

La dirección que le han dado por fortuna no es ningún dormitorio de chicas, es un bar—café pequeño cerca de la calle Alice 189th, y donde las chicas practican es en el piso superior, un sitio limpio pero lleno de grafitis en las paredes que representan culturas diferentes.

 

Lo cierto es que tan pronto lo observa desearía poder tomar algunas fotos, le encantaría también encontrar quien o quienes lo dibujaron, si tienen algún significado especial, la historia detrás de cada tramo, después de todo, aún sigue siendo un apasionado de esas cosas, aunque decidiera estudiar ~~una~~ ingeniería.

 

— Jared ven a sentarte hombre — Kate se queja y habla, tan rápido como siempre — Tenemos mucho que ensayar y no vamos a esperar que los irresponsables de Sandy y Chad lleguen, espero que al menos traigan comida, aunque conociendo a este último tal vez nos trae nada más que el envoltorio de la comida ¿Cómo es que comiendo tanto está tan delgado?

 

— ¿Chad no ha llegado? Pensé que como me había tardado él se había adelantado. — dice, un poco apenado, mientras se acerca a la chica.

— Seguramente se entretuvo coqueteando con alguna chica, el realmente necesita sexo — dice y ríe cuando nota las mejillas de Jared sonrojadas — ¿Qué? ¿Te apena el tema?

 

— Por supuesto que sí... — murmuro Padalecki.

 

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Eres virgen con ese cuerpo? — Kat puede ser realmente indiscreta cuando algo la sorprende y este es uno de esos momentos, porque está seguro que la mitad de la universidad le escucho, y Chad y Sandy también que vienen entrando en ese instante. Perfecto.

 

— ¡No lo digas tan alto! — pide, sintiéndose extremadamente avergonzado.

 

— No tienes de que avergonzarte, cada quien lo hace cuando esté listo — Sandy habla mientras camina hasta una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, donde deja la comida que paso a comprar hace poco — Mi nombre es Sandy, mucho gusto.

 

— Hola, soy Jared. — saluda, sonrojando aun, pero contento de al menos tener a alguien comprensivo, porque Chad se está descojonando vivo a su costa.

 

— Es un gusto Jared, espero que seas buen alumno, la música requiere compromiso y concentración.

 

— Sí, sí, sí, él es súper aplicado — murmuró Chad aun riéndose. — Excepto cuando aparece Jensen y estoy seguro que su pollita virgen se sacude.

 

— ¡Chad! Eres asqueroso. — Kat gruñe, antes de soltar un suspiro enamorado. — ¿También te gusta Jensen? Es un dios.

— No es una pollita — contesto Jared haciendo que todos en la habitación rían suavemente, incluso él — Y no me gusta Jensen, no mucho... bueno ¿En serio es muy popular?

 

— No es que sea popular, aquí realmente nadie lo es, pero es deportista, e increíblemente caliente con esas pecas y esos músculos y... tiene esa dulce polla que siempre se muestra en sus jeans cuando sale de una práctica... — jadea con suavidad, los ojos cerrados, haciendo que a Jared también se le haga agua la boca cuando piensa sobre su ex—novio. — pero ya sabes, es de esos chicos que todos queremos en nuestra cama.

 

— Claro... y apuesto que muchas chicas le ha tenido en su cama.

 

Es una afirmación, no una pregunta, en razón es algo de lo que ni siquiera tiene que dudar, Jensen siempre ha sido sexualmente muy activo y en especial con las mujeres, es el prototipo de heterosexual perfecto.

 

— Si, pero las escoge muy bien... — Kat suspira. — Joder, te gusta de verdad, pensé que Chad solo jodía.

 

— Es mejor que nos pongamos a ensayar — Jared hace lo posible para disimular el dolor que siente en su pecho, a pesar que es tan fuerte que por momentos siente que necesita mucho aire para poder seguir respirando — Tengo que aprender mucho.

 

— Vayamos con lo básico, ¿Sabes leer partituras? — cuestiono Kat, sentándose a su lado.

 

McCoy y Murray estaban afinando las guitarras en una esquina, sentados en puffs dorados y riéndose de alguna broma entre ellos, sonrío, pensando que se sentía cómodo aquí pese a la conversación previa sobre Ackles, porque, mierda, ¿Cómo era posible que incluso aquí todo el mundo pareciera conocer a Jensen? Eso era para acabar de hundirle, pero pensando en Amell y sus palabras, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

— No realmente — explica, estirándose un poco y maldiciendo cuando nota, el dolor en varias de su articulaciones — Mi profesor de música, en secundaria alcanzó a explicarme algunas cosas, pero muy básicas.

 

— Pues no te preocupes, yo te lo explicare.

 

 

  

 

 

Está jugando el Rumble U que Kane le ha prestado en la mañana cuando el teléfono le vibra muy cerca de su entrepierna. Se queja, metiendo una mano y pausando el juego para ver el mensaje de Kattie, muy agresivo para su gusto, pero que le hace reírse violentamente cuando lee el final de este. No tiene remedio, ninguno de sus amigos lo tiene.

 

Ve como Felicia acaricia distraídamente el cabello de Kane que dormita en las piernas de esta mientras ella escucha música y lee uno de esos extraños libros que los chicos de historia siempre llevan a todos lados, la palabra Siddhartha y la imagen de una figura hindú es lo más notable en él, pero Jensen no le da un segundo vistazo, lo de él nunca ha sido leer mucho.

 

Él también está escuchando música, perdido en una vieja canción de Daft Punk, mientras ajusta sus Pokemon para un combate cuando siente dos manos posarse sobre sus hombros.

 

Para haber estado toda su vida a la defensiva, las manos de Aldis Hogde le toman por sorpresa. El chico alto afroamericano está sonriendo, como está seguro que también sonreía día de su nacimiento, pronunciando palabras que él no es capaz de escuchar.

 

— ...chocolate, todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa la noooooooooocheeeeeeeee... — Ackles se ríe, aunque no tiene ni puta idea de lo Aldis podría haber estado hablando. — Así que, hombre, ¿Cómo está tu princesa hoy? — señala hacia Kane y Felicia unos metros más allá. — ¿Mejor?

 

— Está un poco más tranquilo — replica encogiéndose de hombros, porque al menos Kane no puede llorar más de lo que ha hecho la noche anterior, pero eso no significa que toda esta situación no esté pasándole factura a su cordura. Por el contrario, siente que Kane está probando de cerca, cuando el dolor se vuelve una indiscutible locura.

 

— Bien, porque nos vamos de camping el fin de semana, y está vez traeré repelente de mosquito para las señoritas. — Se frota las manos juntas y Jensen se ríe, porque sabe en lo que está pensando Aldis con su expresión lujuriosa. Él sabe que el día que le meta mano a Kattie todos sus dientes volaran, pero aun así quiere seguir intentándolo.

 

— ¿Y dónde se supone que vamos acampar esta vez? — preguntó, tiene que preguntar, porque Aldis, es ese amigo entusiasta, que siempre quiere intentar muchas cosas y llevarles a ellos entre sus planes, pero siempre olvida algo, como el repelente o en peor de los casos, el encendedor que prometía ser el medio para comer. Felicia dice que Aldis es propenso a los accidentes, Kattie que es idiota.

 

— Lo llaman el Valle del porno, porque han filmado muchas pelis porno, seguro que vemos a una tía con sus melones rebotando desnudos y... tu sabes, es al sur de aquí, buen sitio para acampar pero con uno o dos osos...

 

— ¿Estas demente? — Kattie aparece en ese momento, con su mochila al hombro y una mirada incrédula en su rostro — Sí tú nos llevas ahí, de seguro encontraremos uno a tres osos.

 

— Por dios, ¿No quieres ver tetas? ¿Cuantas has visto desde que diste tu celibato por terminado, blanquita?

 

Ackles se ríe, con fuerza, y eso hace que se gane una colleja también. Solo que la que el recibe no es tan dura como la que le dan a Aldis.

 

— No tientes la suerte de tus bolas, negrito — amenaza y todos saben que esta amenaza es realmente en serio — Piensa en un mejor plan.

 

— Solo quieres cortar mis bolas para pegártelas a tu cuerpo.

 

Esta vez Ackles y Kane se ríen en conjunto, Christian habiéndose despertado con las carcajadas de Jensen, que se retuerce al ver la cara de indignación de la rubia.

 

— Sí las quiero, claro que si. — responde sensualmente, acercándose Aldis hasta que sus manos acarician sus barbilla — Para dárselas al perro más cercano que pueda encontrar de comida. — concluye golpeando nuevamente al otro hombre que por un momento se había quedado atontado con sus movimientos.

 

— Joder con las lesbianas. Deberían de llevar un repelente para hombres, así no crearían problemas innecesarios. — ajusta su erección en sus jeans, haciendo Jensen reírse más alto.

 

— Hombre, no sé porque aún Kattie es capaz de joderte así.

 

— Porque ustedes los hombres son así de fáciles, cariño — le contesto Kattie con una sonrisa — Una voz dulce, una caricia por aquí y por allá y ya está, duros y a tu merced.

 

— Perra manipuladora. — se quejó, pero acepto que se sentara entre él y Jensen que ya parecía más calmado. — entonces, ¿Vamos a un sitio sin osos? ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa?

— Eso sería agradable — responde Felicia — Además sería bueno para nuestros dos tórtolos enamorados, cambiar de ambiente.

 

— Y en el mar hay tetas también — agregó Aldis, causando que Kattie le mire disgustada — ¡Oh no me digas que no lo pensaste!

 

— Si, pero no tengo necesidad de decirlo como si fuera un baboso como tú. — sisea, golpeándole en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, actuando como si fueran un viejo matrimonio como es lo usual. — pero estoy de acuerdo, ir a la playa a ver unos dulce culitos es buena idea.

 

— Si, bueno, sino mal recuerdo la última vez que fuimos tú te largaste con una asiática, Jensen se fue con esa morena latina, y Aldis se llevó a Felicia a un club de strippers, y a mí me dejaron cuidando las cosas y la carpa.

 

— Alguien tenía que hacerlo. — Jensen le sonríe a Kane que le muestra su dedo corazón.

 

— Cómo sea, esta vez tendrán que ver quién se queda cuidando las cosas, porque no iré — aclara, poniéndose de pie.

 

— Hombreeeeee... no seas un aguafiestas, tienes que ir, podemos beber y puede que tu polla se levante con algún chico mayor.

 

— No puedo, necesito pensar — responde sinceramente a Jensen — Oh y no sólo me gustan los mayores idiotas.

 

— Pues no es como si te hubiera visto con alguien más. — se encoge de hombros, pero con una mirada les hace saber a los otros que es mejor dejarle marchar. — Creo que a mi si me servirá para pensar... y a Aldis, para ver tetas. — agrega, haciendo reír a su amigo, que ahora se acuesta cerca de Felicia, que se concentra de nuevo en su libro.

 

Siente las mejillas dolerle de tanto reírse, pero agradece que sus amigos le hayan distraído momentáneamente, como su Nintendo había logrado distraerle después de unas horas jugando. Últimamente todo lo que ocupa su mente es Jared Padalecki y sus reacciones en la cafetería.

 

No entiende porque Jared no dijo nada cuando había acariciado su barbilla y el suave, cariñoso y familiar apodo se había deslizado de sus labios, nada, solo se le había quedado viendo con sorpresa, confundido más bien, el punto era que sus hermosos ojos apenas se habían separado de él esos segundos y la nostalgia, había brillado en ellos, causando que sintiera su propio corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho.

 

Habían sido los segundos, más incomprensibles de su vida entera.

 

¿Podía eso significar que aún había oportunidad para ellos?

 

 

 

 

 

Esta sentado en su sillón favorito con una soda en sus manos, una suave música instrumental se escucha de fondo mientras busca en internet todo lo que necesita saber sobre tener sexo con un hombre, está consciente que no es la fuente de información más confiable que pueda estar accediendo, pero no se anima a preguntar a Ian, sin que este se ría en su cara unas tres horas y Misha... a Misha, no quiere agobiarlo, aunque está preocupado por lo que está pasando, después de todo han llegado a ser buenos amigos.

 

Está satisfecho con su vida en este momento, Ian ha demostrado tener una paciencia extraordinaria con él y sinceramente, adora a su suegro que siempre tiene la paciencia necesaria para ambos, además ha logrado hacer amigos como Misha o Shannen, es un buen cambio, contando lo solitario que se encontraba hace casi tres años y aunque hace mucho había dejado de cortarse, como una respuesta a sus problemas, el dolor siempre había seguido ahí, pese a su religión.

 

Ahora puede pensar con una sensación cálida en su pecho, que ha dejado de doler bastante, que ahora es casi un recuerdo. — Tengo que ser más sincero... — comenta en voz alta, a veces le cuesta mucho decirle a Ian como se siente, como él es el centro de su vida.

 

El sonido del timbre le sobresalta de un momento a otro y con una suave queja se levanta, mira él reloj de la pared del frente y piensa por un segundo que no puede ser su novio, primero tiene llave y segundo aún falta unos treinta minutos para que venga.

 

— Padre. — dice sorprendido de ver al párroco de su iglesia en su casa. Pocas veces ha venido a visitarle y usualmente era para cosas de la iglesia local, de las que él se encarga específicamente, como enseñar la catequesis o preparar las ceremonias para las pocas bodas locales.

 

— Paul — saluda el hombre, de barba suave y blanca, que le mira con expresión seria mientras pregunta si puede pasar, él se mueve a un lado, dejando que entre a la sala de su apartamento, por un momento suspira de alivio cuando por el rabillo del ojo nota que su tableta se bloqueó a tiempo, principalmente por lo que estaba buscando.

 

Ya bastante complicada es su vida ahora, como para pensar en lo que pueda pasar si descubren que no solo es un sodomita, sino un depravado que ve cochinadas en internet, aunque no estaba buscando precisamente porno, sabe que la educación sexual para su iglesia siempre ha sido un tema delicado.

 

A pesar de su sexualidad descubierta, el respaldo de los Ackles ha sido importante en la junta escolar, la señora Ackles, con su tono aristocrático ha acallado las preocupaciones de los padres más conservadores sobre tener profesores homosexuales en la institución. Ella, pese a que nunca han intercambiado más que un par de palabras, es igual a su hija, mente abierta y ánimo por las nubes la mayoría del tiempo.

 

Si no fuera por ella, él y Misha ya estarían fuera de la institución.

 

Pero la iglesia, ese es un tema muy diferente.

 

Hasta ahora no ha sido confrontado por ello, pero parece, por el rostro del Padre Klaus que hoy va a ser el día.

 

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar Padre Klaus? — preguntó amablemente, necesita mantenerse sereno y serio, necesita que como hace tiempo, su rostro no demuestre lo que está sintiendo, porque siente que es, al igual que hace tantos años, ponerse en bandeja de plata para aquellos que quieren hacerle daño. No demostrar lo asustado que estaba, no demostrar siquiera si estaba sintiendo algo siempre había sido su mejor arma y recurrir a los viejos hábitos fue demasiado sencillo en ese instante.

 

— ¿A que debo su visita?

 

— Te traigo mis preocupaciones a tu casa hoy, porque pienso que necesito hoy la verdad de ti, y solo de ti. Siempre has ido como un hijo para mi Paul... siempre. — le aseguro, haciendo que el nudo en la garganta de Paul se apretara aún más. — No quiero que alguien más te hiera con palabras... porque la palabra es lo más poderoso que existe.

 

— Sé que las palabras son lo más poderoso que existe, Padre Klaus — como un acto reflejo, mientras sirve un poco de café acaricia sus muñecas — Usted sabe que lo sé en carne propia, así que le agradezco su preocupación, pero no sé de qué está hablando.

 

— En la iglesia no paran de llegarme rumores sobre ti. — replico, parecía que el cura también estaba exasperado por la situación. — sobre no solo tus... gustos... sino sobre con quien estas manteniendo una relación...

 

— ¿Si? — su voz suena temblorosa mientras se da la vuelta con la bandeja que lleva las pequeñas tazas de café que ha preparado junto a varias galletas sobre un plato — Padre — intenta decir algo, mientras se sienta pero su voz no encuentra la fuerza suficiente — Bueno, sí, tengo una relación.

 

— Me lo imaginaba. — dice con una sonrisa suave. — Nunca te había visto tan feliz desde que comenzaste a venir a la iglesia... aunque la naturaleza de tu relación es algo... quiero decir, es... las circunstancias.

 

— Padre Klaus, no me haga esto por favor, no ahora. No puede escucharlo, no quiere hacerlo, realmente no después de todo lo que le ha costado dejar para que lo que siente por Ian no se vea empañado por la culpa — Sé que no es lo esperado, pero significa tanto para mí.

 

— No te pido que dejes al chico, de hecho, te invito a que continúes con el si te hace feliz. — le sonríe paternalmente, poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

 

— Pero no puedes continuar asistiendo a la iglesia, solo como oyente.

 

La sorpresa inicial le deja en silencio, con su garganta seca y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, después de unos segundos cuando escucha el resto de lo que el hombre que aún le abraza le dice, solo puede apartarle suavemente y por primera vez mirarle a los ojos — ¿Porque? ¿Porque está mal?

 

— No, bueno, a los ojos de nuestra iglesia lo está. Por eso Paul, debo pedirte que abandones tu posición en la iglesia y de profesor, no es que quiera que lo haga, no hay nadie que ame más a los chicos que tu... pero las familias, ya sabes como son. — palmeo cariñosamente la espalda de Paul. — No puedo impedirte que entres a misa, pero lo demás...

 

— No es justo, he dedicado muchos años de mi vida a la iglesia — contestó molesto, se sentía herido, aunque una parte de él sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano — Más que lo de cualquiera de esas familias han hecho, usted lo sabe — su voz se ha alzado, mientras se pone de pie — ¿Es esto la forma como me recompensa dios, Padre Klaus?

 

— Creo que Dios te recompenso con amor, Paul. — el cura parecía incómodo por tener que hacer esto, por ser quien informara a alguien tan bueno como Paul de las recientes peticiones de las familias.

 

— ¿Realmente cree eso? — preguntó bajando la vista al suelo — O solo es su forma amable de decirme que ya no me quiere ahí

 

— Si fuera por mí, Paul. — suspiro con suavidad. — muchas cosas no pasarían en la iglesia, pero yo no tengo el poder total sobre esas familias y ustedes lo saben.

 

— Esta bien — responde resignado, su vista se mueve hacia el reloj de la pared y piensa que Ian debe estar por llegar, quiere verlo, abrazarle y sentir a través de él que todo va a estar bien — Gracias por venir padre Klaus.

 

Cuando Somerhalder llega a la casa, le encuentra en la cama ya, arropado hasta la cintura, leyendo un libro, con sus gafas puestas y la música sonando proveniente del televisor, cálido y seguro bajo las sabanas, ansioso de un abrazo de la persona que más ama en el mundo, y que con leve sorpresa recibe mientras se quita la elegante chaqueta y desabrocha los botones de su camisa.

 

Cada día que pasa, Ian se ve más adulto, ¿Cuántos años tiene ya? Veintidós, cierto, cinco años menor que él. Pronto ~~el~~ alcanzara los treinta e Ian Somerhalder será un deseado veinteañero que conquistara a todos con sus intensos ojos azules.

 

Eso hace que se preocupe un poco, mientras se acerca a su pareja y le abraza por la espalda, se pregunta qué haría si le perdiera, si Ian decidiera que necesitaba algo más en su vida, si el no fuera lo suficiente, las lágrimas inundan sus ojos y se aferra más a este, sin estar consciente que Ian le pregunta que le pasa, preocupado.

— Ian, solo, es que… me sacaron del grupo de la iglesia.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Ian, intentando girarse a ver a Paul a los ojos.

 

— No es nada importante — responde suavemente, descansando su cabeza en la espalda ajena — Solo, es porque soy gay... algunas familias no consideraron adecuado que siguiera asistiendo.

 

La sorpresa inicial le deja en silencio, con su garganta seca y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, después de unos segundos cuando escucha el resto de lo que hombre que aún le abraza le dice, solo puede apartarle suavemente y por primera vez mirarle a los ojos.

 

— ¿Porque? ¿Porque está mal?

 

— ¿Nada importante? ¡Amor, te expulsaron de tu iglesia por quien eres! ¡Claro que es importante! — espera eso de Ian, si, lo esperaba, que su amado se enfadara, pero después de haberlo pensado, para él, era lo mejor.

 

Ian se las arregla para voltearse, sus ojos celestes están tan enfadados cuando le fuerza a encontrarse con ellos, sus propios ojos están húmedos y le hacen sentir vulnerable — Sí, supongo que sí... pero en algún momento iba a pasar y prefiero mil veces quedarme contigo.

 

— Paul... lo siento, se cuán importante era para ti tus creencias... — dijo solemnemente, mostrando ese lado maduro que tanto le encantan, por un momento pensó que Ian se alegraría de su desgracia, pero al contrario, no estaba feliz. — Te amo, y lamento que tengas que pasar por esto.

 

— Duele — confesó dejando que Ian le cubra con las sabanas y luego con su cuerpo, acurrucándole en su pecho — Te amo.

 

— Esto... no quiere decir que tu dios te haya abandonado, solo son un montón de personas queriendo hacerse los interesantes... los poderosos… no es tu dios que te hace daño.

 

— Se siente como eso, se siente como que no le importo.

 

— Si le importas amor, si le importas... yo también solía rezar, con mamá, antes de que muriera, ella siempre me decía que la justicia de los hombres no es la misma que la justicia de Dios o cualquier entidad superior a nosotros que tira de nuestros hilos...

 

Tener Fe no está mal. Creer, no está mal. Amar, no está mal.

 

— No ¿Cierto?, no está mal — es la primera vez que él lo dice, que no es Ian quien se lo asegura simplemente, no está mal y por primera vez, pese al dolor está seguro de ello. — Por primera vez puede verlo claramente, no está mal.

 

— ¿Podemos tener sexo ahora? — eso le hace ganar un almohadazo que por poco le quita la cabeza, no solo uno, sino varios que le siguen al primero por parte de Paul que enfadado no deja de hacerle reír. — ¡Amor, amor! ¡Perdón, perdón!

 

— Eres un insensible — le dice pero está tan sonrojado, que Ian sabe que Paul también ha estado pensando en ello, lo sabe, por lo que se las arregla para quitarle la almohada y dejar un suave beso en esos labios — Ian, no tonto, mmm.

 

— ¿No eres un hombre libre ahora? — Susurra contra sus labios, metiendo sus manos bajo la piyama de su novio, buscando esa suave e inmaculada piel.

 

— Es una forma de decirlo — sonríe travieso, suspirando cuando siente las manos de Ian algo frías contra su cálida piel — Libre para cualquier cosa que queramos hacer — está ronroneando como un gato, debajo de su novio que se está dedicando a besar su cuello lentamente, tanto que se está poniendo increíblemente duro.

 

— Suena tentador... — por más que quisiera continuar con esto, Ian sabía que no podía hacerlo, aún podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su amante, no se atrevería a hacerle más daño del que ya le habían hecho.

 

— Mucho, mmm, dios Ian... si no queremos hacerlo ahora, realmente mmm deberíamos detenernos — dice y ríe porque por un segundo se siente un adolescente perdido en lo que puede ofrecerle su cuerpo y el de su pareja.

 

— Solo quería hacerte sonreír... — dice, alejándose ligeramente para así poder observar el rostro apacible de Paul, los lentes torcidos, ojos fijos en él, expectantes. — te amo, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, tú y mi padre, y no dejare que esos ignorantes te hagan daño.

 

— Me has hecho sonreír y otras cosas — dice haciendo que Ian sonría travieso al ver la semi erección entre sus piernas, que oculta con las sabanas — ¿No? — se incorpora, acariciando la mejilla de Ian — Quédate conmigo siempre Ian, siempre.

— ¿Siempre? ¿No es eso mucho tiempo? — la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro le hizo saber que bromeaba, pero eso no evito que le empujara.

 

— A mí no me importa que lo sea.

 

— Te amo... — susurro con suavidad, acariciando el cabello de Paul antes de quitarle los lentes. — ahora, debo hacer mis deberes.

 

— Te amo — respondió con cariño — Bien, apresúrate, quizás este fin de semana podamos intentar algo, así que no dejes trabajos para hacerlos esos días.

 

— ¿Intentar? — se carcajea alto mientras se pone de pie, sacando su celular del bolsillo para enviarle un mensaje a su padre de que ha llegado a casa de Paul. — estoy seguro de que estaremos intentando muchas cosas lo que queda de semana... — dice en voz baja, sin permitir que Paul le escuche.

 

— Idiota — murmuró Paul, bostezando un poco entre las suaves sabanas

 

— Siéntate conmigo a estudiar en lugar de dormitar, pareces un abuelote. Solo duermes y duermes, pensé que la vida de profesor era más interesante.

 

— No me has visto corregir el horror de exámenes que me entregan los chicos y chicas hasta las tres de la mañana — le dice, lanzándole un almohada que el otro esquiva con maestría. — Ser profesor es duro.

 

— Por favor, nunca te he visto corregir exámenes. Debería observarte y así sabría porque saque 6 cuando debía sacar 10. — el recuerdo llego a él, haciéndole reírse suavemente porque recuerda cuanta rabia tenía por dentro.

 

— Podrías haber dado mucho más en tus respuestas — responde, como el pequeño cabrón que es de vez en cuando, una faceta que solo Ian conocía del centrado y siempre serio " Profesor Wesly".

 

— Podría haberte follado la boca con mi lengua y seguro que me hubieras puesto un diez.

 

— Por supuesto que no — contesto sonrojado — Además, estabas muy pendiente del culo de Padalecki para eso.

— Pues Jared siempre ha tenido el culo más hermoso que he visto... o tocado. — agrega lo último bajo riesgo de que Paul le lance algo más contundente.

 

— Pues porque demonios no le buscas de novio — le grita, envolviéndose entre las sabanas — Más ahora que está libre.

 

— Oh, diablos, ¿Estas celoso, Paulie? Eres tan bonito... — Ian se tira sobre su cuerpo en la cama, solo con sus boxers cubriendo su cuerpo. — ...no te he dicho tres veces hoy cuanto te amo solo a ti.

— Quita, quita — se queja, pero Ian es realmente difícil de vencer cuando se trata de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en segundos, el menor sus tiene sus manos contra el colchón — Para que después estés murmurando que tiene el culo más hermoso, claro que estoy celoso, muy celoso idiota.

 

— Oh, solo lo digo porque nunca me has dejado tocar o ver tu culito... ¿O si lo has hecho?

— Bueno... no — responde algo sonrojado — No lo hecho — las manos de Ian le sueltan solo para bajar hasta sus caderas donde se queda unos segundos, como si esperara que diera el permiso para bajar un poco más. — Pero tú puedes... cuando quieras, tú sabes.

 

— Es tu decisión.... — le dice, inclinándose para besarle debajo de la oreja, apartando las sabanas del cuerpo de su amante, acariciando nuevamente las manos por su cadera, deslizándolas hasta abajo del pantalón piyama.

 

— Hazlo — susurra en voz baja, parecía que ambos apenas podían mantenerse lejos el uno del otro, había sido así desde hace un par de días, es como si estuvieran llegando al límite de lo que podían soportar, no tocarse entre sí.

 

— No. — dijo, azotando el trasero de Paul, antes de bajarse de la cama. — debo hacer tarea, ¿Te lo dije, no?

 

Realmente se ríe, se ríe cuando nota que ha dejado a Paul mudo y sonrojado, totalmente quieto en la cama — Solo vete a hacer tu tarea, le murmura después de unos segundos donde se vuelve a enredar en las sabanas.

 

 


	11. Capítulo 08 Conexión

 

**Eminen Beautiful**

Lately I've been hard to reach

I've been too long on my own

Everybody has a private world

Where they can be alone

Are you calling me

Are you trying to get through

Are you reaching out for me

I'm reaching out for you

 

 

Últimamente ha sido difícil estar en contacto conmigo

He estado solo por demasiado tiempo

Todos tienen un mundo privado

Donde pueden estar solos

¿Me estás llamando?

¿Intentas hacerme llegar tu mensaje?

¿Intentas alcanzarme?

 

 

 

I'm just so fucking depressed, I just can't seem to get out this slump

If I could just get over this hump, but I need something to pull me out this dump

I took my bruises, took my lumps, fell down and I got right back up

But I need that spark to get psyched back up, in order for me to pick the mic back up

I don't know how or why or when, I ended up in this position I'm in

 

 

Yo estoy intentando alcanzarte

Estoy terriblemente deprimido, parece que no puedo salir de esta depresión

Si tan solo pudiera superar este malhumor pero necesito algo que me saque de esta pocilga

Me he llevado mis golpes y maltratos, caí y me levanté de nuevo

Pero necesito de esa chispa para volver a ilusionarme, para tomar el micrófono de nuevo

No sé cómo o por qué o cuándo fue que terminé en la situación en que estoy

 

 

 

 

I know some shits so hard to swallow, but I just can't sit back and wallow

In my own sorrow, but I know one fact, I'll be one tough act to follow

One tough act to follow, I'll be one tough act to follow

Here today, gone tomorrow, but you got to walk a thousand miles

 

 

Sé que hay mierdas que son muy difíciles de tragar pero no puedo simplemente

Sentarme aquí y revolcarme en mi propio sufrimiento, pero sé que algo es seguro

Será difícil llenar mis zapatos, será difícil llenar mis zapatos

Se está aquí hoy y mañana ya no, pero debes caminar mil millas

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No quería ir, ¿Por qué debería ir de todos modos? Jensen estaría bastante entretenido con cualquier que llamara su atención, y conociendo a Aldis, este traería a todas sus amigas de la facultad de leyes para tener una orgia. Por más que se divirtiera, se riera y disfrutara en sus salidas con los chicos, sabía que allí no había lugar para él, que cuando Felicia consiguiera una chica y se largara con ella y Kattie se fuera tras algún coctel extraño, él se quedaría solo, recogería las cosas de los chicos y se iría a la cama.

 

¿Qué podía hacer si no era capaz de tener una erección estable para mantener relaciones? Incluso se había negado a asistir al psiquiatra como su médico se lo había recomendado después de que asistiera allí obligado con Ackles como testigo. Había sido lo más humillante de su vida, acudir a un doctor para ver que estaba mal con su aparato.

 

Aunque no lo más humillante que Ackles había tenido que ver a su lado.

 

De verdad no quería ir a un viaje tonto de tres días a acampar, donde tendría que dormir en una tienda solo, porque ni de coña Jensen Ackles iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para desahogarse un poco de todo el estrés que sus incómodos encuentros con Padalecki le provocaban.

 

No se estaba negando a ir solo por su pésimo estado de humor, no era el hecho de que se sentía sumamente fuera de sí mismo, no... era que lo analizara por donde lo analizara, no sería un buen viaje para él, no quería ir ahí y darse cuenta de lo solo se sentía últimamente era algo tangible cuando todos encontraran algo que hacer y él no, tanto que resultara doloroso. Pero Jensen había insistido tanto, incluso Felicia y Kattie, sus amigos estaban realmente preocupado por él y se sentía tan mal que a veces no lo viera o lo apreciara que había... accedido, ¡Joder!

 

Bajo coacción lo había hecho, de eso estaba seguro, tanto insistir no era bueno, en especial a alguien como el que tenía tan poca paciencia para esas cosas.

 

Observo como Jensen poco a poco se quedaba dormido y entonces respiro hondo. La mirada se movió hacia donde estaba el celular de Jensen, y segundos después lo estaba tomando en sus manos, dejando en la mesita baja el tazón con cereal.

 

No mucho después, llamo a su hermana, comunicándose con ella a través del celular de Jensen como solía hacer, y mierda, parecía que todo lo que hacía era ilegal a los ojos de su madre.

 

Se negaba a creer en su rendición, en sus palabras, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo, y eso implicaba regresar a Henderson y enfrentar el problema.

 

  

 

Todo sonido a su alrededor se ha detenido, puede escuchar únicamente y por momentos algo parecido al ruido que hace su corazón en sus oídos, nada más, mientras mira en frente y siente su cuerpo entero temblar, Richard se le ha quedado mirando preocupado, pero él no puede prestarle mucha atención porque... es la voz de Christian que se ha tragado absolutamente todo su mundo alrededor, cuelga sin ser capaz de contestarle nada y como si no supiera que hacer, se queda unos minutos sentado en el sillón.

 

Luego se mueve a la puerta, porque lo necesita tanto como respirar, no hay forma más sencilla de decirlo y tomando el pomo de la puerta, abre está con cuidado, encontrándose frente a frente con Christian Kane. Su primer pensamiento es cuánto ha crecido; no es el niño que le sonríe suavemente, es un hombre.

 

No sabe que hacer por lo que solo sonríe tímidamente también, sintiendo a Christian tomar la mano que sostiene el pomo de la puerta y atraerle a su cuerpo, es un abrazo tan suave, es como si ambos temieran que esto no fuera real, que fuera solo una cruel pesadilla disfrazada de un sueño tan, pero tan, añorado.

 

De repente siente un poco de vergüenza, porque debe tener el aspecto de un náufrago, Richard ha dicho eso tan pronto él le ha abierto la puerta.

 

— ¿No prefieres continuar con esto después de que tome un baño? — preguntó tímidamente, haciendo que Christian se ría a su costa.

 

— Lo dudo, no hay tiempo para eso.

 

Le sujeta del rostro con suavidad cuando se separan, examinando sus ojos que siguen siendo los mismos con los que no había dejado de soñar. Todo en el parecía tan familiar, y sin embargo, sentía que lo había olvidado todo, y que justo ahora recordaba lo que era estar con él.

 

— Si llegas a entrar a esa ducha no puedo decir que vaya a controlarme.

 

— ¿Si? — preguntó, considera increíble que su rostro recuerde como sonreír, mientras mira esos ojos azules que tantas emociones le provocan — Te extrañe mucho, por momentos pensé que me iba a volver loco.

— Creo que lo hiciste, porque no me has regañado ni una vez. – la sonrisa en el rostro de Christian desaparece, cuando su oscura mirada divisa al extraño detrás de Collins, enfrentándose a los ojos color miel que le miran interesados, curiosos, suspicaces.

 

Este sujeto, lo conoce, no hace falta no haber visto su rostro nunca, lo conoce.

 

Este es Richard, el sujeto que ha estado persiguiendo a Misha, del que le hablo su hermana. Sin duda no esperaba tener que darse cuenta que había llegado tan lejos como para que Collins lo invitara a entrar a su casa.

 

— Parece que tenemos compañía.

 

— ¡Oh! — se sonroja y gira su cabeza un poco, realmente no ha notado como este no parece dispuesto a soltarle ni un minuto — Chris, él es Richard un compañero de la escuela que Shannen seguramente amenazo para que me vigilara este fin de semana, Richard él es mi... Chris — susurro sonrojado.

 

— Un placer finalmente conocerte, niño. — Richard sonríe, ampliamente, casi con burla mientras pone énfasis en la última palabra. — ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la universidad?

 

Misha abre los ojos con sorpresa, porque no es tonto y escucha el tono mordaz e incómodo con que Richard le habla a su ex alumno que está seguro tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no contestar como haría normalmente, el destello de madurez que mira en sus ojos, pese a la situación, le atrae enormemente.

 

— Regrese a recuperar a alguien, ¿No se supone que debería estar planeando clases o algo así?

 

— ¿Recuperar? — Richard continúa, usando el mismo tono. — Supongo que si considerabas a Misha perdido, en fin, espero que vengas a enmendar lo que tu madre le ha hecho, de lo contrario, has perdido tu tiempo.

 

— ¿De qué habla? —preguntó a Misha, mientras siente la preocupación invadirle cuando escucha eso, él había cumplido su palabra y no había hablado con Misha una sola vez en estos años, no se imaginaba que más podría haber hecho su madre todo este tiempo, no cuando él se había aferrado con todo su ser a cumplir su parte del trato — ¿Misha?

 

— Richard, mejor te marchas... — fue la respuesta de Misha, que se separó de Kane, acercándose al otro profesor con los labios fruncidos. — No tenías por qué decirle eso. — dijo en un siseo muy bajo que Kane no pudo escuchar.

 

— No le trates como a un niño, dile la verdad, cuéntale del infierno que has estado pasando estos dos años con esa loca psicópata que te ha estado acosando. Si no le dices vas a perderlo de nuevo, si de verdad lo quieres de vuelta tienes que hacerlo, que se enfrente a su familia. — Richard le respondió en un tono bajo, causando molestia en Christian Kane, que temblaba de furia al ver a los dos hombres cuchichear. — No es un niño, Misha. No le trates como tal.

 

Sin dejar que Collins le respondiera, paso a su lado, acercándose a Kane y sonriéndole antes de salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras el sin pronunciar más palabra.

 

— Chris — Misha se gira hacia Christian que le está mirando tan intensamente que solo hace que se hunda un poco más en si mismo, que se sienta culpable por tener miedo de contarle lo que ha pasado estos dos años, las lágrimas invaden sus ojos y camina hasta este para tomar sus manos — Promete que diga lo que diga, lo tomaras con calma ¿Sí?, tenemos bastante cosas de que hablar.

 

— Vístete, iremos a hablar con mi madre. — dijo con los dientes apretados, sorprendiendo a Misha que retrocedió ligeramente. — No hay necesidad de que me digas nada.

 

Por un momento siente la necesidad de decirle a Christian que no tiene que hacer esto, que no tiene que enfrentarse a esa mujer, que en cierta forma siempre ha entendido, aun cuando sinceramente la odie. Pero no puede, algo en su mirada, le deja en silencio y asiente, porque Richard tiene razón, tiene que respetar y confiar en las decisiones de Christian, porque no es un niño, nunca más — Iré a ponerme algo más presentable — indica dejando un beso suave en los labios del otro hombre.

 

La casa que ha dejado atrás hace unas semanas, después de haber asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana, está iluminada fuertemente por el sol, aparentemente, han talado los árboles enormes que habían estado allí desde que Christian tenía memoria, al final de la calle, podía escuchar martilleos y gritos, seguramente había alguna casa en reformas.

 

Se sorprendía como los ricos continuaban expandiéndose, queriendo asentarse cada vez más aquí en este pueblo al que él no había tenido intenciones de volver nunca en su vida.

 

— Parece que han cambiado las cosas por aquí. — dice, apretando la mano de Misha cuando este baja del diminuto Beettle de su hermana, quien se lo ha prestado luego de haberlo ido a buscar al aeropuerto de Las Vegas. — Esa mujer debe estar de mal humor para haber arrancado los árboles con este calor infernal.

 

Misha le sonríe suavemente, está claramente haciendo un esfuerzo, porque le nota cansado y con ojeras, que no estaban ahí ni siquiera cuando estaba herido en la cama de aquel hospital — Es cierto, los árboles ayudan a mantener un clima más fresco, tu casa es tan enorme, es la primera vez que la visito ahora que lo pienso.

 

— Querrás decir, es la primera vez que entrarás... recuerdo que viniste aquí cuando yo me marchaba, pero no me sentía listo para verte de nuevo. — confeso, tomando la mano de Misha más fuertemente antes de moverle hacia dentro, abriendo la verja que separaba el estacionamiento amplio debajo de un largo techo de tejas del patio frontal.

 

— ¿Me viste ese día? — pregunto sorprendido — Diablos, Chris, ansiaba mucho verte — le recrimina, aunque suena como un pequeño niño cuando lo hace.

 

— Yo también. — responde de inmediato, ¿Para qué molestarse en negárselo? Era la verdad, quería verle, pero le había hecho una promesa a su madre, a su padre, e incluso a su hermana. No sería más un chico problemático, no. Volvería a ser el firme Chris que se había hecho amigo de Tom Welling, el firme chico que era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. — Pero no podía... ni siquiera sabía qué hacías allí... mi... esa mujer podría haberte hecho daño, hubieras caído directamente en su red.

 

Le da un vistazo a Collins que tiene la mirada puesta en el suelo, avergonzado, porque sabe que Christian tiene razón, no debió haber venido, pero pensaba que podía despedirse de Chris, verlo por una última vez. Recuerda la devastación de ese día y la misma se refleja en sus ojos cuando estos se encuentran con los de Christian.

 

Hay tantas cosas de las que deben hablar, muchas cosas.

 

— No sabes qué día es hoy, ¿Cierto?

 

— Pensé que decirte adiós era tan importante que no importaba — su expresión pasa a ser una mueca de sorpresa cuando cae en cuenta de la pregunta que le hace Christian — Yo... no, no lo sé, he estado perdiendo la noción del tiempo supongo...

 

— Si, supongo que has estado algo perdido. — bufa, aunque lo hace con diversión, no hay enfado en su expresión mientras empuja con su hombro la puerta principal de la casa, entrando a un salón iluminado por un enorme tragaluz. — es mi cumpleaños, el número veintiuno.

 

— ¿Qué? — Misha se siente como si no hubiera escuchado exactamente qué es lo que ha dicho su acompañante, hasta que las mejillas empiezan a llenarse de un suave rubor rosa que hace que a la vez una sonrisa se forme en Christian — Oh dios mío ¿Cómo pude olvidar tu cumpleaños?, lo siento — ríe nerviosamente, bajando su vista al suelo — Lo siento, yo... tenía tanto en mi cabeza que lo olvide.

 

— No me sorprende, tonto, me tomo por sorpresa a mí también, pero la visita de mi madre fue reveladora.

 

— Cuando me visito a mí fue aterrador — susurra, haciendo que Christian ría, pero alguien más bufa llamando la atención de ambos, que se voltean para encontrarse con el padre de este último, con una expresión severa en su rostro.

 

— Padre. – dice con dureza, Kane parece enfadado, pero igualmente, se pone entre Misha y el alto hombre. — Largo tiempo de no vernos.

 

— Christian — saludo con un movimiento de cabeza — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Recordaste que tienes familia acaso?

 

— No te enfades conmigo cuando es culpa de tu esposa que me haya ido. — dice, aunque sabe que si su padre estaba de mal humor, le golpearía con mucha fuerza. Aunque, era su padre, difícilmente Robert Kane podría enfadarse.

 

— ¡Es tu madre Christian! Y ella solo quiso protegerte de la locura que ustedes dos iniciaron, cuando eras un menor de edad ¿Sabes cómo se puede interpretar eso?¿Lo saben los dos? — él no está realmente preocupado por ello, de alguna forma sabía que su hijo no fue empujado a nada... por el contrario, quizás fue el que hizo que el docente perdiera la cabeza. Quizás su personalidad tranquila es la que le hizo darse cuenta de aquello y no hacer nada en el momento, después de todo esta clase de cosas, eran el terreno de su esposa, él no era bueno para reprimir a nadie, más cuando la mayoría del tiempo no veía el problema. Pero debió intervenir hace mucho y quizás, ahora no vería a los ojos a dos personas en su vida, resquebrajándose del dolor.

 

— No es mi madre. Mi madre nunca me hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho o acosado al amor de mi vida. — dijo con dureza, su rostro la viva imagen de la de su padre. — No cuando ella tenía mi edad cuando se escapó contigo.

 

Eso es nuevo para Misha, que abre los ojos sorprendido e intenta retener a Christian a su lado, que tiembla completamente de las emociones que le atraviesan.

 

— Es tu madre y quizás no fue la mejor forma de abordar la situación, pero piénsalo por un segundo, pensó que él te había abusado, ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso para ella?, sentir que no había sido capaz de cuidar de su hijo, no pensó en que ella también lo había hecho, solo pensó en ti... quizás demasiado.

 

— Te puedo asegurar que si hubiera pensado en mí no se hubiera arrastrado como lo hizo viniendo a New Haven.

 

— Chris — la voz de Misha suena de pronto, ambos hombres le miran y él solo señala a la mujer que está agarrada del umbral de la puerta y que les mira y escucho seguramente pensando en cómo reaccionar — No la lastimes, no es necesario — agregó en voz baja. — Nadie en este lugar necesita más dolor, cada quien ha tenido un poco.

 

— Ella lo necesita, planeo devolverle cada golpe que te dio en estos dos años pasados.

 

Collins negó con la cabeza, acariciando la mejilla de Christian, que estaba considerablemente más alto, unos centímetros más arriba de la última vez que habían estado de pie juntos.

 

— Bien. — gruño, girándose a su madre. — Solo vine a decirte que si te acercas una vez más a Misha o a mí pondré una orden de alejamiento en tu nombre y me respaldare en todo el apoyo que los Ackles me den.

 

— Pero — Robert Kane parece sorprendido y molesto, a punto de decir algo más que no llega a decir porque Misha interrumpe.

 

— No, por favor, solo dejemos que pase un poco todo esto... por favor.

 

— Y no te atrevas a arruinar la vida de Annie o te ira peor. No solo tengo a Jensen apoyándome, tengo a Tom también. — pronuncio, antes de tirar de Misha hacia las escaleras. — Iré a buscar las pocas cosas que quedan de mí aquí y luego me iré.

 

— ¿De verdad te están apoyando los Ackles y los Welling? — preguntó en voz baja, mientras Christian le llevaba de dos en dos por unas escaleras que no parecían tener fin.

 

— Por supuesto. Thomas está tan cansado como Jensen de oírme lloriquear, y están más que dispuestos a ello. Por supuesto, no saben que les estoy usando para defenderme, pero tenía que asustarla.

 

Eso hace que se ría suavemente, mientras Chris le deja contra la puerta de su cuarto y le roba un suave beso ahí, donde nadie los está viendo, pero se siente como el máximo acto de rebeldía que ha cometido desde hace mucho tiempo. — No, aquí... recoge tus cosas, no quiero lastimar más a tus padres.

 

— Tendré sexo contigo aquí. Dejare mis sabanas olorosas de nuestro amor. — sonríe maliciosamente, atrayéndolo hacia la enorme cama, pero Collins estaba atento a la enorme habitación de Christian, tres veces más grande que la suya.

 

Y en especial a la enorme estantería llena de libros — A alguien si le gustaba leer en la adolescencia, pero estaba muy empeñado en parecer un chico rudo — molesto, empujando un dedo en su pecho, juguetonamente.

 

— ¿De que hablas? Esos son los libros aburridos, los demás están en Connecticut. — sonríe, acercándose a la biblioteca y apoyándose en él para empujarla con mucha fuerza, y Collins observo con asombro como la biblioteca de tres columnas se multiplicaba rápidamente en cuatro diferentes bibliotecas que estaban vacías.

 

— Es enorme... es hermosa — se sonroja cuando lo dice, pero le encantaría tener de esa forma sus libros, los que Shannen se queja, que no tienen el suficiente espacio para tantos — Apuesto que ya leíste los aburridos.

 

— Por supuesto, nunca dejaría un libro sin leer.

 

— ¿Quieres llevártelos todos? — pregunto, acercándose a tomar uno entre sus manos — Me encantaría leer los que no he leído, ¿Qué estas estudiando? ¿Cómo te has adaptado a la universidad? ¿Te gusta? — quiere hablar de tantas cosas, quiere saber qué Christian ha estado en general bien estos dos años.

 

— ¿Qué si me gusta? Es un coñazo. — jadeo, dejándose caer en la cama, mientras cruzaba las piernas. — Un gran coñazo, estoy estudiando Historia, y sí, me gusta.

 

— ¿Historia? — Misha ríe, una o dos veces, es suave pero sincero — ¿Cómo es posible que eso te haga aún más atractivo?

 

— ¿Me hace más atractivo? — abriendo sus ojos bien grande, sin dejar de mirar como Collins registraba cada uno de los libros. — Supongo que si, como tú, me he adaptado muy bien a nuestra nueva vida... el campus es enorme, las chicas son bonitas, y la comida es abundante.

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó más relajado, excepto por la parte de las chicas por supuesto, eso le hace fruncir el ceño mientras toma tres libros y los deja sobre el escritorio contiguo a la librería — Suena como si tuvieras una buena vida en la universidad.

 

— Mejor que la de Jensen, si supieras que está pasando en su vida irías a jalarle de las orejas. — sonríe con todos sus dientes, dejándose caer en la cama y suspirando. — Misha, ven aquí.

 

Misha camina hacia Chris cuando este le pide que se acerque, son pequeños pasos los que da, antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama de suaves sabanas — Aquí estoy — responde, sus ojos contra los ajenos.

 

— No sé cómo llegue aquí... hace unas horas estaba en Connecticut con Jensen durmiendo en el sofá... ahora estoy aquí, contigo, y siento que voy a llorar... que solo voy a... romperme... — susurra, sintiendo como sus ojos comienzan a arder y las lágrimas a caer.

 

— Mi Chris — es lo único que dice Misha, después siente los brazos tan cálidos del docente rodear su cuerpo, su cabeza sobre su pecho y ahí ahoga con fuerza sus sollozos, su pecho duele demasiado, es como si después de dos años de soportarlo, se diera cuenta que es demasiado peso.

 

— No podía soportarlo... no podía, no podía, no podía, pensé que iba a morirme de tanto dolor... pensé que acabaría quitándome la vida porque no podía tenerte.

 

Es bastante aterrador cuando se da cuenta que la idea también había cruzado su cabeza, quizás un poco más de tiempo y ninguno lo hubiera soportado más tiempo, se hubieran reunido, aunque de forma no convencional — Si — está llorando, tanto como quien tiene en brazos — Yo también lo pensé, pero aquí estamos... Aquí... juntos.

 

— Te extrañe... la extraño a ella también, extraño a mami... — sollozo, apretando a Misha con mucha fuerza.

 

— Ella también está aquí amor, sólo está esperando que la dejes acercarse de nuevo — le abraza con más fuerza, le sostiene en cada sollozo, le acuña mientras deja ir la presión que estaba aguantando — El tiempo ayudará, ya lo veraz.

 

— Pero ella te hizo daño, te alejo de mí, no me dejo acercarme estos años...

 

—Y no es mi persona favorita — admite, siendo más amable de lo que debería —Pero es tu madre y tendrás que hablarle un día, ningún rencor o dolor dura para siempre.

 

— El mío sí.

 

Quiere comportarse como un rebelde, pero con las lágrimas, los sollozos y el dolor que se ha permitido sentir en los brazos de Collins le hacen más bien un niño mimado que Misha Collins ha extrañado.

 

— Cuando te pida irte conmigo, ¿Lo harás?

 

Es una pregunta que hace tan suavemente, que se da cuenta que está conteniendo el aire mientras espera una respuesta que sabe que puede construir su mundo, al mismo tiempo que destruirlo — Sí, me iría contigo en el momento en que me lo pidas.

 

— Sé que temes que te lo pida ahora, pero no lo haré.

 

— ¿Pero lo harás?

 

— Lo haré, pronto...

 

— Lo esperare, pero por ahora, vámonos de aquí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y contigo, ha vuelto mi apetito

 

— ¿No has estado comiendo? — Kane parece escandalizado cuando lo dice, poniéndose de pie.

 

La cama cruje bajo su peso cuando se sienta, cruzándose de piernas para ver a Misha sonreír culpable.

 

— No seas un tonto. ¿Por qué dejarías de comer? Aquí hay cosas bien deliciosas. Como las parrillas de Wevern.

 

— No mucho, solo cuando me toca tomar las pastillas... que no siempre las tomo tampoco — responde riendo cuando Chris le toma en brazo hasta que le sienta en la cama, momento que él aprovecha para limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de este — Así que... ¿Qué tan delicioso es ahí?

 

— Bastante delicioso. Ayúdame a empacar, entonces comamos.

 

Se bajó de la cama, metiendo la mano por debajo de la cama para sacar una de las maletas que guardaba, probablemente la última que le quedaba, donde tenía planeado meter varios de los libros que pensaba llevarse y tomar recuerdos de su infancia que había guardado en una caja en el fondo falso de su armario.

 

Quería irse, pero, sabía que Misha necesitaría más que unas horas con él para sentirse satisfecho después de dos años, pero le había hecho una promesa a Jensen Ackles, y mañana en la tarde tenía que estar de vuelta en Connecticut.

 

 

 

 

Caía una llovizna fría afuera cuando abrió la puerta para recibir a Chad que venía empapado, el paraguas que llevaba se había rasgado por culpa de una rama y todos sus cuadernos se habían mojado, estaba enfadado, y mojado como un perro, y era la primera vez que Jared le veía de esa forma. Era agradable hacerlo, porque Chad siempre parecía tan lleno de energía, tan a punto de reventar.

 

Hoy, cuando el clima había repentinamente cambiado y se había vuelto frío y despiadado, por primera vez, Jared Padalecki se sentía lejos de casa. Porque no había nada como cambiar de clima y repentinamente encontrarte con un diluvio que por momentos se calmaba como ahora, y que en segundos se volvía violento, para recordarle cuanta distancia había entre él y Henderson. Entre él y los brazos de su madre y la sonrisa de su hermana.

 

Estaba envuelto en el suéter de los Dallas Cowboys que Jensen Ackles había dejado olvidado en su casa, una noche hace muchas lunas. Le quedaba perfecto, y combinaba con sus sudaderas grises que arropaban sus piernas. Los pies los tenía envuelto en medias que su padre le había regalado, siempre que las veía las sentía tan extrañamente masculinas, para alguien que toda su vida había usado medias de elástico delgado; estas eran de algodón y suaves y le daban calor donde le faltaba.

 

Stephen en cambio estaba en boxers y una camiseta de mangas largas, con sus lentes de lectura y los libros de Economía desparramados por toda la cama, la música de videojuegos épicos que siempre escuchaba cuando estudiaba era suficiente para opacar el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en las ventanas, y era relajante para que Jared se enfocara en estudiar también.

— Hombre, ¿Cómo pudiste perder las llaves en un momento así? — se burla Jared, quitándole a Chad el paraguas desgarrado y ayudándole con su mochila. — Ven, dentro, ya encendieron la calefacción, pero igual necesitaras darte una ducha.

 

— No molestes J.T no peso como tú y eso hizo que el viento pudiera moverme con facilidad, lo que también termino con mi paraguas y mis llaves, seguramente se fueron por la cañería en el momento que caí de culo en una alcantarilla.

 

— Es demasiado gracioso, al menos no perdiste tu celular. — cerro la puerta tras de Chad. — los supervisores ya se han ido a sus casas, así que no registraran las habitaciones por todo el fin de semana, Stephen me ha dicho que no hay problema con que te quedes, él tiene una de esas colchonetas de acampar. — le indico, mientras subían las escaleras y caminaban hasta la habitación que compartía con Amell.

 

El pasillo estaba lleno de músicas diferentes, que sonaban suaves en comparación a otros días, la mayoría estaba durmiendo o estudiando, era común cuando el clima se ponía de esta forma, incluso Jared tenía pensado tomarlo como costumbre; estudiar mientras llovía era muy relajante.

 

— ¿Comiste?

 

— No, mis tarjetas de crédito están en casa y no creo que mi dinero lo acepten en ninguna parte. Esta todo mojado, tendré que llamar a mis padres. — es como una tragedia cuando lo dice, haciendo reír a Jared que dice algo parecido a que no puede ser tan malo, pero lo es, Chad no se lleva particularmente bien con sus padres, por algo estuvo en un internado prácticamente toda su adolescencia — Tendrás que alimentarme hoy, J.T ¿Eres bueno en la cocina?

 

— Eso intento, Stephen me ha enseñado platillos básicos para la sobrevivencia de mi enorme cuerpo. — indica, sonriéndole mientras entran en la habitación.

 

Amell alza su mirada azulada hacia ellos y sonríe, se ve tan atractivo con esos lentes que alguien como Chad se sonroja. La lluvia ha comenzado a caer con fuerza de nuevo, y Jared camina para asegurarse de que la ventana este bien cerrada por cuarta vez esa mañana.

 

— Hombre, buen chapuzón, espero. — se burló Stephen. — Allí está mi toalla, sécate un poco.

 

— Casi muero en una alcantarilla — se queja Chad en respuesta — Gracias por recibirme, se los pagaré de alguna manera — responde sonriendo cuando siente a Jared tomar la toalla y secar su cabeza con fuerza — Hombre ten cuidado, me vas a dejar moretones — se queja haciendo reír a Amell que se ha levantado para buscar algo de ropa, si Chad se deja lo que lleva puesto, puede que amanezca enfermo mañana mismo.

 

— Pues pídele a Jared un jabón y que te acompañe al baño. Yo estuve limpiando.

 

Sonríe, sacando una sudadera y tirándosela a Chad junto con un par de pantalones largos.

 

— Vamos, necesitas un baño como cuando Ross se escapa del cuarto— se queja Jared caminando hacia afuera luego de tomar todo lo que Chad necesita para bañarse.

 

Chad le sigue murmurando por lo bajo, que no puede ser peor este día, cuando le comparan con el pequeño perro que está acurrucado entre las almohadas de Jared, se preguntó por un momento que tanto podía significar que no le pudo dejar en casa.

 

— ¿Quién te regalo a Ross? — indaga, siguiéndole por los pasillos, sosteniendo la ropa que le han prestado lejos de su cuerpo, para no mojarla.

 

— Alguien que en su momento quise mucho.

 

En los baños se siente un poco mejor mientras Jared le habla de las clases y todas esas cosas de nerd de las que suele hablar, Stephen le está convirtiendo poco a poco en un gamer, comenzando por lo básico.

 

— ¿No te callas nunca?

 

— En secundaria era más callado — responde, apoyado en la puerta de entrada a la duchas estudiantiles — Mucho más callado, no me gusta mucho ahora el silencio "porque me lleva a pensar en personas que debo olvidar". — agregó en su mente.

 

— Pasas mucho tiempo conmigo o con Stephen. — dice, secándose rápidamente mientras busca la ropa para ponerse, sin importar que Jared se sonroje y se dé la vuelta.

 

— Me agradan — responde simplemente — ¿Porque lo dices?

 

— Es que estas cambiando, oh, por cierto, un amigo me invito a un viaje por aquí cerca, ¿Quieres venir?

 

— ¿Cambiando? ¿De qué... espera ¡Un viaje!? — está sonriendo, siente un calorcillo agradable en su pecho cuando escucha a Chad invitarle — Sí, sí, ¡Claro!

 

— Woah, eso fue rápido y extrañamente fácil... — sonríe, pensando que la persona que le pidió invitar a Jared estará más que feliz de saber que este ha aceptado.

 

—No seas idiota, conozco pocos lugares más allá del lugar donde me crie y conocer nuevos lugares me emociona — responde conteniendo la risa cuando nota lo grande que le queda la ropa de Amell a Chad.

 

— Este sujeto huele bien, no sé cómo lo hacen los sujetos como él para tener siempre tan buen olor. — se queja, dejando que Jared lo arrastre de vuelta a la habitación.

 

Eso es cierto piensa Jared, sonrojándose un poco cuando recuerda el beso que Amell le robo, la forma en que olía, la forma en se sentía, el distintivo a lo que recuerda de Jensen y no puede comparar, porque no sería justo, pero su cabeza empieza a pensar en ambos hombres, sus mejillas sonrojadas — Bueno, vamos a cocinar mejor.

 

— En esto... cocinemos. — agrego, con su estómago rugiendo.


	12. Capítulo 09 Nunca más te dejare caer

 

 

You're big enough to feel my heart  
surprised myself when i made room for someone else  
who ever thought i'd fall so far  
to pull myself back up  
life can be crazy sometimes

i'm so filled with hope  
when i saw your face  
i just can't be sure  
if tomorrow will be better babe  
one thing that you should know  
one thing that you should know  
is i will never let you go  
never let you go  
i will never let you go  
never gonna let you go

 

Eres lo suficientemente grande como para sentir mi corazón.  
Me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando hice hueco para alguien más.  
Quién hubiera pensado que iba a caer tan lejos,  
Como para tener que volver a levantarme.  
La vida puede ser muy loca a veces.

Estoy lleno de esperanza,  
Cuando vi tu cara,  
No puedo estar seguro  
Si el mañana será mejor, cariño.  
Hay algo que deberías saber,  
hay algo que deberías saber,  
Es que nunca te dejaría ir,  
Nunca te dejaría ir,  
Jamás te dejaré ir,  
Jamas te voy a dejar ir.

[ Never let you go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5fnsArQAvc) 

Alex Care

 

 

 

 

Sentándose en la habitación vacía, Ackles sonrió con el mensaje de Chad Murray, la victoria había venido fácil, muy sencilla sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte, después de haber decidido con sus amigos lo que harían el largo fin de semana. En un inicio el mar había sonado como el destino más seguro para todos, sin ningún oso como había dicho Aldis y Kattie se había quejado, podrían acampar ahí incluso y recibir el amanecer con el sonido de las olas romper en las rocas que se apilaban en las inmediaciones de la playa, sería perfecto para relajarse y... él no podía dejar de pensar en Jared, mientras esos dos seguían discutiendo el lugar.

 

Jared amaba conocer lugares nuevos... ambos lo hacían en realidad. Aún recuerda su pequeño viaje, la alegría que la sonrisa de Jared le dejaba ver, la recuerda perfectamente por eso tiene que buscar la foto que se habían tomado juntos en ese viaje, la que tiene guardada o más bien escondida entre un montón de cosas dentro de una gaveta a rebosar de cosas sin sentido.

 

— Le vas a traer, ¿No? Por eso te vi hablando con ese Murray, estás jugando con fuego, Jensen, y te vas a quemar.

 

— Hace mucho tiempo me queme. — es lo único que responde, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

— Si, y el acabó queriendo quitarse la vida, de todas formas, no me importa lo que hagas mientras que no vayas a arruinar la paz que ese chico ha venido buscando. — Kattie siempre solía ser tan directa. – ¿Dónde está Kane?

 

— Eso nunca fue mi intención, ni en ese momento ni ahora.

 

Pese a que planeaba que sonara como una respuesta más, prácticamente ladra sus palabras. Sabía que Kattie tenía razón, sabía también que hablaba por ella, pero estaba bastante molesto, de que las personas no vieran que él también había salido herido de aquella situación, que él también se había quebrado en miles de pedazos.

 

Y aún con ello, no era tan imbécil como para volver a poner a Jared o a sí mismo en una situación así, pero necesitaba confirmar algo... necesitaba encontrar sus propias respuestas.

 

— Salió, pero prometió regresar a tiempo para él viaje — fue su respuesta, lejos del tono que había tenido su voz hace unos segundos.

 

— Bien, no seguiré dándote latigazos sentimentales porque sé que eres un chico grande, pero ten en cuenta que las cosas podrían no salir muy bien. — Acariciándole la cabeza le dejo solo un momento para pensar sus cosas.

 

 

 

 

 

No había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama para lograr levantarse aquella mañana, simplemente había volado por arriba de las sabanas con una sonrisa y con una queja bastante dura de Amell, que correr por el edificio a esas horas de las madrugadas, era como enfrentarse al ruido y movimiento de una manada de rinocerontes salvajes, por supuesto que él había ignorado aquello y le había dicho que se apurara, con todo de alguien que detesta llegar tarde, él lo hacía, lo detestaba, realmente. Además, era como su primer viaje oficial en la universidad y realmente no podía esperar, era una pena que no pudiera llevar a Ross, pero Sandy se había comprometido a cuidarlo mientras estudiaba, por eso no había podido ir con ellos.

 

Así que solo sería Kat, una amiga de esta, Chad, Amell y él, ¡Oh y los amigos de Chad!, por supuesto, era un grupo grande y aunque sentía algunos nervios, de esos que hacen que baje la voz y su cuerpo intente desaparecer de inmediato, estaba demasiado emocionado, porque para esto era que había salido del lugar donde creció, para conocer el mundo con una sonrisa, para sentir la emoción en su cuerpo de ver lo que nunca antes había visto.

 

Además, de alguna forma que aún no comprende hizo amigos rápido, él y eso le tiene también de bastante buen humor, aunque aún no está muy seguro si Amell quiere ser meramente su amigo... en fin, hoy no era momento para pensar en aquello, ni en nada que le impidiera disfrutar de su primer viaje como universitario.

 

Como su maleta estaba lista desde la noche anterior, solo tenía que bañarse y alistar las cosas de Ross para dejárselas a Sandy, por lo que estuvo listo rápidamente. Amell por otra parte le retraso unos quince minutos, mientras él le miraba con un puchero.

 

Una vez estuvieron listos, la primera parada fue el apartamento de Sandy dónde se despidió de Ross con dificultad y esta vez fue Amell quien tuvo que arrastrarle a la salida. Aún debían recoger a Kat y su amiga para después llegar al estacionamiento de Eleanor's Have donde supuestamente Chad esperaba por ellos.

 

Aunque el "pasar a recoger" más bien era ir a buscarlas a pie por el campus, trasladándose en los microbuses cuando se podía, pero caminando más que nada. A Amell se le daba muy bien esto de aprenderse cada salida, así que para cuando llegaron al famoso grill, solo tenían unos pocos minutos de retraso.

 

Había cuatro automóviles allí, un Mazda en el que una chica rubia que les daba la espalda estaba apoyada, un pequeño Volkswagen Escarabajo rosa de cuatro asientos, un alto Jeep verde militar y estaba bien, con esos tres autos, pero cuando dirigió su mirada al último, se sintió palidecer.

 

Ese era un auto que no pensó volver a ver de nuevo tan cerca. A veces escuchaba el motor rugir cuando caminaba en el campus y lo miraba de reojo, perderse en alguna calle, pero verlo allí tan de cerca. Era extraño. Un sentimiento poderoso que solo ese R—8 de Jensen Ackles podría provocarle.

 

— ¡JARED! — Chad parecía bastante emocionado cuando le vio llegar, pero Jared estaba distraído en ver todos los pares de ojos que se giraban hacía él.

 

Podía reconocer a Kattie Cassidy, Felicia Day, Christian Kane y Jensen Ackles.

 

Había dos chicos más que no conocía, un afroamericano alto y que se veía afable y otro chico, rubio y un poco más bajo que el resto. No los había visto antes, pero suponía que estaba por hacerlo, si es que las rodillas algún día recordaban como funcionar.

 

— Pensé que no ibas a llegar. — Chad se acercó a él, y por la mirada en su rostro, la sonrisa vacilante, supo que Murray parecía nervioso. — ¿Dónde dejaste a Ross? ¿Y quién es la dulce pelirroja?

 

— ¿Qué? — se quedó mirando a Chad, aún perdido en la impresión y tratando de analizar algo en su expresión, de repente sentía que algo se le estaba escapando pero realmente no sabía que — Se quedó con Sandy... me daba miedo que algo le pasara en el bosque — contesto en voz baja, está seguro que su voz era como un pequeño hilo en ese instante.

 

— ¡Oh!, ella es Amy es una compañera de clases que estaba libre este fin de semana contestó Kat, con tono de voz mucho más alto, mientras tomaba la mano de Jared — Sandy no pudo venir tenía un examen importante y decidió ser la niñera de Ross, como dice Jay.

 

— Oh, bueno, déjame decirte que tiene el peor sentido maternal de todos. — Chad se burló, tomando a Jared del brazo para acercarlo al grupo de personas que los veían.

 

Fue algo muy extraño que le presentaran a los amigos de Ackles con tanta naturalidad, pero aparentemente, todos estaban bastante llenos de energía esa mañana, por lo que los saludos fueron efusivos después del shock inicial de Jared vs los amigos de su ex—novio.

 

Incluso saludar a Kane no fue incómodo, puesto que el chico nativo solo movió su barbilla a modo de saludo, ahorrándole la vergüenza a Jared de fingir que ya se conocían. Al único que no saludo fue a Jensen, quien ignorándole, se presentó ante los amigos de Jared, a excepción de Amell.

 

Por fortuna, pronto todos se olvidaron de ello, y entre preguntar quién iba en cada auto, Jared se perdió en observar a Jensen tomar maletas y depositarlas en la parte de atrás del Jeep y de su propio auto.

 

Iban a ser tres largos días.

 

No podía creer que su primer viaje fuera a ser siempre con Jensen a su lado, se sentía tan irreal y doloroso al mismo tiempo que solo podía tratar de no perder la cabeza, ciertamente lo había esperado en algún momento de su vida; pero ahora, solo se sentía como una broma cruel del universo, bastante cruel, porque él y Jensen habían terminado lo que para este último no fue más que un juego.

 

Mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro y Amell jugueteaba con su cabello, sin que él se diera cuenta, empezó a enojarse consigo mismo, porque no tenía el suficiente orgullo y dignidad para dejar atrás esos meses, porque el Jensen Ackles de su cabeza y su corazón parecía decidido a quedarse a vivir ahí de por vida.

 

Tenía que parar esto y empezaría por no dejar que su presencia le pusiera tan nervioso como para no poder disfrutar al viaje. Iban a ir acampar y la noche anterior se pasó leyendo libros con muchas cosas de sobrevivencia que quería comprobar, además, había traído su nueva cámara y quería muchas fotos.

 

— ¡Chicos! ¡Tiempo de elegir autos! — Chad grito emocionado, y todos a excepción de los amigos de Jared, coordinados se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos.

 

— ¡Yo voy con Jared! — grito Amell, atrayendo a Padalecki a su cuerpo, que estaba bastante perdido en sus pensamientos. — En el que sea... pero con Jared.

 

Kattie se subió junto con Felicia al pequeño Volkswagen, donde subieron también Kat y Amy, riendo de algún chiste de chicas que no quisieron compartir con nadie más. Al parecer todas las mujeres del grupo iban a ir juntas.

 

El auto de Chad era el Mazda que parecía más un auto de chicas que el de alguien que quería follar mujeres a todas horas, a su lado Bryan se subió con él, y puesto que era un auto de dos plazas, no iría nadie más con ellos.

 

En el Jeep, que Aldis Hodge conducía se subió Kane a su lado, dejando solo una plaza libre detrás, por lo que el único auto donde él y Amell podrían ir seria... si... maldición.

 

Levanto sus maletas en silencio, ¿Cómo debería actuar?, era una pregunta que se llevaba haciendo desde la primera vez que había visto a Jensen, desde que el aire se había ido alejando de sus pulmones y en su lugar se había condensado una estaca de dolor en su pecho, sin embargo como la mayoría de las otras veces solo lograba quedarse callado cuando sus ojos se encontraban — Bueno, nos tocó juntos J.T — Amell le saco de sus pensamiento y alejo su vista de Jensen.

 

— Sí, así podré levantarte cuando te quedes dormido, mira que eres un desastre al despertar, atrasas a todo el mundo — molestó.

 

— Necesito un co—piloto. — Ackles dijo antes de subirse al auto, ignorando la conversación de ambos, se notaba la tensión que había entre Jensen y Stephen, pero los dos se negaban a reconocerlo y Padalecki en el medio lo prefería así.

 

Aunque sabía que alguno de los dos tendría que ir delante, y sencillamente no quería ser él, porque mierda, ir delante con Jensen Ackles en su primera salida no era su idea de extrema diversión.

 

— Si nos mata a todos un enorme Pie Grande o el Monstruo de la Laguna Negra, asegúrense de grabarlo, perras. — Grito Kane, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. — O no se los perdonare.

 

En pocos segundos, todo los demás están empezando a moverse y Jared solo puede sentir los nervios recorrer su cuerpo, Jensen necesita un copiloto o eso creyó escuchar y Amell... en ese instante está terminando de guardar sus maletas, por alguna extraña razón ambos hombres no parecen llevarse muy bien y él no quiere ninguna pelea, es eso lo que le mueve a abrir la puerta del copiloto y sentarse, es eso, piensa de nuevo mientras abrocha su cinturón y escucha la puerta de atrás abrirse y Amell sentarse, sabe que sus ojos están mirándole y él se vuelve a repetir que es para evitar problemas, mientras tiene su vista en sus piernas.

 

Jensen enciende el auto en ese instante y la nostalgia, se arremolina en su pecho.

 

— Este es el mapa. — Jensen dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo el sonido de su corazón. — Estate atento que no me salga del camino. — le dijo, antes de encender el reproductor y que la canción pegadiza de The Wanted que ha escuchado hasta el cansancio comience a sonar.

 

Parece irónico que esa canción suene justo ahora, lo que hace que él y Jensen bufen al mismo tiempo.

 

— ¿A... a cual lugar vamos? — preguntó en voz baja abriendo el mapa con interés. Después de todo parece que si podría probar algunas de las cosas que leyó anoche.

 

— Lake Crystal. — respondió Ackles, haciendo que Amell se riera por lo bajo. Aunque Jared fue incapaz de entender que era una broma mientras marcaba la locación más está no aparecía.

 

Jensen tiene que concentrarse en el camino, no puede distraerse con la mueca de Jared que empieza a formarse por segundos cuando no lo encuentra, es sinceramente adorable.

 

— Jensen, ¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo habrás soñado?

 

— Tonto, ese es el sitio donde Jason masacra a los chicos en Viernes 13. — se burla Amell, haciendo que Jensen ría entre dientes, genial, él quería impedir que se pelearan y ahora resulta que se alían para joder con él.

 

— Vamos a Crimson Creek, cachorro. — agrego el Quaterback en un tono ligero.

 

— Tontos. — se queja sonrojado. — No es mi culpa, no me gustan las películas de terror, es sumamente ilógico que todas las personas mueran a manos de una sola persona.

 

— ¿Ilógico? — una vez más, él era el centro de la broma, y aunque se sentía ligeramente molesto, tenía que sonreír. — Yo creo que es divertido ver a los chicos guapos correr, ¿Sabías que el chico alto y atractivo siempre es el primero en caer? — la seducción y el jugueteo estaba impreso en sus palabras y hacia que Jared se removiera en su asiento.

 

— No te preocupes, Jared, ese chico alto soy yo. — Ackles replicó.

 

— Pero yo soy más alto que los dos. — murmuro y no, definitivamente no sonó como si estuviera asustado. — Y solo por casualidad dormiremos en un lugar seguro, ¿Cierto?

 

— ¿Trajiste una tienda de acampar? — pregunto Jensen mirando a Jared de reojo que fruncía los labios. — Al menos trajiste un saco de dormir... — el puchero de Jared se pronunció aún más. — joder, ¿Trajiste solo una manta y una almohada? Chico pueblerino...

 

— No es mi culpa, me pase casi toda la adolescencia en casa. — se queja, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Amell está riéndose a su costa.

 

— Cachorro, no en todos nuestros viajes voy a llevarte a hoteles de lujo, algunos días tendrás que dormir sobre la tierra. — Ackles continuo, haciendo que las mejillas de Jared se encendieran como hacían cada vez que le decía "cachorro".

 

Eso llamo de inmediato la atención de Amell, que llevo su vista a ambos hombres, a la forma en que las mejillas de Jared se habían sonrojado y como evitaba con sus manos nerviosas sobre su regazo mirar directamente a Jensen, cualquiera podría pensar que no era más que timidez natural de Padalecki actuando, pero sinceramente ya sospechaba que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, algo grande, que seguía haciendo latir el corazón de Jared tan fuerte que de inmediato se llenó de celos.

 

— Traje un saco de dormir grande, podemos dormir ambos en él, Jared, y Chad me dijo que trajo dos carpas, así que podremos dormir cómodamente dentro de una. — Dijo, asomándose por el hombro de Jared, juntando sus rostros.

 

— ¿En serio? — Jared sonrió, su rostro girándose hacía Amell sin darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban. — Eso es perfecto, que buena suerte.

 

— Tu eres un chico con suerte. — Amell sonrió, feliz de tener la atención de Jared sobre él…

 

Jensen tiene que respirar un poco, concentrar su vista hacia la carretera y sostener el volante con tanta fuerza, hasta que sus dedos se ponen un poco más blancos, tiene que expresar toda lo que siente en ese instante ahí, en silencio, expresando el autocontrol del que siempre ha carecido, porque la otra opción es tirar al compañero de cuarto de Jared a la carretera y supone que eso puede contar como algo malo para Padalecki.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando llegan al lugar en que van acampar Jared no puede dejar de sonreír, ha dejado a Amell tirado con las maletas mientras corre hacia el lago donde Kat le llama, la chica tiene los pies metidos en el agua fría y cristalina y él se muere de ganas de hacer lo mismo y no meter solamente los pies.

 

Aunque Cassidy le advierte de la profundidad del lago, y que si carece de la habilidad básica para nadar ni siquiera lo intente; él sabe que puede nadar, cuando fue con sus padres a la playa lo hizo muy bien, aunque eso fue hace millones de años, y no ha tenido mucha práctica.

 

Las carpas comienzan a montarse poco a poco, los chicos se encargan de eso, hay cuatro carpas y eso es suficiente, la de las chicas es de un rojo bastante llamativo y el, por sus adorables facciones y su sonrisa fácil es invitado a dormir con ellas, causando gemidos de desagrado en Aldis, Brian y Chad, que parecen ser los únicos preocupados por ello, ya que Ackles, Kane y Amell parecen estar más pendientes de la comida.

 

Kane está bastante cambiado, el cabello más largo amarrado en una coleta, las facciones más maduras, su piel más tostada, pero su actitud mucho fría y calculadora. Bastante neutral. Parece ayudar a la tensión que existirá —al parecer— perennemente entre Ackles y Amell.

 

Mientras el acomoda sus cosas en la carpa de las cuatro chicas, piensa en si dejar que Stephen duerma solo como aparentemente va a hacer. No es como si ya ellos no durmieran en el mismo espacio.

 

Sin embargo, el espacio en un saco de dormir es realmente reducido y él es muy tímido, aprecia el espacio personal más que la mayoría de las personas y siente que Amell, puede ponerse "cariñoso" como esos besos que le ha estado robando todo el tiempo, después de aquel día en el entrenamiento, solo fue el primero de muchos.

 

Se preguntaba si eso era algo normal entre amigos, porque con los suyos nunca lo había hecho, solo Jensen Ackles le robaba besos cuando le encontraba distraído, así que no podía ser normal. No. Y él tenía que hacer que Amell parara.

 

Al final, Kattie decidió dormir con Stephen, palmeando el hombro del chico cuando este hizo un puchero al ver la decisión final de Jared.

 

Era bastante tarde, la noche ya estaba por caer, pero Aldis y Jensen habían hecho una fogata agradable que les protegía contra los vientos invernales que tenían a todos con ropa abrigada. Las únicas rodillas visibles eran las de Jensen quien tenía pantalones cortos, y Felicia cuyos pequeños jeans apenas le llegaban a la mitad del muslo.

 

— ¿Quién quiere salchichas? — Chad anuncio, sacando varios paquetes de salchichas de una cava para refrigerar. — Asémoslas al fuego.

 

— ¡Yoooo! — gritan Kat y Jared que prácticamente le quitan los paquetes a Chad de las manos.

 

— ¿No quieren otro tipo de salchichas...? — Aldis habla, su sonrisa resplandece con facilidad en su rostro hasta que Kattie le llama cerdo o algo más y le golpea con fuerza en la cabeza, haciendo reír a todos.

  

 

 

— Despierta. — Kane le zarandeo al principio suavemente, para luego hacerlo con más fuerza, llamando su atención por fin. No quería levantarse, pero debía hacerlo. Una siesta corta como la que había tomado no era suficiente para reponer las energías de todo lo que habían estado haciendo desde que el sol había salido; habían ido a recoger el licor en casa de Aldis con el Jeep, y la comida que habían hecho Kattie, luego habían ido a por las carpas al apartamento y después se habían dirigido a llenar los tanques de gasolina de ambos automóviles, después de todo, tenían cuatro horas de viaje por delante y partirían después del mediodía.

 

A eso de las diez, se habían parado un momento en el dormitorio de estudiantes, y mientras Kane enviaba algunos correos a Kattie sobre un trabajo que debían enviar el fin de semana, decidió dejarse caer en la cama por lo que sería una muy corta hora, en la que disfrutaría de un sueño reconfortante.

 

Para cuando se habían reunido frente a Eleanor's Haven, estaba algo adormilado aun, pero feliz de ver a los chicos, incluido a Brian que hace tiempo no veía. Un compañero de Aldis, y a Chad, que les había informado animadamente que traería chicas para todos.

 

No había sido una sorpresa ver a Jared llegar, no para él al menos, pero Kane le había dado una mirada escandalizada, y él solo se había encogido de hombros.

 

Había olvidado decírselo, pero Kane había llegado recién la noche anterior de Henderson, así que se había perdido gran parte de su emoción por tener al chico nuevamente con él.

 

— ¿Qué? Te dije que tenía una sorpresa. — dijo, antes de que Chad comenzara a presentarles a todos los chicos a Jared que venía con él, incluyendo al imbécil de Stephen Amell, y a una pelirroja de enormes caderas que querría follarse, sino fuera porque sus ojos continuaban desviándose al cuello en V de la camisa de Padalecki.

 

Estaba hermoso. Mierda, ¿A quién engañaba? Siempre estaba hermoso.

 

La universidad y la libertad le sentaban bien.

 

Como había supuesto Amell no se separó de Jared, ya los había visto juntos en el campus más de una vez cuando estaban cerca de sus residencias, y por la forma protectora en la que Amell se acercaba a su cachorro, este debía traerse algo entre manos.

 

La prueba de ello la vio en el auto, cuando pudo observar como Padalecki reaccionaba a las palabras de quien era su compañero de cuarto, y eso solo le hacía sentir sumamente incómodo.

 

Porque la sonrisa sincera que Jared antes reservaba solamente para él... ahora estaba ahí para alguien más, era claro que Jared se sentía cómodo a su lado, tanto que no bajaba la voz o intentaba desaparecer y otras circunstancias le alegraría, sino fuera por la forma en que Amell veía los labios de Jared cuando este parloteaba feliz.

 

Sin embargo, había notado algunas cosas que también le hacían sentir ansioso, quizás podía describirlo de otra manera, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

 

Jared estaba nervioso a su lado, eran demasiados años siguiéndole con sus ojos como para no reconocer, que en el preciso momento que le había visto, se había puesto nervioso y que había tomado el asiento del copiloto y no le había corregido una sola vez cuando le había dicho cachorro, ni una y para él era algo, algo grande.

 

¿Qué podía significar?

 

Esa era la pregunta que quería responder, él y Kattie, que tan pronto habían llegado, le había bajado del auto para cotillear un rato sobre su viaje con el que consideraba había sido el amor de su vida. Ella había sido bastante comprensiva con él, pero las cosas él se había reservado muchas de sus preocupaciones.

 

Kane, sin embargo, no parecía para nada feliz con que Padalecki estuviera allí.

 

— No sé por qué le has traído. Pensé que ibas a olvidarle. — le ladro en un susurro enfadado mientras sacaban los congeladores portátiles donde tenían la cerveza.

 

— ¿No deberías de estar de mejor humor, después de tu vista a las piernas de Collins? — responde de vuelta, con una ligera mueca de asco por su propio comentario.

 

— No visite sus piernas, y no follamos. — dijo en voz baja, haciendo una mueca de disgusto propia al pensar que no se había podido follar a Misha, porque su miembro aún estaba poco acostumbrado a recibir atención ajena y necesitaba recobrar práctica. — pero al menos sé que él y yo tenemos ahora una oportunidad, ¿Qué piensas hacer tu con Jared y el alero? ¿Matar a uno y secuestrar al otro? Perra, por favor, no tienes oportunidad contra ese chico bonito.

 

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — gruño molesto, últimamente no daba una con sus "amigos" — Desde que llegó has insinuado que él aún siente algo por mí y de repente ¿Qué?, no tengo oportunidad solo porque ese imbécil está interesado en él.

 

— Hombre, en aquel entonces no sabía que tenías competencia, mírale, mírale actuar con ese chico, le trata como a una princesa, y eso es todo lo que Padalecki necesita ahora... no a un sujeto que le recuerda todo lo malo de su vida.

 

Jensen estaba por darle un puñetazo cuando Amell se acercó a ellos con la intención de ayudar, dejándoles a medias en la discusión que estaba a punto de volverse violenta entre ambos.

 

Amell no era un mal sujeto, de hecho, si no estuviera detrás de Jared, estaba seguro de que serían buenos compañeros y quizás buenos amigos. Tenían personalidades parecidas, y gustos similares, por lo que mientras hablaban de la pelea de boxeo y bajaban las cosas, logro tranquilizarse un poco.

 

Sin embargo, su cabeza empezó a regresar sobre las palabras de Christian, él representaba para Jared tantas cosas malas que ni podía empezar a enumerarlas, porque sentía que se podía enfermar, si recordaba las golpes, los insultos, las burlas... y como todo lo que nació entre ellos se fue al carajo, porque su orgullo no pudo tolerar perder algo que al fin y al cabo no fue en nada en comparación en perderlo a él. Y aun así, aun así no podía detenerse, necesita saber la respuesta a la pregunta que ni siquiera podía formular totalmente en sus pensamientos.

 

— Vas a quemar tu salchicha. — le dijo a Jared, sentándose a su lado en el suelo, escuchando a Jared jadear y apartar el embutido del fuego con una mueca de sorpresa. — ¿Nunca has asado nada al fuego?

 

— No, realmente — respondió tímidamente — ¿Cuantos minutos debe dejarse al fuego?

 

— Solo unos pocos... — explico, frotado sus manos junto al fuego. — decidiste dormir con las chicas, eso es inusual.

 

— Es que... es que había más espacio y ya sabes que soy muy grande — se sonroja tan pronto lo dice, corrigiéndose segundos después — Es decir, alto y demás.

 

— Vas a dormir con tres chicas, ¿Dónde está el espacio en eso? — cuestiono, riéndose antes de tomar el largo palillo de Jared y morder su salchicha, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos avellanas que se abrieron sorprendidos.

 

Los ojos de Jared siguiente el movimiento de sus labios, lo sabe, no lo está imaginando.

 

— ¿La...las has visto?, son pequeñitas.

 

— ¿Las chicas? ¿O tu salchicha? — preguntó Jensen con una sonrisa.

 

— Ellas, mi salchicha no es pequeñita.

 

Jared es tan inocente, que Jensen tiene que reír, no puede evitarlo.

 

— Si, tienes razón, dormirán bastante cálidas. — suspira, mirando al fuego antes de levantar la vista a los gritos de las chicas que están cerca del lago, bromeando con Aldis y Brian, la morena y la pelirroja parecen bastante interesadas en ambos chicos, pero los ojos brillantes de Amy no dejan de lanzarle miradas, quizás debería morder ese anzuelo de una vez. — Jared... yo... me alegra que puedas ser feliz.

 

Jared le mira confundido, sus ojos avellanas le siguen todo el camino en que se pone de pie y le sonríe antes de irse, sospecha que Jared va a decir algo, pero no puede quedarse a escucharlo, sorprendentemente tiene miedo.

 

 

 

 

 

Después de eso, Chad tiene la estupenda y genial idea de ponerse a contar historias de terror, aparentemente para todos es muy perfecto, oportuno y hasta cómico, pero no para él que termina aferrándose a su botella de agua para ocultar los pequeños sonidos que pueden salir de su boca mientras escucha las cosas de las que siempre hablan estas historias, sangre, personas muriendo, gritos, personas muriendo, asesinos en búsqueda de venganza... y ¡OH, sí!, ¡Algún estúpido monstruo de ficción! Es por eso que siempre llama ilógicas a esas cosas, porque eso no sucede en la vida real y quizás, porque les tiene un poquito de miedo.

 

El punto es que entre las historias de Chad, freír las salchichas y aprender a hacer una ensalada especialmente picante — obra de Aldis — el tiempo pasa bastante rápido y tiene que admitir que se está divirtiendo, tanto que el sueño puede con él alrededor de las diez de la noche, pese a que parece que fiesta apenas empieza para algunos.

 

Se acurruca en su tienda de campaña — la de las chicas en realidad — y se duerme con facilidad, soñando aunque una parte de él no quiere hacerlo con un par de ojos verdes que iluminados por la suave luz de la fogata y resplandeciendo con ello más de lo normal, le miran hasta que se están llevando toda su atención.

 

Es un buen sueño, reparador y tranquilo, hasta que tiene que despertarse para ir al baño.

 

A su alrededor, las chicas se encuentran ya acurrucadas en sus espacios, puede ver la melena abundante de Kat sobresalir del saco de dormir a su lado, y las largas piernas de Felicia montadas sobre las sabanas que ha traído, porque como el, no tiene saco de dormir, solo una chica falta. Amy. No ha hablado casi con ella, pero para que este despierta a esa hora, debe de estar haciendo algo realmente importante, porque el frío que hace cuando sale de la tienda no es nada normal.

 

Afuera, el fuego está encendido, y Kane y Kattie están hablando junto al fuego. Le sorprende verlos despiertos.

 

— Hey, ¿No puedes dormir?

 

— Hey — saludo frotando sus ojos un poco — No, en realidad estaba durmiendo muy bien, pero tengo que ir al baño.

 

— Ten cuidado con el monstruo de la laguna. — se burló Kane recibiendo un codazo de Kattie.

 

— No te preocupes, grandote. — Intentando tranquilizarle, la rubia se puso de pie para darle unas palmadas en su espalda. — Nada va a matarte.

 

— Los monstruo no existen — repite y se da cuenta que es lo que ha estado diciendo toda la noche y que seguramente es la pista perfecta para que todo el mundo sepa que no le gustan esas historias.

 

Deja a Kane riéndose por lo bajo, mientras camina por entre la grama corta, yendo por el sendero que da cerca del lago, buscando un árbol que pueda ocultarle mientras orina. Mientras hace eso, pretende no escuchar los sonidos del bosque.

 

Nunca se había dado cuenta que los bosques podrían ser tan gran grandes y aterradores, por eso camina con sus manos alrededor de los árboles que tiene cerca, siente que necesita tocar algo que sea real en aquel lugar, algo que no esté en su imaginación, porque por momentos piensa que de entre las sombras saldrán cosas de distintos tamaños, solo pueden ser eso, su miedo unido a su imaginación.

 

Finalmente llega a un espacio un poco abierto, rodeado de pequeños arbustos que le parece perfecto para hacer sus necesidades sin demasiado cosas en que temer.

 

Entonces escucha un temido sonido muy parecido a un gimoteo humano, al mismo tiempo que comienza a orinar, es imposible parar ahora, pero siente que las piernas las tiene paralizadas y que aunque lo intente no podrá huir.

 

— Ahh... ah...

 

¡Así suena alguien cuando lo están matando!, piensa de inmediato, terminado de orinar con sus manos temblando, escucha de nuevo, más fuerte y más... ansioso, bueno, quizás los sonidos más que provenir de la víctima son del agresor, después de todo Chad dijo que había personas que disfrutaban de matar a otras.

 

Esto es estúpido, se dice así mismo, guardando su polla en el pantalón e intenta escabullirse en silencio, pero entonces escucha una risa ronca que reconocería en cualquier lugar que la oyera, incluso ahora con el miedo invadiéndolo siente que es capaz de morirse de miedo.

 

Es cuando se da cuenta que quien provocaba esos sonidos es Jensen, que tiene a la pelirroja despampanante contra un árbol, suspirando mientras él explora detenidamente su cuello, con suaves caricias y besos que hacen ese pequeño cuerpo estremecerse y ampliarse a la espalda fuerte de quien fuera su novio.

 

Es Jensen se repite su mente, mientras siente como el aire abandonar sus pulmones y una fuerte presión en su pecho reduce su corazón a un espacio cada vez más y más pequeño.

 

Le odia, no puede creer cuanto le odia al mirarle allí con alguien más., con una estúpida chica de cabello rojo encendido, besándola como alguna vez lo beso a él, haciéndola gemir y disfrutar de caricias que él alguna vez pensó que eran suyas.

 

No, no podía seguir con esto, debía... necesitaba el consuelo de alguien, quizás de Chad, pero tal vez mejor de Stephen, con sus brazos amplios, y su calor típico de California.

 

Se da la vuelta, con tan mala suerte que resbala con el musgo y se desliza hasta la orilla del lago, por poco yéndose dentro del pozo oscuro sin fondo.

 

Sin embargo, queda tan cerca de la orilla, que mientras trata de incorporarse poniendo sus manos en el suelo para ello, se da cuenta bastante tarde que el suelo está resbaloso y ni siquiera tan firme para soportar todo su peso y que nada le detiene para terminar después de todo en el agua.

 

El chapuzón es más que suficiente, para alertar a alguien que esté cerca del lago.

 

Aunque él no piensa en eso, claro que no, el miedo que se apodera de su cuerpo le hace patalear hacia arriba velozmente.

 

En el momento mismo en que su cabeza emerge de las heladas aguas es que se topa con la expresión entre sorprendida y asustada de Jensen.

 

— ¡Hombre, dame la mano... ahora! — Aunque intenta sonar calmado, Jensen estira su mano, moviéndola insistentemente frente a Jared para que este la tome.

 

— No — responde con voz fuerte, manteniéndose flotando en el agua con dificultad, está tan enojado y herido en ese instante que lo que menos quiere en ese instante es la ayuda de Jensen para cualquier cosa — Vuelve a lo hacías, apuesto que la pelirroja te extraña — su voz se tiñe de ironía, pese al tono titubeante que adquiere por el frío que empieza a sentir.

 

— ¿Nos viste?

 

— ¿Quién no se va a dar cuentas con el ruido que hacían?

 

La voz de Ackles tiembla de vergüenza, mientras recoge su brazo, pero entonces da un suspiro, casi con resignación.

 

— Quizás si regrese a ella, pero ha huido cuando tú nos has asustado en tu chapuzón nocturno...

 

— Te dije que no quiero tu maldita ayuda – gruño. Cada vez se sentía más irracional, más fuera de sí mismo, dolía tanto que Jensen le dijera que iba a regresar a los brazos de esa mujer, era la mejor prueba de que todo había sido una mentira. Por eso se remueve del agarre de Jensen en su brazo, porque su contacto quema sobre su piel.

 

— ¿Quieres quedarte allí y hundirte? ¿Eso quieres? — le pregunta, frunciendo el ceño. — Porque te recuerdo que estuviste encantador con tu nuevo novio, y que no hacía falta que pretendieras lo contrario durmiendo en una tienda diferente a él.

 

— No es mi maldito novio, en algún momento me viste toquetearlo como tú lo hacías con tu ligue de una noche — ladra, su cuerpo está a mitad del agua donde Ackles le ha llevado con su fuerza pese a su resistencia.

 

— No lo sé, no me estoy inmiscuyendo en tus asuntos, o montando escenitas de celos mientras me congelo en un lago.

 

— No estoy celoso, no me importa con quién demonios te acuestes, todo esto fue solamente una coincidencia — claramente eso no explica porque está tan enojado, porque su voz se quiebra por momentos o porque no soporta tener cerca a Jensen que en este instante está tan cerca de su cuerpo helado y es tan jodidamente cálido.

 

— Cachorro, estas celoso; sino, vendrías conmigo... — hay tanta arrogancia en esa voz que se sorprende de que lo tire de su brazo para hacerle caer también al agua.

 

Jensen maldice suavemente, maldice hasta que se da cuenta que Jared está mirándole a los ojos y que el tiempo entre ambos parece haberse detenido de un momento a otro, mientras flotan en el agua.

 

— Muy maduro, ahora ambos estamos mojados. — masculla entre dientes.

 

— Eso pasa cuando dices mentiras — contesto suavemente, sin dejar de mirar a Jensen de cerca, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que para su suerte se confundían con el agua que bajaba por su rostro, siente la tensión del beso, se muerde las uñas.

 

— ¿Si? Pues yo te voy a enseñar que ocurre cuando dices mentiras. — tira de la ropa empapada de Padalecki acercándolo a él, este le golpea el pecho, empujándolo bien lejos.

 

O al menos todo lo que puede porque Ackles le atrae hacia él, no soltándole en ningún momento.

 

Sus cuerpo están tan cerca de un momento a otro que Jared puede sentir el aliento de Jensen sobre sus labios, puede sentirlo llevar de calor y nostalgia su cuerpo y de repente deja de luchar, deja de hacerlo en el mismo instante en que Jensen le está besando.

 

Jensen Ackles está besándole, de nuevo, haciendo que el corazón que apenas latía desde hace tanto tiempo estalle en su pecho.

 

Los labios de Jensen son puro calor que calientan su cuerpo, y le hacen sentir vivo y contento. Esta feliz, se siente feliz o al menos así cree sentirlo mientras le devuelve el beso con igual fiereza.

 

No puede evitarlo, no puede dejar de abrir sus labios y enredar sus lenguas, no puede evitar derretirse en las manos de Ackles que le aproximan a su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de cómo se estremece cuando sus cuerpos se encuentran tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo.

 

Hasta se olvida que están en el agua, o al menos lo hace mientras Ackles lame el paladar de su boca, haciéndole cosquillas suaves, pero entonces algo roza su pantorrilla y chilla como una nena, colgándose de los hombros de Jensen y levantando sus piernas para sujetarse a las caderas del Quaterback.

 

— ¡Mierda, Jared! ¡Vamos a ahogarnos! — Jensen intenta mantenerlos a flote a ambos.

 

— ¡Algo me rozo la pierna Jen, en serio! — dice, sin darse cuenta como el conocido apodo se deslizo de sus labios.

 

— Está bien, está bien, hay peces aquí y algas... no decías que no creías en las historias de terror. — le dijo, tomando a Jared de la cintura para acercarlo hasta la orilla, tirando hacia arriba para subirlo al borde, ayudándolo a arrastrarse hasta que estuviera seguro en la grama. — Ahora ayúdame a subir.

 

Tiene que admitir que en ese instante estaba bastante asustado, además tiembla de frío y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un instante, mientras vuelve a mirar a Jensen a los ojos, está totalmente empapado y también está temblando, es en ese instante cuando se siente un poco culpable por haberle arrojado al agua, por ello acepta tomar sus manos con cuidado y hacer la fuerza necesaria para traerle consigo a tierra firme.

 

— Esta bastante oscuro... — Jensen dice suavemente, sentado ahora al lado de Jared, — regresemos al campamento, debemos buscar calor o la hipotermia nos llegara. — advierte, poniéndose de pie y temblando cuando una brisa los toca a ambos. — ven, cachorro.

 

Mientras se pone de pie y asiente suavemente, piensa que tiene que decir algo, pero no sabe que decir, no sabe que está sintiendo, es cierto que sus labios aún le hormiguean ansiosos de más y ni que decir de su cuerpo, pero está asustado y no entiende cómo es que se puede sentir tan vivo, confundido y aterrado en un instante.

 

— Lamento haberte besado sin tu permiso. — Jensen dice cuando están cerca del campamento, nuevamente suena avergonzado de nuevo. — quería dejarte en claro que... bueno no tengo idea de que quería dejarte en claro. También lamento que me hayas visto con Amy... es una chica amable y atractiva.

 

— Lamento haber interrumpido — contesto en voz baja, apenas en un murmullo, eso era lo único que podía pensar de momento en que había interrumpido la oportunidad de Jensen de tener "algo" aquella noche y aunque eso no explicara porque le beso, no se detiene a pensar en ello, mientras se aleja hacia su tienda.

 

— Ven junto al fuego después de que te cambies. — le dijo, dirigiéndose a su propia tienda donde la luz estaba encendida. El fuego aún resplandecía afuera pero estaba por apagarse. — ¿Chris? — llamo, entrando, pero Kane estaba enrollado en su lado, ya dormido. — Dijiste que ibas a esperarme, idiota. — gruño por lo bajo, buscando un cambio de ropa antes de desnudarse.

 

— Lo intente — murmuró medio dormido — Pero luego recordé que tienes el juego previo más largo de la historia y que era patético que te esperara...

 

— Cállate imbécil, acabo de besarme con Jared, ¿Algún consejo de último minuto? También, vete de la tienda, ve a dormir con Kattie o algo. — dijo apresurado, desnudándose para ponerse ropa seca.

 

— Oh mierda — se queja, como si fuera un padre al que le confiesan una travesura — ¿Quieres un consejo maduro e inteligente o uno en plan de mejor amigo incondicional?

— Eh... eh... ¿Mejor amigo? — pregunto, mirando a Kane con una ceja alzada mientras cerraba su abrigo rápidamente, aun temblando.

 

— Sí se sintió más que increíble y te correspondió, no le dejes ir — responde medio dormido para después acurrucarse más, es claro que no tiene intenciones de moverse de la tienda.

 

— ¿Y cuál es el consejo maduro?

 

No obtiene respuesta, más que la suave respiración que indica que Christian se ha quedado totalmente dormido y aunque tiene la tentación de zarandearle admite para sí mismo que no lo hará porque le gusto ese consejo.

 

Camina fuera de la tienda y se encuentra a Jared moviendo el fuego con un palito, intentando que este vuelva a la vida, pero fallando en el intento, por lo que él se acerca, sentándose a un lado de Padalecki e inclinándose hacia la llama para alzarla rápidamente.

 

— Fui boy scout, ¿No te lo dije? — dijo con suavidad, volviendo a su posición cuando el fuego comenzó a subir.

 

— No, nunca lo mencionaste — responde, dando un suspiro cuando empieza a sentir el calor del fuego — ¿Fue divertido?

 

— Mmmm en Texas si, en Henderson no tanto. — estornudo, estremeciéndose luego. — joder. — recogió sus manos para meterla en su chaqueta antes de mirar a Padalecki. — ¿Tienes frío?

 

— Bastante — es cuando Jensen nota el esfuerzo que hace Jared por no temblar demasiado — No sé cómo termine en el agua — se queja y se sonroja tan pronto lo dice, porque si sabe cómo Jensen termino en ella — Lamento haberte lanzado al agua conmigo.

 

— Podría haber sido peor, podrías haber muerto por un alga. — se rio bajito, respetando el sueño de sus compañeros de acampada. — O el monstruo de la laguna te habría arrastrado a las profundidades del lago.

 

— Puede ser — aseguró, en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto — Definitivamente algo rozó mis piernas y si era... no sé, ¿Algún animal peligroso?

 

— ¿Qué importancia tiene...? ¿Acaso no te saque del agua? — se acerca a Padalecki, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a él.

 

Es un movimiento arriesgado, sabe que Jared puede reaccionar mal en cualquier instante, de hecho le siente tensarse en sus brazos los primeros segundos, incluso retiene la respiración pero luego, luego simplemente se relaja, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro. — Sí, me sacaste.

 

— Jay... — susurro, girando su cabeza para ver el cabello de Jared, húmedo y peinado hacia atrás. — Nunca más te dejare hundirte.

 

Apenas termino de hablar puede sentir como el tiempo pareciera haberse detenido entre ambos de un momento a otro, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, más que sus respiraciones lentas y pausadas y el viento que aquel lugar sopla un poco más fuerte, quizás por eso cuando Jared habla le escucha tan perfectamente que le deja helado.

 

— Ojalá pudiera creerte, ojalá pudiera volver a confiar en ti, pero sé que... No puedo.


	13. Capítulo 10 Cambio de Escena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va otro capitulo de relleno, y el siguiente será relleno, y el siguiente y el siguiente. Si piensan que hay capítulos relleno en la historia, entonces dejen de leer ahora mismo. Cada capítulo tiene su fin, cada historia es importante.
> 
> Si leyeron la parte anterior, se dieron cuenta de que el Fic es sobre varias parejas. Incluso, si se leyeron y soportaron la primera parte con todas las supuestas historias "relleno", entonces debe ser que les gusto como para llegar a la segunda.
> 
> Gracias.
> 
> Pd: No vamos a pasar cada capítulo que publiquemos justificándonos porque publicamos tan "tarde" o no. Publicamos cuando podemos ponernos de acuerdo para hacerlo.

 

 

I don't know where you call home  
Where you're going or coming from  
Whether you stay or whether you run  
But I, I might know where you belong

I wanna learn every little thing  
From your mother's name to what you believe  
How you like your coffee, your favorite team  
I'm open ears, open heart, open everything  
So teach me

 

No sé a que lugar llamas hogar  
A dónde vas o de donde vienes  
Si te quedas o huyes  
Pero yo, yo se a donde perteneces.

Quiero aprender cada pequeña cosa.  
Desde el nombre de tu madre hasta en que crees.  
Cómo te gusta el café, tu equipo favorito.  
Soy todo oídos, con el corazón abierto, con todo abierto.  
Así que enseñame.

Teach me

Kelsea Ballereni

 

Sentándose en la cama, Henry dejo salir un largo suspiro, todo su cuerpo temblando ligeramente con el frío de la habitación, tan típico de invierno, y su propia culpa por haber dejado la ventana abierta cuando se fue a dormir una siesta, algo mareado por los medicamentos que se había tomado en la mañana cuando se había sentido ligeramente afiebrado.

 

Se puso de pie, caminando hasta el baño y se lavó la cara, sacando luego su cepillo de dientes para lavárselos, siempre obsesionado con su limpieza. Decidió cambiarse los pantalones de vestir por un par de pantalones para dormir, total solo faltaban dos horas para que anocheciera y los obreros se fueran a sus casas.

Cuando acabo de asearse y cambiarse, se acercó al balcón de su habitación, donde podía ver a los hombres trabajar. Se reclino sobre la baranda y busco rápidamente con sus ojos al hombre que probablemente era el responsable de que se estuviera enfermando.

 

Le consiguió detrás de las macetas recién colocadas, hablando por teléfono, con la camisa mostrando más de lo que cubría, su casco de seguridad y los jeans por la cadera, mierda, parecía salido de alguna de sus revistas eróticas.

 

Tanto la camisa como los jeans se cernían demasiado a su cuerpo, se preguntó tontamente si no se sentiría un poco incómodo, pero por la forma en que su sonrisa se formaba mientras habla por teléfono supone que no, esa sonrisa... es grande, casi podría afirmar que es sincera, porque nadie puede sonreír así con sus labios hacía arriba y sus mejillas llenándose de vida y color, sin sentirlo. Nadie puede hacer que sus ojos brillen a la vez de esa forma. ¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿Porque está obsesionado con un hombre que solo le ha causado disgustos y le ha robado un beso?

 

Aunque admite que desde que le conoció, aquella tarde en la que solo pensaba en apoyar a Sherry Padalecki y a Jared, su atención había sido robada casi de inmediato. Pero no podía hacer esto, por muchas razones, aunque Pat siguiera diciéndole que ya era hora de salir del armario, que comenzaba a oler a mata polillas y a naftalina que necesitaba tomar aire. Mierda. Le daba mucho miedo siquiera ver la decepción en algún rostro.

 

Chasqueo la lengua, bajando una mano para acomodar su erección en los pantalones de dormir, sus ojos aún fijos en el hombre que escogió justo ese momento para mirarle.

 

Oh no.

 

Retiro su mano de inmediato de sus pantalones, y se removió un poco antes de huir dentro de su habitación, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se quemaba.

 

Era increíble la forma en que latía su corazón, como la sangre se acumulaba abajo y las ganas de tocarse le estaba haciendo temblar, quizás eso fue lo que le llevo a dar un paso atrás, uno más, quizás otro... y otro, hasta que se estaba asomando con lentitud por la ventana, para casi ahogarse en su propia saliva porque el señor Padalecki tenía una mano en su polla también y le estaba mirando, joder, ahí en medio de todo el mundo.

 

— Que cabrón. — jadeo, metiéndose dentro de nuevo y caminando en círculos antes de volver a asomarse. Joder, parecía que se lo estaba pidiendo, sí se lo estaba pidiendo.

 

Esto no era propio de él, de alguien de su posición y de su trayectoria, pero lentamente llevo su mano a su polla estremeciéndose cuando una sonrisa suave se puso en el rostro de Gerald Padalecki, contrario a la anterior, esta emanaba seducción, lo sentía, casi podía saborearla.

 

Entonces el momento fue roto por uno de los obreros, que llamo la atención de Gerald llamándole por su nombre para preguntarle algo sobre los tabiques que estaban colocando en el patio.

 

Suspiro, "¿Qué estás haciendo Henry, que estás haciendo?"

 

No sabía que estaba haciendo, es decir estaba totalmente seguro de que no podía hacer aquello, de que no podía arriesgar el imperio que su familia había construido, que no podía arriesgar el sustento de su familia, pero su cuerpo, parecía tener vida propia, decidido a dejarse llevar por ese calor extraño que se formaba en su pecho.

 

También parecía que Gerald Padalecki era la excusa perfecta para acabar con todos sus prejuicios.

 

La cocina estaba vacía, y aprovecho para servirse un vaso de yogurt antes de asomarse al patio, mucho más cerca de Padalecki de lo que esperaba.

 

Estaba hablando con otro hombre y están mirando atentamente los planos, se pregunta si para ello tiene que estar tan cerca, se pregunta de nuevo que está haciendo, siguiendo a Padalecki de lejos, detallando sus movimiento y bajando su vista al paquete que se destaca en el pantalón, ¿Estará duro en este momento?... ¿O ese es su tamaño natural?

 

Se muerde el labio, metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de nuevo, le está cogiendo el gusto a esto, vamos que sí. Ni siquiera le molesta la punzada de celos que está allí.

 

Un pequeño jadeo escapa de sus labios y se queda ahí, con caricias tímidas casi fantasmas, porque teme ser escuchado mientras mira esa boca abrirse lentamente, si podría hacer esto, piensa mientras sus mejillas se ponen rojas y deja su cabeza contra la pared que le esconde.

 

— Oh Joder.

 

Masajea todo el tronco de su polla, pensando en cuan apretado le quedan los jeans a Padalecki, definitivamente no es la ropa que llevaría alguien en construcción, pero resulta perfecta para sus fantasías sexuales. Podría masturbarse con esto por el resto de su vida, si, no hacía falta salir del armario.

 

Una carcajada de Padalecki, le hizo ponerse alerta y detener su mano, viéndolo darle palmadas al hombre con quien hablaba, demasiado amistoso.

 

Sabe que son celos, sabe que es ridículo sentir aquello también, pero una molestia inicia en su pecho y se hace un espacio con fuerza, aunque la carcajada de Padalecki ha lanzado pequeños estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo, hasta arrancar de sus labios un jadeo.

 

— Maldito, ¿Por qué me excitas tanto? — jadea, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no dejar que se escape más ningún sonido.

 

— Señor Welling — es él piensa en un pequeño instante de pánico, en el que siente que un gritito se escapa de sus labios, mientras se mueve hasta colocarse detrás del desayunador, que es lo suficientemente alto para tapar la parte baja de su cuerpo y en un último instante saca su mano de sus pantalones, cuando recuerda que la tiene ahí. Joder se siente un adolescente.

 

— ¿Necesita algo? — pregunta con suavidad, aclarándose la garganta cuando se da cuenta del tono de pánico que tiene.

 

 

 

 

Gerald Padalecki ha notado las últimas semanas la forma en que Henry le mira, no está ciego ni es alguien despistado, no, es atento y audaz, siempre lo ha sido, así que ha podido ver a Henry observarle entre las ventanas, sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, anhelo y algunas veces lujuria, puede comprenderlo es difícil encontrarse enredado en tus propios deseos y prejuicios, es difícil encontrar el camino para descubrir quién eres en medio de todo eso. Y sinceramente, le vuelve un poco loco, ser él quien está revolucionando el mundo de tan "firme" hombre.

 

Aunque le sorprendía su audacia, no cualquiera hacia lo que él había estado haciendo desde hace veinte minutos asomado en el ventanal de su cocina, creyendo que no se daría cuenta de su potente mirada fija en él, o más específicamente en su entrepierna. Le tenía duro como una roca pensar en lo mucho que el hombre le deseaba. Era hasta doloroso verle allí.

 

Varias veces había tenido que ajustarse los jeans, que los había escogido con el propósito de ir provocando, dispuesto a seguir el plan que él y Pat habían hablado hace unos días.

 

No era nada "malo" en el sentido estricto de la palabra, porque ambos se gustaban demasiado y Gerald, quería incurrir en algún riesgo si podía volver a besar esos labios de nuevo, por lo que cuando Patricia Welling había aparecido frente a su puerta con pan fino y una sonrisa traviesa, sabía a qué venia y que había aceptado en cuanto la dejo pasar.

 

Y era algo simple, era algo como "seducir, acorralar y besar ¡Muchos besos", hasta que el mismo Henry Welling se acostumbrara a la sensación de placer en su cuerpo. No era algo malo, ese era el primer paso, llevar al hombre a comprender que arrepentimiento y placer no era sinónimos.

 

Por eso no pudo soportar más mirarle de reojo, y tuvo que acercarse a él, lamiéndose los labios cuando le vio tocarse por dentro del pantalón, demasiado perdido. Sin darse cuenta siquiera de que estaba siendo vigilado.

 

Hasta su voz sonó temblorosa y excitada cuando le pregunto que se le ofrecía, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente, le tenía, y aun así, sabía que debía ir con cuidado.

 

— Pues, me gustaría discutir sobre los paneles solares.

 

— No veo porque tendría que discutirlo conmigo, ¿Los planos no están suficientemente... — se quedó callado, mirando como Padalecki se quitaba el casco y movía uno de sus hombros en círculos para relajarse, seguramente, pero el movimiento marcaba sus músculos — ¿Cla... claros?

 

— No es eso, es que la compañía que su esposa me recomendó para pedirlos pues no los ha enviado aun, y ya acabamos el techo principal de la piscina. — explico, acercándose hasta donde este se escondía inútilmente.

 

— ¿En serio? — preguntó algo sorprendido y no era exactamente de que la compañía no hubiera enviado los paneles, sino de que había estado tan concentrado en ese hombre que no había notado el techo principal de la piscina — Bueno, hablare con Patricia más tarde, muchas gracias por informarme... — su voz dudo observando como Padalecki estaba a menos de un metro de él apoyándose su cabeza en su mano y su brazo en el desayunador, haciendo que siguiera cada movimiento. — de esto...

 

— ¿Puedo usar tu baño? — cuestiono suavemente, bajando su mano suelta para tocarse la polla muy meticulosamente.

 

La vista de Henry Welling se escandaliza por un segundo, sus ojos azules se abren incrédulos y se dedican a registrar cada movimiento de la mano ajena — Por supuesto, pase... pase.

 

— No tienes por qué ser tan formal, cariño. — le dijo con suavidad, enderezándose, mostrándole sin vergüenza lo que hacía.

 

El patriarca de la casa Welling movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se abrieron apenas un milímetro, había aprendido aunque fuera de lejos que ese pequeño gesto Henry lo hacía cuando no entendía algo y era claro, que no entendía la situación, era claro que la incredulidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules era lo que le mantenía en el sitio y quizás también la excitación.

 

— Es... que... es — "enorme" termino este en su mente, dándose cuenta que antes aquella polla no estaba en toda su "capacidad" y eso hizo que se estremeciera.

 

— Debo disculparme por mi intromisión la última vez. — continuo Padalecki, llamando su atención de nuevo a su rostro, había una expresión un tanto llena de algo muy parecido a la preocupación. — No debí acceder a la casa, solo pensé que estarías en peligro... o ya sabes. Pat me dijo que estas así por tu hijo, pero, debes saber que los hijos deben dejar el nido.

 

¿Estoy imaginándolo?, se preguntó Henry en su cabeza cuando escucho aquellas palabras, sin embargo y por si las dudas se esforzó en contestar — No es nada, es solo que... Tom es mi único hijo y siempre pensé que se dedicaría al 100% a la empresa — por el rabillo del ojo su vista dio otro vistazo rápido a la mano del señor Padalecki, estaba ahí, en su... su... no estaba imaginándolo — Y aunque si se dedica a ello, no a tiempo completo y además...

 

— ¿Además? — Padalecki, a diferencia de su hijo, parecía no tener ningún respeto por el espacio personal, porque tan pronto cambio su tono de voz, le tuvo casi sobre él.

 

— Yooo — respondió su voz temblando suavemente — Lo extraño... New York es peligroso y...— ¡Ohh! ese era el aliento del señor Padalecki cerca de su rostro, cálido y tan exquisito...

 

— Pero está con su novio, y por lo que he oído, Tom es un chico sensato.

 

— Y su novio no — se queja en el mismo instante que Padalecki acaricia suavemente uno de sus hombros — un adulto que empezó una relación con uno de sus estudiantes. Gerald sonríe, no solo por lo sobreprotector que es el hombre frente a él sino porque este parece haberse olvidado de que él está tan cerca.

 

— Pensé que te agradaba, por como Pat habla de él, parecía que ambos estaban encantados con el hombre. — le toma de la cintura, disfrutando de la poca piel que puede sentir allí, y como un fuerte deseo se apodera de esos hermosos ojos azules.

 

— Es un buen hombre, pero poco sensato — aceptó con una pequeña mueca — ¿Acaso no te preocuparía que Jared volviera a tener algo con Ackles? — pregunto suavemente suspirando cuando Gerald le aproxima y más, es cálido y pone una suave mano en su pecho, sin pensarlo, solo para sentir si es tan firme como aparenta.

 

— Me preocupa más el porque me estas dejando acercarme está vez... y cómo vas a enloquecer cuando te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo. — saco su lengua para lamer los labios de Henry que se entreabrieron dejando salir un gemido.

 

Es lo que necesita Henry Welling para que sus ojos azules se encuentren con los café avellana del otro hombre, que se inclina de nuevo y lame sus labios, haciéndole estremecer con tanta fuerza que no puede evitar abrir un poco los labios y dejar que se toquen con los ajenos, es tan exquisito que repite el movimiento, porque quiere probar un poco más antes de que la razón llegue a él y le empuje con suavidad — Aléjate, esto no... Es solo que me tomaste desprevenido y no...

 

— Muy tarde...

 

El lloriqueo de Welling cuando lo toma de los glúteos y lo alza en vuelo, acercándolo a su cuerpo el tiempo suficiente para que recargara su peso en él y llevarlo a la encimera; tan pronto lo deposita allí, le sujeta con fuerza de la nuca, forzando sus bocas a unirse en un beso desastroso.

 

"Joder", se escapa de sus propios labios, porque es como haber despertado una bestia cuando se encuentra con la boca Henry, todo es saliva entre ellos en instantes, saliva y sonidos obscenos, mientras sus lenguas se enredan con fuerza y sus manos, recorren sus cuerpos una y otra vez, es demandante, es necesidad y es deseo puro lo que siente del otro hombre, es como si algo explotara entre ambos.

 

— Eres tan jodidamente sensual... irresistible... podría tenerte en mi regazo todo el día...

 

No le sorprende que el deseo le haga quitarle los pantalones de un tirón, bajándoselos hasta que quedan enrollados en sus talones, colgando en el aire, mientras una de sus manos abre sus muslos, Henry se deja hacer, sujetándose de sus hombros, empujando sus bocas juntas, su enorme erección goteando en su abdomen.

 

Al mismo tiempo que un solo dedo de la mano gruesa y fuerte del Gerald Padalecki recorre su erección haciendo que casi se derrita en sus brazos, que esta se mueva y moje un poco más los boxers que la contienen, que haga que rompa el beso para gemir su aprobación por la pequeña caricia con energía.

 

— Ge... Gerald... ¡OH, jodidodiosmio!

 

— ¿Lo quieres? — le pregunto, tomándole entre sus dedos por fin, causando un grito aún más alto que los anteriores, su cabeza echándose hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrándose de inmediato. Era perfecto, si, lo era. Gerald nunca había tenido un amante que derramara tanta sensualidad como Henry Welling, con sus pezones mostrándose a través de la camisa de dormir, su pecho subiendo y bajando, las piernas abiertas, temblando.

 

— Si... si... si — exclamo torpemente, temblando y acercándose al hombre que le tocaba solo para besar un poco más los labios que le reciben con una sonrisa y ahí está de nuevo, besándole como realmente nunca lo ha hecho con nadie, lamiendo el cielo de su boca, mientras la lengua del patriarca Padalecki pareciera impulsarle a explorar, más dejando el control del beso.

 

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando al comenzar a masturbarle en serio, Henry mordió su labio, ahogando gemidos de gusto que el ansiaba escuchar toda la tarde si era posible. Así que hizo su agarre aún más firme, frotando su pulgar por el húmedo glande, y esparciendo dicha humedad por el resto del firme pene.

 

— Eres hermoso, Henry... déjame escucharte... déjame saber qué es lo que te gusta...

 

— No, no ahhh no — pero está temblando en sus brazos, una sonrisa en su suave rostro, mientras sus ojos están más azules que nunca y su cabello, se pega a su frente producto del esfuerzo — Tu mano, es muy grande... OH muy grande Ge... Gerald, Ge...

 

— Mejor que tu propia mano, ¿Uh? — se burló, deslizando la mano que aún le sostenía de la nuca, para tomar uno de sus curiosos pezones entre sus dedos, pinchando el pequeño bultito y viendo al hombre deshacerse entre sus manos.

 

— Es porque tu... eres enorme — se queja un segundo y en el siguiente deja que Padalecki juegue con sus pezones hasta que se pongan tan duros como nunca antes lo había visto, no son tan sensibles cuando él juega con ellos, ninguna parte de su cuerpo lo es y es quizás por eso que las manos de ese hombre es lo mejor que ha sentido.

 

— Ni siquiera me has tocado, bebé, para saber eso. — dijo con suavidad, inclinándose para mordisquear sus pezones, chupándolos luego a través de la camisa, sin dejar de prestarle atención a la polla que ahora se mostraba más hinchada, más cerca del clímax de su placer.

 

Eso sorprende a Henry que de repente solo puede soltar gemiditos de gusto suaves al sentir esos labios sobre sus pezones y que una de manos que se sostenía de Gerald por necesidad o miedo a caerse baje con lujuria a la erección ajena, que aprieta con la palma totalmente abierta, solo para sentir que tan caliente y grande esta.

 

— Mmm... Henry... — jadeo, levantando la camisa de Henry, para exponer su pecho.

 

— Eres muy firme – responde, su mano acaricia con fuerza el paquete ajeno, eso le está poniendo caliente al punto que cree que va a venirse solo por tocar a ese hombre, solo por sentir su exquisita y dura polla contra su mano.

 

Tomando la mano que le aprieta la erección, empuja los dedos de Henry, dándole un agarre más seguro sobre su erección, mientras mueve sus caderas de arriba abajo, restregándose en él.

 

— Casi no puedo esperar a sentir estas delicadas manos tocando todo mi cuerpo... — una lástima que aún sea muy pronto para ello.

 

Esta seguro que Henry ya no está escuchándole, que se ha perdido en el placer de tocar su cuerpo y de sus manos, que solo está buscando sentirse bien y no está pensando esto y nuevamente, la idea de descontrolar a un hombre como éste también está haciendo  con su cordura — Voy... voy, es demasiado... placer... exquisito.

— Hazlo, bebé, báñate a ti mismo en caliente semen. — le incita, masajeando insistentemente de arriba abajo el pene que pulsa entre sus dedos.

 

Es como si sus palabras fueran un permiso, es como si sacaran el orgasmo más fuerte que ha recordado de su cuerpo y paradójicamente le sumerja en él hasta hacer que desmadeje en sus brazos, mientras el semen baja por sus muslos.

 

Algunas gotas caen sobre su abdomen, una llegando tan lejos como para quedar en uno de sus bonitos pezones al descubierto, y agradece haberle levantado la camisa así el hombre no podrá enfadarse por lo que ha hecho a su ropa.

 

Continua masajeándolo a través de su orgasmo, exprimiendo hasta la última gota, hasta que Henry se queja cuando roza con su pulgar la sensible cabeza de su pene.

 

Le suelta, llevándose su mano manchada de semen a la boca y chupa hasta lo último.

 

— Mmmm... Tienes un sabor único, un poquito salado, pero perfecto.

 

— ¡OH dios, no hagas eso! — le detiene tomando su mano y sintiendo las mejillas generalmente blancas, tan rojas como nunca antes — No... no lamas, OH Dios ¡Esto no puede ser!

 

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Nunca te has probado a ti mismo? — sonrió, sujetando los dedos de Welling antes de inclinarse a donde sus piernas se han cerrado. — Hay más aquí. — dice, antes de lamer el líquido lechoso de los nuevamente temblorosos muslos.

 

— OH Dios mío — Henry volvió a sacudirse cuando sintió a Gerald lamer sus músculos — No esto, no... Sino nosotros — dice tratando de cerrar sus piernas y alejar al hombre de ellas — Te aprovechaste de mí — se queja suavemente.

 

— ¿Qué? – se asusta al ver que Padalecki se separa de su cuerpo y lo mire con una expresión tan fría que todo rastro de excitación sexual desapareció de su cuerpo. — Eres un adulto, Henry, no te escuche diciéndome que no.

 

— Espera — le toma de las manos suavemente — No quise decir eso... no quise que sonara así — se explicó ligeramente arrepentido — Es solo... no, no me mires así.

 

— No digas nunca que te obligue.

 

— No me obligaste — responde suavemente, algo apenado.

 

— Mírame a los ojos mientras me lo dices. — coloca un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Welling, subiendo su rostro.

 

— No me obligaste — repite con una suave sonrisa.

 

— Bien, ahora ponte presentable, Pat ya está en casa. — anuncio, sonriendo abiertamente.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sonrojado empujando a Gerald que ahora ríe descaradamente mientras él se arregla la ropa y el cabello rápidamente — ¿Acaso nos vio?, es decir... joder.

 

— Pues nos vio, por fortuna, lo estábamos haciendo de espaldas a la puerta interior. — señalo con la cabeza a la abierta entrada que daba a un largo salón, donde seguramente le estaba esperando Pat para saltar como una farandulera. — Aunque no creo que no haya visto algo que nunca había visto, ¿O me equivoco? De alguna forma tuvieron a Tommy.

— Ese no es el problema, es que es mi esposa Gerald — corrige estremeciéndose cuando otra carcajada del hombre llega a sus oídos.

 

— Supongo que sí... — dando un largo suspiro, Gerald se acerca a lavarse las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría del lavabo, dándose cuenta que su erección ya ha bajado un poco, así que puede salir. — hablaremos después, ¿Vale? Recuerda lo que dije de los paneles solares.

 

— Sí, claro — contestó suavemente observando al hombre salir ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar'

 

 

 

 

 

Habían llegado a la universidad el lunes por la tarde, el ambiente estaba un poco frío y por ello se aferró un poco a la chaqueta que traía en sus hombros mientras se bajaba del auto de Jensen, desde la noche anterior, cuando este le había atraído a su cuerpo y la fogata había sido el único testigo a parte de ambos de sus palabras, se había quedado en total silencio. De alguna forma era incapaz de verle a los ojos demasiado tiempo sin recordar el calor de su cuerpo, su suave y fuerte voz, como lo que pensó que poco a poco estaba quedando en el pasado había hecho que su corazón latiera desbocado.

 

Ahora mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación, sin darse cuenta que Amell caminaba a su lado mirándole con preocupación, se sentía a la deriva, molesto consigo mismo por ser débil al contacto de alguien que le había hecho tanto daño, que jugó con sus sentimientos por una estúpida apuesta, indignado por como su corazón y su cuerpo le seguían añorando, se sentía como si estuviera traicionándose a sí mismo y a la vez, sediento de esa sensación de volver a nacer en aquellas manos.

 

¿Qué significaba esto...?, que significaba todos estos sentimientos que parecían no tener espacio en su pecho, que se llevaban el aire con tanta facilidad, ¿Estaba imaginando cosas...? ¿Era una burla más?

 

El clima frío hizo que su humor empeorara con el pasar de las horas, mientras sentado en su habitación, clasificaba por colores la ropa para lavar, ignorando a Stephen que hablaba sobre algo relacionado con la economía y la gran subida en los precios del agua destilada. Debía hacer la colada, y que mejor excusa que hacerlo para distraerse. No es que requiriera tanta atención como pretendía, pero era una forma eficaz de evadir por un rato la realidad.

 

Fuera de su habitación, los chicos mantenían su ajetreo regular, la música alta en algunas habitaciones, los diferentes géneros mezclándose en un ruidoso y desagradable mash—up. Todo parecía tan normal, tan intacto, como si lo que hubiera pasado entre él y Jensen no les afectara en lo absoluto. Y en ese sentimiento logro conseguir algo de la paz que buscaba.

 

Acabando de acomodar su ropa, tomo todo y lo metió en su maleta de viaje, despidiéndose de Amell con pocas palabras mientras salía camino a la lavandería, buscando algo de soledad para flagelarse mentalmente.

 

Aunque quizás no era la palabra más adecuada, si tenía en cuenta su pasado, necesitaba privacidad para pensar y pensar, necesitaba encontrar algo de lógica y razón en este fin de semana, pensar en cada acción, palabra y sentimiento.

 

— Me beso — susurro llegando al cuarto de lavado — Luego de que le hice la escena de celos más patética del mundo — agregó escondiendo la cabeza en la chaqueta que iba en la parte de arriba del cesto de la ropa, era la que traía sobre los hombros.

 

Abrió con rabia la tapa de la lavadora después, metiendo un grupo de camisas blancas. No era la primera vez que alguien le besaba tomándole desprevenido, con la guardia baja, y le dejaba después hecho un lío.

 

Por dios, ya comenzaba a pensar que era algo que los hombres hacían —y se hizo nota mental para cuestionar a Chad sobre ello cuando le viera después—, no podía ser algo normal, a menos que él fuera el tipo de chico fácil del que escuchaba en las películas o leía en las novelas románticas que descargaba de internet.

 

— No soy fácil... Ian me robo mi primer beso — empezó a pensar en ello, seguro de que no era para tanto — Amell me ha robado como unos diez besos... y por supuesto Jensen, bueno... Mierda quizás si soy fácil.

Se sentó en el suelo frío de la lavandería del edificio y suspiro, abrazando sus rodillas mientras veía la ropa girar en la lavadora, hizo un puchero, quizás debería contarle a su psicóloga sobre ello, tal vez ella pudiera darle algún consejo.

 

Y no era como si pudiera contarle a nadie más, cualquiera de sus amigos enloquecería si mencionara que su compañero de cuarto está robándole besos y ¡Oh! Jensen también, aunque con él fue algo más cercanos "a comerse le boca".

 

A Ian o a Alona eso no le sentaría bien, y si se lo contaba a Tom este le diría a Mike, quien le diría a Misha, quien acabaría por decírselo a Paul y este le diría a Ian, por lo que estaba jodido. No tenía a nadie a quien confiarle estas cosas, y de pronto se sentía como si estuviera en la preparatoria, y nadie más que Jensen Ackles pudiera entenderle.

 

— Estúpido Jensen Ackles que no puedes salirte de mi corazón de una buena puta vez — dice molesto acurrucándose un poco más contra sí mismo, aún era difícil superar esa mala costumbre de querer encogerse sobre sí mismo cuando se sentía mal — Necesito hablar con alguien de esto, sin que me juzgue y sin que quiera robarme un beso, por lo que Amell no cuenta.

 

Mirando aún a la lavadora, pensó si era seguro contarle a Chad algo, considerando que el rubio podría decirle a Jensen, no es que no confiara en él, solo que sabía que Chad le debía más a Jensen que a su persona y que se sentiría obligado a traicionarlo para decírselo a su ex—novio.

 

Pero por otro lado, seguramente a Jensen no le importaría, hace apenas un día estaba comiéndole la boca a una mujer que acababa de conocer, siendo el galán que siempre había sido y seguramente verle celoso, solo había alzado su ego. Así que quizás no le interesaría indagar con Chad nada, además, no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, lo sabía porque él y Chad sí que lo hacían.

 

Si, quizás podría intentar hablar con Chad antes de ir a con su psicóloga.

 

 

/////////////////

 

 

Mientras corregía exámenes en la cafetería, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, demostrándole a todos su actual estado de ánimo, y como había pasado de estar un viernes tan decaído como que parecía que iba a tirarse frente a un autobús en lo inmediato, a tener este estado de ánimo que había confundido a muchos de sus estudiantes y también a sus colegas profesores.

 

Había dejado a sus amigos, más que a nadie, atónitos por su comportamiento poco usual; aunque estando en su nube de felicidad, apenas podía notar esas cosas, más atento al recuerdo de Christian dormitando sobre su pecho, luego su despedida en el aeropuerto, y por supuesto como este había enfrentado a sus padres.

 

Aun no puede poner en orden sus sentimientos, la sorpresa aguda que sintió en su pecho cuando abrió la puerta, pese a saber, gracias a la llamada, que quien estaba detrás de la puerta era quién le había robado al corazón poco a poco. El aire se había filtrado de sus pulmones poco a poco, recuerda que sintió un ardor en su pecho mientras las lágrimas habían resbalado con tanta fuerza de su rostro que se sintió vulnerable, vulnerable a lo que las manos que le abrazaron con fuerza quisieran hacer.

 

Pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para ello, no, Christian había visto a través de él, de su dolor, de cómo le había extrañado y de cómo había soportado hasta el día de hoy cada una de las amenazas de su madre; en silencio, como si fuera una penitencia por haberse enamorado de él. Quizás eso hizo que decidiera ir, o quizás para el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, ya estaba decidido y él solo había sido una razón más para enfrentar a sus padres.

 

Una parte de él había estado eufórico, no solamente de que una nueva oportunidad se presentara para ellos, sino que por fin el castigo al que le sometía aquella mujer iba a acabar. Pero su parte más inocente, más ligera, la que le había llevado a ser docente se sintió mal cuando escucho los sollozos de la madre de Christian.

 

Alegría, tranquilidad, ira, lástima... nunca había sentido tantas cosas.

 

Y aunque una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, aún sentía un remolino de emociones dentro.

 

Christian Kane. Mierda, Christian Kane estaba de vuelta en su vida. Y él no podía evitar pensar en tantas cosas, que prefería regocijarse en la felicidad de poder hablar con Chris, de poder llamarle por la noche, de recibir sus fotos y sus notas de voz quejándose de la universidad, de Jensen, de los mosquitos que le comieron el culo en el campamento, del resfriado que pesco cuando Jensen le lanzo al lago. Esas eran las cosas que rondaban ahora por su cabeza.

 

— Debería reforzar este punto, estas calificaciones están espantosas — murmuro mientras Drew y Paul se sentaban a su lado — Debe ser también porque cuando impartí está materia, no lo hice con la metodología adecuada, ¡¡Hola Chicos!!

 

Paul le da una mirada escandalizada, mientras que el otro docente solo alza sus cejas, comprobando lo que Shannen Doherty le ha dicho hace unas horas.

 

— Entonces... es cierto. — Fuller empieza, haciendo que la mirada en Collins cambie a una llena de curiosidad por su afirmación.

 

— ¿Qué es cierto? — preguntó Misha, inclinándose para robar una rebanada de pan con ajo del plato de Paul.

 

— Pues que tú y Richard finalmente han dado un paso adelante en su relación.

 

La expresión de Misha fue la de alguien en blanco durante unos segundos, para luego soltar un suave "Oh" — No, no realmente.

 

— ¿Eh? Pero incluso Richard parece muy feliz, y pasaron el fin de semana juntos... ¿No? — ahora era el turno de Wesley intervenir en la conversación, mirando a Collins masticar tranquilamente.

 

— Oh bueno... no exactamente — responde sacando un suspiro exasperado de Drew que nunca había tenido mucha paciencia — Pero solo somos buenos amigos — sonríe levantando unos exámenes específicos en su mano — Cuando terminen de comer, les quiero consultar por unos estudiantes que están con calificaciones bajas en mis clases, quería comprobar si era algo solo en mi asignatura.

 

— Seguro. — Paul no dudo en responder, sonriendo ampliamente.

 

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz de pronto?

 

— Porque es Misha de nuevo, es como volver a ver la luz en este lugar después de mucho tiempo.

 

— Estoy aquí — murmuro Misha sonrojado.

 

— No, no puede ser... ¿Qué te dijo Richard? — cuestiono con suavidad, frunciendo el ceño. — Si no son novios, entonces... ¿Tuvieron sexo?

 

— Drew... hombre, sé que ahora nos llevamos mejor, pero en serio ¿Estas preguntándome de mi vida sexual? — preguntó haciendo que Fuller ruede los ojos y Shannen que llego a tiempo para escuchar tenga que contener una carcajada.

 

— Pues ahora todos estamos preocupados por eso... — susurro Doherty, sentándose a un lado de Collins. — ¿De verdad no nos vas a decir?

 

— Solo necesito un tiempo para aclarar las cosas, ya les contare después — responde estirándose un poco en la mesa — Gracias por sostenerme todo este tiempo, chicos.

 

— Uh, bueno, supongo que no podemos insistir más, te lo hicimos pasar muy mal el otro día.

 

Eso era cierto, y quizás no fuera solo "el otro día", sino muchos días anteriores, pero Collins no les guardaba rencor por nada, él había aprendido a dejar ir las cosas, así como sabía que dejaría ir la fatiga y la molestia que la madre de su novio le provocaba.

 

Sabía que sólo necesitaba tiempo y que cuando se sintiera un poco mejor, libre de ese peso molesto e hiriente, incluso podía insistir un poco más para que Christian hablara con su madre, para que intentara las cosas nuevamente, después de todo, eran familia.

 

Quería que su chico fuera feliz.

 

Sorprendiéndolo, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, atrayendo las miradas de los otros a la pantalla, pero lo único visible era la letra "C" y la imagen de una foto de su oficina iluminada por velas. Se sonrojo de inmediato, ¿Por qué Christian estaría llamándole?

 

— Tengo que contestar — murmuro suavemente, sintiendo en su cuello las miradas de Drew y Shannen seguirle desde que se empezó a poner en pie hasta que se alejó lo suficiente. Sinceramente esos dos darían bastante miedo como padres, eran demasiado severos.

 

Les dejo atrás en la mesa, donde Shannen miro a Drew, una de sus cejas alzadas, la mueca severa de su rostro denotaba su sospecha, mientras dirigía sus ojos una vez más a la espalda de Misha, quien caminaba y hablaba con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

 

— ¿Acaso crees que...? — Doherty comenzó, a lo que Paul tosió rápidamente.

 

— Si es así, Shannen, les pido a ambos que le dejen hacerlo... Misha no es un niño, y más importante que eso, no es su hijo ni su protegido.

 

— No funciono la primera vez... ¡Y viste como quedó...! — contestó Fuller, tomando un poco de su gaseosa — Incluso, sabes que pudo ser peor, sigue siendo una condenada locura.

— Además los Kane son una familia de cuidado. Todos sabemos lo que semana a semana venía a hacer esa mujer cuando buscaba a Misha — agregó Shannen.

 

— Pero si está saliendo con él de nuevo... ¿Creen que pueda manejarlo? — cuestiono Fuller. — sé que Kane lo hará, porque es el tipo de chico... bueno hombre que tiene una gran fortaleza, pero Misha... nunca se me ha dado por verlo como algo más que un adolescente, como tu Paul, solo que tú eres más adorable.

 

Paul sonrió, aunque se preguntó en qué medida parecía un adolescente; pero no era el momento para preguntarlo.

 

— Creo que subestimas a Misha, él es muy maduro y responsable, incluso más que muchos de nosotros, el problema es que es muy sensible siente mucho las cosas, por eso vivía peleando contigo y yendo más allá en su labor como docente, porque las cosas le importan más de lo normal. En mi opinión es una virtud y una debilidad también. Y creo, que esta vez pase lo que pase, podrá manejarlo, porque el que funcione ahora solo depende de ellos.

 

— ¿Dices que nosotros no vamos a intervenir? — pregunto Shannen, mirando preocupada como Misha reía. — Ahora siento pena por Richard, ¿Creen que estará bien?

 

— Digo que van a apoyarle, sin juzgarle — dice y luego hace una mueca pensativa — Supongo que está un poco mal

 

— No se puede ser feliz sin hacer daño a otros, supongo. — concluyo Fuller, antes de ponerse de pie, dando un largo suspiro mientras comenzaba a alejarse fuera del comedor, dejando a los otros dos aún pensativos.

 

— A veces es inevitable — supone Paul mientras toma el cubierto y el tenedor — Pero, bueno ¿Y soy el único que está feliz de ver a Misha mejor?

 

 


	14. Capítulo 11 Lejos de Casa

 

I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Because after all  
This city never sleeps at night  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then  
I'll admit, I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am?

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell the path that heaven runs  
Through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top, don't look back  
Turning to rags  
And giving the commodities a rain check

 

 

No quiero decepcionarlos  
No quiero tener que dejar esta ciudad  
Porque, después de todo,  
Esta ciudad nunca duerme ya llegada la noche

Es tiempo de comenzar, ¿no es verdad?  
Me hago un poco más grande, pero luego, lo he de admitir,  
Soy el mismo que era  
¿Acaso no lo han de entender?  
Que nunca dejaré de ser quien soy

¿Con que aquí es donde cayeron,  
Y donde se supone debo vender  
El camino al cielo que corre a través de miles de infiernos nublados rumbo a lo más alto?  
No miraré atrás  
Recurriré a los harapos y dejaré de lado las comodidades

[ Its time de Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1tppqa62W8)

 

 

 

Estaba inclinado sobre la ventana del salón que Kat y Sandy usaban para practicar con la banda, afuera, la nieve había empezado a caer lentamente sobre la ciudad algo que le encantaba, porque pronto podría hacer bolas de nieve o deslizarse por las escaleras, como lo había hecho en el lago Tahoe, finalmente volvería a estar rodeado de hermosa y blanca nieve. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía esperar más.

 

Con un abrigo de lana muy cálido que Amell le había prestado para salir, estaba acurrucado en una esquina, escuchando música y cantando a la par de una suave canción, American Dream, mientras pensaba una vez más en cuan irreal era estar tan lejos de casa.

 

Se sentía tan libre, sin las miradas precavidas y preocupadas de su familia y amigos, que a veces sentía que ellos creían que aún era demasiado sensible para vivir, sin la carga de lo que hizo, sin las miradas de pena de las personas a su alrededor. Sin ocultar su sexualidad, aunque tampoco es como si fuera por ahí haciendo de todo, pero reconocerse homosexual, sin sentir asco, era.... era asombroso.

 

Conociendo lugares nuevos, personas nuevas... lo adoraba, al menos en ese aspecto sabía que esto había sido una de las mejores decisiones de su vida entera.

 

El beso de Ackles aún le atormentaba por momentos, y la insistencia de Amell en el asunto solo le hacía preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto con su vida amorosa, quizás debería seguir el consejo de Kat y lanzarse con alguno de los chicos que se le había insinuado, pero el aún no tenía muy claro que mierda era "lanzarse" y a que se refería la gente con ello.

 

Reconocía que Jensen había hecho todo el trabajo con él, que había sido quien había tomado todas las decisiones por él, y que si Jensen no hubiera insistido, nunca hubieran llegado a ser nada.

 

Ese pensamiento le venía llamando la atención desde hace unos días, porque había algo que no encajaba, algo ilógico, ¿De verdad alguien como Jensen gastaría tanta fuerza y empeño en una broma?, que incluso la seguiría llevando a cabo estando en la universidad, sonaba ridículo. Sumamente ridículo.

 

Kat le dijo que a esta edad, de alguna forma, todos y todas eran más maduros, no importaba mucho si era hombre o mujer, lo que estudiaban o cómo vivían, si alguien te gustaba, lo intentabas y ya... significaba eso ¿Qué le gustaba a Amell de él?, pero aún más importante... ¿Qué le gustaba a Jensen de él?

 

Demonios, por eso no había querido hablar el tema con nadie que no fuera Chad, pero como éste había tenido que irse donde sus padres por unos asuntos personales, no le quedo más que hablar con ella, porque simplemente iba a explotar sino se sacaba aquello del pecho.

 

Hoy más que nunca se encontraba confundido, y quería respuestas a sus dudas.

 

Alguien retiro sus audífonos, haciéndolo volver a la realidad de forma sorpresiva, subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con Sandy hablándole sobre sus clases de guitarra, y que deberían de volver a sus casas antes de que la tormenta de nieve que habían pronosticado llegara.

Ella sonaba preocupada, pero bastante animada mientras tiraba de su brazo hacia arriba.

 

\- ...pronto podremos tocar en el escenario, así que ve invitando a todos tus amigos, mientras más gente mejor.

 

\- ¿Mis amigos? - Suena confundido mientras se acomoda un poco su cabello - Suena como si tuviera muchos - ríe, porque está seguro que solo invito a Chad y Amell, nadie más. - ¿Cuándo tendremos nuestro primer concierto?

 

\- ¿Concierto? - Sandy se ríe con ganas mientras bajan por las escaleras. - Dudo mucho que algún día demos un concierto, pero Robert nos ofreció una presentación de tres canciones dentro de dos semanas, el sábado. - le explico, su cabello moviéndose libremente mientras continuaba riendo bajito.

 

\- Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero - responde, sonrojado - tomando el estuche de la guitarra entre las manos - Es solo que ando algo distraído, solo eso - afuera, por lo que puede observar, la nieva aún cae levemente, sin embargo, sino salen de ahí pronto, podrían tener que pasar la tormenta ahí y prefiere acurrucarse con Ross en las sábanas.

 

\- ¿Es por una chica o un chico? ¿Las clases?

 

\- ¿Porque intuyes que es alguien o algo que me mantiene distraído?, puedo ser así simplemente.

 

\- No pareces esa clase de chico, aunque quizás es tu tamaño y tu atractivo. - ella se encoge de hombros mientras se acerca al armario donde se guardan los abrigos y toma el suyo, enrollando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. - aunque eso sería juzgarte por tu apariencia.

 

Jared ríe, entre divertido y curioso, mientras toma la bufanda que se quitó hace algunas horas y dice - Sandy ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades aunque todo terminara espantoso la primera vez?

 

\- Depende... ¿Lo haces por lástima, porque te sientes solo o porque de verdad amas? - le pregunto, dándose la vuelta para llegar a la salida del local.

 

\- Porque de verdad le amo - respondió en voz alta, fue extraño, cada palabra se formó en sus labios como si tuviera vida propia, como si dijera alguna verdad que se negaba a creer hasta ese mismo instante y aquello le golpeo tanto que se quedó de pie en la habitación, mirando el suelo, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de comprensión en el rostro de su amiga.

 

\- Es decir... yo no lo sé, aunque quizás... yo.

 

\- Le amas. Tu corazón ha hablado. Dale una segunda oportunidad, y si te machaca, Kat y yo le patearemos en las bolas.

 

\- Tengo miedo - confeso observando a la pequeña mujer - en comparación a él - acercarse y limpiar sus lágrimas mientras se ponía de puntillas.

 

\- No tienes por qué llorar... si estas bajo tanta presión entonces olvídate de ello, encuentra a otra persona, el amor se supone que es felicidad, no tristeza.

 

\- Es solo que es complicado... muy complicado - responde mientras Sandy le toma de la mano y ambos salen, donde la nieve empieza a rodearles con fuerza. Por unos segundos se quedan en silencio y el aprecia que ella no presione mientras caminan por las calles, supone que es cierto, que no debería causarle tanto miedo considerarlo, pero las cosas con Jensen siempre son así de intensas, miedo, alegría, enojo, todo es como una gran bomba en su pecho.

 

\- Se supone que iba a hacer eso... olvidarle, pero no ha funcionado ¿Tienes tiempo para escuchar?

 

\- ¿Para ti? Por supuesto.

 

\- Es... es Jensen - él espera alguna sorpresa en su rostro, pero es como si la mujer a su lado lo supiera desde antes o no consideraba aquello digno de sorpresa. - El y yo estábamos en la misma secundaria y era... un poco bastante cabrón conmigo, le gustaba molestarme - y golpearme y hacerme llorar o temblar de miedo, agregó en su mente – bastante tiempo, durante muchos años y yo era el blanco perfecto, además tenía mis propios demonios.

 

\- Entonces Jensen Ackles era un abusador, no me extrañaría, tiene aires de superioridad que incluso han perdurado hasta ahora... - ella asiente, pensando en las interacciones pasadas de Jared alrededor del Quaterback. - ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos llegaron a salir?

 

\- No lo sé - responde sinceramente - Durante mucho tiempo él me molestaba y golpeaba, por accidente se dio cuenta que me... que me cortaba y aunque pareció sorprenderle, todo siguió igual - explico con dificultad - Pero yo nunca le enfrente realmente y siempre me quedaba callado, era extraño... Porque era como si nos obligáramos a nosotros mismos a estar en esa extraña dinámica, luego... un buen día me asignaron como su tutor de matemáticas y algo cambio...

 

\- ¿Qué cambio? ¿Para ti que cambio? Porque para él me hago una idea de que fue lo que le resulto diferente.

 

\- Fueron muchas cosas - explico sonrojado - Él no me miraba con lástima, estaba constantemente retándome con su mirada al mismo tiempo que se empezó a preocupar por mi... a cuidarme. Descubrí un Jensen que nadie más conocía, era amable, cálido, cariñoso... estaba tan cansado y herido de no tener a nadie que le quisiera más allá de lo que sus padres habían construido, quería tan desesperadamente un cariño sincero... y a la vez era fuerte, arrogante y seguro. Pero estaba tan sólo como yo...

 

\- Y eso te hizo enamorarte de él... ¿Por qué terminaron entonces?

 

\- Eso y mucho más... Jensen, era... Jensen es lo que más he amado en mi vida - responde con nostalgia - Es quien miró al frente conmigo, quién me tendió su mano para caminar como iguales... y... de repente, todo fue mentira. Es decir, su ex novia me hablo de que todo había sido una apuesta, para acostarse con el gay emo reprimido de la escuela, que en realidad yo le daba asco...

 

\- ¿Su ex-novia? ¿Y tú le creíste? ¿No acabas de decir que conociste al Jensen verdadero? Te estas contradiciendo tú mismo.

 

Eso le dejo en silencio unos minutos, estaba tan confundido, tan jodidamente confundido y otra pequeña verdad se deslizó en los labios de Sandy, él había confiado en Danneel Harris, ciegamente, sin pensar ni un segundo que solo fuera una mujer herida hablando. - Supongo que ahí está mi cuota de culpa, le creí... le creí y las burlas de los demás y el miedo de que él no me quisiera me cegaron... no lo sé Sandy, sé que la apuesta era real... pero ahora empiezo a dudar hasta qué punto.

 

\- ¿Alguna vez hablaste de eso con él? Quiero decir, antes de verlo aquí, ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Le preguntaste cuando hizo la apuesta o porque la hizo?

 

\- No - responde suavemente - Es solo que... intente quitarme la vida dos veces después de eso, sé que suena extraño e inexplicable, pero algo... algo se quebró dentro de mí y no sólo fue culpa de Jensen, hay muchas cosas más que pasaron, que aún no puedo explicar.

 

Él sabe que esta pequeña conversación es un poco abrupta, que no recupera exactamente lo que paso entre ambos y sospecha que Sandy sabe que hay muchos más, pero sabe también, que no quiere recordar todo con tanto detalle.

 

\- Él se fue después eso... él se fue...

 

\- Quizás no fuiste el único que salió herido... si de verdad le conociste como dices... no sería de extrañar que le hirieras al no confiar en él, al no querer saber la verdad de su boca... - encogiéndose de hombros, ella se detiene, haciéndole ver que han caminado siete cuadras y ahora están frente a la casa Gi Beta Kappa, su fraternidad y la de Kat. - Es una situación complicada, pero antes de lanzarte a él, creo que deberían hablar. Hablar en serio, solo ustedes dos.

 

\- El me beso cuando fuimos a acampar - confeso inquieto, esperando que Sandy dijera algo más que la sonrisa traviesa que se pintó en su rostro - Creo que tienes razón, quizás es hora de enfrentar esto...

 

\- Exactamente, hablando se entiende mejor, además, Ackles es un chico interesante, además de muy guapo.

 

\- Bastante guapo - admite tapándose la boca en el mismo instante que lo dijo.

 

\- No te avergüences de lo que sientes o de expresarlo... necesitas aceptarte mejor a ti mismo. Y si Ackles es lo que quieres para ti, entonces hazlo, esfuérzate.

 

\- Pensare en esto... - es complicado, una parte de él piensa que ese beso fue una burla más, pero otra, la más racional, sabe que hay más y que como dice Sandy, es hora de enfrentarlo.

 

\- No lo pienses demasiado.

 

 

 

Nueva York a esta época del año es algo frívola.

 

Es perfecta.

 

La nieve negra se acumula en las canaletas y la brisa sopla llevando periódicos húmedos. La gente camina sin detenerse a mirar escaparates y el tráfico es aún peor que cuando hace calor y los ánimos están caldeados. Puede que no sea la ciudad más bonita del mundo en la época blanca, pero sin duda es perfecta para personas que como ellos quieren pasar desapercibidos.

 

La caminata es necesaria, aunque no deseada. En pro de esperar a que el novio de Thomas Welling abandone el estado, ellos caminan, esperando a que su amigo venga a recogerles después de despedirse en el JFK de su novio, quien si los viera a las tres sería capaz de degollarlos con sus uñas.

 

Michael Rosenbaum nunca les ha tenido mucho cariño, ni siquiera cuando estaban en el coro. A cada uno le odia por distintas razones, a Christian Kane, le aborrece por según él, haber destrozado la vida y la carrera de su mejor amigo Misha Collins; a Jensen Ackles y a Danneel Harris le odia por haber destruido la vida de Jared Padalecki y de otros tantos, incluyendo a Tom Welling también.

 

\- No comprendo porque hicimos la reunión en New York, si tendríamos esperar que Tom despidiera a su novio - se queja Danneel, abrazándose a sí misma, porque pese a la gabardina elegante que lleva, el frío está sobre su cuerpo, implacable y fuerte. - Joder... que se apresure. - se queja, mientras Kane se burla de ella, sin la menor vergüenza.

 

\- Mujer, cálmate, podría ser peor, podría comenzar a llover. Además, ¿Con las piernas desnudas al comienzo del invierno? Estás demente. - sisea, apoyando su hombro contra el de Jensen, buscando su calor, porque el también solo quiere calentarse. - Deberíamos ir a un café, por aquí cerca...

 

\- Es parte de la moda - corrige ella, rodando sus ojos exasperada - Ustedes no lo entiendes, los hombres siempre se visten con lo primero que encuentran.

 

\- Hey, no la pagues con Jensen - dice Kane, aguantando la risa - No es su culpa vestirse tan mal.

 

\- Oh ya cállense, yo siempre me he vestido muy bien... - mira su ropa, observando sus ajustados slacks, y el jersey café de cashmere. - Estoy perfecto.

 

\- ¡Qué ego! - dijeron Danneel Kane y Chris al mismo tiempo.

 

\- Pues en realidad estoy de acuerdo con él, para el clima es el que trae la ropa más adecuada y más elegante - Tom hablo de pronto sonriendo cuando sus tres amigos de la infancia voltearon hacia él que acababa de llegar - Y mi juicio es objetivo, estudio arte.

 

\- Ohhh... que miedo. - Danneel chasqueo la lengua, acercándose para darle un abrazo a Thomas. - Que bien que podamos reunirnos gracias a ti. - dice suavemente.

 

\- Así soy de asombroso - dice correspondiendo el abrazo - Owwww todos se ven un poco más viejos.

 

\- ¿A quién le hablas? ¿Al espejo? - Kane bromea, estrechando la mano de Thomas.

 

\- Míranos, todos gays. - murmuro Ackles, alzando una de sus cejas mientras ahora era él quien estrechaba la mano de Welling con recelo.

 

Por un segundo todos voltean a ver a Jensen que solo se encoje de hombros, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

 

\- Mierda - susurro Danneel.

\- Tanto que molestábamos con eso - recuerda Kane conteniendo una carcajada - Éramos una mierda y míranos, disfrutando de polla, bueno excepto tu Dan.

 

\- Eso nos pasa por haber sido unos homofóbicos de mierda, ¿No? El karma nos dio a todos una patada en la sexualidad.

 

\- Supongo que fue así, de verdad, fue extraño enterarme que incluso Dani estaba teniendo sexo regular con alguien de su mismo sexo.

 

\- ¿Por qué cariño? - Danneel se guinda del brazo de Jensen con una mueca pensativa - ¿Herido porque supere tu polla? ¿Porque encontré mejores placeres?

 

Tom ríe con eso, no han cambiado muchos, a todos les gusta "molestar" a su propia manera.

 

\- Mi polla le gusta a todo el mundo, Kane dice que es bonita. - se defiende, siguiendo a Tom hacia el R5 estacionando cerca de ellos.

 

\- ¡¡¡Estaba borracho!!! - responde Kane exasperado - Y como digas algo así en frente de Misha, te castro hombre.

 

\- Oh, sabes que voy a decirlo.

 

\- Va a decirlo, así es él.

 

\- Jensen lo hará sin ninguna duda.

 

¿Por qué estaban aquí todos juntos? Era una pregunta muy difícil de responder.

 

Después de todo Christian, Danneel y él habían crecido juntos, Jensen se había unido después y desde ese instante, habían sido un cuarteto inseparable. Quizás por eso había llamado hace dos noches a Christian, le había comentado que Mike se iría a ver a Misha, preocupado por el docente y que quería verlos, a todos.

 

Tom era quien había iniciado todo.

 

Una mañana de tantas, pese al trajín de New York, donde llevaba un año viviendo, se había sentido algo nostálgico, después de ver unos niños correr en un parque. Había existido una época en que no tenían más preocupación que correr entre las casas, entre sonrisas y gritos, planeando cuál sería su siguiente travesura, Jensen, Christian, Danneel y él habían tenido una buena amistad, habían sido inseparables.

 

En algún momento del camino, todo se quebró en miles de filosos y dolorosos pedazos y cada uno de ellos había salido herido, cada uno pensó que se volvería loco a su propia manera y en medio de todo aquello, Jared quien ahora era para él como un hermano menor, se había visto atrapado.

 

Nunca olvidaría aquello, nunca olvidaría su parte de la culpa y como también, la amistad que ahora en el secreto de su mente añoraba se había quebrado. Aunque el tiempo había sido lo suficiente justo para darles una segunda oportunidad, a ellos al menos, Danneel había sido otra historia.

 

Todos sabían que ella estaba herida, que Jensen la había quebrado también, poco a poco y aun así, era difícil reconocer a su amiga en la mujer que despiadadamente había pisoteado a Padalecki en medio de toda la escuela. Era difícil, más cuando quería tanto a Jared.

 

Sin embargo, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad y con ese pensamiento había indagado un poco donde vivía Danneel y que hacía de su vida, no le sorprendió mucho encontrar que era actriz. De hecho, en vez de llamarla, decidió asistir a una de sus obras, como parte del público.

 

Aún no sabía ni siquiera que le diría, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, observó la vergüenza en ellos. Eso al menos era algo, algo nuevo.

 

Para él, ella era una mujer orgullosa, que nunca agacharía la cabeza, y aún lo era, solo que había ganado una humildad que nunca creyó posible que pudiera llegar a tener. La experiencia de lo pasado, el terror a ser la que había llevado a alguien tan lejos como para querer quitarse la vida, y el ser rechazada por todos parecía haberla cambiado, convirtiéndola en otra persona.

 

Se preguntó muchas veces porque pensaba que podían volver a ser amigos de nuevo.

 

\- Eres buena actriz - le dijo mientras ambos hablaban detrás del escenario, era su forma de romper el hielo - Yo estoy estudiando arte y administración.

 

Estaba sorprendida, él nunca había sido el más inteligente de la camada, y ahora estaba estudiando dos carreras al mismo tiempo, preparándose para ser lo que más quería en el mundo y para satisfacer a sus padres al mismo tiempo. Mientras que ella estaba luchando por ser reconocida por su talento y no por el dinero en su cartera.

 

Aunque era lo suficientemente hermosa como para conquistar el mundo, parecía que no le estaba yendo tan bien como ella esperaba que le fuera.

 

A veces, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras Gen dormía sobre su estómago, pensaba que no le estaba yendo tan bien porque estaba pagando cada una de las lágrimas de Padalecki y de Jensen, que no necesitaba constatarlo para saber que había destrozado también a quien fue su mejor amigo por años.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo lo llevas...?

 

Las preguntas que Tom hacía, la distrajeron de sus pensamientos; habían mientras salían del teatro humedecido sus ojos, como pensó antes, Tom quizás no era él más inteligente, pero de ellos cuatro era quien tenía más corazón, era más sensible.

 

Ella no quería responder ninguna pregunta, pero sentía que le debía mucho a Welling por todo lo que en el pasado le había hecho, aunque si, le debía más que responder preguntas.

 

Había sido algo brusca anteriormente cuando se enfrentaba a personas que intentaba dejar atrás, en esa parte de su pasado que no quería recordar, pero Thomas lo había hecho tan fácil. Si, tan fácil volver a caer en una rutina amigable como la que tenían desde niños, cuando lo tenían todo y aun así querían más.

 

Esa noche, el joven de ojos azules la invito a cenar en un pequeño lugar cerca de la zona teatral de Los Ángeles, un local de comida italiana muy elegante, aunque acogedor, él fue el responsable de mucha de las palabras dichas en ese lugar.

 

Ella escucho en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, al principio se sentía a la defensiva, como si Tom solo viniera a traer un poco del terror que su conciencia desliza por su cuerpo algunas noches, pero no fue así, no la juzgo, ni un solo momento y una semana después, con el corazón en el pecho desbocado recibió una llamada de Christian, quien la saludo suavemente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y ella no podía entenderlo, aunque le llenaba de nostalgia que ambos intentaran acercarse, saber de ella, de su vida, retomar lo que se había roto.

 

Christian seguía tan impulsivo como siempre y a la vez estaba más maduro. Tom también había cambiado, se preguntó casi con temor ¿Cómo estaría Jensen?

 

Por supuesto que ella no esperaba oír de él, después de todo, Tom y Christian siempre habían sido los más cordiales del grupo, mientras que ella y Jensen eran los ácidos, los que trataban la vida con sarcasmos e ironías, ellos eran los violentos, los que se valían de su fuerza verbal para destruir a otros. Eran tan iguales, por lo que ella sabía que él estaba muy herido.

 

Por un momento se imaginó que alguien arremetiera contra Gen, como ella lo había hecho con Padalecki, por supuesto Gen no era Jared y quizás, su novia tendría una o dos palabras que decir, pero el punto era que ahora con el paso del tiempo, dolía más lo que había hecho, porque pensar que alguien lastimara al centro de su mundo de esa manera, hacía que sintiera una herida sangrante en su pecho.

 

Ese pensamiento, muy fijado en su cabeza, fue el que le provoco que casi muriera de un infarto cuando diviso a Jensen entre la multitud unos meses después del encuentro con Thomas, más alto, más fornido, más hermoso, el póster de la masculinidad, como siempre lo había sido.

 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintió la nostalgia llenar su pecho, en menor cantidad que la culpa y la vergüenza y cuando estuvieron frente a frente. No supo que decir, casi por primera vez en su vida y ni siquiera pudo mirarle a los ojos.

 

Sintió sus enormes manos rodeando su rostro, sus manos callosas de tanto coger el balón y deslizarse en el suelo, sus dedos pulgares limpiando sus lágrimas mientras todo lo que ella podía balbucear era "lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sabía, lo siento" en voz muy baja, llena de dolor y vergüenza por quien había sido.

 

No podía decir nada más que eso, ni tampoco podía dejar de llorar, pese a que Jensen estaba en silencio, sosteniéndola con suavidad, llenándola de un consuelo que le hacía sentir un poco sucia, porque no sentía que se lo mereciera.

 

Tener a Jensen allí, abrazándola, solo hacía que todo fuera tan real que de pronto sintió que podría hundirse en la tierra de todo el peso sobre sus hombros, la culpabilidad en él.

 

\- Lo siento, Dani. - le había escuchado decir con suavidad.

 

\- Soy yo quien lo siente - su voz se corta suavemente, mientras tiene que detenerse un poco para ordenar sus ideas - Nunca pensé... para mí era difícil de comprender, no sé cómo explicarme... pero hoy sé que fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida.

 

\- No, Dani.... es todo mi culpa, todo lo que ocurrió desde que llegue de Texas, todo es mi culpa. Yo fui quien lo jodio todo, yo fui quien lo arruino.

 

\- Jensen...

 

Una parte de ella, quiere decirle que no es así que no es enteramente su culpa. Pero no puede negar el grado de culpa que tiene, eso sería tratarle como a un idiota, darle un consuelo vacío y burlarse de su dolor, no puede hacerle eso.

 

\- Es culpa de ambos.

 

El encuentro con Jensen Ackles es sinceramente el más doloroso de los tres, pese a que hablan lentamente mientras Jensen se come una enorme barquilla y ella bebe un té caliente, es incapaz de continuar tocando el tema de lo que paso en la preparatoria, o de preguntar cómo le fue después de irse de Henderson, apenas hablan del todo, muy cuidadosos con las cosas que dicen, pero sobre todo, cuidadosos de no recordarse lo que los ha traído aquí.

 

Es un camino muy rudo, poder llegar a tener una amigable conversación como la que actualmente mantienen mientras Kane y Welling charlan en la cocina de este último, hablando de las obras de teatro, y de Misha Collins y Michael Rosenbaum, ella no habla con Jensen de sus parejas, apenas menciona a Genevieve delante de los tres, temiendo que eso les recuerde que la gótica era amiga de Jared Padalecki.

 

Sin embargo, en algún momento de la conversación Tom hace que el silencio se presente en la mesa de golpe y Danneel siente por la suave sonrisa en su rostro, que fue adrede.

 

\- Jared me visito a inicios del año para el festival del orgullo gay... él estaba muy nervioso y sinceramente creo que ni Mike ni yo ayudamos mucho.

 

\- Eso he oído de Christian, ¿Tienes una buena amistad con él, no? - cuestiono Ackles, actuando como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo lo que estaba implicando Welling.

 

\- Sinceramente es como si fuera un hermanito para mí y Mike - responde con una sonrisa suave - Y quizás por eso lo molestamos un poco, como es tan tímido fue un poco divertido ver como no podía creer que hubieran personas que vivieran tan abiertamente este asunto de la homosexualidad.

 

\- Si, como tú, aparentemente. - prefiriendo llenarse la boca de comida, Ackles intercambio una mirada sombría con Kane que solo atino a reír con descaro.

 

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Tom? ¿Hacer que Jensen se sienta culpable o que se sienta bien porque Padalecki ha continuado con su vida? De cualquier forma, estas fracasando, Jenny y yo le hemos visto ya en el campus.

 

\- ¿En el campus? - ahora Danneel parecía confundida.

 

\- Esta en la misma universidad que Jensen y Chris - responde Tom sonriendo antes de agregar - Me contó su decisión justo antes de ir ahí y también pregunto algunas cosas sobre... Jensen, no directamente, es más como si esperara que la oportunidad se diera para escuchar sobre él.

 

\- Woah... ¿Cómo pudo ir allí...? - aún confundida, intento que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Jensen, pero este se negaba a apartar sus ojos de la comida, parecía que el tema lo incomodaba.

 

\- El viernes pasado fuimos a un campamento con los chicos de la universidad, ¿Adivina quién vino con nosotros?

 

Después de decir eso, Christian hizo un sonido adolorido gracias al puntapié que le propino Ackles por debajo de la mesa, aún sin mirarle, pero con el ceño fruncido.

 

La sonrisa de Tom desapareció, una expresión inquisidora se formó en su rostro - Oh, entonces por eso Jared ha estado ignorando mis mensajes desde el viernes pasado ¿Estaba con ustedes?

 

\- Estaba con Jensen, dándose el...

 

\- Christian. - la voz amenazadora de Jensen no había cambiado ni un poquito, continuaba teniendo el mismo efecto en los tres individuos presentes.

 

\- Ya, ya, si, Tom, resulta que Padalecki es amigo de un chico que conocimos en Macbeth. Así que este le invito a ir... y pues no fue tan desastroso como esperábamos.

 

\- Pero, ¿Acaso él... sigue...? - Harris estaba incómoda, pero sentía la necesidad de saber si Padalecki continuaba sintiendo algo por Jensen.

 

\- ¿En serio? - Tom se encoge de hombros suavemente - No me parece extraño, él sigue increíblemente enamorado de Jensen.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

\- He pasado prácticamente un año entero con él... y tu nombre ha salido miles de veces en la conversación, a veces también te llamaba en sueños, incluso pese a que ha tenido la oportunidad de ligarse a infinidad de hombres, no lo ha hecho y no solo porque sea un chiquillo tímido que aún a veces espera que nadie le note.

 

\- Pues aunque eso sea cierto, que estoy seguro que lo es, Jensen tiene un fuerte rival ahora, y si no se envalentona antes de las vacaciones de invierno, estoy seguro de que Jared volverá de las vacaciones con nuevo novio. - Oh si, el cabronazo de Kane estaba disfrutando burlarse de Ackles, como aún se encontraba en su nube de amor con Misha Collins y las llamadas que le hacía cada vez que podía.

 

Todo el mundo fue capaz de sentir el momento exacto en que la tensión se acumulaba alrededor de Jensen que aún no levantaba su cabeza, hombros tensos, ceño fruncido, sin una sola palabra y al parecer toda su atención para la comida que desarmaba con su tenedor. Danneel supo en ese instante que era mutuo, que su amigo seguía enamorado de Padalecki.

 

\- ¡Oh! ¿El idiota que le robo un beso después de su primera práctica de baloncesto? - preguntó Tom.

 

\- Hombre... ¿Le robo un beso?

 

\- Voy a vomitar...

 

Ackles se puso de pie, sosteniendo su estómago mientras caminaba a la cocina que era la que tenía más cerca, siendo seguido de inmediato por Kane, quien aún se encontraba ligeramente estupefacto.

 

La sensación de sorpresa aumento mientras observaba como Jensen tal y como había dicho vaciaba su estómago en el lavamanos con fuerza, las arcadas causaron un reflejo en él que tuvo que contener, mientras le frotaba la espalda a Ackles, definitivamente él era una maravilla de amigo, pensó pese a la situación.

 

\- ¿Está bien? - Harris pregunto, acercándose con cautela al Quaterback cuyo cuerpo temblaba.

 

\- Lo estará tan pronto acabe, el estrés de todo esto le ha comido el estómago los dos últimos años, ahora cualquier cosa sumamente estresante lo hace ponerse así... ¿Tienes sales de fruta? Eso le ayuda a calmarse.

 

\- Sí, sí claro - murmuro.

 

Tom tiene que admitir que se sintió sorprendido, porque Jensen expresaba un poco más sus emociones en comparación a lo que puede recordar y un poco culpable, por haber soltado lo del beso como lo había hecho.

 

\- No te preocupes, le paso el primer día que se vieron también.

 

\- Jensen - la voz suave de Danneel se escuchó en la habitación, mientras le pasaba por la frente un pañuelo húmedo - Sí hay una oportunidad, deberías simplemente intentarlo.

 

\- No es tan fácil. - susurro con suavidad. - Desearía poder intentarlo.

 

\- Es sencillo, porque ambos sienten lo mismo... y solo tú sabes cómo presionar a Padalecki para que lo admita.

 

\- No tengas miedo al fracaso, Jensen, solo vuelve a intentarlo... - sonriendo nuevamente, Thomas le pasa el brazo por el hombro, tirando de el para abrazarle, pese a que Jensen está aún limpiando su boca con un pañuelo. - ¿Quieres que te cuente cosas de Jared? ¿De qué color es su ropa interior? ¿Dónde tiene los lunares? ¿O ya sabes esos detalles?

 

Alzando sus cejas muy alto, Danneel intercambio una mirada escandalizada con Christian, que se encogió de hombros, suponía que era hora de llevar la amistad que reconstruían a un nuevo nivel; y eso incluían hablar de Jared Padalecki y de cosas abruptas como el sexo que llevaban.

 

\- Asumo que no estas lista para escuchar de sexo gay masculino, ¿No? - dijo Kane mientras observaba a Tom llevarse a Jensen al baño para que cepillara su boca, después de dejar abierto el grifo del lavabo de la cocina. - Yo si estoy listo para saber que se siente hacer la tijerita con tu novia.

 

\- No voy a hablarte de mis noches calientes y ardientes con Gen, tu polla podría animarse un poco - ella dice, con una sonrisa traviesa - Ya sabes, por la falta de uso.

 

\- Ha. Ha. Muy graciosa. - le saco la lengua, girándose al desastre que Jensen había dejado. - Además, nunca está demás escuchar historias lésbicas, ya sabes cómo me pone.

 

Danneel suelta una pequeña risa - Pensé que para este punto estarías más concentrado en tener fantasías sexuales con Collins, que en lo que Gen y yo hacemos a diario... por cierto, ¿Cómo está el profesor Collins?

 

\- Creo que mejor... no sé, usualmente cuando le llamo todo lo que hace es reír, regañarme, decirme que me ama, no habla mucho de él, supongo que no hay mucho de qué hablar cuando vives en un pueblo pequeño.

 

\- Collins siempre ha sido demasiado bueno para ese pequeño lugar - responde con nostalgia - Sabes que mucho tiempo fue uno de mis amores platónicos - un puchero se colocó en su rostro - Y ahora me lo imagino debajo de ti... y ahí pierde un poco el encanto.

 

\- Joder, ahí es cuando más gana encanto. - Kane se ríe nerviosamente mientras ambos avanzan a la sala, sentándose en el sofá de Thomas. - ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste... aquí?

 

\- No - contestó de inmediato - Pensé que parte de mi penitencia era decir adiós hasta a ustedes... a veces incluso pensaba que no merecía estar con Gen, mientras... mientras Jensen había perdido a la persona que más ha querido nunca, por mi culpa.

 

\- Yo también creía que no merecía a Misha después de todo lo que le hice, como casi destruyo su vida entera, todo por lo que ha pasado, y para cuando me di cuenta de que si, Misha y yo merecíamos estas juntos... el asunto es... le he causado mucho dolor, y sé que en algún momento, pagare por ello, pero Misha quiere estar conmigo pese a todo, Misha quiere amarme... lo que trato de decirte es que tu amas a Gen sí, pero ella decidió estar contigo por una razón, no la insultes pensando que no mereces el amor que ella quiere darte.

 

Danneel le miro un segundo en silencio, una sonrisa en su rostro que luego paso a ser una mueca - Joder, como es que los niños que se peleaban por todo han madurado tanto, ¡¡Increíble!! Pensé que solo eran Tommy y Jensen.

 

\- ¡Hey!

 

Parece realmente ofendido.

 

Y Danneel realmente divertida, tanto que tiene que intentar evitar soltar una carcajada.

 

\- Gracias Chris... - le susurro dejando un beso en su mejilla - Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

 

\- Te recuerdo que yo siempre fui el quinto más inteligente de toda la escuela, y que estuve en todos los cuadros de honor posible, mientras ustedes estaban por allí follando...

 

\- Oh, vamos, tú también estabas jodiéndote al amor platónico de media escuela, ¿De qué te quejas...? - preguntó sin poder evitar reír está vez - Pero ya en serio, gracias Chris... - le susurro dejando un beso en su mejilla - Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.


	15. Capítulo 12 Lazos que nos unen

When you're down and troubled  
and you need a helping hand  
and nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me  
and soon I will be there  
to brighten up even your darkest nights.  
  
You just call out my name,  
and you know wherever I am  
I'll come running, oh yeah baby  
to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
all you have to do is call  
and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend.  
  
If the sky above you  
should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind should begin to blow  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud  
and soon I will be knocking upon your door.  
You just call out my name and you know where ever I am

 

Cuando estés triste y preocupado  
Y necesites una mano amiga  
Y nada, whoa nada va bien.  
Cierra tus ojos y piensa en mí  
Y pronto estaré ahí  
Para iluminar incluso tu noche más obscura.  
  
Tu solo grita mi nombre,  
Y tu sabes que donde sea que esté  
Vendré corriendo, oh sí nena  
A verte otra vez.  
Invierno, primavera, verano, o otoño,  
Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamar  
Y estaré ahí, sí, sí, sí  
Tienes un amigo  
  
Si el cielo sobre ti  
Se hace más oscuro y se llena de nubes  
Y ese viejo viento del norte empieza a soplar  
Mantén la calma y llámame en voz alta  
Y pronto estaré golpeando a tu puerta.  
Tu solo grita mi nombre, y tu sabes que donde sea que esté

[You've got a friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSJ9Mv6ZB_Q)

 

 

Mientras entra con pequeños pasos a la mansión siente su cuello rígido y pesado como hace meses no lo sentía, incluso la corbata que siempre lleva anudada a la perfección el día de hoy le hace sentir incómodo y como si no permitiera que el suficiente aire llegara a sus pulmones. Sabe que está estresado, que su cuerpo, está pagando lo que su cabeza no deja de atormentarle, hoy... cuando había entrado a su oficina, se había sentido observado, vigilado... sentía que todos lo sabían, que cada uno lo sabía y que todo por lo que lucho había llegado a su fin.

 

La voz suave de su asistente fue la que le había traído de vuelta a la realidad, dándose cuenta que se había quedado en la puerta con la mirada perdida y el corazón palpitando como loco, por algo que no estaba pasando, por el rabillo de ambos ojos pudo constatar que nadie le miraba más allá de lo necesario.

 

Había sido su imaginación, en ese momento y en muchos otros a lo largo del día, era su cabeza, que no dejaba de pensar que todos sabían que se había corrido como un adolescente en las manos más espectaculares que le habían tocado nunca.

 

En manos de un hombre.

 

Suspiro cansado, mientras se quitaba su corbata con fuerza, ganándose una mirada de divertida de Pat, su esposa, que conociéndole como lo hacía, sabía que algo le molestaba con aquel pequeño gesto.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Qué tal te fue en la oficina? - cuestiono con suavidad, mirándole por encima de su taza de café caliente con chocolate.

 

\- Bien... - responde simplemente sentándose en la mesa junto a su esposo - Estuve algo distraído solamente ¿Y tú día?

 

\- Genial, Gerald me invito a cenar. - la sonrisa en sus labios es casi intolerable cuando los ojos de Henry se fijan en ella.

 

\- ¿A ti...? - preguntó sonrojándose tan pronto lo dijo porque solo le faltaba agregar ¿Por qué no a mi...?, para sonar como jodido niño de cinco años al que no le han prestado la atención adecuada. - Es decir... que... qué bueno, espero que disfruten la velada.

 

\- Si, es una pena que no puedas venir, ya que tienes cosas muy importantes que hacer, como sentarte en tu cama a ver Mary Poppins o Casablanca y llorar como una nena porque no tienes novio.

 

\- ¡Pat! - se queja sonrojado, además de entre avergonzado y molesto - ¿A qué demonios viene eso...?, es decir ya hemos hablado de esto, no tengo ningún interés en salir del armario. Lo sabes.

 

\- Oh claro que lo sé, se debe estar muy cómodo allí adentro, con tus películas, edredones y palomitas con mantequilla y barritas de proteína. - Patricia se encoge de hombros, poniéndose de pie, y mostrándole su atuendo completo, un vestido floreado que ondea con cada movimiento que hace para llegar a la nevera.

 

\- A ti te gusta ver películas conmigo - le dice, algo resentido. - Nunca te habías quejado antes.

 

\- A mí me encanta ver películas contigo, pero también me gusta salir cuando puedo, librarme del trabajo y salir a cenar con un tío caliente que para variar sienta algo por mí. Algo más físico.

 

\- Claro - menciona con un suspiro decepcionado, bajando su vista a la mesa - Espera, ¿Gerald Padalecki es ese hombre? - preguntó de un pronto a otro.

 

Patricia le mira con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

 

\- No me esperes despierta, Henry. - dice, y un segundo después, el sonido del timbre retumba en la casa.

 

\- Pero... pero...

 

Admite que se queda en estado de shock en la cocina, sin saber muy bien que es lo que ocurre mientras mira a su esposa y mejor amiga salir de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante. ¿Era acaso por Gerald Padalecki?, el mismo hombre que le arrancado un orgasmo sobre la mesa que de nuevo estaba mirando con atención, eso no podía ser, Gerald Padalecki era homosexual... era... ¿No?, ¿Qué había hecho con él entonces...? ¿Un juego?

 

Tiro su maletín sobre la cerámica y se puso de pie, alzándose como una montaña mientras caminaba detrás de ella, sintiendo como poco a poco sus manos se volvían firmes puños. Ese hombre iba a tener que darle explicaciones en su cara si es que no lo molía a golpes primero.

 

Patricia estaba abriendo la puerta cuando el llego tras ella, dejándola sorprendida cuando tiro de la puerta para abrirla de golpe. Ahogo un gemido de gusto cuando observo al hombre ante él, perfectamente vestido, con sus vaqueros roídos y esa camisa a cuadros rojos, el perfume masculino haciéndole estremecerse y perder su meta momentáneamente.

 

\- Oh, señor Welling. - saludo Padalecki, llevando una mano a su Stetson negro -un maldito sombrero vaquero que no debería ser tan caliente- e inclinándolo brevemente a modo de saludo. - ¿Usted también va a la fiesta?

 

No supo que responder de inmediato, a su izquierda observo a su esposa en silencio, pero con una sonrisa amable en su rostro y quizás fue eso o el sentimiento de hace unos segundos lo que le llevo a contestar una locura - Claro.

 

\- Entonces debería cambiar su atuendo, no creo que vaya a ir alguien tan elegante.

 

\- Por supuesto, es lo que vengo llegando del trabajo - contestó tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su esposa - Iré a cambiarme, siéntase en su casa, con permiso.

 

Tan pronto como Henry Welling se aleja saliendo del vestíbulo principal, caminando rodeando la alfombra blanca de la entrada y cuando pueden escucharle subir las escaleras poco a poco, solo tienen que mirarse una vez para arrancar a reír, Patricia meneando su cabeza mientras lo hace por lo que acaba de presenciar, algo tan insólito y violento que le ha sorprendido, sin duda su juego previo con él lo ha llevado a esto.

 

\- ¿Cómo le has convencido? - preguntó en voz baja Gerald.

 

\- Solo hay que saber cómo empujarlo, ¿Sabes? - le guiño un ojo, palmeándole el pecho suavemente. - Él es muy celoso, no tienes idea de cuánto me cela a mí.

 

\- ¿Estás diciéndome que sintió celos de mi...? - tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, una tan deslumbrando como la de su hijo.

 

\- Eso es tu trabajo averiguarlo, no mi trabajo. - sonrió, dejándole pasar dentro de la casa. - Pero, trata de no acosarlo...

 

\- Lo intentare - acepta con voz suave - Con tal me dé una oportunidad, haría cualquier cosa.

 

\- ¿No quieres subir a verlo cambiarse? Tal vez si le metes un poco de mano se ablande.

 

\- Claro que si - no espera respuesta y se encamina a las escaleras, subiendo de dos en dos gracias a lo largo de sus piernas. No le importa parecer un adolescente.

 

Desde que llego a esta enorme casa, siempre se ha sorprendido de los espacios amplios de esta, la maravilla de arquitectura que es, con sus largos pasillos y hermosas pinturas, largos ventanales y esa maldita alfombra que Welling senior parecía adorar tanto y que siempre mantenía limpia e impecable. A veces se sorprende pensando cómo puede sentirse atraído por este hombre.

 

Más cuando la mayor parte del tiempo tiene esa expresión seria y prepotente, que le había recibido en la estación el día que había vuelto porque su hijo había intentado quitarse la vida, se había sentido incómodo, indignado, por la forma en que los ojos azules le miraban, como si le culparon por todo.

 

Pero ahora, podía ver entre esos ojos, mucho más... podía ver a un hombre asustado, sensible y divertido, que tenía mucho miedo de ser él mismo.

 

Cuando Patricia acepto la invitación a la fiesta, estaba animado de poder llevarla a conocer más de la gente con la que ahora convivía. Los obreros con los que trabajaba todo el día entre la casa de los Wellings y la casa de los Harris, iban a hacer una fiesta en su casa y él había prometido venir a buscar a Patricia para ir con ella.

 

Ahora, tener a Henry en su casa, eso sí que sería una tentación.

 

\- Nunca me ha gustado como me queda el blanco - murmuró Henry sin darse cuenta que Padalecki le miraba desde el marco de la puerta y como tenía dos camisas blancas en las manos, mientras estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

 

\- ¿Por qué no te pones algo menos elegante?

 

Admite que tuvo que contener una sonrisa por el pequeño grito ahogado que dejo ir el señor Welling que aferro las camisas a su torso para esconder algo de su desnudez - Eh... eh, casi nunca me visto de manera diferente.

 

\- ¿Solo vas a fiestas de gente estirada? - riendo suavemente, se acercó a él.

 

\- No es gente... bueno, sí lo son, pero es porque son más reuniones comerciales que fiestas en realidad.

 

\- ¿Oh? ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? ¿No ibas allí a divertirte? - camino hacia él, pero lo esquivo en el último segundo, sentándose en la cama que -joder- parecía demasiado blanda y tentadora. - Entonces, ¿Esta es tu habitación?

 

\- No, exactamente, íbamos a buscar oportunidades de negocios - explico caminando a su armario, mientras contenía la respiración -Es como si fueras a mostrar lo que podían encontrar si se metían contigo y de paso ver con quien podías meterte.

 

\- Oh, como la preparatoria.

 

\- ¿Qué? - río levemente, sacando otras dos camisas - Sí, algo así... es una comparación ingeniosa. Ahora me siento extraño de que ahora sé manejarme en un ambiente así, teniendo en cuenta que Patie me defendía en la preparatoria.

 

\- ¿Qué? Ahora eso sí que es una sorpresa, ¿De quién te defendía? Eres un chico rico, está demostrado que los niños ricos no reciben acoso escolar.

 

Henry bufo, aunque no lo admitiera encontró disfrutando de la pequeña conversación - Era un chico rico, sí, pero era también delgado y pequeño cuando entre a la preparatoria y me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo, supongo que por un tiempo, fui el blanco perfecto. Pero Pat, era una fiera, sumamente ruda.

 

\- Mmmm... Eras el típico niño gay rico, eso debió haber sido difícil, ¿Pat también te dio tu primer beso?

 

Ni siquiera se molestó en corregirlo, se sentiría un poco tonto dado lo que habían hecho juntos en dos ocasiones - Y delgado y pequeño, como dije antes, gracias al cielo después di un enorme estirón - añade, ignorando la pregunta sobre el beso.

 

\- ¿Eres virgen? ¿O has estado con un hombre?

 

\- ¿Crees que es mejor está camiseta azul oscuro?

 

Padalecki apoyo un brazo en su rodilla y se inclinó hacia adelante, disimulando que no podía dejar de mirar ese trasero hermoso enfundado en un par de jeans que parecían sumamente costosos. Estaba escuchando a Welling hablar sí, pero también estaba disfrutando que este le dejara invadir su espacio.

 

\- Creo que te queda hermoso el azul claro, el azul oscuro resalta tu piel, pero opaca tu belleza, ¿Alguna vez has tenido un amante de largo plazo?

 

Henry respiro, lo necesitaba cuando se dio cuenta que las respuestas a esas preguntas en su mayoría eran negativos, sintió la vergüenza en forma de rubor subir por su rostro - Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Porque estas interesado en conocer esas respuestas...?

 

\- Mmmm... Para mi ego y para mi secreto enamoramiento por tu apretado trasero que diría que tiene una estaca metida, pero.... ya sabes, no lo creo. - Padalecki se ríe con la expresión de él. - Cariño, de verdad me gustas, pero pareces un abanico, tienes muchos doblajes.

 

\- No puedo gustarte, ambos somos hombres - su respuesta fue tan automática que Gerald Padalecki empezó a reír, era un sonido hermoso, pensó Henry dejando que la alegría de Padalecki le contagiará un poco y el también riera - Quiero decir, pensé que era Pat quien te gustaba.

 

\- ¿Pat? Ella me gusta mucho, y tendría sexo con ella, pero no lo haré, porque en realidad, quiero tener sexo contigo, del caliente y sucio con muchos fluidos por todas partes, incluso en los sitios inusitados. Pero, siento cierta barrera entre tú y yo, como si quisieras usarme de juguete sexual para satisfacer tus deseos homosexuales.

 

Un sonrojo inundó las mejillas de Henry, más cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba Gerald de él - ¿Estás diciéndome que sientes que yo solo quiero sexo? - se preguntó qué tan cierto era, mientras las manos ajenas le tomaron de la cintura, era una caricia suave que disfruto.

 

\- Estuve pensando en ello mucho tiempo... mucho, créeme, y siempre llegue a la misma conclusión, detestas quien soy, detestas mi persona, lo que hice y lo que te hago, pero eso no te impide desearme, ¿Cierto? Todos esos actos de seducción que has estado llevando a cabo, ¿Para eso son? Quieres un juguete sexual de carne y hueso.

 

\- No sea ególatra Gerald - responde, separándose un poco para seguir buscando alguna camisa que ponerse, tratando de ignorar el golpeteo de su corazón y los nervios que siente de pronto - No te detesto... pero si me vuelves loco - agregó con su mirada en el suelo - no puedo entenderte y me vuelvo loco pensando cómo puedes vivir tan genuinamente, aún con todo... no lo entiendo.

 

\- ¿Cómo es que tú no puedes hacerlo? Lo tienes todo para darte el lujo de vivir genuinamente y aun así te rehúsas a ser feliz, a dejar que Patricia sea feliz a costa de tu propia comodidad.

 

\- ¿Qué insinúas? - preguntó molesto, volteándose de inmediato - ¿Qué retengo a Pat a mi lado? ¿Qué es infeliz por mi culpa?

 

\- No lo insinúo, Henry, te lo estoy diciendo.

 

Henry cerro los ojos, sintió su cuerpo temblar de ira y decepción, recordó lo que su adorada amiga le había dicho hace apenas unos minutos, sobre querer salir y vivir algo más... estaba cansada, la siempre fuerte Patricia Welling, estaba cansada de algo y ese algo era él.

 

Nunca espero que doliera tanto que las lágrimas inundarán su rostro.

 

\- Sí... será mejor que se retire señor Padalecki.

 

Lo dijo suavemente, apenas pronunciando las palabras, con sus ojos puestos en el suelo. No esperaba que el hombre se fuera sin luchar, pero tampoco esperaba que este le sujetara de las manos hasta aprisionarle contra su poderoso cuerpo, envolviendo en un abrazo que no deseaba, pero que necesitaba.

\- No lo dije para herirte, esa nunca fue mi intención, solo te digo que tú mereces ser feliz también, que no tienes por qué continuar viviendo de esta forma, ocultando quien eres realmente, Henry.

 

\- Por favor vete - susurro luego de unos minutos en que sólo logro sollozar - Solo vete, por favor, Gerald, vete... - otro sollozo abandono su boca - Necesito estar solo...

 

\- No, no voy a dejarte solo, soy un amigo, quiero ser tu amigo...

 

\- Entonces entiende que quiero estar solo - pidió separándose - Llévate a Pat, no le digas nada de esto y solo... sácala de aquí.

 

\- ¿Incluso si quiero sacarte a ti de aquí? - era un vano esfuerzo buscar sus ojos para intentar encontrarse con su mirada.

 

\- Yo no quiero salir - respondió antes de caminar hacia la puerta que era el baño de la habitación.

 

\- Necesitaras hacerlo.

 

 

 

New York era demasiado ruidosa para él gusto de Jensen Ackles, quien había sido criado en un pequeño pueblo en Texas, y luego había vivido en Henderson, ahora en New Haven, todo era tranquilidad y universidad, la gente no era tan ruidosa como aquí y pensar que New Haven no estaba más que a tres horas -si no había mucho tráfico- de New York. Lo asombroso de todo era como pese a vivir en un penthouse, si se dejaba la ventana abierta se podía escuchar no solo el tráfico vehicular si no el tráfico aéreo también. El montón de gente que tenía helicóptero era casi ridículo.

 

Ellos habían venido en uno que los había llevado a través el gran lago que dividía el Estado de Nueva York del Estado de Connecticut, había sido divertido, aunque intenso, el odiaba volar, por eso prefería manejar con música puesta a todas partes, aunque Kane le echaba la culpa de eso a haber jugado muchas horas NFS. Harris en cambio, había llegado al JFK desde Los Ángeles.

 

Esta vez, consideraría pedirle a Thomas que los llevara en su auto, después de todo, Michael Rosenbaum no estaría en Nueva York sino hasta el siguiente fin de semana, o eso creía.

 

Después de cepillarse los dientes, dejo la habitación en la que había dormido con Christian -que aún dormitaba-, pensó que quizás Dani no se había despertado aun, por lo que tendría que aguantar alguna conversación incomoda con Welling sobre lo que había ocurrido anoche...

 

Bufo, de alguna forma apreciaba que Danneel y Tom le estuvieran apoyando un poco más de lo que el mismo Christian había hecho en un inicio, sin embargo también era algo molesto que ellos le dijeran que lo intentara de manera tan abierta y sencilla, porque era claro que todo esto entre Jared y él estaba lejos de esas dos características.

 

Está confundido, con sentimientos encontrados y ciertamente no se fijó en como la puerta principal se abría y una voz muy conocida llenaba el ambiente.

 

\- Tommy, ¡Regrese! - canturreo Michael Rosenbaum dejando su maleta en la sala, en el mismo instante en que Jensen estaba en medio de ella.

 

Vio como el hombre acomodaba la maleta para que se mantuviera en pie, y alzaba su cabeza hacia él, seguramente pensando que era su novio, pero tan pronto reconoció en él un extraño, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció. Jensen sabía que esto no iba a ser bonito, solo esperaba que el hombre no intentara golpearle.

 

Escucho pasos tras él, mientras la expresión de Rosenbaum iba cambiando a una de mucha ira.

 

\- ¿Mike? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Ackles deseo que la voz de Tom no sonara tan llena de pánico.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios Tom? - pese a que su voz no había subido de tono, Jensen sabía que su antiguo profesor de música estaba furioso por la forma en que sus puños se cerraron y sus ojos le miraban - ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué están haciendo él aquí...?

 

\- Yo le traje aquí, Mike, a él y a mis otros amigos. - le explico, de inmediato poniéndose delante de Jensen.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza Tom? - le espeta está vez su voz si sube de tono - ¿Acaso Kane y Harris están aquí?, no recuerdas que por este pequeño grupo de demonios, casi mueren Jared y Misha, también sabes muy bien el infierno que ha pasado Misha por culpa de la madre de Kane, ¡Lo has visto!, joder que incluso se deshicieron de ti como si no valieras nada, ¿Tus amigos? y una mierda.

 

\- Mike, todo lo que dices es verdad, y quizás haya más que eso que dices, pero ellos si son mis amigos, siempre lo fueron... - intenta negociar con su novio, pero Michael no está aceptando nada de lo que dice.

 

\- Estas loco Tom y estás jugando con fuego ¿Qué crees que diría Jared si sabe de esto...?, que te reúnes con el hombre que apostó que podía jodérselo antes de la graduación. Pensé que habías entendido que toda esa locura, estaba mal Tom, que ya no eras un mimado que hace lo que quiere sin importar los demás.

 

\- No soy un mimado, precisamente por eso entendí que yo estaba tan equivocado como ellos, y que si a mí se me dio una oportunidad entonces, ¿Por a ellos no? ¿Crees que ellos no están heridos? ¿Crees que ellos no sienten como tú y yo? - Michael resoplo como un toro con eso, claramente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Welling decía. - Ellos son mis amigos y ésta es mi casa también, así como tú traes a esos desagradables chicos de la escuela de teatro, tengo derecho a traer a mis amigos también.

 

\- Porque tú te arrepentiste antes de que absolutamente todo se fuera a la mierda, por eso - patea con fuerza la maleta que acaba de poner en el suelo - Me voy, termina tu jodida fiesta de piyamas de asesinos narcisistas.

 

\- ¡Mike! - le llama en vano, porque este sale tempestivamente del apartamento, dando un portazo que hace temblar los cuadros en las paredes. - ¡Mierda!

 

\- Supongo que la próxima reunión será en otro lugar - murmuro Kane bostezando, irremediablemente se había despertado con todos los gritos.

 

\- No. - Welling se giró hacia ellos. - Ustedes no son mi sucio secreto, no tengo porque ocultarlos, si él no los acepta entonces mal por él. Voy a hacer el desayuno.

 

Danneel salió de la habitación bostezando un poco - ¿Estás seguro que no irás por él?, parecía molestó, como nunca pensé verlo.

 

\- Que se vaya un poco a la mierda. - siseo, entrando en la cocina y dejando a sus tres amigos atrás, estupefactos.

 

\- Podría haber sido peor.

 

\- Sí al menos no intento echarte, imagínate medio desnudo en New York - molestó Kane, conteniendo una pequeña risa. - Te tomaría una foto y la repartiría por toda la universidad.

 

\- Estoy seguro de que eso te habría dado un poco de dinero. - Jensen sonrió, sentándose sobre la repisa de cerámica mientras observaba a Tom sacar todo para hacer una tortilla de papas y espinaca.

 

\- No se atrevería a echarme, si siquiera lo intenta mi papá estaría aquí dándole una patada en el culo.

 

\- Tus padres siempre han sido maravillosos - se queja Kane y no le importa sonar como un niño pequeño - Te apoyaron desde el inicio en todo esto.

 

\- Ellos creían que era Misha con él que estaba liado, no con Mike, a mi papá no le agradó mucho, esperaba que fuera alguien más maduro que nuestro corista.

Eso llamo la atención de Kane que no pudo evitar reír levemente - Déjame entender esto, no les importaba que estuvieras ligado con un adulto, sino ¿Cómo era este...?, hombre tus padres son raros.

 

\- Considerando que su matrimonio es una farsa y que papá me oculto por años que es gay, creo que el que estuviera con un adulto responsable los emocionaba, alguien que pudiera cuidarme de verdad y no como ellos.

 

Jensen volteo de inmediato, mirando a Tom detenidamente aunque fue Danneel quién verbalizo la pregunta que tenía en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- ¿Qué todo el jodido pueblo es gay? - preguntó Kane levantando las manos en el aire.

 

\- Debe ser algo que le echan al agua, las tuberías de plomo y esas cosas. - Thomas se ríe suavemente. - Papá me lo dijo después de que me echo de casa, según mamá está muy atado al armario, pero dice que hay un hombre que últimamente lo tiene loco, me pregunto quién será.

 

\- Wow - Danneel ríe, algo conmovida porque Tom confíe en ellos - Es bueno que tu padre este conociendo a alguien, espero que pueda ser feliz y por supuesto también tu mamá.

 

\- Solo necesita empezar a pensar con la polla - señala Kane con un gesto serio - Eso me ayudo a mí a no quitarle las manos de encima a Misha y creo que a Jensen también le funcionó.

 

\- Siempre me he preguntado cómo pudieron hacerlo tantos años, estar juntos... es sorprendente pensar en ello. - sonriendo ampliamente, Thomas se giró. - ¿Saben? Esa fue la táctica que use con Michael, lo seduje hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que…

 

\- Mierda - Kane tiene una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro cuando se levanta y se acerca a Tom pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros - Yo también lo hice con Misha.

 

\- No, tú siempre fuiste un poco puto para esas cosas, además, a ti te gustaba Collins desde antes. - le recuerda Jensen, acercándose a Thomas y colocando una mano en el hombro de este. - ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?

 

\- No - respondió sinceramente - Pero algo que iba a estallar tarde y temprano, no es culpa de ustedes, son muchas veces las que Mike y yo hemos peleado por esto, porque tenemos distintas formas de abordar los errores de alguien... y comprendo porque él no es de los que perdona, lo comprendo... - pensó en la familia de su novio, de la misma que no podía tocar el tema sin que el músico se tensara y eludiera hablar de ello. La forma en que era tan estricto con lo que hacían las personas, eran una faceta que no había conocido hasta que se mudaron a esa gran ciudad.

 

\- Es diferente, ¿Cierto? El estar enamorado y ~~el~~ aprender a convivir con esa persona, espero que lo de ustedes funcione, tú te mereces ser feliz, incluso si es con él.

 

\- Es diferente - acepto con un suspiro - Yo también espero que funcione y también espero que tú y Jared puedan darse una oportunidad.

 

\- Pues eso si es algo más imposible, diría yo.

 

\- Eso es porque tú no has visto cómo te mira cuando apareces - agregó Kane en voz baja.

 

\- ¡Hey, está es una conversación privada!

 

\- Dudo que puedas tener una conversación privada aquí. - Dani dijo solemnemente, abriendo la nevera para tomar un poco de chocolate frío de cartón. - ¿Sabes? Me gustaría verle, sé que no podré verle de cerca, pero me gustaría, no sé, ver una foto o algo de Padalecki.

\- Yo tengo una - contestó Tom de inmediato - Varias en realidad, una incluso cuando se cayó saliendo de la cama cuando Mike le asusto una noche.

 

\- ¿Tenía poca ropa? - pregunta de inmediato Jensen.

 

\- ¡¡Oh sí!! De hecho estaba solamente en bóxer.

 

\- Envíalas todas a mi email, necesito masturbarme con algo.

 

\- Jensen eres asqueroso. - gruño de inmediato Danneel, rodando sus ojos exageradamente.

 

\- Y eso que no has visto con que se masturba actualmente - respondió recordando la foto de Jared que Ackles guarda con tanto cuidado - En fin anda Tom, préstame tu celular para enseñarle a Dan como ha crecido el pequeño Padalecki.

 

\- Un momento ¿En serio creció más? - preguntó Danneel sorprendida.

 

\- Ahora es aún más grande que Jensen de lo que lo era antes.

 

Chris camino a la encimera de la cocina y tomo el celular de Tom, revisando la sesión de foto con rapidez - Mira, es más alto que Tommy incluso - continuo pasándole el celular a la pelirroja.

 

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en decir lo mismo? Yo soy más alto que todos ustedes. - la afirmación de Tom los hizo sonreír a todos, la tensión de la habitación por fin desvaneciéndose mientras Thomas sacaba la tortilla del fuego, moviéndose para buscar tostadas y colocarlas en la tostadora. - Soy muy alto, más alto que el promedio, más alto que Jensen, o que Mike, tan alto como papá, bueno casi...

 

Los tres chicos se miraron a la cara, mientras Welling continuaba refunfuñando en voz baja, parecían que habían golpeado en su punto débil.

 

\- Creo que le has dado donde más le duele. - murmuro Jensen suavemente, sentándose a un lado de Kane para observar las fotos que este tenía de Jared, aunque la mayoría ya las había visto.

 

Pero hubo una en particular que le llamo la atención Jared tenía esa sonrisa grande y brillante en su rostro que tanto amaba y era porque Ross lamia su cara y especialmente ahí donde sus hoyuelos se formaban, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico, porque hubo un tiempo en que Jared solo sonreía así para él.

 

\- Parece estar muy bien, realmente feliz... - Danneel sonrió, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían con las imágenes. - ¿No es ese el perro que le regalaste?

 

Saco a Jensen de su entonación con sus palabras, haciéndole reír.

 

\- Si lo es... por alguna extraña razón lo conservo - responde suavemente.

 

\- Es como un hijo, no puedes simplemente echarlo a la basura.

 

\- Jared se aferró mucho a él... cuando estaba en recuperación - Tom suspiro, esos días de verdad que habían sido duros, pero había conocido entre tanto dolor, la fuerza que Jared realmente tenía y que quizás Jensen observo cuando empezó a enamorarse de él.

 

\- ¿Estuvo con Ross todo el tiempo? - Ackles suspiro, sintiendo como su bilis amenazaba con escaparse de su estómago. - Joder, me siento como una mierda.

 

\- Iba hasta al psicólogo con Ross - respondió suavemente - Y no lo hagas, mejor invierte esa energía en ver cómo le recuperas.

 

\- Ustedes tienen mucha fe en eso, solo porque sus relaciones van de maravilla.

 

No permite que continúen hablando del tema, con una mirada de advertencia les deja claro que no quiere continuar escuchando la pena en cada uno de ellos y la enorme fe que parece que tienen en él. Es una mierda sentir como nuevamente hay personas que esperan cosas de él. Joder, como le enfadaba que la gente creyera que él era capaz de hacer todo, pero estas personas, estos tontos que desayunaban tranquilamente con él, tenían fe en que él podía recuperar a Jared, porque de verdad le conocían muy bien.

 

Agradecía su preocupación, si lo hacía, pero recordar como Jared le había dejado claro que nunca más volvería a confiar en él le confundía. El chico actuaba como si todo fuera un maldito juego, le besaba, le ponía cachondo, le ponía celoso, le prometía una cena, hablaba con el mirándole a los ojos con esas hermosas gemas y luego iba y le soltaba esa bomba.

 

Joder, y encima se besaba con Amell.

 

¿Qué era lo que sentía Jared?, estaba confundido y algo cansado de escucharlo de los demás, quería escucharlo de él. Saber que era a lo que ambos estaban jugando.

 


	16. Capítulo 13 Inicio del descanso de Navidad

 

 

They say that time's supposed to heal you  
But ain't done much healing  
Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt  
Before the world fell at our feet  
There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles  
Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call  
You never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say  
That I've tried to tell you  
I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter  
It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

 

Dicen que el tiempo se supone que cura,  
pero no ha curado mucho.  
Hola, ¿puedes oírme?  
Estoy en California, soñando con lo que solíamos ser  
cuando éramos jóvenes y libres.  
Se me ha olvidado cómo era  
antes de que el mundo se viniera abajo a nuestros pies.  
Hay muchas diferencias entre nosotros,  
y un millón de millas.  
Hola desde el otro lado.  
Debo de haberte llamado un millar de veces,  
para decirte que lo siento,  
por todo lo que he hecho.  
Pero cuando llamo,  
parece que tú nunca estás en casa.  
Hola desde el exterior.  
Al menos puedo decir,  
que he intentado decirte  
que lamento haberte roto el corazón.  
Pero no importa,  
evidentemente ya no es algo que te haga polvo.

 

[Adele Hello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wugVEd2ZFY4)

 

 

\- Definitivamente debí comprar la maleta grande - a Jared no le importa quejarse en voz alta y hacer reír a Amell quien está en su cama leyendo un libro. Mientras tanto, empuja su ropa en la pequeña maleta verde que se desborda en su cama, que también lleva regalos para toda su familia, un pequeño abrigo para Ross, un vestido para su hermana y unos chocolates que vio en televisión y no se consiguen en casa - en su opinión sigue siendo un monstruo que come mucho-, una colonia para su papá, un libro para su madre y unas tennis para su hermano. Aún tiene que conseguir algo para sus amigos y siente como su billetera no sobrevivirá a las festividades.

 

Mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que le faltan los padres de Tom, que han sido tan amables y cálidos con él desde paso todo lo que paso.

 

\- Debí comprar una maleta más grande y no debí comprar esa caja de turrones - se queja de nuevo, mordiendo justamente un turrón y haciendo a Amell reír - No te rías, Amell ¿Porque no empacas?, es Navidad.

 

\- No me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta la víspera de Navidad, que sé que es cuando mi madre empezara a hacer las preparaciones para la cena "familiar", que es algo así como una versión de una cena familiar griega. - se encogió de hombros ante la confusión de Jared, que luego rio suavemente. - Sin embargo, voy a extrañarte.

 

\- Oh por favor, seguramente disfrutaras la habitación para ti solo - ríe, suavemente cuando Ross se acurruca a su lado - Podrás traer todas las conquistas que quieras; solo por favor, recuerda que en mi cama no, ni siquiera unos besos.

 

\- ¿Ningún beso en tu cama? ¿Ni siquiera si somos tu y yo? - poniendo el libro a un lado, se acercó a la orilla de su cama y se puso de pie, sonriéndole a Jared de esa forma en la que solo hacia cuando estaba por hacer una trastada.

 

\- No, ni siquiera tu y yo - murmuro sonrojado, bajando su mirada al suelo - Deberías dejar de hacer esto... ¡Es extraño!

 

\- ¿Por qué? - salto en la cama de Jared, haciendo que Ross bufara ruidosamente. - ¿No vas a darme un beso de despedida?

 

\- Porque no... no - Amell está ahí tan cerca, que puede sentir el aliento de menta de este - ¡Porque no! y puedo darte un abrazo de despedida, además regresare pronto.

 

\- No nos veremos en dos semanas y me he acostumbrado a masturbarme contigo en la habitación... - sabe que a Jared le incomoda, pero adora molestarle hasta que tiene las orejas tan rojas que parece que va a echar humo como una locomotora.

 

\- Pues tendrás que buscar otra costumbre - responde sin levantar la vista. Siente los dedos de Amell debajo de su barbilla y sabe que viene, sabe que él lo quiere así aunque no lo admita y que es confuso cuando aún Jensen Ackles ocupa el noventa por ciento de su corazón.

 

\- ¿Te cuidaras? ¿Te alejaras de rubios ácidos?

 

Se sorprende cuando mira a los ojos de Amell, quien aun con su mano en su barbilla, se aleja un poco de él, luciendo sereno y no del todo listo para asaltar sus labios.

 

\- Me cuidare y la pasare con mi familia - explica, sonrojado pero con una suave sonrisa en su rostro - Tu también tienes que cuidarte, si vas a hacer fiestas locas, ten cuidado de las personas que entran y no dejes de comer, mira que te conozco - molestó.

 

\- Al menos ya no tengo que estudiar tanto... aunque si hay muchas cosas que me gustaría repasar. - soltando la barbilla de Jared, se retiró del espacio personal de este. - Voy a ir a una fiesta o dos con los chicos de aquí, pero ya sabes cómo son...

 

\- Sí, se cómo son por eso te digo que te cuides - sonríe - Te traeré algo después, como un regalo de navidad, ¿Si?

 

\- ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más fácil para tu pequeña maleta y me dejas tomar mi regalo de Navidad aquí mismo? - pregunto, y nuevamente allí estaba sobre Jared, colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros y sus dedos debajo de su barbilla.

 

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya te compre algo? - un ligero puchero se forma entre sus labios.

 

\- No es algo que me hayas comprado, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? - la confusión en el rostro de Padalecki es adorable, y hasta le hacen replantearse esto, pero no puede mantenerse lejos, hay algo en ese hermoso chico con lunares que lo hace volverse loco. - Probablemente deberían examinarme la cabeza y ver que está mal conmigo... - dijo suavemente, más para sí mismo que para Jared, aunque este lo escucho igual.

 

\- Amell, estas confundiéndome - le dice llevando su mano al pecho de este, en un momento para alejarlo pero no puede evitar dejarla unos segundos ahí dándose cuenta lo firme que es su compañero de cuarto - Si te compre algo tonto.

 

La mano que estaba antes en su barbilla ahora se coloca sobre la suya, apretando sus dedos ligeramente.

 

\- Me dije que me detendría, pero no puedo, eres demasiado adictivo. - susurro lentamente, antes de inclinarse hacia los labios de Padalecki.

Los labios de Amell le arrancan un jadeo sorprendido, porque no es como los besos suaves y picaros que han estado compartiendo durante días, no es más un beso robado y quiere alejarle, tanto como quiere atraerle y de alguna forma su cuerpo, termina tomando la decisión y deja que este le empuje hasta que están besándose sobre la cama.

 

Gimotea cuando siente la lengua de Amell entrar en su boca, colándose solo porque él le ha dado permiso de hacerlo, no quiere cuestionarse sus acciones, de verdad que ya no quiere hacerlo más; quizás solo dejarse llevar como lo hizo la primera vez con Ackles, puede que funcione.

 

O quizás no.

 

No lo sabe aún y realmente no quiere averiguarlo aún, solo quiere dejarse ir.

 

Es sucio, conforme pasan los minutos es sucio como están besándose, Amell es un experto, es suave y apasionado y él se derrite en sus manos, disfrutando la textura de la boca de otro hombre hasta que lastimosamente tiene que respirar y girar hacia Ross que está ladrando bastante, cosa que nunca hace.

 

\- Parece que alguien está celoso. - Stephen se separa solo un poco, acariciando su barbilla y limpiando la saliva que ha resbalado de sus labios.

 

\- Quizás solo necesita pasear - responde, negándose a creer que es la forma de Ross de decirle que no está de acuerdo con esto.

 

\- Si, se va a ser tarde para que cojas el avión. - de pronto pareció recordarlo, poniéndose de pie. - deberías... ah... apresurarte...

 

Jared intento no verlo, pero era difícil que sus ojos no se desviaran a la enorme erección de Amell que se escondía muy mal debajo de sus pantalones.

 

\- Sí, sí - respondió poniéndose de pie con las mejillas cada vez más rojas - Ven Ross, vámonos, aún debemos pasar a comprar unas cosas, feliz Navidad Stephen.

 

\- Si, uh, feliz Navidad, Jared... envíame un texto cuando llegues a casa. - le dijo, sentándose en la cama y colocando sus manos en su regazo, aparentemente avergonzado también.

 

Jared salió atropelladamente de la habitación, sonrojado e impresionado, de cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado, quizás no tan evidentemente como Amell, pero si en algún grado, estaba seguro.

 

 

 

 

 

Fue un verdadero alivio que Jared se fuera con tanta prisa de la habitación, para él verlo salir con su maleta y con el perro, y con ese delicioso olor que no podía quitarse de la cabeza mientras se masturbaba rápidamente, con su mano dentro de su pantalón, sin siquiera sacar su polla, simplemente tocándose y buscando el alivio que sabía debía tener para volver a enfocarse en su vida.

 

Si alguna vez quería superar este enamoramiento que no lo iba a llevar a nada, tenía que irse de esta habitación, dejar atrás a ese chico inocente de ojos zorrunos que parecía necesitar que le cuidaran a cada segundo. Era difícil no sentirse atraído hacia él.

 

Cuando el orgasmo llego a él, se dejó ir entre las sabanas con suaves gemidos, no tenía sentido reprimirse ahora que estaba solo, con el olor fantasma de Jared aún pegado a su piel. Se quejó, sacando su mano manchada de semen y sintiéndose sucio de inmediato, este sencillamente no era él, y odiaba pensar en ello.

 

Él era alguien popular, alguien que siempre conseguía el objeto de su deseo, su sonrisa y sus manos, ¡Qué diablos...! su apariencia en general, le había dado los mejores culos que cualquier podría soñar desde que empezó a entender que era el sexo, nunca había tenido un "cuelgue" y muchos menos, uno que se le resistiera, porque Jared ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver sus avances o quizás... había fingido inocencia. Aunque de alguna forma admitía que no era así, que Jared tenía algo único, algo distinto, que su inocencia era real.

 

Así como la habilidad de meterse en problemas, quizás por ello sentía que siempre necesitaba que alguien le cuidara.

 

Se levantó, dirigiéndose a los baños para lavar sus manos mientras pensaba en formas de superar ese estúpido enamoramiento que le hacía perder el sueño por las noches, permaneciendo despierto viendo la angelical expresión en el rostro de su compañero de cuarto.

Para terminar de hacer la situación peor, sabía que el chiquillo había despertado su lado más protector, desde la primera vez que lo vio y empezó a darse cuenta de cosas, como esos pequeños momentos en que el miedo parecía paralizarle para después simplemente brillar como la estrella más hermosa, su inteligencia, sus cicatrices...

 

Ahora que Ross no estaba, abrió las ventanas de la habitación y tomo sus llaves y una caja de cigarros que tenía escondida entre su ropa interior, tomando su yesquero y una chaqueta, decidiéndose por no ponerse más que sus sandalias y salir de la residencia.

 

Tan pronto como piso el primer escalón, escucho un bufido que le hizo fijar la mirada en el universitario de hombros anchos frente a él.

 

\- Si vienes por Jared, ya se fue.

 

Jensen Ackles le miro por un segundo, antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa de superioridad y algo burlón - ¿Hace cuánto se fue...?

 

\- Pues le di su beso de despedida hace unos quince minutos... - sonríe también, para él, tratar con Jensen Ackles es como tratar con una caída de la bolsa.

Jensen acaricia su frente suavemente, como si con tan simple gesto pidiera paciencia - No me extraña, ¿Sabes?, he escuchado que solo puedes conseguir algo de acción robando besos.

 

\- No tienes idea de cómo consigo mis conquistas. - apoyándose en la baranda, escondió los cigarrillos en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. - ¿Eso es todo? - pregunto, observando como Ackles miraba de un extremo de la calle al otro, buscando seguramente una pista de a donde había ido Padalecki.

 

\- Supongo que si - responde mientras se encoge con hombres - Le buscare después.

 

\- ¿Cuándo vas a entender que él no quiere verte?

 

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de nosotros?, apenas tienes un par de meses conociendo a Jared, no sabes una mierda de él... no sabes nada, así que escúchame Amell y escúchame bien, ¡¡¡No te metas!!!

 

\- Sé que las cicatrices se las hizo por ti, y que no estuviste allí para aguantar su caída. - Le dice suavemente, rodando sus ojos antes de sacar su caja de cigarros nuevamente para poder fumar en paz, ignorando la mirada ácida de Jensen Ackles.

 

\- No sabes nada - respondió, estaba herido, al escuchar de la boca de ese desconocido lo que siempre había pensado, si hubiera estado ahí, si hubiera sostenido a Jared durante esa crisis... quizás, quizás, se dio media vuelta, en dirección a las escaleras que antes había tomado. - En serio Amell, no te metas.

 

\- No lo haré, mientras te mantengas alejado de Jared.

 

\- No lo haré - responde, sus ojos verdes están llenos de determinación, quizás aún ni siquiera está totalmente seguro que Jared aún le quiere, pero no va renunciar a él, porque ese don nadie de Amell le amenace.

 

No necesitó decir más, Ackles estaba alejándose a la Hilux Vigo que había traído consigo, con los hombros rectos, llenos de tensión. Genial, para rematar lo que estaba sintiendo desde que Padalecki se había marchado, ahora tenía una bronca con el ex-novio que quien sabe que mierda venía a hacer aquí con el dulce de Jared.

 

Deseo poder enamorarse de alguien más, pero la facultad parecía estar llena de lobos y corderos disfrazados.

 

Y Jared, Jared era algo especial, diferente, meses observándolo y compartiendo con él le habían llevado a conocerle, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen cerró la puerta de su Hilux Vigo con fuerza, su respiración era tan pesada que podía escucharse dentro de la camioneta y sus manos, cerradas en puños golpearon fuertemente el volante hasta que sus manos estaban palpitando por la fuerza empleada. Sin duda alguna esto había sido una mala idea, no sabía ni siquiera que pretendía con buscar a Jared, todo había sido un impulso que seguramente tenía su base en todo lo que habían dicho sus amigos y en lo confundido y asustado que se sentía.

 

Jared estaba debajo de su piel como ni siquiera había estado en secundaria, era lo primero que pensaba cuando se levantaba y lo último que ocupaba su mente cuando era de noche, sabía que este no podía sentir nada por él, pero aun así tenía la esperanza que aún pudiera desordenar su mundo como una vez lo había hecho, esta ambivalencia estaba simplemente sacándole de quicio.

 

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido que Jared tenía ese poder irrefutable sobre su alma, esa sonrisa tímida con esos hoyuelos y sus sexys lunares lo iban a volver loco ahora que el chico comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente en un hombre, serían su perdición.

 

Ahora sabía que no debería de confiar en nadie cuando se trataba del cachorro, sabía que los demás estaban equivocados, aunque siempre guardara esa esperanza de que podía ser cierto. Sin duda, algo ocurría entre Jared y el, una atracción poderosa que se apoderaba de ellos cuando estaban cerca y sin nadie más para juzgarles

 

Así es como eran las cosas, él había escuchado a Dani decir cosas bonitas y cursis sobre cuán grande era el amor que existía entre ellos, y cuan apasionados eran y cuan perfecto encajaban. Y si, había pensado que eran tonterías, pero él había escuchado, había prestado atención y ahora se chocaba con este gran muro.

 

No había contado con Jared aceptando a Stephen Amell.

 

No había contado con que Jared le reemplazará.

 

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

 

El grito de Patricia Welling se escuchó por todo el salón, retumbando en las paredes de mármol con mucha fuerza, causando que Elizabeth, quien estaba limpiando la alfombra principal, les mirara a ambos. Patricia estaba de pie frente a la mesita baja donde estaban colocadas las tazas de café aún llenas, se movía como un gran felino encerrado, sus manos en firmes puños. En cambio, Henry Welling estaba sentado mirándola mientras ella sostenía una carpeta que contenía los infames papeles que tenían a Patricia de esa forma.

 

\- ¡No voy a divorciarme de ti! - ella grito con aún más fuerza, su voz de CEO haciendo que Henry Thomas suspirara. - ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme eso a solo una semana de Navidad? Que buen esposo estas hecho.

 

\- No sé porque estas tan enojada - Henry está demasiado serio, lejano, generalmente él es solo de esa manera con los demás, nunca con ella y por eso ella le mira entre sorprendida, herida y por supuesto que furiosa - Si revisas los papeles, seguiremos siendo socios al 50% de nuestras acciones y Tom heredara todo cuando tú y yo no estemos, además, nuestras bienes inmuebles están repartidos equitativamente, los hice valorar a cada uno de ellos para que no generara problemas entre nosotros. Eres libre, Patricia.

 

\- ¿Soy libre? ¿Eso es lo que le vas a decir a tu hijo, Henry? ¿Eso le dirás? - se cubre el rostro con su mano, respirando hondo, solo Henry y Tom han sido capaz de ponerle así en toda su vida, solo ellos le han sacado de su control, _mierda, mierda, mierda..._ , ella era la fuerte en esta relación, pero él era quien tenía la última palabra, aunque desde que se había ido Tommy los roles habían cambiado radicalmente. - Mierda, estás loco, Henry, justo ahora cuando... ¿Es por Padalecki? ¿Finalmente vas a ir por él? ¿Fue por algo que yo hice?

 

\- No tengo nada con Padalecki - responde aún sereno - Y no es por nada que hayas hecho Patricia, pero mereces vivir tu vida sin estar atado a un viejo aburrido como yo... mereces poder tener una pareja real, Tom... nuestro Tommy ya sabe la verdad, no creo que haya mucho que explicarle.

 

\- Pues se lo explicaras tú. - le espeto, comenzando a caminar fuera del salón, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con saltársele de los ojos.

 

Henry Welling suspiro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras tomaba la tasa de café que se suponía era para él, había llorado tanto los últimos días, que no podía creer que sus ojos estén llenos de lágrimas de nuevo. Esto, le estaba prácticamente partiendo en miles y miles pedazos, porque él amaba a esa mujer y aunque no era como amante, no se imaginaba vivir sin ella ni siquiera un segundo, era su mejor amiga, su modelo a seguir, su defensora, la madre de su hijo y su protectora. Por eso le debía esto, le debía su libertad.

 

Aunque doliera.

 

No tiene ni idea de a donde piensa ir su esposa cuando escucha la puerta frontal retumbar y la voz de Patricia gritándole abiertamente a su chofer como nunca ha hecho, se nota que está fuera de control y el debería ir tras ella, pero sabe que si lo hace acabara arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

 

En la mente de Patricia solo hay una idea, si, una idea fija y eso es buscar a Gerald Padalecki y golpearlo con su tacón en las bolas hasta que le diga que le ha hecho a su esposo para que tome está decisión después de tantos años.

 

En el auto, mientras el chofer conducía con los hombros tensos y claramente nervioso, ella se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas, se sentía pérdida, en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de Henry una y otra vez y admite que su corazón había latido entre aterrado y furioso. Ella y Henry habían pasado por tanto, se habían tomado de la mano y construido una vida entera, siempre habían pensado en ellos, como los mejores amigos y... ahora, ahora se sentía perdida.

 

Como si el divorcio fuera una cláusula que los obligaba a dejar de ser amigos, a dejar de ser compañeros, ¿Cómo se atrevía a redactar los documentos sin consultarle? Mierda, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto ahora cuando más se necesitaban el uno al otro?

 

La casa Padalecki apareció en su campo de visión, haciéndole ver rojo de ira, Padalecki tenía muchas explicaciones que darle.

 

Cuando el auto se detuvo, ella ni siquiera espero que le abrieran la puerta, sus tacones resonaron en el suelo, se escucharon con fuerza mientras caminaba hasta la entrada principal, donde "toco" la puerta con más fuerza de la acostumbrada.

 

El sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas fue masivo cuando la puerta fue abierta por un joven adulto de pronunciada musculatura que parecía una copia más joven de Gerald Padalecki y una más madura de Jared Padalecki. Jeff. Si, ese era el nombre.

 

\- Buenos días, ¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Padalecki?

 

\- Buenos días - contesto el hombre frente a ella, aunque por la duda en su voz, Patricia Welling se dio cuenta que había quizás tocado demasiado fuerte - Esta en la parte trasera de la casa, haciendo unos arreglos, iré a buscarlo.

 

\- Gracias, dígale que Henry Welling tiene que verle con urgencia.

 

\- Por supuesto, si gusta puede pasar y esperarle en la sala, señora Welling - Jeff ofrece y sin esperar respuesta, se encamina a la parte trasera de la casa, preguntando que pudo haber hecho su padre para que una mujer como aquella venga a su casa de esa manera y con los ojos ligeramente rojos.

 

Patricia se niega a entrar a la casa, permanece de pie allí afuera, estoica, renuente a bajar la guardia con ese oso gigante que es tan encantador como para hacer que su enfado se vaya. Escucha los pasos apresurados y pesados de Gerald Padalecki y segundos después, le mira asomarse con sus ojos llenos de preocupación

 

\- Pat, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Henry está bien?

 

Le abofetea, no esperaba hacerlo, de verdad que no, pero el que nombre a su querido esposo tan preocupadamente, es una buena pista de que Gerald es el responsable.

 

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué rayos le hiciste?

Gerald necesita unos minutos para acariciar su mejilla, para comprender que es lo que ha pasado y mirar a Patricia Welling a los ojos.

 

\- Hace unas semanas, el día antes de la fiesta, tal vez mencione que estaba reteniéndote con su miedo a su lado, que quizás ambos podían ser felices... que ambos podían darse una oportunidad de amar...

 

\- ¿Y nunca se te ocurrió que eso podría lanzarlo a querer el divorcio? Para el que por cierto, no estoy preparada, porque sé que no puedo dejarle en manos de la soledad y que está vez su intento de suicidio funcione.

 

\- Henry.... ¿Henry ha intentado...? - su voz apenas logra salir de sus labios, siente su garganta seca y la clásica dificultad para hablar cuando esto pasa - Yo... Pat, no lo sabía, es solo que pensé que alguien debía decírselo, él está tan acostumbrado a que le cuides, que no se daba cuenta de que tú... lo siento, Oh dios mío.

 

Al fin comprendía como es que Henry había coincidido y comprendido a Jared de la forma en que lo hizo y también porque al inicio le trataba como lo hacía, le culpaba por lo sucedido a su hijo - Lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sientes? - Patricia resoplo fuertemente, antes de girarse y caminar hacia las rejas frontales de la casa, dándose cuenta que aún tenía puestas sus tacones bajos de andar en casa, maldijo, este hombre, Henry Welling, siempre era capaz de hacerla salirse de control. - Maldita sea, Henry, primero lo de Tommy ahora esto. - detuvo su caminata, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

 

No se sorprendió cuando se vio abrazada por fuertes brazos que la apretaron, trayéndole un apoyo y una comodidad que se negaba a sentir, no cuando aún sentía que estaba temblando.

 

\- Mierda, se va a enfadar mucho cuando se entere de que te lo dije, nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe sobre eso, solo él, yo y el doctor que lo atendió. Y ese hombre murió hace años ya... - respira hondo, intentando controlar su respiración. - El me odiaría si sabe que yo...

 

\- No sé de qué hablas - responde haciendo que un sollozo escape de la mujer en sus brazos, porque no puede creer la facilidad con que aborda las cosas, esa extraña tranquilidad - Lo siento, Pat, no sabes cuánto, pero aún creo que esto puede ser una oportunidad para ambos, eres una mujer astuta, toma la propuesta, pero que sea bajo tus condiciones, por ejemplo, que sigan viviendo juntos... así podrías seguir un tiempo pendiente de él, entre otras cosas.

 

\- No puedo, ya hizo todo, organizo todo como quiere, no me consulto sobre esto y es lo que más me duele, joder, que nunca... yo pensé que él... pensé que contábamos el uno contra el otro... es tan... quiero golpearlo mucho, y en cambio vine a golpearte a ti.

 

\- Pues hazle una contraoferta, Henry Welling - cuando dice el nombre lo dice un poco más alto, con una mezcla de orgullo y diversión - no estará dispuesto a un escándalo y esa puede ser tu carta. Pat, él está haciendo esto por ti... ni siquiera es por él, ese día me dijo que no quería salir del armario.

 

\- Eso es lo que más me preocupa, es un estoico cabeza dura, nunca va a comprender lo que se está haciendo, joder, lo que se ha hecho todos estos años negándose a estar realmente con un hombre, por eso pensé que tu serias la solución, pero... él se niega.

 

\- Pat - su tono es conciliador cuando habla - Solo necesita tiempo, tu misma observaste como apareció en la puerta el día de la fiesta cuando mencionaste algo de salir conmigo, eran celos y además hemos compartido algunos besos... se ha corrido en mis manos, necesita tiempo y tú, tienes que luchar para mover esa propuesta a tu favor.

 

\- ¿Hablaras tú con el también? - ella dice, y se apresura a agregar un "por favor" suplicante cuando ve como el rostro de Padalecki se contrae en una mueca de incomodidad.

\- Lo haré... quizás mientras le manosee un poquito para que no se enfade mucho conmigo más de lo que lo hizo ese día. -  se ríe, tiene el descaro de reírse, a lo que Pat bufa mientras se separa de él - Pero en serio, lo siento Pat, no pensé que lo haría de esta forma, tan abrupta.

 

\- Es un cabronazo, y estoy muy enfadada con él, no sé qué mierda irá a decirle a Tommy, pero tendrá que pensarlo rápido porque dentro de dos días estará aquí, y Jared acaba de dejar Connecticut y llegará aquí mañana, mierda... en una época así... podría haberme, aunque sea, comprado un brazalete de diamantes rosados o un vibrador rosado o una maldita vaca rosada. No, es Henry Welling, él tenía que ofrecerme el divorcio.

 

\- Bueno, bueno, le diré que piense en algo para compensarlo, quien diría que era tan lento en lo que respecta a relaciones, mira que el divorcio en plena época navideña - tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír, siente que la mujer a su lado puede golpearle de nuevo, aunque si se le escapa un sonido divertido.

 

\- En fin... sabía que tú me calmarías, lamento lo de la bofetada, es una mala costumbre de Henry, el pegarle a todo lo que le enfada, y no, no me pega a mí, pero hay muchos muebles abollados.

 

\- No lo sientas, lo merecía - aceptó encogiéndose de hombros - Y deberías regresar, apuesto que está tan alterado como tú, quizás con esos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

\- Supongo que sí...

 

 

 

 

Después de que Elizabeth le sirviera un té muy caliente con leche, salió al patio que estaba inusualmente silencioso ahora que habían acabado en gran parte todo el trabajo de la piscina, extraña el sonido de la construcción, pero sobre todo, extraña el sonido de esa gruesa voz ronca gritando órdenes o riendo descontroladamente con algún chiste tonto, o llamando su nombre.

 

Esto no es lo que esperaba de Patricia, aunque ella nunca se tomaba bien las decisiones en donde no se le consultaba y sabía que estaba molesta por ello, que había ido seguramente a gritarle a Gerald Padalecki por la decisión que él había tomado solo. Quizás la conversación con Gerald había influido en su decisión sobre el divorcio, pero no había sido así del todo, él ya lo había pensado desde que Tom se había enterado de la verdad, pero entonces el chiquillo Padalecki se había intentado suicidar y él de pronto se encontró de nuevo queriendo dar una figura de padre estable como nunca lo había hecho con Tommy.

 

Era casi irónico que después de quejarse de su familia por tanto tiempo, de su rudo abuelo y de su tosco y abusivo padre, él había pasado por los mismos estados que este, ausente pero demandante, siempre queriendo que Tom fuera el mejor, aunque él nunca estuviera allí para sus momentos más importantes, ni siquiera había estado la primera vez que el pequeño Tommy se alzó sobre sus regordetas piernitas y camino a los brazos de su madre.

 

Violento cuando no se le obedecía, estoico en sus decisiones, y para nada paternal, aunque Tommy le decía que no había sido tan malo y ahora que su hijo se había marchado de casa, y él había decidido darse de baja de la empresa temporalmente, la soledad y el vacío en su vida se habían hecho demasiado grandes.

 

Sabía que necesitaba hacer algo con su vida, que si se concentraba solamente en la empresa, en algún momento se volvería loco, más si se iba de esa casa, en la que había compartido toda una vida con su familia, su amada familia, que ahora tomaba caminos diferentes y que cada uno parecía preparado para enfrentar con fuerza y determinación, excepto él. Tomo un poco de su té caliente cuando sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos nuevamente, esto era ridículo, realmente ridículo, necesitaba hacer algo con su vida y no quería escuchar la parte de su cabeza que decía que Gerald Padalecki y salir del armario, podían ser la respuesta.

 

Se vio sorprendido por la voz de Elizabeth, que hablaba alto y rápido, emocionada por algo, por ello, se vio forzado a entrar de vuelta a la casa, la curiosidad apoderándose de él como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, al parecer, alguien había llegado a la casa, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando escucho la voz del hombre que le respondía a su ama de llaves.

 

Tom Welling estaba allí. Tommy. Su hijo.

 

Se acercó al salón recibidor, consiguiéndose a su hijo abrazado a Elizabeth. Su enorme sonrisa ensanchándose al verle aparecer.

 

\- ¡Padre! - dijo emocionado, dándole un último beso a Elizabeth antes de ir hacia su padre, fue allí cuando Henry se fijó en la usualmente enorme figura de su hijo que ahora se mostraba delgada y frágil, las bolsas bajos sus ojos casi invisibles cuando esos dientes bancos se mostraban, pero sin duda allí.

 

\- Tommy... - acepto el abrazo en que su hijo le envolvió con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, para él Tom siempre seria su pequeño niño, más cuando se aferraba a él de esa forma - Mi pequeño - le abrazo de vuelta, dejando la tasa en manos de Elizabeth que se acercó con una sonrisa. - Pensé que llegarían hasta el final de la semana.

 

\- Yo... creo que Mike y yo... terminamos. - susurro en el cuello de su padre, causando que este apretara sus brazos alrededor de él con más fuerza. - Papá... - el tono tembloroso en su voz hace que una rabia desconocida se dispare en el interior de Henry Welling.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Tommy? - preguntó suavemente, pese a la molestia que siente, sabe que no es momento para que su hijo escuche su voz molesta e irritada, más por la forma en que las lágrimas empiezan a caer sobre su camisa.

 

\- Es que... yo... yo invite a los chicos a casa, porque pensé que Mike había volado hacía aquí, pero Mike regreso a casa y los vio y se enfadó muchísimo... trate de restarle importancia, pero él dijo muchas cosas feas, papá, dijo que yo era un chiquillo mimado que quería que todo fuera a su manera, me llamo cosas...

 

\- ¿Y trataste de averiguar porque reacciono así? - la suave voz de Patricia Welling suena de pronto, mientras entra en la estancia y lleva la mano al cabello de Tommy, en un caricia suave.

 

\- Mamá... - jadea, girándose hacía su madre y metiendo su pequeño cuerpo entre el de su padre y el suyo para abrazarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo. - Pues sí... pero Mike me dijo que no valía la pena, que el creyó que yo había madurado, que era diferente...

 

\- Cariño, solo estaba enojado, Mike te admira mucho - la mujer es suave cuando lo dice haciendo que un sollozo escape de sus labios - A veces, las personas no te dicen todo, ni aunque su vida dependen de ello, a veces tienen que mirar entre sus acciones... mirar más allá.

 

Henry asiente, aunque intenta no mirar a su esposa a los ojos, porque siente que sus palabras también se refieren a él.

 

\- Pero mamá... es casi Navidad... Mike sabe cuán importante es la Navidad para mí... - se queja, sacando su labio inferior afuera en un puchero.

 

\- Bueno Tom, tu padre también sabe que me encanta la Navidad y me pidió el divorcio en plena época navideña, así de insensibles son algunas personas con sus parejas, cariño - dice, con una sonrisa suave que no coincide con lo que está diciendo, que hace que Henry Welling casi se ahogue en su propia saliva.

 

\- ¿Qué? - la mirada de Tom es de devastación total, mirándole atentamente con sus enormes ojos azules. - ¿Papá, es eso cierto? ¿Estás seguro?

 

\- Bueno... - Henry abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar un segundo después, como es que olvido que nadie "se la hacía" a Patricia Welling, debería saberlo joder, que tarde o temprano, luego de haber tomado la decisión de la forma en que lo hizo iba a explotarle en la cara - Es cierto, Tommy, pero solo es algo formal, para que tu madre pueda seguir su vida, aunque... si, admito que quizás no fue el mejor momento.

 

\- ¡Eres tan egoísta! ¡Eres egoísta con todos! ¡Con tus secretos y tus mentiras! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mamá? ¿Cómo pudiste...? Tan cerca de Navidad. - Thomas resopla, apartando a ambos padres de su camino, corriendo directo a las maletas que Elizabeth aún no ha movido. - Me voy a casa de Jared.

 

\- ¡Tommy!, por favor, espera - Henry camina detrás de su hijo que no parece dispuesto a escucharlo - Tommy, sé que no fue el mejor momento, pero es algo - el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza es lo que le deja en silencio. Perfecto - pensó amargamente.

 

\- Paat - llamó, girándose - Tenías que decírselo, cuando está sensible por lo de su estúpido novio.

 

\- Oh, lo siento, ¿Herí tus sentimientos? Al menos sé que en la casa Padalecki estará con una figura paterna más firme que la tuya.

 

Henry tuvo que bajar su mirada cuando escucho eso, asintió después, sin levantar su cabeza y sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta empezando a subir a su habitación. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir a eso...?, sí, era cierto, nunca había sido un buen padre y aparentemente tampoco un buen esposo, no tenía nada más allá de su negocio de que estar orgulloso en su vida, al fin y al cabo, al igual que su abuelo y su padre, su vida se había reducido a esto; a mantener el negocio familiar.

 

\- Henry, lo siento... - escucho a Patricia decir, pero maldición no había nada que pudiera decir en este momento que arreglara como se sentía.

 

 


	17. Capítulo 14 Milagros de Navidad

 

 

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don’t bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I’m ok  
But that’s not what gets me  
  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin’ to do  
  
It’s hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I’m doin’ It  
It’s hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I’m alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin’ with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

 

Puedo soportar la lluvia en el techo de esta casa vacía  
eso no me molesta  
puedo soportar unas pocas lágrimas ocasionalmente y sólo dejarlas salir  
no tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando  
a pesar de que aún me molesta que te hayas ido  
hay días que a veces pretendo estar bien  
pero no es eso lo que me perturba  
  
lo que más duele  
el haber sido tan cercano  
y teniendo mucho qué decir  
y viéndote marchar  
y nunca haber sabido  
lo que pudo haber sido  
y no haber visto que amándote  
es lo que intentaba hacer  
  
Es difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte dondequiera que voy  
pero lo estoy haciendo  
es difícil forzar esa sonrisa cuando veo nuestros viejos amigos y estoy solo  
aún más dificil  
levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este lamento  
pero sé que si lo pudiera hacer de nuevo  
trataría de dar todas las palabras que guardé en mi corazón  
que dejé de hablar

 

 

 

 [What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ly7Qospl6aM)

 

 

 

 

Tom caminaba por la acera con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus pasos eran apresurados, a veces torpes, porque más de una vez tuvo que detenerse cuando las maletas se resbalaban de sus manos o cuando alguien se metía en su camino, solo podía pensar en lo insensible que había sido Michael. Comprendía que estaba molesto, pero realmente ¿Tenían que discutir sobre el mismo tema una y otra vez?, el músico se la había arreglado para hacerlo, era como si no pudiera dejar de hablar de eso, como si necesitara convencerle, pero sinceramente, ni siquiera sabía exactamente acerca de que...

 

Todo era demasiado confuso y cuando necesitaba consuelo de sus padres, estos terminaban poniéndole en el medio de sus problemas, admitía que había empeorado todo gritando a su padre como lo había hecho, aunque eso no negara que era un insensible, realmente estúpido incluso. Además, sabía que su madre había hablado en lo que considero el momento indicado para de "golpear" a su padre, lo sabía, no era un niño y sinceramente, el también a veces esperaba el mejor momento para atacar a Michael.

 

Quizás venía con el concepto de ser una "pareja".

 

Maldijo una y otra vez, hasta que tropezó y todas sus maletas de diseñador se esparcieron justo donde menos las quería ver, frente a la casa de quien había sido su novio hasta hace unos días, maldición.

 

Hizo un puchero tan grande que estaba seguro haría llorar a cualquiera que lo viera.

 

\- ¡Te odio, Mike! - le grito a la casa, borracho en su despecho. - ¡Eres un imbécil por dejarme cuatro días antes de Navidad!

 

\- Con que es por eso que el imbécil nos llamó a Misha y a mi llorando - murmuro una voz femenina, Tom alzo la vista, en cuanto noto unos tacones increíblemente altos a su lado, que pertenecían a quien había sido su profesora de matemáticas, Shannen Doherty, una de las personas que menos quería ver en este momento y quien contrario a él, parecía que últimamente la vida le sonreía bastante.

 

\- Olvídelo. - masculla, tomando sus maletas y comenzando a ponerlas en orden para poder cargar con ellas todas al mismo tiempo, sabe que es de tontos haberlas traído con él, que bien podía tomar solo la que tenía con su ropa, pero no quería estar con sus padres ni verse forzado regresar a su casa..

 

\- Tom - llamó Shannen suavemente - Necesitas tranquilizarte - camino hasta el hombre a su lado, que ya nada tenía que ver con el chiquillo que le había dado clases y le ayudo a poner las maletas todas en su lugar - Oh el próximo berrinche lo tendrás, al caer en plena carretera o quedarte sin nariz - hizo una pausa, escuchando el bufido de Welling - ¿Por qué pelearon? - preguntó suavemente - Mike no me quiere decir, pero está mal también.

 

\- Porque... ¿Para qué quieres saber? Tú nos detestas. - dijo suavemente, pero la mirada de Shannen le forzó a continuar. - Invite a Jensen, Dani y Chris a casa cuando él no estaba, porque pensé que vendría aquí con ustedes, pero entonces se apareció.

 

Una suave sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de la mujer.

 

\- No me sorprende, Mike es muy severo juzgando, ustedes siempre decían que era yo - hace un gesto de indignación. - Pero él es peor, nunca perdono a sus padres por echarle aun cuando ellos han intentado acercarse. - tan pronto lo dijo se dio cuenta que Tom no lo sabía por la sorpresa en su rostro.

 

\- ¿Qué? - no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, y eso solo pareció indignarlo más de lo que ya estaba. - Que cabrón, ¡Aparte de imbécil, un mentiroso! - grito hacia la casa, siseando con mucha rabia mientras tiraba de sus maletas para comenzar a moverse.

 

\- ¡¡Tom!! - Shannen apresuro sus pasos para acercarse a él - Espera, Tom, espera, joder no camines tan rápido.

 

\- ¿Qué quiere, profesora Doherty? No estoy teniendo un buen día, mi novio mentiroso e imbécil me dejo y mis padres se van a divorciar, ¡No me provoque!

 

La mujer mayor suspiro.

 

\- Solo piensa toda esta situación bien Thomas, desde que te diste cuenta que golpear a alguien estaba mal, dejaste de ser un chiquillo impulsivo que se guiaba por emociones del momento, no lo hagas ahora.

\- ¿Cómo pretende que no me guíe por las emociones del momento? Todo lo que quiero ahora es verle el trasero al hermano de Jared y comer potitos, mientras intento no arrancarme la cabeza. - sabe que parece una serpiente enfadada y que luce igual que Henry Welling y ese pensamiento solo hace que se enerve aún más.

 

\- Eso solo puedes descubrirlo tú, Tom - una risa irónica se escapa de sus labios - Creo que ni siquiera yo lo hago aún.

 

Después de eso, Shannen se dio media vuelta y camino por la acerca, alejándose de Tom aun podía escucharlo respirando como un "toro", completamente enojado y sinceramente, no podía culparle, Mike había llevado a que sentimientos de otras situaciones se metieran entre ellos, ella seguramente estaría igual o peor.

 

 

 

Cuando llego a la casa de los Padalecki, había un enorme jaleo en la puerta de entrada, como era normal que lo hubiera en una casa donde los hombres eran muy ruidosos, suponía que era porque habían vivido solos por mucho tiempo y ahora que eran una familia nuevamente las viejas y nuevas costumbres se había juntado, sí que lo había hecho, por eso no se sorprendió cuando vio que estaban armando un gran alboroto en la entrada.

 

Se detuvo incapaz de interrumpir el momento en el que Jared era abrazado por su familia, recibiendo muchos besos de su madre y muchas preguntas de sus hermanos sobre su primer extracto de universidad, pidiendo certificados de notas, exámenes, fotos de sus experiencias.

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso allí, viendo y escuchando, pero como era de esperarse, un par de ojos lo notaron.

 

\- ¿Tom? - la voz de Gerald Padalecki sonó realmente cerca mientras camina hacía él, su familia sin notarlo.

 

\- Hola señor Padalecki - saludo lo más suave que pudo, no sabía que se reflejaba en su rostro y no quería dar realmente pistas sobre ello - ¿Cómo está?

 

\- ¿El imbécil de mi padre o mi madre? - cuestiono con suavidad.

 

\- ¿Cómo estás tú, Tommy? - le pregunto, su larga mano posándose en su rostro y acariciando su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

 

\- Bien, bien - contesto sonrojado, porque no se había dado cuenta de sus lágrimas - Disculpe que aparezca de esta forma, es solo que quería ver a Jared lo más pronto posible.

 

\- ¿Es por lo que ocurre en tu casa? - y eso era vergonzoso, que Gerald supiera que ocurría con sus tontos padres.

 

\- No ocurre nada en mi casa Señor Padalecki, solamente quería ver a Jared. - lo niega con una suave sonrisa, porque no quiere pensar en sus padres o en Mike en ese momento, solo quiere pasar la festividades con alguien quien pueda con una sonrisa decirle que todo va a estar bien, como sus padres no pudieron hacer.

 

\- Bien, porque no entramos y dejamos que se coman a Jared un poco más. - toma todas las maletas de Tom en sus manos y entran a la casa, haciendo que Welling suspire, woah, quien no se sentiría atraído a un hombre así. - Hay chocolate recién hecho.

 

\- ¿Si? - preguntó sonrojándose cuando se da cuenta que contesto como un pequeño niño, emocionado por la idea de tener un poco de chocolate de la señora Padalecki que podía recordar como el mejor que había probado desde siempre. Cuando Jared le contaba que su hermana siempre le robaba su parte, no entendía porque... y ahora era parte de la batalla campante por comer más - debería beber un poco antes de que Jay se dé cuenta que hay. - agregó con una suave sonrisa.

 

\- Ese es mi chico. - le alentó Padalecki, continuando su camino dentro de la casa donde se escabulleron sin ser notados por los demás.

 

Entraron en la pequeña cocina, donde el olor a chocolate hizo que una sonrisa se pintara en el rostro de Tom - Joder que bien huele - ríe sentándose en el desayunador - Al fin algo bueno me pasa hoy, sueño con este chocolate desde las vacaciones pasadas...

 

\- Cariño, estoy seguro de que más cosas buenas pasaran. - dejando las maletas turquesa junto a las de Jared, se acercó a la olla con chocolate y le sirvió en una enorme taza. Colocándole crema batida y canela encima.

 

\- Nah - responde, llevándose la primera cuchara a la boca - Joder, no hay nada mejor que esto.

 

\- Mi Sherry hace el mejor chocolate... - parece bastante orgulloso cuando lo dice.

 

\- ¡Oh sí! - acepta llevando su mirada al otro hombre con curiosidad - Por cierto, la señora Sherry y usted, ¿Siguen casados?

 

\- ¿Qué? No, firmamos los papeles del divorcio hace un año aproximadamente, es mejor así, de esa forma ella puede continuar con su vida y yo con la mía, aunque vivimos juntos.

 

\- Oh - menciono removiendo el chocolate con su cuchara - Pero eso no cambio su relación ¿Cierto?, es decir... siguen estando ahí para él otro, mierda, lo siento señor Padalecki, es solo que... mentí antes, mis padres se van divorciar y me sentó un poco mal, aunque entiendo que quizás es lo mejor.

 

\- Cariño, yo ya lo sabía... tu madre me acuso de haber sido quien puso la idea en la cabeza de tu padre, y lo siento por ello, pero tu madre, ella necesita esa libertad, ¿Lo entiendes?

 

\- Espere ¿Es usted quien está coqueteando con mi papá? - casi grito.

 

\- ¿Qué? No... Por supuesto que no... .- lo niega tan rápido que solo aumenta las sospechas del joven Welling.

 

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿Por eso le menciono a mi papá lo del divorcio?

 

\- Tom, tu padre es un hombre muy atractivo, podría tener a quien él quisiera. - intento cambiar la opinión del chico, pero parecía una tarea imposible ya Tom se había hecho a la idea.

 

\- Por supuesto - contestó el universitario, tomando entre sus labios otra cucharada de chocolate, no dice nada más y Gerald Padalecki empieza a pensar que quien está teniendo un mal día es él, porque simplemente no puede explicarse sin que el resto de la familia Welling le miren sacando sus propias conclusiones.

No pudo seguir enmendando su error porque pronto tenía la cocina llena de Padalecki´s que hacían mucho ruido. Pronto todos miraron a Welling, y fueron a por él, Jared más emocionado que todos ellos.

 

\- ¡Tommy! - la voz de Jared les interrumpe mientras camina hasta Tom para envolverle en un enorme abrazo - Wow, no te veo desde New York, ¿Cómo estás?

 

\- Uh, genial, ¿Y tú? Como te fue en la uni?

 

\- Bien, tengo mucho que contarte, lo que más he disfrutado es el equipo... Tom... - el de ojos azules elude su mirada cuando su tono cambia, de alguna forma sabe que Jared ha notado algo. - ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación?

\- ¿No quieres chocolate? - cuestionó mirando como la familia de Jared se agolpaba a su alrededor. - hablaremos más tarde

 

\- ¡Claro que si...!, me llevare un poco para mi habitación, hola papá - saludo al pasar al lado del otro hombre y dirigirse a tomar un poco de chocolate. - Mamá hará más ¿Cierto?, porque con todos aquí no va a alcanzar.

 

\- ¿Vas a pasar la noche, Tom? ¿Tus padres no van a...?- la pregunta de Sherry se pierde cuando sus ojos marrones se consiguen con los de Gerald, por lo que ella enseguida cambia el tema. - ¿Te gusta el pato asado?

 

\- Me encanta señora Padale... señora Sherry - se corrige, sin poder evitar que le pongan las mejillas rojas. - Lo siento, es solo que no sé cuál es su apellido de soltera.

 

Todos ríen y él se pregunta si alguna vez volverá a ser como antes sus cenas familiares, frívolas, llenas de un silencio insoportable.

 

\- Estoy acostumbrada a llevar el apellido de Gerald, no te preocupes, casi ni me siento cómoda cuando en la empresa de tus padres me llaman señora Kammer, siento que mi madre aparecerá...

 

\- Esta bien - responde poniéndose de pie para tomar un poco más de chocolate. - Cuando me dicen señor Welling, siento que se refieren a mi padre también.

 

\- En tu caso, tu te pareces mucho a Henry Welling. - hay algo en la forma en la que Gerald Padalecki lo dice que le hace sonrojarse.

 

\- Es cierto - Sherry continua mientras camina hacia donde Jared toma el chocolate sin poner atención a que Tom está detrás suyo para tomar otra porción. - Eres su viva imagen, pero tienes el carácter de tu madre.

 

\- Ella tiene razón. - Jared dice, sonriendo ampliamente, porque sabe que Tom está muy avergonzado.

 

\- Ok, suficiente de eso, hablemos de la universidad de ambos mientras Sherry y yo hacemos la cena. Después subirán a la habitación de Jared.

 

La cena en casa de los Padalecki no es ni remotamente parecida a la que él tenía cuando sus padres volvían de algún viaje de negocios. No es silenciosa, cada quien no se concentra en su cena, es ruidosa y es cálida, porque todos están pendientes de cómo les ha ido en esos meses separados. Es amena, porque sin ninguna dificultad le incluyen, Megan está fascinada con sus historias de teatro y disfruta hacer reír a todos en la mesa.

 

Cuando terminan de cenar, se siente mejor, aún está triste y combinado con un irremediable y tonto deseo de buscar a Mike, de construir un hogar así de cálido, pero aún está herido y enojado, confundido, así que sabe que no es el momento. No lo es, mucho menos ahora que se siente tan pero tan sensible. Lo sabe perfectamente, más cuando con sólo que Jared le rodee con sus brazos hace que se ponga a llorar, una vez están solos en la habitación del más alto.

 

\- ¿Que ocurrió contigo? Dime porque estás aquí, Tommy.

 

\- Mike y yo... creo que terminamos Jay, creo que no... nosotros - un sollozo más fuerte se escapa de sus labios. - Quizás no éramos para siempre.

 

\- No digas eso, Tom, no después de todo lo que ustedes han pasado... - Jared parece tan desgastado como él, mirándole atentamente removerse.

 

\- No sé qué hacer, duele mucho... siento que me estoy partiendo a la mitad, duele, Jared duele mucho.

 

Padalecki tiene una idea del dolor por el que está pasando su amigo, él mismo pasó por ello cuando descubrió lo que Ackles había hecho con él, y de pronto es como si las cosas malas ocurrieran una detrás de otra, hundiéndolo todo más y más en la miseria. Por eso abraza a Tom muy fuerte, buscando transmitirle la seguridad que necesita.

\- Sé que podrás atravesar esto, Tom, sé que Mike tendrá una razón para enfadarse contigo... si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar.

 

\- Pero no me lo dice, no me dice nada, no habla conmigo Jared - explica desesperado - ¿Cómo podemos ser lo suficiente el uno para él otro, sino me da la oportunidad de ayudar?

 

\- ¿Por qué, Tommy? ¿Crees que él te culpa por algo?

 

Vio la culpa pasar por el rostro de Tom, y como se mordió su labio, seguramente indeciso si contárselo a Jared o no.

 

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

 

\- Es solo que Chris y Jensen me visitaron hace una semana - nota como los ojos de Jared se abren un poco cuando escucha el nombre de su ex novio - Ellos siguen siendo mis amigos y Jensen necesitaba hablar, él no ha estado bien, necesitaba hablar y yo... son mis amigos ¿Entiendes eso Jared?, no puedo darles la espalda, solo porque Mike piense que siguen siendo quienes eran, que no pueda mirarles con otros ojos.

 

\- No me extraña, si Jensen apareciera por aquí, papá le metería un puñetazo, para luego dar lugar a Jeff y a mamá y a Megan, estoy seguro de que tu padre también le pegaría. - se ríe suavemente, quitándose los zapatos para sentarse en la cama con la piernas cruzadas. - ¿Y Mike entonces los vio? Uh, pero... ¿Quieres que yo hablé con él?

 

\- Pero la gente cambia Jay... yo lo hice y así como tú o Mike me dieron una segunda oportunidad, ¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo con Christian... - hace una pausa, viendo el lenguaje corporal de Jared - o a Jensen? - que tan pronto pronuncia el segundo nombre, se exalta un poco. - En fin, ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

 

\- Claro que sí, sé que Mike se sentirá mejor si yo hablo con él o si Misha habla con él, quizás no solo culpa a... a Ackles, también culpa a... Kane por lo que hizo a Collins, ¿No?

 

\- Seguramente que sí - acepta limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos azules - ¿Qué opinas...?, sinceramente, soy un idiota por querer cuidar una amistad de tantos años.

 

\- No, Tom... yo, yo también soy un idiota porque... - mirando sus manos y respirando hondo. - ... me bese con Jensen y me gusto y estoy todavía enamorado de él, ¡Dios, que tonto soy!

Tom hizo lo posible por no sonreír, simplemente camino hasta donde Jared estaba y le miro en silencio unos segundos, viendo como de repente las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Jared.

 

\- Jay ¿Cómo... cómo paso? - él sabía perfectamente como había pasado, al menos la situación en general, pero sería interesante escucharlo de Jared, incluso ver que sentimientos podía tener al respecto, aparte de que Jensen le sigue atrayendo, por supuesto.

 

\- Pues fue muy extraño. - se recostó contra el respaldar de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana de su nueva habitación, era mucho más amplia que la que había tenido en la vieja casa, y tenía tanto espacio que lucía vacía. - Chad me invito a ir un fin de semana de acampada, pero resulta que Chad y Jensen se conocen del internado al que Jensen fue... y el grupo con el que íbamos a ir eran los amigos de Jensen, ¿Puedes creerlo? Fue muy incómodo ver a Kane allí.

 

\- Es una extraña coincidencia - acepta encogiéndose de hombros mientras saca de una de sus maletas unos pañuelos desechables para limpiar sus ojos - ¿Y Jensen? ¿No fue incómodo encontrarse a Jensen?

 

\- Claro que sí, pero no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía... en realidad me lo encontré el primer día, cuando llegue con mi equipaje, Jensen fue mi carga equipaje y fue muy amable, pero... ya sabes como es. Tuve un ataque de pánico... luego nos vimos en la feria de equipos, en la facultad cuando conocí a Chad y por supuesto nos encontramos en la cafetería, en un café, en los pasillos de nuevo... la verdad es que no he dejado de verle.

 

\- Wow - Tom le lanza una pequeña almohada - Es como si el destino se empeñara en atraerlos el uno al otro - eso hace que se gane un almohadazo de vuelta, con tanta fuerza que tiene acomodar su cabello unos segundos después - Jay, auch - se queja - Yo solo digo, es curioso que siendo la facultad tan grande se encuentren tanto. Pero entonces, a ver, no entiendo como terminaron besándose.

 

\- Pues fuimos... y nos peleamos, o medio nos peleamos, fue tonto, él estaba con una chica y yo los interrumpí, y no sé porque vino tras de mí. Como un tonto me resbale y me caí en el enorme lago en la noche luego de las estúpidas historias de terror de los chicos.

 

\- Hombre tu odias las historias de terror, te asustas y te pones sumamente torpe - le dice y observa como Jared se sonroja, porque seguramente dio en el clavo - A ver déjame entender esto, entonces se besaron en media pelea, ¿No?

 

\- Algo así, yo le jale al lago, caímos, y luego nos estábamos besando, hasta que algo me rozo la pierna... después de eso nos sentamos junto al fuego, y hablamos hasta que me dio mucho sueño.

 

\- ¿Y cómo estuvo el beso?, es decir, no suena como si hubiera sido tan malo.

 

\- No lo fue... Fue... Muy... Muy Jensen...

 

\- Sí, claro, porque yo sé qué demonios significa eso - ríe suavemente antes de agregar - No entiendo a qué te refieres.

 

\- Tampoco te lo voy a explicar, Tom, yo no pregunto cómo son tus besos con Mike. - se quejó, viendo como su amigo se encogía un poco ante la mención del profesor.

 

\- Oh vamos, pero es una situación distinta - se deja caer en la cama viendo el techo de la habitación, ambos se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos - Quizás el también siente algo... quizás no toda la situación en torno a la apuesta fue real, quizás Mike no puede hablarme porque le cuesta tanto perdonar, quizás él y yo terminemos realmente, odio cuando la vida empieza a llenarse de un montón de quizás...

 

\- Tom, tú no eres así. Usualmente eres más positivo... - le dijo suavemente, observando como los ojos de su amigo se cerraban. - De verdad, me gustaría que hablaras las cosas con Mike, pero creo que deberías esperar, dale tiempo.

 

\- Es difícil ser positivo, en este momento - responde suavemente - ¿Hablaras con Mike?

 

\- Solo si necesito hacerlo, pero mañana es víspera de Navidad y estoy seguro de que Mike volverá a por ti.

 

\- Espero que tengas razón - susurro con sus ojos azules inundados por las lágrimas.

 

\- No llores, Tommy... estoy seguro de que todo se resolverá...

 

\- Si, supongo que sí, es solo que la pelea con Mike me destrozo y además llego a casa para encontrarme con que mi padre le pidió el divorcio a mi mamá porque está pasando como una especie de fantasía, aventura o algo así con tu papá.

 

\- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? - el grito de Jared debió de oírse por toda la casa, y Thomas definitivamente desearía tener su celular a mano para tomarle una foto a su expresión descolocada. - ¡No jodas conmigo, eso no es verdad! - exclamó, sorprendiendo aún más a Welling por la mala palabra.

 

Tom se incorporó en la cama, sus codos sobre las sabanas mientras contenía una pequeña risa pese aún a los surcos de lágrimas - Tu papá está persiguiendo a mi estirado papá, buscando meterse entre sus pantalones, es cierto.

 

\- Oh, hombre, ahora todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza es mi papá y tu papá y... ¡Eww! - se estremeció, acariciando sus brazos con una mueca de consternación en el rostro. - Son muy viejos...

 

Tom ríe, empujando la almohada de nuevo hacia Jared - Y parece que están teniendo más acción que tú y yo Jay, eso es triste.

 

\- ¡Eso es asqueroso! - exclamo, enfurruñándose en su cama. - Tú eres horrible, debiste dejarme en la ignorancia de mi inocencia, ahora veré a papá y me lo imaginare con el Señor Welling, eso es... ew...

 

\- Vamos hombre, ya hablando en serio, se lo merecen. Han tenido una vida dura.

 

\- ¡No! El señor Welling es tan elegante y el necesita de alguien que lo cuide, y que... - pensó en Jensen, dejando salir un suspiro, no podía imaginarse a su padre tratando al señor Welling como Jensen lo trataba a él.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tu estas preocupado por mi padre?, yo lo estoy por el tuyo, mi papá ni siquiera ha salido del armario y está empeñado tontamente en no hacerlo, ¿Cómo pueden tener una relación sana de esa manera?

 

\- Pues... por eso mismo digo, tu padre es una persona que necesita que lo lleven lento, aunque reconozco que es una persona difícil, pero sus circunstancias son especiales, ¿Sabes?

 

\- No, no lo sé - responde acurrucándose un poco más en la cama de Jared - Él nunca habla de esas cosas, es demasiado cerrado... y yo algo impulsivo - acepto un poco avergonzado de su reacción de hace algunas horas.

 

\- Oh, bueno, Tom, mira... tu padre, necesita comprensión, quizás lo que está haciendo ahora es porque algo lo motivo a ello y si fue mi papá, pues, solo espero que él sepa lo que está haciendo... tu solo duerme hoy después de darte una ducha, quédate aquí en mi habitación, y mañana veremos todo con otros ojos.

\- Eso es cierto - responde sentándose en la cama – Pero, no me patees Padalecki - bromeo - Mira que soy peligroso mientras duermo - molesta.

 

\- Si, si... - poniéndose de pie, abrió la puerta de su habitación para ver las maletas de Tom allí. - ¿Sabes? Juntarte con Mike ha despertado un poco de tu reina interior, tienes maletas de diseñador... - dijo suavemente, tomando las maletas aguamarinas y metiéndolas dentro de su cuarto.

 

\- No molestes las compre simplemente porque son lindas - se ríe tan pronto lo dice, avergonzado de sus palabras - Nah no es cierto, es todo obra de Mike, estar con una persona a veces saca lo mejor y lo peor de ti.

\- Bueno, no te estoy juzgando... - sonríe, asomándose al pasillo. - No hay nadie en el baño ahora mismo y debo bajar a hablar con Jeff sobre la universidad, puedes tomar un baño y después hablaremos.

 

\- Perfecto, gracias Jay.

 

 

 

 

 

Tan pronto habían llegado ni siquiera había desempacado, había dejado sus maletas por ahí y sin cruzar ni una palabra salió a caminar por la playa, se sentía algo nostálgico, algo cansado y pensó que la imagen inmensa del mar podría calmarle lo suficiente. No quería pasar Navidad con su familia, simplemente no quería regresar a ese pequeño lugar, sabiendo que Jared estaba tan cerca y él no podía acercarse con la misma libertad que lo había hecho en la universidad.

 

Su hermana se había enojado, puede jurar que escucho por teléfono su voz un poco quebrada cuando él le dijo que tampoco iría este año, pero al fin y al cabo había recibido un suave "suerte" de sus labios, que era más de lo que su madre había dicho cuando le informo que no iría.

 

Christian tampoco quería pasarlo con su familia, por razones quizás más obvias y de peso que las suyas que realmente ni siquiera podía definir, pero el asunto es que ambos habían decidido ir a esa cabaña de playa casi abandonada de su familia y pasarlo ahí, alejados del mundo y quizás de lo que les hacía daño.

 

Había caminado largo rato por la playa, descalzo mientras observaba desde allí a un barco encallado en la barra de corales no muy lejos de allí, quizás mañana iría a bucear un rato, solo, porque dudaba poder convencer a Christian para hacer algo estos días.

 

Sabía que debía haber tomado la oferta de Kattie de pasar las navidades con ella y su padrastro, pero se había negado a recibir preguntas incómodas y tener que dar respuestas secas; en cambio con Christian todo era más fácil, él ya conocía sus secretos y no le juzgaba por ello.

 

Regresa a la cabaña cuando escucha su estómago gruñir, debió haber comido algo antes de salir y solo ha visto un local en la playa que dice "Cerrado por vacaciones navideñas", al menos no está nevando aquí y puede tomar el auto para ir al pueblo.

 

Aunque recuerda haber escuchado algo de que Collins se encargaría de la cena, así que cuando decide regresar a la cabaña, espera que no estén pegados el uno con el otro.

 

Sin embargo apenas abre la puerta, se encuentra con la suave risa de Misha llenando el ambiente, mientras Christian besa su cuello con pequeños movimientos, unos que le hacía estremecerse y aferrarse más a Christian que tiene sus manos recorriendo la espalda ajena a la vez. Aceptémoslo de una vez, a nadie le gusta ver a quien era su profesor, una autoridad, de esa manera.

 

\- ¿No podrían mover esa actividad a su habitación? Hay un sofá allí también, y una cama. - dice secamente, después de haber dado un fuerte portazo que ha sobresaltado a los amantes.

 

\- ¡Oh vamos Jenny! - Kane dice disfrutando de las mejillas sonrojadas de Misha mientras se baja de sus piernas - Solo nos divertíamos un poco mientras la carne se descongelaba, no te comportes como un grinch en plena Navidad. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Encontraste a alguien a quien follarte?

 

\- Cállate. - se sacude los pies en la alfombra antes de caminar hacia la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador, al menos han guardado todo lo que han comprado allí y no han pasado todo el día besándose.

 

\- ¡¡¡Jenny!!! - llama dramáticamente acercándose a su amigo con una sonrisa radiante - No me trates así hombre, que Misha va a pensar que no has cambiado.

 

\- Dije que te callaras. - saca el envase de mantequilla de maní que Christian siempre tiene la manía de meterlo en el refrigerador, y lo coloca sobre la encimera antes de empezar a buscar un sartén donde freírla.

 

\- ¿Amargado? ¿Ocupas una vagina? ¿Un culo? - sigue de necio, una y otra vez, como solo Christian puede serlo cuando está muy feliz, sinceramente no sabe cómo es Misha puede aguantárselo

 

\- Christian, voy a partirte la cara que vas a pasar año nuevo en el hospital. - le mira de reojo, sintiendo como la ira comienza a construirse dentro de él.

 

\- No seas así hombre - dice y se mete entre Jensen y las cosas que saca, para hacerse con un paquete de manzanas de las cosas que han comprado - En serio - su tono de voz bajo - ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a correr algo?

 

\- No estoy bien, probablemente nunca lo esté... Sólo déjame respirar por un momento, supongo que no fue una muy buena idea venir aquí contigo cuando ibas a estar con Collins.

\- se encoge de hombros, intentando restarle importancia, pero sabe que no es tan fácil como suena.

 

\- Esta bien, lo siento - acepta dando un mordisco a su manzana - Y no digas eso, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre que me necesites y no, no estás molestando Jensen, lo digo en serio. Ahora, antes de que me salgan ovarios, no te llenes demasiado de eso, Misha y yo aprenderemos a hacer lasaña y serás nuestro conejillo de indias.

 

\- Estoy deprimido no suicida, no comeré nada de eso. - una sonrisa en su rostro es suficiente para aliviar a Christian, aunque dicha sonrisa no sea muy amplia.

 

Coloca la mantequilla de maní en un pan de molde y sonríe ampliamente, girándose a la sala donde ahora puede ver a Christian de nuevo, comiendo su manzana, de pie no muy lejos de donde él está. Sabe lo que está mirando.

 

Cuando recogieron a Collins del aeropuerto, había sido como entrar en la dimensión desconocida. Joder, nunca imagino que después de dos años de aguantar a Christian esporádicamente llorando a escondidas, largas borracheras y conversaciones a oscuras, finalmente todo se resolvería para bien. Ver el amor en los ojos de Christian le hacía sentir felicidad y envidia al mismo tiempo. El no merecía algo como esto.

 

Collins estaba sentado en el sofá, vestido como uno de esos hippies locos de la facultad, todo telas suaves y colores claros, el cabello desordenado y la eterna sombra de barba, ni siquiera era atractivo para él, pero Christian parecía estar viendo a Mila Kunis.

 

Y la forma en que este le miraba, los ojos de ambos se encontraban de una manera casi extraña, como si brillaran al mismo tiempo, él no podía comprender que era lo que miraban el uno en el otro, pero supo que así fue con Danneel y muchas otras personas, que no podían comprender lo que Jared y el sentían.

 

Después de acabar de llenarse de grasa, ignorando las miradas que se lanzaban el par de enamorados, se distrajo viendo la televisión, sorprendiéndose cuando su celular sonó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

 

Sabía que seguramente sería su hermana, quizás con algunas fotos de ellos en la pequeña fiesta familiar, rodeados de comida y alguna suave música, que seguramente su padre hubiera elegido, su hermano estaría ahí con su novia embarazada y Mackenzie algo malhumorada, porque no pudiera haber llevado a su novio. Quizás el cielo estaría estrellado y si hubiera aceptado regresar a casa para esas fechas, podría pintar algo, en el cuarto que estaba demasiado lleno de recuerdos para poder incluso respirar tranquilo. Ahí había compartido cama con Jared, ahí ese chiquillo de ojos tímidos le había dicho que le amaba, cuando él ni siquiera estaba seguro de todo lo que estaba explotando en su interior, de algo tan nuevo e inesperado.

 

Fue ahí cuando decidió no contestar, centrando su atención en la televisión que había en la sala, en un programa que recuperaba tradiciones navideñas de diversas regiones del mundo, aunque sinceramente no le estaba prestando atención totalmente.

 

Misha le vio extrañado por su decisión de no responder. Kane sólo se encogió de hombros y llevo a su nuevamente novio a la cocina, harían lasaña con una ensalada césar.

 

\- ¿Aun no están listos para montarnos un trío? – soltó repentinamente, Jensen Ackles hablo de nuevo, estirando su cuello para ver la expresión escandalizada de su profesor.

 

\- ¿Estás loco? - la voz de Misha suena entre indignada y sorprendida, además de un poquito inexperta, para que mentir, el seguía disfrutando de meterse con ese hombre - No podemos hacer eso... es extraño, tu eres uno de mis ex alumnos, aunque, espera...

 

Y ahí estaba Kane, riendo tan pronto escucho a Misha y su intento de respuesta, Jensen bufo y sintió su teléfono vibrar de nuevo, para simplemente ignorarlo de nuevo mientras se ponía de pie para ir a la cocina.

 

\- Considerando que eras virgen cuando Christian te follo, no creo que tu opinión pueda ser tan fuerte.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso, Jensen? - sus mejillas están nuevamente rojas, mientras saca las instrucciones para hacer la lasaña, repasando los ingredientes en su cabeza mientras escucha la sonrisa burlona de ambos hombres, es el colmo, aparentemente aun disfrutan molestarle.

 

\- Lo sé todo sobre sus encuentros sexuales, Chris tiene una enorme boca cuando está ebrio. - observa como Christian continúa riendo, con un vago tono rosa cubriendo sus mejillas.

 

\- Mierda - Misha parece algo confundido por segundos, Jensen piensa que seguro no sabe cómo reaccionar, si enojarse e indignarse con Christian que le mira con esa sonrisa suave y traviesa o simplemente dejarlo pasar - Mierda, recuérdame no darte licor sí algún día llegas a estar cerca de mi familia.

 

\- Oh, esa es una tarea imposible, por culpa de Jensen tendré que ir a las reuniones de AA. - nuevamente vuelve a reírse, pero la mirada que él y Jensen comparten es casi dolorosa.

 

\- Olvida eso - dice suavemente acercándose para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Christian que le reciben sin dudarlo un segundo. - No importa realmente, no ahora. - le dice a su novio, antes de agregar en voz alta mientras se separa de este - ¿Y cómo te va en la universidad Jensen? ¿Estas realmente estudiando?

 

\- Tengo mejores calificaciones que Kane, ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? - dice, subiéndose a la encimera de madera y cruzando las piernas.

 

\- Si en realidad sí. - responde sonriendo. - Pero tú siempre has sido un poco más aplicado que Chris, él solo pone de su parte cuando le interesa. ¿Y te gusta lo que estudias?, creo que Jared está estudiando lo mismo.

 

\- Si está es tu manera de preguntar "¿Cómo besaste a Jared Padalecki?", entonces no estas siendo nada sutil u original. - dijo secamente, haciendo que Christian se atragantara con la salsa que acababa de probar. - Y tu deberías de dejar de contar eso por ahí, ¿Qué harás si el padre de Tom se entera? Podrían demandar a mi familia o poner una orden de restricción.

 

\- Oh, en realidad no lo sabía - contesto haciendo que Christian ría con fuerza - Solo lo mencionaba porque hasta hace poco me di cuenta que estudiaban lo mismo, Jared no le contó a muchas personas su decisión de ir a la misma universidad que ustedes dos, a mí solo me dijo que quería salir de Henderson, porque aún se sentía asfixiado. No dijo más y yo no pregunte más.

 

\- Oh mierda.

 

\- Te dije que no le iba a decir a nadie después de que le dije a Tom y a Kattie. - sonrió Christian, mirándole satisfecho por la metida de pata que el Quaterback acababa de hacer. - Pero ya que lo mencionas, pues si, Mish, este bastardo tiene a ese niño loco de amor, deberías ir a ver las miradas que se lanzan en los pasillos, o como cuando escucha la voz de Jensen se gira a verlo.

 

Misha ríe suavemente, porque puede observar las ganas que Jensen tiene en ese instante de golpear a Christian - ¿En serio?, bueno, Jared nunca pudo ser muy disimulado con lo que sentía por Jensen, es como si brillara cuando estaba con él, así que no me extraña.

 

\- Quizás, pero mucho de ese amor se apagó y ya no sé qué hacer para acercarme, además, ya tiene a alguien que nunca le ha hecho daño a su lado.

\- Creo que quizás puedes volver a "encenderlo" - enfatiza en la última palabra usando unas comillas con sus manos, porque en su opinión, los sentimientos de ambos no se han apagado en lo más mínimo, simplemente están rodeados de supuestos miedos infundados - Sí Jared entiende que pese a lo que paso, si lo amaste, el piensa que todo, absolutamente, todo fue mentira.

 

\- Es un tonto, no confió en mí, como el resto del mundo. - la declaración de Jensen hizo que Christian le diera un codazo a su novio, negando con la cabeza, ese no era un buen tema. - Entonces, esta lasaña... ¿Cuándo va a estar lista? Sacrifique mis Navidades de pavo asado para bloquearlos sexualmente a ustedes cada vez que pueda...

 

Misha sabía que era un tema sensible, sabía que no era su problema y quizás ni siquiera era el mejor momento, pero sintió la terrible necesidad de señalar que todo había pasado en un momento en que Jared estaba demasiado sensible y roto por su vida en general, que no significaba que no le quisiera. Pero se quedó en silencio, por la suave suplica en los ojos de su pareja.

 

\- No podrás bloquearlos en la noche, tienes que dormir - contestó Misha, después de unos segundos de silencio.

 

\- Cierto, pero, ¿Cómo está Kane con sus problemas de erecciones? ¿Ya estas duro totalmente o aún no?

 

\- Maldito infeliz - gruño Kane, atacándolo con un par de ajos que tenía entre las manos. - Ya casi no tenemos problemas con eso, solo necesitaba empezar a entrar en práctica de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Entonces aún no se te para completa? ¿Ya le has dado una mamada? Eso le despierta muy rápido.

 

\- No puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto - dice Misha, haciendo que Jensen sonría como el maldito que es cuando escucha como ha puesto tan nervioso al docente que se le ha resbalado los utensilios de sus manos. Tal vez nunca se canse de llevarle la contraria y molestarle un poco, simplemente por diversión, el celular vuelve a vibrar en su bolsillo y el suspira un poco molesto por la insistencia de su hermana.

 

Saca el celular de su bolsillo, pensando decirle a Mack que estaba durmiendo, pero se da cuenta de que en realidad es Tom.

 

\- Tom está llamando... El marica de su novio debió haberlo dejado. - suspira antes de contestar, recibiendo una dura mirada de Collins. - Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

 

\- Hey, Feliz Navidad a ti también tonto - susurra, porque no quiere que Jared le escuche por supuesto.

 

\- Oh eso, si claro, Feliz Navidad, ¿Qué haces? Usualmente no se escuchan villancicos en tu casa... - se ríe, bajándose de la encimera y comenzando a caminar a la sala.

 

\- No estoy en mi casa, ni siquiera estoy con Mike, el cabrón y yo peleamos o terminamos no se cual mierda es realmente... - acepta, suspirando ruidosamente, para después agregar sin dar oportunidad a Jensen de hablar - Estoy en casa de Jared.

 

\- ¿De J-Jared? - sabe que suena patético cuando hace la pregunta, pero se siente aún más ridículo cuando se da cuenta de que parece que su vida desde que ese niño entro a su misma universidad no deja de girar en torno a él y a sus perfectos hoyuelos.

 

\- Sí, él está en estos momentos jugando con Ross y su hermana en la parte trasera de la casa - Tom ríe, antes de agregar. - Hombre, escucha, hace algunas horas - no sabe cómo decirlo y no tiene tiempo para pensarlo. - me dijo, que se besaron, que se dio cuenta que sigue enamorado de ti...

 

\- Tom, basta si, sé que tú, Chris y Dani se empeñan en que él y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero... no tienes por qué decir mentiras, ¿Sabes?

 

\- Jensen, escucha, mi novio me mando a la mierda en plena Navidad, mis padres están enojados y en proceso de divorcio, porque mi papá es demasiado terco para salir del armario ¿Crees que realmente tengo tiempo para llamarte de la nada e inventarme que tu ex novio aún te quiere?

 

\- ¿Tu papá es gay? Ah espera, ya lo sabía, uhhh, sigue siendo raro. - se estremece, pensando en los helados ojos azules de Welling senior y en como parecían atravesar su cuerpo. - Tienes razón, ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? De esa forma tú y yo podemos estar juntos mientras Kane y Collins se lo montan por toda la maldita cabaña.

 

\- Mierda Jensen - la voz de Tom suena severa. - Por alguna vez en tu vida, hazme caso ¿Sí?, me lo debes Jensen, tienes que creerme. - no obtiene respuesta, sabe que Jensen sigue ahí, pero sospecha que no va a obtener respuesta. - En fin, ¿En serio puedo ir? ¿Tienes licor?

 

\- Cuando quieras, si no resuelves las cosas con tu novio o con tus padres, Kane y yo estaremos aquí hasta el tres de enero antes de volver a clases. - escucha a Tom suspirar, y finalmente se rompe. - Ok, ¿Sabes? Ha sido un día largo, estoy a tres minutos de robarme una lancha y lanzarme en medio del mar a morir, no estoy bien y encima la parejita feliz me enferma. Aprecio que quieras informarme lo que siente Jared por mí, pero no es como si yo pudiera hacer algo ahora...

 

\- Perfecto, cualquier cosa mañana saldré para allá y sé que estas mal... sé que es una mierda, solo pensé que a mí me gustaría saberlo, aunque ahora no puedas hacer nada en ese momento. Tengo que irme, salúdame a los enamorados.

 

\- Lo haré, y realmente espero que resuelvas las cosas con tu novio.

 

\- Esta bien, nos vemos Jensen.

 

No parece muy contento con dejar la conversación allí, y está seguro de que no planeaba que acabara así, pero Jensen tiene que aceptar que Thomas ya no es el chico que se dejaba manipular tan fácilmente. Ahora quiere hacer todo por reparar las cosas entre todos ellos, incluso a costa de su propia felicidad. Solo espera por su bien que haya tomado la decisión correcta y que Rosenbaum entienda porque Tom hace lo que hace.

 

Cuelga el teléfono, deseándole una vez una Feliz Navidad a Tom y espera no verle hasta las siguientes vacaciones. Lo que menos necesita es a un chico enamorado como él y que también este en estos momentos esté pasando un momento de mierda, quizás por eso acepto venir con Collins y Chris aquí, porque sabía que de una u otra forma podría hundirse en su miseria con nada más que uno u otro comentario, que nadie trataría de sacarle ni de ofrecerle un consuelo, porque estarían muy concentrados en la alegría de reencontrarse de nuevo.

 

Escuchó a Christian reír en la cocina y decidió regocijarse en la felicidad de su amigo, ocultando sus propios temores en la risa sincera.

 

 

 

\- ¿Estás seguro que está bien?

 

Es prácticamente la quinta vez que lo pregunta, Kane piensa que le agrada ver que esa preocupación sincera que Misha siempre ha presentado por los demás, es sumamente atractiva y si, le alegra ver que con el tiempo no ha disminuido en nada. Pero jura que si lo pregunta una vez más va patearle que aunque sea demasiado egoísta, quiere reír y besarse con él, no hablar a cada segundo de sí Jensen está bien.

 

Y es simplemente porque no lo está, él lo sabe, no es la gran ciencia, cada día una parte de él se desmorona, lo comprende y le preocupa, pero el único que puede detener eso, es el mismo Jensen o Padalecki...

 

\- Si continuas preocupándote por él, comenzare a pensar que en realidad Jensen te vuelve loco y no en el sentido que piensas. - le abraza por la cintura y sonríe abiertamente. - adoro que estés aquí conmigo, ¿Sabes? Es mi mejor Navidad en dos años.

 

\- La mía también - contesto suavemente, disfruta como Christian habla suavemente contra su piel, como siente un cosquilleo multiplicarse en su cuello y avanzar por todo su cuerpo. - Tenía tanto tiempo en que nada lograba sacarme una sonrisa sincera, nada y… - una risa se escapa de sus labios, cuando siente los dientes de Chris morder su oreja - Es solo, que Jensen está muy solo, más que en la secundaria, no pude evitar mmm preocuparme... ¡Chris!

 

\- Joder, voy a pensar que ya no me amas y que volviste conmigo para vigilarle a él... - se quejó, embistiendo con sus caderas el culo de Misha.

 

Debía reconocer que ponerse cachondo nunca le había alegrado tanto como ahora, tener a Misha tan cerca era casi como tomarse un afrodisíaco. Cuando escuchaba su voz o sentía su cuerpo, enseguida se excitaba. Más cuando escuchaba el pequeño jadeo que el profesor luchaba por contener en sus labios y que siempre fallaba.

 

\- Mmmm no me interesa Jensen, como me interesas... ahhhh tú...

 

\- Eres tan caliente... Tan sexy, mi profesor. - jadeo, dejando muchos mordisquitos por debajo de su oreja. - Nunca me cansare de desearte...

 

\- Mmmm Chris, mi Chris - jadea, justo al ritmo de cada mordisco, justo de la forma en que las manos de quien fue su estudiante le toca - Te espere tanto tiempo, te añore tanto...

 

\- Mm mm... sí, eso es lo que te quiero escuchar decir, mi nombre y esos dulces gemidos... - hace reír a Misha brevemente, porque es inútil concentrarse en hacer una cena decente cuando el casi adulto de su novio le está haciendo el amor a todo su cuello.

 

\- No vamos a comer nunca, sabes - ríe, cuando las manos de Kane logran tocar ese punto que le hace imposible poder parar de reír - Chris dios, no... no me toques ahí.

 

\- ¿Que me harás si continuo? ¿Harás uno de esos movimientos de ninja conmigo?

 

\- Claro que sí, quizás te dejaría contra el suelo hasta me pondría encima de tu cuerpo y te retendría ahí, debajo de mi - ríe cuando siente que Chris se empuja un poco más contra su cuerpo.

 

\- No puedo esperar a poder usar esa cama que nos espera... - besa a Misha en los labios cuando este menos se lo espera, aun riendo alegremente como tanto ha extrañado hacer. - Te amo.

 

La sonrisa de Misha, es indescriptible y Christian siente algo que no puede describir al verla - Te amo, Christian.

 

\- Dímelo de nuevo.

 

Llevaban meses con este juego, parecían que una vez que empezaban con los “te amo" les era imposible parar.

\- Te amo Christian, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

 

Aun así, el gruñido de Ackles en la sala les hizo saber que los estaba escuchando, al menos no les había interrumpido como antes. Entendían la frustración del rubio, y eso hizo que la mente de Misha volviera nuevamente a preocuparse.

 

\- La lasaña está en el horno, no sé de qué te quejas...

 

\- Se queja que estamos un poco melosos cariño... - es Misha quien responde, inclinándose a besar los labios de Christian de nuevo.

 

\- Mmm... Si probara tus labios se le quitaría el enfado... - toma a Misha de la cintura y lo alza para subirlo en la encimera, acariciando a continuación todo su torso por debajo de la camiseta. - He esperado mucho por esto, ¿sabes? Desde que te hice el amor por primera vez he querido tocarte sin que nadie nos juzgue por hacerlo... Y no, Jensen no cuenta.

 

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó sus manos se ponen en el cuello de Christian acariciando suavemente hasta que empieza a bajar por los brazos ajenos, notando como han crecido un poco en términos de músculo - Yo también, no te rías pero he soñado con esto, con ser tu novio oficialmente... con poder tomarte de la mano y que todos vean lo mucho que te amo.

 

\- No me río, eres mi novio, padre de mis hijos, futuro esposo, amante, perra... ¡Ouch!

 

\- Hey, ibas muy Christian, muy bien - su voz es severa, la misma que escucho tantas veces cuando el docente intentaba reprenderle - Pero tenías que decirme perra.

 

\- Y en la cama no eres mí... ¡Ouch! - esta vez soltó una larga carcajada. - Está bien, bien. Eres mi amor.

 

\- Exactamente, que sea un poco juguetón en la cama, no quiere decir que sea tu sabes - ríe suavemente, porque Chris arquea una ceja y le inclina sobre la mesa un poco, antes de descansar su mentón en su pecho y ver sus ojos azules con intensidad - Joder, tu sí que sabes calentarme solo con verme.

 

\- ¿Eso crees? Mmmm soy un dios del sexo. - ambos ignoraron el grito de Jensen de "No, no lo eres". - Y la verdad es que no eres tan malo.

 

\- ¿No? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño - Bueno, tienes que tener en cuenta que tengo poca experiencia, ¿Sabes?

 

\- Y que no hemos tenido sexo real.

 

\- Pregúntale si Richard le hizo cosas sucias, Chris.

 

\- ¡¡Vete a la mierda!! - contestaron los dos en voz alta, sorprendiéndose.

 

\- Mierda. - Christian se separó de inmediato de Collins, recordando lo celoso que había estado por el otro profesor, quien había estado allí cuando él había ido a buscar a Misha.

 

Era tonto sentir celos del joven profesor, porque Misha bien podía haber hecho su vida, dos años no era poco tiempo, e incluso si lo que habían tenido había sido apasionado, no había sido una relación de lo más segura. Pero había algo con Richard Speight que lo volvía loco de celos, la forma en la que había tocado a Misha, los mensajes que había visto más temprano en el teléfono del profesor.

 

\- Mi amor - Misha se baja de un movimiento rápido de la mesa y camina hacía su novio - Sabes que no pasó nada entre él y yo, vamos mi amor. - le abrazo suavemente por detrás haciendo que su mentón quedara en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Christian. - No le escuches, sabes muy bien que entre nosotros no pasó nada.

 

\- No es eso... Es solo que... Le odio, simplemente por estar allí para ti, cuidándote, cuando debía de haber sido yo quien lo hiciera.

 

\- No podías, ambos estábamos atados de manos, pero lo importante es que eso cambio, que tenemos una nueva oportunidad y que incluso tu madre lo está intentando - Christian bufa, cuando recuerda que su madre les ha enviado una tarjeta a ambos de "Feliz Navidad", debía admitir que ella era insistente.

 

\- Lo sé, solo... Lamento haberme comportado como un niño ese día... Fui realmente un tonto. - toma las manos de Misha entre las suyas y recarga su peso en el adulto.

 

\- Eso no importa. Yo no he sido el más maduro y fuerte los últimos años - responde encogiéndose de hombros - Lo que trato de decir, es que todos tenemos momentos en que nos salimos de nuestras casillas.

 

\- ¿Y eso que implica para ti? ¿Qué podremos por fin ser felices?

 

\- Sí, porque ahora depende solamente de nosotros.

 

\- ¿No de los demás? ¿No de Jensen que está sentado escuchándonos decir babosadas? ¿O de Richard?

 

\- A Jensen le daremos comida y se calmara - y no le importa el indignado "Hey" que escucha al fondo - Richard lo superara y en mi caso huiré de Shannen y Drew hasta que dejen de mirarme con desconfianza - contestó simplemente.

 

\- Oh bueno... - las mejillas de Christian están rosadas, y ese es un buen indicio, su piel morena de aborigen es tan hermosa cuando tiene ese rosadito que Misha tanto adora ver ahora que puede disfrutarle como realmente es. - Supongo que yo no tengo a nadie que rendirle cuentas, solo a Jensen.

 

\- Y él se tranquiliza con comida - repite con una sonrisa cómplice y divertida - Solo intentémoslo, solo disfrutémoslo, nos lo merecemos.

 

\- ¿Y si no funciona? - claro, Misha debía recordar que Christian era solo un niño, que ni siquiera había visto lo peor de la sociedad. Se acercó a Chris, sus ojos reflejaban tanta incertidumbre y miedo que se obligó a sí mismo a mantenerse tranquilo, mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

 

\- Sí no funciona, al menos sabremos que lo hemos intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y que lo que vivimos valió la pena, siempre Chris, siempre sin importar que pase atesorare todos nuestros recuerdos.

\- ¿Y tendremos mucho sexo antes de que eso pase? ¿Cómo sexo realmente ruidoso?

 

\- Primero deja de pensar que eso va a pasar, segundo claro que si - le tomo de la camisa, jugueteando con los botones de la parte de arriba - Mucho sexo y del realmente fuerte, salvaje y ruidoso -responde mordiéndose los labios.

 

\- ¿Sin condón?

 

\- ¡OH DIOS!

 

\- Creo que mejor dejamos esta conversación para otro momento. - susurro con suavidad, acariciando su cabello antes de dejar un beso sobre los labios de Misha. - ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? ¿Qué haría cualquier cosa por ti? Siempre.

 

\- Lo sé y tú también lo sabes ¿Verdad? - está a punto de decir algo más cuando escucha a Jensen gritar.

 

\- ¡¡¡Cállense y denme de comer!!!

 

\- Adoro joderle, es como chinchar a un niño con un palito. - Misha rueda sus ojos, pero igual se deja abrazar por su novio, disfrutando del romántico abrazo antes de que deban separarse para enfrentar a Jensen Ackles y su eterno malhumor. - Está mejorando, lo prometo.

 

\- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que está mejorando? - preguntó separándose para ir a chequear el horno donde estaba la cena de todos.

 

\- Ya no está a un paso de las drogas, así que sí. - se ríe con la expresión escandalizada de Collins. - ¿Qué te dije sobre dejar al profesor que llevas dentro en Henderson?

 

\- Lo siento, es solo que es difícil - aceptó sonriendo en dirección del horno. Jensen, ven a comer, la lasaña está lista.

 

\- ¡Finalmente, si seguía escuchándoles decir las mierdas que dicen iba a matarlos a ambos!

 

Parecía que había sido un día muy largo para el rubio cuando entro en la cocina, sus ojos verdes enormes y brillantes, y sus narices atentas al delicioso olor que emanaba del horno que Collins había abierto. Parecía que su felicidad era parte del sustento de Kane, por lo que había podido observar desde que se habían encontrado los tres juntos en una camioneta camino al paraíso, lejos de cualquier persona que pudiera juzgarles.

 

Todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque no podía evitar pensar que ambos estaban un poco quebrados, que Christian y Jensen eran aún demasiado jóvenes para sentir lo que estaban sintiendo, ese miedo a vivir, a dar un paso adelante, a olvidar. En parte, agradecía que Christian no le hubiera olvidado, que hubiera vuelto por él, que se hubiera enfrentado a su familia por él. Pero Jensen, Jensen ahora mismo solo les tenía a ellos.

 

En parte por ese miedo podía observar en sus ojos y en su actitud, le paralizaba para cualquier otra cosa, tanto para intentar algo nuevo, como para acercarse a Jared, quien también parecía frenarse a sí mismo con fuerza, pese a que aparentemente aún sentía algo. Era una situación complicada y ahora es que notaba, que quizás Christian y Jensen salieron tan heridos como cualquier otro y que quizás, la incertidumbre que les golpeó en la adolescencia, el sentimiento de que todo estaba fuera de control, nunca les iba a abandonar.

 

\- Gracias, estuvo muy rico. - murmuró cuando Jensen abandono la mesa, sin decir nada, Christian ríe, porque si esperaba que este tuviera mejores modales que en la escuela, su novio aún era un poco inocente.

 

\- Buenas noches Jenny- Kane decidió molestarle en cambio- Nada de tocarte en la cama.

 

\- Jodete

 

Entrando en su habitación, Jensen Ackles suspiro, luego soltando una risita, definitivamente estaba contento de que Christian finalmente pudiera ser feliz, él sabía que llevaba su dolor de una forma diferente, pero Christian había parecido tan frágil cuando se habían ido a Macbeth y cuando habían llegado a Yale.

 

Ahora parecía que se había liberado de todo ello y podía ser feliz, aunque nadie mejor sabía todas las dudas que tenía su mejor amigo sobre empezar nuevamente una relación con Misha Collins; había demasiados factores para que esa relación se fuera a pique.

 

Había demasiado miedo, demasiada incertidumbre y sobre todo, personas que de una u otra forma, nunca estarían de acuerdo. Se sentó en cama con un suspiro, escuchando las risas pequeñas y cómplices de fondo, decidió que era mejor dormir con algo de música por lo que busco sus audífonos, aunque se alegraba por Chris si escuchaba algo más estaba seguro que iba a vomitar, tan simple y tan sencillo.

 

Se sentó en la cama, quitándose las sandalias y metiéndose debajo de las sabanas, sabiendo que lo que estaba por hacer era el vicio más sano que tenía. Por lo que prosiguió, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer cuando puso música en su teléfono y luego entro en su galería de fotos, buscando aquellas que tenía protegidas y muy escondidas, esas fotos que robaba del Facebook de Tom cuando podía.

 

Tenía varias, tenía una de Jared con una suave sonrisa, su cabello desordenado y abrazando a Ross, que parecía estar en el mejor lugar de la tierra en ese instante, le gustaba porque pese a que la sonrisa de Jared no llegaba a formar esos hoyuelos se le veía tranquilo. Una más reciente, donde Jared parecía haber ganado peso y que diablos un poco de músculo, siempre que miraba esa en particular, su cuerpo se estremecía y su polla se movía interesada y también, sentía una paz inexplicable, al ver que su cachorro estaba comiendo mejor.

 

Al menos ahora, Jared tenía la atención de las personas que no le habían visto cuando más les necesitaba, ahora sí que le estaban viendo y escuchando; no como él, que había visto las señales venir, que lo había sabido todo el tiempo y que no había hecho todo lo que había podido para evitarlo.

 

Con un suspiro bajo su mano, recordó la primera vez que esa tímida voz le reto, recuerda como estaban tan cerca, como sus ojos entraron en contacto al igual que sus alientos, la extraña necesidad en su cuerpo, la consola que el más alto le había robado y que sostenía en sus manos, había pasado a un segundo plano en ese instante.

 

Gimió bajo, pensando en cuanto extrañaba tener a ese chiquillo entre sus brazos, y como deseaba poder despertarse con él por las mañanas, poder besar sus labios sin que nadie le juzgara por el pasado que ambos habían tenido, incluso había ido tan lejos como para pensar comprarse una casa en el jodido Aspen, donde solo fueran ellos dos.

 

Se sorprendió, mientras observaba ese perfilado rostro y rozaba su miembro, como una ventana emergente lo cubrió de pronto, llamando su atención.

 

Tenía que haber leído mal, porque en el flash de segundo que la ventanilla se abrió paso, miro el nombre de Jared, de quien pensó nunca más recibir mensajes y menos del mismo número que él le había dado. Tenía que ser una broma pesada de su subconsciente, no había ninguna duda... ¿O sí?

 

Considero llamar a Christian, preguntarle a su siempre sabio amigo, pero en cambio contemplo el mensaje por largo rato antes de envalentonarse y abrirlo.

 

"Hola Jensen, yo solo... quería, bueno Ross y yo queríamos desearte una Feliz Navidad :) "

 

Jensen leyó el mensaje, una y otra vez, lo leyó por lo que parecieron horas cuando fueron en realidad minutos, no sabía que sentir o siquiera que contestar, cuando un segundo mensaje sacudió su teléfono y también su cuerpo.

 

"Tom me contó que pasarías la navidad, con Christian y Misha, por favor no mates a Misha"

 

Se mordió el labio, casi hasta hacerse sangre, mierda, Jared iba a darle un ataque al corazón uno de estos días, ¿Y porque mierda ese chiquillo se empeñaba en darle esos sustos? Cierto, casi podía escuchar la voz de Tom respondiéndole "Aun está enamorado de ti".

 

\- Cachorro, vas a matarme. - siseo, cerrando sus ojos y pensando cómo reaccionar.

 

"Feliz navidad a ti también, cachorro, gracias por pensar en mi :) y por conocerme tan bien, estaba por poner algo de veneno en la comida de Collins... a ver si me deshacía de él y su yugo de una vez por todas..."

 

"o.o no puedes hacerlo, Christian lo quiere, sería como quitarle a un cachorrito su juguete favorito"

 

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, Jensen leyó con una sonrisa en su rostro, que se amplió cuando la alerta de un nuevo mensaje se escuchó.

 

"Espera, eso sonó extraño"

 

"Entonces, ¿Misha es el juguete de Christian? Woah... eso es... RARO, pero cachorro, tú no tienes que escucharlos j*d*r en su habitación :'( yo sí"

 

No duda en responderle, ni siquiera le molesta sonar desesperado, porque es como esta, desesperado por obtener más de lo que Jared Padalecki pueda ofrecerle.

 

"Uhhhhh" - es la primer parte de mensaje siguiente y le hace reír con ganas antes de seguir leyendo "Escuchar a un ex profesor haciendo "eso", es traumatizante Jen"

 

"Lo es, bebé, ahora sabes porque debo hacerlo... ¿Testificaras a mi favor?"

 

La respuesta tarde un poco más en llegar y él siente la opresión en su pecho hasta el momento exacto en que puede leer otra respuesta " Sí, lo haría"

 

Eso suena a la respuesta de algo muy diferente a lo que está preguntando y le perturba un poco saber que todo su cuerpo está tenso, pensando en cuan irreal es que Jared Padalecki le esté contactando.

 

No sabe que decirle, no tiene ni puta idea de que decirle, y mientras observa la habitación de madera y se pierde en sus pensamientos es incapaz de responder con algo que no acabe con este ambiente pacifico que han creado entre ambos. ¿Qué podría decir? Estaba seguro de que un "que tengas buenas noches, voy a masturbarme con fotos tuyas robadas" no es una buena forma de continuar.

 

Los minutos pasan y pasan, Jensen no sabe que contestar y empieza a sospechar que quizás Jared está tan nervioso como él, pero es quien se anima a escribir de nuevo "Buenas noches Jen :), sonríe, mañana es Navidad, hasta luego"

 

Olvida siquiera que estaba a punto de masturbarse deja caer el celular a un lado, colocando su cabeza en la almohada, mirando al techo como hace tiempo que no hace, pensativo, cavilando, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos y preguntándose: ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? ¿De verdad acaba de hablar con Jared? ¿De verdad este le recordó por Navidad? ¿O será todo una broma pesada de Tom?

 

No tiene respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas y la verdad, ha sido un día muy largo, quizás demasiado para un hombre con el corazón roto como él.

 

Siente los ojos pesados de pronto, pese a que aún lucha por seguir viendo el techo, no por nada en particular, es solo que teme dormir y descubrir que los mensajes en la memoria de su celular no fueron más que un sueño, quizás una broma oscura e hiriente de su subconsciente que anhela tanto a Jared que le imagina. Sin embargo, pese a todo el miedo que se acumula en su pecho, se queda dormido rápidamente.

 

 

 

 

Nevaba, si, estaba nevando en Henderson, era como la nevada más patética de la historia del mundo, pero aun así algo a lo que ninguno de sus residentes estaba acostumbrado, era una nieve suave, que se deshacía muy rápido, no como las nevadas de Nueva York o Connecticut. No, esta era más bien de pasada, un frente frío que había cambiado de rumbo en el último momento.

 

Parecía algo salido de una película de Navidad de esas que tanto Tom Welling como Jared Padalecki estaban ya hastiados de ver, todo el día sentados frente al televisión, escuchando parcialmente la TV y parcialmente a Megan hablando con sus amigas por teléfono, Jared casi se había visto tentado a decirle que ahora tenía una habitación en la que esconderse, por dios, tenía doce años y hablaba como una tonta adolescente de 16 ya.

 

Al final, cuando Jeff había llegado con su propio set de regalos para ponerlos debajo del árbol, finalmente Tom sintió que quizás este no era él lugar para pasar sus navidades, que los Padalecki necesitaban la privacidad de esta época para regocijarse en el hecho de que eran una familia de nuevo.

 

Después de haber ignorado las llamadas constantes de su madre, ver a Jeff abrazar a Jared y lograr despegar a Megan del teléfono, le hizo pensar que quizás debía aunque sea comentarle a sus padres donde estaba y que estaba bien, aunque sabía que seguramente el señor Padalecki ya le había informado a su madre de su paradero.

 

Suspiro, haciendo una mueca suave mientras miraba él teléfono, sabía que sus padres debían estar preocupados pese a saber en dónde estaba, también sabía que quizás aunque estuviera enojado con ellos y su constante manía de ponerle en medio de sus discusiones, debería pasar la navidad con ellos. Sí es justo y piensa esta situación con la cabeza fría, había momentos en que aún reaccionaba terrible e impulsivamente, una de ellas fue cuando le había gritado a su padre esa tarde. Por supuesto que aún estaba sensible y herido por su discusión con Michael.

 

\- Tom, Tom… - la voz suave de la señora Padalecki le sobresalto, más porque cuando se dio cuenta la mujer tenía la mano en su hombro y le movía suavemente - Tommy, alguien te busca afuera.

 

\- ¿Uh? ¿Oh? ¿En serio? - se puso de pie, caminando como un zombie a la puerta, estaba en sus mayas de diseñador y una amplia camisa de Knicks de Nueva York, así que se asomó con cuidado de quien podía ser, sorprendiéndose cuando se fijó en el hombre ligeramente más bajo que él que le esperaba afuera en el portal.

 

\- Tommy - la voz de Mike se escuchaba tan cansada, casi no podía reconocer en ella ni en las pálidas ojeras que el profesor llevaba debajo de sus ojos al hombre que desde que conoció sonreía - Tommy, necesito, necesito hablar contigo.

 

\- ¿Qué necesitas hablar? - se cruzó de brazos, esperando así poder protegerse de lo que vendría aunque confiando en que está conversación no sería como las demás. - ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

 

\- Tu madre, después de decirle cuan imbécil fui con todo lo que te dije en esa pelea - se aclara la garganta un poco - Lo siento, Thomas siento cada una de las palabras que dije, fui un completo imbécil.

 

\- ¿Y porque fuiste un imbécil? - una de sus cejas se alza, mirando la devastación en Michael, como su cuerpo parece derrotado.

 

\- Porque… - se limpia un poco unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro antes de seguir - Es mentira, sí, no eres un mimado, bueno excepto cuando se trata de comida. - sonríe suavemente como si el recuerdo pese a su estado, le trajera un poco de felicidad. - Y si has cambiado, has madurado increíblemente, sabes que admiro mucho como has crecido y el que tengamos opiniones distintas, no me da derecho a herirte.

 

\- Tampoco te da él derecho a humillarme... No tuviste una gran pelea con Shannen cuando regreso con Drew, no la llamaste cosas ni le hiciste daño, incluso si Drew tuvo tanto que ver en todo el embrollo con Jensen, Christian y Danneel - respiro hondo, para luego dejar salir todo en un largo suspiro. - ...entiendo que estés molesto conmigo por lo que hice, la verdad es que... debí haberlos invitado a casa cuando tú estabas allí, no debí habértelo ocultado y me disculpo por eso... solo por eso.

 

Mike asintió, espero unos segundos y siguió suavemente.

 

\- Es solo que, es un poco diferente ¿Sabes?, quiero a Shannen, pero jamás la voy a querer como te amo a ti y ella no fue golpeada por Ackles hasta que era un ovillo en el suelo, ni llevo a otras personas al borde del suicidio, sigo pensando que Ackles es... peligroso, que trae automáticamente problemas consigo, pero debo respetar tu decisión de tenerlo como amigo e incluso - se acercó un poco pasando sus manos por los tensos hombros de Tom. - respetar ese increíble corazón, que es capaz de perdonar ese tipo de cosas.

 

\- Bien, si de verdad quieres respetarme, entonces no quiero volverte a escuchar hablar de Jensen de esa forma, si tú me diste la oportunidad de cambiar, de acercarme a ti, entonces dale a él el beneficio de la duda.

 

\- Ackles no ha hecho nada para merecerse el beneficio de la duda, Tom, tú sí y amor, en serio, no puedes obligarme a que acepte a ese chiquillo ni a que hable bien de él mi amor, lo más que puedo prometerte es respetar cuando este en casa y no causar problemas.

 

\- Esta conversación acabo. - dice las palabras en voz alta, sintiendo una gran familiaridad en ellas, puesto que es su padre quien suele decirlo cuando considera el tema zanjado a su parecer, aun así, no siente remordimiento mientras se está alejando del toque de Michael para volver a la casa.

 

\- Tom no hagas esto, ¡Tom! - pero el sordo sonido que hace la puerta al cerrarse es la respuesta que recibe, se queda ahí en silencio, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas, por un momento piensa en volver a tocar pero sabe que si lo hace, una mentira se va a escapar de su rostro. No puede darle una oportunidad a Ackles, ni siquiera quiere hacerlo y que su novio le pretenda obligar le enoja tanto que se da media vuelta y empieza a alejarse, sin detener un sollozo, que es lo único que le acompaña mientras empieza a caminar por debajo de la nieve.

 

\- ¡Profesor Michael!

 

Le toma un momento muy largo darse cuenta de que se dirigen a él y otro momento más para detenerse y girarse, encontrándose con una montaña incluso más alta que Tom.

 

\- Jared, hey - saludó suavemente limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos - Feliz Navidad - dice rápidamente porque no tiene ni la más mínima intención de hablar con este sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

 

\- No creo que sean tan felices para usted o para Tom, pero, creo que es necesario que entienda que Tom le ama y solo está siendo testarudo por mi culpa... - suena sumamente avergonzado y tímido, como usualmente es, pero hay mucha decisión en sus palabras. - pero... el solo no quiere que usted le vea como que él es un santo, como si él ya hubiera expiado sus pecados... diablos, él ha mejorado muchísimo del chico que me empujaba en los pasillos o metía mi cabeza en el retrete...

 

\- Jay, escucha, esto es complicado y no es tu culpa - explica suavemente. - Primero me comporte como un imbécil queriendo que Tom pensara como yo lo hacía, después de mucho pensar comprendo que no puedo hacer algo así, si escuchaste esa conversación, sabrás que está vez es Tom, quien pretende que yo haga y piense lo que él cree y no es así, ninguno de los dos deberíamos hacer eso. No tolero a Ackles, no tolero a la gente que anda lastimando a otros de esa manera, no voy a ser un hipócrita conmigo mismo porque él quiera quedar como que tiene la razón.

 

\- Ustedes todos le odian tanto, pero no conocen a Jensen, no al Jensen real, el que se esconde debajo de toda esa rabia que es lo único que pueden ver. Tom solo desea que usted abra sus ojos como él lo hizo.

 

\- El problema Jay, es que para ustedes eso es una justificación y para mí no... todos tenemos problemas en nuestra vida, rabia, dolor e inseguridades y eso no nos da él más mínimo derecho de comportarnos como él lo hizo y es mi opinión y aunque ustedes no la acepten, simplemente deberían respetarla. Ya le dije a Tom que no trataría mal a Ackles, que respetare que sea su amigo y que no volveré a imponerme, pero no puede obligarme a aceptarlo.

 

\- Él tenía razón cuando dijo que era inútil razonar con usted, que ni siquiera hablando yo o el profesor Collins usted accedería a entender... - encogiéndose de hombros, derrotado. - Supongo que entonces se acabó.

 

\- Por el contrario Jared, ustedes quieren tanto al chiquillo, que no toleran que alguien piense distinto de ustedes sobre él... y sí esto se acabó, es por la incapacidad de Tommy y mía de respetar que tenemos opiniones distintas y que eso, está bien. Feliz Navidad Jay, espero que arregles las cosas con él.

 


	18. Capítulo 15 De Vuelta al Campus

 

Now you're here  
and you don't know why

But under skinned knees and the   
skid marks  
Past the places   
where you used to learn

You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels  
who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be

 

Ahora estas aquí  
y no sabes porque

Pero debajo de las rodillas   
raspadas y las huellas   
Dejadas en los lugares   
donde solías aprender

Aúllas y escuchas  
Escuchas y esperas por los  
Ecos de los ángeles   
que nunca volverán

Él es todo lo que quieres  
Él es todo lo que necesitas  
Él es todo lo que dentro de ti   
siempre deseaste lo que podrías ser

 

[Vertical Horizont - Everything I want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK8r0_3n0yE)

 

 

 

Es como volver al pasado repentinamente, Chad solo dice el nombre del sitio al que fue en vacaciones y en todo lo que Jared puede pensar es en Jensen Ackles, ¿Y cuan jodido está de la cabeza como para hacer eso? No puede creerlo, simplemente no puede, y aun así, sabe que lo está haciendo. Pensar en cómo el una vez pensó que irían a ese lugar a divertirse, y había acabado teniendo lo que ahora sabía era un viaje de novios en toda regla.

 

Él había confiado en Jensen Ackles en ese momento, le había confiado su seguridad, su bienestar, su felicidad; había dependido de él en formas que no había dependido de su única figura parental. No de Sherry, y definitivamente no de Gerald.

 

Desde que había tenido esa conversación reveladora con Sandy hace ya mes y medio, se había dado cuenta de muchas de las cosas que él le había hecho a Jensen, y con la conversación con Michael Rosenbaum, estaba más claro que nunca que Ackles, que el Jensen Ackles que él había conocido era el verdadero, que la apuesta dolía y picaba en su corazón, pero que no guardaba relación con el Jensen tranquilo y artístico y elegante que él había conocido. No, esa apuesta era parte del Jensen impulsivo, el lleno de rencor e ira que parecía ahora olvidado.

 

Escuchar a Chad hablar de Las Vegas es como escucharse a sí mismo pensar. Todo lo que hace es recordar el pasado, aunque Chad le haga reír con alguna de las tonterías que dice.

 

\- ¿Cómo puedes entrar en un sitio así? Apenas tienes veintiuno. - dice suavemente, disfrutando de como Chad se encoge de hombros, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la cama de Stephen que aún no ha vuelto.

 

\- ¿En serio eso es lo que te ha llamado la atención todo este tiempo? - Chad se ríe, golpeándole con una almohada larga en la cabeza - De verdad que eres gay, hombre, todos los detalles que te he dado sobre esas esculturales pelirrojas que me miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación y a ti... ¿Te preocupa cómo entre?

 

\- Igual, no es como si esas mujeres te hayan dado nada... - se burla ligeramente, mirando el rostro de Chad contorsionarse en una mueca de enfado.

 

\- Pues, me guiñaron el ojo una o dos veces - rebate cruzándose de brazos - Pero si, no tuve acción, se me va a caer la polla hombre, como a ti... que quien sabe desde cuando tu mano es su única compañía - sonríe cuando nota la mueca en el rostro de Jared, cuando se trata de molestarse el uno al otro, su dinámica es extraña.

 

\- Pues... yo creo que obtuve algo de acción en navidad antes de irme a casa. - confiesa suavemente. - Aunque seguro tú has tenido más que eso en toda tu vida.

 

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y porque hablamos tan bajo? ¿Es malo que tuvieras algo de acción?

 

\- Porque... - mira la puerta, como si de un momento a otro su compañero de cuarto fuera a aparecer. -... fue con Stephen.

 

\- ¡Ohhhh! - ahora es él quien baja su voz con intención, sus ojos azules se entrecierran un poco y ambos se miran por unos segundos en silencio - ¿Esto tiene que ver con aquello que dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo y no hemos tenido la oportunidad?

 

\- Si, exactamente eso... - asintió fervientemente, sintiendo como tenía el rostro caliente. - Fue... muy interesante y... me fui de aquí pensando que quizás debería de darle una oportunidad, pero entonces algo paso en casa y ahora... nuevamente no dejo de pensar en... ya sabes quién.

 

\- ¿Y ese "algo"… - hace comillas sonriendo como solo él puede hacerlo cuando se refiere cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con sexo - …tuvo acción de por medio también?

 

\- Claro que no, ya sabes quién no estaba allí y estoy seguro de que si estuviera; entre mi padre y mi hermano hubieran acabado con él. - dice algo escandalizado por siquiera pensarlo.

 

\- Pues no lo sé, hombre, aún no me has dicho que paso entre ustedes - se queja mirando a Jared como si éste le hubiera golpeado o algo - Así que no sé qué tan grave es... ¿Quieres ir a un ambiente más seguro?, vamos te invito algún dulce.

 

\- Está bien. - de inmediato salta de su cama, buscando sus zapatos y poniéndoselos rápidamente. - Vamos a Gina's, adoro sus tortas heladas y sus cafés con malvaviscos... - parece haber olvidado de lo que van a hablar mientras se pone la chaqueta nueva que le ha regalado su hermano por Navidad. - Vamos, vamos, vamos.

 

Antes de que Chad pueda decir nada más, están fuera de la residencia pisando la nieve que ha caído nueva, y recogiéndola para pegarle un gran bolazo en la cara, haciendo a Chad gritar y correr tras él.

 

Connecticut está exactamente como lo ha visto la última vez que estuvo aquí, aún hay nieve, aún hace un frío para morirse, aún todo es blanca y silencioso. Tan diferente al paisaje desértico que ha dejado atrás hace solo unas horas.

 

Ha volado en avión, su padre le ha pagado el pasaje, diciendo que ya sus viajes de ida y vuelta no serían un problema ahora que había acabado la piscina y el Gazebo en la casa de los Welling, Megan también se había beneficiado con eso obteniendo un ordenador portátil y su madre tenía un collar de perlas que había pasado todas las vacaciones de invierno acariciando.

 

Las cosas en general en su familia habían mejorado, su padre siempre se esforzaba porque todos tuvieran lo que necesitaban, no vivían con lujos, no vivían como algunas de las familias más adineradas del lugar, pero vivían bien. Sabía lo que eran tres comidas al día e incluso comprarse un par de tenis que le gustan. De alguna forma, eso había llevado a que pudieran hablar de sus problemas, supone que el tener que comer y que pagar las deudas, era una presión menos para sus vidas, una que les ayudo a avanzar en otros aspectos.

 

\- Tenías que lanzarme una bola tan grande - Jared se queja haciendo que Chad ría sin ninguna vergüenza, mientras él se limpia la nieve de su cabello. - Tendrás que invitarme a más que un dulce.

 

\- Uhhh, ¿Qué es eso Padalecki? ¿Un puchero? ¿A tu edad? - riendo ampliamente, Chad tiro de la puerta de la cafetería, de inmediato notando que había alguien a punto de salir. - Hombre, Jensen, Feliz Navidad.

 

De inmediato, los ojos de Jared se agrandaron, mirando hacia arriba de los cuatro escalones que había estado subiendo con su puchero aún en el rostro, ¡Oh no, no, no, no! ¡Chad no estaba bromeando!

 

Allí, en la puerta del local se encontraba Jensen Ackles, con su suéter blanco de Yale y pantalones chándal, lentes de leer sobre sus ojos, él nunca había visto a Jensen con lentes. Tenía un libro y un vaso de café helado en las manos y se veía casi recién levantado.

 

\- Chad. Feliz Navidad. - le respondió, antes de mirar a Jared, una sonrisa curvando sus gruesos labios. - Jared, Hey.

 

Eso deja a Jared totalmente descolocado, su corazón casi pareciera latir por su cuenta, enloquecido por lo que sus ojos miran y por esa suave sonrisa. De repente quiere desaparecer y no porque sienta miedo, como en el pasado, sino porque no sabe que tanto se nota que se ha quedado, literalmente sin palabras y por quien sabe cuántos segundos.

 

\- Hola... Jen - se corrige sonrojado - Jensen, espero que no hayas matado a Misha.

 

\- Uh, estuve a punto de hacerlo. - dijo lentamente, bajando las escaleras cuando una mujer le pidió permiso para salir, los tres caminando hasta estar en la acera nuevamente. - Pero Kane me lo impidió... - se encogió de hombros, antes de mirar a Jared y sonreír, alzando una mano para pasarla por el cabello del alto, quitando nieve que había quedado allí. - Ahora mismo están disfrutando de su luna de miel en el apartamento, así que me estoy quedando en las residencias. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

 

Una sonrisa suave se forma en sus labios, cuando siente la mano de Jensen, por un momento piensa que es tan calidad como la recuerda. - Es bueno que le des algo de espacio y bueno... estuvo divertido, Ross, Megan y yo jugamos bastante en la poca nieve y viaje en avión. - lo último, lo dice con una sonrisa de orgullo.

 

\- ¿Y lo trajiste de nuevo contigo o Meg consiguió quedárselo esta vez? - cuestiono alejando su mano después de acariciar distraídamente la mejilla de Jared.

 

Chad había quedado olvidado. Y por la misma razón observaba de uno a otro, analizando cada intercambio entre ellos y definitivamente no encontrando ninguna razón para que estos dos idiotas no estuvieran juntos.

 

\- Está en mi habitación, lo pone un poco inquieto volar, así que le di algo para dormir - ríe antes de agregar. - Y no, Megan no ganara esa batalla, me siento incómodo si Ross no está conmigo.

 

\- Oh, entonces espero verlo pronto. - sonrió ampliamente, Jensen dio un paso hacia atrás. - ¿Nos vemos?

 

\- Sí, por supuesto - repite devolviendo la sonrisa.

 

Después de que Ackles está a más de veinte metros de distancia, Jared siente el frío calar en sus huesos y se abraza a sí mismo, girándose para encontrarse a Chad mirando a Jensen alejarse; la expresión en Murray es sumamente curiosa, él nunca ha visto ese rostro lleno de preocupación como ahora.

 

\- Chad, hombre, ¿Estás bien?

 

\- La razón por la que tú y Jensen no están juntos, es también la misma razón por la que el parecía un Grizzly herido de muerte en Macbeth... ¿Cierto? - dice lentamente, aun mirando a Jensen caminar. - ¿Acaso tu... acaso tú le hiciste daño?

 

Eso le toma por sorpresa y hace que se quede en silencio por unos segundos, procesando las palabras de Chad, en cierta forma, si, siente que es cierto, que ambos se hicieron daño cuando las inseguridades que venían arrastrando por años se salieron de control, cuando todo paso a ser una locura, apuestas... suicidio, cada una era una respuesta a lo que habían pasado por años.

 

\- Sí, ambos nos hicimos daño Chad... ambos...

 

\- Mmmm... ya veo. - entonces así de fácil la expresión desaparece. - Tío, casi podía ver como se te lanzaba, pensé que iba a cogerte del pelo y a follarte la boca, aquí mismo.

 

\- ¿Queeeee? - grita sonrojado, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para ver si alguien le había escuchado - ¿Qué demonios Chad? ¿Porque piensas eso...?

 

\- Si iba a darte así... - y entonces Murray está haciendo movimientos con sonidos obscenos y todo lo que Jared puede hacer es gruñir de vergüenza mientras se apresura a entrar en el local.

 

\- Jodete - gruño sonrojado, siendo seguido por un Chad que ahora se abraza a sí mismo, simulando quien sabe qué demonios.

 

 

 

 

 

No, sin duda alguna, no fue la mejor navidad que han tenido, después de que regreso de casa de los Padalecki encontró a su madre algo nerviosa, como nunca antes la había visto, acariciando una y otra vez su anillo de casada, sin su padre al lado. No se dio cuenta hasta ese instante lo acostumbrado que estaba de verlos juntos, las horas pasaron y su madre se movía sin rumbo en la parte baja de la casa y su padre, no salía de la habitación.

 

Él se había sentado en la parte de atrás de la casa, mirando la piscina nueva y el suave movimiento del agua, sus ojos estaban algo rojos, culpa del llanto que la noche anterior le había atacado sin piedad. Y sin darse cuenta, los días habían pasado de esa forma, cada uno de ellos estaba sumido en sus problemas y en todo lo que implicaban, sin saber cómo acercarse entre sí.

 

Tiene que admitir que se sentía muy solo, sin Mike, sin sus padres, sin amigos que quieran escuchar este embrollo que era su vida en ese instante, una y otra vez.

 

En algún momento de la tarde, pensó que quizás debería empezar por disculparse con su padre, aún estaba enojado por esta situación del divorcio, pero como siempre, había sido un poco impulsivo con la forma en que había reaccionado.

 

\- Papá.

 

Cualquier cosa que quisiera decir en ese instante se esfumó de su cabeza, cuando al entrar en el estudio de su padre, le observó guardar sus libros en una amplia maleta café, camino hacia él en silencio, con un dolor sordo en pecho y pensando que decir, para un hombre que le miró con seriedad unos segundos antes de seguir en lo suyo.

 

\- ¿Que pasa, Tom?

 

Le escuchó preguntar antes de que cerrara la maleta y la colocara junto a las otras que ya estaban llenas. De inmediato tomo una de las vacías.

 

\- ¿Has visto mi álbum de monedas? No lo consigo por ningún lado.

De pronto Tom se sintió como un niño pequeño, que se escondía entre las piernas de su madre porque su padre era demasiado serio e imponente.

 

\- Me parece que está en la habitación de huéspedes, donde tú y Jared estuvieron como hace un año, estabas enseñándoselo y quedo ahí.

 

\- Oh, cierto... - se detuvo, mirando la maleta con las manos en la cintura. - Lo buscaré... - está por salir de la habitación y dejar a Tom allí antes de detenerse.- Hijo, lamento que tengas que ver esto...

 

\- Esta bien, supongo que tenían que hacerlo en algún momento. - responde en voz baja - Es solo que desearía que hubiera consultado conmigo y con mamá... que no te alejes de nosotros así de pronto...

 

\- Necesito hacerlo, al menos por ahora. Necesito saber quién soy realmente.

 

\- ¿Sin nosotros? - preguntó sin poder evitar que su voz se rompa.

 

\- Sin nadie. - le corrigió con suavidad, acariciándole el cabello cuando se acercó.

 

Parecía decidido a ello, a irse y dejarlos a los dos. Y eso fue lo que hizo que Tom suspirara. Si su padre tomaba esa decisión, él no iba a dejar a su madre sola.

 

\- ¿No podemos hacer nada por ti...? - estaba aguantando las lágrimas, lo sabía. - ¿No podemos ayudar?

 

\- No, Tom... Regresa a la universidad, termínala, dedícate a lo que quieras - le indicó con suavidad, no queriendo que su hijo se sintiera con ganas de rendirse solo porque el fuera a marcharse de la casa. - Tom, necesito esto... Necesito salirme.

 

\- Lo sé, pero recuerda siempre que mamá y yo estaremos esperándote, siempre... que te amamos mucho papá, mucho.

 

\- Lo sé, por eso quiero estar solo, muy solo. Quiero la soledad para pensar... En quien soy y que debo hacer ahora...

 

\- Está bien - aceptó con suavidad - Deberías hablar con mamá, está nerviosa.

 

\- Por supuesto que lo está, pero sé que ella podrá superarlo, es una mujer fuerte y... - Henry se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la puerta.

 

\- Sí pero nada te cuesta hablar con ella papá - Tom se queja, limpiándose los ojos disimuladamente. - Por favor, al menos hazle saber que estás bien, que no se trata de nosotros, sino algo que necesitas hacer...

\- Ella no quiere dejarme ir... y quiero que sepas porque... - tomo a su hijo de la mano, respirando hondo mientras lo atraía hacia él y comenzaba a caminar. Nuevamente Tom siente que volvía a ser un niño que se dejaba mover por sus padres para ir al odontólogo. Se aferró a la mano de su padre preguntándose que era lo que iba a enseñarle y porque necesitaba llevarle a su habitación para ello.

 

Tom se quedó en silencio, la mano de su padre se sentía tan fuerte y segura como siempre, quizás por eso extraño el contacto cuando este le soltó y se volteó hacia él, sus manos desatando su camisa. Se siente confundido, demasiado y después, después siente como su estómago se revuelve, porque los brazos de sus padres, tiene unas cicatrices que él no recuerda.

 

\- Nunca te deje verlas... Cuando eras niño las maquillaba... - confeso, su voz temblaba, pero no iba a llorar. - Solo hay dos personas vivas que saben de esto... Tu madre... y Jared Padalecki.

 

La sorpresa sacude su cuerpo, no sabe que su padre leyó su ultimo pensamiento o que... pero eso explica porque no recuerda las cicatrices.

 

\- ¿Cuando? - esta llorando, no puede evitarlo, un sollozo se escapa de sus labios, mientras acaricia el brazo ajeno, son tan profundas, más que las de Jared y siente la desesperación, como un sentimiento nuevo, tan fuerte que le quita el aire, la desesperación de algún día encontrar a su padre, en un charco de su propia sangre.

 

\- Lo siento, bebé. - susurro, dejando que su hijo se aferrara a su pecho, mientras con una mano continuaba acariciando las cicatrices que cruzaban por sus brazos. - Lo siento, Tommy.

 

No puede explicar lo que siente al ver a su hijo llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño de nuevo, le escucha sollozar e intentar detener la fuerza que sacude su cuerpo, pero es inútil, sus ojos azules están totalmente empañados y ha optado por refugiarse en su pecho.

 

\- ¿Por qué nunca, me lo dijiste?

 

\- Bebé, ¿Cómo podría decirte algo como esto? Nunca podría, hijo... Si no fuera por Gerald Padalecki... - jadeo suavemente. - Lo siento, por no ser sincero contigo... Por nunca haberte dicho toda la verdad más temprano.

 

\- Esta bien, es solo que me duele mucho, porque siempre pensé que tú y mamá, que eran perfectos... que... y saber que todo este tiempo estaban sufriendo en silencio y cuidándome, gracias papá. No me va alcanzar la vida para darles las gracias.

 

\- Cariño...- la voz de Patricia les sorprende a ambos, aunque no rompe el momento, no cuando Tom está extendiendo su mano hacia ella, para que la tome.

 

Tom se aferra a su madre con tanta fuerza como a su padre. Era cierto que alguna u otra vez sus padres le habían metido en el medio de algo, supone ahora que fueron momentos en que la presión fue demasiado, pero que la mayoría del tiempo estos eran sus padres, dos personas que había dedicado su vida a protegerse entre sí y a protegerlo a él, entre el dolor, el miedo y la soledad, esos eran sus padres, las personas que más admiraba en el mundo, por ser capaz de vivir entre tanta mierda.Era una situación que rompía corazones y sabía que él también debía poner de su parte para que esto funcionará para todos y si para eso necesitaba volver a Henderson y apoyarlos a ambos, lo haría.

 

 

 

 

 

\- Tienen este sitio muy limpio... Aun no me deja de sorprender... - dice, levantándose de la cama, solo en calzoncillos para caminar hacia la ventana que da afuera del apartamento.

 

\- ¿Y porque te sorprende mi vida? - susurro caminado hasta Misha y pasando sus manos por su pálida piel, bajando un poco el bóxer y disfrutando del sonrojo que llena las mejillas del docente. - ¿Pensaste que viviría en un basurero?

 

\- No es exactamente eso... - sonríe, sosteniendo las manos de Kane para que no fueran más allá, tenían tres días de no salir de la cama más que para pedir comida y él ahora quería salir a pasear, a caminar por esa nieve blanca que le recordaba su país. - ... los imagine con una mucama limpiándoles todo, haciendo los baños, los platos y la comida.

 

Hace a Kane reír, porque tiene razón, para ambos fue algo difícil crear una rutina y más llegando de un sitio como Macbeth, roto y lleno de muchos sentimientos negativos, todo lo que podían pensar era en pelear el uno con el otro por cosas tan tontas como bajar el inodoro, lavar los platos, sacar la basura. Si, Ackles y él habían tenido muchos altercados hasta que por fin lograron acomodar todo en su sitio.

 

Este sitio había sido obra de los Ackles, aunque Kane era quien se encargaba de mantenerlo con el dinero que había ahorrado durante toda su vida. El pagaba las cuentas, compraba la comida, y Ackles cocinaba para ambos, tenían un calendario de limpieza semanal que Misha había admirado por media hora, sorprendiéndose de lo organizados que eran.

 

\- Temías que mis padres no me estuvieran ayudando ¿Verdad? - preguntó apoyando su cuerpo en la espalda contraria. Cerrando sus ojos por lo cómodo que se siente.

 

Las habitaciones separadas parecían dos mundos distintos, la de Jensen estaba llena de afiches de bandas electrónicas y de libros de cocina, acompañado de la pila de libros de cálculo más grande que había visto en su vida. En cambio la de Kane era mucho más organizada, como en casa, sus paredes estaban cubiertas de bibliotecas altas, completamente llenas de los libros que había traído de Henderson. Si, la habitación de Christian era como un paraíso para alguien como él que amaba los libros, solo que a diferencia de su propia biblioteca, ésta estaba perfectamente organizado.

 

\- No, tampoco es eso.

 

\- Hemos madurado profesor Collins, aprendimos a muchas cosas en el camino y eso implica limpiar, cocinar y ordenar todo medianamente bien para que cuando la madre de Jensen venga no diga que vivimos en un basurero y nos regañe - dice, haciendo reír a Misha - Incluso me atrevo a decir que soy un poco más ordenado que tu mi amor.

 

\- Eso no lo voy a negar. - suspirando, se separó de Kane quien intento retenerlo sin éxito mientras Misha salía de la habitación. - Nunca he sido muy dado a ser ordenado, supongo que podría aprender algo.

\- Recuerdo que decíamos que su oficina era una cueva de libros, pequeña y tenebrosa - bromea, caminado hasta el refrigerador para buscar algo que desayunar. - Al menos aquí tenemos algo de comida, creo que Jensen tuvo que ir a comprar algo, no teníamos nada en la habitación que tenemos en residencias.

 

\- Lo era, Chrisy. - lo dijo al ver una foto de Christian colgada en la pared cerca de la cocina, donde se leía "Con amor, para Chrisy, de Annie". Si, definitivamente esa no era la misma chica que fumaba en las gradas.

 

\- Y lo siento por Jensen, pero él fue quien decidió darnos nuestro espacio, lo que le agradezco.

 

\- No lo sientas, ni tampoco lo agradezcas, el pequeño bastardo lo hace para tener más posibilidades de encontrarse casualmente con Jared, esos dos aún están enamoradísimos.

 

\- Eso sigues diciendo. Entonces, hoy me prometiste cocinar algo, ¿Qué me hará el gran Chrisy Kane?

 

\- Mmmmm no se - se apoya en la puerta de la nevera con una sonrisa suave - La única vez que comimos juntos fue cuando vimos aquellas películas y el menú de esa vez fue palomitas... ¿Qué tal trocitos de pollo en salsa blanca?

 

\- Si puedes hacerlo, lo comeré. - colocándose a su lado, se sujetó de la cintura de Christian, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. - ¿Chris? Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

 

\- Oh eso suena serio - responde tratando de mirar a su novio a los ojos sin mucho éxito - Dime.

 

\- Podrías haber tenido a cualquier en la preparatoria, a cualquier chica, pero sin embargo, viniste hasta mi... ¿Fue solo porque represente un reto para ti? Porque yo no me considero atractivo, no de la forma en la que tú hablas de mí...

 

\- Fuiste un reto - aceptó suavemente - Pero a la vez fuiste más que eso, desde la primera vez que te vi me llamo la atención lo inteligente que eras, aunque no soportaba tu actitud amable y responsable, eras increíblemente distintos a los otros profesores y todo el mundo tenía un cuelgue por ti - se ríe cuando escucha el bufido de su novio y está vez si logra voltearse para tomar su rostro en sus manos. - No comprendí como me atraías y como me molestaba la forma en que todos te miraban, hasta que te calle con ese beso. De ahí, fue una espiral directo a tus brazos.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te conquiste con mi inteligencia y mi amabilidad?

 

\- Oh ¿No es suficiente? - preguntó con tono de duda tomando la nariz de Misha - Se ha visto en un espejo profesor a Collins, a tu inteligencia y tu amabilidad se le suman unos ojos soñadores, un cuerpo de ensueño y un apretadísimo culo, lo cierto es amor, que tú no sabes el efecto que causas en las personas.

 

\- Mi culo no está apretado y apenas y hago ejercicio últimamente... - se abraza asimismo, intentando cubrirse. - Pero, acepto tus palabras.

 

\- Has bajado algo de peso si – acepta, su expresión ligeramente preocupada de pronto. - Y cuando nos encontramos ese día estabas tan pálido, tenías ojeras. - le acaricia debajo del ojo derecho suavemente. - Has pasado por un tiempo difícil y yo también, pero escúchame Misha, me gustas, más que eso, te amo y necesitas empezar a confiar un poco más en ti mismo.

 

\- ¿Confiar en mí? Confío en mí, pero tú eres tan... atractivo, Chris, el chico popular, el deportista que además de ser atlético, es sumamente inteligente.

 

\- ¿Y?, fui todo lo que mis padres querían que fuera, al igual que le paso a Jensen, Danneel y Tom, fui lo que esperaban de mí, pero después de todo lo que paso, me di cuenta que podía ser yo mismo... que tenía una oportunidad y ahora soy un ratón de biblioteca que de vez en cuando es algo atlético, tiene amigos de verdad, que no vive con grandes lujos y me di cuenta que no me hacen tanta falta como mi padre creía.

 

\- ¿Así que has dejado al mimado chico rico atrás? - cuestiono, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

 

\- En parte, lastimosamente sigo amando los chocolates finos que mi hermanita me manda - hace un gesto dramático, que hace reír a Collins.

\- Oh, bueno, supongo que siempre conservaras esa esencia, al menos no eres un socialite mimado.

 

\- Cállate, si los probaras también te conquistarían - molesto - ¿Te gustó mi respuesta? ¿Aprobé?

 

\- Tus palabras me convencieron, sí, pero... ¿Qué tal tu cuerpo? - se remueve frente a él, en su forma de seducirle, algo torpe, pero sumamente caliente para Christian que le conoce bien.

 

\- Mmm, profesor Collins - sus manos se ponen sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio - ¿Acaso no le bastó lo que jugamos anoche?, después de todo la recomendación de Jensen sirvió, tenerte entre mis piernas, lleno de polla, hizo que pudiéramos ir un poco más allá.

 

\- Ackles ha probado ser muy sabio. - se ríe, tomando las manos de Christian para llevarlas a rodear su cadera y así el poder colgarse del cuello de Christian. - ¿Por qué no le visitamos un rato? Estoy seguro de que querrá verte.

 

\- Mmmm después de besarnos un poco más - se queja con un puchero - Además, no podemos llegar de sorpresa, capaz que lo encontramos masturbándose con las fotos de Padalecki.

 

\- No hace eso. - Misha se quejó, esquivando la boca de Christian a propósito. - Bien podríamos hacer algo de comida como me prometiste y llevarle algo.

 

\- Oh si lo hace - es su turno para separase y dejar al docente con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro - Pero no le digas nada, porque si no va vengarse y recuerda que vivo con él - ríe de nuevo para empezar a sacar las cosas que necesita para el almuerzo.

 

\- ¿Tu... tú también te masturbaste con fotos mías? - pregunta, antes de hacer un sonido con la garganta. - Oh cierto, tenías disfunción eréctil, ¿No? Supongo que no podías.

 

\- Te agradecería que no lo gritaras amor, ¡En serio!

 

\- Solo lo decía para molestarte, Chris. - con sus manos, acarició la espalda de su novio, rodeándolo luego de la cintura mientras continuaba sacando cosas de la nevera. - Lamento tanto que eso te haya pasado.

 

\- Yo también, lo cierto es que fue algo muy duro, pero fue la reacción de mi cuerpo, Jensen por ejemplo, no puede estresarse sin devolver cualquier cosa que se coma.

 

\- Woah, ¿De verdad está tan mal? Pero se veía muy entero... o al menos eso creo.

 

\- El bastardo tiene la tremenda habilidad de fingir que está perfectamente bien, pero la verdad es que perder a Jared le destrozo Misha, en miles de pedazos.

 

\- A mí también. Me rompí en miles de pedazos cuando te perdí a ti.

 

\- Misha... - su voz es suave y pequeña - Lo siento, al final no pude cuidarte. Pero eso va a cambiar, amor.

 

\- Lo sé. - se aferró aún más fuerte a Christian, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de esa calidez que había extrañado tanto. - Te voy a extrañar, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

 

\- Lo sé, porque yo también voy a extrañarte mucho, pero admito que esta navidad fue asombrosa.

 

\- Gracias por invitarme a pasarla contigo, y por llevarme a la playa, hace tanto tiempo que no iba... y además, gracias por traerme aquí también, hace frío y es muy divertido.

 

\- Ya, ya no agradezcas tanto, que suena que traje a un niño, te traje porque eres mi pareja y quería pasarla contigo, entre tú hermosa sonrisa y tus hermosas piernas.

 

\- Uhhh que romántico todo. - separándose de Christian para dejarle hacer la cena, se apoyó de la encimera, observando a su novio. - ¿Ya te he dicho que has crecido?

 

\- Claro que sí, tuve que comprar pantalones nuevos hace como seis meses, aún tengo esperanzas de ser más alto que Jensen - sonríe, cortando el pollo en pequeños trocitos.

 

\- Has crecido en todas partes... en cada aspecto.

 

\- Mmmm ¿En serio? ¿En todas partes?

 

\- Ustedes la gente joven de esta época siempre parece esforzarse en convertir todo en algo sexual, es insoportable como uno tiene que cuidar lo que dice estos días.

 

\- Joder sonaste como mi papá. - molesta tirándole a Misha un ajo que esquiva con facilidad - Pero ya, en serio, ¿Quieres decir que he madurado?, porque tú también amor, creo que es algo normal.

 

\- Yo no necesitaba madurar, en cambio...

 

Ambos se giraron a la puerta que se abrió de un tirón, saltando en el proceso.

 

\- ¡Chris, me encontré con Jared!

 

Hay una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos están tan iluminados que se ven casi amarillos de la emoción mientras se acerca a la cocina, colocando un café helado en la encimera antes de subirse a esta.

 

\- ¡Lo encontré! - entonces, para sorpresa de Misha, pero no de Kane, suelta una risita tonta mientras se enfurruña, poniendo su rostro en sus rodillas.

 

\- ¿Tan rápido? - preguntó Kane, sin poder evitar reír, lo cierto es que le encantaba ver a Jensen de esa forma, como si hubiera tocado el mismísimo sol - Hombre, que suerte ¿Comprobaste lo de los mensajes? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Hombre, cuenta!

 

\- Bueno, estaba en Gina's buscando un café helado, ¿Puedes creer que todo el mundo pida café chocolatado caliente? No me importa si hace frío, el café helado siempre es mejor. ¡Entonces apareció! - exclamo, soltando después una risa. - Debiste verlo, estaba tan hermoso con esa chaqueta enorme, y su cabello lleno de nieve... tan, tan, tan angelical.

 

Misha ha quedado totalmente fuera de la conversación y aunque por un momento frunce el ceño al siguiente se queda en silencio, sorprendido, de escuchar a Jensen Ackles hablar con esa ilusión y amor en sus ojos y su voz.

 

\- ¿Por qué tenía nieve en su cabello? - frunce el ceño - Espera ¿Con quién le encontraste?

 

\- Murray, el chico se le ha pegado como una garrapata. Aunque creo que Jared es bueno para él. Probablemente estaban por allí haciendo cosas de niños, ya sabes cómo es Murray. - se encoge de hombros, recostando su cabeza sobre la pared y cerrando sus ojos. - Me dejo tocarle el cabello y acariciar su mejilla.

 

\- No se puso tenso, ¿No te alejó? - preguntó sorprendido.

 

Cada vez más parecía que Tom estaba diciendo la verdad y aunque Jensen no lo admitiera, Christian sabía que su amigo estaba enloqueciendo ante la posibilidad de que Jared aún le quisiera.

 

\- ¿El sí fue el autor de los mensajes?

 

\- Si, me dijo que esperaba que no hubiera matado a Misha. - de pronto sus mejillas enrojecieron, y sus ojos se volvieron recelosos mientras se dirigían a Collins que en ese momento le estaba mirando. - Oh, había olvidado que estaba aquí.

 

\- ¿Por qué sólo soñabas con matarme a mí? - preguntó el docente cruzándose de brazos, decidió no mencionar nada de lo que acaba de escuchar - ¡Sí Chris y yo nos pusimos mimosos juntos!

 

\- Pues sí y precisamente por eso quería matarte, bueno en realidad a los dos, pero considerando que Christian es el único que me escucha, entonces lo tengo que conservar.

 

\- Ahora yo me siento como una mascota – dice Kane en tono indignado, pero Jensen sonríe simplemente, parece que nada puede cambiar su buen humor. - Supongo que eso quiere decir, que nos quedaremos en residencias.

 

\- Claro que no, allí no puedo follarme a nadie sin que el edificio entero lo sepa.

 

\- Joder, no cambias, procura que Padalecki no te vea, mira que capaz que se pone tan celoso como la otra vez que el torpe se cayó en el lago.

 

\- Eso acabo bien, medianamente... quizás no tan bien, pero me dio material suficiente para masturbarme por el resto de mi vida... - se encoge de hombros. - el sexo con otras personas es solo eso.

 

\- Sí... No creo que él lo mire así - responde riendo suavemente - Y bueno si, terminó bien, porque se manosearon en el agua, después de su ataque de celos. Pero no creo que debas repetirlo, pídele ayuda a Murray de nuevo, es un buen amigo y está cerca de Jared.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Están usando a alguien para promover estos encuentros? – la pregunta de Misha, suena ligeramente indignada y lo comprueban cuando continua - Ustedes dos están locos, suenan como si todo pudieran planearlo, iré a tomar una ducha.

 

\- ¿No te lo follaste bien? - pregunto Jensen, recibiendo un golpe por parte de su amigo.

 

\- No, no estamos usando a nadie, solo fue una vez, por lo general esos dos se atraen como la tierra y la luna amor.

 

\- Mmmm, bueno, pero no creo que debieran usar a alguien más, Jensen, lo que Jared necesita ahora es confianza y no más mentiras.

 

\- Eso es un buen punto - Kane hablo, mirando a Jensen que se había quedado callado de pronto. - Más teniendo en cuenta, que si aún te quiere, debes hacer todo lo posible para que te dé una segunda oportunidad.

 

\- No más mentiras... - frunció los labios. - Creo que iré a hacer una cita con la consejera universitaria.

 

\- No es mala idea. Suena como el primer paso de un plan.

 

\- ¿Qué cambiara eso? - pregunto Misha en un susurro cuando Ackles salió de la cocina con su café helado.

 

\- La consejera de la universidad ayudo mucho a una amiga nuestra, Jensen está viéndola desde hace tiempo, solo que va a su ritmo, a veces va una vez por semana, otras veces cada tres meses, depende como se sienta. Pero es alguien con quien puede hablar Misha de mucha mierda que solo él sabe, contrario a la creencia popular la vida no es de rosas cuando tienes dinero y él, necesitaba hablar y empezar a canalizar sus emociones, principalmente la ira.

 

\- Ese es su pecado capital, diría Paul, el tuyo es la pereza. - dijo con una sonrisa, feliz de ver como Christian había sido capaz de desarrollar una amistad real con Jensen.

 

\- Lo sé y aun así mírame, como un buen novio cocinándote - se inclina para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Misha, antes de seguir adobando el pollo con especias.

 

\- Cambie de opinión, Chris.

 

\- Uh... ¿Sobre qué cariño?

 

\- Quiero tener sexo ahora.

 

\- ¿Ehhh? ¿Porque ese cambio de opinión tan drástico?

 

\- Vamos, necesito sexo ahora mismo... - se quejó, haciendo que Chris soltara todo en la mesa con una sonrisa y le tomara en brazos. - ¡Ahora!

 

Empiezan a besarse entre pequeñas risas, el almuerzo queda a medio hacer mientras caminan hacia su cuarto, quitándose la ropa en el camino. Kane no sabe qué demonios ha puesto a su novio tan caliente, pero no va a quejarse, porque su polla reacciona en tiempo récord y también necesita esto, sentir al docente de ojos azules a su lado.

 

No importa cuántas veces han tenido sexo estas semanas de vacaciones, han pasado mucho tiempo lejos, se han necesitado demasiado como para ser sano. Se necesitan aun. Y si Misha quiere tener sexo ahora, él va a dárselo, no importa que Jensen quiera arrancarse los ojos porque no han podido llegar a la habitación y han acabado lanzándose en el sofá, Misha sobre su regazo, follando su ya preparado agujero en su polla sin mucho protocolo.

 

La sonrisa de Misha, quebrada e invadida de placer, solo hace que empuje con más ganas, deseoso de seguir viendo esa expresión por siempre y espera que así sea.

 

 

 


	19. Capítulo 16: Reconsideraciones

**_Take Me Home Tonight - Every Avenue_ **

_Take me home tonight (Llevame a casa esta noche)_  
_I don't wanna let you go 'til you see the light (No quiero dejarte ir hasta que veas la luz)_  
_Take me home tonight (Llevame a casa esta noche)_  
_Listen, honey, just like Ronnie sang  (Escucha, cariño, justo como Ronnie canto)_  
  
_I feel a hunger (Siento el hambre)_  
_It's a hunger (Es un hambre)_  
_That tries to keep a man awake at night (Que intenta mantener a un hombre despierto en la noche)_  
_Are you the answer? (¿Eres tu la respuesta?)_  
_I shouldn't wonder (No deberia preguntarmelo)_  
 

 

Ese día, quizás como parte de una broma cruel, el viento estaba soplando mucho, las personas tenían que ir un poco más abrigadas, protegerse de las ráfagas que amenazaban con tirar al suelo a más de uno. En ese tiempo, Mike y él siempre acostumbraban tomarse de las manos con fuerza, sostenerse el uno al otro y llegar a casa por una taza de chocolate caliente, si, quizás no era como la de la señora Padalecki pero siempre le hacía sentir en casa. Por eso pensaba que quizás era una broma cruel, que el día que recibía a uno de los interesados por comprar su apartamento, el viento le recordará a Mike. Aunque para ser sincero, siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, desde la última vez que lo vio en casa de Jared, ¿Cuánto hace de eso?, dos o tres semanas, quizás.

 

— ¿Señor Welling? — el hombre a su lado le llama, sacándole de sus pensamientos. — Le decía que es un gran apartamento.

 

— ¿Qué? Uh, seguro, el estilo vanguardista es reciente, pero estoy seguro de que será del agrado de su esposa tan pronto lo vea. — dice amablemente, acomodando su Armani para que luzca impecable. No quiere tener que hacer esto de nuevo, de verdad que no, solo quiere venderlo y mudarse a Henderson, a encargarse de la empresa junto a su madre, después de todo, aún es joven, ya tendrá tiempo de terminar la universidad.

 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llama la atención de ambos hombres, pero en Tom hace que su corazón se dispare, cuando ve que quien se asoma por la puerta es su ex novio, joder, hasta el solo pensamiento de pensar en Mike de esa forma es demasiado doloroso, pero por alguna extraña razón quizás su terquedad, hace que su expresión no refleje el dolor que está sintiendo.

 

— Oh, lo siento Thomas, pensé que no estarías en casa, no sabía que tenías visitas.

 

— Oh, el señor Johnson vino a ver el apartamento para comprarlo. — explica de inmediato, no queriendo darle más ideas raras a Michael, especialmente cuando no quiere ni pensar en discutir con él.

 

— Wow, ¿Venderlo? — Mike a diferencia de su novio no puede ocultar la sorpresa ni en su rostro ni en su voz. — Wow, bueno señor Johnson, espero que le guste el apartamento, siempre se cuidó como si fuera un hogar.

 

— Algo que realmente nunca fue. — Tom murmura.

 

No pasa desapercibido para el extraño la enorme tensión entre los dos hombres, por lo que después de intercambiar pocas palabras con el anfitrión principal, acaba marchándose con la promesa de que volverá dentro de unos días.

 

Todo lo que Tom puede pensar es en tirarse al metro si tiene que pasar por este proceso de una vez.

 

— Tus cosas ya están en cajas. — le dice a Michael cuando pasa por su lado hacia el sofá. — Si me apuntas la dirección a las que quieres que la envíe, te llegaran dentro de dos días. — toma la agenda que le ha dado su madre con los nombres de posibles compradores y comienza a revisarla de nuevo.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Empacaste mis cosas? — ríe amargamente, sin poder evitar sonar un poco cínico. — Esto es increíble, pensé venir aquí, llevarme mis cosas y no tener que cruzar palabra contigo, puesto que estabas tan seguro cuando me terminaste, pero nunca pensé que tuvieras tanta prisa de borrarme de tu vida.

 

— No creo que pueda borrarte de mi vida tan fácilmente, Michael, pero tengo prisa por vender este lugar y regresar a Henderson. — no tenía ganas de sumirse en una discusión como esta, pero si Michael insistía en hacerse la víctima. — mi madre quiere que lo venda cuanto antes.

— Sabes estoy empezando a pensar lo contrario, quizás lo de Ackles simplemente fue la excusas que buscabas para enviarme al demonio, quizás tienes a alguien más, que le vaya muy bien Señor Welling. — se apresuró a la habitación donde compartían, ni siquiera tuvo que entrar porque sus cosas estaban en cajas apiladas en el pasillo. Tendría que hacer varios viajes por ellas, pero prefería, llevárselas ahora.

 

Tomo una y la cargo, regresando a la sala con la mirada en alto, aunque se detuvo cuando escuchó el llanto de su ex novio. No quería quedar como el jodido malvado de esto, pero este se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

 

Camino dos pasos hacía la puerta y sintió que su corazón podía partirse en dos ahí mismo, siempre había sido débil a las lágrimas de Tom, siempre y aunque sentía que si realmente querían cortar aquello, era mejor que saliera por esa puerta ahora mismo e incluso dejara el resto de sus cosas en el olvido. No lo hizo. No podía hacerlo.

 

— Yo solo quería que todo estuviera bien... — le escuchó decir. — Puedes pensar que planee todo esto, pero no fue así... Solo tengo prisa porque mis padres se están divorciando y mi padre se fue de casa, y mamá se quedó en casa...

 

Dejo la caja en el suelo con cuidado y se volteó hacia su ex novio, Tom estaba acurrucado en el sillón, sus ojos azules escondidos contra sus manos, estas sobre su regazo, se veía tan vulnerable, tanto como cuando estaba en secundaria.

 

— No quiero que esté sola, y yo tampoco quiero estar sólo. Pero no te vayas pensando que no te amo aun, que he dejado de pensar en ti.

 

— Lamento lo de tus padres. — es lo primero que su boca pudo articular. — Pero sobre lo demás... No lo sé, Tommy. — el apodo se deslizo con facilidad de sus labios — No sé si realmente nos queremos tanto como decimos ¿Sabes?, porque dejamos que nuestra manía por querer tener la razón se metiera en medio. No lo sé.

 

— Pero yo te amo, Mike... Te amo mucho. — sollozo. — no podemos terminar así de esta forma. Mike, no después de todo... Se supone que somos para siempre...

 

Los ojos del músico se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras se acercaba a su ex novio y se sentaba a su lado, poniendo una mano en la espalda y dejando que se acurrucara en su pecho.

 

— Yo también te amo Tommy, pero no sé... tengo miedo, de cómo te traté, de todo lo que te dije, incluso de como actuaste tú... empezamos a hacernos daños por algo que ni siquiera tenía que ver con nosotros.

 

— Mike... — sollozo, abrazando el torso de quien había sido su pareja. — Mike, perdóname, sé que no debí haberte dicho eso. Sé que no debí haberte presionado.

 

— Tommy perdóname — finalmente un sollozo abandono sus labios — Es solo que... es solo que me cuesta tanto confiar en alguien que ha hecho tanto daño, lamento lo que dije, lo siento Tom, no sabes cuánto.

 

— Pero tenías razón, soy un mimado... Me gusta que las cosas se hagan a mi manera... Pero te lo juro, no lo hice para hacerte daño... Sólo quería que dejaras ese rencor que llevas dentro, Mike.

 

Levanto el rostro de Tom de su pecho para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran.

 

— Pues entonces los dos somos unos mimados — dijo y ambos compartieron una risa triste. — Y yo solo quería alejarte de Ackles, porque me daba miedo que pudiera volver a lastimarte. Tampoco quise esto, ni hacerte daño.

 

— No soy más ese chico, Mike, no dejare que nadie me haga daño de esa forma, y si Jensen se atreviera a hacerlo entonces yo ya no sería su amigo, nunca más.

 

Limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas de Tom, con cuidado.

 

— Lo sé, has crecido tanto, es solo que a veces no puedo evitar el terrible impulso de cuidarte del mundo. Lo lamento.

 

— Mike... Mike, te amo.

 

— Te amo, Tommy. — respondió casi encima de los labios ajenos — Sé mi novio, de nuevo — pidió observando como las mejillas blancas del hombre a su lado se llenaban de un hermoso color rojo.

 

— No, Mike, quiero ser algo más... — susurro, cerrando sus ojos mientras acababa de unir los labios de ambos, subiéndose al regazo de Rosenbaum y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. — Cásate conmigo.

 

La forma en que la cara de Mike se llena de sorpresa y luego de una sonrisa es lo más hermoso que Tom ha visto en su vida.

 

— Si, mil veces sí, mi amor, sí.

 

— ¡Si, Mike! — Tom se ríe suavemente, antes de tomar los labios de su futuro esposo entre los suyos, pensando que esta quizás sea la tontería más grande del mundo, no lo sabe ahora, y solo tendrá que esperar a que sea la mejor opción, el mejor camino que pueda tomar su vida ahora mismo.

 

No permitirá que el divorcio de sus padres cambie su vida para mal, pero tampoco permitirá que manche su visión sobre lo que una pareja debe y no debe ser. Él lo sabía desde el principio, incluso si en las últimas semanas haya pensado lo contrario. Mike y él son para siempre.

 

— Te amo, Mike, te amo tanto... — sujeta a su novio de la nuca, ahondando el beso. — Te amo, te amo, te amo...

 

Apenas puede hablar, porque Mike es demandante contra sus labios y su cuerpo, quitando la corbata y la chaqueta que llevaba sobre sí hace algunos segundos, está tocando todo su cuerpo, volviéndole loco. En algún punto está sobre el sillón suspirando con cada beso, que su prometido deja por todo su pecho desnudo.

 

— Te amo, ¿Sabes cuánto te amo...?, sentía que me iba a morir sin ti, sin la forma en que me miras, que me tocas, en que ríes.

 

— ¡Thomas Patrick Welling! ¡Levántate de ese sofá ahora mismo!

 

Por instinto, Tom rueda de debajo de Michael, peleando con sus ropas para ponerlas de nuevo en su sitio, y evitando a toda costa la mirada asesina que su madre lanza de uno a otro.

 

Mike hace lo propio al intentar alejarse de Tom, con tan prisa que ambos terminan golpeándose la cabeza y soltando una pequeña sonrisa que se borra tan rápido como vuelven a mirar el rostro severo de Patricia Welling, que tiene sus manos en sus caderas y parece más grande e imponente de lo que en realidad es.

 

— Pudiste haber dicho que no estábamos solos — murmuro Mike.

 

— Estábamos solos. — murmura de vuelta, abrochando sus pantalones con rapidez.

 

— ¡¡Los estoy escuchando!! — gruño la mujer.

 

— Mierda.

 

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Thomas? ¿Acaso no solo venias a vender el apartamento? — la expresión de su madre no cambia ni un poco y él sabe que está en problema.

 

— Ese era el plan — responde Tom, llevando su vista hacia Mike en búsqueda de ayuda.

 

— Sí, yo no sabía nada de eso — dice el músico ganándose una ceja arqueada de su prometido — Es decir, vine por mis cosas, pero Tommy y yo hablamos un poco.

 

— ¿Y crees que puedes arreglarlo tan fácilmente solo con hablar?

 

— No. — es Mike quien responde tomando su mano. — No señora, sabemos que no es tan fácil como simplemente hablar, sabemos que debemos trabajar en los problemas que tenemos y lo haremos juntos, ¿Cierto Tommy?

 

Los ojos azules de Patricia de inmediato se van a Thomas, esperando una respuesta de este, de su hijo que se remueve, seguramente intentando que ella no note lo que le oculta.

 

— ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Thomas Patrick Welling?

 

— Que Mike y yo somos para siempre, así que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. — responde apretando también la mano de Mike.

 

— ¿Van a casarse o algo?

 

— Sí. — contestaron ambos esperando más gritos de la mujer frente a ellos.

 

— ¡Una boda! — las manos de la señora Welling se juntaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. — ¡Oh, el momento que he estado esperando desde que te tuve en mis brazos, Tommy! ¡Una boda, azul y blanca, en el mar, con decorados de corales australianos...! ¡Una boda! — y simple como eso, comienza a llorar, haciendo que Thomas se suelte de Michael para abrazarla. — ¡Oh, Tommy!

 

— Mamá, no llores — pide Tom mientras sostiene a su madre en sus brazos — Esto es una buena noticia, todo va a estar bien — y no se refiere precisamente a su boda, no, se refiere a su vida en general, al terrible miedo que embargaba su madre desde que su padre se había ido.

 

— Sé que va a estar bien, Tommy, ¡Una boda, una boda de amor verdadero! ¡No hay nada que me haga más feliz que eso! — ella solloza, abrazándole fuerte. — Oh, Tommy, Henry y yo... es todo lo que siempre quisimos para ti, bebé, que fueras feliz.

 

— Lo soy mama, tú y papa hicieron un gran trabajo, pese a todo lo que enfrentaron, me hicieron lo que soy hoy.

 

— Oh, soy tan feliz, Tommy, pensé que no podrían arreglarlo, pero el amor verdadero es algo que no puede fingirse...

 

— Solo necesitábamos tiempo señora Welling, solo tiempo y empezar a escucharnos realmente — Mike contesto con una sonrisa suave.

 

— Me alegra tanto que lo hayan hecho, de esa forma mi Tommy será feliz y yo no tendré que matar a nadie... OH Tommy, sabía que eras la alegría más grande de mi vida cuando naciste.

 

— Mamá — se queja Tom sonrojado.

 

— ¡Cual mamá!, dijo que iba a... ¿Matarme?

 

— Oh bueno, ya sabes, Henry me había dicho que no lo hiciera... pero no es como si pudiera quedarme de brazos cruzados.

 

Mike ríe, alzando sus brazos en alto.

 

— Sé que no señora Welling, sé que no.

 

— Ahora, en lugar de ustedes metiendo sus manos en sitios donde no se debe meter las manos en un sofá, vamos a celebrar esto con una cena. — agrego alegremente, dedicándose a acomodar la ropa de Tom para dejarlo presentable. — ¡Mi hijo se casa! — exclamo alegremente, haciendo a Tom sonreír.

 

— Bien — Mike se acerca a ambos dejando un beso en la mejilla de su prometido — Y más tarde me ayudas a preparar mi currículo, necesito un trabajo cerca de Henderson — Tom le miro sorprendió por un segundo — ¿Qué? ¿De verdad crees que me quedare aquí cuando mi futuro esposo necesita apoyar a su familia?

 

— Pero Mike, no hay nada allí... — dice con un puchero.

 

— No seas tonto, ahí estas tú, Tommy.

 

— Pero no hay un sitio donde puedas expresar tu sexualidad o quién eres realmente...

 

— Entonces hazlo. — Tom le da una mirada curiosa a su madre. — ¿Qué? ¿Crees que había una sucursal de Wal—Mart cuando tu padre y yo llegamos? ¿O que había un grill?

 

— Oh — murmura Tom — Mamá eres una genia.

 

— Wow, que mujer más sabía — agrega Mike—

 

— Aprovecha que el señor Padalecki está en casa, y úsalo como quieras, después de todo, si tu padre se aclara, puede que él sea tu padrastro.

 

— ¿Tu papá y el señor Padalecki están saliendo? — Mike volvió a ver a Tom, causando una risa en este, porque su reacción es muy parecida a la propia cuando se enteró.

 

— No, pero creemos que a papá le gusta mucho... de todas formas, ¿Cena? ¿En un restaurante? Quizás podamos comer caviar de Beluga, mami sabe dónde conseguir los restaurantes más distinguidos en cualquier ciudad.

 

— Vamos a cenar. — concuerda Mike.

 

 

 

 

 

Aquí estaba nuevamente, sonriendo mientras esperaba su turno, sabía que todo se volvería en su contra cuando entrara allí y se enfrentara a las dudas que tenía. Su psicóloga estaba de acuerdo con que viera a la mujer de la universidad, y eso aunque extraño, era más cómodo sabiendo que Ruth había hablado con ella y le había enviado una copia de su informe psicológico.

 

Estaba algo nervioso por ver a una nueva psicóloga, pero sabía que era totalmente necesario, en especial luego de lo que había hecho en navidad, arriesgándose a enviarle un mensaje a Jensen, y besuquearse con Amell.

 

Movió sus manos sobre sus piernas unas dos veces, después de un segundo viendo la puerta de quien sería su nueva psicólogo fijamente; se cruzó de brazos, estaba nervioso, tanto, que a cada momento estaba cambiando de posición. No se sentía cómodo de ninguna manera y entonces se dio cuenta que era por la idea de abrirse ante alguien más. No le gustaba aquello, le había costado mucho trabajo que todos sus pensamientos pasaran a ser palabras con Ruth y estaba seguro que esta vez no sería la excepción.

 

Además, en este momento de su vida, no podía ni siquiera hablar sobre ciertas cosas sin quedar confundido ¿Cómo le explicaría a alguien más todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo?, a Sandy y Chad apenas les había contado algo mínimo, lo suficiente para que entendieran y cuando ambos le decían que si aún amaba a Jensen, la respuesta era afirmativa, pero tan llena de miedo y confusión que solo hacia todo muchísimo más complicado.

 

Por eso es que Amell había comenzado a metérsele bajo la piel, ¿Qué si él era él indicado? ¿Y si él se estaba equivocando con Jensen? ¿Qué si había tomado la decisión incorrecta todo este tiempo? Oh, quería morirse, no creía que su cabeza fuera a dar para tanto.

 

Se puso de pie, recordando que así habían sido las cosas cuando había hablado con la hermana del señor Kane, y como cuando ésta le había recomendado a Ruth, una psicóloga de Las Vegas que recientemente se había mudado a Henderson.

 

Casi no podía creer que después de tantos años lidiando con sus problemas solo, descubriera que la solución era hablar las cosas y no dejar que se lo comieran por dentro. Tal y como le había ayudado abrirse con Jensen Ackles en su momento, sabiendo que haberle contado de su familia y de sus miedos y aspiraciones le había convertido en una persona diferente.

 

Suspiro, una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro, a veces se permitía admitir solo para sí mismo lo mucho que extrañaba a Jensen. Y fue en ese mismo instante en que se sentía tan vulnerable, que la puerta que antes observaba con tanto detenimiento se abrió con fuerza, llamando su atención.

 

No supo que hacer cuando quien salió por la puerta fue Jensen, con sus manos moviéndose con rabia por su rostro para eliminar lo que era más que evidente, había estado llorando.

 

— Maldita sea. — le escucha decir, moviéndose lejos de la puerta para acercarse al dispensador de agua anclado a la pared e inclinarse para beber, suena ronco, devastado, y él no sabe qué hacer, si hacerle notar su presencia u observarle atónito.

Mira como las manos le tiemblan tanto que ni siquiera puede tomar bien uno de los vasos de plástico, por lo que movido por un sentimiento extraño es que se pone de pie, caminando hasta donde Jensen aún lucha con las lágrimas y en silencio le ofrece su botella de agua. Una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, cuando Jensen le mira entre avergonzado y sorprendido.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le escucha preguntar, mientras toma el envase y lo destapa, con la mirada gacha después del contacto inicial, no es el mismo Jensen que hace una semana le tocaba en esa cafetería, este parece algo quemado, incluso el cómo toma el agua le hace fruncir el ceño.

 

— Tengo cita con la psicóloga. — responde suavemente, observando el cuerpo a su lado temblar, el sentimiento que le obligó a acercarse aún no ha desaparecido y se da cuenta que es una incomodidad asfixiantes por ver a Jensen así y quizás por ello termina haciendo lo que más tarde solo le confundiría más.

 

Abraza a Jensen en el momento en que este baja la botella, le abraza, con increíble fuerza, sin importarle que Jensen no devuelva él contacto inmediatamente.

 

Ni siquiera le importa que cuando lo hace sea más bien un contacto temeroso, dudoso, apenas demostrándole que está es la misma persona que se comía al mundo cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Y esa indecisión en Jensen solo hace que él le abrace más, quizás consolándose a sí mismo en la idea de que esto está bien, de que el rechazo de Jensen está bien, y cuando está por aceptarlo enteramente, escucha él primer sollozo.

 

— No te merezco. — son las siguientes palabras de Jensen. — ¿Por qué tendría que merecer a alguien que a pesar de todo continua dejándome acercarme? Tu y yo... nosotros no...

 

No sabe que responder a eso y quizás, se queda ahí en el solitario pasillo, disfrutando del calor de Jensen, hasta que murmura. — No lo sé, no sé si... esto, nosotros, no lo sé, pero cuando te vi simplemente no pude dejarte ir así. No así.

 

— Lo siento... — continua; no sabe porque pero siente la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse. — Supongo que esto de hablar las cosas con otra persona y que te haga ver lo mierda que eres es duro.

 

— Es una mierda. — aceptó Jared separándose un poco, comprende exactamente a qué se refiere Jensen. — Pero te ayuda a crecer mucho.— agregó, limpiando con delicadeza las lágrimas de las mejillas ajenas.

 

— No merezco que me consueles, Jared, no después de todas las cosas que te hice. — dice suavemente, alejándose de Jared. — ni siquiera sé cómo es que permites que me acerque a ti, deberías odiarme como hace todo el mundo.

 

— Supongo que... — su voz se detiene un segundo, de pronto siente que puede escucharse a sí mismo hablando con Sandy y Mike, diciendo lo mismo que está por decir en ese instante. — Es porque yo conocí al verdadero Jensen, por eso no puedo odiarte como lo hacen los demás. — se siente tan vulnerable cuando dice eso, tan jodidamente evidente de que aún ama a ese hombre, que necesita escapar de pronto, correr, muy lejos, donde no sienta él terror de que quiebren su corazón otra vez.

 

Afortunadamente para él, la secretaria le llama en ese instante.

 

— Jared... yo... — pero incluso si Jared quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decir, no se siente preparado para hacerlo. No aun, no está preparado para aceptar que lo que sienten el uno por el otro aún está vivo.

 

 

 

 

 

Dos semanas, había pasado dos semanas enteras, catorce días y quien sabe cuántas horas en que no había pasado ni un solo momento en que no pensaba en Henry Welling, en como estaría en este momento, ahora que se había despedido de su familia, ausentado de la casa en la que había envejecido y que él sabía que apreciaba tanto, alejado de todo lo que conocía y lo que había forjado durante tantos años. Y absolutamente todo con el objetivo en poner en orden de su vida.

 

Tenía que admitir que admiraba esa pequeña e inmensa decisión, porque ese hombre estaba saliendo de su zona de confort, de lo conocido, lo seguro y que al fin y al cabo eran ataduras que no le dejaban crecer. Todo aquello le decía mucho del hombre que Henry era, quien logro hablar con Jared cuando este solo le miraba con desconfianza, quien junto a su esposa apoyo a su familia cuando estaban a punto de desmoronarse y que convenció a Sherry de buscarle, quien había asumido todo aquello, sin pedir nada a cambio, pero que pese a todo, estaba demasiado aterrado de enfrentar sus propios demonios.

 

Al menos hasta en ese instante.

 

Cuando había recibido la dirección del hotel donde se estaba hospedando por parte de Patricia, no sabía que tenía que hacer con eso, o porque la mujer se lo daba, pero el querer ver a ese hombre, el querer tocarlo, saber que estaba bien, abrazarlo —ahora que sabía por lo que había pasado— era un deseo demasiado grande.

 

— Henry, sé que estas allí.

 

Toco en la puerta de nuevo, preguntando cómo es que había llegado aquí cuando hace solo un parpadeo estaba supervisando el nuevo pabellón de fiestas en la casa de los Ackles.

 

No escucha nada por un par de minutos más, nada, dentro de la habitación no puede escuchar nada realmente y una parte de su mente, quizás la más irracional quiere tirar la puerta abajo y cerciorarse que está bien, que no ha cometido una locura, como la que su hijo estuvo en algún momento tan decidido de llevar acabo. El miedo se empieza a formar en su pecho, cuando un suave sonido llama su atención, Henry ha quitado el seguro de la puerta y esta se abre lentamente.

 

Lo que hace que el miedo que sentía empiece a ser un latido constante en su corazón.

 

Podía observar esa mirada fría y calculadora al darse cuenta de quién era, esos ojos azules haciéndole saber que seguramente estaba pensando en darle una excusa para que no entrara, pero la angustia en él se había disuelto y se había convertido en un irrefrenable deseo de tomarlo y verificar que está bien.

 

— Henry... — susurro, acercándose a él y tomándole de los brazos, cerrando la puerta con su pie antes de comenzar a desatar la corbata.

 

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — su voz suena algo sorprendida, sin embargo no se alejaba de las manos ni el calor de Gerald Padalecki que desata su corbata lentamente, mientras le mira a los ojos directamente, haciendo que se sienta un poco incómodo.

 

— Quiero saber que estas bien...— le dijo suavemente. — quiero que me digas que estas bien.

 

Le quito la corbata, pasando a desabotonar la chaqueta y tirarla al suelo, estaba por poner sus manos sobre los botones cuando recibió un golpe en sus manos que lo apartaron.

 

Fulminando a Welling y este a su vez asesinándole con la mirada, decidió por tomarle de la cintura y usar la fuerza muscular que le daba trabajar en la construcción para acercarle a su cuerpo.

 

— Jodete, he estado hecho un lío por ti.

 

— ¿Por qué estarías hecho un lio por mí? — preguntó incrédulo, sus manos sobre el firme pecho ajeno — ¿Por qué Gerald?, apenas nos conocemos, apenas... ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

 

— Quiero hacerte el amor. Insisto en que me dejes hacerlo.

 

— Estás demente. — Dice en voz baja, entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad, pero Gerald Padalecki se acerca a sus labios lo suficiente como para hacer que sienta su pulso acelerarse y sus manos intenten alejarlo — ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Qué Gerald?

 

— Servicio al cuarto. — Un suave golpe en la puerta les hizo mirarse un momento más antes de que Henry le empujara para separarse de él y atender la puerta.

 

En silencio, Gerald sentía como la adrenalina movía su sangre rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar con las ganas de desnudar a Henry de ver donde ocultaba las cicatrices. De acuerdo a Patricia este había estado ocultándolas con maquillaje en spray, haciéndolas desaparecer al menos que las miraras a contra luz.

 

Por alguna razón, se sentía atraído a la idea de que si las sentía, como habían sentido las de su hijo, sabría cómo actuar. Pero Henry, a pesar de todo, siempre habían mostrado un rechazo irrefrenable hacía él.

 

El hombre con la comida entro, viendo con curiosidad al invitado antes de dejar el carrito cerca de la mesa, deteniéndose a recibir una propina antes de marcharse.

 

Henry asintió, sacando unos cuantos billetes de su traje y arreglando su corbata desanudada que el mesero veía con más atención luego de notar la presencia de Gerald, que sinceramente era difícil de ignorar. Cuando se retira, Henry bufa, abriendo la botella de vino que tiene el carrito y tomando dos copas.

 

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?, solo mi familia sabe... ¡Oh! — dice dejando que el líquido se deslice en el cristal — No sé si tomas vino, pero aquí tienes — le ofrece la copa, manteniendo distancias. — No entiendo porque Patricia te daría mi dirección.

 

— Lo siento. — dice abruptamente, llamando la atención de Welling a su rostro. — Es confuso, supongo que... Todo es culpa de Patricia y su terrible e increíble poder de convencimiento... Esa mujer me hizo creerme que de verdad había algo entre nosotros... Y ahora estoy aquí, haciendo el tonto tratando de probarte que... Que sentimos algo el uno por el otro, no sé si me explico...

 

— Así es ella. — comento dándose la vuelta, hasta quedar de espaldas a Gerald. — Mueve en más de un sentido el mundo a su antojo. — explico tomando un poco de su copa. — Pero quizás, es porque la mayoría de las veces tiene razón, ve cosas que las demás personas no pueden ver.

 

— Si... — mirando a la puerta que se había cerrado detrás del botones, Gerald respiro hondo. — creo que lo mejor es que me marche, realmente no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí... — se río bajo, casi como si la situación se hubiera vuelto tan absurda como para que no creyera que esto estaba pasando. — Sherry tenía razón, cuando entras al mundo de la elite solo sales muy golpeado. Hasta el punto en que no sabes porque haces lo que haces.

 

— Bueno, Sherry tiene razón en eso — responde suavemente, su voz se llena de nostalgia. — Para mi bisabuelo, tener dinero era una maldición, una completa maldición, no le comprendí hasta hace unos años, cuando pensé que no podía soportarlo más. En ese sentido, entiendo por lo que paso tu hijo, ese momento en que la locura lo consume a uno y solo quieres descansar... solo quieres que pare, porque duele demasiado.

 

— Pero tenías a Tom y tenías a Patricia... — dice, esperando escuchar la experiencia con la muerte de Henry de su propia boca, aunque quiera continuar con su camino y marcharse.

 

— ¿Y que...? — ríe amargamente dándose media vuelta — Estaba viviendo una mentira día a día y necesitaba tanto un escape, me estaba ahogando Gerald y me fui de casa, porque otra vez el aire era insuficiente.

 

— No puedo entenderlo. Cuando salí del armario cuando me confesé a Sherry, no lo hice para alejarme de mi familia, lo hice porque no podía mentir más, y quería vivir esa fase de mi vida... ¿Qué pretendes hacer por tu cuenta? ¿Por qué te marchaste? No quieres salir del armario, no quieres que la gente vea quien eres, no quieres seguir con la compañía, la familia, o tener una relación estable, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿De verdad eres tan cobarde?

 

— Vine aquí a pensar, justamente en quien soy... en lo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero sobre... a comprender qué demonios has hecho conmigo. — la copa termina con fuerza en la pequeña mesa. — No te soportaba, la forma en que andas por ahí, como si todo lo que somos estuviera bien, como si nada te diera miedo. — su voz empieza a alterarse, como Gerald pocas veces la ha escuchado, mientras se acerca a este. — Pese a que tu hijo casi muere en el baño de tu casa, no te soportaba, pero entonces, empezaste a meterte en mi piel... a mirarme y hablarme como nadie lo había hecho, eras irritante y tan fascinante a la vez

 

— ¿Entonces, ya no soy irritante? — se atrevió a preguntar, viendo como el rostro de Henry parecía brillar y una vena quería escapar de su frente. Toda su apariencia perfecta desfigurándose.

 

— No. — contesto en voz alta. — No — repitió esta vez un poco más bajo, temblando cuando Gerald se aproximó hacia él. — No.

 

— Eres confuso como la mierda... — resopla, negando con la cabeza antes de detenerse.

 

— Tu también. — le responde mirando a Gerald a los ojos. — Y no lo imaginaste, nunca lo has hecho... es solo que eres muy confuso para mí también

 

— Entonces, debería darte tu espacio entonces, dejar que te aclares... — asintió, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. — De todas formas... Discúlpame por la intrusión. Y las cosas que dije.

 

— Supongo que si — responde con suavidad. — Aunque quizás quieras ver alguna película conmigo...

 

— ¿Una película? — Se mordió la lengua hasta sentir algo de dolor, primero para no decir una tontería y segundo para darse cuentan que esto no era ningún sueño erótico en el que él y Henry acababan fornicando en el sofá mientras una película pornográfica se reproducía en la televisión.

 

Pero tenía que admitir que eso era la oportunidad más cercana que tenía de estar de Henry desde que le conocía simplemente porque ambos quisieran compartir un momento junto, ni por trabajo, ni Patricia, ni nadie o nada más.

 

— ¿No te gustas las películas?

 

Henry le saco de sus pensamientos, sus ojos azules, expectantes a cualquier reacción que él pudiera tener.

 

— Uh, claro, seguro, ¿Cuáles tienes? Realmente... no te conozco tan bien como para saber si eres del tipo Casablanca, El Exorcista o Por un puñado de dólares... — se encogió de hombros.

 

— Bueno, si esas los tres opciones que te gustan. — molesto con una sonrisa suave. — Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero si vemos por casualidad El exorcista tienes que prometer no burlarte si brinco un poco. ¿Qué dices...?

 

Estaba temblando, sabe que cuando articula la última pregunta, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado, porque no podía creer que se sentía tan liviano y calmado ante la posibilidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con ese desesperante pero fascinante hombre.

 

— Oh, no debiste decir eso... soy un genio asustador, a Jeff lo tengo traumatizado con Freddy Krueger. — se ríe suavemente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans sucios y girando su rostro por toda la habitación, dándose cuenta de lo enorme que es para ser la habitación de un hotel en Henderson, sin duda Las Vegas les estaba contagiando el progreso.

 

Camino, acercándose al ventanal que daba a la mini ciudad en la que ahora vivía, dándose cuenta de que sus zapatos estaban llenando la alfombra de tierra. Maldijo, parecía que tenía una habilidad especial para ensuciar la vida de Welling, porque esto no le pasaba con Sherry, quien más de una vez le había dado con el palo de la escoba y le había obligado a pulir con cera y un trapo viejo.

 

— No puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo — tomo la copa de vino que antes le había ofrecido a Padalecki y este no había tomado y camino hasta este para tenderle el elegante vidrio — Tendrías que responsabilizarte de eso — molesto para después tomar el control de la televisión y acceder a Netflix.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo me harías responsabilizarme de ello? — observo la copa en sus manos e hizo una mueca. — ¿No tienes cerveza?

 

Henry sonríe suavemente. — Supongo que puedo pedir algunas ¿Qué clase de cerveza tomas? — preguntó ignorando la otra pregunta por unos segundos, meditando que decir — No lo sé, tu dime, sino puedo dormir seria tu culpa.

 

— ¿Oh? — meneando su cabeza, se bebió de un tirón el escuálido contenido de la copa, chasqueando la lengua, nunca le había conseguido el gusto a esto. — Pues unas cuantas Coronas estarían bien.

 

— Las pediré — contestó sorprendido, mirando la copa vacía — Igual pediré algo más de comida ¿Algo que te guste en particular?

 

— Bistec. Patatas. Calabaza frita. — lo dijo casi en automático, haciendo a Henry sonreír, definitivamente este hombre sabía lo que quería en la vida.

 

— Atrápalo — dijo tirando el control remoto a Gerald que con una sonrisa lo atrapo sin ningún problema, sus manos grandes y cálidas — en opinión de Henry — se cernieron con fuerza sobre el aparato, llamando su atención los segundos suficientes para que sus pálidas mejillas se llenaran de rojo — Pe... Pediré la comida.

 

— ¿Cómo funciona esto? Jeff siempre es quien lo usa, no yo... — dijo, acercándose al sofá y dejándose caer en él, cruzando sus piernas para poder sacarse los zapatos y colocándolas en el extremo más alejado del sofá para que no estorbaran, quedándose solo con sus calcetines.

 

— Con las flechas puedes moverte por la lista de películas disponibles, como puedes ver tenemos mucho de donde escoger — está esperando que le contesten en el servicio del hotel, mientras observa a Gerald de lejos. — Sí bueno, podría traerme un par de Coronas, unas cinco creo que estarían bien, si y déjame ver, era un bistec, patatas y calabaza frita, por favor agregue el mejor postre que tengan, si gracias.

 

— Soy alérgico al maní. — Le dijo en voz alta, mientras seguía las instrucciones de Welling, entrando a un extenso menú que lo mareo.

 

— Oh por favor, no traiga absolutamente nada que tenga maní — hizo una pausa, mientras la mesera le leía la lista extensa de postres — Sí por supuesto, espere un momento por favor. — camino hacía Gerald sentándose a su lado — ¿Te gusta las trufas de chocolate?

 

— ¿Con crema? — cuestiono, mirando de reojo como Henry no dejaba de mirarle, a veces perdiéndose en sus enormes bíceps que resaltaban en su camisa a cuadros.

 

— Puedo pedir que le agreguen. — respondió sonrojado.

 

— Seguro, eso sería genial.

 

En ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron; esos feroces ojos azules tan frívolos a veces que dolía verlos, ahora parecían estar más relajados; mucho más relajados.

 

— Lamento haber venido aquí y haber interrumpido tu retiro.

 

— No es nada, la verdad es que estaba un poco aburrido — se acurruco en el sillón, después de dejar el teléfono que acababa de usar sobre la mesa — Aun no sé exactamente qué hacer y a veces pienso mucho en Patricia y Tom, si estarán bien, es un sentimiento muy incómodo no estar ahí.

 

— Entonces ve con ellos, termina esto, los necesitas, ya has pensado demasiado.

 

Estiro su mano hasta tocar la de Henry, moviéndola hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron.

 

— Aun no sé qué quiero hacer Gerald, aun me siento incomodo en mi propio cuerpo y a la vez... siento que es quizás el momento de ser algo más que lo que he sido toda mi vida ¿Lo entiendes?

 

Dejo que la mano de Gerald le acercara, a él, moviéndolo por el sofá hasta que estaba a su lado, no precisamente acurrucado, pero sus hombros tocándose con la misma esencia de intimidad con la que sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

 

— Te entiendo. Y te apoyo, también Pat, y Thomas.

 

— Tengo mucho miedo — confeso en voz baja — De mí... de ti... de los demás.

 

— No tengas miedo, el miedo solo te causara más dolor, la verdad es que la vida te quita más de lo que te da, pero depende de ti hacer de lo que se te ha dado una experiencia feliz, frotándolo con valentía, con tu cabeza en alto.

 

— ¿Y dónde quedamos nosotros, señor “quiero hacerte el amor”? — molesto suavemente, haciendo que Gerald apriete más su mano mientras ríe suavemente.

 

— Pues eso fue el calor del momento, ahora mismo quiero mi cerveza, mi bistec y una película.

 

— Eso no responde mi pregunta.

 

— Te dije que te sacaría del armario, me dijiste que no querías salir, así que no voy a obligarte a salir, pero no voy a estar contigo si no estás fuera. — explico suavemente, mirando a la televisión. — Puedo esperarte todo lo que necesites, pero no puedo estar realmente contigo si vas a esconderte...

 

Henry asiente, pero se queda en silencio unos segundos, en los que se dedica simplemente a disfrutar del calor y firmeza del cuerpo ajeno, le gustaría decir lo que sabe Gerald espera, pero si aún no está seguro, sería una completa falta de respeto al hombre a su lado.

 

— Aun tengo cosas que pensar, pero podemos hacer esto, de vez en cuando, tu y yo, unas horribles cervezas. — ríe, volteando su rostro hacia Gerald que se inclina un poco, los labios de ambos tan cerca que pueden sentir el aliento ajeno.

 

— Como amigos, suena bien, necesito amigos atractivos para fardar con mis hijos. — Observa los labios de Henry curvarse en una sonrisa y está tentado, mucho, a solo inclinar su cabeza y robarle un beso, pero no lo hace, se aleja un poco, acomodándose en el sofá. — ¿Deberíamos empezar a mirar antes de que traigan mi comida?

 

— Eso suena bien.

 

Era extraño, con Gerald Padalecki cerca, sonreír era curiosamente más sencillo.


	20. Capítulo 17 Nostalgia Semestral

What would I do  
Without your smart mouth drawing me in  
And you kicking me out  
I got my head spinning  
No kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Because all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me

 

 

 

¿Qué haría yo?   
sin tu inteligente boca atrayéndome,  
y sin ti echándome a patadas.  
Tengo la cabeza dando vueltas,  
no es broma, no puedo saber  
qué es lo que pasa por esa hermosa cabecita.  
Estoy en tu viaje del misterio ( _atracción de feria_ ),  
y estoy tan mareado, no sé qué me golpeó,  
pero estaré bien.

Mi cabeza está bajo el agua,  
pero estoy respirando bien,  
tú estás loca y yo no estoy en mis cabales.

Porque todo de mí ( _todas las partes de mí_ )  
ama todo de ti ( _todas las partes de ti_ ).  
Ama tus curvas y tus bordes,  
todas tus perfectas imperfecciones,  
dame todo de ti, ( _"todo tú"_ )

 

[John Legend - All of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyJx5necmDU)

 

 

Stephen Amell se sorprendió cuando al levantar la mirada de su libro La Riqueza de las Naciones, del que tenía que hacer un ensayo de cincuenta páginas, vio a Murray acercarse, moviendo las manos y hablando, casi podía escucharlo maldecir, aunque la música que sonaba a todo volumen en sus oídos no le dejaba escuchar. Para variar, había tomado el consejo de Jared y había descargado todos los álbumes de música corta-venas que Jared tendía a escuchar para estudiar.

 

Al tener su sentido de escucha bloqueado, permitió que sus ojos vagaran por la figura esbelta de Chad, quien continuaba hablando, preguntándole cosas. Hoy no lucia como Chad, su cabello estaba mojado y tenía una camiseta blanca que estaba húmeda, sus pantalones le resultaban curiosos, eran Speedos largos que aún estaban húmedos.

 

¿Natación?

 

Jared nunca lo había mencionado.

 

Y a juzgar por su apariencia, parecía que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse.

 

Sonrió, el cabello de Chad estaba ligeramente más largo de como lo había visto la última vez hace un mes entero. Llevo una mano a sus audífonos y los aparto de una oreja, escuchando por fin a Murray.

 

-...entonces, tuve que dejar la practica... porque si ha tardado tanto entonces cuando salga va a ser un desastre, ¿No lleva unas tres horas allí dentro?

 

Murray se dejó resbalar por la pared, muy cerca de la puerta, si él estaba aquí, era porque Jared también le había enviado un texto, lo que era algo decepcionante, considerando lo mucho que había saltado su corazón.

 

\- Algo así. - responde suavemente, mientras mueve su lápiz de un lado a otro. - Aunque no sé porque tendría que salir como un desastre, creo que para esta altura ya ha solucionado mucho de sus demonios - cuando dice la última palabra hace comillas para enfatizarlo. - Solo le queda echar de su vida a uno o dos patanes y todo estaría bien. ¿Te pidió que vinieras?

 

\- Si, me dijo que me necesitaba, que se había encontrado con Jensen y estaba hecho un lio, me sorprende que la loquera le haya dejado enviar ese mensaje. - entonces, observa la expresión de Amell y procede a reírse ampliamente. - Oh dios, supongo que con patán te refieres a Jensen, ¿No?

 

\- Por supuesto que sí. No es necesario saber toda la historia para saber que Ackles fue un imbécil y que es ampliamente responsable de esas cicatrices y no es gracioso, Chad.

 

\- Pues Jensen no es el completo responsable, y no sabes toda la historia, además, ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Te gusta Jared?

 

\- Jared es una persona que se da a querer con facilidad - bromeó encogiéndose de hombros - Pero creo que lo que sucede es que a ti te agrada mucho Ackles, quizás tuviste algo que ver incluso con ese viaje, en el que por casualidad todos terminamos juntos.

 

\- Jensen es mi amigo. - respondió, la expresión usualmente afable de su rostro se tornó en una mueca sobria y taciturna. - Piensa lo que quieras de él, pero guárdatelo en mi presencia.

 

\- ¿Y Jared no es tu amigo? - preguntó, serio, su voz casi sonaba a un reto para Murray.

 

\- Lo es también, pero yo soy Suiza. Así que tengo una ventaja sobre todos ustedes.

 

\- No eres eso Chad y lo sabes, la lealtad de las personas siempre está con alguien por más que quieran decir que son neutrales - sonríe mientras se levanta y se acerca al rubio - Quizás debes descubrir con quién, quizás deberías dejar de engañarte a ti mismo.

 

\- ¿Engañarme a mí mismo? - la mirada de Chad volvió a ser divertida, pero había una oscuridad allí a la que solo logro darle un corto vistazo. - Si, me he estado engañando a mí mismo desde los doce. Sigo diciéndole a la gente que soy un chico de frapuccinos de caramelo, pero en realidad me gusta mi café negro y sin azúcar.

 

Amell no puede evitar reír un poco.

 

\- Me agrada más el café negro y sin azúcar también y de vez en cuando, tomo un frapuccino, a veces se necesita aparentar. - se encoge de hombros, siguiéndolo a la pequeña cocina que tiene en la habitación. - ¿Quieres uno...?

 

\- ¿Café negro? Sí, eso sería agradable, además que hace como cien grados bajo cero haya afuera, y acabo de correr de mi practica de natación aquí, pensando que el enorme baguel ya había llegado aquí.

 

\- No sabía que nadabas. - menciono con sorpresa, viendo por el reflejo del espejo el cuerpo de Murray confinado en el apretado traje, tenía que admitirlo, no era ciego, el hombre se cargaba muy buen cuerpo, era verdaderamente una lástima que fuera heterosexual. - Y si café negro, todos necesitamos un segundo para dejar de fingir.

 

\- Uh, comencé cuando era niño, mi madre fue nadadora profesional, ahora el único recuerdo de eso son las medallas en casa. El señor Murray en cambio fue campeón olímpico de remo, una lástima para él que su hijo no tuviera la contextura para ello.

 

_ ¿Y a ti cuál de los dos deportes te gustaba más? - preguntó preparando el café - A mí nadie nunca me pregunto eso, mi madre supuso que quería ser doctor como ellos, así que imagínate la decepción cuando ingrese a otra cosa - se ríe, porque aunque no lo diga muy a menudo ese día le divirtieron mucho la expresión en los rostros de su padre y su madre.

 

\- Oh, sí, te sorprendería la cantidad de chicos universitarios cuyos problemas empiezan y acaban con su relación con sus padres. Los míos se han alejado bastante, me han dejado ir a mi bola después de que salí de Macbeth.

 

Observo como Murray se dejaba caer en el suelo, acurrucado junto a la puerta con los ojos fuertemente cerrados antes de abrirlos y fijarlos en el techo.

 

\- En realidad adoro nadar, pero me hubiera gustado aprender a jugar básquet o futbol, todo el mundo parece saber cómo hacerlo y en cambio yo soy el chico raro que no sabe cómo driblear o patear.

 

\- En realidad, son deportes muy sencillos - responde caminando hacia su cama, donde tiene uno de sus sweater de dormir y un pantalón viejo - Yo puedo enseñarte, si realmente quieres aprender y cámbiate Chad, o te enfermeras

 

\- Mmmm... No sé, ¿No vas a tener una erección por ver mi cuerpo? - pregunto, en tono de broma, sin dejar de mirar a Amell, y como su respuesta fue tirarle la ropa a la cara. - Ow, hombre.

 

\- Ya es bastante patético que me guste un hombre que aún está enamorado de un patán - ríe cuando Chad le mira nuevamente molesto - de otro - se corrige, porque no le apetece pelear con el rubio y menos por Ackles - Cómo para que me empiece a atraer un heterosexual, sería más patético de lo que ya soy...

 

\- ¿Nunca te han gustado los chicos muy machos, verdad? Porque Jared tiene mucha pluma. - dijo en broma, quitándose la camisa y dejándola en una esquina antes de bajarse los pantalones de natación. - ¿No te gusta mi culito redondo? - meneo sus caderas, presumiendo de su trasero pálido en comparación al resto de su piel, que si antes le había parecido clara, en comparación con la de su trasero le parecía bronceada.

 

Amell ríe de nuevo - Veamos, necesito algunos tomates, jamón, queso, lechuga y pan para preparar algunos emparedados - dice ignorando a Murray pese a que se da cuenta de ello de inmediato - Y bueno Jay, no es tampoco tan femenino, solo es tímido.

 

\- Mira, Stephen, mi culito... - continuo, haciendo que este rodara sus ojos. -...eres malo, joder ni siquiera consigo que un gay me preste atención. - murmuro muy bajo, antes de tomar la ropa de Stephen y comenzar a ponérsela. - ¿Sabes? En realidad Jared es bastante normal, joder, tú y Jensen son bastante normales también, todos muy machos, no sé, yo siempre pensé que ser gay era ser un rosa.

 

\- No seas idiota, no me fijo en ti porque eres heterosexual - repite claramente, con una sonrisa de medio lado cuando gira su rostro para mirar a Chad - Porque si Chad, eres muy guapo - sigue en lo suyo sin observar el rubor en las mejillas del rubio - Ser homosexual es lo mismo que ser heterosexual, simplemente te gusta alguien más, te enamoras y con algo de suerte, si eres correspondido, pasas tu vida con esa persona que te complementa.

 

\- Uhhh... ¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con Jared? ¡Pero si le huelen los malditos pies! ¡Y no huelen bonito!

 

\- Es porque es un descuidado - ríe tirando un par de emparedados en la mesa - Con un poco de talco y ya se soluciona. Además, siempre las personas tienen algo Chad, no hay nadie perfecto.

 

\- ¿Cuál es tu mayor defecto? Quiero decir, aparte de enamorarte de chicos imposibles a los que les huelen los pies...

 

\- Mmm, es interesante que definas a Jared como imposible y por Ackles, yo lo definiría como confundido - aclara ganándose un bufido del rubio - En fin, creo que soy algo incrédulo, eso me trae problemas... la gente se aprovecha, es difícil de explicar.

 

\- No pareces el tipo, en especial estudiando economía.

 

Después de acabar de cambiarse, se dirigió al radiador de calor, colocando su ropa en una cuerda que ambos estudiantes tenían para dicho propósito, acomodándolos.

 

Se sentía más cálido y ya su cuerpo no tiritaba, aunque si le hacían falta un par de calcetines. Se peguntaba cuando Padalecki iba a llegar.

 

\- En negocios de índole económico no - dice ofreciendo el café humeante a su invitado - Es en otros términos ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu mayor defecto?

 

\- Mis padres. - dijo suavemente, y antes de que Stephen tuviera la oportunidad de indagar en ello, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Padalecki que venía con un enorme bowl de cartón lleno de pollo a rebosar.

 

La sonrisa de Jared cuando entra es suave, no es tan fuerte como siempre, pero indudablemente tranquila y eso confunde a ambos hombres, aunque no lo suficiente como para ignorar el exquisito olor que inunda la habitación, gracias al pollo.

 

\- Hola, no pude comprar algo de beber, pero creo que tenemos algo de té aun, ¿Cómo están chicos?

 

\- Oh... estas bien, ¿Estas bien? - Murray es el primero en preguntarlo, aunque Amell ya se está poniendo de pie para ayudar a Jared con el pollo y su mochila.

 

\- Sí, algo mentalmente cansado, pero las sesiones en psicología son así - responde sonriendo y dejando que Amell tome su mochila - Traje del crujiente, que se es tu favorito Chad.

 

\- Pensé que estabas ahorrando para una motocicleta. - se burló Stephen, colocando la mochila de Jared donde estaba colgada la suya.

 

\- Lo hago - respondió suspirando, era siempre lo mismo cuando le mencionaban su anhelada motocicleta - Pero de vez en cuando es bueno comer algo delicioso, no me gusta ahorrar demasiado en eso.

 

Mientras lo dice una sonrisa nostálgica se pone en su rostro, él sabía de primera mano lo que era pasar hambre y por esa razón, detestaba "ahorrar" en comida, sinceramente le parecía un poco tonto.

 

\- Oh, eso sí, ¿Cómo fue entonces? ¿La psicóloga no fue una loca? - Chad cuestiono, acostándose en la cama de Jared y palmeando a un lado para que este se sentara con él.

 

Jared asintió, suspirando de alivio mientras se sentaba al lado de Chad.

 

\- Es muy paciente hasta que raya en algo tenebroso, se quedó ahí, mirándome, en silencio, hasta que me anime a hablar.

 

\- ¿Y qué paso de nuevo para que me quisieras a mí y a Stephen aquí?

 

\- Solo... solo quería estar cerca de mis amigos - se encoge de hombros, mirando a Chad con una sonrisa. - No me hagas ponerme sentimental y confórmate con eso.

 

\- ¿Conformarme con eso? ¡Estaba en natación! ¡Solo vine aquí porque pensé que querrías llorar como nena! - Chad exclama, como si fuera el fin del mundo, y con las mejillas rojas. - ¡Me congele el culo y ahora uso la ropa del tío que tiene un enamoramiento por ti!

 

\- ¡¡¡Chad!!! - grito Amell, sonrojado.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Chad?, fue una mierda y quería estar un rato con la gente que quiero ¿Sí?, relajarme, comer y quizás jugar algo. - sonríe sonrojado, esperando que no sea muy evidente que ignoro lo del "enamoramiento".

 

\- Ouch. - Murray dijo, con una sonrisita, se notaba en su cara que había sido a propósito. - Aun así, me congele mi bonito culo y Amell no quiso tocármelo o mirarlo detenidamente.

 

\- Imbécil, lo hiciste.... ¿Qué? - se debe notar su desorientación porque Chad ríe suavemente - ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? ¿Interrumpí?

 

\- No estábamos haciendo nada, ¿Que te hace pensar que ese enclenque me atraería? - Stephen masculla, tomando su plato con el sándwich que ha preparado y tomando pollo del que Jared trajo. - El té está hecho.

 

\- No seas imbécil, Chad no es enclenque - se queja Jared sonriendo dejándose caer en la cama - En fin, mejor que no interrumpí nada, no quiero ver sus culos. - bromeó.

 

\- Oh, y yo que acababa de decirle a Stephen que tú tenías pluma.

 

\- ¿Pluma?, Oh vamos Chad, que me guste los hombres no quiere decir que me guste verlos desnudos por doquier - su voz suena firme y segura, pero en su cabeza admite que al menos, cuando fue a New York, disfruto mucho ver tanta piel al descubierto.

 

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no ves porno? - Murray parecía horrorizado con solo pensar en eso, era casi imposible imaginar que de verdad existiera alguien tan honrado como Jared, de verdad que parecía salido de alguna novela rosa.

 

\- Jared no es ese tipo de persona, ni siquiera se toca en la ducha.

 

Con eso, Padalecki fulmino con la mirada a su compañero de cuarto por revelar eso, aunque en sus mejillas tenía dos enormes manchas rosas producto de la vergüenza por el rumbo de esta conversación que parecía haberse salido de control.

 

\- Woah, ¿De verdad no te haces pajas? Eso sí que es sorprendente.

 

\- No quiero hablar de mi vida sexual con ustedes - casi lo grita mientras se pone de pie y toma un muslo de pollo - Eso es algo privado y más vale que no lo vayan diciendo por ahí.

 

\- ¿Qué vida sexual? - preguntaron al unísono los otros dos universitarios.

 

\- Tres palabras - dijo sonrojado - Váyanse a la mierda.

 

\- Esas son cuatro, cariño. - se rio suavemente Amell, mordiéndose el labio.

 

Jared suspiro, mirando a los dos con enojo antes de empezar a comer de su pollo - Cállense.

 

 

 

 

 

El sol le da directo en la espalda, no es tan fuerte como de costumbre, a finales de febrero, la nieve comienza a derretirse y las calles comienzan a estar más limpias y transitables, aunque en el campus, el ruido de los autos es casi nulo, solo se escucha uno que otro claxon que para los oídos de Jensen es ensordecido por la estruendosa música de Skrillex en sus pequeños audífonos, con su IPod asegurado en su brazo gracias a uno de sus gadgets, la música le aísla del mundo, creando un espacio en el que solo existe su cuerpo en movimiento, con sus músculos tensándose y destensándose a medida que recorre las pequeñas aceras a un ritmo acelerado.

 

Sentirse así, sin presiones, casi llegando a "la zona", era como le gustaba estar, su mente por poco en blanco, centrado en la ruta que se había trazado desde que había llegado a la universidad, usualmente corría solo, aunque a veces también salía con Christian a correr, y aunque lograba desconectarse del mundo, su cuerpo no podía dejar de localizar a Christian a su lado. Correr solo era la mejor medicina a sus problemas.

 

No había planeado salir a correr por algo en particular ese día, solo se había despertado demasiado temprano, sus ojos somnolientos, se habían dado cuenta del exceso de luz en la habitación, de cómo el frio de hace unos meses perdía terreno y se había sentido un poco sorprendido, con la forma tan rápida en que el tiempo pasaba. Hace escasos meses, estaba quejándose de pasar las festividades navideñas con Christian y Misha, que no podían dejar de tocarse ni un segundo y hoy, hoy estaba en su cama, apartando las sábanas por el calor del que se percató de pronto y siguiendo con sus clases.

 

Había salido a correr con la mente en blanco, simplemente porque necesitaba moverse y quizás, sentirse un poco más vivo, había salido a correr para quemar energía.

 

El entrenamiento semanal con el equipo no tiene efecto en su cuerpo, y cada vez más es difícil sacar la adrenalina de su cuerpo si no tiene sexo regular o partidos a diario, no puede enfocarse en los estudios si no es capaz de darle salida a toda esa energía. Este quinto semestre de universidad ha tenido un comienzo abrupto para él, sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Kane decía que se le pasaría, que no tiene por qué continuar yendo con su psicóloga, pero hay cosas que el necesita dejar salir con una persona que pueda darle una opinión imparcial y hasta ahora, Ruth ha sido una buena escucha.

 

Aunque ella continuara diciéndole que era más que normal cada vez que saliera de la consulta que se sintiera devastado y vulnerable -como si tuviera una herida abierta y expuesta- continuaba siendo un golpe duro y mierda, ¿Conseguirse a Jared saliendo de una? Nada bueno. De verdad, se admiraba al haber reaccionado como si fuera un retrasado, porque pensó que ese encuentro podía haber ido aun peor.

 

Muy mal, bastante mal, realmente no podía pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar, sin pensar en lo inestable que se sentía por momentos, con esas ganas irremediables de tomar a Jared y besarlo, besarlo hasta que su corazón latiera de nuevo como se suponía debía hacerlo, mientras que en otros segundos, aguantando las lágrimas, solo quería saber porque este no había confiado en él cuando todo ese infierno se desato, porque… porque si nunca había amado a nadie como a ese gigante. En algunos otros momentos más bizarros, solo podía contestarse a sí mismo que él era culpable de esa desconfianza, que la apuesta y su orgullo, habían podido más que lo que sentía por Jared.

 

Era un manojo inestable de nervios y pensamientos, lo sabía.

 

Por eso necesitaba correr hasta que estuviera exhausto, hasta que pudiera descansar por una hora antes de volver a los estudios y enfocarse en lo que importaba. Tenía que seguir viviendo, seguir luchando; si, algo le había quedado después de escuchar tantos testimonios de suicidas, que Kattie le había enseñado.

 

Cada vez que recordaba algo especialmente grafico que su amiga le describiera, cuando Kattie no se daba cuenta que se dejaba ir demasiado entre los recuerdos, su cuerpo se estremecía y sacudía del miedo, porque nadie debería llegar al límite de disfrutar la sangre salir de su cuerpo y sentirse libre con tan simple acto, nadie debería ser capaz de sostener su propia vida en sus manos y encontrar consuelo en dejarse ir.

 

Le destrozaba de maneras inimaginables pensar en Jared de esa forma.

 

Si solo él hubiera estado allí, si solo se hubiera quedado, habiendo tomado la decisión de que Jared era su futuro y no el maldito fútbol que al final del día no era algo de lo que pudiera hacer una vida, considerando el estado de sus manos y de parte de su antebrazo derecho. Debió haberse quedado, haber estado con Jared, debió haber enfrentado sus propios miedos.

 

Duele tanto, duele como nunca pensó que algo podría doler en su vida, a veces cuando era demasiado, su cuerpo se sentía sin la fuerza necesaria para seguir, el aire era tan poco, se sentía cansado y pesado y ahí, era donde tenía que hacer uso de toda la terquedad que siempre había tenido y como ahora - que aceleraba el paso - aferrarse a la vida con todo lo que tuviera.

 

 

 

Cuando el día amaneció, el sol había estaba en lo más alto, brillaba de una forma en que por segundos podía jurar que podía sentirlo invadir cada rincón de su cuerpo, no había cosa que disfrutara más que la sensación del sol llenando de calor su cuerpo adormecido y luego dejarse ir entre el agua, entre tibia y fría, a veces se decía a sí mismo, que era como unos segundos entre la vida y la muerte.

 

Por eso se había levantado de la cama como un rayo, en nada más que sus calzoncillos de dormir favoritos y bailando tan pronto puso su Ipod en alto y sus pies tocaron el suelo, tenía que ir a nadar, Oh dios sí, tenía que usar la piscina un poco, lo suficiente para que ese día que había empezado bien, siguiera estupendo.

 

De inmediato pensó en su gigante favorito, Jared había estado molestándole hace tiempo con que quería aprender a nadar bien, porque simplemente saber flotar le daba un poco de vergüenza, considerando su tamaño y su edad, Chad pensaba que vergüenza era solo lo primero de mucho que debía sentir. Quizás era un buen momento para empezar sus clases, además, aún estaba un poco preocupado por lo pensativo que le había visto después de la consulta.

 

Y estaba seguro, que todo esto era por este extraño embrollo que Ackles y Padalecki mantenían. Lo sabía y aunque Jensen no le había vuelto a pedir ningún favor con respecto al alto, él sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aunque sea ser útil escuchando los sentimientos de este, porque apreciaba a Jared y porque cuidarlo, era una forma de retribuir todo lo que Ackles había hecho por él.

 

Sonrió con un poco de nostalgia cuando tomo el teléfono para marcar a Jared e invitarlo a la piscina de la escuela, porque después de todo, tenía dos buenos amigos, eso era increíble, algo que nunca pensó que era para él.

 

La piscina estaba abierta, pero los chicos que habían estado entrenando ya se estaban marchando para cuando el llego con un muy adormilado Jared, que se quejaba de lo temprano que era para ser su único día libre de la semana.

 

\- Te quejas un montón, no es como si tuvieras que ir a ningún otro lugar, Kat ya me dijo que no iban a practicar hasta el fin de semana. - le recordó, palmeándole la espalda con fuerza para intentar despertarlo.

 

\- Joder Chad - se queja, un pequeño puchero en su rostro que se acentúa cuando recibe el golpe en su espalda que lanza las cosas al suelo - Es nuestro día libre ¿Cómo puedes estar levantando con el sol?, llevamos como tres noches acostándonos a las dos de la mañana estudiando y ¿Tú te levantas a estas horas? ¿En serio?

 

\- Tío, es parte de la universidad, o estudias o duermes o te diviertes, y en el caso de hoy, para divertirnos, tenemos que dejar de estudiar y perder sueño. Tu comentario es de novatos, en serio, pensé que por ser un nerd y eso sabrías más cosas. - riéndose abiertamente de la expresión indignada de Jared, continúo caminando, quitándose los pantalones a medida que caminaba a los vestuarios.

 

\- En la secundaria, no tenía que dejar de dormir para tener buenas calificaciones. - se queja, por supuesto que su expresión se suaviza cuando puede ver lo enorme que es la piscina de la universidad, lo hermosa que se ve su agua cuando el sol refleja en ella y lo increíblemente honda y por ende peligrosa que puede ser, está seguro que o lo dijo en voz alta o se vio en su expresión porque Chad se ríe un poco más.

 

\- ¡Pero si mides tres metros, estoy seguro de que tu cabeza sobresaldrá en toda la superficie! - se carcajea un poco más, entrando en los vestidores y dejando a Jared atrás, aunque no se queda mucho, el pensar en nadar -aunque sea torpemente- es un pensamiento alentador que le permite seguir a Murray dentro, observando como su amigo se quita la camisa, es solo un momento, pero las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Chad siempre le han asombrado, parece que hubiera ido a la guerra y vuelto. - ¿Sabes lo básico? ¿Patear y flotar?

 

\- Si, si, bueno, más o menos - contesta, dejando su propia bolsa con lo necesario en una de las pequeñas bancas, se sienta y se quita la camisa con un suspiro - Pero le tengo un poco de miedo al agua, cuando era pequeño empuje a mi hermana al agua, claro que el pequeño monstro me arrastro con ella al agua, ella salió sin problema y a mí me tuvieron que sacar.

 

\- Te sorprendería saber que mucha gente cuenta las mismas historias, no te preocupes, estuve en el programa de voluntarios de Nueva Inglaterra y mucha gente mayor no sabe ni patear, y mucho menos mantenerse a flote. - las palabras de Chad le hicieron sonreír, hasta que este le observo, su expresión cerrada y de ceño fruncido. - Aunque me preocupa que nunca he enseñado a un Sasquatch...

 

\- ¡¡Hey!!! - se queja frunciendo los labios - No me digas así, solo soy un poco grande - la sonrisa lasciva de Chad aparece tan pronto lo dice, haciendo que se sonroje - No en ese sentido, pervertido, es decir, sí lo soy en ese sentido, por dios, ¡Que alguien me calle!

 

\- ¡Eres patético! - Chad se ríe tan duro como siempre hace cuando Jared mete la pata de esa forma, caminando -medio doblado- hacia la puerta. - Oh mierda, ¡Termina de cambiarte!

 

\- Si, si - contesto sonrojado.

 

Termina de cambiarse rápidamente y cuando llega a la piscina admite que se queda sorprendido de la facilidad con la que su amigo se mueve en el agua, una y otra vez, sus brazos y piernas parecen una parte más del entorno.

 

Parece un delfín bajo el agua dorada por el sol.

 

\- ¿Vienes? - le pregunta, tan pronto como vuelve al borde de la piscina más cercano a Jared, apoyando sus brazos en el bordillo.

 

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar así? - Jared se sienta en el borde, empieza metiendo sus largas piernas en el agua, para después dejar ir su cuerpo entero con una sonrisa por lo refrescante del líquido a su alrededor - Eres impresionante.

 

\- Uh, mamá era buena nadadora, yo siempre la veía y... ya sabes, me gustaba la gracilidad con la que se movía en el agua, esa facilidad que tenía para hacerlo todo. - sonrió, como si recordara de lo que hablaba. - Ella me llevaba a la piscina con ella, fue inevitable que aprendiera a nadar, aunque no era precisamente lo que mi papá quería para mí.

 

\- Pues eso es tonto, es decir, eres muy bueno y se ve que te gusta, eso debería bastar ¿No? - pregunta y no espera respuesta, se mueve con movimientos pequeños un poco lejos de la orilla.

 

\- Oh, qué bien, nadas algo, pensé que tendría que enseñarte mucho de lo básico. Por cierto, Jensen debe estar por llegar.

 

\- ¿Ehhhh? - grita, mientras hace un esfuerzo por no dejar de flotar, el agua a su alrededor moviéndose con fuerza - Chad, pero ¿Porque?

 

\- Solo bromeaba. Quería comprobar algo. - Padalecki se encontró mirando a su amigo, la expresión en su rostro llena de burla.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios querías comprobar...? - Chad se queda callado, de repente serio y sospecha que están pensando algo medianamente parecido - Él... es complicado, ya lo sabes.

 

\- Si, pero nunca me dices nada. - Chad se acercó a él, tomando sus manos y tirando de él para qué Jared le siguiera hasta tener su cuerpo en vertical.

 

\- Es que no sé qué decirte aparte de lo que ya sabes, que él y yo salimos un tiempo, que fue la persona que le dio un giro totalmente a mi mundo, que pensé estaríamos juntos siempre y luego todo se rompió. - le cuesta mantener la mirada de Chad mientras habla así pero cuando nota que este no le juzga, se vuelve más sencillo. - El día que salí de donde la psicóloga descubrí algo...

 

\- ¿Que descubriste? - cuestiono, mirando como el rostro de Jared denotaba su confusión.

 

\- Aun estoy enamorado de Jensen...

 

\- Oh, vamos, ¿Eso es todo? ¿Te tomo todos estos meses para notarlo? - aunque estaba sonriendo, esta vez Chad había dejado el sarcasmo de lado. - Estás enamorado de Jensen, lo has estado siempre. Es difícil no amarlo cuando llegas a conocerlo, ¿Verdad?

 

\- ¿Estás enamorado de él también? - preguntó haciendo que Chad haga una mueca. - Lo siento mala broma. - el asunto es que... pensé que con lo que paso, lo había dejado de querer en algún momento del camino, pero no fue así... y ahora, a veces siento que él siente algo y otras veces, siento que es mi cabeza la que imagina todo.

 

\- ¿Y si yo te digo que lo hagas, que te insinúes, que arriesgues tu sanidad mental nuevamente por él? Lo harías, o al menos, ¿Lo intentarías? Digo, conozco a Jensen, y hay muchas cosas que él me pidió que no te contara explícitamente, pero... él... él puede que aun sienta algo.

 

Jared no puede creer la forma en que su corazón salta, cuando escucha cada palabra de Chad.

 

\- Creo... creo que puedo hacerlo, no... que quiero hacerlo.

 

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo si nadas como un bebé de tres años? ¡Vamos! ¡Mi abuela muerta nada mejor que tú!

 

\- Imbécil. - dice dejando salir un pequeño grito cuando quien sabe cómo Chad empieza a desplazarse hacia atrás y empieza a llevarle con él. De alguna forma sabe, que Chad es un maestro estricto y que de verdad se esforzara para que aprenda.

 

Aunque eso no impide que haga un enorme puchero, cuando este le lleva por toda la piscina olímpica.

 

\- ¡Patea más duro! ¡Solo una única dirección! – escucha que le grita y le replicaría si no tuviera media cara bajo el agua.

 

Por lo que no le queda más que obedecer, sin duda alguna, será una larga, larga mañana.

 

Se está secando el cabello, cuando Chad entra al vestuario un poco después del mediodía, se ha dado una ducha, y Chad también, solo que este se ha quedado más tiempo, cantando alguna canción de Taylor Swift de la que está seguro Kat fue quien se la hizo escuchar hasta el cansancio. Le mira mientras se pasa la toalla por la cabeza y sonríe, exhausto, con ganas de comer un gran almuerzo y meterse en la cama.

 

\- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que Jensen siempre pasa por las canchas del este, las que usan los abogados para sus partidos, quizás si vas muy temprano a practicar allí, puedas toparte con él.

 

Jared se sonroja y asiente.

 

\- ¿Todas las mañanas? ¿O algunos días en particular?

 

\- ¿No lo sé? Yo no estoy enamorado de él, lo admiro y le compro café cuando viene a verme...

 

Una risa pequeña escapa de Jared.

 

\- Vaya, ni a mí me das café cuando me paso por tu apartamento.

 

\- A ti no te gusta el café, eres una nena inglesa que solo bebe té, y frio, que lo hace aun peor. - esta vez, Chad vuelve a ser el mismo Chad burlón, mirando a Jared como si lo supiera todo. - Sabes que si quieres comprobar que él siente algo por ti, tendrás que seducirlo, ¿No?

 

\- ¿Queeeee? - su voz sale en un hilo suave y cortado, casi inentendible - Espera, ¿Qué?, no puedo, no soy bueno en eso, soy grande y torpe y generalmente, la gente me besa a mi... no yo a ellos y ahora que lo pienso, es muy frecuente.

 

\- ¡La gente te besa! - su amigo esta escandalizado, sentándose de inmediato a su lado. - ¡Mientes!

 

-Bueno, bueno, no todas las personas, algunas por ahí nada más - explico sonrojado.

 

\- ¿Quiénes? "Personas" eso suena como a varios, chicos, oh dios, por favor no me digas que Amell es uno de ellos...

 

\- Sí, Amell - murmuró encogiéndose de hombros mientras termina de guardar su ropa mojada en una bolsa que trajo de su apartamento.

 

\- Uh... raro. ¿Cómo puedes dormir con él a tu lado sabiendo que en cualquier momento te va a besar?

 

Jared abre la boca para contestar hasta que la pregunta llega a su cerebro y se estremece un poco, cuando lo piensa realmente - Joder, no lo había pensado ¡Gracias Chad!

 

\- De nada. Espero que no te viole mientras duermes. - parece orgulloso cuando se pone de pie de nuevo para cambiarse. - ¿Te imaginas? El masturbándose y corriéndose en tu cara y tú creyendo que es saliva...

 

\- ¡¡¡Chad, cállate!!! - le dice, tomando su mochila y encaminándose a la salida - Sí sigues con eso, no te invitaré al postre que te prometí.

 

\- ¡Hey, me debes eso! ¡Yo no voy por ahí prostituyendo mi talento de gratis! - le grito desde adentro, haciendo que varias miradas se giraran en dirección a Jared que ya estaba frente en la piscina que había comenzado a llenarse de nadadores.

 

\- Ya, ya, ya por el amor de dios, cállate, comprare tu postre ¿Contento?

 

\- ¡Mucho!

 

 

 

 

 

Skype, Line, WhatsApp, sinceramente nunca había tenido tantas cosas instaladas en su teléfono, nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar con su computadora por todas partes y Chris insistía que era mejor que se comprara una tablet, de hecho, le parece que habían quedado en que el fin de semana recorrerían algunas tiendas para ello. Más bien Chris lo había decidido y él solo había asentido, porque estaba atontado luego de tocar al cielo, solo... solo... ¡Lamiendo el duro miembro de su pareja!

 

Ríe levemente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas cuando se dio cuenta que aún le costaba mantener el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando Chris estaba en ellos, el punto era, que nunca había tenido tanto aparatejo y tantas aplicaciones, porque nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar tan conectado.

 

Como Christian y él, eran novios de nuevo, mantenerse en contacto era un reto y todo eso, había sido idea del menor.

 

Desde que las vacaciones habían acabado, se habían encontrado teniendo esta clase de reuniones cada dos semanas, esta era la tercera vez que se veían en un fin de semana largo, que le permitía a el - más no a Christian- tomarse el viernes libre para viajar.

 

Había sido duro para sus amigos aceptar que estaba con Christian de nuevo y aún más duro había sido tener que aguantar las miradas de sus alumnos, porque sospechaba que hasta la última persona en el mundo conocía su relación con él.

 

Algunas miradas eran severas, principalmente las de Shannen y las de Drew, que eran escalofriantemente parecidos en cuanto a valores y tenían esa misma forma de mirarte, esa que te helaba la piel, por la forma en que te veían, no parecían pensar precisamente cosas buenas. Algunas otras, eran simplemente curiosas, seguramente preguntándose cómo es que él en particular se había metido en todo aquello y otras, otras, aunque pareciera mentira, eran de admiración después de todo no dejaba de haber empezado como un romance prohibido. Lo que de verdad hacia complicado lo que tenían eran las opiniones ajenas.

 

Pasaba el tiempo entre clase y clase leyendo los mensajes de sus amigos, en especial desde que Michael había decidido casarse con ese gigante gentil que no dejaba de publicar fotos de las cosas que iban a la boda. A él ya le había llegado una invitación y aunque el primer encuentro con Michael este año no había sido precisamente memorable, tenía que asistir, sencillamente, por la amistad sincera que habían compartido durante años, pese a ese tropiezo, pese a su forzada sonrisa cuando se enteró de que había decidido darse una nueva oportunidad con Christian tenía que ir, porque estas cosas, eran las que se vivían una sola vez en la vida.

 

Se sorprendió cuando noto que ya no estaba chupando el miembro de su novio, y que incluso este lo había guardado en sus pantalones, ¿En que momento había ocurrido eso? No era posible. Le dio una mirada a Christian y en cambio recibió una expresión de preocupación.

 

\- Lo siento, es solo, que estoy algo preocupado por ti.

 

\- ¿Por mí? - Misha alzo una de sus cejas. - ¿Por qué estarías preocupado por mí? Yo estoy bien.

 

\- Te note algo cansado cuando llegaste ayer en la noche, si, sé que viajaste a mediodía y eso es agotador, pero estabas pálido y algo agitado, luego… - acaricia las mejillas de Misha, dejando un pequeño eso en sus labios, antes de abrazarle - Sin culpa, note que tu frasco de pastillas está casi intacto.

 

\- Lo siento. - Misha lamio con cuidado sus labios, era una suave caricia que Christian siguió con detalle y sin ninguna vergüenza en hacerlo - Es solo que esta semana ha sido algo aplastante. - intentó ponerse de pie, maldiciendo el segundo en que su pierna no respondiera bien al ponerse de pie y su cuerpo se desplomaba de nuevo al suelo.

 

No le sorprendió que los brazos de su novio estuvieran de inmediato a su alrededor, sujetándolo para que no se fuera al suelo enteramente. No quiso levantar la mirada y fijarla en el deportista, porque sabía que encontraría allí, algo de lo que ambos se habían negado a hablar desde que estaban juntos de nuevo.

 

\- Deberías descansar, el viajar en la clase turista te está afectando.

 

\- Por favor, la clase turista no es tan mala - dice y trata de sonreír para ignorar que su Christian sigue manteniendo su cuerpo en pie, porque sus piernas aun no reaccionan como deberían - Solo, ayúdame a recostarse, en unos segundos estaré bien.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No... no quieres tomar alguna pastilla? - tomando a Misha más firmemente, lo acerco al sofá, sentándolo para luego acariciar sus muslos con las manos abiertas, intentando abarcar todo lo que era posible con sus dedos.

 

\- No - responde tratando de que no se notará lo tenso que se puso su cuerpo cuando Christian menciono las pastillas - No es necesario, no hacen mucha diferencia.

 

\- ¿Son genéricos? - Christian se sentó en el suelo, ambos notando el intercambio de posiciones. - Debes tomarlas si te alivian el dolor, ¿Sabes?

 

\- Casi nunca me duele - mintió y ni siquiera le importo quedar expuesto con su novio en lo que era claramente una mentira y mucho menos, en que había ignorado deliberadamente su pregunta - No las necesito. - agregó, desviando su mirada a un lado, cuando el silencio fue demasiado, su corazón latía lento, expectante, se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de miedo, pero no sabía exactamente a que...

 

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - la voz de Christian sonaba muy suave para él, dejando atrás la rudeza que había adquirido de su padre.

 

\- No. - negó casi de inmediato, tomando a Christian del rostro. - En ningún momento desde que me interpuse entre ti y ese auto, me he arrepentido amor, lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. Siempre, mi amor, siempre.

 

\- No lo merecía. No lo merezco incluso ahora.

 

\- Tú me cambiaste la vida Chris, me sacaste del caparazón en que estaba aparentemente viviendo. - una risa nostálgica abandono sus labios, mientras su novio se acurruca a en su pecho. - Me diste lo mejor que nadie nunca me ha dado, mereces eso y mucho más.

 

\- ¿Merezco la culpa también? - apretó sus ojos, no queriendo soltar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. - ¿Merezco sufrir el hecho que tu no quieras cuidarte? ¿Qué te duele cuando te mueves? ¿Qué tu vida no volverá a ser normal?

 

\- Chris, no es que no quiera cuidarme, es solo que las pastillas, no me sirven. - repite, tratando de que no se note la molestia en su voz. - No tengo porque estar atado a esas pastillas, si descanso un poco, el dolor y la molestia se van, en serio.

 

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿El accidente también afecto tu cerebro? - intento separarse del abrazo de Collins, apartando los brazos de este cuando se apretaron a su alrededor.

 

\- Porque no quiero - respondió, aun tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz. - Odio esas estúpidas pastillas Christian, las odio, no quiero... - las lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos - No quiero...

 

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Es solo una píldora! - intento razonar con su novio que ahora se negaba a mirarlo.

 

Misha se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Simplemente la odio.

 

\- ¡No puedes simplemente odiar algo! - exasperado, se puso de pie, sus mejillas rojas de impotencia al ver una lágrima resbalar de la mejilla de Collins.

 

\- No quiero tomarlas Christian - respondió, su voz sube, sube y cuando se da cuenta de ello, quiere salir de ahí, por lo expuesto que se siente, pero sus piernas están doliendo y no confía, en ponerse de pie sin hacer el ridículo delante de su novio.

 

\- Vas a tomarlas porque me sale de mis huevos que las tomes. - tomo las maletas de Collins que aún estaban en la sala, abriendo y vertiendo el contenido de ambas en la sala, mientras el profesor de Historia le observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y una vena amenazando con escaparse de su frente.

 

\- ¡¡¡No voy a tomar ninguna maldita pastilla!!! - dice y siente que va a estallar, espera, lo ha hecho, eso ha sido un grito y Christian le mira entre la sorpresa y el enojo, pero un segundo después, ambos saben que su respiración agitada y su mal aspecto no solamente son culpa de la situación, sino del dolor que le impide moverse del sillón. Christian sabe, que Misha tiene bastante tiempo sin tomar las pastillas, se da cuenta en ese mismo instante.

 

\- Bien. - dice, sintiendo como sus dedos se recogen formando poderosos puños. - No tomes nada, continua matándote de dolor. - alzo la mano a ciegas para tomar su chaqueta de la percha cerca de él. - Vete a Henderson. Y no regreses. - siseo.

 

Misha dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido, sus ojos azules derramaron algunas lágrimas más antes de asentir en silencio y observar a Christian salir dando un portazo tremendo, sus manos se esforzaron en limpiar el resto de lágrimas que empezaron a fluir sin control cuando se encontró solo, aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito controlando sus sollozos.

 

Sostuvo sus manos con fuerza contra su rostro, sabía que esto iba a ser un problema en algún momento, que Christian se sentiría culpable y se molestaría por su poca disposición a tomar las pastillas, que no comprendería lo inútil que le harían sentir, como sentía esa maldita molestia cada vez que las tomaba golpeando contra su pecho, era un sentimiento extraño que ni siquiera el terminaba de entender. Pero en algún grado, supone que es porque desde que puede recordar, siendo incluso un adolescente rebelde estaba orgulloso de su independencia y de su fuerza, de cómo hacia las cosas por sí mismo, aun cuando algunas veces no fuera realmente así o incluso no salieran bien y las pastillas, las pastillas eran lo que más – tristemente - le recordaba los últimos años de su abuela, incluso sus últimos días y lo asociaba con debilidad y dolor que desde una cámara la observo enfrentar.

 

Aunque tristemente, no había sido capaz de explicar nada de eso a su novio, en cambio, le había gritado y alejado, ahora lloraba un poco aturdido por el dolor que le estaba aquejando tanto como por el dolor de lo que es sin duda, la pelea más estúpida que han tenido.

 

 

 

 

Se sorprendió cuando después de una hora, en la que apenas pudo ponerse de pie, la puerta se abrió haciendo que alzara su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Jensen Ackles primero y luego con la mirada sombría de Christian, quien tenía una bolsa de papel en sus manos.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Yo lo sujeto y tú le metes la pastilla? - pregunto el Quaterback, tronando sus dedos mientras avanzaba hacia él. - ¿Que partes de él son las que no puedo golpear?

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué van a hacer? - está seguro que no es la pregunta más brillante que ha hecho en su vida, porque Jensen ha sido muy claro y si acaso no lo fuera, el paquete que trae Christian en sus manos habla por sí mismo, se limpia las lágrimas del rostro e intenta con sus manos moverse hacia atrás.

 

\- Oh, no, no, no, no lo intentes, será más doloroso para ti. - la sonrisa en Ackles es malvada, pero se pierde cuando Christian le da un coscorrón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. - ¡AUCH! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Es tu futuro padrino de bodas al que golpeas! - mascullo, girándose para devolver el golpe.

 

\- Cállate cabrón, no lo asustes - dice Christian con una mueca de molestia en su rostro. - Lo haces sonar como si fuéramos a violarlo, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

 

\- Oye, no hay nada que quiera menos que ponerle una mano encima a tu novio. - dijo tomándole de la nuca para acercarle a Misha. - Oye, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

 

\- Iré a buscar un vaso con agua. Y tú, mejor tragas la maldita pastilla, ya has hecho llorar a Christian como una niña muchas veces.

 

Se sacudió con fuerza del agarre de Jensen, haciendo que este sonriera divertido mientras efectivamente iba por el vaso de agua, se sintió irritado de que incluso Ackles quien era bastante irracional estuviera de acuerdo con Christian. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás era en esta ocasión era él quien estaba siendo un poco testarudo, sus ojos azules, rojos por las lágrimas encontraron un reflejo cuando volteo a ver a Christian, su corazón se hundió un poco, no le gustaba ser el responsable de esas lágrimas.

 

\- ¿Qué compraste? - preguntó suavemente.

 

\- Parches para el dolor. Ahora venden parches de todo. - dijo, acariciando el torso de Misha. - Además de un envase de pastillas al que le dio acceso una antigua novia de Jensen.

 

Misha asintió, relajándose un poco con la firme mano de su novio sobre su cuerpo - ¿Son las mismas pastillas que tomo?

 

\- No, son las que toma Jensen. - explico apartando la mirada de Collins.

 

\- Chris... - tomo la barbilla del hombre a su lado guiándole hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. - Realmente siento haberte gritado, es solo que... no, no hay excusa para eso, lo siento, generalmente no pierdo los estribos así desde la adolescencia - bromeo, para luego suspirar - Perdóname, sé que solo estabas tratando de cuidarme y yo fui, fui un imbécil.

 

\- Esta bien, no es un problema... supongo que estabas siendo testarudo como siempre.

 

\- Sí es un problema, porque no lo merecías - dice y se inclina para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios ajenos - Me siento débil. - susurro contra los labios ajenos. - Me siento débil al no poder estar bien sin las pastillas, dependiente, inútil, estoy acostumbrado a poder contra todo solo y... y... tengo miedo. - escondió su cabeza en el cuello ajeno.

 

\- Debiste haberle dicho eso antes de haberlo hecho sentir como una mierda, ahora tomate la maldita pastilla para que yo pueda irme a la cama tranquillo. - Jensen intervino, interrumpiendo el momento de ambos. - Pastilla. Agua. Cama. Sin sexo.

 

\- Nunca te han dicho que eres increíblemente inoportuno. - contesto Misha, su tono de voz era claramente entre avergonzado y molesto.

 

\- Nunca te han dicho que eres más molesto que una piedra en el zapato... ¡Él empezó! - la defensa repentina de Jensen le hizo reír de nuevo, sabiendo que Kane seguramente le había hecho algún gesto obsceno. - En fin, ¿Vas a tomarte la maldita cosa sin armar más problemas?

 

\- ¿Qué harías si los armo? - esta vez fue su turno en recibir un empujón de Christian, en lo que supo que era claramente una advertencia supone que su tono de voz había sonado bastante impertinente - Dame la pastilla - aceptó resignado, aunque admitía para sí mismo que sería bueno algo que le ayudará a sobrepasar el dolor que llevaba encima desde ayer en la noche.

 

Fue más fácil de lo que esperaban, y en tiempo record, los ronquidos de Jensen se escuchaban desde la otra habitación mientras que ellos estaban en la bañera, juntos, el agua caliente calmando la incomodidad que quedo en sus muslos una vez que la pastilla había surtido su efecto una media hora después de haberla tomado. Había sido un alivio y casi que la había esperado con ansias mientras su novio le susurraba tonterías al oído.

 

\- Te amo... incluso si eres como un niño malcriado. - le dijo Christian, haciéndole suspirar cuando sus manos acariciaban su torso, buscando sus pezones erectos por culpa de lo erótico de la situación.

 

\- Te amo también y gracias, gracias por cuidarme hasta de mí mismo, gracias - suspira cuando al dejar caer su cuello hacia atrás y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, Chris sopla sobre su cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se estremezca - Es curioso, mi hermano mayor siempre ha dicho que soy un niño malcriado.

 

\- Siempre lo has sido, te gusta hacer lo que te gusta hacer y no te importa lo que la gente diga de ello, y aun así, no has dejado de comerte la cabeza pensando en que, mierda, salgo con un ex-alumno.

 

\- Eso es culpa de mi hermano - dice y ríe suavemente cuando Christian arquea a una ceja - Me refiero a que, cuando era más joven, era exactamente como me describes, sin embargo después de la muerte de mi abuela, en la que yo me sentía extremadamente culpable, él no facilitó el proceso... luego empecé a tratar de ser perfecto para él y mi familia, no me mal entiendas, agradezco su mano firme, pero una parte de mí se durmió hasta que tú la despertaste.

 

\- Uh, soy un experto en despertar cosas tuyas.... hasta ponerlas duras. – Collins fue capaz de sentir contra su hombro, la forma en que la sonrisa de su novio, haciendo que sonriera también, aunque a la vez rodara sus ojos por comprobar que Christian continuaba siendo un adolescente pese a toda la madurez que había ganado. - Me alegra haber sido ese hombre y espero a que nunca consigas a otro igual.

 

\- Nunca - volteo un poco más su cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar a Christian a los ojos - Nunca conseguiré a alguien que me haga vibrar mi cuerpo y mi alma como tú, incluso cuando te empeñabas en molestarme en la secundaria.

 

\- ¿Eso crees? Me halagas.

 

 


	21. Capítulo 18  Tempranas Mañanas

 

I spent my weeks running wild  
And now my days they have changed  
  
I found my one true love  
In me you found it too  
A path that ran to me  
And didn't make it hard to choose  
Because you found me hiding  
With my heart hanging on the wall  
You took a chance on me and  
Didn't think that I would fall

You gave me hope  
And you let me know that... oh  
If I give it time  
You'll all be mine and... oh  
You gave me something I didn't have before  
So I'mma give you something  
To stop you saying more  
You gave me something I didn't have before  
And I'mma give you something, To stop you saying more

 

Pasaba mís semanas corriendo salvaje,  
y ahora mis días han cambiado,

Encontré mi verdadero amor,  
en mí, tú lo encontraste también.  
Un sendero que discurría hasta mí  
y no fue difícil de elegir,  
porque me encontraste escondiéndome,  
con mi corazón colgado de la pared.  
Te arriesgaste conmigo y  
no pensaste que yo caería (que me enamoraría) .

Me diste esperanza  
y me dijiste que... oh  
si le daba tiempo  
todo tú serías mío y... oh  
Me diste algo que no tenía,  
así que voy a darte algo  
para que pares de decir "más..."

 

[Jess Glynne - Gave Me Something ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlwWYCCFBqI)

 

No ha dormido muy bien la noche anterior, se ha levantado mareado y aunque el domingo se le presenta claro y seco, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, parece que quiere quedarse en la cama, tal y como Christian y Misha Collins están haciendo. No tiene ni idea de cómo ha llegado a convivir con la pareja sin haberse arrancado las orejas o los ojos.

 

Sin duda alguna de las cosas más cursis que se podían hacer en pareja, las había observado en a esos tortolos -que tal y como pudo comprobar cuando se asomó a la habitación de Christian, dormían profundamente-, se sorprendía aun de lo cursi que podía llegar a ser Christian con ese hombre adulto.

 

Frunció los labios cuando no consiguió huevos en la nevera para hacerse un batido por la mañana y dejarlo reposar antes de irse a correr, así que decidió que un poco de agua sería suficiente, después de todo, no creía que su cuerpo le permitiera más de quince minutos corriendo por el campus. Se puso sus pantalones de correr y una sudadera, buscando sus zapatillas en un rincón de la habitación y frunciendo la nariz cuando percibió la pestilencia que salía de ellas.

 

Salió a la calle, estirando sus extremidades a medida que caminaba por la acera, llegaría a la esquina y comenzaría a correr, pasaría por las canchas solo por ver si Jared estaba allí y luego regresaría, se ducharía y dormiría hasta el lunes en la tarde que era cuando tenía la clase más tediosa de todos los tiempos.

 

Maldito proyecto ayuda-novatos.

 

Era una molestia que le quitaba demasiado tiempo, tener que estar pendiente del proceso de otras personas, de las quejas, de las sorpresas, incluso le había tocado ver a algún que otro novato llorar cuando no comprendían algo y las notas eran un crudo reflejo de ello o simplemente el día había sido demasiado.

 

Nadie les había ayudado a él o a Christian y habían aprendido a sobrevivir en el campus, con sus tropiezos por supuesto, pero ahí estaban. Realmente odiaba invertir su tiempo de esa manera, pero supone que era todo basado en algún principio de retribución.

 

No le importaba, esas cosas le importaban realmente poco, pensó de nuevo cuando camino por la acera un poco y empezara a brincar suavemente, sin moverse demasiado, solamente lo necesario para entrar en calor. Cuando sintió el calor del sol sobre su rostro en el instante en que miro hacia el cielo y sintió algo de tensión abandonar su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que era el momento justo para empezar a trotar.

 

No había mucha gente en la calle ese día, de verdad que no, por lo que coloco la música a todo volumen y dejo que esta lo absorbiera, bloqueando sus sentidos y enfocándose en ejercitar su cuerpo.

 

Al llegar a las canchas, su cerebro inconscientemente le indico que era momento de girar su mirada. Así que lo hizo, fijando sus ojos en el chico alto que rebotaba la pelota y encestaba, su mirada regreso a la calle y troto por unos diez segundos antes de frenar de golpe.

 

Jared.

 

Era Jared.

 

Era él y su corazón palpito un poco más lento, mientras se giró hacia la cancha de baloncesto de nuevo para ver a Jared, justo en el instante en que saltaba para volver a encestar el balón, sus movimientos eran tan suaves y enfocados, tan seguros. Era todo un fenómeno, ver lo que un deporte podría hacer en la timidez de Jared, lo que podía ayudar.

 

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - se dijo en voz alta, forzando a sus piernas a moverse, pero apenas pudo dar dos pasos antes de detenerse de nuevo. - Mierda.

 

Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace semanas, conseguirse con Jared de nuevo, poder verlo de cerca y hacerle creer que era casualidad.

 

\- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? - la voz de Jared le sorprende, le saca del pequeño momento de pánico que tiene su interior y le hace sorprenderse por la forma en que de verdad se había quedado en blanco.

 

\- Pssst, ¿Qué haces tú despierto tan temprano? Pensé que a los nerds les gustaba dormir lo suficiente para poder estudiar.

 

\- No podía dormir más - dice, una sonrisa suave en su rostro mientras mueve el balón de una mano a otra - Y aproveche para practicar un poco más, la altura no me hace automáticamente bueno ¿Y tú?

 

\- Salí a correr. No es cuestión de altura, en realidad, es cuestión de técnica y tus ganas de aprender. - estirando una mano, le quito el balón a Jared antes de que este siquiera se diera cuenta. - ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunos trucos?

 

\- Sí. - asintió tímidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas. - Eso estaría bien, nunca he sido muy bueno en los deportes.

 

\- Sin embargo, parece que te va bien, Alexander parece bastante alegre con tenerte en el equipo. - sonrió abiertamente, rebotando la pelota en el suelo mientras observaba la mirada de Jared, oh, quería robarle el balón, eso le hizo reír internamente al tiempo que cambiaba el balón de mano, evitando así que Jared lo cogiera cuando se abalanzo hacia él.

 

Lo único que sintió, fue el movimiento del viento cuando Jared paso a su lado, sin duda alguna, la altura de Padalecki era excelente para un deporte así, por la presencia que se sentía en la cancha, aunque le faltaba mucho por aprender.

 

\- ¿También sabes jugar baloncesto? - Jared lo intenta de nuevo y nuevamente sin mucho éxito, pero haciendo que sus cuerpos se rocen un poco.

 

\- Mmmm... - se lo pensó muy bien antes de responder, no quería hacer que Jared huyera en la dirección opuesta. - Se algo, mi papá me enseño lo básico, ¿Tu papá juega baloncesto contigo?

 

\- Un par de veces - se encoge de hombros, mientras se mueve en la dirección en que Jensen mueve el balón, haciendo que este sonría un poco más - Desde que regreso, ha querido hacer un montón de cosas conmigo.

 

\- Supongo que ya no eres más el chico que odiaba a su padre por haberse ido... - bajo su mirada, dejando que Jared le robara el balón para moverlo a su lado de la cancha.

 

\- No lo sé - contesto suavemente. - A veces me siento un poco herido, cuando veo que Jeff y el compartieron cosas que yo o Megan nunca recuperaremos, pero también comprendo porque paso lo que paso - se movió con dos zancadas hacia la cesta, moviendo el balón hasta que atravesara esta. - Es extraño.

 

\- ¿Es tan alto como tú incluso ahora? - cuestiono, yendo por el balón antes de pasárselo a Jared.

 

\- Es aún un poco más alto - responde con una sonrisa, mientras recibe el balón - Pero en mi defensa, espero sepas que he crecido un poco más.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crecido? Por favor, aun eres un enano... y de los feos.

 

\- ¡¡¡Hey!!! -un pequeño puchero se pone en su rostro mientras camina hacia Jensen haciendo rebotar el balón - No soy un enano, soy más alto que tú - dice y siente su corazón dar un golpeteo inesperado cuando Jensen sonríe - Y soy un poco guapo.

 

\- Oh, ¿Lo eres? Supongo que por eso es que Amell te sigue a todos lados... ¿O es al revés? - le quita el balón de las manos con facilidad, rebotándolo a su alrededor mientras su sonrisa se torna casi malévola ante los ojos de Jared. - ¿Te gusta?

 

\- Es guapo - acepta con un sonrojo suave - Y besa bien, pero me gusta otra persona - afirma, acercándose a Jensen lo suficiente para intentar con un poco de fuerza llevarse el balón.

 

\- ¿Guapo? Entonces, de verdad lo has aceptado, que eres gay. Que te gustan los chicos... - hay una vena que amenaza salirse de su frente cuando empuja a Jared con su hombro para apartarlo del camino y adelantarse unos pasos antes de lanzar el balón hacia la canasta. - Es decir Si has llegado a besarlo, la terapia te debe estar ayudando a ser más tú y menos lo que la gente dice.

 

\- Me gustan los chicos - dice y se encoge de hombros - Me encantan - agrego tomando el balón que luego de que Jensen encestara se deslizaba por la cancha sin rumbo - Y bueno, no he sido yo quien ha empezado los besos exactamente - caminando hacia atrás mientras empieza a rebotar de nuevo el balón, hace una seña a Jensen, retándole a que se acerque. - Pero, si... cada vez me interesa menos, lo que otros puedan pensar ¿Y a ti?

 

\- Nunca me ha importado y lo sabes. - ve el balón pensativo, y se da cuenta que Jared tiene una forma muy torpe de rebotarlo, asume que es porque el chico inconscientemente piensa que sabe controlar su enorme cuerpo. - Si te interesaba Amell porque no fuiste a por él, parece un buen chico.

 

Jared ríe y se encoge de hombros.

 

\- No me gusta Amell, él no... Él no me hace sentir como si estuviera en las nubes... como si nada más importara - se quedó callado de pronto, lamiendo sus labios algo nerviosamente - ¿Sabes a que me refiero?

 

\- No. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que sentí eso. - su seca respuesta hace que Jared suspire, perdiendo el control del balón cuando la mano de Jensen se lo quita. - Tu defensa es pésima, ¿Quién te está enseñando a defender? - empuja a Jared con su hombro nuevamente, solo que esta vez lo hace más rudamente, casi desequilibrando al alto. - ¿Ves? Planta bien tus pies.

 

\- Pero, ¿Pero... con tantísima fuerza? - preguntó soportando a duras penas otro empujón de Ackles.

 

\- Eres demasiado suave, para jugar al baloncesto no tienes solo que ser alto. - movió su pie contra el de Jared, logrando que este por poco se fuera al suelo. - No dudes en empujar de vuelta. Quizás deberías practicar con tu novio.

 

\- No tengo novio ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me creas? - susurro, cerca del cuello de Jensen, no tiene idea de en qué momento sus cuerpos se habían acercado tanto hasta que podían sentir el calor que ambos despedían.

 

\- ¿Por qué razón te dejarías besar por un hombre con el que no tienes una relación? ¿O es que acaso te has acostumbrado a ir por allí robando corazones?

 

\- No lo sé - contesto sinceramente - Tengo problemas con los besos robados, a veces, supongo que es como las personas que se acuestan con otros sin tener o querer una relación - Jared rodea Jensen hasta quedar delante de este e intentar quitarle el balón de nuevo, quizás sus palabras no han sido particularmente como cualquier otras, pero Jensen capta perfectamente la indirecta y siente un poco de alivio, porque Jared ha mejorado mucho en decir lo que piensa.

 

\- Me gusta el sexo, ¿Y tú? ¿Aún eres virgen? - rodea la cintura de Jared con una mano atrayéndolo a él. - Acércate... pelea por ello.

 

"Pelea por ello", ¿Estaba Jensen refiriéndose a él? ¿A lo que tuvieron? ¿A eso que él deseaba casi no tan secretamente volver a tener?

 

\- Me gustan los besos - perdiendo el interés completamente por el balón, puso las manos sobre el pecho de Jensen inclinándose lo suficientemente para tomar entre sus labios los ajenos, esos con los que ha soñado tantas noches y aunque no lo diga ha extrañado tanto, esos que en un inicio, puede sentir como se entreabren con sorpresa. Es el primer beso que roba en su vida y no se siente nada mal que sea a Jensen.

 

Prueba menta y hierbabuena y a Jensen cuando lame el interior de su boca. Eso solo le lleva a empujarse más cerca, acariciando el pecho de Jensen hasta tomarlo de la nuca, se siente asombroso, incluso si Ackles tarda en salir de su estupor.

 

Hace tiempo no sentía su cuerpo estremecerse de esa forma, una sensación de calor y cosquilleo se expandió por su cuerpo, cuando Ackles le toma de la camisa y le acerca imposiblemente más y más a su cuerpo, para luego entreabrir sus labios y succionar los suyos, haciendo que solloce contra sus labios, por la forma en que empiezan a marcar el ritmo, de lo que califica como beso hambriento, desesperado, que solo puede pensar en más y en más. No pueden parar, en ese instante se da cuenta que no pueden parar.

 

Se siente mareado, débil en las rodillas, y no se da cuenta de que se ha apoyado enteramente en el cuerpo de Jensen Ackles, gimiendo de la misma manera en la que lo hizo hace tanto tiempo, queriendo más, pidiendo más, pero esta vez no esperando a que Jensen se lo dé, esta vez tomándolo por sí mismo. Incluso se sorprende por la fuerza que aplica para tirar del cabello corto de Jensen, su lengua jugando con la de quien fue su novio.

 

Las manos de Jensen se aferra en su cintura, le parece en un instante de lucidez notar que ambos están duros, pero se desconcentra en el instante mismo en que se han tenido que separar por aire y Jensen le muerde el labio inferior, haciendo que lloriquee en sus brazos.

 

Le besa de nuevo y maldice que no le haya besado cerca de una pared, porque siente que los va a mandar a ambos al suelo por la fiereza con la que se acerca a Jensen, sin saberlo, rozándose contra él, queriendo -como un enorme gato- llenarse de su olor, de su presencia, de aquello que siente que perdió de él.

 

Aquello que se desquebrajo entre ambos, que se perdió cuando más se habían aferrado el uno al otro y ahora puede sentir un poco de ello de nuevo. La forma en que Jensen toca su alma, la forma en que puede sentir como barre su cordura, la saliva ya resbala por sus bocas, porque la fuerza con que quieren sentirse es casi la de una persona rota que tienen en manos su única esperanza.

 

Las manos de Jensen Ackles acarician su cintura, metiéndose por debajo de su camisa de los Spurs de San Antonio, el contacto con su piel casi le hace chillar, pero pronto se pierde cuando Ackles toma interés en llevarlas a su rostro, metiéndolas entre sus cuerpos apretados para tomarle de las mejillas; es triste separarse a respirar, pero que Jensen lama su saliva mientras lo hace, es suficiente para recordarle que hay una parte más de su cuerpo que está chorreando.

 

Gime, frotando su erección contra la cadera de Jensen, y la risa ronca que saca de este le hace gimotear de nuevo, más alto, más patético, y solo consigue dejar de hacerlo tomando la boca del Quaterback con la suya de nuevo.

 

Están besándose de nuevo, sus lenguas parecen no encontrar otro camino que no sea estar juntos, de hecho Jared ya no encuentra una buena razón para detenerse, no puede estar tocando el cielo con sus labios y querer separarse, por eso sus manos empiezan también a acariciar la suave piel de Jensen, porque quiere más…

 

\- ¡BEBÉ, DAME DURO!

 

\- ¡SI, BEBÉ!

 

Esos gritos de la cancha vecina hacen que Jared se separe de inmediato de su ex-novio, sus ojos agrandándose cuando se da cuenta de que si, no están solos ya, que la mañana ha seguido su curso, y que él prácticamente se ha estado comiendo a Jensen entero en público sin tomar en cuenta la reputación del Jensen actual.

 

Sus mejillas estabas increíblemente rojas, su pelo desordenado y su respiración claramente agitada, Jensen no se veía muy diferente, de hecho se veía demasiado caliente.

 

\- Uh... creo que ya no estamos solos - se frotó la parte atrás de la cabeza, para luego arreglar un poco su cabello.

 

\- Uh... sí. - Ackles se lame los labios, mirando hacia otro lado, buscando una excusa para pellizcarse y preguntarse si aún no está en la cama soñando.

 

\- Yo... creo, creo que debo irme, es hora de mis clases - se muerde el labio, mirando a Jensen aun directamente - Chad debe estarme esperando ¿Nos... nos vemos después?

 

\- Supongo. - la respuesta de Jensen es bastante ausente, pero no puede pedir más, a él también se le han fundido unas tres mil neuronas con ese beso. - Oh, tu balón. - por fortuna, Jensen no le tira el balón, solo extiende su mano con él.

 

\- Gracias... - torpemente y rogando porque no se note demasiado su erección o sus bóxer mojados, se va de ahí con paso lento, ha besado a Jensen y el palpitar desbocado de su corazón, le confirma que se ha sentido tan vivo como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía.

 

Es increíble como una mañana normal se ha convertido en esto y joder, cuando está lo suficientemente lejos como para golpearse la cara por tonto, lo hace. Se abofetea por haber usado una excusa tan idiota, "clases", ¿En domingo? Solo espera no haberle dado a Jensen la impresión de que... ¡Joder, que impresión ni que nada! Le había dicho a Jensen con un beso -o varios- que le quería tener de vuelta, que quería estar con el de nuevo y que se joda todo lo que la gente podía decir, el seguía tan enamorado de Jensen como el día que le dijo por primera vez que le amaba.

 

Frota su rostro con desesperación, sentándose a un lado de la acera y pensando en Jensen Ackles de nuevo, queriendo saber que estaba haciendo.

 

\- Tengo miedo - confeso a la nada, pese a la férrea seguridad de que había hecho lo correcto, aún tenía miedo... miedo de que se repitiera la misma historia, pero también por ello había decidido darle una oportunidad a Jensen, al Jensen que nadie más conocía, al cálido y amable hombre que nadie más siquiera sospechaba que existía, porque necesitaba tratar de escribir una historia diferente.

 

Ahora, no le quedaba más que esperar.

 

Si, esperar, como Jensen que necesitaba esperar a que sus funciones cerebrales se recuperaran y así poder entender lo que acababa de pasar. Su último pensamiento coherente llegaba justo hasta donde él le había pedido a Jared que peleara por el balón, y a lo que este había contestado algo que por un mísero segundo él no había entendido.

 

Le había tomado algo de tiempo apartarse de la cancha y llegar hasta una de las bancas de cemento que estaban para la gente que venía a ver los partidos no oficiales, se dejó a sí mismo caer sobre esta, quedando verticalmente y observando como el cielo claro comenzaba a nublarse, llevándose el potente sol mañanero y trayendo consigo un ambiente calmo.

 

El sonido del balón rebotar y el chirriar de los Jordan de alguien eran el único ruido que, aparte del viento, era capaz de procesar.

 

No era capaz aun de comprender porque Jared querría besarle.

 

Hace unos meses, cuando el impulsivamente había tomado a Jared por sorpresa y le había besado, lo había hecho porque el maldito niño lucia tan hermoso a la luz de la luna y una farola vieja, mojado y con esa mirada de enfado y preocupación que sabía mezclar tan bien.

 

No había pensado mucho en ello, solo un paso y lo estaba besando y que se jodieran las consecuencias de demostrarle a Jared que aún estaba clavado en su costado como una espina. Ahora que Jared le devolviera el beso, bueno, el niño estaba perdido y enfadado y el besaba muy bien, como para resistirse, en ese entonces lo había justificado de esa manera. Pero luego había venido la maldita navidad, el mensaje, las miradas en los pasillos, ¿Que había cambiado? ¿O no había cambiado nada realmente?

 

¿Si Jared aun le amaba... entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué no estaban juntos? ¿Por qué no todo era tan malditamente fácil como para simplemente decidir "ser novios"?

 

No, no, ellos se amaban y según Chad, Jared sabía que él si había estado enamorado, que él le había mostrado quien era realmente como en su momento se lo mostro a ese chico de ojos azules. Pero él no podía aceptarlo, no, Jared había intentado suicidarse quién sabe cuántas veces desde que se había ido de Henderson y eso había sido su culpa, si, enteramente su culpa por no solo haber aceptado la maldita apuesta, sino por todo el abuso físico y psicológico que había puesto sobre ese débil adolescente.

 

No merecía a Jared. No podía.

 

¿Pero y si Jared... y si Jared quería estar con él, entonces diría que no... Solo por mera culpa?

 

\- Ugh... creo que voy a enloquecer.

 

 

 

 

 

\- ¡Viniste!

 

Henry intenta no sonar para nada emocionado, pese a la suave sonrisa en su rostro, el rubor de sus mejillas, que delatan su estado de ánimo.

 

Gerald sonríe mientras sube las bolsas que trae con su mano derecha y lo mueve de un lugar a otro - Te dije que vendría, alquile la película que querías, traje comida que Sherry preparo y algunos videojuegos para que el señor "No me gustan", aprenda lo que es bueno.

 

Para Gerald, es más fácil sonreír, es algo que sin querer se ha dado cuenta Henry, desde hace casi dos meses vive en ese hotel, aislado de todo el mundo excepto de ese gigante que ahora entra a su habitación y deja las bolsas que trae sobre la encimera de la improvisada cocina.

 

\- Eres como un niño.

 

\- ¿Yo? ¿Un niño? Tengo canas que prueban lo contrario, aunque mi estamina está en su máximo apogeo... casi. - Se ríe alto, ruidoso, de la misma forma en la que su hijo reía en la habitación de Tommy a altas horas de la madrugada, haciendo que Patricia y él se arrepintieran de dormir tan cerca de la habitación de su hijo. - Mi oferta para que lo compruebes aún está en pie.

 

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó apoyándose en la pared cerca del pequeño desayunador. - Puede que un día de estos quiera comprobarlo, hombre, haces tanto alarde que a cualquiera le da curiosidad. ¿Sherry nos envió un poco del pollo? - preguntó al inclinarse sobre las bolsas que el más alto había dejado sobre la mesa.

 

\- No, es todo lo contrario, como hoy acabe con el proyecto de los Harris decidimos celebrar el ultimo cheque comprando una secadora último modelo y carne de primera calidad, así que traje parrilla de carne y embutidos con pan de ajo que hizo mi hijo Jeff. - sonrió ampliamente, dejando que el millonario se acerca a él con confianza, sus cuerpos rozándose. Como ya estaba acostumbrado, hizo caso omiso de su virilidad, entendiendo que lo mejor para alguien como Henry era tener toda la libertad posible para que se sintiera cómodo.

 

Y eso les había llevado a establecer una rutina en común, donde se la pasaban juntos en pequeños momentos, fuera de las horas laborales de ambos, viendo películas, leyendo libros juntos y quizás molestándose un poco más de lo debido, había descubierto que Henry era hermoso cuando reía, se le vía tan libre del hombre que había visto la primera vez.

 

Le gustaba este Henry, gracioso y por sobre todo libre.

 

\- Oh, que bien, porque me muero de hambre.

 

\- Elizabeth hace muy buena comida, quizás ya es hora de volver. - saco la comida y la coloco en una taza que el hotel disponía para sus clientes buscando el único set de platos que tenían y llevándolos a la mesa. - Sácame una cerveza, anda para que podamos comer.

 

\- Deberías probar un poco de vino para variar. - susurro más para sí que para Gerald que sonrió suavemente para después negar con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo va el trabajo?, han salido muchas cosas que hacer en un pueblo tan pequeño desde que volviste ¿No?

 

\- A la gente rica le gusta un buen capataz, en California era igual, hacías un buen trabajo para uno y de pronto todo el mundo quería que le hicieras alguna habitación lujosa. De allí es de donde viene el dinero. - explico, sin siquiera esperar a que Henry llegara a la mesa para empezar a comer.

 

\- Oh que bien huele. - dice y se sienta alrededor de la mesa, dejando a un lado de Gerald su cerveza y tomando su propio plato con comida - Eso también habla de la calidad de tu trabajo, no solamente de los caprichos de nosotros los ricos de lucirnos.

 

\- Si ustedes no quisieran lucirse, yo estaría construyendo alguna casa para un banco, para que después ellos pudieran desahuciar cuanto inquilino quisieran, en cambio, si trabajo para un rico, pues no hay dolor en sacarles una buena paca de dinero.

 

Henry sonrió, mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino.

 

\- Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, entonces es menos problemático y culpable trabajar para un rico, que para otros.

 

\- Soy un genio, no puedes contradecirme. - alzando sus cejas sugerentemente, se llenó la boca de comida, observando la Tv donde daban el noticiero.

 

Henry se encoge de hombros, mientras disfruta un poco más lento su propia comida.

 

\- Y nunca... nunca - se sonrojo dándose cuenta que era más difícil preguntar lo que quería saber, que pensarlo - ¿Nunca tuviste problemas en el trabajo por ser... tu sabes?

 

\- ¿Gay? Hay un poco de joda con los trabajadores, pero cuando ven que no eres una princesa delicada entonces te respetan, a veces tienes que tirar uno o dos puñetazos para que te respeten. - se encoge de hombros. - Aunque te sorprendería la de veces que acabas con uno de tus trabajadores chupándote la polla.

 

No ha terminado de pronunciar la última sílaba cuando se da cuenta que Henry se ha atragantado con su costoso vino que ahora resbala por su cuello y por su mano, en una vista que acepta es bastante seductora, aunque de momento se concentre en golpear la espalda ajena brevemente - Lo siento, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a... ¿En serio te la han chupado muchas veces? ¿Hombres heterosexuales?

 

\- Mmmm más bien como hombres que no aceptan lo que son, aunque en su mayoría son homosexuales, no soy una especie de dios del sexo ni nada. - se ríe alto, contemplando a Henry limpiarse la boca y las manos con una servilleta. - A veces te dejan follartelos, pero las mamadas son más comunes, más cuando hay calor.

 

Le divierte cuando las mejillas de Henry se llenan de rojo, como su piel es tan blanca, es casi imposible ocultar que está sonrojado - Esa es una de mis mayores preocupaciones, que... que... en el trabajo, no te tomen en serio… - se queda en silencio algo contrariado - Es difícil.

 

\- Bah, que importa, vives como tienes que vivir. ¿Qué pasa con lo que digan los demás? No es su problema, en mi caso, yo ni sabía que era gay hasta que un trabajador se me insinuó, ni siquiera le toque o me toco y... lo supe, claro, nunca pensé que al día siguiente Sherry me echaría de casa cuando se lo confesé.

 

\- ¿Esa fue la primera vez que te sentiste diferente? - preguntó sorprendido.

 

\- Mmmm... Creo, quizás antes, ya sabes, esos momentos en los que dudas, pero nunca lo tome en cuenta hasta que verdaderamente lo pensé, hasta que me senté y me dije ¿Que pasa contigo, Gerald?, siempre pensé que Sherry seria la respuesta a mis dudas, ¿Sabes? Cuando ella llego a mi vida y toda nuestra relación como amigos se dio... woah, fue asombroso, me dije, bah, no eres gay, luego lo hicimos la primera vez y fue igual... No soy gay...

 

\- Y de repente un día las dudas eran más y más, simplemente no podías ignorarlas ¿No?

 

\- No, entonces alguien vino y me hizo plantearme engañar a mi esposa y deshonrar a mis hijos. Claro, pensé que quizás Sherry me ayudaría o me escucharía, pero me encontré solo en un mundo cruel que no había conocido hasta entonces.

 

\- Pensé, pensé... que habías hecho algo, por la forma en que Sherry se ponía cuando hablaba de ti, pensé que quizás le habías sido infiel mucho tiempo, pero no sabía que simplemente quisiste hablarlo con ella y todo... todo se rompió.

 

\- Oh, ella de verdad creía que me había estado acostando con hombres, no escucho la verdad de mis labios hasta que me senté con ella hace casi tres años ya.

 

\- Supongo que fue muy duro para ella, supongo que fue muy duro para mi madre cuando se le comente en la adolescencia, es decir... mis dudas, ella lloro mucho.

 

\- Eso está mal, hombre, si tu hijo te dice que es gay, ¿Para qué lloras? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por ti o por tu hijo? ¿Por lo que vas a tener que pasar tu o por lo que tendrá que pasar él?

 

\- Nunca supe porque lloraba - la nostalgia lleno su voz - Nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle, lloraba mucho y no me gustaba verla llorar, después Pat y yo sospechamos que era porque mi abuelo, jamás lo aceptaría. Entonces, quizás era por lo que tendría que pasar.

 

\- ¿Alguna vez te mostro afecto después de eso?

 

\- Solo cuando estábamos a solas, el resto del tiempo, era muy severa conmigo - se encogió de hombros - Decía que tenía que aprender hasta lo más mínimo, para ser capaz de heredar todo lo que mi abuelo tenía para darme.

 

\- Eso es agradable de saber.

 

\- Sí - sonrió - Ella fue una gran mujer, después de que falleció, fue cuando según Pat pudimos confirmar que mi abuelo era el problema, necesitaba casarme, tener hijos, ser todo lo que esperan de mi... y ahora, ahora siento una parte de mi a la deriva. Es extraño.

 

\- ¿Estabas preparado para todo lo que sentiste cuando Thomas nació? - cuestiono, acabando de meterse a la boca el resto de su comida y acompañándolo con un largo trago de su cerveza.

 

\- ¡Oh no! - responde de inmediato - Ser padre, es algo grande... me sentí tan orgulloso, con tanta responsabilidad y una alegría indescriptible, ha sido uno de los más inesperados y hermosos regalos de mi vida.

 

\- Lo mismo es ser gay, es inesperado y una vez que te aceptas a ti mismo es una alegría que no puedes describir, claro sí fuera más temprano, te ahorrarías la adolescencia de alguien más y el cambiar pañales.

 

\- Lo haces sonar como sí que nos diéramos cuenta tarde, fuera tan malo, Tom, es algo bueno en medio de tanto dolor e indecisión - Henry asiente para sí mismo, las suaves palabras de Gerald no sólo le ayudan a conocer mejor al hombre frente a él sino que le ayudan a pensar en sí mismo - Gracias por contestar todas las extrañas preguntas que te he venido haciendo.

 

\- Si, son preguntas raras, esperaba algo más del tipo ¿Me dolerá? ¿Es mejor rudo o suave?, y esas cosas.

 

\- Idiota - responde sin vergüenza y concentrándose en su comida - No puedo preguntar ese tipo de cosas... es un poco vergonzoso.

 

\- Vamos, ¿A quién más vas a preguntarle cosas así? ¿A internet?

 

\- Bueno, tiene una respuesta para todo.

 

\- Que padre tan moderno, no me extraña viniendo de ti... - se limpió las manos con la toalla, antes de ponerse de pie para llevar sus platos al lavavajillas que incluía la pequeña Suite donde Henry se había mudado casi permanentemente. - Si eso quieres, supongo que no puedo interferir.

 

\- Oye - la voz de Henry suena algo misteriosa de pronto, no sabe identificar exactamente en qué sentido, pero le nota como expectante - Tú, aun... aun, es decir ¿Te acuestas con alguien en este momento?

 

\- Si, por supuesto, ¿Por qué? - se inclinó, observando el programa que controlaba de lavadora de platos y comprobando que todo estuviera bien para cuando tuviera que colocarlos cuando Henry acabara su comida. - ¿Quieres que te cuente mis experiencias? - se dio la vuelta, regresando al pequeño salón.

 

\- Por nada en particular - responde tratando de que su tono de voz no dejara entrever nada, absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, que tampoco estaba muy seguro de que era - Y no, para relatos porno también está internet, además, deberías respetar la intimidad que tienes con tu pareja.

 

\- Realmente no estamos juntos como una pareja, es solo un chico joven que quiere tener una aventura con un hombre mayor. - se encoge de hombros, con una expresión relajada en su rostro, aunque no se pierde en ningún momento como cambia la cara de Henry Welling.

 

\- ¿Qué? - la voz de Henry se acentúa un poco más y el conoce ese tono, es el mismo con que se dirigió a él la primera vez que se conocieron - ¿Qué edad tiene ese chico exactamente? ¿Qué estás pensando?, podrías ir a la cárcel por algo así.

 

\- Tranquilo, tiene veintidós o veintiuno, quizás dieciocho... es un pueblo pequeño, no hay muchos hombres dispuestos a dejar sus prejuicios de lado por un polvo y mucho menos para una relación. Me gustan los hombres de mi edad, los chicos jóvenes cansan, piden mucho aun no son maduros, y son bombas de tiempo. Me gustan más como tú... - estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla caliente de Welling. - Con esa sensual madurez, muy bien conservados...

 

El gesto hizo que Henry se estremeciera, mientras intentaba alejarse un poco de la callosa y fuerte mano de Padalecki - ¿Entonces porque estas con un chiquillo? - suena a queja, quizás a un reclamo suave por la forma en que sus labios se cierran en una fina línea, no lo sabe, solo sabe que su corazón late desbocado.

 

\- Porque tengo necesidades, y la persona que me gustaría que las satisficiera no está lista aun para esto, así que mientras, quemo energías con un culito joven, claro, no se lo digas a Sherry, no le gustara nada.

 

Por un momento eso hizo que riera, era hasta cómico como ambos seguían temiendo al carácter de sus ex esposas, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de lo demás que había dicho su acompañante - Pero... pero que garantiza que, ¿No te vaya a gustar mucho ese chiquillo...?, quizás con el tiempo, lo veas más que como una aventura y te olvides de quien te gusta...

 

\- Mmmmm no sé, depende, si la otra persona no muestra interés en un periodo de tiempo que ya he establecido, entonces me olvidare de él y continuare teniendo aventuras hasta que consiga a otra persona que si quiera dejarse enamorar. - palmeo el hombro de Henry mientras reía suavemente.

 

\- ¿Hablas de mí? - preguntó de un momento a otro, directo, serio, como solo un hombre de negocios podía ser.

 

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, estoy tras el señor Kane, ese hombre tiene un color de piel muy tentador.

 

\- Ah sí. - una sonrisa extraña se cubre por los labios de Henry. - Perfecto, a ver como superas a su esposa, es una fiera - dice, mientras vuelve a concentrarse en su comida.

 

\- ¿Esa cosita chiquita que lo acompañaba? Nah, le tengo más miedo a Patricia, pero ella parece estar bien con la idea de que mi polla sea la primera que su ex-esposo tenga en su culito.

 

\- Eres un... eres un - maldice cuando se da cuenta que no sólo Gerald está jugando con él sino que es incapaz de insultar al hombre frente a él que sonríe con algo parecido al cariño en su rostro - No deberías jugar conmigo así... y... deja de ¡Mirarme así! - pidió dejando su tenedor caer. - Me pones nervioso.

 

\- No estoy haciendo nada. Aun no has visto mi cara de pervertido profesional. - se inclina sobre la mesa, acercando su boca al oído de Henry que tiembla, viendo sus intenciones. - Eres adorable. - el tono con el que pronuncia esas palabras es el tono que usualmente utiliza -no que él lo sepa por experiencia propia- para decir guarradas, pero no, Gerald solo le dice que es adorable.

 

\- Eres todo un seductor - es una broma, con ciertos matices de verdad lo que dice, quizás incluso sus mejillas o el temblor de su cuerpo le delatan frente al otro hombre.

 

\- Si no quieres que me acueste con nadie más solo tienes que pedírmelo, lo único que pido a cambio es un beso, cada día que nos veamos...

 

\- ¿Solo un beso?

 

Gerald asiente, una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

 

\- No quiero que te acuestes con nadie más y yo... quiero que me beses a mí. Sólo a mí.

 

 

 

 

 

Como una excusa para estar con Jared, invita a Chad a entrenar hoy con él, el chico no sabe jugar basquetbol y él se ha comprometido a enseñarle, pero, aunque le agrade ahora un poco más estar con el rubio, le sienta perfecto poder estar con él y con Jared al mismo tiempo, de esa forma, podrán estar juntos toda la mañana de ese agradable domingo.

 

Hace estiramientos lentos a medida que camina hasta las canchas, pensando en lo que tiene que hacer en la tarde y en la comida que deben de comprar para cenar, no es que sus cenas sean algo memorables, pero Jared es capaz de comerse un paquete entero de pan para sándwich cuadrados en una sola noche y lo comprende, es decir tiene que mantener de alguna forma ese tamaño, pero eso quiere decir que deben hacer las compras de manera semanal.

 

Al menos, Jared es alguien que no duda en gastar su dinero, puesto que sus hobbies son relativamente baratos y el chico no tiene un estilo de vida ruidoso.

 

En realidad, a veces es como si pasara desapercibido, la mayoría de las veces con la cabeza en algún libro, su atención ocupada entre este y alguna melodía que escucha en su iPod, ese que cuida como si fuera el mejor regalo que le han dado. Algo le dice que es el primero que tiene y aunque es uno de los más sencillos, lo atesora como si fuera uno de los más caros.

 

Algunas otras veces, se la pasa jugando con Ross, pero tampoco hace demasiado ruido, de hecho el mayor problema en su opinión es cuando Chad aparece, él logra que la actitud suave y fuera de atención de Padalecki, quede en el olvido, ambos encajan como dos mejores amigos de cinco años.

 

Trae a Ross consigo, porque es siempre difícil para el no sacar al hermoso Corgui cuando se va, a veces se lo lleva a clases o a correr, Ross es un buen compañero de entrenamiento, pese a ser un perro pequeño y de patas cortas, es capaz de mantenerle el ritmo a él, aunque con Jared es casi imposible, con esas piernas largas, necesitaría un Gran Danés.

 

Lo lleva de la correa y se detiene frente a las canchas cuando el perro se detiene para hacer sus necesidades. Sonríe, seguro a Jared le hará ilusión verlo fuera del apartamento, con su chaleco de perro lazarillo azul. Es un buen apoyo para Jared.

 

Piensa en continuar caminando cuando el perro está listo, pero ahora es él el que se queda inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho.

 

Ahí está Jared, esta... está de pie, increíblemente cerca de alguien más, como nunca le ha visto y no le toma más que un segundo para darse cuenta que es Ackles, que los cuerpos de ambos se confunden con uno solo si no mira con atención y que es el más alto, es quien termina inclinándose y rompiendo la mísera distancia que les separa.

 

Jared beso a Jensen, nunca antes Jared le ha besado a él, en realidad nunca antes había buscado un contacto tan cercano con él, nunca, siempre era él quien lo hacía... ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué significaba que alguien como Jared buscara a Ackles?

 

\- Maldita sea. - sisea, apretando la correa de Ross y cerrando sus ojos cuando el dolor en su pecho se hace insoportable. - Maldición, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te causó más dolor del que podías soportar? - se sujeta del pecho, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que está teniendo un ataque al corazón.

 

No entendía, no entendía como Jared podía besar de esa forma a ese hombre, el deseo y algún tipo de intensidad más que no se atrevía a nombrar se deslizaba por cada uno de sus movimientos, ¿Cómo podían tener tanta pasión el uno por el otro? ¿Cómo?, apenas llevaba segundos mirando, casi odiando el mismo instante en que su cuerpo parece decidido a quedarse ahí, torturándose a sí mismo y en serio que nunca había visto algo así.

 

\- Deja de mirar si no te gusta. - sintió una palmada en su espalda que lo desestabilizo, pero le hizo apartar su mirada de la sucia escena ante él. - No te tortures de esa forma, ¿Sabes? Ya te lo dije, Jared no es para ti.

 

Maldito Murray y maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió salir de la cama hoy.

 

\- Vete a la mierda - dice y se da media vuelta, caminando en dirección contraria de la que venía, sus pasos son rápidos y pesados y tiene la ligera impresión que Murray le sigue y de repente se siente enojado, enojado con la férrea seguridad de que Padalecki no es para él - Entonces, ¿Es de Ackles? ¿Eso intentas decirme?

 

\- Por supuesto que es de Jensen, ese amor en el que intentas meterte es demasiado fuerte. No lo ha destruido el odio de sus familias, o el desprecio hacia Jensen, ni siquiera Macbeth fue capaz de destruirlo con toda la homofobia y xenofobia que había allá adentro. Tú no puedes pelear contra ello, ya es tiempo de que te des cuenta.

 

\- No es así... él está confundido - suena mortalmente seguro cuando lo dice - Sabes cómo es Jared, es indeciso y tímido... y Ackles es un hijo de puta dominante, no me estoy dando cuenta de nada, ahí no hay nada Chad.

 

\- ¡Hay todo, Stephen, madura de una vez! ¿No puedes ver como ambos se aman? - la voz de Chad suena entre enfadada y desesperada. - ¡No todo en la vida sale como quieres! ¡No puedes tener todo!

 

\- ¿Que sabes tú de perder algo? ¿Qué sabes tú sobre que algo se deslice de tus manos sin poder hacer absolutamente nada?, algo que realmente añorabas con toda tu alma ¿Que sabes tú de eso?

 

\- Se absolutamente todo sobre eso.

 

Amell ríe casi sin ganas - Apenas eres un niño, no sabes nada de eso.

 

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué porque sea un niño no sé nada? Se todo sobre perder porque ya me ha pasado, perdí mi libertad de elegir ser quien realmente soy, perdí la posibilidad de ser feliz y no voy a dejar que tú te interpongas entre ellos. No voy a dejar que nadie lo haga. - empuja a Amell, haciéndolo trastabillar, pero no sin que este note como sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas. - La gente como tu... solo le encanta pasar por encima de gente como yo y como Jared.

 

Eso hace que se quede mudo de la impresión, los ojos de Chad muestran una fuerza y determinación que nunca había visto en el rubio, no parece más el chico afable que se la pasó jugando con Jared por ahí, es alguien diferente, roto y lastimado, pero a la vez, increíblemente seguro de lo que dice. Intenta pensar en que pudo haber perdido el rubio para hacerle lucir así, tan perdido y con ello, piensa que debe decir algo, verbalizar algo, él no es una persona que se imponga, no es severo ni altanero, no es lo que los ojos de Chad lo acusan y aun así, se siente increíblemente culpable.

 

Y quizás por ello se queda en silencio.

 

\- Si de verdad te importa tanto Jared, déjalo en paz. - dice, su voz rota por las lágrimas pero aún muy imponente.

 

Asiente, más por la impresión de las lágrimas en los ojos azules, que por otra cosa.

 


	22. Capítulo 19 Noche de Concierto

_[...] Tus manos encajan en las mías,_

_c_ _omo si estuvieran hechas solo para mí,_

_pero ten esto en mente, estaba destinado a ser así..._

_Y no he dejado que estas pequeñas cosas..._

_se escapen de mi boca,_

_pero si lo hago es porque eres tú,_

_oh, eres tú, eres tu... y estoy enamorado de ti,_

_y todas tus pequeñas cosas..._

[One Direction Little Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLiWUlAoTL0)

 

 

_Bebé yo quiero ser lo que piensas cuando estas solo, ¿Acaso piensas en mí?_

_Bebé, déjame ser, déjame tu último primer beso,_

_quiero ser tu primero, quiero ser el primero en tomarte todo así,_

_y si solo supieras que quiero ser el último,_

_bebé, déjame ser tu último primer beso..._

[One Direction - Last first kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpU2MLAmFsE)

 

 

Era casi de noche, un viento suave y frio hacia que las hojas que estaban por caer se desprendieran de las ramas más fuertes y bailaran por todas partes hasta quedar en el suelo, donde estaban ensayando. Sandy tocaba suavemente la guitarra, mientras Kat cantaba algo suave, con ayuda de Jared que la ayudaba con los coros, Chad estaba con ellos, aunque tenía sus libros afuera no les estaba prestando atención por la suave melodía a su alrededor.

 

La decisión de ensayar un poco había sido un poco improvisada todos tenían algún que otro problema y el estrés estaba pasándoles la factura, la música por otra parte, era una forma de tranquilizarse. Sandy estaba en exámenes y su generalmente tranquilo y maduro rostro estaba marcado por unas ojeras que no daban ni la mitad de miedo que el mal carácter que la más pequeña se cargaba, Kat había terminado con uno de sus tantos ligues, uno que aparentemente le había llegado más de lo que cualquiera esperaría. Chad, estaba un poco más callado de lo normal, pero aún no se atrevía a preguntar porque y él... él estaba pensando demasiado en Jensen.

 

La música era sin dudas una excelente distracción para todos.

 

El ambiente no parece ser el mejor, todos parecen estar hundidos en sus propias desgracias, y solo había alguien capaz de sacarlos de ese estado. Chad Michael Murray debía ser el héroe de esta noche, sí que sí, estaba en el animar a estos chiquillos aunque el mismo tuviera no solo el corazón roto sino que los nervios de punta.

 

\- Chicas, sé que no son mucho de alcohol y drogas, pero hay un concierto de Rock Alternativo para los estudiantes y supongo que por una noche de locura, no vamos a morir. - Dice, tratando de sonar animado mientras saca de su bolsillo trasero el folleto que esta mañana ha conseguido de la puerta de su residencia. - Van a tocar los Raimbow Blinkys y Vallassor, son las mejores bandas de la universidad actualmente.

 

\- No lo sé - empieza Kat, abrazándose al hombro de Jared que le mira con una sonrisa suave - Aunque supongo que es mejor que quedarme lamentando al hombre que me rechazo. Pero eso sí, espero que haya comida, ¿Qué?, no me miren así, todos saben que el rechazo es mil veces mejor con comida.

 

Sandy se encoge de hombros - Y es por eso que cuando te terminan siempre quedas con kilos demás. Pero suena bien, Chad.

 

\- Me gusta su música - Jared habla tomando el panfleto en su mano - Y quizás podamos aprender un poco para cuando toquemos por ahí.

 

\- Uh, ¿Tan lejos quieres llegar con este hobby? - los ojos de Sandy brillan como los de una niña pequeña. - Eso es asombroso, con tu voz llegaríamos muy alto, además, eres hermoso.

 

\- Dije tocar por ahí - replicó Jared sonrojado y dejando una pequeña risa salir cuando Kat le hace cosquillas - Jamás podría llegar lejos con esto, apenas puedo hablar cuando me siento acorralado, imagínense miles de personas mirándonos, no puedo, no, me quedaría mudo.

 

\- ¿Incluso si tu chico está allí? - Chad le guiño el ojo y Jared decidió que quizás hubiera sido mejor no haberle mencionada nada a Chad, maldita sea, porque por la siguiente media hora, mientras tomaban un autobús para llegar a la zona del concierto, las mujeres no dejaron de pincharle las costillas buscando sacarle algo sobre "su chico" mientras Chad, iba recuperando su risa abierta y ruidosa.

 

\- ¿La tiene grande? - Kat sonrió, aun sin separase de su brazo, parecía que le había gustado mucho.

 

\- ¡Kat! - Sandy reprendió - Más importante aún ¿Es tierno? ¿Amable?

 

Jared suspiro, mirando de reojo a Chad que no parecía sentir la más mínima culpa de haber logrado colocarse sobre el escrutinio de ambas mujeres, que parecían sedientas del más mínimo detalle sobre su relación con su "chico", sus mejillas rojas realmente no ayudaban a pararles. - No tengo novio, en serio, mejor hablemos del concierto... ¿Para ahí vamos no?

 

\- No, eso no importa, queremos saber cómo es "tu chico", ¿Lo conocemos? ¿Por qué lo has tenido oculto?

 

Mierda, iba a matar a Chad, iba a darle muchos coscorrones.

 

El sitio al que llegaron estaba atestado de gente, tan pronto como llegaron al enorme descampado donde estaban tocando al menos veinte bandas esa noche, había personas de todos los gustos musicales.

 

El lugar al que habían llegado era inmenso, al aire libre, totalmente lleno de gente, que se movía de un lado a otro, algunos perdidos en el ritmo que encontraban en su música favorita, otros quizás más por las drogas y el alcohol que otra cosa. El olor de lo que suponía era marihuana le había molestado un poco al llegar, pero Kat y Chad, las almas de la fiesta de su grupo se las había arreglado para relajarse lo suficiente para que terminarán yendo de escenario en escenario los cuatro cantando un poco de lo que escuchaban, más por diversión que por nada más. Nunca había desafinado a propósito y se encontró riendo sin parar.

 

Era increíble, necesitaba esto, dejarse ir, disfrutar de la vida y dejar a Jensen atrás momentáneamente preocuparse solo por la segunda oportunidad que le habían dado de vivir, de soñar, de continuar.

 

No sabía si es que se encontraba drogado por el maldito humo o si es porque la liberación que estaba experimentando, una vez más gracias a Chad. Este parecía conocerlos a todos muy bien, y no le extrañaba, Murray era muy buen observador, aunque, no lo pareciera, y estaba seguro de que encontraría una forma de devolverle esto, es decir, él siempre estar preocupándose por él.

 

Eso y la amistad sincera que le había dado desde que le conoció, era distinto a Steven o Ian, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero con Chad decir o hacer algo era sencillo, ni siquiera pensaba en que podía decepcionarle, Chad nunca estaba juzgándole o empujándole a nada, solo estaba ahí, caminando y divirtiéndose con él.

 

\- Desafina horrible - Kat, que había conseguido una cerveza de quien sabe dónde y quien sabe en qué momento empezó a jugar con su cabello.

 

\- El olor le llego - molesto Chad - Jared debe estar en estos momentos soñando con cierto rubio desnudo.

 

\- ¡No lo estoy! ¡Déjame! - grito muy alto, pegándole en la cabeza distraídamente antes de reírse. - ¿De verdad crees? Yo nunca he aspirado nada, eso era lo que hacían mis amigos...

 

\- Oh vamos hasta yo lo he hecho - responde Sandy, tirada en el césped sin dejar de mirar las estrellas - ¿Nunca sentiste curiosidad? ¿Nunca?

 

\- Claro que no, las drogas te ponen lento.

 

\- Pero solo un ratito Jay, de vez en cuando es bueno - Kat dice rodando otro poco de su botella.

 

\- Dios mío, ¿Tú también? Son horribles, nunca me drogaría a propósito, nunca le haría eso a mí organismo... muchos menos ahora. - bajo su mirada, cerrando sus ojos antes de tirarse al césped el también.

 

Se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que la música les llegara clara, pero que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

 

\- A veces es una forma de sobrellevar la mierda - continua Kat.

 

\- A veces sólo quieres relajarte.

 

\- Oh, tienes curiosidad - completa Sandy.

 

\- No puedo creerlo, todos son unos drogatas. - gruño, pero sí que acepto un trago de la cerveza de Kat, aunque no le gustaba nada. - De todas formas, esto es asombroso.

 

Chad sonrió cuando escucho eso.

 - Creo que todos los necesitábamos y... suenas muy angelical Jay, muy angelical, un día de estos, tendrás que probar algo nuevo, como - se quedó pensando un segundo - ¡Saltar de esos aparatejos, eso que tienen hilos que te mantienen! ¿Cuáles son?, el punto es que tienes que vivir un poco más.

 

\- Hombre, pero no creo que hayan cables que aguanten a Jay - dice Kat, totalmente seria.

 

\- Hey, mi hermano hizo bungee y él es como el doble de mi tamaño y peso. - salto de inmediato, regocijándose en las caras de terror de sus tres amigos. - En serio, él es muy grande y papá también ha hecho bungee.

 

\- ¿Y están vivos, no? - insiste Kat.

 

\- Ustedes son una familia de gigantes - murmuró Sandy.

 

\- ¿Cuando me llevas a tu casa?, tengo que ver para creer J.T

 

\- Podemos ir en primavera, si quieres, pero nada de mencionar a cierta persona. - le amenazo de inmediato, empujándole levemente.

 

\- ¿Cuándo he sido indiscreto con tu vida amorosa Jay? ¿Cuándo?

 

\- Chad es indiscreto hasta para ir al baño, no sé cómo haces para estudiar con él o cómo has aguantado todos estos meses. - Kat se ríe, acomodando su vestido antes de ponerse de pie, tambaleándose cuando ve la hora, pasa ya de la medianoche y no parece que vaya a acabarse nunca. - ¿Sabes? Esto es un plan genial, pero creo que deberíamos conseguir ya quien nos lleve... ¿O nos vamos a ir en la mañana?

 

\- No podemos dormir en la calle- comienza Jared - Hace frio y necesito ir a ver a Ross, debe estar inquieto porque no he llegado.

 

\- Oh, tan lindo, ¿Segura que no es por Stephen? - Kat le dice, metiéndole el codo en las costillas, mientras Sandy intenta hacerle señas para que no lo diga, pero es demasiado tarde, el rostro de Jared se ha tornado en una mueca triste. - oh, lo siento, ¿Aun no se hablan?

 

\- No - responde, sin darse cuenta que Chad se tensa al lado de ambos - No sé qué pude haber hecho para que se molestara conmigo, soy un buen compañero de cuarto, hasta le llevo galletas de mi mamá cuando regreso de casa.

 

\- ¡Volviendo a lo importante! - exclamo de pronto el rubio cuando se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y luego hacia atrás de su cuerpo. - Vamos a buscar alguien que nos lleve, y como yo soy heterosexual, ustedes tendrán que prostituirse por mí para que alguien nos lleve.

 

\- No seas imbécil - grita Sandy sonrojado, mientras Kat se encoge de hombros.

 

\- Quizás así me consiga un novio.

 

\- ¿Estás loco?, no puedo ni besar a alguien por sorpresa, menos eso Chad - Jared se cruza de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

 

\- Hey yo soy su proxeneta, deben obedecerme. - proclamo, y un segundo después corría por el campo, esquivando a chicos ebrios o demasiados entusiastas mientras eran perseguidos por sus tres compañeros.

 

Cuando terminan de jugar un poco más, se encuentran afuera de la carretera, el césped se ha acabado y con eso algo de la frescura del ambiente, parece que en realidad es una noche algo caliente. Sandy frunce el ceño cuando observa como las personas empiezan a irse por distintos medios, ninguno tiene auto o un amigo con uno, por lo que eso no es ninguna opción y la fila para los autobuses, amenaza con dejarles ahí hasta las tres de la mañana.

 

\- Chad, comienzo a pensar que esto es una mala idea... - dice de pronto Jared, quien recuerda que para estas situaciones tenían a Ian y a Genevieve, en cambio aquí, ninguno de ellos tiene un vehículo. Maldición, esto no fue una buena idea, debiendo haberse ido mientras aun podían coger el autobús, pero la noche se ha adueñado del lugar.

 

\- Está bien. - palmea la espalda de Jared, - Revisando tu teléfono.  Conseguiremos a alguien que nos lleve.

 

\- ¿Y exactamente porque mi teléfono? - no puede evitar voltear su cabeza inmediatamente a Chad - ¡Si ustedes son mis únicos amigos! ¡No tengo a nadie más cerca!

 

\- Eso dices... - le sonríe a Jared, esa sonrisa que a nadie le gusta que sea Chad quien la muestre. - Vamos, a moverse hacia donde están los autos estacionados, dejemos a las chicas en la fila.

 

No muy seguro de seguir a Chad en estos momentos, acaba despidiéndose momentáneamente de sus amigas, mientras corre al lado de su amigo, quien parece estar seguro de a dónde van, lo que quiere saber es con quien van a encontrarse, ¿Algún chico del club de básquet? ¿U otra persona? ¿A quién podía Chad haber localizado mediante su tele...?

 

¿Eh? ¿Acaso esa Hilux no era? Oh no.

 

\- Chad, no. - dijo firmemente, sus mejillas comenzando a calentarse. Inmediatamente le toma de la chaqueta tratando de detenerle sin mucho éxito - ¿A dónde vas, Chad?, no Chad, espera, no sé ni cómo verlo a los ojos, Chad, te lo ruego deja de avanzar, espera.

 

\- Vamos, hombre, ¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí? - Chad se detiene, haciéndole suspirar de alivio, y aunque encuentra razón en sus palabras, no cree que sea capaz de hacerlo.

 

\- Es que... es que yo no te he contado pero el otro día yo - esta increíblemente rojo, su mirada evadiendo la del rubio que parece estarse divirtiendo a lo grande - Yo le robe un beso, un enorme beso en realidad.

 

\- Si, lo vi. ¿Continuamos? - la despreocupación de Chad ante tal afirmación lo pone de los nervios un poquito más de lo que ya estaba. - Si tanto no quieres verlo, puedo decirle que nos lleve a mí y a las chicas y tú puedes esperar en la fila. No tengo problemas, además, se supone que ustedes eran los que iban a prostituirse, pero no, el proxeneta tiene que hacer todo.

 

\- No es que no quiera verlo, claro que quiero verlo, pero ¿Qué dices después de un beso...que? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que nos viste? - preguntó y lo hizo más alto de lo que debería en el justo momento en que Chad, ignorándole levantó su mano saludando al rubio que venía hacia su camioneta.

 

Jared se congeló, se quedó totalmente quieto con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y las mejillas compitiendo con el color de una manzana.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Viniste a un concierto y sin un auto? De verdad estas un poco tostado, Chad.

 

Se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que Jensen acaricio el hombro de Chad cuando estuvo cerca, y aún más de cómo sus ojos verdes se fijaron en él y una sonrisa inusualmente tímida le fue dirigida.

 

\- Hey, ¿Te divertiste, cachorro?

 

La voz de Jensen fue tan suave, la sintió recorrer todo su cuerpo, aun cuando este ni siquiera se movió de su lugar - Hey - saludo, dando gracias a que su voz al menos se escuchaba medianamente normal - iSí Jen!, fue un buen primer concierto. Aunque olía muy feo al inicio - se queja haciendo a Chad reír.

 

\- Es que Jared es una santa paloma - se burla el rubio.

 

\- Eso dice él. - como siempre sucedía, la sonrisa de Jensen se volvió ligeramente malvada. - Entonces, ¿Quieren ir con nosotros? Solo somos yo, Fel y Kattie, ¿Cuantos son ustedes?

 

Es una sonrisa que estremece a Jared de pies a cabeza y es Chad el que tiene que contestar cuando le nota perdido en sus pensamientos.

 

\- Somos nosotros dos, Kat y Sandy, ¿Entramos todos? ¿Teniendo en cuenta que Jared es enorme?

 

\- ¡¡Chad!!

 

\- Creo que alguna chica tendrá que sentarse en las piernas de alguien. ¿Dónde están las tuyas? Las mías fueron a por más cerveza, y las voy a recoger al frente. - comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta, con Chad y Jared siguiéndolo.

 

\- Yo estoy disponible - sonríe Chad haciendo que Jared ruede los ojos y sonría levemente, algo que nunca cambiará es Chad buscando la atención de una chica - ¡En fin!, iré por ellas, espera aquí Jay, ya vengo, no se vayan sin mi cabrones y manitos alejadas uno del otro ¿Eh?

 

Lo que le faltaba, estar a solas con Jensen Ackles después de lo que había hecho la última vez, ligeramente mareado por todas las drogas que inconscientemente aspiro y por la poca cerveza que bebió, si definitivamente todo eso no hacia una muy buena combinación. Por eso odiaba las sustancias alucinógenas, te ponían tonto y no te permitían controlarte. Se palmeo el rostro disimuladamente, sintiendo la presencia de Jensen a su lado moverse, pero no hacia él, sino hacia la camioneta.

 

Le miro con curiosidad, observando a Jensen entrar y encender el motor, que rugió en la oscuridad de la noche; los faros de luz casi encegueciéndole momentáneamente.

 

\- Vamos, sube, encenderé la calefacción.

 

Asintió torpemente y se encaminó hasta la camioneta, se quedó un momento frente a ambas puertas, pensando si era demasiado atrevido subir al asiento del copiloto y lo mejor era sentarse en el asiento trasero, cuando se dio cuenta que Jensen le estaba mirando, el instinto le llevó a tomar la primera opción. El ambiente empezó a calentar tan pronto estuvo dentro, dejó escapar un suspiro pequeño de alivio, no se había dado cuenta que tenía frío hasta ese instante.

 

\- ¿Te gusta el rock?, no estoy seguro de recordarlo.

 

\- No. - respondió Ackles de inmediato. - Estoy más a favor del espectáculo, aunque debo admitir que tiene su punto, en especial en los conciertos de aquí, la música es muy buena, pero algunas veces el ruido es muy violento.

 

\- A algunas piezas le tomas el gusto - menciono estirándose como un enorme gato - Me divertí mucho, pero más que todo cuando nos pusimos a cantar en un extraña competencia de quien lo hacía peor y también comimos mucho, cada día me convenzo que aún me queda mucha comida que probar.

 

\- Lo cierto es que necesitas comer mucho para llenar todos esos músculos que estas desarrollando. - estiro su mano hacia Jared, eligiendo por tocar su antebrazo, solo experimentando lo que era sentir el musculo tenso bajo sus dedos. - Necesitas grasa para poder crear músculo. - retiro su mano cuando observo la expresión de Jared, perdida y avergonzada. - Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, para eso es la universidad.

 

\- Esto es solo producto del gimnasio, empecé a ir cuando papá y Jeff regresaron - responde, ahí donde Jensen ha tocado es como si su piel se encendiera por sí misma y eso le pone sumamente nervioso- Y la comida, sabes que siempre me ha gustado... quizás... podamos ir a comer algo por ahí, como dijiste la otra vez.

 

\- Quizás si traes a Ross contigo. - La respuesta de Jensen hizo su corazón saltar, dios, esto no estaba pasando, él no había de verdad hecho lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía invitar a Jensen Ackles a comer? Ah, ¡Se estaba volviendo loco de tantos sentimientos! - Podemos ir a comer a donde quieras, más si es comida grasienta, últimamente solo como tonterías por culpa de Christian.

 

\- Ross le encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, a veces siento que te extraña demasiado.

 

\- No parece ser el único.

 

\- Quizás no es el único - responde Jared arreglando un poco su chaqueta y bufanda, lo que fuera por que no se notará lo nervioso que estaba.

 

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - el hecho de que comenzara así después de lo que había dicho, hizo sentir a Jared sumamente incomodo, ¿Que podía preguntarle Jensen como para hacer una pregunta de antemano?

 

Incluso su tono de voz había cambiado y estaba mirando hacia él detenidamente - Sí, por supuesto - contesto segundos después, dándose cuenta que pese a la incomodidad que sentía, también estaba curioso, sobre lo  que preguntaría el hombre a su lado.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - fue casi como si Jensen Ackles, el Todo Poderoso-Rey de Henderson-Deportista Estrella, exhalara con dolor la pregunta, dejándole a él para responder algo que no entendió hasta que este reformuló la pregunta. - Quiero decir, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan cerca de mí con todo el daño que te hice? ¿Por qué tú, de todas las personas que me odian, me odia tan poco como para hablarme?

 

Los ojos cafés de Jared se abrieron de la impresión, sintió su garganta seca y tuvo que tragar un poco para aliviarla, en los segundos que pasaron, se quedó anonadado por la forma en que los ojos verdes estaban mirándole, sintió a Jensen quebrarse frente a él... haciendo que su propio corazón fuera un poco más lento.

 

\- Jen, eso es porque yo...

 

\- ¡¡Jensen!! - el grito les saco a ambos de la burbuja en que estaban, Jared en particular había prácticamente saltado en el asiento - Ahhh, ya veo, esta era la maldita razón por la que no ibas por nosotros ¿Qué te sucede?

 

Allí estaba la amiga rubia de Jensen que tanto terror le causaba cuando la veía, aunque era una mujer adorable y hermosa, cuando tenía esa cara de asesina y vestía de cuero parecía una mercenaria que venía a por su cabeza, bueno, en este caso, por la de Jensen. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, lanzándole una mirada asesina al rubio y luego a él.

 

\- Bájate, pelo lindo antes de que te rompa la nariz.

 

\- ¿Te... te refieres a mí? - susurro, para luego bajar la cabeza al suelo encorvándose un poco sobre sí mismo, claramente atemorizado.

 

\- ¿A quién más podría hablarle? ¡Bájate ahora!

 

\- Kattie, controla un poco.

 

No solo Jensen hablo, Felicia detrás de la rubia también.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que porque te cortaste y casi te vas de este mundo tengo que tratarte como una nena? Entérate, tengo las mismas cicatrices que tú y estoy segura de que lo he intentado más veces. - alzo su brazo para que Jared viera las gruesas cicatrices.

 

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron de la impresión, para luego bajarse del carro lentamente.

 

\- Yo, nunca dije que... que tenías que tratarme de ninguna forma - se las arregló para hablar, su tono de voz aún era bajo, pero claramente irritado - Eres tu quien llegó gritando como una loca. - agregó, un poco más fuerte, arrepintiéndose tan pronto lo dijo. - Tengo... tengo que irme - agregó más para sí mismo, que para nadie más, además sabía que estaba a punto de ponerse a temblar. Aún no manejaba bien este tipo de situaciones, que diablos, nunca sería alguien bueno para los conflictos.

 

\- ¡Oww, es tan lindo! - Felicia grito, tomando a Jared del brazo y tirando de él fácilmente para llevarlo a la segunda puerta de la camioneta. - No te preocupes, Kattie tiene una actitud de mierda cuando esta medio ebria, así que no le des importancia, estoy segura de que Jensen la mandara a la mierda por unos días...

 

\- Pero yo... - Felicia río de nuevo, silenciándole al poner unos de sus dedos en sus labios, los mismos que tenían un puchero.

 

\- Anda, después cuando este en todas sus facultades la reprenderemos - bromeo, para después alzarse un poco sobre sus tacones para susurrar al oído del más alto - No tengas miedo - eso basto para que se diera cuenta que la mano que sostenía la pelirroja temblaba levemente, sus mejillas se llenaron de rojo, no supo que decir entonces, pero para su fortuna Chad decidió aparecer en ese momento.

 

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque tan callados? ¿Fascinados con mi belleza?

 

\- Cállate, Murray, o te iras con Kattie al frente.

 

\- Uy no - niega inmediatamente - Ni loco, vámonos en la parte de atrás Jay - se mete a la camioneta de golpe, tomando el brazo de Jared para que le siga.

 

Este no tiene más opción que seguir, y de inmediato ser apretujado por Felicia, que se sube a sus piernas, y luego Kat y Sandy se están apretujando a su lado. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Jensen por el espejo retrovisor y puede ver lo enfadado que esta con su amiga, pero es incapaz de decir algo.

 

\- ¿Te vas a callar ahora? No puedo manejar si continúas refunfuñando.

 

\- Reina del drama - gruño Kattie - Solo conduce y ya, en vez de quejarte y quejarte.

 

\- Cállate. - encendió el equipo de sonido, empezó a sonar algo que Jared y todos los ocupantes de la parte trasera de la Hilux no podían creer que viniera del deportista. Solo Felicia y Kattie no se inmutaron, la pelirroja acomodándose entre Chad y Jared con sus pies sobre el regazo de las chicas. Pero si la música les había sorprendido, cuando Ackles comenzó a cantar todos de inmediato sintieron sus mejillas calientes. - _Tus manos encajan en las mías, como si estuvieran hechas solo para mí, pero ten esto en mente, estaba destinado a ser así..._

 

Jared tenía la vista en el suelo desde que se Chad le había metido en el auto, no estaba prestando atención realmente a su alrededor hasta que la música había inundado el espacio de la camioneta, una sonrisa suave se puso en su rostro cuando escucho a Jensen cantar. Casi sin pensarlo demasiado alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos verdes posándose sobre él en momentos.

 

No podía hacer nada más que mirarlo también, nada, estaba atrapado en sus ojos y en su voz.

 

\- _Y no he dejado que estas pequeñas cosas... se escapen de mi boca, pero si lo hago es porque eres tú, oh, eres tú, eres tu... y estoy enamorado de ti, y todas tus pequeñas cosas..._  

 

¿Qué?

 

No pudo más que entre abrir sus labios cuando escucho eso, un suspiro involuntario salió, mientras una suave sonrisa empezó a apoderarse de sus labios, el corazón le latía tanto que podía escucharlo. No estaba imaginando cosas ¿Cierto?, Jensen aun le quería, tanto como él lo hacía.

 

Estaba sorprendido de ver como Jensen, pese a lo vulnerable que se había mostrado ante él hace unos minutos, ahora estaba tranquilo, teniendo el mismo efecto en él con solo escucharle cantar, llevándose el miedo. Incluso cuando la canción acabo dejándole atontado por como su corazón latía violentamente, no se sorprendió esta vez cuando otra canción romántica que hizo su corazón saltar comenzó a ser interpretada por su ex-novio, aunque no pudo evitar que sus ojos continuaran fijos en los de Jensen que veían el camino.

 

\- _Bebé yo quiero ser lo que piensas cuando estas solo, ¿Acaso piensas en mí?_

 

Asintió levemente, porque pese a que Jensen siguió cantando, esa pregunta en particular se deslizó por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de una vida inexplicable, la sonrisa de antes se hizo más grande y cualquier rastro de molestia desapareció, se sentía seguro al lado de Jensen.

 

\- _Bebé, déjame ser, déjame tu último primer beso, quiero ser tu primero, quiero ser el primero en tomarte todo así, y si solo supieras que quiero ser el último, bebé, déjame ser tu último primer beso..._

 

La voz de Jensen le había atrapado en un mar de emociones que nunca pensó volver a sentir, no de esta manera tan intensa, no como si fueran tan necesarias como el aire que respiraba, asintió de nuevo y... de nuevo, porque no podía hacer más por ese hombre que se había robado su corazón y quizás para siempre.

 

\- ¿Aun piensas que puede no sentir nada por ti? - Chad le susurro muy cerca de su oído, recordándole que Jensen y el no estaban solos en esa cabina que ahora se le hacía tan diminuta.

 

\- No - contesto sinceramente y algo avergonzado - No, no realmente.

 

\- Lo tienes fácil con él. Jensen está loco por ti. Pero también esta tonto por ti. Eso lo hace difícil. - murmuro Felicia, que se había acurrucado contra la ventana.

 

Jared quería preguntar a qué se refería, pero no iba a exponer cualquier conversación privada acerca de ellos cuando estaban presentes los amigos de ambos y la loca esa, por lo que simplemente asintió y regreso su mirada a Jensen, porque era lo mejor del mundo en que perderse, mientras llegaban a la universidad.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Qué dirección debo tomar para dejar a las tres hermosuras y a Chad? - pregunto Jensen, sobresaltando a todos de su estado de sopor.

 

\- Hey, yo también soy hermoso -se quejó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos mientras le dirigía una mirada enojada a Jensen - Y no es por nada, pero de los cuatro, soy el más guapo.

 

\- Sigues diciendo eso. Pero no es verdad.

 

\- Eso lo dice un enamorado, no cuenta - afirma Chad, sin sentir el más mínimo temor cuando Jensen le mira con molestia.

 

\- Ya, ya - Sandy interviene, estirándose para tirar de la oreja de Chad - Tu cállate y bueno, podemos quedarnos en la entrada de los dormitorios Meria, ahí estaría bien. Más bien gracias por traernos.

 

\- Ok, pero, como van a ir con Chad, tengan cuidado, él es más cobarde que una mosca. - era obvio que estaba provocando, pero no le importaba, en especial cuando llego a la entrada de los dormitorios en tiempo record.

 

\- Nadie se nos acercará, ven el tamaño de Jared y con eso basta para que ni siquiera intenten hacer algo - Kat habla de pronto, antes que Chad.

 

\- Es una defensa a medias, porque en realidad Jared no mata ni una mosca - continuo Sandy.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¡¡Estoy aquí!!

 

\- No, voy a llevar a Jared a su residencia, así que tendrán que contar con Chad solamente. - la declaración de Jensen hizo que ambas chicas abrieran sus ojos enormemente, seguro, en ningún momento habían llegado a notar la tensión entre los dos, aunque Sandy estaba alerta de ello.

 

\- Bueno, es que Jay... - Sandy volteo a verle de inmediato, la preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos por un momento.

 

\- Esta bien chicas, no se preocupen, nos vemos mañana en el apartamento de Chad, le toca ser el anfitrión del ensayo ¿Recuerdan?

 

\- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Esto va a ser horrible, bueno, al menos ya no estamos deprimidos.

 

Jared no ha terminado de hablar cuando el auto está deteniéndose, Sandy se ve aún bastante preocupada, después de todo, su amiga goza de un instinto maternal que hace que siempre este cuidando de todos. Le vuelve a sonreír para que tranquilice, pero son y Chad y Kat, como siempre más osados, quienes le empujan fuera de la camioneta de Jensen.

 

\- Saludame a Ross - grito Chad.

 

Se despide de ellos, quedando solo cuatro personas en la camioneta. No se sintió incómodo porque Kattie parecía haberse quedado dormida, y tan pronto como Jensen llego a una residencia lejos de la zona donde él vivía, Felicia se la llevo con ella, la rubia iba murmurando cosas inentendibles.

 

\- ¿Vienes adelante?

 

Jared asiente, en silencio baja de la camioneta para subir nuevamente, se siente seguro al lado de Jensen, pero bastante nervioso y algo torpe, quizás porque se siente muy expuesto, sus sentimientos son demasiado visibles, demasiado palpables, hasta en la forma en que le mira.

 

\- Aquí estoy. - dice tontamente. - Es decir... Hey.

 

\- Ponte el cinturón, iremos por algo de helado antes de ir a la cama.

 

\- ¿Alguien vende helados a esta hora? - preguntó, pero está abrochándose el cinturón como Jensen le acaba de pedir - Deben ser las ventajas de estar en una ciudad tan grande - agregó antes de caer en cuenta sobre las últimas palabras del rubio, sonrojándose.

 

\- Hay una pizzería abierta a estas horas que vende helados deliciosos, podemos comerlos en el auto, solo, no ensucies mis alfombras.

 

Había algo sumamente familiar en ese tono de Jensen, era el que usaba cuando en realidad quería decir otra cosa, y Jared tenía la certeza de que el tema que habían estado por tratar antes de que las amigas de Jensen los interrumpieran, estaba por volver. Sintió algo de temor por como Jensen se tomaría su respuesta, por eso solo llego a asentir, intentando alejar el nerviosismo de su rostro.

 

Si había algo que conocía de Jensen, es que para tener un estima tan alto y una personalidad egocéntrica, a veces podía ser un hijo de puta inseguro que necesitaba que alguien le afirmara lo que él ya pensaba.

 

Se apoyó con más seguridad en el asiento, dando un bostezo cuando la camioneta comenzó a rodar de nuevo, ¿Cuantas veces se había montado en este vehículo? ¿Cuantas veces había disfrutado el poder estirar sus piernas con comodidad y respirar menta fresca del ambientador de Jensen que parecía infinito?

 

Esto sin duda le traía los mejores recuerdos de la preparatoria, irónicamente. Dudaba que alguien pudiera comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, o lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo, cuando le había perdido el miedo a Jensen Ackles y había confiado en él de la noche a la mañana. Eso estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, estaba dejándose caer en las manos de Jensen para que le sostuviera, confiando en que todas esas miradas, esos besos, esa pasión entre ellos dos fuera verdadera.

 

Tanto pensar hizo que se durmiera antes de que Jensen siquiera pudiera bajarse para buscar el helado.

 

  

 

 

\- ¿Lo hiciste subir a su habitación en calzoncillos? - Kane rio por sexta vez esa tarde, haciendo que Cassidy soltara un gemido de desesperación por el ruido que salía del deportista. Ella aún tenía una resaca de siete infiernos, y además, tenía los pies hinchados en agua caliente.

 

\- No fue así, tenía sueño, no podía traerlo aquí y mucho menos podía dejarlo dormir en mi camioneta y arriesgarme a que nos llevaran ante el comité por dormir en un vehículo, así que lo desperté y le dije que debía subir, abrí la puerta principal con nuestra llave maestra y le dije que tenía que parecer que se había levantado de la cama para ir al baño para que no lo regañaran los supervisores. Debiste haber visto su cara cuando le dije que me diera las botas y los pantalones.

 

\- Es una lástima que yo sea lesbiana y él sea homosexual. Nos la pasaríamos tan bien explotando su timidez. - Felicia entro en la conversación, sentándose a un lado de Jensen, que como ella, lucia bastante compuesto.

 

\- Oh por dios cállense - Kattie vuelve a gruñir, sujetándose la cabeza - Es un chico tímido más, aquí abundan y estoy seguro que Jensen ya ha disfrutado eso miles de veces, por la forma en que se miran. - dice y se da cuenta que todos estaban mirándola fijamente. - ¿Qué?

 

\- ¿Sabes que le debes una disculpa por lo que le dijiste anoche, no? Casi me lo haces llorar

 

Felicia hizo un puchero al escuchar a Jensen, mientras que Kane rio de nuevo antes de agregar.

 

\- No me extrañaría, pero no te preocupes, Padalecki está acostumbrado a que lo zarandeen con violencia.

 

\- Al fin y al cabo se defendió. - agregó Kattie, lo que sonó como una pobre defensa. - El pequeño mocoso se atrevió a decirme loca, ¡¡A mí!! - mueve sus manos en el aire para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

 

\- Estás loca. - todos lo dijeron al unísono, observando como la rubia dejaba caer su cabeza nuevamente en el sofá con resignación.

 

\- Con Jensen era igual, creo que eso es lo que le ponía más... que el chiquillo se revelara contra él – comentó Christian.

 

\- Los odio. - se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos - Pero, sabes Jensen, el chiquillo no está nada mal.

 

Felicia rio inmediatamente - Eso ni siquiera le hace justicia, es un bombón, no sé cómo no tiene a media universidad rondándole.

 

\- Debe ser porque aún tiene esa extraña costumbre de querer pasar desapercibido. - agregó Kane.

 

\- Por supuesto que no. Es una monada, la gente no lo nota porque son tontos, yo sé mucho de monadas. - Felicia sonrió. - Chris en cambio como es impotente no debe saber mucho, además, le gustan los hombres mayores.

 

\- No soy impotente mierda, que se lo he estado haciendo a mi novio como unas quince veces desde que regresamos ¡Joder! - ambas mujeres ríen suavemente y se da cuenta que ha caído en la trampa como un niño de cinco años, eso y la expresión de burla que tiene Jensen en su rostro.

 

\- ¿Solo quince?

 

\- ¿No llevan al menos ya casi cuatro meses en eso?

 

\- ¿Quince? ¡Han sido como medio millón!

 

Jensen fue el último en quejarse, refunfuñando mientras se llevaba la chaqueta que le había robado a Jared a la nariz, subiendo sus pies al sofá y poniéndose cómodo.

 

La madrugada se había presentado interesante, con él girando en U para devolver a Padalecki a su dormitorio sin comer helado, observando esa carita angelical por al menos treinta minutos antes de atreverse a despertarlo.

 

Había reído cuando Jared se quejó en voz baja y se froto con el dorso de sus manos el poquito de saliva que había resbalado por sus labios "No quiero", había dicho entonces y él no le había quedado más que zarandearlo un poco, así como hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

 

Lo había hecho susurrando un suave "Jay" al oído, que casi de inmediato hizo que el puchero del menor pasara a ser una sonrisa, por supuesto que su cerebro tardo escasos minutos para hacerle reaccionar, sus ojos cafés se habían abierto de par en par, mientras le miraba... no, mientras ambos se miraban, alumbrados nada más por la pequeña luz de la parte del techo de su camioneta.

 

En días malos aun podía sentir sus huesos crujir bajos sus puños cuando le golpeaba, y la culpa de ello casi lo llevaba al autoflagelo; solo su ego y su fuerza de voluntad de seguir adelante le habían llevado a no seguir ese camino de autodestrucción. Pero en días buenos, como este, solo podía sentir esa piel nívea bajo sus manos temblando de excitación, la rugosa textura de la piel alrededor de esos pequeños pezones que se había deleitado simplemente tocando por lo que habían parecido horas, incluso recordaba el suave vello naciente debajo de sus delgados brazos y acumulándose alrededor de una entrepierna impresionante para alguien tan delgado como Padalecki.

 

Y era en esos segundos, que se plagaban de recuerdos en los que sentía que Jared y él estaban de alguna forma destinados a estar juntos, era cursi y quizás nunca, absolutamente nunca diría nada de esto en voz alta, pero Jared sonreía y era como si un hilo invisible tirara de su alma para asegurarse que nunca se alejaran, Jared sonreía y la sonrisa se deslizaba en sus facciones también, Jared sonreirá y él solo quería evitar que dejara de hacerlo.

 

La pregunta era si esta vez sería capaz de hacerlo, de proteger a Jared de cualquiera o cualquier cosa que fuera a lastimarlo.

 

\- ¿A que le temes tanto, Jensen? - Kattie le sorprendió como siempre, parecía que leía sus pensamientos. - Ese chico, realmente siente algo por ti, ve por ello.

 

\- ¿Lo merezco? - preguntó en voz baja, haciendo que todos le miren detenidamente - ¿Merezco que me mire como lo hace? ... - se queda callado un segundo antes de agregar. - Yo lo molestaba mucho, no... Me burlaba más bien, lo herí mucho incluso llegue a los golpes y por si no fuera poco le metí en una tonta apuesta ¿Merezco que me mire como lo hace?

 

\- Probablemente no, Jensen, pero si él eligió mirarte, ¿Por qué no? - Felicia intervino, mirándole con preocupación.

 

\- Sí te mira es porque no todo lo que hiciste a su lado, es malo y él decidido aferrarse a lo bueno que recuerda - Kattie bosteza estirándose sobre la cama - Además, las personas que por un segundo decidimos que no vale la pena vivir y no lo logramos, paradójicamente la apreciamos más, ¿Por qué se perdería un amor tan grande por un pasado tan lejano?

 

\- No tan lejano, eso fue solo hace tres años.

 

\- ¡Joder, Jensen! - Kane le tira un cojín con tanta fuerza de que queda ciego de dolor.

 

\- ¡Quién diría, nuestro amigo es un poco emo! - dice Felicia, haciendo reír a todos menos Jensen.

 

\- Eso no es cierto, ustedes no entienden, amo a Jared, lo quiero de vuelta, ¿Pero cómo sé que es correcto dar ese paso?

 

\- Es más simple de lo que crees - Felicia continuó caminado hacia Jensen sentándose a su lado - Pero estas tan aterrado, que no puedes verlo - bufa cuando Jensen solo hace una mueca, es evidente que aún no le ha entendido - Ambos se aman Jen, solo deben enfrentar toda esta mierda juntos.

 

\- ¿Qué es exactamente "toda esta mierda"? Porque me digo a mí mismo, si tenemos mucho contra que luchar, pero... ¡Arg!

 

\- Esa mierda - Kattie le señala - Esa inseguridad, ese miedo, las miradas de las personas de su pasado que les va tocar enfrentar, la confianza que perdieron el uno en el otro... y el resentimiento, esa mierda Ackles, joder, quien diría y que eras tan lento para asuntos del corazón.

 

\- ¿Que sabes tú sobre eso? Te dejaron y lo primero que pensaste fue en suicidarte en lugar de seguir adelante. - eso fue un golpe bajo, pero Kattie lo tomo con clase, encogiéndose de hombros y mostrándole el dedo corazón. - Uh, voy a caminar.

 

\- Sí, mejor ve - Felicia es quien habla y no le hace falta volver a verla, para saber que no le ha gustado nada el último comentario de Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

\- Pero que horror - dice en voz baja, mientras revisa con atención los exámenes que tiene entre manos, Este grupo de segundo año en particular está asustándolo, no existe mejor palabra para describir lo que siente cuando lee cada respuesta.

 

Es uno de los grupos más inquietos y descentrados que ha tenido desde que es docente y no es el único que está enfrentando el problema, no sólo él lo ve, Drew le había comentado la noche anterior, aunque sus palabras exactas habían sido que era una _banda de mocosos endemoniados_. Por supuesto que él nunca usaría esas palabras, pero de que había un problema con los chicos, lo había, quizás simplemente todos debían variar un poco sus estrategias de enseñanza con ellos.

 

Sonrió cuando el sol se filtró por una de las ventanas y su vista se perdió en el celular a su lado y el mensaje que había llegado hace dos horas, _"Atendemos dudas existenciales de Jensen, es rudo, no vez que es algo tontito :o, hablamos luego"._

 

\- Eres un buen amigo, Chris.

 

Estaba orgulloso de Christian, de cómo su relación con Jensen había pasado de "Hago todo lo que me digas" a "Soy tu amigo, así que jodete". Adoraba verlo interactuar con Jensen, era como si ambos chicos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, destinados a vivir una amistad duradera y sólida que había sobrevivido a muchas adversidades y se había fortalecido con estas.

 

Suspiro, como un chico enamorado y se acarició el cuello con una mano, cerrando sus ojos mientras recordaba lo que era que Christian le tocara, era imposible no tener pensamientos sexuales cuando pensaba en su novio.

 

Con las mejillas calientes, se asombró cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, aunque no era el tono de llamada de su novio, no, era el de alguien más.

 

No pensó mucho sobre ello, ni siquiera vio realmente el número que se marcaba mientras contestaba - Collins, buenas tardes - saluda, su tono de voz completamente relajando mientras jugaba con el lapicero en sus manos, más entretenido en eso y en los recuerdos de la última salida con su novio que cualquier otra cosa.

 

\- ¿Hermano? ¡Soy yo! ¿Olvidaste que tenías que venir a buscarme, no?

 

No puede ser.

 

No.

 

\- ¿Sasha? - su voz suena llena de sorpresa como para negar que había olvidado que tenía que ir por su hermano, de hecho, ni siquiera recuerda bien cuando fue que tuvieron una conversación del mayor viniendo a visitarle. - ¿Dónde estás?

 

\- Tonto, aún estoy en Rusia, solo probaba que no ibas a dejarme tirado y que no lo habías olvidado. Pero ya veo que sí, me has dejado tirado y lo has olvidado. Estaré allí el viernes, ¿Recuerdas?

 

\- No iba a dejarte tirado, es solo que he estado con mucho trabajo y olvide que venias - se quejó, su hermano siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo sentir como un niño - Pero, solo por curiosidad ¿Cuándo exactamente hablamos que vendrías?

 

\- Hace una semana, cuando me llamaste para decirme que ya estabas oficialmente libre de cargas y que te habían dado todos tus papeles reglamentarios para la renovación de la visa.

 

\- Oh es cierto - ríe, avergonzado de como su cabeza olvida todo lo que no sea su novio estos días - Sí... o claro, tengo que llevar los papeles de la visa - murmuro haciendo reír a su hermano a través de la línea - Cállate, tu siempre has sido una agenda andante, no te rías.

 

\- Me extraña de tí, MishMish, en fin, por favor, no olvides recogerme, porque juro que iré caminando hasta tu casa y te matare.

 

\- No lo olvidare - repite, rodando sus ojos - Y por favor, nada de historias de mi niñez y adolescencia a mis amigos o pareja ¿Esta claro?, es más, ni se te ocurra traer fotos.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Si me presentaras a tu pareja? - la voz de Sasha sonaba como si estuviera a punto de avergonzarle, y temió por su sanidad mental.

 

\- Quizás, depende de si él se siente cómodo, apenas estamos comenzando - respondió, tratando que no se notaran los nervios en su voz.

 

\- ¿Apenas? Bueno está bien... No te molestare mucho, MishMish, pero una vez superada la presentación inicial, me encargare de mostrarle tus álbumes de fotos.

 

\- Puedo tolerar eso, siempre y cuando no empieces con tu sermón de que era un adolescente problema y es en serio Sasha, ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

 

\- Lo intentare, lo intentare, no te molestes, todo estará absolutamente bien, ¿Sabes? Siempre y cuando esta pareja tuya sea un hombre honorable y de buena actitud, que a ti siempre te han gustado los chicos malos.

 

\- No es cierto - niega de inmediato, sus manos, incluida la que sostiene el teléfono le tiembla de los nervios. - Como sea, solo evita el sermón. Nos hablamos luego.

 

\- Valeeeeeee... No olvides recogerme.

 

Tan pronto como colgó, su cabeza se fue contra el escritorio, cayendo derrotado.

 

No podía ser. ¿Por qué Sasha? ¿¡Por qué!?

 

No sabía que iba a hacer, tan pronto había despertado luego del accidente había rogado a Shannen y Michael que no llamaran a nadie de su familia, no quería preocuparlos, sí, pero que tampoco se dieran cuenta de todo lo que había pasado con Christian, como él se había metido con un menor de edad, arriesgando su vida entera, su profesión, su estabilidad y más importante, la de toda la familia. No tenía cara que fuera suficiente para mirar a Sasha a los ojos y ver nuevamente la decepción y reproche en sus ojos, tampoco quería escuchar que no había aprendido nada de la muerte de la abuela de ambos.

 

Mierda. Tenía que protegerse a sí mismo, porque estaba seguro de que Christian lo había querido de esa forma.

 

Joder, ¿Que iba a ser?

 


	23. Capítulo 20 El dolor nos hace ciegos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización correspondiente a este fin de semana que acaba de pasar, dentro de unas horas pondré la siguiente que correspondería a la 1era semana de octubre, por un viaje que debo hacer, por lo que se volverá actualizar hasta la 2da semana de octubre.
> 
> Saludos n_n

 

 

I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf,

Don't lose who you are  
In the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving  
Dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard   
To follow your heart  
Tears don't mean you're losing  
Everybody's bruising  
Just be true to who you are

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold  
The more I try the less is working  
Because everything inside me screams 

Don't lose who you are  
In the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving  
Dreaming is believing

There's nothing wrong with who you are

with a smile, that's my own,

_"_ Miro fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo, ¿Porque me estoy haciendo esto?”

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza por un pequeño error,

estuve a punto de dejar mi verdadero yo en el estante"

 

"No, no, no, pierdas quien eres, en la confusión de las estrellas,

el ver es engañoso, soñar es crecer, está bien no estar bien" 

 "A veces es difícil, seguir a tu corazón, llorar no significa que has perdido,

todos tenemos moretones ¡Simplemente sé fiel a lo que eres!”

  

"Cepillándome el cabello, ¿Me veo perfecto?,

olvide lo que tengo que hacer para encajar,

cuanto más lo intento menos lo consigo

porque todo en mi interior grita no, no, no, no"

"No, no, no, pierdas quien eres, en la confusión de las estrellas,

el ver es engañoso, soñar es crecer"

"No hay nada de malo en ser como eres"

 ¡Con una sonrisa, ese soy yo!

 

[Jessie J - Who You Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25tOeovsMlo)

 

 

 

Oh, it is love  
From the first time I set my eyes up on yours  
Thinking oh, is it love?

Oh dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed 

Oh say please do not go  
But you know, oh, you know that I must  
Oh say I love you so  
But you know, oh, you know you can trust 

Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with Me  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that  
We'll be. Someday holding hands in the end  
All our broken plans will have been  
I will kiss you soft so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love? 

Your heart may long for love that is more near  
So when I'm gone these words will be here  
To ease every fear  
And dry up every tear  
And make it very clear

 

"Oh, es amor, desde la primera vez que fijé mis ojos en los tuyos,  
¿Pensando el oh, es amor?"  
"Oh querido, apenas ha pasado un momento y ya te extraño.  
Todavía hay un poco de tu piel que aún tengo que besar."  
  
"Dime que no me vaya, aunque sepas que debo hacerlo...  
di que me amas también, aunque sepas que puedes confiar en mí."  
  
“Oh dime, ¿No te gustaría ser mayor y estar casado conmigo?,  
oh dime, no sería agradable  
saber que algún día estaremos... sosteniendo  
nuestras manos al final...  
donde nuestros planes hayan sido rotos,  
te besare suave para que así sepas... que es amor,  
desde la primera vez que presione mis labios  
contra los tuyos, pensando, ¿Oh, es amor?".  
  
"Tu corazón puede desear que el amor esté más cerca,  
así para cuando me haya ido estas palabras  
estarán aquí para calmar todos tus miedos y secar cada lágrima".

 

[Hellogoodbye Oh it is love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK49XbnoTDE)

 

 

 

Toca la puerta del hotel con una sonrisa en los labios y una erección que pasa desapercibida gracias a que hoy usa una camisa elegante que es lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir su entrepierna, más no para cubrir gran parte de sus hombros, dejando también una prominente abertura que muestra su pecho.

 

Está usando uno de los beanies de Jeff, colores cálidos sobre todo su cuerpo. Hoy piensa sacar al conejo de la madriguera y llevárselo a dar una caminata, porque es lo que necesita Henry Welling después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en este maldito hotel.

 

La cara adormilado y algo pálida de Henry le recibe, tan pronto lo ve, se da cuenta que tiene razón, este hombre necesita salir de este lugar - Hey, Gerald, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?

 

\- Ah no, no, no, aquí. - señalo sus labios que se fruncieron ante Henry, que alzo una de sus cejas.

 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendido. - No entiendo... no, ¿Por qué me miras así?

 

\- ¿En que habíamos quedado? No te hagas el tonto cada vez que nos vemos. - se ríe, empujando a Henry hacia dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. - ¿Tengo que volver a mi joven amante? Porque de verdad necesito que alguien me haga sentir deseado.

 

Le encanta la forma en que una mueca de enfado se forma en las firmes facciones - No, ni siquiera lo piensas - le toma de la camisa y sus cuerpos están cerca, sumamente cerca, tanto que pueden compartir el aliento del otro - No lo digas, no quiero... no quiero - Gerald le empuja un poco sonriendo con su mejor cara de inocencia - No quiero nadie cerca de ti - sentencia, para después besarle.

 

Se deja besar, abre la boca y deja que Henry muerda su lengua y luego la chupe, no pidió por esto, el solo quería un beso, pero recibir esta sensual demostración de la posesividad tan característica de Henry Welling es todo un sueño. Le abraza de la cintura, juntando sus torsos para apretujarse aún más contra él.

 

Le escucha jadear en su boca y el sonido viaja por todo su cuerpo haciendo que solo se frote más fuerte con el hombre a su lado, que prácticamente está comiéndole la boca, con bastante maestría para alguien con tan poca experiencia.

 

\- Henry, detente... - sisea con suavidad, separándose de él con una amplia sonrisa y sus labios rojizos. - Era solo un beso, no una demostración de cómo no quieres que nadie más lo haga, ¿No?

 

\- ¿Uh? - esta desorientado, pero cuando entiende una mueca de vergüenza cruza su rostro por unos segundos, antes de que una expresión seria tome su lugar - No me gustan esas bromas - susurro.

 

\- ¿No bromeaba? - intento ocultar su satisfacción, pero no pudo, alzando su mano para rascarse la nuca y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mostrando sus blancos dientes. - Oh dios, eres más ardiente de lo que inicialmente pensaba. Vas a volverme loco.

 

\- Mira quien lo dice - dice, arreglando un poco la camisa de Gerald que el mismo ha desacomodado, para el otro hombre no pasa desapercibido como el millonario se siente muchísimo más relajado a su lado, como toca su cuerpo casualmente, es una prueba de ello.

 

\- Oh si, está bien, pero, ve a darte una ducha, ¿O quieres que me dé una contigo?

 

\- ¿Una ducha? - pregunto sorprendido - Espera ¿Vamos a salir... afuera?

 

\- Sí, claro que si... voy a llevarte a dar una caminata, así que usa zapatos deportivos, ponte esa ropa sexy que llevan ustedes los ricos para hacer ejercicios...

 

Puede ver el miedo en el rostro de Henry, pero también, como se esfuerza por mantenerlo a raya.

 

\- Está bien, iré... iré... a la ducha, el desayuno está en la mesa, deberías comer algo mientras regreso.

 

\- Mmmm... Está bien, te esperare aquí. - palmeando el trasero de Henry, se aseguró de agarrar con fuerza uno de sus glúteos antes de alejarse de la furia de Welling que detestaba cuando hacia eso.

 

\- ¡Gerald no hagas eso! - prácticamente grita, sonrojado - Qué no me agarres así el trasero, que... que... que...olvídalo.

 

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que te gustaba... - se ríe ampliamente, como si de un chico joven se tratase, y para Henry es casi imposible resistirse a no besarle de nuevo, aunque Gerald se lo pone fácil mientras le da la espalda para irse a la mesa, aun riendo ruidosamente, cualquiera diría que es hilarante. Pero no lo es.

 

Se da una ducha fría, sin mirar hacia sus pies, porque así evita el tener que tocarse, Gerald le pone como loco con sus ataques, si, esos impulsos que le dan de tocarle por todas partes, de agarrar su culo, su rostro, soplarle debajo de la oreja mientras ven una película, abrazarle, joder, va a hacer que explote un día de estos.

 

Elige un par de pantalones cortos, una camisa de las que usa para ir al golf y una boina blanca. Buscando su billetera de cuero italiano y colocándola en el bolsillo trasero, no coge su celular, porque no quiere que les interrumpan.

 

\- Gerald - llamó saliendo de su habitación y sonriendo tan pronto ve al otro hombre comiendo con una expresión de placer, una rebanada de pie - Asumo que el desayuno está bien, pero mejor el postre ¿No?, te gusta demasiado el dulce, sabes que deberías cuidarte más, ya no eres un jovencito.

 

\- Pero esto esta increíble, además, no soy tan mayor, si fuera tan mayor no podría hacer esto... - sin levantarse, tomo a Henry de la cintura, tirando de él hasta que lo acerco a su cuerpo para luego sentarlo en su regazo. - ¿Quieres un poco? - pregunto animadamente, cortando un trozo para dárselo a Welling.

 

Le encanta el momento en que el cuerpo de Henry se estremece pero no intenta alejarse. - Bueno, está bien, no lo eres... - abre su boca cuando Padalecki le ofrece un poco de pie, ni siquiera él lo ha probado y se arrepiente de ello cuando lo hace porque esta exquisito y no puede evitar dejar ir un suave gemido de aprobación.

 

\- Te dije que esta delicioso. Podría comer solo esto por el resto de mi vida. ¡Bien, siéntate a comer!

 

\- Joder, si está realmente bueno - dice y se pasa a la silla junto a Gerald. - No probaba nada tan bueno desde que deje la casa, extraño mucho la comida de Elizabeth y de Patricia.

 

\- Fuiste tú quien decidió irse. - le recordó, viéndole fruncir el ceño pero aun así, continúo comiéndose el pastel lentamente, acompañándolo con un poco de leche que estaba aún tibia.

 

\- Lo sé -aceptó moviendo el tenedor por encima del pie que ahora ambos comían - Pero fue una buena elección, yo lo necesitaba - agrega para después sonreír con suavidad - Mi hijo va a casarse, es una boda por amor, mi hijo tiene ese privilegio y estoy muy orgulloso.

 

\- No te preocupes... - dijo con mucha suavidad, estirando su mano para acariciar el hombro de Henry Welling. - Has crecido, más no envejecido, permítele a Tommy la felicidad de tener a su familia unida nuevamente cuando estés listo para hacerlo.

 

Eso le dio mucho que pensar a Henry cuando salieron del Hotel, el ruido de la calle, la luz del sol y el calor que sentía sobre su piel delicada le hizo fruncir el ceño y centrarse momentáneamente en el presente.

 

\- ¿A dónde tienes planeado que vayamos exactamente? - es un pueblo pequeño, así que por eso pregunta, no cree que Gerald pueda llevarle a algún lugar donde se pueda hacer ejercicio sin ninguna mirada curiosa, aunque recuerda que eso no le importa al hombre a su lado, sonríe, esa fuerza tan extraña que tiene Padalecki para enfrentarse al mundo le atrae mucho.

 

\- Solo vamos a caminar, Henry. No vamos a detenernos a que nadie nos vea, todo lo contrario a eso, vamos a ir a un sitio donde podamos ocultarnos... y donde puedas respirar aire fresco.

 

\- ¿Aire fresco? ¿Aquí? - dice algo incrédulo- Es un pueblo pequeño Gerald, ¿Conoces un lugar secreto?

 

\- Oh vamos, los pueblos pequeños son adorables, la gente siempre quiere venirse a estos lugares a descansar, por supuesto que hay lugares secretos... - camino unos pasos por delante de Henry, saboreando la brisa sobre su piel, fresca aun, algo húmeda, típica de Nevada. Hoy era su único día libre entre semana, y aunque usualmente lo usaba para acomodar las cosas en casa y que todo estuviera perfecto, y luego salir con la familia a comer, hoy quería cambiar de aires y sacar a Henry de su madriguera.

 

\- Los pueblos pequeños son aburridos - rebate, sin que pase desapercibido como Gerald ríe y niega con la cabeza - ¿Que puedes enseñarme aquí que sea secreto, hermoso y único? - apresura el paso para alcanzar al otro hombre, está seguro que su actividad física en su trabajo le hace tener una condición envidiable, quizás por ello cuando se empiezan a adentrar entre los árboles le cuesta un poco seguirle el ritmo.

 

Escogió el hotel más lejano de Henderson, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, no tan lujoso como los grandes hoteles de la ciudad, pero lo suficientemente decente como para que alguien como él decida quedarse en el pueblo y no irse a Maui. Muchos de los turistas que no pueden conseguir plazas a buen precio en Las Vegas, vienen aquí en temporada alta y aunque el invierno haya acabado y las brisas frías casi desaparecido por completo, el sigue encontrándose con el típico viajero yupie que quiere hacerse fotos con el cada vez que llega al bar.

 

Estos meses los ha vivido recluido a una habitación, que diciendo la verdad, es más pequeña que la que tiene en la casa que entre él y Patricia diseñaron y construyeron, ha pasado por el bar del hotel muchas veces, y solo ha salido a la recepción a conseguir el correo que Elizabeth le remitía allí. Por eso se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que sus pies siguieron a Padalecki fuera del lugar, pasando la entrada estilo Toscana, y saliendo a la calle donde el sol golpeaba con fuerza gracias a los edificios bajos de la zona.

 

El parque al que entraron estaba justo cruzando la calle del hotel, pasando entre dos casas que se erigían como pequeños Bungalow. Uno de los pocos estanques naturales de la ciudad se ocultaban tras ellos y la entrada al pequeño parque de árboles altos y sentientes casi igual de escondida, fue fácil de encontrar si sabias donde estaba.

 

Gerald no había contestado nada en un par de segundos, supone que se quedó en silencio para que el camino que transitaban fuera el que hablara por sí mismo y así fue, la sensación de estar en un lugar secreto le invadió cuando se dio cuenta que tantos años viviendo en este lugar y nunca se había permitido caminar un poco por aquí, en realidad, por ninguna parte que no fuera los enormes terrenos de su familia. El sol se filtraba de manera hermosa por las horas que estaban en las copas de los árboles y una sensación de frescura llego a sus pulmones, por un instante se preguntó cuántas cosas tan sencillas y hermosas se había perdido.

 

Había rocas de arcilla roja que se alzaban aún más altas que los árboles, bloqueando el ruido del pueblo activo, sirviendo para que el sentimiento de estar en otro lugar se afianzara en Henry Welling. Se detuvo, acercándose al árbol que hasta ahora proyectaba la sombra más grande y se apoyó en él, cerrando sus ojos para aspirar con energía.

 

\- ¿Feliz de salir de tu madriguera?

 

\- Un poco sí, se siente... se siente muy diferente - responde algo sonrojado - ¿Quién diría que este lugar podría existir aquí?

 

\- Te encerraste en tu mansión, y cuando podías salir, lo hacías a una oficina o a una reunión. Ahora que eliges ser libre, te encierras en una habitación más pequeña, castigándote. ¿Por qué?

 

\- Tal vez siento que merezco el castigo - su vista subió hacia la copa de los árboles, donde se filtraba la luz del sol - He cometido tantos errores, conmigo mismo, con Patricia, con Tommy... ¿Alguien como yo merece una segunda oportunidad?

 

\- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Mírame a mí, por ejemplo. Tome la decisión de abandonar a mi familia cuando mi esposa continúo alejándome de ella hasta que todo lo que podía ver era el odio en mis propios hijos, ahora estoy aquí, tratando de cubrir ese vacío que les dejo mi ausencia... me estoy ganando cada letra de esa segunda oportunidad que me dieron, al mismo tiempo que vivo mi vida como quiero.

 

\- Hay algo que quiero... - menciona, sintiendo su corazón latiendo un poco más fuerte - Por primera vez en mi vida, hay algo que estoy considerando, algo que quiero hacer, pero me aterra.

 

\- No tengas miedo de ir tras lo que quieres. Les dije eso a todos mis hijos, y estoy orgulloso de lo que han logrado. No solo Jared, sino Jeff y Megan.

 

Asintió caminado hasta donde Gerald le hablaba - Quiero tener una relación real por primera vez en mi vida - susurro, viendo a los ojos al otro hombre.

 

\- Oh.

 

\- Contigo - agregó.

 

\- Eso es... inesperado. - por la expresión en el rostro de Gerald, era obvio que el hombre parecía ligeramente perdido. - ¿Por qué?

 

No pasó desapercibido para Gerald como Henry se sonrojo y se quedó pensando un segundo, era claro que decir estas cosas para un hombre que había pasado casi toda su vida adulta encerrando sus emociones, era todo un reto.

 

\- Me gustas, pensé que lo sabias... no celo a cualquiera ¿Sabes?

 

\- Oh bueno, no pensé que estarías interesado en una relación, pensé que solo me querías para experimentar y que eras un poco posesivo.

 

\- Soy posesivo con las personas y cosas que me gustan y que solo quiero para mí - dice y se encoge de hombros, empezando a caminar hacia la izquierda, alejándose un segundo de Gerald y su intensa mirada. - Por supuesto, que es solo si tú quieres.

 

\- Me gustaría, pero, ¿Esto te ayudara? ¿Te ayudara a aceptar quien eres realmente?

 

\- Un poco sí, además tú me has ayudado con eso durante mucho tiempo y si he llegado a este punto, es gracias en parte a ti - responde acercándose a unas pequeñas flores que crecen a la par de una roca.

 

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No estas confundiendo el agradecimiento que sientes hacia mí con amor?

 

\- No soy una persona que confunda cosas Gerald y quizás, esta no es la conversación más romántica del mundo, pero es difícil para mí hacer esto, expresar mis emociones y lo que quiero, dame tiempo para demostrarte que no estoy confundido y quita esa cara de seriedad, parece que te hubiera asustado o algo.

 

\- Me asustaste, de hecho, creo que estoy teniendo algo así como un ataque al corazón. - se acarició el pecho, sobre donde estaba su corazón y respirando hondo luego agrego – Es que me tomaste por sorpresa, sin duda estás acostumbrado a hacer lo que quieres cuando quieres.

 

Una pequeña risa escapo de Henry mientras se giraba hacia su acompañante de nuevo y quitaba su boina y estiraba un poco el cabello hacia atrás sin darse cuenta como los ojos cafés de Gerald seguían cada movimiento.

 

\- ¿Eso es malo? - como vio que Padalecki no contestaba agrego - ¿Te moleste?

 

\- Es algo a lo que creo que deberé acostumbrarme. Repentinamente me he sentido como una presa antes de que le den el mordisco final.

 

\- No exageres - se queja Welling cruzándose de brazos, mientras se acerca un poco - En serio suena como si no lo hubieras esperado, ni por un segundo.

 

\- No lo esperaba... - murmuro con mucha suavidad, alejándose de Henry Welling que repentinamente estaba sonriendo ampliamente. - ¿Porque soy yo el que se siente acorralado?

 

\- Porque tal vez nadie nunca te ha dicho que le gustas, no tan directamente al menos - da un paso más y Gerald retrocede inconscientemente, pensando que tantos años bajo el perfil de lo que se espera de un "hombre heterosexual" le hacían ser quien diera este tipo de pasos, quien fuera el primero en confesar como se sentía y tomar la mano de la otra persona, así había sido con muchas de sus novias y así había sido con Sherry y desde entonces, todo no habían sido más que ligues de momento al menos.

 

\- Uh, bueno, quizás. - se rasco la nuca, un gesto nervioso que pensó que había dejado atrás. No podía retroceder más.

 

Es por eso que quizás el dulce gesto de Henry, después de su respuesta, le deja totalmente mudo. Es un beso suave en su mejilla, uno que no debería formar un remolino en su pecho de la manera en que lo hace.

 

\- Anda, sígueme enseñando el lugar.

 

 

 

 

Padalecki le dio una mirada indiscreta, estos días tenía que admitir no le hablaba demasiado, después de haber escuchado a Chad hablarle como lo había hecho no le quedaban muchas ganas de continuar con esta tontería, no importaba que dijera, aparentemente no podía competir contra el "gran" Jensen Ackles a los ojos del hermoso moreno.

 

Colocándose su chaqueta, dejo salir un largo suspiro, intentando que la mirada avellana no le hiciera doler el corazón. Jared Padalecki parecía un cachorrito en días así, con un puchero en su rostro, casi suplicando que le hablara, que le dijera algo, pero sin decir una palabra en voz alta.  Eso era lo que más le molestaba y si, salió dando un portazo de la habitación, aunque lo hizo casi sin pensar.

 

Maldito mocoso, bien podía tocarle un nerd de esos que no hablaban y apenas respiraban. Claro, tenía que tocarle ese maldito niño hermoso con esos hoyuelos adorables y esa risita misteriosa.

 

Maldijo nuevamente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

 

Además ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? ¿Qué era lo que le había atraído tan irremediablemente de Jared?, aparte de todos los atributos que enumeraba una y otra vez en su cabeza, había algo en su suave y tímida, pero la vez fuerte cuando era necesario, carácter que le atraía irremediablemente; le había cautivado y le había dejado en esta posición, ciego a lo que parecía no ser solamente Chad el único que veía esta extraña relación entre Padalecki y Ackles. No quería admitirlo, no lo haría, de ninguna manera, porque aun no podía entender porque Jared regresaría con alguien que le había hecho tanto daño.

 

\- No es amor - dice para sí mismo, cuando rememora la forma en que Jared se había inclinado hacia Ackles, había algo suave y cariñoso en cada movimiento, sí, pero también una atracción que nunca había visto o experimentado en todos sus años de experiencia y lo odiaba, lo odiaba aunque ese pensamiento no se verbalizara en su cabeza.

 

Cuando llega al final de las escaleras, quiere volver a subir, intentar por un segundo que Jared le corresponda con la misma calidez, pasión y amor que ese beso, pero se arrepiente de nuevo, tirando una maldición al aire y dirigiéndose a caminar por el campus sin rumbo, porque no puede hacer nada más, mientras Jared este en la habitación.

 

No cuando lo único que desea, en serio, pero en serio, es besarlo y comprobar que Chad no tiene razón, que su subconsciente es un traidor hipócrita y que el mundo no es una mierda, que no se pudo haber enamorado de un chiquillo que parece ya haber entregado su corazón hace quien sabe cuánto endemoniado tiempo.

 

\- Esto es lo que... No, ya te dije que no voy a seguir con esto...

 

Esa voz, esa voz era sumamente familiar, sabia de quien era, pero nunca la había escuchado de esa forma, no en un tono tan agudo y cargado de odio. Casi parecían dos personas diferentes.

 

Se detuvo donde sabía que Murray, el rubio amigo de Jared que tanto había jodido con su cabeza, no pudiera verle.

 

\- No, es que realmente no entiendo que parte de no, no entiendes -dice y su voz suena desesperado por un segundo para tomar más fuerza de la que Amell nunca había escuchado en él - No voy a seguir con esta mierda, desherédame, no importa, no voy a seguir viviendo de esta manera... tengo amigos ahora ¿Sabes?, amigos reales, que siempre están ahí, ya no necesito esta mentira.

 

¿Mentira?

 

Recordó lo que Chad le había dicho cuando habían discutido, algo de que él había perdido muchas cosas, quiso relacionarlo con lo que escuchaba, pero parecía una tarea imposible de hacer, puesto que al menos que Chad ocultara algo bien gordo, algo como que era una mujer y se había hecho un cambio de sexo o alguna otra tontería con la que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo. ¿Acaso no había dicho que le gustaba nadar? Mmmm, ¿Estaría relacionado con eso?

 

Pero ¿Porque a alguien le molestaría que su hijo nadara? Tampoco sonaba demasiado lógico, aunque quizás pensaba eso estaba influenciado porque él siempre pensaba que las personas debían hacer lo que le hicieran feliz. Además por la forma en que la mano de Chad se aferraba al teléfono, hasta quedar un poco más blanca de lo que era, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada cerrada en una mueca de severidad tan poco común en él, supo que esto era algo más, algo por lo que Murray parecía sumamente herido.

 

No sabe porque se sintió irremediablemente atraído hacia ese hecho, a la forma en que parecía tan herido, tan humano.

 

 

 

 

“¡¡Tenemos una presentación!!”

 

Es un mensaje bastante ambiguo, es lo primero que piensa cuando lo lee, no dice mucho y a la vez significa demasiado, quizás por eso se queda viendo la pantalla en silencio, mientras Ross se acurruca a su lado, entre las sábanas que le cubren un poco sus largas piernas, pero no lo suficiente para entrar en calor, después de todo era una tarde fría.

 

Dejo un segundo, sobre la mesita de noche improvisada que compro hace algunos días, el pequeño recipiente de helado que se comía y sujeto a Ross cuando noto que este quería ir a husmear, pero todo eso sin despegar su atención de la pequeña pantalla.

 

Habían ensayado un montón de tardes, algunas en serio y algunas no, estas últimas eran las más habituales donde se divertían haciendo remix locos de canciones y cantándolos al más alto volumen posible sin meterse en demasiados problemas, no creía que estuvieran listos para alguna presentación. Pero el mensaje de Sandy y los emoticones felices que le envió después de esa escueta línea, le hace pensar que para la pequeña mujer sí que están listos.

 

Seguramente él sería el que cantaría, delante de un montón de desconocidos que durante al menos cuatro tortuosos minutos tendrían su mirada sobre ellos, él que aun cuando se sentía presionado sentía como su voz y su altura competían por desaparecer. Aunque por otra parte y algo paradójicamente, le gustaba cantar, era uno de los momentos, al igual que cuando jugaba baloncesto, era donde más libre se sentía.

 

Sonrió – No puede ser tan malo ¿No, Ross?

 

Tomo su celular y escribió “¿Qué? ¿En dónde?”

 

“¡Debajo de donde practicamos, llega antes de las ocho! Y no lo pienses demasiado"

 

"Espera... ¿Hoy?, ¿Cómo conseguiste una presentación tan pronto?"

 

Sonaba animada, era típico de Sandy, que hiciera eso, organizar las cosas y avisar a ellos por último. Y aunque no debería ser una sorpresa del todo, porque ya lo habían discutido desde hace un tiempo, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente.

 

"Mañana, puedes invitar a quien quieras. Me acosté con uno de los sujetos del bar *wink wink*"

 

Frunció el ceño, no comprendía a las personas que podían llevar tan abiertamente su sexualidad, era un enigma para él, quien tampoco era ciego, había aceptado en miles de horas y horas de terapia, que los hombres le gustaban como el mejor de los dulces, pero eso no había llevado a que fuera bueno coqueteando y todo lo que sigue a ello. Sandy era buena en eso, aunque no siempre lo concretaba de esa forma, no como Kattie o... el mismo Jensen que se acostaban con lo que fuera.

 

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un muy pensativo Stephen, quería invitarle, pero como lo primero que hizo este fue tirarse de cabeza en la cama y empezar a roncar, rápidamente su mente paso a alguien más importante para él. Jensen. ¿Cómo se tomaría que lo invitara cuando aún no habían hablado después del concierto?

 

Rápidamente su cara se puso roja como un tomate y se dejó caer a un lado, casi aplastando a Ross.

 

Había estado tan dormido que casi parecía que había estado ebrio cuando se había quedado en calzoncillos frente a su ex-novio.

 

Sabía que las palabras de Jensen tenían su lógica, no podía arriesgarse a ser atrapado llegando a esas horas, pero tener que desnudarse, excepto por una pequeña prenda que para colmo le queda un poco pequeña desde su último proceso de crecimiento ahí abajo, frente a su ex novio, el mismo que había confirmado ese día aun tenia sentimientos por él, le había dejado sin aire.

 

Ni siquiera pudo verle los ojos, completamente avergonzado, ni siquiera sabe si este le miro, si había recorrido su cuerpo como lo solía hacer, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban, recuerda las sonrisas traviesa después de que había superado la sorpresa de su tamaño. Maldijo, en voz baja, cuando sintió un tirón en su polla.

 

\- Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí...

 

Volvió a sujetar con fuerza su teléfono e ignorando el temblor de su mano, busco en su lista de contactos, encontrando el número de Jensen con facilidad, pensó en que escribir, después de todo, la última vez que se habían visto él estaba medio desnudo, medio dormido y completamente avergonzado - Uh... Ross ¿Que pongo? - pregunto al pequeño perro que realmente disfrutaba acurrucarse en sus piernas - Veamos - digito un "Hola Jen :D ", sin atreverse a mandarlo - ¿Suena demasiado alegre?

 

Observo la cara de Ross en ese momento, su lengua afuera y su hocico curvado como si sonriera, desearía que pudiera hablar.

 

\- Bien, lo enviare. Pero si no resulta, no te daré más premios.

 

"Hola, Jensen. Es Jared, quiero invitarte a que vengas al bar cerca de la Biblioteca, alrededor de las ocho... ¿Vendrías?"

 

Uh. Eso sonaba a cita.

 

\- Eres un mal consejero - le dijo a Ross, se dio cuenta que se había quedado al menos tres minutos mirando la pantalla de su celular con este en la mano, esperando que la respuesta de Jensen llegara, pero no pasó nada y eso hizo que un puchero se formara en su rostro, no era como si esperara que Jensen estuviera pegado a su celular, contestaría cuando lo viera.

 

La respuesta no llego ni en una hora, ni en dos, y para cuando la tercera hora se acercaba, Jared estaba tan avergonzado de su momento de debilidad que había devorado dos envases de helado de chocolate que tendría que quemar con muchas horas de entrenamiento el día siguiente.

Que vergonzoso era saber que lo había hecho como un romántico estúpido.

 

"¿? ¿Que? Zzzzzz"

 

"Es solo que mis amigos y yo, vamos a tocar un poco y pensé, pensé que te gustaría venir, pero está bien si no puedes" - lo envió con una mueca, pensando en si hubiera sido mejor negarlo todo.

 

“¿Tocar? ¿Música? ¿Camisetas mojadas? Cuanto hay que pagar para mojarte con una manguera"

 

Una risa escapo inmediatamente de sus labios " Creo que mucho dinero, no ves que puedo enfermarme :( "

 

"Aun así pagaría. Entonces, ¿Cerca de las ocho? Estaré allí."

 

"Si, cerca de las ocho :D "

 

Envió el mensaje con una sonrisa, para después agregar "Te estaré esperando"

 

"¿Solo a mí?"

 

"Solo a ti, te estaré esperando" - contesto, sin darse cuenta que tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

 

No se sorprendió cuando no recibió más respuesta, más una sonrisa enorme en su rostro delataba su estado de ánimo, casi no podía esperar a que llegara mañana.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Definitivamente quería retroceder en el tiempo, no estaba listo para esto, había gente en el bar, ¡Gente! ¡Y mucha!, y él no sabía qué hacer con todas las partes de su cuerpo que se negaban a moverse mientras los chicos manipulaban los instrumentos para colocarlos sobre el escenario, poca gente les prestaba atención, porque el espectáculo no había comenzado aún. Los chicos de la otra banda que iba a tocar después de ellos, hablaban animadamente con Kat y Sandy, mientras él intentaba no desmayarse.

 

Chad le había dado un té frio hace una media hora, e incluso había llegado a ofrecerle cannabis, pero él se había negado a cualquier tipo de droga, claro, eso había sido cuando aún tenía la seguridad de que lo lograrían y de que se convertirían en leyenda.

 

\- Soy un niño con sueños de grandeza - dice y se frota las manos, una contra la otra, buscando generar algo de calor en estas que de repente siente tan heladas como el resto del cuerpo, quizás rechazo muy premeditadamente la droga, quizás es lo que necesita para no salir corriendo. Dios, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no quería simplemente desaparecer de esa forma?, sentirlo de nuevo, era abrumador - Nunca debí decir que podía cantar, sería un nerd feliz en alguna biblioteca en este momento.

 

\- ¿Jared? - los ojos de Jared se abrieron grandes, mientras se giraba a la persona que acababa de hablarle, su boca abierta de la sorpresa. - Sé que no he sido un buen amigo estos días, pero, buena suerte allá arriba. Sé que lo harás genial.

 

\- ¿Tú crees? - ríe amargamente, porque el solo se imagina cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo o quedándose mudo cuando sea su turno de cantar - Pero, gracias por venir... pensé que no lo harías y eres un buen amigo, la prueba es que estas aquí ¿No? - empuja a Amell juguetonamente, tratando de paso, de llevar algo de quietud a su cuerpo.

 

\- Supongo. No tan bueno como Chad, pero, espero llegar allí. - dijo suavemente, empujando a Jared también. Al parecer Stephen había salido de ese extraño agujero en el que se había enterrado profundamente, dejándole a él mareado y tonto por no saber qué hacer. Sintió lagrimas llegar a sus ojos y se dio cuenta que realmente le había extrañado, casi sentía como si hubiera sido Ian quien le hubiera dado la espalda.

 

Dejo salir un suspiro, y pensó que quizás lamentaría esto un poco, pero igual, abrazo Amell, fuerte, de esos abrazos que su padre le había enseñado a dar, haciendo crujir los huesos del estudiante de economía al mismo tiempo que le escuchaba quejarse porque no podía respirar.

 

Abrió sus ojos, aun abrazando a Amell, y los alzó, por mera coincidencia, sus gemas avellanas cayeron sobre la persona que había estado esperando toda la noche.

 

Como si un rayo lo hubiera golpeado, se separó de Stephen, dejándolo desbalanceado y a punto de irse al suelo.

 

Todo porque la mirada que Jensen le estaba dando no era precisamente la más amigable.

 

\- ¡Jared! ¡Sube! ¡Te necesitamos aquí!

 

\- ¿Qué? - contesto en voz alta, llevando su mirada a Sandy que sonrió con cariño - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

 

\- ¡Arriba, ven! ¡Hola, Stephen! - ella le sonrió Amell, antes de tirar del brazo de Jared para llevarlo arriba del escenario. - ¡Ya es hora! - entonces acerco su cara al oído de Jared. - Kat me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero, si de verdad sientes que no puedes hacerlo, solo dilo.

 

\- Jensen está aquí - susurro en respuesta - Y vino a verme, así me desmaye tengo que intentarlo.

 

\- Oh, haciéndolo por el chico que te gusta, ¿No? Bueno... si tratas de impresionarlo cariño, entonces supongo que no hay manera de decir que no.

 

\- No, no lo hay - respondió sonriendo y concentrándose en ese sentimiento en su pecho, en esa suave sensación de calidez que se originaba porque Jensen estuviera realmente aquí - No puede haberla ¿Todos... todo listo?

 

\- Si tú lo estas.

 

Se colocó delante del micrófono mientras se removía nerviosamente, parecía que la cara le iba a explotar de lo roja que estaba, pero para su alivio, Kat se adelantó a su propio micrófono, presentando al grupo.

 

\- ¡Hola! ¡Espero que lo estén pasando genial!

 

La habitación se llenó de suaves silbidos de admiración ante el animado saludo de la morena, sinceramente rodo un poco los ojos cuando noto como incluso con menear un poco sus caderas, tenía la atención de los más escépticos que no parecían estar ahí por escuchar música en vivo de un par de aficionados, para nada, estaban más interesados en las cervezas vacías que tenían a un lado - Esta es una nuestra primera presentación, pero no se engañen, somos muy buenos... y sí, en más de un sentido.

 

Eso hizo que Sandy y Chad rieran y él, bueno que se sonrojara más si era si quiera posible.

 

Tan pronto como termino de hablar, Kat se giró a él y le guiño un ojo, dándole ánimos aunque el sentía la bilis subir y bajar por su faringe. Pronto Sandy comenzó a tocar la batería, marcando el inicio de una canción que conocía muy bien, pues entre él y la pequeña morena la habían escrito.

 

Cerro los ojos un segundo, tratando de dejarse llevar por la melodía que llegaba sus oídos. El lugar estaba enteramente en silencio excepto por las notas que empezaban a tomar forma y el palpitar de su corazón que casi podía sentir en sus oídos, recordándole donde estaba y quien más estaba ahí, su voz salió entonces suavemente - _"Miro fijamente mi reflejo en el espejo, ¿Porque me estoy haciendo esto?”_ \- el temblor de su cuerpo empezó a disminuir en la medida en que se concentraba en la letra - _"Estoy perdiendo la cabeza por un pequeño error, estuve a punto de dejar mi verdadero yo en el estante"_

 

\- _"No, no, no, pierdas quien eres, en la confusión de las estrellas, el ver es engañoso, soñar es crecer, está bien no estar bien"_ \- su voz toma fuerza de pronto sorprendiendo a más de uno, incluso a sus mismos compañeros, que quizás nunca le habían escuchado cantar en toda la regla - _"A veces es difícil, seguir a tu corazón, llorar no significa que has perdido, todos tenemos moretones ¡Simplemente sé fiel a lo que eres!”_

 

La canción hablaba de su dolor, de lo que había sentido por años dentro y de cómo había superado esos obstáculos, era increíble pensar que alguna vez se había negado a seguir viviendo, cuando tenía tanto que vivir, cuando hablar con las personas le había ayudado a comprender porque había actuado de la forma en la que lo había hecho y porque el detonante de todo había sido el dolor de sentirse traicionado, aun cuando Tom había insistido siempre en que Jensen Ackles si le había amado. Y él le había creído, si, se daba cuenta de eso ahora, que una parte de él siempre lo creyó, mientras intentaba mirar a Jensen, pero fallaba debido a la luz que iluminaba el escenario y que, a él, por su altura, le daba en los ojos.

 

No podía soñar con otra forma de liberar sus pensamientos, cantar era definitivamente terapéutico para él, y aunque aún sentía las manos frías, sabía que podía continuar.

 

\- _"Cepillándome el cabello, ¿Me veo perfecto?, olvide lo que tengo que hacer para encajar, cuanto más lo intento menos lo consigo porque todo en mi interior grita no, no, no, no"_ \- deja que su cabeza se vaya hacia atrás, que la música y la letra le lleguen a lo más profundo, como decía Michael, que fuera su alma la que cantara, subiendo su tono de voz.

 

\- _"No, no, no, pierdas quien eres, en la confusión de las estrellas, el ver es engañoso, soñar es crecer"_ \- sin duda esta era una de sus partes favoritas, porque le recordaba cómo se había puesto de pie cuando más lo había necesitado - _"No hay nada de malo en ser como eres"_

 

Definitivamente no lo había, no había nada malo en ser exactamente quién era, y se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber pasado por todo aquello para darse cuenta de ello. Joder, él podía ser quien quisiera, podía ser un deportista, un geek, un chico gótico que de vez en cuando usaba rímel en sus pestañas y lápiz negro en sus ojos, o que usaba piercing que eran incómodos de colocar, podía ser un estudiante modelo y respetuoso y aun así escuchar música hardcore a todo volumen, o escribir poesía romántica.

 

No tenía por qué estancarse en títulos discriminatorios que le daban las personas. Él era quien era y no había otro igual. Su padre se lo había dicho una vez después de volver, "Se tú mismo, ya hay una versión de todos los demás".

 

Podía ser el mismo.

 

Al principio pensó que aceptar eso le hacía mejor que Jensen, quien nunca había aceptado quien era en la preparatoria, pese a toda la seguridad que tenía, él siempre había ocultado quien era realmente a los demás, incluso ahora, se daba cuenta de que Jensen seguía haciéndolo, seguía ocultando bajo esa capa de un significativo atractivo sexual con una fuerte y atractiva personalidad.

 

Pero después y sobre todo los últimos meses, empezó a darse cuenta que ambos cargaban con el mismo peso, que ambos habían llevado mascaras sobre sus rostros demasiado tiempo, apariencias que no habían dejado ningún espacio más... ¡Para nada más...! ni sonrisas, ni lágrimas, ningún tipo de sentimiento, de manera diferente por supuesto, pero la presión de que sus vidas fueran marcadas por tantas cosas, les había quebrado, de maneras que no iban a olvidar.

 

_\- ¡Con una sonrisa, ese soy yo!_

 

Continua cantando, sonriendo con más confianza en las pausas de la canción, el apoyo de las chicas, de sus voces, de sus instrumentos haciéndole sonreír, el apenas está aprendiendo a controlar el bajo, pero espera poder hacerlo pronto, y mientras el canta, sus amigos Chad Murray y Stephen Amell le observan con una sonrisa, observando la confianza crecer en él.

 

\- Parece que por fin supero el miedo inicial. - Murray sonríe abiertamente, inclinándose sobre Jensen Ackles que está sentado a su lado, su expresión impasible.

 

\- Nunca pensé que cantando en serio, lo hiciera tan bien, es decir... así no suena cuando se pone a practicar en la habitación, no... Tiene esa potencia - es Amell quien le contesta sin alejar sus ojos de Jared, completamente fascinado.

 

\- Canta de esa forma desde la preparatoria. - Ackles dice suavemente, bajando su mirada a su vaso de cerveza cuando la vista de Jared, tan hermoso, se le hace imposible de continuar admirando.

 

\- Wow - la voz de Chad suena entre impresionante y traviesa - Saben, ustedes tienen suerte, en serio suerte, que no me gusten los chicos, realmente creo que debo hacerlo, ya hubiera intentado ligármelo.

 

Stephen bufa, mientras le lanza una mirada rápida.

 

\- Lo que menos puedo imaginar en ti es que te gusten los chicos. - mira a Ackles, casi buscando que este le apoye, pero se sorprende cuando ve los ojos del Quaterback fijos en Murray, su mirada una oda a la tristeza y compasión que no puede entender.

 

\- Dices eso, porque de los tres soy quien tendría más oportunidades - fanfarronear es más fácil que sostener la mirada que Jensen le dedica.

 

\- Sigue soñando. - por fin logra sacar algo de Jensen, pero no puede responder porque los asistentes están aplaudiendo a los chicos en el escenario y la vista de Jared sonrojado le deja anonadado.

 

No es extraño, tampoco es como si estuviera ciego, Jared es una persona atractiva, amable y cálida, cuando el pensamiento llega a su cabeza, admite que sus ojos celestes buscan a Amell. Necesita respirar profundamente, cuando le encuentra viendo fijamente a Jared, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando de una emoción indescriptible, parece que ni siquiera su pequeña charla, le hizo entrar en razón.

 

\- Gracias, esto es... vergonzoso, pero lo siguiente es algo así como una canción de amor. - la voz de Jared resuena, llamando su atención, y de inmediato está silbando alocadamente a su amigo solo para avergonzarlo más.

\- ¡Dedícaselo al amor de tu vida! ¡Está sentado justo aquí! – grita Chad, poniéndose de pie para que sus silbidos se escuchen por sobre los demás.

 

\- Bueno, bueno...

 

Comienza a hablar de nuevo, sonrojándose un poco más cuando se da cuenta que los silbidos y quejas de algunas chicas llegan a sus oídos, lo que más escucha es algo parecido a "que desperdicio, está enamorado", que le ponen tan nervioso que Kat toma el micrófono que no sabía sostenía tan fuertemente contra su pecho.

 

\- Como gritaron amablemente desde el público, estoy segura que él sabe que esta canción que sigue, es solamente para él ¡Un aplauso gente, un aplauso!

 

Kat se ríe, palmeando a Jared en la espalda al verlo por fin animarse, solo sus amigos son capaces de causar esa reacción en él y que deje de tartamudear.

 

\- ¡Comienza a cantar, cariño! - le grita Chad desde la mesa, girándose a Jensen que lo está asesinando con la mirada y a lo que él responde levantando su pulgar.

 

Jared Padalecki suspiro, sus ojos cafés se centraron en Chad y luego con algo de miedo, se quedó mirando detenidamente a Jensen, hasta que las luces del escenario le hicieron apartar la mirada de lo que pareció minutos, pero fueron segundos.

 

\- _"Oh, es amor, desde la primera vez que fijé mis ojos en los tuyos, ¿Pensando el oh, es amor?"_ \- esta canción, era más suave que la primera, pero también podía cantarla con la comodidad de que se sentía también identificado con la letra. - _"Oh querido, apenas ha pasado un momento y ya te extraño. Todavía hay un poco de tu piel que aún tengo que besar."_

 

Se sintió sonrojar, como siempre hacia cuando practicaba la maldita canción, casi podía sentir la piel de Jensen bajo sus manos, como cuando se besaban en la cama de este o en su auto, o ese baño que tomaron juntos en el hotel tan lujoso y hermoso al que le llevo. Casi podía sentir el aliento de Jensen contra su cuello, y tuvo que apretar el micrófono para no dejar ir un gemido.

 

 _\- "Dime que no me vaya, aunque sepas que debo hacerlo... di que me amas también, aunque sepas que puedes confiar en mí."_ \- un estremecimiento recorre su espalda cuando al moverse ligeramente a la derecha, sus ojos dejan de ser cegados por la luz para mirar a Ackles, mirar esos hermosos ojos de los que no puede distinguir el color que toman gracias al reflejo de las diferentes luces.

 

Es difícil concentrarse lo suficiente para recordar la letra y que su voz no pierda la suavidad que debe imprimirle cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jensen, le gustaría ser capaz de saber lo que está pensando, le gustaría tener una señal de que no está haciendo el ridículo, impulsado por Chad y su corazón, que se niega a dejar ir al deportista, que parece totalmente seguro de lo que su cabeza aun piensa cuando la noche es demasiado silenciosa para detener sus pensamientos.

 

Cuando escucha la voz de Kat cantando la siguiente estrofa, se queda frio y aparta la mirada, ha perdido la concentración y con ello ha perdido el control de la canción totalmente y su amiga ha tenido que sustituirlo delicadamente, quizás algunos lo noten, los que le han mirado todo el rato, pero el resto parece satisfecho con la música. Aunque sienta la piel de gallina y nauseas cuando sus ojos se encuentran con la mirada divertida de Kat.

 

Si, debe ser divertido para ella que él se quede sin voz.

 

Cuando consigue retomar la canción, disimuladamente mira a Jensen de nuevo, pero no le ve en el sitio donde estaba antes, por lo que armándose de valor, continua.

 

_\- “Oh dime, ¿No te gustaría ser mayor y estar casado conmigo?, oh dime, no sería agradable saber que algún día estaremos... sosteniendo nuestras manos al final..., donde nuestros planes hayan sido rotos, te besare suave para que así sepas... que es amor, desde la primera vez que presione mis labios contra los tuyos, pensando, ¿Oh, es amor?"._

 

Encuentra el ritmo de nuevo, cuando siente su corazón desbordarse en cada una de esas letras, la melodía suave mantiene el ambiente del bar un poco más quieto y cierra sus ojos mientras sigue cantando para sentir como Mike siempre le decía, la música deslizarse debajo de su piel, como si fuera parte de él, así... así puede cantar mejor, cantar mejor pese a todo.

 

_\- "Tu corazón puede desear que el amor esté más cerca, así para cuando me haya ido estas palabras estarán aquí para calmar todos tus miedos y secar cada lágrima"._

 

Kat es la primera en abrazarle cuando acaba la canción, Sandy es la segunda y en cuestión de segundos tiene a Chad uniéndose al abrazo, ríen como idiotas, y aunque sus mejillas estén rojas y se sienta acalorado de tanta emoción, cuando las luces se apagan y la gente ríe con el comportamiento de los cuatros, sus ojos se desvían a la mesa vacía, ni Ackles, ni Amell están allí, pero de alguna forma, siente que si se apresura a separarse de sus amigos y salir conseguirá a Jensen esperándole.

 

Con una sonrisa y sin mucha explicación se las arregla para salir de entre todos los brazos de sus amigos, camina hacia afuera con algo de nervios, sintiendo sus manos sudar un poco y sus labios resecos, que lame en el instante en que un viento helado le golpea al haber salido de pronto del bar, sin siquiera una chaqueta.

 

\- ¡Jensen! - grita, viendo, como esperaba, a su ex- novio de pie junto a una farola, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada serena fija en el cielo.

 

Se aproxima con preocupación cando nota que Jensen no aparta la mirada del cielo, ese aire de tranquilidad y serenidad que lleva, le hace ver sumamente atractivo - Hey ¿Jen? ¿Estás aquí en la tierra?

 

Muerde su labio cuando los ojos claros se posan en él, haciendo que su corazón se salte un latido de pronto. Cada vez que ve esos ojos está más que seguro de que ellos juntos es lo correcto.

 

\- Hey. - no hay una emoción notable en el tono de Ackles mientras se separa de la farola, adelantándose un paso para quedar más cerca de él. - Estuviste asombroso allá arriba, de verdad me hace feliz de ver el nivel de confianza que tienes ahora en ti mismo.

 

\- Aun es muy difícil hacerlo, más cuando tantas personas están mirándote - una mueca se pone en su rostro al recordarlo - Nunca me ha gustado mucho ser el centro de atención, pero a la vez me gusta cantar, oh... y gracias.

 

\- Nunca te ha gustado, pero mereces tener toda la atención que te dan. - estiro su mano, seguramente para darle un empujón amistoso a Jared, pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino. - Uh... debo irme, gracias por invitarme.

 

No podía quedarse más ahí, menos al observar como los ojos de Jared se habían apagado un poco cuando él se detuvo y le dijo que tenía que irse.

 

\- Oh, está bien, gracias por venir - responde Jared llevando su mano a controlar un poco su cabello que se movía un poco por todas partes a causa de la brisa de la noche - Nos vemos.

 

\- Si... - respira hondo antes de girarse, con Jared observando cada uno de sus movimientos y esperando que Jensen se detenga, que se gire para mirarle una última vez, deseando que le dé un último vistazo antes de hacerle hundirse en su miseria.

 

Sonríe, cuando ciertamente, Jensen se gira a mirarle, justo cuando está abriendo la puerta de su auto, le mira, tan intensamente que tiene que ponerse firme o se desmayara o algo.

 

\- Continúa cantando. No dejes que personas como yo te detengan.

 

No puede contestar nada, quizás porque Jensen se subió inmediatamente a la camioneta, quizás porque su voz no encontró el camino fuera de su garganta, quizás porque no entendió exactamente a lo que se refiere, solo sabe que se quedó quieto hasta que no pudo ver ni escuchar más la camioneta.

 

"No dejes que personas como yo te detengan."

 

¿¡A qué diablos se refiere con eso!?

 


	24. Capítulo 21 Ahora el Balón esta en tu cancha

 

 

Chill out what you yelling for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you would see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you've become somebody else  
Round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
Why the hell you go and make things so complicated?  
I live like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
And promise me I'm never going to find you faking

 

  
  
Cálmate, ¿por qué estás gritando?  
recuéstate, ya está todo hecho (todo se ha hecho antes),  
y si simplemente lo dejas estar, verías  
que me gustas de la forma que eres  
cuando estamos conduciendo en tu coche  
y me hablas cara a cara.  
Pero tú te has convertido en otro,  
alrededor de todos los demás  
estás cubriéndote las espaldas como si no pudieras relajarte.  
  
¿Por qué demonios vas y haces las cosas tan complicadas?  
La vida es así, te caes y te arrastras y te rompes y  
tomas lo que te dan y lo conviertes en honestidad.  
Me prometiste que nunca te encontraría fingiendo.

[Avril Lavigne - Complicated ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qf5fc-UBTWk)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Había estado ignorándole, lo sabía, cuando divisaba su figura larga, ya no más encorvada, ese cabello hermoso que ondeaba con el viento y que muchas veces estaba húmedo en sudor por las prácticas de baloncesto, tomaba sus cosas y se escondía con un cobarde. ¿La razón? No sabía si estaba entre estar enfadado consigo mismo o estar enfadado con Jared por el simple hecho de existir y de volver la aparente calma que había conseguido en dos años en este caos de emociones que le volvían tan volátil como un bidón de gasolina.

 

Por eso Kane constantemente le estaba distrayendo de cualquier cosa que pudiera enfadarle, y joder con la maldita temporada de futbol americano que no acababa de empezar, dejándole con solo un día a la semana para descargar mucha de la ira que comenzaba a acumular. Tenía a sus amigas locas y para alegría de Felicia, no estudiaba con ella, porque las ojeras y el cansancio en Kattie por su actitud ya comenzaban a notarse.

 

La forma en que arremolinaban la ira y la inquietud en él, hacían que su mal humor creciera sin control, a tal grado que las personas alrededor podían de una u otra forma sentirlo, en el pasado por eso había empezado a hacer lo que quería, porque nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente y en poco tiempo, había perdido el interés en tratar de controlarse, porque sabía que de alguna u otra forma eso le daba poder y le ayudaba a ocultar, lo realmente cansado y solo que se sentía. Y aunque qué ningún momento, pretendía en este instante caer en lo mismo, podía sentir como Kane intentaba distraerle y Kattie, con un carácter quizás peor que el suyo hacia un amable esfuerzo por no mandarle a la mierda y Felicia, Felicia era una mujer inteligente, que simplemente intentaba no cruzarse en su camino.

 

Hacer deportes lo calmaba mucho, al menos momentáneamente, por lo que Kane se lo había estado llevando en las mañanas libres a practicar basquetbol en las canchas estudiantiles, que si bien eran de uso y disfrute de todos, la mayoría evadía pasar cerca de donde ellos estaban al ver la violencia con la que jugaba, solo Kane era capaz de llevarle el ritmo.

 

\- Hombre, toma algo de agua con vainilla que Kattie trajo. - la rubia le sonrió amablemente, mientras Kane continuo hablando, sabiendo que su amiga no duraría mucho cerca, por el mal humor que tenía.

 

\- Practiquemos - contesto escuetamente, rebotando el balón con fuerza contra el suelo blanco que marcaba la cancha de baloncesto.

 

\- ¡Jensen, toma la maldita agua! - Kane le tira el envase con el agua amarillenta a la cabeza con certera puntería, y aunque Aldis retrocede, es muy poco lo que Jensen puede hacer cuando Kane pasa a su lado de mal humor. A veces todos se preguntan que vieron en estos dos, como para una amistad.

 

Un para nada agradable y suave gruñido sale de los labios de Jensen, mientras toma la botella del suelo, Aldis piensa por un segundo que se la va a tirar a Kane y se prepara para lo peor, hasta que unas risas y el sonido de rebote de un balón les interrumpe. Parece que Alexander, viene a practicar con unos novatos... ¡Oh, mierda!

 

Eso no es bueno, ya que la relación entre Jensen y el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol no ha hecho sino empeorar en el último año, usualmente sus encuentros no llegan a ser los más civilizados, todo porque ellos tres se niegan a unirse a un club del que siempre es bueno burlarse, aunque reconozcan que son muy buenos.

 

Nada bueno puede salir de esto, en especial porque de todas las canchas, Alexander Skagard elige esta para entrar.

 

\- Mr. Presidente, la reina macarra, el vaquero y el lisiado, ¡Que grupo!, necesitas nuevos reclutas.

 

\- Jodete, Ska, la casa está llena, toma tus novatos y ve a iniciarlos en manicure a otro lado. – Kane es como siempre el primero en saltar, no le agradan los comentarios de este sujeto desde que intento reclutarlos a él y a Jensen, quienes honestamente ahora tomaban el deporte como una forma de descargar tensiones, que algo competitivo.

 

\- ¿Y porque mierda debería hacerlo? - responde, con una sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro - Soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y ustedes, solo aficionados que no vienen más que... - se queda callado en el instante en que uno de los novatos que se había quedado atrás, entra a la cancha, sin darse cuenta del ambiente, ni de nada más.

 

\- Estoy listo, Stephen, Alex, podemos empezar - la voz alegre de Jared lleno el ambiente de pronto.

 

\- Oh.

 

Ese parece ser un sentimiento general entre los del equipo de Ackles, incluso para alguien como Kane es un giro en el curso del día bastante inesperado, todos sienten la presión de girar al Quaterback, que ahora mira el tablero fijamente.

 

No parece algo que puedan llevar ellos como carga, diablos, ya es hora de que lo dejen caminar por su cuenta, pero el miedo a que Jensen cometa una locura les ha mantenido unidos.

 

\- Cambio de planes. - dice de pronto Jensen, atrayendo la mirada no solo de Skagard, pero también de los pocos miembros del equipo de baloncesto que habían venido con él. – Juguemos un tres a tres, el equipo que meta veinte puntos primero se queda con la cancha, y por supuesto, si nosotros ganamos, uno de ustedes tendrá que desnudarse para las chicas. – señala a Felicia y Kattie que señalan con sus pulgares hacia abajo.

 

\- ¿Qué? - la voz de Jared es la primera que se escucha, mientras niega con la cabeza - Es una locura, simplemente vamos a jugar a otro… - pero no puede decir más, Alexander ríe con ganas mientras pone la mano en su cabeza y la acaricia, haciéndole sentir pequeño, lo que claramente está alejado muy alejado de la realidad.

 

\- Tranquilo J.T, podemos ganar... no tienes que ponerte nervioso.

 

\- ¿En dos años cuantas veces en un uno a uno me ha ganado Alexander, Kane? - Jensen pregunta, pasándole la pelota a su amigo en un duro pase que Kane para con facilidad, acostumbrado a la dinámica de juego de su Quaterback. - ¿Una, dos? Oh, espera, no lo ha hecho. Espero que alguna de ustedes perritas estén dispuestas a mostrar sus pequeñas salchichas al público.

 

\- Como siempre tienes una boca muy grande Ackles, pensé que el cerebro te había empezado a funcionar, no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo lo que te da la gana por todas partes - empuja la espalda de Amell y Jared, como si con eso les diera algo de valor, el primero tiene una mueca de escepticismo aunque muchísimo más seguro de lo que el segundo parece, mirando detenidamente a Jensen. - Empecemos - grita Alexander. - Porque el que se tendrá que desnudar es otro, nosotros no tenemos pequeñas salchichas, ¿No, chicos?

 

En cualquier otra situación, Jared se hubiera marchado corriendo alegando alguna tontería, pero para él, pertenecer al equipo de baloncesto se había convertido en una meta que soñaba cumplir, aunque no le interesaba su futuro como deportista, si quería jugar, si quería sentir la emoción de salir a la cancha en un partido oficial, y por eso había estado entrenando tan duro por las mañanas, con la intención de mejorar sus tiros y sus debilidades.

 

No iba a retroceder, incluso si tenía la certeza de que Ackles les aplastaría y le humillaría... no, Jensen no haría eso, Jensen ya había superado esa época de su vida, Jensen no se atrevería a hacerle daño. Entonces, ¿Desnudaría a Stephen? ¡Oh dios! ¡Y si desnudaba a Stephen!

 

\- Te aseguro que al menos uno de nosotros, no tiene una para nada, nada - enfatiza Amell, llamando su atención por la forma en que le mira detenidamente y luego a Ackles - Pequeña salchicha.

 

No puede estar hablando de él ¿Cierto?

 

\- Oh, eso lo sé.

 

Jared quiere escarbar en el suelo y meter la cabeza para esconderse de la vergüenza. Es como si escuchara a dos de sus ex pelear, con la diferencia que Stephen aunque llego a verle y rozarse un poco con él, no le ha tocado por debajo de la ropa.

 

Arg, ¿Que está pensando? ¿En qué lio se ha metido?

 

Pero las sorpresas no se acaban tan pronto, y no cree que su corazón resista tantos saltos. Pues el asombro de que Jensen se pusiera de pie frente a él, solo significaba una cosa, él tendría que marcar a Jensen.

 

\- Veamos si el cachorro aprendió algo de lo que le enseñe.

 

No sabe que responder a eso, no cuando algo le dice que Jensen está mal, la forma en que le mira es distinta, su cuerpo tenso y rígido, no puede exactamente definir exactamente que sucede porque tan pronto el partido empieza, Jensen se mueve jodidamente rápido y él tiene que obligarse a tratar de detener el pase que Kane le envía tan pronto empieza el juego, tratando de usar su cuerpo que supera en altura al del rubio para hacerse con el balón.

 

\- ¡Demasiado lento!

 

Jadea, intentando alcanzarle, apenas y ha tenido tiempo para calentar previamente al partido, aunque esta mañana ha trotado media hora antes de encontrarse con el capitán, no sabe exactamente cómo es que Ackles puede superar la barrera de Alexander y muchos menos el rebote que intenta realizar Stephen, no sabe cómo es que su ex-novio puede ser tan bueno en un deporte al que no pertenece.

 

Definitivamente, no es correcto que personas como Skagar y Amell quienes han practicado baloncesto a nivel competitivo desde que eran muy jóvenes puedan ser superados por alguien que perteneció al equipo de Futbol Americano desde que llego a Henderson.

 

No es correcto y le hace enfadarse.

 

Quizás por eso se mueve con determinación hacia Jensen, recorrer el camino que le separa gracias a sus largas piernas es fácil e impide que avance por un momento, en el que sus miradas se cruzan apenas segundos para después concentrarse en quitarle el balón.

 

Los brazos de Jensen son rápidos, y aún más lo son sus pies. No es justo. No es justo que personas como el sean tan perfectas.

 

El codo de Jensen hace contacto con su pecho, haciéndole gemir de dolor cuando es apartado brutalmente del camino del rubio, que encesta fácilmente. Dos puntos, y el balón nunca han estado en las manos de su equipo por más de tres segundos.

 

No, no puede creer que Jensen siga haciendo esto, que deje ver lo fuerte y talentoso que es de esa manera, con el simple objetivo de humillar a otros, pensó que eso había quedado atrás hace demasiado tiempo. Pero, la verdad es otra, es un balde de agua fría la facilidad con la que abre el marcador y sabe por la mirada de Stephen y Alexander, que están tan o más enojados que él.

 

El juego empieza de nuevo segundos después, Alexander logra burlar a Aldis con facilidad y se mueve por la cancha con una fuerza parecida a la de Ackles, quien él se esfuerza por marcar, pese a que Jensen tiene un maldito juego sumamente rudo.

 

\- ¿Equipo de baloncesto? Deberían avergonzarse de ser llamados así, cachorro. - la voz acaramelada de Jensen le hace cerrar sus ojos un momento y para cuando los abre, el Quaterback está alcanzando a su capitán a media cancha.

 

Tramposo.

 

¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Jugar sucio? Él puede jugar sucio -al menos cuando hace trampas en Monopolio solo porque su padre y su hermano no son buenos con las matemáticas y el siempre acaba robándoles.

 

Tramposo, mil veces tramposo, pensó de nuevo, ahora no solo estaba enojado, estaba furioso porque Jensen recurriera a... a burlarse de lo que sentía por él para un estúpido partido de baloncesto, respiro con fuerza y corriendo lo suficiente para ser capaz de detener el tiro a marco que desde la izquierda había hecho Ackles, el balón rebotando con fuerza en el suelo.

 

\- ¡Eso es Jared! - Amell grita entonces, mientras Alexander aplaude con energía.

 

\- Vergüenza debería darles que un principiante sea capaz de pararme. - Jensen escupe a los pies de Skagard, que solo le muestra el dedo del medio, pronto, los ojos de Jensen están sobre él. - Buena jugada, cachorro. Parece que tienes futuro como algo más que un nerd.

 

\- ¿Que puede decir...? - Alexander se adelanta a cualquier respuesta que pueda dar, su voz alta y segura - Es un diamante en bruto, solo necesita un poco de ayuda para brillar.

 

\- ¿Quién va a pulirlo? ¿Tu? - la socarronería de Jensen parece no tener fin, y con los años solo se ha hecho mucho más potente, esa cara de inocencia que pone y las palabras que suelta, cualquiera pensaría que no es así la mitad del tiempo.

 

\- Si, Ackles, ¡¡Yo!!, yo me encargare de pulirlo, parte por parte - dice caminando hacia Jensen, su lenguaje corporal no le gusta a Jared, el de los dos en realidad, sus espaldas rectas, sus pechos con una inclinación hacia afuera, sus brazos abiertos, claramente retándose entre sí.

 

\- Sigamos con el maldito partido - Jared interviene, tomando el balón que había quedado en suelo.

 

Padalecki se sorprende cuando de la nada, la mano de Jensen abofetea el balón, quitándose de las manos y dejándolo rodar por la cancha.

 

\- ¿Este imbécil también está enamorado de ti? - dice, como si tuviera el derecho a hacerlo, a reclamarle algo, lo dice con tanto enfado que parece genuinamente celoso.

 

La explosión de rojo en sus mejillas es inevitable.

 

\- ¿De... de... de qué demonios estás hablando? - preguntó viendo a Jensen a los ojos y odiándose por el segundo en que su voz tartamudeo un poco - Solo sigamos con esta mierda.

 

\- No, acabe con esta mierda, ¿Para qué diablos quieres que luche por ti si tienes a todos estos maricones esperando a que les abras las piernas? - camino hacia donde estaba su mochila y la tomo colgándosela al hombro. - Para qué diablos me molesto en sentir algo.

 

Le sorprende el mismo instante en que Jared está volteándole, la fuerza con que lo hace le mueve un poco de su lugar - ¿Y de dónde mierda sacas que alguien más me interesa? ¿De dónde mierdas sacas que voy a abrirle las piernas a cualquiera? ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu jodida cabeza?, que puedes venir aquí y hacer este escándalo, reclamarme como si fuera una puta por cosas que ni siquiera han pasado, cuando ni siquiera te interesa que seamos nada ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?

 

No recuerda un instante de su vida en el que estuviera tan enojado, en que su voz se elevara de esa forma y que su cuerpo temblara de enojo puro, sube sus manos hacia arriba como si se protegiera de algo, mientras niega con la cabeza.

 

\- Olvídalo, solo olvídalo.

 

No planea observar la expresión que ha dejado en Jensen, pero cuando sus ojos -ajenos a sus deseos- giran hacia este, puede ver el comienzo de lágrimas comenzando a derramarse de esos ojos que ahora se encuentran bien abiertos, casi de un verde cristalino.

 

\- Si... si me interesa que seamos algo. - la voz de Jensen suena tímida, baja y arrepentida.

 

No es Jensen. No puede ser Jensen.

 

Esos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas se apartan de él, la cabeza de Jensen cayendo hacia adelante mientras comienza a caminar hasta la entrada de la cancha, sus hombros bajos, pero su cuerpo tenso, a la defensiva.

 

Pese a lo enojado que aun esta, el primer impulso de su cuerpo es seguirle, pero Kane le detiene, se pone delante de él negando suavemente con la cabeza, quiere quitarlo, quiere simplemente poner sus manos sobre él y moverlo de golpe pero solo baja su mirada, sus hombros se bajan poco, derrotados; se aleja entonces conteniendo también las lágrimas y los sentimientos de decepción y enojo, no cree que pueda sentir nada más en ese instante.

 

Es un día extraño después de todo.

 

\- ¿Quieres agua con vainilla? - la pregunta de Kattie queda sin responder, pero está muy seguro de que todos, incluso su equipo, están tomando un trago de ella.

 

 

 

 

 

Patricia le había preparado un té verde, que era casi lo único que podía hacer cuando se trataba de la cocina, irónicamente, la había visto "preparar" platillos, pero en realidad, Elizabeth le hacia todo el trabajo y lo dejaba listo para que ella lo acomodara en el horno eléctrico que era el único aparato de la cocina que sabía manejar, eso le hacía sonreír, porque había visto a Henry hacerse sándwich con tocino frito y además le había visto moldear panqueques cuando Tommy y Jared habían ido a esa enorme casa. En cambio, la mujer se negaba a cocinar, decía que era completamente humillante para una mujer como ella hacerlo, claro, el solo reía e ignoraba las palabras, pensando en lo que realmente podía creer una mujer a la que admiraba como Patricia de alguien a quien admiraba aún más como lo era Elizabeth.

 

No era su problema, pero aun así, ver a su amiga pelear con la tetera era sumamente divertido, incluso si el centro de las burlas hoy fuera él.

 

\- De verdad, no me lo esperaba, me tomo por sorpresa, casi muero en el acto, ¿Sabes? No es cosa de risa. - intenta razonar con ella pero es inútil.

 

Los suaves pero divertidos ojos de Patricia se alzaron hacia él durante un segundo, dejando atrás su tarea. - Por favor, cariño, es divertido porque el lado feroz de mi Henry ese que se empeña en ocultar de todo el mundo como si en realidad fuera una mansa oveja - dice y Gerald la mira sonreír abiertamente como si fuera un secreto que solo ella conocía - Te sorprendería.

 

\- Me sorprendió, si, lo hizo, de hecho, fue demasiado directo... demasiado. - se rio abiertamente, estirando su mano para tomar a un puñado de galletas con chispas de chocolate y metérselas a la boca. - Ese hombre me vuelve loco.

 

-Cuéntame algo -pide Patricia sentándose a su lado, una vez que ha dejado de luchar con el té y ha logrado servirlo - ¿Es la primera vez que alguien se te declara de esa forma? - y lo pregunto con suavidad, porque las mejillas del otro hombre estaban sonrojadas.

 

\- Claro que sí, o sea, no es lo mismo que alguien te diga que quiere tener sexo contigo a que te diga, quiero una relación contigo, no es lo mismo, la esencia de la situación no es la misma, estamos más acostumbrados a tomar el sexo como un alivio al cuerpo y el amor como un alivio al alma y por eso es que casi tengo un infarto cuando me dijo eso.

 

\- Te sentiste halagado, te sentiste ¿Querido? - preguntó sonriendo más - Porque no sabes lo que significa para mí que alguien tan frágil y solitario como Henry, encuentre a alguien que le guste tanto para pedirle esto... es, es una maravilla.

 

\- ¿Frágil y solitario? Él tiene lo mismo de víbora que tú, eso te lo aseguro, jamás he visto a un hombre destrozar verbalmente a otro de la forma en la que lo hizo, solo porque puso un poco de maní en mi pastel y casi me inflo como un pez globo. - respiro hondo, tomando del té verde y sonriendo, el sabor era muy bueno.

 

\- Eso es porque estaba preocupado por ti, mira - se pone recta en su asiento mientras toma un poco de su té - Henry es una persona muy frágil, en secundaria, se metían mucho con él y nunca, nunca se defendía, justo como Jared. Sin embargo, en los negocios y cuando algo pasaba conmigo y Tommy, siempre mostró tener un carácter excepcionalmente fuerte, como una víbora - acepta y a Gerald le sorprende que lo hace con orgullo - ¿Y sabes porque...?, porque una vez me dijo que nunca dejaría que nos pasara nada - Gerald sonrío ante esas palabras - Pero siempre ha estado inseguro de sí mismo, asustado, solitario, confundido. Es realmente frágil cuando se trata de sí mismo.

 

\- Es un hombre muy dulce, tienes muchos defectos, incontables, pero también tiene una variedad infinita de puntos a su favor.

 

\- Estoy tan orgullosa, pero tan orgullosa de que... estén dándose una oportunidad, Gerald esta es una segunda oportunidad de vida, para ambos...

 

\- Hey, hey, aun no le he dado una respuesta, tengo que pensármelo un poco. - susurro, rascándose la nuca. - ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho, pero... Henry y yo... no sé.

 

\- ¿En serio?, wow, pensé que tendría esta conversación con Henry y no contigo, que locura.

 

\- ¿Oh, tan raro es así? Es solo que... Henry me encanta, pero, ¿Qué dirán mis hijos? Joder, que pasara con Tommy y Jared, ¿No será eso raro para ellos y... no será extraño para nosotros hacer esto? Somos... sueno como un hipócrita, siempre diciendo que tienes que hacer lo que te gusta sin importar lo que los demás digan pero... no lo sé, además, a Sherry le gusta Henry, puedo ver como se sonroja cuando él llega y como siempre le manda comida, es raro.

 

\- Me suena como que curiosamente, estas aterrado... Porque es la primera vez que le gustas a alguien - dice lentamente - Jared y Tom, se adoran como hermanos, Sherry se pone igual de roja cuando observa a otros hombres, creo que deberíamos ayudarle a buscar un buen novio ¿Qué opinas?

 

\- No sé, déjame pensármelo, por ahora, solo piensa en que estas orgullosa de tu hombre... - se rio ampliamente, recordando la cara de alegría de Patricia cuando se lo había contado. - Y recuerda no contarle que he estado aquí.

 

\- No lo haré, pero puedo pedirte un favor - cuando Gerald asiente ella agrega, su sonrisa borrándose de su rostro - Si no estás seguro de sentir algo por él, o... al menos lo suficiente para querer una relación, déjale ir.

 

\- Eso es precisamente por lo que quiero pensármelo bien, quiero prepararme bien, porque tengo miedo de que si algo va mal... él vaya a... tu sabes.

 

\- ¿Él vaya a qué?

 

La voz de Thomas Welling se da a escuchar en la cocina, calmada y suave como la de Henry Welling, pero con la misma dureza y frialdad de este.

 

\- Thomas Welling ¿Qué te he dicho de escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones privadas de las demás personas? - Patricia es sin duda una mujer imponente, su voz resuena en la habitación con una fuerza que hace que su espalda se ponga recta de inmediato como si el regaño fuera para él.

 

\- Oh, Patricia, no seas tan dura con él. Tommy tiene el derecho a preocuparse por su padre. - Gerald trata de calmar la situación, sin darse cuenta del pozo que el mismo estaba cavando.

 

\- ¿Él vaya a que...? - repite ignorando a su madre y claramente molesto - ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿De lo que sufrió y ha dado por nosotros?

 

\- Thomas, por favor, esta es una conversación privada... - Patricia parece molesta, seguramente porque esta temerosa de cuanto ha escuchado su hijo, y mierda, seguramente Thomas piensa que ella ha hablado de más sobre lo que Henry ha tenido que pasar. - Te ruego que te retires.

 

La expresión en el rostro de Thomas es de tal enfado que Gerald no puede sencillamente dejarlo ir.

 

\- Conozco la delicada situación de tu padre, y no quiero que vaya a tomar ninguna decisión precipitada como la última que tomo, divorciarse de tu madre no fue exactamente lo más inteligente que pudo haber hecho.

 

\- ¿Lo conoces? - una risa irónica escapa de sus labios - Sí lo hicieras, sabrías que él no es un hombre que da una parte de si nada más, sabrías que si te dijo eso es porque realmente le interesas y tú... ¿Te lo estás pensando?, porque si no te interesaba más que besarle te acercaste en primer lugar, ¿Porque?

 

\- Porque tu padre necesita más que un niñato que se enamoró de su profesor pedófilo como ejemplo de una figura homosexual. - Gerald ni se molestó en ponerse de pie, ni siquiera alzo su voz, o uso un tono irónico o sarcástico, pero sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para que cada vello en el cuerpo de Thomas se erizara.

 

\- ¿Y tú eres lo que necesita?, un hombre que dejó caer su familia hasta que casi se… - no termino decir nada, la fuerte cachetada que dejó su madre en su mejilla asustó a ambos hombres.

 

\- Thomas, entiendo tu deseo de proteger a tu padre, pero no le hables a Gerald de esa forma, no te atrevas, no sabes todo lo que él ha pasado así como no sabes lo que tu padre ha pasado. Entiendo que estés de su lado, yo también lo estoy y seré yo la primera quien pisotee a Gerald Padalecki si se atreve a dañarlo. Los adultos piensan las cosas, Gerald tiene una familia de la que encargarse ahora, y no puede dejar todo eso a un lado para irse con tu padre como tu hiciste con Mike, porque eres joven y si, abofeteare a Gerald también por lo que dijo de tu prometido y mi futuro yerno, pero... - se quedó sin palabras, su mano aun sobre la mejilla de su hijo, pocas veces había hecho esto, pero, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? - Yo le dije que tu padre había intentado suicidarse muchas veces, fui yo quien se lo dijo a Gerald porque ya no podía guardar más el secreto.

 

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la mierda con ustedes? - preguntó alejándose de la mano de su madre - Qué siempre están intentando hacer todo solos, sin darse cuenta de que no tiene que hacerlo así... de una forma u otra siempre he sido como una jodidamente carga de la que tienen que ocultar todo y confían en cualquiera antes que en mí. Es una mierda, pero estoy acostumbrado.

 

\- Tommy... - Patricia intenta, pero el joven Welling solo niega con la cabeza, negándose a tener nada que ver en esta conversación. - Tommy, nunca hemos querido que cargues con nuestros problemas.

 

\- Olvídalo, solo venía a decirte que mi profesor pedófilo y yo - dice con toda la ironía que puede reunir - Saldremos un rato, parece que encontramos un lugar con las características que buscábamos para quedarnos. Regresaré más tarde... o quizás no.

 

\- Thomas.

 

\- Déjalo, Patricia... me pase con mi comentario.

 

Gerald respiro hondo apoyando sus manos en la mesa para ponerse de pie.

 

\- Lamento que te haya dicho eso por mi culpa.

 

La mujer frente a él asintió suavemente mirando como su hijo sacaba a un confundido Mike prácticamente a rastras de la casa - Thomas es un chico muy maduro, aunque aún no maneja bien la frustración o el miedo de que algo pase a una persona que quiere, por lo que se pone un poco más intenso de lo normal. Aunque eso no quita que tenga razón.

 

\- No tenías por qué golpearlo, ¿Sabes? A Jared nunca Sherry le alzo la mano, ni mucho menos a Jeff o a Meg y todos son buenos chicos. – Gerald se acomodó la ropa, y miro culpablemente a Patricia, que ahora miraba su mano enrojecida. - Hablare con él, me disculpare y si tengo suerte me invitara a un café y me dejara hablarle un poco de mis sentimientos.

 

Estiro su mano para tomar la mano marcada de Patricia, apretándola delicadamente.

 

\- Deberías venir por casa hoy, tú y Elizabeth, esta casa para ustedes dos solas, es demasiado.

 

Patricia asintió sus ojos llenándose un poco de lágrimas - A veces, me gustaría saber cuándo se acaba esta culpa cuando haces algo mal como madre y padre.

 

\- Hey, estos tres años ustedes han estado maravillosos, han cambiado, se han convertido en padres responsables, atentos a su niño que va creciendo y tienen que tener paciencia, las heridas de años no se sanan de un día para otro... eso es algo que ustedes con su experiencia personal deberían saber.

 

\- Lo sé, pero no deja de doler - dice y un suave sollozo escapa de sus labios.

 

\- Hey, hey, un Welling a la vez, ¿Ok? - miro hacia la puerta y pensó en lo imposible que sería para el marcharse con Patricia en esta situación. - Bien, ¿Vamos a sentarnos? - pregunto, tomándola de los hombros y guiándola al patio, sacando disimuladamente su celular del bolsillo.

 

"¿Puedes venir?"

 

\- Lo siento, siempre te ves en medio de todos estos problemas.

 

\- Parece ser que esto de los Wellings y los Padalecki, solo se hace más complicado...

 

Patricia ríe, pese a las lágrimas. - Es parte de vivir, lo complicado, Gerald. Lo sabes.

 

\- Si... si... - la ayuda a sentarse y se sienta a su lado. - ¿Sabes? Vine aquí para que me aconsejaras y ahora seré yo quien te aconseje a ti.

 

\- ¿Quien dice que no tengo también algo que decirte? - preguntó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos - Pero dime.

 

\- Necesitas vacaciones en serio.

 

\- Algo así - ella acepta - Y quizás tú también.

 

Ambos sonríen cuando lo dice, después de todo han llegado a ser buenos amigos.

 

 

 

 

\- Comprendo que estés de mal humor, pero Tommy, alegra al menos tu expresión.

 

Era sorprendente, ver a Tommy en todas sus facetas: enfadado, templado, llorando, sufriendo, teniendo un orgasmo, riendo como maniático con sus locuras, actuando en el escenario, coqueteando...

 

Lo amaba, en todas ellas, incluso desde la última pelea que habían tenido que casi los había hecho romper, pero ahora, santa mierda, Tom estaba cerrado, su expresión era de tal magnitud que la agente de bienes inmuebles estaba sudando a chorros y las toallitas que usaba para secarse el sudor ya no estaban teniendo ningún efecto en su cara casi ya desprovista de maquillaje.

 

Hoy era un muy mal día, de verdad que sí, para venir a ver casas.

 

Por ahora, se habían instalado muy bien en la casa de Patricia, pero el divorcio había puesto un fuerte peso en los hombros de Welling junior que intentaba con fuerza mantener sus piezas juntas. Para el, era raro, pero Patricia se había convertido en más que la madre de su novio para él, y ni qué decir del señor Welling, quien siempre había intentado que estuviera cómodo, pese a que el hombre no tenía sentido del arte.

 

\- Mi amor - insiste, acariciando los hombros de Tom, sus manos gruesas se concentran en hacer presión donde sabe que su prometido disfruta - Por favor, mira esta tiene un jacuzzi y en la sala hay suficiente espacio para mi piano, hasta la iluminación es buena. - la agente de bienes raíces asintió y sonrió. Michael, sabía que agradecía su ayuda, casi la amaba.

 

\- No quiero un jacuzzi tan descubierto. - murmuro, moviéndose hacia la salida de la casa, pero siendo detenido por Michael, que nuevamente volvió a recolocarlo donde estaba antes, queriendo que el mirara más profundamente el lugar. - Bien, podemos hacer que alguien lo teche. - se quejó, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

 

\- Ese es mi Tommy, siempre buscando soluciones para problemas pequeños - dice y besa suavemente la piel debajo de la oreja - Me gusta también la que sería nuestra habitación, tendremos una hermosa vista en las mañanas.

 

\- Solo es Henderson. - murmuro, chasqueando la lengua, actitud tan típica de Thomas cuando le daba por ponerse en ese humor. - No es como si fuéramos a ver Central Park. En fin.

 

\- Será mejor que el central Park, si tus ojos celestes están sobre mi cada mañana - dice y se mueve hasta estar en frente de Tom - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, tu más que nadie estaba emocionado por esto, lo has esperado toda la mañana.

 

\- Es una mierda vivir en Henderson, este pueblo de mierda, con mis divorciados padres, no debería hacerles ningún favor, no es como si me hubieran dado la niñez dorada de Jensen Ackles. - la sarta de malas palabras salió de el con naturalidad en voz baja. - Debería abrir un cabaret y ponerme a mí como el actor principal y llamarlo Las Putas De Welling.

 

Michael ríe, no puede evitarlo, una suave y sincera risa se desliza de sus labios hasta que se da cuenta que Tom tiene un puchero cuando le escucha.

 

 - No me rio de ti amor, es lo que por un momento pensé - habla también en voz baja, porque como dicen "pueblo pequeño infierno grande" y realmente, no sabe, que tan chismosa es la mujer que les acompaña - que me gastaría un dineral en ese cabaret.

 

\- Muy gracioso. - Thomas le empuja con su mano, intentando que la sonrisa satisfecha no se deje ver entre su actitud. Luego, se giró a la mujer que les miraba curiosa. - Me gustaría tener los folletos de los bienes inmuebles que ofrece su compañía.

 

\- Claro... claro, señor Welling. - dice y sonríe con suavidad, agradecida - Enseguida se los traigo. - dice y se retira con paso apresurado.

 

\- Y por cierto - Mike habla de pronto, mientras ambos ven a la mujer alejarse - Lo haces porque los amas, aun con todos sus defectos.

 

\- Que tienen muchos defectos. - aclara de inmediato Thomas. - Y de verdad lo siento, ahora que tengas que vivir aquí en Henderson.... por mi culpa.

 

\- Hey Tom, Henderson no es tan malo, mi familia y yo hemos llegado al acuerdo de negar que el otro existe y nos ha funcionado durante años y aquí están mis amigos, es un buen lugar - ríe cuando Tom le mira con preocupación un segundo - En serio, esto hacen las parejas, se apoyan, tu familia necesita eso y yo te apoyaré a ti.

 

\- ¿Y después de que esta pesadilla acabe, podemos volver a Nueva York? - pregunto, su puchero pronunciándose, antes de desaparecer cuando la mujer apareció nuevamente por la puerta que daba a la cocina, sosteniendo dos folios enormes, sí, eso sería suficiente para distraerle.

 

\- Sí es lo que quieres - dice y ríe suavemente, para después recibir la carpeta de la mano de la emocionada mujer - Gracias, mi prometido y yo revisaremos a fondo cada una.

 

\- Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto con usted para firmar el contrato. Nos hemos decidido por esta. Y nos gustaría quedarnos a pasar la noche hoy aquí, sé que está en contra de los protocolos usuales, pero, estoy dispuesto a pagar los gastos necesarios del alquiler temporal.

 

\- Pero Tommy, eso será un dineral - murmuró Mike - ¿Realmente no prefieres pasar la noche en casa de tus padres?

 

\- No. Y no quiero ir al hotel tampoco. - no dijo nada más, caminando fuera de la habitación, dispuesto a dar un recorrido ahora por su cuenta.

 

Había muchas cosas en su mente, y no todas eran buenas.

 

Desde que había tenido ese fuerte encontronazo con su madre, y con Gerald Padalecki, se sentía perdido, casi sin saber que hacer o decirse a sí mismo. Era como si no supiera muy bien como toda la situación se había torcido como para que el actuara de esa forma, tan precipitada, impropia de él. Quizás porque desde que su padre le había contado lo de su intento de suicidio y luego lo que había pasado en navidad... si, él se había sentido sobreprotector tanto con su padre como con su madre.

 

Había sentido que Gerald Padalecki era una amenaza para la estabilidad de la familia, pero ahora, solo, pensaba que quizás había confiado y colocado mucha responsabilidad en un hombre que estaba intentado rehacer su propia familia.

 

Dios, le debía una disculpa muy grande a Gerald Padalecki.

 

No era su culpa, que la imagen que siempre había tenido de sus padres se desmoronara dejándole perdido, no era su culpa el miedo que se había alojado en su corazón cuando supo que su padre no era tan fuerte como aparentaba contra el mundo, no era su culpa que se diera cuenta que aún era un niño que necesitaba desesperadamente a sus padres.

 

Le debía una disculpa, se había desahogado con él por toda la mierda de su vida y no era justo, sin embargo, también estaba molesto por la mención de Mike - Al menos yo no me enamore de mi agresor - dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a Jared, sintiéndose como un estúpido tan pronto lo menciono, porque Jared era su amigo. - La boca me pierde cuando estoy enojado...

 

Se apoyó en una de las columnas de mármol que sostenían el techo sobre el porche que daba al enorme patio, era exactamente como lo había imaginado cuando había visto las fotos por internet, le había fascinado imaginarse un perro corriendo tras Michael y a los chicos comiendo salchichas alrededor del área para barbacoas cerca de la piscina.

 

Que complicado era esto de convertirse en adulto, se arrepentía de no haberse ido con Jensen en días como estos.

 

\- Hey, mira quien está aquí. - la voz de Michael le hizo fruncir el ceño, girándose lentamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules aún más impactantes que los suyos, resplandeciendo fríamente en esa tarde que ahora parecía tan calurosa. - Ian. Finalmente viniste, pensé que tú y Paul no aparecerían mientras estuviéramos aquí.

 

\- ¡Ja! - Ian sonríe, mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta - Estudiar para psicología con énfasis en adolescentes, no es tan fácil, menos trabajando con mi papá en su tienda joder apenas me da tiempo de ir a dormir donde mi novio.

 

\- Entonces, tú y Paul aun... ¿Nada? - pregunto en un susurro, cuando vio que Michael rodaba los ojos y decidía retirarse para dejarlos hablar.

 

\- Bueno - dice caminando hasta donde estaba sentado Tom - No completamente, es solo que quiero que esté totalmente seguro, ¿Sabes? - preguntó con suavidad - Quiero que sea algo especial, algo distinto, algo inolvidable. Y cuando quieres algo así, ese algo nunca se da rápido.

 

\- En eso tienes razón, Michael me follo contra una piano, lo hicimos sin condón, con mi uniforme puesto, no fue exactamente el momento más romántico de mi vida. Aunque es genial, aun así estamos juntos. - no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera, recordando como Michael le había tocado, como un hombre hambriento de amor. - Solo, no conviertas el sexo en un deber para avanzar en su relación, cada relación es un mundo.

 

\- No seas tan descriptivo con alguien que lleva en abstinencia desde hace prácticamente tres años - dice y Tom ríe, tanto por la expresión de Ian como por el comentario -Pero es cierto, nuestra relación no puede girar en torno a eso... aunque a veces es difícil que no lo haga.

 

\- La pasión mueve al mundo, pero no todos practican sexo anal, para decirlo crudamente, quizás deberías buscar formas que no involucren la penetración de cuerpos ajenos, o... deberías intentar ser tú el pasivo, para variar.

 

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, Ian arqueo una ceja y Tom se encogió de hombros, sosteniéndole la mirada - Lo pensé hace unos meses, pero ahora que lo dices, suena más real que nunca, como una opción.

 

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando Michael y yo cambiamos de posiciones, fue rarísimo, pero nos quitamos esa espina de encima, a algunas personas no les gusta variar, se sienten cómodos, pero quizás Paul lo que tiene es miedo, de hacer el ridículo, de decir cosas ridículas, o de hacer muecas ridículas.

 

\- No lo había pensado así - se deja caer hacia atrás, hasta que empieza a resbalar por el marco de la puerta y queda sentado sobre el frío suelo - Esta casa es muy grande para dos personas, ustedes los millonarios siempre tan exagerados - bromeó.

 

\- Necesitamos una habitación para invitados, además, como seremos los primeros en tener nuestro nido de amor, podemos hacer reuniones con los chicos aquí, invitar a Alona y a Steven, a Jared y a Kristen, hace unos días hablamos, le va genial, y podrías traer a Paul aquí, sacarlo de su guarida para disfrutar un poco de una piscina, incluso podrían quedarse unas noches, ¿Sabes?

 

Parecía realmente emocionado, la forma en la que sus ojos resplandecían mientras hablaba, sin duda tenía mucho de los Welling, veían oro donde solo había barro, eso es lo que siempre decían de ellos y era la razón por la que eran la mejor familia del pueblo. Henderson era suertudo de tenerlos.

 

\- Me gustaría que Jared viniera para las vacaciones de primavera.

 

\- Eres un buen hombre Tom - le dice con cariño - Pero si, es buena idea una reunión, hace tanto que no veo a Alona, Steven y por supuesto Jay... se fue hace poco y nunca pensé que lo extrañaría tanto ¿Sabes cómo le va realmente...?, es decir, a mí solo me cuenta cosas buenas y no todo puede ser bueno.

 

\- Jared... Jared esta...

 

Dentro de la casa, Michael suspiro, alejándose de la conversación que había estado escuchando a escondidas, tras él, Paul rio en silencio, tapando su boca con su mano mientras seguía al dramaturgo a la cocina empotrada donde este se subió a uno de los bancos altos. Parecía que necesitaba una cerveza.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que escuchar conversaciones escondidas no está mal? - le pregunto, sentándose a su lado. - Estás tan mal como Misha.

 

\- Nah, no está mal cuando tu prometido no se da cuenta que lo haces - responde encogiéndose de hombros - En realidad, solo escuchamos como tu vida sexual no termina de arrancar, si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que Ian piensa que eres de cristal, deberías empotrarlo contra una puerta y follartelo hasta que no recuerde como se llama.

 

\- Si, sobre eso, es vergonzoso. Y agradezco no haber escuchado todo. - murmuro, sintiendo como sus mejillas nuevamente se habían vuelto rojizas. - Pero, me alegra que Tom este de mejor humor, como me lo habías planteado pensé que estaría de malas, pero se ha animado con la casa, ya llevaban muchos días dándole vueltas a este lugar.

 

\- Sí, gracias por venir - dice estirándose un poco - Es solo que mi Tommy está muy estresado con las cosas que suceden con sus padres y de vez en cuando, no encuentra ninguna salida para sus sentimientos y no hacen más que enojarse con el mundo.

 

\- Déjalo que se desahogue entonces, se lo que es tener a un adolescente cuyas preocupaciones con respecto a su padre parecen infinitas y sé que de vez en cuando debes sencillamente escucharlo, sin decirle nada.

 

Michael asiente tomando su celular para buscar el número de la pizza, mientras lo hace una mueca de preocupación se forma en su rostro - Shannen me dijo que un día se encontró al papá de Ian y que le observó más cansado... ¿Cómo está?

 

\- El problema en su espina dorsal está empeorando, temen que el problema se convierta en Leucemia... eso es lo que me dijo, no sé si le ha dicho algo a Ian, pero, no he querido traer el tema... no me atrevo, ¿Sabes?

 

\- Yo tampoco- admite Michael con la expresión algo pérdida - ¿Quien se atrevería a decirle a alguien que el padre que adora y ama está empeorando?, creo que nadie tendría el valor de hacerlo.

 

\- Me gustaría poder hacer algo, pero solo puedo estar allí para el cuándo ocurra… quizás no este año o el siguiente, pero pasara...

 

\- Qué sentimiento más extraño ¿Cierto? - Paul lleva su mirada Michael, sin comprender exactamente a que se refiere - Amas tanto a alguien que solo deseas protegerle del mundo, que nada ni nadie lo lastime y te enojes contigo mismo, cuando te das cuenta que eres incapaz de hacer algo, que en realidad solo puedes acompañarle.

 

\- ¿Tu y Tom? - pregunto, pensando que quizás Michael también estaba pasando por lo mismo.

 

Michael hizo con su mano una señal de espera mientras al otro lado de la línea telefónica al fin alguien contestaba - Hey Frank, si soy yo, ¡Volví! - anuncio con una sonrisa. –Si, mi novio y yo nos instalaremos un tiempo por aquí y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un par de tus pizzas, si, una grande de pepperoni y una de jamón con doble queso, si apunta la dirección... si, si, si hasta luego.  ¿Qué estábamos hablando?, Oh si, pasamos por algo parecido, aunque ni por asomo igual, Tom está descubriendo toda esa parte fea que los padres siempre ocultan para cuidar de sus hijos.

 

\- ¿A estas alturas? ¿No es demasiado pronto? - cuestiono, luciendo asombrado. - Eso se descubre a los treinta, ¿No?

 

\- ¡Exacto, hombre! - ríe, aunque es más un sonido amargo - Eso pensé yo, pero mi familia política no es exactamente convencional y tienen mucha mierda escondida.

 

\- Son ricos, la gente rica siempre guarda la mierda.

 

\- ¡Sí, lo sé!, pero también son buenas personas, que aman demasiado a Tom, me gustaría que mis padres hubieran sido así.

 

Thomas entro en la cocina con una sonrisa, esa que tenía después de un partido de futbol, satisfecho por lo que había hecho y por los elogios de su capitán.

 

\- ¿De qué hablan? Son tan depresivos.

 

\- ¡Qué el mundo es una mierda! - contesto Michael encogiéndose de hombros - Entonces, ordene pizza, porque todo siempre es mejor con pizza.

 

\- No hablen de mis padres... - les pidió, tomando asiento a un lado de Michael, besando la mejilla de este. - Lamento el mal rato que te hice pasar. - murmuro solo para que Michael lo escuchara. - Te lo compensare.

 

\- Nah, tranquilo, además estaba diciendo algo lindo ¿Sabes? - preguntó inclinándose para abrazar a Tom y desordenar su cabello. - Algo lindo, que no te diré.

 

\- ¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¿Qué decías? - Thomas acaricio su muslo, apretando cuando llego a la entrepierna de Michael. - Adoro cuando hablas lindo.

 

\- Ahora, no te digo nada - su voz suena traviesa, más cuando abre sus piernas, dándole espacio a su prometido para tocar un poco más allá.

 

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Mikey...

 

\- Chicos, tienen público y sigue siendo aterrador ver a mi profesor haciendo eso. - Ian intervino, justo cuando Thomas poso su mano directamente sobre el miembro de su pareja que ya comenzaba a mostrarse interesado.

 

Paul no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, que empezó a ser un poco más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos - En serio, ¿Cómo es que conmigo no te parece aterrador amor? -preguntó.

 

\- Porque tú me gustas, Mike no. Ew.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¡Mike tiene muy buenos atributos!

 

\- ¡Claro!, ¡Si viera el paquete que me cargo!

 

\- ¡Ewwww! - Ian se quejó.

 

\- Eso es mucha información - agregó Paul.

 

\- Mike, no digas esas cosas – se giró hacia sus acompañantes - La cantidad de hombres en Nueva York que iban tras el cuándo le veían vestir pantalones de cuero apretados, no era nada normal, menos como babeaban por él.

 

\- ¿En serio? - Ian parece desconfiado, mientras se sienta al lado de Paul - ¿Cómo es este nuestro pequeño pueblo mantenía bajo perfil, entonces?, es decir nunca te vi más allá de salón de música o la casa de Shannen.

 

\- ¿Saben que Las Vegas no está muy lejos, no? Que ustedes niños vivan aquí encerrados en jaulas no quiere decir que yo no saliera de fiesta cada noche.

 

\- Hey, yo también me escapaba a Las Vegas cuando podía, se conseguía muchísimo mejor... - se quedó callado tan pronto noto, que su novio Paul, le miraba con una ceja arqueada - comida - completo haciendo que Tom riera, claramente había cambiado lo que iba a decir.

 

\- ¿Ibas a Las Vegas a follar con extraños? - el ceño de Wesley se había fruncido muchísimo y de pronto ya no lucia como el joven profesor.

 

\- Amor, claro que no, iba... iba por... recuerdan ¿Que ustedes siempre se preguntaban de donde sacábamos lo que fumábamos? - preguntó suavemente, aunque sabía que cualquiera de las dos opciones enojarían a su pareja, el problema es que no sabía cuál le enojaría más.

 

\- Oh por dios. - Paul sujeto su cruz con firmeza, la expresión en su rostro de consternación severa, se notaba que estaba por decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría. - Ian Joseph Somerhalder, ¿Ibas a conseguir drogas?

 

\- Tranquilo, Paul, no es como si otros adolescentes no lo hicieran, la mitad del tiempo yo era quien les daba un poco... oops...

 

Michael hizo una mueca, ahora era el quien estaba en graves problemas.

 

\- ¡Mike! ¿Cómo podías darles drogas? ¡Eran niños, bajo nuestra responsabilidad! - se queja haciendo que el profesor se encogiera de hombros - ¿Misha sabía de esto...?

 

\- Claro que no, hubiera cortado mis testículos y me los hubiera hecho tragar. - dijo de inmediato, sintiendo sus mejillas rojas. - Pero no te preocupes, no les daba nada que los pusiera en peligro o los hiciera adictos, solo eran drogas recreacionales.

 

\- Amor - Ian se acercó un poco a su novio, que estaba claramente tenso, por lo empezó tomando la mano que estaba cerrada en un puño sobre el desayunador - Sabes que solo lo hacíamos por experimentar y míranos, ninguno tenemos ninguna clase de problemas de consumo ahora, más tengo casi un año sin siquiera acercarme, nada malo ha pasado. ¿O sí?

 

\- ¿Un año? - Las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor y el único que disfrutaba era Thomas, que se enorgullecía de decir que su debilidad era el alcohol y que las drogas siempre habían estado baneadas por el mismísimo Jensen Ackles.

 

\- Paul, amor, en serio no es nada - la mueca de incredulidad se acrecentó en el rostro de Paul - ¡¡Es cierto!!

 

\- Me voy a casa. - murmuro, poniéndose de pie y soltándose de la mano de Ian que intento pararlo. - Y no intentes seguirme porque no te abriré la puerta de casa, ni del auto tampoco. Mike, Misha sabrá de esto. Te advierto.

 

\- Hey, no, Paul hombre no seas así, las cosas entre nosotros no han estado particularmente bien, no me compliques más el asunto.

 

\- Haber pensado en eso cuando comenzaste a drogar a tus alumnos, deberías tener algo de vergüenza. - le dijo Paul, sin darse la vuelta, dejando a Ian con un puchero y a Thomas a punto de morir asfixiado por aguantar las ganas de reír.

 

\- ¡¡Paul!! - llamó Ian cuando su novio, salió de lugar mortalmente serio, ignorándolo tanto a él como a Mike - Paul, Hey - llamó de nuevo, maldiciendo segundos después y apresurando el paso detrás de este - No puedes enojarte por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo - argumento siguiendo al mayor por los largos pasillos - Además ya no lo hago, amor, escúchame un momento al menos.

 

\- Ya he escuchado suficiente esta noche, puede que sea un estúpido chico de iglesia como he escuchado a tus amigos llamarme repetidas veces durante todos estos años, pero se perfectamente lo que está mal y está mal que envenenes tu cuerpo con sustancias como esas solo por diversión. Y pensar que siempre creí que eras el alumno más sensato que tenía.

 

\- ¡¡Lo era!! - forcejea un poco con su novio para impedir que abra la puerta del auto - Lo soy... por eso lo deje, no solamente porque no te agrade o parezca correcto, sino porque sé que no era bueno para mí... ¿Sí? - tomo una de las manos de Paul, llevándola a su pecho - Solo era un niño asustado y solo, que quería escapar un poco del mundo, pero ya no... tu estas aquí conmigo ahora. No hay necesidad de escapar, no ahora.

 

\- Suéltame, Ian. - le pidió, cerrando sus ojos. - Sé que probablemente pienses que estoy reaccionando exageradamente, pero no es así, saber esto, lo que dijeron allí dentro, es tan decepcionante para mí.

 

\- ¿Sabes porque...? - preguntó soltándolo con una mueca, de repente se sentía herido al escuchar a Paul decir eso -Porque eres incapaz de comprender cualquier cosa que este fuera de los parámetros de tu religión - se dio la media vuelta para ir a la parte de atrás del auto y con su propia llave sacar la mochila que había guardado - Nos vemos después.

 

\- ¿Comprender? ¿Que hay para comprender? ¡Usaste drogas! ¡Por Dios, usaste drogas por casi dos años que estuviste conmigo! ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿De qué escapabas en ese entonces? ¿No era yo suficiente?

 

\- ¡¡¡Las mierdas no son blancas y negras!!!, no puedes comprender el mundo desde posiciones tan absolutas como lo que es bueno o malo, no todo es sencillo, no todo es X o Y, hay puntos medios, hay momentos en que aunque te parezca difícil de comprender a la gente le gusta descontrolarse un poco y no por eso, soy una mierda de la que deberías estar decepcionado. Sigo siendo un estudiante e hijo modelo, sigo siendo el hombre que amas. Lastimosamente para ti, imperfecto.

 

El golpe sonó muy feo, desde adentro de la enorme casa, a casi diez metros de donde estaba estacionado el nuevo vehículo de Paul Wesley, Thomas Welling temió por lo que podía haber ocurrido, mientras escuchaba de fondo a Michael hablar con Misha, confesándole lo que había hecho en la preparatoria por varios años, con selectos chiquillos, como Ian y Genevieve y Kristen, claramente pensando que era mejor confesar antes que Paul dijera algo.

 

Pensando que quizás necesitaba consolar a alguien o parar una agresión que seguramente acabaría con la inestable e inusual relación, salió de la casa, caminando alerta, para cuando llego a las hermosas rejas pintadas de un negro brillante, tenía el corazón en la boca por el inusual silencio.

 

No podía escuchar malas palabras, o nada que le indicara que aquella conversación acalorada seguía en pie. Se asomó cautelosamente por la reja entreabierta, y su boca se abrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos.

 

Todo lo que podía ver desde su perspectiva era el cabello largo de Ian ser tirado con tanta fuerza hacia atrás que el mismo tuvo que rascarse el cuero cabello porque dolía de solo verlo. Las manos de Paul parecían no tener piedad, ni tampoco el resto de su cuerpo, porque por la posición de Ian estaba siendo aplastado contra el costado del auto, y por el movimiento de sus cabezas era más que obvio que se estaban besando. Y muy apasionadamente.

 

Joder, el docente en estos momentos no parecía para nada el hombre recatado de hace algunos momentos, no, este era un hombre sediento, que había metido una pierna entre las de Ian, había inclinado su cuerpo para besarle con más fuerza, al punto que usaba sus manos para guiar la boca ajena a su gusto, profundizando y alejándola cuando quisiera. Era algo condenadamente posesivo.

 

Se sintió inclinado a espiar hasta donde llegaban, pero cuando momentáneamente Paul soltó la boca de Ian y este gimió su nombre con tanta sensualidad, que le puso duro, cambio de opinión.

 

Eso definitivamente lo asustó tanto como para que retrocediera dándole toda la privacidad que podían conseguir en la calle.

 

Mientras el regresaba dentro a buscar a su futuro esposo con la esperanza de conseguir alivio, Ian continuaba siendo devorado por una bestia de la que desconocía su existencia. Paul Wesley sin duda parecía haberse transformado en alguien más.

 

Para su vergüenza, su camisa fue abierta sin ninguna delicadeza por un par de manos que él no podía concebir aun que tuvieran ese tipo de fuerza.

 

La mano torturando su cabello pronto paso a acompañar a su hermana a torturar sus pezones. Gimió, suave y profundamente, nunca había escuchado su propia voz de esa forma tan desesperada, rota... joder, la caricia llego de nuevo y él se estremeció, volvió a gemir y fue cuando se percató, que su polla estaba mojando sus pantalones, que estaba duro con solo sentir a Paul tocar su cuerpo como quisiera. Era un sentimiento extraño, sumiso, pero que le encendió aún más.

 

Se sintió incluso más abierto cuando una mano se posó brevemente sobre su erección y luego desapareció, de hecho todo el calor desapareció por un segundos en los que el sintió que lo mordía. Lo que siguió a eso fue aún más extraño y fuera de lo común, fue empujado dentro del asiento trasero del auto, donde a duras penas pudo girarse antes de que Paul estuviera sobre él.

 

Nuevamente, su boca fue brutalmente besada por su novio, sus labios siendo mordidos y chupados y su lengua recibiendo el mismo tratamiento.

 

Sintió las manos de Paul deslizar si camisa hacia arriba, pronto estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, disfrutando de las manos de Paul recorrer cada centímetro de su piel - Paul... Paul... - llamó a su novio en suave murmullos, cuando este empezó a desatar sus pantalones.

 

Los besos de Paul comenzaron a esparcirse por su pecho, mientras que sus manos liberaban la presión que sus jeans ejercían sobre su erección. Se sonrojo cuando sin retirar los pantalones de sus caderas, su erección fue dejada libre de su bóxer.

 

Aún mayor fue su sorpresa, cuando Paul comenzó a masturbarlo a un ritmo para nada gentil, que amenazó con volverle loco cuando Wesley comenzó a usar el líquido pre-seminal que brotaba sin cesar como lubricante.

 

Si no estuviera tan malditamente erotizado, notaria la extraña posición de la muñeca de Paul, y como el ceño de este se encontraba fruncido, totalmente concentrado en hacer las cosas bien.

 

\- Paul... pa... espera... es ¡Ahhh! - se quejó intentando alejar a Paul, sus manos en el pecho de este, tenía la intención inicial de alejarlo, pero no tenía fuerza para hacer aquello con el otro hombre masturbándolo tan jodidamente exquisito. Le costaba pensar, realmente le costaba hacerlo, más cuando el orgasmo estaba a punto de arrancarle la cordura.

 

\- Córrete, Ian... Hazlo, amor... - la voz ronca de Paul lo hizo ver doble, mareándose con el placer. Era tan delicioso, tan diferente. Tan bueno.

 

Es lo único que necesita para correrse como si aún fuera un adolescente, como si la voz de su amante, era todo lo que necesitaba para envolverse en una nube de placer.

 

\- Paul... joder... Paul.

 

Se derrama sobre la mano de Paul, su semen tibio siendo esparcido por su polla y posteriormente por su abdomen, hasta que las manos de Paul llegan a su boca, dos dedos colándose en ella para llenarle la boca de semen.

 

\- Espero que eso sea suficiente para recordarte quien es el adulto aquí.

 

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - preguntó agitado, como estaba.

 

\- Eh... Es culpa de Mike. - se quejó, siendo tomado por sorpresa, sin duda Ian no era Tom y si el esperaba que respondiera sumisamente, pues estaba equivocado, ese pensamiento quedaba para sus fantasías.

 

\- Aja... quizás estoy lento por el orgasmo, pero ¿Cómo porque fue esto exactamente? - indago de nuevo, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió el semen empezar a secarse en sus muslos.

 

\- Quería probar mi "ego de macho", no sé. No cuestiones todo. - Paul salió del auto, aunque no se movió de la puerta para darle la privacidad suficiente como para cerrar su pantalón y buscar su camisa, mientras el profesor ajustaba su traje informal para que no se viera como que acababan de hacer lo que terminaron haciendo sin pensar.

 

\- Diablos, Paul, no entiendo, estábamos discutiendo y te dio por caer sobre mi como no lo has hecho ni siquiera cuando lo intentamos, claro que quiero saber qué diablos paso por tu cabeza - gruño, una vez estuvo vestido, salió por la otra puerta, para buscar su mochila que había terminado en media acera.

 

\- Eres imposible. Tienes que preguntarle todo y saberlo todo, ¿No? Pues la respuesta es no lo sé. De pronto me surgió la necesidad de callarte y eso es todo. - explico, cerrando la puerta del auto y verificando en el vidrio que su cabello era un desastre.

 

\- ¿Y tú qué? - pregunto abrazando su mochila, mientras una puchero pequeño se muestra en su rostro - Tienes que juzgarlo todo - se quejó, haciendo que ambos se sostuvieran la mirada unos segundos, enojados, claramente enojados aun - Olvídalo... solo, ¡Vamos a casa!

 

\- Bien. - Paul mascullo, moviéndose al asiento de conductor, mientras que Ian entraba por la puerta del copiloto, refunfuñando aun algo sobre el sexo que el sinceramente no quería escuchar. - ¿No deberías despedirte de Tom?

 

\- No - mascullo, algo sonrojado - Creo que nos vio, después le pondré un mensaje.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

 

 

 

 

Estaba cansado, después del encuentro con sus padres, había tenido que sobrevivir con lo que había logrado retirar de su cuenta bancaria antes de que su padre -predeciblemente- la cancelara, dejándole sin ningún acceso a dinero que proviniera de los Kane. Aunque lo que le había dejado era suficiente para pagar los años escolares que le quedaban, aún tenía gastos personales que hacer, como comer y esas cosas.

 

Ackles se había reído de él cuándo había aparecido con el periódico la primera semana después de que su padre le cancelara la cuenta, y aunque todo había sido risas y abrazos con Misha, él no le había querido contar nada de esas cosas para no preocuparle, ¿Para qué hacerlo? Debía demostrar estabilidad y responsabilidad, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que conseguir un trabajo.

 

Había caído tan bajo como para acabar sirviendo bebidas en un bar cercano a la Facultad de Ingeniera, aunque era más bien un Pub Irlandés, estaba seguro de que Collins no sabría diferenciarlos. Con todo el dinero que tenía que pagar en la universidad, se negaba a tener que vender su Camaro, era como la hondonada más profunda en la que podía caer, bueno eso y vender su motocicleta que había comprado con el dinero que le habían dado en la copa estudiantil.

 

Y además de todas las dificultades económicas, el asunto era difícil en general, tratar de sobrellevar su trabajo con todo sus responsabilidades académicas estaba empezando a ser un reto, había algunas noches que no dormía exactamente bien, porque era terco y no le gustaba saltarse ni un párrafo de los libros que tenía, aun cuando hubiera tenido que hacer un turno doble en el bar donde trabajaba.

 

Pero estaba seguro que solo necesitaba encontrar el ritmo, había miles de personas que lo hacían, joder y en peores condiciones que él, así que el solo necesitaba acostumbrarse a eso y encontrar tiempo para sus amigos de nuevo, incluso para indagar que le pasaba a Jensen que desde la pelea con Padalecki parecía totalmente metido en su cabeza.

 

No quería saber lo que sería llevar un año en esta rutina, no, estaba seguro de que moriría de cansancio o por algo peor. Se había tirado en la cama apenas había llegado, no tenía asignaciones pendientes -aun- así que hoy podía dormir sin preocupar por cualquiera trabajo que tuviera que hacer, aunque tampoco tenía muchas horas para dormir.

 

Aun así, las pocas horas que tenía para hacerlo, las aprovecharía al máximo.

 

Cerro los ojos y suspiro, la sonrisa de Misha llego a su memoria e hizo que una suave sonrisa apareciera en su rostro mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, le extrañaba mucho y cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta un poco más de ello y a la larga, sabía que todo esto, valía la pena si podía compartir una vida con él.

 

El sueño comenzó inocentemente, necesitaba un respiro de tantos problemas así que había tomado su Camaro, pensando que necesitaba un buen servicio de lavado después de las constantes lluvias que habían caído sobre Connecticut. Se dirigió al auto lavado de siempre, pero se sorprendió cuando vio carteles de transito que indicaba que estaba por llegar a Henderson.

 

Se encogió de hombros, entrando en el estacionamiento enorme y desierto que pronto apareció frente a él. Aparco cerca de un montón de tubos llenos con agua que estaban apilados en forma piramidal y cuya punta desaparecía en las nubes.

 

Apago el motor, saco la llave y se giró a la puerta para salir, pero casi salta de su propia piel cuando vio como había un hombre apoyado en el contorno de la puerta, una sonrisa pícara que reconocería en cualquier sitio, ojos azules brillando.

 

Sus labios se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa y por el pequeño trozo de piel blanco que sobresalía de la camisa desarreglada de Collins, su corbata estaba en su mano moviéndose de un lado a otro, su cabello algo desordenado y le recordó las veces que lo hacían en aquella pequeña oficina, cuando el descubría al hombre detrás del correcto y centrado docente.

 

\- ¿Quieres un lavado de auto, guapo? - cuestiono con suavidad, estirando la mano con la corbata para enroscarla alrededor del cuello de Kane.

 

\- Bueno - empezó pero tuvo que humedecer sus labios, por la cercanía de Misha y la forma en que sus ojos azules le miraban, se sentía un poco acorralado - Supongo que sí, pero quizás tu traje se moje...

 

\- No te preocupes, me gusta estar mojado. - al retirar su mano, Misha Collins acaricio sus pectorales, que repentinamente se encontraban al descubierto.

 

\- ¿Que tan mojado? - pregunto, lamiéndose los labios y apoyándose en el marco de la ventana para seguir el movimiento del cuerpo de Misha que ahora se quitaba la camisa, como si lo hiciera al ritmo que sus ojos le miraban, estaba poniéndose duro rápidamente.

 

\- Ya verás. - el tono sensual le hizo sostenerse su entrepierna mientras veía como Misha caminaba hacia un par de tubos con agua, tomando un entre sus poderosas manos y lentamente dejando caer el agua sobre su pecho. - Me siento tan caliente, Chris.

 

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué tan caliente bebé? ¿La tienes dura? - preguntó, ansioso, su voz incluso suena algo cortada mientras se queda viendo el cuerpo de su novio y como el agua resbala obscenamente por un cuerpo que siempre ha pensado es demasiado firme para pertenecer a un docente.

 

\- ¿Quieres ver? - Kane maldijo, pero por alguna razón, la puerta del auto no quería abrirse y el solo quería salir y tocar todo ese cuerpo que ahora estaba vestido con esos sensuales bóxer rojos que solo Misha podía usar. Aunque su camisa mojada aún continuaba cubriendo inútilmente su cuerpo, puesto que dejaba ver más que lo que ocultaba.

 

\- ¡Si, si, si quiero ver! - y se sintió desesperado, por ello forcejeo un poco más con la puerta del auto antes de escuchar reír a Misha y el golpe sordo de la cubeta con agua al caer haciendo eco también, los pasos rudos y sensuales hacia la parte delantera de su auto les distrajera de su pareja y por la forma en que se apoyó. - Quítate ese bóxer amor, vamos... vamos...

 

\- Siempre has sido impaciente, Christian... debes aprender a esperar... - observo como Collins se inclinaba para tomar algo del suelo, y lo siguiente que pudo ver fue a su novio estirarse, el jabón espumoso llenando parte de su brazo mientras este comenzaba a restregar el capo del auto, su pecho desnudo apoyado contra el caliente metal.

 

\- No puedo ser paciente cuando se trata de ti... solo, solo quiero tenerte conmigo - se da cuenta que es una verdad muy acertada cuando lo dice, porque desde secundaria había empezado a sentir esa posesividad con el otro hombre, solo quería tenerle cerca, siempre cerca.

 

No sabía cómo es que ya no lo tenía viviendo con él, era casi inconcebible para alguien que toda su vida había tenido lo que quería al momento. Misha Collins había cambiado eso, joder, si no fuera por Misha aun seguiría siendo un canalla.

 

Un gemido se atascó en su garganta cuando Collins se subió al auto parcialmente, restregando su evidente erección en la mojada superficie mientras dejaba salir gemidos obscenos de sus finos labios.

 

\- Chris, se siente increíble, amor... oh... - las manos jabonosas pronto olvidaron su tarea de limpiar el auto, y comenzaron a restregar la esponja de colores sobre ese pecho pálido, haciendo que el profesor soltara más gemidos.

 

Parecía que solo estaban ellos dos en este mundo perfecto.

 

\- Eso no es justo - se queja y pone sus manos sobre el vidrio frontal, casi pegándose a este para poder ver más de cerca los movimientos de ese sensual hombre - Joder, por favor... amor, no es justo estas muy lejos...¡¡Muy lejos!!

 

Se despertó, sus manos extendidas en el aire y un pequeño charquito de semen acumulándose debajo de su ombligo.

 

\- ¡Oh, no puede ser verdad! - mascullo, sentado en la cama.

 

Miro a la habitación vacía y maldijo en voz baja, su polla estaba dura, en realidad su cuerpo estaba totalmente alerta a los recuerdos de un sueño que solo le demostraba lo mucho que extrañaba a su pareja y el vacío en su pecho, le decía que no era solo sexualmente - Joder, ha sido lo más sensual que he soñado.

 

Se estiro en la cama, buscando su teléfono debajo de la almohada, pasada la medianoche ya, si llamaba, probablemente encontraría a su novio dormitando y aun así, siendo el chiquillo caprichoso que aún era, marco el número de Misha, solo necesitaba escuchar su voz.

 

\- ¿Chris? ¿Qué pasa? - la voz adormilada de su novio le hizo gemir, recordando el murmullo sensual del Misha de sus sueños, y sin ninguna vergüenza, metió su mano dentro de su bóxer.

 

\- Nada - dice y sonríe porque es típico de Misha pensar que algo ha pasado - Solo quería escucharte - confiesa en voz baja.

 

\- ¿Escucharme? ¿Qué ocurrió? Algo tuvo que... mmm... No, es Chris, lo siento. - de pronto, Chris estaba terriblemente despierto. - Lo siento, uh, ¿Donde...? Ah sí, ¿Qué ocurrió?

 

\- Espera, espera ¿Porque te disculpas? - preguntó Kane sentándose de golpe en la cama

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - Misha rio.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado.

 

\- Claro que estoy bien, ¿Tu estas bien? Me llamas a estas horas, algo debe haber ocurrido.

 

\- ¡Oh!, ¿Ahora no puedo querer escuchar a mi novio después de un día duro? - bromea, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama - Nada, en serio, solo quería escucharte.

 

\- ¿A las dos de la mañana? Por favor, Christian, eso no tiene nada de normal, ¿Has estado bebiendo? - Misha parece ser el padre que nunca tuvo, y eso lo hace reír. - En serio, nos diste a mí y a Richard un buen susto, solos corrigiendo exámenes y tú llamas tan de pronto....

 

\- ¿Qué? - tan pronto escucho aquel nombre se sintió algo mareado, dando paso a un sensación horrible en su estómago - ¿Estas solo con ese hombre a las dos de la mañana? - una risa abandono sus labios, una incrédula - Oh disculpa, no sabía que interrumpía algo.

 

\- ¿Celoso? - la burla en la voz de Misha le hizo bufar. - Como dije, estoy corrigiendo exámenes y más temprano también estuvieron Shannen y Drew, además... tengo una especie de situación incómoda en casa ahora mismo, así que no dejes que tu mente divague tanto.

 

\- ¿Y porque demonios te quedas tu solo con él hasta las dos de la mañana? ¿Que no puede revisar exámenes en la tarde? ¿Cómo la gente normal?

 

\- Él se ofreció a ayudarme, y yo estaba un poco desesperado porque necesito acabar estos exámenes para mañana. Christian, entre Richard y yo no hay nada... ya hiciste tu entrada triunfal una vez, no hace falta que ahora me hagas una escena por teléfono, amor. El entendió que tiene que dar un paso atrás, porque yo soy tu novio, soy tuyo, ¿No?

 

\- Sí, si lo eres, pero también eres muy inocente para ser el mayor - respondió, él no se tragaba ni por un segundo que ese hombre había aceptado la situación maduramente y se había conformado con ser su amigo, eso solo lo pensaba Misha, que siempre absolutamente siempre estaba pensando en la bondad de las personas.

 

\- Christian, si quieres desconfiar de Richard, bien, pero si no confías en mí, entonces adiós, estoy muy cansado hoy como para discutir contigo por esta tontería. Te lo permití la primera vez, te permito los celos tontos, pero si no crees en mi... entonces no llames.

 

Christian fue dejado boquiabierto, al escuchar el tono de llamada finalizada.

 

Jura que no arrojo su teléfono en ese instante contra la pared porque tendría que trabajar semanas para repararlo, así que lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse contra las sábanas y maldecir, realmente no sabe ni a quién.

 

Después de acabar de maldecir, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Misha de nuevo, sintiendo como el corazón le latía tan rápido que parecía que iba a salirse cuando Collins tardo en contestar.

 

\- No lamento haber reaccionado como lo hice, pero, confío en ti, sé que nunca me engañarías con ese imbécil, aunque él así lo quiera. - dijo rápidamente, no queriendo de verdad disculparse con Misha, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo.

 

Una risa pequeña se escuchó al otro lado de la línea - Chris... - Misha vuelve a reír y el admite que le gusta mucho escuchar ese sonido - Me gusta un poco cuando te pones así de posesivo, pero no cuando desconfías de mi... por eso me enfade.

 

\- Si, pero... estaba celoso, aún estoy celoso, es... te amo, detesto que estemos tan lejos. Y acababa de tener un sueño erótico contigo en el que me lavabas el auto con esos hermosos bóxer rojos que aún conservo... así que estaba muy vulnerable.

 

\- ¡¡Oh, si es tu forma de decirme que me extrañas, yo también lo hago amor!! - suspira alejándose un poco de la sala donde Richard sigue revisando exámenes - Te extraño mucho Christian.

 

\- Si, extrañarte me vuelve loco... paso todo el día pensando en ti y el solo saber que él puede verte todos los días y que es un "adulto", joder, bebé, no puedo evitarlo.

 

\- Lo sé, a veces olvido que esto es también difícil para ti... pero está bien amor, recuerda que soy tuyo... solo tuyo.

 

\- Mish... ¿Cuándo vienes? ¿Puedes venir este fin de semana? De verdad, necesito verte.

 

\- Mi amor, sabes que este fin de semana lo tengo lleno de exámenes que revisar, el próximo ¿Si?

 

\- Odio que seas profesor, ¿Por qué no podías ser lavador de autos o stripper? - se quejó, enrollándose nuevamente en las sabanas.

 

\- ¿Stripper? ¿Yo? - ríe de nuevo sentándose en el sillón con una sonrisa enorme que no pasa desapercibida para su acompañante - No soy nada bueno manejando mi sensualidad, en ningún lugar me hubieran contratado.

 

\- Yo te hubiera contratado, te hubiera hecho bailar en mi regazo, subir y bajar en mi polla... con ese magro cuerpo, dios... sí, eso va a funcionar... - el movimiento le dijo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo el pervertido de su novio, después de todo, no era la primera vez que Cristian le llamaba para masturbarse, al menos no le había dado por ponerse creativo con los videochats.

 

\- Idiota - se quejó sintiendo su polla moverse entre sus pantalones - No estoy solo ¿Recuerdas?

 

\- No importa, bebé, no es como si pudiera verme, solo tú sabes lo que estoy haciendo pensando en ti, solo tú sabes como soy capaz de correrme con el sonido de tu voz y el recuerdo de tu cuerpo.

 

\- Chris, pero... - se detuvo cuando escucho un sensual gemido del otro lado del teléfono - Me vas... a poner, joder - se aclaró la garganta alejándose nuevamente del otro docente - Voy a colgar amor, dejaremos estará más adelante.

 

\- Ugh... bien....

 

Y eso es lo último que Misha Collins tiene que escuchar de su enamorado.

 


	25. Capítulo 22 La Charla, El Acuerdo, El Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy pensando la 2da canción :O , apenas tenga algo en mente posteo el capítulo de esta semana. 
> 
> Saludos n_n , que lo disfruten.

 

¿Donde se encontraran esas respuestas?  
para seguir el camino que eleji,  
tienes que estar junto a mi  
todo estara bien, ten confianza  
y sigue siempre adelante  
asi como un arco iris se extiende  
en el asfalto cuando la lluvia llega a su fin  
**solitario**.... como el viento al soplar  
**sentimientos**.... que pude comprender  
a pesar de que la respuesta no estaba en cualquier lugar  
**llamame**.... yo te entenderé  
**contigo.**... siempre fue amor  
este sentimiento mutuo es  
para ti  
porque seguramente algun día, tu  
podras volar en ese cielo azul  
no importa cuantas veces te tropieces  
para ti  
no existe una cosa que es importante  
tener un lindo sueño  
simplemente no cierres tu corazón

incluso si te lastimas,  
o te ahogas en lagrima tienes que soportarlo  
porque he llegado a verte de esa manera varias veces  
aunque no me hayas dicho nada, **yo te entiendo**  
¿que tan dificil puede ser intentarlo sin importar nada mas?  
**solitario**.... solo si te pierdes  
**intentalo otra vez**.... sin embargo muchas veces podras hacerlo.  
**estoy aqui**.... siempre a tu lado  
**cree en mi.**... es algo que...  
tienes que hacer sin temor  
para ti  
porque seguramente algun día, tu  
podras volar en ese cielo azul  
no importa cuantas veces te tropieces  
para ti  
no existe una cosa que es importante  
tener un lindo sueño  
simplemente no desvies tu mirada  
  
el valor que has sacado es sufiente  
no es un tesoro como ningun otro  
extiende ahora tus dos brazos para que puedas volar  
porque seguramente algun día, tu  
podras volar en ese cielo azul  
no importa cuantas veces te tropieces  
para ti  
no existe una cosa que es importante  
tener un lindo sueño  
simplemente no cierres tu corazon

[Azu - For you ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkrIY3btxkQ)

 

Jensen Ackles respira hondo.

 

Últimamente, era todo lo que hacía.

 

Una visita rápida al psicólogo le había hecho notar algo que ya sabía, estaba al borde de un precipicio por el cual quería lanzarse de cabeza; incluso si sabía que tener pensamientos de ese tipo no iban con él, y que todo era culpa de Jared Padalecki, que desde que había llegado a la universidad no había dejado de enviarle señales confusas con respecto a lo que sentía por él. Desde que había huido de Henderson, lo había hecho con la idea —aparentemente equivocada— de que Jared Padalecki odiaba sus tripas tanto como para intentar quitarse la vida dos veces. Ahora, las acciones confusas de este, le habían dicho que aun sentía algo por él y que estaba dispuesto a tener una relación con él o al menos a iniciar algo, joder, si no decía eso con ese beso que se habían dado, no sabía que más pensar.

 

Arg, todo era tan confuso en su cabeza, no podía comprender como Jared Padalecki sentía algo por el después de lo que había hecho, y aunque el mismo guardaba rencores por las acciones precipitadas del chico alto —sí, aun no comprendía porque Jared que había dicho conocerle tan bien le había traicionado—, intentaba pensar con la cabeza fría cada vez que quería tomar una decisión, acción que se le estaba haciendo imposible después de haber pasado enfurruñado muchos días, dándole tiempo a que marzo se acercara lentamente y a que las vacaciones de primavera buscaran abrirse pasos entre tantos trabajos.

 

Joder, y aun tenía que dar el nombre del novato que estaría ayudando este año.

 

Estaciono la Hilux frente a donde debía haber estado ya hace una hora, pero la indecisión le había hecho manejar y manejar hasta perderse en el campus, y en su intento de encontrar de nuevo su camino, lo había hecho casi con los ojos cerrados, su corazón acabando de decidirse a que enfrentar los problemas era lo más sabio.

 

¿Lo más sabio?

 

Ahora sonaba como el maldito de Kane.

 

Haría esto solo para dejar de hacer sandeces con su vida, se había estado comportando como un idiota debilucho desde que Jared había llegado a la universidad, arruinando la delicada paz que había logrado construir con sonrisas falsas y amistades aún más inverosímiles.

 

Apretó con fuerza el volante, sus manos se pusieron un poco blancas por la fuerza que aplico. Después de pasar un rato mirando a la calle donde pocos estudiantes caminaban a esa hora de la mañana, bajo de la enorme camioneta, cerrando la puerta con fuerza antes de dirigirse al edificio antiguo, mirando sus zapatos mientras subía las escaleras, y luego respirando hondo nuevamente cuando estuvo dentro del edificio.

 

Estaba en la residencia donde Jared se quedaba, podía escuchar a la gente moverse con prisa y hablar y, a la vez, podía jurar que sus voces estaban lejos de él, que eran apenas murmullos, fuera de su foco de atención, que en estos momentos era la puerta de la habitación de Jared por donde este salía ahora con Ross, solamente con Ross.

 

Chasqueo la lengua, no quería al perro presente, las cosas se ponían raras cuando Ross estaba entre ellos, era como si fueran una pareja divorciada y Ross fuera el hijo de ambos, buscando atención, mirándole con sus grandes ojos de perro.

 

— Jared. — le llamo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la atención de Jared estaba enteramente puesta en colocarle el diminuto chaleco azul a Ross, el que le identificaba como perro lazarillo. — ¿Podemos hablar?

 

Fue Ross quien de inmediato se movió incómodo en los brazos de Jared, desesperado por llegar a él, mientras que Jared sosteniendo a Ross con fuerza le miro al inicio con cautela y se quedó callado unos segundos. Parecía que estaba evaluando algo antes de contestar y no le gustaba eso, podía sentir los nervios incrementarse en cada segundo, hasta que finalmente su ex novio asintió levemente.

 

El pasillo no era el mejor lugar para hablar de esto, pero tampoco lo era la habitación de Jared y ambos lo sabían por lo que bajaron por las escaleras y empezaron a caminar por el campus, al inicio, no había un rumbo fijo, pero en algún punto supone que ambos en mutuo acuerdo, se quedaron debajo de los frondosos árboles, que proyectaba una sombra enorme.

 

— Quería hablar sobre... bueno sobre toda esta mierda que nos está pasando. — respiro hondo, con mucha suavidad, intentando que el aire pasara a través de sus pulmones lo más sutilmente. — Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor o el más ejemplar desde que llegaste aquí, diablos, tampoco es que fuera un jodido ángel antes de que tú vinieras, pero al menos no actuaba como un loco.

 

Jared asintió también, dejo a Ross en el suelo solamente para que este corriera a los pies de Jensen de inmediato y se acurrucara sin dejar de mover su colita.

 

— Esta bien, creo que debimos hacerlo hace mucho tiempo... pero no es sencillo — Jensen asiente a sus palabras y sabe que le entiende en ese aspecto — Todo ha estado un poco de cabeza cuando nos reencontramos aquí.

 

— En eso había pensado, pero la realidad es que... no quería escuchar que ya no sentías nada por mi más que odio, aunque fue evidente desde el principio que no era así, quiero decir, no te echaste a llorar ni me partiste la cara... — nuevamente volvió a respirar hondo, intentando mantenerse sereno.

 

— La primera vez que nos vimos si llore. — dice en voz baja, apoyándose en el árbol y tratando que su voz saliera firme, aunque Jensen nunca ha tenido problema en oírle — Cuando llegue aquí, sabía que tal vez nos veríamos, pero nunca pensé que sería el primer día... y que después por alguna extraña razón empezamos a encontrarnos cada día.

 

— Sí, bueno, sabias exactamente lo que venía a hacer aquí, a lamer mis heridas e intentar sanar, y aunque tu deberías haber hecho lo mismo, decidiste venir, ¿Por qué? Sé que quizás pienses que no tengo derecho a saberlo, pero necesito que me digas, ¿Para qué viniste aquí? De todos los lugares a los que podías ir, viniste aquí.

 

— Fueron varias razones — comienza, jugando un poco con sus manos — A nivel académico, esta era realmente una de mis mejores opciones, quiero ser ingeniero y uno bueno — toma aire para después continuar — Pero eso es una verdad a medias que no comprendí hasta que... hasta que me besaste en el lago, es decir una parte de mi vino, porque necesitaba constatar que lo nuestro había muerto, pero me equivoque... cuando me besaste, cuando lo hiciste, me di cuenta que no te había olvidado, ni siquiera un poco.

 

No puede creer que lo había dicho, no puede creer que las palabras salieran de sus labios y está seguro que esta sonrojado, tanto que puede sentir el calor llenar su cara, mientras se deja caer hacia el suelo, aun apoyado en el árbol, porque es incapaz de controlar su cuerpo y ver a Jensen a los ojos.

 

— Entonces, viniste aquí porque creías que lo nuestro podía haber sido real... si es así, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte si sabias que lo que yo sentía por ti era real? ¿Por qué harías eso?

 

La pregunta le sacude, siente como si fuera un golpe que le deja algo desubicado y adolorido por segundos, en los que sin embargo se fuerza a seguir hablando.

 

— No entiendo tampoco porque hiciste esa apuesta, convertiste nuestra relación en un juego, aun cuando sabias perfectamente que no tenías que empujarme en absolutamente nada para que me acostara contigo, ¡Lo iba a hacer porque te amaba! ¡También lo sabias! — se detiene tomando algo de aire — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, mi virginidad era para ti…

 

Noto como Jensen se quedó callado unos segundos, en los que él no resistió el silencio — También hay muchas cosas que no comprendo, cosas que esa mujer dijo, quisiera saber además si ¿Todo empezó por esa endemoniada apuesta?, sí acaso ¿Te daba asco?

 

— ¡No me acosté contigo en el tiempo estimado en esa apuesta precisamente porque...! — Los puños de Jensen Ackles se apretaron con fuerza, y tuvo que alejarse de Jared unos pasos, siendo seguido por Ross cuyas orejas estaban echadas hacia atrás. — Mierda, la apuesta fue una estupidez, antes de que siquiera fuéramos nada serio, si me hubieras dejado explicártelo, si hubieras esperado por mí... pero no, tomaste una decisión que nos dañó a ambos, y ahora es demasiado tarde para intentar arreglar el pasado... así que ¿De verdad quieres esto?

 

Jared suspiro — Fueron nuestras decisiones Jen, las de ambos las que nos tiene hoy aquí — se puso de pie de nuevo, caminando hasta su ex novio que le miraba con atención — Pero sí... quiero esto — hay algo inexplicable en los ojos de Jensen cuando él dice esas palabras, algo inmenso, algo indescriptible, por lo que tiene que volver a decirlo — Quiero otra oportunidad para ambos ¿Tú la quieres?

 

— Si, la quiero.... quiero otra oportunidad para nosotros, pero necesito tiempo para procesar que aun sientes algo real por mí, que pese a lo que hiciste...

 

No pudo continuar, tuvo que detenerse, mirando a Ross y luego a Jared. Un nudo en su garganta.

 

— Quiero estar contigo, quiero que... volvamos a estar juntos, pero... antes de ser... formales... debemos comenzar a... forjar una amistad.

 

Jared suspiro, sus manos subieron a su rostro, donde froto un poco e hizo que su cabello, un poco más largo de lo que siempre lo ha usado, fuera hacia atrás — Está bien, solo... solo — se queda callado, bajando su mirada hacia Ross que esta sin duda menos travieso de lo que siempre es — Recuerda que yo ya pensaba en matarme mucho antes de que nos acercáramos, fue mi decisión Jensen.

 

— Si, supongo que si fue... solo pensabas en ti en ese momento. — no había realmente alguna emoción rescatable en el tono que uso Jensen Ackles para pronunciar esas palabras, lo que confundió al basquetbolista que quiso decirle en ese momento lo mucho que había pensado en él en sus momentos finales, como siempre le tuvo en su mente aun cuando se estuviera desvaneciendo de este mundo. — Yo... quiero que esto funcione, pero tengo emociones encontradas... como veras, actualmente no soy la persona más estable de este mundo.

 

— No — acepto, se inclinó para tomar a Ross entre sus brazos, tratando de descifrar lo que sentía en ese momento — Entiendo que estás enojado conmigo, pero yo también lo estoy contigo Jensen, porque también fue tu decisión hacer esa apuesta o molestarme y golpearme casi toda la secundaria, estoy enojado y herido, pero entiendo lo que te llevo a ello, espero que si volvemos, tú también puedas comprender mis razones — negó con la cabeza — No lo espero en realidad, lo necesito — confeso frotando sus ojos para alejar el llanto — Nos vemos.

 

Jared se sorprendió cuando sintió los dedos de Jensen apretarse en su muñeca, por lo que miro esos pecosos dedos por unos segundos antes de subir la mirada a los ojos claros que tanto había extrañado en secreto.

 

— Te quiero. — dijo débilmente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran de su boca. — Te llamare, ¿OK?

 

Eso le sorprendió tanto, que no pudo contener las escurridísimas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos — Estaré esperando — dice torpemente — Voy a esperarte esta vez — agrega y ambos saben a qué se refiere que en diferencia aquella mañana donde solo pensaba en desangrarse, esta vez va a esperarle — Solo a ti.

 

— Si, sobre eso... lo siento, no debí haberme puesto celoso... es solo que... tu... bueno es complicado.

 

— ¿Yo que...? — una risa incrédula escapa de los labios de Jared— Solo tengo amigos bocones, recuerda que nunca he sido exactamente popular en ningún aspecto, menos en ese... pero está bien, después de todo, yo te hice una escena en el lago — admite.

 

— Entonces, ¿Estamos a mano? — pregunto, sonriendo tímidamente, aun sin soltar a Jared.

 

Pese a las lágrimas en sus ojos, Jared no puede evitar sonreír — Estamos a mano — aceptó.

 

— Bien... — parece querer decir más, pero simplemente le suelta la mano tomando luego la cabeza de Ross entre sus manos y besando ambos lados del pequeño hocico del perro que parece encantado de la atención de Jensen. — No le cargues como si fuera un gato.

 

— Es que es muy travieso y no quiero que se lastime — Jared responde y no le importa si suena sobreprotector — La otra vez que le descuide un poco, lo encontré mordiendo uno de mis libros, imagínate si hace eso con un cable de electricidad o algo peor.

 

— Pues lo regañas... además, mi niño no hace nada malo, ¿Verdad amor? — tuvo que sostener a Ross con fuerza, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo cuando salto a su pecho desde los brazos de Jared que sonrió. — ¡Hermoso como papi!

 

— ¡Que ego! — molesto Jared, pero en realidad estaba sonriendo bastante, más cuando los ladridos enérgicos de Ross se empezaron a escucharse — Wow, alguien parece desesperado por un trozo de ti —y lo dice porque la lengua de Ross, está literalmente paseándose por todas partes del rostro de Jensen.

 

— Es tan efusivo... y ha crecido tanto, era una cosa enana y gordita cuando te la di. — sonrió ampliamente, acariciando el pelaje que ya está un poco largo. — Cuando quieras llevarle al vet podemos ir juntos.

 

— Claro que sí, así me ayudas a atraparlo, que parece entender cada vez que tengo intenciones de llevarlo — se acerca un poco, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño animal — Les tiene un poco de miedo, ni idea del porqué.

 

Se siente más ligero ahora que el tema se ha desviado al animal que entre ambos parece encantado, aun se pregunta cómo es que recuerda tanto a Jensen, quizás no solo los humanos se sienten atraídos a ese sexy hombre, quizás...

 

¡Oh!

 

Uno de los brazos de Jensen se separa de Ross, cruzando por la cintura de Jared y acercándole repentinamente a su cuerpo.

 

— Quizás tú te pones nervioso y él lo siente.

 

— ¿Yooo? — preguntó sorprendido, no sólo por el movimiento de Jensen, sino por como su voz se cortó, su cuerpo se sacudió y alargó un poco más de lo normal la "o", se avergonzado un poco de su reacción tan evidente, aunque Jensen parecía un poco encantado — Sí, puede ser... los hospitales me ponen nervioso y el veterinario, es como un hospital.

 

— Mmmm... Deberíamos llevarlo a que le corten todo ese cabello, ¿Está un poco largo no? — libero a Jared, pero este no consiguió la fuerza para retirarse de donde estaba, observando atentamente como Jensen jugaba con el pelaje de Ross.

 

Después de todo, en ese instante recordó lo agradable que era estar cerca de Jensen, tan cerca que podía sentir lo cálido de su cuerpo y se preguntó, si Ackles, le había acercado a propósito — Un poco si, la verdad, estaba evadiendo un poco llevarlo a que se lo corten, Chad dice que se ve bien, que luce como yo — se queja, de pronto, cuando el recuerdo viene a su cabeza un puchero se forma en sus labios.

 

— Mmm... No sé, el primer perro que tuve fue un Sharpei rubio, mamá decía que su cara arrugada era igual a mi cara de bebé y que por eso me lo regalaron, y el segundo fue un Mastiff italiano que aún conservo y como sabrás, el Sharpei carece de cabello y el Mastiff tiene cabello muy corto. — explico brevemente, pensando en si alguna vez Jared había conocido a su Mastiff.

 

— Eres rubio, tienes el pelo corto — Jared pone su mano en la cabeza de Jensen y desordena un poco de su cabello — Suena como que si te pareces un poco.

 

—Sí, Marco era igual a mí en todas sus facetas, fue un buen perro, pero tuvimos que dejarlo en Texas, lo arrollo un camión en el Rancho de mi abuelo... — se encogió de hombros, inclinándose hacia la mano de Jared que se detuvo momentáneamente. — Aunque Wolftrap es negro grisáceo, y no se parece en nada a mí, es pesado y le gusta dormir en cualquier parte...

 

— Lamento lo de Marco — dijo con suavidad, se gana la atención de Jensen que le sonríe suavemente — Y no creas, Wolftrap y tu deben tener algo en común. ¿No come demasiado o algo así...?

 

— ¡Hey! Yo como lo suficiente... aunque si, en realidad, tiene mucho de mi lado perezoso...

 

— Recuerdo que comías como un pequeño monstro, igual que Megan.

 

— Yo recuerdo algo muy diferente... tú en el sofá, con esa hermosa pancita redonda llena de alitas de pollo y de nachos, tus labios con sabor a queso y tus quejidos cada vez que acariciaba tu estómago...

 

— Oh dios — se sonroja, está seguro que no puede hacer otra cosa — Esta bien, está bien, quizás era yo quien comía demasiado y tu quien me mimaba.

 

Sin darse cuenta, ambos han empezado a recordar los buenos momentos, porque sencillamente no todo era malo, por eso es que están ahí, sosteniéndose la mirada pese a todo el dolor y el enojo, dispuestos ambos a construirse una segunda oportunidad.

 

— Es confuso... cuando estamos así, se siente como si nada hubiera cambiado... — murmuro Ackles, cerrando sus ojos un momento antes de bajar a Ross, dándole la correa a Jared para que la tomara. — Es por esto que quiero intentarlo, quiero que volvamos a vivir juntos esos momentos felices...

 

— Lo sé, yo también estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, porque quiero vivir a tu lado esa felicidad de nuevo — se inclina para dejar un casto beso en la mejilla de Jensen — Esperare tu llamada — le recuerda antes de separarse.

 

— Si, intentare llamar... ¡Adiós, cachorro, adiós, Ross! — dice animadamente, perdiéndose el sonrojo en Jared.

 

— Adiós — responde sosteniendo la correa con fuerza, cuando Ross intenta seguir a Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Llevaba a Ross en los brazos para cruzar la calle del campus cuando le vio. Usualmente no era curioso de sus alrededores, no cuando salía a correr, y hoy, que había salido a correr más tarde, apenas y podía con su alma, de hecho, solo había salido por el perro y no por necesidad de ejercitarse, total, los diecisiete burritos que había consumido en dos días, se los había llevado el esfuerzo de estudiar más de veinte horas seguidas, fundiendo su cerebro para un examen que había presentado y del que estaba seguro había reprobado fatalmente.

 

No le gustaba cruzar calles con Ross, era muy paranoico con ello, y además, aunque Ross era como suyo, en realidad no lo era, la única razón por la que lo sacaba —además de que Ross era un buen corredor de distancias cortas— era porque le daba mucha pena verlo dar vueltas por una habitación todo el día.

 

Así que, el sol había amanecido en lo más alto, el viento que corría era perfecto para que bochorno no fuera demasiado fuerte y Jared estaba totalmente dormido en su cama después de la noche anterior pasarse horas viendo unas extrañas fotos en su celular y por más que intento dar un vistazo, no había podido captar nada más de una gran cantidad de blanco que asoció con la nieve. Suspiro, mientras se detenía, sabía que tenía que dejarle ir y ver a Chad sostener una tablita y golpear un árbol con ella, le volvió a recordar que Jared parecía haber hecho ya su elección.

 

— La vida es una mierda ¿No?

 

Amell no sabía que le había llevado a acercarse, una parte de él aún estaba enojado con el rubio por decirle nada más que la verdad y otra, otra... no lo sabe aún.

 

— Un poco sí, pero tienes muchas cosas buenas cuando te dejan vivir en paz y a tu voluntad. — esa fue la respuesta absoluta de Chad Murray, quien apenas giro su rostro, aunque a él no le dirigió una sonrisa, a Ross si lo hizo, incluso se acercó al pequeño corguie para tomarlo en sus brazos. — Oh, mira quien vino a dar un paseo, ¿Viniste a ver al tío Chad?

 

— Pues supongo que tienes razón — Amell arqueo una ceja, notando como Chad y Ross estaban más entretenidos entre ellos que en cualquier otra cosa — Hey, ¿Cómo es que a él le recibes mejor que a mí?

 

— Porque a ti no te dejaría lamer mi cara ni borracho, además, él es más guapo, ¿Verdad que sí, cariño? — y de pronto, Chad estornudo, riendo muy alto mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba. — Además, tengo que darle amor antes de que mi alergia se dispare.

 

— ¿Qué? — Amell río. — Eres extraño, eres la primera persona que conozco que pese a ser alérgico a los perros, se quiere acercar a ellos de buenas a primeras. Eres extraño.

 

— Quien dijo que era alérgico a los perros, solo soy alérgico a los hombres patéticos. — encogiéndose de hombros, Chad estornudo nuevamente.

 

— Vete a la mierda — le dijo, frunciendo los labios — Cómo sea, vamos a jugar un poco de baloncesto, necesitas mover tu culo gordo y flojo de aquí, vamos, después de todo te había prometido enseñarte.

 

— Si, si, ¿Planeas que aprenda de un perdedor como tú? — sonrió, apoyándose en el hombro de Stephen para empujarle. — ¿Quizás debería presentarte el placer de tener a una chica, sabes?

 

— ¿Qué? — ríe, no puede evitarlo porque a veces la actitud de Chad es contagiosa y quizás por eso pasa su brazo por encima de su hombro — No quiero los placeres que puedan ofrecerme las mujeres, quiero los que los hombres pueden ofrecerme y ahora mueve el culo, que voy a enseñarte a jugar baloncesto hasta desmayarte.

 

— ¿Desmayarme? Puras promesas. — se burló de nuevo, tomando la cadena del perro para llevarla él.

 

La sonrisa de Amell se hizo un poco más grande — Ya veremos qué tan buena resistencia física da nadar, no importa que Jared diga que eres asombroso, seguro apenas si flotas.

 

— No me has visto y no me conoces. — lo dijo con tanta altanería, que Stephen dejo que sus ojos estuvieran mucho más tiempo sobre el cuerpo esbelto de Chad Murray, esas pocas curvas que tenía no era lo que lo hacía atractivo, sino la firmeza de su cuerpo, la piel lisa y pálida por el cloro, típico de un nadador de piscina cerrada.

 

— Te diré algo, hoy te pateare el culo en el baloncesto y tú lo harás después en natación, si puedes — reto, empezando a caminar y arrastrando a Chad con él, no se detiene a pensar en nada de lo que acaba de cruzar por su mente, ¿Para que...?, es un pensamiento tan fugaz como muchos otros que ha tenido con hombres que jamás tendrían nada con él.

 

— Cariño, dudo que puedas vencerme en natación, soy una sirena. — dijo orgullosamente, sus mejillas sonrojándose.

 

Amell ríe y Chad solo rueda los ojos, porque es claro que el cabrón que camina a su lado, cuyo brazo es muy cálido, se lo ha imaginado, casi puede verlo en sus ojos de pervertido. Sin embargo, no dice nada y él tampoco, caminan por el campus un rato en silencio hasta que llegan a las canchas de baloncesto, vacías a esas horas de la tarde.

 

— Conseguiré un balón, sirena, cuida de Ross mientras regreso.

 

— Sabía que te gustaría. — resignado a ser llamado sirena por alguien más que Christian Kane, Chad observo a Ross sentarse cómodamente dentro de la cancha, sin esperar o querer moverse, se notaba que Jared y Stephen lo tenían acostumbrado a esta rutina.

 

— ¡¡Claro!! — grita y se va corriendo, Chad le sigue con la mirada hasta que no lo puede hacer más, no sabe porque está ahí, deportes como el baloncesto nunca le han gustado normalmente, pero supone que tener un nuevo amigo no sería tan malo.

 

Después de todo, la universidad había sido su oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y hasta ahora, todo marchaba bien, excepto por las llamadas periódicas de sus padres. Suspiro, su rostro adquirió una mueca de molestia pensó que si bien sus padres no podían dejarle sin dinero, quizás eso no era tan malo, si se los quitaba literalmente del hombro.

 

Necesitaba un trabajo, salirse del apartamento, buscar un lugar cómodo y barato que pudiera costearse con un trabajo de mierda, quizás suplicar por una habitación de estudiantes y podría ser libre... pero, ¿Sabría ser libre? Después de mucho tiempo, no creía poder saberlo. Ser libre, significaría aceptar muchas cosas que aún no podía ni siquiera pensar sin sentir que el aire se le escapaba, así que lo dudaba, pero no estaba seguro, no estaba seguro de casi nada en su vida, en realidad.

 

— ¿Murray? — esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de que un balón volara hasta su cara, alcanzo a esquivarlo por poco, sonriendo cuando el balón reboto tras él.

 

— Eres muy malo, ¿Lo sabías? — se quejó, soltando la cadena de Ross y yendo a por el balón.

 

— ¡¿Por qué?! — trota sobre sus piernas, claramente calentando — ¿Porque quiero ver tu cara decorada con un balón?

 

— ¡Malvado! ¿Qué te hice yo? — se quejó, rebotando el balón como había visto a Jared hacer cientos de veces y aunque podía mantenerlo, solo era por pocos segundos.

 

— Nada, a veces me gusta molestar sin razón — admite y corre hasta donde estaba Chad, rodeando su cuerpo hasta que están prácticamente pegados agrega — La espalda más firme, tienes que mantener la mano a una misma altura, que el balón se mueva hacía ti.

 

— No es fácil cuando me estas tocando como si quisieras meterme mano, eso es solo para las chicas ¿Sabes? — le recordó, empujándole con su hombro para que se alejara.

 

— No seas imbécil, ya te dije que tuve bastante de imposibles, el próximo chico en que me fije — dice caminando alrededor de Chad notando como parece haber entendido el truco — Estará totalmente disponible.

 

— ¿Oh? ¿Decidido a no ir más por Jared? ¡Bien por ti! — intento pasar a Stephen, pero resulto con el yéndose patéticamente al suelo, por fortuna, tenía una chaqueta, o si no se hubiera raspado los codos.

 

Amell asintió, aún le gustaba Jared, en muchos aspectos nunca había conocido a una persona tan fuerte, tímida y cálida a la vez. Pero no podía competir con la mirada que aparecía en el rostro del más alto cuando Ackles estaba ahí, le había mucho costado verlo, pero empezó a poner atención a pequeños detalles que no podía seguir ignorando, tanto por su propio bien como por el de Padalecki — No me felicites mucho, no es algo sencillo, ¡Anda levántate!

 

— Se un caballero y ayúdame a ponerme de pie. — gruño, sentándose en el caliente pavimento y revisando si tenía alguna herida prominente, al menos por ahora no tenía nada doloroso... — ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Jared? Aun no lo entiendo.

 

— A veces no puedes explicar esas cosas tan sencillamente, no es como si fueran un menú o algo — se queja, ofreciéndole su mano a Chad — Es atractivo, cualquiera puede ver eso, es cálido y amable, algo tímido, pero... hace que quieras cuidarlo, supongo que eso me gusta.

 

— Ugh, eres igual que Jensen. — mascullo, limpiando sus rodillas. — De todas formas, supongo que sí, Jared se hace querer... — murmuro, girándose para buscar la pelota. — Aun así, no creo que sea el tipo de chico que debería gustarle a alguien como tú, mereces ser cuidado también y Jared no podría darte eso, ahora mismo Jared solo necesita ser cuidado y mimado.

 

— ¿Y porque no le dices lo mismo a Ackles? — preguntó curioso. — Es decir suenas seguro de lo que dices, por lo que Jared tampoco podría cuidar de ese imbécil.

 

— ¿Jensen? No necesita que nadie lo cuide. El más vivo ejemplo de independencia, arrogancia y obstinación que puedes ver en tu vida es Jensen Ackles. Podía estar muriendo y no lo diría.

 

— ¿Y porque alguien así necesita de alguien como Jared?, es ilógico.

 

— Porque puede cuidar de Jared. Por qué sabia, sin que nadie le dijera, como tratarlo. Sin tenerle lastima. Cuando tú le miras, sufres y dejas que se note demasiado, cuando Jensen le mira todo lo que Jared ve es amor y ganas de continuar.

 

Amell se quedó callado, recibió el balón de manos de Murray y se quedó con toda su atención en el sonido que hacia este al rebotar antes de agregar — Pero que... ¿Qué gana Ackles? ¿Qué necesita él de Jared? — preguntó rebotando el balón con más fuerza — Porque suena... suena que lo único que necesita es que Jay le ame... nada más, mierda, están locos los dos — masculla.

 

— ¡Finalmente! ¡Lo captaste! — Murray hizo una parodia de celebración, moviendo sus caderas y sus brazos. — De eso es de lo que hablo, así es como funcionan. Aunque no niego que cuando Jared llegue a estar del todo bien, pueda ser capaz de guiar a Jensen a ser una mejor persona.

 

— ¡Y realmente lo necesita! —murmuro pese a que su voz se escuchaba un poco cortada. — Es estúpido, pero creo que lo entiendo... aunque duela.

 

— Por supuesto que duele, es difícil competir con algo que es más fuerte que lo que tu sientes. — sonrió, abiertamente, acercándose para abrazar a Stephen que tomo una respiración fuerte al verse sorprendido.

 

— Son estúpidamente perfectos el uno para el otro. — dice y un sollozo abandona sus labios, no es la práctica que había planeado, ni siquiera pensó en hablar de esto, pero no se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba hasta que siente los brazos de Murray contenerle.

 

— ¡Hey, no llores! — Chad parece escandalizado ahora. — Yo no quería... quiero decir, tu eres asombroso, ¿Lo sabes? Podrías tener a quién quisieras.

 

— Díselo a mis tres ex novios — gruño para que después una sonrisa triste escapara de sus labios — Solo necesitaba — solloza — Desahogarme un poco.

 

— ¿Tres? ¡Woah! — Murray se aleja, parece muy aliviado de que Stephen haya logrado controlarse, joder, dolía demasiado verle de esa forma y no poder hacer nada más que intentar confortarle. — Esos son bastante, yo no he tenido más que escapadas ocasionales.

 

— ¡Ja!, pues mejor eso a elegir mal, estoy empezando a creer que ese es mi problema — responde limpiando los surcos de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

 

— No sabes elegir, tienes que escuchar a tu corazón más seguido... — pareció darse cuenta de lo que decía y se mordió el labio. — Quiero decir, no es como si yo creyera en esas mierdas de chicas y maricas, pero es lo que se dice, ¿No?

 

— Eres extraño — responde Amell, llevando su mano a su cabello — Actúas despistadamente e incluso tontamente, pero eres muy observador y analítico — desordena los cabellos ajenos a propósito — Vamos por algo que tomar, te invito, porque lo de baloncesto tomara su tiempo.

 

— Hey, soy un estudiante muy bueno, soy el mejor estudiante que tendrás, y con el trasero más lindo para mirar, ya veras, ¿Cuándo será la siguiente práctica?

 

— ¿Qué tal el próximo martes, quizás a las 5:00 pm?

 

— ¿A las cinco? Mmmm... Sí, creo que puedo faltar a la práctica de natación por ello. — Chad saco su teléfono del bolsillo, recordando que lo tenía allí mientras se inclinaba para tomar a Ross de la cadena.

 

— Puede ser después, si no quedas muy cansado — Amell se encoge de hombros — El martes tengo todo la tarde y la noche libre.

 

— ¿Que insinúas; que no podré aguantar tu ritmo nuevamente? — le golpeo el brazo, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que Stephen riera y se tambaleara. — Joder, quiero una práctica como dios manda, no una revolcada, quiero los pasos básicos y eso, un manual y un silbato, como los profesionales.

 

— Esta bien, está bien, el martes, te haré sudar todo ese ego Murray, ¡¡Todo!!

 

— Espero por tu bien que sepas nadar, porque si no es así, me cobrare todo lo que me hagas.

 

 

 

 

El apartamento ha estado un poco silencioso y abandonado, ahora que Kane tiene que moverse entre clase y clase hacía un trabajo, de alguna forma — piensa mientras mira el techo de su recamara — que es perfecto que su amigo y compañero de apartamento tuviera que hacer esto justo ahora, porque le permite pensar un poco más tranquilo y pausadamente todo lo que ha estado pasando.

 

Es algo que generalmente él no hace, pero que necesita hacer esta vez. Jared Padalecki ha puesto su mundo de cabeza de una u otra forma desde que le conoció, para bien o para mal, Jared siempre le ha descontrolado inexplicablemente, eso le enoja un poco incluso, como le está obligando siempre a sentir cosas nuevas, cosas más allá de su control.

 

La primera vez que le vio, cuando los nervios y el miedo eran demasiado, se sintió seguro con su suave sonrisa, cuando fue su blanco... la adrenalina y emoción que sentía por tener esos ojos sobre él aun fueran llenos de miedo no tuvo ni la más mínima lógica hasta que se dio cuenta que quería tener más que su atención... sus sonrisas, sus miedos, sus abrazos, sus besos. Jared, de alguna forma, siempre le daba más de lo que podía esperar o estaría preparado.

 

Y esta vez, no era la excepción.

 

Era muy complicado intentar que todo esto fuera bien, era de locos pensar en ello ahora mismo.

 

Al menos sentía que iba a volverse loco si pensaba en lo que iba a hacer con todo lo que estaba viniéndosele encima. Mierda, solo pensar en Henderson hacia que un dolor fuerte en su sien se presentara, punzante, recordándole todo el daño que había hecho.

 

Había sembrado mucho dolor en su pasado, había destrozado lo que más amaba e incluso otras personas habían salido heridas de por medio, por eso y más aún le era realmente difícil imaginar que Jared podía querer de nuevo algo con él. Pero no lo había imaginado, era real ¡Muy real!, lo había sentido, en las miradas, besos y palabras que habían compartido estos meses con Jared, había sentido... había sentido como Jared le añoraba.

 

Porque él le añoraba también, le extraña y amaba, y necesitaba, pero no podía mostrar eso, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, ni siquiera era capaz de mostrarlo ante Jared mismo ahora que se habían encontrado, o al menos eso creía. Intentaba desesperadamente olvidar como se había roto ante Jared y todo el equipo de basquetbol.

 

Porque no le gustaba que nadie se diera cuenta de su debilidad, porque mostrar su vulnerabilidad nunca, nunca fue una opción para él, pero en ese instante, cuando pensó que Jared... su Jared estaba con alguien más, se había roto, había sentido su pecho casi partirse en dos, porque Jared era suyo y punto.

 

Sonrió casi dolorosamente, al darse cuenta que tenía miedo de tenerle una vez más y perderle de nuevo, mucho miedo.

 

— Ni siquiera te tengo aun... y ya estoy pensando en perderte... ¿Cómo voy a cuidarte cuando me dejaste hecho un desastre?

 

 

 

 

 

No ha pasado la mejor noche de su vida, después de despedirse de Jensen, se sintió algo ansioso, en clases no había podido dejar de garabatear lo que fuera en su cuaderno mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba, su mente regresaba a Jensen una y otra vez sin poder evitarlo. Ambos estaban tan heridos, tan resentidos el uno con el otro, pero tan jodidamente enamorados, que asustaba.

 

Tenía las mejillas tan rosadas que más de una vez le habían preguntado si estaba enfermo o acalorado. Sabía que Kat y Sandy sospechaban algo, era difícil negar ante ellas que Ackles era el chico del que había estado enamorado siempre.

 

Enamorado siempre.

 

Si, esa era una verdad innegable. Nunca había dejado de amarle o de sentir algo por él.

 

No importa cuántas veces le había dicho a la doctora que no podía sentir nada en específico por Jensen Ackles, sabiendo que esa era su forma de negarse a sí mismo lo que en realidad sentía. Y ahora venía Jensen y le decía esas cosas, y volvía a ser el Jensen que había conocido en su adolescencia, locuaz, divertido, amable y tan lleno de emociones.

 

No importa cuántas veces, había cambiado de tema cuando Ian o alguno de sus amigos querían saber cómo estaba con respecto a Jensen, no importa cuántas veces le había dicho a su familia que todo había quedado atrás, porque era mentira, todo era otra forma de escapar de la realidad. Quizás ya no se cortaba, pero durante un largo tiempo, mentir sobre Jensen, había sido su nueva estrategia para afrontar aquello a lo que le tenía miedo. Hasta que sus propios sentimientos, se revelaron, haciéndole ver cuán locamente enamorado seguía de Ackles, como con su voz podía descontrolar su mundo de un segundo a otro.

 

— ¿En qué piensas? — la voz de Chad le hizo sobresaltarse.

 

Estaba a su lado en la cama, haciendo como a veces le daba por hacer, quedándose "ilegalmente" en su dormitorio a dormir, por fortuna para ellos, Chad cabía perfectamente debajo de la cama cuando los supervisores pasaban en la noche. Además, que era fácil no hacer notar que algo estaba fuera de lugar cuando veían la sonrisa tímida de Jared.

 

Stephen había ido a comprar sándwich en Subway, mientras ellos estaban allí, vegetando.

 

Era una noche en la que volvía a llover, así que estaban debajo de las sabanas ambos, los pies delgados de Chad debajo de sus largas piernas.

 

— No te rías — le advierte algo sonrojado — En Jensen... de nuevo, si, lo sé.

 

— Uy, ¿Qué piensas de Jensen? — alzando su mirada del libro que Jared recientemente le había prestado, alzo una de sus cejas.

 

— No lo sé — responde cuando se siente observado — Es solo que lo que he siento por él... es tan grande que asusta un poco, incluso ahora que estoy herido y asustado, aun siento que le amo tanto ¿Lo entiendes?

 

— No lo entiendo, pero comprendo, y no importa mucho, ¿Sabes? Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro... — afirmo, sabiendo que debía quitarse el chip de "amigo de Jensen" y ponerse el de "pronto a ser el mejor amigo de Jared". — Lo siento, eso sonó como si... quisiera empujarte a los brazos de Jensen. — murmuro, apenado por su comportamiento. — Comencemos de nuevo. — dijo, haciendo que Jared riera. — No entiendo lo que sientes, porque nunca lo he sentido con nadie. Pero comprendo que, por lo que se, después de todo lo que has pasado, eres... propenso a sentir cosas que puede que pienses o sientes, influenciado por los demás, están mal o que no son correctas. Soné como Jane Austin, ¿Verdad?

 

— Un poco — admite y sonríe suavemente — Es decir... lo que pasa es — tomo aire, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarse — Amo a Jensen, creo que desde que lo volví a ver es algo que tengo claro, pero no se... tengo miedo y estoy enojado y sí... quizás soy un poco débil y susceptible a la opinión de otros — se quedó callado, tratando de no derramar una lágrima pese a que sus ojos ya estaban llorosos — Pero a la vez mi mayor miedo en este momento, es que no me llame, Chad.

 

— ¿Que no te llame? — Chad repitió muy lentamente, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Dijo que te iba a llamar y no te ha llamado? ¿Hace cuánto hablaron?

 

— Quedamos en que ambos queríamos intentarlo... que aun sentíamos algo, pero él dijo que necesitaba tiempo — se da cuenta tan pronto lo dice que no suena como algo particularmente bueno por lo que tiene que hacer otro esfuerzo por no llorar — Dijo que llamaría cuando procesara todo esto y fue hace una semana. Por eso no me he despegado de mi teléfono.

 

— Esto es exactamente lo que le decía a Stephen. — pensó en como Jared ponía una carga tan pesada en los hombros de Jensen, le estaba dando a él la decisión de querer echarse el mundo encima por amarle y querer estar a tu lado e iba ahora y pensaba solo en sus propios sentimientos y no en los de Jensen. Suspiro, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que decir. — Jay, confía en él un poco más, ¿Si? Jensen merece eso. — su mano se posó sobre su hombro y apretó con suavidad.

 

— La confianza se gana Chad, no se da por generación espontánea y no puedes pedirme eso, si la última vez — se detuvo, llevando su mano a su rostro y frotando con algo de fuerza para tranquilizarse — Creo que mejor no hablamos de esto, eres mi mejor amigo, pero cuando se trata de Jensen, no eres exactamente neutral... solo hablemos de otra cosa.

 

— Bueno, tú empezaste. — Chad se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su libro. — Pero si no confías en él, no esperes tan ansiosamente su llamada.

 

— Es que no lo entiendes... es que realmente no lo haces — dice y se sienta en la cama, mientras una suave pero amarga risa llena el ambiente — No puedo confiar en él tan fácilmente, cuando toda esta locura empezó entre nosotros pensé que si... pero ahora sé que no... Que necesito que me demuestre que puedo hacerlo. En secundaria, era el blanco continuo de sus burlas y de sus golpes, para el equipo de fútbol la práctica entre clases era golpearme, una y otra vez, porque era demasiado escuálido, pobre, inteligente, alto... estúpido, gay ¡Cualquier cosa era una excusa! — toma aire porque siente que no puede detenerse que tiene que vomitar todo. — ¿Sabes que hacía...?, cambiaba el camino para ir a la escuela, me quedaba callado en clases, hablaba en voz baja y me encorvaba, hacía lo que fuera por desaparecer, porque además la situación en mi casa también era una mierda, no había comida, pero si reproches y odio contra mi padre, que en aquel entonces pensaba que nos había abandonado por que mi madre no lo quería por ser un homosexual como yo.

 

— Pero... pero en algún punto del camino, no sé qué paso Jensen y yo... no lo sé, nos acercamos y fue, fue como si el mundo girara por primera vez para mí y conocí a un Jensen único... especial, amoroso y amable — al fin no puede evitar soltar un sollozo — Pensé que podía confiar en lo que sentía, en que no volvería a golpearme y fue así... fue así, hasta que me di cuenta que hizo algo peor, apostó con su ex novia mi virginidad y solo... solo quería morirme. No puedo confiar en el tan fácilmente ahora Chad, estoy asustado, enojado y aun así le añoro tanto, le amo... le sigo amando tanto, que a veces considero que debería ir corriendo donde mi psicóloga.

 

Sintió la mano de Chad soltar su hombro, pero no se atrevió a ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Ni siquiera quería saber que expresión tenía él, porque estaba llorando, incluso sentía fluido salir de su nariz y resbalar por su labio. Rápidamente se limpió la cara con la manta e intento respirar hondo.

 

— Lo siento. — escucho a Chad decir, pero pensó que lo había imaginado. — Lo siento. — repitió y ahora Jared supo que no era su imaginación. — Fui un tonto antes, pidiéndote que hicieras algo así... la verdad es... yo también fui abusado en la escuela, y entiendo como podías haberte sentido, pero... tienes razón, mierda, enamorarte de tu principal agresor... uh... complicado.

 

El sollozo de Chad fue enmascarado tontamente con una suave risa sin gracia o diversión. Este tenía la mano que antes había estado en su hombro cubriendo sus ojos.

 

— Ahora entiendo, un poco mejor. — hizo una pausa, que Jared no supo cómo llenar. — No puedo ver a Jensen como un monstruo porque él me salvo en Macbeth, pero... escuchando lo que me acabas de decir, hace aún más complicado mis sentimientos.

 

— Lo siento, Chad — asiente y una sonrisa sin fuerza aparece en su rostro pese a las lágrimas — Lo siento, no quise traerte malos recuerdos o hablarte mal de Jensen, sé que él es importante para ti, solo me enoje y necesitaba sacarlo todo — se aclaró la garganta — De hecho, no pienses que empecé con esta mierda de cortarme solo por Jensen, fueron un montón de cosas las que estaban mal en mi vida, ni siquiera aceptaba que era gay — eso llama la atención de Murray aunque Jared no parece darse cuenta de eso — Pero cuando sucedió lo de la apuesta, me di cuenta que estaba cansado de vivir de esa forma...

 

— Jensen... — suspiro. — Me dijo que lo había hecho sin pensar, pero yo creo que si estaba pensando y con lo que dices de él, sabiendo que él era... así, solo un deportista más de esos descerebrados que creen que tienen derecho sobre todo el mundo, con esa maldita mentalidad de equipo, no dudo ni un segundo en que en ese momento solo pensaba en hacer daño a alguien... — respiro hondo, intentando recobrar control. — ¿Cómo... como te diste cuenta que... eras gay?

 

— No sé qué pasaba por su cabeza. — admite encogiéndose de hombros — Y bueno, en cuanto a lo de ser gay... bueno. — ríe algo sonrojado. — Creo que de alguna forma siempre lo sabes, tenía diez años la primera vez que lo pensé, porque mi amigo Steven hablaba y hablaba de chicas y a mí me gustaba jugar con ellas, pero para nada más. Cuando empecé a crecer fue más aterrador, porque siempre me dije que llegarían a gustarme las chicas de esa manera, pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y nunca ocurrió. — el tono de amargura hace reír a Chad un poco — Era desesperante hombre, mucho... y Jensen fue como mi jodida primavera gay, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

 

— Oh, sí, comprendo el sentimiento. — dijo, y se ganó una mirada escandalizada de Jared. — ¡No es que sea gay o algo! Pero Jensen te hace dudar, pese a lo cabron que era... es. — frunció los labios. — Lo siento hombre, de verdad, no debí haber opinado sin saber toda la historia, total, tampoco es que sepa mucho por parte de Jensen, el no vocaliza sus sentimientos.

 

— Esta bien, lamento también haberme puesto a la defensiva — arruga su rostro cuando se da cuenta por su estómago que Amell no ha llegado con la comida — Y no, Jensen no es bueno hablando de sus sentimientos, para nada — admite, limpiándose el rostro.

 

— No deberías estar pegado al teléfono, ¿Sabes? Si a ti te tomo tiempo aceptarlo, a él también, y... bueno, ya sabes, entiendo tu miedo a que no llame... entonces, ¿Por qué no lo llamas tú, no? Él no tiene más ese derecho a... ya sabes, ponerte en ascuas, llámalo y pregúntale que mierda pasa con el que no llama. — golpeo el hombro de Jared, riendo suavemente.

 

— Chad — ríe también — No lo sé hombre — admite — No lo había pensado y creo que me sentiría un poco acosador, además.

 

— Uh, yo lo llamare, dame el teléfono, debo decirle lo cabron que es. — dijo, lanzándose contra Jared, que intentaba alejar el celular. — ¡DAMELO! ¡DAMELO, VIRGINAL PRINCESA! — grito, forcejeando contra Jared.

 

— ¡¡Estás loco!! — dice mientras lucha para alejar el teléfono de Chad — No quiero que le digas que aún soy virgen joder — los dos se detienen un segundo y Jared siente sus mejillas rojas cuando mira la sonrisa de Chad hacerse más grande — Chad, no... Chad... ¡Chad, dame mi teléfono!

 

— Oh, oh, oh... ¡Le diré, le diré! — comenzó a correr por la habitación, subiéndose a la cama de Stephen y esquivando a Ross que ladraba, mientras Jared intentaba atraparle en vano. Reía muy alto mientras lo hacía, intentando marcar el número de Jensen.

 

El teléfono timbro, una y dos veces, mientras Chad brincaba por todas partes para escapar de las manos de Jared, hasta que la voz adormilado de Jensen se escuchó de otro lado — ¿Jay?

 

— Hey, cabron... llamaba para decirte lo cabron que eras por no contarme todo. — Chad gruño al teléfono, pero no fue un gruñido de rabia ni de furia, más bien fue de dolor cuando Jared lo tacleó contra la pared y le quito el teléfono apretando desesperadamente la pantalla táctil para cancelar la llamada.

 

— ¡Es virgen, es virgen aun! — grita desesperado, sin tener ni una mínima idea, acerca de si Ackles le había escuchado.

 

— ¡Chicos, la voz! — la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un escandalizado Stephen que miro por los pasillos nuevamente antes de cerrar la puerta y apagar la luz, dejándolos solo con luz que se filtraba por la ventana abierta.

 

— ¿Podrían ser más ruidosos? — se quejó, colocando las bolsas en su cama — ¿Subieron a mi cama?

 

Chad y Jared negaron de inmediato.

 

— Porque no les creo… — continúo Amell, haciendo una mueca cuando miro sus perfectas y ordenas sabanas, claramente, fuera de su lugar. — En fin, vengan ¡Vamos a comer!

 

— Yay, eres todo un caballero, gracias por mojarte por nosotros. — Chad se acercó a Stephen, rozando sus cuerpos mientras revisaba los sándwich en la bolsa plástica.

 

— Lo sé — le responde a Chad, sonriendo.

 

— ¿Lo pediste con sésamo? Adoro el sésamo. — dijo, revisando el sándwich que estaba marcado "Todo jamón", y aunque ese no era su exclusivo contenido, tenía tocino, jamón dulce, jamón ahumado y todos los tipos de jamones disponibles en el menú. — Dios, eres mi héroe.

 

— ¿Acaso ustedes son pareja y yo no me entere? — Jared pregunto, confundido mientras les miraba estupefacto.

 

— Nah, solo hemos estado haciendo deportes juntos y después, vamos a comer. Es fácil aprenderse los gustos de Murray — Amell, es quien habla y Chad niega con la cabeza, dando énfasis a sus palabras, pese al sonrojo de sus mejillas.

 

— El chico simplemente es observador.

 

— Sí, claro... — Jared hizo una mueca, y se acercó a la bolsa, tomando el sándwich marcado con "Teriyaki", y apretándolo en sus dedos, luego tomo su galleta y la bolsa de papas fritas en hojuelas y luego se dirigió a la nevera donde había una jarra de té frio de durazno con rodajas de limón que se había convertido en el favorito de Stephen y el.

 

— ¿Y porque gritaban tanto? — preguntó Amell, abriendo su propio sándwich y dando un suave mordisco — Joder, se les oía desde las escaleras de la entrada.

 

— No es nada. — se apresuró a decir Jared, pero la sonrisa malévola en Chad, que se sentó a un lado de Stephen en la cama de este, le dijo que Chad estaba pensando en venderle.

 

— Nada, nada, solo que Jay es un estrecho virgen, ¿Ves? No está hecho para ti, a ti te van más los chicos que saben chuparla bien. — Chad le guiño un ojo a Stephen que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 

— ¡Te voy a matar! — gruño Jared, totalmente sonrojado — En serio, en serio, cuando duermas te voy a ahogar, ¡Deja de andar diciendo esas mierdas por ahí! — se queja, mordiendo su sándwich con fuerza — Ya bastante tengo con que se lo gritaras a Jensen por teléfono y ahora a Stephen.

 

— Oh, ¿Entonces escucho? — Y como si Jensen Ackles lo estuviera escuchando en estos momentos, el teléfono de Jared Padalecki sonó.

 

— Mierda — dice Jared y sus manos tiemblan cuando toma el celular para contestar, dejando su sándwich a un lado — Ehhh hola, ¿Hola? — dice y se da cuenta que su voz se corta un poco y que sus mejillas están bastante rojas.

 

— Hey, ¿Te importaría explicarme que fue eso? — la voz de Jensen es de diversión, genial, lo que le faltaba. — Porque estaba echando una siesta, pero aun así tengo la idea de que escuche que... eras virgen.

 

Levanta la vista y se encuentra con la sonrisa nada discreta de Chad, que aparentemente no tiene ninguna clase de arrepentimiento por lo que Jensen y quizás medio dormitorio, incluso Amell ha escuchado. Es perfecto, lo último que necesitaba era esto, que especialmente Jensen le preguntará eso, con esa voz ronca, suave y sensual por el sueño, que no sabía recordaba también, se levantó de su cama y camino a la puerta antes de hablar nuevamente.

 

— Sí, es que... hablaba con Chad y algo en su cabeza le dijo que era buena idea... bueno es que yo le dije que... y pensó, joder — suspira cuando escucha una suave risa al otro lado de la línea — No... No escuchaste mal, bueno, es que...

 

— ¿Que estaban haciendo para que eso surgiera en la conversación? — pregunto, entonces carraspeo firmemente, haciendo a Jared detenerse, aun con el recuerdo vivo del abuso físico y emocional que había sufrido de parte de Jensen, ese sonido le hizo estremecerse un poco, recordando que era una de las formas odiosas que tenía Jensen de llamar la atención, siempre le había causado asombro cómo un sonido tan absurdo de Jensen Ackles podía darle tanta personalidad. — Eh, bueno, olvidándonos de eso por un segundo, me asusto un poco ver que llamabas.

 

— ¿Eh? ¿Porque? — preguntó sorprendido, sentándose en las gradas que llevaban al siguiente piso.

 

— Pensé que te habías arrepentido... no sé, pensé tantas cosas, sé que no eres muy paciente, recuerdo tu cara cuando los profesores no iban al grano, una vez te pusiste los audífonos y te pusiste a escuchar esa canción emo de Green Day, American Idiot, ¿Recuerdas?, sonaba tan fuerte que pensé que Jim Beaver te iba a expulsar de clase, así que... si, pensé que por la espera podías estar volviéndote un poco loco.

 

Jared no supo que decir, estaba algo sorprendido, no solo porque Jensen le conociera tan pero tan bien, sino porque el pequeño recuerdo al que Jensen hacía referencia había sido mucho antes de que empezarán a acercarse, quiso preguntar porque... Porque recordaba algo de él cuando no era más que un chiquillo invisible, pero pensó que no era el momento. — Sí estaba volviéndome un poco loco, de hecho eso fue lo que llevo a esa extraña conversación con Chad — aceptó desordenado su cabello — Pero no, no me he arrepentido.

 

— Oh, eso es... un alivio de oír, supongo que debo agradecer a Chad la próxima vez que lo vea. — Jared se vio tentado a advertir a Jensen de lo que le haría Chad la próxima vez que se vieran, pero esos pensamientos se perdieron cuando Jensen continuo. — Si he pensado en lo nuestro, he pensado en ti, en nosotros, en mí, en las cosas que hice mal que te... llevaron a hacer lo que hiciste... pero es difícil, aunque eso lo sabes, que es difícil intentar estar en paz contigo mismo... — Jensen respiro profundo, sin saber que Jared se estremecía solo con eso. — Espera un poco más, ¿Si? Sé paciente conmigo, como cuando me enseñabas matemática y yo solo podía pensar en morder ese lunar en tu barbilla...

 

— Sabía que algo te estaba distrayendo — admite, su voz un poco más animada — Por eso era que te hablaba y hablaba y tu solo asentías, sin dejar de mirarme... sin dejar de... joder, te extraño mucho — confeso en voz baja — Y se, sé que es difícil, algunas veces aun no logro eso, estar en paz contigo mismo, es decir, es difícil.

 

— Eres la única persona que me ha distraído lo suficiente como para dejar de usar mi mascara... mmm, bueno, supongo que te dejo volver a Chad, debe tener cosas muy interesantes que decirte...

 

— No — se apresura a decir, sintiendo su corazón latir un poco más rápido — Él está ahí con Amell, están bien juntos... es decir es extraño, pero se llevan bien y la verdad... es que me gustaría hablar contigo un poco más.

 

— Oh, uh, bueno. — Ackles hace un sonido, y Jared casi puede oírle acomodarse donde quiera que esté. — ¿Que estabas haciendo?

 

— Estaba leyendo un libro — dice, acurrucando sus piernas contra su pecho — Chad también y bueno, como te dije antes estaba volviéndome un poco loco, nunca... nunca había estado tan pegado a mi teléfono, ni siquiera cuando me lo diste ¿Recuerdas?

 

— Si, no sabías ni encenderlo, para un nerd eras demasiado inocente. — no se estaba burlando, puesto que decía la verdad, en su vida Jared había tenido un celular propio hasta que Jensen se lo regalo. — Ya sabias lo que yo hacía mientras tu leías, dormir es mi pasión últimamente, entre las prácticas y las pesadas clases, ugh, y la semana que viene se acaba el plazo para elegir un novato.

 

— No, ni siquiera sabía usarlos — dice, el recuerdo hace que se sienta un poco avergonzado — ¿Qué es eso de elegir novatos, Jen?

 

— Uh, es una tontería, debemos elegir un novato o un grupo de novatos para guiarlos a través del primer semestre, no este curso inicial en el que estas, pensaba en elegir a Chad, pero Kattie me gano, ella dijo que quiere sodomizar a un chico este año. Yo detesto solo pensarlo, mi tutor fue un asco, y si no fuera porque conocí a Kattie, hubiera estado completamente perdido y a la deriva, fue buena suerte, considerando que casi muero de inanición y cansancio.

 

— Hey... ¿Y porque nadie me ha elegido? — se queja — Bueno... sé que no soy exactamente sociable, pero soy buena persona — Jensen se ríe, cuando escucha el tono de queja en su voz — ¡Jen, es en serio, falta una semana y nadie me ha elegido! ¿Será porque soy muy alto?

 

— No, cariño... seguramente aún no han llegado a tu ficha, la P está muy lejos, a mí me eligieron de primero por mi apellido, es una desgracia. Y estoy seguro de que si estuvieras de primero, te elegirían, esa cara de niño bueno es atractiva.

 

— ¿Y si me elige un tonto...? — preguntó algo asustado, dándose cuenta segundos después de lo que Jensen le había dicho — ¿Tengo rostro de niño bueno...?

 

— Claro que sí, cachorro, y bueno, como tenemos que elegir los de segundo año, dudo mucho que un "tonto" haya llegado hasta aquí, pero si puedes conseguirte un cabron, como yo, que quiera meterte mano...

 

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba, Jensen le decía aquel suave apodo y el sentía su corazón latir desbocado de alegría — No quiero eso... bueno quizás si — ríe cuando no escucha nada del otro lado de línea — Pero solo si fuera alguien de por ahí. — agregó.

 

— ¿Si? ¿Quién? ¿Tu bonito bisexual capitán? — rodo sus ojos, Jensen podía ser un celoso, incluso si ellos aún no estaban juntos, ¿Y cómo podía ponerse así? Hace solo minutos estaba llorando junto con Chad y... — Lo he pensado, cachorro, pero, sé que será incómodo para nosotros, yo no voy a poder mantenerme lejos mucho tiempo, soy débil cuando estas cerca de mí, eres mi fruta prohibida.

 

Todo era una locura, una completa locura, como le dijo a Chad estaba enojado, herido y asustado, pero al segundo siguiente solo quería tener la atención de Jensen sobre si, solo quería un poco más de esa sensación embriagadora que le llenaba el corazón cuando estaban cerca.

 

— Tal vez quiero eso, quiero que no puedas estar lejos de mí — dice y suspira para agregar — Porque quiero que estés conmigo, pero tampoco quiero presionarte... ¿Sabes?, le dije a Chad que tú fuiste mi primavera gay...

 

— ¿Tu prima...? — escucha un sonido ahogado, y está seguro de que es Jensen riéndose contra su puño, no llega a insultarlo porque aparentemente el Quaterback recupera la compostura. — Si, supongo que también fuiste la mía, me hiciste darme cuenta y aceptar lo que era.

 

— Creo que fue al revés — bosteza un poco para después agregar — Creo... creo que debo irme, mañana tengo clases temprano.

 

— ¿Qué? No, quédate un poco más, me ilusionaste con hablar... ahora me vas a dejar... lo tenías planeado, ¿Cierto?

 

— ¿Cómo crees? — se queja haciendo un puchero y dejando su frente contra la pared contigua de escalera — Fue horrible como empezamos esta conversación, Chad no debería gritar mi intimidad a los cuatro vientos... estoy seguro que más personas escucharon ¿Cómo planear eso?

 

— No te avergüences, te estas reservando para alguien especial, cuando el momento llegue, te será fácil dar el siguiente paso, y te darás cuenta que es una tontería tener tu V—Card o no tenerla.

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó con suavidad, su voz llena de dudas — No lo sé, parece algo muy importante, todo el mundo habla y habla de ello... a veces me siento raro por no... Por no hacer ese tipo de cosas que parecen tan sencillas para los demás. Lo siento, creo que sigo siendo un poco inseguro.

 

— ¿Se sintió extraño cuando lo hicimos la primera vez? ¿Cuándo tú... me sostuviste en tu mano?

 

— Se sintió asombroso — su voz suena un poco más gruesa y se da cuenta que es porque su cuerpo recuerda cada segundo a la perfección — Se sintió correcto...

 

— ¿Entonces, de que tienes miedo? — escucha a Ackles respirar hondo de nuevo, y sonríe al saber que él puede descontrolarle de esta forma. — Esto sonara... raro, viniendo de mí, pero con quien quiera que decidas intentarlo, estarás bien.

 

— Gracias, Jen — responde y sabe que su voz, está llena de cariño, porque no sabe cómo, pero de alguna forma, así como Jensen tenía el poder de asustarle más que a nada en el mundo, también es indudablemente bueno en tranquilizarlo, en cuidar de él, por paradójico que suene. — Seguiré esperando — le recuerda, porque con tanto sentimiento que el otro hombre le provoca, también regresa el miedo de que nunca le llame.

 

— No te mantendré en ascuas por más tiempo, cachorro, lo prometo.

 

— Te... te creo — dice y suspira — Adiós, descansa.

 

— Tú también descansa, cachorro.

 


	26. Capítulo 23 Terremoto Emocional

 

 

I beg your pardon  
I never promised you a rose garden  
Along with the sunshine  
There's gonna be a little rain sometime  
When you think you gotta give live and let live

 

I could promise you things like big diamond rings  
But you won't find roses growin on a stalk of clover  
So you better think it over  
With a sweet talkin you  
If I could make it come true  
I would give you the world right now on a silver platter  
But what would it matter  
So smile for a while and let's be jolly Life  
Shouldn't be so melancholy Come along and  
Share the good times while we can

 

Te ruego me disculpes  
Yo nunca te prometí un jardín de rosas  
Junto con la luz del sol  
Va a haber un poco de lluvia en algún momento  
Cuando piensas que tienes que dar de vivir y deja vivir

Podría prometer cosas como grandes anillos de diamantes  
Sin embargo, tu no encontrarás rosas creciendo en un tallo de trébol  
Así que es mejor pensarlo  
Hablando con dulzura  
Si pudiera hacerlo realidad  
Te daría el mundo ahora mismo en bandeja de plata  
Pero lo que importa  
Así que sonríe por un rato y seamos una vida alegre  
No debe ser tan triste  
Ven y comparte los buenos momentos mientras podamos.

[Lynn Anderson - Rose Garden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmFKmAr7feU)

 

 

Gerald Padalecki no estaba exactamente de buen humor. Aunque toda su vida había sido el tipo de que llevaba una actitud positiva, siempre que las cosas malas ocurrían, tendía a endurecerse como una roca, a no dejar que los sentimientos se lo llevaran cuesta abajo. Agradecía por haber aprendido esa única buena cosa de su padre.

 

Las cosas estaban mal, la semana había empezado con Kane gritándole por una brecha en el presupuesto que se le había entregado para construir un nuevo centro cultural. Y por si eso no fuera poco, también habían sido despachados con material defectuoso.

 

A ese incidente en su actual trabajo como capataz, le había seguido la pelea de Megan en la escuela, eso había sido horrible de enfrentar, Sherry se había venido abajo cuando le habían dicho que Megan Padalecki había entrado en una pelea de gatas con Mackenzie Ackles.

 

La pelea había sido un malentendido, a las chicas las había motivado un rumor que había llevado a que la pelea se produjera, enfureciendo a ambos padres.

 

De alguna forma, supone que además, su hija había encontrado un momento perfecto para desahogarse sobre todo lo que había sentido respecto al intento de suicidio de su hermano. Para Megan, Jared era lo más cercano a un padre, aunque le duela admitirlo y sabía que ella guardaba mucho rencor, que hasta el momento se negaba a hablar directamente con la psicóloga que él y Sherry la llevaban por lo menos una vez al mes. Así que no le sorprende que la pequeña rubia había sido arrastrada de su cabello por todo el pasillo, hasta que los profesores habían tenido que intervenir o más bien, el profesor Misha Collins para ser exactos.

 

Entonces Jeff había caído de su moto ese mismo día en la noche cuando salía con su novia, y se había roto el fémur. Después de eso, casi habían esperado a que Jared llamara para informe alguna mala noticia, pero hasta ahora Jared estaba bien. Después de traer a Jeff a casa el viernes, se había ido a su habitación a dormir, intentando así bajar un poco la presión, Sherry y el habían hablado hasta que él no había podido resistir la somnolencia y se había dejado llevar. Pero no había tenido un sueño tranquilo, porque antes de que sus ojos se cerraran recordó que no había hablado con Henry en toda la semana y eso le hizo sentir tan incómodo que su sueño no fue para nada satisfactorio. A decir verdad, no quería hablar con él, pero claro, cuando Sherry le levanto para indicarle que los Welling estaban aquí, presintió que algo estaba por ocurrir.

 

— Estas actuando como un niño. — le dice Sherry mientras le quita las sábanas, porque el hombre a su lado no ha hecho más que acurrucarse cuando ella ha mencionado sus inesperadas visitas — Mueve el culo Gerald, tengo suficiente con la adolescente rebelde de la casa.

 

— No quiero, diles que se vayan... — se queja, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo, agotado. — Estoy cansado...

 

— Y yo también — es comprensiva cuando habla y Gerald sabe que ese tono solo es la antesala a un discurso — Pero los Welling siempre han sido extremadamente amables con nosotros, más cuando paso la situación de Jared así que... tenemos que recibirlos, lo sabes.

 

— Tom y Patricia, ¿No? — preguntó, sentándose en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta con Sherry. — Lo siento, mi amor, solo no puedo creer que tenga que recibir visitas ahora...

 

— No — dice y siente que ambos son adolescentes de nuevo por la forma en que las cejas de su adorada Sherry se alzan — Henry y Patricia Welling, para ser exactos.

 

— ¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Henry y Patricia juntos? — cuestiono, para luego suspirar, bajándose de la cama con pesadez, descubriendo cuando se puso de pie que le temblaban las rodillas. — Maldición, ¿Que puede ir peor?

 

— Oh vamos, no seas negativo — le dice mientras acomoda un poco de su cabello, que apunta por todas partes — Seguramente se dieron cuenta de lo de Megan y lo de la niña de los Ackles y quieren ver cómo estamos, siempre han sido muy amables en esos aspectos.

 

— Bien, vayamos a ver... — con Sherry empujándolo hacia adelante, fue casi llevado a rastras a la cocina, donde la novia de Jeff atendía pacientemente a los Welling, y al mismo Jeff que estaba sentado con su pierna enyesada sobre otra silla.

 

— ¡Parece que Sherry tiene las palabras correctas para sacarte de la cama! — lo primero que escucha al entrar a la cocina es a Henry Welling, una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras se pone de pie para estrechar su mano, dándole la oportunidad de verle vestido con ropa casual que le queda escandalosamente bien.

 

¡Y bien es un eufemismo!

 

— Si... — dice, apenas estrechando la mano de Welling antes de ir hacia su nevera, buscando algo frío que le devuelva su humor.

 

Sherry suspira, agradeciéndole a los Wellings una vez más por venir, parece contenta de verles juntos pese a que ahora estén divorciados.

 

— Joder que humor tienes al levantarte cariño — esa es Patricia, tan directa y audaz como siempre, tanto que hace reír a Jeff y Sherry como si le dieran la razón con tan simple gesto.

 

— Lo siento, apenas encuentra algo frio que tomar será más sociable, a veces es como un perro — dice Sherry y todos asienten — Y... ¿A que debemos su visita?

 

— Escuchamos lo que ocurrió con Mack Ackles y luego lo que ocurrió con Jeff así que venimos a ver si necesitaban ayuda, además de mostrar nuestro apoyo. — Patricia cortésmente se explicó, enderezándose en la silla de comedor, una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

 

— Estamos bien, Patricia... — mascullo Gerald, con una llamada hubiera bastado.

 

— ¡Gerald!

 

— ¡Papá!

 

— Tranquilos — Patricia sonríe, aunque el gesto no parece exactamente tranquilizador — Ya me las pagara, así que no se preocupen ¿Cómo les fue enfrentando a los Ackles en una misma habitación?

 

Sherry sonríe — Ni te imaginas, ellos nos miraban como si no pudieran creer que nuestros hijos estaban en problemas de nuevo, el profesor Collins fue de mucha ayuda, sabe mediar muy bien en esa clase de situaciones.

 

— Oh, es magnífico como profesor, tan admirable. — Patricia parece encantada, mientras que la expresión de su ex—esposo es de enorme tragedia, sus ojos azules fijos en Gerald que bebe directo de la jarra de té frío.

 

Está preocupado. Sí. Confundido y preocupado. Nunca ha visto a Gerald así. No importa lo que diga su amiga Sherry, para él, el mal humor de Gerald es su culpa y así sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento del otro hombre, Gerald estaba tenso, quizás preocupado abrumado, de alguna forma podía ver todo eso en sus ojos y cuando salió de la cocina apenas dignándose a verles sintió como un hueco se hacía espacio en su estómago.

 

Segundos después se pone de pie y le sigue, nadie intenta detenerlo y nadie dice nada, Sherry y Patricia parecen demasiado concentradas en su conversación y Jeff, bueno, solo sonríe y aunque no sabe cómo tomarse eso, simplemente sigue hasta que llega a la sala.

 

Gerald no se encuentra ahí, pero a su derecha, una corriente de aire le hace darse cuenta que está en la pequeña terraza que acaban de agregar a la acogedora casa.

 

Con cautela, se asoma, y como esperaba, la expresión de Gerald no es la mejor.

 

— Estas preocupado. — dice, acercándose a él, Gerald no se molesta en alzar la mirada.

 

— Han sido días malos, lo último que necesito es que venga aquí y perturben a Sherry con nuestra relación.

 

— Suenas como si creyeras que solo vinimos a forzar una relación que ni siquiera has dado señales de querer Gerald, no soy una adolescente hormonada, puedes decir no y esto, entre nosotros no pasara más allá de una amistad — se apoya en el barandal, mirando a unos niños correr en frente de la casa — Lo creas o no, vinimos porque estábamos preocupados.

 

— Entonces, son un equipo de nuevo. — no parece sorprendido, sabía que cuando recuperara el sentido volvería a sus andanzas. — Te contó del incidente con tu hijo, por eso decidiste venir, o al menos eso creo...

 

— Ella me llamo, dijo que ella y Tom me extrañaban mucho y lo cierto es que yo también les extrañaba, además sí, me conto sobre el intercambio de palabras que tuviste con Tom y que esté no le habla... me preocupe y fui a visitarles, está de más decir que ninguno me dejó salir de la casa de nuevo y cancelaron mi membresía en el hotel donde estaba quedándome. Luego escuche que tu hija limpio el suelo con Mackenzie Ackles, lo de Jeff y... quería saber cómo estabas.

 

— Estoy bien. Y la respuesta es sí, quiero salir contigo, pero no ahora... Esta semana ha logrado que me sienta viejo y sin Sherry no habría podido enfrentar nada.

 

— Estás viejo — le dice ganándose una mirada indignada de Gerald — Pero es normal, que te sientas así cuando los problemas empiezan a hacer fila uno tras otro. Pero — el silencio que se escucha de pronto le hace pensar que Henry está pensando en decir algo más — No pienses de mas, solo fueron accidentes que se unieron en un mal momento, no te preocupes de más.

 

— Lo dice el experto. — sisea, dejando caerse en la silla extensible y entreabriendo sus piernas para dolor de Henry, quien puede ver todo ese perfecto cuerpo ser acariciado por el calor primaveral de Henderson. — Se exactamente como tengo que tomarme esto, pero la verdad es que estoy muy enfadado... Jeff es mejor que esto, no se siquiera porque iba tan rápido y Megan sabe que las provocaciones son palabras que deben olvidarse.

 

— Así como las personas saben que no deberían hacer esto y lo otro, pero a veces lo hacen — le dice ganándose una mirada enojada de Gerald — A veces, no solamente es necesario saber, sino manejar las emociones y pensar un poco y sí quizás no soy muy bueno en todo eso de saber, pensar y actuar, pero al menos estoy mejorando ¿No?

 

— No necesitas mejorar nada, estás bien como estas. — replico, bajando su mirada al suelo para luego cerrar los ojos. — ¿Quieren cenar aquí?

 

— Oh por supuesto, Sherry es asombrosa en la cocina — contesto con suavidad antes de inclinarse y dejar un suave beso en los labios de Gerald que no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que los ojos azules, un poco más fuertes por el sol que daba en ellos le miraban desde lejos — Iré a ver que almorzaremos y quita esa cara de sorpresa.

 

— Dame otro de esos y lo haré. — Henry reprimió la sonrisa al ver el destello del verdadero Gerald.

 

— ¿Solo uno? ¿Sin trampas? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mientras Gerald asiente, con lo que va a empezar a llamar su mejor cara de niño bueno. — Está bien — camina dos pasos que se había alejado y se inclina para dejar otro beso en los labios de Gerald, que le toma del rostro para profundizar un poco.

 

Tramposo.

 

Acaba sentándose en la orilla de la silla para besarle con más comodidad, dejándose guiar al inicio por Gerald y luego tomando el control.

 

Cuando menos lo espera, este ha enredado su lengua con la suya y están guiándole a su gusto, en un tira y encoge suave y por segundos demasiado intenso, tanto que el sonido de sus bocas chocando empiezan a llenar el ambiente y la saliva resbala de una boca a la otra con facilidad.

 

— Papá, ¿Qué haces? — la voz de Jeff suena divertida cuando les interrumpe. — Mejor paras esto antes de que mi mamá decida venir a buscarte. Tan pronto la voz de Jeff se escuchó en el ambiente, se separaron, Gerald lamiéndose los labios y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que Henry más serio, pero con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 

— Si claro. — dice y se aclara la garganta — Ve a sentarte, no te exijas demasiado y grítale a tu hermana que se salga de las sabanas, dormir hasta estas horas no es sano.

 

— Hey, tú estabas por hacerlo y considerando que está castigada por la expulsión de tres días... Creo que deberías ir tú. — aun sonreía traviesamente, como si capturar a ambos adultos en esta situación fuera lo mejor que le había pasado esta semana.

 

— Pero yo ya estoy viejo, nada va a pasarme — gruñe, mientras lleva sus manos a limpiar la parte baja de los labios de Henry que aún tiene algo de saliva ahí — Suena como si le tuvieras miedo a tu hermana menor.

 

— Ahora mismo, no tengo ganas de que me arañen la cara.

 

— Ya basta de las burlas, ve a sentarte y llama a Jared, preguntarle si va a venir este fin de semana.

 

— Si señor — contestó, pero aun con esa sonrisa que Henry de diversión que no toleraba ver, por lo que seguía sin separar su mirada de Gerald, ahora mismo no podía ver a la cara del hijo mayor de Padalecki y siguió sin hacerlo hasta que le escucho alejarse.

 

— No te preocupes por él. No dirá nada. — le aseguro a Henry que estaba rígido. — Esto va a sonar estúpido, pero, gracias por besarme.

 

Eso pareció ser lo suficientemente importante para sacar a Henry Welling del silencio en que se había sumido, sus ojos parpadeando un segundo antes de que su boca pudiera decir algo — ¿Qué?, es decir ¿Porque?

 

— Sé que quizás te presione a que me arrinconaras como lo hiciste y por un momento dude, pensé que lo habías hecho solo por el calor del momento y que luego te echarías para atrás, pero no fue así... Y aunque ahora sea yo el cobarde por no saber cómo decirle todo esto a Sherry, aun quiero que estemos juntos, que lo intentemos.

 

— No he seguido en contacto contigo por presión o el calor del momento, no vine aquí simplemente porque estuviera preocupado por lo que ocurrió, no he hecho lo que he hecho por hacerlo, es porque... porque yo también quiero esto, aunque aún es difícil.

 

— Eso es magnífico... — murmuro con asombro, colocando una mano en el muslo de Henry. — Han pasado muchas cosas esta semana... Así que aprecio su apoyo, todos lo hacemos.

 

— Aunque una llamada pudo ser suficiente ¿No? — molesto.

 

— Claro que no, ese beso es sin duda lo mejor que podías haber hecho por mi... Quizás masturbarme también... ¡Auch!

 

— Volvamos a la cocina, no queremos que Sherry venga y te escuche — le dice Henry, mientras al ponerse de pie se va arreglando su camisa un poco. — Mejor ve a despertar a tu hija. Anda.

 

— Y de vuelta a ser el aburrido empresario. — suelta un gruñido dramático, dignándose para ponerse de pie y seguir a Henry.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú que crees que tengo dos personalidades o algo así...? — dice y se ríe con suavidad, incrédulo de lo que escucha.

 

— Amargado. — replico con pereza, había recuperado su ánimo.

 

— Un poco sí — admite sin la menor vergüenza.

 

Piensa que ha ganado, pero cuando se le escapa un grito poco masculino debido a la fuerte nalgada que le propina Gerald, sabe que con ese hombre es difícil ganar.

 

— Jodido Padalecki — murmuro sonrojado, escuchando como entraba a la cocina haciendo un gran estruendo, tiene que admitir que verle sonreír de nuevo, de alguna forma, le hacía sentir muy tranquilo.

 

 

 

 

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

 

Estaba en pánico, si, estaba tan aterrado que no podía respirar bien mientras metía las manos en sus pantalones y miraba fijamente la lista de llegada de los aviones. El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho, buscando salir de él, estaba asustado, ¿Qué ocurriría si su hermano mayor llegaba a enterarse de que Christian Kane — un estudiante, adolescente — había sido su pareja?

 

Sasha se iba a enterar, lo iba a saber tan pronto le viera a los ojos.

 

Tembló, queriendo estar más cerca del suelo para poder dejarse caer y morir, si solo hubiera sonado más convincente, si solo hubiera hablado antes con Sasha, tranquilizándolo de que estaba bien, que ya no había dolor, que pronto podría pagar su deuda e irse de Henderson, y quizás presentarle a Chris cuando este cumpliera treinta.

 

— ¿Café? — una voz le sorprendió, sacándole de sus temerosos pensamientos.

 

Sasha, cierto, había ido a comprar café, después de montar en cuatro aviones diferentes durante día y medio, estaba más que exhausto, pero en lugar de permitirle a él comprarle algo, había ido por su cuenta, dejándole allí con las maletas.

 

— Entonces, ¿Nos vamos? Hace mucho calor.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sus ojos azules debieron reflejar algo o quizás fue la estúpida forma en que contesto que su hermano llevo una de sus manos a su frente levantando un poco su cabello que no había notado llevaba tan largo hasta que con el gesto Sasha se lo hizo ver. — No hagas eso, no tengo fiebre ni nada.

 

— Pues parece que sí, desde que llegue estas más... rosado. Quizás es el clima. De verdad hace mucho calor. — concluyo Sasha, tomando la maleta más grande y tirando de ella. — Vamos, Mish, necesito comer y dormir y beber un poco de vodka, este café americano no es exactamente fuerte, no sé cómo los americanos pueden beber esta mierda.

 

— No es tan malo, llegas a acostumbrarte — Misha le dice dejando salir un suspiro mientras toma sus maletas — Pero tengo vodka en casa, compre justo porque sabias que venias.

 

— ¿Ya no tomas vodka? ¿Qué? ¿No quieres ser considerado un comunista? — se burló, mientras Misha solo reía.

 

El viaje en auto fue tranquilo, su hermano durmió todo el camino de Las Vegas a Henderson, así que le dejo mucho tiempo para intentar calmar los nervios que le estaban poniendo el estómago de cabeza.

 

Quizás también debió comprar algo de vodka para él, realmente no estaba manejando bien la situación, mentir nunca había sido su fuerte y Sasha lo sabía, lo sabía por todas y cada uno de las veces que le atrapo en su adolescencia, aunque en aquel entonces realmente le importaba poco, ahora era distinto, él no quería decepcionar a su hermano.

 

— ¿En qué me he metido?

 

Al menos Christian estaría en New Haven todo el fin de semana y por supuesto, toda la semana que viene porque tenía clases, era un verdadero alivio que no fuera a verle por la semana que su hermano iba a estar allí.

 

— ¿Misha, puedo poner esto aquí?

 

Sasha estaba colocando sus maletas en el armario que hace unos años había usado Shannen, aun habían prendas de mujer allí, por lo que Misha sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin razón aparente.

 

— Si claro, déjame sacar un par de cosas de mi amiga — dice y se encamina al ropero, agradeciendo el hecho de que en cuanto a las cosas de Christian, había revisado dos veces para asegurarse de guardar todo lo que fuera demasiado evidente.

 

— ¿Dónde está el vodka que me prometiste? — cuestiono mientras metía su maleta dentro del armario y luego se giraba a la cama con sabanas limpias. — Tengo muchas ganas de echarme una larga siesta, pero ya que has pedido el resto del día libre, podemos hablar un rato.

 

Hablar, perfecto. Eso era un eufemismo que Sasha había aprendido de su abuela, hablar era básicamente interrogar.

 

— Esta en la cocina, en la pequeña nevera, esa la usamos para guardar el licor... no, que compremos mucho, bueno en realidad mi amiga y su novio, sí. Tienen estas extrañas competencias para ver quien toma más, ella gana.

 

— ¿Continúa quedándose aquí? Pensé que iba a casarse con el sujeto que le había roto el corazón. — Sasha estaba, asombrado, aunque su expresión era de disgusto. Sin duda su hermano había cambiado poco, esperaba que no se pusiera igual con el tema de su homosexualidad, tomando en cuenta cómo eran las cosas en su país.

 

— Si, sigue aquí... es mi amiga y aun no hay fecha para boda, ¿Por qué tendría que irse si aún no está lista? — hay cosas de la familia que se olvidan cuando uno está lejos, sin duda una era la forma cuadrada y lineal de ver el mundo que tenía su hermano. — Además, a veces nos divertimos los tres, su novio ya no me odia tanto.

 

— ¿Y tú otro amigo? ¿El sujeto de teatro? ¿Aún siguen viéndose aquí? — pregunto, caminando muy cerca de Misha mientras iban hacia la cocina.

 

— Él estuvo viviendo con su novio un tiempo en New York, pero ambos regresaron por un tiempo para apoyar a la familia de este último y sí sigue viniendo cuando puede, de hecho, la noche del martes jugamos un poco de póker todos.

 

— Eso es agradable, es bueno saber que tienes amigos aquí, siempre temimos que por tu personalidad no consiguieras a personas estables con las que reunirte y vivir una vida normal.

 

— ¿Mi personalidad? — ríe, caminando a la encimera donde guardan los vasos para el licor — ¿De qué hablas?, sabes que no soy el mismo buscapleitos de antes, por decirlo de alguna forma — Sabe que ese término, no le llega a los talones para todos los problemas que causo.

 

— Eso es porque maduraste. — Sasha deja salir un suspiro, mirando por la ventana del apartamento, uno de los pocos edificios de apartamentos en Henderson que no parecen salidos de una película de terror. — Y, ¿Cuándo conoceré al novio?

 

— Sasha — le pasa un vaso con vodka, mientras se sirve uno propio — ¿Por qué quieres conocerlo?, nunca has estado muy de acuerdo con mi sexualidad, sinceramente ¿Que me garantiza que no le harás sentir mal?

 

— Vine aquí para hacer las paces enteramente, y para hacer eso... necesito que hagas eso por mí, un último favor antes de sacarme de tu cabeza para siempre.

 

— Tampoco quiero que te vayas para siempre tonto... — le responde con suavidad — Eres mi familia.

 

— La única que te queda. No quiero hacerte sentir mal, ni nada, solo... hemos estado alejados tanto tiempo... solo quiero darle un vistazo a tu vida antes de volver... si vuelvo.

 

— Esta bien — ¿Qué acaba de contestar?, ¿Cómo puede ser tan jodidamente vulnerable cuando se trata de su hermano?, espera un segundo... — Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Tienes pensado instalarte aquí en los Estados Unidos?

 

— Bueno, no lo sé aun... — Sasha se encoge de hombros, y sus mejillas se enrojecen más de los que el calor ya las ha teñido. — Estaba pensando que podía vivir aquí contigo, pero, no sé, el cambio seria... muy brusco a mi edad.

 

Cuanto desearía que algo pasara y la conversación se cortará mágicamente de un pronto a otro, que quizás un oso apareciera por la ventana, que algo cayera del cielo algo así como un meteorito, algo grande, algo que cambiará el curso de la conversación, porque estaba a punto de confesar, como el cobarde que era cuando se trataba de su hermano; quizás por eso ríe un poco histéricamente, pero lo que sale de su boca es algo muy distinto a la verdad.

 

— Ni que tuvieras ochenta años, si es lo que quieres, está bien. Seria agradable tener a la familia cerca.

 

Aunque... ¿Qué demonios haría con Chris si eso llegará a concretarse?

 

— Mmmm... Luces constipado, no te preocupes, prometo que si llego a decidir quedarme, no me meteré en tu vida privada, ya que sé que es lo que estás pensando, que intentare meterme en tu relación o arruinar tu trabajo.

 

— ¿Lo prometes? — preguntó, mientras apresurada un poco más de vodka por su garganta.

 

— Te lo juro por la abuela. — sonrió, y esa sonrisa hizo que Misha casi vomitara por toda su cocina. — ¿Que vamos a comer? Encántame con un menú americano, ¿Qué tal una hamburguesa?

 

— ¡¡Ni que no hubieran hamburguesas en Rusia!! — dice y ríe también — Pero si puedes comer diferentes tipos de hamburguesas, con unas salsas sin las que no creo poder seguir viviendo, en serio.

 

— No es de extrañar entonces que hayas querido quedarte. Se quitó el segundo suéter que tenía, y se quedó en una camisa desgastada de un equipo de Hockey, luego observo en silencio el apartamento mientras bebía de su vaso lleno de licor incoloro.

 

Parecía pensativo, y bastante perdido en sus pensamientos.

 

Había notado lo nervioso y angustiado que estaba su hermano menor, casi por cualquier cosa que el pudiera decir de su vida y reconocía que en parte era su culpa, siempre había sido sumamente severo con Misha, juzgando cada decisión, por mínima que fuera. Cuando sus padres habían muerto y él se había visto solo con su abuela y su pequeño hermano, se había puesto en piloto automático, trabajando lo necesario para llevar dinero y alimento a su casa y que lo que quedaba de su familia estuvieran bien, pensó que era la mejor manera de cuidarlos, pero nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le extrañaba su hermano menor hasta que se había convertido un adolescente rebelde, egocéntrico, altanero y que pensaba que podía contra lo que fuera.

 

— No te juzgare más, me prometí eso y se lo prometí a la abuela también. — le aseguro, sorprendiendo a Misha que estaba ocupado poniendo todo en su lugar.

 

— ¿Cuándo le prometiste eso a la abuela? — preguntó con suavidad. No lo recordaba, pero quizás era porque estaba muy concentrado en despedirse sin dejar que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro, la decisión de venir a los Estados Unidos no solamente fue por la gran oportunidad que representaba la beca, sino porque con el dinero que obtendría podría ayudar a su hermano para que su abuela tuviera una muerte digna.

 

— Hace un tiempo... — dijo con suavidad. — Hice una promesa y... Voy a mantenerla.

 

— Sé que me has contestado esto miles de veces, pero ella... ¿No sintió dolor verdad?

 

No es lo mismo escucharlo por teléfono, no es lo mismo cuando tiene que ver el rostro de su hermano retorcerse de dolor mientras desvía la mirada, buscando ocultar su expresión.

 

— No. No sintió dolor.

 

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó de nuevo, esperando que su hermano pudiera verlo a los ojos esta vez.

 

— Yo me encargue de que fuera así. — dejo salir un suspiro largo. — Ya no preocupes tu cabeza con eso, ayudaste a pagar sus cuentas médicas y eso es todo lo que podíamos hacer.

 

— Está bien — acepta con suavidad. — Bueno, vamos a comer esa hamburguesa afuera, así conoces un poco este pequeño pueblo, aunque no haya mucho, es acogedor y tiene de donde elegir para comer. De paso podemos pasar frente a la escuela que enseño, los chicos y chicas de aquí son muy buenos.

 

— Eso sería genial.

 

 

 

Hacia tanto calor que tuvieron que parar en la tienda de FROYO para pedir un tazón enorme de dulce congelado que Sasha Collins devoro como un animal, recordándole a Misha los viejos tiempos, cuando a él constantemente le daban golpes de calor, dejándolo noqueado por varias horas. Si, había pasado su primer año entrando y saliendo de emergencias.

 

Con Sasha aquí, los recuerdos de cuando había sido aceptado como estudiante de intercambio lo estaban asaltando brutalmente, pese a que había sido hace apenas diez años, se sentía como si habían pasado milenios desde entonces. Recordaba cómo se había aplicado en cada uno de sus estudios, como había llorado por estar tan solo y como había logrado sobrevivir a punto de fideos instantáneos para poder comprarse un auto y aun así enviar lo suficiente a casa.

 

Venir a Estados Unidos por su cuenta era una de las tantas cosas que le había ayudado a mejorar, poco a poco se dio cuenta de todo lo que hizo su mamá por él y después su abuela y lo mucho que lo había desvalorizado, al punto de no interesarse por aprender, lavar, cocinar y limpiar, no era tan fácil como pensó por mucho tiempo. La independencia había sido aterradora, porque de alguna forma sabía que al tener a su familia tan lejos, solo dependía de sus propias habilidades.

 

Incluso recuerda cuanto alardeaba de lo bueno que era en inglés y lo perdido que se sentía cuando algunas personas hablaban, ni que decir de recibir clases totalmente en otro idioma distinto al suyo.

 

Había sido rudo, por eso estaba tan agradecido con Shannen.

 

— Esta es la escuela... — Sasha parecía algo sorprendido. — Es... bueno, se ve justo como en las películas. — se rio. — Carece de elegancia y raya en lo común, ¿Cómo puedes vivir sin la arquitectura rusa?

 

— Los estadounidenses no se preocupan mucho por ello — acepta, es bastante cómodo tener a alguien que le comprenda en esos pequeños aspectos y no se ofenda por escucharlo — Cualquiera diría que las grandes ciudades son mejores, pero créeme no siempre.

 

— ¿En serio? Supongo que por esa razón a Reino Unido no le molesto perderlos como colonia, ¿Cómo llegaron a una modernización tan sobria y poco elegante? — ambos rieron, Sasha saliendo del auto mientras crujía sus huesos.

 

— Y ni siquiera saben hacerla bien cuando el objetivo es que sea llamativa, seguro debiste notarlo en algunas partes de Las vegas ¿No? —apaga el auto y sale de este con una sonrisa — Al menos la gente es muy buena, tienen sus problemas como todos, pero ¿Quién no los tiene?

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Son así de buenos? ¿Crees que alguno de ellos se lanzaría frente a un carro para salvar a alguien? ¿O eso es solo cosas de enamorados?

 

Las mejillas de Misha se sonrojaron furiosamente — Oh, es que... eso solo fue un reflejo, además ¿Quién dice que yo estaba enamorado de la persona que iban a atropellar?

 

— ¿Quien dice que no? — lo molesta, antes de sonreír. — ¿Era un estudiante no?

 

— ¿Qué? — su voz se elevó un poco, pero después de aclararse la garganta hizo un claro esfuerzo por tranquilizarse — Claro que no, ¿Cómo crees...?

 

— No lo sé, aquí puedes ejercer tu sexualidad libremente. — dijo suavemente, mirando de nuevo el edificio, algunos estudiantes estaban afuera por el almuerzo, pero pronto tendrían que entrar. — ¿Quieres llevarme dentro o vamos a comer?

 

— Mejor vamos a comer — dice y piensa que se ha librado perfectamente cuando escucha la voz de Shannen y Fuller llamarle con entusiasmo, perfecto. Simplemente, perfecto.

 

— ¡Oh, amigos! — la expresión en su hermano le aterra un poco, pero ver a Shannen y a Drew acercarse lo hace todo aun peor.

 

Caminan hasta la entrada del colegio, el guardia abriendo la puerta cuando ve al profesor de historia acercarse, acceden con facilidad después de que a Sasha le dan un pase de visitante y Shannen y Drew no tardan en abordarlos, desde que están juntos han sido un equipo tan unido que es difícil diferenciarlos.

 

— ¡Misha! ¡Y este debe ser Sasha!

 

— Joder, se parecen bastante — dice Drew y claramente lo hace, como una forma de molestar a Misha que solo frunce el ceño.

 

— Claro que nos parecemos, somos hermanos, pero tampoco es como si fuéramos gemelos.

 

— ¡Ya, ya dejen de pelear! — interviene Shannen — Hola, mucho gusto, soy Shannen amiga de Misha desde que le encontré casi perdido en la universidad y con los ojos llorosos.

 

— Eso es muy difícil de creer. — Sasha extiende su mano, su fuerte acento haciendo a los profesores fruncir el ceño, buscando entenderle. Para Shannen, es un recordatorio de como Misha hablaba cuando le conoció. — Soy Sasha.

 

— Nah, el aparenta ser un listillo que puede contra todo, pero ocupo mucha ayuda para adaptarse — dice y suena orgullosa.

 

— Y tú en las clases — le susurro Misha con una sonrisa engreída.

 

— Y así todos los días... — se burló sin ninguna vergüenza Drew Fuller. — De verdad no sé cómo son amigos aun.

 

— Bueno, es normal es Misha, no le gusta mucho admitir que necesita ayuda en algo, seguro Shannen lo sabe — dice Sasha haciendo a ambos asentir, aparentemente no sólo ella lo sabe.

 

— ¿Entonces, a donde vas a llevar a Sasha primero? Pensamos que no te veríamos hasta el domingo, ¿Ya te dijo de la cena que vamos a hacer? Estas invitado, por supuesto.

 

— Bueno íbamos a ir a comer algo americano cuando nos llamaron y no, no le he dicho de la cena — contestó encogiéndose de hombros — Es solo que hemos tenido bastante de que hablar y lo olvide, lo siento.

 

— Mmmm... — la mirada de Shannen es tan traviesa que los pensamientos de Misha van en todas direcciones. — ¿Y ya le has presentado al futuro señor Collin?

 

— ¡No!, no por el momento, es solo que no hemos hablado de esto, ni siquiera de quien llevaría los apellidos de quien ni... de casarnos joder, así que no, no ¡Oh, mira la hora, vamos Sasha, es mejor irnos ya!

 

— ¡Hey, Mish!

 

Oh no.

 

Apretó el brazo de Sasha que había sujetado cuando pensaba alejarse, porque sintió que se iba a ir al piso.

 

— ¿Él es tu hermano? — preguntó Richard, sonriendo con suavidad y ofreciendo su mano a Sasha, mientras pasaba la otra mano por los hombros del confundido y nervioso profesor de historia — Mucho gusto.

 

— Soy Sasha, ¿Eres un amigo también? — pregunto el mayor de los Collins, sonriendo abiertamente al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Misha, que parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara.

 

— Más o menos — responde, mirando a Misha detenidamente por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sonriendo traviesamente — ¿Que dices tú... Mish? ¿Que soy para ti?

 

— Es mi novio. — las palabras salieron de la boca de Misha como un vómito, siendo eructadas de su garganta con rapidez, mientras sentía un alivio por dentro que termino cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

 

Drew Fuller y Shannen Doherty se quedaron sin habla con ello, pero no tanto como su hermano Sasha, de quien no esperaba la carcajada larga y tendenciosa que le hizo sentir repentinamente inseguro cuando los ojos claros de su hermano se fijaron en los suyos, una mirada que no pudo identificar en ellos.

 

— ¿Tu novio? — repitió, mirando a Richard que sonriendo, paso un brazo por los hombros del joven Collins. — Oh, ya veo.

 

— Su adorable, maduro, adulto y guapo novio — corrigió Richard, que no perdió el tiempo para dejar un suave beso en los labios del docente.

 

Las manos de Misha se alzaron para apartarlo, pero Richard fue más rápido y con su mano libre lo tomo, evitando que se moviera aún más.

 

— Uh, no esperaba que fuera tan... adulto. — la forma en la que lo dijo hizo girar la cabeza de Misha hacia él. — En fin, es un placer conocerte, no pensé que lo haría tan pronto, conociendo a Misha y lo mucho que me lo ha ocultado.

 

— ¡Claro que es adulto! — responde y suena más a la defensiva de lo que le gustaría — Amor... vamos, no delante de mi hermano, menos en medio de la escuela, nos vemos más tarde ¿Si?

 

— Por supuesto, Mish. — la sonrisa dulce de Richard hizo que su corazón saltara violentamente en su pecho, y sabía que tenía que alejarse, que esa atracción entre ambos que empezaba a sentir no sería nada buena, menos delante de su hermano, que hasta ahora parecía habérselo tragado todo. — Si tu hermano se va a quedar más tiempo, podríamos cenar los tres juntos.

 

Asintió con suavidad, alejando a Richard de si con un suave movimiento de su mano, no entiende porque no había notado hasta ese inoportuno e irónico instante que había algo en ese hombre que le atraía, se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando de calmarse y tomo la mano de su hermano para prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí — Nos... nos vemos.

 

Oh.

 

Un problema resuelto... pero, ¿Que había sido eso?

 

Quiso darse de cabezazos contra el volante de su auto por haber siquiera pensado en ello, por haberlo dejado pasar, por haber tomado la oportunidad cuando se la dieron, estaba escapando si y funcionaria como medida momentánea contra el verdadero problema. Pero que rayos haría cuando Sasha le dijera que iba a quedarse en los Estados, ¿Que rayos haría si esto llegaba a los oídos de Christian?

 

— ¿Estas bien, Misha? Pareces... constipado.

 

— Si estoy bien — sonríe como puede mientras sus manos le desobedecen y tiembla suavemente — Solo, solo vamos a comer antes de que desfallezcas de hambre, Sasha.

 

— Suena como una buena idea para mí.

 

 

 

 

 

Estaba tirado en el sillón con una pierna fuera y la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo blanco y quizás a la vez en ninguno, no sabe cuántas horas ha pasado así. Piensa que una pista de esto puede ser que su cuello o que su brazo izquierdo que es el soporte de su cabeza en ese momento, estén empezando a molestarle.

 

Pero el tiempo y cualquier otra cosa, no son demasiado importante, cuando solo puede recordar la sonrisa suave de Jared, es una mierda como desde que aclararon las cosas, no ha dejado de pensar en él más alto.

 

Ni mucho menos como esto parece realmente una oportunidad, quizás por eso está así, tan quieto como nunca en su vida ha estado, pensando y pensando sobre algo que ya sabe la respuesta, solo necesita encontrar algo que le ayude a moverse a pesar de todo, del miedo, de la incertidumbre y de la duda.

 

Cuando Chris entra al apartamento, no se da cuenta de ello, no hasta que su compañero de piso patea su pierna y masculla algo, “como vete a dormir a tu cuarto hombre”, con las ojeras más grandes que le ha visto nunca.

 

— ¿Lo dices por mi o por ti? Pareces a punto de morir... — le dijo Ackles, sin hacer esfuerzo por moverse de su posición, Christian no lucia en sus mejores condiciones últimamente, se notaba a leguas lo duro que estaba trabajando para poder subsistir. — Si mis padres me dejaran sin dinero, estoy seguro de que me prostituiría para sobrevivir.

 

— Imbécil — gruño antes de tirarse en el sillón, haciendo que Jensen se queje por la forma brusca en que su compañero de piso hace que tenga que mover sus piernas — No puedo hacer eso, Misha me mataría — dice y suelta un suspiro — ¿Que hacías ahí pensando como una nena?

 

— Tengo una posibilidad real con Jared. — dijo, como si eso explicara todo, y si hubiera sido otra persona a la que le dijera eso, no hubiera tenido sentido, pero era Christian quien le escuchaba, y para él esas palabras eran suficientes para entender por lo que pasaba Jensen. — Nunca me había sentido tan... aterrado.

 

— ¿El chiquillo mismo te lo dijo? — preguntó, solo para cerciorarse que cuando perdió de vista a Jensen este no se golpeó la cabeza o algo así.

 

— Si, hablamos, hace como una semana o algo, no sé, le dije que me esperara, como si estuviera yo en el derecho de escoger... — frunce el ceño, confundido.

 

Christian ríe, una carcajada sigue a la otra con facilidad, Jensen se le queda viendo por un segundo, no muy seguro de sí su amigo está en capacidad de hablar realmente en este momento. — Hombre ese chiquillo está bastante enamorado de ti, porque sinceramente siendo él y que me diga el imbécil de mi ex novio que lo espere, lo mandaría a la mierda, a menos claro que lo quiera tanto para soportar eso.

 

— Dicho así, expresas ciertamente mis inseguridades. — tuerce los labios. — me dejo hacerlo porque... es decir, quiero recuperarle, pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea para nuestro futuro...

 

— ¿Lo amas? — preguntó con suavidad.

 

— Claro que sí, idiota, sino ni lo pensaría.

 

— Entonces estas siendo un tonto — dice encogiéndose de hombros — Jensen, nuestra vida ha sido una mierda desde que nos fuimos de aquel condenado pueblo y dejamos ahí a los dos, ¿Cómo no puedes creer que tenerle de vuelta será lo mejor para la vida de ambos?

 

— Porque... — había tantas cosas que podía decir, pero aun así prefirió no hacerlo, porque Christian tenía la razón.

 

— Va a funcionar Jensen, va a funcionar porque ningún amor que no sea para siempre, sobrevive a lo que ustedes sobrevivieron.

 

— Lo haces ver tan sencillo... lo haces tan sencillo, de verdad. — se rio abiertamente, cambiando de posición. — Espero que sea así.

 

— No creo que será sencillo, pero a la vez creo que van a avanzar por que se aman— le dio un pequeño golpe de puño cerrado en el hombro — Eso me recuerda ¿Cómo esta él...? ¿Está más estable que en secundaria?... tu sabes, con esa mierda que hacía.

 

— No sé, parece estarlo, pero... supongo que no lo sabré hasta que hable en serio con él, esa es una de las primeras cosas de las que quiero hablar en serio, porque si lo está haciendo... esto no va a funcionar. Voy a entrar en pánico, eso seguro.

 

— Lo sé, por eso pregunto — se encoge de hombros — Por si tengo que traer tu culo en pánico al apartamento, deberíamos hacer un horario o alguna mierda, así si pasa no me molestas en el trabajo — bromea.

 

— Jodete, vete a dormir o a masturbarte mientras piensas en tu profesor.

 

— ¡Uy que sensible! — contesto, levantándose mientras reía un poco más — Pero en serio Jensen, inténtalo, no dejes ir algo que solo has conocido una vez, porque en serio, tienes un record de personas que no sé cómo no se te ha caído...

 

— Cállate... — murmuro mirando sus manos. — Habrá que intentarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D el de la próxima semana lo pongo entre sábado y viernes, porque tengo gira de trabajo. 
> 
> Saludos.


	27. Capítulo 24 Esos días que no deberían existir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicas chicos, esperamos que se encuentren bien (^_^)/
> 
> Aprovechamos esta actualización para hacer una aclaración muy importante. Nuestras historias, están publicadas casi exclusivamente en AO3 desde hace al menos unos dos años, existen algunas publicadas de años anteriores en FanFiction.net y otras en Livejournal.com pero fue cuando estábamos comenzando, con el paso de los años y algunas malas experiencias decidimos que la publicación sería exclusiva en AO3 para evitar el plagio. De esta manera, queremos dejar en claro que nadie tiene autorización para publicar/republicar o - evidentemente - plagiar nuestras historias, en ningún grado, ni en ningún sitio.
> 
> Agradecemos profundamente las recomendaciones y menciones que quieran realizar, pero sí es esencial, que recuerden que no permitimos que se publiquen nuestras historias en ninguna otra parte. Incluso, si alguna vez por casualidad se encuentran alguna de nuestras historias bajo el dominio de otro nick, nos lo hagan saber. Estaríamos muy agradecidas.

When your day is long  
and the night,  
the night is yours alone,  
when you're sure you've had enough  
of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go,  
'cause everybody cries  
and everybody hurts  
sometimes.  
Sometimes everything is wrong.  
Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone,  
hold on  
if you feel like letting go,  
if you think you've had too much  
of this life, well hang on.  
Because everybody hurts.  
Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts.

 

Cuando tu día es largo  
y la noche,  
la noche es tuya solamente,  
Cuando estás seguro de que has tenido suficiente  
de esta vida, resiste.  
No te dejes ir,  
porque todos lloran  
y todos hacen daño  
algunas veces.  
A veces todo sale mal.  
Ahora es hora de cantar  
Cuando tu día es una noche solitaria,  
resiste  
si te sientes como soltandote,  
si piensas que has recibido muchos golpes  
de esta vida, resiste.  
Porque todo el mundo hace daño,  
consuelate con tus amigos.  
Todos hacemos daño.

 

[Everybody Hurts - Brian Adams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=la9QmZ53yhs)

 

Chad Michael Murray sale de la piscina con una sonrisa.

 

No hay nada que le haga sentir más él mismo que estar unas horas bajo el agua, sintiéndose más ligero y libre que nunca. Allá abajo no hay cadenas que le asfixien, ni dolor que le aqueje, allá abajo no puede escuchar voces quejándose de él, el agua le hace sentir libre, siempre lo ha hecho desde que decidió que nadar era sin duda la única libertad que podía tomarse en su vida llena de prisiones disfrazadas de hogares.

 

Hace unos últimos estiramientos, los últimos del día, mientras sus compañeros le felicitan por su desempeño en la competencia del domingo, donde quedo de primero en el individual de 100 mts y de 400 mts en el primer concurso de la Ivy League.

 

Jared y las chicas han ido a verle, pero se ha decepcionado de no haber visto a Stephen por ninguna parte. Pensó que estaban haciéndose buenos amigos, pero suponía que aún era demasiado pronto, ellos no eran como Jared y él, quienes de inmediato habían encajado.

 

— ¡Ese es nuestro Chaddy! — es Sandy la que grita haciendo que una enorme sonrisa se ponga en su rostro, mientras observa como los locos de sus amigos traen esas cosas que los aficionados hacen en los estadios para hacer mucho ruido. Secretamente los adora, adora el interés sincero que tienen.

 

— ¡Es como la sirenita! — empieza Kat.

 

— ¿No sería un sirenito? — preguntó Jared con duda.

 

— Genial, ya empezaron con las mariconadas de las sirenas. — gruño, levantando su mano para saludar, sintiendo como las mejillas se le llenaban de sangre.

 

El entrenador del equipo universitario también lo felicita, esta es su última competición del día, pero aún faltan dos de sus compañeros por competir en relevos. El odia relevos, la presión de hacerlo bien siempre lo lleva a dar lo peor de sí.

 

— ¡Oh vamos! — Sandy llega a su lado y lo abraza con entusiasmo — ¿No serás de esos hombres heterosexuales que se ponen como nenas por decirles un adjetivo femenino, no?

 

— Pues yo digo que le quedaría mejor algo como tiburón — Jared se queja — La sirenita no es para la forma en que se movía, era muy rápido, oh sí ¡¡Sonríe!! — le tomo una foto de pronto sonriendo — Ni pienses que es para mí, es para Amell, está en examen y no pudo venir y quería ver si era cierto que nadabas tan bien.

 

Masculla aun con más fuerza mientras es sumergido en abrazos de las dos chicas que no tienen vergüenza en demostrarle cuanto lo quieren tan pronto como el sale del área de competición y llega al pasillo donde puede recibir a sus "admiradores". Aunque las palabras de Jared llaman su atención.

 

— ¿En domingo? Ugh... economía es horrible, nosotros los futuros ingenieros no dormimos, pero al menos tenemos los domingos libres.

 

— Lo sé, eso le dijo yo cuando eran las tres de la mañana de hoy y estaba pegado a ese horrible libro.

 

— Uh, debe de ser... frustrante. — murmuro, sonriendo mientras veía a Jared enviar la foto.

 

Entonces fue cuando empezó a sentir pinchazos de sus amigas en las costillas.

 

— ¿Por qué esa cara?

 

— ¿No me digas que extrañas a ese guapo estudiante de economía?

 

— ¡No es así! — exclamo, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse.

 

— Tranquilo Chad — dice Kat, sonriendo exactamente como lo hace antes de decir algo que solo ella puede decir — He escuchado que tiene muy buen paquete, no estaría mal si quieres experimentar con él... ¡Seria de muy buen gusto!

 

— Mientras más grande, ¿Acaso no duele más? — Sandy dijo suavemente. — Mi novio no era taaaaaan grande, así que lo hacíamos muy cómodamente.

 

— Si, Jared en cambio lleva las de perder, porque Jensen Ackles la tiene muy grande y gorda. — no se da cuenta de lo que dice hasta que nuevamente está recibiendo risas y gritos de sus amigas.

 

— ¿Y tú... tu como lo sabes? — preguntó Jared con un puchero suave, mientras todas le miraban ahora a él. — ¿Qué?

 

— Eso no importa, ¿Quién me va a llevar a celebrar si nuestro hombre está en exámenes?

 

— ¡Nosotrooooos! — le gritan los tres, como si fuera obvio.

 

Se ríe abiertamente, dejándose arrastrar por sus chicos lejos de la competición, olvidándose que aún tiene que celebrar con su equipo.

 

Es difícil darse cuenta de que el tiempo transcurre cuando está riéndose a carcajadas y disfrutando el hecho de que haya gente que le admire por lo que hace sin juzgar ninguna de sus decisiones.

 

Terminan llevándole a comer, le sorprende que todos han recogido de lo poco que tienen económicamente para hacerle pasar un buen momento, por un momento quiere ofrecerse a pagar porque se siente mal de causarles dificultades, pero Kat le dice, que si lo hace le morderá y sospecha que es una amenaza cierta y que no, no será nada ameno. Así que terminan en un lugar de coma toda lo que pueda por una cantidad y es... es increíble, aunque Jared sea quien les gane a todos.

 

— ¡Comes mucho! — grita, impresionado cuando salen los cuatro, las chicas sujetándose del brazo de cada uno con miradas adormiladas por la comida que acaban de darse. — Esto ha sido genial, chicas, Jared. — siente sus ojos humedecerse, pero no se atreve a llevar sus manos a taparlos, por miedo a que se den cuenta.

 

— ¿Sabes cuánto mido? — Jared pasa su brazo por encima de sus hombros y le atrae hacia él — Tengo un peso y estatura que mantener, hombre, en la secundaria además comía muy poco.

 

— Uh, no quiero saber a qué le llamabas "muy poco", joder, debías de comer "muuuuuuuuy poco".

 

Una vez más, estaban riendo.

 

Acompañaron a las chicas a sus residencias y luego partieron a ver como estaba Ross con su nueva cuidadora, una chica que en su tiempo libre se encargaba de los animales. Era domingo y usualmente Jared pasaba todo el día con Ross, pero como había estado con Chad, había aprovechado a dejar a Ross con la chica para no preocuparse, más si Stephen iba a estar en clases. Era aún muy temprano para despedirse, pero Chad ya había bostezado varias veces, así que no tardo en despedirse de Jared una vez llegaron a la residencia de este. Una vez que dejo atrás el edificio, dejo salir un largo suspiro de cansancio.

 

— ¿Perdiste? — salto unos pasos hacia atrás, a la defensiva, solo para conseguirse con el rostro de Amell que sinceramente, no lucia mejor que él mientras se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del camino.

 

— ¡Claro que no! — dice algo molesto — Nade muy bien, pensé que Jared te lo había dicho y amigo, luces... luces horrible.

 

— Precisamente por eso te pregunto si perdiste, tienes una cara... — palmea el asiento a su lado, esperando a que Chad se siente y este lo hace con un sonoro suspiro. — Pues, sí. Luzco como una mierda, una razón la conoces y... en realidad la otra razón también la conoces.

 

— Estoy algo cansado — admite, sus ojos se quedan un momento en Amell que tiene la mirada algo pérdida — Sé que es un comentario típico, pero vas a superarlo — lo dice con suavidad, porque cada segundo que pasa se da cuenta de lo verdaderos que eran los sentimientos de Amell por Jared — Y encontrarás un chiquillo, que te mire como si no existiera nadie más y esas mierdas que les gustan a los gay, ya verás.

 

— ¿No te gustaría a ti conseguir a una chica que haga eso por ti? ¿Qué te mire como si fueras el único hombre en la tierra? — Amell baja su voz, escondiéndose tras sus manos. — Es patético que haya caído tanto por él en tan poco tiempo.

 

— No es patético, a veces el corazón es simplemente así de terco — se encoge de hombros mientras sin saber porque atrae a Amell a que esconda su cabeza en sus piernas y quizás sea porque sabe que el llanto va a invadirle — Y si... si me gustaría.

 

— Es exhausto. Mucho. Casi no puedo pensar en nada más.

 

— Shuuu — le dice cuando los suaves sollozos llenan el ambiente, mientras le acaricia su cabello — Esta bien Stephen, todo, estará bien. Lo superarás.

 

— ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Y si continuo amándolo aunque este con Jensen Ackles? ¿Qué hare entonces? No hay nadie más, no hay nadie más como él.

 

— Lo harás, le vas a dejar ir para que ambos puedan ser felices, las personas con un gran corazón hacen eso, regalan la libertad y en algún momento, la reciben para sí mismos.

 

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?

 

— Lo serás Stephen, ahora... ahora solo necesitas llorar.

 

Sabe que quizás no es la mejor idea que el chico haga algo tan agotador cuando parece estar a punto de caer rendido de cansancio por tanto estudiar.

 

Acaricia su cabello y también su espalda, intentando traer el confort necesario a Amell.

 

— No soy esa clase de chico... que llora, lo odio.

 

— ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento? — preguntó ganándose una mirada confundida — Ahí no hay nadie, puedes dormir y llorar lo que necesites, nadie va a verte o molestarte, incluso puedes descansar de verle esperar la llamada de Ackles.

 

— Uh... eso ha sido lo peor que podía pasar... — murmuro, enderezándose y dejando salir un largo suspiro. — Ver la ilusión en sus ojos... está matándome.

 

— Estás avanzando — dice muy seguro, haciendo que Amell le mire como si dijera una estupidez — Antes no podías ver ni siquiera como sus ojos brillaban por la mención de Ackles. Anda vamos a mi apartamento, te cocinare algo incluso, así de asombroso soy.

 

— Soy un perdedor... y de los malos... — murmuro con suavidad, pero decidió ponerse de pie.

 

— ¿Entonces? — dice y suena algo confundido — ¿Vienes a probar la mano milenaria de Chaddy en la cocina?

 

— No, creo que prefiero ordenar comida, temo que vaya a ser envenenado. — se rio entre dientes cuando observo la expresión en Chad.

 

— Eres un idiota — dice y se cruza de brazos — No sabes lo que te pierdes.

 

Es difícil saber que suena más alto, la carcajada de Stephen Amell o el chillido de niña de Chad Murray, cuando el primero estira su mano para apretar los glúteos del nadador, sintiendo la dura carne debajo de sus dedos, pero también una suavidad inicial antes de que Chad se tense y le empuje.

 

— Creo que no es mucho lo que me pierdo, pero se siente bien.

 

—Claro que se siente bien — dice sonrojado haciendo reír a Amell — En caso de que lo usara, mi culo seria el paraíso ¿Escuchaste? ¡El Paraíso!

 

— ¿El paraíso? — Stephen vuelve a intentar tocarlo, pero Chad está huyendo de él. — ¡Déjame tocarlo de nuevo!

 

— ¡Ni lo pienses! — dice con una sonrisa, aunque parece más una carcajada lo que sale de sus labios mientras se aleja — Aun esta la invitación en pie, si quieres ir y sabes donde es.

 

— Se perfectamente dónde queda tu culito, pero no pienso ir allí... — se burla, persiguiéndolo mientras cruza la calle. — Si puedes correr hasta tu apartamento, iremos allí.

 

— ¿Correr? — se ríe, antes de empezar a trotar — Patearé el suelo contigo de lo rápido que llegare ¿Aun así quieres intentarlo?

 

No ha terminado de pronunciar la pregunta cuando Amell empieza a correr hacia él, así que pese al cansancio sus piernas se ponen de inmediato a ello y empiezan a correr por el campus como dos locos, casi lo único que se escucha son las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

 

Es relajante para ambos, muy relajante tener que correr para dejar que sus emociones sean superadas por el golpe de adrenalina que correr sin parar les proporciona. En ese recorrido apresurado, logran alinear sus cuerpos y correr lado a lado, en silencio, sin parar, solo mirando al frente y escuchando sus corazones latir.

 

 

 

 

 

Estaba cenando en el trabajo cuando recibió el mensaje de Annie, lo observo con una mueca de sorpresa antes de escupir la comida que tenía en la boca; definitivamente, eso había sido un golpe bajo que no tuvo tiempo de devolver porque su jefe lo estaba llamando para que atendiera la barra porque una de las chicas había tenido un accidente. Pero iba a gritarle un poco a Annie ni bien llegara al apartamento.

 

— ¿Que rayos significa eso? — gruño, sintiendo como el corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho.

 

Es curioso, su hermana no es precisamente insegura cuando habla de algo, se caracteriza como su padre por ser directa e ir al punto de cada cosa que dice, sin embargo, en este instante su voz es baja, llena de dudas, es evidente que quiere decirle algo más concreto y a la vez, no se atreve. — Solo pregunté si estabas bien con el profesor Collins, porque vi algunas cosas extrañas...

 

— ¡Dime que viste! — Christian no está precisamente de humor para esas cosas, las semanas de trabajo, estudio y práctica lo han molido hasta este punto, además, no ha podido ver a Misha este fin de semana. Sencillamente las cosas se juntaron y que su hermana se ande con rodeos solo quiere decir que algo ha pasado, algo sobre lo que no está segura.

 

— Solo ven a casa ¿Sí? — ella contesta igual de fuerte, por algo es su hermana y claramente le ha molestado que le haya gritado — Sé un hombre, joder, marca territorio, descuartízalo, has todo eso que dicen que hacen...

 

— ¿De que estas hablando? Si no me explicas bien... no puedo hacer nada. — insistió.

 

Ella se quedó callada, haciendo que Christian tuviera que hacer uso de toda la paciencia que tenía para no volver a gritarle, sabía que si lo hacía ella le cortaría el teléfono y no le contestaría así el marcara unas cien veces — Bueno... es solo que... se tomó el día libre, luego vino a la escuela con un hombre extraño que tiene sus mismos ojos y... bueno... el profesor de música, llego y le abrazo, claro que él se veía súper incómodo pero... no le alejó.

 

Se sorprende colgando la llamada el mismo.

 

Lo siguiente que está viendo es el teléfono en su mano que tiembla. Ni siquiera es capaz de razonar en estos momentos. Su mente se ha quedado inusualmente en blanco.

No.

 

No. No. No.

 

Annie está equivocada.

 

El teléfono vibra entre sus dedos y cuando lo mira de nuevo, nota como de nublados están sus ojos.

 

No por lágrimas. Sino por lo extraviado que se siente.

 

Tiene que haber una explicación, una simple pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que no dude ni un segundo de Misha, tiene que haberla, quizás incluso todo es una confusión y... ¿Qué esto que está sintiendo...? ¿Odio?, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera llegar a molestarle tanto como ese hombre, nunca.

 

 

 

 

 

En ese instante, es excelente que el profesor de la clase que tenía ese día avisara la noche anterior que tenía un compromiso que atender, es excelente porque le permite dormir hasta las nueve de la mañana y despertarse con las suaves lamidas de Ross sobre su rostro, que parecen también alegre por despertarle, juega con él un rato en la cama al darse cuenta que seguramente Amell ya se fue a sus propias clases y la habitación es toda suya.

 

Por eso se levanta en bóxer y corre de un lugar a otro, buscando su desayuno y el de Ross, mientras escucha música en la grabadora de Amell, algo suave pero que aun así le llena de energía. Está de buen humor y quizás por eso permite que Ross coma un poco más e incluso busca su correa para sacarle a pasear un rato, el sol de afuera no hace más que motivarle a salir. Eso y que no tienen ningún mensaje de Jensen.

 

Reviso el teléfono cuando se despertó, antes de bajarse de la cama, antes incluso de poner la música y preparar el desayuno de ambos y entre los minutos de cada actividad no encontró ningún mensaje de Ackles. Admite que se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero se recordó a sí mismo que esto, lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, necesitaba tiempo.

 

Necesita distraer su mente de ese asunto y que mejor que llevar a Ross a hacer sus necesidades y luego a caminar un buen rato. Además, sabe que Ross disfruta de su compañía durante los paseos, porque por todas sus clases y prácticas, la mayor parte del tiempo lo hace Amelia a quien paga veinte dólares por cada vez que saca a pasear a Ross, es caro, aunque sabe que tiene que hacerlo, el veterinario se lo ha dicho, Ross esta gordo y necesita correr.

 

Aunque él no lo viera así, cuando Jensen Ackles lo ha remarcado se había fijado bien y sabe que quizás ha descuidado a Ross... quizás debería tomar la oferta de su padre y dejarlo en casa, sabe que estará en buena compañía, pero aun así...

 

Es difícil para el separarse del pequeño Ross, es difícil porque desde que se alejó de Jensen, Ross siempre había estado ahí, incluso cuando alguien le miraba demasiado tiempo, por lo que había hecho o por la evidente prueba en sus brazos, Ross estaba ahí, apoyándole ciegamente sin juzgarle, nunca dejo de quererle. Mucho tiempo pensó que este cariño sin condiciones era una extensión de Jensen.

 

— Ah. — suspiro, dándose una pequeña cachetada para evitar que sus pensamientos fueran por allí de nuevo. No podía ser que ahora pensaba más en Jensen que después del suicidio donde ni siquiera quería visualizar el rostro del atractivo Quaterback. — Tengo que ser más positivo. — se dijo con mucha energía, tomando a Ross y sacándolo de la habitación. — Vamos Ross — llama y se ríe, porque este sabe exactamente a donde van por la forma en que mueve su cola, entusiasmado.

 

Afuera hay un clima cálido y hermoso y se regocija en haber tomado la decisión correcta. Es una buena forma de levantarse el ánimo, ahora que no tiene que estar en clases sino hasta la tarde, por lo que puede darse el lujo de caminar y disfrutar del paisaje como quisiera, además, por supuesto de ir a almorzar algo delicioso y grasoso. Quizás una pizza extra grande para él solo, aunque le guardaría unos trozos a Stephen.

 

— Solo porque ha estado decaído — le dice a Ross, que le mira como si comprendiera y concordara con lo que dice — Lo bueno es que él y Chad se están haciendo buenos amigos quizás muy buenos en realidad... ¿No?

 

Ross solo jadea en respuesta, caminando a su lado antes de olfatear el suelo, dando sospechosas vueltas alrededor de la grama, por lo que Jared mete la mano en su bolsillo para tomar una de las bolsitas biodegradables.

 

— Ok, listo para recoger popo. — se rio.

 

Espera pacientemente que Ross decida cuál es el mejor lugar, mientras sostiene con fuerza su correa, generalmente tarda un poco porque es bastante quisquilloso con eso, de hecho, cuando estaba en casa y Megan lo sacaba a pasear era una de sus principales quejas.

 

Aunque cuando sale con Amell —quien asumió la responsabilidad de sacarlo temprano en las mañanas— es un poco más concreto por lo que le ha contado su compañero de cuarto, pero hoy que este no lo saco a pasear, parece de nuevo más indeciso. Le observa con atención, por lo que le parecieron largos minutos, hasta que hace una mueca por el olor llega a sus fosas nasales.

 

— Ross, apestoso. — se quejó, agachándose para recoger el popo en la bolsa mientras Ross tiraba de su cadena, esperando continuar moviéndose.

 

Caminan un poco más, hasta que da con un pequeño basurero donde se puede deshacer del excremento de Ross, mientras este ladra alegremente a varias personas que pasan a su lado. A veces piensa que le gustaría saber qué es lo que está diciendo, quizás esta saludando o quizás metiéndose en problemas.

 

Necesita comprar algo de beber, el calor está empezando a ser molesto y Ross no parece tener intenciones de querer detener el paseo, así que piensa que puede aprovechar para comprar una gaseosa y sacar las copias del parcial de la próxima semana.

 

— ¡Ya, ya, ya!, nos quedaremos un poco más — dice cuando siente a Ross hacer fuerza en la cadena, al bajar la vista, es cuando se percata de que tiene uno de los cordones de sus tenis sueltos.

 

— Uh, debí haberle hecho caso a Ian y seguir usando mis botas... — se quejó, agachándose para amarrarse los que Ian consideraba como un invento para deportistas con cabezas vacías. Y en otra época hubiera estado de acuerdo, pero ahora jugaba al baloncesto y se le daba bien, quizás no como para estar en todos los partidos oficiales, pero si para disfrutar.

 

Atrapo los cordones con facilidad, sosteniendo uno y otro con firmeza y lo siguiente que pasa, transcurre en fracciones de segundo, supone que no estaba sosteniendo bien la correa de Ross porque cuando pasa una bicicleta azul con una cesta celeste este sale disparado detrás de ella, sin importarle como su voz se alza para detenerle.

 

Una parte de él hubiera deseado no hacerlo, porque levantar la vista y correr detrás de Ross, le dio un asiento en primera fila para ver como un viejo carro le golpea con lo que él siente es una gran fuerza.

 

Grita.

 

La vista se le nubla, haciendo difícil que se levante sin tambalearse, sus ojos fijos en la escena.

 

La chica en la bicicleta azul está gritando algo también, mientras deja su vehículo en la acera descuidadamente y corre hacia el pequeño perro que parece agonizar. La gente en la acera se acerca a la escena, algunos curiosos y otros escandalizados, varios estudiantes golpean el auto del desconocido que ha atropellado a Ross, impidiéndole así que pueda marcharse.

 

Todo el mundo sabe que en el campus hay que manejar con mucho cuidado, incluso Jared que no maneja ningún tipo de vehículo lo sabe.

 

No sabe porque piensa en eso ahora.

 

No sabe porque ese es su primer pensamiento mientras sus rodillas temblorosas le guían hacia la zona roja.

 

Alguien le dice que no lo mueva, pero el necesita tocarlo, aunque sea brevemente, por eso pasa su mano por su pequeña cabeza cuando siente un suave quejido, que desata un sollozo propio. Alguien dice que está llamando a emergencias, algo de un veterinario que atiende este tipo de situaciones, hay algunas personas sollozando y el solo está pensando si Ross está sufriendo mucho, si no sobrevivirá, si se irá de su lado.

 

 

 

La guitarra de Kane golpea un poco fuerte el asiento del pasajero donde la avienta, hace una mueca de terror, girando su mirada hacia arriba para ver si su amigo le está mirando, pero no encuentra a nadie, desde la noche anterior Kane ha repetido sus acciones, baño, mirar el teléfono, una cerveza; no ha ido a la universidad ni ha contestado llamadas, debería quedarse con él, pero hoy ha decidido dejar todo de lado para recuperar a Jared.

 

Coloca la cesta de picnic en la parte trasera de la Hilux y las bebidas frías y el champán en la cava que ha instalado en la camioneta hace unos años ya. Considera llevar bocadillos dulces, pero prefiere comprarlos en el camino. Recuerda como Jared y él podían comerse tazones inmensos de helados, pero sospecha que Kane los necesitara para cuando se le baje el azúcar. Así que decide marcharse así.

 

En la cabina, coloca las mantas en el asiento trasero, tira los condones sobre estas, pero decide a último momento meterlos en sus bolsillos, no quiere que Jared piense algo que no es.

 

Encendió la camioneta y se puso en camino.

 

 

La única unidad canina disponible en New Haven hizo lo que pudo para levantar a Ross del asfalto sin causarle más daño del que ya tenía y aunque el diagnostico sonaba prometedor, Jared no podía dejar de llorar, ni siquiera entendía lo que esa gente decía.

 

Estaba seguro que estaba en un pleno ataque de nervios, no podía dejar de llorar, su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus manos las sentía sudadas, pero de su sudor frio que no se quitaba aun cuando lo restregaba contra el viejo pantalón que tenía puesto. Una de las ayudantes del veterinario le miraba con preocupación, no importaba cuantas veces ella se acercará y dijera algo, él la escuchaba lejana y no podía entender bien lo que decía, solo entendía palabras inconexas, sin sentido y entonces, ella pregunto algo que logro captar su atención.

 

"¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

 

Sí, si quería, solo había una persona en su cabeza en estos momentos.

 

 

 

 

Recibe la llamada cuando está comprando el helado, tiene las manos en su billetera cuando su teléfono suena en el bolsillo de sus jeans, y masculla, seguramente sea Kane pidiéndole algo de comida que no podrá traerle hasta mañana, porque no piensa volver al apartamento por él.

 

Coloca el dinero sobre el helado frio ya puesto en una bolsa y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo.

 

Jared.

 

Ahora eso es una muy extraña coincidencia.

 

Sonríe, sintiéndose nervioso y emocionado a partes iguales cuando contesta, su voz firme y animada o al menos hasta que se da cuenta de que la voz al otro lado no es la de Jared, sino la de una mujer que se escucha algo llena de duda.

 

— Hola, este... bueno — ella suspira, como si no supiera por dónde empezar — Disculpe ¿Es usted Jensen?

 

— Sí, soy Jensen Ackles, ¿Por qué tiene este teléfono? — la tensión en su cuerpo es visible y la preocupación en su voz es apenas disfrazada.

 

— Mi nombre es Annie, soy una de las ayudantes de la unidad canina de New Haven — ella hace una pausa, cuando se da cuenta que tiene que decir algo más por el silencio al otro lado de la línea — Hace como una hora nos trajeron un caso de emergencia, creo que el pequeño se llama Ross.

 

— Oh joder, ¿Dónde está? — pregunta, comenzando a moverse sin importarle que el hombre de la tienda gritara tras él, recordándole que había dejado los helados y el dinero.

 

No le importo demasiado.

 

Ni siquiera tuvo que memorizar la dirección, sabía exactamente donde era porque pasaba todos los días por allí para ir a la facultad cuando usaba el auto. No estaba lejos, llegaría en cinco minutos, si, llegaría pronto.

 

No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían las manos por apretar el volante.

 

O como la pierna que presionaba el acelerador temblaba.

 

No fue necesario que la nerviosa mujer dijera nada más para que supiera que Jared no estaba en condiciones de ni siquiera llamar, que había sido grave y que el más alto estaba aterrado y paralizado, le conocía demasiado bien como para saber cómo reaccionaba ante estas situaciones.

 

Hay poca gente dentro de la clínica, pero ver a Jared es fácil, puesto que es el único rodeado de personas. Tres chicas intentan que beba un poco de agua, mientras que una enfermera intenta que le de la información básica de su mascota.

 

Este día ha ido de bien a mal en dos segundos.

 

— ¿Jared? — le llamo cuando estuvo cerca.

 

Jared tiene sus manos cerrados en puños que ha apoyado en sus piernas, su espalda está casi totalmente inclinada, le recuerda por un instante cuando este se trataba de hacer inútilmente más pequeño en secundaria y su corazón se encoje, cree que no le ha escuchado hasta que sus hermosos ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar están mirando a todas partes.

 

— Hey... — dice suavemente, estirando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Jared, luce perdido, y las lágrimas se derraman de nuevo antes de que este siendo aprisionado entre esos largos brazos que le dejan sin aliento.

 

— Viniste... viniste — le dice al oído, solloza un poco más y no se separa un segundo hasta que empieza a tratar de explicarse atropelladamente— No sé, Ross... fue mi culpa, no sostenía la correa con la suficiente fuerza, la bici, el auto, sangre mucha sangre, no me gusta la sangre Jen.

 

Curioso.

 

Jensen pensó amargamente, deseando que Jared hubiera pensado así mucho antes. Aunque se alegró enormemente de que ahora fuera de esa forma.

 

— Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, culparte no va a ayudar a Ross a sanar. — lo tomo por los hombros, separándolo de su cuerpo para poder observar sus ojos empañados. — Respira hondo. — le pidió, llevándolo nuevamente a los asientos de color purpura y sentándolo con mucho cuidado mientras él se arrodillaba frente al gigante. — No fue tu culpa, Jay.

 

— Estaba ahí conmigo... estaba feliz, íbamos ir a correr un poco y — trata de respirar como Jensen le dice, porque se da cuenta que cada segundo el aire está cada vez más lejos de sus pulmones — Jen... tengo miedo.

 

— No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí. — le prometió, sosteniéndole ambas manos con fuerza. — Necesito que tomes agua y me des unos minutos para averiguar la condición de Ross, ¿Está bien, Jay?

 

Asiente y deja de temblar un poco cuando la mano de Jensen acaricia su mejilla, es lo primero cálido que puede sentir en lo que parecen horas, más cuando su cuerpo se siente tan helado, asiente de nuevo, tomando el vaso que una de las personas le ofrece — Esta bien.

 

— Bien. — Jensen aprieta sus manos una última vez antes de separarse de él, dejándole beber el agua que pronto se convierte en té y un par de galletas dulces. Parece que su rostro de niño bueno continúa atrayendo a personas que quieren confortarlo.

 

La ayudante de veterinaria que ha hablado con él, Annie, es quien le da el reporte del caso. El diagnóstico, pese a ser grave, es "sin riesgo de muerte". Aparentemente tiene toda la parte inferior fracturada, ambas piernas, la cadera, mucho tejido dañado... y a pesar de ello, para lo pequeño que es, sus heridas no le ponen en peligro de muerte, un perro así de pequeño, seguramente el auto apenas lo golpeo. No sabe si eso es bueno o si debería prepararse para lo peor.

 

Además, le agradece que viniera tan rápido, le comenta que si hubiera tardado un poco más hubiera tenido que llamar una ambulancia, porque ninguna persona había logrado tranquilizar a Jared y era evidente que había estado a las puertas de un ataque de pánico bastante fuerte.

 

— Lo único que logre sacar de él fue tu nombre... ni siquiera se percató que tome su celular para buscar su número.

 

No tiene que explicar las razones de Jared, ella entiende lo importante que son las mascotas para sus dueños, diablos. Siente como su corazón se calma un poco, todo lo que puede hacer ahora es tranquilizar a su novio.

 

— ¿Cuánto tardaran en darnos algo más alentador? — cuestiono, mirando de reojo a Jared que sostenía una taza humeante frente a él.

 

— Quizás en una hora — dice suspirando — Iré a ver ahora mismo a ver si me pueden decir algo más.

 

Decidió llevarse a Jared afuera, recuperando una de las mantas que había preparado y colocándola en uno de los bancos fuera de la pequeña clínica donde el basquetbolista se sentó, apoyándose en el respaldar y subiendo sus pies al asiento, quería encogerse sobre sí mismo, pero ya era muy grande para eso. Fue por la cesta de picnic llena de frutas y una gaseosa, y las trajo con él a donde Jared le miraba curioso.

 

Esperaba a que Jensen le dijera algo, pero que no lo hiciera lo angustiaba.

 

— Aquí, come una banana. — le dijo, sacando una en perfecto estado.

 

Jared lo hace.

 

Toma la banana, la pela con calma y se la lleva a la boca.

 

Pero sin decir nada mientras lo hace.

 

— Hay un largo rato de espera, y sé que quizás no quieras hacerlo, pero si quieres llamar a alguien, puedo hacerlo por ti. — le explico, destapando la gaseosa para beberla el mismo.

 

Jared le mira entonces, el café de sus ojos se ve un poco más claros por todo lo que ha llorado, para después simplemente negar con la cabeza. Nuevamente no dice nada y Jensen tiene que aguantarse que un sonido de exasperación abandone a sus labios, nunca había querido escuchar a Jared tanto en su vida como en esos instantes.

 

— Está bien, me quedare contigo entonces, hasta que digan algo. La chica que me llamo por teléfono dice que va a estar atenta a infórmanos de cualquier cosa que ocurra. — le dijo. — Por lo que dijo, Ross tuvo mucha suerte, estoy seguro de que esquivo gran parte del golpe.

 

Pasan unos cinco minutos más hasta que Jared baja sus piernas al suelo, se estira un poco y lleva sus ojos cansados hacia él — No quiero perderlo, me aterra solo pensarlo.

 

No lo sabe, pero su voz es un alivio para Jensen, tan como para él fue un alivio escuchar que quizás Ross tiene un chance de salir de esto.

 

— Y — continúa — cuando llegaste pensé que eras un sueño...

 

— No lo soy. — replico de inmediato, estirando una mano para acariciar el hombro de Jared con suavidad. — Si quieres ir a otro sitio, por mi está bien...

 

— ¿Podemos esperar aquí? — preguntó con suavidad, antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen — Solo quiero estar aquí...esperar por Ross contigo...

 

— Por supuesto. — susurro, quito cualquier cosa entre ambos y tomo a Jared de la cintura con una de sus manos. — Podemos esperar aquí.

 

— Cuando ella me pregunto si podía llamar a alguien — dice Jared, aun en voz baja como si fuera un secreto — Solo pude pensar en ti...

 

— Es entendible, yo soy el padre de Ross también. — dijo, sintiendo el cabello de Jared haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, aparte de eso, su nariz estaba inundada de "puro Jared", y sentía tan bien que sintió un cosquilleo placentero en su entrepierna.

 

— Sí — una suave sonrisa se pone en su rostro — Pero no es solamente por eso.

 

— ¿Qué más puede ser? — su mano apretó el torso de Jared, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la mano del chico. — ¿No estabas con Stephen?

 

— No, el salió desde temprano, tenía que hacer un examen o alguna cosa así o está evitándome, no lo sé — acepta encogiéndose de hombros — En la conversación que tuvimos aquella vez — continua — cuando me dijiste que te esperará, también dijiste que me querías y yo no respondí, esa es la razón por la que sólo pensé en ti.

 

— Hey, pensaste en eso... no es como si hubieras estado a punto de morir... incluso Ross está bien, sobrevivirá a esto. — le aseguro, riendo nerviosamente como pocas veces lo habías hecho.

 

— Te quiero — dice.

 

Y Jensen tiene que admitir aunque sea para sí mismo, que las suaves palabras de Jared le golpean más de lo que humanamente es posible, que sus ojos se humedecen un poco y que su corazón late lento, pero de la incredulidad de lo que escucha y a la vez, de una felicidad ciega que le invade.

 

Esto es de lo que Chris hablaba, el que tenía que dar el paso final era Jared, no él, Jared era quien tenía que convencerlo al final de que lo que hacían tenía sentido y que podía cumplirse.

 

— Vine aquí con la intención de hacer todo esto bien y romántico, pero... te quiero también, quiero que... intentemos estar juntos.

 

Ninguno de los dos niega que aún tenga mucho que resolver, que necesitan construir confianza sobre los sentimientos que están entre ambos, que será duro y que están heridos, ambos, así como tampoco niegan lo mucho que se quieren.

 

La verdad es demasiado grande para seguir fingiendo indiferencia.

 

— Yo también lo quiero.

 

— Bien... desearía no haberlo tenido que hacer así... te iba a traer helado y llevarte al campo, a pasar una noche bajo las estrellas, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude verlas con alguien que me hiciera sentir como tú.

 

Jared agradece que Jensen no le esté mirando de frente, porque si lo hiciera podría ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas — Eso suena hermoso, incluso ibas llevar helado — suena sorprendido cuando habla.

 

— Apuesto a que el helado es lo que te hace más feliz. — rio, para luego besar el cabello de Jared. — Puedo ir por el si quieres, creo que pague... pero lo olvide en la tienda...

 

— Cualquiera que te escucha diría que amo el helado — responde, su sonría se acentúa un poco más cuando Jensen le besa en la cabeza — ¿Regresarías, rápido?

 

— Oh, alguien necesita helado entonces, no, mejor come otra banana. — Esta vez su risa sale aún más fuerte, mientras ve a Jared hacer un puchero. — Ven, pon tu cabeza en mis piernas.

 

— No me molestes — se queja, su puchero pronunciándose — Me gusta el helado y este cuerpo no se mantiene solo, aunque... ¿Espera que banana me ofreces? — preguntó sonrojado, haciendo que Jensen ría más y por fin una risa propia se forme en su garganta.

 

— Esa es definitivamente la influencia de Chad... no hay otra explicación y solo por eso, ahora no puedes obtener ninguna banana. Te daré una manzana.

 

— Me vengare de Chad — dice tomando la manzana que Jensen le da y dejando que este le traiga a sus brazos, después de todo se siente tan bien que solo puede suspirar.

 

— Hey, no le culpes, tú fuiste quien decidió hacer esa broma, que me hizo replantearme si debí haberte dejado acercarte tanto a Chad... él es algo especial, pero tú lo eres aún más.

 

— ¿Soy especial? — preguntó disfrutando de como Jensen juega con su cabello, una vez que le ha recostado en sus piernas, como le había pedido hace un segundo. — Es de las manzanas verdes, son mis favoritas.

 

— Mías también, aunque las rojas son atractivas... — parece cómodo ver como Jared comienza a sentirse más ligero. — ¿Has estado comiendo tan bien como luces?

 

— Sí como mucho mejor que antes — admite mordiendo la manzana con fuerza — Pero a veces, Chad es quien compra comida, más cuando sospecha que la beca no me alcanza hasta fin de mes, ni a mí ni a Amell.

 

— Y aun así, escuche que Gerald Padalecki está haciendo mucho dinero. — sus cejas se alzaron. — Y que alguien compra muchas barras de chocolate y gomitas.

 

— Lo hace... pero, no me gusta pedirle mucho — dice y se encoge de hombros cuando Jensen niega con la cabeza — Y me compro algunas barras y gomita, es solo ¿Viste la tienda que hay por el lado norte del campus? — pregunta emocionado — Es enorme y vende... vende de todo, jamás vería algo así en Henderson.

 

— Cierto, solo podías conseguir chucherías en las gasolineras y en las tiendas donde te perdías, o en el supermercado, nunca había nada especifico y tenías que cambiar de pueblo para que fuera así. — enredo uno de sus dedos en el cabello de Jared y detuvo su mano. — ¿Has estado ahorrando algo?

 

Es curioso, como ambos siempre han sentido esa imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de Henderson, de conocer más allá de ese pequeño lugar perdido paradójicamente en la nada — Un poco si... aun quiero seguir conociendo lugares nuevos.

 

— ¿Y lo has hecho mientras has estado aquí?

 

— Un poco ¿Y tú?

 

— He ido a muchos lugares, y me he estado preguntando, ¿Cómo es que no tienes un vehículo aun? ¿No tienes una bicicleta, siquiera? — cuestiono, alzando una de sus cejas. — Con eso podrías salir más los fines de semana. Aunque imagino que sigues siendo un nerd, ¿No?

 

— Sí lo soy... — Jensen le encanta escuchar el orgullo en su voz, es algo diferente a lo que recuerda y es muy atrayente — No lo sé, no lo había pensado, es decir papá dijo que podíamos conseguir algo pero... no lo sé, supongo que es difícil acostumbrarse a este asunto de pedirles algo a mis padres.

 

— Si, puede tomar tiempo, y tú nunca has sido un chico que hable mucho de las cosas que necesita, lo que siempre ha sido tu gran y mayor defecto, según mi razonamiento... — su mano volvió a moverse en el cabello de Jared, que aun comía su manzana. — Pienso que podrías tomar clases de manejo conmigo... o pedirle a tu hermano mayor que te enseñe cuando las vacaciones de primavera lleguen.

 

Jared hace un suave puchero, pero no niega las palabras de Jensen, a veces no hay mejor forma de mirarse a uno mismo, que desde las palabras de los otros y más cuando son sumamente cercanos — Si, quizás es hora de que aprenda ¿Es difícil?

 

— Apuesto a que ellos se mueren porque te apoyes en ellos, están listos para que lo hagas, Jay, no puedes pelear con todo tu solo...

 

— ¿Sí? — preguntó con suavidad, llevando su mano al rostro suave de Jensen — Quizás es hora de abrirme un poco más.

 

— Mmmm... primero bananas, y ahora esto... — no se rio, por lo que a Jared y su inocente cabecita le tomo más de unos diez segundos darse cuenta de que hablaba Jensen.

 

— ¿Qué? — dice y se queda en silencio — Estoy pensando realmente que eres tú quién eres algo mal pensado — dice con un suave sonrojo.

 

— ¿Yo? — sonríe, pero pronto esa sonrisa desaparece, la expresión se le torna melancólica. — Si, supongo que sí.

 

— Me cuesta confiar en las personas, siempre he dicho que no pido ayuda o digo que necesito algo para no preocupar a los demás, pero lo cierto es que no confío realmente y no dejo que se acerquen — acaricia una vez el rostro de Jensen — A ti de otra forma también te hicieron pensar que eras invencible, que todos estábamos por debajo de tu apellido... no somos tan diferentes Jen y es hora de empecemos a perdonarnos y a quedarnos con lo que queremos. Yo te ayudo, si tú me ayudas.

 

— Yo soy invencible... soy Superman, tú eres mi kriptonita...

 

— Mi estimado Superman, eres malo para hablar de lo que sientes también — le molesta con suavidad — Pero me gusta ser una kriptonita...

 

— ¿Te gusta ser una roca? — cuestiono, y antes de que Jared pudiera pegarle, observo como la ayudante de veterinaria se acercaba tímidamente a ellos con una sonrisa.

 

Bien.

 

Respiro hondo y tiro de Jared para sentarlo, dejando al alto sorprendido por la fuerza del Quaterback.

 

— Iré a hablar con ella.

 

Jared asiente, pero Jensen odia el instante en que su cara pierde esa expresión suave y relajada de hace algunos segundos y se llena de preocupación. — Por favor — asiente, con suavidad.

 

— Espera aquí, chico nerd. — golpeo su cabeza juguetonamente, haciendo que Jared se quejara, sobando donde le había dado con los nudillos.

 

Annie le espero en el sitio donde se había detenido y jugueteo un poco con sus manos, parecía muy nerviosa, pero de buen humor, al menos tenía más seguridad ahora que antes y realmente esperaba que eso fuera una buena señal.

 

— Aun no hemos acabado la cirugía, pero ya han quitado gran parte del daño y procederán a entablillar las patitas y a asegurarse de que este firme, mientras, me gustaría que habláramos del costo monetario... — parecía que esta era la parte que la incomodaba. — Deberá quedarse al menos unos días, pero después necesitará fuertes cuidados...

 

— Pero... — Jensen se aclaró la garganta, esperando que así ella le escuchara un poco mejor — ¿Ross estará bien?

 

— Si, pero para caminar de nuevo necesitará ayuda, ambas patas traseras están quebradas y aunque el musculo de su muslo está un poco atrofiado, con pastillas estará bien...

 

— Esta bien, eso es lo único que importa — dice sintiendo como la tensión que tenía sus músculos cedió un poco — No se preocupe por el costo económico de su recuperación, dele lo mejor, yo me haré cargo.

 

Ella asintió, mirando a Jared un momento antes de despedirse de Jensen con un movimiento de cabeza y dirigirse adentro.

 

— Volverá a caminar, pero, necesita mucho cuidado. — le dijo a Jared mientras volvía a él, el chico lucio completamente abierto, como una herida recién hecha, cuando Jensen acaricio su rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de nuevo.

 

— ¿Mucho cuidado? — Jared repite sus ojos se quedan sobre Jensen un segundo — Es decir, ¿No vamos a perder a Ross? ¿Él va a estar bien?

 

— Nuestro perro estará bien. — sonrió abiertamente.

 

Jared asiente, sonríe mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro — Es... es — esta vez es el turno de Jensen de abrazarle y sostenerse con fuerza — Ross va a estar bien, nuestro Ross — Jared lo repite, casi que lo cuenta a su oído, como si fuera un secreto.

 

El abrazo que se dan es fuerte, ambos cuerpos apretados entre sí, como aferrándose el uno al otro. Es más real que la charla que han tenido y a Jared no le sorprende que los brazos de Jensen le traigan tal comodidad como para que se apoye en ellos con todo su peso, sus ojos pesadamente cerrados, deseando a partes iguales que este día acabe de una vez, y que a su vez, dure para siempre.

 

No se sentía con ganas de ir a clases, decidió tomar la oferta de Jensen de ser llevado a la residencia para que se lavara la ropa y las manos que tenían aun un poco de sangre seca, además, para que se pusiera más cómodo y llamara a quien quisiera llamar —Jensen continuaba insistiendo, pero Jared se negaba a tener a alguien más cerca—, ya que la idea de Jensen era sacarlo de la universidad, no se molestó en querer hacer otra cosa que estar libre, más si iba a recibir a Ross, con el que aún no sabía que iba a hacer.

 

— ¿Crees que deba ir a comprarle a Ross una cama más grande? — entra a la habitación donde Jensen le espera, con el paño en la cabeza secando aun su largo cabello que deja caer gotas por todas partes, mojando la sudadera y los pantalones mezclilla que se ha puesto, solo le falta buscar algunas zapatillas que ponerse — Para que este más cómodo, incluso quizás pueda mejorar su alimentación y buscar algún tipo de ejercicio que le pueda ayudar... y — lo que quiere saber es cómo va a cuidarle, cuando está en plena universidad, pero no quiere decirlo en voz alta.

 

— Jared. Sé que eres inteligente, y sé que lo has pensado... — comienza a responder, y Jared no quiere escucharlo, claro, Ackles se da cuenta inmediatamente y puede escucharle suspirar. — Tendrás unos días para pensarlo. Pero realmente creo que deberías de hablar con Tom...

 

— Nunca ha estado lejos de mi mucho tiempo — dice, sentándose en la cama con un suave puchero — Ni siquiera cuando estaba en el hospital. Es difícil pensar que este lejos es... y…

 

— Hey, solo será hasta que esté bien, necesita que alguien le cuide y estoy seguro de que tu madre y tus hermanos podrán hacerlo, incluso tu padre... — se arrodillo frente a Jared, tomando sus manos y besándolas. —...además, me asegurare de que no estés solo, puedes contar conmigo.

 

Es increíble cómo Jensen aun con todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados de justo en el clavo, dándose cuenta como de solo y desprotegido se siente sin Ross — Llamare a casa — acepta apretando las manos de Jensen — Pero solo porque tienes razón, en ambas cosas.

 

— Jared... no estás solo y no solo me tienes a mí. — las palabras de Jensen le hicieron temblar, nuevamente haciéndole ver como Ackles siempre había sido el único en comprenderle. — Tienes amigos, muchos amigos.

 

— Lo sé, solo que aún es difícil — dice encogiéndose de hombros — En momentos como estos es más difícil aun, pase tanto tiempo tratando de mantenerme a flote solo, pero Chad, Stephen y las chicas han sido un aire fresco, solo que no lo reconozco lo suficiente, incluso por ellos entre a baloncesto y estoy aprendiendo a nadar ¿Te lo había contado?

 

— No, ¿Entonces, estas pasando tiempo desnudo con alguien más que no sea yo? — le guiño un ojo, haciendo a Jared reír. — Está bien, estoy seguro de que con ese cuerpo genial podrás ganar campeonatos, aunque aún te veo un poco crudo en basquetbol, lo haces bien también.

 

— Aparentemente no lo suficiente para pararte, eres algo así como una máquina de deportes — se queja empujando su pelo hacia adelante para mojar un poco a Jensen.

 

— Hey, deja eso, cachorro, y acaba de vestirte. — se queja, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Jared para besar su mejilla. — Soy invencible, ¿No te lo he dicho?

 

— Un poco si —aceptó sonriendo con el suave beso — Llamare a casa y después a Tom, estoy seguro que podrá venir a recoger a Ross, después de todo Mike ha estado insistiendo que quería conocer donde estudiaba.

 

— Si, sobre eso... — comenzó, sentándose a un lado de Jared que secaba sus pies para ponerse las zapatillas deportivas. — ¿Podrías no decirle nada... a nadie de Henderson?

 

— No... no ¿No quieres que nadie sepa que regresamos? — preguntó con algo de duda, mientras alista medias blancas. — Bueno, lo cierto es que me tenía un poco nervioso eso, es decir... estoy seguro de mi decisión, pero como pasaron tantas cosas...

 

— Precisamente por eso, no quiero tener problemas y no sabemos si esto va a funcionar... ¡No me mires así! — exclamo al ver la expresión de Jared. — Escucha, no se lo digas a nadie de Henderson y mucho menos a Tom, se ha convertido en una mujer... no resiste contarlo todo.

 

— Está bien — acepta con una suave sonrisa — Será nuestro secreto hasta que estemos totalmente seguro de que funcionara — Y mucho menos a Tom, ¿Puedo pedirte algo también?

 

— Por supuesto, lo que quieras...

 

— No quiero que esa mujer sepa tampoco...

 

La mirada de Jensen se desvió a la ventana y Jared sintió una profunda punzada de dolor en su pecho.

 

— Está bien.

 

— Bien — responde, poniéndose de pie una vez que las zapatillas están en su lugar — Y ¿Y aquí...? ¿En la universidad?

 

— ¿Aquí en la universidad qué? — cuestiono Jensen, haciendo una mueca de confusión.

 

— ¿Somos novios oficialmente? — murmuró sonrojado, agradeciendo que en ese instante Jensen no estaba viéndole, se sentía algo débil de decir aquello en voz alta — ¿Mis amigas pueden saber? ¿Chad? ¿Stephen?

 

— Uh... — ahora Ackles lucia incómodo. — ¿Podemos intentarlo primero como amigos? ¡No que no quiera ser tu novio... pero...!

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado rápido? ¿No quieres romper tu reputación de semental soltero? — preguntó rodando los ojos y sosteniendo su celular con fuerza — Pensé que decías que ocupaba tiempo era para una relación más allá de la amistad. ¿Me equivoque?

 

— Necesitamos ser amigos, Jared. No lo somos y ese tiempo... lo necesitaba, diablos, no sé cómo tu no necesitas tiempo...

 

— Sí — acepta encogiéndose de hombros – Tal vez aún sigo mal de la cabeza— agregó con ironía aunque no quiera decir que no lo piense realmente, se pregunta incluso si no están presionando algo que no pudieron cerrar, porque en un minuto mira a Jensen interesado y al siguiente no, entonces él se siente como un desquiciado y quiere correr un poco. — Llamare a Tom. — dice mientras se lleva el teléfono al oído.

 

Se sorprendió cuando Jensen tomo el teléfono y lo lanzo a la cama, tomando luego sus manos con una de las suyas y empujándolo hasta que golpeo con fuerza la pared más cercana, gimiendo de dolor, lo que le forzó abrir la boca que rápidamente fue devorada en la de Ackles.

 

Al inicio quiere alejarse, pero es imposible sentir el aliento cálido y suave de Jensen y no dejarse llevar, enredar sus lenguas un poco y disfrutar de la sensación que sacude su cuerpo, de ese escalofrío de calor que le golpea con fuerza.

 

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó cuándo logra separarse un poco.

 

— Te quiero, quiero estar contigo y que esto funcione... — le aseguro, desinflado, lleno de temor que le hacía temblar. — No me alejes tan pronto.

 

— Quiero huir cada vez que tú quieres hacerlo, no eres el único Jensen... quiero correr y gritar cuando me besas así y al siguiente dices que solo quieres ser mi amigo. No es que no ocupe tiempo, estoy muy enojado por muchas cosas, con muchas personas... pero creo que ir resolviendo sobre el camino es lo mejor, porque sé que si espero que se solucione de un pronto a otro, mágicamente, no va a pasar.

 

— Entonces, ¿Quieres que seamos novios? — respiro hondo, separándose de Jared.

 

— Si — responde odiándose al sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, había estado llorando demasiado ese día — Pero, tú no. Entonces, no sé qué somos...

 

— Esta bien, si tanto lo quieres, podemos ser novios. De todas formas, no es como si fuera a ver a otras personas, hace un tiempo que no lo hago... y mi reputación aquí realmente no importa.

 

— ¿Sí tanto lo quiero? — repite, tratando de no exasperarse — Jensen, ¿Estás escuchándote?, es algo que debemos querer los dos y no vamos a serlo solo por complacerme.

 

— Bebé, no estoy complaciéndote... estoy haciendo algo que quieres y que necesitas, porque puedo verlo en tus ojos, lo necesitas desesperadamente.

 

— Lo necesito — acepta sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, porque es algo realmente duro de admitir, por lo que siente un nudo formándose en la garganta — Pero no así, Jen. Quiero que seas feliz y empujarte no suena como lo correcto, tú crees que debemos ser amigos.

 

— Como quieras. — responde.

 

No parece muy contento de decirlo, pero se le nota mucho más aliviado.

 

— Sé que te resulta difícil, pero ni siquiera confiamos el uno en el otro, ¿Cómo podemos ser una pareja si ni siquiera confiamos en que tú no vas a intentar matarte de nuevo y yo no voy a hacer alguna tontería que te lleve a ello?

 

Puede sentir como el cuerpo de Jared se pone un poco tenso y es claro, que su último comentario lo ha perturbado o no le ha agradado, incluso ambos — Seamos amigos — contesta Jared simplemente. — Es lo mejor — agrega antes de volver a tomar el teléfono entre sus manos, después de separase de Jensen — Podemos ir por Ross cuando salga y que pase al menos esta noche aquí, mientras hablo con Tom.

 

— Está bien, te esperare en el auto. — murmuro, soltando un largo suspiro.

 

 

 

 

 

Ross mueve su pequeña colita animadamente, o al menos eso piensa Jared mientras lo acaricia, en realidad, aún está muy sedado para experimentar un estado de ánimo en todo su esplendor, pero tanto Jared como Jensen se alegraron de verlo moverse. La ayudante de veterinaria no había mentido en nada, Ross estaría bien, eventualmente, pero requeriría mucho cuidado, apenas podía levantarse con la ayuda de un pequeño carril de dos ruedas que iba conectado a su torso y con el que podía movilizarse, aunque aún no lo habían visto en acción claro, las medicinas que estaban usando con Ross eran demasiado fuertes.

 

Hace dos días la operación había sido un éxito, pero desde entonces la veterinaria había preferido mantenerlo en la clínica hasta que Jared estuviera seguro de que hacer. Y ahora lo estaba, después de haber hablado con Thomas, este se había ofrecido a venir en el avión privado de los Welling para que Ross no sufriera de algún estrés causado por viajar en un vuelo comercial. Había sido difícil, pero con Jensen allí, apoyándolo en todo momento, todo se había tornado mas sencillo.

 

— Estará bien. — Sarah Canning, la veterinaria que los ha atendido hasta entonces, ha sido la que les ha proporcionado todas las opciones para ayudar a Ross a mejorar. — Solo tienes que asegurarte de que este acostado en todo el viaje.

 

— Estará acostado — repite Jared seguro, sus manos aun en la cabeza de Ross acariciando con suavidad — Mi amigo es muy bueno con los animales y confío en él — dice y aun así Jensen y Chad — quien les acompañó cuando fueron a traer a Ross para luego llevarlo al aeropuerto — pueden escuchar la nostalgia en su voz. — Gracias por salvarle la vida.

 

— Es mi trabajo, es para lo que estoy aquí. Ahora, recuerda los recipes y por favor, asegúrate de que cumplan todas las instrucciones al menos el primer mes y como va a estar en otro lugar, asegúrate de que la fecha que coloque para que remuevan las vendas y los inmovilizadores se cumplan. — su voz sonaba severa y precisamente por eso es que era buena en su trabajo.

 

— Si señora — responde apenas conteniendo una sonrisa — Me he asegurado que cada miembro de mi familia se aprendiera las instrucciones de pie a cabeza.

 

Chad no puede evitar reír un poco, porque es cierto, el mismo se ha cansado de escuchar como Jared ha hecho que sus padres repitan todo con puntos y comas. — Eso ni lo dude Doc, él ha sido como un grano en el culo.

 

— ¡No lo he sido! — Jared intenta defenderse inútilmente, pero, aun así, sabe perfectamente que es de esa forma, que ha estado lleno de nervios desde lo que le ha pasado a Ross, incluso con Jensen ha estado así.

 

Aunque las cosas con ellos fueron raras ese primer día en el que Jensen no le ofreció quedarse con él a pasar la noche, el día siguiente cuando Jensen apareció temprano con bagels calientes y llenos de crema y una bebida chocolatada, fue difícil ponerse de mal humor con él.

 

Habían ido y venido a la clínica, intentando hacer tiempo ambos para las clases y otras responsabilidades, más Jensen que pasó la noche anterior, mientras Jared hablaba con su familia, haciendo un ensayo que tenía que entregar para el viernes, Ackles parecía frenético y Jared juraba que nunca le había visto tan atento a los deberes. De hecho, para él, en la preparatoria, aunque Jensen era muy inteligente, le calzaba más el que golpeara a un nerd para que le hiciera sus deberes, a que los hiciera el mismo.

 

Odiaba pensar que cuando había hablado con Tom este le había ofrecido encargarse de los cargos médicos, no se había percatado que no había pagado por nada, de que nadie le había hablado de eso, y que mierda, claro que Jensen había pagado y no le había dicho nada, eso solo había incrementado las tensiones entre ellos el primer día.

 

Había querido gritarle un poco, si es sincero, decirle que no tenía que aparecer de la nada e intentar solucionar todo, que él podía solo, pero se había contenido cuando una mirada a esos ojos verdes le había hecho recordar lo que Jensen le había dicho ese día hace muchas horas, sobre su terquedad e insistencia en alejar a las personas que intentaban ayudarlo, su mala costumbre de tratar de enfrentarse al mundo en soledad. Así que sí... se había quedado callado, respirando con dificultad hasta que Jensen se sentó a su lado y su cálida presencia le había llevado a calmarse.

 

Le había prometido que le devolvería cada centavo cuando pudiera, que trabajaría para hacerlo, que sí, debía dejarse ayudar, pero no iba a aceptar la caridad de cada persona que se ofreciera a pagarle cosas. Diablos, el mismo había visto como su padre había aceptado que los Welling pagaran sus cuentas hospitalarias, pero también sabía que parte del dinero que su padre estaba ganando estaba siendo enviado a los Welling para pagar cierto porcentaje que habían acordado.

 

— Entonces, ¿Ya está listo para viajar?

 

Por fin, el Quaterback hablo, apenas lo había hecho desde que habían traído de nuevo a Ross después de que Jared se lo llevara la noche anterior para poder estar con él y despedirse apropiadamente. Nadie más que Jensen —y por supuesto Jared mismo— sabía cuánto le dolía al chico alto separarse de su perro.

 

— Completamente, esta sedado y durara en todo el viaje, te recomendaría viajar con el... — dijo mirando a Jared. — Pero sé que el periodo en el que estas es importante y los exámenes son duros, así que deja que las personas que amas cuiden de él.

 

— Uh, es horrible lo que se viene. — se quejó Chad, estremeciéndose.

 

Los ojos de Jared se habían perdido, y el Quaterback dejo salir un suspiro.

 

— Jay, vamos, llevémoslo al auto de Chad.

 

Asintió con suavidad, dejando que Jensen tomara por un costado y él por el otro, la suave pero a la vez firme plataforma donde Ross estaba dormido y se encaminaran a la puerta que Chad sostenía — Los medicamentos — murmuro inútilmente porque Chad le sonríe y le enseño como los sostenía en su mano izquierda. Afuera es un día soleado, de esos en los que a él y a Ross les gustaba salir a jugar y el nudo en su garganta se hace un poco más difícil de sobrellevar.

 

Él, Jensen y Ross se van en la parte trasera del nuevo auto de Chad, es espacioso y puede acariciar la cabecita Ross todo el camino al aeropuerto, mientras Jensen hace lo mismo con su estómago, de vez en cuando comparten una sonrisa, es un gesto tranquilizador que le ayuda a bajar un poco los nervios.

 

Thomas les está esperando en la pista de aterrizaje, junto a la elegante avioneta privada, ha venido solo y luce animado y feliz de ver a Jared de nuevo. Le abraza con fuerza, casi al borde de las lágrimas de cuan feliz esta de verle. Es extraño comparar a este Tom con el que solía meterle en los basureros. Realmente difícil en realidad, pero ha hablado con Tom largo y tendido sobre ello, comprende algunas de sus razones, otras no tanto, pero no se trata de justificar, se trata de comprender y olvidar, de dejar ir lo malo y reemplazar los malos momentos con buenos momentos.

 

— Este es Chad, te he hablado de él. — Jared dijo, contagiándose del buen humor de Thomas.

 

— Hola, soy Thomas Welling. — la encantadora sonrisa de Welling tuvo un efecto extraño en Chad, que se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, estirando su mano para estrechar la de Thomas, que coloco su otra mano para sostener la de Murray. — Espero que cuides bien de Jared.

 

— Es algo difícil de cuidar, hombres y mujeres le ven como si fuera un pastel de chocolate caminante, no sabe cuándo le están coqueteando y aun tiende a perderse en el campus, con una facilidad preocupante...

 

— ¡¡Chad!!

 

— Es cierto. — agrego con suavidad, mirando a Thomas una última vez antes de que retirara su mano.

 

— Lo sé, se volvió tan atractivo una vez que salió de la preparatoria. — Thomas parecía mirarle con orgullo. — Entonces, el pequeño Ross estará bien conmigo.

 

— Si... sobre eso, gracias Tom, sé que vinieras aquí de esta tan forma tan imprevista, significa mucho dinero — baja su mirada al suelo, algo nervioso, fija su mirada una vez más en Ross que se encuentra apoyado en unos soportes que las azafatas le han prestado — Gracias... es solo que cuando paso, no sabía a quién más recurrir, lo siento. En cierta forma es sincero cuando lo dice, sabía que llevar a Ross en clase económica no hubiera sido la mejor opción, aunado a que no tenía el tiempo para ello, no podía pedirle a su padre que pagara dos boletos de avión para que viniera a traerlo y llevárselo y su hermano, no estaba en condiciones de conducir, Tom era su única opción, al menos sin arriesgar su guapo, sexy y nuevo amigo secreto. Así que agradecía profundamente que Tom, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo.

 

— No es problema, me alegra que hayas pedido ayuda. — parecía decirlo en serio y eso nuevamente le recordó a Jensen.

 

— Sí. Es algo difícil de hacer — responde encogiéndose de hombros — Yo... yo voy a despedirme — dice, tratando de controlar su voz.

 

— Te daré espacio. — recibió toques amables por parte de Chad y Thomas, que le dieron el espacio suficiente como para que pudiera despedirse de Ross.

 

— Bueno Ross... — su voz no se escuchó exactamente firme, pero se esforzó por ignorarlo — Sé que aunque vas dormido me escuchas así que no comas demasiado, mira que a Megan le encanta mimarte con comida, de igual forma nada de dormir con Jeff por un tiempo, es muy grande, se mueve mucho y ambos necesitan su espacio. Él también está un poco lastimado, así que se la pasaran bien juntos. Te quiero pequeño amigo, cuídate mucho y no te preocupes por mí — su voz bajo hasta ser apenas ser un susurro — Tengo buenos amigos que estarán conmigo — de sus ojos resbalaron algunas lágrimas antes dejar un beso en la cabeza de Ross — Nos veremos pronto.

 

Es probablemente lo más difícil que ha hecho en su vida, despedirse de alguien que le había dado tanto. No quería aferrarse a él y por eso es que no pudo continuar mirándolo mientras Thomas se lo llevaba, alejándolo de él. Chad apenas pudo haber hecho algo por él, puesto que tan pronto Tom se alejó, el volvió al automóvil, buscando la calidez de Jensen.

 

Jensen no dice nada cuando le ve llegar, solo abre la puerta del auto y deja que Jared entre con él a la parte trasera, sus ojos se encuentran por unos breves segundos antes de que algunas cuantas lágrimas por fin escapen de sus ojos y Jensen le atraiga a su cuerpo, hasta que esta acurrucado en sus piernas.

 

— Solo va a hacer por unos meses... volverá a ti... no te dejare solo... no estás solo, Jared.

 

Asiente y disfruta como los dedos de Jensen juegan con su cabello, le gustaría preguntarle si es que le gusta más ahora que está más largo, porque en secundaria no recuerda que Jensen le gustara tanto jugar con este, pero no tiene energías más que para corroborar sus palabras — No estamos solos — repite sin abrir sus ojos para ver como Jensen asiente suavemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora bien, esta actualización que acaban de leer corresponde a la última semana de octubre, volveremos a publicar los últimos días de la primera semana de noviembre :O , que es el momento en que la malvada tesis, quizás me haya dejado respirar un poco (｡･ˇ_ˇ･｡) !!
> 
> Creo que les gusto el capitulo ＼(^^＼) ... (¿?) ... ¡Creo! ¡Es decir ya los Js son amigos!


	28. Capítulo 25A Arreglos y Otros quehaceres

 

In a field outside of town we could always be alone  
Carry a blanket maybe a basket - and that's it  
Innocence was the key I was locked up never free  
Until you turned me

Like vines we intertwined (like vines we intertwined)  
Carelessly growing up and growing old  
Life was on our tongues (on our tongues)  
And it tasted heavenly so good

I wake up and I feel alone  
I was just asleep  
Right where I belong  
Inside this sad, sad song

 

En un campo fuera de la cuidad   
Siempre podremos estar solos   
Trayendo una manta, talvez una canasta -   
Eso es   
La inocencia fue la llave   
Que estuvo encerrada, nunca libre,   
Hasta que me volteaste

Como enredaderas nos entrelazamos   
(Como enredaderas nos entrelazamos)   
Cuidadosamente crecimos y nos volvimos viejos,   
La vida estuvo en nuestras lenguas   
(En nuestras lenguas)   
Y sabía divinamente tan bien

Despierto y me siento solo   
He estado solo durmiendo   
Justo donde encajo   
Dentro de esta triste, triste canción

[We Intertwined - The Hush Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vzihp3ql2k)

 

 

 

— Nunca pensé que elegir los colores base pudiera llevar tanto trabajo — se queja, haciendo sonreír a su madre, que mueve la pequeña y elegante revista que tiene en sus manos pasando página tras página.

 

En esta puede ver colores de distintas tonalidades, cada uno ejemplificado en grandes salas de boda, donde se combinan con otros, son ejemplos de cómo podrían decorar el salón y a partir de ahí elegir todo lo demás, incluso el tono del traje que él y Michael llevarán. Sonríe cuando ese pensamiento llega a su cabeza, va a casarse, es algo que admite que nunca imagino.

 

— Claro que si, aunque el amor entre Henry y yo no era realmente romántico, nuestra boda fue espectacular, Henry realmente quería que me sintiera una princesa, ¡Incluso me dejo usar una tiara! — exclamo emocionada, volviendo su vista al álbum de fotos que contenía los recuerdos de los que hablaba. — ¡Podrías usar una tiara!

 

— Mamá. — ríe y una sonrisa se pone en sus labios por el cariño con que su madre recuerda aquel evento, quizás sus padres no se amaron de la forma en que él y Mike lo hacen, pero es indudable que son cómplices de toda una vida, cómplices que fueron capaz de darlo todo el uno por el otro. — La última vez que vi en el espejo era hombre. No puedo usar una tiara.

 

— ¡Claro que sí! Ahora las bodas entre hombres merecen ser explotadas... ¡Tienes que usar al menos la camisa interior de color rosa! — dijo, riendo ampliamente luego de la cara de terror con que se le quedaba viendo su hijo. — Está bien, está bien, lo confieso, Henry me dijo que te molestara mucho con esto. — movió su mano de un lado a otro quitándole importancia.

 

— ¿Papá está interesado en mi boda? —preguntó sorprendido, apoyándose sobre la mesa —Es algo difícil de creer, es decir... siempre pensé que era un poco frío en lo que se refiere a mí, pero desde que sé todo... siento que solo es alguien muy frágil.

 

— Por favor, Henry puede defenderse solo perfectamente, algunas veces necesita un empujón sí, pero la verdad es que tu padre está muy emocionado con esto, dice que Mike no es exactamente el hombre con el que imagino que su hijo podría tener una vida feliz, pero que está contento.

 

Mueve las páginas de la revista, marcando con un pequeño doblez las esquinas de las decoraciones que más le gustan.

 

— Oh vamos mamá, sabes que mi papá puede ser una fiera cuando quiere, pero también hay temas que lo superan y es ahí cuando es frágil, lo sabes, porque le has cuidado toda su vida. — eso le hace detenerse, un segundo — Mamá, ¿No crees que deberías buscar a alguien?, después de todo lo que nos has dado a papá y a mí...

 

— Thomas, ya basta con el tema de ser casamentero, no creas que no sé qué lo has estado intentando con Jared y Jensen, y con Somerhalder y el profesor Wesley, has encontrado el amor de tu vida, así que disfrútalo, no trates de forzar a otros a hacer lo mismo. — dejo salir un largo suspiro, estirando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Tom, donde antes le había abofeteado. — Sé que he sido dura contigo, pero estoy orgullosa de lo has logrado. Y eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me encuentres "pareja". Sé cómo buscar hombres.

 

— Mamá, no podría encontrarte pareja, más bien creo que me costaría encontrar quien se vería digno a tu lado — pone la mano encima de la de su madre, acariciando con suavidad — Lo que quiero decirte, es que cuando decidas hacerlo cuentas con todo mi apoyo, porque quiero que tú y papá sean felices, aunque esté ultimo sea con el señor Padalecki — dice lo último con una mueca, como el mimado que aún deja salir de vez en cuando.

 

— Gerald es un buen sujeto y temo por lo que sea de él si Henry se acobarda. — explicó, viendo como Tom hacia un puchero. — Pero entiendo tu renuencia a aceptarlo, y estoy seguro de que será igual conmigo y te aviso, pienso encontrarme un chico en sus veintes...

 

— ¿Qué...?, no..., mamá, no puedo tener a un chiquillo como padrastro, que horror — se queja, tapándose los ojos.

 

— Y será moreno, y tendrá muchos músculos. — se relame los labios y Tom quiere nada más que arrancarse los ojos.

 

— Madre, madre detente que tendrás que pagarme un psicólogo joder — dice y la mujer ríe a su lado, alegremente.

 

— ¡Hey, tú eras quien quería hablar de hombres de pronto!

 

 

 

Esta habitación era verdaderamente cómoda para establecer su "Estación central", no era como la casa que había tenido antes, donde tenía sus partituras, borradores de obras y libros en todas las habitaciones de su casa, no, esta era diferente, tenía aquí todo lo que había formado parte de su vida por años, organizado en perfecta armonía, sin perturbar sus ojos ni su sentido retorcido del orden.

 

Aquí podía trabajar con calma y además, contando con que su hermoso prometido no lo interrumpiría. Ahora que Thomas estaba ocupándose de los negocios de su familia, y de la boda misma, era difícil que pasaran tiempo juntos haciendo nada. Básicamente, la vida de ambos había dado un brusco giro al que se estaban adaptando.

 

Extrañaba New York, no sabía si a Tom le ocurría lo mismo, pero por su parte extrañaba mucho la ciudad que les había acogido cuando el dolor y la impresión de todo lo que había pasado en ese pequeño pueblo había sido demasiado, para él, además, fue un espacio para sentirse libre, de aquellas miradas que de vez en cuando aún encontraba juzgándole.

 

No solo le juzgaban por ser homosexual, no, ahora tenían el descaro de decirle cosas en la calle sobre cómo había pervertido a un niño, como ahora iba a casarse con un Welling y ser rico en lugar de estar en la cárcel.

 

Era horrible vivir en un pueblo así, y quizás por ello quería poner empeño en diseñar y llevar a cabo el proyecto por el que Tom y el habían realmente vuelto.

 

La idea había surgido mientras ambos conversaban con la madre de su Tommy, su suegra, de cómo sentían aquel pequeño pueblo como un perfecto ejemplo de un desierto cultural que no tenía más atracción que unos cuantos lugares de comida que estaban destinados a engordan a un alto porcentaje de personas, que de por sí no tenían mucha actividad física que digamos. Patricia Welling había sugerido algo con esa elegancia que Tom había heredado, algo simple pero terriblemente cierto, ¿Quería que aquel lugar fuera un referente decente de algún tipo de arte?

 

Había que hacerlo. Eso les había dado el último impulso que necesitaban para regresar, eso y que los padres de Tom estaban pasando momentos difíciles y aunque no lo dijeran necesitaban apoyo.

 

Incluso ahora que las cosas habían entrado en un cauce relativamente tranquilo, podía ver como necesitaban a Tom, como siempre habían imaginado a Tom en este momento de sus vidas y él no era capaz de decirle a Tom que no era su responsabilidad quedarse, porque para él, Patricia Welling se había convertido en una amiga.

 

Miro a las hojas que tenía frente a él y sonrió, tenía mucho que hacer.

 

Ya habían encontrado el local perfecto, pero estaba un poco descuidado, con una selección de colores terribles y con unos muebles tan viejos que seguro sus bisabuelos habían tenido sexo sobre ellos, porque en serio, tampoco estaban en las mejores condiciones físicas. Debían pintar el lugar, volver a comprar el menaje necesario y a grandes rasgos definir qué imagen quería dar al lugar.

 

La distribución espacial estaba en su cabeza, la planta alta seria destinada a clases de música, arte y diseño, debía conseguir personas para ello, la parte de abajo sería un café abierto al público, con un espacio que se destinaria a presentaciones en vivo.

 

¡Era un sueño!

 

Y lo mejor, seria suyo y de Tommy.

 

— Extraño New York. — el lloriqueo le hizo reír y apartar los papeles en su regazo a la mesita de café unos segundos antes de que Thomas se tumbara en el sofá, colocando su cabeza directamente en su entrepierna sin ninguna vergüenza. — Aquí no hay siquiera un Walmart tan grande, y no hay pizzerías de galletas.

 

— Y tampoco hay esas tiendas que vendían de todo un poco y a la vez nada, comprobamos cada tonteria recuerdas. Las primeras tardes en New York se habían dedicado a eso, a caminar, a conocer cuanta esquina pudieran, habían necesitados tenis y sus manos entrelazadas, nada más.

 

— Por supuesto, es horrible, no tienen tarta de queso, ni zapatos italianos...

 

— Y sin embargo lo que más me interesa está aquí — Mike se inclina sobre el rostro de Tom dejando un beso en sus labios — Mi futuro esposo.

 

— Suena tan bien... podría simplemente escucharlo todo el día... — Tom gimoteo, sujetando a Michael del cuello para poder continuar besándolo.

 

— Suena demasiado increíble. — responde compartiendo otros suaves besos con su pareja. — Nunca pensé que tendría el placer de usar esa palabra.

 

 

 

 

 

 

La invitación surge de pasada, es apenas un comentario que luego se convierte en una proposición a medianoche, y que asciende al rango de cita a eso de las tres de la mañana, después de una larga y extendida charla que había empezado por la imperiosa necesidad de saber que hacia Gerald cuando no estaba con él.

 

Patricia y el eran maniáticos en ese aspecto, la necesidad constante de saber dónde estaba el otro y sobre eso, de donde estaba Tommy, manía que había llevado al adolescente a escaparse de la casa en incontables ocasiones. Motivo por el cual habían dejado de supervisarlo con tanto ahínco. Entre ellos la cosa aún seguía, una manía obsesiva que le estaba haciendo lucir como una novia celosa con Gerald.

 

Le enviaba al menos cinco mensajes al día para saber dónde se encontraba, y dejaba otros cinco por enviar, cuando Gerald no contestaba, se refugiaba en Bloomberg y TNYT, intentando ocultar la necesidad imperiosa de "saber".

 

Se preguntaba si habría algún momento en que Gerald se enojaría, en que quizás sintiera que sus mensajes eran una preocupación excesiva que rayaba en el acoso, se preocupó un poco con eso, mientras sentía sus mejillas teñirse de rojo, no era exactamente acoso, era que... era simplemente, bueno, no lo sabía, solo tenía esa necesidad de saber que estaba haciendo, donde y con quien, podría decir incluso que era por si algo malo pasaba, pero por un momento se excusó como una explicación de un adolescente. Y lo cierto era, que últimamente se sentía de esa manera, como un adolescente, siempre al pendiente de lo que el otro hombre decía o hacía, siempre con sus ojos azules sobre su sonrisa y cada uno de sus gestos.

 

¿Esto era lo que llamaban amor?, no, no lo cree o más bien no lo sabe, porque nunca ha estado enamorado directamente.

 

Todo esto era muy extraño, muy nuevo.

 

— ¿Quiere ordenar, señora Welling? — Lawford era el único mesero que podía atenderlo sin hacerle rechinar los dientes, Patricia decía que era porque era el único camarero sin acné o con mucho maquillaje en el elegante restaurante, donde esperaba impacientemente a Gerald, aunque tuviera media hora de ventaja.

 

Observo el reloj, diez minutos para que Gerald llegara.

 

— No, gracias, esperare a mi acompañante.

 

Se recostó en la silla, revisando su teléfono, Gerald le había enviado un mensaje hace quince minutos diciendo que estaba saliendo del veterinario con Ross, y que estaría allí pronto. Confiaba en el hombre...

 

Observo las decoraciones de primavera en el local, y la gente que comía a estas horas de la tarde, la mayoría eran gente que conocía, otros se morían por conocerle y él lo sabía, pero esto último había acabado pronto, específicamente después de haber colocado esa enorme barrera entre él y el resto de los comensales cuando había rechazado cualquier invitación a hablar o comer con alguien. Esas cosas se las dejaba a Patricia para que las negociara.

 

Y por supuesto, como buena Welling se había encargado de ser muy selectiva respecto a quien llegaba a él y con qué intenciones, después de todo el dinero si bien significaba el acceso a un sin fin de cosas y experiencias, también eran problemas y algunos muy gordos, ambos los sabían. Aunado al hecho de que ambos eran posesivos el uno con el otro y se cuidaban como si fueran uno solo. Así que era normal que no todos tuvieran acceso a él, pero ahora le hacía pensar que estaba un poco solo por ello y quizás también era uno de los problemas del dinero.

 

Se pregunta por un instante si esa maldición, es lo que le llevo a Tom a sentirse atraído por ese hombre, a Ackles por Jared y a él por Gerald, después de todo, de manera distinta por supuesto, pero cada una de ellos era un respiro de ese mundo de dinero y excesos.

 

Sabía que Michael Rosenbaum no era ningún idiota salido de una bolsa mágica, el sujeto era serio en lo que hacía, y más de una vez había visto a Thomas sobre—esforzándose por complacer a Rosenbaum en el escenario; el hombre tenía su propia firma personal, clientes privados para sus guiones, y había dirigido varias veces en Broadway, lo que le hacía preguntarse porque había decidido vivir en Henderson todo este tiempo y solo haberse mudado cuando Thomas decidió ir a la universidad.

 

Ahora, Gerald tampoco era el sujeto que se había imaginado, yendo tan lejos como para pensar que podía ser un borracho marginal, el hombre tenía todos los rasgos de los ingenieros de construcción con los que había trabajado en el pasado, pero la predisposición por el trabajo y el hecho de ser una persona que sabía dónde estaba de pie le hacían sumamente diferente a cualquier ingeniero.

 

Ese pensamiento le hizo preocupar tan pronto cruzo su tribulada cabeza, ¿Y si hacía sentir incomodo a Gerald por haberlo invitado aquí?.

 

Definitivamente había sitios que el hombre hubiera preferido ir a comer algo menos extraño de lo que podían servir ahí.

 

Desesperado, tomo el menú y lo abrió, como lo esperaba, estaba totalmente en griego, hasta las descripciones estaban en el idioma extranjero, lo único americano en el eran los números de los precios.

 

¿Cómo es que no había pensado en ello? De ninguna manera quería poner incomodo a Gerald, en realidad y aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta, solo quería pasar un rato agradable con él, pero no había pensado que los lugares que ambos frecuentan eran abismalmente diferentes.

 

Y ahora, era muy tarde, aunque dudaba que el hombre en particular fuera muy puntual, su reloj le indicara que ya era la hora en que habían quedado.

 

— Mierda.

 

Se levantó de su silla, puede que lo consiguiera entrando o aparcando y hablaría con él, mentiría si era necesario, le llevaría a un grill en las afueras del pueblo donde pudiera comer carne texana y papas fritas o alguna cosa que pudiera pronunciar y...

 

— ¡Henry! — se estremeció, alzando su mirada al hombre que se acercaba sonriente.

 

Se sentó de sopetón, presionando con la palma de su mano la erección que había saltado de inmediato al ver lo increíblemente sexy que estaba Gerald Padalecki.

 

Lucía un traje entero que se cernía peligrosamente exquisito a su cuerpo, demarcando cada uno de los músculos que se debían única y exclusivamente a una vida de trabajo en construcción de manera escandalosamente detallada, su barba suave y apenas incipiente, le daba un aspecto varonil y maduro que volvió a sacudir su cuerpo y su sonrisa, suave, segura y algo engreída hizo que su garganta se secara. Joder, JODER, no recuerda que ningún hombre le atrajera y gustara tanto, nunca.

 

No sabía si era porque ahora dejaba aflorar sus sentimientos y deseos con más facilidad, o porque Gerald estaba tan caliente como parecía. Una mirada rápida a su alrededor, le hizo darse cuenta de que no era el único que estaba a tres segundos de babear por el hombre.

 

— Gerald. — ganando su compostura, le saludo con la cabeza, con cortesía y simpleza, señalando la silla frente a él donde Gerald tomo asiento. — Me alegra que hayas venido.

 

Gerald sonríe un poco más, mientras toma asiento — ¿Por qué? ¿Pensaste que te dejaría plantado en un lugar como este?

 

— Ni por un momento. — se forzó a contestar Henry, saliendo de su estupefacción. — ¿Te importa si ordeno por los dos? — pregunto antes de que Gerald tomara la carta, no quería para nada que Gerald se acercara a ese menú del infierno, del Hades, lo que sea. — Veamos, tenemos algo que va a gustarte, la moussaka es un plato típico de carne en Grecia, estoy seguro de que te gustara... — la voz de Henry es suave, contrario a la de Gerald, que a su criterio es baja y sexy, es tanta la presión que siente que necesita aclararse un poco su garganta antes de continuar hablando. — ¿Cómo esta Ross? ¿Lograste que Megan accediera a cuidarlo? Pensé que no vendrías porque no conseguirías que Megan cuidara de Ross y aunque lo lograste, imagino que tuviste que presionar mucho.

 

— Cariño, tengo mis métodos, esa adolescente es una chica inteligente y solo hay que saber negociar. — suena orgulloso. — Entonces, ¿Eso vas a ordenar por mí? He venido a este lugar con el señor Harris varias veces y aun no comprendo el menú del todo. El siempre pide por mí. — se ríe, pero sin un ápice de vergüenza.

 

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunta Henry, claramente interesado, aunque su voz adquiere un tono que ni el mismo reconoce — No sabía que habías salido en varias ocasiones con el señor Harris, eso es una sorpresa.

 

— Es un hombre agradable a los ojos. — Gerald responde, parece que es difícil apagar esa sonrisa. — Y también es un muy importante cliente. Paga bien, es agradable, no sé cómo su esposa lo engaño, el sujeto es demasiado perfecto.

 

— Bueno, no puedo negar que es agradable a los ojos — admite haciendo un gesto de resignación — Y sí... es una pena, pero su esposa le engañaba casi desde el primer momento, una vez le menciono a Patricia que lo soporto por su hija, supongo que son cosas que hacen los padres, no lo sé.

 

— Es triste, podría haberse conseguido una mujer muy buena, como el señor Kane, da miedo, y tiene esa esposa tan pequeña y bonita.

 

— Y es terrorífica, no sé ni cómo no le saco la cabeza al profesor Collins cuando se enteró de lo suyo con su hijo — completa Henry con una sonrisa — Y sí, hasta donde sé, te gusta mucho la carne ¿No?

 

— Me encanta la carne, mi meta actual es llevar a mis hijos de vacaciones de verano a Texas, para comer carne de verdad. — anuncio, feliz de compartir la información con alguien más. — Los voy a sorprender a todos.

 

— Todos van a sorprenderse mucho cuando se los digas, realmente les encanta pasar tiempo contigo — dice con sinceridad, porque el mismo Jared se lo ha dicho en una de sus tantas largas conversaciones — Ordenare, ¿Algo que te guste tomar?, quizás algo de lo que el señor Harris te haya enseñado.

 

— Cerveza de raíz. — respondió, antes de que la sonrisa se convirtiera en una mueca insegura. — Estaba pensando que, quizás quisieras venir, tú y Patricia.

 

El menú en sus manos tiembla un poco, mientras su boca se abre un poco, mostrando claramente su sorpresa — ¿Yo?, es decir ¿Estás seguro que me quieres ahí? — Se sentía tan halagado, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte en su pecho — Bueno, Pat y yo... y bueno, la verdad es que a mi si me gustaría.

 

— Eso sería genial, aun lo estamos planeando Sherry y yo, no puedo no decirle estas cosas... — agrega cuando Henry se ríe. — Es difícil ocultarle algo y por eso quiero decirle, no tan pronto, pero quiero que lo sepa.

 

— Está bien, prefiero realmente que se dé cuenta por ti a que nos sorprenda como Jeff lo hizo — dice y tiene que cubrirse las manos con el rostro, recordando la angustia, el miedo y la impresión. — Sí, mil veces lo prefiero.

 

— No fui yo quien hizo lo que hizo.

 

— No te quejaste tampoco ¿No? — pregunto sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojándose mientras habla — Además, solo quería volver a ver la sonrisa en tu rostro, pensé que sería una buena manera.

 

— Fue un día muy malo, pero, todo parece ir bien en esta ocasión...

 

— Los días malos nunca se acumulan mucho tiempo — le hace una seña pequeña al mesero que se acerca de inmediato, Henry da su orden con detalle, mientras Gerald asiente y le observa ordenar con precisión y elegancia.

 

— Algún día me voy a acostumbrar a esto, a ver al hombre seguro de sí mismo que conocí, ese mismo que quería arrancarme la cabeza.

 

— Suena como si no vieras esta faceta frecuentemente, pese a que es la que más muestro a las personas en general — aclara sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de cómo el camarero se queda viendo el gesto, después de todo no es común que sonría en lugares como estos y mucho menos de forma sincera.

 

— Henry, no haces eso... — baja su voz, y esa es la señal para que le dejen solos. — Intimidas a la gente, pero cuando te conocí, después de que Jared empezó a recuperarse, todo lo que hacías era huir y ponerme caliente, sobretodo ponerme caliente.

 

— Claro que intimido a la gente Gerald, es la primera regla de un buen comerciante, deberías ver a Patricia en acción — dice y un escalofrió pequeño recorrió su cuerpo — Luego soy seguro cuando de eso depende algo que me interesa y en el resto de las cosas, lo sé... soy algo inseguro, pero en mi defensa, no intentaba ponerte caliente a propósito, suficiente tenía con verte y no... Tú sabes, imaginarme cosas.

 

— ¿Cosas? Mmmm... Deberías cenar e ir a un sitio privado donde puedas contarme esas "cosas".

 

— Podría — acepta mordiéndose el labio inferior — Después de todo, desde que te vi por primera vez me confundí un poco, no sé si tenía que golpearte o hacerte esas "cosas".

 

— No, estoy seguro de que querías meterme un golpe en la cara.

 

La risa que suelta es estruendosa, llamando la atención hacia ellos y haciendo que Henry de inmediato se ponga recto en su asiento.

 

— Fue divertido, Jeff no paraba de decirme que me controlara. Sabía que eras mi tipo de hombre maduro.

 

— Por favor, estoy seguro que tú eras quien querías golpearme, principalmente por la forma en que te miraba y me dirigí a ti.

 

— Nah, no tiendo a sentirme así con mucha gente. Es difícil para mí, soy demasiado amigable.

 

— ¿A sí? — ríe su mirada se queda viendo un segundo en el vino que el mesero de antes ha llegado a servirles — Así que te defines a ti mismo como amigable, ¿Existe alguna situación en que no lo seas?

 

— Es difícil de decir, quiero decir, no soy violento ni nada y detesto enfadarme con alguien solo porque ellos sean unos imbéciles... no lo sé... quizás si alguien se metiera con mi familia, pero aun así, me gustaría hablar con ellos y conocer sus razones.

 

— No te creo — le dice haciendo a Gerald reír — Nadie puede ser tan amigable, no realmente.

 

— Hey, me gusta la gente. — se encoge de hombros, recostándose en el respaldar de la silla y saludando a una pareja que les miraba curiosos, y que, atrapados en sus ganas de espiar giraron la cabeza avergonzados, haciendo que la sonrisa en Gerald Padalecki se ensanchara.

 

— Genial, ¿Quién diría que me llegaría a gustar un hippie? — preguntó rodando los ojos y tomando un poco de su copa de vino — Pero debo admitir que he visto de primera mano, que tienes una paciencia envidiable, empieza a comprender a quien se parece Jared.

 

— ¿Jared? ¿Paciencia? — nuevamente se rio. — ¡No le has visto para nada! Ese chico es impaciente como su madre, si algo no le sale bien lo tira por la ventana, si esta de mal humor, se cierra como una de esas bolsitas herméticas que mantienen los hongos alejados y si intentas sobreprotegerlo, va y se bebe un galón entero de leche y cereales.

— No por la paciencia, el mismo me ha dicho una u otra ocasión la facilidad con que se exaspera, me refiero a ese aspecto pacifico, esa venita hippie, que evita los problemas y las confrontaciones, tienes que admitir que lo heredo de ti... así como Tom heredo de Pat la fuerza para enfrentar al mundo.

 

— Oh, sí, no le digas hippie, no creo que vaya bien con su faceta de niño gótico, aunque debo admitir que ha cambiado bastante desde que entro en la universidad, ahora es lo que tanto odio por un tiempo, un chico deportista, hasta usa zapatillas y todo, aunque dice que las odia me hizo comprarle un modelo especifico y que Jeff le regalara un par del mismo modelo, pero con un color diferente... — respiro hondo, recordando cuan cambiado había visto a Jared. — No le gusta la violencia, u odiar a la gente, creo que a veces siente pinchazos de culpa por odiar a la hija de los Harris, o por odiar al chico Ackles. Le gusta tener amigos, pero no sabe cómo hacerlos, no es muy sociable en ese aspecto, tiene la voz de un ángel y a veces temo que eso se convierta en un problema para él, que quieran explotar ese talento y que el solo se deje llevar. Pero es difícil mantener el control sobre alguien a quien abandonaste...

 

Henry sonrió con suavidad, se notaba que Gerald se estaba esforzando en retomar el tiempo perdido, en conocer a ese pequeño niño que había dejado atrás por un sin fin de cosas más que por voluntad propia y ese esfuerzo se visualizaba no solo en cómo le describiría, sino como sus ojos brillaban entre el orgullo y la preocupación, lo último lo comprendía, con el paso de los años se había dado cuenta que un padre y una madre nunca dejaban de estar preocupados por un hijo, aunque este estuviera bien. — Sabes, también me gusta esa faceta de ti... esa atención en tus hijos, en la gente que está a tu alrededor, realmente te preocupas e intentas cuidarlos y Jared, Jared ha madurado mucho y ha sabido cargar con sus sentimientos y problemas, creo que deberías estar orgulloso.

 

— Estoy orgulloso, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe. — la débil sonrisa en su rostro sí que preocupo a Welling, que se enderezo en su asiento, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba. — Es igual que contigo, estoy orgulloso de cómo has llegado a superar todo esto y de cómo ahora estas aquí, contento.

 

— Aun hay momentos en los que es difícil — acepta, ligeramente sonrojado — Pero ha sido toda una experiencia, tratar de superar el miedo agónico a lo que soy... me he sentido por momentos muy vivo y por otros demasiado aterrado, quizás incluso con ganas de salir corriendo, ahora entiendo lo que una vez Jared me dijo que no era precisamente fácil salir del clóset. — se aclara la garganta y después deja escapar una suave sonrisa — Pero tú también sabes de esto y Jared esta mejor que nunca ¿No?, siguió sus estudios, es un deportista, tiene nuevos amigos y según Tommy una banda.

 

— Hasta que no lo vea no lo creo... — se carcajeó, pensando en Jared de verdad cantando. — Pero si, tú estás haciendo un buen trabajo y yo estoy orgulloso con eso, aunque mis bolas estén azules.

 

— Lamento eso — dice y lleva su mano a su cabello — No son las únicas, parece ser que esto de aceptarse también implica un poco de frenesí sexual... o algo así — lo dice en voz baja, solo para Gerald le escuche.

 

— Nunca había usado mi mano tanto como ahora, casi extraño las bocas fáciles. — giro su cabeza y le sonrió al camarero que sirvió el plato de carne y berenjena frente a él, mientras que a Henry le servían un gran plato con carne y queso y pollo picado. — Esto se ve increíble.

 

— ¡Lo sé! — sonríe el olor que desprende su plato en particular le hace agua la boca — Lamento ir tan lento...

 

— No, no, estoy seguro que esto es lo correcto, supongo que me acostumbre a lo fácil. Tú, siendo algo real, eres difícil y eso lo hace interesante. — le guiño el ojo, acomodando la servilleta en su regazo y tomando sus cubiertos. — Que aproveche.

 

 

 

Esa noche se sentía especialmente extraña al ser comparada con otras que le había tocado vivir, quizás porque por primera vez el padre de Ian no estaría solo, aun cuando Ian estaba a su lado, no literalmente a su lado, estaba en la mesa de la cocina con al menos siete libros de Psicología abiertos, con tachones y remarcados libremente, mostrando cero respeto, según lo sentía Paul.

 

Amanda Barton era una enfermera de un Centro de la Tercera Edad que había en las afueras de Henderson, como muchos otros centros de recuperación a donde iba la gente adicta a los vicios que podían encontrar en Las Vegas.

 

Por un salario fijo, ella ahora se encargaría cuatro días a la semana de Ianson Somerhalder, dejando que Ian pudiera quedarse con más libertad con Paul y mucho mejor que eso, que pudiera enfocarse en sus estudios, como ahora, que sentado intentaba completar un largo análisis, mientras Paul hacia chocolate caliente y waffles de fresas.

 

— ¿Ian, quieres cenar conmigo? — preguntó cuándo saco el chocolate del fuego y se sirvió en una taza un poco de la humeante bebida, odiaba un poco el chocolate, pero este era deliciosamente dulce y podía tolerarlo bien.

 

— ¿Crees que la comida oxigene lo bastante mi cerebro para determinar el punto clave de este análisis? — pregunto con un puchero, dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa — Joder... si, si quiero, tengo hambre, no me logro sacar de la cabeza a mi papá y este análisis está hecho por el mismísimo diablo.

 

— Lo dice el chico decidido a leer siete libros en una noche, aun tienes una semana cariño. — Paul sonrió, apurando a Ian con sus manos a que recogiera un poco la mesa para ponerle un plato de crema, fresas y waffles humeantes. — Come algo y luego me sentaré contigo.

 

— Esto se ve muy bien — dice, disfrutando del olor que llega a él — Me gusta que me cocines ¿Eso me hace un mimado?

 

— No, me gusta consentirte, en especial en noches difíciles como estas...— coloco su propia cena en la mesa y respiro hondo. — Tu padre estará bien, le encanto Amanda y me asegure de que le gustaran los mismos programas de tv, ahora solo preocúpate por comer y estudiar.

 

Acarició la mano de Paul que se había apoyado sobre la mesa, sonriendo — ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

 

"Tener sexo y drogarte" pensó Paul con terror, antes de regañarse, asimismo, no, Ian era un joven excelente, inteligente, maduro y dedicado, seguro estaría luchando ahora mismo, aunque el no estuviera a su lado.

 

— He estado pensando... — dijo, alzando sus ojos hacia Ian, y acobardándose de inmediato al ver la atención que este le prestaba. — ...uh, puedo ayudarte a estudiar...

 

— ¿Has estado pensando que puedes ayudarme? — preguntó con duda, una de sus cejas arqueándose un poco — ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decirme o cambiaste de idea en el último segundo?

 

— No, me acobarde... — admitió, colocando crema y fresas sobre el waffle caliente, la boca le temblaba y no sabía si era por el hambre o por lo otro, pero como decirlo sin que sonara forzado.

 

— Paul — llamó preocupado, acercando su silla a la ajena, lo suficientemente cerca para tomar su rostro — ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, es decir, se nota que necesitas hablar de lo que sea que ibas a decirme.

 

— Quiero tener sexo... Sé que sonara mal, pero, he estado haciendo todo, todo, lo posible para que podamos ser solo tú y yo... Nadie más... Pero no es suficiente... Y estoy desesperado y algo asustado y es tan estúpido.

 

— Mi amor, Paul... — se detuvo buscando las palabras correctas para empezar aquella conversación — Yo también quiero tener sexo, has sido mi fantasía sexual permanente desde los dieciséis años, pero quiero que estés totalmente seguro, sin importar la posición que tengamos — aclara guiñándole el ojo — quiero que estés seguro y bueno, la última vez que hablamos de esto, terminamos discutiendo por mi culpa.

 

— No fue tu culpa, es solo que me cuesta razonar esas cosas, porque va en contra de lo que creo personalmente, no tiene que ver con mi religión, es que no puedo aceptarlo, incluso cuando comienzo a entenderlo... — más calmado esta vez, Paul se alejó de Ian, respirando hondo y ganando la compostura que había perdido hace solo un momento. — Lamento tener estos arranques, es que, una idea tonta me había venido a la cabeza después de ver un vídeo obsceno... y pensé que podíamos usar alguna... Dro—dro—droga... De esas para tener sexo...

 

— ¿Qué? — repite con incredulidad — ¿Qué?, ¿Estas... estás proponiendo me que nos droguemos para que podamos tener sexo? ¿En serio?

 

— ¡No así! ¡No como lo estás pensando! — se apresuró a decir, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar la expresión de Ian. — Es más bien como para relajarme, tú no las necesitas, pero es que me da tanta vergüenza... Mucha vergüenza que me veas gemir y eso...

 

— Amor, pero tú mismo acabas de decirme que no es algo que te agrade, casi me matas cuando supiste que me drogaba de vez en cuando, cariño, no tienes que hacer algo así... mejor, mejor, es decir, yo he estado pensando que tan bien la mejor forma de empezar es conmigo, tu sabes, abajo.

 

— Pero y si entro en pánico, puedo hacerte daño y todo eso... — murmuro, removiéndose en su asiento, más que incómodo estaba nervioso. — ¿...Puedo pensármelo un poco más?

 

— No lo harás, yo te guiare y será asombroso — le dice y vuelve a tomar la mano de su novio — Cariño, puedes pensarlo, pero si quieres hacerlo, no por mucho tiempo.

 

— No sé cómo es que Misha pudo hacerlo cuando era virgen también, me causa tanta envidia que no me alcanzada la vida para pagar por ese pecado. — lo dijo como un niño que no podía resolver un rompecabezas de diez piezas, haciendo que Ian quisiera carcajearse. — No es justo, él tenía tan poca experiencia, por no decir ninguna... — nuevamente se quejó, esta vez mordiendo su waffle con presura.

 

Haciendo que un poco de crema se acumule en sus labios y que Ian se apresura a limpiar con suaves besos — Mi amor, ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia? es que tú que eres una persona muy centrado y muy lógica, piensas todo, cada segundo, necesitas dejarte llevar ,que lo que sientes te consuma.

 

— Mmmm... Pero... — le devolvió el beso a Ian, sintiendo como este se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo. — Come tu propio waffle.

 

Apoyo su mano en el pecho de Ian, pero en vez de alejarlo, solo se aferró a él, manteniéndolo a una distancia prudencial para que ese beso no se convirtiera en algo más.

 

Pero estaba siendo difícil porque Ian estaba jugando con la crema que había reunido en sus labios y en segundos, ambos estaban besándose y compartiendo el sabor y la textura de esta en sus bocas — No quiero, sabe mejor el waffle en tu boca, quizás incluso sepa mejor en otras partes.

 

— Ian... — gimoteo, sonriendo como su cuerpo respondía rápidamente a la estimulación, era difícil no caer sin luchar, pero las palabras de Ian le daban la razón al joven, él pensaba mucho las cosas, las analizaba, diseccionaba y estudiaba con precisión, por Dios, era un químico.

 

No sabe cómo entre beso y beso, Ian se las arregló para moverse y ponerse entre sus piernas, sentir su peso y su calidez le marea un poco más que los besos que estaba recibiendo. — Mmm, quien está un poco duro y solo con unos cuantos besos más, — dijo dejando que un ronroneo abandone sus labios.

 

— Es por ti... — murmuro, sonriendo como le temblaban las manos que Ian tomo entre las suyas para colocarlas sobre sus glúteos, dejándolas allí, donde un inseguro Wesley no sabía si apretar o separarse de él.

 

— Tu también estas duro... — murmuro cuando Ian empujo su propia erección hacia el abdomen de Wesley.

 

— Claro que estoy duro, si tus gruesas manos están sobre mi culo, tan tímidas pero están ahí al fin, ¿Quieres apretar no? ¿Quieres sentir un poco más?

 

— Si, un poco más... — por iniciativa propia, acaricia el abdomen de Ian con una mano mientras que con la otra aprieta uno de sus glúteos. — Ae siente diferente...

 

— ¿Qué se siente diferente, cariño?

 

— Cuando nos imaginaba juntos... haciendo estas cosas sin ningún tipo de inhibición, nunca pensé que sería tan...natural, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres tu quien lo hace de esta forma y que por eso es que me siento decidido a... a olvidarme de todos mis prejuicios por ti, incluso si aún no me despoje enteramente de mi vergüenza.

 

— La vergüenza será el menor de tus problemas cuando sientas como te aprieto, amor — le susurro provocativamente, restregando su trasero en contra del miembro de Paul, que sintió los colores subirse a su rostro.

 

— Ian... Tienes que... Estudiar... — murmuro, sin mucha convicción, mientras Somerhalder se movía con más insistencia.

 

— Puedo estudiar después, puedo estudiar después de sentirte un poco, solo un poco — dice pero no suena como eso, el calor sube rápidamente entre ellos y Paul se pregunta si será tan apretado como se siente con esos pequeños roses.

 

— Ian, Ian...

 

Menos de media hora después, Paul está comiendo su waffle con las mejillas tan rojas que parece una víctima de un golpe de calor o de una insolación en la playa. A su lado, un fresco y bañado Ian hace sus deberes de nuevo.

 

Es extraño, la situación, más cuando es evidente que ellos se sienten ligeramente más realizados, satisfechos, felices después de acercarse así. Es sorprendente como se siente abrazar la sexualidad de ambos, y hace que Paul sienta cuan tonto es tener su vida controlada por la timidez.

 

Podrá hacerlo. Ambos juntos podrán hacerlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Estaba sumamente nervioso, cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su respiración era un poco más pesada en algunos momentos del día, quizás por la culpa que sentía y cada vez más le quitaba más y más horas de sueño. Lo cierto era que sus ojos y sus oídos estaban siempre alerta, tratando de ver y oír algo más allá de las sonrisas de su hermano, de las miradas entre curiosidad y preocupación que le da la hermana de su novio en los pasillos y de lo increíblemente evasivo que esta su novio “real”, cuando le llama – a escondidas – cada noche.

 

Todo esto era demasiado, estaba tan nervioso, tan lleno de culpa y por sobre todo tan añorante de ver a Christian y su sonrisa, de escuchar su voz llena de la misma alegría que siempre le caracterizaba. Pero no podía decepcionar a su hermano, él había dado todo por él, mientras que el solo le había causado problemas desde que sus padres habían muerto.

 

Ansiaba que se sintiera orgullo de él, pero no sabía que iba a hacer si Sasha decidía quedarse.

 

Tendría que decir la verdad, tendría que arriesgarse a perderlo todo por él, por Christian, o tendría que perderlo.

 

— Sasha, voy a salir un rato. Solo. — agrego cuando vio que la boca de su hermano se abría con una sonrisa, seguramente con la intención de pedirle ir con él.

 

Mierda, se sintió un poco peor cuando su hermano le miro de "esa" forma, entre preocupado y sospechando, su ceja se había arqueado un poco, sus ojos se cerraron como si midiera cada una de sus expresiones y el sintió su pecho hacerse un poco más pequeño. Mierda, salió de ahí con paso apresurado, cuando se sintió el aire golpear su rostro y alejar sus lágrimas, maldijo de nuevo porque había dejado a Sasha solo con Richard.

 

Intento llamar a Christian tan pronto estuvo lejos de la casa, pero este no contestó y cuando llego al parque donde Christian jugaba béisbol, se sentó en una banca. Lamentaba haber tomado la decisión de mentir, si hubiera hecho lo contrario, se sentiría mejor con respecto a Christian y Sasha seguro le hubiera perdonado en unos años, como lo había hecho con su sexualidad.

 

Después de todo, le había perdonado cuando se metía en peleas, todas las veces que se había emborrachado e incluso cuando encontró cosas de dudosa procedencia en su habitación, bueno... quizás no le había perdonado exactamente, pero si lo había dejado atrás y ahora, casi nunca le recordaba el desastre de adolescente que había sido, aunque sospechaba que era porque se lo había prometido a la abuela, que siempre había dicho que él solo quería la atención de su hermano mayor.

 

Quizás era cierto y quizás, eso no había cambiado.

 

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la banca, disfrutando de la brisa húmeda que le movía el cabello, tenía que cortarlo, a Chris le gustaba que se viera como un elegante profesor. Más que eso, le gustaba tomarlo del cabello y joderlo hasta que no pudiera moverse.

 

Se sonrojo, abriendo sus ojos y pegando un salto, el corazón le latía rápido y violento contra sus costillas, había sido un recuerdo tan vivido que juraba que había escuchado a Christian hablarle.

 

Había sido sólo su imaginación.

 

Sonrió con suavidad, extrañaba mucho a su novio, su novio real y no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir con esta farsa, sin que incluso empezara a notarse en su cuerpo y su rostro la incomodidad cada vez que Richard se acercaba. Suspiro con molestia cuando su atención fue atraída por un pequeño perro que jugaba entre sus piernas.

 

Era tan blanco como la nieve, pero tenía manchas negras en sus patas, que se alzaron para posarse en el borde de la banca, dándole a conocer que era un bullterrier muy joven, su hocico curvo y sus orejas de punta se movían por toda su entrepierna.

 

Se puso de pie, riendo y alzando al cachorro, no era un perro callejero, ni siquiera lucia sucio, era de alguien, el collar que tenía estaba adornado con una pieza metálica colgante.

 

Fue a leerla cuando escucho a alguien gritar.

 

— ¡Bubby!

 

Su expresión se llenó de sorpresa cuando sus ojos reconocieron a la señora Kane frente a él, de hecho el sentimiento pareció ser mutuo por la forma en que sus ojos verdes tan jodidamente parecidos a los de su Chris le miraron primero con sorpresa y después con reserva.

 

— Señora Kane, buenas tardes — Misha se forzó a hablar cuando el silencio se hizo entre ellos — ¿Como esta?

 

— Bien, ¿Y usted? — cuestionó ella educadamente, recuperando su semblante, tras ella, un niño muy parecido a su Kane le observó, tímido y escondiéndose detrás de Ana Kane, como si ella pudiera defenderle de todo lo malo.

 

Esa escena le hizo pensar en lo que Chris le había contado de su niñez, Ana Kane era el ángel guardián de los amigos de Christian y de Christian mismo, era quien les protegía a todos incluso de sus propios padres, y ese chico con las facciones de Christian, o mejor dicho del Señor Kane —ya que carecían de la delicadeza de Ana Kane—, parecía sentirse seguro con la mujer.

 

Sintió lástima cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Ana Kane mientras le devolvía el cachorro, que había resultado ser una chica. Ella lucía como si un planeta la hubiera arrollado. Aunque a los ojos de cualquiera, luciría perfecta: Cabello liso y cuidado, sedoso al tacto, la piel blanca tan delicada y suave como siempre, uñas no tan largas y pintadas de un suave durazno. Vestido de flores corto acorde a su edad, zapatos dorados y joyería sencilla pero elegante y costosa. Pero bajo todo eso, estaba una mujer que estaba envejeciendo rápidamente.

 

— Este es John, mi sobrino y este es Bubbles.

 

— ¡Oh, mucho gusto John y Bubbles! — saludo con una suave sonrisa, sonriendo cuando el niño le saluda moviendo su pequeña mano derecha de un lado a otro, pero apenas si asomándose detrás de la señora Kane, que le está mirando aún sin un sentimiento definido en su rostro. Ahora que ponía más atención, podía ver el cansancio y resignación en su rostro, sintió su corazón latir un poco más pesado, porque le recordaba un poco a su abuela cuando él era nada más que un chiquillo malcriado y rebelde.

 

— Se parece a la familia de su esposo y Bubbles es adorable — no sabía que más decir y eso siempre había dado pie a que hable de más y esta no fue la excepción — Siempre he querido un perro, pero me da un poco de lástima dejarlo solo en casa, porque estoy todo el día en la escuela... Chris dice que quizás podamos tener uno más adelante y... lo siento.

 

Siente como el pánico estalla dentro de él cuándo observa como las lágrimas aparecen en esos ojos claros.

 

— Está bien, puede hablar de mi hijo, estoy seguro de que lo estás haciendo feliz como yo no pude hacerlo.

 

— Señora Kane, su hijo fue feliz a su lado durante mucho tiempo — dice con suavidad, sus ojos aun fijos sobre la mujer que abraza a la pequeña perra contra su pecho — Y siempre lo será, es su hijo... el amor que comparten solo necesita sanar un poco... además, Chris es un buen chico, algo rebelde, pero está en la universidad y está realmente esforzándose, tiene buenos amigos y está aprendiendo a cocinar.

 

— Me alegra escuchar de él... Escuchar que le está yendo bien, quiero que sea feliz, incluso si Robert no le perdona por lo que dijo, por favor dile que se cuide, que siga adelante con la vida que se planteó...

 

— Lo lamento. — dijo de pronto, bajando su vista al suelo. — Nunca quise hacerle daño a usted o a su familia, es solo que... — su voz se quebró. — Lo amo tanto.

 

— Lo sé, pero mi comportamiento no fue exactamente el mejor, realmente no sé qué me ocurrió...

 

— Pensó que me estaba aprovechando de su hijo — dice, encogiéndose de hombros — Aunque aún estemos enojados — se incluye, porque es imposible fingir que no guarda algo de rencor a la mujer que está enfrente de él — Supongo que es una reacción normal para una madre y quizás lo comprendamos mejor, si algún día llegamos a ser padres...

 

Ella de repente se ríe, dejándole a él sintiéndose como un tonto mientras ella intenta parar su sonrisa con su mano, incluso el niño a su lado la mira, extrañado, confundido de su actitud.

 

— Christian... como un padre, oh, esa ha sido buena profesor. — jadea, tocándose la cabeza y luego sujetándose el corazón. — No hay nada que me duela decir más que esto, porque es mi hijo y lo amo desde el momento en que me entere que lo llevaba dentro, pero si usted logra que Christian sea un buen padre, definitivamente me iré al infierno por haber rechazado a alguien tan maravilloso.

 

— Solo fue un pensamiento fugaz — admite algo sonrojado — Nunca lo hemos hablado y bueno, está en la universidad, pese a que su plan inicial era ir por medio país divirtiéndose por ahí... creo, creo que hay esperanza — dice y sus ojos se humedecen un poco. Christian no se merece lo que está haciendo, pero no sabe cómo detener el embrollo que ha causado.

 

— Eso lo entiendo, pero Christian siempre ha huido de las responsabilidades, ¿Por qué cree que nunca tuvo una novia o una mascota? ¿O la razón detrás de todas las veces que falto a clases?... Eso es una de las cosas que más admiro en Jensen Ackles, el chico se las ha arreglado, incluso ahora, para hacer que Christian "haga" cosas, incluso si no le gustan, Jensen Ackles siempre está empujando a Christian fuera de su zona de confort, y si usted puede hacer lo mismo, estoy seguro de que llegaran lejos.

 

— Y Christian siempre ha estado ahí para Jensen, esa es una de las cosas que más amo de él, esa capacidad innata para ser tan leal, para siempre estar ahí a su manera, eso solo demuestra lo grande que es su corazón... ¿Sabe? ¿Sonamos como unos fanáticos? — dice y ambos comparten una suave sonrisa.

 

— Mi hijo tiene muchas cualidades para ser admiradas. — la sonrisa se convierte en una mueca triste, antes de que ella deje salir un suspiro. — Por favor, sea paciente con el cuándo se enfade, o cuando se canse, es un buen chico.

 

— Lo hare... y — se queda callado, le gustaría decir que Chris hablará con ella cuando esté listo, pero no quiere prometer cosas por su novio, cosas para las que no está listo — Lo cuidare — completa, en vez de una promesa vacía, dice algo que siente más auténtico y real, porque sabe que daría la vida por ese hombre.

 

Diablos, ya casi la había dado una vez.

 

— Sé eso ahora, sé que él se siente a salvo con usted, y espero que sepa como valorar ese amor. — hizo un corto movimiento de su cabeza como una reverencia, y se giró a su sobrino que estiro los brazos para sujetar a la pequeña bullterrier. — Solo si esta vez no lo dejas ir.

 

No puede contestar, se queda callado en silencio, sintiendo sus lágrimas asomarse de nuevo, él no puede dejar ir a Christian una vez más, no puede, porque siente que sería dejar ir la vida misma.

 

Entonces se da cuenta de que ella no hablaba con él, le daba una advertencia al pequeño, a quien entregaba el cachorro. Desearía que pudiera sentirse mejor después de eso, pero la verdad es que cae derrotado en la banca, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

 

Necesita arreglar esto.

 

 

 

 

 

Drew Fuller se paseaba afuera de la puerta del baño con expresión preocupada, parecía que estaba a punto de cavar una zanja de tantas veces que había dado vuelta en U a las afueras del baño de la habitación principal de la casa. Hace horas que ella se había encerrado allí —en realidad hace unos cinco minutos— y aun no salía, dejándole a él la tarea de preocuparse hasta morir.

 

¿Qué tal difícil podía ser hacerse aquella prueba? ¿Qué tan difícil era orinar en un pedazo de plástico, ver el resultado y salir del pequeño baño?, mierda, lo peor es que Misha no estaba aquí, odia admitirlo, pero lo hubiera enviado ahí dentro a enfrentarse con la respuesta y su reacción para luego ser el quien calmara a su novia. ¿Qué podía decir?, seguía siendo un poco maldito.

 

Cuando ella por fin salió del baño, solo con ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la suave sonrisa, sabía que habían estado en lo cierto, que todos sus sueños de formar una familia se cumplirían, que pronto no solo serían ellos dos, que una nueva personita estaba en camino.

 

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!

 

— Supongo que es instinto de padre — susurra ella, mirándole con esa sonrisa llena de orgullo que siempre le ha encantado tener sobre él. — Porque ni yo misma pensé que fuera así... que este...que este, tu sabes.

 

— ¡Embarazada! — exclamo alegremente, no podía evitarlo, era todo un gran acontecimiento que esto ocurriera, pero por ahora, solo quería abrazar a su compañera.

 

— No lo digas tan alto, tengo una imagen de chica ruda que mantener —bromea, mientras solo siente a Drew acomodar su cabello detrás de su oreja para después abrazarla, se siente tan bien, tan cálido, sentir sus abrazos cuando está tan nerviosa, que cierra sus ojos y se deja de abrazar — Estamos esperando a nuestro hijo o hija.

 

— Si, si lo estamos.

 


	29. Capítulo 25B Arreglos y Otros quehaceres

 

 

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
Every move you make  
And every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please

 

Cada aliento que tomes,  
cada movimiento que hagass,  
cada atadura que rompas, cada paso que des,  
te estaré vigilando.  
Todos y cada uno de los días,  
y cada palabra que digas,  
cada juego que juegues, cada noche que te quedes,  
te estaré vigilando.  
Oh, ¿no puedes ver  
que tú me perteneces?  
cómo duele mi pobre corazón  
con cada paso que das.  
Cada movimiento que hagas,  
y cada promesa que rompas (vow),  
cada sonrisa que finjas, cada parte que reclames (stake)  
te estaré vigilando.  
Desde que te has marchado estoy perdido sin un rastro,  
sueño por la noche y solo veo tu rostro,  
busco alrededor, pero eres tú lo que no puedo reemplazar,  
me siento tan frío y anhelo tu abrazo.  
Sigo llorando nena, nena, por favor.

[The Police - Every Breath You Take](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6afav_M2w7w)

 

 

Cuando ve a Jensen conectar su poderosa espalda contra el suelo, el sonido de su casco contra el suelo, el gemido al unísono de la multitud, siente como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca, simplemente a estallarle, incluso Chad a su lado luce preocupado, pero no tanto como él que muere por saltar al campo, si solo pudiera...

 

Este no es un estadio como el de la preparatoria, y aunque no ha visto uno de football profesional, adoraría ir con Jensen a un juego, pero solo si su "amigo" sobrevive a la tacleada que acaban de darle, un fumble poderoso que ha tumbado a Jensen, intentando impedir que haga el pase que seguramente acabaría en un touchdown.

 

Varios compañeros del equipo, entre ellos Kane, quien iba a ser receptor de dicho pase, le ayudan a levantarse, observando como Jensen se curva de dolor momentáneamente.

 

Es doloroso verle y no poder sostenerle.

 

Todo su cuerpo quiere ir y acurrucarle contra su cuerpo, asegurarse que no tiene absolutamente nada roto y que puede pensar, hablar y caminar como lo ha hecho antes de que ese hombre, el más grande que ha visto en su vida, le tirara al piso de esa manera.

 

Terminan sacando a Jensen. El público no parece muy de acuerdo con esa situación, los abucheos enteros llenan el estadio, pero no le puede importar menos, de hecho, empieza a bajar hacia los camerinos, seguido de cerca por Chad.

 

\- Hey, no van a dejarte entrar en los vestidores. - Chad estaba diciendo a su espalda, queriendo detenerle, pero sabiendo que no lograría nada. - Lo mejor que puedes hacer es llamarle por teléfono o esperar a que el partido acabe... además, aún faltan cinco minutos... - habla y habla, pero Jared no escucha, es difícil hacerlo sobre el sonido de su corazón agitado.

 

Jura para sus adentros, que vio el dolor en el rostro de Jensen, que sintió como le crujían los huesos, le hace doler sus propias costillas. El mismo ha tenido caídas dolorosas jugando basquetbol, pero el ejercicio y el entrenamiento le han hecho fuerte, y realmente, no puede comparar estos deportes.

 

El camino hasta los vestidores, como había sido previsto por Chad está cerrado. Nadie entra y nadie sale sin que el guardia lo sepa. Aunque, pronto se percata no es el único allí, Kattie y Felicia escuchan como Aldis y Brian cuentan la jugada entre risas estruendosas.

 

No es agradable para Jared.

 

Se queda irónicamente afuera como un gato enjaulado, eso es lo que murmura Chad que se queda a su lado justificándose cuando le mira con el ceño fruncido que no encuentra mejor forma de describirle. Es desesperante no poder hacer nada más que esperar y ver las miradas divertidas en los rostros de los amigos de Jensen, como si les hiciera gracia, la cara de pocos amigos que tiene y por si fuera poco la preocupación que se carga.

 

\- Tranquilo... son amigos de Jensen, saben que no es para nada delicado.

 

Jared no le escucha realmente, no se cree capaz de hacerlo.

 

Más de quince minutos pasan para que las puertas se abran y medio equipo esté afuera antes de que puedan decir nada o siquiera tomar aliento, la mayoría charla animadamente de la fiesta de victoria, otros analizan las jugadas con los entrenadores más jóvenes que Jared ha visto, pero en su mayoría, se regocijan simplemente en haber sobrevivido sin una lesión. Es exasperante ver gente pasar y no verle a él… es casi una confirmación de que han tenido que sacarle en ambulancia.

 

Odia este deporte, y si alguna vez pensó que Jensen merecía que le devolvieran cada golpe que le dio en la preparatoria, entonces se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, no hay nada peor que pensar en Jensen saliendo herido.

 

\- Chad, no está - dice y suena como un niño, incluso Murray piensa que ha visto sus ojos cafés empañarse un poco cuando se centran en él. Lo que realmente le sorprende, cuando segundos después seca una rebelde lágrima del rostro de Jared, no quiere que ninguno de los amigos de Jensen se ría de lo nervioso que está Padalecki.

 

\- Esta bien, creo que llevaron su culo al médico, vamos a averiguar en donde esta y luego iremos a ver como quedo, si perdió un diente o algo - dice y al menos saca un bufido de Jared.

 

\- Hey amigo de Jensen - Kattie habla de pronto, acercándose a Jared que se puso algo rígido por su último encuentro con esa mujer, sumado a que noto la evidente ironía en su tono cuando se refirió a él como "amigo" - Es buena idea la del rubio, acompáñame, preguntemos al entrenador donde lo llevaron.

 

\- Chicos, vieron al imbécil caer como una dama caliente, ya les había dicho, Burk le pone... - Kane, esa es la voz de Kane. - parecía que estuvieran fornicando en el suelo.

 

Escucha las risas de los amigos de Jensen, y puede notar que ahora si están más relajados, dándose cuenta en ese instante que él no era el único en tensión. Incluso Kattie que se había acercado a él parece sorprendida.

 

Detrás de Kane que lleva dos bolsos grandes de deporte y además está lleno de sudor, esta Jensen, hablando con el couch médico, seguramente recibiendo instrucciones, no parece estar herido, solo la mano sobre su tórax parece indicar molestia.

 

\- Hey, Kane, no me hagas recordarte todas las veces que Burk se ha ido contra ti. - el couch dice, compartiendo la risa de los pocos chicos que quedan en el sitio.

 

\- Parece olvidarlo... - los ojos de Jensen no se alejan de sus amigos, ocasionando que un puchero se ponga en el rostro de Jared.

 

\- Está bien - murmura Chad a Jared, que asiente antes de responder también en voz baja.

 

\- Bastante bien. Deberíamos irnos.

 

\- ¿Qué? no, de ninguna manera... - Chad gruñe, palmeando la espalda de Jared con fuerza. - ¡Hey, Jensen! ¿Cómo se sintió lamer el suelo con tu culo?

 

La expresión asesina de Jensen es épica cuando se gira hacia ellos, pero aún más memorable que eso es como esa misma expresión se transforma en sorpresa y posteriormente en una sonrisa.

 

\- Hey... - dice con su voz ronca, acercándose a Jared. - Cachorro, ¿Cómo estuve?

 

\- Hey - saluda, asegurándose de que sus manos están dentro de sus bolsillos y no por todo el cuerpo de Jensen, asegurándose que esté completamente bien - Asombroso - agrega con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

 

\- Awwww - Kattie interviene, pegándose al pecho de Jared pese a la expresión de miedo que se dibuja en el rostro de este de un momento a otro - Dicen que el amor es ciego, pero la amistad también... Porque no estuvo asombroso, estuvo patético.

 

Las burlas contra Jensen estallan de nuevo, pero esta vez no se siente como antes, quizás porque burlarse de Jensen sabiendo que está bien no se siente tan mal.

 

\- Gracias, cachorro.- Jensen le dice mientras salen al estacionamiento. - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a una fiesta? Alpha Omega Tita va a hacer una fiesta por la victoria. ¿Quieres unirte?

 

\- ¡¡¡Si, toneladas de alcohol y chicas!!!!- Chad parece vergonzosamente excitado.

 

\- ¿Qué?, Oh no, no lo creo - niega rápidamente - No se me dan mucho esos ambientes, ni por las mujeres, ni por el alcohol, solo quería saber si estabas bien, por eso baje.

 

\- Oh, bueno, seguro habrá un montón de chicos lindos queriendo ir conmigo... - encogiéndose de hombros, Jensen pretendió que sopesaba sus posibilidades.

 

Chad suspiro, adelantándose al auto por si aquello se salía de control, que la mitad del tiempo actuará despreocupadamente no le hacía un idiota y había notado claramente como el cuerpo de Jared se ponía algo rígido, molesto.

 

\- Pues ve... no tienes novio -contesto efectivamente el más alto, cruzándose de brazos.

 

\- Vamos, no seas un estrecho, vamos, ¿Cómo es que puedes ir a un bar y cantar con todos esos extraños y no puedes ir conmigo a una fiesta?

 

Jared le miró un segundo, Jensen se veía algo indefenso en ese instante, con su mano aun sosteniéndose su pecho, su cabello húmedo y desordenado y algunos cuantos moretones visibles en su cuerpo.

 

\- Está bien... -dice antes de que se dé cuenta que lo está diciendo, porque siente que no puede decirle que no al rubio cuando está así, un poco maltrecho y herido - Pero... pero no te separes de mi... ¿Sí?

 

\- No lo haré. - dice suavemente, dando luego un doloroso suspiro. - tampoco es un funeral, Jared. Además, fuiste con Tom a ese desfile gay, no sé porque una fiesta te tiene que poner incómodo.

 

\- Pero, pero... pero fue horrible - responde y Jensen odia no poder reír sin sentir un dolor agudo - Todos los hombres se me quedaban viendo demasiado, uno dijo que si me habían sacado de una caja de cereal Jen y no aun no entiendo porque, otro me dio una nalgada cuando Tom me dejo solo y... y ¿Cómo sabes que fui allí? ¿Tom te contó?

 

\- Si, Tom me lo dijo, de hecho le dijo a todo el mundo publicando esas fotos por todas partes. - dijo secamente, como si el asunto le molestara a morir, y lo hacía, recordaba cómo se sentía cada vez que veía las fotos y le daban náuseas. - De todas formas, si resististe aquello, sobrevivirías a esto, trata de verlo como una experiencia nueva y no como si yo te hubiera obligado a ir.

 

\- Esta bien, está bien - aprovechando que estaban solos deslizó su mano, por el hombro de Jensen y dando un paso al frente, le atrajo a sus brazos, sosteniéndole hasta que ambos se relajaron lo suficiente - ¿Estás bien?... estaba preocupado.

 

\- El hijo de puta golpeo fuerte, pero no es nada que no haya pasado antes... - sonrió, alzando su rostro para besar la barbilla de Jared, justo encima de su lunar. - Gracias por preocuparte y por venir a verme.

 

\- Claro que me preocupe, caíste como un muñeco, pensé que te había lastimado - se queja, negando con la cabeza - Y medio estadio estaba más preocupado por ganar que por ti, Jen.

 

\- Así es como es, cachorro. Somos piezas de ajedrez, tan pronto salimos del campo solo importan las que aún pueden jugar. - alzo sus manos para tomar las mejillas de Jared y bajar su rostro, alcanzando sus labios en un apasionado, pero demasiado corto beso... - te quiero, mi cachorro.

 

\- No me gusta eso - dice lamiéndose los labios con suavidad, para sentir unos segundos más el sabor familiar y exquisito de Jensen - Te quiero Jen, mucho. - comparten una sonrisa mutua, mientras unen sus frentes tan sólo para sentirse un poco más cerca - ¿Puedes conducir? ¿Esto es adecuado para una fiesta de esas o necesito cambiarme?

 

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Jensen se rio, tomando la mano de Jared y caminando hacia donde Chris había ido. - Necesitamos recuperar las llaves de mi auto primero.

 

La Hilux olía a sudor con Jensen en ella, había sido un milagro que nadie se hubiera ido con ellos, aunque era más que obvio el porqué. Todos se habían ido en autos distintos, incluso Chad se había llevado a Kat y a Stephen con él, lo que eran un alivio, porque sentía que debía pasar más tiempo con Jensen.

 

Tiempo a solas, donde no se sintiera incomodo de demostrar su amor, y si algo tenían los amigos de Jensen es que le ponían nervioso hasta morir y había una razón para ello, si, era la forma en la que le miraban, como si el tuviera el poder de destruir a Jensen.

 

Esas miradas cautelosas las había visto en sus caras desde el primer día que les había conocido, incluso recordaba haberla visto en Chad.

 

Por eso sabía que era, porque el mismo Murray se lo había explicado.

 

\- ¿Qué piensas, cachorro? ¿Fantaseas con el sexy Quaterback que tienes a tu lado?

 

\- Un poco si - admite avergonzado, sus mejillas adquiriendo un suave sonrojo mientras el auto se detiene en un semáforo - Pero que no se te suba ese ego tan sexy que tienes, tampoco es para tanto. - molesta, disfrutando de la risa que Jensen deja ir.

 

Admite que aún para él es un poco difícil de ver cómo podría destruir a alguien como Jensen, alguien que parece poder brillar de forma independiente, como la más hermosa de las estrellas. Pero quizás, una parte de Jensen es igual a cómo él se sintió en aquel instante, donde todo parecía una mentira, al borde de un abismo sin final, en el que podía caer en cualquier momento.

 

\- Hey, de verdad, ¿Qué piensas? - la mano de Jensen se posa en su muslo izquierdo y es difícil pensar en nada más. - Se lo sexy que soy bebé, pero, si me miras tanto o me derretiré o tendré una erección...

 

\- Tonto - murmura sonrojándose un poco más, aunque no sabe si es posible - Es solo que... tus amigos me miran con mucha cautela y Kattie me da un poco de miedo - Jensen bufa con esa última parte, antes de escuchar que Jared hace un esfuerzo por continuar - Chad dice que es porque temen que te lastime.

 

El silencio de Jensen le hace temblar ligeramente, llevando sus ojos al rostro de Jensen cuya expresión es indefinible.

 

\- Son unos exagerados, dales tiempo... - la mano en su muslo se retiró y volvió al volante. - entonces, ¿Cuantas veces has tomado alcohol?

 

\- No quiero lastimarte - dice con suavidad, es evidente que Jensen no se siente cómodo con el tema y de alguna forma sabe, que es porque odia sentirse vulnerable y quizás por ello se inclina y deja un suave beso en su mejilla, definitivamente el contacto relaja un poco el cuerpo de Jensen y eso le hace sonreír - Una vez a los trece, con Ian y Steven, un pequeño trago o dos, vomite. Tom intento que tomará en Nueva York pero no me sentía muy cómodo, de la gente a mi alrededor. Así que poca experiencia.

 

\- Entonces no te recomiendo tocar el alcohol, y por supuesto, no te alejes de mí. Yale puede ser uno de los campos más seguros en cuanto a violación, pero eso no quiere decir que no ocurra... Así que tienes que cuidarte cachorro, siempre ten tus dos ojos bien abiertos.

 

\- Esta bien - acepta sonriendo - Quizás más adelante pueda aprender a tomar algo, es decir tiene que haber alguno que sepa bien y no, no te rías, Jen, es que el licor no sabe exactamente bien.

 

\- No se tu... Pero yo recuerdo a alguien comiéndose mi semen sin decir mucho...

 

\- Es... eso es diferente - prácticamente lo vomita cuando habla - Es que... es que eso sabía bien - dice y es muy tarde cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Sería útil que un meteorito cayera en su cabeza en esos instantes.

 

\- Eres un cachorro malo, Jared, no puedes decir cosas así y esperar a que no haya represalias... - para su sorpresa, Jensen está sosteniendo su miembro, o más bien, apretándolo con fuerza.

 

\- ¿Sí? - su respiración ha pasado a ser pesada, la imagen de Jensen sosteniendo su polla le ha sacudido de tal manera que su boca se ha llenado de un poco más de saliva, sus mejillas se han sonrojado más y su propio miembro se ha movido improvisadamente. - No sabía esa pequeña regla.

 

\- Actúas todo tímido... Y aun así... -Jensen le sonríe, apartando brevemente la mirada de la carretera. - No empieces algo que no estás listo para terminar...

 

\- Soy tímido, pero cuando estoy contigo - hace todo un esfuerzo por no tocarse, pero cuando voltea la mirada hacia la ventana ajena, no puede evitar acariciarse con suavidad y sabe que Jensen se da cuenta a la perfección. Después de todo ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien más le ha tocado y la idea, suena bastante atractiva, más, si es Jensen. - Es distinto...

 

\- Jay, si esta es tu forma de seducirme para que no vayamos a la fiesta...estas a tres segundos de que desvíe el curso.

 

\- Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza eso - dice con un puchero - Pero sinceramente, si quieres... si quieres... Porque yo quiero - es torpe para darse a entender - Vamos a la fiesta, pero quizás ahí podamos - se acaricia un poco más y sabe que Jensen está mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, siente su mirada llena de deseo y que puede ver el mismo reflejado en su cuerpo y en lo torpe de sus palabras.

 

\- Está bien. - Ackles responde, tomando la mano de Jared para detener el movimiento de la mano, e impedir que continúe tocándose y volviéndole loco a más no poder.

 

\- No sé si es la influencia de Chad, o es que como yo has entrado en un estado de constante excitación con solo la mención de tu nombre, pero... Nos vas a matar a ambos, así que controla las manos, cachorro.

 

Eso hace reír a Jared que con su otra mano acaricia un poco su cabello - Está bien, está bien - acepta, aclarando su voz - Pero que sepas que tú también tienes la culpa, por ser sexy y tener esa voz.

 

\- Hey, eso lo sé, pero trato de ser modesto contigo, yo sé que soy que ardiente, no hay nadie que se me resista.

 

Jared ríe un poco más y más, joder, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se sentía así de libre y tranquilo con alguien, era mucho tiempo - Eres demasiado engreído - molesta, disfrutando como Jensen aun sostiene su mano - Tienes un ego del tamaño de la universidad.

 

\- Hey, ¿Solo disfrutó amándome a mí mismo, acaso no me has visto? Algunas veces solo puede pensar en llegar de clases y masturbarme solo en la ducha... Es relajante. - Jensen le guiña un ojo mientras entrelaza sus dedos, apretando la mano de Jared en la ducha. - Otras veces fantaseo con cierto chico alto y que me ayuda a amarme un poco más.

 

Sentir como Jensen entrelaza sus manos con él es una sensación agradable, el tan simple contacto se siente suave, seguro y cálido y quizás por eso suspira - Bueno, lo cierto es que siempre me ha gustado tu seguridad y tu ego... más sabiendo que te lleva a pensar en un sexy chico alto en la ducha.

 

\- Si, Skagard siempre se me ha hecho atractivo, pero es un hijo de puta. - se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

 

\- Es el colmo - susurro rodando los ojos y separando su mano de Jensen, para cruzarse de brazos y dejar que su vista se deslice por la carretera.

 

\- Hey, vamos, sabes que hablaba de ti, eres el único hombre que de verdad se me ha hecho atractivo en toda mi vida, con esa sonrisa hermosa y esos hoyuelos de ángel, y esos extremadamente sexys lunares que quiero besar todo el día... - la mano de Jensen acariciaba el muslo de Jared, de arriba abajo, disfrutando ponerle así.

 

\- Oh vamos Jen, según mis amigas eres el sueño húmedo de hombres y mujeres en la universidad, así que tiene que haber algún otro hombre que te gustara - se queja, pese a que sus palabras suenan tranquilas es claro que esta celoso y no puede ocultarlo, exactamente.

 

\- Oh, bueno, realmente no hay nadie, es difícil interesarse en alguna otra persona cuando tu cabeza solo está enfocada en sólo una persona, reconozco que si ha habido compañeros de sexo que han logrado repetir la experiencia unas cinco veces. - dijo, separando su mano del muslo de Jared para colocarla en el volante cuando necesito girar para entrar en el estacionamiento de una enorme casa donde ya retumbaba la música electrónica, universitarios entrando y saliendo de esta, riendo, gritando, aventando balones de football americano. – pero no es más que sexo.

 

\- Experiencia - repite con una suave sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando a sus ojos llega la vista de la enorme casa. - Me dejas algo curioso... wow

 

Es algo verdaderamente grande, quizás por eso hay tantas personas y le sorprende un poco como hay parejas por todas partes haciendo de todo un poco, comida, licor y lo que sospecha que no es humo de cigarro solamente, es una fiesta universitaria en toda regla y se sorprende de no haber venido a una hasta este momento y de alguna forma, descubre que no se siente tan incómodo como pensó en un momento, pero quizás es porque Jensen está a su lado.

 

La gente que conoce a Jensen -superficialmente hablando- es tanta que Jared para de intentar comprender como Ackles, incluso aquí, en un campus universitario, con miles y miles de estudiantes, pueda conocer a tantas personas, o quizás es que ser el Quaterback estrella y uno de los mejores estrategas de Yale en los últimos diez años le hayan dado esta popularidad.

 

Lo cierto es que Jensen no para de saludar personas sin apartarse de su lado, así como más de un beso robado que Jensen deja pasar como un campeón mientras se acerca más a su lado. Muchos aquí saben de la sexualidad diversa de Jensen, muchos aquí se han ido a la cama con él, pero Jared se reconforta en pensar que ellos no fueron más que un viaje de ida y vuelta para el deportista.

 

Aun le sorprende como Jensen puede ser alguien tan distinto al que él conoció, y se enorgullece en pensar que él si llego a saber quién era, incluso si ese "verdadero" Jensen no estaba exento de ser un cabrón. Después de todo, no podía olvidar ni la apuesta, ni los golpes.

 

Tampoco debía olvidar que Jensen Ackles, incluso ahora, era una bestia violenta que cuando era despertaba no actuaba de la forma más racional posible.

 

Era fácil olvidarlo todo lo malo de Jensen mientras se acerca más a él, con esa mirada de niño juguetón y le ofrecía algo de Coke que estaba sellada, feliz de su descubrimiento en medio del refrigerador de aquella enorme fraternidad.

 

\- Te dije que tenían que tener algo aparte de agua que pudieras beber. - sonríe, mostrando todos sus dientes, y el siente el extraño impulso de tirar de sus mejillas pecosas.

 

\- Es un alivio, pensé que aquí solo sobrevivían con cervezas - dice y toma la lata de refresco con una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos están en Jensen y en el terrible impulso de tocarle un poco - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a beber?

 

\- ¿Yo? Tomare esto... - dijo, metiéndose de nuevo en la nevera y sacando una botella de queso derretido. - Y esto... - se giró a los cajones superiores sobre la encimera de mármol y abrió unos cuantos hasta que dio con dos bolsas selladas de Doritos, que tomo entre sus brazos, antes de moverse entre las pocas personas que estaban allí para buscar un envase donde echarlo todo. - Tengo hambre.

 

Jared le sigue con una sonrisa suave, mientras Jensen encuentra un envase donde puede efectivamente unir ambos insumos, lamiéndose los labios.

 

\- ¿Sigues comiendo más que mi hermana? - pregunta divertido, abriendo su propia gaseosa - Oh solo es que el partido, te abrió el apetito.

 

\- Sigo comiendo como un cerdo, pero después de un partido es aún peor. - toma a Jared de la mano mientras esté toma de su bebida, sorprendiendo a Padalecki por cómo le hace caminar por los pasillos de la fraternidad, buscando un sillón decente donde sentarse y que no esté rodeado de tantas personas.

 

Consiguen uno en el jardín, alejado de la estúpida y gigante piscina que está llena de gente, y aunque el lugar no está exactamente solo, cuando Jensen se mete el primer puño de Doritos en la boca, se olvida un poco de su timidez a las multitudes.

 

\- Puedes bailar si quieres, no me molestare. - dice, con su boca llena, ensuciando el uniforme.

 

\- No soy bueno bailando, al menos no en público - dice y aun así se mueve un poco de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la música y quizás es porque se siente cómodo con Jensen para simplemente jugar un poco.

 

Quizás por eso toma un Dorito del envase y lo paso por los labios de Jensen, donde el queso se ha acumulado un poco y luego se lo lleva a los labios - Mm, sabe a queso y a ti.

 

\- Tonto. - recibe una mueca de Jensen, pero tiene que sonreír porque le ha hecho sonrojar un poco. - Te sacaría a bailar, pero temo que acabaríamos haciendo otras cosas.

 

\- Nah, ¿Solo porque en el auto nos desviamos un poco? - dice y se acurruca en el sillón, robando otro nacho - Esto no va a alcanzar, sigo comiendo un poco.

 

\- ¿Dos bolsas no van alcanzar? ¿Qué tanto estas comiendo estos días? Aléjate de mí comida entonces. - se queja, palmeando las manos de Jared que rápidamente le quita el envase de las piernas, colocándolo en su propio regazo. - Tramposo. - en venganza, toma la gaseosa de Jared y le da un largo trago. - mmm, esta fría...

 

\- Necesito más comida que tú, soy más grande - molesta con una sonrisa, aunque esta cambia a un puchero cuando Ackles toma de su soda - Jen, no te la tomes toda.

 

\- No te comas mis Doritos. ¡Y no hagas esa cara! ¡Ugh! - le devuelve la gaseosa de inmediato, viendo como el puchero se transforma en una sonrisa triunfal que Padalecki intenta esconder mientras come y bebe por un rato.

 

La gente va y viene, a veces se detiene a hablarle, a él o a Jared, reconociéndole del equipo de básquet o de una clase pérdida que vieron juntos. Chad se detiene varias veces, trayendo cerveza y aros de cebolla que alguien ha cocinado. Stephen Amell le trae algo de té a Jared y le advierte de no beber cerveza, pasando olímpicamente del quaterback.

 

Christian parece triste y desinflado cuando se sienta a su lado, y para pesar de Jared, cuchichean por largo rato sin que este pueda escuchar siquiera una palabra de lo que dicen. Aunque si capta al final el nombre de su profesor de historia, y eso le hace sentir curiosidad de preguntar.

 

Entonces Kattie llega y para sorpresa de nadie, esta ebria.

 

Para entonces, ya se han acabado los nachos, los aros de cebolla, y cualquier bebida que haya llegado a ambos.

 

Se queja, tiene hambre, sueño, y quiere algo de beber.

 

Aldis Hodge, el amigo de Jensen que parece nunca parar de reír, les libra de Kattie, y aunque Jensen no dice nada, parece avergonzado.

 

Con el movimiento de la noche, se han acercado poco a poco, y ahora una de las piernas de Jensen esta sobre su muslo mientras le besa debajo de la oreja, haciéndole encenderse como un árbol de navidad. Puede sentirle por todas partes, el peso de su pierna, la caricia distraída de esa mano sobre su abdomen, los labios mullidos tocando su cuello, y el aliento de Jensen, que es sorprendentemente refrescante, aunque con un ligero tono a cerveza.

 

Es cálido, sentirle tan cerca y lleva un buen rato suspirando con cada uno de sus besos, le hace sonrojar un poco como escucha la suave y ronca risa de Jensen contra su cuello, sospecha que le gusta tenerle así, de derretido y desconcentrando con cada uno de sus besos. Quizás porque eso le deja ver lo mucho que aún tiene poder sobre su cuerpo.

 

Él tampoco se ha quedado quieto, sin embargo, disfruta subir su mano y acariciar la cabeza de Jensen, su cabello específicamente, mientras le empuja a besarle un poco más, su otra mano está donde late el corazón de Jensen disfrutando el ritmo seguro y fuerte. Están compartiendo cosas tan suaves, pero de alguna extraña forma, es como si sacudieran todo su ser.

 

\- Extrañaba esto. Te extrañaba también, más a que nada. - murmura contra su piel, haciéndole jadear. - Soy un tonto al haber jugado con nuestro amor. - ahora su lengua se une al juego, quitando el sudor de Jared.

 

\- Mmm, Jen - murmura, disfrutando de como su cuerpo empieza a estremecerse un poco - Joder, te extrañaba tanto también - dice y su mano está vez sube del pecho de Jensen a su mejilla, apartándole un momento de su cuello lo suficiente para ver la verdad de sus palabras brillar en esos ojos verdes - Jen...

 

\- No digas nada ahora, por favor, solo déjame... - le pidió, sujetando la mano de Jared para poder besarla, sus ojos sin querer captando apenas un vistazo de la oscura cicatriz.

 

Le duele, Jared puede verlo en sus ojos claros, pero no puede saber exactamente porque. No puede saber cuánto le duele a Jensen haber sido él quien había detonado esa bomba de tiempo que Jared llevaba dentro, llevándole a cometer esta locura. No es fácil no decir nada cuando se tiene tanto por decir, no es fácil cerrar su boca y caer en la pasión de Jensen. ¿Y quién lo diría cierto? Siendo Jensen un maestro cuando se trata de esto.

 

Pero la forma en que besa su mano, relajando poco a poco su cuerpo que se había puesto algo tenso ante la mención de todo aquello que aún estaba entre ambos, hace que pronto los suspiros regresen, tanto que se deja deslizar un poco por el sillón, su cuello hacia atrás, su cabello cae junto con él, mientras siente a Jensen encima de su cuerpo, no totalmente, pero si lo suficiente para que le tome de sus mejillas y las acaricie.

 

\- Hay algo en ti que siempre me ha hecho sentirme irremediablemente vivo, Jared. - le confiesa, besando sus mejillas y luego tentando sus labios con suaves lamidas que hacen que su boca se abra dócilmente; la lengua de Jensen se introduce en el con mucha suavidad, cosquillea su paladar antes de separarse de él y usar sus labios para besarle.

 

El muslo de Jensen, antes colocado sobre los suyos, ahora se empuja hacia su erección aprisionándola lo suficiente como para hacerlo lloriquear y buscar tener un mejor contacto.

 

\- Solo tú me das esta clase de intimidad, ¿Lo sabias? - las manos de Jensen se deslizan por su pecho, deteniéndose brevemente para pellizcar sus pezones antes de seguir bajando. - Jay, bebé, por favor...

 

Ni siquiera puede imaginar que es lo que está pidiendo Jensen, cuando es éste quien le está volviendo loco.

 

Cuando es este quien con sus suaves ojos verdes, llenos de calidez y seguridad, hacen que se derrita un poco, que quiera perderse en la inmensidad de su mirada, que quiera abrazarle hasta que no pueda más. Cuando es este quien le hace sentir tan cercano, tan vivo, tan vulnerable... ¿Qué es lo que pide Jensen que no sea compartir la locura de dejarse llevar por todo lo que sienten?

 

\- Mi Jen - alcanza a murmurar suena posesivo pese a que su voz es apenas un hilo cuando Jensen juguetea con uno de sus dedos por encima de los pantalones que apenas contienen su erección.

 

\- Déjame amarte una vez más. Dame otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

 

Jared estira su mano hasta que está acariciando la suave mejilla de Jensen y este cierra sus ojos disfrutando del suave contacto - Ámame - pide y se siente tan vulnerable que sus ojos se cierran un momento, porque lo que casi siempre ha querido es que Jensen lo ame.

 

\- Voy a hacerlo, cachorro, voy a amarte, esta vez en serio...- le dijo, apretando la erección de Jared con sus dedos, sintiéndola endurecerse aún más. -...esta vez me tomare mi tiempo contigo.

 

Jared tiene que cerrar sus ojos con más fuerza, su cuerpo se sacude de placer y actúa por inercia quizás porque se inclina para tomar a Jensen de la camisa y atraerle con fuerza de nuevo totalmente encima de su cuerpo y besarle. Necesita besarle, necesita expresar todo lo que siente dentro y aún le cuesta verbalizar, necesita, simplemente necesita besarle y esa pasión empieza a expresarse en cómo le besa, lo sabe.

 

Acaba sentándose sobre el regazo de Jensen con sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros de este, sus bocas conectadas en un beso que se vuelve con cada segundo que pasa un poco más sucio e intenso, el intercambio de salivas nunca ha sido tan atractivo para Jared como con Jensen -joder, ni siquiera recuerda cualquier otro beso que se haya dado con alguien más-, solo tiene la mente abierta para chupar la lengua del rubio y escucharle gemir.

 

De donde tiene las manos Jensen, bueno, en eso intenta no pensar demasiado, porque sabe que si lo hace acabara corriéndose dentro de sus pantalones como el adolescente que está intentando dejar de ser; Ackles aprieta sus glúteos con ambas manos y el calor de estas le hace parecer que no tiene absolutamente nada puesto, pues atraviesa sus jeans y le hace sonrojarse al pensar en lo que será estar desnudo sobre Jensen.

 

No puede olvidarse tampoco de la erótica, pero vergonzosa postura en la que esta, puesto que su trasero está colocado sobre la erección del Quaterback, y sobre la que danza a un ritmo lento y tortuoso para ambos.

 

Gime, muy alto, cuando siente a Jensen empujar contra él, el movimiento lujurioso de sus caderas simulando el acto sexual perfectamente, de tal forma que puede imaginarse lo que sería tener el calor pulsante de Jensen dentro de él.

 

\- Cachorro, estoy tan caliente... tú me pones tan caliente... solo puedo pensar en ti, nada más en ti, bebé, en tenerte debajo de mi cuerpo, gimiendo y llorando mientras te jodo...

 

\- Jen... no, no me digas eso.

 

Apenas murmura, apenas se escucha hablar a sí mismo entre cada suave jadeo, siente que si escucha algo así de nuevo sumado al movimiento continuo de sus caderas y las ajenas que tampoco dejan de moverse, siente que puede explotar, que puede derretirse encima del cuerpo ajeno - Estoy tan caliente...

 

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres escuchar como lamería todo tu cuerpo... hasta llegar allí abajo? - la lengua de Jensen se cuela en su oreja y le lame dentro. - Así... - murmura, continuando con su deliciosa tortura. - así te lamería allí abajo. - su lengua penetra un poco más profundo, y Jared tuvo que alejarse porque era demasiado. - Apuesto que tienes un sabor delicioso entre tus piernas.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - pregunto - ¿Que me corra en los pantalones con solo escucharte? - preguntó sin tomar en cuenta que si bien se alejó un poco, la lengua de Jensen logro llegar a su cuello y bajar por todo este, haciendo que se estremeciera.

 

\- ¿Por qué no? - Ackles le devolvió la pregunta, alzando una de sus cejas mientras se dedicaba a dejar una marca morácea en la base de su nuca. - Tu estas a punto de hacerme correrme también, ¿Sabes? Ya no es nada más por fantasear contigo, no, ahora te tengo aquí sobre mi regazo, dándote por tu redondo culito. - acentúa sus palabras con más embestidas, para luego sujetar las caderas de Jared y restregarse con ahínco. - Vamos, bebé, cabalga mi polla.

 

Las palabras de Jensen sacuden su cuerpo, sacuden su consciencia, su lujuria y por último sus caderas, que se mueven aunque lentamente - seguro por todo el placer que siente - "cabalgando" la polla de Jensen, que responden con embestidas, sus manos se entrelazan en algún momento y Jared, es el primero en alcanzar la cúspide de placer, sintiendo como Jensen no le suelta ni un segundo mientras se recrea en su rostro cuando es golpeado por el orgasmo.

 

\- ¡Si, Jared, así bebé...! - solo unos minutos después, Jensen se está retorciendo bajo él, golpeando su culo con tanta fuerza que seguro le saldrá algún moretón, y desea poder sentir la tibia corrida en su piel, en su boca, pero tristemente no puede, pues Jensen se viene en sus pantalones de chándal, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y su boca abierta en un jadeo.

 

Jared se deja caer contra su cuerpo, su rostro se oculta en su cuello, mientras sus manos siguen entrelazadas y de alguna forma se dedican a escuchar la respiración agitada de ambos tratar de regresar a la normalidad, hasta que Jared señala lo obvio con una sonrisa - Nos corrimos en nuestros pantalones - y ríe, ríe porque le divierte, quizás porque suena como dos adolescentes incapaces de controlar toda la pasión que recorre sus cuerpos.

 

\- Tú me hiciste correrme en mis pantalones. - replica sin fuerzas Jensen, cualquier energía restante después del partido, completamente ida. - Estoy muerto... no creo que pueda ni moverme, de verdad me has... agotado.

 

\- Tienes que moverte - le dice apartándose un poco, temiendo que su peso sea demasiado para el cansado quarterback - Porque aún queda gran parte de la noche y ni siquiera hemos bailado - dice, pero lo hace más por molestar y escuchar la queja en los labios ajenos.

 

\- ¿Bailar? Jodete... - murmuro, antes de sonreír. - ¿Sabes, amor? Recuerdo algo que me dijiste en el auto... - dijo, metiendo su mano entre ambos cuerpos, Jared le miro curioso al notar que la mano de Jensen iba directo por debajo de los pantalones de chándal, solo para ser extraída con el viscoso líquido blanquecino. -...algo de que te gustaba el sabor de mi corrida... - los dedos se acercaron a su boca con la obvia intención de ser limpiados.

 

\- Eres un cabrón - le dice, pero nunca admitirá en voz alta como su boca se hace agua de la anticipación y se inclina para lamer los dedos que Jensen le ofrece con muchas, pero en serio muchas, ganas, haciendo un sonido húmedo a la vez.

 

Se la acaba enseguida entre succiones rápidas y necesitadas, su mente nuevamente nublada, intenta ir por más, bajando los pantalones de Jensen, pero este, en un movimiento rápido le detiene, jadeando por la intensa succión.

 

\- Tranquilo, tigre, recuerda donde estamos...

 

\- Tu empezaste - dice con un puchero, mientras Jensen le vuelve a acomodar a su lado en el suave sofá y frota con ganas su cabello haciéndole reír - Te ves cansado - agregó algo preocupado.

 

\- Estoy muerto... - fue su única respuesta mientras se estiraba, haciendo una mueca cuando el pantalón se pegó a su entrepierna gracias a la gran mancha de semen que tenía ahora. - Creo que es hora de irnos...

 

\- Sí, creo que sí - responde con suavidad, inclinándose para dejar un beso en los labios ajenos - ¿Podemos pasar a comprar algo para llevar?, Amell me matara si llego a cocinar a estas horas aunque... - baja su mirada a sus pantalones y se sonroja - Olvídalo, comeré cereal.

 

\- Pediremos McDonald's, no te preocupes, tienen un drivetrough - hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, volviendo a sostenerse las costillas, respiro hondo una vez estuvo de pie. - Voy a dormir toda la semana.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro que no debiste ir al doctor? - preguntó poniéndose también de pie y resistiendo las ganas de llevar sus manos a donde Jensen las tenía de nuevo antes de moverse.

 

\- No, solo que no es la primera vez esta semana que me taclean tan fuerte, Burtz tiene la costumbre de ir a por los Quaterback, ya ha lesionado a tres y ni siquiera vamos por la mitad de la pre-temporada. Debí haber sabido que vendría a por mí. Toda la temporada pasada fue igual.

 

\- Es un idiota - dice mientras salen de la fiesta por la puerta de atrás, para no atraer más las miradas divertidas y algo deseosos de las que ya tenían encima y que hasta ahora solo Jensen había notado - Y si sé que de eso se trata el juego, pero no deja de ser un idiota.

 

\- Es un buen jugador y su estrategia es totalmente válida.

 

\- Lo sé, pero me enoja - dice encogiéndose de hombros - Prométeme que si mañana duele demasiado irás para que te revisen.

 

\- Te lo prometo. - caminaron por la acera, bordeando la casa hasta llegar al estacionamiento frontal, donde pasaron a una pareja besándose, casi arrancándose la ropa, y a la cual ambos ignoraron, la camioneta de Jensen estaba en el mismo sitio donde la habían dejado y Jared no tardo en subirse cuando vio a su novio bostezar.

 

Jensen le sonrió, no sabe muy bien si fue porque noto su preocupación o simplemente por sonreír, lo había estado haciendo mucho desde que ambos habían decidido darse esta oportunidad, el camino a casa se dio en un silencio cómodo, donde más de una vez se habían dedicado a mirarse cuando el otro pensaba que no lo estaban haciendo. El frio de la noche le sirvió para relajarse un poco más y darse cuenta que también estaba cansado, además de hambriento por lo que casi grito de emoción cuando pasaron al McDonald's y el pidió comida para un ejército.

 

\- "¿Quieres algo para ti, Jen?" - Jensen hizo una mueca al imitar a Jared, que no había esperado llegar a su dormitorio para comer. - Habría sido agradable escuchar eso, ¿Sabes? - se burló de Jared, que le había ofrecido la Cajita Feliz, pero se había negado a darle el diminuto Minion amarillo que venía con ella. - ¿Cómo piensas siquiera meter todo eso sin que te vean?

 

\- Tú no dijiste que tenías hambre - dice, defendiéndose mientras muerde una papita - Creo que mi problema es entrar sin que me vean, más bien, la comida será el menor de los problemas si me atrapan llegando a esta hora.

 

\- Precisamente por eso pregunto, como planeas escalar una pared con toda esa comida. - una de las cejas de Jensen se alzó cuando vio que al sacar más papas de la caja roja, varias de esta caían a la alfombra del auto.

 

\- No podrás subir eso sin una escalera.

 

\- Ups - dijo, apresurándose a recoger las papas que habían caído, sabía que Jensen era quisquilloso con su auto - Bueno... llamare a Amell, con algo de suerte contesta y puede abrirme, sigilosamente.

 

\- Stephen, ¿No le viste comiéndole la boca a Chad?

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Algo así como... como... besando? - preguntó con una mueca de incredulidad - Pero pensé que Chad era el rey de los heterosexuales... es decir, por como habla de las chicas, mierda, ¿Y si bebió demasiado?

 

\- Tranquilo, cariño, solo hablaban, hasta que Chad, ebrio le dio un beso, debiste haberlo visto. Cuando esta ebrio hace locuras, una vez intento meternos mano a mí y a Chris. Fue aterrador.

 

Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y asintió varias veces, antes de reírse con suavidad - Sí, suena algo aterrador... - se quedó callado, preocupado - Espero que Stephen no le rechace muy fuerte... es decir, Chad es muy sensible, necesita alguien que le cuide.

 

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que Chad se va a sentir herido?

 

\- Uh... - dice mordiendo una papita lentamente, algo nervioso - Es solo que... no lo sé, creo que Stephen le gusta, pero quizás solo es mi imaginación, él siempre ha dicho que es heterosexual.

 

\- Porque no le preguntas a Chad cuando este sobrio. - cuestionó estacionando frente a la residencia de Jared antes de dar otro bostezo. - ¿Sabes que, bebé? Me apetece dormir contigo hoy.

 

\- Creo que sí debería - contestó encogiéndose de hombros - En fin, ¿Es eso una invitación?

 

\- Eso es una invitación,... Pero con una pequeña trampa...

 

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa? - pregunto confundido.

 

\- Vamos a colarnos por la puerta frontal, sin que nos descubran.

 

\- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? - pregunto sin entender exactamente lo que Jensen decía eso - Nos van a atrapar, somos enormes y yo soy torpe.

 

\- ¿Entonces, que sugieres? - Jensen estaba jugando con él, oh si, estaba jugando de tal forma que era difícil no sentirse un niño travieso.

 

\- Quizás... quizás podemos dormir en tu apartamento.

 

Jensen sonrió, Jared siempre había sido inteligente.

 

\- ¿Y si no quiero llevarte? - le pregunto mientras volvía a encender la camioneta para ponerla en movimiento.

 

\- Diría que eres algo grosero - contesto de inmediato, comiéndose otra papa a la francesa.

 

\- Lo soy. Soy muy grosero, odio a la gente. - le advirtió con una sonrisa. - Pero a ti te quiero.

 

Eso hizo a Jared reír - Pues yo también te quiero - le susurro algo tímido. - Pero tendrás que prestarme algo para dormir, no puedo hacerlo con estos pantalones.

 

\- Puedes dormir desnudo, yo voy a hacerlo. - descarado como solo Jensen Ackles puede hacer, le demostró que no importaba que opción escogiera, en ambas tendría que renunciar a algo.

 

\- ¿De... des...desnudo? - tartamudeo, como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

 

\- Tendrás que dormir desnudo, sí o sí. No hay opción y nada de robar mis bóxer mientras duermo. - le advirtió, quitándole del regazo la bolsa donde iban las hamburguesas y buscando una, aprovechando que estaban en un semáforo en rojo.

 

\- Pero me dará frío - murmura totalmente sonrojado.

 

\- ¿Y qué? - desenvolvió la hamburguesa y en cinco mordiscos ya se la había comido, sin mover el auto, sin preocuparse porque a esa hora de la madrugada alguien fuera a necesitar ir a toda velocidad. Desenvolvió la segunda, bajo la mirada atónita de Jared, y la devoro incluso antes de que a Jared se le ocurriera algo para salvarse de dormir desnudo.

 

\- Me puedo enfermar - agregó con suavidad - Además vives con Kane, ¿Qué haré si por error me ve desnudo?

 

\- Dormiremos con la temperatura regulada, así que no es posible que te enfermes. Además, he visto que duermes con la ventana abierta de tu habitación, así que esa excusa no funciona. - la Hilux comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez en una dirección que Jared no conocía muy bien, aunque sabía que Jensen vivía cerca la facultad, no se imaginaba que era tan cerca, aunque él no necesariamente pasara por allí, nunca.

 

Jensen se comió dos hamburguesas más a las que él le quito la envoltura porque su novio manejaba, y mientras le observaba, pensaba en todas las formas posibles de salirse de la responsabilidad de dormir desnudo con Jensen, aunque no era tan malo, temía que a Jensen no le gustara su cuerpo, aunque sabía que era una tontería, porque el sí que era feo en la preparatoria, todo puntas de hueso y costillas y aun así Jensen le había amado hasta el cansancio.

 

El apartamento era enorme en comparación a la habitación que compartían él y Stephen, y aunque era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos hombres como ellos se movieran con facilidad, no era como esto. De hecho, que Jensen Ackles y Christian Kane vivieran aquí solos, casi le daba envidia... era hermoso: dos habitaciones con baños incluidos, una cocina, una sala comedor y una sala de estar, decorado por ambos, porque era demasiado Texas en comparación con New Haven, incluso tenían una calavera de toro colgada en la sala de estar.

 

Los sillones eran mullidos, pero había dos individuales que eran de cuero. Lo más lujoso, en general, era el televisor, estúpidamente gigante y seguramente solo para jugar videojuegos o ver eventos deportivos. Después de eso, todo era muy sencillo, a la vez. No tuvo mucho tiempo de ver la cocina porque Jensen se fue directo al baño, por órdenes del doctor no se había dado una ducha en el estadio, así que tenía que bañarse en casa para que el agua caliente hiciera su efecto, sobre sus músculos.

 

\- Come, mira, y haz lo que quieras, Jay, voy a darme una ducha, luego puedes ir tú.

 

Asintió con suavidad, mientras aun aferraba el paquete de comida rápida a su pecho, recordando que aún quedaba una o dos hamburguesas que podía comer. Así que se dirigió a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer, se comió la hamburguesa mientras jugaba 2048 en su celular, bastante frustrado aun por no superar el record de su hermano. Poco a poco se dejó caer entre los cojines, un bostezo abandono sus labios y pensó en que todo aquello era un poco irreal para él y con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormido en el sofá que de pronto le pareció muy cómodo.


	30. Capítulo 25C Arreglos y Otros quehaceres

True love will find you in the end  
You'll find out just who was your friend  
Don't be sad, I know you will,  
But don't give up until  
True love will find you in the end  
  
This is a promise with a catch  
Only if you're looking can it find you  
'Cause true love is searching too  
But how can it recognize you  
Unless you step out into the light?

 

El amor verdadero te encontrará al final,  
descubrirás quiénes eran tus amigos.  
No estés triste, sé que lo harás,  
pero no te rindas hasta entonces.  
El amor verdadero te encontrará al final.  
  
Esta es una promesa con trampa,  
porque sólo si lo buscas podrá encontrarte,  
porque el amor verdadero te busca también,  
¿pero cómo podrá reconocerte  
si no sales a la luz?

 

[Daniel Johnston - True Love Will Find You In The End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLU5ZN3Kud4)

 

Ya que Jared estaba invitado a la fiesta, él había decidido que era una excelente idea ir, quizás si Jared bailaba él podía aprovechar y hacerlo con él, quizás quitarse un poco la espina que llevaba clavada dentro desde que Jensen Ackles se había metido en medio de los dos -sí, terco como siempre, así veía las cosas.

 

Pero tan pronto como se separó de Jared en el estadio, no le volvió a ver nunca más, de hecho, ni siquiera llego a verlo en la fiesta más que unos minutos en los que logro hablar con él y lo irrito como nunca nada lo había irritado, la forma en la que miraba a Jensen, en la que se dejaba tocar por él, porque con solo verlos se daba cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 

Solo con darles un vistazo la gente pensaba lo mismo, incluso si algunos hacían comentarios homofóbicos, o se quejaban de porque Jensen Ackles se fijaba en alguien que no era "nadie". Le irritaba que la gente le diera tanta importancia a ese cabrón, Jared era quinientas veces mejor que él, era una persona amable, que odiaba la violencia y que aunque no lo dijera, creía en los cuentos de hadas.

 

Jared era perfecto.

 

¿Cómo podía la gente no ver eso?

 

Entonces, estaba Chad, que creía que Jared y Jensen eran un ítem tan poderoso como Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie, y él quería arrancarse los ojos y las orejas con solo escuchar al nadador hablar de esos dos chicos Texanos, como si fuera su más grande fan. Sin duda, lo que sea que los padres de Chad le hubieran hecho, lo habrían jodido pero bien.

 

Ahora mismo, estaba hablando con Kat y otras cinco chicas de una presentación próxima para la banda, intentado establecer una conversación aun con toda la cerveza que tenía encima. Se preguntaba desde cuando había empezado a beber.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos empezaron a salir? - la voz de Sandra le sorprendió.

 

Aunque era amigo de Jared, realmente no había entablado una amistad tan profunda con las otras dos chicas, era difícil de hacer, a él nunca le habían agradado demasiado las mujeres, le ponían terriblemente nervioso.

 

Quizás por eso se queda en silencio unos segundos, percatándose que Sandra espera claramente una respuesta de él y no de alguna otra persona - ¿Qué? - es lo que atina a decir, aunque ya sabía que la pregunta era para él seguía sin entender exactamente a qué se refería. ¿Salir? ¿Quién?

 

\- Tú y Chad. - sonó algo exasperada cuando lo dijo, haciéndole rodar los ojos, no podía ser que de verdad estuviera preguntándole eso. ¿Que tenía la gente en la cabeza para ponerle a él y a Chad juntos?

 

Es decir, él y Chad habían encontrado una extraña dinámica, si, hablando de todo un poco, saliendo a practicar deportes por ahí y luego yendo a comer cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza, para el sonaba como dos buenos amigos.

 

No se había dado entre ellos ni el más mínimo roce que pudiera indicar algo más, más allá de lo que el baloncesto y la natación hacían necesario que sus cuerpos se acercarán, no había notado nada más. Por supuesto que más de una vez se había encontrado pensando, como el cuerpo de Murray era más ligero y frágil de lo normal y que le sorprendía un poco la fuerza que demostraba en el agua, pero era un pensamiento de índole meramente deportista, uno admirando a otro, nada más.

 

\- No estamos saliendo - dice y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco cuando responde - Solo somos amigos - agrega.

 

\- Aja, eso mismo le dijo mi mamá a mi abuela cuando le pregunto por mi padre. - ella se rio, poniéndolo aún más incómodo, ¿Cómo era capaz que solo su madre y su hermana fueran capaces de acercarse a él sin darle los mismos escalofríos que mujeres como Sandra McCoy le daban? Increíble.

 

Intento alejarse de ella bajo la excusa de ir a buscar algo de tomar, pero esta le siguió, evadiendo a Chad que bailaba en la única pista de baile de la casa, saltando como un chiquillo, con los tres primeros botones de su camisa desabotonados y su cabello rubio yendo de un lado a otro, estaba aún más largo ahora.

 

Trato de no quedarse mirando la risa burbujeante que escapaba de los delgados labios, la forma en que su rostro se iluminaba, mierda, esto era culpa de esa mujer, él no había notado hasta ese instante, que Chad Murray no estaba del todo mal.

 

\- ¿Porque me sigues? - preguntó irritado, entrando a la cocina.

 

\- Solo quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Sabes? Jared me dijo que tus amigos de economía no saben que eres homosexual, así que pensé que necesitarías una amiga.

 

\- No estoy saliendo con Murray... - murmuró buscando un par de cervezas en la nevera - ¿Y porque mierdas Jared anda hablando de mi con ustedes? - está molesto, diablos, incluso de lo que les pudo haber dicho que había entre ellas hasta que Ackles metió su cabeza en medio - Es decir - su voz se hace un poco más suave - Es solo que en economía son algo más conservadores, no quiero que mi sexualidad me traiga problemas.

 

\- Oh, bueno. No fue mi intención molestarte, solo quería saber si iba bien la cosa contigo y Chad, porque él no ha dejado de beber toda la noche y desde que le conocemos, cuando llego aquí en el verano como un chico nuevo y solitario, y algo loco, no le habíamos visto así... parece querer ahogar todas sus venas. Muy hondo.

 

Tenía razón.

 

Él no es que podía decir que conocía a Chad como la palma de su mano, pero habían discutido antes de subir en el auto cuando este le había advertido que dejara a Jared en paz con Jensen, que necesitaban estar juntos, exclusivamente a solas.

 

\- Lo siento... - murmura avergonzado - Es solo que... a veces no es fácil hablar con ustedes las mujeres - dice, pasando una cerveza a Sandy que ríe, pero como si realmente entendiera lo que dice - Discutimos un poco antes, quizás dije algunas cosas hirientes, pero, aun así, él tiene sus propios demonios pese a que intenta ocultarlo.

 

\- Oh, no tienes idea de cuantos, ni siquiera yo que soy buena observadora. Lo que le atormenta es algo que quizás nos cuente algún día, pero deberías ser más considerado con él, Chad no quiere que salgas herido y no, ni él ni Jared me contaron lo mucho que te gusta el gigante, eso se nota a kilómetros.

 

Quiso palmearse la cara para escapar de la vergüenza, pero sabía que no tendría ningún sentido hacerlo. Si tanto se notaba, entonces era obvio que Jared no estaba ni en lo más mínimo interesado en él, aunque a veces le descubriera mirándole con lujuria.

 

Mierda.

 

Sí, él sabía que Chad tenía razón, pero aun así, era un terco, se negaba a dejar a Jared ir.

 

\- Jared no sabe cómo hablar conmigo que está en una extraña relación con Ackles, ha tenido la intención dos veces de decir algo, pero... no es capaz y creo que no lo será - admite dando un suave trago a su cerveza - En cambio Chad, Chad si ha sido más directo en esto, me ha dicho frente a frente que ahí hay algo enorme y que no tengo la más mínima posibilidad. Pero realmente es difícil sobrellevar lo sincero que puede ser.

 

 - ¡Chicos, porque se esconden! - la voz animada de Chad entro en la cocina, acompañada de su cuerpo danzante que de inmediato lleno de animosidad la sala. - Stephen, ¡una foto! - grito, abrazándose al torso de Stephen antes de tirar de el para que saliera de la casa. - ¡Kat tiene una cámara! ¡Sonríe a la cámara! - estaba terriblemente excitado, parecía una montaña rusa de emociones. - ¿No quieres tomarte una foto conmigo? - hizo un puchero y sus ojos repentinamente se aguaron. No pudo moverse, no al menos por unos segundos.

 

\- ¿Qué? - su voz sonó confusa por un segundo, más cuando se concentró en los ojos celestes más claros que había visto nunca, las lágrimas tenían ese efecto, sin duda - No es eso - murmuró sonrojado, maldiciendo el hecho de que se había quedado mucho tiempo viendo los ojos de Murray.

 

\- Entonces tomate una foto conmigo. - le pidió, girándose hacia Kat y sonriendo mientras le abrazaba el torso con ambos brazos. Estaba demasiado ebrio y por lo que había notado Stephen, Kat estaba contenta desde hace unos minutos tomándoles fotos. Esas mujeres disfrutaban demasiado esto. - ¡No les mires! - Chad exclamo y el no supo de lo que hablaba hasta que miro más allá de Kat, hacia la piscina, en el sofá donde había visto a Jared y allí estaba este, el gigante sobre el regazo del Quaterback.

 

Sintió un vacío en su pecho, un vacío molesto, punzante y desgarrador. Quizás porque cada segundo se daba cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de Murray o porque podía contestar que Jared nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en sus brazos como para llegar a aquella posición, tan jodidamente íntima.

 

Casi sin darse cuenta bajo la mirada, alejándola de aquella dolorosa visión y cuando lo hizo se encontró con los ojos azules de Murray sobre él, grande y hermosos, mirándole. No supo que sentir.

 

\- Lo siento - dijo, como si fuera su culpa que Jared no le quisiera. - De verdad lo siento.

 

\- Esta bien - responde, llevando una de sus manos a alborotar más el cabello del rubio que tenía abrazado a su pecho, es justo el momento que Kat siente que debe tomar la foto, cuando la mirada de ambos hombres está conectada.

 

Sintió los brazos de Chad separarse de él, y luego sus frías manos en su rostro, se dejó mover por Chad, quien era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que el y antes de que supiera que estaba ocurriendo, sus labios se conectaron.

 

No se lo espera. Ni en mil años lo esperaría.

 

Pero los labios de Murray eran un suave y agradable consuelo, quizás porque últimamente se sentía muy dejado de lado por Jared y por algunos cuantos más. Por eso devolvió el beso con suavidad, hasta que la consciencia le recordó que Murray estaba bastante tomado y que esto, era un error.

 

\- Espera... sigue besándome... - Chad le rogo, tirando de su camisa para que no se alejara y volviendo a conectar sus labios, sus besos eran torpes y llenos de saliva y dientes que lastimaban sus labios, pero parecía decidido a no soltarle.

 

\- Mañana vas a matarme - murmura contra los labios ajenos, olvidando que Kat está enfrente de ellos y respondiendo a los torpes besos de Murray, diciendo que es mejor llevarle a su ritmo, por supuesto que no es la decisión más racional que ha tomado.

 

\- Stephen... bésame más. - le suplica, lamiendo los labios de Amell hasta que este consigue atrapar esa traviesa lengua entre sus labios y chuparla con ahínco escuchando los gemiditos que suelta Chad y que le están poniendo irremediablemente duro.

 

Lo hace, sus manos dejan atrás la cerveza que sostenía y atrae a su cuerpo a Chad, disfrutando de lo firme y cálido que se siente contra su cuerpo y como robarle el aliento y la poca cordura que le queda es tan fácil y exquisito, esto es una mala idea, muy mala idea pero se siente bien y no encuentra razones para detenerse. Al menos no las suficientes.

 

Siente las delicadas manos de Chad en su nuca, acariciando el corto cabello que se acumula allí y le hace sentir aún más conectado al chico al que ahora devora como un animal hambriento sin importarle absolutamente nada de lo que haga. Deja que sus manos vaguen libres por todo el cuerpo de Chad, sintiendo sus definidos músculos bajo la ropa.

 

\- Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo, Stephen. - balbucea en el corto segundo en el que se separan.

 

Eso no suena mal, ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha estado con alguien, pero suena mal cuando recuerda que un hombre heterosexual que ha bebido de más, es quien se lo pide, por eso usa toda su fuerza para separarse.

 

-Te llevare a tu apartamento, has bebido de más.

 

\- Pero... - Chad se muerde el labio y es tan jodidamente sexy que va a reventar. - Esta bien...

 

\- Vamos - dice, tomando a Chad por los hombros y empujándole un poco lejos de él y en dirección a la salida, a la vez que ignoraba la mirada indescifrable de Sandy.

 

\- ¡Hasta luego, mundo! - Chad ríe, nuevamente animado mientras sigue a Stephen con paso tambaleante.

 

\- Shuuu, joder - murmura sonrojado, porque media fiesta debe pensar que él y Chad van a llevar la fiesta a un lugar privado y eso solo suma más a la lista de cosas por las que Chad va a matarle mañana.

 

Mierda.

 

 

Observa todas las cartas que tiene sobre la mesa y deja salir un largo suspiro.

 

Aunque no se podría decir que están mal, no están en su mejor momento, los papeles de mierda en obras de mierda, las interminables horas de ocio, se hacen cada vez más difíciles de llenar, puesto que no le agrada siquiera pensar en tener que ser una camarera en un café de mierda al que solo van viejos pervertidos. Como están las cosas, sabe que eso será pronto su futuro.

 

\- Estúpidas cuentas - dice a la nada.

 

Lo cierto es que Genevieve y ella no viven con casi ningún gasto que pueda recortar en momentos así, como una medida preventiva, por el contrario, lo cierto es que viven a un nivel bastante básico, cereal, arroz, frijoles de marca genérica, unas bebidas de mierda que sospecha que está hecho de cualquier cosa menos frutas y de por sí, estas son lo más cercano a una fruta real que pueden comprar y ni que decir la luz y el agua, gastan lo mínimo, a veces se bañaba juntas por ello. Claro, también por diversión.

 

No tienen cable y el internet han llegado a un acuerdo con el vecino de enfrente para compartirlo, el chiquillo esta tan pobre o más que ellas que accede con gusto, a veces lo invitan a comer incluso, aunque Genevieve le mire con esa expresión que le recuerda que tienen la comida exacta, pero no puede ver a alguien pasar hambre, no cuando ella y su novia han experimentado eso en algún momento.

 

Claro que después ha tenido que tragarse su orgullo y llamar a su padre. Solo han sido dos veces, pero no quiere una tercera, se supone que esto, todo esto, iba a ser temporal, después de todo sabe que ella y Gen tienen lo necesario para triunfar.

 

Pero el triunfo no llega, ser bonita no basta, si no tienes los contactos es difícil convencer a los productores con una actuación. Quizás debió tomar la oferta de Tom e irse a Nueva York, actuar con él, dejar que Tommy le ayudara a llegar alto. Pero ahora ni con Tom puede contar, además de que sería humillante tener que llamarle.

 

Después de todo lo que hizo, esto... Esto es solo karma.

 

\- ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí! - esa es Genevieve que entra por la puerta, emocionada, agitando un par de papeles al aire. - ¡Vamos a ser ricas!

 

\- ¿Qué? - dice, claramente confundida, pero Genevieve ha dejado los papeles en la mesa para tomar sus manos y hacerla saltar con ella, haciendo que poco a poco su alegría se le contagie y una risa suave se forme en sus labios, mientras siguen brincando - ¿Te ganaste la lotería?

 

\- Oh, cariño, van a pagarme diez mil dólares por el guion que escribí. - grito como solo la había escuchado gritar cuando habían ido a Orlando con su padre. - Nos vamos a poder ir de aquí. Conseguir un sitio mejor.

 

\- ¿Diez mil dólares? - repite y esta vez es ella quien no puede evitar gritar - Eso es mucho y la experiencia, Gen, te vas a dar conocer más con este guion.

 

\- Van a hacerlo una serie, va a ser genial, me quieren como productora y creadora, aunque ya sabes cómo es ese negocio... Y, ¿Adivina que más? - parecía más emocionada por esta idea que por la otra y eso confundió a la pelirroja.

 

Era increíble como esas palabras podrían cambiar tanto su día. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de llamar de nuevo a su padre cuando Genevieve había llegado con esa increíble noticia, haciéndole la mujer más feliz del mundo, no porque tendrían dinero y podrían mudarse o porque quizás esta vez podrían comenzar a comprar verduras, sino porque Genevieve lo había logrado, había confiado en ella misma y el talento que Collins siempre celebro y ahora todo el mundo podría reconocerla.

 

\- Una serie - repite incrédula - Por favor, amor, ¿Que puede ser mejor que eso? - dice dejando que Gen la atraiga a su cuerpo y le robe un suave beso, que solo hace que su sonrisa aumente.

 

\- Que puedes optar por un papel, sé que no quieres conseguirlo todo tan fácil, pero escribí este personaje... para el que serias perfecta.

 

Danneel no puede creer lo que escucha, es algo insólito, es como si un Dios que ella no sabía que existía hubiera dado respuesta a todas sus plegarias de un solo golpe, pero, ¿Seria lo correcto aceptarlo? ¿O seria tomar mucho de su novia? No, no, no, tenían que ahorrar, ¡Ahorrar! algo que ella nunca había hecho en su vida, joder, gastaba todo lo que tenía apenas llegaba a sus manos, pero ahora era diferente, estaba intentado cambiar los patrones de su vida, deshilar todas esas horribles ataduras que no se había dado cuenta que tenía y empezar desde cero.

 

Sí.

 

Nada de mudarse, nada de vestidos caros y solo verduras orgánicas de algún rastrillo local.

 

\- Gen - dice y lleva su mano a su frente, donde se asomaba un poco de su cabello que había medio arreglado en una coleta alta - Es solo que, no sé si es correcto... ¿Y si ellos tienen a alguien mejor en mente?

 

\- No lo tendrán, no tendrán a nadie. Tú, tú vas a ser la elegida.

 

Cuando Gen le hablaba así, le hacía sentir que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

 

\- Me lo pensare. - se vio obligada a asentir, no podía decirle directamente que no, no cuando la veía tan feliz.

 

 

 

Está trabajando en Macklemore's, un prestigioso restaurant de Boston, donde cada uno de los ingredientes es escogido minuciosamente, con carnes de cortes perfectos, con la cantidad de grasa exacta para poder hacer lo que se quisiera con ella. Vegetales brillantes, elegantes, enormes. En definitiva, todo tenía una elegancia que nunca pensó tendría que vivir.

 

Ahora estaba allí, trabajando desde temprano en la mañana hasta tarde en la noche, haciendo lo que más le gustaba en el mundo.

 

Cocinar.

 

Ni su madre se lo creía.

 

La cocina se había convertido en una pasión irrefrenable y se había graduado en la academia con altas expectativas, se había sentido como una estrella de cine en apogeo, los contratos le llovían de muchas manos, pero él había escogido Macklemore's por una razón y esa razón estaba ahora durmiendo en el sofá, desparramada entre libros y papeles que se le pegaban a la piel, ligeramente sudada por dormir con la ventana abierta en plena primavera.

 

Estiro su mano y acaricio el cabello rubio de Alona Tal.

 

Macklemore's, estaba ridículamente cerca de la facultad y por ende de la universidad, por lo que no había tenido que tener con su novia la incómoda discusión de quien debía moverse por el estilo de vida del otro, sabe que Alona aún no se había dado cuenta de ello y que cuando lo hiciera, quizás, se sentiría enojada, después de todo aun le costaba bastante dejarse cuidar.

 

Sin embargo, él se había esforzado en que no se diera cuenta de ello, en que tuviera que desayunar, almorzar y comer, porque la rubia era de esas que se perdía en los libros, que se perdía en todo lo que tenía que hacer y el resto del mundo perdía interés a su alrededor.

 

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, comenzó a cerrar los libros, usando los marcadores para separar las páginas en las que estaban abiertos y organizándolos en la mesa baja, retirando los papeles y los lapiceros que estaban por todo el sofá como pequeñas sorpresas. Más de una grabadora cayó al suelo, y el las coloco todas sobre la mesa, suspirando cuando por fin consiguió vislumbrar entera a su pequeña novia.

 

\- No sé cómo duermes de esa forma. - se quejó, yendo a quitar las pantuflas de Alona, y dejándolas caer en el suelo.

 

La escucho quejarse en sueños y murmurar algo en un susurro, de un tribunal o alguna de esas mierdas que hablaban los abogados, sonrió, porque el final de semestre sin duda estaba llevándose lo mejor de ella, diablos, que le gustaría ser el protagonista al menos de sus sueños. Sonrió con nostalgia, a veces le preocupaba un poco como encontrar un equilibrio entre los mundos tan pero tan diferentes que se habían empeñado en vivir.

 

Sentía que con cada día que pasaban separados la relación de ambos se deterioraba. Él no quería perderla, no cuando la amaba tanto que dolía pensar siquiera que tuvieran que separarse.

 

Extendió su mano y tomo la de ella, pero tuvo que soltarla cuando sintió como sus lágrimas afloraban, sin duda, esto le estaba afectando demasiado.

 


	31. Capítulo 26 Verdad o Sacrificio

Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you  
Yet the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go...  
And the trumpets they go...  
Yeah, the trumpets they go...  
They go...  
Is it weird that I hear  
Violins whenever you're gone?  
-Whenever you're gone-  
Is it weird that your ass  
Remind me of a Kanye West song?  
-Kanye West song-  
Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
-Turning me on-  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?

Damn, is it weird that I hear  
Angels every time that you moan?  
-Time that you moan-  
Is it weird that your eyes  
Remind me of a Coldplay song?  
-A Coldplay song-  
Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
-Turning me on-

 

Cada vez que te desnudas,  
oigo sinfonías en mi cabeza.  
Escribí esta canción simplemente mirándote,  
Los tambores ya se acercan  
y las trompetas van diciendo...  
Y las trompetas van y dicen...  
sí, las trompetas dicen...  
van y dicen...  
¿Es raro que oiga   
violines cada vez que te vas?  
-Cada vez que te vas-  
¿Es raro que tu trasero  
me recuerde a una canción de Kanye West?  
-Una canción de Kanye West-  
¿Es raro que oiga  
trompetas cuando me pones caliente?  
-Me caliente-  
¿Es raro que tu sujetador  
me recuerde a una canción de Katy Perry?

Maldición, ¿es raro que oiga  
ángeles cada vez que gimes?  
-cada vez que gimes-  
¿Es raro que tus ojos   
me recuerden a una canción de Coldplay?  
-una canción de Coldplay-  
¿Es raro que oiga  
trompetas cuando me pones caliente?  
-Me pones caliente-

[Trumpets - Jason Derul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1c46vLWI2WQ)

 

****   


 

Estaba haciendo demasiado calor, los rayos del sol apuntaban con tremenda maestría cada rincón a donde fueran capaces de llegar, el cielo celeste, desprovisto de nubes ayudaba a que se filtrara con facilidad. De hecho en la pequeña terraza de su casa, donde estaba sirviendo el desayuno a su supuesto novio y a su hermano, el sol hacía de las suyas, pese al techo que en apariencia les protegía.

 

La piel se sentía un poco pegajosa, incluso su ropa se siente un poco pesada y molesta y sus ojos azules, están un poco más sensibles de lo normal, después de todo, el exceso de la claridad siempre los ha irritado más de lo que debería, eso aunado al bochorno que sentía, hacía que su mal humor empezara alcanzar niveles insospechados.

 

Estaba cansado, molesto y sintiéndose que podía culpar a lo que fuera de todo el embrollo en su vida, eso incluido el desmedido sol que invadía el lugar a esas horas de la mañana. Lo cierto es que su hermano parecía notarlo, porque se había dedicado a conversar con Richard y apenas le había dirigido la palabra, lo agradecía mucho, porque no se sentía totalmente dispuesto a contestar con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba y su hermano - siendo justamente quien le crio junto a su abuela - sabia cuando estaba peligrosamente en el límite.

 

Entonces, allí estaba, el estúpido mensaje.

 

Haciéndole sentir más culpable de lo que nunca se había sentido en estos días.

 

"Voy a Henderson, quiero verte."

 

Era tan simple, tan sencillo, y en otra ocasión habría gritado "¡Si, ven a verme, Chris, te amo, te extraño, te quiero mucho!"

 

Pero ahora, la taza de café que se había llevado a los labios se tambaleo en sus manos, unas cuantas gotas de café cayeron sobre el mantel blanco cuando leyó el mensaje la primera vez, posteriormente se quedó mirando la negrura de su taza un segundo, antes de pensar que solo tenía unas dos horas para idear una forma de alejar a su hermano y a Richard, sin que sospecharon absolutamente nada. Pero aun peor, tenía unas dos horas para hacer algo con Christian.

 

Ese mocoso, le había dicho que estaba ocupado, que fuera paciente, pero no, tenía que aparecer cuando él estaba "engañándole" con otro. Se llevó las manos al rostro, y cuando Sasha le pregunto qué ocurría, el solo negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, el corazón martillando en su pecho. Iba a salirse, iba a tener un fallo cardiaco y morir. Aunque eso no sonaba tan mal, morir parecía la única solución ahora.

 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sintió la desesperación alojándose en su garganta. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Chris descubría esta mentira? ¿Qué iba hacer si entonces decidía dejarle?, se levantó sin atender los llamados de su hermano y empezó a caminar desorientado, al menos hasta que el sonido del timbre le trajo a la realidad de golpe.

 

No.

 

No.

 

Simplemente no podía ser, Christian.

 

Ni siquiera sabía porque pensaba en su novio en ese momento, en realidad, podía ser cualquiera, Shannen, Mike, Drew que venía a pedir consejo o Paul a contarle lo muy cerca que estaba de entrar en pánico con Somerhalder. O tal vez era alguien equivocado.

 

Sí, no era Christian.

 

Abrió la puerta, y de pronto sintió deseos de cerrarla de nuevo.

 

\- Hey, amor. - Christian lucia desgastado, un poco más delgado, con barba y el cabello largo recogido en una coleta que caía por sobre su hombro. - ¿Me extrañaste?

 

 

 

Se podría decir que él no lo había hecho a propósito, claro que no, pero de Jensen Ackles no se podía decir lo mismo. En definitiva que no. ¿Cuál era la situación? Pues, él había invitado a Jensen por primera vez a la habitación, dejándole admirar todos los cambios que había hecho en más de ocho meses, como no solo el color, sino gran parte de la estructura que se podía cambiar, había sido cambiada. Si, era un cuarto nuevo, y un cuarto compartido.

 

Por supuesto que Stephen estaría allí, tenía unos días libres de exámenes y lo estaba aprovechando para estudiar para más exámenes que estaban por venir, y como no tenía clases y ya había excedido su límite en la biblioteca, estaba en el suelo frente a su cama, con Ross acostado sobre varios libros y mantas, estudiando.

 

La colisión había sido inevitable.

 

No entre Stephen y Jensen, no, ellos se habían saludado lo más cortésmente. Él hablaba de ellos, que no eran pareja o novios, y que intentaban ser amigos, amigos que al ver una cama enloquecían.

 

Después de quitarse los zapatos y quitarse el suéter, beso a Jensen, fue un beso inocente, de esos que decían "te amo, pero no puedo decírtelo, así que te beso", y esa fue la chispa que provoco el incendio.

 

Debió haberlo sabido, pues Jensen siempre era un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y además, sabía que Jensen siempre había tenido esa maña de ser un provocador de primera, lo había hecho con Ian miles de veces y que lo hiciera con Stephen era de esperarse.

 

Así que había tomado el cuello de su camisa cuando había intentado alejarse y sonreído suavemente, sus ojos verdes brillando traviesamente en el mismo instante que le atrajo de nuevo a sus labios, logrando que apenas si pudiera sonreír un instante antes de que el mundo dejara de existir para ambos en ese instante.

 

Ellos estaban en esta etapa en que podían besarse durante horas y horas, en que sus labios se acariciaban, sus lenguas se enredaban y compartían la saliva que no se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, estaban enloquecidos en sentirse y Jensen lo sabía, que eran como una bomba que estallaba a la más mínima provocación.

 

Era inevitable.

 

Por eso Stephen se había marchado, refunfuñando muy alto, no había podido pedir disculpas porque tenía las manos de Jensen debajo de su camisa y este no parecía tener intenciones de soltar su boca, ni siquiera para dejarlo respirar.

 

Era tan liberador volver hacer esto, volver a besarse sin que le importara el mundo.

 

Le encanta que Jensen se detuviera por momentos cuando se besaban para admirar la suave sonrisa que florecía en su rostro de un pronto a otro, no sabía bien lo que pasaba en ese instante por la cabeza del rubio, pero también le gustaba ver sus mejillas rojas y su expresión serena, le gustaba que Jensen estuviera tranquilo.

 

\- Eres malo - le acusa, haciendo que su "amigo" ría sin ninguna vergüenza - prácticamente salió corriendo.

 

\- Bien hecho, eso es por decirme que se había besado contigo... yo te beso mejor, ¿Cierto? - lo último lo dijo suavemente, besando su barbilla.

 

\- Ohhhh, no lo sé - molesto tratando de evitar un quejido cuando Jensen mordió su barbilla en venganza - Si, si... eres algo celoso Jen ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? - molesto de nuevo, estaba tan feliz, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras subía sus manos por las mejillas de Jensen hasta su cabello, acariciando con cuidado y suavidad, últimamente también le gustaba mucho hacer eso, simplemente sentir a su lado al rubio.

 

\- Es tu culpa, vas por allí enamorando a otros chicos, encantándolos con esa hermosa sonrisa y esos lunares que son míos y solo míos. - posesivamente, succionando sobre el lunar en la barbilla de Jared, dándole luego otro pequeño mordisco. - Quiero que me ames, quiero hacer que me ames como antes.

 

\- No ando enamorando a nadie - se queja y termina riéndose con fuerza, cuando Jensen de un movimiento le tira hasta que su cabeza queda recostado sobre sus piernas es una posición íntima que le sonroja un poco, mientras vuelve a subir sus manos para alcanzar las mejillas de Jensen - Estamos haciendo eso - susurro - estamos amándonos como antes o mejor - dice y Jensen vuelve a besarle, esta vez con más fuerza.

 

Aunque lastimosamente, el celular de Jared decide sonar en ese instante.

 

\- Si es Amell voy a mandarlo a la mierda. - le dijo de inmediato Ackles, mirando el celular como si fuera su peor enemigo. - Y si es Ian también, estás advertido.

 

\- No puedes mandar a la mierda a Ian cariño, él no sabe nada - le recuerda haciendo que Ackles se encoja de hombros - Hey, Chad... ¿Qué? ¿Ya empezaron a decir quienes eligieron los estudiantes de segundo año?, joder, perdí la noción del tiempo, es que estaba... estaba…

 

\- Besándote con tu futuro esposo. - agrego Jensen mientras se ponía de pie y ajustaba su erección dentro de sus pantalones jeans. - ¿Para qué vas a ir? Total no te eligió nadie. - se quejó el Quaterback.

 

\- Cállate - murmuró sonrojado - Espera ¿Cómo sabes que no me eligió nadie? - preguntó con un suave puchero, aunque bastante pronunciado - Pero, pero... ¿Porque?, soy amigable, tierno e inteligente, soy un buen novato a elegir.

 

\- Y guapo - agregó Chad en voz alta, tanta que se escuchó a la perfección.

 

\- ¡Voy a matarte, Chad! - Jensen intento quitarle el teléfono, pero Jared lo empujo con su largo pie. - Nadie te eligió, Jared. - le recordó sacándole la lengua en venganza, haciendo que las mejillas de este se pusieran aún más rojas.

 

\- No molestes - se queja con un enorme puchero, sacándole la lengua de vuelta a Jensen.- Espérame ahí Chad, enseguida llego, pon atención para ver si dicen mi nombre, si, si ya llego.

 

\- ¿Vas a interrumpir nuestra sesión de besos por eso? - el Quaterback se le antojaba molesto hoy, pero suponía que era porque tenían un día sin verse y ya ambos sestaban volviendo un poquito locos.

 

Se colocó los tenis de nuevo y tomo la mano de Jensen, que se quejó todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la camioneta, habían apena tocado sus helados cuando ya estaban con ganas de ponerse las manos encima, así que su helado estaba parcialmente completo cuando lo tomo de la heladera de la camioneta.

 

\- ¿Y si te escoge un idiota que harás?

 

Jensen le miro un segundo, mientras encendía la camioneta, la pregunta que había hecho aunque estaba impregnada de un tono molesto era hecha realmente en serio y observó cómo Jared se daba cuenta de ello, con sus ojos verdes algo asustados - después de todo conocía esa expresión muy bien - concentrándose en lamer detenidamente su helado de paleta.

 

\- No lo sé, que tal si me elige alguien que se robe mi comida. Mierda, que voy a hacer... si nadie me eligió o me eligió un imbécil, no debí dejarlo al azar, debí arreglarlo como lo hace la mayoría.

 

\- Pudiste habérmelo pedido.

 

\- Te lo insinué la otra vez y dijiste que no sabías si era buena idea - se quejó de nuevo, devorando su helado producto de los nervios.

 

\- Eso es porque no estábamos juntos.

 

Suspiro ante eso, quería contestarle que ahora no estaban exactamente juntos, pero sería un poco brusco de su parte, porque intuía que para Jensen si lo estaban y no quería herirlo en ese sentido. Por eso se quedó callado y siguió lamiendo su helado, mientras con su otra mano sosteniendo el celular esperaba si Chad tenía alguna noticia.

 

\- ¿Sabes? Si no te elije nadie, yo te ayudare. - le prometió Jensen, colocando su mano en el muslo del alto para tranquilizarlo. - Siempre puedes contar conmigo.

 

Eso pareció relajar un poco al más alto, que tomó un poco de aire que dejó salir segundos después hasta que su cuerpo entero se tranquilizó, ese extraño efecto tenía Jensen Ackles sobre él.

 

\- ¿Sí? ¿Siempre? - preguntó de vuelta.

 

\- Siempre... lo que me lleva, ¿Vas a ir a Henderson para primavera, no? - pregunto casualmente, haciendo sonreír a Jared al escuchar el tono desinteresado.

 

\- Sí claro que si... mi familia y amigos están quejándose de que no voy para nada seguido y además, me muero por ver a Ross - ¿Y qué harás tú, Jen? ¿Iras a visitar a tus padres?

 

\- No lo sé, no creo... apenas les vi para Navidad. - se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca pensativa mientras estacionaba frente a la facultad. - Aquí vamos...

 

\- Pero - no puede continuar con su pregunta porque Chad apareció de la nada gritando su nombre y corriendo hacia la camioneta.

 

\- Vamos JT aún faltan anunciar, quizás tenga suerte de no quedar con un depravado sexual - dice, más para molestar a Jensen que a Jared.

 

Dentro del salón de conferencia ya quedan menos alumnos, puesto que no son demasiados a esta altura del año, así que se sientan en los últimos puestos, Jensen relajado a su lado mientras que Chad le comenta quien eligió a quien del salón que ellos conocían.

 

Estaba nervioso, más nervioso de lo que había estado cuando se había subido al auto.

Había mirado a Jensen, pero este estaba solo mirando al frente, evitando que sus miradas se encontraran.

 

Así que se concentró en escuchar los últimos nombres, la cara de alivio de sus compañeros fue contrario a la suya que creció en incertidumbre cuando no escucho nunca su nombre. Nunca en su vida había dejado algo al azar, era un buen estudiante, con buenas notas, porque absolutamente todo lo planeaba, pero por alguna extraña razón, pensó que sería elegido sin mucho esfuerzo.

 

\- No me van a elegir - le murmuró con los ojos húmedos a Chad.

 

Entonces llamaron su nombre, llamaron su nombre y sintió como se ponía pálido y seguramente su tensión se bajaba al límite. Luego ocurrió algo extraordinario, sintió una paz recorrerle, incluso si lo único que quería en estos momentos era girarse y darle con el puño en la cara a Jensen Ackles, que estaba sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie.

 

\- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto, sin mirar a Jared.

 

Chad a su lado parecía a punto de morir ahogado de risa.

 

\- Eres un idiota - le responde, cruzándose de brazos, esta vez con un enorme puchero - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me habías elegido, Jen? ¿Por qué? ¿No viste que estaba asustado?

 

\- No podía decirte, me avergonzaba. - le dijo, girándose y viendo que Jared estaba indignado. - Lo siento, quería que fuera una sorpresa... puedes rechazarme si quieres.

 

Jared le miro un segundo, antes de que su mano se moviera para tomar la de Ackles y apretarle un poco - No quiero rechazarte - responde con suavidad. - Aunque no entiendo por qué te avergonzaba, exactamente.

 

\- Es que... de verdad no sé si esperabas a alguien nuevo. -tiro de la mano de Jared para acercarlo y así poder abrazarlo y besar su mejilla.

 

\- Esperaba alguien que cuidara de mí y no me dejara morir en el campus, eso esperaba y recibí más que eso - dice dejando que Jensen le acerque a su pecho y le robe unos suaves y cariñosos besos.

 

\- No te dejare morir en el campus aunque sea lo último que haga. - tuvo el descargo de reírse, y esta vez no se salvó del golpe de Jared en su estómago. - ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó de inmediato, inclinándose para besar la nariz de Padalecki. - ¿Quieres regresar a que nos besemos un poco más o quieres caminar? - le pregunto, observando a Kattie charlar con Chad, ugh, tenía que llevarse a Jared antes de que las cosas se pusieran raras. - Tenemos un día sin vernos. Eso es mucho tiempo por recuperar.

 

\- Cierto, ya te dije cuanto te extrañe ayer - dice y deja que Jensen empiece a jugar con pequeños mordiscos suaves en su nariz haciéndole reír, se sentía tan relajado, nadie parecía importarle lo cariñosos que andaban, la forma en que se miraban, sus besos, nada. - Vamos a caminar y compartiremos algunos besos por ahí ¿Sí?

 

\- Amo cuando pierdes el miedo... Eres una persona distinta cuando eso ocurre... - paso su mano una última vez por el cabello de Jared, sonriendo orgulloso. - Es difícil decir esto, pero, me hace feliz que aún después de toda la mierda que hice... Que te hice... Quieras darme una oportunidad.

 

Jared acarició la mejilla de Jensen una vez más, antes de besar los labios ajenos con suavidad, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido por escuchar que era capaz de hacer feliz a Jensen.

 

\- Te quiero Jen, nos merecemos esto... una segunda oportunidad.

 

El parque a esas horas estaba soleado y lleno de estudiantes, inundado con gente que iba y venía de los pocos salones que aún tenían clases. Había también algunos perros corriendo con freesbies en sus bocas y la mirada de Jared se ensombrecía un poco con eso. Estos días habían sido difíciles sin Ross, nunca había sido su intención que Jared se deprimiera por su idea de ir al parque, pero considerando lo que había ocurrido, era muy tarde para ello.

 

\- Quiero que vayamos a algún sitio juntos... Antes de que te vayas a Henderson.

 

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho cuando este en Henderson - dice, mientras caminan debajo de un amplio árbol - Así que no sería tan mala idea - aunque lo dice apretado la mano de Jensen, solo para sentirle a su lado, hay momentos en que es bastante difícil que el miedo de que esto no funcione le invada, aunque sabe que es mutuo.

 

\- Mmmm... Estaba pensando en ir a acampar al río, pero no sé si quieras ir a algún otro lugar.

 

\- ¿Solo nosotros? - pregunta con cautela - Sin ninguna mujer que te bese y me haga enojar ¿Cierto? - hace reír a Jensen, porque este recuerda exactamente la reacción de Jared al ver como se besaba con aquella chica la primera vez que habían ido a acampar en grupo. Le encantaba ver a Jared celoso, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, por supuesto.

 

\- No tenía intención de llevar a alguien más, si va a ser nuestra despedida... Tenemos que estar solos. - le aseguró, deteniéndose en un banco de madera que estaba en la sombra de un árbol con flores nacientes. - Por supuesto, no se lo menciones a nadie. No quería a nadie con ellos, no cuando había pasado tango tiempo deseando estar a solas con él, experimentar de nuevo ese sentimiento de intimidad que Jared le daba y que nadie más había sido capaz de enseñarle.

 

\- Te he extrañado de verdad... No solo ayer, sino estos dos últimos años... Intente sacarte de mi cabeza... Pero hasta ahora. no ha sido posible.

 

\- No le diré a nadie - acepta emocionado, metiendo sus brazos entre los de Jensen para reposar su cabeza en el firme pecho, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad - También lo intente sabes, lo intente muchas veces, pero de una u otra forma me resultó imposible.

 

\- Lo era... Siempre recordaba nuestro viaje... - metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saco la billetera, buscando entre los pliegues una foto, una foto de Jared y el vestido para hacer ski, y luego dos boletos de avión arrugados que desdobló para que Jared pudiera leer. - ...y también recuerdo lo que había planeado para esa Navidad... Ir a Hawaii... Desafortunadamente, tendríamos que haber ido con mi familia. Pero podrías haber visto la playa...

 

Jared se separó un poco, en silencio, tomo la foto en la que ambos aparecían. Jensen estaba más joven que ahora, aunque su rostro seguía siendo básicamente el mismo, él era quien era difícil de reconocer, tan delgado, tan débil, pero si podía reconocer su propia sonrisa, él estaba muy feliz ese día.

 

No solamente era por la nieve, el hotel donde se quedaron o que incluso aprendió a usar una cámara, sino porque Jensen le sostenía a su lado con tanta fuerza que pensó que nunca le dejaría ir, eso le hacía inmensamente feliz, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco. Luego, su vista se concentró en los arrugados boletos, Jensen tenía planeado pasar navidad con él, tenía planeado volver a él y esa pequeña verdad, le dolió más de lo que podía manejar ahí mismo.

 

\- Has guardado esto todo este tiempo - dice, es más una afirmación que una pregunta.

 

\- He guardado muchas otras cosas, por ejemplo, la culpa de saber que por mis imprudencias no pudimos ser felices entonces, o cuánto daño cause en esa horrible escuela... Si solo hubiera aceptado que me gustabas desde que te vi tan joven y decidido... Nada del dolor y la humillación que sufriste por mi hubiera existido.

 

Guardo la foto, pero dejo que Jared acariciara los boletos un poco más.

 

\- Soy un tonto... A veces desearía no haber ido a Nevada, haberme quedado en Texas con la abuela, nunca haberte conocido.

 

Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejilla - No digas eso... - pide Jared volviendo a esconder su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen - No eras el único con problemas, así hubieras admitido que te gustaba, ¿Podías esperar que yo hiciera lo mismo? ¿Que admitiera lo que era, cuando me odiaba tanto? no sabemos qué hubiera pasado y hoy, en el presente, lo único que sé es que no quiero perderte Jen.

 

\- Incluso si así hubieras tenido un periodo tranquilo como nerd en Henderson? - le preguntó, acercándole más a su cuerpo.

 

\- Aun así - dice seguro, disfrutando de como los fuertes brazos de Jensen le resguardan - Además, no eras el único que... bueno, que me molestaba, así que quizás ni aun así hubiera tenido un periodo de tranquilidad.

 

\- Quizás... - Ackles beso su cabello, para luego soplar las florecillas que habían caído sobre él, pasando sus dedos entre las suaves hebras. - Por lo que dije, Jared... Perdóname. - No había nada que perdonar, eso Jared pensaba, pero entonces el Quaterback continúo hablando. - Solo estoy enfadado conmigo mismo... No fue tu culpa, nunca fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió, tenías tus razones para creerle a Dani y no a mí.... Solo insinúe eso porque me enfada pensar que no hice lo suficiente para ganarme tu confianza en aquel entonces, incluso ahora... Incluso ahora siento que nada de lo que hago es suficiente y me da miedo perderte... Me asusta luchar por ti, porque no sé si deba hacerlo... ¿Y si hago algo y te pierdo esta vez para siempre?

 

No pudo evitarlo, empezó a llorar en los brazos de Jensen, en el exacto momento en que este decidió abrazarle con más fuerza aun. Era evidente que se había dado cuenta, pese a su vana esperanza de que Ackles no notara como su cuerpo se sacudía.

 

Había soñado de muchas veces y de distintas maneras con lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, una disculpa, una disculpa real y concreta. Escuchar de los labios de Jensen que aquella mujer no tenía razón, que su amor era tan sincero como el propio, que lo mejor que había vivido, no era una mentira.

 

\- Tienes que hacerlo - respondió - Tenemos que hacerlo - se refería a lo de luchar, evidentemente se refería a ello.

 

\- Lo haremos... - dijo con suavidad, su voz apenas temblando pese a que él también estaba llorando.

 

Jared le hubiera gustado secar esas lágrimas, pero sabía que Jensen odiaba sentirse vulnerable y tener sus ojos sobre él directamente, en este instante eso solo aumentaría esa sensación y nunca le había gustado poner incómodo al rubio, por lo que simplemente escondió su cabeza en su cuello un poco más, simplemente se dedicaron a abrazarse.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Eres feliz con que yo sea tu tutor en este proyecto de verano? - preguntó después de que pasaran un rato en silencio.

 

\- Si, suena emocionante - se separó un poco apenas para frotarse los ojos que estaban un poco rojos - ¿Qué clase de tutor serás? ¿Severo, desinteresado? - hace una mueca, mientras se queda pensando - Nunca he visto esa faceta de tí.

 

\- Y nunca laveras, no voy a enseñarte nada, soy un mal profesor. - parecía orgulloso de decir eso.

 

\- ¡¡¡Jennn!!! - se queja empujando uno de sus dedos a su pecho - Eso no puede ser cierto ¿Nunca le ayudaste a tu hermanita a estudiar, por ejemplo?

 

\- No, esa enana era tonta de nacimiento, como yo...

 

Pudo reírse aún más cuando escucho como Jared se quejaba ruidosamente de él. Era divertido ver lo consternado que lucía ante sus palabras.

 

\- Puede que te enseñe a hacer instalaciones y eso... Pero nada de cálculos, soy malo para explicar esas cosas.

 

\- Ya le encontraremos la forma de entender juntos, porque nunca has sido tonto, en secundaria solo eras disperso - le acusa, subiendo sus piernas a la banca blanca donde estaban sentados - Muy disperso, era como si no pudieras concentrarte.

 

\- No es mi culpa que tu tengas esos lunares. - refunfuño, recordando lo que le decía Jared, tenía razón, sus problemas de atención habían sido severos entonces, no es como si realmente le importara graduarse.

 

\- Claro, ahora mis inocentes lunares son culpables de todo -declara cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Esa forma de mirarme como si fuera tan delicioso como el helado?

 

\- No eres tan delicioso como el helado, pero te comería de igual forma... te compararía mas como a un sándwich de Subway, treinta centímetros nunca son suficientes... siempre acabas deseando más.

 

Eso hace a Jared reír, realmente no puede decir cuánto entre tantas carcajadas, pero es increíble, la forma en que no puede dejar de hacerlo - Solo espero que no sea una referencia a la forma en que no he dejado de crecer, tu sabes.

 

\- ¿Por qué dirías eso? - Ackles rueda sus ojos. - Sigues presumiendo de tu tamaño, pero estoy seguro de que no eres tan grande... yo soy más grande y además, se cómo usarlo... ¿Tú sabes cómo usar el tuyo?

 

\- Presumo porque soy efectivamente más grande - dice, levantando su cabeza un poco con ello - Pero... bueno, en cuanto a lo otro... no es que no sepa, he visto videos, suena sencillo.

 

\- Recordare eso... lo recordaré muy bien. - atrajo las piernas de Jared a su regazo, dejado al alto mucho más cerca de su cuerpo. - Y si no es así, oh, te hare recordarlo por el resto de nuestro días... - le pincho el estómago, aprovechando que Jared se había distraído, para hacerle cosquillas. - Y yo soy más grande.

 

Jared ríe e intenta alejarse, las risas que le inunda es suave pero aumenta conforme Jensen recuerda que el más alto tiene muchas cosquillas, más recuerda las horas interminables que pasaban simplemente haciendo eso, escuchando sus risas - No es justo, tienes ventaja en saber dónde son mis puntos débiles.

 

\- Tu también sabes cuales son mis puntos débiles... - le recordó, soltándole para que pudiera respirar, ya que se estaba quedando sin aire, sus mejillas se habían vuelto sumamente rojas.

 

\- Lo sé, pero uno no lo puede tocar en público - dijo riendo un poco más y aprovechando que Jensen está distraído para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y acariciarlo un poco más - Jen ¿Y qué haremos en el lago? ¿Una fogata? ¿Malvavisco?

 

\- Malvavisco con chocolate caliente, y salchichas con kale frito. - sonrió, pensando en todo lo que debía comprar. - ¿Por qué no compras malvavisco y barras de chocolate? ¿Tienes saco de dormir?

 

-No, tengo que conseguir uno, la otra vez dormí entre sabanas - se queja, con un suave puchero - ¿Crees que hayan sacos de dormir de mi tamaño?

 

\- Claro que sí, aunque tengo un colchón inflable y puedes llevar varias mantas cálidas, preferiblemente muy gruesas. - se acarició la barbilla. - Tomaremos mi tienda de acampar, tengo el gas en caso de que no podamos hacer una fogata, lo que dudo, porque fui boyscout, creo que lo único que faltaría es la comida, yo compro las salchichas, la cerveza... mmm, ¿Qué más?

 

Jared se sonrojo, las palabras de Jensen eran claras, hablaba de dormir juntos de nuevo, como aquella noche en que no se había dado porque se había quedado dormido en el sofá y vamos, cualquiera sabía que era bastante imposible de mover - Uh.. Si colchón... yo puedo llevar los malvaviscos y algunas cosas más, incluso almohadas ¿Podemos comprar más de esas paletas de helado que tienes en el auto?

 

\- ¿De todos los sabores? - Le pregunto, aunque sabía la respuesta de Jared. - Los compraremos todos entonces, pero el helado nos dará frio, te lo advierto.

 

\- ¡Entonces nos sentaremos cerca de la fogata! - ofrece como solución.

 

\- ¿Entonces tu paleta va a derretirse, qué clase de lógica de ingeniero es esa?

 

\- ¿La lógica de un ingeniero que piensa con el estómago? - indaga encogiéndose de hombros.

 

\- No es lógico. No tiene nada de lógico lo que dices... - niega con la cabeza, parece algo traumatizado por lo que Jared dice.

 

Padalecki se ríe abiertamente, mientras Ackles se pone de pie, ofreciéndole su mano para que la tome y caminando lentamente en dirección a donde ha dejado el auto, planeando sacar de Jared una explicación verdaderamente lógica.

 

 

 

 

 

Recuerda perfectamente como ser un Welling, recuerda el trabajo duro, las peleas por contratos, las reuniones aburridas e interminables, recuerda a la junta directiva, que por años ha tenido traidores que entre Patricia y él se han encargado de eliminar, recuerda los cafés amargos y los demasiado dulces, recuerda las sonrisas de mujeres jóvenes y la envidia en los hombres a su alrededor.

 

Ahora que esta fuera del armario -o al menos una parte de el- siente que todo es exactamente igual, la prensa no sabe realmente el motivo de su divorcio, y por las revistas que Devian, su secretaria, le ha traído, sabe que han estado diciendo muchas tonterías desde que se fue, él no es una celebridad, así que su cara esta fuera de las revistas rosas, pero incluso en los magazines del mundo empresarial, existe una sección de chismes y especulaciones.

 

El divorcio ha hecho su daño en la empresa, muchos accionistas e inversores se han retirado de la palestra por miedo a que al ya no ser un equipo, la empresa no tenga la misma fortaleza que antes, por eso, cuando ingreso hace tres días por la puerta principal de la sede principal en Boston, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando como si fuera un alíen.

 

Ahora, se habían acostumbrado a su dura y demandante presencia, a su fría mirada cuando algo no salía como quería, y a la fiereza con la que se enfrentaba a las personas. Habiéndose alejado de todo esto, se había sentido débil, tambaleando no solo su mundo sino el de su familia. Aquí, se sentía en control.

 

Aquí, se sentía con el control de esa parte que no estaba asustada de ser, se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para hacer su voluntad y que su difunto y controlador padre había bautizado como una bestia innata para los negocios, alguien feroz. Por ello se había dedicado a retribuir aquellos de la manera más amable a quienes no se habían quedado cuando los asuntos personales de su familia intervinieron en la empresa, la confianza era realmente valiosa para él, esencial casi y no podía tener accionistas por ahí esparciendo rumores sin fundamentos.

 

La paranoia podía hundir un negocio entero, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Por esta razón era mejor controlar el incendio antes de que se expandiera. Por eso también analizo el mercado de valores, expandió algunos negocios y empezó a visualizar la construcción de uno o dos nuevos edificios, necesitaba mostrar la fuerza de la compañía, la fuerza de su familia y que el divorcio no había cambiado nada, mucho menos la orientación sexual de su heredero.

 

Eso había sido un incendio que no acaba de apagarse, pese a que Tom había salido del armario hace dos años, pero era hora de terminarlo, más ahora que tendrían una boda, una boda por amor, como decía Patricia con una sonrisa suave en el rostro.

 

Tenía que luchar por eso, por su familia. Pero todo eso había sido una semana y había quedado bastante cansado. Casi agotado y añorando bastante a Gerald Padalecki, más de lo que admitía fuera de su cabeza.

 

Había regresado a Henderson en su jet privado, tambaleante, dolía volver, amaba volver. Eran fuertes sentimientos que se entrecruzaban en su cabeza, el ambiente desértico, con largas palmeras, le dio la bienvenida mientras se acercaba a casa, cambiando en el último minuto de opinión, si, él quería ver a Patricia, burlarse de la cara de ciertos inversores, ver la felicidad en Tom, su ilusión por la boda, pero no, necesitaba acercarse a Gerald.

 

Necesitaba saber que una semana en la seguridad de su imperio no le haría cambiar.

 

Acercándose a la casa de los Padalecki, no espero a que su chofer abriera la puerta del Lincon, solo salió fuera y se acercó a la reja que como era usual, estaba abierta.

 

Eso no le sorprendió, había aprendido primero con Jared, luego con Sherry y después con el resto de la familia, que los Padalecki eran algo confiados, despreocupados e incluso algo crédulos, todos en diferente medida, pero parecía ser algo común en ellos. Al inicio no le había gustado, era claro en su opinión que muchos de los problemas de esa familia eran producto de ello, pero eso también era su mayor virtud.

 

La sonrisa suave, confiada y amable de Gerald era de hecho, lo que más le gustaba de este, como parecía ver cosas que él era incapaz de ver, como era tan jodidamente cálido y vivía su vida de forma tan diferente e incluso, a veces extraña para él.

 

\- Entrando sin tocar, ya estamos agarrando confianza entonces. - la voz de Gerald atrajo su atención, el hombre estaba en calzoncillos, dándose aire con el periódico. - lo siento, estamos en modo ahorro de energía... - explico, dándose la vuelta hacia el patio. - Malditos proyectos escolares, ya ni la casa respetan.

 

\- La puerta estaba abierta - dice en respuesta, sonrojándose tan pronto la imagen de Gerald Padalecki llega a su cerebro realmente, las fuertes piernas, su firme pecho y el más que grueso miembro. Nunca pensó que la palabra exquisito siguiera a lo que sus ojos le mostraban con tanta certeza.- Así que tu hija menor fue capaz de obligar a todo su familia a seguir su plan escolar, suena como una buena futura líder.

 

\- Los niños de hoy en día, lo juro, Jared es un ángel, estos dos no hacen más que dar problemas. - Suspirando con mucho dramatismo, hizo que Henry lo siguiera al patio, donde la leve brisa hacia que el calor se aplacara. - Además de que se fueron todos y me dejaron a cargo del enano. - se sentó junto a Ross, que estaba masticando un pato de hule, parecía estar en mejor forma.

 

\- Entonces dices que Jeff igual de complicado que tu niña. - indaga siguiendo a Gerald mientras suaviza su corbata un poco - ¿Y cómo esta Ross?, Tom ha estado preocupado, creo que vendrá mañana a verlo.

 

\- Mejor mañana que hoy. - estiro su mano para tomar la mano de Welling y así hacer que se sentara a su lado. - ¿Cómo te fue en la empresa? Pat me contó que te fuiste el lunes en la madrugada, he estado preocupado por cómo has estado esta semana...- acerco su boca a la de Henry, con mucha sutileza, dándole tiempo a este a rechazarle si quería, pero eso no ocurrió. Henry se dejó besar, lento y pausado, un beso difícil de acabar. - Ross está bien. Pronto le quitaran la mini silla de ruedas.

 

\- Me fue bien... bueno, las cosas están un poco revueltas por allá - contesta con suavidad, besándose un poco más con Gerald cuando este abre su boca con un suave movimiento - Mmm, alguien me extraño ¿No?

 

\- ¿No fui yo quien vino corriendo desde el aeropuerto, no?

 

Parece satisfecho por como el rojo se enciende en el rostro de Welling.

 

\- Culpable - dice alejando su rostro, pero Gerald mientras ríe con suavidad vuelve a robarle un beso esta vez con más fuerza.

 

\- Tienes razón, te extrañe, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti en todas las formas posibles. - jadeo, llevando a Henry a recostarse en el suelo de madera rustica y colocándose sobre él. - Me siento como un niño enamorado y es tu culpa.

 

\- Mira quien lo dice - responde sonrojado, pasando sus manos por el cuello fuerte del hombre sobre el solo para atraerle de nuevo a su boca, es exquisito sentir los firmes y gruesos labios de Gerald emocionados y eufóricos contra los suyos, lo es aún más sentir como ambos se endurecen y no sentir miedo. Así de cómodo se ha llegado a sentir con este hombre a su lado.

 

\- Tú fuiste quien me contrato para hacer la maldita piscina, e ibas pavoneando todo tu escultural cuerpo por esa casa, usando esos obscenos chándales y tocándote en tu ventana.

 

\- ¿Qué? - se separó un poco de Gerald, apenas logrando que sus labios - ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Me viste tocándome?

 

\- No estabas siendo exactamente discreto... - se río, sin poder creer que Henry lo hubiera olvidado. - Joder, ¿Cuantas veces lo hiciste?

 

\- No es mi culpa – Henry se defiende de inmediato - Tú estabas ahí, caminando por todas partes con camisas apretadas, cada vez que hacías algo tus músculos - los mismos que está mirando ahora con detenimiento, mientras se lame los labios - Se marcaban una y otra vez, incluso cuando el sol era demasiado y te quitabas la camisa, brillaban... tus músculos brillaban.

 

\- Brillaban. - increíble, las cosas que decía Welling le hacían sentir extremadamente caliente, y algo confundido. - ¿Ahora, que se siente poder tocarlos?

 

Henry sonrió y llevo sus manoS del cuello ajeno a bajar por los firmes y cálidos hombros, apretando un poco donde empezaba el músculo de los brazos, era exquisito, pensó de nuevo - Se sienten tan firmes como me los imagine, porque eso hacia mientras me tocaba ¿Sabes?

 

\- ¿Pensaste en mi cada vez que lo hacías? - le preguntó, flexionando sus músculos para el deleite de Henry que se mordió el labio. - Honestamente, pensé que te iba más el rollo obrero, ¿Sabes?

 

\- Pensé en ti cada vez - responde con suavidad y algo avergonzado - Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con el rollo obrero?

 

\- Es que pensé que te excitaban los hombres de construcción... Ya sabes, que tenías un fetiche, pero entonces comencé a mirarte... Y a darme cuenta de que era a mí a quien querías... A quien deseabas.

 

\- No estaba viendo a nadie más que a ti - dice y acaricia un poco más los músculos ajenos - Por más que lo intente, no pude dejar de hacerlo, mucho menos ahora.

 

Escuchar esas palabras le hizo sonreír y no solo eso, le puso duro como una maldita roca, haciendo que la visión se le nublara por la cantidad de sangre que se había ido a su entrepierna. Dejo caer su cadera y la junto con la de Henry, haciéndole gemir, él no era el único que estaba volviéndose loco.

 

\- Increíble - responde Gerald con un suave gemido, uno que le deja sin aire, porque es producto de lo duro y caliente que está su miembro, su cuerpo entero, por los suaves roces del hombre a su lado.

 

\- Es increíble, esto – concuerda Henry sus mejillas están tan rojas, se siente tan bien, ver a Gerald y dejarse llevar, sentirse cómodo consigo mismo y con el hombre más alto. Sentirse libre, libre es algo indescriptible. - No me hagas hacer esto aquí... - jadeo con suavidad segundos después, empujando sus caderas lentamente, obligándoles a sentirán ambos la dureza de sus miembros. - Deberíamos... mmm dios, deberíamos parar - dice y pese a eso se mueve a, encuentro de las caderas ajenas - Joder... es solo que, esto en medio de tu casa... mmm

 

\- No puedo detenerme... Intenta detenerme tú, amo de los negocios... Muéstrame un poco de ese poder ejecutivo...

 

-Oh, dios - Henry le empuja un poco pero no lo suficiente - Voy a hacerlo, porque si no voy a abrirme de piernas aquí mismo - y la información que le susurra, con voz cortada y excitada, no ayuda en nada, porque se siente casi ciego de lujuria al escucharlo.

 

\- Maldita sea, Henry... - no estaba logrando que sintiera ganas de detenerse pese a saber que debía hacerlo.

 

Henry jadea un poco más, antes de empujar a Gerald realmente, haciendo que los dos se miren en silencio, cuando el frío empieza a deslizarse entre ambos y la necesidad de estar cerca empieza a ser asfixiante, ambos sonríen, porque saben que han roto una barrera que les estaba costando dejar atrás.

 

\- Creo que suficiente por hoy... ¿No?

 

\- Nunca es suficiente... Además, deja de estar provocándome, diciendo esas cosas, me haces desear sin más el fruto prohibido de tu cuerpo... Y créeme, quiero comerme una cereza jugosa desde que te conocí.

 

\- Aun eso es un poco difícil de creer, yo quería ahorcarte - le recuerda Henry, sonriendo cuando Gerald se pone de pie de un salto y le da la mano para que le siga, tan pronto está de pie acomoda su traje y cabello un poco, ambos están bastante desordenados.

 

\- ¿Querías ahorcarme? - Gerald hace un puchero, mirando a Rosa luego. - ¿Escuchaste eso pequeño? Es malo, los negocios lo hacen malo.

 

Henry ríe, mientras se sienta en una de las sillas de la terraza, donde era su plan inicial - Claro que soy malo, así se hace dinero en este mundo, aunque por supuesto hay límites.

 

\- ¿Límites? Oh, no me digas que nunca has asesinado a nadie, porque eso sería aburrido. - se sentó a un lado de Henry, en el suelo, nuevamente recogiendo el periódico y echándose aire.

 

\- No me han atrapado - corrige riendo en el justo momento en que Gerald lo hace, aunque por supuesto con más reparo que la enorme carcajada del hombre que está a su lado.

 

Esto es lo que Henry esperaba, esta sensación de ligereza que le da el hombre a su lado, aun se siente cansado, pero muchísimo más tranquilo. - ¿Y tú? ¿Nunca has tenido que ser algo rudo en el trabajo?

 

\- Prefiero ser rudo en el sexo, ser rudo en el trabajo es cansino y malo para la salud, además, realmente no soy un "jefe", solo soy el que da las instrucciones.

 

\- A si, había olvidado tu filosofía de vida - responde, mientras bosteza abiertamente.

 

\- Te complicas demasiado, además, disfrutas hacer lo que haces... y yo también, ambos somos felices con hacer lo que hacemos, y me alegra de que pese a que Patricia estaba preocupada por como volverías, lo hayas hecho bien, siendo el Henry que he llegado a conocer.

 

\- Yo también tenía algo de miedo - confiesa inclinándose un poco en la silla donde está, su cuerpo relajado - Pero cuando vine a verte, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que estaba bien... que yo estaba bien.

 

Segundos después su respiración es suave, se ha quedado dormido en la silla de la terraza de Gerald Padalecki que le mira desde el suelo con cariño, entendiendo que su cuerpo ha sido superado por el cansancio de una semana entera de trabajo.

 

Parecía que habían pasado años desde que había estado aquí con Henry Welling, era un alivio verlo dormir, en su fase más vulnerable, con el maldito calor que hacía aquí en Nevada en esta época del año, y ni siquiera era el verano. Sonrió, no podía dejar de hacerlo, y llevo a Ross adentro, dándole de comer y de beber, sirviéndose una cerveza para él y acabándosela antes de siquiera volver con Henry, quien aún llevaba esa ropa tan calurosa.

 

Podía sentir los pinchazos que le provocaba la lujuria, quería estirar sus manos y tomarle, besarle, arrebatarle eso que por tantos años Henry había conservado, pero la culpa era lo que le mantenía alejado de ese hermoso hombre que respiraba pausadamente. No tenía la fuerza suficiente, la valentía, para decirle a Sherry la verdad.

 

De nuevo, comenzaba a sentirse encerrado, las paredes invisibles le asfixiaban mientras el armario se cerraba a su alrededor.

 

Era ridículo, no era culpa de Sherry, ellos no habían regresado ni nada parecido, solo habían limado un poco sus diferencias, tragándose el rencor que sentían y decidido que los hijos que habían concebido eran lo más importante. Pero aun así, no quería herirla y sentía que esto, Henry y él lo harían, porque... no tenía ni idea del porque en realidad.

 

\- ¿Gerald? - salto, girándose a quien había sido su esposa. - ¿Quieres algo de beber? - ella pregunto, algo en sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Qué? - la pregunta se siente tonta cuando la articula y más cuando sus ojos se mueven a Henry nerviosamente - Oh si claro, si tienes de los dulces de anoche suena bien, incluso.

 

\- Estas viejo, ya no puedes procesar la azúcar como antes, recuérdalo. – hace un sonido de queja, mientras ella reía y se alejaba hacia adentro. - Y por favor, ponle algo de bloqueador solar, él no tiene tu piel bronceada.

 

\- ¿Qué? - repite de nuevo, sonrojado, dándose cuenta que a Henry está golpeándole el sol directamente - Oh si claro - responde, pone sus manos en su cintura y se da cuenta que está en bóxer, eso solo hace que se sonroja más, porque si no fuera porque Henry esta vestido, todo ese escenario se prestaría para que su ex esposa piense muy mal.

 

 

 

 

 

El viento decide soplar en ese momento, pero sopla suave, de manera detenida y lo siente recorrer cada parte de su piel con lentitud, mientras él y Christian se sostienen la mirada por interminables minutos. Puede ver en los ojos azules del chiquillo que se enamoró y casi un hombre ya, la añoranza, el miedo y la certeza de que algo pasa.

 

No sabe si es una respuesta a lo que se supone que sus ojos reflejan, que es culpa, amor y por sobre todo miedo, miedo de lo que ha desencadenado entre ambos. Cierra la puerta detrás de él con delicadeza y con su mano derecha en alto, llena de un temblor leve acaricia la mejilla de su novio, de su novio real.

 

\- Si - solloza. Porque si le ha extrañado, porque se ha resquebrajado por añorarle tanto y por la mentira que ha armado, que les ha alejado pese a que lo único que quieren, es estar juntos.

 

\- Dímelo, Misha... dime lo que está ocurriendo, necesito saberlo. - la mano de Christian, en un fuerte agarre, sujeto la suya, dejándola tocar su mejilla, parecía que tenía tanto miedo como el de soltarle, pero había algo aterrador en ella.

 

\- No quiero lastimarte mi amor - suspira hondamente mientras cierra los ojos.

 

No puede mentirle a Christian es evidente que este se ha dado cuenta aun en la distancia que algo está pasando, no sabe si porque es muy transparente o porque le conoce así de bien.

 

\- Mi hermano mayor está aquí - comienza, empujando un poco a su novio hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que este intuya que lo que necesitan hablar necesita ser lejos de la casa - Te he hablado un poco de él, ¿Recuerdas?, de como se hizo cargo de mi cuando nuestros padres murieron, de todos los problemas que le cause, cuantas veces me saco de peleas y algunas veces de la cárcel, ¿Lo recuerdas?

 

\- Lo recuerdo, entonces, por eso es que has estado tan lejano... Y me has dejado de lado porque tienes miedo de nuevo de salir conmigo...

 

\- No, mi amor - dice y sube su otra mano a sostener esta vez ambas mejillas de Christian - Pero, pero... eras un niño cuando iniciamos esto ¿Cómo crees que se tomará que pude haber ido a la cárcel por lo que tu mamá llamaba abuso de menores? ¿Cómo crees que se tomará que arriesgara la manutención de los últimos meses de nuestra abuela? - las lágrimas bajan por su rostro - Estaba agonizando bebé y yo era quién me encargaba de sus medicinas.

 

\- Joder, Misha, estamos donde empezamos y terminamos de nuevo... - suspiro, bajando su mirada al suelo, no queriendo ver más esa horrible expresión en el rostro de la persona que más amaba. - Regrese aquí por nada, me enfrente a mis padres por nada, pensé que ya no tenías nada que perder, pero parece que yo siempre estoy segundo en tu vida, siempre hay cosas más importantes que yo, más grandes... - su voz se cortó, y soltó la mano de Misha, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

 

\- Mi amor no es eso, Christian por favor - ni siquiera le había dicho toda la verdad, ni siquiera había hablado en su totalidad del embrollo en que estaba metido y Christian se estaba alejado. Oh dios, Christian se estaba alejando. - Nada es más importante que tú.

 

\- ¡Todo en tu vida es más importante que yo! - el grito le hizo derramar las lágrimas que quería con tanta fuerza contener.

 

\- ¡Maldición Christian, no, no lo es! - grita también, buscando desahogarse, buscando que deje de dolerle el pecho como lo hace - Escucha, la situación se ha complicado un poco, pero estoy tratando de decirle la verdad a mi hermano ¿Esta bien?

 

\- Una vez más, estoy relegado a esperarte, jódete, Misha. - por primera vez, quería golpearlo, darle un poderoso golpe en la cara. - Tienes una semana para arreglar esto, una semana, Misha, o todo se acaba. No voy a ser tu novio a escondidas, ya superamos eso.

 

\- Estás hablando como si yo... - hizo una pausa, cerrando los puños con fuerza, mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, sin control - Nunca hubiera tenido que esperarte mientras soportaba un infierno, como si tuvieras todo el jodido peso ¿Crees que estos años con tu madre susurrándome cosas al oído fueron el paraíso? joder - maldice, respirando un poco más de aire, que siente que le falta de un pronto a otro. - Olvídalo, nunca quise hablarte de eso, no lo haré ahora y menos como un arma de una pelea entre nosotros - después de todo, él no quiere que Christian odie a su madre - Lo arreglaré. - sentencia, dándose media vuelta.

 

\- Mejor lo solucionas, o ese sacrificio no valdrá de nada.

 


	32. Capítulo 27 Entendiendo al Enemigo

I can see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me baby  
The skies, they'll be blue  
For all my life  
Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

 

No puedo verme amando a nadie que no seas tú,  
por toda mi vida,  
cariño cuando estás conmigo,  
los cielos, serán azules  
por toda mi vida.  
Yo y tú y tú y yo,   
no importa cómo tiren los dados,  
tenía que ser,  
el único para mí eres tú,  
y tú para mí,  
tan felices juntos.

[The Turtles - "Happy together"](https://youtu.be/9ZEURntrQOg)

 

Michael le miro una vez y no quiso mirarle más.

 

Fue algo incómodo, muy incómodo, encontrarse con uno de los amigos más cercanos de su novio, aun mas cuando estaba recibiéndole en el momento justo en el que se sentía como una mierda y con ganas de tirarse a un pozo y no volver. Era incómodo, muy incómodo, sí. Thomas Welling no había permanecido la media hora que había estado echado en el sofá de la nueva casa de su amigo, estaba en casa de su madre y no podría volver antes.

 

Pese a que su voz no había sonado de la mejor forma cuando le había llamado, pidiéndole asilo al último amigo que le quedaba en Henderson, después de haberse desahogado con Jensen Ackles por teléfono durante lo que parecieron horas. Se sentía que estaba en el limbo nuevamente y aunque entendía cada palabra que había salido de la boca de Misha. No podía aceptarlo.

 

En algún momento, Michael le trajo café, pero no le miro ni le dirigió la palabra y luego vino Thomas, que se sentó a su lado en silencio.

 

Parecía entender por lo que estaba pasando.

 

—  Me alegra saber que mi prometido al menos te trajo una taza de café —  dice, desanudando a la vez que hablaba, la corbata que llevaba puesta —  Porque tienes cara de necesitarla, Chris.

 

—  Fue... gentil y raro. —  le confeso, girando su cara a Thomas, que lucía mucho más mayor de cuando lo había visto la última vez. —  El matrimonio te está haciendo viejo.

 

—  Ni me he casado aun idiota —  le insulta, alcanzando la cafetera que Michael había dejado en la mesa y la pequeña taza de café, con algo de leche, justo como le gustaba, amaba a ese hombre, en serio. —  Sí, es solo que nuestra última pelea sobre ustedes fue tan grande, resultó que llegamos a un buen acuerdo, al menos para la convivencia pacífica.

 

—  Bien, están madurando como pareja, desearía poder decir lo mismo de mí y de Misha, pero parece que solo vamos de mal en peor y lo entiendo, pero no me jodi dos años en la universidad, manteniendo el silencio, para ir por él, para que ahora nuevamente vuelva a esconderme en el armario.

 

—  Es cierto —  concuerda con un suspiro —  Mike siempre me ha dicho que aunque el profesor Collins no lo admita abiertamente se mantiene emocionalmente en el armario, por todo lo que paso desde que era un niño hasta su adolescencia, por supuesto eso no quita validez a sus razones —  se detiene cuando se da cuenta que Christian le mira con una ceja arqueada —  ¿Qué?, bueno, estoy enterado de algunas cosas —  Kane tiene que admitir que le da un poco de miedo, que Tom siempre parece saber un poco de todo.

 

—  Eres aterrador... —  murmuro, mirando hacia el techo con una suave sonrisa. — ... desearía que las cosas entre nosotros fueran tan fáciles como las tuyas con Michael. Me hace feliz que puedas haber salido adelante pese a que eras el más idiota de nosotros.

 

—  Solo me hacía el idiota —  aclara, claramente indignado —  Pero Chris, hombre, esto que tenemos no ha sido fácil, soy un controlador de mierda que siempre quiere tener la razón y a veces intento controlar a Mike, que además es demasiado coqueto con cualquier cosa que tenga pene y despreocupado, pero jodidamente rencoroso y obsesionado con que las personas solo deberían tener una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y todo tiene que ver con que su familia le pateo el culo cuando más los necesitaba. No ha sido fácil, pero hemos aprendido de los defectos y virtudes del otro, protegiéndonos hasta de nosotros mismos cuando es necesario.

 

—  Eso es maduro... me sorprende, diablos, a Jensen también le sorprende... —  mira a Tom y sonríe. —  Debería agradecerte por Jensen lo que has hecho por él y por Jared.

 

—  ¿Oh sí? — dice moviendo sus cejas coquetamente hacia arriba, haciendo que Christian haga una mueca —  ¿Qué hice por los tortolos? ¿Están al menos hablando?

 

—  Están mejor que eso, pero ya te contara Jared cuando regrese en unas semanas, veras si han progresado algo o simplemente están siendo unos idiotas como Misha y yo. —  murmuro, acostándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

 

—  Mierda, ese chiquillo tramposo no me ha contado nada —  dice y se muerde las uñas, sinceramente Chris piensa que con ese gesto Tom es el más "Gay" de los tres —  En fin, esto es una crisis Chris, es una crisis donde ambos necesitan crecer.

 

—  ¿Crecer? Joder, si me vuelvo viejo como tú, prefiero quedarme aquí, he visto como a Jensen le han salido arrugas bajo sus ojos y créeme, estoy demasiado joven para esa mierda.

 

—  Idiota —  Tom ríen con fuerza y Kane puede al menor barajar una suave sonrisa —  Sabes que no me refería a eso, más bien es a esas peleas en que sientes que todo acabo – de pronto empezó a susurrar en voz baja, con un tono totalmente diferente al de hace unos segundos, era como si fuera una verdad incómoda lo que decía —  Justo como la que tuvieron ahora...

 

—  Un... Si, lo entiendo... Lo entiendo perfectamente... —  murmuro con cautela, la herida aun sangrando, aun en carne viva. —  Son horribles y dices cosas que necesitas decir, pero que no debes hacerlo.

 

—  A veces es para bien, a veces eso ayuda a las parejas a avanzar, a veces las destruye —  no es suave cuando lo dice, no tiene por qué serlo, sabe que Kane no es exactamente frágil —  Solo ustedes saben cuándo detenerse y si después de eso, quieren volver a intentarlo.

 

—  ¿Que estás haciendo? —  la voz de Patricia Welling hizo a Kane suspirar, mierda, un adulto incluso más estricto que Thomas.

 

—  Señora Welling... Soy yo... —  dijo, poniéndose de pie cuando la mujer se acercó.

 

—  Christian —  la sorpresa inundó su voz, su expresión paso de esa primera reacción de desconfianza al orgullo cuando miro al hombre en frente de ella —  Cuanto has crecido, eres todo un hombre —  continúo pasando luego a la nostalgia. —  Aunque tienes una expresión terrible en este instante ¿Has estado durmiendo? ¿Tienes pesadillas de nuevo?

 

Realmente no le extrañaba, la suavidad con que Patricia Welling le hablaba, después de todo aquella mujer le conocía desde que tenía cinco años y corría con Tom y Dan por todas partes, les consentía con galletas y les libraba a de algunos problemas de vez en cuando.

 

—  Estoy bien, problemas del corazón. —  explico con una sonrisa, notando la preocupación en Welling, ella sabía a qué se refería, claro que sí, todas las grandes familias se habían enterado.

 

—  Bueno, eso es algo que nos acompaña toda la vida —  se adelanta hacia Kane y le da un suave abrazo —  Ese es el riesgo de amar, el dolor. —  le instó a sentarse de nuevo y ella lo hizo a su lado —  Tommy consíguenos más café, ¡Oh! ¡Y galletas!

 

—  Madre, no hagas nada arriesgado. —  murmuró Thomas, poniéndose de pie para salir de la sala e ir a por lo que debía buscar, aunque no estaba seguro de si dejar a solas a su madre con Kane en estos momentos fuera una buena idea.

 

—  Usualmente se hubiera ido sin refutar, pero ahora parece que quería ponerse a gritar.

 

Patricia ríe, restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano —  Se preocupa demasiado por los demás y supongo que teme que te vaya a dar un discurso ahora que estás pasando por un mal momento, pero de ustedes cuatro tú siempre has sido el más claro en sus sentimientos, si querías helado lo tomabas y ya, sino podías, buscabas la forma de hacerlo. No tengo nada que decirle a alguien así. Tommy a veces si necesita más guía.

 

—  ¿Entonces, puedo preguntar porque lo envió por galletas? Si mi memoria no falla, y no lo hace, es el señor Welling quien toma galletas con su café.

 

Patricio volvió a reír. —  Tan perspicaz como siempre Christian, si hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, pero es difícil de comprender para alguien de tu edad, por eso no quería que Tom escuchara. Tiene su propia opinión al respecto y puede ser un poco controlador y cabezota.

 

—  Eso le viene de familia... Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme que Thomas va a refutar? No creo que sea algo referente a mí saliendo con un docente, porque Thomas va a casarse con uno...

 

—  Oh no —  su voz adquiere un tono de incredulidad —  El profesor Collins es encantador, atento, responsable y alguien sumamente fuerte, más para soportar la mierda que tu madre le tiro encima durante dos años.

 

De repente, Christian sabía exactamente el curso que iba a tomar esta conversación y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño, mientras Patricia continuaba.

 

—  Tu madre es una mujer encantadora y muy fuerte, pero si se trata de sus hijos, en realidad es una fiera y la entiendo, muchas mujeres lo somos. Aunque últimamente está bastante desganada, la edad la está alcanzando.

 

—  Es más joven que usted, no puede estar tan mal, además, es su culpa, ella me enseño que podía amar a cualquiera y luego me hizo alejarme de lo que más amaba en el mundo.

 

—  Y estoy segura de que lo sigue pensando, pero Chris —  su tono de voz se suavizó —  Cuando todo paso, el profesor Collins era un hombre y tú, estés de acuerdo o no, un adolescente, a los ojos de tu madre un niño quizás ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensó?

 

—  ¿Que yo era inocente?

 

—  Qué él se estaba aprovechando de ti... que estaba usándote, que era un pervertido que le gustaba follar con chicos jóvenes e inocentes, así que si... También pensó que estaban aprovechándose de una inocencia que para ella sigue tan real como el primer día en que te cargo en sus brazos por primera vez.

 

—  Eso es mierda, ustedes aceptaron a Michael Rosembaun y el sí que es raro, aceptaron que Tom estaba con él y que estaban en una relación, incluso ahora que yo soy un adulto, ella no puede aceptar que puedo estar con quien quiera, incluso después de que me obligo a ir a la universidad, incluso después de Macbeth. —  está enfadado, y quizás porque solo se ha desahogado con Jensen sobre esto. —  Ella podía haber hablado con él, podía haberle escuchado, podía haber querido entender la situación.

 

—  Se cegó —  es una simple respuesta pero que a Christian le enerva de pies a cabeza —  Y cuando paso lo de Tom, estábamos con problemas familiares que ayudaron a que la situación fuera más sencilla, porque días antes habíamos echado a nuestro propio hijo a la calle por ser un homosexual —  es claro que Christian Kane no sabía eso, por su expresión es evidente que su hijo no se lo había dicho a sus amigos, cada vezestá más sorprendido de como Tom siempre está cuidándoles, aun cuando no lo merecían —  La culpa te despierta, la culpa te sacude y eso es lo que nos pasó a mí y a mi ex esposo y es lo que le paso a tu madre hace poco, cuando se dio cuenta que dos años distanciándoles y abusando del profesor Collins no acabo con lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

 

—  Ahora esta arrepentida y quiere que volvamos a como éramos antes, lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible... No hay forma de que perdone lo que hizo.

 

—  Bueno, es una tristeza escuchar que tienes tanto rencor —  se encogió de hombros —  Después de todo siempre has sido muy claro en lo que sientes, no puedes ocultar nada, ni odio, ni amor, ni miedo. Te daré un consejo —  dice y es una afirmación no una pregunta —  Perdónala Chris, es tu madre y tu odio la está matando, no esperes a llorar frente a una oscura lápida.

 

No recibió respuesta, tampoco la esperaba.

 

Thomas volvió con las galletas un momento después, pero su madre se había retirado y Kane se había enrollado en las sabanas, ignorando la mirada de preocupación que Thomas tenía en el rostro.

 

 

 

 

Es muy temprano cuando el sonido estridente de su alarma le despierta, sus ojos parpadean un poco porque aún estaba bastante oscuro y supone que es porque Amell no ha abierto las cortinas de la habitación aun o quizás porque es demasiado temprano, pero se queda un segundo ahí, pensando en ello y viendo el cielo de la habitación desde la cama hasta que su cerebro recuerda que hoy es el día. Entonces prácticamente salta de la cama con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se puede dar cuenta por el espejo que tiene diagonal a su cama que le regresa el reflejo de eso y de sus ojeras que espera que con los días de descanso se esfumen, los exámenes universitarios son realmente una tortura. Sin duda alguna.

 

Después de cuatro días, de pruebas que se acumularon con los peores contenidos y horarios posibles, en que pensó junto con Chad que iba a morir, finalmente llego el día. Jensen y él se iba de campamento, solos, totalmente solos. Sin duda alguna una risa nerviosa se puso en su rostro cuando pensó en ello más detenidamente, nadie sabía nada, ni Amell, ni Chad, ni alguna de sus amigas o los amigos de Jensen, simplemente serian ellos dos. Tomo la maleta que había medio preparado la noche anterior y reviso sí llevaba todo, era evidente que no, estaba bastante noqueado, pero tampoco estaba tan mal.

 

Tomo su teléfono y se aseguró que Jensen no había escrito aun en horas de la mañana, para poder buscar con tranquilidad las cosas que le faltaban. Solo había mensajes de la noche anterior, cuando él había dejado un mensaje a las doce en punto y Ackles había respondido con un "duérmete, te amo", probablemente más dormido que despierto.

 

Como el viaje anterior, se había asegurado de que no faltara absolutamente nada, tenía que hacerlo ahora: Tenía los malvaviscos, tres bolsas de hermosas almohadillas que esperaba comer con chocolate. Tenía los envases de té listos para meterlas en el frío de la cava de Jensen y tenía la fruta que había comprado para comer en el camino, también había preparado el chocolate como se lo había enseñado su madre y una bolsa de galletas de diferentes sabores que había comprado en la panadería del campus.

 

Había escogido las mantas más gruesas para el viaje y el envase de lubricante medio vacío que su padre le había regalado en diciembre — para su horror, toda su familia le había visto abrir ese regalo —  tenía la ropa de dormir y las tres camisas que había empacado para los dos días que estarían allá.

 

_"Buen día, amor, ¿Ya estás listo?"_

 

A las siete de la mañana, Jensen Ackles envió el primer mensaje, su teléfono vibrando en la cama llamo su atención.

 

_"No tengo calcetines limpios, ni Kane tampoco, ¿Puedes traerme un par?"_

 

 _"Buen día amor :D "_ —  escribió con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro _"Te llevare varios, espero que te gusten, chico de cumpleaños. "_

 

_"Mientras no apesten... ;) y deja eso, no soy un niño"_

 

Esa fue su respuesta y le hizo reír e indignarse al mismo tiempo, todo en perfecto silencio para no despertar a Stephen.

 

 _"Están lavaditas :O con ese detergente que Chad y yo compramos en esa enorme tienda que vende de todo, cuando fuimos de compras, chico cumpleañero"_ —  escribe, porque sabe que Jensen ha estado molestándoles por las extrañas marcas de comida y demás cosas que tienen en sus alacenas.

 

_"Mmmmmmm... Está bien, estaré allí en diez minutos, solo me falta comprar el hielo, espero verte abajo... Ps. Te haré pagar"_

 

"Estaré ahí :D" —  responde conteniendo la risa, porque se imagina la cara que debe tener Jensen en estos momentos, ese gesto de desconfianza que hace que sus labios se junten un poco y se suban hacia arriba un poco, mientras sus ojos se estrechan.

 

Suspira, guardando el teléfono en su pantalón, camina hacia su escritorio y garabatea con suavidad en una de los papeles para nota que compro: "Pasare unos días fuera, no te preocupes :), te toca la limpieza de la habitación :D, adiós".

 

Espera por veinte minutos antes de que Jensen llegue, inusualmente callado cuando baja del auto y se acerca a él, lo espera, el beso, pero aún está lo suficientemente dormido como para que le tome por sorpresa el ímpetu con el que es besado.

 

Las manos de Jensen en su cuello, acariciando toda su larga extensión, mientras esos mullidos labios se hacen con los suyos.

 

—  Ya te lo he dicho, pero unas horas sin ti no son más que tortura. Aunque tú eres una tortura de por sí.

 

Tiene que admitir que queda desorientado con la forma en que Jensen le beso y ahora, como hunde su dedo gordo en sus labios, ese mismo que estaba en la mano que sostenía su mejilla con firmeza —  Es bueno saber que no soy el único que te ha extrañado—  responde avergonzado. —  Porque últimamente hasta te cuelas en mis sueños. Feliz cumpleaños, Jen.

 

—  Gracias, bebe, ¿Y puedo saber que te hacía en esos sueños? —  se ríe suavemente, abrazando a Jared de la cintura. —  Puede que podamos volverlos realidad hoy...

 

—  ¿Porque asumes que me hacías algo? —  indaga, sonriendo más cuando Jensen le pega a su cuerpo hasta que está respirando en su cuello —  Tal vez solo comíamos un poco —  Jensen hace un sonido incrédulo.

 

—  Tus sueños son tan raros como tú... —  murmuro, separándose de Jared, dirigió la vista a las maletas y sonrió. — ¿Listo, entonces?

 

—  No me culpes, tenía mucha hambre y Amell se saltó su turno de cocinar ayer—  se queja, bajando su vista hacia las maletas, de alguna forma le emociona mucho verlas y saber que es porque se va con Jensen a algún sitio, que se van juntos, como en aquel viaje —  Totalmente listo.

 

—  Bien, entonces subamos esto, ¿Algo que refrigerar? —  cuestiono con suavidad, levantando las dos maletas de Jared y llevándolas a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Entre ambos, acomodaron todo lo que tenían e hicieron un inventario en el celular de Jared, ajustando todo.

 

—  Las bebidas y las frutas que prepare, así no se dañan si hace mucho calor —  contesta sosteniendo su teléfono —  Por cierto, viste que bueno me he vuelto con el celular, para alguien que tuvo uno apenas hace tres años —  parece orgulloso cuando lo dice, mientras ambos se suben a la camioneta una vez que se han asegurado que todo va en su lugar.

 

—  Mejor que sea así, a partir de ahora deberás hacerte uno con la tecnología si quieres avanzar en este nuevo mundo universitario. —  Jensen sonaba severo como un padre cuando dijo eso y Jared no fue el único en notarlo. —  Joder, sueno como mi madre....

 

Jared ríe, mientras se pone los lentes que ha comprado para el sol y la camioneta se pone en movimiento —  Joder, sí, sonaste como una madre que está enojada porque su hijo no le hace caso.

 

—  Solo un poco. —  acepta, con el cinturón abrochado y la voz de Siri en su iPad, está listo para comenzar el viaje que no debería de tomarle más de tres horas a la máxima velocidad posible.

 

—  ¿Así eres como tutor? ¿Severo?, pensé que serias más del tipo relajado —  responde, mirando por la ventana, es bastante hermoso como el sol está empezando a salir, parece que va a hacerles un buen clima para el viaje.

 

Es temprano, las carreteras están despejadas y una vez están fuera de New Haven, los hermosos paisajes de frondosos bosques de pinos y neblinosas montañas inundan el camino, dándole a Jared la impresión de que se está adentrando nuevamente, en un mundo poco conocido, un mundo que solo ha vivido a través de cómics, libros e infinitos documentales. Y le sorprende como las veces que ha hecho esto, viajar, explorar, lo ha hecho con Jensen al volante.

 

Quiere que sea así, quiere que esto funcione y ver a Jensen reírse de su comentario y continuar manejando sin decir una palabra, solo refuerza sus ganas de pelear por esta relación con cualquiera que quiera meterse entre ellos.

 

La certeza de ello, de que quiere luchar con fuerza por esto, se vuelve muy tranquilizante para él, por lo que deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás y al encontrarse con el respaldar gira su cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver a Jensen conducir. El sol golpea su rostro y hace que su cabello y piel brillen, es hermoso, piensa mientras sonríe y con ese pensamiento, el cansancio de los exámenes hace que se quede dormido.

 

Se despierta con el sonido de una bocina de un enorme camión que pasa en sentido contrario, y se remueve, ajustando sus ojos a la luz del brillante día que se presenta amable ante ellos. Jensen está cantando algo romántico y suave de un grupo que no conoce y esta tan inspirado que le observa adormilado por unos minutos, disfrutan con cada palabra que sale de la boca de Jensen.

 

Se remueve luego, estirando sus brazos todo lo que puede antes de reír, Jensen ha dejado de cantar.

 

—  Finalmente despierto, ya estamos por llegar.

 

—  Sí, es solo que la semana de exámenes me agotó —  bostezo un poco mientras buscaba los lentes oscuros que se habían resbalado de su rostro y poniéndolos sobre sus ojos, justo cuando está protegido de la luz se permite poner atención al lugar y efectivamente el aire, la gran cantidad de árboles y la quietud que empieza a sentirse le da una idea de que están por llegar —  La naturaleza es hermosa, este lugar lo es.

 

—  No eres el único, Kane y yo hemos estado igual... No ha sido fácil y tampoco te mentiré diciendo que se hace más sencillo mientras avanzas. —  se ríe de la expresión de consternación de Jared. —  Ahora vez porque ambos necesitamos esto... Una noche en el bosque, malvaviscos asados y solo nosotros y estaremos bien para el semestre que viene.

 

—  Sí, ahora lo entiendo mejor —  admite estirándose un poco sobre su asiento —  Pero... pero no sé qué vamos a hacer en vacaciones, te voy a extrañar mucho, deberías vernos en Henderson aunque sea a escondidas.

 

—  ¿Estás loco? Van a despellejarme vivo, ¿Tan poco me quieres?

 

Un puchero se forma en su rostro casi de inmediato.

 

—  No es eso... es que aunque quiero ver a mi familia, te voy a extrañar mucho. Aunque si, puede que sea un poco peligroso.

 

—  Soy el maestro del peligro. —  Ackles se carcajea muy alto, relajando el agarre en el volante. —  Esta bien, podríamos arreglar un encuentro, pero te recomiendo que borres mi número de teléfono del tuyo, así si alguien toma tu teléfono, no sabrán que soy yo. —  sonríe, mirando a Jared y lo sexy que se veía con ese par de gafas. —  Podemos ir a nuestro parque secreto.

 

Jared ríe y hace una mueca pensativa —  Suena como que el maestro del peligro tiene experiencia en estas cosas, porque lo del teléfono suena como un buen consejo y lo del parque, también suena bien —  su voz se vuelve un poco más suave, nostálgica, recordando como Ackles le había instado a resbalar por la roca hasta sus brazos, donde le había atrapado sin problemas —  Nunca me he visto con un chico a escondidas, suena sexy.

 

—  Eso crees, ¿No? —  estaba ligeramente emocionado por escuchar a Jared así. —  Suena un poco sexy, seré el novio secreto entonces.

 

—  Tengo un novio secreto —  repite, alzando un poco su cabeza, como señal de orgullo —  Me gusta.

 

—  Bien, aceptaré el título de novio secreto, pero será temporal... —  le advirtió, pegándole en el muslo cuando observó que Jared aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. —  Amor, me estas escuchando. —  se río cuando Jared negó con la cabeza. —  Por eso te amo.

 

—  ¿Porque a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos? —  indaga curioso.

 

—  Oh, ahora estas escuchando... Pues no te diré... —  le sacó la lengua, y finalmente, hizo entrar la camioneta en una carretera de tierra.

 

—  Eso no es justo Jen —  le empuja un poco cuando pone sus manos en sus hombros —  Dime, anda ¿Porque me amas? ¿Te gustan los chicos lindos y grandes? ¿Es eso?

 

—  Lindo y grande no van de la mano y lindo le dices a los cachorritos. —  Ackles se encogió de hombros, sonriendo cuando Jared frunció el ceño. —  Yo diría que te amo porque... Mmmm... No lo sé.

 

—  Muy romántico Jen, muy romántico un "no sé porque te amo" es lo que siempre he querido escuchar —  molesta, aun con ceño fruncido —  Y claro que pueden ir de la mano, mírame a mí, soy lindo y grande. Según uno de los extraños amigos de Mike, soy como un peluchito exótico con hoyuelos.

 

—  Oh, muy romántico, ponerme celoso justo en el momento en el que no sé cómo decirte el porque te amo o porque me haces sentir de esta forma, pero... Ahora te dejare fantasear con los amigos de Michael.

 

—  Uhhhh —  dice haciendo una mueca —  No quiero soñar con los amigos de Michael, pero bueno supongo que me lo merezco —  dice y Jensen no tiene el menor reparo en asentir. —  Imagínate tú también algo feo para que estemos igual.

 

—  No hay necesidad de eso. —  murmuro.

 

 

El camino llego a su final, dejándolos frente a un claro en el bosque donde habían otros dos autos estacionados. Jensen dejo la camioneta en uno de los tantos carriles desocupados y apagando el motor se bajó de la camioneta, dando un suspiro cuando vio como el clima estaba enrarecido, temía que los pillara la lluvia mientras estuvieran estos dos días acampando. Del asiento trasero de la camioneta, saco las dos maletas que tenían y la que contenía la carpa que iban a montar.

 

—  Lleva estas, yo llevare donde está la comida y las cervezas.

 

—  ¿Que es una imagen traumatizante para ti? —  preguntó de nuevo, juguetón viendo a Jensen ligeramente molesto, ahora puede admitir y aunque sea un poco bizarro que lo haga, que aunque ama ver a Jensen tranquilo su mueca de enfado es sumamente atractiva —  Bien, llevare estas ¿Nos instalaremos en el mismo lugar de la otra vez?

 

—  No. —  replico entre dientes, su actitud de cascarrabias provocando que Jared lo tomara de las mejillas para dejar un beso en sus gordos labios. —  deja eso... —  la respuesta de Jensen fue débil. Mientras se alejaba con las maletas al hombro.

 

Testarudo.

 

Exactamente como él a veces.

 

Siguió a Jensen, reclamando la parte del equipaje que le tocaba cargar cuando este se subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta tomando lo que les faltaba.

 

Una vez que se aseguraron de que la camioneta estaría a salvo, se adentraron por un sendero cercano a donde se habían estacionado. Para sorpresa de Jared, en los quince minutos que caminaron, ni siquiera vieron a un solo ser humano.

 

Y aun así había una infinidad de sonidos a su alrededor, una infinidad que le asustaba un poco por lo diversos y extraños que sonaban, no sabía distinguir si era el movimiento de las grandes ramas de los arboles al ser sacudidas por el viento, los animales que andaban por ahí o alguna otra cosa más que no se le ocurra. Sin darse cuenta se acercó un poco más a Jensen, pensando en lo que le había rozado la pierna la última vez, mientras estaba en el lago, recuerda como lo único que pensó fue en abalanzarse contra Jensen. Buscar la seguridad en su cuerpo, aun con todo lo que había pasado.

 

Desde que Ackles le había insinuado que podía protegerle, había sido tan natural para el refugiarse en el Quaterback. Era un poco aterrador darse cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba a este chico y de lo tanto que estaba feliz con solo estar a solas con él. No negaba que parte de sentirse aterrado estaba en el hecho de lo que podría perder por estar con Jensen, si ya se había alejado de sus amigos una vez, no quería saber cómo sería ahora.

 

Seguro, sus nuevos amigos no tenían objeción alguna, pero en Henderson las cosas no serían igual. Allí la gente conocería su historia y le juzgaría, le tildarían de loco una vez más.

 

—  Aquí. —  Jensen se detuvo de pronto, y él en cambio no pudo hacerlo a tiempo, tambaleándose y yéndose sobre Ackles.

 

Por un momento creyó que terminaría en el suelo, que se caería de cabeza y se llevaría a Jensen con él, por eso soltó las maletas para que no se golpearan demasiado fuerte, sin embargo, no conto con que Jensen le atraparía sin ningún problema, sosteniendo todo su peso al poner sus fuertes manos en la cintura, quedaron tan cerca que él no se dio cuenta hasta que abrió los ojos que había cerrado fuertemente.

 

—  No me siento en el suelo —  susurro.

 

—  ¿Huelo como el maldito suelo? —  cuestiono Jensen, moviéndose para que así pudiera afianzar sus pies mejor y poder sostenerse en pie por su cuenta, la mirada en Jensen era de diversión y sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas.

 

—  Para nada —  contestó sonrojado, bajando la vista al suelo —  El suelo no huele tan bien, es decir, no es como si... bueno ¡¡No me pongas nervioso!!

 

—  ¿Yo? —  murmuro, alzando una de sus cejas. —  Eso lo haces tú solo. —  le replica, empujándolo hacia atrás. —  Ahora ve a montar la carpa mientras yo busco leña.

 

—  Claro que si es tu culpa, por sonreír así —  dice antes de volverse y caminar hacia la carpa —  Yo me encargo entonces.

 

—  Quiero ver eso... —  murmuro Jensen, recordando la última vez que Jared había intentado siquiera enterrar los enormes clavos en el suelo. —  Voy a por leña, cuidado con los osos...

 

—  Eso dijiste la última vez y ningún oso me ataco —  responde sonriendo con seguridad mientras se aproximaba a la carpa, que sinceramente parecía un rompecabezas bastante difícil de armar, maldijo en voz baja y se sentó en el suelo, empezando a sacar todo lo que traía.

 

Tardo más en alzar la carpa que el tiempo que le tomo a Jensen traer leña, encender el fuego y acomodar todo su equipaje en un rincón del claro que habían escogido para quedarse. Al final, Jensen tuvo que guiarle, solo que esta vez, le explico con detalles lo que debía hacer, evitando así que en el futuro esto volviera a ocurrir.

 

La carpa era para cuatro personas, pero con Jared allí, era difícilmente para tres y muy apretados. Jensen introdujo la comida en una esquina de la carpa e infló el colchón que usarían para dormir. Le dejo a Jared el trabajo de acomodar el resto dentro de la carpa, mientras él bebía de su cerveza, sentando en un tronco que había conseguido para que pudieran sentarse cerca del fuego que ardía cálidamente en el frío ambiente.

 

Lo escucho murmurar cosas dentro de la carpa, correr las cosas de un lugar a otro, algunas cosas como que aquí se veían mejor que en el anterior o algunas mierdas así, de hecho, cree que duro alrededor de una hora acomodando la carpa en la que no es como si fueran a vivir por siempre, eso le hizo sonreír un poco, Jared aun parecía tan niño en ciertas cosas y le agradaba esa atención que siempre tenía por los pequeños detalles.

 

—  Me pregunto si será así cuando estemos casados y en nuestro primer hogar... —  murmuro, levantándose para buscar otra cerveza y quizás algo para picar antes de llevarse a Jared a caminar un rato por los alrededores, quizás conseguir que camino llevaba al lago que no debía estar muy lejos. —  Hey, hermoso, terminaste de sufrir un ataque compulsivo, ¿O debo esperar más a la parte donde nos besamos y caminamos tomados de la mano?

 

Lo pregunto tan pronto como entro en la carpa, soltando luego un gemido de asombro ante lo organizado que estaba el lugar, lucia como una mini habitación, comparándose con lo organizado de la habitación que Padalecki compartía con Amell, pero alejándose cada vez mas de aquella habitación que había visto hace casi tres años.

 

—  No soy compulsivo, bueno un poco si... —  admite cuando nota que Jensen está mirando todo a su alrededor, moviendo la cabeza a su alrededor dos o tres veces incluso —  ¿Te gusta?, es solo que quería que nos sintiéramos cómodos. ¿Jen?

 

—  Uh, y pensar que solías ser un cerdo, no te lo dije en ese entonces, pero tu habitación parecía un basurero. —  se río, asombrado al mirar que todo estaba organizado y que no había forma en el que lo hubiera podido hacer mejor. —  En fin, te has vuelto ordenado y me encanta eso.

 

—  Eso era porque... porque realmente me importaba muy poco mi vida, más bien vivir en general y siempre pensé que entonces limpiar u organizar las cosas era un poco tonto, es decir como que lo miraba como una cosa sin sentido —  explica y se siente un poco vulnerable de pronto. —  Ahora es diferente —  agrega cuando la carpa se queda unos segundos en silencio.

 

—  Diferente, ¿Cómo? —  la voz de Jensen sonaba suave.

 

—  Diferente como... ahora hay cosas que no pasan desapercibidas como antes. Es decir, antes conforme pasaban los días había cosas que podían pasar frente a mí y no, no me molestaban, en realidad no causaban absolutamente ninguna reacción en mí, como el desorden, que mi madre y hermana invadieran mi habitación con sus cosas, que mi madre siempre dejara a mi hermana conmigo —  se ríe con suavidad, llevando sus brazos a su pecho y cruzando casi como si se protegiera a sí mismo —  No me mal entiendas, adoro a mi hermana, pero después descubrí que me enojaba mucho tener que siempre estar con ella y no tener tiempo para mí... a veces era como si fuera mi hija. Hizo una pausa, en la que pensaba como continuar —  Entonces —  un buen día empecé a notar esas cosas, a encontrar sentimientos que antes no tenía y a tratar de sobrellevarlos, porque era también un poco difícil sentir de repente tanto.

 

Le sorprendió cuando las manos de Jensen tomaron las suyas, tirando de ellas para apartarlas de su pecho y así poder acercarse a Jared hasta que sus pechos colisionaron, los ojos de Jensen estaban sobre los suyos y aunque no lo dijo, se sintió estúpidamente enamorado con tenerle tan cerca.

 

—  Eso es algo bueno, mereces tu espacio para ser quien eres. Y quien eres es este chico organizado, quien nunca tuvo suficientes libros o videojuegos, solo quiero que sepas que... ahora que me tienes, puedo darte lo que quieras... Todo.

 

—  Ya tengo lo que quiero —  responde con una suave sonrisa —  Logre salir de Henderson, logre entrar a la universidad pese al año de retraso, mi familia está bien incluso sin mi ahí y hace poco, entró a mi vida lo que me hacía falta —  entrelaza sus manos que son sostenidas por Jensen con las de este y se inclina hasta que sus frentes chocan y puede susurrar un suave "Tú".

 

—  Te quiero, cachorro. —  respondió Jensen, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado para así poder besar al gigante, estremeciéndose cuando Jared mordió su labio inferior. —  Estaré aquí, siempre que me quieras tener...

 

—  Te quiero Jen —  responde contra los labios ajenos —  Oh y te esperan más sorpresas, es tu cumpleaños después de todo.

 

—  Espero que sean cosas buenas... —  se río de la expresión inocente que Jared tenía cuando se separó de él, mientras él se alejaba para tomar la cerveza que había dejado a un lado. —  Nos vamos entonces.

 

—  Una de ellas te encantará —  dice y asiente —  Vamos a caminar, quizás podamos ver algunos pájaros y tomar algunas fotos. —  agrega, emocionado.

 

—  Oh... No puedo esperar...

 

El bosque de pinos estaba apenas iluminado en el sendero que siguieron, con Jared no solo tomando fotos rápidamente al paisaje, sino que atosigando a Jensen con el flash de su cámara, sonriendo todo el tiempo, parecía seguro de lo que hacía, hasta que algún mamífero mediano se movía entre la maleza y entonces huía a resguardarse en la espalda de Jensen.

 

El lago estaba más lejos de lo que habían pensado, pero no quisieron deambular demasiado por allí al ver que al otro lado estaba una pareja que parecía a punto de devorarse. Aunque caminaron por la orilla, Jared no se quiso aventurar al agua y Jensen no le presiono, aunque sí que se burló de él durante el camino de regreso.

 

—  Cualquiera diría que con ese tamaño eres una feroz bestia... Pero no creo que llegues al rango de gatito asustado.

 

—  Soy algo así como un gigante amigable —  explica llevando su mano por encima de su cabeza —  Mi hermano que es más alto que yo evidentemente si es bastante fuerte, mi papá dice que en la universidad se metía en cada pelea terrible, mamá dice que lo hacía de pequeño también, aunque yo no lo recuerdo. Mi hermana es un monstruo consumidor de comida y tiene fuerza... así que ellos son las bestias.

 

—  Uh... —  nuevamente, Jensen se divertía a su costa y era muy difícil hacerlo parar. —  bueno, si esas son tus excusas...

 

—  ¿Excusas? ¿Qué tú crees que hay otra razón para que no sea tan imponente como mi altura? —  preguntó moviéndose entre unos arbustos para alcanzar con su rama una planta que le llamo la atención.

 

—  No hay razón para no ser una bestia con esa altura que tienes... Es ridículo... Yo quiero ser tan alto como tu... Y estoy atascado en mi patético metro ochenta y dos.

 

—  Eres adorablemente bajito —  molesto con una sonrisa, tomando una foto del gesto de enojo de Jensen tan pronto aparece en su rostro —  Oh vamos, no eres pequeño, es solo que mi familia es anormalmente gigante y la única vez que le ha sacado provecho es en el baloncesto.

 

—  Dime pequeño o bajito y te haré recordar todo tu árbol familiar. —  le amenazo, apretando los puños y dándose la vuelta para continuar el camino.

 

—  ¡¡Jen!! —  llamó, apresurado un poco el paso para caminar detrás de su novio, guardando la cámara en sus pantalones — No te enojes amor, no eres ba... eso, no lo eres, anda, no te enojes.

 

No esperaba que al segundo siguiente de decir eso, fuera tirado al suelo por un toro que a simple vista parecía furioso y aunque no quiso siquiera pensarlo, se encogió de miedo y alzo sus brazos para proteger su cara de cualquier golpe, pero como había estado ocurriendo, Ackles le sorprendió, cuando de pronto, se escuchó a sí mismo reír desesperadamente.

 

Lleno el bosque tranquilo con sus berridos de risa, mientras en vano intentaba alejar las manos que abusaban de su torso y de sus pobres axilas, mientras era violentamente presionado contra el suelo por Jensen Ackles.

 

—  Ahora quien es el bajito, ¿Eh?

 

—  Espera —  ríe, ríe un poco más —  No eres... —  dice en voz baja tomando un poco más de aire solo para reír más —  Yo, yo soy el bajito, joder no es justo, sabes donde tengo cosquillas.

 

—  Recuerdo donde tienes cosquillas perfectamente. —  finalmente, le deja ir, viéndole jadear, y derramar varias lágrimas. —  Mejor recuerdas quien es el bajito la próxima vez.

 

—  No es justo, te hiciste el enojado solo para acorralarme en un mar de risas...

 

—  Oh, sabía que vendrías por mí, gigante amigable. —  se río entre dientes, peinando el cabello de Jared que estaba lleno de grama y hojas secas.

 

—  Claro que sí, no me gusta verte enojado y mucho menos conmigo.

 

—  Es difícil... Enfadarse contigo... —  se sentó a un lado de Jared y lo ayudo a sentarse.

 

Regresaron al campamento que habían montado y Jensen encendió aún más la llama, las casi cinco horas que llevaban habían dado pie a un clima frío y algo ventoso.

 

—  Está empezando a ser frío —  Jared apareció de pronto, con algo de comida entre las manos y sentándose junto a él que estaba avivando el fuego —  ¿Con que quieres empezar? ¿Malvavisco, salchichas?, traje esa salsa que te gusto mucho la primera vez que estuvimos aquí y que Chad había comprado, le pregunte donde la vendían.

 

No se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, ni mucho menos de la impresión de Jensen que abre los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que Jared estaba tan pendiente de él como para recordar la salsa que le había gustado la otra vez, aun cuando no eran más que desconocidos con un doloroso pasado en común. Nuevamente sintió un calorcillo por dentro, adoraba esa atención a los detalles, en serio.

 

—  Ya que pareces tan emocionado por comer nubecitas, deberíamos empezar por allí. —  sonrió, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Jared que se había sentado a su lado en uno de los cojines de cuero que había puesto frente al tronco, donde había estado recargando su espalda. —  Aún hay luz solar, así que podemos usarlo como snacks. Y por supuesto que probaré la salsa, adoro el ácido de los pepinillos.

 

—  La forma en que se derriten en tu boca es sencillamente indescriptible —  emocionado como esta, casi rebota en su lugar mientras alcanza los malvavisco —  Además tengo mucha hambre.

 

—  Eso no va a llenar ese estómago de gigante... ¿Qué tal si te preparo algunas salchichas y te doy ensalada que hice? —  preguntó, poniéndose de pie para ir a por una cerveza y la ensalada de la que hablaba, puesto que Jared había traído todo lo demás.

 

Después de que la comida de ambos estuviera lista, ambos se quedaron mirando al cielo, con el olor del malvavisco asándose lento y seguro en el ambiente, acurrucados muy cerca, el frío sin poder derrotar el calor que producían entre sus cuerpos.

 

—  Cuando llegamos a Henderson, mi madre solía compararme mucho con Tom. Decía que él tenia mejores modales que yo y que era más alto. Ella quería que fuera como el, ¿irónico, no crees?

 

La confesión le toma por sorpresa unos segundos, Jensen nunca le había contado nada más allá de las presiones constantes de sus padres para que honrara su apellido, aunque de alguna forma supone que aquella injusta comparación es una forma más de hacer aquello. Le enoja un poco escucharlo, le enoja que nunca vieran lo maravilloso que era él ahora hombre a su lado, así que mientras busca las palabras correctas, se dedica a seguir viendo las estrellas.

 

—  Eso es irónico e injusto ¿Por eso te empeñaste en superarle?, es decir, en algunas prácticas parecía que te empeñaba en ser mejor que él. De hecho, mis amigos decían que él estaba con ustedes por lástima.

 

—  Quería humillarlo, demostrarle que era mejor que él... Y lo logre, logre que se sintiera una basura que no sería capaz nunca en superarme en nada... Incluso me regocije en causarle dolor... Disfrute cada momento que tuve de agravar una lesión que yo mismo le cause debido a los entrenamientos constantes... Pero siempre hubo una cosa que no pude superar de él... Y fue su altura.

 

—  ¿Y eso te dolió aún más, verdad? —  preguntó con suavidad, no tenía miedo de escuchar ese lado de Ackles, ninguno, él había conocido desde lo más salvaje hasta lo más tierno del hombre a su lado y quizás por ello su tono de voz no estaba juzgándole.

 

—  Ah, era un tonto entonces... Aun me molesta, pero... Trato de no pensar en ello.

 

—  No importa que aún te moleste —  Jared por fin gira su rostro para mirar a Jensen directamente, mientras habla —  Una vez mi papá dijo que tenía derecho a molestarme, solo tenía que cambiar como reaccionaba a esa molestia y aun así, no, no eres bajo, eres enorme —  se mueve apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ackles. —  Eres perfecto para mí.

 

—  Contigo nunca me he sentido así, amor, contigo todos mis clichés se van a la mierda... No tienes senos suaves, ni caderas amplias, no eres pelirrojo y tienes vello corporal, eres alto y hueles a cachorro mojado y tu cabello es suave y natural, además, tienes lunares. Estás hecho de cosas que no añoro en una pareja y aun así, si no las tuvieras no serias el chico que me vuelve loco.

 

—  Eso no suena totalmente lindo —  molesta, subiendo su rostro hacia Jensen sin separarse mucho de su pecho —  ¿No tengo ni un solo atributo que soñaras en una pareja? ¿Cómo unos hermosos ojos? ¿O algo así?

 

—  Tienes hermosos ojos y aún más bellos lunares. —  se inclinó, besando los tres lunares que le enloquecían cada vez que veía el rostro de Jared, colocando sus dedos bajo la barbilla de este para mantener su mirada en él. —  Adoro tu cintura estrecha y el prominente hueso de tu cadera, el suave vello de tu entrepierna, tu cabello castaño que se vuelve con destellos dorados bajo el sol... Tus pezones rosados y ese enorme elefante entre tus piernas, adoro como hueles cuando despiertas, adoro cada cosa de ti...

 

Jared sonrió, de pronto se había quedado sin palabras y algo avergonzado de lo que Jensen había relatado con suave pero decidida voz. Algo que no había cambiado mucho, era que aún le costaba un poco verse y aceptarse a través de los ojos de los demás, Jensen siempre había sido un experto en eso, en forzarle a darse cuenta de que era más de lo que pensaba —  Uh...

 

—  No eres mi pareja soñada, porque te metiste en mi vida tomándole por sorpresa... Y me hiciste enamorarme de ti.

 

—  Yo no esperaba realmente tener ni siquiera una pareja —  admite pegándose un poco más al cuerpo ajeno —  Por eso es algo difícil pensar que me metí en tu vida, nunca lo pensé, ni lo planeé, de hecho la idea de robarte ese videojuego cuando estuvimos cerca de besarnos la primera vez, simplemente fue algo espontáneo.

 

—  Siempre he querido saber porque lo hiciste... Porque me dejaste acercarme...

 

—  Secretamente después de que un día para otro dejaste de hablarme y después, bueno, después cuando todo este asunto del acoso empezó pensé que eras un idiota más que se creía superior por patear un balón y que yo era el blanco perfecto, incluso algunas veces pensé que de estar en tu lugar también me molestaría —  se queda callado, aunque su rostro tiene una expresión de concentración de repente.

 

—  Pero entonces después empecé a notar pequeñas cosas, como parecía que estabas tan solo pese a tener una estupenda novia —  no puede evitar que su tono su haga un poco más severo ante la mención de esa mujer —  Ser el mejor jugador de la secundaria, tener dinero y bueno quien sabe que más, tenías todo lo que se necesitaba para ser feliz y aun así eras una bestia, una bestia herida. No eras tan distinto de mi... y fue una epifanía que tuve las primeras clases de matemáticas que te di...

 

Entonces creía que Jensen Ackles era una fuerza imparable, pero no lo era, no realmente. Ahora después de tanto tiempo podía confirmarlo.

 

—  Lo era... Aun lo soy... Solo he aprendido a soportar el dolor de otras formas.

 

—  Ojalá algún día ese dolor se desvanezca y solo quede la maravillosa persona que eres —  le responde de vuelta —  Oh y solo para que lo sepas —  ríe incorporándose un poco —  Yo molesto a Tom con mi altura —  confiesa.

 

—  Eres muy malvado... —  por fin, logro sacar una sonrisa de parte de Jensen, una sonrisa abierta y sincera que le hizo sentirse aliviado de poder animarle. —  Asegúrate de poner a ese enano en su sitio. A él y a sus ojos azules.

 

Asiente emocionado, subiéndose al abdomen de su pareja con una sonrisa traviesa —  Oh lo haré, lo pondré en su lugar, ahí bien abajo —  molesta mientras Jensen pone sus manos en su pecho y acaricia un poco.

 

—  Te amo. —  Jensen le abrazo, muy fuerte, casi tanto como para lastimarle, casi como si quisiera fusionarse con él. —  Gracias por escucharme, por no juzgar mis decisiones como el resto... sé que hice mal y sé que nunca haré lo suficiente para pagar por todo el mal que hice...

 

—  Te amo —  contesto suspirando por lo bien que se sentía estar en esos brazos tan fuertes, este era algo incomprensible para él, la sensación de protección que Jensen le daba no tenía descripción ni comparación alguna —  Y no tienes que volver a enfrentar nada solo, no de nuevo.

 

—  No lo hare, te tengo a ti, Jay... Y... ¡mierda! —  se separó de Jared con brusquedad intentando rescatar los malvaviscos chamuscados.

 

Jared se acarició la cabeza y quejándose en voz baja, llevo su mirada hacia Jensen con detenimiento, solo para notar los malvaviscos que claramente habían descuidado —  ¡¡Oh no!! —  se queja —  Nos distrajimos, mierda ¿Cómo es que... ¡Mierda!

 

—  Ves lo que dije de poner una alarma... —  se quejó, colocando los palitos en la bandeja de madera que había traído. —  Ahora, solo queda comer los lados buenos.

 

—  No pensé que los dos fuéramos tan distraídos – responde Jared gateando hasta la bandeja sin importarle llenarse los vaqueros de tierra —  Pues eso será —  dice, tomando uno y mordiendo la parte buena, después de soplar un poco —  Mmmm, están bien.

 

—  Dame un poco de ese... —  aunque Padalecki lo pensó unos segundos, estiró su mano para darle a Jensen el malvavisco, inocente como era usual, no se fijó en la hambrienta mirada del deportista que tenía la vista fija en su boca.

 

—  ¿Qué? —  dice, lamiendo sus labios un poco más, sin darse cuenta de cómo el movimiento de su lengua es seguido detenidamente por los ojos verdes de su acompañante —  ¿No querías? — pregunta moviendo el palito que tiene entre sus manos hacia Jensen.

 

—  Me agrada saber que no has perdido inocencia...

 

Lo dijo con un tono que confundió a Jared y aunque Jensen pensaba acercarse a besarlo, decidió tomar de su propio malvavisco, estaba oscureciendo y con las primeras estrellas en el cielo aun claro, se sentía como en un sueño.

 

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, tenía a Jared para él.

 

Era difícil de creer, estar ahí en medio de la nada, debajo de las estrellas y rodeados de la más hermosa naturaleza compartiendo malvaviscos medio quemados con la única persona que le había hecho sentir tan amado, tranquilo y feliz en toda su vida.

 

Nadie era mejor a los ojos cafés suave que ahora le miraban con atención, no tenía necesidad de competir ni demostrar nada con Jared, quizás con la gente a su alrededor, pero no con él y era una sensación de libertad la que le embargaba que nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

 

—  ¿Y bien? ¿Saben bien?

 

—  Mmmm, no mejor que tu... —  sonrió, acomodando el cabello de Jared.

 

Padalecki le miro después de mordisquear lo que le quedaba de malvavisco, haciendo que Jensen resoplara, la visión de su niño era simplemente demasiado.

 

—  No podía haber pedido por un cumpleaños mejor que estar contigo después de tanto tiempo...

 

— Lo dices como si mi sola presencia fuera un buen regalo — dice, sonrojado, jugando con sus manos algo nervioso, dejando que sus dedos vaguen una y otra vez por su pierna — Cuando es al revés sabes... verte aquí, sonriendo, tan relajado, me gusta, realmente mucho.

 

—  ¿Oh, es así? —  sonrío abiertamente, estirando su mano para tomar la de Jared, deteniendo su movimiento nervioso. —  ¿Me besas?

 

— Claro que si — para Jared, tomar la iniciativa era algo nuevo, por eso se acercó a los labios ajenos con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, pero algo en los ojos ajenos y las palabras de amor susurradas miles de veces a lo largo del día, le impulsó a hacerlo.

 

Los labios de Jensen siempre eran una invitación al placer, a la lujuria, pero a la vez, de alguna forma extraña, a la seguridad. Eran suaves y tersos, gruesos incluso, pero tan experimentados, con ese sabor tan único, que no sabía cómo describir.  ¿Cómo podía describirlo? Desvarío… perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, cuando profundizó más el beso.

 

Era consciente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, de cómo su respiración agitada hacia que su caja torácica se expandieran y su pecho tocara el de Ackles y eso lo hacía sentir un poco travieso, puesto que en momentos así era muy difícil olvidar que no eran novios, que por ahora solo estaban en la fase de citas y conquista, que Ackles le estaba cortejando, aunque no lo dijera con esas palabras. Una mano en su cadera y luego otra en su nuca le hizo caer en el regazo del deportista, donde se acomodó con una sonrisa.

 

—  Te amo, cachorro.

 

— Te amo — respondió Jared, apenas se separaron y Jensen, después de decir aquellas suaves palabras dejó su frente contra la suya — Y quiero seguir haciendo esto, cada primero de marzo, como una forma de celebrar tu vida.

 

—  Mi Dios, eres un... terrible romántico y te amo tanto por ello que debería avergonzarme. —  se rió suavemente, tomando a Padalecki se la cintura. —  ¿Me trajiste pastel?

 

— Lo digo en serio — se queja, empujando a Jensen juguetonamente, pero este solo le acerca con facilidad a su cuerpo, sin poder evitar reír, en realidad, ninguno de los dos — Si, te traje pastel, uno entero para ti, me costó mucho esconderlo entre todo lo que traíamos.

 

—  No creas que no lo note, bebe. Pero soy un caballero y no te pediré comerlo sobre tu cuerpo desnudo. —  sonrío abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes cuando vio las mejillas rosadas de Jared. —  Me conformo con que me lo des en la boca.

 

— Puedo hacer eso — dice, orgulloso, pasando sus manos por el cuello ajeno — Bocado a bocado.

 

— Atrevido, me encanta cuando te liberas... Cuando solo eres tu... Y yo, solos nosotros, solos, sin nadie más —  dio un largo suspiro, inclinándose hacia Jared hasta apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de este.

 

Escucho con firmeza su corazón, el latido era constante y firme, como un pequeño pero fuerte tambor que le hacía respirar aliviado, porque Jared estaba ahí, en sus brazos y no había exagerado cuando dijo que era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiera haber recibido.

 

— Nadie más — repite Jared, con una sonrisa — ¿Quieres ese pastel ahora?

 

—  Sí, creo que sí... —  dijo, aunque no hizo ademán de soltar a Jared, parecía no querer dejarlo ir, como si temiera que si lo soltara se iría para siempre de su lado.

 

— Tienes que soltarme para poder ir por tu pas... — rio en voz alta cuando Jensen usó su fuerza y se aprovechó que aún estaba en su regazo para empujarle hacia adelante y que ambos cayeran sobre el suelo — ¿Qué haces? — preguntó, mirando a Jensen a los ojos verdes, que estaban inusualmente brillantes en ese instante mientras le miraban.

 

—  Saboreando el pensamiento de hacer el amor contigo. —  Le dijo, su expresión completamente seria, mientras sus manos se metían debajo de la camisa de Jared.

 

— Ni se te ocurra — dijo Jared, sonrojado, sosteniendo las manos ajenas pese al sonrojo de sus mejillas —  No vayas por ese camino, es peligroso para ambos —  molesta.

 

— ¿Peligroso? —  repite Jensen y está de acuerdo en que es así, incluso mientras Jared le aparta y le deja un beso en la mejilla, siente que la cercanía de ambos es muy peligrosa.

 

— Peligroso porque ambos lo deseamos demasiado pero no estamos listos — respondió llevando su cabeza al pecho de Jensen, donde se le antoja estar siempre últimamente.

 

—  Ve por mi pastel, ¿quieres? —  le dijo, sonriendo débilmente.

 

 Jared tenía razón, y él lo sabía, siempre lo había hecho, desde que se prometió asimismo nunca hacerle el amor a Jared hasta que esté lo quisiera todo de él, aunque ahora que sabía cómo era el sexo homosexual y la locura que Padalecki le inducia cada vez que lo tocaba, creía cada vez menos en su autocontrol. ¿Cómo tenerlo? Cuando Padalecki era todo lo que necesitaba para estar satisfecho sexualmente.

 

El instinto de proteger a Jared era bastante intenso, así que suponía que era eso lo que le impedía realmente avanzar más allá de lo que ya había logrado, maldición, quería más, pero sabía que no eran ni siquiera novios y la razón de este viaje no era el sexo.

 

La fecha había venido como anillo al dedo, primero de marzo, días que se podían tomar libres, las vacaciones privadas antes de las vacaciones familiares. Y en medio de eso, su cumpleaños, algo que nunca había celebrado demasiado, sin importar qué edad tuviera, que deseo extravagante le cumplieran, siempre había sido alto extraño y lejano, no sabe exactamente porque, pero hoy, hoy era diferente por alguna razón.

 

Observar a Jared incorporarse y buscar emocionado, entre todo los cartones y cajas que habían traído, el pequeño pastel de chocolate, que incluso traía unas velas, le conmovió, tanto como las palabras que traía escritas en la pequeña tarjeta que venía sostenida en una especie de plataforma hecha también de chocolate, pero con algunas nueces, _"Feliz Cumpleaños, hoy, celebró tu hermosa vida, gracias por compartirla conmigo"._

 

— Pensé mucho en que poner... y bueno... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! — murmuró, encendiendo la única vela que estaba alrededor — Ya sabes, pide un deseo antes de soplar.

 

— Mi deseo se cumplió, Jay. No creo que tenga más deseos bajo la manga. - dijo con una sonrisa, girándose para ver a Jared que tenía las mejillas rosadas. - Gracias, Jay. Solo espero que no lo hayas hecho tú.

 

— Malvado — se podría quejar más energéticamente, pero no lo hace, porque el rostro de Jensen se ve hermoso iluminado por la luz de la pequeña vela, que no se decide a apagar hasta unos segundos después, en el momento justo en que decide probar un poco con sus dedos.

 

 

Después de que comen pastel o más bien, juegan con el chocolate y lo comparten abiertamente en sus bocas hasta que no queda nada, deciden salir a caminar un poco. El suave viento y la forma en que el sol se ve en el horizonte indica que pronto va anochecer, así que caminar alrededor de donde se dieron ese primer beso, después de tanto tiempo, parece una buena idea, incluso corren un poco, atacándose con hojas y viejas y ramas, se sienten como niños, pero eso es lo que hace todo un poco mas divertido.

 

— ¿Qué piensas de la boda de Tom?

 

— ¿La boda? —  repite Jared, mientras caminan al lado del lago —  Supongo que era algo que se esperaba, ellos se aman mucho y no imaginan su vida con nadie más. Suena bastante romántico casarse bajo esas circunstancias.

 

—  Supongo, Tom se merece algo de libertad para realizar sus acciones... Antes siempre era controlado por sus padres, pero ahora parece que Patricia y Henry Welling han aprendido lo que es la verdadera paternidad...

 

—  Sí ellos han madurado mucho como padres, recuerdo que en secundaria siempre estaban regañándole por algo —  se quedó callado parecía de repente algo nervioso —  Y… y ¿Tu qué piensas de la boda en sí, Jen?

 

—  No lo sé, no conozco a Rosenbaum lo suficiente como para emitir una opinión válida, así que no siento decir que es el correcto para Tom, pero, me alegra que su vida este siendo controlada por sus sentimientos y no por sus deberes.

 

Suspiro, era claro que Jensen no estaba al tanto de que quería su opinión más acerca de las bodas en general que de la boda en específico de Tom y no, no iba a aclarárselo, mucho menos cuando no eran ni siquiera novios, sino supuestos amigos que pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y a veces haciendo algo más que hablar. —  Es cierto —  murmuro estirándose un poco — Eso es lo más importante, que sea feliz, aunque Mike a veces se pase de excéntrico.

 

—  Demasiado gay para mí... —  chasqueo la lengua, dando un trago a su cerveza. —  ...su boda seguramente será un mar de adornos, como le gusta a Tom. Pero, mi boda será más simple, con un enorme pastel de chocolate como atracción principal.

 

—  Espera a conocer a algunos de sus amigos —  responde con una sonrisa —  Así que... ¿Te imaginas casándote rodeado de chocolate?

 

—  Desnudo, rodeado de chocolate... —  parecía un enorme niño mientras lo decía, sonriéndole a Jared con sus blancos dientes.

 

— ¿Hablamos de la boda o de la luna de la miel? —  se había sonrojado un poco cuando la mirada traviesa de Jensen había causado un escalofrío en su cuerpo —  Digo, porque no puedes casarte desnudo, seria incómodo para los invitados.

 

—  Todos estarán desnudos, todos menos tu... —  murmuró, acercándose a él para besarle la mejilla. —  Tu estarías como un dedo de queso, envuelto en deliciosa mozzarella y salsa cheddar, dorado y crujiente, listo para comerte...

 

El primer beso solo hizo que el escalofrío suave que antes había recorrido su cuerpo, se presentara de nuevo e hiciera que se inclinará un poco más cerca de Jensen — ¿Mmmm porque...querrías comerme delante de todos?

 

—  No lo haría... No del todo... Te llevaría a una habitación junto al mar y te... —  no dice más, porque se acerca a él y lo empuja hacia el tronco de un árbol, colocándose sobre el para poder besarlo con mayor profundidad.

 

La reacción de Jared es exquisita, ríe en sus labios, haciendo que el sienta la suave vibración y después cierra sus labios contra los suyos, no sabe cuánto tiempo están así, labio contra labio, lengua contra lengua, pero solo puede tomar aire, dejar que Jared lo haga y empezar de nuevo. El silencio y la quietud del lugar, es perfecta para que se pierdan el uno en el otro.

 

La madera es un poco incomoda, pero poco le importa, se aferra a Ackles con ambas manos, pasándolas por la ancha espalda de este y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, besarlo sin interrupción alguna es algo que no creía posible y ahora están solos. Sin nadie para que interrumpa su momento, se besan hasta que sus labios están adormilados, hasta que el deseo les deja ciegos y apenas pueden ver la expresión del otro mientras se tocan, su nariz tocándose, rozando mejillas, manos tocando la ropa en busca de la piel y luego las lágrimas, de ambos, cayendo.

 

Estaban llorando, en algún punto sabían que esas lágrimas reflejaban cada una de sus luchas, temores e incluso arrepentimientos, pero también eran el reflejo de esto, de esto entre ellos que de repente parecía tan palpable, tan real y enorme, como nada que hubieran tenido antes. Estaban juntos y podían estarlo el resto de su vida, si se cuidaban y confiaban entre sí.

 

—  Nunca te dejare caer...

 

De pronto, esas palabras dichas por Jensen le hacen temblar y un sollozo se escucha en la quietud de la mañana, ya Jensen las ha dicho antes, tembloroso y con una seguridad falsa, pero ahora... Ahora son dichas con amor, llenas de confianza en que, así como lo dice; así será.

 

—  Lo sé —  contesto Jared agitado, una sonrisa formándose entre las lágrimas —  Estoy empezando a creerlo con tanta fuerza, mi Jen... mío.

 

—  Eso es lo mejor que podías haberme dicho en este viaje... —  Jensen sonríe, feliz de lo que escucha, de lo cerca que están de confiar ciegamente en el otro.

 

Jared sonríe, sus manos subieron a limpiar con suavidad las lágrimas ajenas. — ¿Sabes?, espero arduamente seguir construyendo nuestra confianza, para cuidar nuestro amor y que ya no lloremos más —  lo último lo agrega con una suave risa.

 

—  Solo lloro contigo, y con Game Of Thrones, además, ¿Nadie más va a saberlo verdad? Tu eres mi punto débil, siempre lo fuiste... Nunca nadie te ha superado...

 

—  Nadie va a saberlo nunca, nadie va a saber nada que me digas, nada que sea de los dos —  prometió con suavidad — ¿Así que Game of Thrones, en serio? ¿Debo sentirme celoso?

 

—  Mmmm... No, creo que no... —  se ríe de la expresión de Jared, mientras entrelazan sus manos y siguen caminando, regresando donde estaba su campamento. —  Nunca sientas celos de nadie que se acerque a mí. Puede que haya personas que juren que yo les amo más que a ti o que te cuenten mis travesías sexuales, las noches interminables de comida y sexo y las palabras vacías de mi corazón roto, pero con nadie, absolutamente nadie, me he sentido como me siento contigo. Nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti.

 

Jared asintió, se quedó en silencio un segundo, acercándose un poco más en los brazos de Jensen —  Ella hizo eso —  es la primera vez que la menciona desde que habían acordado volverlo a intentar —  Y he escuchado a muchas personas en la universidad, me he sentido... bueno, me molesta, me molesta mucho. Me hierve la sangre, me cuesta pensar y escuchar, es algo muy difícil... dímelo, dímelo de nuevo, que nunca has amado a nadie como a mí.

 

—  Nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti... —  repitió con tranquilidad, sabiendo que Jared había dicho algo que le dolía y precisamente por eso había dicho lo anterior, dejándole en claro a Jared que solo importaba su verdad.

 

Jared asintió de nuevo en silencio —  No importa... ¿No importa que te pida que lo repitas a menudo, Jen?

 

—  Solo si comienzas a creerlo eventualmente... —  era una condición válida, después de todo, Jared necesitaba confiar en él o las cosas no funcionarían.

 

—  Claro que si mi amor —  responde más aliviado —  Lo estoy haciendo, estoy confiando en ti Jen, cada segundo un poco más —  cierra sus ojos, disfrutando aun estar en los brazos de Jensen que le atraen aún más a su cuerpo. —  Además, Chad dice que los celos me ponen torpe, la prueba de ello está en que me caí al agua cuando te vi con esa mujer —  le divierte escuchar a Jensen reír, le relaja, es una sensación que sacude su cuerpo.

 

—  Eres un tonto, ¿Cómo rayos te caes al lago de noche?

 

—  Estaba oscuro, estaba enojado y como te dije ahora, no estaba ni pensando ni escuchando realmente —  explico, con la misma seriedad de cuando le explicaba matemáticas — ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te pones de mal humor, verdad? —  eso último era claro que era una pregunta que no esperaba respuesta.

 

—  No me gusta que la gente toque mis cosas. Ni siquiera a mis hermanos se lo permito, y aunque Kane ha logrado ablandarme un poco, aun no le permito que toque ciertas cosas. —  confesó, apretando al alto hacia su costado, parecía que decir eso le costaba. —  Amell... no tengo razones para detestarlo, pero solo con saber que se acerca a ti de la forma en que lo hace y que además ha tenido la oportunidad de dormir contigo, me hace ver rojo.

 

—  No lo hagas, no dejes que te moleste, ni él ni nadie más ha logrado en mi lo que me provocas solo con mirarme —  responde, besando la mejilla de Jensen y deslizándose levemente a sus labios. —  Ni el, ni el capitán del equipo de Basketball, ni Ian... ni los amigos extraños de Mike.

 

—  Y te creo, lo entiendo, pero me da mucho coraje... Es como si ellos pudieran tener una parte de ti a la que yo nunca podré acceder por todo lo que te hice...

 

Le escucha quejarse, colocando su mano en la frente y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, Jensen sigue siendo difícil con sus sentimientos.

 

—  Odio decir estas cosas.

 

—  Amo que las digas —  le contradice, retirando la mano de su frente —  Porque decirlas te quita un poco de carga, te hace más liviano, te hace más humano.

 

— ¿Entonces no crees que sea humano? —  deja salir una risita ante el sonrojo de Jared. — ¿Qué tal si vamos dentro y comemos algunas patatas?

 

—  Eres humano, pero generalmente no te gusta que nadie se dé cuenta —  molesto con voz baja llevando su mano a la mejilla de Jensen para jalarla un poco, para enfatizar sus palabras — Vamos, además está haciendo un poco de frío.

 

— ¿Quién diría que tienes poca tolerancia al frio? Siempre has sido muy cálido y sudoroso... —  Jensen se inclinó a besarle, sin profundizar en el beso porque sabía lo difícil que era parar una vez empezaba a amarle.

 

—  Oh vamos, está anocheciendo, estamos cerca de un lago, es normal que tenga frío.

 

Sonrío con una suavidad, aceptando como Jensen tiro suavemente de su mano para recorrer el camino que les hacía falta para llegar a la carpa la mano de Jensen. Adentro esta muchísimo más cálido, Jared no pierde el tiempo y se sube al colchón una vez se ha logrado quitar los zapatos. —  Esta más cálido aquí dentro... Aunque me pone un poco nervioso esto... —  dijo moviendo las manos por todo el colchón que habían preparado.

 

— ¿Dormir en el bosque? ¿Por qué? —  Jensen fue a la casa, sacando una botella de agua para beber, no se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba.

 

—  Dormir contigo —  susurro con suavidad — Es un poco íntimo, bastante en realidad —  se queda en silencio, sintiéndose algo incómodo —  Me siento un poco vulnerable, porque recuerdo lo que sentía las dos veces que dormimos juntos en el pasado.

 

—  Está bien, puedo dormir en mi saco de dormir si eso quieres... —  Ackles se sentó en la orilla del colchón, estirando sus pies y quitando sus botas montañeras, para luego quitar sus calcetines.

 

No se sorprendió cuando sintió a Jared a abrazarse a su espalda y apoyar su pecho en su cuerpo —  No es lo que quiero, quiero... quiero que estés conmigo —  murmuró, ayudando a bajar la chaqueta de Jensen segundos después —  Me pone nervioso, pero son cosas que debemos ir superando ¿No? —  preguntó suavemente antes de continuar —  Aquella vez cuando fuimos a ese hermoso lugar lleno de nieve y estabas tan cansado, te acurruque a mi lado pese a tus quejas y te abrace tan fuerte, me gustaría decir que hasta que el sueño te venciera, pero creo que apenas tu cuerpo toco las sabanas estabas dormido.

 

— ¿Entonces te asusta dormir conmigo o no? —  a veces era tan cabezota y poco romántico, provocando en Jared el deseo prohibido de darle una fuerte colleja para que comprendiera lo asustado y emocionado que estaba de que por fin estuvieran juntos y pudieran amarse. Quizás porque Jensen no mostraba esa clase de debilidades que no comprendía lo mucho que le molestaban estaban estas cosas, perturbando su mente que ya de por si tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. —  Hey, no te molestes, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, además, solo dormiremos, prometo no intentar nada. Ni siquiera dormiré en bóxers. Te lo prometo. —  en su constante necesidad de amenizar a Jared, no comprendía su nerviosismo.

 

—  Cómo sea —  se alejó de Jensen con un suspiro —  Duerme en el colchón, no me da miedo ni nada —  respondió moviéndose por su cuenta a donde estaba la comida, algo lejos de Jensen y buscando algunas de las bolsas para picar que habían comprado.

 

—  Tenías más paciencia conmigo cuando eras un adolescente.

 

Ackles le dejo llenarse la boca de patatas fritas, mientras se quitaba los jeans y la camisa exterior y quedaba en bóxer y camiseta, el sonido de Jared comiéndose una bolsa entera y el del fuego crepitando lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la carpa, una vez se hubo puesto un abrigo y sus pantalones de pijama, arrastro a Jared de su enfurruñamiento y lo atrajo debajo de las sábanas.

 

— ¿No vas a cambiarte? —  le pregunto, quitándole la chaqueta.

 

Jared no le contesta, deja que Jensen se las arregle con su chaqueta, mientras mastica sus papas con una especie de puchero de por medio —  Es solo que supuse que llegaste a tu cuota diaria de hablar de sentimientos y por eso te pusiste evasivo, estoy acostumbrado... —  deja su bolsa de papas en la cama y se inclina a quitar sus pantalones el mismo.

 

—  Aun te quedan ganas de hablar de sentimientos... ¿Por qué no hablamos de tu rutina de ejercicio? —  la expresión de Jared no mejoro, por lo que un puchero se colocó en sus labios. —  Está bien, ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? —  tomo la mano de Jared con fuerza y la llevo a su entrepierna, que para sorpresa del moreno estaba dura. —  Así de nervioso estoy yo.

 

Jared se sonrojo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por apartar la mano de la entrepierna de Jensen, estaba tan dura, tan caliente, que no pudo evitar lamer ser un poco los labios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado tan pero tan cerca de Jensen que admite que se mareo un poco, inclusive. —  Oh... oh ya, ya veo —  movió un poco su mano, simplemente para sentirla un poco más.

 

—  No era esa mi intención, ¿Sabes? Justo acabo de prometerte que no haría nada, así que no tienes que hacer nada... Si no quieres.

 

—  Sé que no era tu intención —  sonríe con suavidad —  Pero, si quiero... ¿Cuándo te pusiste tan duro?, joder, ni siquiera me di cuenta —  ríe, algo nervioso, esta vez usando toda la palma de su mano sobre la erección ajena.

 

—  ¡¡Hola...!! Tenías tu culito redondo apuntando a mí, me abrazaste por la espalda, eso me encanta... —  se rio, no sabiendo como más explicarse.

 

Además, cualquier ruido termino en un suave gemido cuando Jared invade su espacio personal y la mano que tenía tocando su erección por encima de los boxers se mueve hasta que puede sentir su cálida mano tocándole directamente, mientras Jared está mirándole a los ojos con suavidad —  Tengo curiosidad... ¿Sabes igual de bien que en el pasado, Jen?

 

—  Solo tu boca puede decirme eso... —  abrió sus piernas, dejando que esos dedos se curvaran y tomaran su erección, manejándola con algo de torpeza. —  Pensé que estabas nervioso o asustado.

 

— Estoy nervioso —  aclaro —  Pero no solamente era por algo así... siento que sigo siendo torpe en esto —  lo último lo dice sonrojado, disfrutando de la visión en su mano, tanto que baja los boxers ajenos con suavidad, revelando todo el miembro de Jensen contenido en su mano.

 

Dejo salir un jadeo de sorpresa, no sabía que estaba esperando y tal vez ya lo había imaginado muchas veces, pero tocarlo, sostenerlo en sus manos y luego verlo era una experiencia única, Jensen había crecido tanto, en dos años su cuerpo se había transformado en el de un hombre maduro y su virilidad no había sido la excepción.

 

—  No solo mis músculos han crecido, ¿Sabes? —  incluso si Jared se sentía avergonzado, pudo ver lo mucho que a Jensen le excitaba su asombro cuando un chorro de líquido blanco mancho su mano.

 

—  Puedo ver eso —  dice su respiración está bastante agitada, excitada más bien.

 

A tal grado que sin pensarlo realmente se inclina a recoger el líquido preseminal que ha mojado su mano, la misma que tienen aún en el miembro de Jensen. Por lo que su lengua toca su propia piel, esa que está cerca de la de Jensen, lame arriba... arriba hasta que se enreda en uno de sus dedos y abajo, abajo hasta su muñeca. Empuña su lengua en los puntos adecuados, donde hay más líquido. Pero no toca la polla que masturba con lentitud, no lo hace, no aun al menos.

 

—  Mmmm estas tan grande.

 

—  Créeme eso me importa poco... —  murmuró, su miembro pulsando descontroladamente en el agarre firme de Jared, que ahora estaba más seguro de lo que hacía al ver las reacciones de Jensen, su mano llena de líquido pre— seminal siendo la prueba de ello. —  Hazlo más rápido.

 

—  A mí me encanta, de hecho... —  se detiene y sus labios forman una mueca traviesa —  Otra cosa que he admitido con el tiempo, es que me gusta mucho chupar las pollas —  explico bajando su mano hasta la base y metiéndose a dar una ligera y rápida succión a la punta ajena, solo para deleitarse con el gemido ahogado —  Bueno, tu polla, porque es la única que he chupado —  agrega al separarse lo suficiente para repetir el movimiento.

 

—  En serio, no digas eso... Con solo escucharlo siento que voy a correrme en tu cara... —  parecía algo avergonzado de haber sido tomado por sorpresa, su miembro una fuente inagotable de líquido que Jared se estaba deleitando chupando, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de él. —  Cachorro, extrañaba tu boca...

 

No pudo evitar jadear más alto, porque en el mismo instante que el familiar apodo abandonó sus labios, Jared había empezado a bajar, dios santísimo... estaba bajando y bajando, su boca era tan cálida y cerrada, tanto que no pudo más que suspirar indefenso de la lengua que se enredaba en todo su miembro, indefenso de las cosquillas que el largo cabello de Jared le causaba.

 

—  No hagas eso... Cachorro, me estas matando he esperado tanto por esto, fantaseado con el momento en que estuvieras aquí, así, como ahora... —  estirando su mano, acaricio el cabello de Jared, resistiendo el impulso de mover su cadera contra la boca que chupaba su miembro.

 

Lo siguiente que siente es una suave risa, que hace vibrar toda su polla, mientras Jared sale un segundo, no sabe si para tomar aire o simplemente para darle la visión de sus labios rojos y manchados, llenos de su propia saliva y algo de semen, así como de su cabello desordenado y esa sonrisa, que casi puede catalogar como salvaje —  No puedo evitarlo, no eres el único que ha fantaseabas, no tienes ideas de lo que te he extrañado, a ti y a tu exquisita polla.

 

—  No quiero ni siquiera pensar en cómo fantaseabaS conmigo... O no durare nada con tu boca... —  antes de que Jared volviera a tomar su polla, le acarició los labios, sorprendiéndose cuando Jared atrapo sus dedos en una lenta chupada.

 

Pudo observar con lujos de detalle, como su dedo desaparecía y volvía a aparecer directamente desde los labios de Jared, en el movimiento más lento y suave que había visto en mucho tiempo —  No tienes idea de lo molesto pero caliente —  da una suave lamida al dedo que ahora Jensen mantienen en alto —  que era que mis erecciones mañaneras vinieran con tu recuerdo y... —  lame de nuevo —  terminaran con él.

 

—  Eso es lo que más me gustaba de mis mañanas, pensar en ti... —  murmuró con suavidad, acariciando con sus dedos húmedos de saliva las mejillas.

 

—  Yo también lo hacía, te añoraba tanto a mi lado y me sentía tan tonto a la vez —  respondió con suavidad.

 

Inclinándose a jugar un poco más con la punta de la polla de Jensen, lamiendo el líquido que se acumulaba ahí y que la hacía tan pero tan apetitosa, tomo un poco, lo justo que se había llevado a la boca —  Fue difícil aceptar esto ¿Sabes?, cuando me esforzaba en olvidar tu sabor y no podía.

 

— En cambio yo, simplemente no podía concebir el hecho de que no podría tenerte de nuevo, ¿Sabes?... y… ahora aquí estas volviéndome loco con tu boca.

 

Jared sonrió, estaba compartiendo pequeñas confesiones en el lugar y momento menos esperando, pero estaba seguro que atesorarían cada una, porque era una idea de cuánto habían sufrido el tiempo en que habían estado separados. Sin dejar de pensar en ellos, se volvió a meter el miembro de Jensen en la boca, bajar y extender su boca para abarcar su grosor hizo que su propia polla se mojara un poco más, la misma que estaba dura tan pronto su boca se había hecho agua imaginando lo que sería lamer a Jensen de nuevo ahí.

 

Estaba allí, teniendo lo que tanto había añorado en mañanas oscuras en las que había escapado al baño para aliviarse, actuando en secreto, añorando y creando este raro fetiche — para él al menos—  de querer probar a Jensen. De sostenerlo en su boca, de probar ese líquido de aparente sabor horrible, pero que aun así se le hacía casi delicioso.

 

Quería acunar ese miembro entre sus labios y demostrarle a Jensen lo mucho que podía darle. Aprendiendo con la ayuda de vídeos pornográficos como hacerlo bien, vergonzosamente, usando sus propios dedos para practicar.

 

Quería darle placer, quería volverlo loco, que en espasmo tras espasmos no pudiera más que gruñir todo lo que sentía, justo como ahora. Por eso, pese a su poca experiencia y mientras él se esforzaba por llegar hasta la base, no contó con que Jensen no resistiría más y empujaría. Casi se ahoga un poco, pero se relajó de inmediato, porque la sensación mando un escalofrío de placer por todo su cuerpo.

 

—  Demasiado bueno... —  murmuró Jensen, mordiendo su labio con fuerza para resistir decir algo más, sus caderas moviéndose hacia la boca de Jared lentamente.

 

Concordaba con Jensen, de hecho, se lo pudo haber dicho sino estuviera tan ocupado con su miembro en su boca, moviéndose al ritmo que Jensen mismo empezaba a imponer, levanto su vista y se encontró con los ojos verdes tan llenos de placer que sintió otro doloroso tirón en su miembro, antes de decidir que necesitaba probar un poco más de lo que estaba recibiendo. Empieza a mover su cabeza más rápido, se lengua se enreda en cada vena que encuentra a su paso y aunque su mandíbula empieza a doler un poco, aumenta el ritmo un poco más, porque quiere que Jensen explote en su boca.

 

Realmente lo desea.

 

Es una de esas pocas cosas sucias sobre las que se permitió fantasear cada vez que escuchaba a Tom hablar de su vida sexual con Michael, él también quería hacer todo eso con Jensen.

 

El sabor de su miembro le encantaba, y no creí que alguna vez probara otra polla, e incluso si lo hacía, no sería como la de Jensen. Le dio dos largas chupadas a los testículos de Jensen y le sintió temblar, ese miembro ridículamente grueso palpitando entre sus dedos. Era tan atractivo, con venas pronunciadas y ese brillo que le daba su saliva solo le daba ganas de chupar más.

 

Cuando lo volvió a meter en su boca, sintió como Jensen con ambas manos le tomaba de las mejillas y apretaba. Lo siguiente que siente es el semen esparcirse entre su boca y su garganta y el grito de placer que Jensen deja ir en la quietud del bosque, mientras se deja caer en el colchón con una sonrisa satisfecha, él se las tiene que arreglar un poco para buscar aire y que su cuerpo se acostumbre un poco a la sensación de asfixia al mismo tiempo que tener la boca algo llena de semen.

 

—  Creo que... necesitaré tiempo para asimilar lo que acabas de hacer con tu inocente boca. —  dijo con una cansada sonrisa, tomando la mano de Jared para que se acostara a su lado y así el pudiera besarle.

 

— ¿Estuvo bien? —  preguntó poniendo una mano en el pecho de Jensen para evitar el beso —  Bueno, es solo que tengo en la boca... tu sabes y no sé si te importa o algo. —  la respuesta que recibe es Jensen atrayéndole a sus labios, en un beso tan suave e íntimo, que le deja suspirando un poco. —  Supongo que no...

 

—  Contigo, todo sabe delicioso, románticamente hablando... —  lame los restos de su corrida en los labios de Jared, demostrándole cuan poco le importa. —  Estuviste increíble...

 

— ¿Estás seguro? —  preguntó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen y acurrucándose más cerca de este —  Aun no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, solo me deje llevar.

 

—  Me gusta que te dejes llevar, adoro que lo hagas, soy tu mayor fan cuando te dejas llevar. —  mordió la nariz de Jared, adorando cuando le escucho quejarse. — ¿Qué tal si me dejas hacerlo a mi ahora?

 

— ¿Que vas a hacer? —  pregunto con suavidad, sonrojado en el mismo instante en que sintió la firme mano de Ackles bajar hasta su miembro, que apretó con suavidad, apenas para constatar lo firme y duro que estaba, haciendo que jadeara levemente —  Mierda... hace tanto no...

 

— ¿Hace tanto que no te...? —  Jensen no pudo acabar la pregunto, puesto que Jared sujeto su muñeca y con una fuerte embestida hacia esta, se corrió, un suave gemido saliendo de esos hermosos labios. —  Maldición, Jay... —  siseo, lanzándose hacia la boca de Padalecki para besarle mientras sentía su mano humedecerse.

 

El beso que comparten mientras Jared baja de la cúspide de su orgasmo es suave, largo y tendido, de esos en que necesitan abrir la boca un poco más para contener la suave caricia que está recibiendo, de esos en que se necesita ir un poco más allá porque la necesidad es demasiada —  Lo siento —  murmuró Jared apenas tuvo oportunidad, volviendo a besar a Jensen un poco más.

 

—  No digas eso... Yo también estaba al borde, eso que viste no es mi aguante normal... Solo nos enloquecemos mutuamente... — Entre besos, intento calmar a Jared de su vergüenza. —  Eres tan caliente, maldición...

 

—  Mira quien lo dice, eres tú quien me saca absolutamente de mi... me vuelves loco como no tienes ideas —  un bostezo pequeño abandono los labios de Jared —  Me gusta esto, ser solo nosotros y nadie más —  confeso.

 

—  Oh vamos, tú me vuelves tan loco como yo a ti, somos tontos enamorados.

 

—  Tontos enamorados —  repitió bostezando de nuevo y acurrucándose cerca de Jensen un poco más —  Te quiero mucho Jen, mucho…feliz cumpleaños…

 

—  Te quiero también, y ni pienses que vas... —  intento decirle que no durmiera con su ropa en el estado en el que estaba, pero Jared ya estaba respirando pausadamente en su pecho.

 

Bajo su rostro un poco para poder ver más de cerca la expresión suave y tranquila que Padalecki tenía mientras dormía, Jared había madurado en muchos aspectos, sus facciones habían dejado un poco el rostro aniñado que tenía antes e incluso desprovisto de las líneas negras de maquillaje que se ponía antes, podía ver gestos más varoniles aunque no por ello dejaban de ser suaves. Pensó en lo increíble de esta situación, estar en medio del bosque, después de un orgasmo increíble con Jared suavemente dormido sobre su cuerpo, sin nada que les interrumpa y sin nadie que les separara.

 

Estaba decidido a no rendirse, no iba a dejar que le quitaran a Jared en Henderson, se lo llevaría lejos si era necesario. Le amaba, e iba a darle todo lo que quisiera en la vida hasta el final. Pensando en eso, le beso la frente, recostándolo como pudo en el colchón, debía acomodar todo para dormir, y aunque aún era una noche muy temprana, él estaba cansado del viaje y del orgasmo.

 

Además de que el suave calor de Jared le invitaba a dormir también, más si eso significaba acurrucarse a su lado y sentir su calor un poco más cerca, sonrió de nuevo, cada vez la seguridad de luchar con todo lo que tenía porque ellos fueran para siempre, era más fuerte.

 

 

 

No podía ser que hubiera hecho todas esas cosas.

 

Con Amell

 

No.

 

Simplemente no.

 

Llevaba una semana sin verle y todo porque cuando se despertó acurrucado a Amell en su propia residencia, no sabía que rayos había pasado hasta que había visto todas las fotos de su caída en picada en el WhatsApp.

 

Las fotos hablaban lo suficiente y para seguir ocultándolo, Amell le gustaba, era un buen chico, hacia las cosas muy bien y mierda, ¿Cómo podía ser que había arruinado su amistad con ese beso?

 

Probablemente Amell estaría asqueado de haber besado a un heterosexual como él.

 

Probablemente estaría enojado de que sin ninguna razón aparente se había pegado su delgado cuerpo al suyo hasta que podía sentir como empezaban a compartir algo de calor, para después pedirle, con voz suave y provocativa —  según Kat—  que le diera un beso. Lo pensaba de esa forma por la descripción de su amiga, no porque el recordara con tanto lujo de detalle lo que había pasado, su cuerpo solo recuerda curiosamente las sensaciones.

 

Las sensaciones de despertar en esos firmes brazos y por qué por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentirse a gusto, cálido y algo pequeño, la sonrisa se había pintado en sus labios de inmediato hasta el instante en que una risita de un dormido Amell le había traído a la realidad.

 

De inmediato se había ido de su apartamento, el mismo había buscado sus pantalones, chaqueta y azotado la puerta tan fuerte que pensó que se quebraría.

 

Había huido, había escapado y estaba seguro de que Stephen había hecho lo mismo, porque cuando había llegado en la casi madrugada, este no estaba. No se había atrevido a responder los mensajes que este le había enviado y tampoco había hablado de frente con él, incluso había evitado visitar a Jared a su residencia.

 

Estaba seguro de que Jared sabía que algo pasaba, pero por el momento no había dicho nada, quizás y hasta afortunadamente demasiado enamorado de Jensen Ackles para decir algo coherente.

 

Estaba feliz por él, por ambos en realidad. La forma en que estaban conectando es todo lo que había esperado, pero estaba empezando a pensar que tenía que secuestrar a Padalecki un rato y con ello recuperar a su mejor amigo cuando más lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, se dijo a si mismo que sería inútil, ¿Qué iba a decirle a Jared? ¿Qué?, ni siquiera sabía que decirse a sí mismo. Estaba demasiado confundido y enojado, aunque la cuestión en sí fuera sencilla, Amell no podía gustarle. Punto.

 

Por eso llevaba evitando sus caminos usuales desde que había ocurrido, ocultándose en plazas olvidadas del campus para poder avanzar en su proyecto para después de primavera, cuando comenzarán verdaderamente la carrera.

 

Kattie le había dado varios proyectos e ideas para que él se afincara, así que con eso tenía ya una base de investigación. Y si, él estudiaba, lo hacía bastante y a veces hasta la madrugada, pero solo cuando no le veían, encontraba difícil sentarse en la biblioteca frente a todos, prefería perderse en los viejos pasillos ya no usados para estudiar.

 

El silencio de los pasillos le gustaba, mientras se sumergía en los libros, la concentración no le llenaba de igual forma sino estaba rodeado de la nada, supone que de alguna forma le recuerda cuando estaba solo en casa y se sentía mejor que cuando la compañía era demasiada. Camino dos estantes más, mientras verificada la asignatura en los estantes, sin darse cuenta de quien le miraba desde el final de ese pasillo.

 

Necesitaba encontrar el último tomo de una serie y como ya se conocía estos estantes, no había mucho que pudiera hacer la bibliotecaria, pero si algún idiota lo había movido de sitio, entonces no había remedio. Se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada el hueco vacío donde se supone que debía estar el libro, entonces, un brazo se alzó por sobre su hombro y colocó un libro en el agujero.

 

No era el libro correcto, ni siquiera encajaba. Se giró para insultar al cabeza hueca, pero, entonces su respiración se cortó.

 

—  Por alguna razón, este escondiste es el más tonto que tienes.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? —  preguntó, decidiendo claramente ignorar a lo que se refería el hombre frente a él —  No tengo ningún escondite, no sé de qué hablas y ese libro no va ahí, hombre, vas a cagarte en la vida de quien lo busque después.

 

—  Me gusta mezclar los libros, así la gente sufre como yo. —  sonríe, dando un paso hacia adelante para acorralar a Chad contra la estantería. —  Pero eso me interesa poco, y lo sabes...

 

—  Claro, porque no sabes lo que no es encontrar un libro cuando tu vida depende de ello —  se queja, bajando su mirada al suelo y agarrando el grueso libro que ha tomado del estante para ponerlo entre ambos. —  Eso es ser mala persona Amell.

 

—  Tu eres una mala persona por creer que yo, de todas las personas, te juzgaría, ¿No crees que fuiste un poco cruel conmigo?

 

Chad le miro con sus grandes ojos azules, enfrentándose a la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo. Acusadora, potente, le estremecía de pies a cabeza enfrentarse a alguien como Stephen.

 

— ¿No deberías estas molesto conmigo? Actúe como un idiota.

 

—  Estabas borracho, estoy más ofendido porque hayas huido de mí a la mañana siguiente, como si pensaras que me había aprovechado de tu culo heterosexual virgen mientras estabas ebrio.

 

—  No pensé eso —  responde tan rápido y tan alto que a los lejos alguien se quejó de que estaban en una biblioteca y los calló sonoramente —  Es decir, no pensé eso, es solo que, mierda Amell, según Kat te dije que tenía un culito provocativo y quien sabe que mierda más, quien tenía vergüenza era yo.

 

— ¿Y qué? ¿Por eso me estabas evitando? Te lo juro, no me importa... No del todo... Tú, puedes ser quien quieras ser conmigo. —  no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, no estando tan cerca. Necesitaba quitarse a Amell de encima, no podía respirar con alguien diciéndole eso.

 

¿Qué podía ser quién quisiera? Nadie en toda su vida le había dicho eso, ni siquiera su madre.

 

Desde que era un niño, había aprendido lo contrario, la forma en que hablaba, las cosas que le gustaban incluso lo que le molestaba, todo estaba mal, todo tenía que ser corregido, porque no era perfecto, no era tan perfecto como debería. Había aprendido a odiarse... a odiar su imperfección, su forma de ser, sus estupideces. Era tan extraño escuchar aquello que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas frente a Amell, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

 

—  Lamento haber actuado como un idiota.

 

—  Hey, no necesitas llorar, eres un buen amigo... Uno muy bueno, te quiero, pero, no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿Sí? No sé qué haría sin ti. —  Stephen le palmeó el hombro, alejándose de él para que pudiera respirar.

 

—  Sabía que me querías bastante —  bromea, porque es mejor eso a que Amell note lo mucho que sus palabras han significado para él —  Es normal, hombre, soy así de querible, Jared tampoco se despega de mí.

 

—  Si, me he dado cuenta, a veces eres un poco raro, pero ocultas muy bien lo maduro que eres. —  bajo la mirada al suelo y observo los zapatos púrpuras de Chad. — ¿Quieres estudiar conmigo? Escuche que los de ingeniería tienen un proyecto, necesitas ayuda para eso, ¿No?

 

— ¿Raro? —  hizo una mueca para después dejar que sus cejas se levantarán hacia arriba una y otra vez —  Querrás decir exótico —  corrigió, haciendo que Amell sonriera —  Y si hombre, este proyecto es una mierda y me siento un poco tonto, porque Jared lo adelanto bastante en una noche, tanto que se largó por ahí y yo estoy aquí, atrapado.

 

—  Estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo todo en dos días de estudio, ¿Qué te parece? —  palmeó el trasero de Chad con fuerza, agarrándoselo después. —  Sí que tienes un culito increíble, ¿Sabes?

 

—  Claro, lo sé — contesta con una sonrisa de orgullo pese al sonrojo en sus mejillas —  Pero tú eras quien no quería ver la realidad, tengo el culo que cualquier homosexual querría —  dice y se ríe de su misma ocurrencia —  Por cierto —  le pasa un pequeño papel donde esta anotada la asignatura del libro —  Empecemos porque me ayudes a encontrar lo que la gente como tú desordena —  se da la vuelta, lejos de la mano de Amell y lo justo para tomar el libro que éste antes había dejado —  Yo ordenaré este en su lugar.

 

—  A cambio, tendrás que sentarte sobre mi regazo, quiero sentir ese culito contra mi po... ¡Auch! —  se acaricia donde el libro le ha dado en la parte detrás de la nuca.

 

—  No sueñes despierto Amell, no sueñes despierto. —  se quedó el silencio y agrego con suavidad —  Necesitas sexo hombre.

 

— ¿Te estas ofreciendo? Porque si es así, tengo la intención de recordarte todo el twerking que hiciste esa noche cuando llegamos a tu apartamento.

 

—  Oh no —  se ríe de nuevo, llevando su mano a su cabello para acariciarlo un poco —  Te faltan tetas y curvas para ser mi tipo, cariño —  molesto, realmente debería ser extraño ser capaz de bromear sobre lo que había pasado entre ambos, pero no lo era, de alguna forma más bien era divertido por la sonrisa que ambos tenían en su rostro.

 

Por supuesto, que ninguno se dio realmente cuenta que para cualquier otro, aquello era más un coqueteo, que una serie de bromas.

 

—  No sabrías que hacer conmigo si tuviera senos y además, tengo curvas, ¿Alguna vez has visto mi polla erecta? —  Chad casi se atraganto con su saliva, sabiendo que Stephen usualmente no era así.

 

Stephen era más reservado, más serio y ver su sonrisa, le hacía preguntarse qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero también quedarse perdido un poco en el suave gesto, notando el hermoso color de sus ojos y la forma en que sus cachetes se movían y dejaban unas suaves líneas de expresión que nunca pensó le parecerían fascinantes. Prefería este Amell, vivo, sonriente incluso pícaro, que aquel que cuya expresión amarga arruga su rostro de una forma desolada mientras miraba a Jared. Lo prefería mil veces y quizás por ello decidió ignorar lo que sea que fuera esto.

 

—  Iuuhh, en tus sueños grandote —  le respondió, caminando con el libro que le había quitado para buscar la estantería correcta.

 

—  En mis sueños, ¿Uh?


	33. Capítulo 28 Primavera

 

I can see you got stars in your eyes  
Stars in your eyes, love is in the air -Ride, ride, ride!-  
Break the windows  
-Ride, ride, ride!-  
Shout it out tonight  
Have a bitch fit  
We don't give a shit  
Love is in the, love is in the air

I can see you got fire in your heart  
Fire in your heart, love is in the air

 

Puedo ver que tienes estrellas en los ojos.  
Estrellas en los ojos, el amor está en el aire.  
Rompe las ventanas  
-¡conduce, conduce, conduce!-.  
Estas noche, grítalo.  
Ten un ataque de locura,  
no nos importa una mierda.  
El amor está en el aire, hey, hey.  
Puedo ver que tienes fuego en el corazón.  
Fuego en el corazón, el amor está en el aire.

[Ride - Lowell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTtAZuxhbKk)

 

Dejo caer su cabeza contra el asiento del avión que le llevaría a casa y suspiro, las vacaciones de primavera habían comenzado y su familia estaba esperándole totalmente eufórica, aunque por su parte él estaba un poco abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que tenía.

 

La noche anterior su madre había llamado, interrumpiendo la tanda de besos largos y tendidos en que llevaba inmerso con Jensen desde hace horas, había hecho lo posible por concentrarse, había dicho acerca de: “Compras, cocinar sus comidas favoritas”, pero había sido difícil concentrarse incluso alegrarse cuando Jensen estaba besando de esa forma su cuello, haciendo que sus ojos rodaran hacia arriba y tuviera que morderse los labios para no jadear.

 

Después le había llamado Megan, interrumpiendo esta vez, los largos y suaves besos que el deportista dejaba por todo su torso, volviendo loco de deseo, había mencionado algo de que tenía que ayudarla a práctica algo acerca de como luchar, que ahora que era parte de un equipo oficial tenía que ser mucho mejor que antes. Estuvo tentado a negarse, despues de todo eso no era algo en lo que creyera ser bueno, pero la verdad solo había dicho que “sí” como un idiota, mientras su hermana parecía darse por satisfecha. No quiere ni recordar, cuando su teléfono sonó y eran Jeff, su padre y mucho más tarde Henry Welling, a quien también consideraba un padre más.

 

Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que su familia estuviera tan loca de tenerle dos simples semanas en casa, le hizo muy feliz, después de todo era la calidez que había añorado desde que sus padres se habían separado. Pero para cuando despertó aquella mañana y Jensen le había llevado al aeropuerto había sentido una presión en su pecho al tener que separarse de este, eran solo dos semanas y habían quedado en verse a escondidas al menos una o dos veces, pero aun así no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco.

 

Debería sentirse tonto, incluso preocupado de estarse aferrando a Ackles de nuevo con tanta facilidad, pero no era así, llevaban en esta extraña dinámica dos meses, quizás más o menos, no lo sabe con certeza, pero cada día había sido jodidamente increíble y ahora podía leer mejor que antes en los ojos de Jensen, que no era exactamente el único que estaba dejándose llevar con fuerza. Eso era otra cosa que había notado, como después de todo lo que había pasado, era sin duda mejor leyendo las expresiones y sentimientos de las personas, lo que le daba un poco más de seguridad para construir la confianza que él y Jensen merecían y necesitaban.

 

\- No esperaba que fuera así... - murmuró, pensando que esta segunda oportunidad de vivir estaba probando ser espectacular, bastante vivida y colorida, llena de tantas emociones.

 

Quería experimentar con todo lo nuevo que le daba esta segunda oportunidad, pero desde que Jensen había aparecido, toda su atención se había centrado en él, todo se había enfocado nuevamente en Jensen.

 

Cerro sus ojos, secando el sudor de su frente, quizás estas dos semanas le servirían para poner su cabeza en orden y acomodar sus sentimientos, revisar cada una de sus acciones para luego analizar las de Jensen.

 

Henderson estaba caliente, y nada más salir del aeropuerto le hizo jadear y bañarse en sudor como por arte de magia. Lo que no entendía, porque cuando vio a Jeff, este lucia impecable como siempre. Llamándole "enano" y actuando como todo hermano mayor, mientras le subía a la Chevy de su padre, tirando sus maletas sin cuidado.

 

Sherry Padalecki le dio unos tres mil besos al verle, estaba tan feliz.

 

Megan había llegado corriendo directo a sus brazos, su pequeña hermanita estaba enorme desde la última vez que la había visto, parece que sería tan alta como cualquiera de ellos. Era gracioso que vendría a ser verdad eso de familia de gigantes que su madre y padre siempre habían bromeado, este último le había sonreído para luego darle un enorme y reconfortante abrazo una vez que Megan se había separado, en un susurro pregunto si todo estaba bien y asintió a modo de respuesta.

 

Todo estaba bien, el inicio de su carrera estaba demostrando ser una locura, pero que le llenaba de forma inimaginable, realmente le gustaba. Tenía buenos amigos, diablos en poco tiempo Chad se había convertido en una persona muy cercana, por eso había intentado traérselo con el cuándo supo que se quedaría solo en el campus todas las vacaciones, pero este solo había sonreído y se había negado, porque según él habían un montón de mujeres solas y desesperadas como él con las que debería probar suerte.

 

Y luego estaba Jensen. Aunque eso era un secreto.

 

Apenas se libró de tantos abrazos camino hacia donde Ross estaba, que empezó a mover su cola con energía apenas le vio, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

 

Tal y como le habían prometido todos, estaba bien, caminando ya sin ayuda, aunque aún con una fea cicatriz y poco pelo donde lo habían rasurado para la operación, aun así, no dejaba de ser su chico atractivo.

 

Lo abrazo, beso y lloro algo más, haciendo que más de un miembro de su familia gruñera, por ver como de feliz estaba con ver al perro y como de incómodo había estado al haber sido recibido por su familia. En su defensa, no era exactamente su culpa, aun había momentos que le era difícil comprender y recibir todo ese cariño.

 

Ross no se separó de él ni un momento ese día, subiéndose en su cama mientras el abría la maleta y sacaba algo de ropa para ponerse cómodo. Ni mucho menos cuando volvió a bajar a la planta baja.

 

\- ¿Cómo es la universidad? ¿Cómo son los dormitorios? - Megan era otra que apenas se había separado de él, haciendo que una sonrisa cariñosa se pusiera en su rostro, después de todo él y Megan habían estado totalmente juntos desde que podía recordar - ¿Cómo son los muchachos, son guapos?, sabes es grandioso que seas gay, puedo preguntarte eso, sin que suene raro - y ríe. Mocosa descarada, piensa Jared.

 

\- Me lo preguntaste igual en diciembre... - murmuró con suavidad, ambos sentados en pantalones cortos en el jardín, la nueva mesa de cemento y barbacoa que su padre había hecho resplandeciendo. - Papá de verdad está haciendo esto un hogar, ¿Cómo se ha portado contigo? ¿Qué tal lo llevas con Mackenzie?

 

\- Él se esfuerza - responde ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como la adolescente rebelde que es - Mamá se esfuerza, los dos pasan demasiado pendiente de mí, a veces son un poco asfixiantes pero a veces también es lindo. Lo que sucede es que a veces me divierte torturarlos un poco y recordarles que no han sido los padres modelos - admite, porque sabe que Jared puede entenderla aunque no lo apruebe y es el único con quien realmente habla de ello - Mi psicóloga dice que debo buscar otras formas para desahogarme, dice lo mismo de Mackenzie... ¿Papá te conto, verdad?

 

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto que es así... ¿Has pensado unirte al equipo de Voleibol? He escuchado que son muy buenas, además es una buena forma de aprender a trabajar en equipo y Mackenzie está allí. - joder, no debió decir eso, por fortuna, tenía el cabello largo y podía ocultar su expresión. - Y tienes razón, fueron padres horribles y no estaban cuando los necesitábamos, hacían lo que podían por nosotros, pero merecen ser maltratados de vez en cuando. Me gusta torturar a papá, porque eso me da muchos dulces y hamburguesas.

 

\- Entrar en el equipo sería un problema, seria mucha tentación empujar el balón hacia su perfecta y maquillada carita con cabellos rubios - se burló, encogiéndose de hombros - Además, es muy fácil, ella no sabe absolutamente nada de defensa personal - se queda callada un segundo - ¿Cómo sabes que está en el equipo?, dime por favor que no es una idea de papá y que te pidió que me lo dijeras.

 

Jared ríe y niega con la cabeza, haciendo que su hermanita le mire desconfiada.

 

\- En fin y si... esa estrategia a mí me valió una caja de chocolates hace poco.

 

\- Papá hará lo que quieras así, aunque no le des disgustos como lo de la escuela, no es gracioso ser la persona que no sabe nada de defensa personal. No es gracioso ser quien recibe los golpes o la humillación o las burlas. Así que no lo hagas de nuevo.

 

\- Sí ya lo sé - contesto con cansancio - Papá dijo lo mismo, no quise hacerlo, no lo planee. - se defendió. - No soy tan sádica tampoco, solo paso y pensé que a esa familia le vendría bien un poco de su propia medicina. - a lo que agrego rápidamente. - ¡Ya, ya, ya, no me regañes, Jay!, en serio tratare de no hacerlo más, en serio.

 

\- ¿Tratare de no hacerlo más? Eso suena a que lo vas a hacer de nuevo, ¿Sabes? Y eso no es suficiente, los Ackles no merecen nada de eso, es como si alguien dijera que mamá y papá se merecían que yo quisiera quitarme la vida, como si tu merecieras no poder dormir bien por las noches después de encontrarme en el baño... - estaba indignado, y eso no era algo que quería, no con su hermana, a quien siempre había cuidado. - Lo siento, solo... Mackenzie Ackles no puede pagar por los pecados de su hermano, y Jensen ya ha recibido suficiente por lo que me hizo.

 

Ella no le miro a los ojos, aunque si alzó la mirada, era claro que le sorprendía que hubiera podido decir el nombre de Jensen sin echarse a llorar.

 

\- Nunca hieras a nadie más solo porque puedes, por eso creo que toda esa rabia, debes canalizarla en un deporte y más en uno donde debas trabajar con otras personas, a mí me funciono, no solo el básquet o ejercitarme, correr en las mañanas, levantar pesas, la disciplina ayuda a que tu cabeza este fría y la presencia de las demás personas te ayuda a convivir.

 

\- Como sea. - contesta encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos cafés le miran entre enojada y desconfiada y a veces olvida lo aguda y perspicaz que es su hermana menor y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por sostener su mirada, sino la ya no tan pequeña Meg verá a través de él con facilidad. - No estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dices, pero tienes suerte de que te respete un poquito. No lo hare más y veré lo del deporte y el trabajo en equipo, pero no ese, no miento cuando digo que es mucha tentación. Así que mejor me alejo de ella.

 

\- Megan, escapar no siempre es la mejor opción, ¿No es así, papá? - Jared se rió cuando escucho a su padre maldecir, antes de salir de donde estaba escondido con una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas y limonada fría para una tarde calurosa como la que les caía encima, hasta Ross parecía a punto de convertirse en un cerdo asado.

 

\- No, no lo es - responde algo sonrojado, de haberse visto atrapado espiando a sus hijos menores, aunque ambos tienen una sonrisa tan divertida en su rostro que supone que se vengaran de esto en algún momento. - ¿Galletas?

 

\- Solo si no tienen suero de la verdad.

 

Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su padre estallara en risas.

 

\- Hey, Megan, mamá te necesita... - Jeff la llamo desde adentro, haciendo que Megan rezongara de inmediato, para luego tomar un montón de galletas en sus manos.

 

\- Hey, no iba a comérmelas todas. - Jared se defendió en vano, viendo como su hermana le sacaba la lengua. - Mocosa - gruño para sí, riendo cuando Jeff le robó la galleta que acaba de tomar entre sus manos, sin importarle su expresión indignada.

 

\- Gracias por hablar con ella, aunque no es tu responsabilidad, a veces al único que escucha es a ti. - le dijo su padre con un suspiro.

 

\- Soy su figura paterna, papá, así como el señor Welling es la mía. - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, hasta que vio la mirada en su padre mientas este se sentaba. - Y tú también, ahora, ahora también eres mi figura paterna.

 

\- Si - rio, tomando una de las galletas y dando un suave mordisco en ella - Supongo que es así ¿No?, gracias por darme la oportunidad Jay - le dijo, llevando su mano a la cabeza de su hijo y acariciando con suavidad - ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad? ¿Algún novio? ¿Amigos nuevos?

 

\- ¿En estos tres meses? Sí, pero varios de ellos ya no estudiaran conmigo, muchos reprobaron el año, de ciento cincuenta solo pasamos quince, entre ellos mi amigo Chad, eso me sorprendió, nunca he visto a Chad estudiar.

 

\- Eso es normal. - interviene Jeff, comiendo otra galleta - Solo se queda la gente con madera para la carrera y la universidad. Así que siéntete inteligente enano.

 

\- Eso es cierto, estamos muy orgullosos de que estuvieras entre esos quince.

 

\- Ahora tengo que presentar un proyecto, pero ya tengo todo para hacerlo, solo me hace falta poner el punto final. - dijo, sintiéndose verdaderamente animado. - Me dijeron que podía ahora inscribir todas las materias que quisiera, así que eso haré. - por supuesto que Jeff murmuró "nerd" con eso, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su padre. - Y no, papá, no hay novio, pero si hay un chico.

 

\- Eso es genial - responde, siempre ha pensado que no heredo de su padre la sonrisa pícara que se pone en el rostro de su padre, mientras se inclina hacia adelante como si lo que fuera a decir fuera una confidencia - ¿Es guapo?

 

Claro que no espera que sea Jeff, quien interrumpa cualquier respuesta y se comporte más como su padre de un pronto a otro, que el mismo Gerald.

 

\- Usa condón enano, en la universidad no puedes confiar ni en tu sombra.

 

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? - Jared se burla, riendo cuando Jeff solo le enseña el dedo del medio. - No voy a usar condón, porque este chico... Aun esta fuera de mi alcance en ese aspecto y aún es muy pronto para eso.

 

\- Aunque sea muy pronto para eso, deberías tener uno o dos condones listos por si acaso - insiste, haciendo que graciosamente él y su padre rueden los ojos.

 

\- Cómo sea - continuo su padre - Me alegra mucho que estés viendo a alguien, pero supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco más para que nos des un nombre o lo traigas a casa. ¿Cierto?

 

\- No es nada serio, ni siquiera sé si es cierto, si podemos hacerlo. Solo quería que supieran, pero no se lo vayan a decir a mamá... No quiero que se preocupe... - les advirtió, feliz de al menos haber dejado salir algo de información.

 

Eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

 

La cena fue inusualmente ruidosa para Jared, que estaba ya acostumbrado al bullicio en los comedores universitarios, pero, estar en casa, disfrutando de sus padres juntos, era un sentimiento inusual.

 

No sabe que disfruto más, si la forma en que su madre se lució con la cena, con esa comida tan exquisita y digna de una chef o si todo lo que habían compartido, reído y descubierto. La novia de Jeff era un encanto y había contado una o dos anécdotas que serían material para él y Megan para burlarse de su hermano mayor por bastante tiempo, Megan también había estado bien animada, contando como era la mejor en sus clases de programación que estaba tomando prácticamente desde hace un año, le hacía tanta ilusión verla así de feliz.

 

Incluso sus padres, parecían estar bastante bien. El trabajo de su madre era bueno y ahora le quedaba tiempo para volver a estudiar, lo que la ilusionaba tanto como nunca lo había visto, le encantaba verla así de feliz y relajada. En el caso de su padre prácticamente se había hecho el "maestro de obras" de Henderson, que hasta tenía una lista de espera y parecía que eso llenaba bastante su ego.

 

Disfrutaba esto, como después de todo, su familia había salido a flote. Disfrutaba mucho esta segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida, de tener una familia e iniciar de nuevo con Jensen.

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer?

 

Chad levantó la mirada de donde la había tenido por al menos dos horas, leyendo profundamente a Leichman y sus malditas teorías cuánticas, ya había pasado por reactores nucleares, masas centrales y huecas, mecánicas de energías infinitas y no tenía nada, absolutamente nada y estaba desesperado, a tres segundos de llamar a Jared. Diablos, con tanta presión, se había olvidado que Stephen estaba a su lado, a tal grado que está seguro de que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón ahora mismo cuando le miro realmente.

 

Stephen Amell no se había ido a ninguna parte, estaba allí, y seguiría allí hasta el final de las vacaciones, lo que sería genial, y al mismo tiempo desesperante.

 

Por su parte, Stephen estaba feliz de haber conseguido a Chad en la tienda de cupcakes dos días después de que Jared se fuera a casa, dejando una nota pegada en la puerta donde decía que podía comerse cualquier comida que hubiera dejado en el refrigerador.

 

\- No puedo - se queja, con lo que nunca admitirá que es un puchero - Este proyecto me está costando más de lo que creí, quizás hubo un error, un grande error - aclara algo sorprendido, claramente está empezando a hablar más para él mismo que para Amell que le mira divertido - Quizás realmente no soy uno de los quince elegidos, claramente no soy tan inteligente o estaría disfrutando de mis vacaciones como dos metros Padalecki.

 

\- Vamos, eres bueno y lo sabes, solo necesitas salir, disfrutar de estas vacaciones. - Amell estiro su mano y le revolvió el cabello - Vamos, cerremos estos libros y guardemos todo en el lugar de siempre. - sin recibir la aprobación de Chad, comenzó a recoger todo.

 

\- Esa filosofía de.... - su tono cambio a uno claramente burlistico - "Solo ocupas descansar, oxigenar el cerebro", nunca me ha funcionado hombre, nunca, más bien pierdo el hilo, la idea deja de fluir en mi cabeza - explica, suspirando cuando Amell sigue guardando todo sin hacerle caso - ¿Dónde quieres ir a comer?

 

\- Vamos a McDonald's, quiero comer papas fritas y una CBO y además es barato, te invito tres hamburguesas. - le dijo, sonriendo mientras tomaba el primer lote de libros y se los llevaba al escondite secreto de la biblioteca.

 

\- Ohhhh - dice largo y exageradamente - Me halagas, pero necesitare que agregues ahí un postre, porque solo para información general de mi maravillosa persona, lo único que me relaja es un buen postre después de una deliciosa comida.

 

\- Eres bastante delicado, puedo ver la sangre azul corriendo por tus venas. - le dijo a modo de burla, dejando a Chad en la mesa por unos minutos antes de volver. - La bibliotecaria no me ha visto, así que estamos a salvo, ahora podemos irnos y volver más tarde.

 

\- Es culpa de mis padres - explica encogiéndose de hombros - Son de esas personas que insisten tanto y tanto en alguna cosa, que se te termina pegando una o dos - una mueca se pone en su rostro cuando lo recuerda - A veces incluso lo más malo.

 

\- Eres bastante caliente, apuesto a que tus padres no te enseñaron eso.

 

Le agarro el culo de nuevo y Chad salto, manoteando su mano violentamente fuera de su cuerpo. Aterrado de que Stephen hubiera agarrado esa costumbre.

 

\- Hombre, en serio. - su voz trata de sonar seria pero hay algo en los ojos de Amell que le hace pensar que no le va a tomar en serio y aun que sigue hablando - Sé que soy irresistible, pero manos fuera de mi ¿Esta bien?

 

Amell ríe y se encoge de hombros, salen de la biblioteca en un silencio agradable pese a todo, caminando por debajo de los árboles que rodean la parte atrás de la biblioteca, el aire suave y fresco le sienta bien a Chad que se estira un poco y sonríe, sin saber que Amell sigue cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo cierto es que estar encerrado en las cuatro paredes de la biblioteca, no es exactamente relajante y menos cuando no ha podido ir ni un rato a nadar por ese horrible proyecto.

 

\- Podríamos ir a nadar más tarde en la noche. - le dice casualmente, acomodando el cabello de Chad que está ligeramente más largo, es muy diferente a su corte elegante que siempre tuvo desde el principio.

 

Eso llama la atención de Chad, sus ojos azules se quedan suavemente sobre Amell mientras siguen caminando, no sabe si es muy transparente con su forma de ser o este hombre es tan observador para saber que nadar es lo que a veces necesita para que el estrés de su cuerpo se disuelva - Eso suena bien, la piscina estará sola porque hay una o dos fiestas enormes.

 

\- Podemos ir entonces... - la mano de Stephen se detuvo en la nuca y le detuvo, y por Dios, Chad sabía lo que iba a hacer sin que lo hiciera y tembló de solo pensarlo. - Puedes nadar... Relajarte. - y tan fácil como chasquear los dedos, los labios de Amell hicieron contacto con los suyos, y su otra mano encontró su camino hacia su culo.

 

La parte racional de su cerebro quiere alejar a Amell, preguntarle realmente que es lo que piensa que está pasando entre ellos, que demonios hace que le busque y se acerque a él de esa manera, cuando él no es ni la mitad de atractivo que debería ser para gustarle a un hombre como Stephen. Pero su boca es suave y caliente y su cuerpo se estremece un poco, haciendo que se deje besar un poco... un poco, hasta que dios, está devolviendo el beso, porque... no sabe porque.

 

Le besa duro, le abre la boca y le deja indefenso, la abre como nunca nadie lo ha hecho. Tiembla y maldice, aferrándose a Amell, lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, y deseo poder hablar de esto, pero tan pronto Stephen aflojo el beso, se separó avergonzado.

 

\- Tengo hambre - le dice escuetamente, sonrojado, porque Amell está mirándole con una sonrisa que él no sabe cuál es el motivo exacto de esta - Vamos hombre, ¿Qué esperas?

 

\- Espera un momento más... - le pide, tomándolo de la barbilla para dejar otro beso.

 

Maldice el segundo en que su boca se abre suavemente para recibir otro beso, si bien esta vez no responde si siente la satisfacción brillar en los ojos de Amell cuando se deja besar con suavidad.

 

\- Tienes los labios más suaves que he besado. - murmuró Stephen, mordiendo el labio inferior de Chad mientras manosea ese culo que le volvía loco por cuan firme y redondo era aún para un nadador. - Vamos a comer.

 

Chad no sabe que contestar, desvía la vista, sonrojado y se las arregla para alejarse de las manos de Amell y empezar a caminar en dirección al restaurante. Van en un cómodo silencio que no le gusta admitir ni siquiera para sí mismo, ni siquiera sabe cómo empiezan a hablar de pronto, como si hace unos segundos no se hubieran besado.

 

Lo cierto es que, le guste o no, Amell y él se la pasan bien juntos, a él le gusta como los ojos ajenos le están mirando siempre de frente, le gusta esa atención y sospecha que a este le gusta escucharle hablar, vamos que sabe que es simpático o al menos una vez dijeron eso Jensen y Christian que puede catalogar como las primeras personas cercanas a una amistad que tuvo en ese colegio del infierno.

 

Tienen muchos temas en común, aunque sea en una disciplina diferente son apasionados de los deportes y tienen este extraño amor, por reír, por lo que se la pasan viendo videos cómicos de cualquier cosa en internet. De hecho así se la pasan en el restaurante, comprando comida para un ejército y riendo con lo que encuentran por ahí. Disfruta pasar tiempo con Amell y cree que este disfruta pasar tiempo con él. Realmente no sabe cuándo inicio todo esto y no tiene mucho sentido. No tiene nada de sentido, ¿Así que, por qué?

 

No entiende cómo es que ocurrió de pronto, un día no lo hacían y al otro se estaban comiendo la cara.

 

En el McDonald, mientras compartían una suave papa frita dentro de sus labios, en la biblioteca cuando la carga del proyecto le causaba tanto estrés que quería golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio, cuando caminaban a su apartamento, apoyados en la puerta azul oscuro que le daba la bienvenida a su hogar. En cada jodido lugar que tenían la oportunidad estaban besándose, lenguas resbalándose suavemente entre sí, sus bocas abiertas para explorarse con tranquilidad, mierda lo cierto era que ninguno podía parar.

 

Y cada vez ocurría con más frecuencia, y mierda, solo había pasado cinco días desde que habían comenzado hacer esto. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana. Era injusto que ya se sintiera tan bien estar con alguien más, que tuviera la sensación de poder dejarse llevar. Amell era así, todo en el gritaba amor sincero y duro.

 

Era especial, amoroso, cariñoso y él no quería pensar en ello porque estaba cayendo muy rápido duro por el hombre.

 

 

 

 

 

Es sábado por la tarde, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y podía sentir una corriente de aire inusualmente fría en toda la mansión, se lo atribuyo a que la ama de llaves había olvidado cerrar las extensas y amplias ventanas que daban a la habitación principal.

 

Ana Kane se sentía un poco mejor, pese a que había tenido una migraña terrible los últimos dos días que le habían impedido hacer todo lo que acostumbraba, nada de largas reuniones de los grupos de caridad en los que formaba parte, ni de reuniones con algunas de sus hermanas para charlar, ni muchos menos pasar un poco de tiempo con sus sobrinos. Lo cierto era que la migraña la había afectado tanto que la había dejado en cama y su esposo, se había encargado de que un médico personal estuviera pendiente de lo que necesitaba.

 

Lo cierto era que le había parecido una pequeña exageración y quiso discutirlo con su esposo, pero este le había dicho que se dejara cuidar un poco, sino era por él que lo hiciera por los ojos verdes de su hija menor que le miraban desde la puerta con preocupación. Ese hombre sin duda la conocía como nadie, porque después de eso se había dejado cuidar sin ninguna queja.

 

\- Necesitas salir mamá. – sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando la mejor de sus hijos, Annie entro corriendo a su habitación sin pedir permiso, pensó por un momento que haría con esta niña, que parecía no respetar a nada ni nadie, igual que su hermano. – Hable con papá, le dije que dejara esa aburrida oficina y fuéramos a comer algo delicioso, necesitas comer algo distinto, recibir aire y cambiar de ambiente, hay un restaurante delicioso al que quiero ir.

 

El asunto es que no tiene forma de decir que no, Annie busca su ropa y en una faceta que no había visto en ella, protectora y atenta le ayuda a vestirse y a arreglar su cabello, mientras ambas esperan a su padre que efectivamente llega con una enorme sonrisa y dispuesto a cenar algo diferente. Después de todo, la comida siempre ha sido su punto débil.

 

Claro, después de su familia, que era precisamente lo que lo motivaba, porque si Robert Kane pensaba que Christian había sido un adolescente difícil, Annie era tres mil veces peor, más volátil y por supuesto con un trastorno bipolar más pronunciado. Era más el tiempo que pasaba enfadada que feliz con ellos, así que era un verdadero cambio escucharla proponer algo así. Algo que incluya a la madre que ha tratado muy duramente desde lo que ocurrió con Christian.

 

Había sido duro para Robert Kane ver el lado oscuro de su esposa, que se había convertido en el verdadero demonio con el asunto de Collins, que honestamente a él le importaba un rábano. Si su hijo se había enamorado, por él estaba bien. Al menos era un hombre decente como Collins y no alguien como Michael el Rosenbaum, que era un pervertido total y definitivamente no era como Wesley, ese católico extraño.

 

El lugar donde Anne les lleva es sencillo. Haciendo que Ana se sienta un poco más ligera, al sentir la compañía y cercanía de su hija y esposo. Todo terminaría de ser perfecto si Kane estuviera con ellos, mirándola como lo hacía antes. Era fácil notar cuan arrepentida estaba de lo que había hecho, y después de cómo había estado tratando a ese profesor, era normal que el karma se lo cobrará. Él sabía que esto pasaría, en su familia siempre se había manejado esa cultura, su padre, jefe de su tribu en la reserva de Green Bay, le había advertido de las sombras que se avecinaban para su familia si no la detenía, pero había sido difícil hacerlo.

 

Y las cosas parecían no querer mejorar para los Kane.

 

No es nada elegante la expresión en su esposa cuando entran al local, unos diez minutos después de haber llegado; el profesor Misha Collins de la mano de otro docente que el reconoce vagamente de las pocas reuniones escolares a las que ha ido, acompañados de un tercer hombre que no reconoce en absoluto, pero que se parece al docente de Historia. Baja la mirada, y luego recorre la mesa con sus ojos, observando la expresión tanto de su esposa como de su hija. Se sentía estúpido por no haber tenido la fuerza para mantener a su familia unidad.

 

Annie Kane no podía creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos, estaba anonadada. ¿Acaso Chris no había “maltratado” a su madre por irse definitivamente con este hombre? ¿Acaso Christian se estaba matando entre trabajar y estudiar por este hombre?

 

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando, ella conocía al profesor Collins y el docente sencillamente no era sí. Algo tenía que estar ocurriendo.

 

Partiendo en primer lugar de que ella misma sabía de primera mano lo mucho que el docente amaba a su hermano y que el docente, no parecía tener buen aspecto, vamos que su expresión vacía y desinteresada, sumado a sus más que evidente ojeras y palidez, hacía que el hecho de que ocurría algo fuera aún más evidente.

 

Tomo su teléfono con decisión y escribió, directo, sin anestesia, ella sabía que su hermano mayor no la necesitaba. "Misha está con otro hombre en el restaurante de la calle seis y con su hermano, aquí estamos mamá, papá y yo, creo que te está robando a tu novio hermano y además, delante de tu familia"

 

\- Ahí te va.

 

No esperaba respuesta, pero sabiendo que Chris aún estaba en casa de Thomas Welling, estaría aquí en cuestión de minutos. Ella agradecía que el lugar no estuviera lleno por ser día de semana, porque estaba segura de que las cosas se iban a poner feas.

 

Ella perdió la concentración cuando su padre le pregunto si quería matarlo con tanta comida llena de colesterol -lo que era una queja común cuando venían a un sitio relativamente económico.

 

Entonces sucedió. La voz de Christian Kane se escuchó tan fuerte como el golpe que dejo en la mesa donde estaban sentados los tres hombres, Ana Kane aspiro con fuerza y se aferró a la mano de su esposo.

 

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? Te había dicho perfectamente que solo extendería tu tiempo porque quise confiar en ti.

 

\- ¡¡Christian!! - la voz de Misha se escucha sumamente sorprendida, claramente no le esperaba en lo más mínimo y cuando sube su mano hacia el menor para intentar tocarle, siente como este agarra su mano con fuerza demandando una respuesta que no llega realmente porque él se queda mudo mientras se sostienen la mirada.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios piensas que haces gritando así en medio restaurante? - la voz de Richard interrumpe los segundos en que se quedan mirando, solo para sumar más enojo a la expresión de Christian - ¿No deberías estar en la escuela niño?

 

Richard se sorprende de la velocidad de Collins cuando este se pone de pie para evitar que Christian se le lance encima y haga algo de lo que se arrepienta luego.

 

\- Cálmate, Christian. Y Richard, por favor no digas nada. - Misha de nuevo le da esa mirada a Christian, suplicante. - Por favor, Chris, no es el momento.

 

\- Misha, ¿Quién es este joven? - la voz de Sasha es melodiosa, aunque ninguno entiende una palabra de lo dicho ya que está hablando en su idioma nativo. - ¿Por qué forma tal escándalo?

 

\- Él es... - empieza a responder en ruso casi de forma automática, pero se queda callado de repente. Cuando se da cuenta que no sabe que responder y que no encuentra la fuerza para continuar con esta mentira, aun cuando posiblemente pueda hacerlo deliberadamente y nadie lo sepa, después de todo sabe que su novio, su novio real, no es para nada bueno en ruso y duda que alguien ahí lo sea. Pero siente la mirada de Christian, de medio restaurante, de Richard, de su hermano y su corazón se dispara - Yo... - dice y suena como un niño asustado, sintiendo como la mano firme de Christian sigue sosteniendo la suya en el aire, esperando que diga algo. Aunque en realidad pareciera que todo el mundo lo está esperando.

 

\- Misha... - Christian dice, con tal firmeza que Robert Kane siente un escalofrío terrible hacer vibrar su cuerpo.

 

Ha visto esta escena antes, la ha vivido, hace ya más de veinte años. Recuerda la mesa llena de adolescentes, recuerda la cara de aquel chiquillo con su cabello estilo James Dean, blanco, rubio, ojos azules, recuerda su mano posada en el hombro de Ana, tan diminuta como ahora, recuerda cómo se sintió la delicada piel de esa hermosa niña cuando la tomo de la mano y la levanto de la mesa, enfrentándose como un hombre a su contrincante, quien no tenía la más mínima posibilidad contra él.

 

Giró a ver a Ana y ella le estaba mirando a él, directo a sus ojos, recordando la misma escena que aún estaba vivida en su cabeza. Ella finalmente entendía.

 

\- De verdad soy tu segundo plato. - Christian soltó la mano de Misha, retrocediendo dos pasos.

 

\- No - responde caminando para acercarse a Christian, este se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo cuando siente los brazos de Misha luchar por alcanzar su rostro, sus ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas - Dios no - susurra mientras forcejean un poco y el docente se les arregla para dejar un suave beso en los labios ajenos - Lamento haberte herido tanto - susurro con suavidad antes de girarse hacia su hermano.

 

\- Él es mi novio - dice, en perfecto inglés y en voz alta - Él es mi novio - repite una vez más - Te mentí porque... porque cuando empezó todo esto era un niño y yo un adulto, pensé... pensé que iba decepcionarte, pensé... no planee nada de esto, simplemente sucedió, simplemente le amo tanto que podría saltar en frente de un carro de nuevo, si eso hace que él esté bien. La sonrisa en Christian hace que valga la pena haber hecho esto, haber arriesgado la relación con su hermano, que en estos momentos tiene una expresión suspicaz, como sin esperar a que esta fuera otra de sus movidas dramáticas.

 

\- Eso no tiene sentido. - le dice, poniéndose de pie. - Mientras aclaras tus sentimientos, Misha, estaré afuera, estoy seguro de que a Richard le gustaría una disculpa.

 

\- No - le responde, sintiendo su voz temblar, enfrentarse a su hermano siempre le hace sentir pequeño y vulnerable, culpable de muchas cosas, de su decepción, de lo que hermano sacrifico para cuidar, de las miradas cansadas y heridas de su abuela - Christian es quien se merece una disculpa, porque es cierto, le puse en segundo lugar porque tenía mucho miedo - se voltea hacia el hombre que le mira totalmente concentrado - Lo siento - dice aguantando el llanto, aunque las lágrimas si se desbordan de sus ojos - Lo siento. Perdóname por siempre estar teniendo tanto miedo. Lo siento. Lo siento.

 

\- Egoísta como es lo usual. - Sasha suelta un suspiro, las palabras en ruso hiriéndole donde nadie más en ese salón puede ver. Baja su mirada, y siente como la mano de Christian le aprieta, tiene un poco de miedo de mirar a su novio, que este se arrepienta de lo que tienen después de todo este circo, pero entonces todo se vuelve algo confuso.

 

La hermana de Kane sale de la nada y se abalanza contra su hermano, felicitándolo por haber hecho tan dramática escena, incluso Richard se está riendo de ellos, pidiéndole a Misha que se relaje.

 

Se sienta de pronto, sintiendo su corazón latir.

 

Es difícil para él aceptar algo como eso, una escena, en público, con su hermano frente a él, con Richard a quien sabia le estaba rompiendo el corazón por segunda vez. Pero las cosas no acababan allí. Christian tiro de él, después de deshacerse de su hermana, y le tomo de las manos, acercándolo hasta tenerlo cerca de su pecho.

 

Sus ojos se cruzaron entonces, Chris trato de calmar el temblor de sus manos e incluso acaricio su mejilla, que sabe por el reflejo de uno de los espejos del local que esta algo pálido, esto ha sido algo grande para él y Christian lo sabe, quizás por eso deja ese suave beso en sus labios, ese que termina de alejar la tensión en su cuerpo.

 

\- Lo siento, me comporte como un niño viniendo así. - murmuró así, abrazando a Misha por la cintura y sonriendo.

 

\- Yo te empuje a ello - admite, porque es hora de que acepte un poco la parte de la culpa que tiene en este asunto - Lamento que tus padres y hermana hayan tenido que ver esto, seguro ahora sí que me odian.

 

Apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Christian cuando lo murmura, disfrutando un poco del calor que siente en los brazos del otro hombre, pero escucha el movimiento de la silla que faltaba y con algo de miedo se separa de Chris para ver a Richard a los ojos, se siente mal, sería inhumano no hacerlo, pero también sabe que no toda es su culpa, que Richard tomo la decisión de ponerse en el medio y aun así no puede evitar disculparse - Lo siento Richard.

 

\- Nah, amor, esto solo era una fantasía, sé que le amas a él, desde el principio lo sé. Lo acepte y estoy feliz que finalmente estés tomando riesgos con el chico. - con sus ojos puestos sobre Christian, le permitió al universitario observar el brillo de los celos en sus ojos dorados.

 

El docente asintió, Christian parecía querer decir algo, pero de pronto, todo se desvaneció a su alrededor, cuando escucho un suave susurro con su nombre solo la presencia de Misha era tan fuerte como para quedarse a su lado cuando escucha una suave voz. Una voz que estaba escuchando desde que era solo un diminuto embrión. Miro a los ojos de Misha, cuyos labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca de preocupación, por él. No era justo que de todas las personas, fuera Misha quien quisiera que la escuchara.

 

\- Al menos escúchala y se amable - le pidió con suavidad y prácticamente contra de sus labios, esperando que con ello solo su novio le escuchara y finalmente con ello, después de acariciar su mejilla, se separó un poco de Christian, aunque solo lo suficiente para forzarle a voltearse.

 

No lucia como lo había hecho hace años, ella era joven, mucho más joven que su padre y ahora lucia de cincuenta, ni siquiera llevaba el maquillaje apropiado o la elegante ropa a la que era adicta, como le había confesado cuando él tenia quince. No estaba comiendo bien tampoco, puesto que su cuerpo era aún más pequeño que antes.

 

Christian suspiro con suavidad, su mano se aferró a la de Misha que aún no le había soltado y por primera vez en bastante tiempo enfrento los ojos azules de su madre, que siempre le había gustado tanto haber heredado, no supo que hacer luego de recordar eso, no supo que hacer más que un ligero saludo moviendo su cara hacia arriba que fue suficiente para ganarse una suave sonrisa de la mujer frente a él. Afortunadamente Misha, supo que alguien tenía que hablar.

 

\- Señor y Señora Kane, Annie, lamentamos que tuvieran que ver esto - Misha hace un gesto con su otra mano, señalando el espacio del restaurante - Teníamos... teníamos algunas diferencias y esto exploto, cuando menos lo esperábamos.

 

\- Está bien, entendemos perfectamente y creo que lo mejor es que vayamos afuera, o a otro sitio. - Robert Kane lucia como el tipo de hombre que no tomaba un no por respuesta cuando usaba su fuerte tono de voz. - Annie recoge la comida para llevar, ya he cancelado la cuenta de las dos mesas. - tomo a su esposa por los hombros y la arranco del momento casi mágico cuando conecto con su hijo de nuevo.

Los labios tensos de su padre hicieron que Christian recordara la última vez que se habían visto, en la casa de Welling, labios fruncidos, y una mueca de molestia mientras le hacía firmar un par de documentos para la herencia. Diablos, ni siquiera había podido negarse entonces. Siempre le había tenido miedo a su padre, ambos eran idénticos en personalidades, toscos, seguros, pero sobretodo testarudos hasta el fin. Para nada les gustaba dar el brazo a torcer.

El frío de la noche comenzaba a colarse en el caluroso ambiente de Henderson, y entre los cinco, se las arreglaron para conseguir dos mesas en la pequeña terraza que se encontraba en la parte frontal del local, donde era un poco más privado. Aunque por su parte, el profesor Collins permaneció de pie, apoyado en las escaleras pequeñas, lejos, pero a la vez cerca de su novio y su familia, aunque sus ojos estaban en el vehículo que había estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Annie se sentó con su padre, mirándolo, aunque el solo miraba a la otra mesa, donde Ana, su esposa, y Christian su hijo estaban sentados.

 

\- Luces algo delgado - fue lo primero que se animó a decir su madre, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, haciendo que Christian llevar inconscientemente su mano a su rostro, dándose cuenta que madre tenía algo de razón- ¿Estas comiendo bien?

 

\- Claro, solo estoy trabajando horas extras en el bar y en la cafetería, sumados al esfuerzo de estudiar y practicar fútbol. - se encogió de hombros. - Tu si estas delgada, Annie dice que no quieres comer.

 

Lo cierto es que sus palabras de Christian, no solo toma por sorpresa a su madre sino a Misha que lleva la mirada hacia su novio, ambos claramente se debaten entre la sorpresa y la preocupación, este último incluso la culpa, por no notar lo cansado y desgastado que esta su novio, seguramente a eso también debería sumarle la sobrecarga emocional a la que él le sometió con todo este asunto de su hermano.

 

\- No deberías trabajar tanto - Anna Kane agrego en voz baja, su voz aun reflejaba el miedo de que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir rompiera este frágil momento - Y bueno, es solo que a veces la comida no me sabe a nada, así que prefiero no comer.

 

\- Deberías comer mamá...- dijo, inclinándose en la mesa, sus manos jugando con el salero. - Y bueno, necesito el dinero para pagar los cursos extras que no cubren lo que papá ya pago en la universidad. La carrera de historia tiene muchos cursos interesantes, además de que el trabajo en la cafetería es cómodo, me dieron una semana de vacaciones para venir a casa, pero debo volver este lunes.

 

No le dice que podría haber pedido ayuda, aunque lo piense, porque sabe que eso sería lo que necesita para que Christian se retire de ese el lugar y ella quiere escuchar su voz solo un poco más - Entiendo, pese a todo suena como si disfrutaras mucho tu carrera, eso... eso es un alivio, tu padre y yo siempre pensamos que estarías haciendo las cosas por hacer y no disfrutándolas, como solías hacer en secundaria.

 

\- Muchas cosas cambiaron... Después de lo que le ocurrió a Padalecki, todos fuimos personas diferentes. - miro hacia Misha, cuya mirada estaba fija en él, sonriendo. - Estoy feliz con lo que soy ahora. En fin, creo que Misha y yo deberíamos irnos, él tiene que hablar con su hermano y yo le debo una disculpa por mi actitud.

 

\- Es un alivio, en serio - dice con una suave sonrisa - Ver lo mucho que has madurado, cuídate... bueno, cuídense los dos - pidió girando su vista hacia el Collins que le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Ella se niega a dejarle ir, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo, su hijo ha tenido mucho que enfrentar esta noche, y está seguro de no ser por la firmeza de su esposo, ella no hubiera tenido esta oportunidad. No con Chris, que incluso parece aliviado que le dejen marcharse.

 

No puede dejar de mirarle, de sentir como el corazón le late violentamente, quiere abrazarlo, pero ya ha pedido demasiado, en cambio se conforma con abrazarse al torso de su fuerte esposo, aguantando las lágrimas.

 

 

 

 

 

Yale es hermosa en primavera.

 

Los enormes cerezos de Laury Park son enormes y frondosos en esta época del año, a diferencia de Henderson, donde lo único que se ven son palmeras y flores del desierto y algún que otro roble capaz de sobrevivir el calor de una ciudad del desierto. Aun se pregunta porque eligieron construir Las Vegas en Nevada. Es ilógico para él. Si, Texas es caliente, pero Richardson no era un maldito desierto y se encontraban hermosos pinos y frondosos bosques.

 

De cualquier forma, si alguna vez llegaba a casarse con Jared, vivirían aquí en Connecticut, con una casa extra en Los Hamptons, alejados de las malditas palmeras y rosas del desierto, con un enorme jardín y diez perros, tal vez compraran una cabaña en Michigan, donde no hubieran fronteras, solo árboles y lagos. Y una maldita casa en la playa, donde pudiera ver ese culito hermoso y redondo broncearse toda la tarde.

 

Definitivamente esa sería su idílica vida con Jared Padalecki.

 

Varias flores de cerezo bajaron y cayeron en su copa de frapuccino helado, haciéndole gemir, aunque no las retiro, solo se recostó de la silla donde llevaba al menos una hora sentado, su MacBook frente a él, con el proyecto y los sketches digitales de Jared siendo mostrados en la enorme pantalla. Definitivamente, Padalecki no era ningún novato. Era una lástima que no fueran a tener clases juntos, puesto que Jared había mostrado interés en otro tipo de ingeniería.

 

Aunque sí que tendrían varios cursos no obligatorios en común, y ya habían hecho planes para tomarlos todos en el transcurso de los tres años que le quedaban a Jensen en la universidad. Alan Ackles ya le tenía un futuro planeado en una empresa ensambladora en Michigan, pero el aún no estaba seguro de si quería o no asistir, quizás se quedará aquí en New Haven, conseguiría algún trabajo temporal y esperaría a que Jared se graduara. Estaba seguro de que Padalecki recibiría incontables ofertas de trabajo. El chico era un genio. Joder, su proyecto era hasta ahora el más impresionante que había visto.

 

Aunque sabía que Chad también era otro genio en construcción, que necesitaría de un empujón para llegar alto. Pero lo de Jared era natural, un genio desde niño, eso seguro. Era una lástima que sus padres nunca lo hubieran visto. Bien podría haber ido al MIT o a Stanford, joder, le hubiera ido genial en Sillicon Valley. Y aun así, decidió venir aquí, a Yale.

 

En parte, sabía que no tenía por qué emocionarse, Jared había venido aquí porque esta era el Alma Mater de Henry Welling, el sujeto se había graduado Summa Cum Laude, el maldito era tan jodidamente inteligente, incluso cuando sabía que sería el heredero de una empresa billonaria.

 

Pero por otro lado, otra parte de él quería creer que Jared había aceptado ir a Yale porque él estaba ahí y de alguna forma, para bien o para mal, quería lograr alguna clase de cierre para lo que había pasado entre ellos. Por supuesto que no se refiere a que la mente consiente de Jared esperaba esto, ¡Esto!, es decir la posibilidad de retomar su relación donde la habían dejado, pero creía que de manera inconsciente y mínimamente, había una parte del alto que seguía guardando la esperanza, así como él lo había hecho.

 

Aunque tiene que admitir, que se había esforzado en negarlo, en no admitir como su corazón parecía tener después de tanto tiempo, un ritmo diferente de latidos en el momento en que le había visto de nuevo, el día en que recibieron a los novatos, se había aferrado a la posibilidad de que era una locura, que entre ellos no había ningún sentimiento, ni atracción, ni interés, ni mucho menos amor. Demonios que se había esforzado, pero inconscientemente, sabía que era mentira, que Jared Padalecki estaba aferrado a su piel, debajo, arrastrándose por cada parte de su ser.

 

Y lidiar con eso, a la vez que lidiaba con la culpa y las miradas contradictorias de Jared, esas que brillaban entre la desconfianza, el enojo y la añoranza, casi había podido con su cabeza, casi le había llevado a la locura.

 

A eso había que sumarle los celos, sí, celos que se diluían en su sangre, haciendo que casi viera todo de color rojo. Porque, demonios, media universidad estaba fascinada con Jared. No era extraño; Jared era dulce, gracioso, inteligente y malditamente caliente, entre muchas cosas más, pero en secundaria, solo había tenido ese problema con Somerhalder, no con media docena de hombres y una que otra mujer. Había personas que incluso, en algunos mínimos, en serio, mínimos aspectos, eran mejor que él. Hubo segundos en que se sintió realmente amenazado, porque ellos, ellos no habían herido a Jared de la forma en que él lo había hecho.

 

No importaba cuan enamorado estaba de Jared. El corazón le decía que no tenía derecho a luchar por él, que había perdido cualquier oportunidad con Jared, pero incluso Kattie que había experimentado infinitos desamores y desilusiones, le había dicho que bastaba con darle un vistazo a Padalecki cuando él estaba alrededor para notar lo enamorado que estaba de él aun. Joder, Kattie y Chris le habían fustigado desde el inicio para que luchara por él.

 

Pero solo hasta que había visto la estúpida escena de celos de Jared en el lago, es que lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Ese amor, ese anhelo, esa pasión de Padalecki.

 

Ahora su conflicto, nuevamente consigo mismo, era la contradicción de que las cosas habían sido muy fáciles, Jared le estaba dejando entrar muy rápido, sino fuera el quien le hubiera pedido que no fueran novios, estaba seguro de que ya lo serían. No quería que Jared le pusiera las cosas fáciles, pero suponía que así era el amor.

 

Un constante conflicto entre sus sentimientos y los de la otra persona. Sumándole a ello la nueva habilidad de auto flagelarse que había adquirido desde que Padalecki había intentado suicidarse.

 

Porque había momentos en que le era realmente difícil detenerse, la culpa se diluía en su cuerpo, hasta hacer que sintiera que podía incluso dejar de respirar, recordaba constantemente a Jared atado a la cama, pálido, con esas malditas vendas alrededor de sus muñecas, al mismo tiempo la sonrisa suave con que se habían despedido antes de ese fatídico partido. Mierda recordaba el sabor y la calidez de sus labios y en otro instante, todo era frio y sus manos, estaban llenas de sangre de la persona que más había amado. Sí, se había hecho un experto en auto flagelarse. Pero también había encontrado una forma de detenerse y eso era cuando Jared y el habían decidido empezar esta locura. Locura, sí, pero al fin y al cabo una maravillosa locura.

 

Empezar a pasar el tiempo con Jared había sido sencillo, reír a su lado también, besarlo por supuesto que también, todo había fluido hermosamente y lo admitía, aunque eso le hiciera soñar como un idiota enamorado, todo se sentía tan normal, que asustaba. Con una sonrisa repentina, observo el mensaje que se disparó en su computadora.

 

_"En casa, ya me siento diez kilos más gordo, mamá no deja de alimentarme cada vez que quiere, es su forma de sobornarme para que ayude a Megan con sus deberes, te extraño, extraño nuestras rutinas de ejercicios... Me estoy poniendo como un barril... AYUDAME"_

 

Evito reírse como quería hacerlo, porque Jared quizás estaba siendo un poco dramático, aunque lo entendía, tan pronto como le había dicho a su madre que iría por una semana a casa, esta le había prometido que tendría un gran plato de espaguetis con chocolate para él.

_"Come todo lo que puedas, lo necesitaras, ¿Cómo van las practicas con la motocicleta?"_

_"Es un poco difícil de aprender :(, me da miedo cuando Jeff no está a mi lado y me caigo. Atte: NO te rías"_

_"No me rio. Lo prometo. Por cierto, eres un genio, me haces lucir como un novato. Casi no entiendo qué diablos hiciste para que todo eso funcionara."_

 

Recordaba cómo eran los proyectos de Jared en la preparatoria. Inexistentes. El chico no quería ser notado de ninguna forma, así que no realizaba grandes proyectos por eso mismo. No quería que la gente le viera, pero ahora estaba seguro de que el jurado estaría impresionado.

 

Estaba seguro que iban a notarle y de alguna forma, sabía que Jared contaba con ello, le parecía sumamente atractivo esa nueva y refrescante seguridad que podía ver en su sonrisa, por supuesto que la timidez y los nervios seguían siendo rasgos marcados de su personalidad, él podía notarlo perfectamente, pero también esa nueva forma que tenía Jared de enfrentar lo que le asustaba poco a poco, mostraba como había madurado y a él le encantaba. Además, sabía que en parte gracias a ella, Jared se había acercado a él.

 

_"Exageras, solo puse en práctica lo que pensaba mientras leía unos libros :) ¿Esta bien? ¿Tengo que corregir algo?"_

_"Esta perfecto, cariño, pero revisaré los planos más tarde, ahora creo que voy a regresar a mi apartamento. ¿Dónde estás? ¿En casa? "_

_"Voy en camino a casa de Tom y Mike, que están discutiendo sobre los colores de la boda, Tom quiere algo más elegante y Mike más gay :o y pidieron mi ayuda, que horror, si se ponen muy peligroso, huiré. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya cenaste?"_

_"Apenas almorzando, esperando a que Kane llame, su jefa tiene el teléfono de la casa a punto de explotar, creo que van a despedirlo. No te acerques mucho a ese maricón de Mike, ha arruinado a Tommy"_

_" :o ¿No deberías llamarlo?, sería malo que pierda su empleo, hace unos cafés helados de lujo :D. Y jajaja, a ver dime, ¿Cómo ha arruinado a Tommy?"_

 

No puede evitar sonreír con la primera parte del mensaje, quizás porque le divierte que Jared sigue siendo el glotón que una vez conoció prácticamente en huesos.

_"Él es asombroso, pero Collins lo está volviendo loco, los romances con profesores siempre son desastrosos. Desearía que estuviera conmigo. Me siento solo sin ti o Chris."_

 

Adora que novio este feliz con su familia, pero cuando habla con él, no puede evitar sentirse irremediablemente solo y arrepentirse de haberse quedado en Connecticut.

 

Le gustaría tomar el primer avión a Henderson.

 

Por primera vez en su vida, siente una irremediable necesidad de estar en Henderson, de ver a Jared y tomar con fuerza su mano hasta eliminar la distancia de sus cuerpos y dejar un suave pero profundo beso en sus labios, esos que hace que le mire avergonzadamente pero lleno de deseo. Mierda, realmente quería estar allá, pero a la vez sentía la inquietud, de que quizás Jared no era el único que le estaba dejando entrar rápido, aunque por supuesto en su caso era de manera más solapada.

_"Quizás si son desastrosos. Te extraño mucho también, espero que pronto se llegue el día de tu viaje y nuestro encuentro secreto :3, ¿Ya te he dicho que nunca tenido uno?"_

_"Oh, seré tu primera vez entonces."_ Sonríe, antes de alejar la laptop para recibir su plato de desayuno/almuerzo, esperaba que Kane regresara pronto, con buenas noticias, porque esto de comer solo nunca le había agradado.

 

Continuo conversando con Jared sobre las cosas que estaban haciendo ambos, un poco más de charla sobre el proyecto, y luego una extraña conversación sobre qué tipo de comidas no probaría ni que les apuntaran con una pistola.

 

Pronto se encontró subiendo a su automóvil, diciendo adiós a la red de Wi-Fi gratis, y encendiendo el GPS del vehículo, quizás, si se iba ahora llegaría antes de que anocheciera a la casa de Felicia cruzando el estado. De esa forma, no tendría que estar solo otra noche.

 

Además, le haría bien conversar un poco con ella, contarle un poco sobre lo inseguro que se sentía por momentos pero a la vez lo inmensamente increíble que seguía siendo estar con Jared. De hecho, hablar de las cosas, aunque no lo hiciera a menudo y con cualquier persona, había probado ser una buena receta para la ansiedad y su sobrecarga emocional, es una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido después no sólo de algunas cuantas visitas a la psicóloga, sino de todo lo que había pasado.

 


	34. Capítulo 29 Oliendo el humo

 

I can't get enough of you, oh  
I'm falling into this again  
I can't get a hold of you, oh  
I'm falling into this again

I wanna keep a hold on my heart  
falling out of love with you

 

No puedo tener suficiente de ti, oh  
Estoy cayendo en esto otra vez  
No puedo tenerte a ti, oh  
Estoy cayendo en esto otra vez  
 quiero mantener mi corazón  
cayendo de amor contigo

 

[Can't get enough - Basenji](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHgV4akiG-I)

 

 

El olor a panqueques recién hechos es lo que hace que termine de despertarse realmente, después de pelear con las sabanas y las brumas del sueño, alrededor de una hora después.

 

De hecho, cuando se sienta en su cama, sus ojos se sienten algo pesados y su cuerpo algo entumecido, quizás porque ha tenido que dormir encorvado toda la noche porque su cuerpo no termina de comprender que crecer tanto no es buena idea y sus pies se salen, de nuevo, por el borde de la cama. Tiene que hablar con su padre de nuevo al respecto, aunque ahora pase la mayor parte del tiempo en la universidad, no quería dormir incomodo cuando viniera a su casa.

 

Sonrió antes de salirse de las sábanas, le gustaba ser capaz de pedir cosas, aun no era sencillo en algunos momentos cuando sentía que aun podía hacer todo por el mismo y que no necesitaba ayuda en nada, pero como Jensen le había dicho y recordado, no estaba solo y aunque sabía que realmente era así, había pasado mucho tiempo resolviendo solo tanto los problemas que él y Megan tenían, así como los propios.

 

\- Un paso a la vez – dijo para sí mismo. Todo era un proceso, su psicóloga siempre lo decía, las cosas no podían cambiar de un momento a otro y se requería esfuerzo, comprensión y paciencia. Así que sí, se sentía bien lograr pasos tan pequeños como ser capaz de pedir que alguien agrandara un poco más su cama.

 

Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, que casi paso a ser una mueca de burla cuando se encontró a Jeff en el pasillo hablando con su novia por teléfono, tenía una cara de enamorado que le hizo reír, aunque con ello se ganara un coscorrón del mayor, que sí, increíblemente era más alto que él.

 

La casa estaba tranquila, sabía que por el olor de los panqueques que su madre estaba en la cocina y asomándose a la terraza con cuidado, escucho a su padre hablar por teléfono con la misma quietud y cariño que Jeff hace unos segundos, pensó por un momento y con una suave mueca, sí estaría hablando con Henry. Aun eso era un poco difícil de aceptar y ni siquiera era por su padre, sino por Henry, pensaba que quizás este necesitaba alguien más sensible y atento que su padre.

 

Se encogió de hombros y camino de vuelta a la sala, donde se encontró a Megan jugando con uno de esos aparatejos que tenía Jensen hace unos años cuando ambos estaban en secundaria, de hecho, recuerda con una sonrisa el momento en que simplemente sintió el impulso de quitárselo y correr, dios, habían estado a punto de besarse esa vez, cuando Jensen le acorralo contra la pared.

 

Ahora puede darse cuenta de mejor forma, que Jensen era como el sol y que él quería acercarse a este, aun cuando se quemara y todo porque sencillamente le hacía sentir tan jodidamente vivo, como nada lo había hecho nunca. Incluso ahora, la suavidad y calidez de su calor, le llenaba mucho más de lo que decía en voz alta.

 

-Hola enana, ¿Qué juegas?

 

-¡¡Vamos al lago con los Welling!!

 

El grito de su padre, llama la atención de todos en la casa, todos, incluso Megan ha dejado de jugar, Jeff se ha quedado quieto al pie de las escaleras y ha dejado de hablar por un segundo y su madre, se ha asomado por la puerta de la cocina y él, bueno, él… se queda con la boca abierta.

 

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo que salió por la boca de todos los Padalecki, pero en Jared lo hizo con una nota extra de pánico, Jensen venia mañana, ¡MAÑANA! Eso quería decir que él no podía ir ahora a ningún lago.

 

\- Gerald, ¿No es eso demasiado precipitado? Jeff solo tiene unos días libres y Jared regresa la semana que viene...

 

\- Claro que no, nos vamos dentro de dos horas en el avioncillo privado de Henry y regresamos dentro de dos días, además, no tendrás que cocinar, Patricia dijo que se encargaría de la comida, Jeff puedes traer a tu novia, Jared se divertirá bastante porque van Tom y Mike también y Megan, no, no puedes traer ningún chico, porque eres una niña, pero tolerare tu jueguito del plomero ese. No sean aguafiestas, parecen que tienen 80 años.

 

\- Uh, esto es horrible. - masculló Jared, volviendo por donde había venido, pisando fuerte en la escalera mientras dejaba atrás a su conmocionada familia. No podía ser que a su padre se le ocurriera ahora salir y con los Welling. Le sonaba más bien a que era una salida excusa para que el pudiera tener una velada romántica con Henry Welling mientras ellos eran condenados a un viaje familiar, algo que no había pasado nunca realmente. Ellos no solían salir en grupo.

 

No podía creer que con la edad que tenía estaba - por primera vez - sufriera la frustración de que tus padres hagan un plan sin contar si tenías un compromiso o no, escuchaba a Steve y Alona hablar todo el tiempo de ello, pero para él era algo ajeno y lejano que no comprendía realmente, al menos hasta este instante en que su padre, había simplemente decidido que él no tenía nada que hacer. Se dejó caer en la cama con un quejido pequeño y busco su celular entre las sábanas.

 

 _"Tenemos problemas"_ \- empezó a escribir _"Mi papá y la familia Welling planearon un viaje"_

 

 _"¿Es eso un problema?"_ Recibió unos segundos después.

 

Miro el mensaje que acaba de llegar una o dos veces, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en cada palabra después de unos segundos y la indignación llego a cabeza en el mismo instante en que se encontró marcando el número de Jensen.

 

\- _¿No es un problema? ¿Cómo no va a ser un problema?_ \- ni siquiera saludo o dejo a Ackles decir nada, mientras su voz se hacía un poco aguda - _¿No es un problema que no podamos vernos? ¿Qué sucede contigo?_

 

 _\- Woah, chico grande, lo siento, no quería alterarte._ \- era obvio que Jensen había sido sorprendido por su repentino arranque, pero es que todo era demasiado, él había estado queriendo verle desde que llego a casa y ahora salía su papá con que tenían dos horas para empacar e irse, ¿Como si fuera tan fácil? _\- Solo pensé que estarías más feliz con que fueras a viajar, es lo que te gusta, ¿No?_

 

 _\- ¿Sí?_ \- pregunto sentándose en la cama con un puchero en sus labios - _Más bien suena como si no tuvieras grandes deseos de verme, por lo que el viaje sorpresa de mi papá, donde ni siquiera me pregunto si tenía planes sonara perfecto para ti. Mierda, no tengo cinco años, para que decida por mí_ \- realmente no se estaba dando cuenta de cómo sonaba, aunque para Jensen era bastante obvio.

 

 _\- Bebé, está bien, buscaremos una forma de encontrarnos, aunque estés viajando, ¿Sabes ya a dónde vas? Puede que intente arreglar un viaje de último minuto. - como siempre_ , Jensen veía más allá de sus problemas y velaba porque siempre estuviera feliz, se sintió un poco como un mimado, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un par de golpes en la puerta llamo su atención.

 

Gerard Padalecki estaba asomado, viéndole con enormes ojos de un cachorro que acababan de castigar. No se veía muy bien, estaba preocupado.

 

 _-_ ¿Podemos hablar?

 

Por un momento, se sintió exactamente como se deberían sentir la mitad de sus conocidos y amigos cuando él tenía esos ojos y ese puchero, demonios, era como patear un pequeño perrito. - Sí, claro - dijo, para después murmurar al teléfono -Nos hablamos después Ian, adiós. - colgó de inmediato, dándose cuenta mientras asentía a su padre, que Jensen no estaría contento con que de todos los nombres que pudo haber elegido, decidiera el de Ian.

 

\- Oh, lo siento, debí discutir la idea contigo y con el resto. - dijo con suavidad pasando para sentarse en el sofá en forma de panda con pesadez. - Jeff está de acuerdo y va a llevar a su chica, y Megan dice que igual no tenía planes, pero al parecer tú si tenías planes y lo siento por eso, entenderé si no quieres ir. De verdad, solo que como has pasado más tiempo con Mike y Tom que con Ian, no sabía que... Habías planeado algo.

 

\- Tenía planes - murmuro, suspirando. No sabía porque sentirse peor, si por la expresión de culpa en el rostro de su padre cuando lo único que había hecho es preparar algo para pasar tiempo con su familia, como miles de veces había añorado cuando era un niño o porque acababa de llamar a Jensen, Ian. - Pero ya no... Ian y yo, podemos vernos en otro momento. Solo me gustaría que la próxima vez preguntaras.

 

En serio esperaba, que nadie le preguntara a Ian, podría levantar sospechas sí era atrapado en una mentira tan aparentemente simple.

 

\- Lo entiendo, y de verdad me alegra que quieras venir, porque tu madre me dijo que me daría un coscorrón si te hacía daño así de nuevo. - río, pero se notaba que era una risa forzada. - Hablare con Ian y me disculpare.

 

\- ¡¡No!! - responde de inmediato, llevando sus manos a acomodar un poco su desordenado cabello, en un gesto nervioso que no estaba al tanto que tenía hasta que lo hizo - Él lo entendió perfectamente, además, tiene esta situación con su novio que por tanta responsabilidad que tienen pasan poco tiempo juntos, entonces el cancelar fue perfecto, no es necesario.

 

\- Ok... - su padre le ojeo sospechosamente, poniéndose de pie lentamente y acercándose para remover el cabello de Jared. - Bien, me alegra.

 

\- Perfecto, pero papá... ¿exactamente a dónde vamos?

 

\- Estaba pensando en salir de Nevada, ir a Oregón, Henry dice que se está fresco en esta época del año, y que ellos tienen una enorme casa allá donde podemos caber todos nosotros. Sé que ustedes ya están muy mayores para eso, quiero decir, Jeff ya compro su apartamento y pronto va a proponerle matrimonio a Dorothy. Y tú ya eres un hombre, aunque te siga viendo como mi bebé que se ríe demasiado. - presiono los hoyuelos de Jared cuando una sonrisa apareció en él.

 

\- Pero querías esto, un viaje que debimos tener hace mucho tiempo ¿No? - completo Jared, haciendo que Gerald asintiera - Te quiero papá ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

 

\- No hace daño oírlo de mi hijo preferido.

 

\- ¡Hey!

 

\- ¡Hey!

 

\- Tenemos polizones a bordo, Jared. - murmuró Gerard, poniéndose de pie para ver las expresiones indignadas de sus dos hijos asomándose por la puerta.

 

\- Siempre supe que era tu preferido - se queja Megan cruzado de brazos.

 

\- Eso explica que me regalaras de navidad esos libros y a Jay, esa hermosa chaqueta de cuero. - completa Jeff, haciendo a Jared reír, aún recuerda la cara de Jeff cuando abrió la caja llena de libros con una pequeña nota que decía "Prepárate para tu primer trabajo".

 

\- Hey, tu eres mi hija favorita. - le replicó de inmediato Gerard a Megan, sonriendo cuando Megan le pego, reclamándole que ella era su única hija. - Y tú eres mi hijo mayor favorito y te fue muy bien en tu primer trabajo como médico en un hospital.

 

\- ¡No voy a empacar sus cosas! - la voz de Sherry les interrumpe - ¡Empaquen, ahora!

 

\- Si, mamá. - respondieron los tres al unísono.

 

Gerard apuro a sus dos hijos a salir, y antes de hacerlo se giró hacia Jared.

 

\- Yo también te quiero, hijo.

 

\- Tampoco hace daño escucharlo de vez en cuando.

 

 

 

 

El lugar es hermoso, la casa es grande y de piedra, para su sorpresa, no es un sitio exactamente típico de Oregón, y por lo que le dice Tom, era la forma de imitar una bahía de lago de Inglaterra de su madre, quien había sido criada allá hasta los doce años, la zona estaba rodeada de hermosos pinos, pero la grama era verde a diferencia de la que había visto en Connecticut. La casa de piedra también era una gran diferencia a las casas que estaba generalmente acostumbrado, no solo por su tamaño, las grandes ventanas, sino el patio de la casa que tenía también un enorme techo de piedra del que colgaban lámparas de colores, y allí había una sala de estar, con cómodos sofás donde se habían sentado Tom, Megan y el por al menos una hora.

 

Jeff se había perdido tan pronto habían llegado, llevándose a su novia a caminar por el sendero que había en el bosque, tomados de la mano y con esa expresión de enamorados que Jared envidiaba un poco.

 

En momentos como esos, se preguntaba si en algún momento él y Jensen, podrían compartir una mirada larga y suave, de esas en que solo importa perderse en los ojos ajenos, sin que nadie les juzgara o reprobara alrededor, en que el mundo, pudiera saber cuánto se quería. Por su puesto, que no quería hacerse ilusiones, sabía que lo que tenían era complicado y era lo menos que podría decir.

 

Llevo su mirada de nuevo a su celular, Tom le contaba algo a Megan de New York, de lo grande y ruidoso que era, de cosas que había vivido allá, pero él no podía más que tener su atención en el celular a su lado, todo porque pese a que había enviado la dirección a Jensen y algunos cuantos mensajes más, este no había contestado. No quiere pensar en nada, mucho menos suponer algo, pero quizás Jensen no iba a venir y además, estaba enojado con él. Perfecto.

 

De todos los nombres que podía haber dicho había elegido exactamente ese, era un tonto cuando estaba acorralado. Se frotó la frente y se dejó caer en el sofá, queriendo salir a caminar, pero no sabía exactamente a donde. A lo lejos, escucho un automóvil, y se preguntó si había más casas por aquí.

 

\- Tom, ¿Quién más vive por aquí? - pregunto, interrumpiendo a Tom que le miro desconcertado un momento.

 

\- Uh, bueno, los Ackles tienen una cabaña de piedra al otro lado del lago en aquella dirección, y los Ferguson tienen una pequeña casa de campo al norte, pero la carretera que usan es la misma que la nuestra. - explico, sin darse cuenta de cómo Jared sonreía imperceptiblemente.

 

\- ¿Me prestas tu teléfono?

 

\- ¿Qué sucede con el tuyo? - preguntó, su expresión tiene la duda pintada en el rostro y Jared se esfuerza por sonreír para que su petición suene perfectamente normal. - Adentro hay donde cargar, si te quedaste sin batería.

 

\- No es eso, quiero comprobar algo, es que no me deja acceder por mi teléfono. - explico, poniendo su expresión de _sé lo que hago, confía en mí_. Esa que había aprendido de Chad. Si, si, no es el mejor ejemplo.

 

Pero funciono, los ojos de Tom dejaron de tratar de ir más allá de sus palabras y su expresión se relajó un poco - Esta bien - murmuró, sacando su móvil desde su pantalón y dándose lo en la mano a Jared - Solo porque te he visto usar unos más grandes y modernos, has mejorado con la tecnología.

 

\- Me estoy convirtiendo poco a poco en un genio, ya le agarré el truco. - dijo orgulloso, sabia como moverse por el teléfono de Jensen, que era el último Samsung que había salido al mercado, con él se había tomado casi todas las fotos posibles con Jensen cada vez que podía.

 

Lo tomo en la mano y busco la aplicación de mensajes, Tom había recibido varios mensajes de Jensen, Tom había estado preguntándole cuando volvía a Henderson y si de verdad estaba saliendo con Jared, para su sorpresa, Jensen había sido evasivo.

 

No continúo leyendo porque sintió vergüenza de violar la privacidad de Tom, así que solo envío el mensaje que tenía en mente.

 

_"Jared parece triste, no deja de mirar su teléfono, me preocupa"_

 

Espero unos segundos, en silencio, nuevamente ajeno a la conversación que sucedía a su alrededor, se levantó aun con el celular en la mano y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que daba al bosque espero, el celular brillo poco después _"¿En serio?, quizás tiene hambre. Suele ponerse así cuando tiene hambre"._

 

Frunció el ceño, él no se ponía triste cuando tenía hambre, eso sonaba casi como si fuera un pequeño cachorro... espera, eso le daba sentido al apodo que Jensen usaba con él desde la secundaria. Claro, sonrió como un tonto, sin saber si estaba en lo correcto pero divertido por su pequeña teoría.

 

_"Creo que es un chico que lo tiene así... Tal vez tenga hambre, pero debe ser ese asunto con el compañero de cuarto. "_

 

Toma esa, Ackles.

 

De pronto, sintió vergüenza de nuevo, sonaba como que quería molestar a Jensen en lugar de atraerlo.

 

_"¿No vas a venir al lago? Quizás podamos vernos"_

 

 _"No me importa la vida amorosa de Padalecki, Tom"_ \- lee segundos después, haciendo una mueca antes de continuar leyendo _"Y no, su familia está cerca, no quiero ir y hacerles pasar un mal rato"._

 

\- ¿Cómo que no te importa? - murmuró entre sorprendido e indignado, olvidando por un segundo que hablaba desde el celular de Tom y habían acordado que esto sería un secreto. A veces se sentía como un niño.

 

Comenzó a borrar los mensajes del celular de Tom y con un puchero se lo devolvió a este, poniéndose de pie para alejarse de Megan y Thomas, buscando la privacidad suficiente para dejarse caer en un sitio. Entonces después de unos segundos de haberse alejado, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

 

Una canción de Good Charlotte indicándole a Jared quien era, sonrío, tomando su celular y atendiendo rápidamente.

 

\- Date la vuelta, y camina hasta el muelle, cuando llegues allí, camina hacia los árboles sin hojas a tu derecha.

 

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa enorme, además casi brinco sobre sus dos pies como una adolescente hormonada, pero se contuvo de eso y relajo su rostro, asintiendo como si Jensen pudiera verle y cerciorándose de que nadie estaba realmente concentrado en él, para caminar hacia donde la voz de Jensen le había guiado.

 

Camino hasta el muelle, lo más tranquilamente que pudo, hasta que divisó los árboles a los que Jensen se refería, verificó una vez más que nadie le estuviera viendo y se encaminó entre los árboles sin hojas. - Aquí estoy - murmuró al teléfono que no había cortado.

 

\- Ahora camina por el sendero de piedras rojas que hay en el suelo, no son fáciles de divisar, Chris y Tom las pusieron allí. Cuando cuentes veinticinco más o menos te detienes.

 

Asintió de nuevo y camino por unos minutos hacia el frente, pensó por un segundo que dado su altura podría localizar con facilidad el sendero de piedras rojas, pero no fue así, al menos le tomo cinco minutos caminando entre los árboles para dar con ellos. - Listo - murmuró al teléfono, para después empezar a seguir el sendero.

 

Se giró para ver que Tom siguiera hablando con su hermana, pero se dio cuenta que desde aquí no podía visualizarlo, rezando porque este tampoco pudiera verle y supiera que estaba haciendo, Jared se movió entre los árboles, sin ver a donde iba, pensando en que Jensen, Tom y Chris habían recorrido muchas veces este camino.

 

Una mano se puso sobre la boca de Jared, mientras que un brazo le rodeo por el cuello tirando de él hacia atrás con fuerza.

 

En ese mismo instante, mientras su celular caía al suelo, su corazón se disparó de inmediato en su pecho e intento forcejear un poco con las manos que lo apretaban contra un firme cuerpo hasta que escucho un suave "Shhhh" y la presión sobre su cuello aumento un poco. Dios esperaba que fuera Jensen, porque realmente estaba asustado.

 

\- ¿Crees que eres muy gracioso al llamarme Ian? - la voz de Jensen sonó oscura, llena de malicia, pero no el mismo tipo de malicia que usaba para insultarle en la preparatoria, no, esta era diferente, este tipo hacia que sus bellos se pusieran de punta y sus pezones se levantaran. - creo que debo enseñarte mejor cual es mi nombre.

 

Negó con la cabeza como pudo, dado que Jensen no le había soltado, no podía moverse o hablar realmente, sintió, de hecho, sus dedos abrirse paso entre sus labios haciendo que algo de saliva resbalara entre ambos. La risa oscura de Jensen llego a sus oídos de pronto, de alguna forma, sabía que Jensen disfrutaba tenerle de esa forma, a su merced.

 

\- ¿No recuerdas mi nombre, cierto? - murmuró a su oído, eligiendo presionarlo contra un árbol en aquel denso bosque de pinos, no fue muy brusco, pero Jared podía sentir la dura superficie del pino contra su pecho. - Incluso si me extrañaste como decías en tus mensajes... No recordaste mi nombre en ese instante.

 

Los dedos que continuaban dentro de su boca frotaron su lengua, un tercer dedo introduciéndose, y Dios, no había Jared ya tenido esta fantasía en la que Jensen Ackles le hacía chupar sus dedos en preparación para algo más.

 

Trato de hablar, pero era realmente difícil decir algo mientras los dedos de Jensen seguían jugando en su boca, haciendo que el exceso de saliva que se acumulaba siguiera resbalando. En determinado momento, lo que más tarde seguro clasificarán como un ronroneo escapo de sus labios, al sentir a Jensen dejarse caer directo contra su piel. Estaban muy cerca y estaban muy cálidos ambos y los besos que empezaron a caer en su cuello, solo hicieron que se estremeciera contra el árbol.

 

\- Di mi nombre, Jared. - dijo, sacando los dedos de la boca de Jared y acariciando sus labios, su otra mano yéndose a los pantalones de Jared para desabrocharlo. - Di Jensen.

 

\- Jen... Jensen no podía... - susurro con suavidad, su voz temblando de anticipación al sentir la mano de Jensen jugar con el botón de sus pantalones - Jensen... Mmm ¡¡Jen!!

 

\- Oh, recuerdas mi nombre. - jadeo Jensen a su oído. - ¿Sabes, Jay? Cuando tenía sexo con esas dulces rubias pequeñas de coños suaves todo lo que podía pensar era en ti, lo mismo cuando eran hombres, en mi orgasmo siempre gritaba tu nombre, siempre eras tú quien estabas en mi mente, eras tú con quien fantaseaba, ni una vez llegue a decir sus nombres, solo el tuyo y ahora tú tienes el descaro de llamarme Ian y olvidar mi nombre.

 

Jared asintió, no sabía que tan en serio era la confesión de Jensen, pero hizo que su corazón empezara a palpitar con fuerza en su pecho, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones un segundo antes de hablar.

 

\- No olvide tu nombre - susurro entrecortadamente debido a que su respiración se volvió algo agitada cuando dejo salir el aire - Mi papá entro a la habitación y no era como si pudiera decirte adiós Jensen o incluso, adiós novio. Lo de Ian, fue... fue sin culpa -lo último aclara con un puchero adornando sus labios. - En serio.

 

\- ¿Y pensaste en él? - celos, joder, Jensen estaba tan celoso y se sentía maravilloso verlo así, verlo interesado en él, molesto por haber sido llamado de otra forma, parecía casi una bestia incontrolable que bajo sus pantalones hasta que quedaron atrapados en sus rodillas, como tenía las piernas entre abiertas este no cayó más allá, y suspiro, de esa forma seria más fácil subirlo si alguien venia. Oh dios, ¿Que haría si alguien venia? No, no, este lugar parecía bastante oculto, no podía venir nadie, ¿Cierto?

 

No tuvo muchos pensamientos racionales después de que sintiera como los dedos ensalivados de Jensen se colaban entre sus glúteos, no, su primer instinto fue inclinarse y dejarle hacer, pero no, él no era tan fácil, y Jensen no merecía esta parte de él aun, no importaba cuanto ambos lo deseaban.

 

\- Fue sin querer - respondió, sintiendo los dedos de Jensen pasearse entre sus piernas, con dedos húmedos y mojados que le hicieron estremecer - No estoy listo para esto, Jen - agregó, esperando una respuesta del otro hombre.

 

\- ¿No? - la voz de Jensen tembló ligeramente.

 

Realmente tuvo que esforzarse en hablar, cuando Jensen acarició directamente su entrada, gruñendo en su oído - No... No lo estoy.

 

\- ¿Puedo masturbarte? - le pregunto Jensen, besando su hombro y retirando sus dedos de donde estaban, acariciando esta vez su cadera.

 

\- Dios, si - respiro un poco más, porque pensó que eso ayudaría a la sensación de ansiedad y deseo que le sacudió de inmediato - Jen - le llamo por su nombre, ganarse un poco más de besos en sus hombros- Por favor...

 

Pronto, los dedos de Ackles tomaron su miembro, que estaba tan duro y algo lastimado que apenas pudo contener el grito que quería salir de él, el deseo nunca había sido de esta forma, era tan intenso que era doloroso en él, joder, tenía la polla tan dura que apenas pudo respirar cuando comenzó a ser masturbado. Esos jodidos dedos bajaban y subían hasta la punta, el pulgar del Quaterback presionando el glande y jugando con la entrada a su uretra casi con ganas de venganza por no haberle dejado tocarle allí donde aún no estaba listo.

 

\- No dejes de decir mi nombre, Jared, quiero que gimas mi nombre mientras hago esto, hazlo.

 

\- Jen... esto... esto es vergonzoso - dice y se sonroja un poco más cuando empuja hacia adelante, se siente avergonzado y vulnerable, por la forma en que su boca se abre y persigue su placer - Jen... mi Jen, Jen...

 

\- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil hacerlo. - sonrió, agregando su otra mano a la masturbación, retorciendo el miembro de Jared entre sus dedos, manos frotando en direcciones contrarias el duro pene que chorreaba incontrolablemente. - Adoro este enorme miembro, Jared, has crecido tanto, bebé.

 

\- Crecí... oh dios Jen... crecí un poco - dice entre cortados gemidos.

 

Para Jensen la visión es algo que no va a poder olvidar, el cabello de Jared cae desordenado por todas partes y su expresión está quebrada, desecha entre el placer y la vergüenza de dejarse llevar y empujar como lo estaba haciendo, le gustaba que solo él fuera capaz de esto, de hacer que Jared se dejara llevar.

 

\- Jen, dios mío, Jen... esto se siente muy bien. ¡¡Jen!!

 

Toda su corrida queda en la corteza del árbol, y gimotea cuando Jensen continúa exprimiéndolo aun después del orgasmo, sacando cualquier remanente del semen que quede en él.

 

\- Te quiero.

 

\- Te quiero también - respondió, sonriendo cuando Jensen le volteo y acarició el rostro, quedando más tiempo en sus rojas mejillas - Me alegra que vinieras, pensé que no lo harías, después de mi pequeño momento de pánico y posterior error.

 

\- Uh, no vuelvas a hacerlo, me da mucha ira y aun no aprendo a controlar eso. - se inclinó para subir los pantalones de Jared, ayudándole a ponerlos en su sitio.

 

\- Lo siento - respondió, dejando que Jensen toque su cuerpo un poco más de lo que debería mientras termina de arreglar sus ropas, cuando no puede soportarlo más se abraza a su cuerpo, la necesidad de hacerlo, simplemente son más que cualquier otra cosa, le ha extrañado tanto pero no encuentra palabras para decir aquello que le hagan sentir menos vulnerable.

 

\- No lamento haberte atacado así en lo más mínimo. - se rio, dejando un beso sobre sus labios. - ¿Estabas triste porque no te hablaba?

 

\- Un poco, si - acepta, bajando la mirada que Jensen lleva de nuevo hasta sus ojos al alzar su barbilla - Bastante, en realidad.

 

\- Tenías a Tom preocupado. - le informo, tomando la mano de Jared y tirando de él, parecía que Jensen sabía a donde iban así que se dejó guiar.

 

\- ¿En serio? - casi pudo notar los nervios en su propia voz cuando hablo - Tom exageraba, no estaba tan triste y estaba poniendo atención a como le comentaba a Megan todos lo que me paso en New York.

 

\- Mmmm... Ya veo, entonces, estas bien, me alegra, no era mi intención causarte más dolor.

 

\- No seas tonto - apretado un poco más la mano de Jensen que hizo lo mismo - No me heriste, estaba más bien preocupado de que estuvieras enojado conmigo, me comporte como un mimado y... mencione a ya sabes quién en el peor momento.

 

\- No es tu culpa, diablos, no te culparía si le prefieres a él que a mí. Lo entiendo, él nunca te hizo daño como yo te lo hice. - murmuro, llevando a Jared por un camino más despejado ahora, que llevaba a una mesa de picnic bajo un techo de madera que pertenecía a una enorme casa que no tenía idea como no se veía desde la casa de los Welling.

 

\- Hey - llamó a Jensen, haciendo que se detuviera frente a la casa al tirar de su mano, lo justo para subir su otra mano a acariciar la mejilla ajena - Ian siempre fue alguien asombroso en mi vida, estuvo ahí cuando necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de mí y siempre será uno de mis mejores amigos, pero nunca sentí por él lo que siento por ti.

 

\- ¿Nunca? ¿Ni por un momento? Porque yo nunca he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti. - le aseguro, tomando ambas manos de Jared.

 

\- Nunca, ni por un momento - repitió con seguridad, sus ojos se humedecen un poco antes de encontrarse con los de Jensen - Va sonar un poco extraño esto, pero... tus palabras, dios Jen, cada día te creo que poco más.

 

No puede dejar de ver la sonrisa que se ha formado con sus palabras en el hombre frente a él. No puede, sencillamente es como si estuviera viendo al sol.

 

\- Solo dices eso porque acabas de tener un orgasmo. - dice, las mejillas ligeramente rojas mientras le empujaba suavemente.

 

\- Oh dios - ríe mientras Jensen le empuja a la cabaña - Eres un experto en matar momento románticos, dime ¿Qué te han hecho?

 

\- Ah, solo soy así, me avergüenza.

 

Jared sonrió y paso sus manos por encima de los hombros de Jensen - Oh, ¿Quién tiene vergüenza? - molesto con un tono algo agudo - Vamos, no pongas esa cara, a veces me gusta molestarte un poco, como la vez que te robe un videojuego de esos, en los que soy terriblemente malo y que mi hermanita me patea el trasero. ¿Recuerdas?

 

\- Es raro, porque eres un nerd, se supone que eres bueno en los videojuegos como todos los nerds. - se rió ampliamente, dejándose abrazar por la espalda por su alto... _“Novio”_ después de que se girara - Hey, ¿Quieres ir adentro y beber algo de vino?

 

\- Soy un nerd torpe para los videojuegos, quizás puedas enseñarme alguna vez - sugiere, llevando su vista a la casa - Sí, sí quiero. Veamos a que sabe el vino.

 

\- Si, como si no lo hubieras probado. - se ríe, mientras le invita adentro, no es una casa tan opulenta como la de los Welling, es más una cabaña de paso, hay cosas mullidas por todas partes, y aunque él quiera dejarse caer en alguno de esos sofás, Jensen le guía a una cocina de techo alto. - ¿Tinto o blanco? - pregunto, tomando las manos de Jared para que le soltara y pudiera caminar a donde guardaban las reservas.

 

\- Realmente no sé de vino, así que tendrás que elegir por mi Jen.

 

Llevo su vista a todas partes, para ser una cabaña de paso, estaba bien equipada y se quedó observando la hermosa nevera y cocina que equipaban el lugar, después llevo su mirada a la ventana, donde podía ver sólo una larga extensión de árboles, aunque no por eso menos hermosa - Este lugar es hermoso.

 

\- Uh, esta pasado de moda, no venimos aquí tan seguido como los Wellings, solíamos venir cuando la compramos, pero mamá perdió interés y también nosotros. - Eligio un bonito Cabernet y tomo dos copas de vino de un escaparate, acercándolo a Jared que se había sentado en uno de los bancos.

 

\- Qué lástima, es tranquilo y acogedor, si hubiera podido venir aquí cuando era un niño, hubiera sido divertido - baja su mirada a sus manos y sonrió con nostalgia - Aunque quizás no, me daba miedo tantas cosas, así que, aunque sea hubiera tenido buena vista.

 

\- Ya eres un adulto, diablos, tienes la polla de un caballo, no puedes sentir miedo por cualquier cosa.

 

\- No tengo la polla de un caballo - lo dice tan alto y tan indignado, que después la risa invade a ambos - Solo creció un poquito más de lo normal, quizás por tener tantas fantasías y... tu sabes, pues creció.

 

\- Oh dios, eres un depravado, te tocaste tanto que se te alargo. - Ackles se rio muy alto, su risa resonando en las paredes mientras servía el vino torpemente, casi derramándolo sobre la mesa de granito.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!, es tu culpa, antes de ti... nunca, nunca, tu sabes - se sonrojo y termino haciendo un puchero, mientras escuchaba a Jensen reír un poco más, temía que si seguía así podría ser escuchado, dios, esto era vergonzoso.

 

\- Mierda, Jared, deja de avergonzarte - se rio muy alto, tomándolo de las manos con una de las suyas y colocando la copa delante de Jared. - Estoy intentando hacer esto bien, ¿Sabes? Pero no me dejas hacerlo.

 

\- Lo siento, sabes que no pienso muy bien cuando estoy nervioso y tú me comparaste con un caballo. - lleva su visión a la copa que Jensen ha colocado delante de él - ¿Que debo saber al tomar vino?

 

\- Nada, deja de interrumpirme. - Jensen le cubrió la boca con su mano, su ceja estaba alzada y sus labios fruncidos, se estaba enfadando. - ¿Vas a dejarme hablar?

 

Asintió con suavidad, quedándose obedientemente callado con su mirada fijada en los verdes ojos de Jensen.

 

Ackles retiro la mano, dejando la boca de Jared libre por fin, pudo respirar hondo, esperando a que su acompañante se decidiera a hablar, pero el deportista solo arrimo la copa de vino hacia él, alzando la suya propia con su mano.

 

\- Quería preguntarte algo... algo muy importante.

 

Jared parpadeo un par de veces no había notado que Jensen estaba tratando de decir algo hasta que lo había señalado, sus mejillas se llenaron un poco de rojo y asintió de nuevo, incapaz de decir algo más, por lo que tomo un poco de vino de su copa, intentando no hacer ningún comentario sobre el sabor que inundo su boca y el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a estos sabores, porque su atención estaba completamente en Jensen.

 

\- Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención, cachorro. - Ackles se levantó y se acercó a él, la mirada fija en sus ojos, le sostuvo el rostro y dejo la copa a un lado. - Jared, quería hacerlo mejor, en una situación algo más romántica, pero el hecho de que me llamaras Ian, hizo cosas en mí que nunca había sentido...

 

Pensó en disculparse de inmediato, de hecho, sus labios se entreabrieron para hablar pero se cerraron de nuevo tan pronto se fijó en los ojos de Jensen y en la forma en que estaban mirándole, con una suavidad y cariño que casi podía sentir rodearles, materializarse entre ellos, solo para unirlos más. Termino asintiendo y dejando que Jensen hablara, no sin antes cubrir sus manos en sus mejillas con las suyas. Se sentía muy bien, hacer ese pequeño contacto.

 

\- ¿Serias mi novio?

 

No se dio cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas palabras para él hasta el mismo instante en que escucho a Jensen decirlas, su cuerpo se sacudió un poco y tuvo que respirar con fuerzas mientras se alejaba un momento hacia atrás, sintiendo las manos de Jensen retenerles a su lado casi con algo muy parecido al miedo, pero él no se alejó demasiado, aun podían verse el uno al otro por lo que le pareció un milenio.

 

\- Sí... - respondió, sintiendo que no podía contener las lágrimas - Oh dios, es que... es que, ¡Sí! - trato de respirar odiando un poco que la propuesta le tomara en serio tan pero tan de sorpresa, pero descubrió que es algo que realmente había estado soñando, por cursi que sonara - Sí quiero - volvió a tomar las manos de Jensen entre las suyas y las apretó con fuerza, solo para asegurarse que Jensen estaba realmente ahí.

 

\- Suenas como si acabara de pedirte matrimonio. - Ackles sonrió, una sonrisa relajada y satisfecha, aliviada, así se encontraba, aliviado de que Jared hubiera dicho que sí, incluso cuando le soltó para abrazarse a su pecho, todo lo que él pudo hacer fue abrazarlo de vuelta, besando el largo cabello de Jared y acariciando su espalda.

 

\- No quiero ni pensar que me pasara si algún día dices eso - bromea, sintiendo tan cálido y cómodo en los brazos de Jensen que cierra los ojos - Soy tu novio - informa riendo con suavidad - Dios, el vino no puede emborracharte si tomas solo un sorbo ¿Verdad?

 

\- Claro que no, eso sería muy tonto. - ríe, acariciando el cabello de Jared y apretándolo contra él. - Dios, se siente tan bien que por fin seamos, novios.

 

\- Ni me lo digas – la voz de Jared se suavizo - Es como un sueño, nos ha costado tanto llegar aquí... pero se siente increíble y tan jodidamente correcto.

 

\- ¿Verdad? Sabía que me pertenecías, solo estaba muy asustado de recuperarte y no saber qué hacer contigo o cómo hacerlo, soy un tonto, soy un idiota que no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos. Me aterra hacerlo, me aterra que la gente vea como de débil soy, pero cuando estoy contigo... siento tantas cosas, cuando estoy contigo puedo ser yo. - la forma en la que Jensen se aferraba a su cuerpo era una enorme prueba para Jared de que Danneel Harris mentía ese día, y deseaba no haberle creído, deseaba haberse mantenido fiel a Jensen, pero no podía, porque como Jensen, él también había tenido miedo.

 

\- No quiero que ninguno de los dos nos volvamos a dejar llevar por el miedo, quiero que tengamos la confianza de hablar esto, de decir cuando estamos asustados para que podamos ayudarnos a seguir - apoyo su cabeza totalmente en el hombro de Jensen, sintiendo el olor de su colonia y el calor de su piel - Quiero esto, la seguridad y felicidad que me das... quiero esto por siempre.

 

\- Lo tendrás, confía en mi te haré feliz, te lo prometo.

 

\- Tú también... confía en mí que te amare con todo lo que tengo y que no habrá nadie para mí que esté por encima de ti.

 

\- ¿Y confiaras en mí? ¿No importa lo que te digan? - Jensen le separo, bueno, más bien le arranco de sus brazos para poder ver sus ojos, que estaban en la misma condición que los suyos, brillantes con amor y lágrimas.

 

\- Confiare en ti - esperaba que Jensen pudiera ver la férrea determinación que sentía en su pecho al decirle aquellas palabras - Confiare en ti, sin importar lo que diga cualquier persona, cualquiera Jen.

 

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Me lo prometes? También, prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer. - tomo las muñecas de Jared, pero no se atrevió a ver las cicatrices, eso era algo que lo aterraba.

 

El cuerpo de Jared se tensó por unos segundos, habían tratado muy pocas veces este tema, desde que habían llegado a encontrarse de nuevo y Jensen no había visto las marcas de sus brazos de cerca, ni directamente - Lo prometo... Te lo prometo, ambas cosas y esta vez es en serio.

 

\- Brindemos entonces, con más vino. Entonces te regresare a tu casa, no quiero que tus padres se preocupen. - sonrío, soltando las manos de Jared y girándose para servirle más vino.

 

\- Eso no es justo - se queja, tomando la copa que Jensen le ofrece - Quería quedarme un poco más con mi guapo novio, pero sí... seguramente pronto mi celular vibrara en cualquier momento.

 

\- De eso hablo exactamente, probablemente van a pensar que su caperucita se perdió en el bosque, y que el lobo le está haciendo cosas sucias.

 

\- El lobo ya me hizo cosas sucias - dijo coquetamente, entrelazando su brazo con el que de Jensen para después ambos tomar de la copa que el otro sostiene. - Y me gustaron.

 

\- Hubiera hecho más, pero la señorita dijo que no, y respeto eso.

 

\- ¡Me gusta ese lobo tan caballeroso! - se burló con una sonrisa - ¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí?

 

\- Todo solito, extrañándote cada segundo... - le pellizco la barbilla, sacando una sonrisa de hoyuelos. - Eres hermoso, Jared, te miro, y... me robas el aliento de cuan hermoso eres.

 

Jared sonrió, su expresión se volvió un poco nostálgica, porque recuerda cuanto le costaba escuchar y creer esas palabras de Jensen cuando estaban en secundaria y después en ese momento, cuando la cordura se había perdido en algún lugar de su cabeza, fue prácticamente imposible. Pero ahora, ahora podía ver y escuchar la sinceridad en sus ojos y sus palabras.

 

\- Tú lo eres más, con esa hermosa sonrisa tan sincera y tranquila.

 

\- Me avergüenzas. - Jensen toco sus propias mejillas, intentando borrar la sonrisa de ella. - Yo no tengo hermosos hoyuelos como los tuyos.

 

\- Yo no tengo los ojos como los tuyos - contraataca - Verdes, grandes y rodeados de algunas pecas. Tú ganas… - aclaro de inmediato, sintiendo su celular vibrar - Mierda, mis padres.

 

Coloco la mano sobre la de Jared, impidiéndole tomar el teléfono.

 

\- Nunca ganare contra ti. Eres la criatura más hermosa que existe, y nunca me lleves la contraria en eso.

 

Jared suspira y pone su frente contra la de Jensen, mientras cierras sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Sabes?, cada día haces más difícil cuando necesitamos separarnos. Como ahora, no quiero ir donde mis padres.

 

\- Y yo no quiero dejarte ir, nunca.

 

Es difícil decir adiós, pero Ackles usa toda su fortaleza para llevarle lo más cerca que puede a la casa de los Welling, desde donde le deja, puede ver perfectamente el camino que quiere seguir, le agrada poder tener a Jensen tan cerca y conociéndolo, mañana vendrá a buscarle de nuevo.

 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen le servirá para poder dormir esta noche feliz, es ligera, como sabe que solo él ha llegado a ver. No hay ninguna carga en el en este momento.

 

Solo es Jensen, el hombre divertido, cálido y amable, ese que siempre está cuidándole, ese que siempre le hace sentir seguro. Es Jensen, su Jensen, ese que solo él conoce y que ama más que a nada en este mundo. Sabe que tiene esa expresión en el rostro, sabe que los demás lo han notado, pero nadie se atreve a decir nada cuando llega ni mucho menos después, al menos hasta que es la hora de la cena.

 

Jeff es el primero en preguntar, no luce muy seguro de que este diciendo la verdad, cuando le explica que solo está feliz de salir con su familia, pero a su padre le encanta tanto la respuesta que lo deja pasar. Sabe que, si algún día se sabe esto, se sentirá mal por engañar a su padre.

 

Aunque se sentiría mejor si descubriera el secreto que Gerald está guardando ahora mismo; por ahora, solo ha sido un comentario de Thomas, uno que no ha visto hacerse realidad aun, podía notar la camaradería entre ambos hombres, pero el desdén del señor Welling era lo que no comprendía, si él estuviera con un hombre así se sentiría algo ofendido.

 

 

 

 

\- Gerald, por favor, muestra algo de control... - para que Henry Welling llegue a sonar así hay que esforzarse mucho, hasta el punto de sudar como un cerdo, el sujeto es amoroso, pero es como una piedra inamovible cuando se le ha metido una idea en la cabeza. No es como el hombre que Jared Padalecki ha visto y conoció, es algo más místico, algo primitivo. Algo que Gerald Padalecki ha descubierto recientemente.

 

\- Eres un maldito tramposo, me has puesto a dormir siete habitaciones lejos de la tuya, ¿Cómo esperas que no quiera abusar de ti por ello? - empuja su polla entre los glúteos de Welling, como si quisiera meterla a través del pantalón.

 

El pasillo es lo suficientemente grande para que no les noten al principio, pero los chicos han estado fuera todo el día, y Sherry esta con Patricia en el mini museo que tienen abajo, joder, ellos deberían de estar haciendo cosas de hombres, como fumando un habano mientras discuten de política.

 

\- Oh dios - es lo único que contesta Henry Welling, sonrojado y abierto de piernas como esta en ese segundo, restregando su culo contra la firme polla de su amante, se siente tan expuesto como caliente - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te pusiera a dormir conmigo?

 

\- Hey, al menos haberme dado la habitación de al lado, eso es lo mínimo que podías haber hecho, ¿No crees? - siseo a su oído, tomando las manos de Welling para ponerlas contra la pared, embistiendo con más rudeza.

 

Disfrutando de la cadena de suaves y quebrados gemidos que el siempre frío y serio empresario dejo escapar de su boca, disfrutando de como su polla reaccionaba no sólo a la forma en que se rozaba, sino a su voz - Disimular... ah...ah ¿Sabes qué es eso Gerald?

 

\- No lo sé, ¿Tú lo sabes? Porque no te estoy viendo disimular muy bien que te gusta esto y aun así tienes el descaro de pedirme que pare, que me detenga, que encuentre mi control. - sus manos se fueron al pecho de Henry, acariciándolo, queriendo desabotonar esa camisa y colar sus manos, pero no haciéndolo.

 

\- No puedes pedirme que disimule... si, ¡Oh dios! - se queja dejando que cuando su cabeza caiga hacía atrás encuentre espacio en los hombros de Gerald que disfruta ver tan de cerca la expresión de placer en ese serio rostro - La tienes muy dura, no puedo disimular, eres un manipulador... - le acusa, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir más.

 

\- No creo que sea eso del todo, tú también eres un poco manipulador, me prometiste que pasaríamos un gran tiempo juntos...

 

\- Eso no es cierto - dice con la respiración agitada - Estamos pasando un gran tiempo juntos, ¿No? - ríe, cuando por el rabillo del ojo puede ver la expresión divertida e indignada de Gerald Padalecki, al menos hasta el instante en que este le mueve en sus brazos para darle vuelta y que su expresión, así como sus erecciones se encuentren.

 

\- No es lo que quería para este... Viaje. - gimotea, empujando sus caderas con un poco de frenesí exagerado por la necesidad de tocar a Henry. - Vamos, muéstrame un poco de deseo.

 

\- Aun no hemos hablado con nuestras familias, cariño - atrayendo a Gerald a su cuerpo, al tomarle de ambas mejillas, sus labios compartiendo un mínimo espacio - Creo que es el primer paso ¿No? - estaban empezando a moverse más rápido, la lujuria que sentía estaba casi diluyéndose entre sus cuerpos. - Dios, no me gustarían que me encontraran tan jodidamente duro y derretido por ti.

 

\- Como nunca has estado en tu vida... - le tomo de los glúteos pegando sus caderas hasta que no se diferenciaba una de la otra. - Mierda, no puedo creer que me vaya a correr así, al fin.

 

\- Eso suena como si hubieras estado fantaseando con esto... - dice y el mismo deja de hablar, porque tiene que concentrar toda su energía en restregarse contra el firme cuerpo de Gerald que en un momento de locura, le golpea con fuerza contra la pared para poder levantarle en el aire, la manera en que le deja en el aire, abierto de piernas hace que un sonoro gemido escape de sus labios.

 

Apenas esta consiente de sus acciones cuando Gerard le está tirando para que se mueva a alguna de las habitaciones, los pasos de tacones y voces de mujeres acercándose mientras huyen como adolescentes a esconder la prueba de su placer.

 

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Henry, pero Gerald pone la mano en su boca, haciendo un suave sonido de silencio que se pierde en su boca cuando se acerca a besarlo. Maldito, mil veces maldito, como quiera que se quede en silencio, si esta con su enorme cuerpo encima de él y besándole de esa forma.

 

\- Estuviste maravilloso. - susurro entre besos, acariciando el pantalón sucio de Welling. - qué hombre tan travieso viniéndose en sus pantalones después de sus cuarenta.

 

\- Mierda, no me di cuenta cuando termine, debió ser cuando me alzaste en el aire - contesto con suavidad, disfrutando de los cortos y largos besos que Gerald dejaba en sus labios. - ¿Tu...?, ya sabes...

 

\- Dilo, no seas tímido, somos solo nosotros dos...

 

\- Tú... tú - se lame los labios, los mismos que están llenos de saliva de ambos - ¿Terminaste?

 

\- Por supuesto que lo hice, aunque nuestras ex me impidieron disfrutarlo como quería hacerlo. Por eso te prometo que la próxima vez lo haremos de esa misma forma, pero desnudos...

 

\- Desnudos - repitió, poniendo su mano en el pecho de Gerald, sintiendo la piel ligeramente húmeda por el sudor y un fuerte tirón en su entrepierna - Eres un idiota, me estás haciendo adicto a esto... o más bien a ti...

 

\- Esa es la idea, y por eso es que quería hacer esto contigo. - le besa debajo de la barbilla, acariciando el cabello negro de Henry. El look de perdido en el acto sexual le queda de maravilla a esa poderosa actitud que tiene.

 

\- ¿Para demostrarme que eres como un dios del sexo o algo así? - molesto, llevando su mano al cabello corto del otro hombre, dejando una cálida sonrisa, cuando acaricio.

 

\- Para demostrarte que puedes soltarte, que no siempre tienes que ser tan metódico o planificar las cosas solo porque así te sientes más seguro, estoy seguro de que te has arriesgado en los negocios pero después de investigar y que cuando te has visto acorralado has usado tus instintos para dejarlo todo atrás y continuar. - Gerard bajo la mirada y dejo caer su frente contra la barbilla de Henry. - Usa ese instinto para vivir tu vida cotidiana.

 

\- Me conoces tan bien que asusta un poco - confeso, pero termina abrazándose al pecho de Gerald y cerrando los ojos - Me siento seguro contigo - agrego cuando sintió a Gerald apresarle en sus brazos.

 

\- Eso bueno, es un buen comienzo. - Gerard ríe, no con burla, es más como si expresará su desesperación, teme que ellos sean solo amigos y que él lo esté malinterpretando todo.

 

\- Hey - llamo, separándose un poco - ¿Que sucede? - decide explicarse mejor cuando nota que Gerald no entiende su pregunta - ¿Porque esa pequeña risa nerviosa?

 

\- Nada, solo mis cosas... Mejor deja que yo salgo a comprobar si la costa está libre de mujeres y luego vas a cambiarte.

 

\- Gerald - intento de nuevo, reteniendo al hombre a su lado - ¿Que sucede? - insistió.

 

\- Te lo diré cuando tengas los pantalones limpios.

 

Aunque Henry Welling no era tan estúpido como para creerse eso, le dejo ir, sabía que Gerard era igual a Jared, necesitaba poner sus sentimientos en orden cuando estos se acumulaban o saldrían con gran violencia.

 

Pero es curioso cómo saberlo no cambio el sentimiento de molestia que se quedó en su pecho mientras observaba a Gerald salir a comprobar si no había nadie por el pasillo que pudiera atraparlos con los pantalones "sucios". Pensó, repasando sus palabras al mismo tiempo si pudo haber hecho algo que molestara a su acompañante, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?, no es como si él hubiera tenido una infinidad de amantes de donde sacar referencias. Cuando recibió la confirmación de que no había nadie, asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y camino hasta la puerta - Nos vemos después - dijo, antes de salir al pasillo.

 

\- Intenta no vestirte demasiado sexy para la cena. - recibió en respuesta, sonriendo pese a lo que sentía, definitivamente ese hombre era un sinvergüenza.

 

 

 

 

Tenía la impresión de que algo estaba ocurriendo cuando Jared le pidió su teléfono, pero fue quizás demasiado inocente como para pensar que Jared Padalecki olvidaría borrar los mensajes. Incluso había borrado el registro del celular para que así no pudiera saber siquiera quien había sido el número al que había enviado los mensajes. Era extraño que Jared le ocultará algo como que salía con Jensen Ackles, quizás Kane había estado delirando y no había dicho la verdad cuando había insinuado que estaban juntos. Se sentía herido sí, porque no entendía porque Jared no quería decirle.

 

Ni siquiera Jensen había querido hacerlo.

 

Es como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para mantener aquello en secreto y aunque comprende que de ser así, tienen razones de sobra para haber tomado la decisión, no puede evitar sentirse un poco dejado de lado. No es como sí el estuviera en contra o su reacción fuera a ser parecida a la que los amigos de Jared y familia pudieran tener, él siempre les había apoyado incluso tirando de lo que sabía sentían cuando ninguno quería admitirlo, ni Jensen ni Jared.

 

Tal vez ambos no querían que él se lo contara a Michael, diablos, sus amigos sabían perfectamente como le gustaba confiarle cosas a su futuro esposo, pero esto, algo así, no se lo diría nunca. Desearía que pudiera decírselo a Jared.

 

Suspiro, dejando su celular resbalar de sus manos y caer en la silla donde estaba sentado, Jared tenía una expresión preocupada y casi quisquillosa cuando le había pedido el teléfono, después algo indignado cuando empezó a recibir respuestas. Él y Megan habían hecho un esfuerzo por no preguntar, pero vamos, Jared lo había puesto difícil con todas esas expresiones.

 

Cuando regreso de su paseo, unas horas después, pensó nuevamente en acercarse a Jared y mencionar que podía confiar en él, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando se fijó en el camino por el que venía Jared, su corazón se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso Jared venia de la casa de los Ackles?

 

\- Tom, ¿Qué haces?

 

\- Nada - respondió a Michael que le miro con desconfianza al notar lo rápido y exaltado que había respondido - Nada, en serio, solo pienso un poco.

 

\- Está bien, has estado pensando demasiado. - le abrazo de la cintura y metió las manos debajo de la camisa de Tom. - ¿Es Jared, cierto?

 

\- ¿En serio? - su voz alcanzo una nota clara de indignación - Me conoces así de bien o simplemente, soy muy visible en mis pensamientos - preguntó, impulsándose hacía atrás para dejarse caer en los brazos de su novio - Sí es Jared, has notado que ha estado como muy emocional este fin de semana, aunque no sé si emocional es la palabra correcta.

 

\- Viene de un periodo duro de la universidad. - Michael le beso el hombro y se alejó de él, caminando hacia la cocina, dejando a Thomas solo con sus pensamientos sobre Jared.

 

Las sospechas de que se veía en secreto con Jensen le estaban carcomiendo.

 

Sabia y era testigo de lo que ambos hombres sentían, sabían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, así que nada le alegraría más de que efectivamente estuvieran tratando de reencontrarse, pero necesitaba saberlo, mierda. Necesitaba saber que dos personas importantes de su vida, estaban intentando ser feliz.

 

Después de todo siempre, se había preocupado mucho por los demás.

 

Durante toda la noche, mientras cenaban y hablaban, se dedicó a observar a Jared, sus labios habían estado hinchados y su cabello algo desordenado, se le veían las mejillas rojas aun después de que encendieron la chimenea porque había comenzado a hacer frío.

 

Acaso... bueno, nunca había visto a Jared después de tener un "revolcón amoroso", pero sí que se había visto a sí mismo al espejo desde la adolescencia cuando se masturbaba con el nombre de Michael entre los labios, Acaso... Jared ¿Había tenido alguna especie de revolcón amoroso en el bosque?

 

\- Necesito que me diga con quien ha estado. - frunció los labios, sintiendo la presión de saber, conocer. Una curiosidad casi enfermiza de saber si su amigo estaba o no con Jensen.

 

Odiaba no saber algo, y odiaba más cuando no se lo decían.

 

\- Hey, Jay, ¿Dónde estuviste? - le pregunto casualmente cuando Jared se sentó a su lado con un vaso de cocoa caliente con crema de cerezas.

 

Jared levanto la vista de su pequeña taza con una mueca de sorpresa que solo ocupo espacio en su rostro unos segundos antes de que una amable y suave sonrisa se pusiera en su rostro.

 

\- Caminando por ahí, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver un lugar así de hermoso en mucho tiempo, así que no podía detenerme, solo tenía que ver un poco más. ¿Y tú? ¿Pasaste todo el rato hablando con Megan de moda?, en serio que son como las mejores amigas - molesto.

 

\- Ha, Ha. - Tom le fulminó con la mirada, pero luego tuvo que reír profundamente porque tenía razón. - En realidad, tu hermana tiene mucho interés en la vida Neoyorquina, así que tan pronto como cumpla los dieciséis le diré a tu madre que me permita llevarla conmigo.

 

\- Es muy probable que te diga que sí, sabe que eres - se queda callado, haciendo una mueca pensativa – “Adorable y responsable” en sus palabras y en las mías, gay, es decir: no le tocarías un pelo.

 

Esta vez es el turno de ambos de reír, porque saben de primera mano que Sherry y Gerald están en una etapa un poco sobre protectora con Megan, quizás porque está creciendo y de manera realmente hermosa, incluso donde estaban sus pósteres de Barby ahora hay algún ídolo de alguna banda.

 

\- Oh, eres malvado...

 

Se acomodó cerca de Jared, poniendo su rostro muy cerca de este y achicando los ojos en una mirada acusadora.

 

\- ¿Y tú no tienes nada que decirme?

 

\- No. - niega con la cabeza para después tomar algo de su cocoa con una sonrisa - La universidad va bien, tengo buenos amigos, con los que incluso puedo cantar un rato ¡Todo Perfecto!

 

\- ¿Te has encontrado a Jensen en el campus? - pregunto mirando directamente a Jared, no queriendo perderse ninguna de sus reacciones.

 

Fue así como pudo notar la sorpresa que invadió su rostro de inmediato, para después captar un leve sonrojo que en su opinión le delató bastante rápido, ocultaba algo y sabía que tenía que ver con Jensen. El silencio se prolongó unos segundos en los que Tom pudo ver a Jared tomar algo más de Cocoa y encogerse de hombros, casi parecía que estaba meditando la mejor forma de contestar.

 

\- Bueno si, una o dos veces, quizás incluso jugué con sus amigos un partido de baloncesto, pero nada más.

 

\- Oh... - casi, solo casi hizo un puchero cuando no recibió más información de su amigo, que decepción tan grande, aunque también podía comprenderlo, un poquito. - Bueno, él me ha preguntado por ti, está bastante arrepentido y confundido. Pero supongo que eso no importa mucho, Jensen sigue siendo un monstruo.

 

\- ¡¡¡No lo es!!! - responde de inmediato - Es decir tiene defectos, como todos... Pero no es un monstruo, solo... No le llames así por favor, tú mismo has dicho que no es un mal chico.

 

\- Me alegra que pienses eso.

 

Sin decir anda más, Tom se puso de pie, y acomodando el abrigo que se había colocado, se dirigió a Michael que estaba sentando solo en una esquina concentrado en su teléfono. No necesitaba girarse hacia Jared para saber que su amigo estaba en un fuerte dilema.

 

Seguramente se había dado cuenta que había sonado como si estuviera desesperado porque no difamara a Jensen, el mismo del que hace unos meses apenas podía pronunciar su nombre. Sin duda había algo ahí, pero la expresión de Jared cuando había confesado eso le había dicho que era suficiente por hoy.

 

Era evidente que algo pasaba, que quizás al menos ya podían hablar sin que el mundo girara demasiado rápido entre el miedo y el resentimiento. Es más, era evidente también que Jared no quería o no podía decirle, lo que fuera que estaba pasando con Jensen aunque suponía que iba bien y que estaban avanzando a su ritmo.

 

Eso era bueno.

 

 

 

 

 

Envolvió una de sus manos con otra la otra, pensó que así podía controlar el temblor que tenía en ambas manos, incluso soplo un poco sobre ellas pensando inútilmente que la sensación cálida ayudaría a disipar el temblor, aunque sabía era más nervios que frío en realidad. Suspiro, después de que habían salido la noche anterior de aquel restaurante, en un silencio extraño, habían decidido pasar lo que quedaba de ese día juntos, aun cuando su hermano seguramente estaba algo preocupado.

 

Así que caminaron por ahí agarrados de la mano, compartiendo miradas llenas de algo que no sabía definir bien, hasta que habían sentido que necesitaban acercarse y sentirse, los besos habían empezado con suavidad, casi tímidos, sus bocas apenas abiertas y sus labios apenas se tocaban, mientras sus cuerpos si estaban uno encima del otro. Todo el mundo había dejado de existir en ese instante para ellos.

 

No había dicho nada, las palabras sobraron cuando se empezaron a besar, cada uno arrepentido y arraigado en sus miedos y culpas, así habían perdido la noción del lugar y el tiempo, así fue como terminaron en una cama de algún hotel perdido de Henderson donde pudieron hacer el amor, hasta que el aire les faltaba por todo el esfuerzo desbordado.

 

La mañana casi había sido un golpe de realidad, cuando se despertaron abrazados en medio de un montón de sabanas con el celular del docente rompiendo el plácido silencio de la habitación. Por supuesto que era Sasha, no había ido a dormir y ni siquiera le había avisado que se quedaría con Chris esa noche, casi se había sentido como un adolescente.

 

De ahí, el temblor de sus manos ahora.

 

Nervios.

 

Christian y él iban a desayunar con su hermano dentro de unos minutos.

 

\- No creo que estés preparado para esto. - Christian le observaba de reojo, mientras que se colocaba el chaleco que Thomas le había prestado. - Luces como si fueras a vomitar, a vomitar mucho. No creo que sea buena idea, ya he jodido las cosas lo suficiente.

 

\- Tengo que hablar con él. - dice y se aclara la garganta un poco porque la siente demasiado cerrada e incómoda. - Le debo una explicación de lo que pasó en el restaurante, quizás una disculpa por la enorme mentira. - camina hacia Chris ordenando un poco el chaleco que este acababa de ponerse. - Siempre dejas arrugas... Y no lo has jodido, fui yo quien la jodió.

 

\- No, yo te jodí a ti, te jodí tan duro que incluso tuvieron que venir a pedirnos que mantuviéramos el sexo gay a un nivel decente.

 

Se ríe de la expresión de Misha, una severidad inconfundible.

 

\- Eres insufrible, en serio. - responde, palmeando el pecho de Christian con fuerza en el instante en que deja de arreglar el chaleco. - No tenías que hacerme caso y hacerlo tan duro, dios, ahora tengo que tener cuidado donde sentarme cuando nos reunamos con mi hermano.

 

\- Me hace feliz, por un momento llegue a pensar que lo habías hecho con Richard.

 

\- Amor. - la voz de Misha es suave, mientras se inclina para dejar un suave beso en los labios del hombre a su lado - Solo fueron algunos abrazos y besos robados, nada más, no iba a dejar que fuera más allá. Nunca.

 

Puede sentir a Chris tensarse cuando escucho lo de esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, pero aunque duela, está decidido a ser honesto con su novio, porque no es agradable hasta donde les han llevado las mentiras y la forma en que les lastimaron.

 

\- Mi vida ha sido como una montaña rusa gracias a ti y pensar que yo esperaba que las cosas fueran más sencillas... esperaba no ir la universidad y aun así tuviera a papá de mi lado... Ahora todo lo que puedo sentir es el miedo a perderte. - alzó su mano para tomar la mejilla de Misha y tocarla.

 

\- Cierto que planeabas algo así como... Subir a tu motocicleta y conocer todo el país conduciendo por ahí - dejo su cabeza contra la de Christian mientras suspira - ¿De verdad te la he puesto tan difícil?

 

\- Eres difícil, todo tú es complicado. No me malentiendas, te amo.

 

\- Lo sé, pero no eres el único al que se la ha complicado la vida - dice, compartiendo un suave beso con Chris - Pero también te amo.

 

La casa de Misha estaba en penumbras cuando entraron al salón, pero la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, así como el aire acondicionado. Se notaba que a Sasha le gustaba lo frío y oscuro. No parecía que le gustara un lugar como Henderson, se preguntó porque Misha había decidido traerle aquí con el pésimo clima que tenían, venir de un tempano al Sahara no parecía una idea muy inteligente.

 

Cuando entraron a la cocina, Sasha les recibió con una sonrisa que no supo exactamente como definir, pero quizás su pareja si lo hizo por la forma en que se tensó a su lado, por eso apretó la mano de Misha contra la suya y se quedó en silencio, al inicio Sasha parecía también dispuesto a esperar que alguno de ellos dos hablaran mientras se levantó y empezó a preparar tres tazas de café.

 

\- Estaba pensando cuanto te tomo para por fin decirme la verdad, honestamente, pensé que nunca lo harías.

 

\- ¿Lo sabias? pregunto Misha sorprendido, llevándole a él al mismo estado tan pronto formulo la pregunta.

 

\- No soy un tonto, Misha. Te conozco, parece que olvidaste eso viniendo aquí, creíste que no sabría quién eres realmente. - no fue gentil cuando lo dijo, parecía algo enfadado mientras servía el café para todos, huevos friéndose lentamente en una sartén.

 

\- Lo siento – dijo, bajando su mirada al suelo antes de continuar – No sé cómo se me ocurrió hacer esto, simplemente paso… estaba asustado – se quedó callado de nuevo, ni siquiera sentía que hubiera palabras que pudieran describir cuanto lo sentía y porque había empezado aquella locura.

 

\- Él ha estado muy presionado por mi familia también – Kane interrumpe, importándole poco cuando la mirada fría pero interesada del hermano de su novio se levanta de lo que hace y se pone sobre él. – Por muchas personas en realidad...

 

\- Le defiendes, ¿Sabes que se besó con Richard? Que te engaño con ese hombre para que pudiera engañarme a mí. - Sasha le dio una mirada dura a Kane, una mirada bastante fría que no se esperaba de un par de ojos tan parecidos a los de Misha.

 

\- Lo sé - contesto, su mirada enfrenta a la de Sasha sin desviarse una vez mientras contesta - El mismo me lo dijo y estoy enojado, demonios, herido, pero también se por lo que lo hizo, sé de su maldita obsesión de ser perfecto... para usted.

 

\- Para mí. - las palabras no parecían sonar nada bien en su boca, parecía tan enojado con eso como Christian.

 

\- Para ti - repite, Misha pone sus manos en sus hombros - Cometió errores, quizás estuvo con las personas equivocadas en los momentos equivocados, pero solo era un niño, estaba asustado, extrañaba a sus padres y quería tu atención, no era ni es una mala persona. No importa que haya hecho, Misha es la persona más responsable, centrada e increíble que conozco, ama enseñar, se preocupa realmente por los demás.

 

\- No hables como si le conocieras de toda la vida. Sé quién es, se quién es él, mejor de lo que tú sabes quién eres tú mismo. - la voz de Sasha no se inmuta, no baja o sube, es como cuando Misha está verdaderamente enojado. - Ese no es el punto de la conversación. Acepto que salga contigo, incluso si eres un ex-alumno, pero eres maleducado, grosero y no respetas a mi hermano o a mí.

 

\- Sasha - la voz de Misha suena sorprendida, intenta decir algo, pero nuevamente Kane se no le da ni la más mínima oportunidad de entrar en la conversación, que no está yendo exactamente como lo planeo.

 

\- Tú no me conoces tampoco, no sabes nada de esto, de nosotros. Sólo vez lo que los demás ven y respeto a Misha siempre estoy haciendo todo lo posible por cuidarle.

 

\- Por favor - intervino Misha de nuevo, viendo como su hermano estaba más que dispuesto a contestar - No podemos simplemente iniciar de nuevo.

 

\- El comenzó con sus malos modales... - dijo, tomando las tres tazas de café y colocándolos en la mesa, antes de ir a atender el último de los huevos que se fritaba en la sartén.

 

\- ¿Qué? - Kane empezó, pero Misha le detuvo una vez más, con una suave caricia en la mejilla.

 

\- Lamento la mentira Sasha, lamento que tu primera visita en años fuera para ver este circo, pero no te lleves una mala impresión de Chris por mi culpa. Sólo, ¿Porque no intentan conocerse de nuevo?

 

\- Conocer a ese chico, ¿Que hay para conocer? - pregunto, haciéndole una seña a Misha para que se acercara a ayudarle con la comida y así colocar todo en la mesa.

 

\- Tal vez podrías empezar con una actitud más positiva, Chris es divertido, cálido y amable, es terriblemente inteligente - dice y ríe cuando lo recuerda - Le gusta la literatura, podemos hablar horas de libros de cualquier clase de literatura, es... es con quien elegí estar Sasha, por favor.

 

\- ¿Si estabas tan seguro de que están hechos el uno al otro entonces porque me mentiste? No tienes idea de cómo me ha dolido eso, pensé que podíamos confiar el uno en el otro de nuevo, pero continúas alejándome... Acepto que lo ames, me choca que sea un niño, pero esa es tu decisión, no la mía, te dije que cuando vinieras aquí ya no tendrías que estar bajo un yugo.

 

\- Porque pensé que iba a decepcionarte y no quería herirte una vez más, porque eres la única familia que me queda - sus ojos se humedecen un poco y camina hacia su hermano, haciendo que se detenga de preparar el desayuno que alista casi compulsivamente - Lo siento... pero esta vez no sólo por la mentira, sino por herirte y alejarte, te quiero en mi vida.

 

\- Pruébalo. - Sasha le palmeo el hombro y luego sonrío. - Te has convertido en una mujer aquí en América, solías ser más rudo.

 

\- Idiota - dice entre sonrojado, enojado y alejando las lágrimas de su rostro, más cuando escucha como su novio intenta soportar la risa - Aun soy muy rudo, ¿Quién crees que corre detrás de los jóvenes cuando están fumando? ¡Chris cállate!

 

\- No iba a decir nada.

 

Se defendió en vano, porque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacaba los platos de la alacena, colocándolos en la mesa con cuidado mientras los ojos de Sasha le seguían.

 

\- Estabas riéndote - se quejó con una mueca - ¿Quién te paraba a ti y a Ackles? -pregunta moviendo su cabeza de Chris a su hermano - ¡Yo!, sigo siendo rudo, muy rudo.

 

\- Siempre me pareciste un poco rudo con eso de Jensen, la forma en la que le detenías era sencillamente caliente. Me masturbe un par de veces con esa imagen.

 

\- ¡Definitivamente demasiada información!

 

Esta vez fue la oportunidad de Misha de reír, porque la expresión de su hermano estaba dividida realmente entre la incomodidad y la sorpresa cuando hablo.

 

\- Chris, no digas esas cosas sino estamos solos - dice, con una enorme sonrisa.

 

\- Follamos, es normal. - Christian recibió un golpe en el hombro de Misha mientras este lo acercaba para que se sentara a su lado. - Te amo. - le susurró inocentemente.

 

\- Te amo - una sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro mientras sentía como Christian le aferraba a su cuerpo, todo bajo la atención de su hermano, que ganas pero para llamar la atención.

 

\- ¿Y qué estudias Christian? ¿A cuál carrera universitaria te arrastró mi hermano?

 

\- Historia, a mis padres no le agrada demasiado, en realidad no le agrada ninguna de las decisiones que he tomado... Voy a Yale, papá uso sus influencias para que pudiera entrar en el sistema, asistir a Macbeth también ayudo.

 

\- ¿Macbeth? ¿No te graduaste en la secundaria que Misha enseña? - se sienta a la mesa, una vez que el desayuno está en su lugar y con un suave asentimiento todos empiezan a comer.

 

\- No. Pensé que le habías hablado de lo que ocurrió. - Christian miro hacia Misha, quien se frotaba la frente seguramente pensando en lo peligroso que sería explicar eso ahora, joder, Sasha probablemente se enfadaría. - No importa, tuve que cambiarme en los últimos meses porque ocurrió algo en la escuela.

 

Misha estaba a punto de agregar algo pero su hermano interrumpe, haciendo un movimiento con su mano - Ni lo intentes Misha, sé que hay cosas que pasaron en medio de todo tu accidente y el año posterior que te lastimaron realmente, sé que hay cosas que no me gustaran y prefiero esperar a que ambos estén listos para hablar. No de esta manera, prefiero conocer temas más seguros... ¿Cómo lograste que este hombre te pusiera atención? - dice dirigiendo una suave sonrisa a Christian que le mira aún algo desconfiado - Voy a conocerte, a ambos. Es lo que trato de decir.

 

\- Oh, bueno, eso fue bastante fácil, Misha ya estaba loco por mí. - se ríe cuando su novio rezonga de inmediato, preparando una fiera respuesta que le hace reírse. - No me hagas decirle que te encantaba reñirme desde que entraste a la escuela, siempre viste el potencial en mí, pero yo prefería gastarme eso en otras cosas.

 

\- Claro que vi tu potencial, eras tan brillante - ríe volteando a su hermano - Era un pequeño demonio, sacaba mal algunos exámenes solo porque no quería contestar en serio nada, pero cuando lo acorralaba, sabía que contestar en cada pregunta.

 

\- No tenías una meta en la vida, ¿Eso es porque eres rico?

 

El ambiente no dejaba de ponerse pesado o repentinamente pasar a ser tan ligero como el aire, era extraño como Sasha parecía saber exactamente qué botones tocar para ponerlos incómodos.

 

Es como si...

 

\- Oh Dios.- Misha dijo de pronto, mientras estaban guardando los platos limpios. - Richard te lo dijo, ¿Cierto?

 

\- Me dijo su versión de los hechos y algunas cosas que ha escuchado por aquí y por allá, nada demasiado serio si eso es lo que te preocupa Misha - sonrió, Misha conocía esa sonrisa y su hermano no sabía tan poco como quería dar a entender, pero estaba en su naturaleza nunca enseñar más de lo que sabía, era muy reservado y eso lo aplicaba en muchos ámbitos de su vida. Suspiro, cerro los ojos y trato de que no se notara su enojo y frustración por Richard, aun le debía una disculpa, lo sabía, pero que hablara de todo esto con su hermano y diciéndole probablemente lo peor de lo peor de Chris, le enfadaba bastante.

 

\- Hey, es un hombre enamorado, no puedes culparle por ello. Tú no le amas, para él, esto fue como un sueño. Te tuvo por unos días muy intensos, tú lo sentiste, ¿Cierto? Pero en tu rostro podía ver que él no era para nada el objeto de tu afecto. - sonriendo, Sasha se giró a Christian que después de limpiar la mesa se había parado junto al refrigerador observándoles a ambos con una expresión pensativa. - Tú y mi hermano, puede que sea difícil, pero lo entiendo, están hechos el uno para el otro, y aun tras grandes dificultades siguen juntos. Definitivamente ustedes serán grandes.

 

Con esas palabras, Christian logro relajarse un poco, sus ojos centrándose en los del profesor que estaban fijos en el hombre que hablaba, parecía que Misha iba a ponerse a llorar, pero en lugar de eso, sonrió y abrazo a su hermano con fuerza, tal y como el haría con Annie tan pronto fuera a casa como le había prometido.

 

 

 

 

Tres días sí que eran suficientes para hacer que sus cuerpos descansaran, y aunque Jared y Megan estuvieran ahora durmiendo, mientras que Jeff estaba en el trabajo, parecía que todos estaban muy satisfechos con haber logrado salir de casa y conocer un lugar nuevo, después de dos enormes barbacoas, paseos por el bosque y cerveza fría que solo los mayores habían disfrutado, aunque Jared y Jeff seguro habían robado una o dos cervezas para darle a Megan. Él estaba feliz, Sherry estaba feliz.

 

La casa no podía sentirse mejor mientras sentado en el sofá, ignoraba la lista de materiales que tenía que revisar y se concentraba en mirar la TV, hoy Sherry había dicho que haría una ensalada para que todos comieran e intentaran superar el enorme paquete de T-Bones que habían comido. Aunque Jeff ya se había mudado con su novia, había prometido volver para enseñarle a Jared a manejar en su motocicleta.

 

\- Parece que especialmente hoy estas algo distraído - Sherry acaba de entrar por la puerta, sus ojos de un color café suave, serenos y tranquilos, igual a los de Megan o al menos en color, le miraba con una mueca de diversión que le hizo asentir ante su observación - Me fui a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo hace una hora y regreso y sigues sentado en el mismo lugar, con la misma lista y asumo que mis hijos menores siguen durmiendo, que ¡Pacifica escena!

 

\- Dime que no te gusta y me marcharé a la cama. - replico con un bostezo largo mientras se estiraba en el sofá.

 

Parecía que había estado allí desde hace horas, pero no era para tanto. Quizás sus músculos ya no eran lo mismo que antes, debería considerar comenzar a dejar de beber cerveza. O quizás, estaba fatigado, porque había pasado tres maravillosos días con el hombre del que se estaba enamorando.

 

Henry Welling había cambiado su perspectiva de como ver las cosas, joder, él nunca había caído por alguien tan rápido como con Henry. Usualmente le tomaba más llegar a ese punto. No podía ser cierto que se enamorara así y de alguien como Henry.

 

\- Alguien está de mal humor - dice y se ríe haciendo que Gerald se sonroje un poco, por la forma en que sigue siendo transparente en sus emociones para su ex esposa - ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Sherry sacándole de sus pensamientos de nuevo y sentándose a su lado - En serio Gerald que sucede, tú no eres tan pensativo, eres más impulsivo, de hecho, Megan se parece mucho a ti en ese aspecto.

 

\- Si, ella me preocupa, no quiero que sea una loca como yo. - intento quitarle importancia a la pregunta de Sherry, pero allí estaban de nuevo esos inquisidores ojos viendo a través de él fácilmente. - Promete que no vas a enfadarte cuando te diga lo que me preocupa.

 

\- Lo intentare - responde y Gerald hace una mueca a la que ella sonríe - Nuestra tercera cita, dijiste lo mismo antes de decirme que habías estropeado el reloj que te regale, así que asumo que quebraste algo - se detuvo cuando noto que su ex esposo no estaba sonriendo - Esta bien, esto parece más serio, lo prometo. Dime.

 

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien, y creo que es serio, bueno eso espero. - a duras penas consiguió que su voz saliera, mientras contemplaba la televisión con fingida concentración.

 

En el instante mismo en que lo dice, siente un silencio pesado y extraño cernirse sobre ellos, uno que le hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza casi de manera intuitiva, porque espera lo que paso la primera vez que le dijo esto a Sherry, espera los gritos, el dolor, la desesperación, pero nada de eso llega, nada rompe el silencio que aunque dura por unos cuantos segundos, él los siente como una eternidad. Nada, hasta que Sherry le zarandea un poco, haciéndole darse cuenta de que él era quien no estaba escuchando.

 

\- Gerald, me estas preocupando ¿Necesitas dormir? - hace una mueca confundida cuando escucha lo que dice la mujer a su lado - Te conteste que eso era estupendo, que quien era y simplemente te desconectaste.

 

\- Yo... No sé qué decir a eso... - es cierto, no sabe ni donde está ahora mismo, perdido en sus pensamientos, ausente de lo que viene ahora, no cree que sea capaz de concretar lo temeroso que se siente, incluso puede sentir como le tiemblan las manos. - Tú, ¿No estas enfadada?

 

\- Cariño - Sherry se acerca y pone sus manos más pequeñas sobre las suyas, está claramente preocupada - Sé que reaccione muy mal hace algunos años y que te herí terriblemente, casi tanto como tú lo hacías conmigo, pero hoy sé que había una gran y enorme diferencia, tú no estabas lastimándome porque quisieras, simplemente me decías lo que eras. En cambio yo, sí te lastime, porque quería. - se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. \- Lo siento, ahora... ahora simplemente me alegra que puedas encontrar un hombre que te guste lo suficiente como para decírmelo.

 

\- Estaba asustado de decírtelo... Pensé que ibas a dejarme de nuevo, pensé que me dejarías solo y sin los niños. Aunque Henry no dudo de ti ni un segundo...

 

Parecía muy avergonzado de eso, y reía muy suavemente casi como si no creyera lo que la hermosa mujer le decía. Es solo que sonaba demasiado irreal para él.

 

\- Lo siento Gerald, realmente lo siento, nunca podré decir o hacer algo que remedie lo mucho, en serio mucho - aprieta con más fuerzas las manos que tiene entre las suyas - que te lastime y me alegra que al fin tú y Henry estén avanzando. ¡Ya era hora!

 

\- Oh dios, te dije que era Henry... - esta vez sí que se río alto, algo típico de él mientras apretaba las manos de Sherry de vuelta. - Iba a esperar algo más de tiempo para decirlo, pero siempre he tenido una gran boca.

 

\- No eres bueno para ocultar secretos - le dice compartiendo una suave risa - En ese viaje que tuvimos, toda tu atención estaba en Henry en cuanto entraba en la habitación, era como si se llevara toda solo él existiera para ti...

 

\- Pensé que lo disimulaba muy bien... Woah, Henry va a matarme cuando le diga que ya sabes que es... Aunque estará muy agradecido de saber que estás de acuerdo.

 

\- Claro que estoy de acuerdo, tienes que hacer esto Gerald, empezar a compartir tu vida con alguien - acaricia su mejilla con cariño, antes de seguir - Creo que es un buen momento para decirte que estoy viendo a alguien también.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? - oh, allí estaba su tono de esposo celoso que no podía dejar de usar cuando se enfadaba por algo que le ocurría a Sherry relacionado con otro hombre.

 

\- Es complicado, no fue algo que planeara realmente - responde algo nerviosa, llevando sus manos a acomodar su cabello detrás de la oreja - Y aun no sé si es algo serio, solo pasamos el tiempo juntos cuando necesitamos hacerlo, te diré más si camina hacia algo importante - se levanta y lleva su mirada a los papeles - Termina eso o tu cliente se enfadara.

 

\- Uh... si lo hare y no es nada justo que tu no me digas quien es. - se quejó, pero Sherry solo le dio una mirada divertida antes de continuar caminando hacia la cocina, seguramente a preparar el almuerzo para él y para los chicos cuando despertaran.

 

\- No es mi culpa ser más buena en esto de guardar secretos que tú... además, eres un poco sobreprotector. - le dice en voz alta - Y no quiero que te pongas paranoico, ni nada así por algo que ni siquiera sé si es serio.

 

\- ¡Descubriré quien es! - le grito, aunque ahora simplemente sonreía mientras cogía la lista que debía revisar, seguramente los materiales para la nueva cocina de Harris estarían listos para el fin del mes y podría ponerse con la nueva cancha de basquetbol de los Kane.

 

Era bastante irónico, que estuviera ganando bastante dinero a base de los gustos excéntricos de los ricos de medio pueblo, pero el realmente no se quejaba de ello, por eso había podido sacar a su familia de deudas y traer lo necesario para comer y divertirse de vez en cuando, estaba haciéndose cargo de su familia como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio.

 

\- ¿Papá? - escucho la voz adormilada de Jared antes de sentir el peso de su hijo resbalar desde su hombro hasta su regazo, donde se acurruco. - ¿Qué haces?

 

\- Veo cuando cobrare por mi próximo trabajo campeón, quizás podamos comprar algunas cosas interesantes - dice y sonríe cómplice, ganándose una sonrisa tan igual a la suya que le hace sentir muy vivo por dentro.

 

Nunca se cansará de ver a Jared tan sano y feliz consigo mismo y su vida como puede verle en ese instante, incluso pareciera que aunque sea extraño de unos meses para acá, el menor parece haber empezado los últimos peldaños de una recuperación asombrosa, comparado con el estado en que le encontró en aquel hospital.

 

\- ¿Qué cosas interesantes puede querer un hombre como tú? - le pregunto, peinando su cabello hacia atrás antes de curiosear las hojas que su padre sostenía en las manos. - Necesitas ayuda, me aburro a muerte, me aburro incluso de dormir.

 

\- Un vibrador - contesta con toda la seriedad que puede, porque es difícil cuando la expresión de Jared pasa de sorpresa, a un sonrojo adorable, que le hace muy difícil no querer burlarse un poquito de él.

 

\- ¡Papá! ¡No digas esas cosas! - se queja. - ¡Mamaaaaa! - llama como un pequeño, mirando a su padre con un puchero mientras este se carcajea de él con ganas, haciendo que se ponga aún más rojo.

 

\- Tonto - dice revolviendo su cabello con cariño - Hablo de esa moto que tanto quieres, quizás esa nueva consola que tu hermana quiere, ese tipo de cosas. ¡Qué crédulo eres Jay!

 

\- No quiero una motocicleta aun... apenas se cómo encenderla y andar unos metros, aun me da un poco de vértigo. - no nota como Sherry les da una mirada a ambos desde la entrada de la sala antes de marcharse meneando la cabeza. - Además, desde lo que le paso a Jeff. - hace un puchero, bajando su mirada a Ross que se pone de pie de inmediato en dos patas para que le cargue. - No estoy muy seguro.

 

\- Tranquilo campeón - dice con suavidad - Podrás manejarlo en su momento, sólo tienes que practicar un poco, no pensar en que vas a caerte y estarás bien ¿De acuerdo? - observó cómo Jared abrazaba a Ross a su pecho y pensó que ambos eran bastante mimados.

 

\- Eso intentare, bueno, Jeff me obligara de todas formas, él no es tan cariñoso como tu... - besando a Ross, lo coloco de nuevo en el suelo cuando su celular vibro. De pronto, Jared pareció olvidar que su padre estaba allí, dándole a este la oportunidad de observar como el rostro de su hijo se transformaba repentinamente.

 

Si hace algunos instantes había considerado que Jared estaba bastante alegre y cómodo con su vida, que su expresión era la de una persona tranquila y satisfecha en ese instante pudo observar algo muy en serio muy diferente. Jared no estaba feliz, estaba radiante, sus ojos y sus mejillas parecían tener vida propia por la forma en que simplemente empezaron a brillar, había algo poderosamente sincero en su mirada. Pero no supo definir exactamente que...

 

\- ¿Un mensaje muy esperado?

 

\- ¿Eh? Ah... sí, es de Ian, me llevare a Ross. - se levantando mientras aun veía su celular y luego hizo algo un poco inesperado, se inclinó y le dejo un beso en la mejilla. - Vamos, Ross, vamos, chico, iremos a pasear un rato. - dijo alegremente con el perro siguiéndole muy de cerca.

 

\- Claro - responde, mirando como Jared sube las escaleras casi de dos en dos, sus ojos se han quedado un poco más abiertos de lo normal y sus mejillas se sienten algo rojas mientras acaricia donde su pequeño hijo ha dejado ese suave beso. - Claro - repite de nuevo.


	35. Capítulo 30 Raíces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, una pequeña advertencia ;) , imagen de contenido gráfico.  
> Gracias y que disfruten :).

 

 

****

 

Baby you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck  
By your electric love  
Baby your electric love  
Electric love

Drown me, you make my heart beat like the rain  
Surround me, hold me deep beneath your waves

And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder

 

Cariño, eres como un relámpago en una botella,   
no puedo dejarte ir ahora que lo tengo.  
Todo lo que necesito es ser golpeado  
por tu amor eléctrico.  
Cariño, tu amor eléctrico.  
Amor eléctrico.

Ahógame, haces latir mi corazón como la lluvia.  
Rodéame, abrázame fuerte bajo tus olas.

Y cada noche mi mente da vueltas a su alrededor,   
el trueno se hace cada vez más fuerte.

 

[Borns - Electric Love](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=borns+electric+love+sub+espa%C3%B1ol+)

 

\- ¡Hey, ardilla, ven aquí abajo!

 

El grito hace que Jared ruede los ojos, ha dejado la puerta abierta de su habitación porque de esa forma es más fácil que ningún Padalecki se asome sin que él no se lo espere, y por supuesto, la gente en su casa ha aprovechado para comenzar a gritar cualquier tontería en su dirección, por ejemplo, su madre esta mañana ha pasado seis veces recordándole que cualquier cosa que tuviera sucia debía ir en la cesta, que era el turno de lavar la ropa de Gerald y todo el mundo sabía que su padre odiaba hacer la colada. Luego había estado su hermanita que había entrado a revisar sus discos sin inmutarse que Jared la estuviera viendo por encima de la pantalla de su laptop, por donde mantenía una conversación intensa con Jensen sobre el bloqueador solar, rosas o tulipanes y una banda llamada Breaking Benjamín.

 

Incluso Gerald vino e hizo esa cosa rara que hacía a veces, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y le miraba hasta que Jared no aguantaba más y preguntaba qué es lo que ocurría, entonces su padre se encogía de hombros y se iba. Hasta Ross parecía feliz de poder venir y asomarse a ver que hacia él y si tenía bocadillos para luego irse tras su madre.

 

Lo cierto era que su familia parecía totalmente enloquecida por tenerle esos días de vacaciones y realmente era difícil que le dejaran uno o dos segundos en soledad, de hecho, parecía que se esforzaban por estar cerca. Ahora, su hermano mayor, el mismo que estaba de pie en medio de la sala estaba hablando muy rápido, después de dejar sobre uno de los sillones, lo que reconoció como dos cascos de motocicleta. Murmurando algo como "práctica, cuidado, mueve tu culo".

 

Sabía que este momento llegaría, y quería regresar a su habitación y encerrarse hasta que la tormenta pasaría, pero su hermano no quería dejarle, no iba a dejarle escapar. Le tomo por el cuello tan pronto como comenzó a quejarse y fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia el horrible calor.

 

\- Genial, ahora ponte esto sobre tu cabeza y estaremos listos para navegar. - dijo, colocándole el casco rosa de su novia a Jared en la cabeza.

 

\- No creo que quiera hacer esto ahora. - dice incómodo y con un puchero en su rostro. - Soy torpe con estas cosas, además puedo lastimar tu moto... o lastimarme yo, quizás sea más seguro una bicicleta ¿Que dices?

 

\- Tu ya sabes usar una bicicleta y tienes una, pero con esto podrás irte más lejos cuando quieras, además, tu condición física ya es casi perfecta.

 

Jeff Padalecki no parece dispuesto a rendirse, quiere obligarle a hacerlo, lo sabe, y es difícil decir que no aunque no quiera. Es como con Jensen de nuevo, Jensen es...

 

\- Jared hablo en serio, ajusta ese casco, necesitas hacer estas cosas, necesitas vencer el miedo. - la voz de su hermano suena terriblemente sería mientras les señala con el dedo. - Confía en mí cuando sientas el viento contra tu rostro no podrás dejar de sonreír. - agrega más suave, tomando a su hermano de la mano para caminar hacia afuera donde la motocicleta del mayor les espera.

 

\- Te odio. Desearía que Dorothy te atara a la cama y no te dejara salir. - murmuro, sintiendo un tirón en su largo cabello, cuando se giró, su madre, con su traje de enfermera le reprendía con la mirada. - Lo siento, está bien, lo hare.

 

\- Bien - la sonrisa de Jeff es tan deslumbrante como la propia y le hace sonreír también, mientras se acercan a la moto - Primero cosas obvias que tienes que saber, nunca vayas sin casco a ninguna parte por más cerca que sea - dice y él tiene que rodar los ojos, sorprendido porque se detenga en cosas tan perfectamente obvias.

 

\- No soy tonto.

 

\- Nunca está de más comenzar por lo básico hermanito.

 

Jeff es un maestro, uno muy bueno, y aunque a Jared le aterra el sonido de la moto, tan pronto como consigue andar sin tambalearse, se encuentra disfrutando de la sensación de libertad y facilidad para pensar.

 

No se desplaza a gran velocidad, ni siquiera se aleja de la cuadra que rodea la casa en la que ahora viven e incluso se siente un poco nervioso si se da cuenta que Jeff está cerca, pero nada de eso es importante con la sensación que le da aprender a conducir finalmente. Le encantaba todo lo que podía ver desde la motocicleta, como parecía moverse más rápido que todo lo que le rodeaba, como todo quedaba atrás rápidamente, es como si el mundo fuera diferente mientras conducía, se moviera diferente, se viera diferente… todo era una nueva experiencia que agradecía que su familia le hubiera obligado a tomar.

 

Tanto era así, que no se aburría de dar vueltas por las cuadras aun cuando Jeff seguramente cansado de seguirle en algún momento se había sentado en la acera para simplemente saludarle cuando pasaba por donde estaba. - No dijiste nada de que fuera tan divertido.

 

\- Claro que lo hice, gallina. - le dijo, haciéndole reír mientras avanzaba por la calle y doblaba la esquina.

 

\- No lo soy. - grita desde lejos, dando la vuelta de nuevo y agregando en el momento oportuno. - Solo soy un poco precavido.

 

Pero no es exactamente así, es muy difícil para el hacer cosas nuevas, de alguna forma sabe que Jeff lo comprende y le mira con esa sonrisa orgullosa muy parecida a la que Jensen tiene en su rostro cuando logra relajarse tanto que se deja llevar por él y no por el miedo.

 

La bocina de un auto lo sorprende y se hace a un lado, esperando a que el auto avance para poder continuar, pero se sorprende cuando un lujoso Lincoln se detiene a su lado.

 

Por un momento una mueca de preocupación se pone en su rostro, quizás había abarcado mucho de la calle, aumentado la velocidad demasiado o algo peor para que la persona dueña del auto tan lujoso tenga el tiempo y la indignación necesaria para reñirle. Al menos lo piensa hasta el instante en que la ventana baja y puede ver la suave y cálida sonrisa de su novio, robándole el aliento de una forma para nada común.

 

\- Y aquí estaba yo pensando que te habías quedado dormido. - le dijo, con su fácil acento sureño sin dejar de sonreír.

 

\- Jeff insistió en que probara andar un poco su motocicleta - dice y se sonroja un poco - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo en motocicleta? y por dios, ignora el casco rosado.

 

\- No iba a decir nada. - intenta no reírse, las esquinas de sus labios fruncidos como si quisiera carcajearse de él. - Entonces, ahora serás un chico de motocicleta... Esperare por el primer tatuaje.

 

\- Claro que no - una mueca entre el miedo y la desconfianza se forma en su rostro - Dicen que eso duele mucho además ya he tenido suficientes agujas como para recordar por lo menos durante tres años, gracias.

 

\- Cobarde. Yo me haré uno con tu nombre. - se estremeció solo de pensar en Jensen con su nombre tatuado y le gustó la idea.

 

\- ¿De verdad harías eso? - preguntó algo tímido.

 

\- Quizás. - la respuesta ambigua de Jensen le hizo gruñir, apoyando ambas piernas en el suelo, era tan alto como su hermano, y aun en una motocicleta tan grande como esta su largo cuerpo parece sobrepasarla.

 

\- Vamos, ahora no puedes dejarme de esta manera - dice, inclinándose sobre la moto de manera que el cabello que apenas contiene el casco se mueve un poco hacia adelante. - ¡Tengo curiosidad, Jen!

 

\- Lo pensaré y te lo haré saber... - le dijo con una sonrisa amplia, arrancando el auto y tomando a Jared por sorpresa. No podía creer que él y Jensen continuará encontrándose, al principio pensaba-en la universidad- que Jensen le había estado siguiendo, no podía ser normal la capacidad que tenían de atraerse el uno al otro.

 

Irónico era, mientras miraba por la calle donde había venido Jensen Ackles con el automóvil de su padre, que hasta ahora fuera que se diera cuenta que tan cerca vician los Padalecki de los Ackles. Solo unas calles más arriba, subiendo por la colina. Pero de alguna forma que no comprendía aun, parecía que siempre habían estado más cerca de lo que creían, siempre esperando, aunque de manera diferente, que el otro lo notara.

 

Regreso a casa con una sonrisa, agradeció a Jeff por haberle enseñado y luego de aguantar un rato a su hermano con sus burlas, ayudo a su madre a hacer la cena, disfrutando de la compañía de esta por un buen rato, nunca se habían manejado bien alrededor del otro, no desde que habían dejado Texas.

 

Era difícil para ellos encajar.

 

Mucho menos después de su intento de suicidio, ella no parecía saber qué hacer con la culpa y el dolor que sentía y el no parecía aun tener un acuerdo en cómo se sentía con ella respecto a eso, porque hubo y quizás siguen habiendo momentos en que quiere culparle por no cuidar de él como debería y recargar tanto sobre sus hombros, cuando otros solo quiere que sea su madre de nuevo, su cálida y amable madre, como la recuerda antes de la separación.

Es una situación difícil, que al menos han superado al grado en que pueden hablar y disfrutar algo de tiempos juntos, pero como bien dice su psicóloga, es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentren un equilibrio.

 

Gerard llega a eso de las siete, tiene el brazo vendado y una expresión de muerto que hace que el resto de la familia le mire, aunque es un alivio que Jeff no este para que le moleste.

 

\- ¿Que paso? - dice Megan entrando a la cocina, verbalizando la pregunta que Jared y su madre no habían encontrado la oportunidad de verbalizar.

 

\- Metí la pata. - dijo lentamente, mirando a la mesa y luego a Jared. Se acercó a él y levanto los brazos de su hijo del medio, dejando a Jared algo sorprendido por la acción.- ¿Dónde están tus heridas? No tienes nada.

 

\- ¡Papá! - se queja, mientras mira a su hermana menor prácticamente reírse de carcajadas de él al sentarse en la mesa - Es algo indignante que creas que iba a tener un montón de heridas, no me caí ni una vez, ni una papá, en serio.

 

\- Mierda. - entonces procedió a quitarse el vendaje y ponerlo a un lado de su plato antes de sentarse. - compre estas por nada, entonces.

 

\- No puede ser ¿En serio compraste vendas pensando que iba a caerme? - dice y tiene un puchero en su rostro cuando lo pregunta.

 

\- Hey, Jeff se cayó muchas veces antes de aprender, diablos, creo que se ha caído muchas veces aun después de saber conducir una motocicleta. Como tu madre, no me siento cómodo con que conduzcas una motocicleta, y tenemos el dinero para comprarte un automóvil.

 

\- Pero papá - se queja robando un poco de la botana que su madre ha puesto en el centro de la mesa - Saben que no soy tan intrépido como Jeff, que soy cuidadoso y una motocicleta en estos momentos es más sencilla para mí. En donde me estoy quedando no habría espacio para un automóvil y no puedo dejarlo afuera, sin ninguna protección.

 

\- Podría comprarte un Mustang.

 

\- Gerald, no.

 

\- ¿Por qué? Podría manejarlo sin camisa.

 

\- Claro que no - contesta Sherry, caminando hacia donde Jared se ha sentado mirando a ambos - Solo queremos que consideres lo del auto como una opción Jay, nada más ¿Esta bien?

 

\- Si, mamá. - no estaba de acuerdo con tener que pensarlo, la sensación de libertad que había experimentado había sido casi un sueño, era como ir en bicicleta pero unas cien veces más rápido.

 

\- Es en serio Jay - pide su madre haciendo que ruede los ojos.

 

\- Lo sé. - asiente, mordiendo un trozo de pan y mirando a su padre que esta riéndose bajito.

 

 

 

 

\- La idea de poner el piano en esta parte de la terraza es sencillamente maravillosa - dice Mike mientras que sus manos se mueven por las suaves teclas del piano de cola "Guo Qingxiang", que el exagerado de su novio y pronto esposo había comprado para su nueva casa.

 

La melodía que estaba tocando era suave, aun no tenía mucha estructura, pero era suficiente para distraerse y hacer que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro de ambos, quizás porque era una pequeña melodía que habían hecho juntos en una tarde de tantas en New York, cuando la creatividad, el amor por el arte y lo que sentían el uno por otro había sido demasiado.

 

\- Lo sé - dice Tom, mientras deja la bandeja de plata con galletas y té sobre la mesa, para después sentarse con un pequeño block de notas en la mano - Bien, tenemos que decidir algunas cosas más de la boda. - continuo Tom, suspirando al fin por tener un poco de tiempo con su futuro esposo que se ha visto bastante permeado, por tanto, que hacer entre tantos negocios familiares, planificación de la boda y preparativos para el local donde tienen planeado ser el lugar de encuentro cultural de Henderson.

 

\- ¿Con que te gustaría empezar? - le pregunto Michael, girándose a Thomas. Se le veía muy estresado y la verdad es que Michael no quería saber porque.

 

\- Bueno, lo cierto es que hay algo que no habíamos pensando - Tom se humedece los labios, buscando la forma de como continuar - Y es bastante problemático - continua haciendo que Mike ruede los ojos, porque Tom siempre esta tan preocupado en decir las cosas correctamente que le da mil vueltas al asunto - Tenemos invitados que no se toleran demasiado, es decir sabes que quiero invitar a Chris, Jensen y Dannel, pero también a Ian, Jared, Steven y Alona... ¿Comprendes a lo que me refiero?

 

\- Ese es básicamente tu problema, no el mío, ¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras discutir? - no tenía un tono amigable, mientras se daba la vuelta al piano, revisando sus notas.

 

\- ¡¡Mikeeeeeee!! - se queja haciendo un sonido bastante alto - Por favor, sé que no estás de acuerdo pero al menos puedes ayudarme a pensar como los siento en una misma iglesia sin que la tensión se note demasiado, por favor... sí ¿Por mí?

 

\- No, te dije que no me involucraras con eso, ya tuve suficiente con dejar que Christian Kane durmiera en nuestro sofá. - replico, suspirando cuando comenzó a sentir esa picazón en la nuca típica de cuando Thomas no apartaba sus ojos azules de él. - No los invites, esa es la solución.

 

\- No puedo hacerlo, me crie con ellos - rebate Tom con un suspiro - Ian y los demás han sido muy buenos amigos estos últimos años, creo que las personas que son así de importantes no pueden simplemente dejarse fuera de algo tan grande en tu vida - dice y tomando el block de notas en su manos, garabatea sobre la lista de invitados que tienen en la mano - Eso me hace pensar en que en tu lista de invitados, no puedo encontrar a ninguna persona de tu familia, cariño.

 

\- Eso es porque ninguno está invitado, porque yo si pensé en los que podría hacernos daño y en lo que no. - resopló, no estaba nada contento con pensar en su familia en un momento como este. Sabía que debía apoyar a Thomas, pero no entendía como su novio era capaz de no sentir remordimiento por esos a los que llamaba "amigos de la infancia" que le habían jodido la cabeza durante años.

 

\- Mike, prometimos a nosotros mismos y a mi madre, que hablaríamos de estos temas sin estar tan a la defensiva, solo quiero asegurarme que estas consciente de que esto, es tu boda... ¡Nuestra boda! y que quizás al menos tu madre, debería venir.

 

\- ¿Vas a obligarla a venir? ¿Va tu madre a obligarla a venir? Quisiera ver eso...

 

\- Lo siento - murmuro Tom, la extraña respuesta y la suavidad con que lo dijo hizo que Mike se volteara a ver a su prometido - No quise alterarte - agrega y en ese momento se percata como había dejado de tocar, sus manos habían sido atacadas por un fuerte temblor y su rostro se había puesto algo pálido.

 

\- No vendrán, Tom, y temo siquiera pensar en su reacción si reciben una invitación, para ellos sería un insulto que lo hiciera. La verdad es que no quiero siquiera intentarlo, ellos no han puesto ni siquiera una pizca de su presencia en mi vida adulta, ¿Por qué les importaría algo que para mí es como un sueño, amor?

 

\- Generalmente no hablas de eso - Tom se puso de pie caminando hasta el pequeño taburete donde Mike estaba sentado y tomo las manos de Mike con suavidad - Y siempre me ha preocupado un poco, pero nunca encuentro la forma de hablarlo contigo, supongo porque en cierta manera me da miedo lo que puedas contarme sobre cómo te hirieron y solo quería asegurarme de que no había la más mínima posibilidad de traer a alguien - deja un suave beso en las manos ajenas - Porque quiero que seas feliz.

 

\- Puedo intentarlo por ti...

 

No quería hacerlo, su instinto le decía que saldrían mal las cosas, pero la mirada de Thomas…

 

\- No los invites, no menciones nuestro sueño - pidió con voz suave - Al menos llama para saludar y veamos que sucede, yo te acompañare ¿Sí?

 

\- ¿Lo harás? - sonrío, apretando las manos de Welling.

 

\- Siempre amor - respondió dejando un pequeño beso en los labios - Siempre te acompañare a donde lo necesites.

 

\- ¿Siempre? Eso es genial... Y me obligas a sentirme mal por haberme negado a ayudarte con la lista de tus amigos.

 

Tom no pudo evitar reír - Awwww mi amor, eso quiere decir que me ayudaras con la forma en como sentar a mis amigos para que no se maten ¿Cierto? - en serio no podía sonar más manipulador, si lo quisiera - Gracias cariño.

 

\- Eres detestable, todo un Welling. - se puso de pie, regresando con Tom al sofá donde esté de acurruco muy cerca de su cuerpo. - Veamos, no creo que a Jared ni a la familia de Jared le haga gracia ver a Danneel Harris o a Jensen Ackles. Así que deberíamos colocarlos en las mesas cerca de tus ruidosas tías, pero también cerca de los Kane. En la ceremonia podemos poner a los Kane en este banco, ellos cubrirán a Harris y a su padre.

 

\- Estoy bastante enamorado de la forma en que planificas - dice Tom con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras apunta cada una de las recomendaciones de su novio - Podemos poner a Paul, Ian y su padre al lado de los Padalecki, tiene que ser una mesa a la altura de la silla del señor Somerhalder quiero que se sienta cómodo.

 

\- Por supuesto, ellos se llevan bien, aunque el señor Padalecki tiene que estar cerca del sexy padre que tienes.

 

Tom le empujó un poco, claramente indignado - Deja de decir eso de mi papá Mike, es raro, no es sexy... Es mi papá, solo eso.

 

\- Es tan sexy que si hubiera sabido que era tan sexy antes te hubiera propuesto un trio.

 

\- ¿Estás loco? - se sonroja furiosamente mientras vuelve a empujarle ligeramente indignado por cómo Michael se ríe -Eso sería incesto, además mi papá no puede ser sexy... Aunque esos trajes que usa y esa expresión severa son… te odio un poquito.

 

\- Hermoso, eso eres. - le tomo de la barbilla y dejo un beso en los labios de Tom. - Te amo, pero aun así, hagamos esto... saca tu lista de mesa y comencemos con esto.

 

\- Te amo Mike - respondió con suavidad, recostándose en los brazos de Mike que los abrió para recibirle con gusto, mientras sacaba la lista de pendientes - Eres lo mejor que tengo en esta vida.

 

\- No, no lo soy. - replicó sin fuerzas, acariciando con su nariz el cabello de Tom con dulzura. - No puedo creer que vaya a casarme contigo. Me parece perfecto, pero un tanto irreal.

 

\- ¿Porque dices eso? - pregunto con una sonrisa nostálgica - Sabes lo mucho que nos ha costado llegar hasta acá, todo lo que hemos superado, esto es solo la recompensa por ser tan tercos y aferrarnos el uno al otro.

 

\- Pensé que te perdería por ser un testarudo... Me sentía horrible. No sabía cómo disculparme, mi orgullo sencillamente no me dejaba aunque quería seguir contigo.

 

Tom bufa, antes de agregar - Yo ni siquiera podía ver que estaba siendo demasiado terco, al menos hasta que Jared me lo dijo... y después, no sabía cómo disculparme tampoco, pensé que quizás ya no querías saber nada de mí.

\- Siempre quiero saberlo todo de ti, Tom. Tú eres todo lo que de verdad me importa...

 

Había pasado un tiempo desde que habían tenido esta intimidad, interrumpidos constantemente por Patricia, Christian Kane, Shannen Doherty y más recientemente Henry Welling, quien había llegado con cajas y cajas de documentos que Thomas aún no había logrado revisar todas. Esto del negocio familiar era un poco complicado, él no había entendido nada.

 

\- ¿Todo? - pregunto cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ese olor y calidez tan característicos de su novio - Quiero pensar que te importare por siempre.

 

\- Será así... Estoy seguro de que tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre... - tan pronto como Michael tiro a un lado su block de anotaciones, sabía que esa tarde ya no anotarían absolutamente nada.

 

Las manos de Michael tomaron con suavidad su rostro, sus ojos se quedaron en los suyos por lo que le pareció una infinidad de minutos hasta el momento en que por fin se inclinó y empezó a besarle pausadamente, disfrutando de como su boca se abría al ritmo que el imponía, después de todo, sabe que eso era una de las primeras cosas que le había encantado al músico, como su necesidad innata de saber le había hecho dócil a sus deseos y a todo lo que habían hecho entre las paredes de ese salón de música.

 

Michael estaba rápidamente abriendo su camisa, dejando ver su pecho desnudo el cual aprovecho para besar y acariciar, mientras el suspiraba y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de como su cuerpo era adorado por las manos de quien amaba. Sus pezones fueron acariciados, besados y mordidos, lo mismo con la piel de su abdomen.

 

Pasaron horas de esa manera, repartiendo besos en cada tramo de piel que quedaba al descubierto, en algún punto sus cuerpos se restregaban con toda la facilidad que el sudor permitía y fue ahí cuando Tom pensó que podría hacer esto toda su vida, entregarse a Michael y simplemente ser feliz a su lado.

 

 

 

 

\- Entonces... Dices que... ¿No es una cita?

 

Chad Murray le observo con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera ver si le estaba jugando una broma, no hablaban mucho cuando se estaban besando, y aprovechando que Jared Padalecki aún no había vuelto de sus vacaciones, se estaban besando con intensidad.

 

Entonces toda acción se había detenido cuando la alarma de la tetera se había disparado, interrumpiendo el beso en el que estaban metidos, lamiendo la boca del otro con bastante ahínco, parecía que querían comerse el uno al otro. Era tanta la desesperación por sentirse que quitarse las camisas había sonado como un buen plan, ahora Chad se sentía vulnerable.

 

\- Seria genial.

 

Pese a sus palabras, su voz suena un poco desprovista de la emoción que debería tener y algo cautelosa, de hecho se aleja un poco de Amell, como si de repente necesitara poner algo de espacio personal entre ambos y busca su camisa con mal disimulada urgencia - Supongo que habrá toda clase de arte ¿No? - dice, haciendo un sonido de victoria cuando encuentra su camisa en medio de la desordenadas sábanas.

 

\- Por supuesto, bueno eso creo, nunca he ido a uno, pero me interesa ir. Además, de esa forma podríamos estar juntos, ¿Sabes? Otro día, hasta que Jared llegue.

 

\- ¿Es una excusa para pasar el día conmigo Stephen? – pregunto Chad y no debería divertirle la forma en que los ojos de Amell brillan como si hubiera dado en el clavo - Como sea... suena bastante bien, en esos lugares siempre encuentras algo que te impresiona, algo que te hace pensar y creo que es más o menos el objetivo del arte, al menos eso siempre decían la expositora de una de las salas de arte que visitaba hace algunos años.

 

\- Quiero pasar el día contigo, hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, y sé que cuando Jared venga voy a perderte... Tú volverás a él y yo me quedare aquí estudiando con Downy y Fernand y no todo será tan divertido como cuando tú y yo estamos juntos.

 

Chad se queda en silencio, viéndole por unos minutos que para Amell se hacen eternos y porque no sabe exactamente lo que está pensando el hombre a su lado hasta que habla, mientras se pone su camisa - Me gusta el arte, así que sin querer has dado en el clavo con algo que disfruto ampliamente. Aparte de nadar, claro.

 

\- Perfecto, viste tu redondo trasero. Si nos vamos ahora quizás podamos almorzar allí. - dijo con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie de un salto y yendo por su propia camisa, dándose cuenta de que los botones de habían saltado y decidiendo ponerse una playera.

 

\- Quizás - dice y se ríe con suavidad porque Amell está corriendo por la habitación buscando su ropa como si fuera un niño al que le acaban de dar la mejor noticia de su vida - ¿En serio te emociona tanto salir a ver arte conmigo? - pregunta, mientras se levanta y camina al espejo a ordenar un poco su cabello.

 

\- Nunca dudes de eso. - Stephen le abrazo por la cintura, besando el hombro de Chad.

 

\- No me mires así - pidió mirando a ambos en el reflejo que regresa él espejo y sin embargo poniendo sus manos sobre las de Stephen, juntándolas al abrazar su cintura - Anda vamos, muévete - pide tratando de separase un poco -Sino puedo almorzar conocerás lo peor de mi

 

\- Hueles muy bien, no me canso de decirlo... - dijo, ignorando a Chad y metiendo sus manos por la camisa de este, su nariz enterándose en la nuca de Chad y haciéndole cosquillas. - Demasiado malo que no seas como yo.

 

\- Se nos hace tarde – Chad repite, tratando de quitarse de Amell de encima e ignorarlo como por octava vez en el día, cualquier referencia a ellos, a esto que están haciendo y no quiere nombrar - Vamos, en serio. No me quieres ver con hambre, nadie quiere.

 

 

El ambiente era ideal para que ambos se apretaran las manos, pero Amell sabía que eso no era posible, que Chad solo le estaba usando porque se sentía bien besarse y acariciarse. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, él también se había aprovechado de Chad Murray cuando lo había tomado en brazos, en un momento en que se sentía vulnerable, necesitado de que alguien aceptara un amor que últimamente nadie parecía querer de él.

 

Tenía muchas emociones encontradas. Por una parte, ya lo había decidido, tan pronto se enteró del viaje de Jared con Ackles al bosque, se mudaría del dormitorio, buscaría otro lugar donde quedarse así tuviera que pagarlo el mismo, no le importaba, no podía continuar viviendo con Jared. Ni mucho menos podía seguir viendo la forma en que Ackles y Padalecki encajaban juntos, aunque ahora fuera un poco más claro para él... la forma en que simplemente parecían ser el uno para el otro, era… no podía seguir ahí.

Aún dolía y por otra parte, sentía también una molestia en su pecho cuando se daba cuenta del embrollo que en dos semanas habían montado él y Chad. Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, solo quería enfocarse en Chad, en esa bufanda azul cuidadosamente enroscada alrededor de su cuello y hombros, los ojos azules brillando tras el cristal de montura gruesa y su cabello, ese maldito cabello que le gustaba agarrar.

 

 

Admitía que Chad era atractivo, en una forma poco común, se atrevía a llamarlo en su cabeza exótico, divertido a tal grado que incluso a veces rayaba en delirante, inteligente y siempre le sorprendía en algo, después de todo nunca espero que supiera tanto de arte y en su momento, tampoco pensó que fuera tan bueno nadando.

 

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto? - le pregunto con mucha suavidad, colocando su mano en la baja espalda de Chad momentáneamente. - Continúas sorprendiendo.

 

\- Mis abuelos amaban el arte - comento con algo en su voz que Amell detectó como nostalgia - Y antes de que murieran pase mucho tiempo con ellos, por distintas razones y - se ríe - Nos lo pasábamos de exhibición en exhibición.

 

\- Eso suena genial... Nunca me sentí en conexión con eso, la verdad siempre me atrajo la idea, pero siempre he tenido la cabeza en otras partes que he considerado más importante.

 

\- ¿En qué pasabas el tiempo libre entonces? - Chad pregunta, mientras entra a una sala de exhibición de esculturas de piedra, que son casi el doble de ambos.

 

\- Mi papá y yo pescábamos cuando estaba en casa, aun lo hacemos cuando voy de visita, pero aquí salgo mucho a fiestas y me gusta ver cualquier evento deportivo que esté disponible, también me gusta ir al cine solo, eso es algo que disfruto.

 

\- Debe ser muy bueno poder pasar algo de tiempo con tu padre - responde caminando hacia una gran escultura, una que le llamo la atención por los suaves líneas de blanco que tenía la roca - Suena como si tuviste una buena infancia, eres una buena persona y más estable que personas como Jared y yo, así que supongo que si fue una buena infancia.

 

\- Mis padres, solo son normales, quiero decir, querían hijos, querían criarlos y darles felicidad, así es como se supone que debe ser. Según lo que ustedes dos me han contado, tus padres son una mierda, tu madre era una mujer joven cuando se casó con tu padre, dejando sus aspiraciones de lado y en cierta forma la paga contigo y en general ninguno de los dos nació para esto de ser padre y los padres de Jared están bastantes jodidos.

 

Hace reír a Chad, le sorprende por un momento y al siguiente se da cuenta que le encanta el sonido.

 

\- Me gusta como piensas, simple, directo y no sabes lo que es sentir lastima por los demás, Jared me dijo eso una vez, ahora veo que es cierto. No te ofendas, pero en eso te pareces a Ackles, son personas tan fuertes, que pueden sacarte de la mierda.

 

\- No debes sentir lástima de ti mismo, ¿Sabes? No tiene sentido, no es tu culpa lo jodidos que estén tus padres, eso es su problema, el tuyo es como salir de toda esa mierda.

\- Eso es cierto - concede y se gira para ver a Amell a los ojos - Esto no es una cita - agrega y hace bufar a Amell que asiente, dándole la razón - Pero ¿Quieres ir a nadar mañana? ¡Te daré ventaja!

 

\- A nadar, ¿Porque no vamos a la playa?

 

\- ¿En serio?

 

\- Claro, tomemos el auto, un par de emparedados, cervezas, protector solar y vayamos. Solo está a una hora y media si sabes cómo llegar rápido.

 

Chad le miro un segundo, le gustaba esa espontaneidad en Amell más de lo que le gustaría admitir, así que por un momento se sintió algo incómodo con la idea, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y nada que perder - Esta bien -dice y Amell sonríe, haciendo que haga lo mismo casi de inmediato.

 

\- Ahora, continúa explicándome como es que esto es fascinante y no obsceno como lo veo yo. - le dijo, refiriéndose a una pintura grotesca que la gente contemplaba con atención, atraídos por esta de una forma nada natural.

 

\- Porque expresa todo, absolutamente todo el desorden que generalmente está a tu alrededor - dice y habla con tono de sabelotodo, porque en este tema, lo es.

 

\- No estoy de acuerdo, creo que la gente debería pasar tiempo admirando tus suaves curvas en lugar de ver esa horrible pintura.

 

\- No soy una obra de arte, así como tú no eres crítico de arte - se queja, sorprendiéndose de como Amell no tiene vergüenza en bostezar, por los gestos de asombro que hacen los demás con las distintas pinturas y esculturas.

 

\- Iré a ver las esculturas de hombres desnudos por allá, entonces. Ya que no soy un crítico. - le saco la lengua, mientras caminaba.

 

Chad le siguió con una sonrisa, llamando su atención con suaves "Hey, Hey", mientras intentaba alcanzarle con sus manos, lo que no espero es que Amell se volteara de un pronto a otro, su cuerpo casi encima del suyo, lo justo para que sus labios, quedarán tan cerca que la tentación fuera demasiada.

 

Va a besarle en público, en un sitio como este, y Chad va a...

 

\- ¡Chaaaaaaaad!

 

La voz de Kat se escucha desde muy cerca, es como un corrientazo entre ambos que les hace separarse a ambos, mirando en la dirección en la que la chica llama, por fortuna, es a espaldas de Chad, porque si hubiera visto la escena desde un lateral, Murray se hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

 

Quizás lo hubiera negado todo, quizás hubiera simplemente dicho que era un accidente o algo, quizás hubiera fingido que nada había pasado como estaba haciendo en este mismo instante saludando a Kat con una enorme y suave sonrisa, devolviendo el abrazo que la morena le había dado tan pronto había llegado al lado de ambos. Incluso Amell quizás también pudiera fingir, fingir que no dolía y así lo hizo sonriendo algo forzado a la mujer que hablaba y hablaba sin parar, sin estar mínimamente consciente de que acaba de interrumpir algo.

 

 

 

 

 

Había sido un poco difícil salir de su casa los últimos tres días, el final de sus vacaciones se acercaba y su familia y amigos querían en serio, pero en serio, pasar los últimos días que estaría en casa con él y aunque apreciaba mucho la atención, le resulta gracioso comprender a estas alturas cómo se siente un adolescente cuando quiere algo de espacio y es lo menos que consigue.

 

La noche anterior se reúne con Ian, Steven y Alona a comer algo y ponerse al día con sus respectivas vidas, había sido algo ameno y no recordaba cuando había reído tanto. Pese a que la nostalgia le invadió un poco cuando se dio cuenta que algunas cosas no cambiaban, como el hecho de que sus amigos seguían siendo algo sobreprotectores - queriendo saber cómo estaba en cada aspecto de su vida - aunque ahora se daba cuenta que el aprecio y cariño que expresan hacía él, es más real de lo que era capaz de ver en secundaria.

 

Disfruto mucho saber, como le iba a cada uno cuando su vida y también dejar de ser el centro de la conversación. Ian estaba un poco abrumado entre su padre y la universidad, pero aparentemente al fin estaba teniendo avances con Paul “¡Al fin!” había dicho Steven haciendo a todos reír, excepto a Ian claro.

 

A Steven le estaba yendo muy bien, era el único que ya estaba ejerciendo su profesión y aparentemente era bastante bueno en lo que hacía, según Alona - que hablaba de él con claro orgullo - muchos importantes restaurantes le habían abierto sus puertas. Alona solo menciono algo de que morir entre libros no era tan agradable como pensaba, pero que le gustaba.

 

Al día siguiente, tuvo que pasar un poco de tiempo con su familia antes de poder salir para encontrarse con Jensen, que le había puesto un “Buenos días, cariño”, que le había dejado con una necesidad de verle bastante urgente. Así que, preparo el desayuno con su madre, jugó un rato con Megan y practico con su hermano en la motocicleta y finalmente salió con Ross de la casa.

 

Caminando hacia donde habían quedado en encontrarse.

 

Era un lugar que les traía recuerdos a ambos.

 

\- Hey, conseguiste liberarte de tu familia al fin. - la voz de Jensen está llena de diversión mientras le observa desde lo alto de un enorme roble en medio de la única plaza del parque, los audífonos dorados de su IPhone caen sobre su pecho, apenas cubierto con una camisa de botones abrochados por debajo de sus pectorales, por lo que incluso desde la extraña perspectiva en la que Jared le observa, puede ver la piel de Jensen, dorada al sol.

 

Se sorprende de cuan arrogante le hacen ver los aviadores sobre la cabeza y los cortos pantalones caquis. Es como si hubiera sacado de un magazine de modelos. Casi puede ver los precios exuberantes de cada pieza que tiene puesta, aviadores Gucci de probablemente unos mil quinientos dólares, esos elegantes zapatos Ralph Lauren que debían costar más que todo lo que Jared llevaba puesto en ese momento. Dios, incluso estaba usando esa estúpida pulsera de oro y diminutos rubíes que le había visto no solo a Tom sino que también a Christian, y aunque su estómago se revolviera, sabía que Danneel Harris también tendría una igual.

 

Ackles se deslizo del árbol y cayo con elegancia frente a él, los lentes apenas se movieron de su sitio, lo que le hizo coger aire. Hace un tiempo que no se sentía tan sobrecogido por lo atractivo que podía ser el chico más popular de Henderson; pero hoy lo hizo, su corazón se apretó en su pecho con temor de que esto fuera solo un sueño, de que de pronto Ackles se reiría de él y le llamaría "marica suicida" como lo había hecho en más de una ocasión, durante sus sueños. Estaba tan en tensión, que cuando la mano de Jensen toco la suya, se sobresaltó.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - escucho que Jensen pregunto, usando su otra mano para tomarle de la nuca y así poner su rostro a la misma altura que el Quaterback de los Bulldogs.

 

\- No - empezó a hablar, pero al darse cuenta que no sabía que decir, se quedó callado tratando de concentrarse en algo más que el palpitar rápido de su corazón - No es nada. - agrego, pero Jensen estaba viéndole con tanta intensidad que sabía que el deportista no iba a tragarse tan sencillamente eso. - Es una tontería.

 

\- Me importan tus tonterías, ¿Recuerdas? - Jensen se acercó, en un segundo movimiento le mordió el labio inferior, tirando de él tan lentamente que hizo que Jared sintiera como sus pantalones se apretaban sin remedio ante tal acto. - Puedes decírmelo, - dijo cuándo soltó su labio, lamiendo los suyos en ese gesto ridículamente obsceno que hacía a veces.

 

\- Es solo que... hace tiempo no te veía y de pronto me preguntaba cómo es que puedes estar conmigo - su cabeza se baja y sus ojos se quedan viendo el suelo y a Ross que se ha acomodado entre los pies de ambos, mientras él se siente inseguro de ver esos suaves ojos que tanto le gustan - Es estúpido, porque desde que volvimos me siento asombroso y ahora de repente... de repente... lamento ser tan inseguro.

\- Hey, mírame cuando me hablas. - Jensen le alzo la barbilla con uno de sus dedos, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, progresivamente, pudo observar como las mejillas de Padalecki se iban enrojeciendo a medida que los segundos pasaban y él no decía nada, ninguno de los dos lo hacía realmente. - Eres asombroso, y nunca dudes de porque estoy contigo. Te... te quiero, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, me has cambiado, me has moldeado a ti y ahora no puedo vivir sin tenerte cerca, nunca más quiero alejarme de ti o hacerte daño. Sé que es mi culpa que te sientas de la forma en la que lo haces ahora, fui yo el que causo eso y lo siento.

 

\- Yo también no puedo vivir sin ti - respondió con suavidad, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos mientras aun con dificultad y algo de vergüenza se las arreglaba para sostenerle la vista a Jensen como este le había pedido. Hacer algo así, era algo titánico para el que estaba acostumbrado a bajar la mirada - Te quiero Jen, te quiero mucho - agrego, aun viéndole a los ojos y admirando la forma en que brillan con sus palabras.

 

\- ¿Caminamos? - le pregunto, bajando sus manos para tomar las de Jared entre las suyas. - Me gustaría ser visto con un hombre tan alto y sensual como tú, pero no muchos apreciaran la vista, así que, ¿Vamos a nuestro lugar? - le pregunto, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y llevándose hacia Jared con el poco a poco. - podemos besarnos, aunque seguramente ya nuestros cuerpos no estarán muy cómodos allí arriba. ¿Sabías que alguien planto un árbol y ahora ese sitio tiene sombra... podríamos estar allí por el resto del día?

 

\- Realmente ¿Crees que hemos crecido tanto? - pregunto con una sonrisa, recordando cuando Ackles le había ayudado a bajar, pidiéndole que se dejara ir en sus brazos - Y no, no sabía, es la primera vez que vuelvo aquí desde aquella tarde que estuvimos juntos acá, hacia tanto sol y yo tenía tanto calor... aunque creo que confundía el calor normal con otra cosa. Ambos ríen, porque de hecho es probable de que fuera así.

 

\- Los Welling han estado poniendo mucho interés en recuperar este parque. - dijo cuando tuvieron que desviar su camino porque habían varias parejas dispersas por todo el lugar, en lugares que seguro para ellos tenían mucha importancia. - Le han dado vida a un valle en medio de un desierto. - sostuvo la mano de Jared con firmeza mientras se adentraban, observando los cambios que se habían dado durante más de tres años. Ross les seguía alegremente de cerca, moviendo su colita de un lado a otro.

 

\- Antes era un poco más solitario - señala Jared, mientras se acerca un poco más a Jensen, sus hombres se rozan disfrutando de lo cálido que se siente - Pero me gusta lo que han hecho los Welling en el parque, tienes razón tiene un poco con más de vida. Aunque no es tan lindo como el lugar donde hemos acampado.

 

\- Oh, eso es no es nada, deberíamos ir a escalar montañas en Oregon, quizás lo hagamos en el verano, tu y yo, y una cuerda que nos sostenga a ambos, ¿Te atreves?

 

\- Jen - su voz se llena de duda un segundo - Pesamos mucho y somos enormes, ¿Como una sola cuerda puede sostener a ambos?

 

\- Hey, protegeré tu culo gordo a toda costa. - inconscientemente, Jared se llevó una mano a sus glúteos, haciendo que Jensen soltara una carcajada que intento disimular con una tos.

 

\- No es gordo, es firme - se queja empujando un poco a Jensen que lucha con sus manos para volver a acercarse.

 

\- Es gordo. - dice, intentando agarrar una de las nalgas de Jared. - Puedo apretarlo entre mis dedos como si fuera un cojín.

 

\- Eso es porque aparte de firme, es suave y apretable como un peluche. - dice, entre risas, mientras sigue intentando que las manos de Ackles no lleguen a él, aunque entre tanto movimiento más bien se han acercado.

 

Es difícil resistirse a Jensen Ackles cuando se muestra tan apasionado, tirando de él hasta tenerlo contra la roca, esa donde hace más de tres años escalaron y se dieron ese apasionado beso que despertó cosas en el que ni siquiera sabia entonces que existían, sentimientos que burbujearon a la superficie y que le demostraron cuan atraído y enamorado se sentía hacia el semental que ahora empujaba una erección bastante firme y decidida contra la suya.

 

Los hermosos lentes de Jensen cayeron al suelo cuando el paso su mano por el cabello rubio que comenzaba a crecer algo largo, lo acarició con sus dedos hasta llegar a la nuca del deportista y apretar, queriendo acercar a Jensen para besarle. El jodido era un experto en provocarle.

 

Pero Jensen esta ahí, recreándose en la forma en que se sostienen la mirada mientras sus cuerpos se rozan con suavidad, de hecho están tan jodidamente cerca que pueden sentir como el calor de ambos se pierde en el cuerpo ajeno, pero a la vez, sus labios están tan jodidamente lejos que se desespera un poco, porque solo quiere sentirle un poco más, pero Jensen... Jensen esta vez, parece fascinado con esto de perderse en los ojos ajenos.

 

Tira del cabello de Ackles, y sus ojos parpadean varias veces, su mente perdida en el intenso placer que está sintiendo, su polla mojando sus boxers y luego sus jeans, dejando una mancha vergonzosa en ellos que también humedece los pantalones de su novio.

 

\- Alguien está cansado de solo correrse con su mano. - la voz de Jensen es pura miel que le hace gemir. - Estas mojándote tanto... ¿Es por mí, Jay? ¿Es por mí que mi cachorro esta tan mojado?

 

\- No... No me - intenta decir algo, pero sus labios tiemblan un poco y su cuerpo se estremece con fuerza cuando Jensen deja ir todo su firme cuerpo contra el suyo, haciendo que un sonido obsceno abandone su boca - ¡Dios, si, si... si es por ti! - confiesa con voz baja, casi formando un gruñido. - Estoy... mmm dios, estoy...

 

\- Dímelo, bebé... dime que estas por venirte. - le susurra, casi al oído, sus caderas impulsándose furiosamente contra las de Jared, frotando sus miembros juntos, el mismo hace rato que apenas puede enfocar la vista en el rostro de su pareja, pues el sí reconoce abiertamente para el que quiera saberlo, que se ha masturbado mucho desde que entraron a estas vacaciones, joder, lo ha hecho tantas veces que ha llegado a pensar que su polla se le va a caer, todo por causa de este chiquillo que le vuelve loco y le pone como un tren, imparable.

 

La voz de Jensen se desliza por su cuerpo, llevando tanto calor y calidez que le deja algo desorientado, haciéndole sentir vulnerable y caliente por la forma en que ambos rozan sus cuerpos, deseosos, de hecho, el orgasmo le sorprende sin poder comunicarlo, sin poder hacer más que ruidos y sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, simplemente le sorprende como un calor abrazador que hace que solo pueda jadear el nombre del hombre a su lado. A Jensen también le sacude la forma en que termina, puede sentirlo por la forma en que sus caderas se mueven un poco más rápido, pero él no quiere que termine, no así al menos.

 

\- Espera - logra articular - Déjame a mí... déjame hacer que termines.

 

El gruñido de Jensen es tan agresivo, que él, quien antes había temido esos rasgos animalísticos de quien había sido su peor enemigo, ahora cierra sus ojos con dicho sonido y siente como este solo consigue que su pene expulse aún más semen, empapando sus pantalones de tal modo que no sabe cómo carajo regresara a casa. Siente a Jensen resoplar como un toro furioso, su rostro enterrado en su cuello, temblando.

 

\- Joder... ¿Es esto algún tipo de castigo?

 

\- Por el contrario - dice Jared con cariño, separándole un poco y tomando sus manos para que le siga, mientras deja suaves besos en sus labios, besos que puede ver como solo hacen que Jensen se pierda un poco más en el deseo de volver al punto en que estaban antes.

 

Casi sin separarse y sin dejar de besarse, logran llegar a la roca que hace tanto tiempo habían subido juntos. - Vamos, cariño. Sólo un poco más.

 

\- Joder, ¿Vas a hacerme escalar una roca con esta erección? - Ackles se queja, mientras coloca un pie delante de otro y escala más habilidosamente de lo que parece posible con sus pantalones manchados no solo del placer de Jared sino del propio.

 

\- Lo haces bastante bien para quejarte tanto - ríe Jared tomando la mano que Ackles le ofrece para subir, porque él no es tan hábil en eso como su novio, si lo es.

 

\- Tengo mucha prisa, quiero correrme, llevo ya casi dos semanas enteras haciéndolo con mi mano y eso está destruyendo mi ego en maneras que no creía posible. - se queja, acercando a Jared a él para besarlo.

 

Pero Jared le detiene de nuevo, su mano firme y grande se coloca sobre su pecho para evitar que avance, para después, debajo de la suave y atenta mirada algo irritada de Jensen empezar a desabrocharse la camisa, disfrutando de como Jensen bajo la mirada hacia donde está empezando a quedar su piel al descubierto. Pero detiene su avance una vez más, cuando siente como su cuerpo se mueve hacia adelante y le empuja hasta lograr que su espalda se encuentre contra la firme roca y él tenga el espacio necesario para dejar su enorme cuerpo encima de su novio, cubriendo una buena parte de este.

 

\- ¿Qué haces, cachorro? - solo con ver a Jensen sabe que este está desesperado por besarle y por rozarse contra él, pero no se lo va a permitir, puede que este encuentro no haya empezado como fantasía, pero sin duda va a acabar con el haciendo a Jensen gemir y correrse.

 

\- Shh… - dice y manteniendo aun el cuerpo de Jensen contra la roca, sin dejar que se mueva, se inclina para empezar a lamer el cuello de Jensen que se estremece tanto que este mismo se sorprende - Solo déjame...

 

Sostiene con su mano izquierda la de Jensen que intenta moverse, de esa forma impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte del deportista que gruñe y expone su cuello, dejándole hacer por el momento.

 

Sintiéndose algo extraño por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los besos de Jared que apenas eran caricias fantasmas sobre su piel, leves roces que le estremecen y que no le preparan para sentir de un pronto a otro, las caderas ajenas contra las suyas ni una larga, húmeda y caliente caricia de la lengua de su novio que empieza en su cuello y termina en el lóbulo de la oreja. En algún momento, cuando se desorienta con esa caricia, Jared le toma de la barbilla y gira su rostro para tener más acceso a su cuello.

 

\- Jay... - dice, apretando sus dientes, aprieta sus ojos, puede sentir cada uno de los besos de Jared como si fueran dados en la cabeza de su polla; todo su cuerpo esta electrizado del placer que le está proporcionando Padalecki, haciéndole ver puntos blancos en su campo de visión, está perdiendo el control solo porque Jared es quien se está haciendo cargo de la situación, ¿Y desde cuando es así?

 

\- Te tengo - le dice con una suavidad que no debería traer esa extraña sensación de calor y protección a su cuerpo, no debería enloquecerle como lo hace, no debería ser tan exquisito, pero Jared está ahí, sonriendole dé medio lado antes de mover su cuerpo hacia atrás y dejar su firme culo contra su más que necesitado miembro.

 

\- ¡Joder! - no puede, no más, va a volverse loco, lo siente en su sangre. Estira sus manos, liberándolas del agarra de Jared y toma las caderas de este, presionando ese dulce trasero aún más contra él, enterrando su miembro entre los glúteos de Padalecki y embistiendo como si estuviera dentro de su cachorro.

 

El orgasmo le sacude entre una combinación del placer de sentir su miembro entre ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que promete ser su novio y la expresión de Jared cuando en se entierra en sus glúteos, es todo un puto orgasmo, que le deja temblando y desorientado.

 

Respira entrecortado, aun sin poder recuperar su visión que se ha oscurecido, puede sentir vagamente las manos de su novio recorrer su pecho, jugar con sus pezones, la camisa abierta completamente ahora para el deleite de los ojos que le miran con deseo, apenas puede decirle algo a Jared, honestamente no quiere decir nada, incluso si esos dedos curiosos le están pellizcando su pecho, causando que salte con cada estremecimiento.

 

Al final, cuando Jared entierra su cabeza en su cuello y el casi intuitivamente le abraza, puede sentir, aunque suene algo cursi, como cada vez se conectan más, como si no fuera increíble ya la forma en que se complementan

 

\- ¿Estuvo bien?

 

Jared interrumpe sus pensamientos, con un tono de voz entre suave y expectante.

 

\- Mi polla me duele... - dice con una voz rasposa, cerrando sus ojos antes de aclararse la garganta.

 

\- ¿Qué? - Jared se incorpora un poco, su cabello desordenado cae sobre su rostro de forma algo desordenada - ¿Por qué? ¿Lo alargue mucho? - preguntó preocupado.

 

\- No me había corrido tan fuerte desde hace más de tres años. - respiro hondo, su voz aun sonaba horrible, pero aun así, acerco a Jared, acostando a ambos de costado y luego tomando la mano de este para llevarla cerca de su boca. - Estuviste más que bien, parece que olvidaste que yo soy el dominante en nuestra relación.

 

\- ¿Lo eres? - preguntó más por molestar, que por otra cosa.

 

Por supuesto que sabía que Jensen era, por decirlo de alguna forma, el "dominante" de su relación y estaba sumamente cómodo con ello, quizás porque Jensen le hacía sentir tan pero tan seguro como nadie lo había hecho, pero no sabía explicar la necesidad que le había embargado, de aunque fuera por unos segundos, ser capaz de dar algo de placer a Jensen por cuenta propia. - Lo sé, solo... solo quería que te sintieras bien.

 

\- Y lo lograste... dolió un poco. - acaricio su cuello, lleno de marcas de mordiscos y suaves moretones que quedarían allí. - Nunca pensé que tendrías un vena posesiva en ti. - sonrió, mordiendo los labios de Jared. - Aunque, ¿Puedo confesarte algo? Algo que tiene que quedarse entre tú y yo.

 

\- Claro que si - respondió con suavidad, dejando que una de las manos de Jensen se perdieran en su cabello. - Nunca diría a nadie, nada que me confiaras solamente a mí, así que dime...

 

\- Tú eres el único hombre en este universo y todo los que haya, al que le dejaría follarme, como, follarme en el trasero y esas cosas.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó sorprendido, mirando a Jensen a los ojos y la seguridad que brillaba en ellos - Woah... - se queda en silencio antes de sonreír y acurrucarse un poco más cerca de Jensen - Tenemos que probar eso algún día.

 

\- Ya quisieras, que seas el único hombre al que dejaría no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo. - replica de inmediato, aun entretenido con su mano en los cabellos de Jared y la suavidad de estos.

 

\- Eres un tramposo - responde empujándole un poco haciendo que Jensen ría - Pero está bien si nunca pasa, está bien. - el solo quiere estar con Jensen siempre, no importa quien esté en qué posición, ni quien haga o deje de hacer, el solo quiere estar con su novio.

 

Estaba equivocado cuando pensó que podía dejar a este hombre para que fuera feliz, no era así, Jensen le necesitaba, le necesitaba casi tanto como el necesitaba a ese rubio pecoso que a veces le hacía sentir inseguro, le tambaleaba del centro que tan firmemente había creado estos años. Sin duda Jensen tenía ese algo que a él le faltaba desde que fue abandonado por sus padres, dejado para ser un adulto amargado más cuando en realidad era ser un niño.

 

\- Ahora que hemos descansado, ¿Cómo rayos piensas llegar a casa?

 

\- Bueno - Jared comienza a hablar, antes de que un puchero se forme en su rostro - Quizás... quizás entre por la puerta de atrás y corra a mi habitación, incluso si me atrapan diré que se me ha caído algo de helado en mis pantalones ¿Qué te parece?

 

\- No suena mal.

 

Jensen sonrió, sentándose en la roca y encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a abrochar su camisa, aunque fue detenido por Jared, que acaricio sus abdominales, haciendo que una sonrisa se formara rápidamente en sus labios.

 

\- Hey, deja eso, cachorro.

 

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con una sonrisa suave - Eres demasiado firme y demasiado cálido, nunca te lo he dicho, pero cuando estas cerca de mí, cualquier frio o molestia desaparecen.

 

Jensen sonríe, por increíble que parezca no muy seguro de que decir, termina dejando que la mano de Jared continuara acariciando sus definidos abdominales, y volvió a recostarse, diciendo - Creo que perdí mis lentes. - se quejó, acariciando su cabello.

 

Jared se acomodó a su lado, dejando caer su cabeza distraídamente sobre el pecho de su novio, disfrutando de como el sol parecía iluminar el cabello ajeno desde la posición en la que estaba y sin importarle que este desviara el tema - Deben estar abajo, podemos buscarlos dentro de un rato, sabes, no me has contado nada de cómo lo has pasado con tu familia estos días.

 

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? - pregunto Jensen, alzando su brazo para abrazar a Jared, se había tensado y sabía que Padalecki lo había notado. - Han sido días normales. Papá trabaja, Mack se encierra en su cuarto a babear por alguna banda musical, mamá está en una fase de adicta al Yoga, Tai-Chi y cualquier técnica de relajación asiática que exista para no asesinar a su nueva nuera.

 

\- No lo sé, es solo que me hablas poco de ellos - dice y se queda un minuto en silencio, inseguro de como continuar - ¿No han pasado un poco de tiempo juntos?, casi nunca vienes a casa - se queja - Deberían estar un poco más alegres ¿No?

 

\- No somos así, compartimos el desayuno, hablamos de deportes, política, el ocasional familiar que se convierte en oveja negra, la esposa de Josh... nunca hemos sido conversadores, sabemos cuándo decir las cosas y cuando callarlas.

 

\- Pero no te sientes cómodo con ello - es una afirmación que en cierta medida, sorprende a Jensen, por la forma en que Jared parece saber leerle de una forma que nadie más ha podido hacer - Aunque supongo que ya te acostumbraste.

 

\- Nosotros solo... somos diferentes, muy diferentes el uno del otro. Al principio todos teníamos en común una cosa, y esa "cosa" tuvo que irse a la universidad y luego casarse y vivir lejos. Las cosas cambiaron, incluso mamá cambio, y ella siempre había sido una mujer horrorosamente estoica.

 

\- ¿Josh era el centro de tu familia? - preguntó con suavidad, sintiendo como Jensen le abrazaba con más fuerza cuando pregunto.

 

\- Era todo para nosotros, pero él es... más relajado, más... perfecto de lo que yo alguna vez seré, y cuando se fue, intente convertirme en ese centro, pero acabe enloqueciendo y haciéndote todas esas cosas horribles que nunca voy a perdonarme...

 

\- No recuerdes eso - pidió con voz baja - No importa lo que nadie te diga o esperen de ti, aunque sea tu familia, solo tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz, no tienes que llenar nada, ni ser otra persona.

 

\- ¿Me amas como soy? ¿Cómo puedes diferenciarme?

 

\- Te amo como eres - y su voz se llena de ese tono especial lleno de ilusión que Jensen no comprende cómo puede estar dirigido hacia él - Amo cada detalle de ti... cuando sonríes como si el mundo te perteneciera, cuando eres tan cálido, amable y atento, cuando me haces sentir seguro sin importar que debas hacerlo una y otra vez, la forma en que puedes verme y simplemente mirar más allá... Jen, eres diferente, diferente de todas las personas que he conocido y eres justo lo que quiero y necesito, así... así como eres.

 

\- Te amo, ¿Sabes? Y odio que me hagas sentir de esta forma, mi pecho me duele... y ni siquiera puedo mirarte como quiero porque tengo miedo de... de ver las cicatrices... de ver lo que le hice a quien realmente me ha amado.

 

Esta vez fue el turno de Jared para tensarse suavemente, mientras Jensen le abrazaba más contra su pecho - No fue únicamente tu culpa - dice y cuando va a agregar algo más, un suave "Shuuu" de Jensen le detiene, sabe que no quiere consuelos vacíos como ese, aunque tengan algo de verdad en ellos.

 

Sostiene la camisa de Jensen, y desde esa perspectiva puede observar perfectamente la cicatriz que se hizo, como había dolido la condenada, incluso semanas después no podía agarrar cosas con normalidad sin que le dolieran sus muñecas. Todo era sumamente complicado y doloroso, justo cuando pensaba que el dolor mental que sentía no podía ser superado, su cuerpo le reclamaba su estúpida decisión.

 

Minutos pasaron antes de que Jensen y él bajaran de la roca, Ackles buscando sus lentes mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja, tenía una expresión de enfado bastante típica de él cuándo vio una raya en los anteriormente perfectos Gucci.

 

Igualmente, se los coloco en la cabeza y acompaño a Jared hasta la salida del parque, la mancha en sus pantalones caquis no le detuvo ni por un instante de continuar avanzando. No sentía vergüenza de ningún tipo.

 

\- Pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos - se queja Jared, cruzándose de brazos mientras ríe por como Ross mordisquea los zapatos de Jensen - Mira, Ross está bastante de acuerdo, solo quiere estar acurrucado junto a ti...

 

\- Eso o quiere un nuevo juguete masticable. - se queja, observando a Ross, quien había estado mordisqueando una rama mientras ellos prácticamente fornicaban primero contra el árbol y luego sobre la roca, él había escuchado un aullido o dos, pero siempre pensó que era Jared.

 

\- Solo quiere que le pongas atención, te ha extrañado mucho - dice, tomando a Ross en brazos y pegándolo a su pecho - Últimamente está demasiado mimado, solo quiere que le abracen.

 

\- Así son todos los Padalecki, me imagino. Por cierto, bonito truco el de tu hermana de arrastrar a la mía por el pasillo de la escuela, ¿Aprendió eso de mí?

 

La sonrisa de Jared se borró de inmediato, sus ojos cafés brillaron de sorpresa, mientras optaba por tomar la mano de Jensen y caminar de nuevo adentro del bosque, entre unos árboles que les cubrían - Ella no quiso hacerlo, es decir, quizás por algunos segundos sí pero ya hable con ella de que no es correcto ni adecuado que este molestando a Mackenzie... en serio hable con ella.

 

\- ¿Tu madre culpa a mi familia por lo que hice? Apuesto que fue por eso que lo hizo. Mackenzie no tiene nada que ver en esto, si ella quiere golpearme a mi le dejare hacerlo.

 

\- Mi madre y mi padre se culpan bastante a sí mismos por todo lo que paso - responde, encogiéndose de hombros - Hasta donde sé... mamá no te ha mencionado ni una vez desde que paso lo que paso, Megan... ella simplemente me dijo que - hace un sonido de queja buscando la forma de decirlo - pensaba enseñarle algo de lo que yo pase. Lo lamento.

 

\- No es tu culpa, es mía. Ahora mi hermana está en riesgo de ser la piñata de alguien más porque yo lo jodi todo.

 

\- La jodiste - acepta, desviando su mirada hacia donde puede ver acaba la senda de césped que da inicio al parque donde se encontraban - La jodiste bastante, pero no te preocupes por Mackenzie jamás dejaría que alguien pase por algo así... hable con mi hermana y prometió dejar de hacerlo, sé que no suena como algo serio, pero créeme, lo será.

 

\- Gracias, mejor me voy a casa ahora. - susurra, alzando su mano para acariciar a Ross.

\- ¿Puedes llevarme? - Jared le da su mejor cara de niño bueno, mientras alza a Ross hasta que tiene el rostro de su mascota cerca del suyo.

 

\- ¿Preguntas o demandas? - replica su novio, alzando una de sus cejas.

 

\- ¿Cual me hace ver más adorable? - pregunto sonriendo.

 

\- Ninguna de las dos, no necesitas eso para verte adorable. - Sonríe, muy a su pesar, no puede enfadarse con Jared o entristecerse por el por mucho tiempo, su novio tiene un efecto sin duda singular en él. - Por cierto, ¿Te lo llevaras o lo dejaras aquí?

 

\- No lo sé - dice, con un ligero puchero - En mi habitación, pasa demasiado encerrado y no siempre puedo ponerle atención, aun cuando Amell me ayude a cuidar de él... pero lo quiero conmigo, así que... no sé, aun pienso en ello.

\- Hey, tómalo de mí que decidí dejar a mi perro atrás con mi familia, no deberías llevártelo si sabes que va a pasar medio día con gente que no conoce.

 

\- Lo sé - dice con una mueca de tristeza - Sé que es lo mejor, pero cuando pienso en dejarlo solo puedo pensar en cómo voy a extrañarlo, pero aquí está mejor, incluso tiene un patio donde jugar, correr y todo el día están cuidando de él.

 

\- Hey, no vayas a llorar. - Jensen murmuro, sujetándole de los hombros y dejando un beso en su mejilla. - Tu eres su padre, es tu decisión lo que es mejor para él.

 

\- Sí, es cierto - concede algo orgulloso - Te quiero Jen.

 

\- Yo no. Me hiciste caminar treinta metros con mis pantalones llenos de semen. No hay forma de que te perdone eso en la vida, ¿Sabes?

 

\- Hey, pero no murmuraste algo de que era tu mejor orgasmo en mucho tiempo, en serio pensé que los pantalones mojados, valdrían la pena entonces...

 

\- Eso fue antes de caminar en estos pantalones. - se rio, empujando a Jared hacia el auto. - y si no te cuidas te iras con los pantalones extra mojados, así que mejor dejamos de hablar de sexo. - susurro en la oreja de Jared, riendo cuando este se quejó.

\- No puedes pedirme eso, si estas prácticamente susurrándome en el oído con esa voz ¿Sabes? – Jared preguntó con suavidad, volteándose lo suficiente para acariciar la suave mejilla ajena, le encantaba hacerlo, porque la mirada de Jensen siempre adquiría un tono más suave cuando él le acariciaba sin ninguna razón aparente.

 

\- ¿Con que voz quieres que te lo pida entonces? – Jensen le tomo de la cintura e inclino su rostro hacia la mano de Jared, cerrando sus ojos cuando este movió su pulgar sobre su pómulo lentamente.

Jared sonrió, Jensen tenía una expresión tan suave y hermosa, podía ver el reflejo de esto pese a sus ojos cerrados, podía ver la tranquilidad que emanaba y sintió su corazón latir acelerado, porque le encantaba esto, ver a Jensen de esta manera y no como el animal acorralado y herido que conoció en el pasado, se quedó en silencio, inclinándose hacia los labios ajenos.

 

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de su alrededor, joder, habían olvidado que ya estaban en la calle, que había gente allí que aún les recordaba, ¿Cómo olvidaros? Ambos habían dejado su marca en cierta forma en ese pueblo, después de ellos, Henderson no era el mismo por razones completamente diferentes.

 

Sin prestar atención, no se percataron del peligro de lo que hacían, demasiado perdidos en el amor que intentaban recuperar.

 

Alona Tal, quien había regresado para las vacaciones de primavera -incluso si lo había hecho a regañadientes-, había prometido a su madre que conseguiría algo de helado para ambas, Steven se quedaría esa noche en la casa de sus padres así que volvían a ser ella y su madre de nuevo. Quería conseguir el helado antes de que anocheciera y así pudiera quedarse en casa y repasar los tomos que había traído a escondidas.

 

Observo en su camino a la heladería a unos chicos tomando fotos a un auto lujoso, y su corazón salto cuando reconoció ese Audi R8 blanco de tapicería roja que se podía ver desde donde estaba gracias a los rayos de sol que atravesaban el vidrio. Magnifico, se veía todo tan irreal, como si de nuevo ella estuviera saliendo de clases y allí estuviera ese auto, con el apuesto adolescente que volvía locas a todas las vaginas en la escuela.

 

El enamoramiento con Jensen Ackles había durado mucho y cuando este se había convertido en un bully ella simplemente no había podido dejar de sentirse atraída por él aunque fuera un completo idiota. ¡Y que idiota!.

 

Los chicos que tomaban fotos se fueron y ella entro en la heladería, intentando ignorar el hecho de que ese hombre podría estar cerca. ¿Que podría hacer ella? Amaba a Jared, pero aun no entendía exactamente lo que había ocurrido entre él y Jensen Ackles.

 

Salió de la heladería con dos bolsas llenas de helado y miro de nuevo al auto.

 

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de su boca cuando se percató de la presencia de dos hombres apoyados en el auto de un lado en el que no tenía muy buena visión, le sorprendió reconocer con tanta rapidez quienes eran los dos hombres que al otro lado de la calle compartían un suave beso, aunque fue como si su cerebro no aceptara lo que veía.

 

Por un momento pensó que había vuelto a la secundaria y la escena tan irreal de Ackles besando a Jared, se plantará frente a ella de nuevo, pero bastaba mirar con un poco más de atención para notar que el tiempo no había regresado y que Jensen y Jared está enfrente de ella, expresando ese embrollo que sentían el uno por el otro con el beso más suave y significativo que había visto en mucho tiempo.

 

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Porque aquellos hombres parecían simplemente brillar al estar el uno al lado del otro? ¿Porque después de tanto dolor lograban mantener aquel sentimiento casi intacto? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

No... Jensen Ackles le había roto el corazón a Jared, entonces, ¿Por qué?

 

Casi dejo caer las bolsas al suelo mientras observa como Ackles reía de algo que había dicho Jared, y se inclinaba para recoger algo del suelo, que resultó ser Ross, a quien acaricio mientras ambos hablaban. No conseguía dejar de mirar o moverse de donde estaba, era lo más extraño que le había pasado en su vida. Era como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo.

 

\- No puede ser. - suspiro cuando vio a Jensen subirse al auto y a Jared hacer lo mismo.

 

No pudo hacer más que volver entrar en la tienda.

 

Camino con cuidado a la mesa en que estaba sentada antes, esperando su orden, y se sentó con cuidado y se quede viendo por la ventana un poco más, debía estar tan sorprendida o fuera de sí misma que una de las muchachas que atiende el local le pregunto si estaba bien.

 

No, no lo estaba. Al inicio de año pasado, Jared ni siquiera soportaba escuchar hablar de Jensen sin ponerse a temblar y ahora, ahora estaba ahí besándole tan cariñosamente que parecía irreal. No entendía absolutamente nada, era evidente que esos dos no podían estar separados ni un segundo, desde la ventana pudo ver a Jensen acariciar el cabello antes de arrancar su lujoso automóvil y Jared tenía la mirada sobre él como si no hubiera nada más valioso.

 

En serio que no entendía y no sabía qué hacer, no quería pensar como Ian, que Jared era fácilmente manipulable y Jensen el genio manipulador que estaba obsesionado con herir y lastimar a su amigo. Sabía que había más, pero también tenía miedo de lo cercano que Jared había estado de la muerte.


	36. Capítulo 31A Así es como se siente, estar enamorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una imagen gráfica más ;).

Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel

Touching you, touching me  
Touching you, God you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my hart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everything is a Ok

 

No puede explicar todo lo que me haces sentir  
Mi corazon esta en marcha directa y tu estas detrás manejándolo

Tocandote, tomándome  
Tocandote, Dios, me estas tocando

  
Creo en una cosa llamada amor  
Solo escucha el ritmo de mi corazon  
Hay una posibilidad de que lo podamos hacer  
Estamos roqueando mientras el sol se va  
Creo en una cosa llamada amor  
Ohh!

Quiero besarte cada minuto, cada hora, cada dia  
Me hiciste girar pero esta bie

 

[The Darkness - I Believe In A Thing Called Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRYNYb30nxU)

 

 

 

Regresa para ver a Stephen haciendo sus maletas, no entiende por qué, pero apenas le ve cuando comienza a doblar la ropa y a meterla en la misma maleta con la que le vio llegar hace un año, quiere preguntarle qué ha ocurrido, pero solo se queda como un estúpido de pie en la puerta.

 

— ¿Vas a quedarte allí o vas a pasar? — Stephen suspira, alzando la mirada para observarle, la expresión en su rostro no es exactamente la misma que tenía cuando volvió de las vacaciones de Navidad, su expresión es seria, resignada hasta el punto en que no parece la misma persona que dejo.

 

Como no tiene que contestar, Stephen continua empacando sus cosas ordenadamente, allí es cuando nota que los libros no están en las estanterías ni siquiera los afiches pegados a las paredes, todo está despojado de Stephen, incluso las sábanas.

 

— Tu nuevo compañero debe llegar hoy o mañana.

 

Jared parpadea un poco antes de ingresar a la habitación lentamente, casi como si temiera hacer un movimiento muy brusco que llamara su atención, mientras dejaba sus tres enormes maletas en su cama, con el mismo cuidado con que había entrado a la habitación. Es un poco ridículo para Amell, quizás incluso hasta divertido, observar como Jared no encuentra la manera de preguntar qué sucede y mientras tanto intenta pasar desapercibido, como si fuera posible que encogiera de tamaño.

 

— ¿Por qué te vas? — cuando encuentra el valor, Jared hace la pregunta directa, con un tono entre molesto y triste, que le enoja y enternece al mismo tiempo.

 

— Porque estoy enamorado de ti, e intente ser tu amigo pero no ha funcionado. La verdad es que no quiero volverte a ver, pero eso va a ser difícil siendo amigo de Chad. — respondió después de unos minutos de silencio en los que se había detenido completamente, dejando su tarea a un lado. — Fue genial, pero Ackles lo jodio todo, aunque supongo que no puedo culparle completamente.

 

Los ojos de Jared no se despegan de su cuerpo tan pronto termina de hablar, quizás por ello, decide seguir moviéndose entre sus cosas guardando lo último que necesita para irse lo más rápido posible, necesita claramente poner algo de distancia entre ellos, pero Jared no parece dispuesto a ponérselo fácil. — Debí decirte que aún le amaba, darme cuenta de que en una situación así... todo podía salir mal — Jared habla, aun con voz baja y tímida — Pero espero, que algún día, podamos ser amigos de nuevo. En serio Stephen.

 

— No podemos, no podremos ser amigos nunca, ¿No puedes verlo? — Amell se voltea para mirarle, hay tanto dolor en sus ojos. — ¿Cómo puedes ser así de cruel?

 

Jared abre los labios de nuevo, la sorpresa está escrita en todo su rostro.

 

— Yo... no... quería sonar cruel — cuando encuentra la fuerza para hablar, su voz se materializa suave e indecisa, por eso baja su mirada al suelo, porque él no es bueno para esto, de hecho para mala suerte de ambos él nunca había hecho esto, rechazar a alguien y le duele que tenga que lastimar a una de las primeras personas que estuvo ahí para el cuándo llego a la universidad. — No sé cómo hacer esto — confiesa y solo puede ver como la mirada de molestia avanza en los ojos del otro hombre — Creo que es mejor que te deje empacar en paz.

 

— Solo vete... vete. — dice muy bajo, girando su cabeza a las maletas y sabiendo que sus ojos se han humedecido una vez más por culpa de Jared, no sabe lo que está haciendo, no cree que irse resuelva todos sus problemas, pero ha conseguido un agradable lugar muy cerca de Chad, no se ha querido mudar con él porque sabe que las cosas entre ellos ahora mismo son sumamente complicadas, incluso más de lo que pensó que podía tener con Jared. — dios, desearía haber seguido el consejo de mi padre y alquilar un apartamento. — mascullo, metiendo las sabanas a la fuerza en su maleta y cerrándola antes de que Jared pudiera hacer un movimiento. — despídeme de Ross. — murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que Padalecki le escuchara.

 

— Está bien.

 

Es lo único que responde, ¿Qué más podría decir? Realmente le dolía lastimar a Amell, pero Jensen había vuelto a su vida con la suavidad de una caricia pero con la fuerza de un remolino, causando una serie de estragos que habían sido como una montaña rusa, una de esas en las que en el final, te conoces mucho mejor de lo que lo habías hecho al inicio. Y había descubierto que seguían sumamente enamorados y que aún tenía mucho camino que recorrer.

 

Sería difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo y no dejaría de hacerlo solo porque alguien más saliera herido, quizás podía sonar crudo, pero sabía que tenía derecho a ser feliz y perseguir su propia felicidad. Cuando le había dicho a Amell, que esperaba que fueran amigos de nuevo algún día, no había sido una broma cruel, era real, aunque admite que quizás no había sido el mejor momento.

 

Él también estaba herido en la forma en que Amell le culpaba por querer a otro, pero supone que no podía culparle, al menos no en este momento. Finalmente decidió ponerse de pie y tomar sus llaves, iría a caminar por ahí, para dar el espacio a Amell que necesitaba.

 

Pensó en Ian mientras bajaba las escaleras sintiéndose como un zombi, dolía haber visto la cara de su amigo cuando no había correspondido el beso, había sido algo diferente a esto, pero suponía que había roto el corazón de Ian también. Que ridiculez, ¡Él nunca había tenido intención de hacerlo! Ni siquiera se había enamorado de alguien hasta que había aprendido a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Jensen Ackles. Se sentó en la primera banca que consiguió, sus hombros cayéndose dramáticamente.

 

Irónicamente, se sentía de la misma forma el día que conoció a Stephen.

 

 

 

Cuando regresa a su habitación, son casi las seis de la tarde, está empezando a oscurecer y él está empezando a sentir un poco el peso del viaje, su cuerpo entumecido, pesado y cansado hacen que se queje, mientras sube las escaleras casi arrastrando sus largas piernas.

 

Entra a la habitación casi con miedo, el sonido de la puerta, ese pequeño sonido chirriante que ni Amell ni el sacaron tiempo para reparar es lo que les recibe, dado que no hay nadie más ahí. Amell se ha ido.

 

Suspira, podría haber llamado a Jensen y quedarse con él, quizás por una noche, pero no se atreve a hacerlo, piensa que engañaría a Amell con eso, y eso es ridículo, pero es como es, nunca queriendo hacerle daño a la gente, pero parecía que estar con Ackles ya estaba comenzando a afectar a otras personas.

 

Sabe que esto va a hacer una constante en su relación, que personas que le importan van a salir realmente heridas, que muchos no van aprobarlo y van a dudar de la sanidad mental de ambos. Siempre lo ha sabido, pero aun así, aun cuando no quiere lastimar a nadie, quiere intentarlo aferrarse a Jensen.

 

Aún con todo lo que significa.

 

Se deja caer en la cama y sin saberlo, se queda dormido.

 

 

Si tuviera que describir a Michael Orson con una palabra diría: Perverso.

 

Perverso es una palabra muy adecuada para quien le ve de arriba a abajo apenas el abre la puerta, tiene los pantalones desabrochados y sin el cinturón, además de que el cabello esta tan desordenado que apenas puede ver entre los mechones castaños, pero lo sorprendente es que aun así Orson le encuentra irresistible, se lo pone con palabras que la mente adormilada de Padalecki no le permite entender. Habla y habla, y habla tanto que se pierde al comienzo de cada oración. No podría odiar su vida más que en este momento.

 

A eso de las nueve de la noche, cree que esto es un castigo divino por haberle roto el corazón sin quererlo a Stephen Amell, no puede tener un compañero más raro, bisexual y perverso que este. No hay manera que haya alguien peor que este sujeto en el campus para estar con alguien como él, casi prefería a Billy el de los pies apestosos por el que Johnatan, el apuesto chico de hombros cuadrados y miembro del equipo de remo, siempre se quejaba porque debía dormir con un tapabocas.

 

Joder, quizás hasta prefería vivir con Ryan, el raro de las serpientes y ranas que vivía aterrorizando al pobre Liam, el chico ingles obsesionado con su cabello.

 

No, a él le había tocado el pervertido sexual que había conseguido sacarle su sexualidad en cinco minutos y ahora le hablaba de todo el sexo heterosexual y homosexual que había tenido.

 

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a decir su nombre.

 

— Hey, Jared, tengo pizza de sobra en mi cuarto, ¿Quieres venir? — Johnatan asomo su cabeza por la puerta sonriendo, dios, lucia como Cary Grant, era apuesto, no como Jensen, pero definitivamente un poco como Thomas. — Oh, nuevo sujeto, soy Johnatan Pines, del equipo de remo, ¿Quieres unírtenos?

 

— No creo que quiera aún necesita desempacar — él no era así generalmente, el no alejaba a las personas, pero en serio su nuevo compañero de cuarto estaba poniéndole nervioso e incómodo y no pudo evitar contestar por él, aunque parece no molestarle, por la suave risa que deja ir mientras se levanta de su cama.

 

— Por supuesto que me gustaría conocerlos chicos, sí, tengo mucho por desempacar, pero, ¿Quién le dice que no a la pizza? ¿Cierto, bebé? — la forma en la que le miro hizo que Jared se sintiera arrinconado, sus ojos yéndose a Johnatan de inmediato, quien le miraba con una de esas cejas perfectas alzadas, típico chico de Yale.

 

— Sera un placer tenerte, vamos, te mostrare mi habitación. — sujeto a Orson del hombro y lo empujo a la puerta. — pero ten cuidado con Billy, sus pies son para morirse... del susto.

 

Se giró a Jared y le guiño un ojo sin que Orson lo viera, luego hizo una mueca como de resignación, seguramente diciéndole que su suerte se había acabado.

 

Jared bufo, este tipo era en serio demasiado atrevido y su sonrisa de suficiencia le causó un poco de nauseas, en ese instante las cosas habían sido evidentes entre ellos, él necesitaba espacio de sus constantes insinuaciones y el no pretendía detenerse, con bastante resignación se puso de pie y camino detrás de ambos.

 

 

 

Ese día había sido solo el comienzo de la pesadilla, ahora estaban a mediados de mayo, que encontraba a Jared Padalecki a punto de arrancar sus cabellos de raíz de lo estresado que se encontraba, si pensaba que en Yale no conseguiría vagos sin remedio, estaba muy equivocado. A cada segundo, minuto, hora, día y noche, que él se encontraba en su habitación, Michael Orson estaba allí, sus ojos perversos sobre él, hablándole de sus conquistas, mostrándoselas como si a él le interesara, agradecía no haber traído a Ross, joder, o este ya lo hubiera atacado.

 

Los chicos de la Residencia habían notado los cambios en su actitud, y de pronto, sentía que vivir con Stephen Amell había sido un jodido sueño. Aun no superaba que este se hubiera ido, y aunque intentara convencer a Chad de que le dijera algo sobre él, su mejor amigo continuaba diciéndole que era mejor que él no se enterara de nada, así las cosas pronto quedarían en el olvido.

 

Jensen Ackles estaba en las sombras de todo esto, él no sabía que Stephen se había ido o que Jared tenia a un idiota por compañero, era difícil decírselo cuando apenas le veía, no era solo porque Ackles y Cassidy estuvieran constantemente juntos estudiando, sino porque él también lo estaba, incluso había tenido el placer de ver a Chad con la nariz enterrada en el libro.

 

Pero quizás no era una buena idea traer a Chad a una semana entera de estudio, porque Chad siempre les distraía a todos, con la mínima tontería que se le ocurriera, en estos momentos usaba el tema del profesor Birch como excusa para distraerlos a todo de la sesión de Algebra Avanzada que tenían ese miércoles.

 

Hay algo que no logra entender, y es como es que Chad logra pasar sus cursos todos los semestres.

 

— ... ¡El cerdo lo sabía! — grito y la advertencia número dos de la bibliotecaria fue un siseo enfadado.

 

Una más y estarían fuera de la biblioteca por un día. Y si había algo peor que estudiar con Chad era estudiar afuera.

 

— Lo sabía Chad, todo el mundo lo sabía ¡Cállate, por favor! — suplicó Jared en voz baja, sosteniendo su libro frente a sí mismo.

 

Amanda Larson rio casi de inmediato, la cara de Chad lo valía, era una mueca que decía básicamente "Eres demasiado estricto, Jay.”

 

— Deberíamos estudiar solamente. — murmuro, suspirando cuando sintió los brazos femeninos pasar por su espalda y acariciarle el cabello con cariño, — no sé por qué has venido si solo molestas... apenas has leído y hecho anotaciones, pensé que esta vez ibas en serio.

 

No se inmuto mucho cuando Chad hizo un lloriqueo parecido al de un bebé.

 

— Necesito estudiar y ustedes son dos cerebritos... aunque no lo confirmaran, todos saben que los mejores promedios que el profesor puso en su pizarra eran de ustedes en el curso introductorio. — afirmó este, agarrando su lapicero y tirándolo en aire, solo para tomarlo de nuevo. — Vamos enséñenme.

 

— Es lo que hemos tratado de hacer por alrededor de tres horas — dice Jared, entre enojado e incrédulo, porque Chad tiene el cinismo de encogerse de hombros mientras el siente que va explotar en cuestión de segundos, porque en serio, no puede haber nadie con tan escasa capacidad de concentrarse. — Termina esos ejercicios, a ver si avanzamos a la siguiente página ¡¡Ahora!!

 

— Hey, mira, el chico guapo de la biblioteca está aquí hoy.

 

— ¿Cual chico guapo?— murmuro Chad, mirando a su alrededor, haciendo que Jared rodara los ojos y soltara el libro. A veces sino podía vencerlos, había que unírseles.

 

— Sí... ¿Cuál chico guapo?

 

— Ese chico. — señalo Lauren sin ningún disimulo al rubio que ahora estaba de espaldas en la sección de libros de teoría física, sus hombros eran anchos, y la camisa que usaba se adhería a su piel, tenía un fuerte tronco que la chica no tardo en admirar. — Es lo más guapo que he visto en esta parte del campus.

 

Jared hace una mueca pequeña, sin prestar demasiada atención hasta que Lauren hace un sonido apreciativo demasiado obsceno para ignorar cuando el chico en cuestión se inclina y sus jeans marcan y delinean sus glúteos con insana perfección. — Dios, como me gustaría ser capaz de tocarlos, debería invitarle a salir.

 

Jared asiente por un segundo, porque aunque Lauren ha sido tremendamente buena como compañera de estudio, sabe que por ese chico solo será una carga más los próximos minutos, al igual que Chad. Así que era mejor que invitará a salir a... Espera, su vista se enfocó un poco más hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era a quien su compañera de clase admiraba con tanto deseo, era su novio, SU novio.

 

Sintió las mejillas sonrojándosele cuando lo dijo con tanto ímpetu en su cabeza, y sonrió secretamente, recordando como Chad había celebrado por teléfono cuando le había contado que él y Jensen estaban oficialmente juntos. Genial, ¿Cómo le diría a Lauren que ese era su chico? Ella era nueva en su grupo de estudio, y ellos estaban por empezar un gran proyecto junto los tres, trabajando con robótica, mientras que Jensen Ackles este semestre comenzaría a trabajar en construcción.

 

— ¿Sabes, Jay? Creo que voy a ir a pedirle que salga conmigo.

 

Ella es atrevida, le da eso, pero no quiere decir que no le asombre y está por detenerla cuando escucha la risita de Murray, quien le está viendo atentamente, retándole a hacer algo.

 

Niega imperceptiblemente, sus labios se abren y sin emitir sonido alguno se cierra. Niega de nuevo, aun siendo incapaz de moverse aun cuando observa a su compañera arreglar su blusa, sus pechos y sus cabellos, es hermosa, con sus suaves cabellos negros azabaches y sus ojos verdes claros, podría ser perfectamente el tipo de Jensen y con ese pensamiento un sentimiento extraño empieza a formarse en un pecho, uno que solo recuerda una vez en su vida.

 

Celos.

 

— Ve por él, tigresa. He oído que es bueno en la cama. — Chad le dice a Lauren con una sonrisa traviesa. — Quizás puedas atraparlo para siempre.

 

La observa casi en cámara lenta levantarse, sus largas piernas, esas que se marcan sobre el jeans de mezclilla, se ponen tan firmes como puede mientras camina contorneando sus caderas, casi le recuerda a esa mujer y su estómago se retuerce, más cuando observa cómo se acerca a Jensen. Aunque quizás parezca tonto, sus ojos se humedecen cuando ella pone su suave mano en el hombro de Jensen y este gira con una sonrisa que hace que el lápiz que sostenía caiga a en la mesa.

 

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, belleza? — el gangueo de su acento texano hace incluso que Jared jadeé, Jensen es y siempre ha sido un caballero sureño. La forma en la que le habla a la mujer es sumamente educada, pero también con ese toque de coqueteo.

 

Lo odia, odia ese tono y esa sonrisa, odia que no fueran dirigidos hacia él y sintió su pecho subir y bajar mortalmente lento, casi imitando la forma en que se sentía en ese instante, era un sentimiento tan fuerte e incontrolable, que no sabía cómo canalizar, no en esta ocasión que en su cabeza, la posibilidad de cortarse parecía tan lejana e incomprensible en su cabeza. Observo con demasiada lentitud como ella se inclinaba un poco más, dejando que a los ojos de Jensen quedara en sus firmes y redondos pechos y entonces se puso de pie.

 

— Me preguntaba si quizás estarías libre para la fiesta del sábado en Dwason Street y... — Lauren comenzó, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Ackles se pasearon por sus pechos sin ninguna vergüenza.

 

— Mi novio me mataría si dijera que si a eso, pero...

 

— Cariño — la voz de Jared suena como ni el mismo la ha escuchado nunca, decidida y fuerte, mientras camina hacia Jensen y se interpone sutilmente entre ambos — No deberías darle falsas esperanzas, tenemos que vernos este fin de semana.

 

— Por supuesto, eso iba a decirle, que si quería ir con nosotros al zoológico, así podrías ser la compañía de Christian, uno de mis amigos homosexuales. — dijo mirando a Jared con un sonrisa.

 

Lauren miro a Jared antes de pegarle un puñetazo en el hombro.

 

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu novio? Idiota y yo lanzándome.

 

— ¡¡Auch!! — se queja frotando su hombro con fuerza — Lo intente, pero eres demasiado rápida cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza.

 

— Ah, te odio, regresare con el idiota... — señaló a Chad y comenzó a alejarse.

 

— ¿Celoso? Eso es nuevo.

 

— Claro que no — se queja dándose cuenta que se acaba de sepultar un poco más con la respuesta que acaba de dar — Es decir, bueno, no es nuevo... pero sí es la primera vez que no puedo contenerme y... ¿Te gusta esto, cierto? — termina por preguntar porque Jensen tiene una sonrisa radiante en su rostro en ese instante.

 

— Un poco, ella tiene senos bonitos...

 

Sabe porque Jensen lo dice con una sonrisa, solo busca provocarle y pese a que se da cuenta esa extraña molestia en su pecho, solo le lleva a caer de lleno en la trampa.

 

— No lo son — contradice con una mueca que se transforma en un puchero conforme pasan los segundos — No lo son — repite como si quisiera dejar constancia de ello — Simplemente — suspira — Podemos olvidar esta pequeña segunda o tercera escena de celos, que he tenido en toda mi vida.

 

— Mmmm... Me lo pensaré, solo si me invitas a tu cuarto, así yo puedo hacerte una escena de celos con Amell, me gusta torturarlo...

 

— No creo que eso sea posible — suspiro apoyándose en una de las estanterías, sabe que Jensen se da cuenta de que algo pasa tan pronto le escucha, dado que pone su atención en él y no en el libro que acaba de encontrar.

 

— ¿Te hizo algo? Si te hizo algo voy a matarlo. — dijo de inmediato, colocando una mano en el brazo de Jared.

 

— No, no — responde de inmediato — No me hizo nada — pese a la negación Jensen aún seguía esperando una respuesta más clara, lo sabía — Se fue como hace un mes de la habitación, dijo que no soportaba compartir habitación conmigo más tiempo, porque te elegí a ti sobre él...

 

— Mierda... ¿Y porque no me habías contado eso, cariño? Obviamente, te ha afectado bastante.... — la preocupación de Jensen suena real, y palpable, deja el libro y le empuja hacia uno de los pasillos.

 

— Es que no quería preocuparte, porque él fue un poco duro y lo cierto es que si me lastimo un poco — dice disfrutando de la fuerte y firme mano que acaricia una de sus mejillas — Y todo se puso peor después porque me asignaron un compañero un poco ¿Diferente...?

 

— ¿Diferente cómo? — pregunto, odiando que Jared no lo hubiera dicho antes. — ¿Te ha molestado? ¿Te ha tocado?

 

— Ha insinuado cosas — hablo en voz baja, muy baja, pero Jensen siempre ha sido una de las personas capaz de oírle cuando no encuentra la forma de hacerse escuchar — y ha estado sin duda alguna molestando un poco y creo que ha intentado, eso último, pero me las he arreglado para escapar por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero no es demasiado grave...

 

— Mierda. — maldice bajo, mirando al suelo y luego a Jared, este parece algo temeroso y le gustaría saber exactamente por qué.

 

— Lo lamento — se disculpa, cuando los ojos verdes están sobre él de nuevo — No quería preocuparte y... la verdad es que tenía miedo y no sabía cómo decirte sin sonar como alguien débil.

 

— Soy tu novio, Jared, confía un poco más en mí, ¿Quieres? — suspiro muy suavemente, acercándose a Jared hasta que dejo un beso en su boca. — Me encargaré de que no intente hacerte nada.

 

— Confío en ti — dice tomando una de las manos de Jensen entre las suyas — Pero, no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer nada, ni responder a las expectativas de nadie, mi amor.

 

— Estoy aprendiendo a solo responder a tus expectativas sobre ser un buen novio.

 

— Tonto — ríe con suavidad, mientras vuelve a acariciar con cariño el rostro ajeno — Ya eres perfecto para mí...

 

— No lo suficiente, aparentemente. — le recuerda Jensen, no dejándole olvidar el hecho de que no le ha dicho nada sobre la partida de Stephen Amell de su habitación. — ¿Qué haremos cuando nos veamos el fin de semana?

 

Realmente quiso negarlo, pero supone que merecía aquel sutil reclamo por parte de su novio — No lo sé, ¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿Algo divertido que hacer en el campus? y te advierto que si mencionas algo de bailar, recuerda que apenas estoy en clases básicas con Kat, así que tendrías que guiarme.

 

— Estaba pensando más en ir a patinar un rato, Kane se siente algo fuera de forma, esta fuera del equipo, porque le está afectando mucho su ritmo de vida.

 

— ¿Patinar? — preguntó claramente sorprendido para después dejar paso a una enorme ilusión que se reflejó en su rostro, además de que su voz se alzó un poco en medio de todo, ganándose un sonoro "Shuuu" por parte de la encargada — Eso suena estupendo — agregó bajando su voz.

 

— ¿Lo has hecho antes? Estoy seguro de que luego podremos hacer algo más, pero en la mañana me gustaría andar un rato en patines, son geniales.

 

— No — confiesa con una mueca — Pero siempre he querido, cuando era niño siempre quise unos ¿Me enseñaras?

 

— Por supuesto que sí, ahora puedes volver a estudiar entonces, aún falta saber si podrás gracias a todas estas asignaciones que tienes y por las que apenas me llamas. — le guiño un ojo, haciéndole saber que no era el único que estaba metido profundamente con sus deberes. — Christian tiene que ir a Chicago esta semana, así que si quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo solo tienes que decirlo.

 

— ¡Claro que podre, solo debo lograr que Chad se concentre y deje de hablar! — dice y se acerca un poco más a Jensen, sus cuerpos sintiendo el cercano y familiar contacto — Te extraño mucho y lo cierto es que sí... si quiero quedarme a dormir contigo.

 

— Entonces me asegurare de que se vaya, oh, por cierto la semana que viene no creo que podamos vernos, Collins viene a visitar a Christian, así que... — sonríe, acariciando el cabello de Jared. — no creo que podamos vernos.

 

— Rayos — se queja, haciendo una mueca — ¿No confías en que es discreto y guarde el secreto, amor?

 

— No confío en él y punto. — Jensen le saca la lengua y se aleja antes de que pueda decir algo, llegando a la mesa donde Kattie Cassidy tiene la cabeza enterrada literalmente entre libros.

 

— Lo sigue odiando — concluye Jared con una sonrisa, suspirando y caminando hacia su propia mesa, donde Lauren aun le ve como si quisiera volver a golpearlo, inconscientemente se lleva su mano a su hombro — ¡Vengo en paz! ¡No me mates!

 

— Me siento avergonzada, solo tenías que decirme que era tu chico... O que te gustaba y lo dejaría en paz — sus ojos verdes le miran con rencor, pero entonces suspira y deja salir una risita. — Me alegra que sea tu novio, sin embargo, así sé que ninguna perra me lo podrá quitar.

 

Jared ríe con eso, incluso Chad se le une, que se ha divertido a lo grande observando todo — Lo siento Lauren, soy terriblemente malo expresándome a veces y no encontré el valor de decirte nada hasta que te vi encima de él y yo...

 

— ¿Enloqueciste de celos? — completa Chad.

 

— Sí, algo así.

 

 

 

 

Quizás nunca se lo diga a Jensen, quizás lo guarde para si como un pequeño e interesante secreto, pero le encanta la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando llegan a la sala de patines, cuando se fija en la forma en que los demás se deslizan con tanta facilidad, no sabía que a Jensen le gustaba tanto, pero ahora puede ver en sus ojos que así es... porque es como ver a un pequeño niño, por la forma en que guarda sus cosas rápidamente en el viejo locker y se encamina a la pista. Le gusta esta faceta, suave y sincera, infantil y pura, le gusta demasiado.

 

Jensen lleva un jersey de los Dallas Cowboys y jeans descoloridos, además ha traído sus viejos patines Festron puestos, por los que parece guardan un cariño bastante especial. Jensen no ha perdido práctica, según Christian y el puede colaborarlo porque mientras el apenas se asegura de sus patines estén en sus pies de la forma correcta, él se desliza con increíble facilidad por la pista, dando movimientos que él no se cree capaz de soñarlo. Recuerda una noche de tantas, hace un tiempo en Henderson donde le había confesado si el Hockey no fuera tan gay y canadiense le hubiera gustado practicarlo, estaba seguro que hubiera sido un buen jugador.

 

No puede evitar mirarle, un poco más de tiempo del que debería, lo hace detenidamente, deteniéndose en cada detalle y dándose cuenta como el aire escasea en sus pulmones cuando este sonríe, se siente casi como si retrocediera en el tiempo porque pronto puede recordar haberse sentido de la misma forma hace casi dos años y quizás ahora es todo más fuerte.

 

No quizás, lo era y realmente asusta un poco. Como el sentimiento crece y crece, como no imagina de nuevo un día sin Jensen a su lado, pero también, es increíble sentirse tan seguro como se siente desde que volvieron juntos. Pronto los ojos de Jensen están sobre los suyos, se ha dado cuenta que estaba mirándole y sin salir a la pista, por lo que se acerca con facilidad.

 

— Hola, cariño.

 

El tono seductor de su acento texano le hace preguntarse cómo es que Jensen no lo ha perdido, diablos, el habla como un chico de Nevada, incluso su madre y su hermano habla más como un chico californiano, como Stephen. Aunque su propio padre tiene ese mismo torcer de las palabras que Jensen usa. Es extraño, porque en su padre no es tan caliente como en Ackles, quien ganguea su voz en un tono levanta pollas.

 

— No es sano, ¿Sabes? — dice cuando Jensen le da la mano para que se ponga de pie — La forma en que me enloqueces — bromea cuando con increíble fuerza su novio le pone de pie y estabiliza antes de que se vaya al suelo.

 

— Por qué me dices esas cosas, tú eres el que me vuelve loco... — descarado como solo él puede ser, lleva una de las manos de Jared al bulto en su pantalón. — Te vez bien en patines.

 

Jared se muerde el labio con suavidad, sin mover su mano — ¿¿Dios, en serio me veo tan atractivo en patines??

 

— Te voy a hacer que... ¡Mierda, Chris! — chillo de dolor cuando Christian paso a su lado, golpeando su entrepierna con el puño y soltando una risa mientras escapaba.

 

— Jen, no — se quejó cuando vio en el rostro de su novio las claras intenciones de seguir a Kane que reía como un chiquillo para el simple hecho de vengarse, el problema era que eso haría que terminara en el suelo, porque el rubio era quien mantenía su equilibrio — No Jen, en serio.

 

— Joder, me vengaré luego, vamos a la senda de principiantes. — le dijo con suavidad, tomándole de la mano para guiarlo mientras aún estaba doblado por la mitad.

 

— Si necesitas descansar podemos hacerlo — dice mientras se deja guiar por su novio.

 

— Esta bien, soy conocido por tener testículos de acero... — se ríe, aun adolorido, tocando su entrepierna lo más disimulado posible, mientras se giraba ver a Jared para levantarle el pulgar en señal de que estaba bien.

 

—¿En serio?, bueno por la forma que tiran de ti en los entrenamientos, tienes que tenerlos — respondió haciendo una mueca que se pronunció tan pronto observó que tenían que bajar por una pequeña pero pronunciada rampa para llegar a las sendas de principiantes. — ¿No sería mejor que me quitara los patines para bajar?

 

— Vamos, ¿Confías en mi o no? — gruño Jensen, tirando con más fuerza de el para que se movieran más rápido, sintiendo miedo, Jared se sujetó también de la camisa de Jensen.

 

Se sorprendió cuando se deslizaron por la rampa sin terminar en el suelo, causando que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que aunque fuera con la ayuda de Jensen, estaba patinando — Wow... esto es divertido, estamos patinando.

 

— Algo así... Es divertido, patinar es de lo más delirante... — tiro de Jared para que le tomara de la cintura y comenzó a moverse con él, enseñándole a doblar las rodillas a mover los pies, y aunque más de una vez Padalecki estuvo por mandarle al suelo, logro evitar la caída.

 

— Es algo complicado el equilibrio — pese a lo que decía aun sonaba como un pequeño niño, ilusionado y maravillado de que estuvieran moviéndose juntos por la pista. Jensen nunca, en serio nunca, se cansaría de estos momentos, cuando Jared parecía tan sencillamente feliz y tranquilo a su lado, con toda su atención sobre él. Como ahora sabe, que siempre quiso — Pensé que por ser grande se complicaría — confiesa Jared interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

 

— Creo que has crecido bien, te has desarrollado perfectamente y además has aprendido a jugar básquet, por cierto, los entrenamientos comienzan en una semana, quizás así puedas ver a Amell, sé que te preocupa aun... — ahora fue el turno de Jensen de tomar a Jared de la cintura, patinando uno frente a otro.

 

— Claro, estoy un poco más alto y grueso que en secundaria, pero no como si fuera una bolita — ríe con suavidad, antes de que su rostro se ponga una mueca de preocupación — Amell dijo que era cruel... porque quería ser su amigo, así que no sé qué tanto quiera verme, sin querer vomitar.

 

— Hey, yo también pensé que estabas siendo cruel cuando te acercaste a mí, cuando viniste aquí, creía que querías torturarme por todo lo que té hice.

 

— ¿En serio? — preguntó preocupado — No vine aquí para hacerte daño, Jen. De hecho, tenía mucho miedo de venir aquí... porque... uff, no lo sé, son muchos miedos.

 

— Hey, está bien, lo entendí, y te quiero, joder te amo, por haber venido aquí, por haberme buscado aun cuando debería haber sido yo quien tendría que haberlo hecho, pero tenía tanto miedo como tú, no quería que pensaras que jugaba contigo... Nunca más.

 

— Sabes... no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero aunque repetía y repetía que venía a esta universidad porque tenía el mejor programa, una parte de mi quería venir y comprobar si todo lo que habíamos vivido había sido verdad o mentira, aunque no me di cuenta de ello hasta que me besaste en el río y después me negué a aceptarlo un tiempo más, pero finalmente me di cuenta que eres parte de las razones que me trajo aquí.

 

— Estoy seguro de que es así, no veo porque querrías ser tan testarudo. — sonríe, y le toma de las mejillas para besarle, ambos detenidos en un solo sitio.

 

— Sí la recompensa, eras tú, me alegra demasiado haber sido testarudo — responde antes de que Jensen decida besarle, suave al principio y demandante al cabo de unos segundos.

 

Siente la ferocidad de Jensen algo ajena al lugar donde están, el hombre le sujeta de la nuca con su mano entera, presionando hacia abajo para que puedan besarse abiertamente. Es emocionante que alguien sienta tanto amor por ti y no se sienta en lo más mínimo arrinconado por ello, asustado por demostrarlo.

 

Es emocionante, sí, pero también abrumador y se refiere en el buen sentido, por supuesto, porque en cada contacto siente libertad, siente paz de ser y poder vivir como es, incluso de demostrar cuanta ama a Jensen sin que nadie le juzgue. Nadie.

 

— Podría besarte todo el maldito día, nunca me cansaría...

 

— Yo también — dice, están tan cerca, compartiendo un pequeño hilo de saliva y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. — Pero creo que Kane acaba de tomarnos una foto — agregó riendo cuando mira la expresión indignada de Kane por delatarle.

 

— Hey, solo quiero enviársela a MishMish de recuerdo. — sonrío travieso, guiñándole un ojo a Jensen que gruño y separándose de Jared un poco, con clara intenciones de seguirlo

 

— Cariño, no seas muy rudo — pide Jared acomodándose mejor en el muro donde estaban recortados para evitar irse al suelo.

 

— ¿Porque lo alientas a herirme? — preguntó Chris escandalizado.

 

— Oh, porque sabe que te mereces una paliza. No te atrevas a enviar eso o le contaré a Misha de la porrista transexual que te follaste borracho. — le amenazó, acercándose a Christian patinando.

 

— Eso no es cierto — responde Christian con un grito agudo que hace a Jared reír, mientras observa a su novio acercarse a Christian peligrosamente. Ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento, mientras mira a ambos hombres jugar, admite que le agrada mucho que Jensen no pasara todo este tiempo solo y que Christian haya sido de una u otra forma, incluso quizás de una forma extraña, una buena compañía, un buen amigo, que estuvo ahí cuando incluso él no podía hacerlo. Aunque ahora era su turno, asegurarse de que Jensen no estuviera solo nunca más.

 

— Hey, grandote, controla a tu bestia. — jadeo Christian, riendo cuando Jensen por poco se va al suelo, por querer atraparle.

 

— No quiero — responde cruzándose de brazos — Se ve guapo persiguiéndote — agrega riendo cuando mira la mueca en el rostro de Christian — Y solo tienes que darle la foto, nada más, hombre.

 

Toda la situación es ridícula, pero Padalecki tiene la oportunidad de reírse alto, disfrutando de lo que hacen ambos deportistas, tratando ridículamente de competir, pero todo es inútil, Kane no tiene pensado devolver la foto y Ackles tampoco la quiere.

 

Comen helados aun usando los patines en la pista exterior, Jared sosteniéndose del brazo de Jensen mientras los tres patinan en silencio.

 

Pronto Christian les deja solos, supone que es cuando empiezan a regalarse suaves miradas mientras patinan juntos por toda la pista, con el sol como testigo mientras se pierde en el horizonte de la forma suave y cariñosa en que se miran, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que Jared podía sentir esto, dejarse ir en la mirada verde hasta que perdiera la noción de donde estaba y su cabeza, confiara en que Jensen siempre estaría cuidándole.

 

— Estoy feliz de que no estemos en Henderson ya...

 

— Yo también — Jared suspira, largo y tendido, aun con su mirada al frente — Aquí solo somos tú y yo... no hay nadie más que importe.

 

— Me siento muy relajado aquí, cuando estoy contigo, de verdad estas vacaciones fueron horribles, en eso de tener que esperar para verte, de no poder siquiera hablar contigo por teléfono sin que me llamaras Ian Somerhalder.

 

La sonrisa de Jared se disipo, dejando en su lugar un suave y pequeño puchero — Lamento todo eso, pero lo de Ian era porque me puse nervioso y no sabía que decir, no sé porque su nombre se apareció en mi cabeza — quiere reír pero Jensen aún tiene ese brillo de resentimiento en sus ojos que le gustaría saber cómo quitar — Aquí solo somos nosotros... no tenemos que esperar para vernos y en mi caso no tengo que mentir porque ando tan jodidamente feliz. Tom y mis padres me lo preguntaron hasta el cansancio.

— ¿Que les decías? — le pregunto Jensen, tirando de el para lanzar en un bote de basura cercano el envase plástico del helado que ya había acabado.

— La primera vez que era porque Ross estaba mejor — admite sintiendo un poco mal, porque aunque estaba sumamente feliz por ello, no era completamente el motivo por el que se sentía en las nubes — Después, que porque la universidad iba bien, después que simplemente porque me gusta ser feliz — ambos ríen con esa, porque es una extraña respuesta — Tom fue quien más se frustro por no poder sacarme nada — agrego divertido.

 

— Entonces, nunca les hablaste de mi... — sonríe, pero hay algo en esa sonrisa que hace que Jared se detenga, sin contar con que aún no sabe cómo hacerlo muy bien y acaba llevándose a Jensen al suelo, ambos cayendo al suelo con el estruendo de sus risas y quejidos acompañándolos. — Jodido gigante.

 

— Lo siento — dice Jared, esta sonrojado y apenas deteniendo la risa que puja por salir de su boca cuando se da cuenta que ha caído totalmente sobre su novio, casi cubriendo todo su cuerpo — Pero, ¿Querías que le hablara de ti a mis padres o a Tom? Pensé que nuestro acuerdo era mantenerlo en secreto.

 

— Hey, no, tu padre me da mucho miedo. Y Tom es muy boca floja, no sabe guardar secretos. — aparto a Jared, sujetándose de uno de los postes de luz que ahora mismo estaban apagados para ponerse de pie. — además, no me vendría bien un puñetazo ahora del señor Padalecki, ¿No crees?

 

— No, no te vendría bien — dice, tratando de levantarse por su cuenta con bastante dificultad — Pero cuando quieras que hablamos esto con los demás, quizás poco a poco, para que se acostumbren a la idea — dice, maldiciendo unos segundos, cuando vuelve a caer sentado — Auch… solo tienes que decirlo. Quizás podamos empezar por Misha, creo que Kane quiere decirle.

 

— Que se joda Collins y su columna rota. — se queja, extendiendo una mano hacia Jared.

 

— ¡Jen! — se quejó agradeciendo la mano de su novio — No seas grosero — le reprende y se muerde la lengua para no reír, por la forma en que su novio rueda los ojos — Lo que hizo Misha fue admirable y no creo que él tenga porque oponerse a nosotros — se quedó callado, sonriendo cuando agrega — Y si lo hace, no me importa.

 

— A mí me importa. — de un solo jalón, puso a Jared de pie, y recibió el peso de su chico cuando este cayó hacia él, torpemente sosteniéndose de su pecho. — creo que es hora de volver. — dijo.

 

— Claro que no... Es decir no puedes soltar eso de que si te importa si no nos aprueba y cambiar de tema.

 

— ¿Me vas a obligar a decírtelo? — el reto en su voz era explícito, algo morboso, puesto que Jensen se sentía duro en los pantalones con solo escuchar a Jared diciéndole que no podía hacer algo.

 

— ¡¡Sí!! — respondió enérgicamente Jared, cruzándose de brazos y arreglándosela para mantenerse en pie — ¿Porque siquiera te interesa la opinión o aprobación de Collins? ¡Lo odias!

 

— No voy a responder eso. Y tú, pedazo de hombre no vas a obligarme. — le saco la lengua como si tuvieran cinco años y patinó hacia atrás por el camino liso.

 

Tiene que admitir que fue exquisitamente divertido como la expresión de Jared paso del enfado a la sorpresa, para regresar a la primera emoción — No puedes hacer eso — se queja, observando como Jensen lo hace y se aleja de él con facilidad, quizás por eso da un paso hacia adelante tambaleándose pero logrando mantenerse en pie, así que da otro paso, empezando a deslizarse torpemente — Soy tu novio, tienes que decirme esas cosas — se queja de nuevo.

 

— No, esto no es un contrato, no lo veo escrito por ningún lado... Es como si yo te preguntara si disfrutaste besarte con Amell.

 

— Son cosas totalmente diferentes — dice mientras se las arregla para seguir a Jensen — A lo que me refiero es que sería lindo, que pudieras compartir conmigo tus sentimientos un poco más — hace un intento por alcanzar a su novio, pero este se desliza en un movimiento elegante hacia la derecha, alejándose de él — ¡¡Jensen, vuelve aquí!

 

— Entonces no vas a decirme... — dijo, sonriendo, definitivamente era el quien iba ganando el round ahora.

 

— ¿Tú me dirías si disfrutaste besando a las miles de bocas que has besado? — pregunto sorprendido, maldiciendo cuando Jensen se volvió a deslizar con facilidad de sus manos. No podía ser más torpe en patines, en serio.

 

— Lo disfrute, cariño, pero prefiero besar tu boquita rosa a besar cualquier otra. — le sonrió abiertamente sus ojos llenos de malicia.

 

Fue el incentivo adecuado para que Jared le alcanzara. Antes de eso, en el breve instante en que sintió las manos de Jared agarrar sus brazos pudo ver en como sus ojos brillaron de una forma en que no los había visto nunca... o quizás, sí, pero no le había puesto atención, no realmente, el brillo de los celos, de la posesión, del enojo, era algo tan poco común en alguien tan tranquilo como Jared Padalecki que no había sabido captarlo las pocas veces que había pasado. Aunque fuera exquisito.

 

— Eres un idiota — le acuso molesto, antes de atrapar su boca en un beso serio y demandante.

 

Era difícil no endurecerse en su totalidad con Jared arrinconándole, era una experiencia única observarle así, tan fuera de sí, tan poco Jared, el chico tímido que tenía como reto aceptar lo hermoso que era. Se aferró a los hombros de Jared Padalecki y gimió de placer cuando este mordió su labio inferior, y luego introdujo su lengua en su boca nuevamente. Jared besaba rudo cuando estaba enojado.

 

Besaba duro, sí, pero también dejaba esa timidez atrás, arrasando en su boca y en su cuerpo, cualquier grado de sanidad y en cambio llevando el calor a pasearse entre ambos con una facilidad increíble, le encantaba este Jared y más le encantaba ser el único que lo conociera, ser el único que había descubierto este pequeño lado salvaje del más alto. Ese lado, que despertaba el suyo propio.

 

No sabe cómo se las arreglan para estar de pie, pero devuelve el beso, con la misma fuerza con que le besa, haciendo que la saliva empiece a acumularse entre ambos y sus entrepiernas se restrieguen. Ambos parecen haber dejado atrás, el hecho de que están en público.

 

— Yo me estaba preguntando donde estaban, pero estoy seguro de que ahora desearía no saberlo, ¿Saben? Aunque no son los únicos a punto de follar, aquí hay unos cuantos niños pequeños que no quieren ser traumatizados de por vida.

 

Y la magia se rompió, con las palabras de Kane, Jared se separó de sus labios con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una mirada de vergüenza que le hacía ver adorable y claro, defendiéndose inútilmente — No estábamos a punto de follar.

 

Chillo cuando la mano de Jensen se posó de pronto sobre su dura entrepierna, apretando suavemente, entonces vio una sonrisa expandirse por los labios de este.

 

— ¿Vamos a tu habitación? Me gustaría besarte un rato más sin interrupciones.

 

— Sí — asintió, varias veces, sonrojado y deseando que Kane no estuviera ahí con esa sonrisa llena de diversión.

 

Ackles le tira contra la cama, ignorando el quejido que hace cuando se entierra uno de sus libros de cálculo en la espalda, simplemente aparta sin ningún cuidado los libros y sin preguntarle o decirle nada, levanta su camisa, gime porque se siente expuesto y además, puede sentir como sus sensibles pezones de endurecen con solo tener los ojos claros de Jensen en ellos. Gime de nuevo, esta vez mas alto, porque Ackles comienza a dejar un rastro húmedo por su pecho, su lengua jugando con su pezón derecho mientras con su mano recorre su abdomen, llegando al bulto en sus pantalones, al que le da un rápido apretó antes de que su mano se mueva entre sus piernas, tocando sus bolas y yendo más abajo.

 

En el instante en que acaricia el arrugado músculo que está entre esos redondos glúteos, puede sentir como el cuerpo de Jared se arquea exquisitamente hacia este, su cabello desordenado y su cuello expuesto, su expresión entre excitada y avergonzada, es tan pero tan caliente que acaricia más, porque necesita ver a Jared reaccionar a sus manos como nunca más ha reaccionado con nadie.

 

— Nunca tendrás una idea clara de cuantas veces me he masturbado recordando cuando conseguí meter mis dedos en ti... — muerde un pezón y después se encarga de morder el otro, haciendo que Padalecki gimotee, sus manos apretando las sábanas. — No podía dejar de apretar mi polla y follarme mi puño imaginando que eras tú, que estaba dentro de ti, en esta estreches cálida... — con sus dedos, no deja de estimular la entrada de Jared por encima de sus bóxers, que es la única prenda inferior que le ha quedado después de que Jensen le hiciera quitarse los pantalones y los zapatos.

 

— ¡Oh dios! — se queja, pero es más pequeño y suave gemido que no puede detener, pero tampoco hilar para que no sean tan vergonzosamente continuos — No me digas eso... no me digas que lo has deseado tanto como yo... Jen... ¡Jen!

 

— No puedo no decírtelo. — reluctante, Ackles se separa de él para quitarse la elegante camisa de bluejean, dejando su pecho cincelado al descubierto. — Lo hice tantas veces... Incluso jodí algunos cuerpos pensando que podías ser tú, pero no fue así... Nunca se sintió tan bien como esto... — quito la camisa de Jared haciéndole levantar los brazos para hacerlo.

 

La electricidad que provocan sus pechos desnudos al rodarse, es algo que ninguno va a olvidar nunca, mientras se besan con igual o más fuerza y pasión que en la pista, el calor resbalando entre sus cuerpos con facilidad — Tócame un poco más, tócame más... ahí, solo un poco —dice, pese a que tiembla de deseo.

 

Abre sus piernas, avergonzado de la sumisión que Ackles le hace sentir, lo hace, porque le quiere allí nuevamente, quizás no piel contra piel aun, pero debe admitir que se siente espectacular ser el objeto de deseo de Ackles.

 

Los dedos de Jensen le frotan duramente acariciando los bordes y buscando introducirse, incluso usa su pulgar para hacerlo, haciéndole gimotear de lo bien que se siente. Cuando enfoca sus ojos en Jensen, cuando se pierde de nuevo en ese color verde, puede ver como no es él único que disfruta esto, como Jensen tiene esa sonrisa salvaje y excitada en su rostro, esa que le hace ver tan atractivo, se inclina hacia esta, robándole el aire de nuevo con su fuerte beso. Podrían estar así por horas, solo dándose placer mutuamente.

 

— Déjame tocar tu hoyito por debajo de la ropa, por favor Jay, quiero hacerlo... — le pidió con un jadeo, no podía detener ni sus dedos ni su lengua mientras besaba a Jared.

 

Asiente torpemente al inicio, para después forzar que su voz encuentre el camino correcto para hacerse escuchar — Sí... Jen, sí.

 

Los dos dedos que estaban frotando su entrada, hacen un rápido recorrido por todo su torso hasta llegar a sus labios, acariciándolo mientras él saca su lengua para tocarlos, el sabor salado de su propia piel en ellos. Lame con suavidad, confrontando la mirada de Jensen contra la suya y disfrutando de la sensualidad que siente entre ambos.

 

Después de unos segundos, el dedo de Jensen encuentra el camino a través de su piel, dejando caricias fantasmas sobre la caliente piel con la húmeda punta, la misma que ha dejado húmeda de su saliva, de repente siente algo expectante, de cómo será volver a sentir las manos gruesas de Jensen presionar contra su lugar más íntimo.

 

— Eres sexy... No puedo creer cuan sensual eres... — le beso la mejilla, acariciando con su nariz la piel de Jared, dejándolo mareado y tembloroso por todas las emociones que tiene adentro. — Podría estar así contigo por el resto de mi vida.

 

— ¿Sí? — pregunto, sus ojos brillan con algo que Jensen define como esperanza, deslizándose en un suave brillo que le encanta y hace que se le quede viendo en silencio, esperando el momento para ver qué sucede en el instante en que le acaricie, ahí de nuevo. Esperando que pasara con esos ojos cuando vuelvan a acercarse tanto.

 

Los dedos de Ackles apenas le rozan, húmedos con saliva, tocan esa zona de su cuerpo de la cual no tenía idea que existía antes de conocer a Jensen, y que ahora le hace gemir cuando Ackles juega con él, rodeando el borde con un dedo, provocándole, antes de introducir uno dentro.

 

Es extraño, incómodo, como la primera vez. Aunque hay algo diferente, algo que le hace abrir las piernas cuando Ackles reclama su boca, besándola mientras ese dedo se mueve circularmente.

 

No sabe cuánto pasan de esa forma, solo sabe que es difícil seguir la noción del tiempo cuando Jensen y él están besándose de esa forma, que en determinado momento le deja como un desastre jadeante contra la boca de su novio — Jen, necesito — dice y pierde el hilo porque, Jensen está besando su cuello y dejando que se pierda de nuevo en todo esto que logran construir entre ambos.

 

— Un poco más... — dos dedos no es suficiente para ambos, pero Ackles no se atreve a llevarlo más allá, simplemente le penetra una y otra vez, causando que la fricción deje de ser molesta y se convierta en placentera, — Estas muy apretado... Pensé que tendrías más práctica.

 

— No — niega ahogadamente, en apenas un susurro — Solo... bueno, es que no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo — ríe cuando lo dice — Así que no he practicado mucho, por decirlo así.

 

— No me des más ideas. — jadeo, tomando a Jared del cuello con una mano y con la otra introduciendo sus dedos hasta que ya no podía más. — Tendré que enseñarte entonces... — de pronto. Jared se vio usado por su novio, que comenzó a frotar su pene en su muslo, la fricción y el movimiento de caderas el mismo con el que había simulado follarle en el bosque.

 

El movimiento no podía ser más provocador, no podía encenderle más que incluso apretó los dedos que le recorrían por dentro, mientras observaba a Ackles perseguir su orgasmo con tanta fuerza, era una visión exquisita, que le quitaba el aliento y que hacía su cuerpo reaccionar con una facilidad algo vergonzosa. — Jen...

 

Sintió el pulgar de Jensen rozar sus testículos, y eso fue todo para él, se sostuvo de su novio tan fuerte que estaba seguro dejaría moretones en los brazos de Ackles, pero no le importo, diablos, ni siquiera le importo gimotea y llorar alto cuando se derramo sobre su estómago.

 

— Esto está cada vez...— se detuvo, tomando algo de aire mientras escuchaba una suave y hermosa risa de Ackles, en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados — Es más intenso, en serio, no me imagino como es el sexo... completo.

 

— Aunque no lo creas posible, es mejor que esto. — Jensen rodo en la cama, apenas teniendo espacio para que ambos pudieran quedar cómodos. — joder, la próxima vez, lo haremos en una cama más grande, estas creciendo demasiado...

 

— Espero no crecer más — tiene un puchero en su rostro cuando siente que Jensen se aleja, aunque sea demasiado poco, no puede evitar querer acurrucarse en sus brazos — Sino tendré que pagar una cama a mi medida — ambos ríen con ello, imaginando le lo extraño que sería — ¿Terminaste?

 

— No sé, creo, la verdad es que solo quería que te corrieras... — sisea cuando la mano de Padalecki se posa sobre su abdomen y baja, rodeando su aún muy duro miembro, nunca admitiría en voz alta cuanto le fascina que sea Jared quien con su inexperiencia le toque, aunque no hace falta hacerlo, está seguro de que sus sentimientos en este momento son bastante claros. — No tienes que hacerlo bebé...

 

— Estas loco — le dice en un susurro, casi solo para ambos, suena a una confesión y Jensen sabía que es así cuando escucha el resto — Me encanta tocarte, llevo tanto tiempo deseándolo y al fin puedo hacerlo... Puedo simplemente admitir lo mucho que me encantas.

 

— ¿Si? — se ha sonrojado, y agradece que los ojos de Jared no estén sobre el en ese momento. — Entonces tócame, tócame todo lo que quieras... — empujo sus caderas hacia la mano de Jared, disfrutando de como el agarre se volvió más seguro sobre su miembro, formando una prisión que sostenía su miembro mientras el sutilmente embestía.

 

Jared hace un suave sonido de gusto que le hace gruñir de placer, porque sabe que es sincero, que lo está disfrutando, masturbar todo su miembro con esos premeditados cambios entre la lentitud y rapidez. Sabe que Jared es libre de sus prejuicios y eso, le permite ser libre cuando está a su lado.

 

— Jay, joder... — ese cálido puño le estaba haciendo cosas a su mente que no podía comprender, tener a Jared de nuevo, tenerlo para él solo, donde podía este demostrarle cuanto le deseaba, no solo de una forma romántica y adorable como siempre era cuando se veían, pero mostrándole cuanto quería intimar con el sexualmente, cuanto quería aprender de su cuerpo, así es como le tocaba, curioso de ver las reacciones que podía provocar; era indescriptible.

 

— Me encantas, cada tramo de tu piel, cada peca...a veces pienso horas en ellas, en ti — los besos que han comenzado a dejar por su cuello son suaves mientras masturba su miembro un poco más — Jen en serio, no sabes cuánto... Cuanto, mm empuja más...

 

Ackles obedeció de inmediato, su cuerpo arqueándose mientras se empujaba con abandono dentro del apretado circulo, imaginando que estaba dentro de Jared, que estaban uniendo sus cuerpos. Con eso en su mente, se derramo en los dedos de su novio, jadeando como si acabara de salir de un partido.

 

— Oh joder, oh dios Jay... te amo tanto...

Recibió los labios de Jared contra los suyos, era un beso efusivo, necesitado, casi casi ilusionado. — Te amo... Te amo cada día más.

 

— Si, estaba pensando exactamente eso... cada día que pasa, no puedo, es demasiado aguantar las ganas de decírtelo, solo quiero que lo sepas, que lo creas. — le confeso, tomándolo de las mejillas mientras continuaban besándose. — Te amo, nunca amare a nadie como te amo a ti.

 

— Jen — Jared le abraza, le abraza con tanta fuerza que incluso resulta un poco doloroso — Dios Jen, se siente diferente, es decir... Como empiezo cada día a creerte más, se siente tan diferente de secundaria.

 

— Es diferente, cachorro... en ese momento no había comprendido cuan especial eras para mí y lo que significaba tenerte en mi vida, hubiera deseado que fuera diferente...

 

— Y yo, — admite con suavidad, mientras bosteza queditamente — Pero yo también tenía muchos problemas Jen, tenía mucho que empezar a trabajar varios de esos problemas, mi sexualidad por ejemplo... eso no fue nada fácil.

 

— Lo sé, bebé, aunque esa parte fue fácil ente nosotros. — acaricia el cabello de Jared, y mira su reloj, maldiciendo. — ¿A qué hora dijiste que llegaba tu compañero? No quiero que te metas en problemas, bebé.

 

— Aun falta como media hora... por cierto ¿Hiciste algo? — continua cuando Jensen le mira con confusión — Es decir, al menos dejo de acosarme en algunos momentos inapropiados. Eso es algo.

 

— Eso es bueno de escuchar. — Jensen sonríe pero no dice nada más, y Jared quiere saberlo, por la mirada en sus ojos Ackles es capaz de decir cuanto lo quiere. — Te lo diré... mmm... si repetimos esto mañana, mis dedos en ti, tu boca en mí.

 

— Trato hecho — responde más emocionado de lo que debería. — Y... ¿Porque te interesa la opinión de Collins? — pregunta, haciendo reír a Jensen porque la terquedad de Jared no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo.

 

— No es sobre Collins, es sobre Chris, sé que lo voy a poner en una situación difícil si Collins no está de acuerdo con que tú y yo no estemos juntos, y no quiero que eso pase, porque Christian se enfadara y ellos discutirán de nuevo y todo volverá a joderse. Ya tiene bastante con su madre y eso...

 

— Tom dijo que eso y las pastillas les están haciendo discutir seguido — comenta, abrazándose al torso de Jensen un poco más — Tienes razón, no debemos agregar problemas a su relación. Eres un buen amigo, Jen.

 

— No, no lo soy. Solo quiero que mi futuro padrino de bodas este presente cuando hagamos la boda en Maui.

 

—¿En Hawai? — Jared se incorporó con una sonrisa, por un momento cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jensen pensó que era una broma, después se dio cuenta que no — Nunca he visitado una isla ¿Cómo es...?

 

— Mmmm soleada y floreada. — Ackles se encogió de hombros. — Buena comida, un montón de verde, me gusto, aunque me gusta pensar que me gustara más cuando te vea tendido en una tumbona bronceando tu piel. — sonrió, y se levantó un poco para besar el hombro de Jared. — Podemos ir allí en vacaciones, quizás el próximo año.

 

— Me encantaría — respondió ilusionado — Podemos acampar, en la playa suena como toda una experiencia nueva.

 

— Creo que te has convertido en un adicto a acampar.

 

— Me gusta la sensación de nosotros dos solos y juntos, con nadie más alrededor — admite encogiéndose de hombros — Vamos, tenemos que ponernos decentes, no quiero que mi compañero nos vea medio desnudos.

 

— Yo no tengo problema con que él me vea desnudo, pero no tolerare que nadie más vea tus preciados atributos.

 

— ¿Nadie?

 

— Ni siquiera tu madre. — con eso hace reír a Jared que le empuja fuera de la cama para que le deje vestirse, ambos ocupados ahora en quedar lo más decentes posibles. — toma una ducha ahora, creo que iré a por algo de cenar para Chris y para mí, ¿Estarás bien sin mí?

 

— No lo creo, pero supongo que en algún momento ustedes tienen que comer y yo estudiar un poco con las chicas y Chad.

 

— Las chicas y Chad, ¿No crees que eso es redundante? — pregunta distraídamente mientras coloca bien sus zapatos. — ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? — se gira a Jared y sonríe. — Y así podemos hacer algo más. — su sonrisa es lasciva, lo suficiente para que a Jared le tiemblen las rodillas y se acerca a rodearle los hombros con sus brazos para poder besarle.

 

— Chad no es una chica — dice mientras comparten un suave beso, cada vez es más difícil separarse — Y si, nos vemos mañana, te extrañare.

 

— Ya te estoy extrañando.

 

 

 

 

 

Ese día comienza de gran manera. En serio. En la primera clase él y Chad presentan un proyecto en conjunto y el profesor, uno bastante difícil de complacer cabe aclarar, alaba la habilidad de ambos para dar formas a sus ideas, ninguno puede dejar de sonreír después de eso, aunque media clase les mire de forma aburrida o envidiosa, incluso ambas. Más después de ver las demás presentaciones de sus compañeros, no teme decir que en definitiva él y Chad fueron uno de los mejores, no le avergüenza, ha aprendido a admitir en lo que es bueno y en lo que no lo es y a sentirse orgulloso de sus logros, así como trabajar en sus limitaciones. De alguna forma, sabe que su energía ayuda a Chad a creer que realmente han hecho un buen trabajo y eso le hace sentir aún mejor, después de todo, aunque Chad lo oculte de manera magistral él sabe que es tan o más inseguro de lo que era él en secundaria.

 

Al rato, come con las chicas mientras practican un poco en medio campus, debajo de unos árboles enormes, frondosos y hermosos, que le dan la sombra suficiente para tirarse con la guitarra, unas cuantas partituras y algo de comer, practican por unas dos horas y se siente en libertad de hacer una o dos notas altas, llamando la atención de la gente al rededor. Aun le gusta cantar y aunque Michael se enojaría mucho si se da cuenta que lo toma como un pasatiempo, le relaja demasiado como para llevarlo más allá.

 

Después corre en dirección a las canchas, porque tiene que practicar baloncesto. Ahora que Amell no le está ayudando, tiene que ponerse al día para no ser el saco de boxeo del equipo en los entrenamientos, hace una semana se había ganado un morete o dos, con los que Jensen no había estado nada contento. Cuando llega a los vestidores, lo hace con una sonrisa enorme, relajada y de esas que ahora ha descubierto que es difícil borrar de su rostro y sin querer, se detiene cuando escucha el nombre de su novio, en la boca de unas chicas que están sentadas en las gradas. No debería quedarse a escuchar, pero lo hace.

 

— Escuche que Ackles no jugara profesionalmente, es una lástima — la más baja de ellas dice, con su vista perdida en el suelo — Mi hermano es amigo del entrenador y dijo era una lástima que un talento como el suyo se desperdiciara de esa manera.

 

— Dicen que es por Macbeth, ese lugar es muy aterrador, no puedo creer que lo hayan enviado allí... Los chicos se vuelven más hostiles cuando salen de ese sitio, joder, mira a Kane, incluso abandono el equipo de fútbol, eso es triste. — frunce el ceño y continua caminando. No quiere escuchar, aunque tenga curiosidad.

 

— Si, pero aun así... Lesionado de por vida es algo muy fuerte, además, he escuchado de que han hablado de dolor crónico...

 

Jared se detiene en seco, su corazón latiendo forzosamente en su pecho. Acaso ellas han hablado de "dolor crónico" cuando se referían a Jensen Ackles. Maldición.

 

— No me extraña, en esas escuelas solo van animales, se supone que la gente espera que el ambiente duro, haga madurar a los chicos o algo así escuche, pero lo único que hacen es pelear y pelear. — su tono de voz se vuelve quedito, pero con un deje de incredulidad — Lo único que sé, es que Ackles no es un ángel, si le enviaron ahí, fue por algo grave. No digo que se merezca la lesión, pero... — se encoje de hombros, dejando la frase sin terminar haciendo que Jared sienta su estómago revolverse.

 

No pueden estar hablando de Jensen, eso no puede ser cierto, y si lo fuera, está seguro de que ya se lo hubiera contado, porque Ackles nunca le ocultaría algo como eso, nunca lo haría, no cuando a ambos les ha costado tanto asimilar lo que ha estado ocurriendo entre ellos. Esta seguro, muy seguro de que es solo un estúpido rumor.

 

Tienen un partido de práctica y para mala suerte, el queda entre los titulares, maldice, al menos no es en el mismo equipo de Stephen, quien se presenta a la cancha.

 

Al inicio demuestra que está claramente desconcentrado: pierde pases, le roban el balón con facilidad, termina un par de veces en el suelo, nunca ha jugado tan torpemente en su vida y el entrenador se lo hace notar, delante de prácticamente todo el equipo. El día está empezando a ir mal, tan mal que faltando treinta minutos para terminar le mandan a la banca, donde sabe que le espera el regaño de su vida.

 

Ni siquiera tiene ganas de esperar, pero siente que no puede irse. Después de que el entrenador le dice hasta de lo que se va a morir, empaca sus cosas y sale del lugar sin mirar a nadie, sin hablar con nadie, sin escuchar a nadie. No quiere existir en este momento, solo quiere que su cabeza se vuelva a enfocar en lo importante.

 

El maldito clima no coopera, ¿Quién diría que la primavera en Connecticut quisiera decir huracanes desproporcionalmente inesperados? Se moja mientras corre a refugiarse en la cafetería, con las intenciones de comer algo delicioso, pero los postres se han acabado casi todos, dejando los que solo son horribles y secos. Acaba pidiendo un enorme frapuccino de caramelo y sentándose en una de las ultimas mesas del enorme lugar, ignorando el hecho de que está tomando una bebida fría en una ambiente ya lo suficientemente frio mientras esta empapado.

 

Piensa de nuevo en ello. No tenía sentido, había visto a jugar a Jensen un sin fin de veces y parecía hacerlo sin ninguna limitación, igual de bien que en secundaria, aunque él no era ningún experto en deportes para estar seguro de ello. Pensó en Macbeth y por primera vez tuvo curiosidad sobre qué tipo de lugar era, nadie que conociera hablaba de ese lugar con el cariño que tú antigua preparatoria debería evocar.

 

Saca la computadora que siempre lleva consigo y la enciende, Macbeth, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Tecleo casi con miedo Macbeth en Google. Lo primero que encontró son las fotografías de un lugar básicamente enorme, primero mira una de lo que parece ser la entrada, es un marco de mármol muy fino que soporta el nombre de la institución escrito con letras que combinan el azul y el dorado. Por la ubicación de la institución que puede ver en la barra lateral se da cuenta que es necesario un auto para ingresar y no le extraña notar en esa primera foto que examina un sistema electrónico que seguramente controla las entradas y las salidas, se ve estricto.

 

Aún con curiosidad baja el cursor encontrándose con las fotos de los edificios principales donde se imparten las clases, no es como su secundaria, cada uno puede ser de tres o cuatro pisos y eso sólo le da una idea de que quienes asisten ahí son bastantes para tener instalaciones tan amplías.

 

Más abajo puede ver los edificios que corresponden a los dormitorios. Tampoco son pequeños y rueda los ojos cuando nota que cada ala cuenta con piscinas, canchas para practicar diversos deportes y comida, donde supone no venden exactamente chucherías. No parece nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho parece una escuela de ricos más, hasta que entra a uno de los links que encuentra al azar.

 

Se sorprende de ver que es una página de Ex—Alumnos, donde el dueño de la página expone los pros y los contras de la institución. El articulo esta titulado "PyC de Macbeth: La sobrevivencia del más fuerte". Es increíble como solo el titulo le hace revivir cada una de las expresiones de Chad cuando le hablaba de ese lugar y de cómo Jensen le había salvado en más de una ocasión, quizás era por esto, porque Macbeth no era para los débiles. Es extraño que después de todo sea el mismo quien ha buscado información sobre dicho colegio.

 

"Macbeth es el Infierno para los pecadores"

 

Trago, la saliva se sentía como algo sumamente necesario para su seca garganta, de un pronto a otro. Empezó a leer que la escuela se especializaba en jóvenes "problemáticos" en distintos niveles, lo cierto era que la definición de problemáticos le sorprendió por su ambigüedad así que no supo definir qué clase de personas eran enviadas ahí, si se fijaba solamente en el perfil de Jensen y Christian podía darse una idea, claro, ¿Pero eso serviría para la totalidad de estudiantes? No lo sabía.

 

El punto era que todo el mundo mencionaba que nadie que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte sobrevivía.

 

Las peleas era casi diarias y el lugar tenía una enfermería por edificio, se imaginó a Jensen en medio de una pelea y su cuerpo se estremeció de miedo ¿Seria en una de esas oportunidades donde le lastimaron tan gravemente? Luego de leer un rato el sistema de la escuela, comenzó a notar que el autor hablaba seriamente de la conducta de los padres hacia los chicos que eran enviados allí, y hacia énfasis especial en su propia situación, padres que no querían un hijo "problemático" como él, habían tomado la decisión arbitraria de enviarlo a Macbeth. Y así como él, muchos otros. Macbeth era, en palabras del chico, donde la basura de la clase alta se reformaba.

 

El autor hablaba sobre las conductas iniciales de los "niños entrantes", de cómo debía luchar su camino para llegar a una posición estable que les permitiera tener algo de prestigio en la escuela, los de ultimo año tendían a abstenerse de las peleas, y eran respetados, pero no se daba la misma situación si eras un estudiante nuevo de último año, en ese caso, tenías que ganarte el puesto.

 

Joder, Ackles había estado allí tres meses, solo tres meses, ¿Había sido eso suficiente para quebrarlo?

 

— Hey, es raro que estés aquí a estas horas. — sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la pantalla unos segundos antes de subir la mirada a quien le hablaba. Por supuesto que Jensen estaría allí.

 

No puede evitarlo, pero se queda viendo a Jensen como si fuera un fantasma, sin responder nada por unos cuantos segundos más en que los que su novio se queda callado también, esperando que pase algo, aunque el mismo no sabe que decir, ni que hacer, se siente totalmente en blanco.

 

— Tengo que irme — murmuro, cerrando su laptop y tomando su mochila para guardarla.

 

— Hey, hey, espera, afuera está lloviendo, ¿Quieres que te lleve? — Ackles le pregunta, y se escucha extraño, como si su voz estuviera temblando. — Jay, cachorro, ¿Qué pasa?

 

Escuchar ese adjetivo hace que las lágrimas vengan a sus ojos, y se siente de pronto molesto por ello.

 

— Te voy a preguntar algo Jensen y quiero que me contestes con la verdad — lucha con las lágrimas y lucha con la expresión de Jensen cuando esté lo nota, porque puede ver y casi tocar el miedo en su mirada. — ¿Estas lesionado?

 

Es difícil ver alguna expresión en el rostro de su novio que no le esté diciendo que lo que a acaba de preguntarle es una mentira. Incluso tiene la desfachatez de bufar con enfado.

 

— Si, lo estoy.

 

— Maldición — responde en voz alta, mientras su mochila resbala de sus manos — Jensen, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Porque no me dijiste que no ibas a poder jugar profesionalmente?

 

— Porque no tiene importancia, Jared. Nunca me importo eso... — sabe que esa no es la respuesta que Jared quiere por la expresión que hace, una mueca agria mientras mira a otro lado. — No podía decírtelo, no aun.

 

— ¿Cómo te lastimaste? — preguntó simplemente, cerrando sus puños con fuerza — Es cierto que te duele... — se queda callado, buscando que su voz no tiemble como siente que lo hará si continúa — ¿Crónicamente? — por supuesto que falla, su voz tiembla inevitablemente cuando habla.

 

— Es una enfermedad crónica, a veces duele, a veces no, si dejo de juga este año, el doctor dice que estaré bien, que dolerá menos, pero que siempre... estará allí. — Dice suavemente, queriendo nada más que acercarse a Jared y abrazarle, confortarle del dolor que le está provocando, y Jared se da cuenta de ello y por eso retrocede, negando con la cabeza, enfadado, esperando porque responda a su otra pregunta, la que ha intentado evadir sutilmente. — El diagnóstico general de la causa son las peleas y el exceso de entrenamiento.

 

— Entonces... — dice sintiendo al fin como no puede detener un par lágrimas salir de sus ojos cuando su voz se vuelve a quebrar — ¿¡Te lastimaste porque te metiste en peleas para intentar sobrevivir en MacBeth!?

 

— Macbeth solo hizo las cosas peor, mis manos ya estaban en muy malas condiciones cuando entre allí. — "Dios, si estas arriba, no le hagas preguntarme porque" pidió en su cabeza, el corazón palpitándole como loco.

 

La expresión de Jared, pasa del dolor a la confusión y luego, a la curiosidad en un destello que odia no comprender hasta que escucha la pregunta que tanto teme — ¿¿Porque??

 

— No me hagas... No me hagas decirte eso.

 

— ¿Porque? — repite simplemente.

 

— Porque golpee una pared por horas el día después de enterarme que habías intentado quitarte la vida. No fui al hospital hasta que mi madre vio mis manos. — confeso suavemente. — No creía merecer ayuda.

 

Jared no se esperaba eso, no realmente, por eso quizás se queda de nuevo en silencio tratando de procesar las palabras de su novio las veces que sea necesario para comprenderlo y aun así no lo hace. Sentía un hueco en su corazón al saber que Jensen había sido enviado a un lugar así y que tenía un grado de culpa en la decisión, pero ahora saber que solo había sido la punta del iceberg y lo que realmente había lastimado a su novio, fue la estúpida decisión que había tomado aquella noche, prácticamente estaba dejándole sin aire, se sostuvo de la mesa y después camino hacia atrás. Ni siquiera se preocupó por su mochila, sino que se dirigió a la puerta aun cuando lloviera aun cuando escucho su nombre formado por la voz de Jensen.


	37. Capítulo 31B Así es como se siente, estar enamorado

 

That original feeling never went away  
That's why I’m standing here today.  
Whoa Whoa  
So many up and downs   
And nothing has changed  
That's why you know I'm here to stay.  
Whoa Whoa  
  
So put your arms around me   
And then stay there forever   
Let it always be this way   
You and me together  
  
So put you arms around me  
And I'll never let go  
I know they’re easy words to say  
But I mean it more then ever  
  
Yours is the kind of love  
makes nothing else feel good enough  
And I’m never gonna give you up, Oh no, Oh no.

 

Ese sentimiento originalmente nunca se fue   
Es por eso que Estoy de pie aquí hoy.   
Whoa Whoa   
Por que se han dado muchas subidas y bajadas   
Y nada ha cambiado   
Es por eso que usted sabe que estoy aquí para quedarse.   
Whoa Whoa   
  
Así que pon tus brazos alrededor de mí   
Y luego se quedan allí para siempre   
Que sea siempre así   
Tú y yo juntos   
  
Así que pone los brazos alrededor de mí   
Y yo nunca te dejaré ir   
Sé que son palabras fáciles de decir   
Pero lo digo en serio, más que nunca   
  
El suyo es el tipo de amor   
hace nada más sentir lo suficientemente bien   
Y estoy nunca va a dejarte, Oh no, oh no

 

[Natasha Bedingfield - Put your arms around me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaQPpgPpmXw)

 

 

 

Tenía la cabeza metida dentro de su suéter, además de que estaba encogido sobre sí mismo bajo uno de los más gruesos edredones de piel de oso que había conseguido entre sus maletas, le había dado por tomar jarabe y una enorme taza de té caliente que había hecho apresuradamente, el apartamento era un lugar agradable, y la privacidad que tenía aquí era genial. Pocas veces había invitado gente aquí, respetando la privacidad de Sophia Bush su compañera de renta. Pero esta era una ocasión tanto especial como delicada.

 

No era cualquier invitado el que estaba en su cama debajo de las costosas y extravagantes sabanas que su madre le había regalado.

 

Era su mejor amigo, que para su alivio, había dejado de llorar. Con su propia taza de té, se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola para conseguir a Christian Kane detrás, la expresión en su rostro era grave.

 

— Ten. — dice suavemente mostrándole una mochila marrón.

 

— ¿Cómo esta Jensen? — preguntó Chad con suavidad, no quería que nada perturbara a Jared que al fin se había calmado un poco por lo que hizo la pregunta cuando salió al pasillo y cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

 

— Mejor, tuve que recogerlo en la cafetería, fue difícil sacarlo de allí, continuaba aferrándose a la maldita mochila y diciéndome que lo había perdido para siempre... Pidiéndome que me lo llevara lejos. Nunca le había visto así, y créeme lo he visto pasar por un montón de mierda.

 

— Jared llego aquí totalmente empapado, temblando y llorando, casi sin aire y pálido, no ha dicho una palabra más que el nombre Jensen en medio de todo lo que ha llorado, ¿Qué demonios paso, Christian?

 

— Ahora que Kattie y Felicia están con él, decidió hablar, es difícil no hacerlo con esas dos pegadas a su espalda... Dijo que hablaron de Macbeth, y de lo que ocurrió antes, sobre sus manos. Ya sabes, que se las jodió totalmente. Demasiadas peleas.

 

— Bueno, eso me da una pista de porque Jared se siente culpable — se encoge de hombros, tomando un poco más de su té — Es una de las pocas cosas que le he logrado sacar, eso y un "arruine su vida".

 

— Lo sé

 

— Hombre, no le dejes creer eso, Jensen es un imbécil, hizo eso porque pensó que se lo merecía, y si, quizás sí que lo hacía, pero si hay alguien inocente de todo esto es Jared... Ese pobre chiquillo no es el culpable de que Jensen y yo hubiéramos tenido tantos problemas.

 

Chad asiente, Christian no sabe exactamente a qué viene el gesto, mientras observa al hombre a su lado tomar algo de té y ajustar la manta que tiene sobre los hombros, casi es como si buscara que decir, como si reflexionara sobre ello con una calma que casi nunca demuestra. — Lo sé — acepta con otro suspiro — Pero no va comprender ni aceptar nada de lo que yo o cualquier otro le diga, solo va escuchar a Jensen, Chris, solo a Jensen. Es el único que puede llegar a él en estos momentos.

 

— Suenas muy seguro de ello, Chad... — le dice con una sonrisa suave. — Entonces supongo que no me quedara más opción que decirle eso a Jensen, pero creo que deberían hacerlo en un lugar donde nadie les interrumpa.

 

— Estoy de acuerdo, ahora, si me disculpas, no quiero dejarle mucho tiempo solo, no cuando no maneja bien el estrés y pese a su tamaño, le dan ataques de pánico — lo último lo dice con una pequeña risa, una que es más para molestar que porque de verdad se esté burlando.

 

— Solo Jensen sabe que vio en él. — murmuro, palmeando el trasero de Chad antes de despedirse.

 

Murray parecía tener mucho que hacer, pese a que el día había comenzado genial, diablos, incluso se había besuqueado largo rato con Amell, pero ahora tenía que cuidar de su amigo, quien estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la cama dándole una mirada curiosa al edredón de piel.

 

— Sip, eso estuvo en un animal vivo. Es de mal gusto, pero tenía que hacerte entrar en calor.

 

Jared asiente, no tiene interés en iniciar una conversación pero es evidente que Chad si por la forma en que arquea su ceja y se queda en silencio con sus ojos celestes totalmente fijos en él. Pero no quiere hablar de lo que le llevó a ir al apartamento de su mejor amigo, no realmente. — Es extraño que tengas un edredón así. — comenta, evadiendo el tema.

 

— Mamá me lo dio. Pero nunca lo he usado, siento que los osos vendrán a por venganza y yo estaré más que acabado.

 

Se sentó a un lado de Jared y sonrió, acariciando los pies fríos de su compañero.

 

— Cualquiera estaría más que acabado — admite con suavidad — Lamento aparecer de esta forma, es solo que cuando pensé quien me recibiría como estaba, solo pensé en ti...

 

— No, Jay, está bien, somos amigos, haría cualquier cosa por ti a estas alturas. — sonrió abiertamente, acercándose para remover el cabello de Jared. — aunque entiendo que la situación es difícil para ti, me hace feliz que alguien cuente conmigo.

 

— Claro que cuento contigo, además eres el único que me escucha hablar de Jensen sin rodar los ojos — admite, con una mueca que aunque pretende ser una sonrisa falla claramente.

 

— ¿Te puedo contar algo, Jay? — Chad le preguntó, levantándose para acurrucarse junto a Jared en la suave cama. — Es algo que quiero que sepas tú y sólo tú.

 

— Claro — susurro en respuesta, usando sus largos brazos para alcanzar el amplio edredón para cubrirlos a ambos — No le diré nada a nadie.

 

— Mis padres, en especial mi papá, nunca realmente me han apoyado en las cosas que quiero... Pero aun así las he hecho, me he salido con la mía, se podría decir... Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sido castigado por eso. — explico con suavidad, recostando su cabeza de la pared. — Es decepcionante y aterrador que tus padres siempre vigilen cada movimiento que das.

 

— ¿Por eso terminaste en Macbeth? — preguntó con suavidad y sin poder disimular su molestia — Es decir, ¿Te mandaron a ese lugar simplemente por hacer lo que querías? ¿Cómo una especie de castigo por ser tú mismo?

 

— Si, Macbeth... Macbeth es el infierno para nosotros los pecadores. No vas a Macbeth porque eres una buena persona, vas a Macbeth porque lo mereces. — se encogió de hombros, queriendo quitarle importancia, pero Jared no podía ver como eso era siquiera posible.

 

— ¿Sabes? No es tan malo cuando consigues amigos a los que contarle las penurias de tu vida.

 

— Sabes para qué son buenos los amigos también — comentó empujando a Chad con su hombro cariñosamente — Corregirte, eres una buena persona Chad, eres una gran persona, justo como eres, no importa lo que nadie te diga.

 

— Tienes un enorme corazón, ¿Sabes? Muy grande, casi exageradamente grande. — Chad sonríe, aunque alza su mano para quitar una lágrima de sus ojos. — Me alegra haberte conocido, desearía haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, podríamos habernos ayudado mutuamente.

 

— Hey tengo que mantener este cuerpo de alguna manera — bromea, esta vez una sonrisa más suave en su rostro — Es cierto, nos hubiéramos apoyado en medio de tanta mierda... A veces aún pienso en ello, en todo, aunque ahora veo algunas cosas de manera diferente, antes todo era mucho más oscuro.

 

— No arruinaste su vida, ¿Sabes? — dijo Chad de pronto, haciendo que Jared gimiera y volviera a enterrar su cabeza en el suéter cuello de tortuga que Chad le había prestado y que si antes le quedaba holgado ahora nadaría en la jodida prenda. — Hey, no te escondas, no la arruinaste, él lo hizo, fue su decisión.

 

— Chaaaaaad — se queja, alto y con el tono de un pequeño niño de cuatro años. Pero su amigo se las arregla para sacar su cabeza del suéter e impedir que se esconda entre las sábanas y el edredón, lo cierto es que casi saca su culo de la cama, quien diablos diría que Chad era tan fuerte. — Pero... es que... diablos Chad, intente matarme, tres o cuatro veces, sin saber que lo que sentía por mí era real. Lo arrincone, lo lastime y perdió algo en lo que era muy bueno... por mi...

 

— Vamos, tú le conoces mejor que yo, debes saber que a Jensen nunca realmente le intereso ser un jugador profesional, y que mucho menos te culparía a ti por algo que él mismo provoco, si él no hubiera sido un idiota, tu no habrías intentado suicidarte, tú mismo me lo dijiste. — le explica, peinando el cabello fuera de los ojos de Jared para que puedan verse a la cara.

 

— Tengo miedo — dice y otra vez las lágrimas inundan sus ojos — Tengo miedo de haberlo lastimado tanto Chad, tengo miedo aun cuando sepa todo eso, tengo miedo.

 

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Tengo que recordarte que tú fuiste el que dejo a Jensen hoy? ¿El que huyo? Diablos, chico, incluso dejaste tu laptop, por la que casi me matas cuando le eche una gota de saliva cuando nos reíamos de Sally y las bragas rotas.

 

Jared le mira un segundo con un puchero en su rostro, ni siquiera recuerda haber dejado su laptop, solo recuerda su corazón latiendo en su pecho desbocado, la culpa, el miedo, estaba aterrado de pensar que había lastimado a Jensen y quizás el irse de ahí en la forma en que lo hizo, era más daño que la lesión que le preocupaba en primer lugar, se volvía a acurrucar en la cama, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas de nuevo. Dolía tanto, aún estaba asustado y en su cabeza, seguía sintiendo culpa, estaba aterrado pero esta vez quería ver a Jensen. Aunque no supiera como acercarse.

 

— Joder... eres complicado. — Chad dijo, con ligereza, acariciando el cabello de Jared antes de ponerse de pie para servirle otra taza de té.

 

 

 

 

Está lloviendo de nuevo, pero ha tomado precauciones, la silenciosa compañera de cuarto de Chad le ha dado un paraguas floreado para que saliera de casa en la mañana, y aunque Murray le ha dicho que solo puede esconderse allí como máximo una semana, regresa a su habitación para buscar ropa limpia y un montón de libros que necesitaran, su compañero no está y lo agradece, no necesita a un idiota que arruine su día, en ese momento.

 

Hace junto a Chad una presentación en la tarde y evaden quedarse en los pasillos, para su fortuna, muchas de las clases que le tocan ver este año están fuera del edificio principal donde Jensen está trabajando en su proyecto, un automóvil pequeño de bajo consumo eléctrico. Sonríe al recordar lo emocionado que lucía Jensen cuando le hablaba de cómo estaban armando el motor, casi, casi le llamo nerd ese día.

 

Pasa por la cafetería de la facultad de Economía donde consigue a Sandy metida en un montón de libros, y aunque la chica no es la mejor compañía en estos momentos, aun así se sienta a comer con ella. Distrayéndose de sus problemas con el balbucear de números que no comprende de parte de su amiga, cualquiera pensaría que casi un año con Stephen le había enseñado algo.

 

Pero no era así, era torpe con la economía y con tantas proyecciones y posibilidades, no entendía bien como algo que sucedía en China podía afectar la economía estadounidense y aún peor le aburría, le aburría increíblemente. Solo pensar que alguien se sentaba todo el día con números que simplemente subían o bajaban era casi un somnífero para él.

 

Casi a la tres de la tarde, aburrido, distraído y sin dejar de pensar que estaría haciendo Jensen, Chad le recoge para ir a cocinar juntos a su apartamento.

 

— Como Sophia está a dieta, probablemente solo coma una ensalada, así que haremos ensalada y podemos hacer pollo teriyaki, ¿Qué te parece? — Chad le está preguntando eso mientras suben la escalera del edificio que da al segundo piso donde Chad vive, caminan lento, disfrutando la compañía, olvidándose de los malos ratos.

 

— Qué no deberíamos hacer mucho, no tengo mucho apetito — admite, haciendo que Chad le mire indignado, había olvidado que nadie rechaza el pollo en presencia de Chad, es casi una blasfemia.

 

— Te odio, vete a la mierda. — Chad le saco la lengua y subió el resto de los escalones corriendo. — No voy a darte de mí pollo teriyaki ni aunque me ruegues de rodilla, ni porque me amenaces con hacerme tragar en ese enorme pollon venoso que tienes. — le grito, haciendo que las mejillas de Jared se encendieran.

 

— En primera, no es un pollon venenoso, es una polla normal y adorable — responde, siguiendo a Chad tan rápido como puede, que está riéndose de él sin ninguna reparo — Mira lo que me haces gritar en público, Chad...

 

— ¡Pollon venoso y además con un dulce prepucio! — le espeto Chad llegando al pasillo y corriendo a su apartamento mientras Jared corría tras él.

 

— ¡¡Chad Cállate!! — Jared se las arregla para alcanzar a Chad justo al pie de la escalera, donde la primera puerta que está al lado izquierdo es la de su apartamento — Mira lo que me haces decir... — no termino de decir nada, de repente todo dejo de importar excepto los ojos verdes de quién le miraban sentado al inicio de las escaleras.

 

Las cejas de Ackles están alzadas en una mueca de confusión, curiosidad y algo más; y el de pronto no puede respirar, porque todos los recuerdos del día anterior llegan a él como una avalancha de sentimientos que le hace querer retroceder, alejarse de nuevo de todo el dolor y el miedo que habían quebrado la estoica actitud que había adquirido después de venir a Yale.

 

Da un paso hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que no ha tomado muy bien el escalón, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de desequilibrarse, fuertes manos —manos que a sus ojos están rotas— le toman del bíceps con fuerza y jalan de él hacia delante, pegándole contra ese ancho pecho al que siempre le ha gustado arrimarse.

 

— Cuidado, cachorro.

 

Chad se ha ido en silencio, dejándoles solos al pie de la escalera, con sus ojos pese a todo totalmente centrados el uno en el otro y sus cuerpos reconociendo la tan anhelada cercanía que no han tenido estos días.

 

— Jen — el susurro es apenas escuchado por Ackles que sonríe cuando nota como Jared se relaja un poco más en sus brazos y baja su cabeza lo suficiente para acurrucarse en su pecho. Le ha extrañado, Jared le ha extrañado tanto como él, es un alivio tan fuerte que le abraza con fuerza, casi sin ganas de dejarle ir.

 

— Jay, cachorro...— no puede decir nada más, solo aspira el olor del cabello de Jared, quien siempre le sorprende por cómo puede encogerse tanto con lo alto que es cuando está en sus brazos. Extiende sus manos por la espalda de Jared y lo acaricia, atrayéndolo hasta los últimos escalones de la escalera sin separarlo de su cuerpo. —¿Podemos hablar? — pregunto, voz suave, no queriendo romper el momento, pero sabiendo que debe hacerlo.

 

Jared suspira y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Jensen, le gustaría quedarse ahí, donde no deja de sentirse amado y seguro, pero saben que debe hablar por lo que hace un esfuerzo sobre humano para separarse un poco y contestar — Si... Creo que sí...

 

— Bien... — ambos se sientan en la escalera, la mochila de Jared a un lado y sus muslos rozándose. Parece irreal que estén aquí juntos, mirando la ventana que hay en el descansillo al final de la escalera, llueve afuera y el silencio es inquietante entre ambos. — quiero... — empieza de pronto Jensen sobresaltándolo. — quiero que me perdones.

 

— ¿Qué? — es lo primero que pregunta, ha girado de pronto y de golpe su cabeza hacia Jensen, mientras este le mira con una expresión sincera y expectante que le confunde un poco más — Jen. No tienes... Es decir — se acerca un poco más a Jensen y aunque este se resiste un poco cuando toma sus manos entre las suyas, hace un poco de fuerza para mantenerlas en su lugar — Perdóname tú... Perdóname por arrinconarte a hacerte daño.

 

— Jared, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, ¿Sabes? Yo fui quien no te conto... y, la verdad no quería hacerlo, no quería que supieras eso porque sabía cómo te ibas a poner. — murmuro, bajando su mirada a donde sus manos se unían. — No fue mi intención lastimarte, y por supuesto, no pensé que se volvería un rumor o que alguien lo dijera. Solo quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención volverme un jugador profesional, dios, vine a Yale, tenemos el mejor equipo de Futbol de la Ivy League, pero estamos en lo más bajo de las universidades de futbol americano.

 

— Al inicio estaba molesto porque no me dijiste, pero entonces esas horribles personas, estaban hablando de que te lastimaste en Macbeth porque lo merecías — explica aguantando las lágrimas — No lo mereces, no eres lo que ellos creen que eres, Jen y entonces... pensé que había arruinado algo bueno para ti y simplemente me dolió demasiado — se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando a Jensen a los ojos — ¿Estás totalmente seguro que no lo querías?

 

— Por supuesto, Jared, no puedo decirte mentiras que luego vayan a perturbar lo que tanto trabajo nos está costando construir. — no comento sobre Macbeth, no quería hacerlo, había tantas cosas que Jared no comprendería nunca sobre él, y prefería dejarlas a un lado, enfocarse en lo importante.

 

— ¿Algún día hablaremos de ese horrible lugar? — preguntó, empezando a acariciar las manos que aún tenía sobre las suyas. — Dios, como te he extrañado — al fin dejo salir un par de lágrimas, mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro.

 

— ¿Algún día vas a escuchar lo que digo y no cambiarme el tema? — le pregunto Jensen mientras se sentaba de lado para poder abrazar a Jared mucho mejor, dejándolo que se acurrucara en su pecho, se sentía bien tenerlo de vuelta a donde pertenecía. — ¿Sabes? Ayer me hiciste pensar que eras una chica, yo estaba tranquilo, acababa de aprobar un examen horrible de Mecánica Industrial, y entre en la cafetería buscando algún dulce frio, pero solo había esos que son horribles y secos, y luego vi a mi novio, y me dije, woah, mi bebé está aquí, esto debe ser un regalo por tan mal día, entonces tu explotas y me dejas allí... y entonces todo lo que podía pensar es que eres más explosivo de lo que pensaba, como una chica, pero con músculos sexys.

 

Hace reír a Jared, pese a las lágrimas hace reír a Jared y el sonido viaja con tanta suavidad por su cuerpo, que no puede evitar sonreír también, es indescriptible todo lo que puede sentir cuando Jared está a su lado — Mierda, soy una chica de dos metros y con músculos sexys — Jared ríe más, disfrutando de la calidez de Jensen. — Lo siento, Chad me dijo que irme no había sido lo correcto. Es solo que aún me cuesta un poco enfrentar algo cuando me siento acorralado.

 

— ¿Oh, tú eras el acorralado? Bebé, yo no era quien te estaba matando a preguntas. — acaricio el cabello de Jared. — ¿Quieres venir a mi apartamento?

 

Jared asiente —Solo fue una pregunta... o tres, o cinco — levanta su mirada hacia Jensen con una sonrisa cómplice — Sí quiero. ¿Pasamos por algo de comer?

 

— Oh, me siento tan usado. Siento que si sigo complaciendo ese hábito tuyo de comer fuera cuando estamos juntos nunca probare comida casera.

 

— Podemos cocinar — dice, haciendo un puchero — Pero... te tienes que comer lo que prepare, aun cuando sepa horrible — le advierte.

 

— Mmmm... Hay un nuevo restaurant dedicado a las papas, ¿Quieres ir? — pregunto tan pronto como Jared acabo de hablar, haciendo que su novio se riera mientras él lo observaba, no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar su mejilla y acto seguido tomar sus labios, iniciando un lento y sensual beso.

 

Es un contacto tan necesario, casi siente que puede enloquecer cuando Jared le regresa el beso con suavidad, aunque sean caricias fantasmas, que les dejan a ambos deseando más que los suaves labios acariciándose apenas, han pasado horas que parecen una eternidad en la que ninguno puede expresar lo mucho que se han extrañado. Y por eso, en algún punto, el beso sube de intensidad.

 

Padalecki gime y se abraza a su novio, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de este y alzando su cuerpo, ambos moviéndose sin separar sus bocas hasta que Jared está sentado sobre el regazo del Quaterback. Es extraño como sienten que han pasado meses desde que se han tocado de esa forma, y aún más extraño es que estén tan unidos. La mano de Jensen que no está en su nuca, se mueve hacia su trasero, apretándolo mientras continua besándole, sus lenguas jugando, intercambiando saliva, perdidos el uno en el otro.

 

— Mis vecinos puede quejarse — la voz de Chad apenas es un susurro, aunque suficiente para que se separen un poco, no rompen la mirada que se dan cuando rompen el beso y abren los ojos, ni mucho menos el suave bailen de sus cuerpos.

 

— Como si me importara. — murmuro Jensen, lanzándose a besar el cuello de Jared que intentaba pararle con una risita.

 

— Hombres, ¿Alguna vez les han dicho que empalagan? — dice con una mueca — Demasiado perfectos, para que peleen por tonterías.

 

— No fue una tontería. — escucha a Jared decir mientras consigue separarse de Jensen quien le mira con sus enormes ojos verdes.

 

— ¿Me dejas solo porque Chad lo dice?

 

— Estamos en medio del pasillo — responde, pero un jadeo abandona sus labios cuando Jensen mueve sus caderas hacia arriba y recuerda que está sobre las piernas de su novio — ¡Jen, no!

 

— ¡No soy un perro, acabas de tratarme como Ross! — le reclamo Jensen, palmeando duro su culo antes de hacer la pantomima de tirarlo con fuerza a un lado para poder ponerse de pie, haciendo a Chad rodar los ojos con la cursilería que veía frente a él.

 

Jared vuelve a reír, una carcajada enorme, mientras se pone de pie para abrazar a su novio — Mi amor, no te molestes, no quise tratarte como a Ross, mi amor, anda mírame... ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

 

— Es tan descarado cuando quiere, ahora admite que me ha tratado como Ross. — ladra, mirando a Jared de reojo mientras este le abraza desde su costado, esa barbilla afilada con el sexy lunar que adora besar apoyada en su hombro. — Vete, tienes a Chad para que te consuele.

 

— No quiero — dice y se abraza más a Jensen — No te libraras de mí en al menos cinco días, no cuando te he extrañado tanto.

 

No le importa sonar como un pequeño niño malcriado.

 

— No, no, no.

 

— Dios, son horribles, fuera de mi portal, me dan nauseas. — murmuro Chad, empujándolos para que fueran bajando las escaleras, mientras estos se reían de él. — Y no regresen. Nunca.

 

— Te quiero Chaddie — le dice Jared tomando la mano de Jensen, se detiene un segundo al pie de las escaleras ajustando su mochila que ha tomado del suelo — Gracias, nos vemos mañana, aun debemos estudiar un poco más.

 

— Si, porque no creo que puedas siquiera abrir un libro. —molesta Chad.

 

Afuera, caminaron rápidamente bajo el paragua de Sophia que Jared sabia debía devolver pronto, pero que igual les sirvió para llegar al auto de Ackles, donde los asientos estaban cálidos y la calefacción les ayudo a recuperarse. Padalecki suspiro, mirando a Jensen desde el asiento del copiloto como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, hoy, se sentía extraño mirarle, cuando ayer había tenido tanto miedo, pero su novio había demostrado que era infalible a su miedo, que era capaz de hacerlo salir de ese trance en el que el mismo caía cada vez que algo que le sobrepasaba ocurría.

 

Ayer había estado enfadado y herido y luego se había sentido un poco roto, mareado. Hoy se había sentido perdido, pero entonces Jensen había llegado y le había ayudado a recuperar el camino con su calidez. De pronto, sintió lagrimas picar en sus ojos y estiro su mano para tocar la mano de Jensen que estaba en el volante, queriendo creer y saber que era real, que no era una ilusión o un anhelo. Queriendo creer que Jensen le amaba y que estaba ahí por él, que esta vez no le había dejado escapar.

 

— Te amo Jensen — le dijo con suavidad, sintiendo como Jensen aprieta un poco más el volante — Gracias por saber cuándo necesito que vengas por mí... gracias.

 

— Siempre lo sé, pero, contigo siendo una chica y eso es difícil no saber cuándo vas a explotarme en la cara con tus hormonas. ¡Auch! — aparto su mano, acariciándola mientras se reía suavemente. — Te amo también, blablabla, vayamos por un enorme envase de papas fritas con chili picante.

— Tampoco soy tan impulsivo — se quejó, cruzando de brazos — ¿El más grande? ¿Tanto te espanto la posibilidad de mi cocina?

 

— No tengo ninguna intención de morir tan joven, menos siendo tan atractivo. Así que no.

 

— Eres un idiota — se quejó, abrazando su mochila — Así que... ¿Cómo te fue en ese examen de mecánica industrial? ¿En serio te fue tan mal...?

Caen rápidamente en una rutina cómoda, Jensen sonríe y empieza a hablar sobre que el examen no fue exactamente para lo que se preparó, Jared ríe, realmente no le cree ni un poquito a Jensen hasta que este es más específico y al parecer a su profesor le encanta poner ejemplos que no han abordado en clases, para ver que tanto han entendido lo material en sus cimientos. Eso es una mierda, aun así está seguro de que su novio no lo hizo tan mal como afirma; y piensa que sería importante evadir a ese profesor, cuando llegue a ese nivel.

 

Ackles compra tres envases llenos de papas fritas con distintos aderezos y Jared no resiste la tentación de probarlos todos mientras aún están en el auto. No hay nadie donde Jensen ha estado viviendo, pero Jared aprecia que Chris ha estado quedándose allí nuevamente. Aparentemente, ha optado por vivir donde tiene una mejor calidad de vida, y quien mejor para ayudar a alguien que Jensen.

 

Encienden el televisor, pero no le ponen mucha atención, no realmente, se entretienen con las papas y jugando entre ellos, no soportan estar mucho tiempo lejos y empiezan a compartir papas, en algún momento cuando están prácticamente encima del otro se dan cuenta que la salsa sabe mejor en la boca del otro y ríen, dios Jared no recuerda nada tan hermoso como cuando son solamente Jensen y él. Sin nada o nadie más — Eres peligrosamente adictivo, más con salsa en la boca — le dice cuando está sentando encima de Jensen de nuevo.

 

— ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un travieso? — le pregunto Jensen, pretendiendo que quería ver la película, aunque se sorprendió cuando Jared puso sus dedos en su barbilla y le hizo girar la cara con un agarre firme. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue alzar una de sus cejas.

 

— Siempre he sido un travieso, bueno... todo empezó cuando cierto rubio me beso — explico con una suave sonrisa — ¿De verdad quieres ver la película? — indago, moviendo sus dedos por el pecho de Jensen mientras hacía un puchero — Antes no parecían interesados en ello, era por las papas ¿Verdad?, distraían toda tu atención.

 

— Las papas claro... — Ackles sonrío, tomando los dedos de Jared y besándolos. — estas hermoso... Mucho más hermoso de lo que recordaba que eras ayer.

 

— ¿En serio? — indago, dejando que Jensen, acomode mejor en sus piernas, de manera que su cabeza queda entre sus piernas, donde se ha acostado con una sonrisa — Me gusta que me digas eso, la primera vez que lo dijiste pensé que era una burla, de hecho mucho tiempo fue así... pero ahora, es casi un sueño. Cierra sus ojos, más cuando Jensen empieza a jugar con su cabello, dejando que el sueño empiece a hacerse cargo.

 

— No es un sueño, Jared, estoy contigo ahora y lo estaré siempre.

 

— Yo quiero eso, estar contigo siempre y quizás tener un lugar donde Ross pueda jugar... quizás tener otro perro y — se queda dormido, lo cierto es que estaba muy agotado, apenas había dormido la noche anterior y se la había pasado todo el día estudiando, así que el cansancio y la seguridad de estar en los brazos de Jensen le deja fue de combate en un segundo.

 

Ackles le mira dormirse, y eso es suficiente para suspirar y dejar caer su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá, siente como le duele la cabeza, joder, nunca pensó que estar enamorado fuera tan intenso, no con Jared. No con ese chiquillo al que golpeaba solo porque no podía comprender muchas cosas en su cabeza. Miro sus manos temblar, dolían, debía tomar una pastilla y ponerlas en agua caliente, pero se negaba a que Jared lo viera. Quiso reírse, porque comprendía a Misha Collins a la perfección.

 

No quería ver la preocupación ni el dolor en los ojos de Jared, no quería sentirse así de vulnerable tampoco, no cuando Jared siempre estaba mirándole con amor y admiración, así como una seguridad que se desliza en sus ojos multicolores a cada segundo, de hecho, era una de las cosas que le traía más consuelo para toda la culpa que a veces sentía, porque que Jared se sintiera tan pero tan seguro a su lado, era una enorme pista de que estaba haciendo todo bien para el chiquillo que ahora dormía tranquilamente en sus piernas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

— Entonces... — Misha dice, mientras deja la maleta a la par de la puerta del apartamento de su novio, Chris está sonriendo mientras sus miradas se cruzan en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que una sonrisa propia aparezca en su rostro, ambos se sostienen la mirada unos segundos, aun se añoran, aún tienen ese sentimiento extraño de necesitar sostenerse la mirada por horas, para asegurarse que pese a todo siguen juntos, que están logrando sostenerse, porque es lo que realmente somos.

 

— Regresaste a vivir con Ackles – continua Misha, cuando ambos parecen un poco avergonzados de sostenerse las miradas por demasiado tiempo, terminan por entrar a la instancia principal, donde encuentran unas sábanas tiradas por todas partes llenas de lo que parecen ser palomitas — ¿Tuviste una pelea de palomitas antes de ir por mí? – pregunta y Kane se encoge de hombros.

 

No es como que pueda decirle que Jensen y Jared estuvieron ahí hace una hora, jugando como los estúpidos niños enamorados que son y dejaron la sala en ese estado, antes de huir porque él había anunciado que iba por Misha y no estaban preparados para que nadie más conociera de su pequeño romance, que en su opinión era más que evidente para cualquier que les viera al rostro a cualquiera durante un segundo.

 

— Ven, esta es mi habitación — pasando a un lado de la habitación de Jensen, cuya puerta está abierta y se deja ver la cama debajo de una estructura alta donde guarda sus cosas en cajas asegurada, baúles viejos que ha ido recopilando a través de los años para guardar trofeos y remeras y diplomas de felicitación por su carrera deportiva. — Jensen es un cerdo así que no te acerques a él.

 

— Apuesto que necesita dos para una pelea de palomitas — Chris arquea una ceja, mientras entran a la habitación — Entonces supongo que los dos son algo cer... — no lo termina de decir, Chris le lanza a la cama haciendo que una sonrisa escape de sus labios mientras forcejean en la cama, jugando como unos niños, solo para terminar compartiendo un suave beso — Es bueno saber que sigues igual de fuerte — agrega Misha, desabrochando un poco su corbata.

 

— Por supuesto, tú, por otra parte, has perdido musculatura, aunque continuas teniendo mal gusto para vestir... Una cosa es que uses esto en la escuela y otra que viajes de traje, ¿Son todos los rusos así de secos? — se burló, tirando de la corbata de Misha hasta que la lanzó tras él, podrías probar a usar algo más acorde a tu edad.

 

— No somos secos — contesto, dejando que su acento se deslice en sus palabras, no es algo que pase a menudo y a Chris le gusta mucho, aunque sea secreto — Aunque mi hermano también viajo con corbata — dice y se queda un segundo pensando sobre ello — Quizás sí, aunque preferiría decir que somos formales — aclara, mientras observa a Chris acurrucarse en su pecho — Estaba preocupado de que estuvieras enfermo, tener tantos trabajos y la universidad, no es sencillo.

 

— No es tan malo, ¿Sabes? — Kane da un largo suspiro, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para quitarse los zapatos con la intención de acurrucarse mejor con su novio. — Conseguí un trabajo cómodo en una librería gracias a una de las amantes de Jensen, así que allí podré estudiar y vendí el Mustang así que, creo que podré tener un solo trabajo en la semana y el bar los sábados y domingos. — explico, calmando solo ligeramente la preocupación de Misha. — Jensen dice que es igual que cualquier universitario.

 

— Es igual a cualquier universitario — concuerda incorporándose un poco de manera que sostiene con sus codos — Pero también llegaste muy cansado a Henderson, es decir, sé que en parte fue mi culpa, pero te veías muy mal, así que pensé que quizás estabas excediéndote un poco.

 

— Hombre, estudiar historia no es nada elegante, es una mierda. Tienes que leer un montón, analizar un montón y tener una postura dispuesta a ser pisoteada por todos los profesores, el primer semestre Jensen dijo que me volvería loco y lo asesinaría por la noche, por eso comenzó a echarle el pestillo a su puerta, decía que podía escucharme hablar solo por los pasillos.

 

— Así que estás hablando dormido — Misha puso cara de eso es adorable, arrugando sus ojos un poco y riendo, aunque no dijera nada al respecto — Sí te hace sentir mejor, yo tendía a dormirme mientras comía y Shannen se enojaba demasiado — recuerda, casi con nostalgia, antes de agregar con un tono implícito de preocupación en su voz — Chris, sabes que si necesitas dinero, puedo ayudarte, ahora que he terminado de pagar mis deudas, el dinero se está acumulando.

 

— Estas viviendo ahora en casa de Rosenbaum, deberías más bien pensar en lo que harás con tu futuro. — se giró para verlo, sonriendo. — no quiero presionarte, pero, me gustaría que vinieras aquí.

 

— ¿En serio? — pregunto con suavidad — También me gustaría eso, debo buscar un nuevo trabajo y arreglar algunas cosas antes, pero no suena mal — cuando termina de hablar, es claro que Christian no se esperaba eso — ¿Qué? ¿Porque me miras así...?

 

— ¿De verdad quieres eso? Venir aquí conmigo, seria genial... Adoraría que vinieras aquí, pero... Antes debo cerciorarme de varias cosas.

 

— Si lo quiero — toma a Chris de sus manos para volverle atraer a su cuerpo y así puedan acurrucarse juntos — He pensado mucho todo lo que pasó y estabas en lo cierto, con buenas razones o no, durante mucho tiempo te puse a ti y a lo nuestro en segundo lugar. No quiero hacer eso más, quiero una vida contigo... Quiero apoyarte, quizás no pueda hacerlo en términos económicos como lo hacían tus padres, pero sé que puedo hacer algo y además estar aquí para ti.

 

— No sé, ¿No sería eso demasiado extraño? Quiero decir serias como mi papi, ¿No? — se rio de la expresión de Misha.

 

— No vayas por ahí — estaba sonrojado cuando lo dice, a cada segundo un poco más — Es extraño y hablo en serio, si... ¡No me mires así!

 

— ¿No te gustaría que te llame papi? — le pregunto al oído, su pierna sobre el abdomen de Misha mientras se reía muy bajo al oído de su pareja.

 

— Eso sería demasiado, incluso para nosotros que ya pasamos por todo el rollo de profesor alumno — responde Misha, o más bien evade la pregunta, porque la risa de Chris causa escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

 

— Mmmm... ¿Entonces, profesor Collins, como ahora vas a ponerme en primer lugar, eso quiere decir que vas a alejarte de Speight?

 

Misha sonríe, por la forma en que Chris simplemente respira contra su piel — Mmm al parecer solo tendré tiempo para mi alumno favorito, ese que siempre está mirándome de forma un poco intensa...

 

— ¿Solo un poco? — Christian pregunto, aferrándose al pecho de Misha.

 

— Al inicio parecía de esa manera, no quería ver nada más en tus ojos, asustaba demasiado — confesó el docente, dejando un suave beso sobre los labios ajenos — Antes de que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos con esta conversación, ¿Me dejaras ayudarte?

 

— Wow, y el alto se queja de que Jensen es poco romántico. — frunciendo el ceño, Kane le miro a los ojos. — Te dejare ayudarme si me prometes que no me mentiras jamás.

 

— No te mentiré jamás — promete, aunque hace una mueca unos segundos después — Incluso té diré cuándo has comido demasiado de esa cosa... mexicana que te enferma del estómago, pero te encanta, y que mí me deja sin aire — confiesa.

 

— Entonces, está bien por mi parte. — se encoge de hombros. — No puedes quitarme las noches de burrito, eso sería meterte con algo sagrado para Jensen y para mí. — sentándose en la cama, busco su celular en la mochila. — y como ya no estoy en el equipo, esas son noches que puedo usar para estar con Jen.

 

— Entonces... — dice Misha y por el tono de su voz, Christian sabe que va a preguntar algo — Ustedes dos están llevándose bastante bien — dice y es más una afirmación, pero antes de que diga alto Misha agrega — ¿Y debes saber con quién es el alto está saliendo, no?

 

— Por supuesto que sí, pero dudo que lo conozcas. O que lo vayas a conocer. — Christian se encoge de hombros. — Es extraño, Jared y el solían parecerme tan perfectos el uno para el otro.

 

— Supongo que lo eran, pero mucha mierda se metió en medio — responde Misha, encogiéndose de hombros — Pero la forma en que se miraban, sin duda alguna eran el mundo del otro, lástima que ambos se dieron cuenta un poco tarde de ello.

 

Misha se levanta, caminado al espejo de la pared al lado derecho de la cama y arregla un poco su cabello, mientras desabrocha su camisa, por el rabillo del espejo puede observar a Christian mirar atento cada uno de sus movimientos. — ¿Vamos a comer o quieres hacer algo más primero?

 

— ¿Estarías de acuerdo entonces con que ellos salieran ahora? — Christian pregunto, su expresión sin cambiar.

 

— ¿Por qué no...? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño, no entendía aún porque estaban hablando de Ackles y Padalecki — Es decir a nosotros nos han juzgado bastante como para hacerlo yo con alguien más ¿No crees?, además, creo que lo importante es lo que sentían, no lo que pasó.

 

— Es bueno saber eso. — Christian sonrío entonces, poniéndose de pie, pareció pensar algo y entonces se giró a Misha. — ¿A qué te refieres con hacer algo más?

 

— Quizás pueda quitarme la ropa aburrida, quizás pueda jugar un poco con mi alumno favorito — responde, mientras lleva sus manos a desabrochar sus pantalones.

 

— Suena tentador, pero puedo escuchar tu estómago desde aquí, veamos que podemos comer que aun sea comestible y saludable.

 

Misha asiente — Pero me la debes, porque todo eso de susurrar a mi oído, sabes que me vuelve loco — se mueve hacia su maleta, donde espera encontrar algo que su novio no catalogue como aburrido, quizás una camisa simple negra este bien. — Y por favor dime, que tú y Jensen comprueban regularmente lo que comen.

 

— Si te apetece salir... Lo entenderé, pero tienes que ver primero lo que tenemos en la alacena. — dijo lentamente, caminando a la cocina con sus pies descalzos, rasco su estómago mientras veía los mensajes de Jensen, preguntando si Misha se había ido ya, el cabrón sabía que su novio se quedaría una semana.

 

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, haciendo la pregunta nada más para fastidiarle. Seguramente estaba incluso riéndose, con Padalecki al lado que le vería con esa extraña expresión de reprimenda pero ternura por las acciones del imbécil ese, lo cierto es que en su opinión a veces era el más alto quien mimaba mucho a Jensen, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, porque su amigo pensaba que era al revés y no sería quien lo sacara de esa idea. "No búscate otro lugar, para establecer tu nido de amor, sino quieres que mi novio sepa” inserta un emoticón sacando la lengua y lo envía, con una pequeña risa de por medio.

 

Collins le alcanza de pronto, abrazándole por la espalda y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro.

 

— No puedo creer que Michael se vaya a casar con el bueno de Tommy. Siempre pensé que él sería quien sentara cabeza primero, luego Dani, luego Jensen y yo quedaría soltero por siempre.

 

— ¿En serio? — pregunto disfrutando del pecho de Misha sobre su espalda, por el rabillo del ojo observo que se había puesto una camisa negra que le hacía ver muchísimo más joven y relajado — ¿Nunca te visualizaste con nadie, pero a Jensen sí? — molesta haciendo que el menor se encoja de hombros.

 

— Nunca pensé que sería alguien que sentaría cabeza con alguien, diablos, pensé que eso solo estaba reservado para la gente con un corazón muy grande.

 

— Tengo un corazón grande, pero también celoso. — Misha le contesta, aunque suena más como una advertencia.

 

— Oh, eres celoso, te recuerdo quien estaba besándose con otro mientras volvíamos a ser pareja. — empujo a Misha lejos de su cuerpo con un movimiento de hombros, lanzándome una mirada ácida. — No tienes derecho a celarme por lo menos por los próximos diez años.

 

— Bien, creo que me merezco eso — dijo Misha, con una mueca, caminando al desayunador que no tenía más que un tazón en el centro con algo de fruta que no estaba precisamente en su mejor estado — Pero, diez años es mucho tiempo, más cuando estas en la universidad rodeado de tanto... mejor me callo.

 

— En lo que a mi concierne, podría follarme a quien quiera. — lo dijo descuidadamente, pero la verdad es que Kane nunca hacía nada sin meditarlo antes, así que obtuvo la reacción que quería, Misha tomándole del antebrazo y girándose hacia él. Prácticamente había saltado del desayunador hasta su lado.

 

— No puedes hacer eso — es lo primero que escucha cuando mira los ojos celestes de Misha tan cerca, su cuerpo casi encima del suyo — No puedes hacer eso, no — la segunda vez que lo repite, puede encontrar al profesor algo perdido, quizás enojado y desorientado por lo que él acaba de decir y le gusta el Misha impulsivo, le encanta ese mismo que ahora le roba el aliento con una mezcla de enojo, indignación y posesión.

 

Le toma de las mejillas y le besa, apoyándolo contra la nevera que es lo más cercano y estable que tienen, mordiendo sus labios y uniendo sus caderas.

 

— Te amo, te amo tanto, mi cielo.

 

— Entonces no vuelvas a decir eso, castígame de la forma que quieras — responde Misha en un segundo en que se separan porque el aire era necesario y que aprovecha para que sus manos, se mueven por todo el rostro y cabello de su novio — Pero no así... no puedo pensar que estés con nadie más que yo...

 

— Diría lo mismo, pero ya te besaste con alguien más. — Chris le saco la lengua de inmediato. — Y sí, me tomara tiempo perdonarte por ello, pero tienes razón, mi comentario estuvo un poco fuera de lugar.

 

— Esperare el tiempo que necesitas — Misha se inclina y deja un suave beso muy diferente al anterior sobre los labios ajenos — Te amo y no quiero, por ningún motivo, volver a herirte de esas forma — Christian toma sus manos y asiente, ambos se queda unos segundos más antes de que se hace evidente que el docente, necesita comer.

 

Hacen macarrones con queso, papas fritas y comen un montón del chili que Jensen había comprado el día anterior para una de sus citas con Padalecki, no sabía dónde metía tanta comida ese hombre. Se sentaron en el sofá lleno de palomitas y envolvió a Misha en una sábana, besándole.

 

De alguna forma, todo lo que había pasado con Sasha y Richard, incluso con su familia como un observador inesperado, les había obligado a moverse hacia adelante, a admitir lo que estaba mal y pedir una segunda oportunidad, a darse cuenta que aún tenían mucha confianza y seguridad que construir y que lo que sentían, aunque fuera fuerte, no podía ser lo que sostuviera su relación.

 

— No diría que no a una felación así. — Christian señaló la película pornográfica que el Max Prime había comenzado a emitir justo después de que acabara la película de acción que veían. — diablos, ¿Has ganado algo de experiencia?

 

Misha sonrió y rodo los ojos después, solo Christian podía soltar algo así de un pronto a otro y después de que estuvieran viendo una película que no tenía nada que ver con el tema y que hasta hace un segundo le tenía tan concentrado que apenas parpadeaba, definitivamente aún seguía teniendo esa habilidad de concentrarse en varias cosas a la vez que noto en secundaria — No, A ver... ¿Con que esperabas que ganara experiencia? ¿Con un pepino?

 

— Hey, escuche de un chico que practico con dildos y yo tuve mucha práctica... — se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Collins le diera una mirada extraña.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con que tuviste mucha práctica? — pregunto con una mueca que no se da cuenta se forma en su rostro tan rápido, sabe que merece todo lo que su novio quiera reclamarle, pero le está molestando repetidas referencias a que ha estado con alguien más, aunque no pueda simplemente reclamarlo de forma abierta.

 

— Tuve sexo. Borracho. Con un travesti. — confesó entrecortadamente, escuchando la cerradura de la puerta ser manipulada. — Oh, el grinch está aquí.

 

Misha asintió, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado muy bien o al menos correctamente lo que Christian había dicho, pero supone que aun y con todo lo incómodo que se sentía con esa confesión inesperada y poco especifica por parte de su novio, el momento para hablarlo se había esfumado en el instante en que Jensen entro por esa puerta con una mueca por el apodo que Christian le había dado.

 

— ¿Ni siquiera con el desorden que había se fue? — parece molesto, pero en realidad no lo está, mientras camina hacía la cocina.

 

— Hola a ti también Jensen, es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo también — bromea Collins, con un suave tono que no es tan cordial como lo es usualmente — Siempre tan amable.

 

— Bah, nos vimos en Navidad. Eso es muy poco tiempo. — masculló Ackles desde la cocina, regresando con un batido en la mano. — ¿Ya Chris te dijo de la hermosa porrista que se follo pensando en ti?

 

— No — respondió, trato de que no se mostrara ni la sorpresa en su rostro ni como le había molestado el comentario — Aparentemente hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta de todas las personas que se ha follado en algún tiempo. ¿Y tú ya encontraste a alguien que te aguante?

 

Christian le esta fulminado con la mirada y eso a Jensen le encanta.

 

— Estoy saliendo con alguien, tratando de asentarme. Me decidí por el mejor premio. — se sentó en el sofá solitario que no se había salvado de la guerra de la palomitas que había tenido con Jared. — Y Chris, dudo que se haya follado a mucha gente con ese instrumento inútil entre sus piernas.

 

— ¿Mejor premio...? — pregunto con duda, sabía que algo estaba pasando y tenía sus sospechas, principalmente por las extrañas preguntas de su novio hace algunas horas, pero no iba a ser el quien sacara el tema, primero porque no era su problema y segundo, porque tenía sus propios problemas como para concentrarse en los de alguien más — Olvídalo, no quiero saber que es para ti el mejor premio y tampoco cuanta gente se ha follado Christian en sus salvajes y exquisitos años universitarios — no puede evitar sonar irónico cuando lo dice, mientras se levanta — Iré al cuarto, necesito dormir.

 

—Siempre me sorprende la facilidad con la que le sacas de quicio, ¿Sabes? — las palabras de Kane son dichas cuando él se ha ido por el pasillo, y aunque no pretendía quedarse a escuchar, se detiene, esperando la contestación de Ackles.

 

— Me alegra tener ese efecto en él, además, se lo merece, jugo a tus espaldas, no me esperaba que te hiciera eso a ti. ¿Cuánta gente te jodiste estos tres años? ¿Dos, tres? Le fuiste fiel a él, incluso cuando no estaban juntos, además, no le odio, solo, justo ahora... Con el cachorro, tenerle a él aquí es como estar en Henderson.

 

— Lo sé, hombre, pero Misha dice que está bien... No, no le dije, no me des esa mirada, solo hice las preguntas correctas, quizás no del mejor modo, pero te lo juro, no dirá nada...

 

— No me importa si lo dice o no, en realidad nunca me ha importado, lo que me importa es... quien me preocupa es él — responde, tomando un poco más de batido, eso es lo que le preocupa, que todos los amigos de Jared y su familia, intenten meterle algo de sentido común en la cabeza y vea que esto, que lo de ellos, es una mala idea. Es algo sobre lo que no puede evitar sentirse inseguro y mucho menos conforme pasan los días y se siente más y más cómodo y amado con Jared a su lado, por eso siempre ha pensado en secuestrarle, alejarle de ese endemoniado pueblo, mantenerle únicamente a su lado — Y déjale un rato solo, que sufra — dice cuando ve que Kane lleva su mirada preocupada al pasillo.

 

— No sé cómo te soporta, con lo sensible que es y lo mierda que eres tú. — esa es toda la respuesta de Kane antes de que su mirada se vaya a las cosas que ha usado con Misha. — ¿Limpiamos esto entre los dos?

 

Misha suspira, algo en su corazón le dice que sabe de quién está hablando, pero se niega a creer que sea cierto.

 

— Nos completamos maravillosamente cariño, como tú y tú estirado profesor que le encanta jugar de correcto — molesta, tomando un par de palomitas que habían quedado sobre uno de los muebles y lanzándoselo a Christian, era claro que se estaba burlando.

 

— No es estirado, y a diferencia de ti, yo si lo he hecho con él.

 

— Golpe bajo, hermano.

 

Misha rueda los ojos, algunas cosas sin duda alguna no cambian y esos dos, es una de esas, decide caminar a la habitación y realmente dormir un poco, antes de que diga o haga algo, de lo que se arrepienta.

 

 

 

 

 

No sabía porque había aceptado ir con Gerald a uno de esos sitios que consideraba tan poco elegantes y tan antihigiénicos que quería llorar con solo mirar el sitio desde donde estaba, el hermoso Cadillac estacionado frente al horrendo lugar. De solo pensar en que debía entrar le daba escalofríos, pero tenía que hacerlo, si quería conservar a Gerard debía ir allí y pelear con cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a su hombre.

 

Joder, ya sonaba como el neandertal de Rosenbaum, celando a su hijo, aunque no veía como ponía a Tom de inseguro algunas veces. ¿Y porque pensaba en su hijo ahora? Claro, siempre pensaba en Tommy cuando estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Meneo la cabeza y bajo del auto, rogando porque no se lo robaran.

 

Para su alivio, Gerard le estaba esperando en la puerta, vestido de una manera que hizo que sus pantalones de vestir se apretaran.

 

Parpadeo un poco para poder enfocarse en la visión que tenía delante, mientras admitía para sí mismo que se sentía un poco incómodo por la ausencia de su corbata, en su lugar había optado por una camisa blanca simple, algo delgada en su opinión y abierta a la altura del cuello — cortesía de Patricia — y unos pantalones negros que se cernían sobre sus piernas justo como deberían o al menos eso decía ex esposa, se sentía un poco más joven de lo que era, pero aparentemente solo él pensaba que eso era una mala idea.

 

En cambio Gerald Padalecki, sí que se veía diferente y atractivo sin la ropa que generalmente usaba, con esa camisa de mezclilla que había visto tiempos mejores y que se enrollaba en los codos, con esos perfectos pantalones que llevaba a la altura de la cintura... pero lo que mejor le quedaba era esa suave sonrisa que ahora le dedicaba, mientras sus hermosos ojos de un color indefinible, por las múltiples luces del lugar, parecían brillan.

 

— Pensé que ya no vendrías, nunca se te hace tarde para llegar a un sitio. Te ves hermoso, incluso si no estás vistiendo jean. — le dijo con ese tono texano tan sexy mientras estiraba su brazo para tomarle de la cintura, las luces de Las Vegas eran brillantes y algo cegadoras, pero aun de esa forma, se sentía bien estar entre los brazos de Gerald, quien le daba un único sentimiento de seguridad.

 

— Estaba un poco nervioso — confeso encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Que se supone que hacemos ahora? ¿Entramos? ¿Hay algún código o algo? — bromeo, aunque sus preguntas también tenían un grado de verdad.

 

— ¿Código? — pregunto lentamente, mirando a la puerta donde tanto hombres como mujeres entraban. — Aunque no lo creas, esto es lo más decente que puedes encontrar aquí, sé que hay un club gay de la alta sociedad en Sunset Street, pero allí solo podrías entrar tú.

 

— No digas tonterías — contesto bajando sus ojos al pecho de Gerald, donde sus manos se había puesto cuando este le abrazo, le gustaba, era firme y cálido — Entrarías con esa sonrisa y esos ojos, entrarías tan pronto abrieras la boca — se sonroja, porque prácticamente le está diciendo a Gerald todo lo que le gusta de él, así que decide cambiar de tema — Bien, entremos.

 

— Me gustaría entrar en otro lugar muy privado. — sonrío, besándole la barbilla dulcemente antes de alejarse de él con pasos largos mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada. Dejando a Henry sonrojado mientras le guiaba dentro del local. — Nunca me has dicho si te gusta bailar, creo.

 

— Lo hacía más joven — no ha pensado en eso en un buen tiempo y una mueca se pone en su rostro — Pat me enseño, era lo de ella y cuando empecé a hacerlo medianamente bien, salíamos todas las noches, al menos hasta que mi padre se dio cuenta.

 

— ¿En serio? Ese maldito homofóbico merecía el cáncer. — maldijo, haciendo a Henry reír abiertamente. — No te dejaba ser marica, pero tampoco te dejaba salir con una hermosa chica.

 

— No era algo que hiciera dinero — confeso en voz baja, sintiendo la mano de Gerald apretar un poco más fuerte la propia.

 

— Entonces, ese hombre no tenía cerebro, porque yo te hubiera explotado, con lo hermoso que eres ahora, antes debías ser un jodido Dios que hacia hasta las vaginas más secas mojarse.

 

Henry ríe con suavidad, aunque su risa amenaza con ser un poco más fuerte y por eso lleva su mano libre a sus labios — Me encanta lo espontáneo que eres... tan distinto a mí.

 

— Me encanta que seas elegante, y que tu risa haga que mi corazón se salte un latido. — ambos se ven y sonríen, mientras entran al ruidoso lugar donde hablar no parece una opción.

 

Cuando entraron Henry tiene que entrecerrar sus ojos, el exceso de luz es increíble, pero por alguna extraña razón una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, quizás porque aunque él y Gerald van de la mano, a nadie parece importarle y por el contrario, todo el mundo parece estar muy a gusto, algunos quizás demasiado, pero el punto es que empieza a entender porque existen estos lugares. La necesidad de un momento con su pareja, de un momento propio en que no estén miles de miradas juzgándoles, está empezando a ser tan necesario como respirar.

 

— Bailemos, Ger. — le sonrió suavemente, besándole la mejilla y llevándole a la pista donde bailaban, aunque la música era ensordecedora.

 

Y el espacio realmente mínimo, él y Gerald encuentran el ritmo perfecto de la canción de salsa que estaba sonando precisamente en el instante en que entran en la pista de baile, después, solo les toma unos segundos para empezar a divertirse realmente en serio. Descubren que son buenos en esto, son buenos bailando, sus cuerpos se coordinan bien y se están divirtiendo, bastante.

 

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? Me tomo un curso de tres semanas de salsa casino para saber cómo mover los pies sin vomitar, lo mío es el country...— Gerard dice quince minutos después cuando el rave reemplaza la vibra latina.

 

— Te lo dije Patricia es una dictadora cuando se trata de enseñar — admite con una sonrisa y la respiración algo agitada — En digamos lo que sea, bailar, negocios, mierda uno de nuestros más grandes logros los ha cerrado esa mujer — admite, sonriendo más cuando Gerald le atrae a su cuerpo — Me sorprende aunque mi cuerpo recuerde como moverse.

 

— Nunca olvidas eso. — Le beso, haciéndole relajarse mientras acalorado deseaba nada más que un trago y salir de aquí a un sitio más fresco. — ¿Cómo estos chicos bailan toda la noche?

 

— Supongo que lo hacen porque se pierden en su pareja — responde Henry, tomando la camisa de Gerald entre sus manos, ese beso le había dejado con ganas de sentir un poco más cerca al otro hombre — Es algo extraño la tranquilidad que se respira aquí pese al ruido y las luces ¿No crees?

 

— Un poco, ¿No te sientes extraño aun? — sonrío, consiguiendo un asiento en la barra a donde arrastro rápidamente a Henry, sentándose él y metiendo el gigante hombre en el hueco que formaban sus piernas. — Pidamos algo de beber, tequila con limón.

 

— Un poco, pero también cómodo — intento explicar, encogiéndose de hombros mientras Gerald pedía lo que había dicho, el tequila no era exactamente lo que consideraría una buena bebida pero supone que si Gerald se traga todos sus vinos, él puede hacer esto — Ponle mucho vino.

 

— Como si eso fuera posible. — lanzó una risotada antes de empujar el vasito hacia Henry, la mirada traviesa de vuelta a sus ojos. — Bébelo, al mismo tiempo.

 

— ¿Todo? ¿De un solo golpe? ¿En serio? —preguntó viendo el pequeño vaso como si fuera su enemigo.

 

— Claro, tú y yo juntos. De un solo trago. — choco su vaso con el de Henry, sonriendo abiertamente.

 

— Esta bien — asintió, observando como Gerald usaba ese condenando asentó que tanto le gustaba para empezar la cuenta regresiva.

 

— 1...

 

— 2 — completo él, sintiendo sus labios rosar el vidrio.

 

— 3... — completo Gerald y él empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que empujaba su mano para que el líquido bajará por su garganta, el tequila quemó a su paso, pero el limón ayudo a que no fuera tan pero tan malo.

 

— Si, ¿Cómo estuvo eso, bebé? — la voz ronca de Gerard le pregunto, mientras le abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

 

— Quemo — respondió con una suave risa, que se perdió en el oído de su pareja — Vaya que si quemo, pero sabe bien, muy bien. ¿Porque hasta ahora me das uno?

 

— Oh, quería relajarte, aun estas un poco tenso porque no confías mucho en toda esta gente, aunque intentes decirme lo contrario. — como si quisiera demostrarle lo tenso que estaba, Gerald le amaso ambos glúteos.

 

— Gerald — susurro, sino estuviera concentrado en controlar la reacción de su cuerpo a ambas manos firmes y gruesas, pudo haber negado que aún se sentía algo acorralado, pero para qué hacerlo si este hombre parecía conocerle mejor que él mismo a veces. — Entonces ¿Aquí se pueden hacer esas cosas, tan abiertamente?

 

— No que me guste, pero algunas personas son muy descaradas. — beso la barbilla de Henry, acariciándole la cintura y dejando sus manos a una altura más decente.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que no eres una de esas personas descaradas? — preguntó Henry, tomando un poco del maní que estaba al lado — A veces me pareces una, con esa sonrisa y esa seguridad.

 

— Me ofendes. — dándole una nalgada, Gerald se giró a la pista de baile, ya se sentía con ganas de volver allí de nuevo.

— Me encanta que seas descarado — responde aclarando su garganta — Sino yo no hubiera venido aquí nunca, ¿Quieres ir a bailar un poco más?

 

Las manos de Gerald bajaron de nuevo a sus glúteos, haciéndole sentir algo incómodo por toda la gente que le rodeaba, el tipo detrás de Gerald no dejaba de verle y el barman le había dado una sonrisa cuando habían hecho contacto visual. Los hombres aquí le tenían ganas, lo notaba, pero eso solo le hacía sentir... gay y absurdo.

 

— ¿Estás haciendo algo así como... marcando territorio? — Gerald preguntó con suavidad, pero claramente confundido.

 

— No.

 

Lo negó tan rápido que no pudo más que reírse abiertamente de la mirada que le dedico Gerald.

 

— Necesito hacerlo.

 

— ¿Qué tanto lo necesitas? — susurro contra la piel del cuello de Gerald, no supo ni vio venir lo que eso provocaría en el otro hombre, era una simple pregunta, que había soltado de manera nerviosa, pero que a oídos de este y otros, había sonado estúpidamente sensual.

 

— Considerando lo mucho que estas llamando la atención. — Gerald se ríe un segundo antes de ponerse de pie, tomándolo de la cintura para caminar juntos a la pista de baila, Gerald tiene de nuevo ese aire seguro y juguetón que siempre le hace tan atractivo.

 

— Eso no es cierto — la música es suave cuando él y Gerald empiezan a moverse por la pista, sus cuerpos se sienten bien y cálidos estando tan cerca — Solo uno o dos están mirándome y eso me hace poner algo incómodo.

 

— Eres un hombre maduro muy caliente, no me extraña que al final de la noche deba pegar dos o tres puñetazos para sacarte. — Gerald le pega a su cuerpo, haciéndole sonreír cuando siente la erección del hombre contra su abdomen, y eso basta para que se centre en el ridículamente alto y apuesto hombre con el que vino. Se aferra a los hombros de Gerald y gime a su oído cuando este le aprieta aún más.

 

Es una experiencia que sin duda no se parecía en nada con lo que había sentido las noches que había podido salir libre con Patricia, sin preocuparse de que pronto heredaría una enorme compañía y que su destino estaría ligado a esta para siempre, dejándole a él como en los tiempos medievales, sin opción alguna a negarse. Seguro, no podía ser egoísta, sabía que Patricia había pasado por lo mismo que él, y que esas miradas que se daba con Daryl, el sexy joven secretario que la había acompañado por diez años no era exactamente inocentes.

 

Pero él se había negado esto, se había negado el placer de amar, de sentir, y se había refugiado tanto en el trabajo que su carácter se había transfigurado en algo horrible, un monstruo que había sido capaz de golpear a su propio hijo y echarlo de casa por homosexual. Se apretó a Gerald cuando ese pensamiento llego a su cabeza, recordando vívidamente la expresión de terror en el rostro de su hijo, esperando a que él se retractara. ¿Por qué Patricia no lo había detenido entonces? ¿Por qué no le había hecho ver su error en ese mismo instante? Quizás porque ella siempre había visto más allá de él, y sabía que más temprano que tarde él se daría cuenta de que en quien se había convertido.

 

— Mi amor, ¿Estás bien? No que me queje, cariño, pero me estas apretando tanto que duele... — la voz de Gerald sonó suave en su oído, delicada, incluso dejo un beso en su mejilla.

 

— Si — responde pero su voz no suena exactamente bien pese a su afirmación — Es solo que... Me siento un poco abrumado, los hombres actúan como si fuera deseable, digo no dejan de mirarme y hacer otras cosas, incluso a ti por alguna extraña razón te gusto y he pasado la mitad de mi vida pensando que solo debía cuidar de Tom y de Pat y les he hecho mucho daño en realidad.

 

— Woah, esos son muchos pensamientos juntos. — Gerald dejo salir una risa seca, apartando a Henry para poder ver esos atrayentes ojos azules, usando su mano para apartar uno de esos hermosos cabellos negros, acaricio toda la cabeza de Welling hasta llegar a su nuca. — No sabias quien eras realmente, Henry, eso es lo que ocurrió, cariño, fuiste forzado a ello.

 

— ¿Y si pase tanto tiempo fingiendo que ya no puedo encontrar quién era en un inicio? — preguntó con suavidad.

 

— Henry, cariño... Henry no digas eso. Que me digas eso es como si me estuvieras diciendo que no quieres aceptar mi amor, me dices mentiroso porque yo me enamore de alguien que tú dices que no existe.

 

Sus ojos se humedecieron, la voz de Gerald era tan suave pese al ruido que les rodeaba que sintió una sensación de tranquilidad hacerse espacio en su pecho. No habían hablado de esto, no realmente, ambos sabían que sentían algo por el otro, pero no se atrevían a ponerle nombre, no se atrevían a ser totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro y por eso, escuchar de la boca de Gerald que estaba enamorado de él, le sacudió tanto.

 

— ¿Estás enamorado? ¿De mí?

 

— Oops, eso no debió salir de mi boca. — aunque tenía la mano de Henry en su barbilla, desvío su rostro. — Pero es cierto, aunque un poco tonto.

 

— No es tonto — susurro Henry sintiendo su voz poco firme — Yo... También estoy enamorado de ti...

 

— ¿Oh si? Como vas a enamorarte de alguien final sin saber quién eres... — le recordó, aunque sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba al escucharle.

 

— Eres un listillo — le acusó con una suave sonrisa. — Creo que soy alguien que tuvo una segunda oportunidad de vivir distinto.

 

— ¿Y vas a desaprovechar esa segunda oportunidad?

 

— No puedo, porque sería perderte — Henry afirma, inclinándose para besarle con suavidad, apenas en un mínimo contacto que les hace temblar a ambos y que se convierte en necesidad pura segundos después.

 

Gime dentro de la boca de Gerald, aferrándose a sus poderosos hombros y dejando que le coman la boca, abriéndose al hombre que ha despertado una feroz hambre de amor y afecto en él, y sabe que no hay nadie más perfecto que Gerald para abrir su corazón, el hombre prácticamente es un faro en el océano en el que se había perdido a sí mismo.

 

Es fácil olvidar el lugar, donde están y que seguramente, por la forma en que se comen la boca están dando todo un espectáculo, es fácil olvidar cualquier resistencia cuando se siente tan tranquilo en los brazos de Gerald y no puede evitar subir de intensidad el beso, sus cuerpos rozándose, sedientos él uno del otro.

 

— Deberíamos irnos.

 

Gerald dijo cuándo se separó de él, limpiando los labios de Henry con su pulgar. Mirando con deseo como de perdido lucia el magnate de negocios, el cabello desordenado, pegado a su cráneo donde él se había aferrado con su mano, y estaba sudando, por Dios que a veces le costaba creer que este hombre transpiraba. Acarició sus pómulos de estatua griega y luego acomodo el cuello de la elegante camisa.

 

— Vamos, Henry, déjame llevarte a casa.

 

Henry está respirando agitadamente sobre sus hombros, mientras se aferra un poco más a sus brazos — Vamos a caminar por ahí, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, los dos solos, solo... juntos. Simplemente aun no me lleves a casa aun, no quiero quedarme solo tan rápido.

 

— ¿Caminar? — sonrió, sin duda Henry sabia como hacer las cosas. — Henry, me encantaría disfrutar de la noche contigo.

 

Sonrió y con un suave movimiento, toma la mano de Henry entre la suya, sosteniéndose de la mano salen del lugar, el frio de la noche y las extravagantes luces de cada uno de los casinos y bares abiertos les recibe, caminan en silencio un rato, sintiendo el peso de la mano ajena sobre la otra, afortunadamente se está convirtiendo en algo bastante familiar y ambos lo disfrutan. Las vegas son distintas, cuando la recorres así, piensa Henry sintiendo algo cursi mientras lo hace, pero Gerald no dice nada al parecer disfruta de qué se ria sin ninguna razón, sin importar que tan aterrador puede sonar aquello.

 

Luego cuando empiezan a jugar en una pequeña enorme fuente donde se han sentado a pasar el tiempo, a empujar el agua de un lado a otro y simplemente hablar, Gerald le toma desprevenido y le besa, para segundos después hacerle cosquillas, en ese instante sabe que si, que le gusta escucharle reír, así como el disfruta tener la atención del hombre encima suya. Es relajante y nunca se había sentido tan bien y a gusto con tan poco.

 

Es extraño, para alguien que siempre aprendió que la abundancia y específicamente de dinero está la felicidad. Esa noche de hecho, después de pasar besándose por cada rincón que encontraran, como unos adolescentes, alquilaron una pequeña habitación, nada demasiado caro ni nada demasiado barato, algo intermedio, que les ayudara a sentirse cómodos a ambos.

 

Al inicio está un poco nervioso, pero sabe que no pasara nada que no quiera o más bien para lo que no esté preparado, porque si de querer se trata, sabe que lo quiere, sabe que quiere con muchas fuerzas, pero que no es el momento. No aun. Se besan un poco más, comparten una improvisada pizza y deciden ver un poco de televisión, puede acostumbrarse a esto, a Gerald, a su suave y agradable compañía, al deseo permanente en su ingle y sabe que más adelante, a liberarlo, hoy puede constatar que la mejor decisión que ha tomado en los últimos tiempos, es darle una oportunidad a todo lo que siente por este hombre.


	38. Capítulo 32 Malas decisiones

I was on a heavy tip  
Tryna cross a canyon with a broken limb  
You were on the other side  
Like always, wondering what to do with life  
And with one kiss  
You inspired a fire of devotion  
That lasted 20 years  
What kind of man loves like this

 

Estaba en un pesado final  
Intente cruzar un cañon con una extremidad rota.   
Tu estabas en el otro extremo  
Como siempre, preguntándote que hacer con la vida  
Y con un beso  
Me inspiraste devoción  
Que duro 20 años  
Que clase de hombre ama asi

 

[Florence + The Machine - What Kind Of Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pquRmlbXDsE)

 

 

Ocurre todo tan deprisa, en un pasado distante no hubiera imaginado que pasara así, no cuando él siempre había sido relajado, con una buena familia, celebrando todos los días festivos con ellos, adorador de los dulces fáciles, con gustos ligeramente comunes, pero con pasiones secretas, diablos, aun ocultaba su colección de libros de Tolkien debajo de la cama, sorprendente que para alguien a quien el tiempo le había tenido piedad, ahora los días se les fueran de las manos.

 

De pronto, las tardes no eran suficientes, las mañanas en la piscina eran cortas, las noches largas y desesperantes. Parecía que estuviera pagando una condena que había evadido desde que nació, y era injusto, para él, tener que vivir así. Le había pasado antes, pero no con esta violencia. Le había ocurrido con Jared, sí, pero con Chad Murray era distinto.

 

En las mañanas en las prácticas tempranas de natación ya casi no nadaban por más de media hora, el resto del tiempo que les quedaba antes de ir a clases lo pasaban besándose en los vestidores, en las duchas e incluso detrás del centro de prácticas donde estaban las piscinas olímpicas. Se besaban profundamente y el asunto era tan intenso que dejaba a Amell en una nube todo el día. Sus amigos le reclamaban lo distraído que estaba mientras intentaba llevar sus notas por encima de 3,8 como siempre habían estado.

 

Sus profesores le preguntaban si todo estaba en orden, incluso su madre había sonado algo tentada a preguntar lo mismo la última vez que había hablado con ella, estaba alterado, desorientado, en una nube de placer que no estaba seguro si quería bajarse exactamente. Chad Murray era más que el enérgico y torpe chico que se reunía con Jared a jugar, era inteligente, atlético, divertido y con un toque de locura, del que empezaba a hacerse adicto con tremenda fuerza. Nunca espero esto, pero incluso, ha empezado a dejar de pensar en Jared con la frecuencia de antes, Chad le ha reemplazado en sus pensamientos.

 

— Hey, me estas escuchando, tonto, intento decir que no puedo ir contigo hoy en la tarde a practicar baloncesto... 

 

— Claro que estoy escuchándote, dijiste algo de que me cambias por ir a jugar Paintball con tus amiguitas y Padalecki, lo escuche perfectamente — dice haciendo una mueca — ¿Porque tienes que ir? ¿Que ellos no pueden ir solos? — se queja.

 

— Hey, si no fueras un idiota y le hablaras a Jared podrías venir con nosotros, es más, puedes venir con nosotros... No tenemos por qué estar separados, ¿Cierto? — la voz de Chad se volvió suave, suplicante.

 

— No lo sé — dice, tratando de no ver los hermosos ojos de Chad, era realmente difícil decirles que no — Es decir, la última vez que hable con Jared pude haberme comportado un poquitín imbécil.

 

— Un poquitín, así le dicen ahora a destrozarle el corazón como él te lo rompió a ti. ¿Sabías lo mucho que me agradas tú y lo mucho que me duele verte aun tan enamorado de Jared?

 

— No sigo enamorado de Jared, no exactamente — se defiende, cruzándose de brazos mientras un sonrojo se pone en sus mejillas — Otra persona ha logrado llamar mi atención — dice y mira a Chad a los ojos, aprovechando la oportunidad que sus palabras le han dado, porque espera que ese dolor no sea exactamente y únicamente porque sean amigos, sino por algo más.

 

— Somos amigos, Stephen.

 

La expresión de Chad, se pone seria de repente y Amell lucha contra el nudo que se está formando en su estómago. Algo no está bien y no parece estar tan preparado para ello, porque cuando escucha la respuesta de Chad, siente que la habitación se hace demasiado pequeña para que pueda estar ahí. — Somos amigos, Stephen — suena suave cuando lo repite, pero no con cariño, ni la diversión que siempre caracteriza su voz, sino, como si él fuera un idiota y no conociera sus sentimientos, como si Chad no pudiera creerle.

 

— No somos amigos cuando me besas de la forma en que lo haces.

 

— Eso es diferente. — la expresión de Chad se endurece por fuera, aunque lo que ocurre dentro de su cabeza es muy diferente.

 

Es en ese instante cuando tienes una visión clara de Macbeth, una visión al pasado que le hace temblar.

 

_“—No sabes quién eres. ¿Cómo pretendes decirme quién soy?”_

La voz de Jensen resuena en su cabeza con mucha fuerza, y Macbeth está más clara que nunca, como le enseñó a endurecerse, a hacerse más fuerte y como herir antes de ser herido.

 

— No significa más allá de ser amigos, Stephen.

 

Siente que su voz va a temblar si continua pronunciando palabras, porque esta honestamente asustado, en pánico, tratando de no perder la cabeza ante la posibilidad de que sus palabra le hagan perder para siempre a Stephen.

 

— Esto es algo Chad, cuando me besas, cuando me tocas, esto sin duda alguna es algo, por favor... por favor no me alejes, estoy seguro de que podemos ser algo, algo grande, como cuando hablas de Jared y el imbécil ese. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Anhelas profundamente una relación así, ¿Porque no… lo intentamos?

 

— Yo...

 

La voz de Chad duda, pero su cabeza, de pronto esta tan claro que todo parece ridículo, él no puede tener esto, hasta ahora, admite que ha estado engañándose y que no puede, se estremece, recordando los gritos y la decepción, el dolor, se mueve como una maldición sobre su cuerpo, no puede hacer esto, no puede, simplemente siente que se está ahogando y necesita el aire que le puede dar, alejar a Amell de él.

 

— No, Amell... — ya no es Stephen, ya no puede dejar que el cariño se evidencia en sus ojos — No puedo, no soy así hombre, pensé que solo estábamos pasando el rato.

 

Ahí está, la daga que necesitaba, por más que duela, no aleja la mirada del rostro de Amell cuando este le mira, destrozado.

 

— Dios, no puedo creerlo, uno enamorado de un imbécil y el otro padece de homofobia internalizada. — Stephen se rio, poniéndose de pie de donde habían estado sentados en el pasillo del campus, esperando a que se les hiciera la hora de ir a clases a Stephen, maldita Economía Social, sabía que no debía tomar ese curso tan pronto, ni siquiera era obligatorio. — Patético, eso es lo que soy.

 

Tomo su mochila con rabia, colgándosela al hombro.

 

Chad tiene que morderse los labios y la lengua para contener el sollozo que amenaza con salir de sus pulmones, su mano sube a detener las lágrimas, pese a que parece que es la primera forma en que su cuerpo encontró un consuelo, su cuerpo se sacude, mientras trata de alejarse de las miradas curiosas y se esconde entre dos edificios. Nunca se perdonaría esto, alejar a un hombre como Amell, pero al fin y cabo, al tiempo, solo sería una de las cosas que siempre odiaría de sí mismo.

 

Macbeth parece haber sido solo el comienzo del sufrimiento real, no puede creer que llego a pensar alguna vez que había pasado lo peor en su infancia, diablos, cree que ni siquiera los golpes que casi le mataron en el Macbeth sean algo comparados con el que acaba de recibir ahorita. No puede respirar, y apenas puede marcar el número de Jared, ni siquiera registra cuando este le abraza unos quince minutos después, fuerte contra su pecho y si alguna vez ha buscado ayuda es ahora.

 

Jared sabe que algo está mal, muy mal, porque nunca le había visto de esta forma, con la sonrisa eterna de su rostro perdida en una mueca llena de lágrimas y comprimidas de dolor, puede oír su voz preocupada y sino fuera porque lo necesita se quejaría un poco de la fuerza con la que el gigante le está abrazando, pero necesita esto, necesita la calidez, suavidad y extraña seguridad que Jared proyecta y que ahora entiende porque Ackles es tan condenadamente adicta a esta.

 

No importa que tan mal y ajeno a su propia piel se sienta, que tanta necesidad sienta de que alguien le golpee para simplemente convencerse de que no es más que un jodido desperdicio, que nunca es lo que los demás esperan o quieren... los brazos de Jared le traen una pequeña esperanza, una pequeña sensación de que no importa cuánto se odie a sí mismo, hay esperanza para él. Como la hubo para Jensen, pese a que acaba de lastimar a Stephen, pese a que acaba de lastimar de quien sospecha, se está enamorando.

 

 

 

 

La primavera estaba pasando lenta, y para finales de mayo, Padalecki se había acostumbrado al pintoresco paisaje que no podía dejar de fotografiar con su teléfono, tomando fotos cuando podía, pero más que nada disfrutando de lo que la naturaleza le regalaba en una ciudad que tenía todas las estaciones posibles y que era fiel a ello; a diferencia de Henderson donde apenas había árboles florales. Sin duda no entendía como familias como los Ackles y los Welling acababan viviendo en un lugar como Nevada, habiendo tantos sitios hermosos aquí en Connecticut.

 

Soñaba con un futuro en el que su casa estuviera rodeada de árboles con muchas flores, donde pudiera tener muchos perros, y mucho espacio para dejarse caer en el césped y respirar aire limpio, sin duda, esperaba que Jensen compartiera esa visión hogareña de su futuro. Su novio siempre parecía ser tan "moderno", nunca quedándose ni un paso atrás, cambiando de teléfono con tanta velocidad que Jared había perdido la cuenta de los que había tenido ya.

 

Ackles era inusual, una pieza central en su vida que al mismo tiempo era difícil de encajar con alguna otra que representara una porción de quien era él. Mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba que Ackles y el tuvieran tan pocas cosas en común —que para Jared era muchas, pero si las comparaba con todas las actividades que Ackles realizaba en un solo día, parecía que él, Jared Padalecki, continuaba llevando una vida aburrida—.

 

Jensen era atlético por naturaleza, practicaba deportes, en los que incluía natación —siendo tan bueno con Murray—, fútbol americano, soccer, una vez le había visto practicar béisbol con Tom y Chris cuando eran adolescentes, era bueno en tenis y a veces no se reunían los domingos en la universidad sino hasta la tarde porque Jensen iba a practicar golf con Christian; era aterradoramente bueno en básquetbol, y era un adicto maratonista —aunque se negaba a usar shorts tan cortos—, practicaba taekwondo y judo —eso lo recordaba de la única vez que había estado en la casa de este y había visto las cintas y los trofeos—.

 

Pero los deportes eran una cosa, a él nunca le habían llamado demasiado la atención, era más un chico que le gustaba la música... si, la música; con Jensen se había dado cuenta del mucho tiempo que había desperdiciado como adolescente que estudiaba y escuchaba música, y charlaba o escuchaba historias de sus amigos.

 

Suspiro, la música era divertida, adoraba aprender cada una de las letras y adoraba un poco más, aprender a usar cualquier instrumento que tuviera a la mano, empezó con el piano y ahora está entusiasmado con la guitarra, estaba bien, pero había muchas cosas fuera de lo que había sido su habitación que se había perdió y no cree que tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Como fiestas, besos, paseos ¡Mierda!, que había lugares de Henderson que no conocía, por eso, se esforzaba en conocer hasta el último lugar de la universidad, porque no quería que pasara de nuevo. No quería dejar de vivir y además, sentía que eso le acercaría un poco más a Jensen, que parecía tener un horizonte más amplio que el suyo.

 

Al lado de Ackles había aprendido a apreciar las fotografías y a coleccionarlas, incluso le había recomendado un buen programa para mejorarlas y así comenzar un blog en el que podía no solo subirlas, sino, hablar un poco de su experiencia personal como sobreviviente, era un proyecto nuevo y aun inmaduro, que le faltaban algunos aspectos de diseño y de contenido para hacerlo perfecto.

 

Estaba en un curso de pintura los sábados al mediodía que Chad le había recomendado, pensó que su "masculino" novio le acompañaría al curso y si, Ackles había aceptado, elogiándole por intentar algo nuevo.

 

El simplemente no esperaba que fuera algo irritante que aparentemente, Jensen Ackles fuera un pintor genial, que no solo sabía cómo pintar, sino que estaba llamando la atención de todas las féminas en el salón de pintura, un lugar que a simple vista parecía un almacén abandonado, con caballetes rotos o tirados contras las paredes, pintura seca en el suelo de madera y paredes cubiertas de cuadros más viejos que su abuela materna.

 

Supone que debió sospecharlo que así como su novio era bueno en todo, el arte no sería la excepción, incluso aquella vez que entro en su habitación cuando estaban en Henderson y vio algunos cuadros en su cuarto, era la perfecta prueba de que su novio era un prodigio y no había al parecer, nada, en serio, nada que enloqueciera más a las mujeres que eso. Frunció el ceño, una de sus manos, la que sostenía el pincel tembló cuando se dio cuenta de cómo más de una, veía, de forma descarada a Jensen y no parecían decidirse entre su miembro o su rostro.

 

Sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido, de hecho, tuvo que ponerse a limpiar en su lienzo en blanco para tratar de disimular el temblor de su mano, molesto, constante. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, de que todo el mundo pensara que Jensen era un trozo de algún dulce que podían morder y lamer a gusto. No quería que nadie fantaseara con su novio, nadie. De hecho recuerda estas mismas emociones, cuando pensó que Jensen volvería con Danneel y también cuando estaba con aquella pelirroja.

 

Joder, el mismo no sabía decidirse entre el miembro de su novio, el cual sabia no estaba usando ropa interior, o en la mueca concentrada de este mientras seguían las instrucciones de la profesora de arte — quien también se estaba babeando por su hombre—. Maldijo, y se puso de pie, atrayendo la mirada de Ackles que le toma de la muñeca.

 

— Hey, ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunta, pero tan pronto habla, tiene dos chicas a su lado, haciendo preguntas estúpidas sobre lo poco que Ackles tiene en el lienzo.

 

Y metiéndose entre ellos, de la forma más sutil y descarada que ha visto en nunca, de hecho, prácticamente le tiran hacia atrás haciendo que sus ojos se humedezcan un poco del enojo que siente, necesita aire y piensa en salir por él, como era el plan inicial, pero "ella" — una morena de exuberante delantera y caderas amplias — pone su mano en el hombro de Jensen y empuja sus pechos contra este, haciendo que casi se ahogue con su propia saliva.

 

Maldita sea.

 

Ni siquiera lo dudo, tomo su mochila y salió dando tumbos por la puerta principal del aula, caminando por la facultad de arte mientras apretaba los dientes, esperaba que caminar le ayudara a respira profundo y calmarse, pero a medida que daba un paso hacia afuera del edificio, mas furioso se sentía, con más ganas de llorar de rabia.

 

Prácticamente corrió hasta el árbol más cercano y se apoyó ahí, tratando de regular su respiración. Estaba tan enojado, sabía que lo que sentía por Jensen estaba creciendo, por imposible que pareciera y la psicóloga le había advertido de que sus emociones podrían ser un poco más fuertes, ahora, que no solamente no había una sombra de odio sobre sí mismo sino que se había aceptado. Pero nunca espero esto, unos celos tan fuertes como estos, que le robaban el aire.

 

— Hey, ¿Que fue eso?

 

Ackles le grito, mientras se acercaba, no llevaba su mochila, por lo que creía que tenía pensado llevarle adentro de nuevo, Joder, ¿Por qué había pensado que esa mierda de curso los iba a unir como pareja? ¿Que tenía en la cabeza? ¿Mariposas? ¿Aire? Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo que apretó los puños.

 

— Eso fue maleducado con esas mujeres. — dijo cuando llego a donde estaba sentado. — ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? Pensé que esto es lo que querías hacer.

 

Arqueo una ceja, afortunadamente aún estaba de espaldas y Jensen se perdió el gesto, de esta manera tuvo tiempo de voltearse con una expresión más tranquila y se encogió de hombros.

 

— No fue nada, simplemente no quería estar ahí más. Puedes regresar. De seguro te esperan.

 

— No voy a regresar allí sin ti, vamos, no seas malcriado. Esas chicas son gentiles y graciosas, tal como tus amigas.

 

Quiso resoplar, de hecho, lo hizo y eso ocasionó que Jensen retrocediera un paso, ese peligroso temblor en su ceño que estuvo a punto de convertirse en uno que demostrara muchas más emociones de las que él ¡Oh tan maravilloso Jensen Ackles! podría mostrar.

 

— No son graciosas, mis amigas no están tratando de saltarte a la polla a la más mínima oportunidad. — dice, más bien gruñe, cruzándose de brazos y alzándose en toda su altura. — Así que discúlpame, si no me quiero sentar a escuchar cómo te alaban una y otra vez.

 

— ¿Es eso lo que esto es? ¿Estás celoso de completas extrañas? — se ríe, tiene el descaro de hacerlo.

 

— ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó molesto, permanece cruzando de brazos como continua, es realmente una manera de protegerse, porque siente que Ackles quiere acercarse, que quiere tomar sus manos y el no cree que quiera aquello, no cuando aún siente su cuerpo abrumado por la ira. — No estoy celoso — agrega inútilmente.

 

— Eres un ridículo, pensé que ya habíamos superado esto. — declaro, su voz soñando tan irritada como se veía la expresión en su rostro. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido como para creer que esas mujeres me interesan? ¡Pensé que habías dicho que confiabas en mí!

 

— ¡Confió en ti! — dice y la voz de Jensen, irritada y molesta, solo le sirve para que sus propias emociones se salgan aún más de control — Pero... Esto, no lo sé, es diferente. La forma en que se acercan a ti, me vuelve loco. Mierda. Ni siquiera sé que estoy diciendo, siento esta molestia en el pecho, es casi como si no pudiera respirar...

 

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices entonces? ¿O que exactamente estabas esperando que hiciera? ¿Qué les dijera que no podían hablarme o mirarme porque tengo novio? No seas absurdo, Padalecki.

 

— Yo... — dice, aprieta los dientes, molesto, siente sus manos temblar un poco, es absurdo, todo es absurdo y lo sabe, Jensen como en el pasado, es cruel y directo en decirle la verdad y como siempre no está preparado para escucharla. — No sé qué pretendía — susurro, su tono de voz prácticamente se desinfla.

 

— Por supuesto que no. — Ackles responde y en lugar de acercarse a Jared se aleja, caminando de vuelta al pasillo que lleva al salón.

 

Jared asiente, mientras observa a su novio retirarse, no se siente con el ánimo de simplemente regresar y seguir observando como esas mujeres intentan que su novio les ponga atención, pero la idea de irse y dejarles el camino libre, le molesta mucho más. Así que regresa caminando tratando de no encogerse sobre sí mismo, dado que siente, que desea que se lo trague la tierra una vez más.

 

Es la situación más extraña que han tenido en días, ambos están allí sentados tratando de trabajar en sus pinturas y la tensión proveniente de ambos hace que todos se mantengan alejados de ellos, incluyendo a la profesora que solo se acerca para corregir mínimos detalles y dar consejos, podría haber sido peor, pero eso no fue todo.

 

 

 

 

 

No esperaba que esto ocurriera y aunque por meses había estado haciéndose la rebelde, trayendo notificaciones a casa de mala conducta y fallando test apropósito, ella no esperaba que la situación escalara a esto.

 

El labio inferior de la boca de su padre temblaba, mientras miraba a su madre con tanto amor como con dolor, sabía que la única razón por la que no estaba llorando era porque estaba el doctor de la familia presente, además de su tía y su tío, quienes habían venido apenas ella había conseguido a Ana tirada en el suelo de su habitación, intentando llegar a la cama mientras se retorcía de dolor.

 

No esperaba que eso fuera posible, porque su madre siempre había demostrado ser infalible a las enfermedades y ahora había menciones de cáncer y terminal en conversaciones que ella no quería escuchar.

 

Ahora, ella estaba detrás de la puerta, con sus manos tapando sus propios oídos, en un gesto infantil al que se aferraba desesperadamente para huir de la realidad que estaba frente a sus ojos verdes empapados de lágrimas, esto no podía estar pasando. Había escuchado de esto, el cáncer era algo que absolutamente nunca terminaba bien y ahora sentía su corazón latir violentamente contra su pecho, pensando que ellos no sería la excepción y sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, necesitaba a alguien que la sostuviera, necesitaba su hermano mayor con tanta fuerza como seguramente su madre lo hacía. Tenía que traerle. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

 

Solo sabía de una persona que sería capaz de traer a su hermano de vuelta, alguien con la fuerza suficiente como para penetrar la cabezota de Christian Kane y hacerlo entrar en razón. Por eso se levantó con la poca fuerza que tenía, gateando los primeros metros y luego corriendo fuera de la casa.

 

Tomo la bicicleta rosa que le habían comprado hace dos años y pedaleo por las vacías calles, recordando donde había visto tantas veces estacionado el automóvil de su hermano. Pedaleo con más fuerza.

 

Cuando llega justo al frente de la casa, sus ojos aún sigue llenos de lágrimas y aunque su cabello esta algo desordenado y le cuesta respirar un poco, usa lo que le queda de energía para correr hasta la puerta donde con desesperación, golpea con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas manos logran acumular, está asustada, presa del miedo que siente en su interior y por alguna razón, sabe que no importa que se comporte con Collins como una niña asustada. Después de todo, el docente siempre le ha generado esa confianza.

 

— Ya voy, ya voy, por Dios, mi puerta que te ha hecho... — grito Misha Collins, cruzando el pasillo con zancadas irritadas hasta que abre la puerta de un tirón, sintiendo como segundos después, alguien se abrazaba llorando a su torso.

 

Le toma un segundo, uno o dos darse cuenta que la pequeña rubia que llora contra su pecho de forma desconsolada, es la hermana de su novio y le toma otro segundo, percatarse de como tiembla y luce tan pequeña y asustada, tan diferente de como siempre luce, fuerte, divertida y soñadora.

 

— Hey... Anne, ¿Que sucede? — pregunto con suavidad, dándose cuenta que era imposible alejar a la adolescente de su lado.

 

— Es mamá, no sé qué le pasa, papá no quiere decirme... — fue difícil captar que era lo que quería decirle, pero consiguió hacerlo después de todo, tenía años de experiencia en adolescentes rompiéndose delante de él. — Y Chris... Tienes que... Decirle que venga.

 

— Annie, respira — pide, sus manos sosteniendo a la adolescente por los hombros — Lo hare, hablare con Chris, pero necesitas decirme más cariño, cualquier cosa que escucharas, lo que sea, necesito material para convencer a tu hermano, sabes lo cabezota que es...

 

— Creo que tiene cáncer, no lo sé, solo... Ella estaba bien, pero hace dos días la encontré en el suelo de la habitación, estaba con mucho dolor y lloraba, se la llevaron y hoy la trajeron a casa rápidamente... no sé, no sé nada más, vi a papá y creo que quería llorar... Él no puede hacer esto sin Chris.

 

— Esta bien Anne, está bien —dice y su tono suave, hace que la adolescente simplemente llore más. Esta realmente aterrada — Haré todo lo posible por traer a tu hermano, lo prometo.

 

— Tienes... Tienes... Que hacerlo, por favor, no quiero que mi madre... He sido muy mala con ella.

 

— Shhh… — pide separándola de su cuerpo con la fuerza pero suavidad necesaria — No pienses lo peor, ahora, necesitas ser tan fuerte y testaruda como en la escuela, para cuidar de ella. Depende de ti y tu hermano ahora, ¿Está bien?

 

— ¿Y si no puedes convencer a Chris? — ella gimoteo, sus ojos tan azules como los de su hermano sobre los del profesor de historia.

 

Misha le acaricio con cariño el cabello, dejando que los mechones rubios volvieran a su lugar — Lo convenceré, no permitía bajo ninguna circunstancia que tus lágrimas se desperdicien Annie.

 

 

 

 

¿Cuántos días habían pasado?

 

Es realmente difícil de aseverar, si se toma en cuenta que sentía que no estaba poniendo demasiada atención a nada que requiriera esfuerzo en los últimos días. Sí tenía que describir como se sentía, diría que ausente tanto a su entorno como a su vida, casi podía sentir que era otra persona y era esta, en particular la que se estaba encargando de mantenerle a flote.

 

Era la que se levantaba cada día, para nadar cuando el sol aún no había ni siquiera asomado y la que después se preparaba para ir a clases y sentarse a escuchar a cada uno de sus docentes hablar como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia de él, sintiendo sus voces con un ligero eco y retumbo en sus oídos que ni siquiera le molestaba, no realmente. Era la misma persona que caminaba al lado de Jared en silencio y que no se percataba — o no quería hacerlo — de las miradas que esté le brindaba, preocupado, porque esta está extraña versión de sí mismo, que se quedaba callado en los ensayos en los que antes no dejaba de hablar, que ni siquiera estaba comiendo, aun cuando tuviera un buen plato de papas fritas.

 

La misma persona, estaba técnicamente dedicándose a hacer lo que esperaban de él: nadar, estudiar… nadar, estudiar… nadar, estudiar, nada más tenía sentido y al inicio, le había asustado como los días empezaban a perder sentido poco a poco, color, era como si algo muriera dentro de él poco a poco, pero al igual que lo demás, el miedo desapareció en algún momento. Pero no la necesidad de sentir. Eso era lo único que seguía latiendo en su pecho, molestándole, ahogándole.

 

Necesitaba algo con que enloquecerse, algo que lo arrastrara a la realidad.

 

Cuando escucho de la fiesta no se emocionó exactamente, pero ya que Jared le insistió en que fuera con él, algo sumamente extraño porque el gigante tenía a su novio para eso —pero entonces él no se había dado cuenta de que Jared y Jensen estaban “dándose un tiempo”, por no decir que habían terminado, dado que ambos eran muy tercos para hablar de lo que fuera que estaba pasando —, Kat insistió en que era una buena idea y que hacerlo sería lo mejor para celebrar el reciente triunfo de la banda en un nuevo bar.

 

La emoción de sus amigos era algo contagiosa y acabo aceptando.

 

Sophia le miro esa noche con una ceja alzada mientras comía tallarines, parecía feliz —aunque eso era difícil decir de Sophia—, y eso le hizo medio sonreír mientras se despedía, se había puesto una franela rosada de tela transparente que dejaba ver sus tetillas, y una chaqueta color marfil, que intento combinar fatalmente con unos Converse. No sabía que pretendía, no es como si fuera a conquistar a nadie, solo quería divertirse.

 

La fiesta en la afamada Sorority era tan ruidosa como era de esperarse, las chicas estaban en bikinis, la mayoría de ellas, incluyendo a Kat que les recibió con bebidas, ella conocía todas las chicas de BetaTetaOmega, así que para ella esto era como una pijamada de los sábados.

 

La cara de Jared le hizo por fin soltar una carcajada.

 

— Hombre, relájate, el secreto está en no mirar sus tetas, gay o no, te abofeteaban si lo haces.

 

— ¿Cómo no voy a verlas...? — se quejó con un puchero, mientras se sentaba a su lado — Son grandes y están casi... casi... al descubierto, es imposible no verlas hombre — se remueve incómodo mientras lo dice, bajando su vista al suelo — No quiero que me abofeteen.

 

— ¿No quieres? No las veas. Yo si las veré.

 

Le abofetean dos veces, haciendo a Jared reír a carcajadas cuando él solo se encoge de hombros y continúa caminando.

 

— Juro que esa última dejo la marca de sus dedos — le dice Jared, empujando uno de sus dedos para tocar su mejilla, haciendo que Chad se queje, no sólo por la acción sino porque el desgraciado de su mejor amigo está inclinado, solo para recordarle que es más grande que él o cualquiera en realidad. Es una pequeña discusión que han tenido desde siempre y Chad, solo sabe que su amigo — al que generalmente no le gustan las fiestas y ahora solo bebe un jugo de naranja sin vodka — intenta animarle.

 

— No es divertido, aunque valió la pena, llegue a apretarlas en mi mano. — sonríe, apoyándose contra una pared del patio y observando las locuras de algunos de los presentes, hasta que sus ojos se posan en una persona que no esperaba encontrarse allí. — ¿No es ese tu exnovio? — pregunta señalando a donde Jensen Ackles está riéndose a carcajadas con varios de sus amigos.

 

— No es mi ex novio, es decir... solo tenemos como una o dos semanas de no hablar... y no es que este con él tanto el tiempo, ni nada así... ¡Es complicado! — termina diciendo, cruzándose de brazos — Y puede que sea un poco culpa mía — lo último lo dijo apenas en un susurro.

 

— No me extrañaría, Nah, miento, la verdad es que con verle tan relajado se nota que es culpa tuya, porque si fuera su culpa ni siquiera estaría aquí. — empujo su codo contra el estómago de Jared y señaló más allá. — Allá esta otro de tus exnovios. — tuvo que bromear, tenía que hacerlo, porque dicho exnovio era Stephen Amell, con una hermosa pequeñita, colgando de su brazo —en serio, era uno de esos chicos que se arreglaba tanto que llegaba a tener un sutil toque femenino—, que escuchaba atentamente lo que Stephen le decía a sus compañeros de facultad.

Entre los chicos allí reunidos, estaba Charlie también, el atractivo pelirrojo del club de atletismo, el único amigo cercano que le había conocido a Stephen, aunque Charlie era completamente heterosexual. Sabía por lo que había escuchado que Stephen estaba viviendo con Charlie, y él ni siquiera hubiera notado a ese chico sino fuera porque este le estaba mirando fijamente.

 

— Ninguno de ellos, es mi ex novio — se queja, haciendo un pequeño puchero — Es decir, Amell solo es un conocido ahora y Jensen... — no termina lo que iba a decir, sus labios se cierran en una fila línea y sus ojos se llenan un poco de lágrimas, mientras baja la vista al vaso de jugo de naranja a medio tomar que sostiene.

 

Chad suspira, cuando el silencio es incómodo y se siente un poco molesto de ver a Jared de esa forma, decide que necesita un empujoncito para decir "Lo siento" y él puede dárselo, solo necesita que se desinhibiera un poco.

 

— Hey, vamos, sé de algo que va a animarte. — sonríe, tomando la mano de Jared y llevándolo con él adonde alguno de sus conocidos están, tiene que reírse cuando Jared le pregunta que está haciendo, porque el chico es tan inocente que no parece real.

 

Las pastillas son pequeñas, una dosis bastará para Jared, aunque viéndolo mejor, el gigante necesitara al menos tres para tumbarlo, así que sin que Jared Padalecki sepa lo que está haciendo, le da de beber un té.

 

Jared lo acepta con una sonrisa pequeña que le hace sentir mal por un segundo, pero esta tan seguro de que le está ayudando y dándole el empujoncito que necesita, que no dice nada, aun cuando Jared bebe hasta la última gota de la bebida que le ha dado.

 

Los siguientes cuarenta minutos, no sucede nada extraordinario, después de todo la droga necesita siempre una hora para tener efecto y mientras tanto, Jared práctica un poco con su guitarra, Kate y Sandie le siguen ayudando con una sonrisa y una o dos personas más se han acercado, así que terminan pasando un buen rato. Al menos hasta que los movimientos de Jared empiezan a ser un poco más torpes y lentos, al mismo tiempo que demuestra una gran ansiedad cuando nota que no puede seguir el mismo ritmo que antes.

 

No le preocupa que la droga este haciendo efecto un poco antes de lo normal, ni que tampoco Jared parezca a cada segundo, algo perdido pero eufórico al mismo tiempo, después de todo, le ha dado una dosis un poco alta.

 

— ¿Que rayos le diste? — Kat pregunta después de captar su mirada un par de veces y notar la satisfacción en ella, sin duda prueba de que ha hecho algo. — Jay no es así, y no ha tomado una maldita cerveza en toda la noche, así que confiesa ahora.

 

— Esta bastante estresado porque no encuentra la forma de disculparse con su novio, así que solo le ayude un poco.

 

Lo dice como si no tuviera importancia, porque realmente no la tiene, Jared está ahora riendo mucho, cada vez que sus manos tienen un espasmo extraño que no había ni visto ni mucho menos sentido cuando alguien consumía un poco. Pero nuevamente se lo atribuyó a que la cantidad era más alta de lo habitual.

 

Entonces, algo ocurrió, algo que nadie esperaba, Jared trastabilló cuando fue a tomar asiento de nuevo y acabo en el piso riéndose, de inmediato sus amigas estaban allí para ayudarle a levantarse, mientras Chad moría de risa. Sin notar que Kat y Sandy no eran las únicas que se habían acercado.

 

Jensen Ackles fue quien pudo ponerle de pie y atraerlo a sus brazos, llevándolo a la silla donde antes Jared había estado sentado. El joven Padalecki se abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo para besarle, susurrándole algo.

 

La sonrisa de Jared parece algo insegura, como si este no pudiera ni siquiera hacer lo necesario para sonreír como siempre lo hace, Chad ríe entonces, porque las manos de Jared suben a los hombros de Jensen y está intentando susurrar algo, seguramente un "Lo siento", mientras parpadea más de lo necesario porque simplemente ya no puede enfocar a su novio y su cuerpo empieza a sentirse pesado. La sonrisa de Chad se desvanece en el instante en que Jared se desploma en los brazos de Jensen.

 

No es tanto porque su amigo se haya desmayado, aunque eso tiene mucho que ver, pero es más por la mirada asesina de Ackles cuando Kat menciona que quizás sea algo que bebió. Ackles tiene tanta furia en su cuerpo que emana de él a borbotones. Cualquiera ahí puede sentirla.

 

— ¿Quién fue el imbécil que metió drogas en su cuerpo? — está seguro de que ninguno de los presentes le ha escuchado rugir de esa forma. No por como todo se detiene a su alrededor, rostros se giran al Quaterback. Mientras Kat que estaba por llamar a una ambulancia se detiene.

 

En un inicio, el silencio es la única respuesta que recibe Ackles, nadie dice nada y nada pasa por unos cuantos segundos más, nadie se mueve de su lugar y nadie esta tan sencillamente loco para enfrentar la mirada gélida, desquiciada y algo desencajada del Quaterback.

 

— Estará bien — Chad habla, como si fuera incapaz de ver todas las señales de peligro que cada una de las personas de la fiesta si ha sido capaz de observar — Solo estaba algo estresado y preocupado porque no sabía cómo disculparse, así que le di algo que le relajara, el éxtasis hace maravillas en ese sentido.

 

— ¿Tu hiciste esto? — Jensen es un enorme monstruo ahora mismo, temblando de rabia mientras deja a Jared con Sandy y camina hasta Murray que no predice el siguiente movimiento del Quaterback quien le toma del cuello y le estampa contra una columna cercana. — ¿Drogaste Jared?

 

— Solo fueros tres pastillas — dice, con algo de dificultad por la presión de Ackles sobre su cuello, lo que hace que su voz suene algo entrecortada — Necesitaba relajarse un poco...

 

— ¿Y quién te crees que eres para decidir eso?

 

Antes de que Ackles pueda aumentar la presión de sus dedos en la garganta de Murray, es empujado hacia atrás, apenas unos centímetros lejos del rubio pero lo suficiente como para que otro chico fornido se ponga entre ambos. Mientras Chad se acaricia el cuello, reconoce fácilmente la nuca de Stephen en todo esto.

 

— ¡Retrocede, Amell, o romperé tu cara antes de acabar con el culo gay de Murray! — ruge el Quaterback, sin importarle lanzar un puñetazo que le joderá aún más sus manos.

 

Por el contrario, disfruta como su puño cerrado se cierra con fuerza contra Amell que retrocede por la intensidad con que el golpe se ha ceñido sobre su rostro, está a punto de caminar a hacer lo mismo con Murray hasta que unos brazos bastante conocidos le detienen con fuerza. Kane.

 

— Te estas poniendo como un idiota y Jared necesita tu ayuda. — sisea en su oído el que ha sido la voz de su conciencia estos años. — Vamos, hombre, es Chad, ya sabes como es.

 

— Claro que se cómo es, un maldito homosexual cobarde aun encerrado en el clóset por lo que su mami y papi puedan o no decir. — escupe, temblando en los brazos de su amigo aunque no haciendo el menor esfuerzo por alejarse.

 

En su enojo, en ese sentimiento que hace su cuerpo prácticamente temblar y sacudirse de ira, como desde hace años no sentía, es incapaz de ver la expresión llena de sorpresa y miedo que se forma en el rostro de Chad, es incapaz de ver como todas las miradas se dirigen hacia el rubio, como su respiración cambia y la desesperación se refleja en su rostro y como soltando su cerveza al suelo prácticamente se aleja del lugar.

 

— Vamos hombre — Kane continua — Debemos llevarnos a Jared a un doctor o algún lugar seguro, vamos —dice, tratando de mover a Jensen que aún respira agitadamente.

 

— ¡Si, corre, maldita marica! — grita antes de soltarse de Kane, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque Amell ha regresado por venganza y está estrellando su puño contra la mejilla del Quaterback.

 

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos saldrá ileso y que les suspendan un año en sus equipos parece obvio.

 

— Eres un imbécil. — maldijo Amell, antes de darse la vuelta e ir tras Murray.

 

 

 

 

Las luces de las calles no iluminan lo suficiente como para que él pueda ver a través de las lágrimas, se tropieza más de una vez mientras corre, deteniéndose cada tanto para apoyarse en la valla de una casa y respirar hondo, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones que se han disparado en pánico cuando Ackles había revelado su más oscuro secreto ante muchas personas que conocía.

 

Alguien llama su nombre en la distancia, pero él no tiene ganas de girarse, de hecho, no tiene ganas ni siquiera de llegar a casa, solo quiere dejarse caer en el suelo y llorar como un niño.

 

Aun así, se las arregla para seguir caminando, sintiendo que cada lágrima que resbala de sus ojos, se lleva un poco más de fuerza de su cuerpo, quizás por eso sus pasos empiezan a ser lentos y pesados, dar cada paso, es de pronto a otro un reto, casi tanto o más que mantenerse de pie.

 

La idea de dejarse caer en el suelo aparece de nuevo en su cabeza, es tentadora, porque implica dejarse ir, ahí, en medio de la nada, donde todo podría perfectamente terminar, al menos si tuviera la suerte necesaria. Cuando se da cuenta que no quiere seguir y las ganas de dejarse ir es tentadora, es cuando lo hace, cayendo en medio de un montón de hojas viejas rodeado de árboles.

 

Gatea por el suelo, pero antes de que su rostro toque el suelo, dos manos le están sujetando de los brazos y alzándolo para que pueda así medio levantarse, no quiere, y forcejea, pero es fuertemente apretado contra un torso muy familiar, ese potente Axe de chocolate combinado con el sudor y el olor natural de ese hombre, un hombre que conoce muy bien, le marean un poco.

 

No puede evitar que sus manos se aferren con fuerza a la camisa de cuadros azules y verdes y mientras llora — no sabe en qué momento ha empezado — piensa que esa camisa es horrible y logra medio reírse, porque simplemente no puede estar pensando algo si en el momento en que su vida se le haya ido a la mierda.

 

— Hey, tranquilo, tranquilo, no hay porque tener miedo. — la voz de Stephen Amell le hace gimotear, quería que fuera él con tanta fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería, en su momento de dolor, quería que fuera Jensen Ackles, su supuesto héroe, pero debía aceptar que eso no era enteramente verdad. — Estas bien, ahora eres libre de esa carga, déjame ayudarte, déjame quedarme.

 

¿Por qué es Stephen quien le está pidiendo eso? No tiene sentido, no cuando fue el quien se negó a que ellos fueran más porque no podía aceptar lo que era.

 

— No entiendo — susurra, tomando la camisa ajena con más fuerza — Te aleje de mi lado, te dije que no habías sido una forma más que pasar el tiempo y... no puedes quedarte, no puedes hacerlo después de cómo te trate, no puedes, ¡No entiendes lo que soy!

 

— Entiendo perfectamente lo que eres, tonto, ahora que sé que si es verdad, y que solo me alejaste porque querías protegerte, pero no tienes que hacerlo, no te haré daño.

 

— No, Stephen, no, tienes ni idea — con fuerza, se separa de Amell y parece algo histérico, descontrolado — No sabes lo que fue... no sabes lo que he pasado, no sabes lo que es ser desde el principio un embrión incómodo y secreto que tuvo que llegar al término de gestación porque había una herencia de por medio, no sabes lo que es que te lo recuerden cada día de tu vida, porque Chaddie — usa el apodo que tanto odia, por la forma despectiva en que su padre lo usa para referirse a él — Tienes que ser perfecto, heredaras este imperio, por eso no puede gustarte el arte, nadar o los chicos, no puedes, eso es mediocre, sucio y problemático.

 

— Chad, no eres ninguna de esas cosas, eres inteligente, atlético, y eres un buen amigo, y Dios, besas tan bien que haces que mis rodillas tiemblen por días. — le sujeta de ambos brazos, impidiendo que se mueva, que se aleje de él.

 

Chad sollozo un poco más, la falta de aire, se está empezando a convertir en un problema — No soy un buen amigo... acabo de noquear a mi mejor amigo, merezco cada uno de los golpes y los cortes, merezco... dios, no quiero seguir sufriendo así. No quiero.

 

— Hey, ¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes estar hablando en serio, Chad. Eres un buen amigo, un poco loco, pero acaso no eras tú quien defendió no solo a Jared sino a Ackles también, lo defendiste con pasión, como debe ser.

 

— Ni Jared ni Jensen van a perdonarme esto, voy a quedarme solo de nuevo, porque en algún momento tú también te vas ir a alguna parte con alguien del brazo — se siente roto, como que llegó el momento en que su vaso se llenó y se desbordó y simplemente dejo de importarle, que se note lo vulnerable, asustado y solo que está.

 

— No hagas eso, nunca voy a irme, estoy aquí, ¿No? Incluso si me hiciste daño, estoy aquí... Porque sé que lo de Jared fue una locura, me deje llevar por su atractivo físico y luego por su inocencia, pero contigo me di cuenta de que yo no era para Jared, que su alma ya le pertenecía a alguien más... Y sé lo que dicen, que un romance universitario no sobrevive un semestre.... Pero contigo se siente diferente.

 

— Sí vas a meterme a esta mierda conmigo Stephen — advierte, mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla — No va a ser fácil, no va a ser bonito. Ni siquiera sé si podre lograrlo, no puedo prometerte ahora que seré lo que buscas.

 

— La única cosa que quiero que me prometas es que nunca más vas a decir que no quieres seguir. No quiero escucharte diciendo eso, ¿Sabes?

 

— Eres un imbécil — es lo que dice, mientras sonríe y llora un poco más al mismo tiempo, asintiendo a lo que le dice el otro hombre que le refugió en su pecho de nuevo.

 

— Solo tenías que decírmelo, no le hubiera dicho a nadie. — Stephen los llevo a ambos hacia el suelo, acostándose ambos en la grama llena de hojas.

 

— No puedo decirlo en voz alta — admite, ocultando su cabeza en el cuello ajeno — Por eso te aleje, porque esto... no lo acepto, no puedo, siento que me asfixio, que...— se queda en silencio, recordando una conversación que tuvo con Padalecki hace algunos meses — Jared me dijo una vez, que aceptarlo, era parecido a que una parte de ti muriera — se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo la reseca y áspera — la parte que te hace daño, que niega la realidad. No sé si entiendo totalmente a lo que se refiere.

 

— Tiene razón, ¿No puedes ver cómo es? Siempre hambriento de conocer el mundo, de hacer cosas nuevas, de probarse que puede existir.

 

— No, eso es lo que más me asusta, no puedo verlo, ni comprenderlo – confiesa en voz baja. — Es como si solo pudiera ver lo que mis padres quieren que vea, es difícil de explicar.

 

— Entonces, vamos paso a paso. Yo te ayudare, pero ya no puedes seguir alejándome.

 

— Puedo intentarlo — dice y levanta su vista hacia el rostro ajeno, tocando la mejilla ajena que empieza a inflamarse — Lamento que Ackles te golpeara por mi culpa.

 

— Pffft... No me fui sin devolvérselo, ¿Sabes? — quiere reír, pero recordar el golpe le hace jadear de dolor y coloca la mano sobre la de Chad para apartarla de él. — ese imbécil... Aunque entiendo porque lo hizo, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

 

— Así que... el mayor imbécil de hoy, fui yo ¿Cierto? — preguntó con un suspiro resignado.

 

— Si, un poco, si le hubieras preguntado a Jay, y  si él te hubiera dicho que sí, entonces no hubieras quedado como un tonto, además, conoces a Ackles, todo el mundo sabe en la discusión que entro con uno de sus coach cuando le sugirieron tomar marihuana para calmar el dolor de sus manos.

 

— Sí le hubiera preguntado a Jay, me hubiera dicho que no... Que miedo, de verdad que son el uno para el otro, coinciden hasta en su aversión a las drogas — se queja, su voz se refleja incredulidad.

 

— Por supuesto que sí, aunque aún me de rabia aceptarlo, tampoco quiere decir que acepte a Ackles.

 

— Para mí... es difícil de creer que dos personas puedan llegar a estar tan cerca y quererse como ellos, mis padres, nunca... nunca fueron así.

 

— Tus padres están jodidos, Chad, y tú no vas a ser igual que ellos. Eso te lo puedo asegurar, solo tienes que dejar que la gente te ayude, ¿Sí?

 

Escucharon sirenas de una ambulancia y luego desde donde estaban acostados, pudieron ver las luces que indico que está paso en dirección a la fiesta ocasionado que Chad se sentará de inmediato, el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho.

 

— Supongo que no es el momento para regresar ¿Cierto? — preguntó, llevando su mirada hacia Amell, que recogió las lágrimas que aun bajaban hasta los labios ajenos y limpiando con suavidad cada una y cada surco que había quedado en su rostro, cerró los ojos y suspiro, sintió en ese instante que con el aire que salía de sus labios, un poco de peso se quitaba de encima.

 

— No, no lo es. — murmuró con suavidad, sintiendo como poco a poco Chad se relaja. — estoy seguro de que estará bien, si te sientes con ganas puedo llamar a Kat.

 

— No — niega de inmediato — Prefiero irme y dormir un poco, quizás, es decir ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?

 

— Charlie estará allí. — dijo pensativo, limpiando su pantalón una vez que se hubiera puesto de pie.

 

Ayuda al rubio a levantarse y lo abraza una vez que ambos están de pie, besando la mejilla de Murray que se sonroja con ese gesto, sus ojos suplicantes sobre los de Amell a quien no le queda más que suspirar, siempre ha tenido una debilidad por los ojos de cachorro.

 

— Pero podemos dormir juntos.

 

— ¿Tu compañero no tendrá ningún problema?

 

— No, solo lo decía por ti, no quiero que te sientas más incómodo de lo que ya estas. — acaricia los brazos de Chad con ambas manos, haciéndole entrar en calor en la fría noche.

 

— Por cierto, bonitos pezones.

 

Oh mierda, había dejado su chaqueta

 

Empujo a Amell tan pronto las palabras salieron de sus labios y coloco sus brazos a la altura de sus pezones, intentado taparse un poco, se había sonrojado intensamente, sus mejillas no solo están llenas de rojo sino de algunos surcos de lágrimas, sus ojos, tanto por las lágrimas como por la luz de la luna, se veían muchísimo más celestes de lo normal. Amell suspiro, era hermoso.

 

— Cállate imbécil.

 

— No deberías entonces vestir esa camisa nunca. — soltó una risa corta, quitándose la chaqueta que tenía puesta para dársela a Chad que la tomo rápidamente antes de girarse para colocársela, asegurándose de subir la cremallera y así ocultar sus pezones, estaban duros por el frío y la camisa no ayudaba por lo transparente que era.

 

— No molestes — se queja, empezando a caminar sin darse cuenta que Amell no le sigue hasta que él hace una mueca exasperada y se voltea — ¿Qué esperas...?, vamos, las luces de esa ambulancia están volviéndome loco y no necesito más mierda encima, al menos hasta mañana.

 

— Está bien. — dice encogiéndose de hombros.

 

 Stephen comienza a moverse hacia a él, y Chad se sonroja cuando ve sus amplios hombros, sus músculos de deportista, la camisa blanca que lleva estrechándose toda la maldita noche, al límite de lo obsceno en sus músculos, dos tallas más pequeña seguramente. Siente celos de la idiota que estaba colgado del brazo de Amell, siente celos de cualquiera que lo haya tocado en los últimos días.

No siente las piernas, le tiemblan, y se cruza de brazos, bajando su mirada avergonzado. Se siente estúpido por haber alejado a Stephen cuando era obvio que lo que había entre ellos podría convertirse en algo serio. Pero eso no es lo único. Se siente estúpido porque estos días el mismo se había sentido como poco a poco la presión empezaba a acumularse en su interior, había sentido perfectamente cómo era una bomba de tiempo y había dejado que pasara, que todo se acumulara.

 

Una bomba de tiempo, que extrañaba Amell, se sentía culpable por cómo le había tratado, estaba celoso, sintiendo algo corrosivo en su pecho, cuando le miraba con alguien más. Era una bomba de tiempo, una completa, a la que se le había sumado más y más peso, cuando había empezado a soñar noches enteras con MacBeth, con el dolor, con el odio.

 

No era excusa, pero dios sabe que a toda esa carga, le había dolido ver a Jared añorando a Jensen, enfrascados en la estúpida pelea más estúpida que hubiera escuchado jamás y solo pensó...

 

— Mide casi dos metros, pensé que solo lo relajarían — dice, ya habían hablado de ese tema, escuetamente, pero lo habían hecho. Pero él se sentía tan nervioso, que sintió que necesitaba justificarse un poco más. — Tenían una estúpida pelea, de esas en que estás intentando aguantar más que el otro... para... ¿Demostrar quién es más fuerte?, no lo sé, solo pensé que Jay ocupaba un empujón para ceder, el tiempo lejos de Ackles lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

— Eres un buen amigo, pero estas un poco loco. — Amell se ríe, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Chad y acercándolo a su cuerpo mientras caminan por la delgada acera, debajo de los árboles que proyectan largas sombras sobre ellos en la ya muy oscura calle. — Y tal vez hablándolo lo hubieras resuelto, aunque debo admitir que me gusta tu estilo, pero no pienso dejar ninguna de mis bebidas cerca de ti.

 

— Es muy pronto para esas bromas Amell, me siento mal — se queja, haciendo que su acompañante le abrace un poco más — ¿Estará bien, verdad?

 

— Esperaremos a mañana para saberlo, pero estoy seguro de que, si te comunicas con Kat o con Sandy ambas te hablaran de Jared, no sientas vergüenza, tus amigas te quieren y aunque sé que Jared se enfadara un poco, también te perdonara.

 

— Se que se enfadará y sé que también con el tiempo me perdonará, bueno, al menos eso espero, es decir él es así... Jared realmente es... pero no lo sé, fue... tonto — es un enredo de palabras lo que dice y aunque no parece correcto se abraza un poco más al cuerpo de su acompañante. — ¿Como... tú... sospechabas que yo?

 

— ¿Que eras gay? — cuestiono con suavidad, girándose su cabeza para mirar a Chad que se aferraba a su chaqueta.

 

— Eso... sí, eso — dijo, algo torpe.

 

— No está mal decirlo, Chad, puedes ser gay y no será nada mal

 

— Solo responde a la pregunta Amell — contestó, irritado, aunque no parece ofender al hombre a su lado, que simplemente acaricia su cabello.

 

— No te besas con tus amigos, Chad, no de la forma íntima en la que nuestros cuerpos se unían.

 

— Supongo que no.

 

Es lo único que responde y Amell le acompaña en silencio cuando decide empezar a caminar de nuevo, la noche es fría, demasiado en realidad y su cabeza está empezando a doler un poco porque quizás se pasó con todo lo que consumió, por el hecho de ver descubierta su sexualidad en media fiesta universitaria como un cliché de los años sesenta y por ver cómo Jared se desplomaba, pero lo que cree que realmente le perseguirá un tiempo, fue como la mirada de Jensen se descompuso en una mueca de terror, como si el mundo se le estuviera escapando de las manos. Lo cierto es que le duele, porque sin Ackles o Kane, no hubiera sobrevivido y realmente esto no parecía una buena forma de agradecerles. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y no sabía por dónde empezar.

 

— Los amigos no se besan — lo dice como si necesitara creerlo y lo hace después de un buen par de minutos de silencio, como si en su cabeza saltara de un tema a otro.

 

 

 

 

 

— Te dije que estaría bien, te lo dije, pero entraste en pánico.

 

No reconoce esa voz, no le es familiar y es por eso que siente el pánico subir por su pecho e instalarse en su nuca, un sentimiento frío que le hace apretar las manos. Nunca se ha sentido así al despertar, y la cabeza le duele tanto que le va a explotar. Abre los ojos, pero no reconoce nada de lo que ves, la única luz proviene de una puerta entreabierta de donde vienen las voces que escucha.

 

No saber dónde está ni con quien está le hacen casi romper a llorar, nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan aterrado como ahora y no es hasta que escucha una voz familiar que todos esos sentimientos se van, alejándose rápidamente.

 

— Sé lo que me dijiste, pero un médico calificado tenía que verlo. — Jensen Ackles, Quaterback, Jock, el chico popular, su novio, está de pie, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con una mano mientras habla con alguien más. — Y tú, aun no te has graduado.

 

— Llamaste una ambulancia, Jen, la policía vino, las chicas de la sorority no están felices. — esa es Cassidy, reconoce su odiosa voz en cualquier parte y eso le hace suspirar. — lo bueno de esto es que ahora sabemos lo grande que es tu chico. No que me interese.

 

— Ay, ya cállense, quiero dormir. — Kane. —¿Cuánto tiempo más van a estar tocando las narices con Padalecki? El chico se excedió con su dosis, pero ya le hicieron vomitar y todo, déjenlo dormir y fuera de nuestro humilde hogar.

 

Las voces se alejan y Jared deja caer la cabeza en la almohada, analizando todo lo que ha escuchado, se siente entre confundido y enamorado. Confuso porque no recuerdo haber tomado ninguna droga que lo noqueara tan fuerte, y tampoco había tomado alcohol. Enamorado porque Jensen se había preocupado por él y le había traído al apartamento que compartía con Christian Kane.

 

Entonces se sintió avergonzado, porque entre tanto pensamiento, no había notado lo muy erecto que se encontraba, su pobre erección atrapada en sus bóxers, y una mancha húmeda donde estaba la cabeza de su pene. De inmediato sintió como las mejillas se le encendían y aparto la sábana para verse. Necesitaba conseguir un baño cuanto antes.

 

Intento ponerse de pie, pero se dio cuenta tan pronto comenzó a moverse, que su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero que cada movimiento que hacían terminaba siendo torpe y descoordinado, quizás por eso, término cayéndose en el suelo, con las sábanas entre sus piernas y en medio de un sonido lo bastante fuerte para atraer las atención de las personas que estaban en la otra habitación.

 

De inmediato, atraído por el estruendo de su aparatosa caída, Jensen Ackles ingreso en la habitación como un rayo, acercándose a él con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

 

— Jared, dios, lo siento, no debí haberme separado de ti... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

 

Los ojos de Jared, están algo húmedos cuando se arrodilla a su lado en el suelo, totalmente a la altura de su rostro, puede darse cuenta lo excesivamente asustado que esta, lo sabe con tanta exactitud que le abruma un poco, aún no se acostumbra y mucho menos en momentos como estos a la extraña conexión que siempre, aun cuando era un imbécil, tenía con su novio. Cuando lleva su mano a la mejilla de Jared y este simplemente suspira, siente la inmensa necesidad de abrazarle, aunque como siempre, más abierto en sus emociones Jared se le adelanta, abrazándose con fuerza a su pecho.

 

— Hey, está bien, estoy aquí. — le aseguro, dejándose sentar por Jared en el suelo para poder abrazarlo mejor, casi subiendo al gigante en su regazo. No quiere separarse de él muy pronto, y sabe que tampoco Jared, sabe que probablemente esta aterrado de aparecer en un lugar cuando estaba en otro. — Estas bien.

 

— Yo no tome nada — susurro como un niño, sin separase de Jensen, ni levantar su cabeza del espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de su novio donde ha ocultado su cabeza — No tome nada, solo un poco de refresco, nada más. Pero todo esta tan confuso y me siento extraño.

 

— Te advertí sobre esto, ¿O no? — pregunto, arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente de haberlo dicho, Jared no necesitaba que él lo regañara ahora mismo, aunque el si estaba molesto por que su novio fuera por allí recibiendo bebidas de otros, incluso si eran de Chad. Se lo había advertido hace unos meses, debía tener cuidado con las fiestas en el campus, todas siempre representaban riesgos para chicos como Jared, Dios, estaba tan agradecido con Chris que le hubiera hecho ir a esa fiesta. — Hey, lo siento, nada paso, yo estaba allí y te saque de esa fiesta a tiempo, solo tomaste un poco de té que estaba mezclado con algo más... potente. Los efectos secundarios de pasaran pronto.

 

Jared asintió, cuando se separó un poco, no pudo enfrentar los ojos verdes de Jensen que buscaban su mirada. Efectivamente, Jensen le había advertido sobre esto, pero él siempre había tenido cuidado, después de todo no tenía particular interés en ninguna forma de autodestrucción desde que había empezado a superar todos sus problemas — Chad me dio ese refresco, ¿Cómo se supone que desconfiara? — preguntó con una mueca, aunque es más una pregunta retórica y hecha para sí mismo, que para nadie más — Lo siento.

 

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No fue tu culpa, fue culpa de ese retorcido hipócrita que rompió su promesa de cuidarte. — acarició la mejillas de Jared, sintiendo cuan frío estaba bajo su toque, sin separarse de él, jalo la sabana que se había enrollado en los pies de Padalecki y lo cubrió con ella. — mírame, Jay, estas a salvo ahora.

 

Asintió de nuevo, conteniendo las lágrimas — Hace tiempo no me sentía tan fuera de mí mismo, es solo que... que... — se quedó callado, Jensen entendía lo que quería decir y lo supo cuando al fin se encontró con sus ojos — Cuando perdía el conocimiento, solo podía... lo que trato de decir es que... no te vayas de mi lado, Jen. Perdóname por ser un estúpido neandertal celoso y orgulloso, que le tomo casi dos semanas enteras admitir que estaba equivocado.

 

— Oh, vamos, Jared... Lo que paso hace dos semanas fue una tontería, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ahora... Fui un estúpido por ser te indiferente estas semanas. — le abraza nuevamente, apretándole hacia su pecho y besando su cabeza con cariño. — Joder.

 

— ¡Cállate no digas nada! — se queja totalmente avergonzado — Trato de disculparme aquí, no menciones nada. — repite lastimosamente, pero Jensen está riendo y el sonido viaja a través de su cuerpo y hace que odie mucho, al menos en este instante, lo estúpidamente atractiva y hermosa que siempre le ha parecido la risa de su novio, porque hace que su polla se mueva interesada.

 

— Muy bien, cachorro, ignorando el hecho de que tengo una serpiente en mi muslo, voy a... — se ríe nuevamente cuando Jared gimotea de vergüenza. — acepto tu disculpa, y te pido que aceptes la mía, debí haber hablado contigo antes.

 

— Solo tratemos de no pelear más por tonterías — dice y sonríe cuando Jensen asiente, con cariño — Así que... solo por curiosidad ¿Cómo cuánto tiempo es necesario que pase para que esto, se baje, exactamente?

 

— No lo sé, podemos probar distintas técnicas de masturbación que conozco. — hizo una mueca, como si estuviera pensando en todas ellas, haciendo que Jared se preguntara si de verdad estaba en buenas manos.

 

— ¿Aquí? — preguntó desconfiado — Afuera están tus amigos, no quiero que vean más de lo que vieron, porque estoy seguro que vieron algo por dios... — se queja, recordando la conversación de hace algunos segundos.

 

— Mm mm...bueno, siempre podemos ponerle algo de hielo para que baje. El efecto seguro se pasa en esta hora. — se encogió de hombros, mirando los ojos muy abiertos de Jared que habían estado fijos en el desde que le había pedido mirarle. — ¿Quieres que te traiga agua?

 

— Prefiero la primera opción — respondió en voz baja, muy baja y aunque Jensen escucho perfectamente, fingió no hacerlo simplemente por molestar un poco a su novio, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadísimas.

 

— Disculpa, cachorro, pero no pude escucharte... — uso ese tono que solo se le escapaba con Jared cuando intentaba mentirle descaradamente. — Puedes repetirme de nuevo lo que has dicho.

 

— ¡Prefiero la primera opción! — repitió, aunque con un poco más de fuerza, aun indudablemente bajo.

 

— Oh, ¿Cuál era la primera opción?

 

Frunció los labios para no reír, usualmente no se andaría con estas tonterías, pero que Jared lo rechazara cuando lo había pedido inicialmente le había herido el orgullo.

 

— No recuerdo que te había sugerido.

 

— No me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿Verdad? — se removió en el regazo de su pareja, sus mejillas estaban, por increíble que pareciera, un poco más rojas de lo que estaban hace unos segundos — Por dios Jen — se queja, estaba caliente, su cuerpo se sentía sensible y especialmente receptivo a cualquier cosa que hiciera su novio, fuera sonreír, reír o mirarle con esa mueca sexy de ese momento. — Solo bésame, sí, masturbarme, lo que sea.

 

— "Lo que sea", ¿Uh? Eso suena a que me estás dando permiso de cumplir todas mis fantasías. — empujo su pierna entre las de Jared, haciendo que este soltara un gemido cuando su miembro fue aprisionado. — suena como que puedo hacerte todo lo que siempre he querido. — continuo, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Padalecki para aspirar su olor. — cada cosa que he soñado con hacerle a tu cuerpo, chupar tus pequeños pezones hasta dejarlos rosaditos, comerme esa sexy cadera... — con lentos movimientos, sus manos bajaron hasta donde el hueso de la cadera de Jared se pronunciaba de lado y lado. — ...morder esa sensible piel que cubre tu polla, bajarla con mis dedos hasta descubrir la rosada cabeza que se debe estar muy mojada ahora... Cachorro, las cosas que quiero hacerte...

 

No espera que prácticamente se derrita en las manos de Jensen, aunque para ser sincero, solamente su voz, cada una de las palabras que salen de sus gruesos y exquisitos labios, contra su cuello y que encuentran el camino perfecto para resonar en sus odios, le estremecen y desorienta como si aún fuera la primera vez que se estuvieran tocando; se sostiene con fuerza de los hombros ajenos, cuando Jensen, acto seguido, ríe una vez más y coloca sus fuertes manos en su apretado trasero solo para empujarle más cerca, ocasionando que jadee de sorpresa, porque Jensen esta jodidamente duro y el no puedo evitar empezar a restregarse contra su erección.

 

Esta apretando sus labios con tanta fuerza, pero es imposible, al rato de unos segundos, está jadeando entre sonidos que parecen que se construyen desde el fondo de su garganta, entre la sorpresa y el placer. — Jen, Jen… Estoy, dios, estoy...

 

— ¿Estas por venirte, cachorro? — le pregunta, empujando él también sus caderas, sus miembros colisionando el uno contra el otro, mojando los pantalones de dormir de Jensen y los boxers de Jared, que hace todos esos eróticos sonidos justo en su oído. La tentación de este cuerpo siempre ha sido su debilidad más grande, y controlar sus deseos y emociones nunca ha sido su fuerte, no cuando Jared estaba así de vulnerable, esperando a que él le hiciera todas las cosas sucias que se le ocurriera, así que si, mete sus manos entre los boxers y la piel de Jared y luego los baja, dejando su redondo trasero expuestos para que sus manos lo toquen como quiera, amasando sus glúteos, estirando los hacia los lados así Jared pueda sentir cuan vulnerable su entrada virgen se siente.

 

Es exquisito como Jared cierra con fuerza sus ojos, después de que la sorpresa y la vergüenza, combinada con el deseo explotaran en su rostro, por la forma en que siente su entrada abrirse y cerrarse con los movimientos rápidos de las manos de su novio, que le tienen totalmente desorientado y que en algún punto, hacen que se empuje con fuerza hacia estas, buscando más fricción— Jen... por favor... si, uno... uno por favor, dentro.

 

Le acaricia con un dedo, sintiendo el movimiento erótico bajo este, Ackles nunca se ha sentido tan encendido por un gesto como este, así que continua torturándolo unos segundos más, antes de humedecer el dedo con su propia saliva y llevarlo nuevamente allí abajo, esta vez ejerciendo la presión suficiente hasta que puede sentir el cálido interior de Jared rodeándolo.

 

Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que han llegado hasta aquí, donde suelen detenerse después de un orgasmo abrumador. Siempre es especial para Jensen el momento en el que Jared le permite entrar en su cuerpo. Tocarlo desde adentro es algo que él considera un acto íntimo entre ellos, adora y aprecia cada segundo en el que puede tocar a su pareja así, su dedo entrando y saliendo, buscando la posición adecuada para hacer que Jared tiemble en sus brazos. Le fascina esta parte de su relación, donde pueden disfrutarse sexualmente como si ambos fueran vírgenes.

 

Jared está sonriendo en este instante, como sabe que solo lo ha hecho en otros momentos en que han tenido esta clase de intimidad, es una sonrisa totalmente desinhibida, relajada, está disfrutando abiertamente de esto, de ellos y provoca que una sonrisa propia se ponga en su rostro por la forma en que se balancea en sus brazos, por la forma en que sus cuerpos están tan juntos, pero sobre todo porque Jared tiene la confianza para dejar todo atrás, si esta en sus manos — Se siente muy bien, Jen — le escucha confesar, en medio de todo.

 

— Para mí también, cariño. — usa su otra mano para meterla entre sus cuerpos, buscando la erección de Jared que aún está atrapada en los boxers, y saca el enorme miembro de allí, mirando abajo para finalmente después de tanto tiempo sostenerlo en sus dedos. Es enorme y tan diferente del suyo propio; tal y como le prometió a Jared, lo masturba, retirando el prepucio lo suficiente para que el glande rosado se asome. — quiero ponerte en mi boca... Este pene luce delicioso, quiero comerlo...

 

Las palabras de Jensen causan estragos en su cuerpo, intenta responder pero no puede más que balbucear incoherentemente, mientras su mano se mueve de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro y su otra mano entra y sale de su entrada, es en serio, lo más caliente que ha vivido en su escasa experiencia y se derrama en sus manos, de un pronto a otro, sin darse cuenta cuando el orgasmo ha decidido prácticamente dejarle fuera de combate en segundos, explota en la mano de su novio, sin saber hacia dónde empujar.

Ackles le deja descansar en su pecho, teniéndole contra su pecho mientras sus manos se separan de él, limpiándose en la sábana antes de poder abrazarle. El gigante se relaja en sus brazos, y él es capaz de tomarlo de la cintura y ayudarle a subirse a la cama donde le deja tendido.

 

— Hermosa criatura, ya vengo...

 

Jared asiente con suavidad, observa a su novio ponerse de pie con cuidado, sus ojos se sienten pesados y su cuerpo no escapa tampoco de la sensación aunque supone que estaba vez es más por el orgasmo que ha sentido en su cuerpo, que por los restos de las drogas, se queda ahí, en la cama, con sus manos acurrucadas como una almohada a la altura de su cabeza con un solo pensamiento, que no puede detener cuando Jensen regresa con una toalla húmeda.

 

— Jen...

 

— Dime, amor. — la voz de Jensen es suave mientras usa la toalla en el abdomen de Jared.

 

— Te amo...

 

— Te amo también. — respondió de inmediato, tirando la toalla al piso y recostándose a un lado de Jared, observando esos ojos rasgados parpadear por el sueño que lo abrumada. — duerme ahora, pero no olvides que me debes una.

 

La sonrisa suave de Jared, hace que sonría también — Lo sé... podemos hacer algunas de esas fantasías que mencionabas. — bosteza — duerme conmigo.

 

— No puedo, tengo una bandada de buitres que alejar de aquí. — murmuró con suavidad, tocando el cabello de Jared que caía por la mejilla de este. — Esta largo... Tendrás que cortarlo pronto, cachorro, puede que te lleve a la peluquería canina.

 

Jared se pierde el chiste malo, ya que se duerme rápidamente, ni siquiera escuchando que Jensen no puede quedarse, solo se relaja y se deja ir ahora más tranquilo que cuando despertó.

 

La puerta se abre poco tiempo después, Cassidy y Kane están asomándose por el espacio que ha quedado abierta, Kane tiene una sonrisa extraña y alza sus cejas de forma divertida, claramente haciendo referencia todo lo que acaba de escuchar, mientras que Cassidy tiene una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Suspira y rueda los ojos, mientras lleva su dedo a su boca en un clásico gesto de silencio, mientras les empuja afuera. Nunca pidió amigos, pero siempre pensó que si los tenían le respetarían su privacidad aunque sea un poco y definitivamente, se equivoco.

 

 

////////////

 

 

Los labios de Jensen están haciendo eso... “eso” que siempre hace que suspire y abra sus labios para dejar que la experimentada y exquisita lengua de su novio, entre y enrolle su lengua empujándola hasta que se deja hacer dócilmente, causando que su cuerpo, se estremezca y empuje perezosamente contra la erección ajena, solo para sentir lo gruesa y dura que se pone, últimamente piensa mucho en eso y sabe que es porque está llegando a su “limite”; por decirlo de alguna forma.

 

Ha pasado unos días desde que se “reconciliaron” o como Jensen le gusta llamarlo, sacaron la cabeza de sus respectivos culos y dejaron de pelear por tonterías, él solo puede reír y asentir, porque no pude expresarlo de mejor manera.

 

En esos mismos días, Jensen y él han tenido problemas para “separarse” el uno del otro, no sabe si toda etapa de reconciliación es así o por el contario, es que aquella noche en que Chad le provoco una sobredosis, entraron en una nueva etapa de su relación. Ni siquiera había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, porque en palabras de Cassidy esa extraña y confrontativa mujer: “Ustedes no hacen más que meterse mano, ¿Por qué no joden de una vez? ¡Y así se quitan las jodidas ganas que se llevan!”

 

Tampoco ha tenido tiempo de pensar en cómo abordar la situación con Chad, ese mismo día en la noche y por cortesía de Kane se había dado cuenta en la forma que Jensen había reaccionado y como el secreto de Chad, había sido prácticamente ventilado en frente de toda la universidad.

 

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a toda la situación, comprendía lo vulnerable y destrozado que Chad se había podido sentir en ese momento. Pero… ¿Cómo podía culpar a su novio por esto…? No quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría, si de pronto Jensen estuviera inconsciente en sus brazos por culpa de una tercera persona.

 

— Alguien se distrajo — la voz de Jensen hace que se sonroje, cuando se da cuenta que su novio está besando su cuello y causando que pequeños sonidos de gustos salgan de sus labios, es claro que Jensen sabe cómo enfocarle rápidamente de nuevo.

 

— No es cierto — Jared murmura dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Jensen desliza su lengua por todo su cuello. — Dios...

 

— Increíble lo mucho que adoro tu cuello, tanto territorio para besar y marcar... — Jensen deja un mordisco debajo de la oreja de Jared, allí donde su cuello acaba, antes de bajar con una serie de besos obscenos hasta su manzana de Adán, que siente subir y bajar. Cuando su mano toca el muslo de Jared este se ríe, abriendo sus piernas. — Te tengo entrenado. — dice, besando la barbilla de Jared. — ¿O yo soy el que está siendo adiestrado?

 

— Quizás siempre ha sido ese mi plan, así yo silbo y tú simplemente me la metes, es decir quizás, siempre pensé en esto, adiestrarte a responder a adorar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

 

La expresión de Jensen valió la vergüenza que sintió al ser tan osado como para decir algo así, pero antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta de este, el timbre interrumpió a un estupefacto Jensen Ackles. Quien diría que iba a tener el poder de dejarle sin palabras. Saliendo de su ensoñación por los que había escuchado, Jensen se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento, era raro que alguien le buscará hoy, sabiendo que se había saltado una clase solo porque Jared tenía la tarde libre —y por Dios que no se enterara el gigante—, abrió la puerta despreocupadamente y de pronto la cerro, aunque no completamente.

 

— Profesor Collins, raro verle. — dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para sorprender no solo al visitante, sino a Jared quien miro a todos lados buscando donde esconderse.

 

— Hola Jensen — saludo Misha, su voz era tan suave y serena como siempre, pese a que una de sus cejas se había arqueado casi imperceptiblemente por la forma en que Jensen había cerrado la puerta un poco, tan pronto se había dado cuenta que era él quien tocaba. — Sí, decidí tomarme unos días libre... ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó tratando de ver por encima del hombre de su ex estudiante.

 

— Espera un minuto. — dijo, como siempre se dirigía al profesor, con falsa amabilidad. En lugar de alejarse de la puerta la cerró, pasando el pestillo para asegurarse de que no pudiera entrar, le hizo una seña a Jared de que entrara en la habitación mientras él se dirigía a recoger los restos de su desayuno y los colocaba en el microondas. — Necesitas esconderte. — dijo, haciendo que Jared hiciera un puchero.

 

—¿Dónde se supone que voy a esconderme? — dice o más bien susurra, mientras Jensen se acerca él y empieza a empujarle hacia su habitación — ¿Cuánto se supone que me tengo que quedar encerrado ahí...? ¡Dijo que se tomó días libres Jen!

 

— Te sacare tan pronto Chris le meta en su habitación, iremos a otro lugar a besarnos... — intento calmarle lo más que pudo.

 

Cuando llego a la puerta, se aferró a ella antes de su novio la cerrara prácticamente en su cara — ¿Lo prometes?

 

— Lo prometo, Rapunzel, ahora entra en la torre antes de que tenga que cortar tu cabello... Y por favor, haz silencio.

 

Empuja a Jared de nuevo, pero este se aferra nuevamente al marco de la puerta, Jensen sabe, por la mueca indignada en su rostro que es porque acaba de comprender enteramente su analogía, le roba un suave beso más solo para borrar ese suave puchero y luego consigue cerrar la puerta. Suspirando y caminando de vuelta a donde Collins, espera aparentemente en calma.

 

— Iré a despertar a Christian, debe de haberse dormido estudiando de nuevo. — dijo cuándo Misha estuvo dentro del apartamento.

 

— Gracias... supongo — Misha respondió, dejando sus maletas a un lado del sillón, donde Jensen y Jared habían estado hace unos segundos, se quedó mirando a ese lugar, notando los almohadones en el suelo y la tela arrugada, así como algunas palomitas por las esquinas, entrecerró los ojos y arqueo una ceja. Ackles estaba ocultando algo y simplemente por joderle, podría ponerse a preguntar un poco, aunque tenía sus sospechas pero ahora estaba concentrado en su novio, por lo que opto por guardar silencio.

 

Christian llego unos minutos después, sentándose a un lado de Misha con una expresión de enfado. No parecía de muy buen humor, tenía el cabello desordenado, baba en la mejilla con barba de varios días y sus ojos estaban adormilados.

 

— Mejor que me des muchos besos, porque no merecía esa clase de despertar.

 

Misha sonrió, sus manos se movieron de inmediato hacia le mejilla de su novio, limpiando con suavidad el rastro de saliva. — Apuesto que Ackles no fue precisamente suave al despertarte ¿Verdad?

 

— No importa, él y su pollito de amor ya están haciendo mucho ruido. — se quejó, acercándose a Misha hasta que se abrazó al pecho del profesor. — hueles como un autobús, y nunca he usado uno.

 

— Tuve que tomar unos cuantos para estar aquí más rápido — dice, acariciando con suavidad cada uno de los cabellos de Christian — ¿Así que generalmente duermes cuando estudias? — indagó con un ligero tono de reproche.

 

— ¿Y tú normalmente follas con estudiantes? — replicó, estirándose como un gato hasta que su cabeza cayó en el regazo de su novio.

 

La pequeña sonrisa de Misha, es algo hermoso de ver desde la posición en que se encuentra y cuando se siente aún un poco en las bruma del sueño. Sonríe también llevando su mano a la mejilla blanca y suave de su docente favorito.

 

— Solo con un pequeño engreído, es solo que estaba tentándome a cada segundo del día.

 

— Como quería joderte, y al final lo conseguí... Entonces, ¿Porque estás aquí? No fuiste muy comunicativo al teléfono.

 

Misha sonríe, la forma en que Kane le mira mientras menciona aquello, siempre, siempre le ha enloquecido, sus ojos verdes brillan de deseo y anticipación, al mismo tiempo que se muerde su labio inferior, dejando a sus ojos, una imagen sumamente sexy. Ahora, podría decirle algo más, para seguir el hilo de las acciones de todo lo que provoca este en él. Pero no ha venido a eso y no puede evitar que sonrisa disminuya un poco.

 

— No podía ser comunicativo al teléfono, no hubiera sido apropiado.

 

— ¿Por qué es tan importante decírmelo cara a cara? — cuestiono viendo como la expresión de su pareja cambiaba. — ¿No vas a proponerme matrimonio o algo así?

 

— Quizás debamos hablarlo en privado — responde con suavidad. No le importa en lo más mínimo que Ackles se le quede mirando unos segundos, antes de seguir buscando la cerveza que necesitaba en el refrigerador.

 

— Dímelo, se lo diré a Jensen de todas formas... — se encoge de hombros antes de sentarse en el sofá.

 

— Amor... — no sabe cómo iniciar esto, por lo que toma sus manos un segundo — Escucha, es muy importante que me escuches realmente ¿Está bien? — pregunta, recibiendo una mirada desconfiada más que un asentimiento de cabeza — Han pasado algunas cosas, necesito... tu familia necesita que regreses a Henderson al menos unos días.

 

— No. — replicó de inmediato, sin siquiera dejar que Misha continuará con su intento de explicarle porque estaba aquí realmente. — No por ellos. ¿Por qué siquiera tú me pedirías eso?

 

— Porque es tu familia... porque ellos te necesitan.

 

Christian había cambiado su postura casi de inmediato, su cuerpo había abandonado cualquier sentimiento de comodidad, ahora por el contrario estaba alerta, a la defensiva. Suspiro, no le gustaba esto, sabía que el resentimiento de su novio era perfectamente válido, el mismo no sabía si alguna vez podría dejar de mirar a la señora Kane, como lo hacía, pero todo eso pasaba a un segundo plano en una situación como esta.

 

— Chris, tú madre está enferma, muy enferma.

 

— ¿Crees que me importa? — cuestiono de pronto, poniéndose de pie de un salto y resoplando. — a ella no le importo que tu estuvieras enfermo, ¿Sabes?

 

— No — admite con un suspiro — No le importo, pero ella es tu madre bebé — se puso de pie, unos segundos después, tratando de impedir que Christian se alejara, pero su novio no deja que tome sus manos cuando lo intenta — Tu madre está enferma ¿Estás escuchando?, es la mujer que te dio la vida, cariño.

 

— ¡No me importa! ¿Ellos te enviaron? ¿Estás de su lado ahora? — la voz de Christian se alzó de pronto, no solo sorprendiendo a su novio, sino a Jensen que se había sentado junto a la puerta de su habitación, con Jared mirándole curioso desde la cama.

 

— No — responde, tratando de acercarse a su novio una vez más — No, estoy de tu parte, por eso vine porque dejar a tu madre padecer un cáncer que la puede llevar a su muerte, sin que estés a tu lado puede matarte tanto como a ella. No voy a dejar que te hagas eso, Christian, no te dejare.

 

— Márchate, no quiero seguir escuchándote, ¿De verdad crees que va a engañarme? ¿La has visto? Apuesto a que está riéndose a tus espaldas por ser tan imbécil.

 

— No, no me voy a ir, porque simplemente no quieras escuchar — dice y esta vez si toma las manos de Christian con fuerza, intentando retenerlo a su lado — No sé si es cáncer, no se sí está tan grave como tu hermana dijo, pero ella está asustada, tu siempre fuerte y terca hermana llego llorando a mi puerta. Necesitas superar esto Christian, es tu maldita madre y está viva, no esperes a que esté muerta para apreciar eso.

 

— ¡Jodete! — intento forcejear con Collins, pero descubrió que era imposible, su profesor continuaba siendo mucho más fuerte que él o que Jensen, era sencillamente imposible separarse de él.

 

— Sí, sí, quizás merezco eso — aflojó un poco se agarre, solo para subir su mano y traer a Christian contra su cuerpo, buscando detener la forma en que temblaba — Esto es una mierda y ella cometió sus errores, créeme, sé eso tanto como tú y no, no es mi persona favorita. Pero no sabes lo que daría por tener una oportunidad de convivir con mis padres o mi abuela una vez más, solo una vez más y... — se inclinó hacia adelante para besar con suavidad los labios de Christian que aún se negaba a mirarle — Además... si lo quieres y lo necesitas, estaré contigo en todo momento.

 

— No. — dijo, su labio inferior temblando violentamente mientras lo decía, parecía a punto de llorar de pronto, tan lleno de ira como había estado hace un momento aun. — La odio, la odio por lo que me hizo y por lo que te hizo a ti, se merece lo que le está ocurriendo... — susurro. — ... ¿Por qué debería...?

 

— Porque pese a que la odias, la sigues amando con locura — respondió con suavidad, limpiando una lágrimas que resbalo de los ojos verdes — Porque es la mujer siempre cuido de ti... porque eres la luz de sus ojos, de toda tu familia en realidad y porque no quiero que el día de mañana llores sobre una tumba fría por no haberle dicho lo mucho que la amabas.

 

— No puedo decirle eso... No después de lo que te hizo, no es fácil... No es fácil perdonar, yo solo... Quiero que todo sea como antes, amarla libremente como solía hacerlo, pero cada vez que pienso en ella yo solo recuerdo lo mucho que sufrí al dejar Henderson.

 

— Nadie dijo que sería fácil — respondió con suavidad — Pero podemos empezar un paso a la vez, como llamar a tu hermana y dejarla oír la voz de su hermano mayor...

 

— ¿Ahora? — pregunto, bajando su mirada al suelo, sintió como las mejillas se le ponían rojas.

 

— Claro que no — dice con cariño — Vamos a acurrucarnos un rato, necesitas tranquilizarte y después veremos si estás listo para llamar a tu hermana ¿Esta bien?

 

— No quiero que vayas conmigo. — dice, quedándose en el sitio cuando Misha intenta moverle. — solo... regresa a Henderson.

 

— ¿Quieres que me vaya ahora mismo...? — preguntó, sin poder evitar la sorpresa a en su voz.

 

— No, no ahora mismo... — dijo, con algo de torpeza, las palabras atropellándose cuando vio la expresión de Collins, que parecía herido. — Solo, quiero resolver esto por mi cuenta. No quiero que te involucres más con mi familia.

 

— Está bien — con un suspiro, sus manos decidieron al fin dejar de sujetar las ajenas y se alejó por un segundo, en ese momento, ambos se sentían un poco torpes y desorientados.

 

— No quiero que hables con Ana tampoco, ella no tenía derecho a buscarte... Solo estaba siendo una mocosa entrometida como cuando ocurrió lo de Richard. — se quejó, pasando una mano por sus ojos antes de ir a sentarse en el sofá.

 

Misha se río un poco, dejándose caer también en el sillón y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio — Solo no la regañes, por favor. Está asustada y pese a todo sigue siendo una niña.

 

— No de acuerdo a lo que dice o hace... — suspiro con pesadez al pensar en cómo era su familia, hace dos años que no se sentía tan devastado, simplemente sintiéndose a la deriva abandonada por quienes había dado por hecho toda su vida.

 

— Es inteligente — defendió encogiéndose de hombros.

 

No dice más, sabe que no es necesario y que su novio sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere, Annie sabía que la única forma de llegar a él era a través de Misha y lo había hecho, ¡Claro que había sido inteligente!

 

— Gracias por venir, pese a todo.

 

Lo dijo muy lentamente, adelantándose a cualquiera otra cosa que pudiera decir su pareja, que se había acercado bastante a él, añoraba ese contacto con Collins, quizás más que nada. Pero se sentía tan confundido, asustado, que estaba ahí con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y sintiéndose incapaz de moverse al tan añorado contacto, por eso suspiro de alivio cuando Misha le acerco a sus brazos y le sostuvo, con fuerza, haciendo que sintiera su calidez y algunas lágrimas rebeldes perderse en su pecho.

 

Jensen supo, que era el momento de dejarlos solos y con un suave movimiento entro en su habitación donde, Jared le miraba en silencio.

 


	39. Capítulo 33 Resiliencia

When the night has come  
And the land is dark,  
And the moon is the only light we'll see.  
No I won't be afraid,  
No I won't be afraid,  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me  
  
And darlin' darlin' stand by me,  
Oh stand by me,  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me.  
  
If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall,  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea.  
No I won't be afraid,  
No I won't be afraid,  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me, stand by me

 

Cuando la noche ha llegado  
Y la tierra está oscura  
Y la luna es la única luz que veremos  
No, yo no tendré miedo  
No, yo no tendré miedo  
Mientras tu estés, estés conmigo  
  
Y cariño, cariño, quédate conmigo  
Oh, quédate conmigo  
Oh, quédate, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
  
Si el cielo que vemos arriba  
Se derrumbara y cayera  
O la montaña se desmoronase hacia el mar  
No, yo no tendré miedo  
No, yo no tendré miedo  
Mientras tu estés, estés conmigo, estés conmigo

[Ben E. King - Stand by me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFIIz7pH6QI)

 

 

Finales de mayo y es uno de los momentos álgidos de la vida universitaria. Jensen tiene ojeras, incluso cree que sus ojeras tienen ojearas y es que tiene tres exámenes que presentar y solo ha tenido tiempo de estudiar para dos, cualquiera diría que es un buen récord sino supieran que tienen otras cinco asignaciones que se dividen entre la semana que viene y la próxima, a lo que se suma la guía y supervisión constante que tiene que hacer del proyecto de su novio.

 

Cada uno sobrelleva su carga académica de manera diferente.

 

Felicia admiro la naturaleza gran parte de la noche, porque cada vez que se desviaba su mirada del periodo histórico que ella y Kane reconstruían se ponía a hablar de lo hermosa que estaba la noche y de la luna y los árboles y algo más que no presto atención, porque realmente parecía que se había tomado o fumado alguna mierda antes de venir a estudiar. Al igual que Kattie, que ella había llevado una botella de whisky a su apartamento, excusándose mientras se encogía de hombros que realmente le ayudaba a estudiar cuando los números se ponían como unos perfectos “Hijos de puta”.

 

Kane comió y comió, hasta que apenas podía moverse para pasar la hoja del enorme libro que sostenía, de hecho, él fue el que mando a comprar las tres pizzas extra grandes que terminaron ayudando a comer todos. También se la pasaba enviando mensajes de texto a Collins, que el imbécil le contestaba, aunque tenga que trabajar al día siguiente.

 

Él no puede hacer casi ninguna de las anteriores, al menos no en exceso, tomo un par de whiskys, comió uno o dos pedazos de pizzas, asintió a por lo menos un comentario de Felicia y sí pensó en Jared más veces de las que admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba seguro que este se había quedado dormido por ahí a eso de las nueve de la noche, así que enviarle mensajes no era una opción.

 

Había hecho todo lo posible por seguir estudiando, necesitaba dejar la mayor parte de la materia repasada para sacar la mejor nota posible en el examen que tenía al día siguiente a las 10am, después planeaba dormir… sí dormir algo, porque en la noche habían planeado salir a comer algo en grupo, lo que era importante y un primer paso para que sus amigos y su novio, se llevaran un poco mejor. Se dio cuenta que tenía algo que hacer antes de presentar sus exámenes, cuando todos se miraron los unos a los otros alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, notando sus ojeras, su aliento y alguna que otra lagaña; era evidente que cada uno debía tomar un baño lo más rápido posible, quizás fuera por el alcohol y por lo que sea que ha fumado Kattie alrededor de las dos de la mañana o por los trozos de pizza a medio comer que les rodean, pero ese lugar no huele particularmente bien y por ende ellos tampoco. _“Suerte :) estudiaste mucho, sé que te ira muy bien, nos vemos en la noche”_

 

Sonríe como un idiota cuando lee el mensaje justo después de bañarse.

 

Irónicamente le hace sentir mejor, pese a no haber dormido nada la noche anterior.

 

Aprueba ambos test, y para las cinco de la tarde está durmiendo acurrucado en su cama cuando siente a alguien abrazarle en la nube de sueño que lo rodea y se niega a dejarlo ir, ni siquiera le importa quién es, pero aprecia lo que causa en su cuerpo, como este se relaja y se sumerge más profundo.

 

La conciencia le trae de vuelta un par de horas después, casi sobre las ocho es cuando escucha voces en su habitación, abre sus ojos y se retuerce, preguntándose que puede querer alguien como para tener que despertarle con tanta urgencia a él, que no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche anterior.

 

— ¿Christian? — murmura contra el cuerpo que le abraza segundos despues de que la puerta se cierra.

 

— Sabes... Estoy empezando a preocuparme que aparentemente duermas de esta forma con Chris a menudo.

 

La voz que habla se oye por encima de su cabeza y en ese instante se da cuenta que esta acurrucado casi resguardado contra un fuerte pecho de alguien que evidentemente es más grande que él... Y ese alguien puede ser únicamente su novio.

 

— ¿Cachorro? — pregunto, extendiendo las manos por el pecho de Padalecki y metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa y tocando el cálido abdomen. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

— Te extrañaba — contestó con suavidad, dejando un beso en la frente de Jensen que adormilado sonríe con el suave gesto — Y estaba algo preocupado porque me encontré a esa amiga peligrosa que tienes y me dijo en sus palabras, _que habías quedado como una mierda por los dos exámenes que tuviste_ , así que vine a verte, después de clases.

 

— Uh, ella exagera, anoche fue una última noche de estudio terrible. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a narrarla, y Christian quiere que salgamos hoy a Venuers, ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista de trabajo por cierto? Odiaría tener que dejar de ir a la biblioteca solo porque no contrataron a mi cachorro.

 

— Me fue bien — dice y una sonrisa enorme se forma en su rostro, esa que Jensen ama ver tan a menudo desde que volvieron a encontrarse — Empiezo el entrenamiento el próximo lunes y si lo hago bien, para el miércoles estaré trabajando tres veces a la semana y me enseñarán a organizar todo y esas cosas.

 

— Eso sería genial, podrás leer todos los libros que quieras. — se rio abiertamente separándose de Jared para mirarle a los ojos, joder, el niño era hermoso y lucia impecable. — ¿Cómo es que siempre tienes tiempo para todo y siempre estás muy hermoso?

 

— Soy buen organizando mi tiempo — responde, levantando su cabeza un poco, soñando más orgulloso de lo que debería — Y y y y y — estira la "y" a propósito, solo para que su novio sepa que está jugando — Soy hermoso naturalmente tú me lo decías desde que estábamos en secundaria ¿Recuerdas?

— Oh, cuidado, tenemos una diva en ascenso ¿Quieres que te compre maquillaje y tacones? — una carcajada ronca salió de él cuándo Jared se le abalanzó, tirándolo al colchón de nuevo y dejándolo sobre su espalda mientras reía.

— No soy una diva y si lo fuera, es tu culpa por decirme hermoso aun cuando yo no lo creía — responde inclinándose para atrapar los labios ajenos en un suave beso, que se dedica apenas a abrir la boca ajena para lamer un poco el interior — Dios como extrañaba esto, desde ayer no te beso y ya lo sentía como una eternidad.

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que eres mi Jared? — no le quito la vista de encima, abriendo sus labios cuando Jared quiso ahondar en él.

 

— Soy tu Jared, pero un poco más seguro y feliz — le respondió cuando estaba justamente sobre su boca, por lo que su voz se escucha más suave y pequeña, incluso íntima cerca de su cuerpo. — y muy, muy enamorado.

 

— Creo que alguien te ha echado algo en tu bebida de nuevo... — alzando una de sus cejas, sintió como la lengua de Padalecki delineaba sus labios, distraído.

 

— Idiota — se queja Jared, separándose lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama, donde arregla un poco su ropa y después su cabello — Christian vino hace unos segundos dijo que el grupo se hizo más grande y que nos íbamos dentro de una hora, así que... si quieres salir de las sábanas y limpiar el hilo de baba que resbala de tus sexys labios, es el momento.

 

— ¿Por qué no lo limpias tú? Ya que eres tan atractivo y estás tan enamorado... podrías limpiar también el hilo de baba que resbala de mi pene ahora mismo, y de paso probarme cuán rápido puedes hacerme correr con esa boca pecadora.

 

Jared río, el sonido brotó desde el fondo de su garganta mientras su cabeza se resbaló hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su cabello y todo su cuerpo, quedo recostado sobre las piernas de Jensen, que siguió el movimiento de sus manos cuando se volteó y empezó a mover la delgada sábana — Así que alguien se despertó deliciosamente duro ¿Si?

 

— Es tu culpa, ¿No crees? — bajo sus pies a un lado de la cama, estirando sus brazos y luego crujiendo los huesos de su cuello antes de ponerse de pie y bostezar, con Jared abrazando su cintura antes de dejarle ir con un quejido. — ¿Vamos a Venuers entonces?

 

— Supongo que si — él también se termina poniendo de pie, estirando sus brazos y haciendo un sonido suave de gusto cuando algunos de sus huesos crujen liberando tensión — Pero solo si más tarde me das lo que prometiste, porque alejarte de mi boca por toda la cama como acabas de hacer no es lindo ¿Sabes?

 

— Tú te reíste, mi erección se fue al carajo después de eso. — recogió sus zapatos que no recordaba haberse quitado y comenzó a ponérselos. — Además, debo alejarme de ti en época de estudios.

 

— ¡¡¡Jen!!! — se queja, pero empieza a caminar por la habitación "persiguiendo" a Jensen que al notar sus intenciones se aleja — No me reía de ti cariño, tampoco era una risa maliciosa era divertida, sabes que me encanta... chu... — cuando le alcanza por atrás, ambos disfrutan el contacto aunque Ackles intente alejarse porque es un poco incómodo que aunque no sea un hombre pequeño Jared sea capaz de abrazarle totalmente — Odio tus exámenes ¿Sabes?, esa política de alejarte de mí en exámenes no me gusta.

 

— Bueno, yo no soy un jodido nerd como tú, ¿Sabes? Yo en serio debo sentarme a estudiar. — le dio un codazo a Jared, pero este simplemente le apretó más hacia su pecho, poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza de su novio. — Ya deja eso, estas demasiado grande.

 

— No es para tanto, en la secundaria eras bueno en matemáticas, solo necesitaba concentración — Jared deja un pequeño beso en el cuello ajeno y otro, incluso otro más, solo para disfrutar tener a ese hombre en sus brazos — Y no es mi culpa que aún este creciendo, cariño.

 

— Hablas como si tuviera sentido, eres como pie grande. — lo indico soltando una risita mientras Jared mordía su lóbulo. — En serio, me estas asustando mucho.

 

— Oh vamos, en algún momento tendrá que parar, es decir... mi padre y mi hermano ya no están creciendo, claro, son gigantes, pero — se encoge de hombros — Se detuvieron.

 

— ¿En qué? ¿Tres metros con diez? ¿En serio? — acaba de acomodar sus zapatos y estira su mano hacia atrás para golpear el muslo de Jared con su palma abierta. — Como sigas creciendo, comenzare a acomplejarme...

 

— Auch — se queja, separándose con un puchero — No creo que crezca más, es decir, también para mi es difícil cuando entro a lugares con techo pequeño, por ejemplo — dice y se levanta para caminar hacia el espejo y ordenar un poco su cabello y bajar las mangas largas de su camisa negra que se han subido demasiado — O cuando quiero comprar un pantalón, tu sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

 

— ¿O condones? Creo que no hacen condones en tu talla. — esta vez fue el turno de que Jensen lo tomara de su cintura, solo que su novio siempre tendía a tener esa picardía que el intentaba imitar, así que cuando sintió la mano de Ackles en su entrepierna se sobresaltó. — Joder, eres enorme allí abajo.

 

— ¡No es para tanto! — responde en voz baja, sonrojado, sus mejillas sobresalen sobre su piel morena sin problemas, mientras lleva sus manos a los brazos ajenos — Solo es larga, me gusta la tuya porque es larga y gruesa, muy gruesa, perfecta.

 

— ¿¡Jensen, planeas salir o no!? — la voz de Kane se escuchó, aunque ambos prácticamente le ignoraron.

 

— ¿Sabes? Antes no te habrías visto dos veces al espejo, aunque extraño que ahora no uses delineador. — llevo sus manos al rostro de Padalecki, acariciando debajo de sus ojos, disfrutando como Jared le miraba sin titubear, esa confianza que tenía el niño lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

— Me di cuenta que no era tan feo una tarde que estaba trabajando con mi psicóloga — confiesa en voz baja, tratando de que sonara a broma — Después de eso, recordé todas las veces que me dijiste hermoso mientras dormía... y el lápiz... bueno, era extraño.

 

— Lo extraño, te extraño cuando no estoy contigo. — hizo sonreír a su novio, y no se molestó en borrar esa sonrisa con un beso, en lugar de eso, tomo su mano y se dirigió a la puerta, llevándolo hasta afuera del lugar.

 

— Empalagan. — es la voz de Kattie lo que los recibe apenas entran. — Dios, en serio, ustedes brillan en serio brillan, de alguna forma extraña y vomitable, pero al menos al fin salieron.

 

La respuesta que recibe es solo una sonrisa de ambos.

 

 

 

El auto de Jensen nunca se había sentido tan lleno desde el día del concierto, pero hoy había tres chicas en la parte de atrás que charlaban abiertamente, riendo y distrayendo a Jensen que manejaba la avalanche sin siquiera inmutarse por ello, el solo manejaba y de vez en cuando observaba a Jared.

 

Jared se veía perfectamente tranquilo cuando habían salido de la habitación, se había encogido de hombros con la pequeña broma que Christian le había hecho, incluso reído. Aunque después, cuando todos los demás empezaron a llegar noto cómo su novio se retrajo un poco lo que le llevó a suponer que aún una parte casi innata de él era tímida y que eso no cambiaría nunca. Pero aquí estaba, intentándolo y eso le hacía sentir muy orgulloso de su Padalecki. Extendió su mano, la puso sobre su muslo y sonrío cuando Jared llevó sus ojos hacia él, correspondiendo el gesto con una suave sonrisa que se unió con fuerza a la suya.

 

El camino no era demasiado largo, Venuers era una pequeña pero exquisita cafetería medianamente cerca del campus, la entrada era custodiada por columnas rojas adornadas por enredaderas naturales de color verde musgo, sostenían un letrero hecho en cursiva y letras doradas que contenía perfectamente el nombre del establecimiento. Las paredes beige claro, por dentro, estaba decoradas de manera original, una de ellas, tenía las fotos de momentos históricos del país, algunos eran momentos irreconocibles para él o Kattie, pero no para Christian que era una especie de máquina de historia a veces, las otras dos paredes, tenía resguardadas las firmas de muchos visitantes, de lejos parecían garabatos, pero de cerca podían verse cada nombre y algo, algo personal, algo que los distinguía de los demás.

 

Jared le había mencionado que era lo que más le había gustado cuando había venido por primera vez, porque decía que era una linda forma de guardar un recuerdo, aunque no sabe qué hará la administración cuando el espacio se acabe. Eligen una mesa al fondo a la izquierda, la que tiene un ventanal especialmente grande y la luz no molesta demasiado, eso, ni la suave música que tienen de fondo en el establecimiento y la verdad, es que son muchos.

 

Nunca pensó que se sentaría alguna vez en la mesa de los chicos populares, y quizás estos chicos no sean el cliché de lo que eso representaba en Henderson, pero cuando Jensen le apretuja contra su costado y pasa un brazo por sus hombros, eso es genial, más que nada en el mundo, es una sensación que le hace relajarse.

 

Todos ordenan diferentes tipos de cafés, Jared se asombra cuando él de nuevo es el único que toma el menú, quiere cumplir con la meta de pedirlos todos y descubrir cuál es su favorito.

 

Para comenzar, pidió un trozo de tarta selva negra que en la fotografía adjunta no se veía nada mal, le agrego un refresco y le pidió a la joven que les atendió si podía dejarle el menú para ir pensando que más podría comer, Felicia se le unió pidiendo postres y se encontró hablando con ella de los platos más deliciosos que había probado. Fue un alivio poder hablar tranquilamente con alguien, mientras Christian, Jensen y Kattie estaban jodiéndose mutuamente por algo de fútbol, era una velada tranquila y agradable, incluso disfrutaba la música suave que sonaba y de vez en cuando se movía contra Jensen un poco, simulando que bailaba, aunque no era para nada lo suyo. Era más por diversión que cualquier otra cosa, lo que no significaba que no se estuviera esforzando en sus clases.

 

Más tarde en la noche, se unieron más personas, como un amigo de Felicia y Jensen, de un curso extracurricular que habían llevado juntos. No se siente incómodo y eso es un gran logro hasta el momento en que este otro chico, Brian que llegó contando grandes historias que les hicieron reír un poco a todos, le reconoce de una manera que no se imaginaba ni en un millón de años.

 

— Oh espera, eres ese chico, el nuevo jugador del equipo de baloncesto, el que tiene las cicatrices en los brazos ¿Verdad? — su cuerpo se pone claramente tenso cuando escucha la pregunta y como no sabe qué hacer ni que decir, da el espacio perfecto para que el otro continúe — ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Algún amor de primavera no te quiso? ¿Tus padres te odiaban? O simplemente ¿Era diversión?

 

— Hey, cuida lo que dices. — Jensen le advierte, su brazo sobre los hombros de Jared afianzando el agarre, mientras que Kattie desde el otro lado de la mesa, lanza un puñetazo a la clavícula del chico.

 

— Esta es una zona libre de juicios, cabrón. — sisea, y Jared nunca se ha sentido tan agradecido con ella, sin embargo, entra en pánico cuando el chico réplica, diciendo que el solo sentía curiosidad al respecto, pero Jared ya no está prestando atención, solo está empujando a Felicia para que le de espacio y así poder salir de aquella mesa que se les ha quedado pequeña.

 

— ¿Jared? — Jensen intenta tomarle de la muñeca para que no escape, pero este se suelta de un manotazo y sin hacer mucho escándalo, atraviesa el café, mirando al suelo y llegando a la puerta sin mayor incidente, afuera la noche es fría y refrescante a como se sentía allí adentro.

 

Se detiene un segundo, esta desorientado, su garganta se siente seca y con un nudo especialmente fuerte al final, sus manos son un manojo de nervios temblando y temblando, mientras las frota una y otra vez sobre sus brazos o más bien sobre la camisa que intenta desesperadamente sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar todo.

 

Empieza a caminar de nuevo, mira a todas partes, se siente desorientado y el nudo en su garganta está empeorando, el aire no está entrando precisamente a sus pulmones, no lo entiende, está haciendo lo que siempre hace, "inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala", pero no parece estar funcionando y de pronto, siente como alguien intenta tomar sus manos, momento en que se da cuenta que no era él quien estaba repitiendo una y otra vez los pasos necesarios para respirar.

 

Tiene lágrimas en su rostro y las amables manos le llevan poco a poco a un sitio que el desconoce, aunque es consciente vagamente de que puede sentarse, intentando respirar hondo y calmar el ataque de pánico que de pronto le ha abordado.

 

— Jared, respira, dentro, afuera, inhala exhala... — la voz pertenece a Jensen, melodiosa, tranquila, dulces caricias que tocan las cicatrices que a veces quiere arrancar de su cuerpo para poder ser un chico normal.

— Casi rompes tu camisa chico grande. — la voz de la mujer que de repente se percata está a su lado, es tan pícara como siempre, pero con un tono más suave y comprensivo. — No tienes nada que ocultar, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? — negó con suavidad, cuando ella presiona su mano como buscando traerle a la realidad de nuevo.

 

La ve solo un momento antes de apartar la mirada momentáneamente y después devolverla, tiene una expresión suspicaz como si dudara en quien confiar. Luego lleva su mirada a Jensen, frunciendo sus labios hacia él, lágrimas recorriendo su mejilla y la humedad de su nariz cayendo sobre su labio.

 

— Hey, estas bien, no me dejes de nuevo.

 

— No lo recuerdo bien... creo que fue un poco de todo lo que dijo, no lo sé — murmura, luchando con las nuevas lágrimas — No lo recuerdo, solo el sentimiento... los sentimientos — responde, aun desorientado e intentando soltarse de cualquiera de las manos que le mantienen aprisionado, pero el agarre de Kattie y Jensen es fuerte.

 

— Siente esto ahora, Jared. El presente... El ahora, estas salvo, esta es una zona libre de juicios, ¿Recuerdas? No te alcanzará ese sentimiento malo a menos que tú lo dejes... — Kattie uso su otra mano para acariciar la espalda de Jared, buscando que el chico espabile de una vez.

 

— No quiero perderme de nuevo — dijo, soñando como un niño asustado, que era lo que era prácticamente en ese momento — No quiero perder a mi Jensen, no de nuevo — habla directamente con Kattie, de lo desorientado que está y aunque su otra mano es sostenida firmemente por su novio, no termina de percatarse realmente que Jensen está escuchando todo con lágrimas en los ojos y que está justamente ahí, a su lado.

 

— No vas a perderlo, ¿Por qué piensas que lo perderías a él cuándo eres tu quien se va a la deriva? — seco el sudor de la frente de Jared con una de las pañoletas que siempre usaba sobre sus muñecas, pasándola luego por las mejillas de Jared. — Que Jensen se quede o se vaya depende de ti, ¿Así qué que harás, Jared? ¿Te iras o te quedaras?

 

— De mi... — repite, con suavidad cerrando sus ojos cuando Kattie termina limpiando todo su rostro — Me quedare... quiero hacerlo feliz... y quiero ser feliz, dios... mi cabeza — se queja de nuevo, haciendo que Kattie ría un poco, cuando le nota un poco más enfocado.

 

— Genial, porque como dijeras que no le ibas a dar un ataque al corazón a Jensen. — a un lado de Jared, el Quaterback bufó, secando las pocas lágrimas que se habían escapado de su control y habían corrido por su barbilla. — Nunca le había visto tan preocupado por alguien como se preocupa por ti, así que no le des tantos sustos.

 

— ¿Qué? — gira su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, sorprendido cuando los ojos verdes de Jensen le regresan la mirada profundamente — ¿Hace cuánto estas ahí exactamente? — de repente, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se sintió algo tímido y contrariado.

 

— ¿Le miento o le digo la verdad? — la suave voz de Jensen se dirigió a Kattie, aunque en realidad sus ojos no se apartaron de los de su novio. — Porque me ofende un poco que no recuerde que fui el primero en venir por él. — una sonrisa a medias se formó en sus labios mientras la mano con la que no sostenía a Jared se dirigía a peinar el cabello de este.

— Escuche tu voz diciendo mi nombre, incluso creo que decías algo sobre respirar, pero es confuso — admite cerrando los ojos un segundo, justo cuando la mano, de Jensen es firme y fuerte contra su cabeza — Cuando haces eso, de verdad me siento un cachorro — admite, porque es así, siente que las caricias de Jensen y en particular esta, son tan ansiados por su cuerpo, que es como si se tratara de un pequeño cachorro.

 

— Ya lo sabía. — Jensen beso su mejilla y bajo su mano hasta la nuca de su novio, esperando que este abriera los ojos. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

 

— Sí, mucho mejor — abre los ojos para enfrentarse a los de Jensen que son tan hermosos y atrayentes como siempre — Lamento haberte asustado, no quiero que te dé un ataque al corazón — un puchero se forma en su rostro mientras lo dice.

 

— Oh, Jared, no. Kattie estaba bromeando, tú necesitas preocuparte más por lo que sientes que por lo que yo siento, ella solo quiere burlarse de mí.

 

Entonces algo extraño ocurrió, los dedos de Jensen se aflojaron sobre su mano, y esos dedos rozaron de forma intencional sus cicatrices, causando que el espasmo que ese gesto provoca en su cuerpo le hiciera levantarse, casi tumbando a la chica que aún no había soltado su mano.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Queee? — la voz de Jared se quebró y sus ojos asustados no se separaron de Jensen — ¿Qué haces?

 

— Jared las he tocado antes déjame verlas... necesito verlas, cariño. — extendió su mano, mirando la indecisión en Jared.

 

Puede escuchar el miedo, en las palabras de Jensen, puede escucharlo tanto que duele, porque lo último que quiere es que este hombre tenga miedo de algo, quizás ese fuerte deseo es lo que le lleva a volverse a sentar, pese a que ha empezado a temblar. Por un momento, en que se permite mirar a Kattie y asentir, como si con ese pequeño gesto le dijera que está bien, encuentra el valor para subir las mangas de su camiseta, mientras lucha por mirar a Jensen a los ojos.

 

Observa como los ojos de Ackles se vuelven oscuros, sus dedos tocando las cicatrices que por meses ha sentido bajo sus dedos, que han tocado su piel y que han rozado sus labios, pero que el siempre por temor se ha negado a verlas, temiendo que Jared sufra por ello. Ahora sabe que fue un error absoluto haberlo hecho, desde el inicio tenía que haber dejado de huir y enfrentar el problema, sabiendo que Jared merecía un mejor trato.

 

Kattie se levantó con suavidad y les dejo solos segundos después, justo cuando nota que es un momento sumamente íntimo y que de hecho, Jensen parece perdido, acariciando una y otra vez cada una de las cicatrices ajenas, que permanecen un poco levantadas y claramente más profundas que los cortes iniciales que él recuerda con espeluznante precisión Jared se hacía en secundaria.

 

— ¿Estás bien?

 

— Es... bueno, no son feas como las de Kattie. En realidad, son un poco atractivas. — lo último lo dijo en un tono ligero, haciendo reír a Jared después de que este negara con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo relajado que podía ser tu novio.

 

— ¿De verdad no están tan mal? — preguntó con suavidad — Pensé que te asustarían o... no lo sé, que... quizás te darían asco o algo, a mí me han provocado muchas cosas, miedo, asco, vergüenza... odio...

 

— ¿Te daría asco si yo las tuviera por las mismas razones que tú? — le pregunto Jensen, llevando la muñeca de Jared hasta que la apoyo el lado de las cicatrices en su mejilla, respiro hondo, cerrando sus ojos.

 

— ¡No! — responde de manera inmediata y efusiva, sonrojados cuando no sólo se percata de que contesta a su propia pregunta, sino cuando se da cuenta que Jensen realmente no tiene problema con ello, es un alivio descomunal saber que nunca tendrá que ocultarlas de este hombre — Gracias...

 

— Es simple, Jared, si tu no sentirías asco por mí, entonces yo tampoco, nunca sentiría asco de nada que venga de ti, ni tu sudor excesivo cuando vienes de practicar, ni el olor de tus pies, ni cuando te babeas porque yo soy un sujeto muy caliente y tú no te puedes resistir a mis encantos.

 

— Oh dios — ríe, sintiendo sus mejillas casi estallar del color rojo que se han demarcado perfectamente— Nunca dejaras que lo olvide ¿Cierto?, no fue una baba exactamente lo que resbalo de mis labios, estaba cansado acaba de tomar agua y tu saliste de la ducha con un paño pequeño, no es mi culpa.

— ¿Y cómo explicas la erección y el posterior ataque de mordiscos porque te parecía malditamente irresistible? — tenía una sonrisa suave, satisfecha de que su novio hubiera comenzado a relajarse ante él.

 

— Es tu culpa. — dice y dice mortalmente seguro. — Por ser malditamente irresistible. — ríe, termina riendo con fuerza hasta que Jensen le atrae hasta sus brazos, moviéndole por la pequeña banca con facilidad. — Te encanta que admita como me enloqueces ¿Cierto?

 

— Las cosas que tú le haces a mi ego no es capaz de hacerlas nadie más. — respira hondo, dejando varios besos en el cabello de Jared que se acurruca contra él. — Kattie te traerá tus dulces, podemos ir a comer a otro lado. El parque a esta hora es genial, es tarde, pero tranquilo...

 

— La primera vez que salimos con tus amigos y pasa esto. — se queja, pero suena leve, casi como si estuviera agotado. — Lo lamento, quizás podamos ir después a otro lado. Algún partido de fútbol o playa, antes de que pasara lo que paso, Felicia me estaba contando que hace un año fueron al mar y que tú y Kane parecían niños en la arena.

 

— No soy un chico, solo dice eso porque Aldis nos retó a construir un castillo de arena y luego Kane lo destruyo con uno de sus boleos altos, es muy malo en el voleibol... Así que lo perseguí hasta muy adentro en el océano

 

— Ohhh… — dice cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose en el pecho ajeno — Entonces mi novio no es un niño más, sino un hombre. — está riendo antes de terminar la frase y levantar su cabeza para dejar un beso en la mejilla ajena. — Eso es atractivo.

 

— ¿Sabes que, cachorro? Tengo una idea. — escuchando eso, Jared levanto su vista para mirar a Jensen a los ojos, este tenía una mirada salvaje en sus ojos y una sonrisa algo enfebrecida.

 

— ¿Qué diablos se te ocurrió para que sonrías así? — preguntó divertido sonriendo y apoyando su mano en la mejilla ajena donde se dibujaba la extraña sonrisa.

 

— Vamos, levanta... — le pidió, dejando un rápido beso en los labios de Jared antes de empujarle para que se levantara.

 

Jared salto de la banca, dándose cuenta de que habían estado retozando en un área muy pública, sintió sus mejillas arder mientras se acomodaba la ropa y veía a Jensen entrar en la cafetería, le vio intercambiar palabras con sus amigos y luego salir con la bolsa donde seguramente Kattie había guardado sus cosas. Le hizo señas para que le siguiera al auto y eso hizo Jared, yendo hacia él y robando un último beso de Jensen Ackles antes de que este encendiera la avalanche.

 

Cuando se subía a esa camioneta nunca sabía dónde iba a parar, era como entrar allí y confiar en Jensen ciegamente. Se dio cuenta que su pensamiento no podía ser más acertado, cuando media hora después, estaban recorriendo una carretera oscura rodeada de árboles que le daban la sensación de estar en un show de terror, donde algún fantasma saldría a la carretera. Le agarro la mano a Jensen cuando este extendió su mano hacia él.

 

Era increíble como Jensen siempre podía hacer esto, es decir, leerle con tan precisión que sabía el segundo exacto, como ese mismo, en que simplemente se había puesto tan nervioso que necesitaba nada más que sentir su calor, sus manos se habían aferrado entonces, con fuerza y seguridad, como todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro; mientras la camioneta según avanzando.

 

No sabía a donde iban, pero se sentía seguro, pese a que pronto sintió que empezaban a bajar y un sonido extraño empezó a rodear el ambiente, parpadeo confundido, llevando sus ojos hacia Jensen que solo sonrió. El sonido era relajante, hizo que sus ojos se cerraron un poco y que su atención se deslizará con más y más cuidado, era como un murmullo que empezaba suave y sonaba más fuerte después, por momento, incluso, cuando lo que se dio cuenta que era agua se deslizaba más y más fuerte, podía oír como si algo se quebrará en míles, pero en serio, en miles de pedazos.

 

— El mar... ¿Estamos en el mar?

 

Bajo la ventanilla con la ilusión de un niño y el aire golpeó su rostro con fuerza, ese aire, que parecía entrar por completo a su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir más liviano, libre y por sobre todo conectado con el murmullo implacable de las olas, que no importa que pasara, seguían y seguían moviéndose. Siempre.

 

Se estremeció, nunca pensó que esto pudiera pasar así, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan enamorado de Jensen que el sentimiento hacia que tuviera la sensación de que su pobre corazón explotaría dentro de su cuerpo. Ahora, se preguntaba cómo pudo dudar alguna vez de este hombre, como pudo dudar de lo que sentía cuando se notaba que le conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo.

 

Ackles movió la camioneta hasta que llegaron a la parte más baja, donde una bahía corta llena de troncos estaba, su novio metió la avalanche hasta donde considero seguro y apago el motor, quedándose allí, con la mano de Jared en su muñeca ya que había tenido que usar sus dedos para mover la palanca de cambio. Se quedaron en silencio simplemente observando como las olas, cada una de ellas que se desplazaban hasta la playa golpeando con fuerza la arena y unas cuantas formaciones de rocas, formando espuma, el movimiento y el sonido era más fuerte ahí, donde sus ojos parecían no querer perderse detalle alguno.

 

— Es hermoso... a veces pierden fuerza y a veces no... Pero siempre están ahí, moviéndose.

 

No se daba cuenta de que los ojos de Jensen Ackles no estaba sobre el mar, sino sobre él, mirando sus facciones, como recuperaba un poco quien era después de haber sido desestabilizado por ese imbécil al que ya Kattie le había roto la nariz.

 

— Siempre moviéndonos.

 

Las suaves palabras, atraen la atención de Jared que gira lentamente para mirar directamente a su novio — Cómo nosotros. — completa, sonriendo — Siempre estamos moviéndonos.

— O quizás yo soy la bahía que siempre espera por ti a que colisiones con mi cuerpo y modifiques... — Jensen se ríe, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, tiene vergüenza, joder que sí, Jared tiene el poder de hacerle decir cosas así, tan tontas.

 

— Y modifique... — le insta a continuar mientras gira completamente su cuerpo para llevar sus manos a tomar el rostro ajeno entre sus manos y hacer que sus frentes choquen la una contra la otra — Y modifique...

 

— Modifiques todo lo que he edificado... — susurro, sin poder mover sus manos o apartarlas de él. — Destruyes todo lo que no sirve de mí, y me hace alzar nuevos edificios llenos... De buenos sentimientos.

 

— Y tú eres mi bahía, siempre firme y segura, cuando pierdo fuerza... siempre estás ahí, recibiéndome y haciendo que sea, lo que creía incapaz de ser — confiesa, sus manos se estrechan un poco más y ambos se quedan en silencio escuchando el mar de fondo. — Te amo... Jen, te amo.

 

— Te amo, nunca deje de amarte... Nunca lo he hecho, te amo desde el momento en el que te bese y te derretiste en mis brazos... — estiro su mano sacándola del agarre de Jared y llevándola al rostro de este. — Estos años sin ti no han sido suficiente castigo para lo que te hice a ti o a todas esas personas, y si alguien que debería avergonzarse de lo que te paso ese soy yo.

 

— Jen — repite su nombre en voz baja, con tantos sentimientos en ella fue sobrecargan su cuerpo, que por un momento se sienta incapaz de decir algo más. — Jen, a esta altura tu yo sabemos, que ambos tenemos algo de culpa, que debemos dejar eso atrás y ser fuertes, ser fuertes el uno para el otro y por supuesto simplemente hacer esto, amarnos. ¿Sí?

 

— Yo te hice esto, Jared. Yo te di las razones para no confiar, yo te dañe, solo hice que...— es interrumpido por la mano de Jared en su boca.

 

— Sí, Jensen, si, fue así, pero también fuiste la primera persona que me hizo sentir jodidamente vivo, la primera persona que cuido realmente de mí... así que... solo, ¿Bésame? — pidió encogiéndose de hombros.

 

— Solo algunas veces no puedo aceptar lo perfecto que eres para mí, ¿Sabes? — se inclinó sobre el posavasos y abrazo a Jared de la cintura, abrazando a su novio con mucha fuerza, para luego dejar un beso en su barbilla donde estaba su lunar favorito de los muchos que Jared tenía en todo su cuerpo.

 

— A veces me sucede lo mismo y lo peor es que va acompañado de una fea parte de mí que no sabía que existía hasta que entraste en mi vida — Jared ríe, algo avergonzado lleva su cabello hacia atrás con fuerza — ¿Quién diría que soy celoso, en serio?

 

— ¿Tu celoso? Por Dios, eso me excita, ver como tus ojos se oscurecen porque solo piensas que soy tuyo...

 

— ¿Te excito la forma en que miraba a aquellas pobres chicas que estaban medianamente encima de ti?

 

Jensen ríe, tiene el descaro de reír cuando aún nota ese tono molesto e incrédulo, es decir celoso, que adorna su voz cuando recuerdan aquel incidente.

 

— Soy bastante caliente teniendo sexo con esas pequeñitas, me encantaba montarlas en mi regazo mientras les arrebataba su virginidad anal, todas me dejaban, ninguna chica se me ha resistido nunca.

 

— Idiota — le insulta, cruzándose de brazos para después intentar regresar a su asiento — Claro que ninguna se te resiste si empiezas con esa suave voz y esa sonrisa, la forma en que tu voz se oscurece cuando se te pone dura, nadie se te resiste, claro.

 

— Nadie excepto tú. — Jensen le sonrió, provocando que Jared le mirara, sabía que su novio nerd odiaba que le contara de sus experiencias sexuales, el chico se ponía tan celoso como caliente. Las mejillas se le calentaban, el bulto usualmente grande en sus pantalones se hacía más notorio y si llevaba camisetas sus pezones se notaban, el chiquillo odiaba eso. Pero también, secretamente, le encantaba, podía verlo en sus ojos.

 

— No es fácil, ¿Sabes? no es fácil cuando cada vez se siente mejor estar en tus brazos... y...

 

— ¿Virgen hasta el matrimonio? — pregunta con suavidad, mordiendo su labio.

 

— No creo poder aguantar hasta allá. — confiesa sus palabras se derriten casi, una por una para Ackles, que no esperaba lo que había salido de los labios de su novio.

 

— ¿Este año? — insistió, recibiendo una mirada avergonzada de su cachorro. — Vamos, bebé, necesito algo con lo que masturbarme y calmar mis instintos.

 

Jared toma aire y se sonroja un poco más, incluso si eso es posible.

 

— Oh, sin duda alguna este año, en serio... ahora mismo es difícil estar tan cerca de ti y solo poder pensar en tus manos sobre mi cuerpo y si tu polla... se sentirá tan gruesa en... tu sabes...

 

— Oh, eso es más que suficiente, ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos metemos al mar?

 

La picardía en su voz y sonrisa de chico que lo sabe sobresalta a Jared, quien observo atónito como su novio se bajaba de la camioneta y lo primero que hacía era quitarse la camisa y luego los pantalones, por último bajar sus boxers y sus zapatos, quedando completamente desnudo.

 

Una visión sin duda magnifica de un cuerpo perfecto, un cuerpo del que Jensen Ackles no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse, esbelto, musculoso, forjado de largo trabajo, piel tostada, pecas que iluminadas por las luces del auto y las del faro a más de cincuenta metros de donde estaban. Una visión sublime del hombre que sin vergüenza le llamaba mientras corría a la playa.

 

— ¿Por qué siempre actúas como si supieras lo que pienso, a tal grado que no te sorprende en lo más mínimo? — se queja, mientras sale del auto y se quita, los zapatos, la sensación de la arena contra su piel le hace sonreír de inmediato y gritar después cuando un poco de agua fría le cae de la nada, con la risa de Ackles de fondo haciéndole tan culpable como es. — ¡Jen, esta fría!

 

— ¡Desnúdate, bebé! ¡Frotemos nuestros cuerpos en esta agua tan jodidamente fría! — Ackles le grito, alzando sus brazos mientras ponía sus pies en el agua fría, estirando sus músculos, dándole a Jared la visión de los espectaculares glúteos de su novio. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de azotar un trasero como ahora.

 

Le sigue, empieza a correr hacia Jensen, disfrutando como cada movimiento levanta arena a su alrededor, deja atrás su camisa e incluso sus pantalones, aunque casi se cae por quitarse estos últimos y cuando pierde la última pieza de ropa, es decir sus boxers, es el momento en que abraza a Jensen o más bien le tira sobre la arena, compartiendo una estruendosa risa mientras empiezan a jugar ahí, sin importar que las olas frías golpeen sus cuerpos.

 

Ambos cuerpos chocaban el uno contra el otro, a ratos sus erecciones se tocaban mientras luchaban por tener el control sobre el otro, era un juego de chicos muy sensual, el agua les causaba estremecimientos y les entumecía, pero el calor de sus cuerpos frotándose compensaba eso.

 

A Jared aun le costaba comprender porque forcejear con Jensen era tan excitante, cada vez que caían en esta lucha sin perdedores el siempre terminaba satisfecho.

 

En un movimiento repentino, Ackles lamió su cuello y mordió sus pezones, ocasionando que se paralizara. Por el repentino estremecimiento de placer que sacudió su cuerpo y fue el momento en que Ackles aprovechó para dejarle contra la arena y debajo de su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido y fuerte y seguir besando su cuello, para escuchar más de esos gemidos lastimeros y temblorosos que no podía evitar.

 

Fue la primera vez en la que Jensen Ackles se pudo tomar su tiempo para explorarle a fondo, admirando su enorme pene, averiguando con sus manos que encendía a Jared realmente, con toques sutiles en la corona de su polla era capaz de arrancar gemidos altos que el mar se tragaba, con besos en su cadera ocasionaba espasmos y mordiscos en su entre pierna bastaban para que se chorreara en sus manos; no podía dejar de enfocarse en el miembro de Jared una vez llegó a él, tan diferente al suyo, con el prepucio cubriendo la cabeza rosada, y las venas pronunciadas que ponían al Quaterback como loco. Se enfocó en su tarea de enloquecer a Padalecki, que temblaba tanto de placer como de frío, cuyas piernas largas iban y venían por la arena, sin poder quedarse quietas.

 

Los murmullos de "hermoso", "perfecto", "caliente", eran las únicas palabras audibles entre ellos. Se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas y sus gemidos entre cortados, se corrieron viéndose a los ojos, viendo el calor y el amor entre ellos, se corrieron con el nombre ajeno entre los labios apretados de placer, se corrieron con la firme convicción de que hoy se habían conectado un poco más.

 

Jared dio un bostezo mientras se metía en la cama de Jensen dos horas después, había tomado su café caliente una vez habían regresado a la camioneta y había comido mientras Jensen manejaba y cantaba una vieja canción country, habían llegado directo al apartamento que compartía su novio con Kane como una afirmación directa de que su novio no quería dejarle solo esta noche. En la sala estaba Christian estudiando solo mientras hablaba por teléfono con Misha sobre la condición de su madre.

 

Este les había saludado con un gesto y había continuado con lo suyo.

 

Jensen había entrado en la cama unos diez minutos después, acariciando su cabello y arrastrándole hasta sus brazos, se dejó hacer sin ninguna queja solo dando un murmullo feliz más que cualquier otro cosa, mientras el calor de novio le inundaba. Esa noche, había tenido la libertad de quedarse dormido sin nada para ocultar sus cicatrices, quizás porque ya no se sentía incómodo de que Jensen las viera.

 

No tenía por qué sentirse así, Jensen le amaba incluso más que antes y dormir rodeado de ese amor había sido la perfecta medicina.

 

 

 

 

 

 

El techo de la casa estaba doblado con elegancia hacia abajo, las tejas amarillas que sobresalían en los bordes eran perfectas para colgar los adornos según veía Henry Welling mientras su nuero le daba el tour por la casa que él y Thomas habían comprado.

 

Era una buena casa, aunque a Henry le entristecía siquiera pensar en lo que ocurriría con la casa propia cuando el ya no estuviera en este mundo. Si, ese era un pensamiento que lo asaltaba constantemente, haciéndole mirar demasiado en el futuro.

 

Michael sabía que él estaba distraído, pero aun así el hombre no perdía la fe en seguir hablándole de la casa en un tono alegre y encantador que demostraba su felicidad por la inversión que entre su hijo y el habían hecho. Al menos a través de él se daba cuenta de que su hijo era feliz volviendo a Henderson.

 

Eso había hecho que sus nervios de padre se aplacaran, ya Patricia se lo había dicho infinidad de veces, que no tenia de que preocuparse, su hijo estaba bien y no, no había sido un error no llevarlo a su natal Virginia. Henderson estaba bien, en crecimiento, con casas lujosas y un pueblo que se renovaba. No era Nueva York o San Francisco, pero estaba bien.

 

—...ahora, sobre la boda. — la voz de Michael cambio de tono a uno de preocupación, haciendo que le mirara al instante, observando al hombre ante él, no era el sujeto más atractivo que se pudiera encontrar, ni siquiera entendía muy bien las dinámicas de su hijo y el sujeto, diablos, él pensó que su hijoseria como él, que tendría gustos más masculinos al mejor estilo Padalecki, a excepción de Jared, que rayaba un poco en lo "demasiado niño".

 

Inconsciente de lo que hacía, los ojos se le fueron hacia el hombre que estaba hablando con un grupo de empleados, tenía una de esas camisas de leñador que le hacían sudar bajo el sol de Nevada, y la llevaba con los primeros tres botones abiertos, sus músculos saliendo por todos los lados posibles.

 

— Vaya de verdad que las personas que les gustan un Padalecki es como si perdieran un poco la cordura — el comentario es menos formal y muchísimo más espontáneo que lo que había venido escuchando desde hace una hora e hizo que su atención regresara hacia el hombre que le acompañaba. No le sorprendía que este estuviera guardando las apariencias con él, después de todo ambos sabían que no tenían el mejor concepto el uno del otro, pero lo ignoraban, porque tenían en común a Tom.

 

— No sé de qué hablas. — frunció el ceño en dirección a Rosenbaum, el de verdad no quería hablar de Padalecki, no cuando el hombre le estaba causando una erección involuntaria con solo escuchar las carcajadas que pegaba, el hombre disfrutaba su vida en formas que Henry nunca lo haría. — Además, ¿Cuantas personas conoces que estén enamoradas de Padalecki?

 

— Ackles, en su momento Ian Somerhalder, un par de chiquillos del equipo de natación que me contó Misha anda rondando a Megan Padalecki, la pareja de Sherry y por supuesto, usted — concluyó inclinando los dedos de su mano derecho hacia abajo cada vez que enumerada algo de lo que decía — Es extraño, pero ellos tienen como Padaferomonas o algo así...

 

— ¿Entonces porque sales con mi hijo y no con el chico Padalecki? ¿O es que el que te atrae es Gerald? — la frivolidad en su tono hizo que Michael tragara fuerte.

 

No había una respuesta que no le metiera en problemas con el hombre a su lado, si decía que no le gustaban los Padalecki y no le parecían tan atractivos como para merecer tanta atención, podría ofenderle y si decía que Tommy era quien en un inicio se había aferrado a él tanto que no tuvo mucho espacio para pensar en nada más que sus hermosos labios y largas piernas, sospechaba que tampoco le gustaría mucho conocer esa faceta de su hijo, que en aquel entonces era un adolescente.

 

— Soy inmune a las Padaferomonas y ojos de cachorro. — es lo que dice, lo suelta de pronto y sin cuidado, pese a todo lo que acaba de pensar, aunque sonríe orgulloso porque cuando lo piensa se da cuenta que su respuesta no suena como si le fuera a meter en problemas, con su suegro.

 

Henry Welling está por responder a eso cuando de nuevo una carcajada de Padalecki llama su atención, es imposible que no voltee a verle, y lo hace muy a su pesar delante de Rosenbaum, quien le observa atentamente, sin perderse la mirada inicial de anhelo que luego se transforma en furia repentina al ver como su hombre está hablando con un hombre pequeño.

 

Al principio, Michael no observó nada fuera de lo común, pero cuando se permitió poner más atención, el hombre en cuestión, de tez blanca, sonrisa deslumbrante, cabello rubio, que vestía un pantalón oscuro algo sucio y una camiseta blanca que dilenaba sus escandalosos músculos estaba inclinado hacia Padalecki, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. Fue ahí cuando noto, que la mirada que Welling padre tenía en sus ojos azules, era mucho más peligrosa que la que le dirigía a él de vez en cuando, esta era oscura y silenciosa, con un brillo que parecía al de un animal observando a su presa, los celos no parecían ser un punto fuerte para el hombre de negocios a su lado. Quizás era porque no lo había sentido antes, no así, no con alguien quien le quería solo para sí mismo.

 

— Gerald.

 

Todos en el lugar se asombran del repentino llamado, firme, claro, aunque parece haber sido dicho con dientes apretados, la frivolidad en su mirada le asombra a más de uno; lo diferente que se siente en esencia ese ser humano. Gerald es el más sorprendido de todos que le mira con una ceja alzada antes de comenzar que disculparse con los demás.

 

Cada uno de los hombres que estaba ahí se alejaron con cuidado, la forma en que se cargó el ambiente apenas Welling había hablado no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Mucho menos para Rosenbaum que se acercó a ambos hombres con cautela, decidiendo intervenir antes de que se pelearan, que por la forma en que tenían los hombros de Padalecki, eso iba a ser pronto.

 

— Gerald, mi suegro y yo quería que nos acompañaras a ver la casa — dice y es una locura meterse en medio de ambos hombres, no parece la mejor decisión cuando ambos desvían sus miradas hacia él, por las que quizás podría caer muerto en cualquier segundo.

 

— Requerimos tu presencia en el porche, necesito que veas algunas cosas que cambiar.— explicó Welling, comenzando a caminar hacia donde indicaba, Michael tuvo la indecencia de intentar seguirlo pero una mirada de Padalecki le hizo plantarse en el suelo.

 

Al menos había ayudado a que su suegro y su... ¡Lo que sea que fueran! No, pelearán ahí, en medio de todo el mundo, como parecían a punto de hacer. Sonrió con un poco de orgullo esperaba que con eso, su suegro al menos se diera cuenta que era un buen tipo, dispuesto ayudar alguien aunque ese alguien fuera quien había, como se decía popularmente, metido la pata. ¡Oh si...!, porque Gerald Padalecki no parecía muy contento con su suegro en este momento.

 

Ambos hombres caminaron desde la esquina inferior izquierda de la parte trasera de la casa, donde había una vieja bodega que había que reconstruir, hasta la terraza de verano, atravesando el camino de la piscina y el corredor lateral para llegar al porche, en absoluto silencio.

 

— Esta casa fue comprada por un empresario escocés de renombre en su época, pero es muy antigua, no habla de las cosas que mi hijo quiere que hable, solo la compro para satisfacer al idiota... ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

 

— Porque ese idiota se acaba de meter en medio de dos hombres que le doblan la musculatura y el tamaño para evitar que hiciéramos una escena de celos en frente de todo el mundo, por tu culpa. Creo que deberías empezar a darle algo de respeto y realmente una oportunidad, Henry.

 

La mano izquierda de Henry descansa donde la mano de Gerald le está apretando después de haberle jalado para girarlo y así poder verse ambos a los ojos, es difícil pensar cuando ese hombre está delante.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a follartelo también como ibas a hacer con aquel marginal? — aprieta los dientes, pero no busca liberarse del agarre del hombre, sabe que Gerald tiene mucha fuerza en esos bíceps. — No le debo nada.

 

— ¿Marginal? ¿Eso piensas de las personas que no tenemos tu dinero o tu estatus? ¿Eso piensas de la pareja de tu hijo, de Jared... O de mí? — preguntó entre incrédulo y molesto, sus ojos verdes están algo entrecerrados y sus labios forman una fina línea de enojo — Dios mío, eres un imbécil.

 

— No, tú eres el imbécil. — replicó, sintiendo como el rostro se le ponía rojo de furia en cuestión de segundos, ¿Cómo se atrevía Gerald a juzgarlo así? Había sido el quien había ocasionado esto, si solo el imbécil no hubiera dejado a aquel niñato de mierda acercársele o siquiera reírse con él, no sabe cómo, pero se liberó del agarre de Gerald y lo abofeteó, y si el hombre había parecido incrédulo y asombrado por su actitud hace unos segundos frente a sus trabajadores, la bofetada lo tomo completamente desprevenido. — ¿Sabes qué? Terminamos. — y con esa palabra final, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

 

Lo que no espera es que Gerald alcance una de sus manos y con inusitada fuerza le detenga y mueva contra la pared hasta estamparle contra ella, no es delicado, ni cuidado, sino fuerte y preciso. No se da cuenta que tiene los ojos cerrados hasta que Gerald Padalecki susurra contra sus labios que le mire, no lo hace y se gana que ese hombre le apriete un poco más contra la pared para empezar a besarle, no quiere corresponder, pero la forma en que su traje se arruga contra el cuerpo ajeno que está imposiblemente firme y duro, le enloquecen.

 

— Eso se llama celos Henry, la necesidad que se expande sin control por tus venas como si fuera fuego sobre gasolina, son celos... No quieres que mire y hable con nadie, que bese a nadie más, quieres que esto — baja de sus labios por todo su cuello — sea solo para ti y no sabes cómo decirlo.

 

— Déjame quieto, déjame, suéltame... — súplica con suavidad, sin querer sentirse como lo hace con Padalecki, ese hombre le hace volverse loco a tal punto en que se siente tembloroso.

 

— No puedo — el aliento de Padalecki le aturde cuando le contesta, porque golpea su rostro y marea su mundo completamente — No puedo detenerme, porque yo también siento ese fuego... También me tiemblan las manos y el corazón me late lento casi sin vida siempre que vuelves de una de esas estúpidas reuniones de negocios y hablas y hablas de los empresarios con que estuviste, me dan celos.

 

— No son como tu... — le reclama, porque no quiere que piense que se desvive por alguien más, aunque sabe lo tonto que es por siquiera pensarlo cuando sabe que debería estar enfadado por este hombre que odia tanto en este momento. Es inútil, las manos de Gerald son como brasas calientes sobre la ropa, acariciando su torso, ni siquiera le está sujetando ya y aun así el actúa como si le estuviera reteniendo.

 

— Exacto — respondió con una sorpresiva suavidad — No son como yo, son hombres estudiados, con amplia experiencia en el mundo en que te desempeñan, que entienden cada cosas que dices, no andan sucios ni llenos de arena o tierra, huelen más caros que cualquier colonia que yo pueda comprar. No son como yo y eso es lo que más me hace sentir mal cada vez que hablas de ellos, porque al fin y al cabo solo soy un marginal — al fin le deja ir, haciendo que Henry sienta un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

 

— Gerald, eso no es lo que quería decir.

 

Observa como el hombre pasa su mano por su cabeza, un gesto que ha visto millones de veces en sus hijos varones, y se sorprende pensando en un momento así que quizás este hombre una vez tuvo el cabello como sus niños.

 

— No hablaba de ti, me refería a ese... hombre... — dice "hombre" como si le costara hacerlo.

 

— Pero eso... Es lo que diste a entender Gerald, porque ese hombre de ahí era tan simple y sucio como yo... — dice, su tono suena tan derrotado cuando lo dice que Henry siente otra vez su cuerpo lleno de frío — Lamento si te hice sentir mal... Pero un chiquillo jamás podría darme lo que tú me das. Solo quería que supieras eso.

— Lo entiendo. — Henry se encoge de hombros, respirando hondo antes de ponerse la máscara con la que trata al resto del mundo, una frívola apariencia que le permite pasar a un lado de Gerald sin echarse a llorar que es como se siente ahora mismo. — Asegúrate de hacer todo lo que mi hijo quiere que se haga, para eso te estoy pagando.

 

— Claro señor Welling — responde, tan serio como el hombre de negocios no le ha visto nunca — No desperdiciara ningún centavo de su valioso dinero — cuando termino de hablar, Henry pudo jurar que escucho su voz algo quebrada, pero pese a ello no se detuvo, siguió avanzando sin poder detenerse. Necesitaba respirar y ahí no podía hacerlo.

 

Nunca había sentido este tipo de opresión en su cuerpo, no de esta forma, sentía que debía girarse y disculparse, que se jodiera Gerald y sus prejuicios, tomándolo todo a pecho con su riqueza, estaban bien cuando se bañaban en el jacuzzi de su casa o cuando sencillamente se sentaban en el porche de la casa Padalecki. Pero afuera, rodeado de otras personas, no parecían estar tan perfectos como aquellos momentos, llego a una de las habitaciones sin saber cómo lo había hecho, pero sí sabía que estaba apretando una de sus manos con fuerza, esperando que eso detuviera las lágrimas y todo lo demás que estaba sintiendo.

 

— La cagaste ¿Verdad? — la voz del estúpido prometido de su hijo, le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba solo — Y eso que prepare todo para que no la cagaras y aun así lo hiciste ¡Vaya hombre!

 

— Vete. — dice, lentamente, sus ojos puestos en la horrible alfombra que su hijo había escogido, costosa y hecha a mano, pero fea y de mal gusto, probablemente una sugerencia del hombre frente a él.

 

— No — dice con lentitud, caminando hasta Henry que ha empezado a temblar — Sé que no te agrado ¿Si?, sé que piensas que soy un mono o algo así, pero no puedo irme ahora, no dejándole así.

 

— Dije que te vayas. — se tomó el rostro con una mano, intentando controlar su dolor.

 

— No le diré a nadie si quiere llorar — aun cuando se resiste, Michael Rosenbaum le empuja con nada de suavidad a una habitación donde de repente, se siente menos observado — Estaré afuera, vigilaré la puerta un rato, el que necesite, cuando tuve aquella pelea enorme con Tommy y todo parecía haber terminado, pensé que iba a morir y realmente necesite llorar, así que ya sabe nadie le molestara.

 

Consigue un sitio donde sentarse, las rodillas temblando como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo enorme al trasladarse aquí, duele tener que pensar en cómo se ve ahora mismo, destrozado, con el corazón hinchado de tantos sentimientos. Le ama, lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe.

 

~~ ~~

El sol a esas horas de la mañana es demasiado fuerte, ilumina todo, absolutamente todo, haciendo que tengan que arrugar los ojos un poco por el exceso de luz mientras caminan por el parque, es la primera mañana libre que tienen después de las duras semanas de exámenes y quedan solo dos días para que empiecen las vacaciones oficialmente, para ese momento ambos están relativamente desocupados de sus deberes, lo que les lleva a decidir salir temprano, aunque Jensen haya sido oficialmente amonestado por la pelea que tuvo con Amell a comienzo del semestre, eso ha llevado a que sus coachs de football lo hayan estado presionando hasta casi matarlo.

 

Jensen Ackles es bueno en lo que hace y como Quaterback es un ejemplo a seguir para muchos, así que aparte de las clases, ha estado esforzándose al cien por ciento en entrenar a su reemplazo para la temporada entrante, es más una cuestión de honor que de responsabilidad y a su novio le ha costado entender eso. Al principio, después de aquella infame pelea en la que ambos se habían sentido como tontos, el tema de las manos de Jensen no había vuelto a salir a colación entre ellos. Eso había cambiado drásticamente hace unos veinte días, cuando había llegado al apartamento de Jensen, donde estaba prácticamente viviendo —no se había oficialmente mudado, sentía que no debía hacerlo aún, aunque pasaban gran parte de su tiempo ahi—, para encontrar a Jensen con las manos envueltas en paños de agua tibia viendo la televisión con una expresión ausente que no le había visto nunca.

 

Su novio había sido incapaz de mandarle cualquier mensaje escrito esa semana, así que todos habían sido orales, y por más que Jared hubiera querido ayudarle, reconocía que era un completo inútil al no saber ni por dónde empezar a ayudar a su novio, Kane, mientras tanto, aun lidiando con el asunto de su madre, a la cual se negaba a ver, pero a la que le escribía todos los días, había sido el perfecto enfermero que sabía exactamente que medicamento darle, cuando, como e incluso como darle de comer.

 

Había aprendido muchas cosas esa semana, como que a Jensen le encantaba que lo abrazara por la espalda mientras dormían juntos, o que se ponía irritable con el dolor e irremediablemente caliente, por lo que se frustraba aún más al no poder aliviarse solo, joder, Jared nunca pensó que pasar tanto tiempo sobre sus rodillas con el miembro de su novio en la boca fuera tan satisfactorio. Había aprendido gracias a Christian que aunque su novio nunca lo admitiera le gustaba tomar un poco de té en las noches en que el dolor era más insoportable, porque las pastillas lo adormecían, pero siempre estaba ahí, pulsante y molesto y dormir, no era una tarea sencilla, el té ayudaba. Incluso, se había dado cuenta según le había comentado Christian después de que él había ido a la cocina a dejar los platos de la cena que habían compartido, que Jensen llevaba mejor la situación cuando él estaba a su lado. Eso le había hecho sentir un poco más tranquilo, incluso útil y necesario, algo que había calentado su corazón demasiado, tanto que no pudo irse a su casa esa noche, tampoco.

 

De alguna forma que no comprende, que sus cicatrices ya no fueran un problema o un secreto a voces entre ambos, había llevado a que pudieran convivir con esto de manera más normal también. Aun cuando a veces se enoja b, porque Jensen se excediera en los entrenamientos.

 

— Entonces, ¿Nos veremos estas vacaciones? Quizás después de que vuelvan de Texas. — con eso Jared Padalecki suspiro, oh si, como olvidar la llamada de su madre contándole del viaje a su estado natal, mierda, iban a ir con los Welling y eso no le extraña, su padre era muy unido con quien había sido como un segundo padre para él y a quien agradecía tanto. Pero el viaje no le motivaba, no sin su novio a su lado.

— ¿Y si te guardo en mi maleta? — preguntó, con su mejor cara de niño bueno, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y labios fruncidos formando un puchero y sus ojos brillando un poco traviesamente — Aunque no creo que tenga una maleta tan grande, pero podría conseguirla.

 

— ¿Podrías conseguirla? Por dios, no te atreverías, ¿No? — se ríe, sus manos ahora más sanas apretando la mano de Jared para poder tirar de él y así abrazarlo por su estrecha cintura con su brazo libre. — Hueles bien hoy, adoro como hueles recién salido de la ducha.

 

— ¿Intentarías entrar si la consigo? — preguntó, mientras su sonrisa explotaba en una carcajada enorme cuando las manos de Jensen bajaron por ese lugar de sus costados en que simplemente no podía parar de reír — Espera, no hagas eso de nuevo... no — ríe, ríe de nuevo, mientras se revuelve en los brazos ajenos — Sí me haces reír mucho, sudare y ya no oleré tan bien.

— Mmmm... no sé, tu sudor huele muy bien también. — se encoge de hombros, soltando la mano de Jared para pasar sus manos por debajo de la camisa de este, llegando tan alto como para darles una atrevida caricia a los pezones de su novio que de inmediato se alertan, marcándose por debajo de la camisa cuando Ackles retira sus manos. — Hermoso.

 

— ¿Que...? ¿Que no puedas tocarme en los más mínimo sin que mi cuerpo reaccione a ti? — dando un suspiro, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás de manera que quedara en el hombro ajeno — ¿Cómo te sientes hoy...?

— Contigo a mi lado, creo que invencible. — sonríe, observando la sonrisa perezosa de Jared. — ¿Te apetece algo dulce?, ¿Waffles con helado?

 

— Sí sigues mimándome así me pondré gordo — se separa un momento de Jensen, mientras se queja, pero pasando su lengua por sus labios al mismo tiempo, haciendo un sonido de gusto que ambos les hace reír.

 

— Ok, probemos con algo más nutritivo... ¿Qué tal... un waffle rodeando mi polla con helado sobre ella? — alza una de sus cejas y le roba a Jared el aliento, no solo por el comentario, sino por la altanería con que lo dice, como si supiera que a Jared no le molestaría hacerlo. — O tal vez un poco de pollo tikka, estoy de humor para algo picante.

 

— ¿Y ese picante también puedo ponerlo en tu polla? — pregunto, sonriendo cuando se inclina hacia los labios ajenos — Te voy a contar un secreto, algo que nadie sabe... aunque quizás tu sospeches — en las últimas segundos y con cada palabras, su voz baja un poco más adquiriendo un tono sexy y algo oscuro — Me encanta cuando hablas así... todo altanero y engreído, me calienta.

 

— ¿Era un secreto? Porque todo el mundo puede ver como babeas por mis huesos. — le molesta, mientras le empuja con su hombro, avanzando por la poca concurrida acera, donde el suelo está por fin seco y el calor es clemente con ellos. — Incluso tus compañeros de basquetbol lo sabrán, te has hecho bueno por cierto, ¿Debo temer que me ganes en un partido uno a uno pronto?

— Era un secreto que me enloquece cuando te pones así, lo otro... ya sabes, sobre que estoy enamorado de ti, lo sabe todo el jodido mundo, incluso creo que antes que yo mismo lo supiera — responde, estirándose un poco y separándose de Jensen para acercarse a unas flores — Y no lo creo, los partidos uno a uno siempre terminan con nosotros besándonos por toda la cancha ¿Lo recuerdas?

 

— Eso es porque soy suave contigo, no quiero que llores porque tu novio es mejor que tú. — se ríe de él, tomándolo de la cintura.

 

— Engreído — le acusa, pero se está riendo también — Dime Jen, ¿Así de amablemente engreído eras cuando eras pequeño? — molesto, poniendo sus manos en las ajenas que rodean sus cinturas — Seguro con cinco años eras adorable, ojos verdes grandes y pecas por todos lados.

 

— Era... Adorable. Me gustaba los animales, los caballos y hacia pucheros cuando me ponían gelatina en mi pastel, pero me encantaba el broccoli y la espinaca con huevos revueltos y tocino. — beso el hombro de Jared, quien tenía una camiseta de los Spurs que Jensen le había regalado hace unas semanas. — Odiaba que la gente me dijera pecoso, pero adoraba que mamá me dijera que amaba mis pecas...

 

Jared sonrió, cerró los ojos y por un segundo imaginó a un pequeño Jensen en los brazos de su madre, sonriendo ilusionado por un pastel o por las suaves palabras acerca de sus pecas, una sonrisa se marcó en su rostro, le gustaba saber que su novio tenía recuerdos tan hermosos como esos.

 

— Dios si... lo imagino y solo puedo pensar en ti como adorable, por cierto... ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y tu madre?

 

— Aun me mira de reojo, ella dice que... Soy una bomba esperando a estallar y que cuando estalle me meterá en un psiquiátrico.

 

— Suena justamente a lo que mi madre pensaba y se veía reflejado en sus ojos cuando recién regrese del hospital aunque contrario a la tuya nunca se atrevió a decirlo, supongo porque temía que me rompiera — se encoje de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. — Al inicio, ni siquiera me dejaban ir al baño sin supervisión.

 

— Lo siento, bebé. — es impulsivo que lo diga, pero simplemente tiene que decirlo. — debí... Debí haberme quedado, explicártelo... Incluso intente hablar contigo, pero allí estaba ese hombre aterrador que irónicamente, me hizo enamorarme más de ti.

 

— No sé si te hubiera escuchado, estaba... estaba totalmente fuera de mí, es como si, fuera en esos momentos... espera ¿Cuál hombre aterrador?

 

— Tu caliente como el infierno, padre.

 

Esa respuesta hace reír a Jared, que se gira a verlo, y allí está de nuevo esa expresión.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

Lo dice como si fuera inocente, porque si, es Jensen Ackles y se las sabe todas el muy jodido, pero que diga que su padre es caliente, hace sentir a Jared incómodo.

 

— Hombre, si eres la mitad de varonil, caliente y aterrador que tu padre cuando tengas su edad, entonces sabré que nunca me arrepentiré de haberme casado contigo.

 

— Idiota — le dice, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en el suelo, donde le cobija la sombra de un árbol alto y frondoso — No sólo le acabas de decir a mi padre caliente y... iuhhh, sino que dijiste que quizás te arrepentirás de casarte conmigo.

 

— Eso depende, me gustan mi hombre atlético. — se encoge de hombros y ese gesto irrita a Jared, siempre lo hace, lo vuelve loco. — Es un hombre aterrador de verdad, no me lo esperaba, pero el sujeto sabe cómo defender a los suyos, en especial a ti ese día, me dejo las cosas bien en claro, aunque yo aún seguía siendo un poco insolente y le dije que él no tenía ningún derecho a tomar represalias contra mi cuando él también era culpable en lo que te había hecho... pensé que iba a largarme un puñetazo, pero en cambio respiro hondo y me pregunto porque lo había hecho.

 

— ¿En serio?

 

Jared no puede evitar sonar curioso y sorprendido cuando pregunta, mientras Jensen se sienta a su lado y con una suave sonrisa atrae su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza queda sobre sus piernas, acariciando su cabello ambos se sostienen la mirada unos minutos hasta que Jensen asiente.

 

— ¿Qué más te dijo...? ¿Estaba... estaba decepcionado de mi...?

 

— Claro que no, bebé, tu padre nunca pensó que lo que ocurrió fuera tu culpa... para él, creo, tú aun seguías siendo el niño inocente que él dejo atrás.

 

Mientras habla, Jared cierra los ojos, tiene que hacerlo porque siente las lágrimas asomar con insolencia premeditada, porque realmente no las quiere en este momento, no quiere sentirse más vulnerable de lo que ya lo hace — Eso... eso es bueno, siempre pensé que estaba decepcionado, debió ser sorprendente regresar por una llamada que le diera una noticia como aquella.

 

— No lo sé, Jared, es una situación bastante... delicada. — ambos miran al cielo despejado, con tan poca nubes en el cielo que les sorprende, es un día que antecede al verano muy notoriamente, les hace pensar que no verán este cielo en mucho tiempo, que no se verán, que no podrán hablarse ni tocarse tan seguido como querrían. — Podríamos ir a la playa un rato, mañana en la mañana, antes de que te vayas... — sugiere, aunque sabe que Jared estará muy cansado para viajar si hacen eso.

 

— Seria perfecto, aún tengo que intentar derribarte en la arena — responde, con su mirada perdida en como Jensen mira el cielo detenidamente — ¿Qué más te dijo...?, digo, no lo mencionaste ¿Qué más te dijo que hizo que te enamoraras más de mi...?, no puedes dejarme con la curiosidad.

 

— Eso es entre tu padre y yo. — dijo con una sonrisa. — Me pregunto cómo será tener sexo con un hombre así, yo solo tuve sexo con casi inexpertos... aunque estaba este sujeto de Administración de Empresas, que tenía un agujero que parecía más bien una vagina.

 

— Imbécil — le dice tomando un montón de hojas y tirándoselas a Ackles que tiene el descaro de reír abiertamente — Después no te gusta que me ponga celoso... y hablas así... así...

 

— Hey, me gusta el sexo. Me gusta hablar de sexo, deberías ser como Christian que me escucha y se excita conmigo.

 

— No puedes estar hablando de sexo todo el tiempo con un... tú sabes — se queda callado y hace un pequeño puchero, mientras murmura algo que Jensen no logra captar correctamente, especialmente la última palabra que la dice sin tomarse el tiempo necesario de separar las palabras — Es decir, sólo eres un Calienta-vírgenes.

 

— Ya te lo había dicho. — dice satisfecho consigo mismo, observando a su cachorro con la cara enrojecida. — Soy un experto en vírgenes. Sé cómo hacerlos ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas y rogar porque les haga de todo.

 

— Algún día tendré que comprobar eso ¿Sabes? — se estiro sobre todo su cuerpo, sonriendo cuando Jensen aprovecho para que unas de sus manos encontrara el camino entre su camisa — Te voy a extrañar cuando este en Texas ¿Seguro que no quieres que consiga una maleta enorme?

 

— No puedes, disfruta estar con tu familia, disfruta tener a tu papá de nuevo, yo iré a Henderson, ya que Christian me ha abandonado, y no sé, podare el jardín o alguna mierda. Tal vez me vaya a Ibiza con Felicia y Kattie, pero no será lo mismo ahora que tengo un novio al que rendirle cuentas.

 

— ¿Y porque no pasas un poco de tiempo con tu familia?

 

Sabe la respuesta, pero no se cansara nunca de preguntar y tratar de que su novio lo considere realmente como una opción, no cuando sabe, aunque ninguno lo diga en voz alta o lo admita abiertamente, que Jensen se siente a la deriva y desprotegido desde hace muchísimo tiempo y su familia no es realmente un respaldo, con el que pueda contar.

 

— Nah, Mack va a las Bahamas con unas amigas, Josh está ocupado con mi sobrino, ¿Te he enseñado su foto? — lo ha hecho, un millón de veces, desde que él bebé nació hace tres meses, Jared no ha parado de ver fotos de ese pequeño encantador. — Es tan gordito... Viene para acción de gracias, así que espero verlo de nuevo.

 

— Sí, si me las enseñado, pero puedo ver a esa bolita de ojos verdes cuantas veces sea necesario — dice y Jensen sonríe, sacando su celular donde tiene guardado las fotos — No me terminaste de contar como le fue a tu hermano tratando de que él bebe aprenda a dormir cuando es el momento.

Jensen lo recuerda, claro que lo recuerda, él y Jared habían reído con las ojeras que su hermano mayor lucia en las fotos que les había enviado o más bien que le enviaba a Jensen y Jared veía en secreto, dado que su familia aun no sabía que estaban juntos.

 

— Oh, el pobre sujeto, su esposa ahora es a él que lo está poniendo a él con todas las responsabilidades, ¿Sabes? Pero lo ha estado enfrentando bien, ya logro que durmiera toda la noche... lo que es un milagro.

— Eso es bueno, en serio pensé que no lo lograría más después de ese audio desesperado que te envío la primera noche — cuando Jared lo dice, Jensen ríe, mientras le pasa a su novio su celular — Sabes que tiene los ojos de tú familia, grandes, soñadores y hermosos.

 

— Mis ojos no son tan grandes. — se queja, apoyando su cabeza del hombro de Jared cuando se deja caer a su lado. — Mama y papá probablemente estén muy ocupados este verano para algo.

 

— ¿Y ahora que es...? — preguntó Jared escéptico — ¿La construcción de un centro comercial? ¿La adquisición de una nueva empresa? Es decir, siempre están ocupados...

 

— Mamá está en un nuevo curso de Yoga, y mi papá está en Canadá en asuntos de un nuevo consorcio con los Welling. — se apoyó en el brazo que Jared extendió tras su cabeza después de devolverle el teléfono. — No es nada.

 

— Claro que es algo, ustedes son sus hijos, es decir, está bien que tienen cosas que hacer, lo entiendo en serio, pero jamás deberían dejarlos de lado tanto tiempo. Te mereces poder sentarte hablar con tu madre de tu día y poder decirle a tu papá alguna estupidez que hicieras, mereces atención y amor Jen, claro que es algo.

 

— ¿Y tú haces eso? ¿Te sientas a hablar con tu madre de tu día? ¿O hablar con tu padre para saber si está decepcionado de ti? — se levanta de un tirón, de pronto sintiéndose incómodo.

 

Irremediablemente enfadado, quiere alejarse de Jared.

 

— Hablo con mi madre un poco, hemos avanzado bastante — aunque tiene ganas de quejarse por la forma repentina en que su novio se ha levantado y le ha dejado sin ningún soporte haciendo que se golpee irremediablemente la parte baja de la espalda, no lo hace, solo se incorpora y mira a su novio, sabiendo que se ha metido en un tema sensible — Hablo con mi papá también, no de todo... Lo admito, pero si hay algo que aprendí es que cualquier persona merece amor, así que si le dije a mis padres que los quería más presentes y lo han hecho. Hablo con ellos cada dos días, tenemos fiestas y viajes familiares, resolvemos juntos los problemas que hemos tenido con Megan, no lo sé, supongo que me refiero a eso, a esa clase de unión que está cotidianamente ahí aunque no los veas.

 

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que con mi familia no es así? — es brusco cuando lo pregunta y Jared no le culpa, él ha sido quien ha tocado un punto débil.

 

— No tienes que decirlo para que lo sepa — responde simplemente poniéndose de pie — No hay nada malo en querer amor Jen, no hay nada de malo, cariño.

 

— ¡Cállate! — ambos se congelan, Jared contiene la respiración mientras le observa, tiene la espalda curvada, con los brazos sobre sus rodillas, la mirada en el suelo delante de él, respira entrecortadamente, como si quisiera retomar el control.

 

La mano de Jared se extiende con cuidado hacia Jensen, lo hace lento y premeditado, al menos hasta que toca la mejilla ajena y se percata que el cuerpo entero de su novio está temblando.

 

— Yo quiero ser ese cariño cotidiano para ti, quiero ser ese amor que tanto buscas, pero también necesitas a tu familia. Tú siempre me lo dices, Jen.

 

— Cállate, Jared... por favor.... no sigas diciendo eso... — le pidió a través de dientes apretados, llevando sus manos para apartar la de Jared y cubrirse el rostro. — Detente...

 

— ¿Qué te asusta tanto...? — esta vez se acercó directamente hacia su novio, sabía que había un grado de riesgo, pero cuando el cuerpo de Jensen se sentía tan tenso y rígido en sus brazos que le rodearon con fuerza no pudo detenerse. — Todo va a estar bien, Jen, te amo.

 

Le deja que le abrace, y eso calma mucho a Jared, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, consuela al deportista, rodeándolo con sus largas extremidades para conseguir que este no se libere con tanta facilidad, mientras se dejan caer nuevamente en el suelo. Aunque conoce los riesgos, simplemente Ackles podría lanzarle un puñetazo y dejarlo ciego de dolor en el suelo y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Las peleas no son lo suyo, ni tampoco dañar a quienes ama.

 

— ¿Y si voy a Texas? Puedo tomar un avión y quedarme en el rancho de mis abuelos, ¿Van a Austin, cierto?

 

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa, sin duda alguna, pero sonríe mientras juega con los cortos cabellos de su novio — Me encantaría que lo hicieras, siempre y cuando Kattie no me acuse de monopolizar todo tu tiempo y después intente matarme.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí, cariño?

 

— Una semana.

 

— ¿Solo una semana? Joder, Jared, ¿Por una sola semana? — repitió incrédulo, riendo en el pecho de su novio, ahora más relajado. — ¿No puedes vivir una semana sin mí?

 

— Cállate — murmura sonrojado — Pero sí, es solo una semana y no puedes burlarte, aquí nos vemos todos los días, claro que una semana me parece una eternidad.

 

— Cierto... — oh no, Jared contiene la respiración, porque sabe que ahí viene, el temible desahogo de Jensen, lo conoce, y se sorprende de lo mucho que lo hace. —...¿Jay? ¿Te asuste?

 

— No — contestó con suavidad, pero seguro, porque era así, esperaba que Jensen reaccionara violentamente, pero de alguna forma no tuvo miedo, aunque esperara al menos un golpe.

 

— ¿En serio, cachorro? — insistió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos a Jared, quien no deja de abrazarle. — ¿Sabes que nunca te haría daño, verdad? No de nuevo, bebé.

 

— Por un momento espere que no reaccionarás exactamente bien, después de todo presione bastante, pero a la vez no tenía miedo, no como antes... ni de manera diferente, lo peor que pensé que podía pasar es que te fueras enojado conmigo, Jen.

 

— Es difícil quedarme enojado contigo el tiempo suficiente como para que cambie el día.

 

— Lo siento. — murmuro bajando la cabeza hasta esconderla entre el cuello y la espalda de Jensen. — Solo quiero que seas totalmente feliz y me enoja, pensar que alguien te descuide, porque mereces...

 

— Jared. — el tono de advertencia es más ligero que antes, y esta vez Jared lo deja ir, sabe que su novio aun esta alterado.

 

— Está bien, solo por hoy lo dejare...

 

— Por hoy y por siempre. — estira sus piernas, liberándose a medias del agarre de Jared, antes de bostezar y dejarse caer en el pecho de su novio de golpe, sacándole el aire a este. — Que bien se siente que seas alto.

 

— Aja — murmura, haciendo una mueca mientras se las arreglaba por tomar una bocanada más grande de aire — Sabes que hablaremos de esto en otro momento — se las arregla para decirlo, pero lo hace suavemente para nada severo, mientras estira sus manos para tomar a Jensen de la cintura — ¿De verdad iras a Texas?

 

— ¿Ya no quieres que vaya? Porque estoy a una llamada de irme con Kattie, ella si me quiere.

 

— Tú fuiste quien dijiste que solo era una semana — y cuando lo dice, no le importa que suene como una queja — Obviamente soy el único para el que una semana suena como demasiado.

 

— Ay joder, me va a crecer una vagina contigo, casi puedo sentir como mis testículos desaparecen...

 

— De verdad que a veces eres un idiota — se queja y le empuja hacia adelante para levantarse después sacudiendo su ropa de las hojas.

Con su novio separándose de él, Jensen Ackles se permite contemplar su largirucho cuerpo que poco a poco comienza a tomar forma, cada día que pasa la comida comienza a asentarse, a diferencia de cuando estaba en preparatoria, donde era inusualmente delgado y extraño, porque la comida no era nunca suficiente; pero ahora Jared come tres veces al día, a veces cinco, y toma batidos con él, corren juntos en la mañana, practican basquetbol, porque Jared es terrible en el futbol americano, todo ese deporte de verdad le está haciendo cambiar.

 

De hecho, se asombra admirando cada cambio con gran placer, cuando pensó que nunca le atraerían los hombres, de pronto se encontraba tan enamorado de uno que se excitaba solo con su olor a chico, con el sudor que producía en exceso, con el vello en sitios donde las chicas nunca lo tendrían, y con la dureza de sus músculos.

 

El corazón se le acelera cuando Jared se gira a mirarle, sacando uno de los pañuelos que a veces usa para sostenerse el cabello y que ahora usa para secarse el sudor del cuello mientras no aparta la vista de él. Se miran, y Jensen se pregunta qué es lo que ve su cachorro en él, ¿Ve al chico que le golpeaba y que luego se enamoró de él? ¿O ve al niño que no solo quiere ser amado y admirado, sino también reconocido como único en su especie?

 

Llega a preguntarse a sí mismo cuando comenzó a considerar el hecho de que no recibió el apoyo moral suficiente de su familia por el simple hecho de que así lo quiso el desde un inicio, el quería ser independiente, tomar sus propias decisiones, y sus padres le dejaron en algún punto hacerlo, sin darse cuenta de que aún era un chiquillo que necesitaba tanto disciplina como guía y ni que decir cariño.

 

Piensa entonces en Texas, en su abuelo, su abuela, los caballos, piensa en que volver a una casa donde siempre le está preguntando que quiere y que tiene será terapéutico, piensa también en el tiempo que tiene de no ir al único rancho que queda en la familia Ackles.

 

Entonces, imagina pasar ese mismo tiempo lejos de Jared, un día, dos días, una semana. No, podría hacerlo si, pero eso no quitaría el hecho de que se sentiría ansioso y abandonado.

 

— Podría sobrevivir una semana sin ti... pero, no quiere decir que no te extrañaría. — Jared parpadea y luego asiente a sus palabras. — Quizás el tiempo que nos alejamos el uno del otro nos esté dando una lección valiosa.

 

— ¿Si? — preguntó con suavidad, dejando caer su cabello hacia atrás para amarra solo con el pañuelo que hace un segundo usaba para secarse — Bueno, ¿Cuál sería esa lección?

 

— No me importa, no pienso pasar una semana sin ti.

 


	40. Capítulo 34 Resbalarse y Caer

You don’t have to be part of the problem  
I just need a second chance

[Oh won’t you stay  
I need you need you here  
When you’re with me  
All others disappear  
I’ll follow close  
So close I’ll almost touch  
I need your love  
But it never hurt this much

I don’t wanna be someone who’s searching  
Finally met someone  
I finally met someone  
There’s a couple things I’m still learning  
Just gotta figure out  
But you need someone who knows  
I came to you tonight  
But now you’re just walking away

 

No tienes que ser parte del problema  
Solo necesito una segunda oportunidad  
Oh ¿Por qué no te quedas?  
Te necesito, te necesito aquí  
Cuando estas conmigo  
Todos los demás desaparecen  
Seguiré cerca  
Tan cerca que casi tocaré  
Necesito tu amor  
pero nunca dolió tanto

No quiero ser alguien  
que está buscando  
Al fin encontrar alguien  
Al fin encontré alguien  
Hay un par de cosas que aún  
estoy aprendiendo  
solo lo tengo que resolver  
Pero tu necesitas alguien que ya lo sepa  
Fui hacia ti anoche  
Pero tu ahora simplemente te vas

 

[Stay Gavin DeGraw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKFsUi39OhQ)

****

 

Debía admitir que ver a Misha Collins manejar un auto le causaba sensaciones de lo más extrañas, por ejemplo, le tenía en algo parecido a un estado de shock, en el que su cerebro no dejaba de cuestionarle como había llegado hasta aquí, si, no sabía cómo había pasado de ser aquel chico al cual le gustaba leer en secreto, ver partidos, disfrutar de los lujos de ser parte del uno por ciento más adinerados del estado, y estar rodeado de porristas; a ser este joven adulto que estaba saliendo con su antiguo profesor de preparatoria, mientras escuchaban a Five For Fighting en la radio del SUV de Collins, y manejaban por Henderson como si fuera la gran ciudad.

 

Ajeno a su vida, así es como se sentía, teniendo la fuerte impresión de que estaba en el cuerpo de otro y esta era solo una pesadilla, ¿Por que como es que él, Christian Kane, había acabado enamorado de un hombre? Vamos, él no lo tenía tan claro como Jensen, quien tan pronto dejo Henderson dio rienda suelta a su sexualidad y se acostó con todo lo que tuviera un agujero para ser follado, por eso es que admiraba al maldito, ese sujeto asumía las cosas y las enfrentaba, el en cambio aún se consideraba heterosexual, no miraba a otros hombres con deseo ni tampoco tenía fantasías, el seguía siendo de morenas, bajitas, y con grandes caderas.

 

En cambio, aquí a su lado estaba Collins, la viva imagen de lo que era un hombre de menos de treinta que había trabajado demasiado, con barba, pálido, esa expresión que indicaba que estaba siempre en constante análisis de cualquiera tontería que pasara por su complicada cabeza, usando corbata debajo del chaleco purpura de algodón que llevaba, demasiado caliente para Henderson en verano, pero él ni siquiera sudaba. Manos rusticas sujetando el volante, mirada aguileña atenta a cada lado de la calle, de vez en cuando mirándole a él, pero rápidamente volviendo a lo suyo.

 

No solo se sentía atraído a todo lo que era Misha, por más masculino que fuera, estaba enamorado del profesor, lo miraba y sentía como volvía a su cuerpo poco a poco, el corazón se le aceleraba de pensar que pese a todo estaban juntos y que Misha era lo suficientemente maduro como para lidiar con él. Imaginaba que para Tom era lo mismo con Michael Rosenbaum, aunque estaba seguro de que este último era un loco desquiciado que se aprovechaba de su amigo.

 

\- Llegamos. - anuncio Misha, después de veinte minutos de dar vueltas por Henderson sin sentido, simplemente pudieran haber tardado en automóvil unos cinco minutos en llegar, pero allí estaban, casi media hora después, delante del gran portón de rejas aguamarinas que se abrieron lentamente.

 

Si, tanto pensar en Misha y ya había olvidado la razón por la que no estaba en Ibiza y en cambio estaba aquí en Henderson, sin chicas, playa y tragos con nombres ridículos.

 

La razón de todos sus males, pero también la razón por la que existía en este mundo, su madre. Ana Merida Kane. La mujer que por casi tres años se había empeñado en culpar de todas las cosas malas que había sentido, la misma mujer por la que en año y medio saldría de la universidad con un título -aunque estaba seguro de que se matricularía en alguna maestría tan pronto eso ocurriera-, la misma mujer con la que había estado hablando por mensajes desde que Misha le había dicho que estaba enferma. Era cáncer, joder, por supuesto que lo era, solo una enfermedad tan pretenciosa sería capaz de tumbar a una mujer tan fuerte como Ana Kane, y aunque en cualquier momento podía empeorar, los tratamientos le estaban yendo de maravilla considerando todo.

 

La casa Kane se extendió ante ellos, enorme, imponente, como su propio padre, con un toque a las casas de la colonia, que se parecía mucho a la casa del jefe en la reserva de donde la familia de su padre provenía, solo que esta -su casa- era unas veinte veces más grande, con enormes robles bordeándola, y grandes jardines.

 

Hablando de Robert Kane, estaba de pie en las escaleras, con su celular en la mano, y expresión de enfado en su rostro, eso era normal en su padre, siempre estaba furioso con un proveedor distinto. Era casi como llegar de la preparatoria, como si nada hubiera cambiado, a excepción de que su padre había perdido peso, y según su madre, los problemas de corazón que siempre había conseguido ocultar de sus hijos ahora le estaban pasando factura. Sin saber que lo hacía, extendió su mano para sujetar la de Misha, quien lo capturo de inmediato. Susurrando algo que Chris no pudo escuchar bien.

 

\- Christian.

 

La voz de su padre suena tan firme y seria como la recuerda de aquellas noches de invierno en que después de hacer una travesura le esperaba junto a su madre y hermana en la sala, envueltos en sábanas gruesas y con dibujos de ositos, con un plato de galletas para cada uno y contiguo a la enorme chimenea de ladrillo color barro que hacía que el fuego que contenía iluminara la sala tan fuertemente que no ocupaban prender ningún bombillo o lámpara más. Amaba esos momentos, porque, aunque esperaba que su padre llegara para en algunas ocasiones a decidir cuál era su castigo y en otras ratificar y apoyar la sentencia que su madre ya había impuesto; podía sentir el cariño y amor incondicional que pese a todo, absolutamente todo, ambos tenía por él, especialmente ella.

 

Por eso, toda esta situación le había dolido y desquebrajado tanto, porque algo que siempre había pensado que estaría ahí… algo puro y constante, simplemente se deshizo cuando no fue lo que ella esperaba.

 

\- Profesor Collins – su padre volvió a hablar y le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, dándose cuenta que estaban subiendo las escaleras, aun tomados de las manos.

 

\- Señor Kane, Buenos días, disculpe la tardanza teníamos algunas cosas que terminar de hacer.

 

\- Da igual, están aquí, eso es lo que importa. - el tono de su padre le hizo sonreír, siempre era lo mismo, tan imponente, llegando a ser incluso más aterrador que Henry Welling. - Ana está almorzando en el solario podemos ir allí. - se dio la vuelta, haciéndole una seña a la chica de servicio que les esperaba en la entrada de la casa, le dio instrucciones de preparar la habitación de su hijo para dos y continuó caminando. Esta era su vida, Christian pensó, esta era su vida y él debía afrontarla, como Tom había hecho. Podía escapar, pero no esconderse, ¿No era así que decían?

 

\- Papá, quiero estar con ella a solas. - le dijo, cuando llegaron al pasillo cuya única salida era el Solario. El hecho de que le llamara "papá" en lugar de "padre" o "Robert" les sorprendió a ambos hombres Kane, incluso a Misha. Más cuando su progenitor girándose a verle, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. - Necesito que no entres allí. - con firmeza, pronuncio cada palabra, sin saber cómo es que lograba sacar valor para dirigirse así a Robert Kane.

 

Más cuando su padre ladeo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros controlando una pequeña risa entre irónica y cínica que intento salir de sus labios - Christian, no digo que no tuvieras en parte razón para comportarte como lo has hecho estos últimos años, pero con ese antecedente, ¿Quieres que te deje solo con tu madre en su momento más frágil?

 

"Entonces me iré, y no la veré hasta que esté en la tumba" Esta por decir eso cuando Misha, intuyendo que su respuesta no será la más indicada para la situación, se mete entre ambos, negociando con Robert Kane, una negociación que dura poco, puesto que las voces de ambos hombres atraen la atención de la mujer que ahora está de pie en el portal ovalado.

 

No es su madre.

 

Esa es la primera impresión que Christian se lleva.

 

No es su madre.

 

Al segundo vistazo, su cerebro comienza a luchar con la realidad.

 

No es su madre.

 

Un poco más de mirarla fijamente, y Christian solloza sin darse cuenta.

 

El labio le tiembla, y aparta a Misha del camino, junto con su padre. No la alcanza lo suficientemente rápido, al menos eso piensa y no espera que se sienta tan terrible tenerla entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo. Se siente equivocado, porque "no es su madre".

 

Mientras su cerebro lucha por aceptar la inalienable realidad, las lágrimas rápidamente caen por sus mejillas y se deslizan hasta la piel del delgado cuello de a quien no acepta aun como su madre. Ni siquiera es capaz de recordar porque estaba tan enfadado, porque la desprecio por tres años, porque se negó a verla.

 

Solo han pasado poco más de dos meses desde que Misha le dijo la verdad, ¿Entonces, porque luce así? Tan delgada que puede ver la forma de sus huesos, su cabeza desprovista de cabello con un gorro sobre ella, ella nunca ha usado gorros ni sombrero, ni siquiera algún Fascinator.

 

Robert Kane se ha quedado totalmente quieto, su expresión firme y generalmente más seria esta desquebrajada por las lágrimas que se esfuerza en contener cuando recuerda que su hijo y su pareja están ahí mismo, pero que es difícil de hacer cuando puede ver la sonrisa entre lágrimas que tiene su esposa.

 

¿Hace cuánto no le veía sonreír así...?

 

\- Quizás debamos dejarlos solos un segundo - dice Misha poniendo su mano en el hombro de Robert - Supongo que eso es el seguro que necesitaba - su voz bajo un poco de tono - Christian no la lastimara.

 

Robert Kane asiente, decidiendo que el profesor tiene razón y que lo mejor es dejarlos solos. Aunque sabe que Misha Collins no es el mejor compañero de conversación, el hombre es educado y le pregunta lo suficiente de su trabajo como para poder mantenerle ocupado por al menos dos horas, el hombre es inquisitivo, se le nota que es profesor y que sabe cómo sacarle las palabras a la gente, casi se siente obligado a pasearlo por la casa, a presentarle a sus tatarabuelos, a sus bisabuelos a sus abuelos y por supuesto a sus padres en los retratos y fotos que decoran su despacho, le habla de sus espíritus y le muestra el salón donde medita.

 

Se da cuenta que el hombre esta asombrado, seguramente Christian no le ha contado demasiado, no es de extrañar, no todos entienden que el nació y creció en una reserva, donde el trueque era el comercio y donde se pescaba y cazaba si se quería comer carne. Siendo profesor de historia, Collins demuestra una curiosidad genuina.

 

Están ocupados discutiendo asuntos de petróleo y medio ambiente y como Kane lleva eso, cuando Annie entra en la oficina, mirando de uno a otro.

 

\- Oh, debí suponer que era obra suya, profesor. - sonríe, dejando su mochila en el suelo para luego acercarse a su padre y abrazarlo. - Chris está durmiendo con mamá en el solario.

 

\- Me tomo un tiempo, pero te dije que lo haría ¿No es cierto? - pregunto sonriendo, para después suspirar - ¿Cómo te va en matemáticas?, Shannen dice que eres bastante buena pero que tiendes a ocultarlo un poco - se ríe cuando la adolescente hace una seña que puede catalogarse como "Cállate, por dios, cállate"

 

\- ¿Oh? ¿Te está yendo mal? - de inmediato su padre le miro, una ceja alzada y una expresión suspicaz.

 

\- No me está yendo mal, soy buena en matemáticas pero si los demás lo saben me llamaran nerd y eso arruina la reputación de cualquiera para conseguir novio papá - aclara, moviendo su mano con su dedo índice señalando hacia arriba.

 

\- ¿Novio? ¿En serio? - la expresión severa de su padre la hizo rodar los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. - Pensé que habíamos quedado que solo tendrías novio después de los veinticinco.

 

\- Ehhh no, eso fue una conversación unilateral que tuviste contigo mismo, mientras me dabas helado cuando tenía ocho años, hubiera dicho que si al celibato si lo mencionabas en ese instante, el helado hace que cualquier se desconcentre - aclara, con una eficiencia y claridad que hace reír a Misha, aunque la risa muere cuando Kane padre le mira severamente un segundo.

 

Los Kane parecen mucho más relajado que antes, tal vez así es como fueran antes de que el llegara y rompiera a esta familia porque Christian Kane le enloquecía a tal punto de que su corazón se movía en su pecho causándole un repentino dolor; consiguió excusarse para salir de allí y detenerse unos metros más allá, respirando hondo. Estaba tan feliz de que su novio hubiera venido, estaba tan feliz de que las cosas pudieran arreglarse entre ello. Casi podía ver la sonrisa de Sasha cuando llegara esa noche a casa, orgulloso de él por haber hecho lo correcto.

 

Lo sabía porque sentía una paz inmensa al escuchar que su novio se había quedado dormido con su madre, esperaba realmente que fuera el momento para que ambos dejaran su terquedad atrás y lograrán reconciliarse, porque la vida era demasiado corta para seguir empeñado en viejos rencores, aun cuando doliera. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, cuando escucho la voz de Robert Kane llamarle.

 

\- Cuando Christian despierte podría decirle que fui a casa, tengo algunos pendientes y realmente creo que él necesita estar con su familia en estos momentos ¿No lo cree así señor Kane?

 

\- No creo que a él le agrade eso. Él le querría aquí y lo sabe. - el hombre sonaba extraño, había algo en su tono de voz, seguramente de lágrimas que Collins se negó a ver.

 

\- Quizás - admite y se encoje de hombros - Es solo que creo que es un momento demasiado intimo para que yo esté aquí... mas cuando siento bastante culpa por todo lo que sucedió, hace un tiempo, su esposa me dijo algo en lo que tenía mucha razón y es que de los dos... se supone que yo era el adulto.

 

\- Tenía razón. Incluso con nosotros, de los dos ella es la adulta. - el hombre se ríe, acercándose al borde de las escaleras y respirando hondo.

 

\- Suena acostumbrado a que ella tenga razón - cuando responde no puede evitar la risa pequeña que le invade. - Realmente ¿Cree que debo quedarme pese a todo?, - se apoya también en la baranda de las escaleras, imitando al hombre a su lado – Sinceramente, claro.

 

\- Si necesitas tiempo puedes marcharte, pero creo que es hora de que te integres a esta familia.

 

Misha sonrió, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón, sorprendido, latió un poco más rápido. No podía recordar la última vez que había pensado en él como parte de una familia más allá de su hermano - y por supuesto Christian aunque a este último no se lo decía - habían pasado tantos años en que solamente eran ellos, que fue una sensación agradable.

 

\- Creo que tiene razón.

 

 

 

 

 

Despertó sobresaltado por una bocina nada familiar, abrió los ojos y salto en su asiento mientras miraba a su hermano Jeff Padalecki maldecir a una conductora que se había saltado la luz del semáforo con mucho descaro, vamos que la mujer quería pasar delante de todos y casi ocasiona que la Chevy dorada de su hermano se lleve su diminuto SUV por delante. Esta es una de las razones por las que Jared está orgulloso de saber cómo conducir una motocicleta y de dejarles el manejo de autos a los profesionales como su hermano, que apenas presta atención al volante mientras canta al ritmo de The Kooks.

 

Se ríe cuando su hermano se queja como un niño cuando llegan a casa y él no puede acabar la canción. Aunque se sale con la suya al forzar a Jared a escucharla completa, pues se niega a abrirle la puerta. El hermano menor salta de la camioneta refunfuñando solo para ser recibido por dos largiruchos brazos que sabe rápidamente pertenecen a su hermana.

 

Como es usual ya, Megan llora un poco en su hombro, diciéndole cuanto le extraño, cuán loco esta papá, y como se porta Ross y Trowny, el nuevo maltés de Megan. Ambos perros se acercan a él, Ross meneando la cola ante el muy animado. Le abraza y en voz baja le cuenta de cómo le extraña Jensen y de cómo seguramente mañana en la tarde puedan verle.

 

\- El último Padalecki. - la voz de su padre le hace sonreír, el enorme hombre le mira con los brazos cruzados. Hay algo diferente en el desde la última vez que se vieron, pero no logra saber que es.

 

\- Toda la familia completa - dice, mientras se pone de pie aun con Ross en sus brazos camina hacia su padre, que le termina de envolver a ambos en un fuerte abrazo, es algo divertido que aun a estas alturas y partiendo de que él no es para nada pequeño, le sorprende sentirse así en los brazos de su padre, pequeño, pero también seguro. - Los extrañe mucho... ¿Dónde está mamá?

 

La pregunta les lleva a la cocina, donde su madre está cocinando un pastel junto a Megan - eso explica porque observo un poco de blanco en el cabello de su hermana al llegar - que hace que su sonrisa se haga más y más grande, porque adora la forma en que su mamá hace repostería, siempre tiene un toque especial, que no encuentra en ninguna otra. Pronto toda la familia se reúne en la cocina, Jeff empieza a contarles la discusión que tiene con su prometida acerca del color de la casa y su padre y él se ríen un poco, porque no puede ser el color, un tema tan jodidamente importante.

 

Aunque está claro que si lo es, por la expresión que hace su madre y su hermana, hablando de como el color puede traer paz y buena vibra a una casa. Gerald habla sobre cómo la gente rica elije el blanco como un color de pureza, aunque él prefiere los colores cálidos; en cambio Jared medita sobre cómo sería la casa que él y Jensen compartirán en un futuro, no sabe que imaginarse, Jensen y él son maniáticos del orden y en las dos habitaciones que él conoce de su novio ha visto enormes paneles de madera que predominan en la habitación como una forma de ordenar todo, de mejor manera, le encantan.

 

"¿Cómo sería nuestra casa? Me decantó por un verde menta con un naranja opaco. Quizás algo de blanco."

 

El pastel que hace su madre es en cambio púrpura con toques de chocolate oscuro, y ninguno de los Padalecki puede siquiera esperar a que esté listo.

 

Dos horas más tardes esta tirado en su cama contemplando el techo de la habitación cuando su padre entra, agachándose para pasar por la puerta al igual que Jared hace cada vez que entra o sale de su habitación. El patriarca Padalecki merodea un rato, manos en los bolsillos, hombros hacia atrás, su mirada recorriendo el suelo donde las maletas de Jared permanecen sin abrir.

 

\- ¿Estas emocionado por el viaje? - le pregunta después de detenerse en la ventana circular donde muchas veces Jared se sentó a leer. - Quiero decir, ¿Estas molesto porque no vayas a ver a tus amigos?

 

\- Claro que sí - dice, sentándose con una sonrisa al notar lo preocupado que su padre se escucha - Es decir, visitar Texas por una semana suena bastante genial principalmente si me compras una camisa nueva o dos, quizás incluso una chaqueta para mi motocicleta - ríe, cuando su padre le vuelve a ver sorprendido - Estoy bromeando papá, tranquilo, quiero ir... pero si los regalos se pueden tener tampoco estaría mal ¿Sí?

 

\- Pensé que odiabas esa clase de regalos. - le dijo, antes de acercarse a él, para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, con las manos ahora puestas sobre sus rodillas. - ¿Cómo va la universidad? ¿Qué tal el chico de la otra vez?

\- Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta que las camisas que me compre para la pasada navidad me quedan cortas de mangas - dice y Gerald ríe, sorprendido de que su hijo simplemente no deje de crecer - No es gracioso, si no dejo de crecer, el chico de la otra vez se va a asustar papá.

 

\- No lo creo. - Gerald se dejó caer hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a Jared cuando el fuerte torso de su padre cayó sobre el suyo, haciéndole resoplar al quedarse sin aire, se quedó igual que cuando Jensen había hecho lo mismo hace unos días. - Si está enamorado, se quedara contigo. Yo en cambio lo he arruinado con un posible pretendiente.

 

\- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan distraído? - preguntó con suavidad. Sabía que había notado algo diferente en su padre, su mirada melancólica y distraída que se apartaba por momentos de la realidad, había sido difícil de distinguir que pasaba y más cuando parecía que nadie más lo notaba. - ¿Qué hiciste...?, digo suena como si estuvieras totalmente seguro que hiciste algo.

 

\- No lo sé, creo que no he sabido como... Domesticarlo. ¿Sabes que eso es lo primero que tienes que hacer? Domesticar a tu pareja, cocinar, comprar comida, sentarse un rato y solo ver televisión, con él es difícil... No consigo que nos sentemos a eso...

 

Jared arquea una ceja y se queda en silencio cuando su boca se abre y no sale palabra de ella, quizás tenga que ver con que no sabe exactamente a que se refiere su padre y por lo tanto mucho menos como responderle.

 

\- Papá... si te escucho hablar de domesticarlo, quizás por ahí empezó el problema ¿No lo crees? - cuando se decide a hablar, lo hace señalando que no puede ser sano querer domesticar a alguien. - Yo me enojaría.

 

\- No seas tonto, ese es un término plausible en una relación. No es como si fueras un animal, domesticar viene de hacer el hogar, tu mamá me doméstico el día que aprendí a bajar la tapa del baño, o cuando empecé a encargarme del desayuno.

 

\- Aun así suena extraño - se queja, empujando un poco a su papá que se niega a moverse. - Entonces déjame entender esto, lo arruinaste porque no lo domesticaste, es decir no le enseñaste a hacer algo ¿Que era ese algo...?

 

\- No le enseñe a respetarme como su pareja. Porque él nunca ha tenido una pareja y no sabe cómo actuar. Es algo nuevo para mí, siempre he estado con sujetos que saben lo que quieren de mí.

 

\- ¿Y es muy tarde para que aprendan juntos? - preguntó con suavidad, haciendo que su padre hiciera una mueca pensativa. - A veces las peleas ayudan a eso... a aprender juntos de los errores que los separan. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

 

\- No lo sé, Tristán, puede que funcione, pero... Yo no quiero hacerle más daño a esa persona... Él es frágil, algo así como tú, solo que... Diferente.

 

\- Padre... - dice llevando una de sus manos hasta las grandes - No lo sobreprotejas, aun cuando sea frágil, no creas que no puede enfrentar las cosas, porque si tú no crees en que él puede hacerlo, sino confías en él... Nunca podrán ser realmente algo. Ese es mi consejo.

 

\- ¿Cómo hijo? - cuestiono, sentándose en la cama para mirar a Jared, el brillo en sus ojos demostrándole su orgullo.

 

\- Como hijo, si... Pero también como alguien que sobreprotegieron tanto que prácticamente me impidieron sentir o... Más bien vivir.

 

\- ¿Es así como te sentías? - cuestiono su padre, esta vez siendo su turno el apretar los dedos de Jared, sintiendo los frágiles y delicados entre los suyos.

 

\- En parte - admite con suavidad, mientras sonríe por cómo de fuerte y segura se siente la mano de su padre contra la suya - Es decir, no puedo decirlo categóricamente, porque sería como culpar a los demás de todo lo que lo paso, pero si llegamos a un punto en que yo mismo me sentí tan débil que empuje a los demás a sobreprotegerme y ellos lo hicieron demasiado bien supongo.

 

\- ¿Prometes decirme si te protejo demasiado? - la voz de su padre sonaba llena de la culpa que el ya no quería que el hombre sintiera, puede que a veces se enfadara con él por haberse ido, por no haber luchado por ellos como debía hacerlo, pero hoy no es uno de esos días.

 

\- Lo prometo - dice y mientras se levanta aprovecha para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de su padre - ¿Vamos a ver en qué podemos ayudar a mamá para la cena?

 

 

 

 

No parten enseguida, que es lo que Jared esperaba, por lo que tiene algo de tiempo para ver a Ian Somerhalder, que está trabajando en escuela secundaria de Nueva Henderson, a treinta minutos de Henderson, usa por primera vez en un viaje largo la motocicleta, sabiendo que es enorme y que los jeans le aprietan sus pobres testículos cuando se sienta sobre ella, ahora entiende a Jeff y los pantalones anchos al frente.

 

Se siente extraño estar rodeado de adolescentes mientras espera a Ian en la puerta de entrada, verlos ir y venir, preocupados de sus propios asuntos, creyendo que el mundo les pertenece solo a ellos, los ve ir y venir, con el corazón en la boca, pensando en cómo era él en ese entonces, no se percata de la mirada azul de Somerhalder, que se acerca a él sin apartar la mirada.

 

\- Continúas creciendo. - dice cuando está casi frente a Jared, que sobresaltado, aparta la mirada de los adolescentes y la fija en Somerhalder, su cabello esta corto, más corto que nunca y el traje que usa le queda como un guante a su delgado cuerpo, a veces se le olvida que Ian es casi dos años mayor que él. Con veintidós años luce mucho más mayor.

 

\- Lastimosamente - contesta, con una sonrisa pequeña algo avergonzada - Pero, ahora no me incómoda tanto, es decir, es divertido ser tan grande pero el problema es que tengo que comprar ropa muy a menudo - dice, apartando el casco lo suficiente para abrazar a Ian que extiende sus brazos hacia él.

 

\- Mi Dios, estas tan grande, mi pequeño gigante. - sonrió abiertamente, disfrutando del abrazo de Jared, incluso sintió como sus ojos se aguaban repentinamente ante la cercanía. - Woah, estas más musculoso que yo, ¿Qué rayos estas comiendo?

 

Jared asintió con suavidad, sus brazos y manos presos de un leve temblor se aferraron con más fuerza a la espalda ajena cuando escucho el suave y familiar apodo - Tres comidas al día, merienda y ejercicio - respondió ahogando una pequeña risa en el cuello ajeno - Te he extrañado mucho...

 

Era cierto, de alguna u otra forma, Ian fue el primero que le hizo sentir cómodo y seguro en unos fuertes brazos, que hizo de su adolescencia fuera un poco más llevadera y quien siempre le dedicó una sonrisa, aun cuando todo a su alrededor sea era mierda.

 

\- Tengo tanto que contarte, dios... quiero preguntarte tanto.

 

\- Hey, he demostrado que no soy exactamente el más sabio de todos, creo que tú lo eres, más sabio que cualquiera de nosotros. - Ian le sujeta de las mejillas, observándole, analizándose, sus ojos no se pierden cada una de sus expresiones.

 

\- No digas eso - se queja, mientras se sonroja un poco - No tomo exactamente las mejores decisiones, aunque parece que la decisión de estudiar ingeniería no estuvo tan mal... pero, espera, más bien me interesa más ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?, - Jared le regala una mirada de arriba a abajo - Te ves como todo adulto en ese traje.

 

\- Tengo que hacerlo, pequeño, ¿Sabes? Ahora soy aprendiz de consejero, uno que los adolescentes deben respetar, pues yo les diré su futuro, soy algo así como un adivino, solo que debo escuchar a cientos de adolescentes llorar porque su novio o novia los dejo.

 

\- Pero significa mucho que los escuches, haces todo más fácil créeme.

 

Ian asiente, observando la sonrisa suave y segura de Jared, parece mucho más maduro que cuando se fue de Henderson y también, muchísimo más feliz.

 

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

 

\- Claro, tengo dos horas libres... Hasta que me toque estar con mi maestro de nuevo, piensas llevarme en esa motocicleta, ¿No?

 

\- Oh si - dice poniendo lo que aparenta ser una mueca que no termina de entender hasta que Jared vuelve a hablar - Veras, ahora soy un chico bien rudo.

 

\- Y una mierda, con esa mota de cabello y esos ojitos, lo dudo, además... - extendió su puño y golpeo el antebrazo de Jared, haciéndole gemir mientras se tomaba el brazo. - ¿Lo ves?

 

\- Auch eso no se vale - se queja, haciendo que Ian contenga una risa - Eso le duele a cualquiera, más con ese puñote que tienes - y ahora sí que Ian no puede dejar de reír, porque vamos, la mano de Jared es más grande.

 

\- Vamos, llévame chico rudo.

 

Es difícil llevar a alguien en la motocicleta, pero Jared Padalecki asume el reto mientras intenta no matarle a los dos, viajan juntos con las manos de Ian en su cintura, por las calles poco transitadas, era increíble cómo le gustaba esto.

 

El fuerte aire golpeando su cuerpo y la sensación de ser poderoso y libre encima de la motocicleta, aunque aún le duelan las rodillas. Aunque aún no se sienta muy seguro de recorrer grandes distancias y aunque aún tenga algo de miedo de caerse. Hacen que una sonrisa grande se expanda por su rostro, que sus ojos brillen cada vez que observa el resto del mundo pasar a su alrededor, mientras mantiene la mirada concentrada en seguir avanzando, definitivamente, la sensación que tenía al conducir no era una que cambiaría fácilmente, no cuando podía sentía que siempre estaba avanzando.

 

 

 

Apenas duran unos cinco minutos en desplazarse a un pequeño café cerca del trabajo de Ian, sí es sincero consigo mismo le llama la atención por los colores que tienen el local afuera, las paredes de color rojo, sostenidas por los ventanales que se abren en un marco amarillo que combina perfectamente con las flores que adornan el borde inferior y las pequeñas mesas y sillas redondas adentro y afuera hacen que simplemente tenga que detenerse.

 

Bromean un poco de ello, Jared admite que le gustan los colores y combinarlos, Ian admira la liberta con que lo hace como si ya le hubiera dejado de importar que y que no hacia demasiado evidente su sexualidad, Jared le cuenta incluso que intento sembrar unas flores en una maceta de su habitación pero que olvidaba regarla con frecuencia y que cuando Amell se fue – quien si cuidaba de la pequeña planta – eso se convirtió en un problema.

 

\- ...estoy seguro de que Paul te puede dar unos consejos, tiene un huerto en el patio de la casa de mi padre, ¿Te dije que vendió su casa para mudarse a la mía? De verdad me sorprendió cuando lo hizo. - sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse al acordarse del hecho que lo había sorprendido.

 

\- ¡¡Noooo!! - dice y Ian maldice cuando la voz de Jared se llena de sorpresa y se alza de tono - Lo siento - ríe, no puede evitarlo - Es solo que wow... siempre espere algo así de tí, después de todo eres el más seguro de los dos... apuesto que fue grandioso sentir que alguien está tan seguro de estar contigo para hacer eso.

 

\- Si, y con mi papá, ha sido genial, Paul en la casa ha cambiado muchas cosas, papá está más animado, más tranquilo, pintamos la casa el mes pasado. Seguimos con la frutería, va genial, Paul conoce a gente de la iglesia y mucha gente le da su apoyo aunque le hayan pedido que ya no sea miembro activo.

 

\- Es porque tu papá necesita compañía, tener con quién hablar y reír en todo momento y... espera ¿Porque Paul ya no puede ir a la iglesia? - el batido con helado que tomaba quedo a medio camino de sus labios, cuando se dio cuenta de lo último que había dicho su amigo. - Es decir, pensé que él realmente amaba ir a la iglesia...

 

\- Ir a la iglesia es su pasión, pero no le quieren allí... Es sodomita... - rueda sus ojos mientras Jared resopla, bueno, es un pueblo pequeño. - ¿Qué? La ciudad moderna ya te corrompió, ¿No?

 

\- Ok si no tienes ni idea, es decir - intenta aclararlo cuando una observa como Ian arquea una ceja y se le queda mirando directamente a los ojos haciendo que sus mejillas se sientan de repentes calientes - Allá a casi nadie le importa eso y no puedo entender cómo a la gente aquí... como sigue importando, es decir, amamos igual que cualquier otra persona ¿No?

 

\- Por supuesto, pero, no lo sé, nunca pensé que sería la clase de chico que se quedara en Henderson, bueno, legalmente vivo allá, pero trabajo aquí, y es genial, los chicos son geniales, y los proyectos contra los adolescentes abusivos se han popularizado bastante.

 

\- Si, supongo que tengo algo de responsabilidad en ello - dice y se encoge de hombros - Pero, lo importante es que seas feliz Ian, aquí... En Henderson, en Atlanta donde sea, justo como Paul que pese a que amaba mucho a su iglesia encontró a alguien que lo hizo más feliz y con ello sobrellevó todo lo demás, así que Ian, ¿Eres feliz?

 

\- Se puede decir que lo soy, aunque me siento terriblemente culpable y avergonzado por dudarlo a veces... - se ríe acariciándose la nuca con una mano mientras observa su café helado con el Mega Sándwich de Pavo que ha ordenado. - ...lo que Paul y yo tenemos, es seguramente lo más puro que alguna vez he sentido. O sea, nuestra relación está basada en nuestros sentimientos, nuestras vidas, no nuestros cuerpos o pasiones, es algo más... Y no te rías, espiritual.

 

\- No me río, pero... - dice esta vez sí que toma un gran sorbo de su batido con helado, sonriendo cuando el frío llega a su boca y hace que se estremezca un poco - Supongo que necesitas más... No está mal dudar, ni tampoco está mal querer más, es humano Ian. Tú mismo me enseñaste que no tenía que tener miedo de lo que soy y lo que quiero.

 

\- Supongo que sí.

 

Hablan de todo, si, de todo, incluso del chico que hace sonreír a Jared, aunque este se cuida de no decir quien exactamente es ese chico, si lo dijera seguramente las cosas serían muy diferentes entre ellos, y él no quiere que nada cambien en su amistad, se niega a perder a Ian, incluso si eso significa poner su relación detrás de un muro inalcanzable para cualquiera que venga de Henderson.

 

Diablos, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le pone en extremo feliz que Christian Kane sepa que ellos están juntos, le hace sentir que él y Jensen hacen lo correcto cuando su cabeza le incita a dudar de lo que tienen. Regresan a la preparatoria donde Ian trabaja ahora como un pasante mientras continua su carrera y Jared regresa a casa, deteniéndose en el camino para ver su vieja casa.

 

No ha regresado aquí desde el día en el que intentó suicidarse, así que siente extraño estar frente a la casa en la que casi muere. Gerald Padalecki se encargó tan pronto como llego que nunca volviera aquí, su padre compro la casa donde ahora viven con prontitud, saco todo el dinero que había acumulado con los años, vendió la casa en California, empaco y se vino aquí. Así que para cuando Jared y Megan fueron conscientes de que pasaba, cada uno tenía su propio espacio.

 

Los primeros días habían sido tan extraños, recordaba que no se movía mucho, estaba todo el tiempo sentando en alguna parte... en la sala, en la cocina, en el patio, incluso su habitación, sentado simplemente ahí sosteniendo sus piernas contra su pecho tratando de hacerse pequeño y desaparecer, con la vista perdida en cualquier punto de la habitación y concentrándose en la forma forzada en que su pecho subía y bajaba, tratando simplemente de respirar lo suficiente para seguir vivo, lo que con los días recuerda que se volvía una carga más y más pesado.

 

La mayor parte del tiempo estaba acompañado, pese a que se negaba a contestar cualquier intento de conversación o contacto que no fuera con su pequeña hermana o Ross, su familia se había esforzado mucho por traerle de vuelta del abismo en el que había caído. Recuerda que su madre dejo de trabajar, nunca la había visto tanto en tan poco tiempo, su padre y su hermano también habían disminuido su tiempo en el trabajo y en la universidad, para contribuir a cuidarle y sus amigos, sus amigos pasaban todos los días para ver cómo estaba.

 

No recuerda que le hizo reaccionar y bajar un poco sus defensas, supone ahora que fueron varias cosas, ver a su familia tan preocupada, escuchar todo el tiempo el esfuerzo de su psicóloga y observar a su hermana llorar en su hombro casi todas las noches. En algún momento habían empezado a llorar juntos, nunca había llorado tanto ni por tantos días, nunca, solo recuerda que fue lo que le permitió empezar a escalar el abismo.

 

Aprender a llorar.

 

Aprender a hacer otra cosa que odiarse.

 

Aprender a sentir que era amado y que estaba bien serlo.

 

Aprender que merecía amor.

 

Había sido un camino tan duro que le sorprendía haber sido capaz de atravesarlo, en serio que sí, pero está feliz de haberlo hecho. De darse otra oportunidad de vivir.

 

Un bocinazo le hizo saltar en la moto y por poco perder el equilibrio y bajarse de ella, maldición, ¿Qué retardado hacia eso? Él ni siquiera estaba atravesado y había bastante sitio para aparcar, así que porque hacer eso, si hubiera estado en la calle está seguro de que no se hubiera enfadado tanto, bajo de la motocicleta, colocando el casco en el asiento de la motocicleta para girarse a ver el auto, un Cadillac negro y brillante que parecía estar hecho de granito, donde podía verse reflejado. Sonrío de inmediato, y alzó su mano para saludar, pensando "este idiota, ni siquiera me ha llamado desde anoche, ¿Cómo rayos me encontró? " todo al mismo tiempo en el que relajaba sus hombros, alejando los malos recuerdos.

 

Entonces, algo muy extraño ocurrió, aunque no podía ver a su novio desde donde estaba debido a los vidrios blindados que sabía tenía el auto del padre de Jensen, observo atónito como las ruedas del auto se movían en dirección a la calle y el auto arrancaba, pasando por su lado como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si él no hubiera alzado su mano y saludado, ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Y si se había equivocado y no era Jensen? Dios, ¿Y si era el papá de su novio o su hermana? Se sintió palidecer de pronto.

 

Lo cierto era que la familia de Jensen era al igual que la suya y sus amigos, un maldito campo minado, en serio, no tenía ni idea de cómo podrían tomarse que ellos dos estuvieran juntos de nuevo, mucho menos cuando eran tan poco unidos y malos con sus sentimientos, porque vamos Jensen lo había heredado de algún lado. Volvió a tomar el casco en sus manos, indeciso de que hacer hasta que su teléfono vibro en sus pantalones haciendo que saltara patéticamente del susto.

 

\- Aparentemente, no es seguro que nos veamos en Henderson, ¿No? - la voz de Jensen al oído le tranquilizo visiblemente. - Lo siento, vi tu motocicleta y me dije que quizás podías ser tú, o tal vez me equivocaba y era tu hermano... Resulta que eras tú, con lo que no contaba es que tu amiga estaría allí, debí haber llamado antes, ¿No?

 

\- ¿Amiga? - repite girando su cabeza por todas partes - ¿Cuál amiga...?

 

\- La rubia que te acompañaba a todos lados. - le indicó Jensen, ahora sonaba de mal humor, de pronto, Jared comprendió todo lo que había ocurrido y dejo salir un resoplido, apoyando su trasero en la moto mientras escuchaba a su novio maldecir. - ...nos veremos luego, ¿Sí? Voy a casa.

 

\- Esta bien, cuídate amor - dice en voz baja, antes de colgar y con un fuerte resoplido guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo, se encaminó hacia los arbustos donde Alona estaba ligeramente escondida - ¿Qué haces ahí...? ¿Estabas pasando el tiempo entre hojas o espiándome?

 

\- Uh... Hola.

 

Nunca se ha sentido así, por eso hace una mueca cuando escucha la voz de quien fuera su mejor amiga y a la que le contaba muchas cosas, puesto ahora ostentado por Chad y Sandy -el ama a Kat, pero la chica tiene una boca muy suelta y se le escapan las cosas más vergonzosas en los momentos más inesperados-, ahora observa a Alona alisar su vestido floreado y acomodar su sombrero fedora blanco para chicas, mientras siente como algo en el estómago le perturba.

 

No es una sensación del tipo "tengo miedo porque le cuente a alguien", es más como "por personas como tu es que no puedo ser feliz con Jensen y solo lo alejas de mi", si, esa última es muy parecida a lo que siente, al miedo irrefrenable de que Jensen Ackles vuelva a pensar que por toda la gente que querría separarlos, es mejor alejarse el mismo y ahorrarse el dolor.

 

\- Antes de que digas algo... - Alona comienza, la voz no le tiembla, es más firme de lo que Jared la recuerda alguna vez. - ...Sé que te has estado viendo con Jensen Ackles, yo solo sentí curiosidad de saber porque.

 

Sintió que su corazón dio un salto violento en su pecho, sus manos temblaron un poco y llevó una de ellas a mover el cabello que había caído sobre su rostro hacia atrás mientras le daba una última vista a la que fue su casa. No era justo, tenía miedo, aún tenía miedo de que las personas sepan que él y Jensen... Que aquello...

 

\- No puedes decírselo a nadie Alona - no lo niega, sabe que hacerlo sería tonto, la mujer frente a él siempre fue brillante.

 

\- Entonces, dime porque. Dime porque y no se lo diré a nadie.

 

\- Ese no es tu problema - responde y no le importa sonar tan brusco e insolente como suena, no le importa porque es cierto, porque se siente acorralado y juzgado - Sabes bien porque... Sabes que lo amo... Que nos amamos.

 

\- ¡No después de lo que te hizo! ¿Si no fuera por él…? ¿Acaso lo que ocurrió...?

 

En ese momento, viendo su indecisión e indignación, comprendió que Jensen Ackles no le había hecho tanto daño como sus amigos lo habían hecho, claro de forma diferente, pero con una cicatriz similar, con un dolor que no había enfrentado y eso le había llevado un poco a alejarse de ella y Steven, pero si le decía eso sería revelar su más oscuro secreto y no está listo para ello.

 

\- Alona - la interrumpe, su voz es firme cuando ella iba a seguir hablando y la corta en su lugar de inmediato - Querías una razón, ya te la di... No espero que lo comprendas ni tampoco me voy a justificar ante ti. Es mi decisión y espero que la respetes.

 

\- Solo eso vas a decir, ¿No? - ella está muy contrariada. - ¿Ya no confías en mí, ni en ninguno de nosotros?

 

\- ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti, si estás aquí en los arbustos escondida acechándome a mí y a mi novio? - preguntó indignado, sintiendo como el miedo perdía terreno y le hacía espacio a la indignación. - ¿Cómo voy a confiar si de inmediato cuestionas mi decisión y muy probablemente mi cordura?

 

\- No me culpes por hacerlo, Jared – le dice ella, segura de que tiene la maldita razón en todo este asunto y eso solo exaspera más a Padalecki – ¿Y si te hace daño de nuevo? Nos has alejado y ahora entiendo porque...

 

\- ¿Crees que me he alejado por Jensen? - preguntó sorprendido, dando un suspiro resignado - No me he alejado por él Alona y discúlpame tampoco estoy listo para hablar de ello. Solo... ¿Es mucho pedir que confíes en mí?

 

El hecho de que ella niegue con la cabeza y se aleje de Jared en lugar de acercarse le hace ver demasiado bien que es lo que está haciendo bien y mal en su vida. Hace unos meses se había dado cuenta que estaba cansado de que sus viejos amigos le estuvieran haciendo sentí constantemente culpable, porque se había metido con lo “inalcanzable” y ahora, haciéndole sentir culpable de nuevo por ello, por su relación con Jensen Ackles; que ahora era tan diferente a secundaria.

 

Pronto se encontró encima de su motocicleta, manejando hacia donde recordaba que la casa de los Ackles estaba, olvidando que la casa de los Welling quedaba en la misma dirección. Fue un alivio que ya Tom no viviera allí, pero cuando casi fue atropellado por un elegante Stingray Dorado, freno, sonriendo cuando el hombre bajo del auto, ofuscado. Bajo de la motocicleta y abrazo al hombre apenas después de quitarse el casco. Dejando al hombre mayor con la palabra en la boca.

 

\- Hey Jay - la voz suave pero firme algo gruesa incluso de Henry Welling, le hace sentirse más tranquilo, quizás porque hace que recuerde lo cómodo y seguro que se sentía hablando con él hombre cuando empezó a recuperarse - Hola a ti también, sabía que habías regresado hace poco, pero no que andabas conduciendo como si fuera un videojuego.

 

\- No es cierto, usted estaba conduciendo como si fuera Dominic Toretto. - entonces se rio de que Henry alzará una de sus cejas porque él estaba haciendo referencia de una película popular. - ¿Qué? Ahora voy al cine.

 

\- Eso es bueno, dependiendo de la película que elijas, eso puede ayudarte a conocer un poco más del mundo - contesto, su mano subió al cabello ajeno y lo acomodo un poco mientras Jared sonreía - Estas enorme, mi niño, ¿En tu familia no hay un momento para dejar de crecer?

 

\- Estoy seguro de que papá no puede ser más grande de lo que ya es. - es cierto y joder que es grande su padre, con sus hombros anchos y su mandíbula tan afilada como la suya. - Escuche que ya acabo las reformas en la casa, tres piscinas, dos jacuzzi, creo que solo le falta una casa de invitados. - soltó una risa cuando vio como Henry Welling se lo pensaba. - Asumo que lo está pensando. ¿A dónde iba? Usualmente solo usa estos enormes autos cuando intenta impresionar a alguien.

 

"Estaba intentando impresionar a tu padre, Jay, al único hombre del universo que no se impresionaría si ando en un caballo o en un auto como este... solo esperaba tener la suerte de verlo... solo eso" - pensó, mientras una expresión melancólica se ponía en su rostro.

 

\- Solo daba un paseo y buscaba algún lugar donde comprar algo para llevar, todo el mundo en la casa se fueron a buscar colores para la boda y solo quede yo...

 

\- ¿Vamos juntos? Podría dejar la motocicleta en su garaje e iríamos juntos. Conozco un par de sitios a los que ir, y lo mejor es que tengo dinero propio. - estaba orgulloso de eso, y Henry también, Dios, este chico sin duda le había ayudado a superarse el mismo.

 

Cuando había decidido ayudar a la familia Padalecki, lo había hecho en un inicio incentivado, sinceramente, porque su hijo estuviera implicado en aquella situación de abuso, pero cuando había visto la primera tarde después del incidente al chiquillo que ahora estaba frente a él en el hospital, algo violento se había movido en su pecho, haciéndole proyectarse en el delgado y pálido cuerpo. Entendía el deseo de dejar de luchar, entendía lo que lo había llevado a ello... sí, por supuesto que sí, como un hombre que había ocultado su sexualidad y sus deseos casi toda su vida ¿Cómo no podía entenderlo?, pero lo que no hubiera entendido sino lo hubiera vivido a través de ese chiquillo, es lo que una decisión como esta, le hacía a los demás.

 

Sí aquella familia estaba a punto de quebrarse, aquel evento fue el empujón perfecto que necesito para terminar de partirse en un montón de partes, nadie podía con su dolor, ni la pequeña niña ni la mujer que se suponía debía cuidar de ambos. Ni los docentes que habían presenciado tantos abusos durante años, ni los padres que como él no habían estado lo suficientemente pendientes de sus caprichos hijos para detenerles.

 

El mundo entero se había sacudido y él sentía que estaba viviendo todo en primera fila. No solo se sentía identificado con Jared por su situación, ni tampoco solamente culpable por la participación de su hijo, sino porque como padre, se sentía indignado y enojado de que aquel Gerald Padalecki simplemente dejara que su familia se desquebrajara a pedazos y de esa forma.

 

Pero en medio de tanta ira e incomprensión, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había cambiado, Jared había sacado su parte más calidad y comprensiva, cuanto había crecido… tanto que fue capaz de dejar que su atracción por Gerald Padalecki se desbordara y algo más empezara a formarse entre ambos, algo que le volvía loco, que le hacía sentir descontroladamente vivo.

 

Jared había sido para él… el primer paso de un nuevo mundo, como padre y como hombre.

 

\- Perfecto, vamos a guardar la motocicleta - dice empujando con cariño a Jared cuando pone una mano en su hombro - Así me contaras como va esa carrera de ingeniería, no me has dicho nada de los cursos iniciales, estaba un poco preocupado.

 

Quince minutos después, Jared Padalecki anunciaba felizmente su proceso en este último año en la universidad, ambos arrimados por el suave rugir del motor del Stingray.

 

\- Todo ha ocurrido tan pronto, y ya estoy en el semestre inicial, aprobé todas las materias con cien puntos, nada por debajo, incluso el proyecto. Me han dejado matricular quince cursos para después del verano, tendré clases los sábados, pero no me importa, ya me dijeron que podré graduarme en dos años y medio si continuo así, será un alivio porque ya sé que maestría quiero hacer, además, quiero matricular en negocios, como Tommy. Me parece algo interesante, pero debo aprobar un examen el semestre que viene.

 

\- Hey, hey - dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, orgulloso de todo lo que escucha, no sólo porque el chiquillo sea particularmente brillante sino por cómo tiene todo absolutamente planeado - Suena como si apenas te quedará tiempo para respirar, piensa también en vivir un poco Jay, conocer algún chico y salir a pasear por ahí ¿Si?

 

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien, pero, no puede decirle a nadie. - le advierte, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer - y la verdad es que ambos somos aplicados, ambos practicamos deportes ambos tomamos más cursos de los que deberíamos, él está por Ingeniería Mecánica, le encantan los autos y además está haciendo un curso de control de software, ya sabes, para trabajar con automóviles como este que funcionan por computadora.

 

\- ¿Y pese a todo está funcionando? - pregunto, concentrando su vista en el frente pero regresando a mirar a Jared por momentos, porque cada una de las expresiones que tenía, le hacían pensar que el menor estaba viviendo algo demasiado grande para ser descripto. Quizás porque se veía sereno pero inquieto a la vez, expectante, con ganas de saltar a un vacío si era de la mano de esa persona.

 

\- Por supuesto, tenemos una buena relación entre clases, vamos a comer muchas cosas, vamos a ver películas, intimamos un poco... Pero pese a lo mucho que confío en el... Me cuesta perder mi virginidad.

 

\- Bueno, Jay - empieza, no sin notar antes que el tema es realmente sensible para Jared por la expresión de su rostro - No es una decisión sencilla, a veces necesitas más que confianza y deseo, necesitas ser capaz de dejarte ir totalmente en los brazos de alguien, es como si le dejaras tú alma... sabes que eso no es sencillo, porque hay una diferencia en hacerlo por placer y hacerlo por amor.

 

\- Sí, pero, ¿Eso aplica igual cuando la otra persona tiene mucha experiencia? - de pronto, Henry sintió como si hablara de él mismo y su relación con Gerald, y no de Jared y su nuevo novio, porque era exactamente así, él no quería llevar su relación a otro nivel físico con Gerald, no estaba preparado para eso, sin embargo, Gerald había tenido sexo indiscriminado por casi diez años con extraños de los cuales no sabía el nombre.

 

\- Las personas que tienen mucha experiencia... quizás... - se aclara la garganta, mientras disminuye la velocidad al llegar al restaurante - Por lo general lo tienen a nivel físico, Jay, conectarse con otras personas más allá, quizás también es nuevo para ellos - lo dice y no puede evitar preguntarse si es cierto, vamos, que no se lo diría al chiquillo que a su lado ahora le mira como si tuviera toda la experiencia y razón del mundo, pero en su vida personal, si se pregunta si Gerald ha tenido esa conexión o es tan inexperto como él en ese aspecto.

 

\- Entiendo eso. - respiro hondo, mirando como Henry aparca, de pronto se ríe y mira al hombre de nuevo. - ¿Puede creer que papá está saliendo con alguien? Es raro, porque es alguien que le gusta de verdad.

 

No es como si decidiera adrede hablar de esto, no realmente, pero el señor Welling siempre había inspirado confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa. Incluso indirectamente de esto, cuando Tom había mencionado que su padre salía con Henry, lo que le había resultado difícil de creer, porque en su cabeza ambos eran incompatibles, le había parecido una locura. Más por como su padre se expresaba de esa pareja, como una persona frívola, casi inalcanzable y definitivamente ese no era el hombre que tenía en frente, así que ignoro ese estúpido chisme de Tom y siguió pensando, en lo irritado y pérdido que parecía su padre esta semana, eso le molestaba y seguro, eso le llevo a seguir con el tema

 

Esta tan enfrascado en ello, que no se percatarse que sus palabras hacen que el hombre a su lado, que estaba aparcando con impecable habilidad termine por soltar el freno de mano y permitir que el carro se deslice hacia atrás sorpresivamente, mientras se había puesto algo pálido, justo en frente del restaurante elegante que iban a visitar. 

 

Jared no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del empresario. ¿Estaba hablando de él...? ¡Claro que estaba hablando de él! Gerald no puede estar saliendo con otra persona en menos de una semana... aunque... el hombre era atractivo, claramente atractivo, con el ese jodido cuerpo de dios griego que le vuelve loco y esa sonrisa encantadoramente coqueta...

 

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Padalecki debe admitir que ha soltado un chillido cuando ha sentido como el poderoso automóvil ha reculado, pero Welling solo le sonríe brevemente mientras intenta recuperar la compostura. - entonces, ¿Cree que papá pueda enamorarse a su edad? Sé que nunca es demasiado tarde, pero él hablaba tan... triste de esta persona, decía que no consiguió domesticarla, pensé que hablaba como sí fuera una mascota, pero luego...

 

\- ¿Domesticarla? - repitió, sintiendo que una vena en su cabeza palpitaba, ¿Como que domesticarla...?, no importa si se le confería otro significado a la palabra, sonaba bastante mal y de repente, sintió que sin duda hablaba de él... espera también por... - Espera ¿Tu padre te hablo de alguien nuevo o que había terminado recientemente una relación importante?, digo como dices que sonaba triste.

 

\- Pues hablaba más bien de una ruptura, creo, no lo sé, no tenía mucho sentido lo que me decía, y si, dijo domesticar, pero me explico que no era de domesticar un animal, sino de tareas domésticas, o algo así, como ver televisión, cocinar, comer en casa... Al parecer esa persona es un tarado frívolo que no aprecia las pequeñas cosas.

 

\- ¡Wow! - es el ¡Woooooow!" y es el más largo que ha usado en su vida, aunque no es una expresión que use muy a menudo - ¿Esas palabras las uso tú padre...? - preguntó sonrisa falsa en su rostro, para ocultar como apretaba sus dientes.

 

\- No, pero es como yo lo percibo, quiero decir, sé que en su momento él y mamá tuvieron problemas y el prefirió darnos espacio y todo eso. Pero en realidad es un padre genial, así que alguien que no sepa ver que papá es genial... O no lo sé, tendría que conocer a esa persona.

 

\- Bueno estoy seguro que tú padre sabrá arreglar las cosas - dice y se baja del automóvil con un suspiro, sin saber exactamente que decir que no pueda comprometerle y descubrirle ante Jared, es decir, estaba enojado tanto con el imbécil que le había contribuido a dar vida a su acompañante como con él mismo por la forma en que se había comportado.

 

Y no, no era cierto que no sabía disfrutar las pequeñas cosas, ellos veían muchas películas y hablaban horas, incluso habían salido a cenar ¿Que más quería Padalecki...? ¿Qué le hiciera un baile sexy vestido de mucama? ¿Eso era normalidad para él...?

 

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana, donde a Jared se le permitió ordenar todo lo que podía consumir esa tarde del menú, mientras Henry pedía un plato de risotto dulce para almorzar escuchando al joven Padalecki como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, dejando que el joven se abriera ante él y le contara cosas que no le contaría nunca a Gerald.

Hablando de Gerald, mientras Jared hablaba de cómo había logrado cantar en público ya muchas veces, aprovecho para enviarle un mensaje al jodido constructor.

 

"Así que quieres domesticarme como a un maldito perro, ¿No? Creo que no te llego el memorándum donde puedo patear tu trasero" allí estaba, un mensaje obsceno y ofensivo.

 

La conversación siguió fluyendo con normalidad, con Jared comentándole que había tenido de salir con los amigos de su novio y luego pasar un poco de tiempo con este en la playa, hasta que su celular trajo la respuesta que no esperaba fuera lo que segundos después estaba leyendo. "Estas mal interpretando de nuevo y solo creyendo lo que tú quieres creer ¿No puedes ser más terco e impositivo?"

 

"¿Terco? Mejor terco que viejo verde" Toma eso, apuesto a que le dolería ja, se lo tenía bien merecido.

 

Debió hacer una mueca, porqué Jared paro de hablar para preguntarle que le ocurría, pero continuo la conversación con mucha calma.

 

\- Entonces, papá dice que iremos a Texas, ¿Cómo lograron hacer eso? Dijo que usted tiene una casa donde podemos quedarnos, será genial.

 

\- Bueno, tú papá comento una vez mientras trabajaba en mi casa, que cuando cada uno de ustedes habían nacido ya estaban aquí y no había tenido la oportunidad de llevarlos a conocerlos los lugares donde él y tu madre crecieron así que - se encogió de hombres levantando su taza de café con elegancia - Vi la nostalgia en sus ojos y no pude evitar decirle que aún se podía hacer y así de paso Tommy y su prometido patán podrían conocer el estado también.

 

Cuando su celular vibro, se disculpó con una inclinación de cabeza y lo desbloqueo, dando un bufido en el momento que leyó el contenido del mensaje ""¿Viejo verde? ¿Quién demonios era el que me veía trabajar desde su habitación apretándose esa exquisita polla?"

 

"No comencemos con eso, Gerald, yo me siento atraído por ti y somos contemporáneos, tu eres un viejo verde porque te encantan los jovencitos, dime, ¿Te gustaría saber que tu hijo está siendo follado por un hombre como tú?"

 

\- Me parece genial, Jen... Ah, Jason siempre habla de Texas, el también nació allá. - Jared agradeció que el hombre mayor estuviera distraído para no notar su desliz.

 

\- Además Pat ya me estaba molestando porque no nos tomamos unas vacaciones desde hace mucho - dice, sonriendo cuando Jared contesta un "Aaaaaaa" como si esa razón fuera más justificante que la anterior, ríe también y siguen conversando de lo fascinante que le ha parecido a Jared las clases generales que ha llevado y como aún no decide un énfasis en que especializarse porque todo suena demasiado prometedor.

 

En medio de toda esa conversación, empiezan a abordar las diferencias entre las ingenierías desde el criterio del empresario, que Jared escucha con admiración, aunque se desconcentra cuando lee el siguiente mensaje, de Gerald: "No me levantes falsos, Welling, que tus malditos celos e inmadurez te hagan ver cosas donde no las hay, no te da el derecho de decir cosas de mi que no son ni mucho menos meter a mi hijo en esto, MADURA"

 

"¿Quieres fotos de su novio? Ya me las mostró, aparentemente sus daddy issues son bastante evidentes."

 

\- ¿Crees que tu padre es del tipo de hombre que cuando se enfada le da por ponerse agresivo?

 

\- ¿Ah? - Jared parpadeo, por el súbito e inesperado cambio en el tema de la conversación - Bueno, no... Mi papá es muy tranquilo, pero cuando se enoja, es más bien... no lo sé, creo que es de las personas que realmente puede lastimar solo con palabras, aunque aparente ser muy rudo.

 

\- Oh, solo quería saberlo, no me gustaría tener a un hombre tan alto en mi contra. - murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Quieres pedir algo para llevar?

 

\- No así está bien... he estado comiendo toda la tarde si engordo mi capitán va a matarme - lo dice y lo dice con miedo, porque fue la primera advertencia que recibió en su celular el primer día de vacaciones.

 

\- Oh, lo entiendo, entonces vayamos a casa.

 

La conversación sigue en el auto, si hay algo que siempre ha caracterizado su relación es que nunca les hace falta un tema de conversación. Así que terminan hablando de Megan - a quien Jared le compro un postre - porque está muy orgullosa de que su pequeño monstro este en cuadro de honor y no ha vuelto a arrastrar a ninguna rubia de ojos verdes por el colegio, además de que ha sido, en los últimos meses, un poco menos dura con su padre y madre, según le conto Jeff.

 

De esa manera, el camino a la mansión de los Welling se hace corto y cuando se detienen en la entrada, para buscar el control remoto del portón y que se ha resbalado de su lugar, no se percata de quien está en frente de la casa, hasta que Jared se baja a saludarlo y su corazón se dispara de su pecho. Ahí, en la entrada, tan imponente y fuerte como siempre está su... ¿Ex-novio Gerald Padalecki?

 

Es extraño pensar en el hombre con el que discutía hace unos minutos de esa forma, es extraño no bajar con una sonrisa suave y dejar que sus manos se aferren a su cintura, pero es aún más extraño, ver su rostro como aparentemente desprovisto de emoción. Lo único que puede notar en él... es sorpresa... solo eso y es porque Jared estaba con él.

 

El estaciona el automóvil delante de la casa, esperando a que ambos Padalecki lleguen a él, tiene miedo del enfrentamiento, pero le asombra que las cosas hayan evolucionado así. Sabe que Gerald no le dirá nada mientras su hijo estaba aquí.

 

\- Señor Padalecki, ¿A qué debo el placer de visita? - cuestiono con suavidad cuando bajo del Stingray Dorado.

 

Gerald lo piensa un segundo antes de contestar, lo sabe por la forma en que parpadea y frunce los labios - Creo que deje una o dos herramientas, señor Welling y realmente no quiero que nada de mí le estorbe en su mansión.

 

\- Puede ir a buscarlas, Jared y yo tenemos aún muchas cosas de las que hablar. - usa un tono que incluso le molesta a Jared, quien parece sorprendido del trato. - ¿Es eso todo?

 

\- Si - lo dice ausente, con la voz algo entrecortada y que disimula aclarándose la garganta - Si, supongo que eso es todo - lo dice como si fuera algo más y no de herramientas de lo que estuviera hablando, hasta Jared es capaz de notarlo.

 

\- Jay, ¿Por qué no vas adentro? - aunque se lo pidió, fue más una orden, sonriéndole mientras le indicaba que siguiera hacia la puerta, el joven no tuvo más que obedecer. Tan pronto estuvo lejos, Welling respiro hondo. - Si, tienes razón, me sobrepase con mis celos, pero sabias lo que te había pedido y aun así seguiste.

 

Gerald soltó una pequeña risa, una incrédula. - Te equivocas, te equivocas y eso es lo que no entiendes, yo no estaba mirando a ese chiquillo, estaba hablando con mi compañero de trabajo. No puedes volverte loco cada vez que hablé con alguien joven, tienes que aprender a confiar en que voy a cumplir mi palabra.

 

\- No puedo, estoy aprendiendo, te amo y sí, me asusto, me asusto al pensar que no soy suficiente, no me quieres por mi dinero y yo me confundo porque no sé qué darte.

 

\- ¿Y eso te da derecho a insinuar que me gusta abusar de jóvenes e incluso meter a mi hijo en la línea de fuego? - preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, su expresión era bastante indescifrable para Henry en este momento - ¿Te da derecho a tratarme como una basura? ¿Te estoy tratando yo así en este momento pese a que estoy enojado?, no sabes respetar Henry, aun con todos tus años, nunca lo aprendiste, realmente.

 

\- ¡Porque no es la forma en la que me criaron! - exclamó de pronto, sintiéndose furioso por lo que decía Gerald. - Tienes razón, tu y yo fue un error, un grandísimo error, me demostraste que enamorarme de nuevo fue estúpido e insolente.

 

\- También te criaron creyendo que no puedes amar a otro hombre y sin embargo aquí estas amándome tanto como yo te amo - dice y Henry siente su corazón dar un vuelco cuando escucha al hombre que tiene en frente hablar - Así que no me digas que no puedes cambiar, no me digas que somos un error solo porque tienes miedo de admitir que te equivocaste en la forma en que me trataste. ¡Lucha por una vez en tu vida Henry! ¡Lucha!

 

\- ¿Por ti? No, gracias. Estoy hasta el cuello de hombres de clase baja como tú. - sonó la alarma del Stingray, mientras sentía como tenía el rostro rojo de ira, lo mejor era subir los escalones y refugiarse en su mansión, como había hecho por tantos años.

 

\- Vaya, parece que amas más tu orgullo que a mí - responde, dejando que una lágrima solitaria resbale por su mejilla antes de limpiarla con fuerza y empezar a caminar dándole la espalda a Henry. - Espero que sea feliz Henry, espero que tú y tu orgullo sean felices juntos.

 

\- No seas tan dramático, Gerald, eres demasiado viejo para eso.

 

No recibe respuesta, ni siquiera una última mirada, Gerald no se voltea a verlo ni siquiera un segundo mientras se va caminando por la pequeña acera hasta doblar en la esquina y desaparecer de su rango de visión, dejando todo así, en un silencio demasiado impresionante para estar en media calle.

 

 

No pensaba ver a Jensen antes de que partiera para sus vacaciones de verano con sus padres, pero hicieron lo imposible para conseguirse a las afueras del pueblo, donde ambos lograron entablar una corta conversación de cinco minutos antes de que rodarán por la hierba recién cortada besándose y acariciándose con la pasión de la desesperación de haber estado separados por tanto tiempo.

 

Oh Dios, Jared había estado a punto de dejarse quitar la ropa por Jensen, y lo hubiera hecho, de no haber sido porque su padre tuvo la inoportuna idea de llamarle justo en ese momento para que se acercara a casa donde comerían con los Welling.

 

\- Ya... ya comí toda la tarde papá - dice y hace todo lo humanamente posible para que no hacer ningún ruido, mientras Jensen baja por su cuello en un suave pero preciso recorrido que le tiene tan duro como mojado en sus pantalones - No creo que tenga apetito... no... dios, digo, no creo...

 

\- No seas maleducado, el señor Welling pregunto por ti y le dije que vendrías, más te vale aparecerte aquí si no quieres quedarte en casa todo el maldito verano.

 

\- Cuelga, Jared.

 

Apenas cuelga y el teléfono resbala inevitablemente de sus temblorosas manos, la voz de Jensen que había ordenado que colgara hace unos segundos, se convierte en una risa oscura y satisfecha que sacude su cuerpo, mientras sigue rozando sus cuerpos con pasión. - Jen... seguramente mi papá te escucho - comento en su suave susurro.

 

\- Que me escuche, que escuche como me devoro a su hijo, como me lo jodo y lo vuelvo loco, déjalo que escuche... - susurra, devorando el cuello de Jared, mientras acaricia el torso de Jared llegando hasta sus pezones.

 

\- D i o s - responde, silaba por silaba, arqueándose lo suficiente para que la presión sobre sus pezones se haga un poco más fuerte, es el justo momento en que Jensen también aprovecha para que una de sus manos se resbale desde donde estaban hasta por debajo de su cintura y empujarla para que sus miembros encuentren el camino para rozarse de nuevo, descontrolándole con tanta fuerza que lleva sus propias manos a los glúteos ajenos y a empujar hacia abajo, aumentando el salvaje roce.

 

\- Me fascina como te encanta esto, apuesto a que imaginas que mi pene está dentro de ti... Lo deseas tanto, y aun así te castigas... Y me castigas a mi... - jadea, empujando sus caderas contra un muy sonrojado Jared, que cierra sus ojos para ceder aquí en medio del bosque que los ha visto retozar desde el inicio de su relación. - Solo tienes que decirlo, Jay, vamos, cachorro... Vamos dilo...

 

La voz de Jensen, agitada y pausada, llena de excitación se derrite contra su cuerpo, haciendo que sienta una sensación de calor explotar en cada rincón, su vista se nubla incluso y todo lo que puede ver, es a Jensen de la misma forma en que se siente él... tan descontrolado, tan desesperado y tan pero tan necesitado como él... puede verle tan cerca - Jen... mi Jen... necesito - las palabras se resisten aun a salir, pero lo necesita, lo necesita con tan fuerza - Hazme... hazme tuyo.

 

Ambos llegan al orgasmo muy rápido después de esas palabras, permanecen en silencio por largo rato, abrazados, juntos todo el tiempo, deseando que pronto se acaben estas vacaciones para que nuevamente puedan estar todo el día juntos. Aunque siga en el aire el hecho de que ahora están prácticamente viviendo juntos en Connecticut.

 

\- Estaba pensando... - Jensen comenzó a decir después de media hora de haber recibido la llamada de Gerald, y mientras Jared se abrochaba el cinturón, ambos se preparan para regresar al centro de Henderson.

 

\- ¿Sí...? - preguntó con suavidad, sus ojos se movieron hacia su novio, que miraba el cielo en ese momento, sus ojos verdes, se veían hermosos con el reflejo de la luz y su cabello revuelto - el de ambos en realidad - era una prueba de como se había prácticamente revolcado por todo el suelo, lo que le hizo sonrojarse.

 

\- ¿Te mudaras de residencia? Podría conseguirte una habitación en Berkeley, allí hay una chica que aún me debe un par de favores.

 

\- Pues no lo había pensado - admite, llevando sus manos a ordenar un poco el cabello de Jensen - Pero podría hacerlo, así tendría que dejar de comer la pasta que cocina mi compañero y encontrar sus medias sucias por todo el lugar. - lo recuerda con una mueca en su rostro.

 

\- Podrías tener la habitación que Kane y yo usábamos para sentirnos chicos normales. - dice, recordando a Christian mirando con horror lo pequeño que era el armario donde debía almacenar su ropa. - O, podrías unirte a alguna fraternidad, a chicos inteligentes como tú le vendría bien un poco de acción.

 

\- Apuesto que era enorme, pero Kane y tu tienen una fascinación por la ropa aunque no lo admitan - dice y tiene el descaro de sonreír para probar su punto - No lo sé, creo que prefiero una habitación así, porque en esas fraternidades - un puchero se empezó a formar en sus labios - ¿No ponen retos extraños y cosas peligrosas?

 

\- Si, supongo que sí. Tienes razón, no te quiero corriendo desnudo en el campus en mitad del día. - no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión de terror de Jared, aunque sabía que ni el mismo lo haría si pudiera. - Y nunca lo he negado, me fascina nunca usar la misma ropa dos veces, incluso tengo seis suéter diferentes de los Cowboys, bueno, cinco, te regale uno. O más como que te lo pusiste y más nunca lo volví a ver en mi armario.

 

\- ¡No es mi culpa! - se queja tan energéticamente que Jensen solo sonríe y después, después se queda con la boca abierta por lo que escucha de los delgados labios del más grande - ¡Es que olía a ti y era calientito para dormir!

 

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no eres una chica? 

 

Solo se lo pregunto para molestarlo, cuando estaciono tres casas más allá de la de Welling. El viaje había sido más corto de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera querido, pero sabían que cuando estaban en este horrible puedo, su tiempo realmente era limitado.

 

\- ¿Crees que soy una chica cada vez que me quito la ropa y ves mi enorme polla? - le refuto Jared, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 

\- Mmm... La verdad es que solo he visto tu polla una vez, intento no verla, me da miedo.

 

\- ¿Porque te daría miedo mi polla? - preguntó llevando su mirada sorprendida hacia Jensen - Es decir, es linda.

 

\- Tus definiciones de "lindo" son retorcidas, ahora sal de mi auto. - le saco la lengua, empujándome por el hombro hacia la puerta del auto.

 

\- Solo lo dices porque es más grande - se queja, mientras sale del auto y verifica en el espejo retrovisor su aspecto, porque aparte de que le colgó el teléfono a su padre, estaba llegando media hora tarde a la cena de su familia y los Wellings para después regalarle una última sonrisa a Jensen - Nos vemos amor.

 

\- No es más grande. - le grito Jensen antes de que cerrara la puerta del auto.

 

 

Llueve a cantaros, pero ellos forman parte del mundo de los amantes de la lluvia, mucho más cuando están en la pequeña colina donde el agua corre bajo sus pies, sentados en sillas plegables, con la cesta de comida sobre una mesa también plegable, era ridículo y absurdo lo que hacían, pero la paz que le traía a ambos era asombrosa, la lluvia caía fuerte y las aceras desprovistas de estudiantes era una visión relajante.

 

Estaban solos en un mundo muy lleno, y disfrutaban de estos minutos juntos, ahora que ninguno de los dos le debía nada a nadie. Entonces, habían ocurrido muchísimas cosas desde antes de que acabara el semestre, comenzando por Jared enfrentando al pequeño rubio, con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa casi avergonzada. Si, Jared le había perdonado, y le había dicho que tenía que ganarse su confianza de nuevo, estaba pendiente aún una conversación muy seria sobre el tema, pero Jared se había negado a tenerla con tantos deberes     e incluso con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, que podía decir; para cualquiera podría ser una sorpresa que Jared fuera tan buen observador y además comprensivo, de tal manera que sabía que ahora necesitaba un amigo, por encima de cualquier diferencia o asunto pendiente que pudieran tener, pero así era,

 

Quizás era porque sabía que ahora debía enfrentar las miradas, los cuchicheos, los rumores... A Amell que a veces quería demasiado de él con sus abrazos y besos robados, con esas sonrisa suaves pero intensas que le dedicaban y la terrible necesidad que sentía de devolver todo lo que le estaba dando, así como la culpa de a veces no poder hacer más que esconderse del mundo en sus brazos y luego como el niño asustado que seguía siendo.

 

\- ¿Alguna vez me vas a mirar a los ojos después de que te bese? - le hizo la pregunta mientras le sonreía, echando el cabello de Chad hacia atrás, el chico había dejado que creciera incontrolable y ahora le caía casi a la misma altura que el cabello de Jared.

 

\- Quizás - sostiene sintiendo los dedos de Amell resbalar por su mejilla hasta su barbilla y levantar un poco hasta que se encuentra cara a cara, aunque sus ojos este fuertemente cerrados - Aun trabajo en ello, no es algo sencillo y no porque no seas guapo, sino porque... es decir, es difícil.

 

\- Al menos admites que te soy atractivo. Cualquiera diría que eres más homofobo que un Texano blanco y con un rancho. Cuando vayamos a California la semana que viene, te darás cuenta de lo genial que es una tierra libre de prejuicios, te aseguro que te sentirás tú mismo.

 

Abrió los ojos con suavidad, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer cuando Amell sonrió de forma coqueta - ¿Estás seguro que nadie nos vera demasiado? ¿Que podremos tocarnos y todo estará bien? - preguntó, con la urgencia de todo lo que sentía empujando su voz en un tono algo desesperado e incomprensible - Es decir, tienes semanas prometiéndome eso y solo quiero saber si levantaste mis expectativas o realmente... o realmente... ¿Porque me dejas hablar tanto tonto?

 

\- Me encanta que hables, si no lo haces me siento extraño, como si no fueras tú, el idiota que me obligó a enamorarme de él para luego darme una patada. - se encogió de hombros, sonriendo mientras tomaba un sándwich de pollo de la cesta y le daba un mordisco, mirando la lluvia caer y luego a Chad, que abría y cerraba su boca.

 

\- Ese no era mi plan ¿Sabes? - se encogió de hombros, tomando un sándwich para sí mismo - Es solo que me gustabas mucho y me dije, quizás solo un beso, quizás dos... no lo sé, supongo que todo comenzó cuando te veía tan interesado en Jared.

 

\- ¿Celoso? - ahora sus sentimientos por Jared se habían aplacado bastante, aunque aún seguía allí en el fondo esa atracción por el alto. - Tu no besas como Jared.

 

\- ¿A sí? - dice y con una pequeña risa, mientras tira de nuevo de la manta que cubría a ambos y había resbalado - ¿Cómo beso exactamente?

 

\- Mmm... Abres la boca al inicio y dejas que te la joda, me encantan los chicos con bocas sumisas, pero luego de pronto te enciendes y devuelves el beso con hambre. Lo explico sin sentir vergüenza en decir eso, ajustando la erección que tenía desde el primer beso, y luego dando más mordiscos a su sándwich.

 

\- Eres... ni siquiera sé cómo puedes hablar de todo esto con tanta libertad – Chad se inclina y sin ninguna vergüenza muerde un poco del sándwich ajeno, riendo cuando Amell se queja con un pequeño pero escandaloso grito.

 

\- Y yo no me explico cómo es que siempre estas robando mi comida, todos los días. - se quejó, dándole los mordiscos que faltaban para acabar con el sándwich mientras Murray reía por el gesto infantil de acabarse la comida rápidamente. - Eres un tonto, no acoses mi comida. - le dijo cuándo paso el sándwich con jugo de naranja.

 

\- ¡¡Oh él bebé es muy egoísta para compartir su comida!! - molesto, inclinándose para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Stephen - Tranquilo campeón, te puedo invitar a varios sándwich y de todos sabores.

 

\- No quiero. - se quejó, tomando el sándwich de pavo que estaba debajo de la aberración de hamburguesa que Chad había empaquetado y que ya se había puesto fría gracias al ambiente. - Oye, estaba pensando, ¿Eres virgen?

 

\- No, me la clavaron en una orgia desenfrenada llena de pastel de chocolate y crema dulce - rebate, ganándose una mirada confundida de Amell, mientras él hace un esfuerzo por no reír mientras muerde un poco más de su sándwich.

 

\- Oh, cariño. - se echa a reír, empezamos como una risa gentil y luego acabo riendo muy alto. - No digas esas cosas como si hablaras en serio.

 

Chad se encogió de hombros, para después deslizarse más cerca de Amell y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho - ¿Cómo sabes que es mentira?, es decir, suena como una perfecta fantasía, quizás si algún día lo hiciéramos podrías llevar las dos cosas.

 

\- Porque te conozco, y puede que te prostituyas de boca en boca, pero en realidad eres un romántico, creo que si tuviste una novia, no pasaste de tocarle los senos por sobre la camisa.

 

No lo decía burlándose de él, más bien era sincero mientras lo hacía, besando el cabello rubio de Chad antes de dar un mordisco al nuevo sándwich que había tomado.

\- Si le toque los senos, eran lindos y redondos - dice al mismo tiempo que su voz se llena de una increíble nostalgia - Pero no podía amarla, no de la forma que se merecía - Mierda, si soy un romántico - admite algo avergonzado. - Y para dar énfasis a eso, gracias por pasar las vacaciones conmigo.

 

\- Oh, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero las prácticas de básquetbol empiezan la última semana de vacaciones y el club de botánica reclamara mi presencia también, así que tendremos que volver de California en dos semanas. - Hace el cálculo mental, pensando en cuantos días estará Chad fuera de su vida, cuando de pronto recuerda algo. - ahora que lo pienso, ¿No vas a ir este verano a casa, verdad?

 

\- No, claro que no - responde encogiéndose de hombros - Así que regresare contigo a California y cuando estés ocupado con tu faceta de deportista y amante de las flores, yo estaré nadando o estudiando un poco sobre algunas cosas que no he entendido bien, Jared me dejo sus apuntes de nerd para ello.

 

Es evidente para Amell, que Chad está evadiendo referirse a cualquier cosa que implique su familia y no sabe si es momento de indagar algo más al respecto o ayudar a ignorar lo que este quiere con tanta fuerza dejar de lado.

 

\- ¿Necesitas dinero? - le pregunto, sabiendo que podía sacar de sus ahorros si así su “pareja” lo necesitaba.

 

\- Claro que no - dice con una pequeña sonrisa - Cariño, sigo siendo un Murray tengo mi propio dinero asegurado así me odien mis padres, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

 

\- Woah, la gente rica sí que es rara. Interesante, quiero decir, el día que mis padres me dieron mi primera mesada, me sentí tan rico, y solo eran cinco dólares y yo tenía diez años. Cuando cumplí doce me la subieron a diez, y así hasta que mi mesada era de cuarenta dólares a los 18. Luego hice el curso inicial de tres años de Economía con una beca que me daba trescientos dólares para gastos semestrales, y ahora que estoy en la carrera en sí, mis padres me dan doscientos dólares mensuales. Y me considero a mí mismo alguien con dinero para gastar en su chico.

 

\- Bueno puedes comprarme unos protectores nuevos para nadar, los míos están un poco desgastados ¿Sabes? -cuando Amell frunce los labios, Chad ríe y lleva su mano a acariciar la áspera mejilla de su acompañante por la incipiente barba - No te enojes, sabes que lo que necesito de ti... Lo que me das va más allá del dinero.

 

\- A Jared le gustaban los roles de canela que le compraba, y enloquecía con los panecillos rellenos de chocolate, me gustaba el sentimiento de ver sus ojos iluminarse cuando veía la bolsa... Era fácil. Contigo es más como, me miras, y tus ojos se iluminan, pero intentas ocultarlo, y me haces ver a mí como... Como estaba equivocado al haberme enamorado de Jared, tú tenías razón, él no era para mí.

 

\- Jared nació para Jensen, si - admite, sonriendo aún antes de agregar algo su expresión pasa a ser algo pensativa - Me gustaría pensar lo mismo para nosotros, pero es difícil... El otro día que tomaste mi mano en el centro comercial fue tan jodidamente asombroso cómo aterrador.

 

\- Lo sé, temblabas y no dejabas de hacerlo, no importaba cuanto intentará ayudarte a avanzar, seguías temblando. Por un momento pensé que me soltarías y te irías, pero no lo hiciste y eso me alegró. - abrazo a Chad por sus hombros. - Ahora me estas abrazando en un lugar público.

 

\- Bueno, puedo hacerlo porque eres increíblemente cálido - aseguró ganándose un abrazo más fuerte de su acompañante - Y por cierto, retomando la conversación de antes, si, si lo soy, pero no quiero que te imagines ninguna mierda rara.

 

\- Te hago una confesión, y no quiero que te ofendas ni nada de eso. - Chad asintió aun recostado en el pecho de Stephen. - Me asusta pensar en tener sexo con un virgen, algunos piensan que es caliente y eso, pero a mí me aterra ser el primero de alguien, temo decepcionar a esa persona.

 

\- ¿Es en serio? - pregunto con suavidad, su voz y su cálido aliento se desliza por todo el pecho ajeno y es porque ha escondido su cabeza ahí - Las ganas y lo caliente que estaría si fueras a joderme, me tendrían muy desconcentrado para ponerme a pensar si lo haces bien o no... Conmigo, no tienes que ser excelente Amell, solo tienes que quererme y ya sabes - se separa y le guiña un ojo a Amell cuando sus ojos se encuentran - Si es necesario aprenderemos sobre la marcha, no es como si yo tuviera un diplomado o algo así.

 

\- No tenemos ninguna prisa tampoco. - Stephen se estira, dando un bostezo largo antes de dejar caer sus brazos en los hombros de Chad. - ¿Te parece si volvemos a tu apartamento? Ya que Sophia no está podemos dormir juntos todo lo que queramos.

 

\- ¿Lo ves...? Solo con esas sugerencias ya eres escandalosamente perfecto.

 

\- Ni tanto, solo quiero oler tu delicioso cabello y dormir con el aroma a bayas y el sonido de la lluvia. - Amell sonrió dulcemente cuando Chad se sonrojó, separándose para recoger la cesta. - La próxima vez iremos a la playa en tu auto.

 

\- ¿Y podemos jugar un poco voleibol? - se puso de pie de un salto, una vez se alejó de su pareja - Siempre he querido aprender ese deporte, requiere más precisión y concentración que el baloncesto.

 

\- ¿Que dices? Ahora por eso no te dejare ir debajo del paraguas. - comenzó a recoger las sillas y se las colgó en el brazo, antes de tomar el paraguas enorme que tenían y recogerlo de donde lo habían enterrado en el suelo. - ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar el Básquet?

 

Chad ríe y es un sonido hermoso, Amell no piensa en otra palabra mientras lo escucha, no puede, porque es un sonido fuerte, conciso, pero tampoco demasiado exagerado, casi podría decir que es una risa profunda y elegante.

 

\- Hombre, es que ustedes solo corren detrás de la bola, mientras se la pasan los unos a los otros, en el voleibol, debes tener la predicción de esperar que balón venga a ti y saber cómo responder, suena más complicado.

 

Hablar de deportes, era algo que ambos disfrutaban sin duda alguna.

 

\- Te golpearía en el rostro se no fueras mi chico. - le respondió el economista a modo de amenaza, golpeándola en la parte trasera de la cabeza con su mano, haciéndole maldecir.

 

\- Ten cuidado, no puedes simplemente hacer eso y espera a que yo no haga esto - dice, en el momento que Amell abre la puerta, su novio se las arregla para estirarse sobre sus pies y llegar a su cabeza y dar también una fuerte palmada, no puede evitar quejarse, pero también reírse cuando se percató de todo lo que se tuvo que estirar Chad para llegar a su cabeza.

 

\- Dios mío, no me había dado cuenta cuan bajito eres. - se echó a reír de pronto, acariciando la espalda de Chad y atrayéndolo hacia él, para besarle, dejando caer las cosas sin cuidado. - Adoro besarte... - murmuró, lamiendo los labios de Murray.

 

Cuando lo confiesa, cuando habla de ello se percata que Chad está mirándole a los ojos, que sus ojos verdes, claros y suaves como el movimiento del agua que este tanto ama, hace que sus propios ojos se pierdan en ellos y se deje hacer cuando Chad murmura un idiota mientras se para de puntillas para besarle.

 


	41. Capitulo 35A Explorando Nuestras Memorias

 

 

I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me.  
Girl, you just don't realize  
What you do to me.  
When you hold me  
In your arms so tight,  
You let me know,  
Everything's alright, ahahah

I'm hooked on a feeling,  
I'm high on believing,  
That your in love with me

I got it bad for you girl,  
But I don't need a cure,  
I'll just stay addicted, If I can endure  
All the good love, when we're all alone  
Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on.

 

No puedo frenar este sentimiento  
En lo más profundo de mi  
Chica, no te das cuenta  
lo que haces en mi  
Cuando me abrazas  
En tus brazos tan fuertes  
Me haces saber  
que todo va bien

Estoy enganchado a un sentimiento  
Estoy colocado de la creencia  
de que estás enamorada de mi

Estoy mal por ti, bebé,  
pero no necesito una cura  
Simplemente seguiré adicto, si puedo soportarlo  
Todo el buen amor, cuando estamos a solas  
guárdalo, bebé, tú me pones a cien

[Hooked on a feeling - Blue Swede](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLHjxnd_QhY)

 

 

Verano en ese lado de Texas no era exactamente caliente como esperaban, en realidad, era una mañana sumamente fría cuando bajaron de las enormes Meru que los llevaban a una de las tantas casas de verano de los Welling, estaban exhaustos los tres Padalecki que poco experimentados eran en los viajes largos. Tanto Megan y Jared, como su madre también, estaban somnolientos, mirando de reojo todo el paisaje del aeropuerto hasta la enorme casa con diez mil hectáreas, ni siquiera parecían emocionados, Jared se sentía trasnochado, como si en toda su vida no hubiera dormido ni un poquito bien, y eso sería decir bastante, porque últimamente dormía como un tronco.

 

Esto de las vacaciones familiares lo destruía, y siempre se preguntaba cómo es que su padre y su hermano se mantenían siempre tan felices. Si, él estaba feliz, de hecho, levanto su cámara varias veces en el camino, pero estaba distraído por el sueño. Habían viajado en la madrugada y habían estado manejando por una hora, porque a su madre no le había sentado bien el helicóptero, y había pedido que la bajaran, aparentemente un Jet privado era una cosa, pero un helicóptero la aterraba. Aunque no lo dijera, Megan había estado también muy asustada.

 

Gerald se había ofrecido a llevarlos, también Michael y Thomas habían decidido ir con ellos, dejando que Henry, quien presentaba un ligero resfriado, y Patricia quien se negaba a alejarse de su lado, se fueran ambos en el helicóptero a la casa, habiendo llegado con mucha ventaja de tiempo por delante de ellos. Patricia les consiguió ambas camionetas que manejaron Jeff y Gerald. Gerald llevando a Sherry y a Megan; y Jeff llevaba a Jared, Dorothy, su prometida, y Tom y Michael, que pasaron todo el viaje con la boca puesta en el otro.

 

El hecho de que le llamaran casa de verano, era uno de los tantos eufemismos que ya debería estar acostumbrado al tener amigos de tales capacidades económicas, pero el hecho era que no, no está acostumbrado. Rodeado de una amplia área verde, de donde podían visualizar bastantes árboles frutales, una caballería y lo que parecía ser el refugio para otros animales no tradicionales, se encontró prácticamente con la boca abierta, mirando la casa de madera, que elegantemente sobresalía de todo lo demás.

 

La casa de verano en cuestión, lucia unos inmensos ventanales que daban una vista perfecta de las instancias comunes del primer y segundo piso, tenía una entrada esquinera que para llegar a ella, tenía unos pequeños peldaños que le resultaron adorables para la inmensidad del lugar.

 

Lo que suponía era la sala, esa que quedaba a la vista de cualquiera, tenía un elegante mueble de que simulaba varios triángulos uno al lado de los otros y que resguardaban varias botellas de vino, los muebles alrededor de estos eran blancos, de un blanco tan elegante que no sabía si era correcto sentarse o lo mejor era quedarse de pie. No pudo evitar sentirse abrumado y ni siquiera había visto toda la casa, cuando se dio cuenta que su mamá — por el pequeño grito que escucho — parecía enamorada de la cocina del lugar.

 

A él también le fascino la enorme cocina, quedándose allí junto a Patricia que le explicaba a su madre como funcionaba cada cosa, pero que no se preocupara por ello, puesto que la gente de servicio, a las cuales les presento a dos mujeres jóvenes, eran las encargadas de todo mientras ellos estuvieran allí.

 

Admite que se sintió un poco incómodo con eso y se aferró disimuladamente a su maleta hasta que Patricia con una suave risa, le dijo que eran personas de confianza y que intentara dejarlas hacer su trabajo, pero para él era algo difícil imaginarse a una persona haciendo cosas por él, ya que desde que puede recordar, cosas como arreglar su cama, doblar ropa y llevarla a la lavadora cuando estuviera sucia, lo cotidiano, lo venía haciendo él mismo. Por un momento pensó en su novio y quiso saber si había alguien también que hacia esas cosas cuando estaba creciendo, aunque se distrajo cuando escucho como Patricia le insistía al señor Welling que fuera a descansar y le pidió a su padre que lo llevara, está seguro que no es el único que se sorprendió por la forma en que su hermana dirigió la mirada hacia él.

 

Eso sí que era extraño, en especial porque el señor Welling se negó de inmediato, comenzando a alejarse y dejando un silencio pesado tras él, ya que la expresión en la cara de su padre era de decepción total, aunque rápidamente la enmascaro con un suspiro y un encogimiento de hombros. Parecía que sí, que algo se cocía entre los dos hombres, y ahora el cerebro de Jared Padalecki comenzaba a juntar las piezas muy lentamente, aunque lastimosamente, fue interrumpido por el brazo de su hermano sobre su hombro.

 

— ¿Buscamos habitaciones? — le pregunto, su otra mano sosteniendo a Dorothy que miraba fascinada los techos altos con tragaluces que a esta hora de la mañana lucían hermosos, y que seguramente en la noche le mostrarían el cielo estrellado.

 

— Si por supuesto — dice y dándole una pequeña mirada preocupada más a su padre, se voltea hacia su hermano y su pareja — Esta casa es muy grande y solitaria, busquemos habitaciones contiguas, solo... por cualquier cosa.

 

— Oh, pensé que no te asustaban las historias de terror y esas cosas. — el codo de su hermano se encajó en sus costillas, haciéndole quejarse y dándole un empujón a Jeff que apenas se movió. —no te preocupes, hermanito. — le removió el cabello, haciendo a Jared rabiar, mientras Dorothy se reía suavemente, y empujaba a su novio con una mano para quitarlo del camino.

 

— Vamos, Tristán. — le dijo con su acento tan californiano igual al de Stephen Amell, y le tomo del antebrazo para empezar a caminar.

 

Suspiro cuando su hermano prácticamente le llevó arrastrado a las escaleras que parecían algo infinitas para él mientras las empezaba a subir. Megan parecía tener menos resistencia por la forma en que prácticamente subió los escalones de dos en dos, pudiendo elegir así una de las habitaciones que tenían un sofá de donde no salían sus pies por la borda, lo que era un problema regular y frecuente en su familia.

 

Él escogió una habitación pequeña, solo porque al asomarse por la ventana, vio que había un techo debajo de esta, perfecto para escapadas nocturnas, estaba seguro de que eso le serviría. Colocó su maleta en una esquina, y se sentó en la cama, y antes de que pudiera escuchar algo más, se quedó dormido. Despertó cerca del mediodía, estirándose en la cama cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, tomo el teléfono todavía dormido y observo quién llamaba, entonces se levantó para cerrar la puerta.

 

— Hola — contesto, su voz algo adormilada causo una pequeña risa del otro lado que le hizo sonrojarse — ¿Qué hora es? ¿Desde hace cuánto madrugas tanto? — agrega, dejándose caer en la suave cama.

 

— Es mediodía, hermosura. ¿Desde hace cuánto tú estas durmiendo hasta estas horas? — la voz tejana de Jensen le hizo estremecerse, apretando sus piernas para sentir mejor la erección entre ellas que se había alzado con solo escuchar la ronca voz de su novio.

 

— Perdí la noción del tiempo, al inicio di un poco de vueltas por la habitación, porque no la conozco y... este lugar es algo solitario, pero cuando me senté en la cama me dormí y supongo que el cansancio del día, fue suficiente para noquearme — dice, aunque es más como si lo recapitulara que cualquier otra cosa — ¿Dónde estás cariño?

 

— Volando a Texas con Mack, no pude librarme de ella. Mamá me dijo que o viajaba con ella o tendría que dormir en un hotel, tengo ya veintiuno, puedo hacer lo que quiera y aun así, va y me da a mi hermana menor.

 

Jared ríe, no puede evitarlo cuando nota la indignación en la voz de su novio — Cariño, creo que es imposible dejar de obedecer a tu madre, aun así tengas treinta años — le dice, porque a veces, le sucede precisamente eso — Pero en general eso es bueno, puedes pasar tiempo con Mack...ya sabes, tiempo de calidad en familia.

 

— Cállate, Jared, no comiences. — le advirtió, haciéndole recordar como su novio odiaba todo ese asunto del tiempo familiar. — en fin, espero poder librarme de ella, y poder verte, sería el colmo que me perdiera tu cumpleaños la semana entrante, ¿No?

 

— Seguro encontraras una forma de librarte de ella — le dice, dejando pasar nuevamente el tema antes de percatarse de algo — Espera, espera, espera. — dice y una sonrisa se pone en su rostro mientras tontamente se pone de pie lentamente. — ¿Te acordaste de mi cumpleaños? ¿En serio? ¡¿Mi cumpleaños!? — repite y su voz se alza incluso, llena de emoción.

 

— Oh, me hieres, ¿Crees que me olvidaría de la fecha en que mi cachorro vino a este mundo? — Le pregunto, su risa era ligera, motivada por la emoción en Jared. — incluso te compre algo que sé que te gustara.

 

— No, claro que no... es solo que es el primero de mis cumpleaños que pasaremos juntos ¿Sabes? — dice y suena tan tonto que si su novio vuelve a mencionar que parece una chica, solo por esta vez no se enojaría — No puedo creer que incluso me compraste algo ¿Qué es...? ¿Puedo saber?

 

— Es algo tonto. No quería darte nada que te comprometiera a decirle a alguien más que tu chico te lo dio así que es bastante tonto.

 

— Cualquier cosa que me des está bien — contestó, al ver su sonrisa en el espejo, pensó que si no sería demasiado obvio que había hablado con su "misterioso novio" como lo llama su papá, solamente por su expresión en ese momento — Bueno, espero no sea un vibrador Kane estaba hablando de regalarle uno a Misha.

 

— Eso es solo porque Kane aún sufre de impotencia. — se carcajea, escuchándole luego un Ouch y seguramente la hermana de Jensen pidiéndole que se callara. — También te daré una bolsa con KitKat de todos los sabores.

 

— Oh dios, satisfaces cada uno de mis más bajos instintos... espera, eso no sonó precisamente bien — agrega, cuando Jensen hace lo necesario por contener la risa.

 

¿Ya Texas te puso caliente?

 

Un poco sí — admite en voz baja — Aunque creo que es más... el que estés lejos.

 

Esta bien, cachorro, en unos días podemos vernos, ¿No? Saldremos a comer, quizás puedas colarte en el establo de los abuelos sin que mi chismosa hermana te vea. — Ackles bosteza.

 

— Sí, lo sé — dice con un suspiro y antes de que se permita pensar en lo mucho que ha extrañado a Jensen y este se dé cuenta, se las arregla para aclarar su voz y agregar ¿Qué has hecho estos días?, Tommy me dijo que salieron a tomarse un café, ¿Estuvo bien?

 

— Hace demasiadas preguntas sobre ti, creo que lo sabe todo. Aunque en realidad no le escuche mucho, porque hablaba de Michael todo el tiempo. Odio a ese baboso profesor, ¿Cómo es que todos se liaron con depravados?

 

— Sí a veces siento que lo sabe también y bueno, vamos cariño, no todos terminaron liados con depravados, es decir... el que Mike, Misha y Paul fueran profesores solo es... olvídalo no encuentro palabras para defender esto, quizás si hay algo extraño ahí...

 

— Te conocí allí, apenas y me llegabas a la nariz...

 

Jared sonríe, aún recuerda esa pequeña tarde, en la que Jensen se había acercado a él con sus ojos verdes llenos de miedo y duda, como si buscaran algo a que aferrarse — Eras muy tímido y te costaba concentrarte en matemáticas, pese a que eras muy bueno en ella...

 

— Era mi primer día en una clase solo en ese infierno, Chris, Tommy o Dani no estarían allí, era un tonto. Pero tú, tú eras adorable.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que pensaste eso?, ese día creo que hable demasiado y tú solo me mirabas por momentos con los ojos verdes más grandes que ahora, incluso, y solo asentías, después tenía miedo de haberte abrumado y luego, por un tiempo pensé que había sido así...

 

— ¿Oh, tenías miedo de haberme abrumado? Que casanova creías que eras... — cambia el tono, y Jared sabe que está a punto de cambiar el tema por la forma en la que habla. — ¿Hey, y que tal la casa de los Welling?

 

A veces, le asusta un poco lo mucho que conoce al hombre al otro lado de la línea, pero supone que sí Jensen ha cambiado de tema de la forma en que lo hizo es porque al igual que con el tema de su familia, no está listo para hablar de ello — Grande — contesta, concediéndole el espacio que de forma indirecta le pide — En realidad enorme y ridículamente lujosa, incluso hay personas que se encargaran del aseo y la cocina y esas cosas ¿Tú también tenías personas así mientras crecías?

 

— Todo el tiempo, Nancy, Rebecca, Clarisa... Incluso Anita, todas mujeres del servicio que me enseñaron más que mi propia madre.

 

Allí estaba de nuevo, sabía que estaba llevando a Jensen por el camino de hablar sobre el tiempo familiar, pero entonces su chico respiro hondo.

 

— Oye, ellas fueron muy buenas personas. Y además, es un trabajo. Le pagamos bien, siempre.

 

— Esta bien, no digo que este mal, es solo que me sorprende un poco, anoche, quería arreglar mi maleta, me daba vergüenza que vieran mis boxers Jen.

 

— ¿Acaso tu mamá no los ve? — se rio del pánico en la voz de Jared. — A mí me niegas ese derecho también.

 

— Sí pero mi mamá no se ríe de que soy un chico grande — le rebate haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Grande" — Y... ¿Tú para que quieres ver mis boxers si ya ves mi polla a todo el tiempo?, ah no espera, no la miras — se lo recuerda con toda la indignación que puede reunir en su voz.

 

— Woah, alguien se ha puesto gruñón de pronto, ¿Puedo saber porque o eres una de esas chicas a las que hay que rogarles para que te digan que hiciste mal?

 

— Dijiste que te daba miedo — se queja, haciendo un puchero aunque su novio no pueda verlo.

 

— Eres grande, tú mismo lo dijiste. Eres... Más grande que yo, aunque me duela admitirlo, y estoy seguro de que solo seguirás creciendo, Felicia me dijo que el pene de un hombre crece hasta los veintiséis, aunque creo que dijo eso para aterrorizar a Kattie, Porque acababa de ver desnudo a Aldis, y según ella tiene una pitón negra allá abajo... — tonto, es todo lo que piensa Jared de su novio, mientras se recuesta en la cama, acurrucándose bajo las sábanas. — ...lo que intento decir es que, me gusta tu polla, me pones nervioso, porqué sé que siempre he asumido que... Tú quieras que yo, ya sabes, tu... — oh Dios mío, ¿Jensen Ackles estaba derrumbándose hablando de sexo? — ...tu sabes, eso. Y quizás tú lo quieres de la otra forma, no sé, creo que no hemos tenido esa conversación, ¿O sí? No sé, soy virgen con respecto a eso, bueno, quitando a esa chica que me dedeo con cuatro largos dedos mientras me la chupaba, Joder, eso fue loco, me corrí en sus pechos cuando toco mi próstata.

 

— Has asumido bien... — es lo primero que contesta cuando se decide a detener el desorden de palabras que salen de la boca de su novio, sin ningún orden ni lógica — Es decir, siempre he pensado en mi debajo de ti — lo único que necesitaba era ponerse nervioso también, pero de alguna forma no lo podía evitar — Es decir, arriba estaría bien también — continua cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho — Pero no... no hemos conversado de eso... lo cierto es que yo no he pensado en la otra forma, aunque tengo curiosidad... y... ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto?

 

— Tú te quejaste de que no me gustaba tu polla, yo intente hacerte cambiar de opinión. — le recordó, aunque soltó un suspiro disimulado con un carraspeo de garganta al final para que Jared no se diera cuenta de que estaba aliviado de dejar el tema, porque se había sonrojado. Menos mal se había alejado de Mackenzie en el avión privado para poder hablar con Jared más libremente. — Me gustaría tenerte arriba. — lo dice de pronto, no sabe de dónde le sale, pero lo dice. — Pero... Sería raro para mí, ceder el control.

 

— Y sería extraño para mí tenerlo. — dice y ambos saben que son pensamientos e incluso sentimientos que no compartirían con nadie más y que esto, el poder hablar aunque sea torpemente de ello les demuestra lo mucho que han avanzado en su relación — Pero para mi primera vez, me gustaría estar abajo... Dejarme simplemente, ya sabes, en tus manos.

 

— Tengo experiencia en...

 

Jared no pudo oír el resto porque la puerta del cuarto se abrió, pese a lo mucho que le irritaba que la gente entrara son tocar, Joder, si por eso es que había cerrado la puerta, si estaba cerrada era "toca o te matare con mi mirada", si estaba abierta era pase libre para cualquiera. Era fácil su sistema.

 

Jeff y Megan Padalecki exclamaron alegremente que ya era tarde e iban a salir al parque nacional a una caminata y que debía vestirse de una vez, incluso tuvieron el atrevimiento de tomarlo de los brazos y tirar de él hasta levantarlo.

 

Inevitablemente, su celular resbaló de sus manos y le fue imposible tomarlo mientras su hermana lo tomaba y murmuraba algo como que habían colgado, sintió tanta decepción como alivio que no se dieran cuenta con quien estaba hablando mientras — como si fuera un muñeco — su hermano buscaba ropa para él.

 

Estuvo vestido para caminar, con Thomas a la cabeza de la pequeña excursión hacía los altos bosques, donde se dirigieron, mientras hablaban de todo un poco, Jared lamentando no haber podido traer su teléfono para hablar con Jensen solo al principio de la caminata, porque después, se olvida de su novio al ver el maravilloso paisaje tras la casa de los Welling.

 

Los adultos se quedaron atrás, Patricia sacando un montón de ropas que estaban en la casa, pero que no usaba nunca, así que estaban eligiendo que podía darle a Megan y que podía quedarse Sherry. Lo demás lo venderían. Gerald estaba admirando los largos pilares que sostenían la estructura trasera de la casa, hacia la zona de la piscina, cuando escucho a alguien tener un ataque muy feroz de tos a sus espaldas, se giró para ver a Henry Welling inclinado sobre sí mismo una manta de lana con patrones de pavo reales cubriendo sus hombros. Se acercó a él, atraído al hombre, con el corazón golpeando fuerte su pecho, y le tomo de la espalda y del estómago para erguirlo y así poder controlar mejor su respiración, lo que no se esperaba es que Henry se acercara a él más de lo que ya se habían acercado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro con una expresión de cansancio.

 

— Hace frío, ¿Has visto mi esposa?...Quiero decir a Patricia.

 

— Esta con Sherry, realmente no creo que sea el momento para distraerla, en serio que está en un arduo proceso de clasificación de ropa que según ella ya no necesita, pero parece nueva — se queda callado un segundo, sintiendo que ambos se sentían un poco a la deriva. ¿Necesitas algo...?, es decir se hacer unas buenas limonadas.

 

— Preferiría un té caliente, no estoy para bebidas frías. — se estremeció antes de mover su enorme cuerpo, sentía que le estaba subiendo la fiebre y las piernas le temblaban. — volveré adentro, hace mucho frio.

 

— Un té caliente será entonces. — dice ofreciendo su brazo a Henry cuando nota que el hombre duda de su capacidad para dar un paso sin caerse al suelo. — No seas orgulloso, solo déjame ayudarte, como un agradecimiento por no cancelar esta salida y decepcionar a mis hijos, así que anda toma mi brazo.

 

— Entonces, debo agradecerte por no decepcionar a tus hijos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no podría haberlos traído a ellos y a ti dejarte en Henderson? — sonaba más cansado que otra cosa, y quizás por eso se salvó de que Gerald no lo soltara, Porque estaba seguro de que se iría al suelo como un saco de patatas y quedaría desparramado por todas partes.

 

En cambio, su acompañante le lleva hasta la cocina donde le sienta en una pequeña mecedora y le arropa con tanto cuidado que le hace sonrojarse un poco, afortunadamente puede atribuirlo a la fiebre. En silencio, Gerald empieza a moverse por la amplia cocina, buscando lo necesario para hacer él te, Henry no tiene más opción que observarle, como toma las tazas que le gusta de agarradera firme y amplio espacio así como el tipo de azúcar especial que toma. Por un momento se enoja, se enoja que este hombre está ahí haciendo eso por el después de todo y con ello, demostrando como le conoce en tan poco tiempo.

 

— Lo siento. — dice, respirando hondo antes de soltar el aire que siente ha estado reteniendo por mucho tiempo. — sé que no puedes ni quieres perdonarme por lo que dije, y me arrepiento de haber dicho esas palabras para herirte. — se recuesta de la mesa, colocando su cabeza entre sus brazos, se siente tan cansado. — no tengo excusa. — murmura.

 

— ¿Exactamente quién habla? — preguntó sin voltearse, aunque para Henry no pasó desapercibido como los fuertes hombros del hombre frente a él se tensaron cuando empezó a hablar — ¿El empresario frio y despiadado?, o quizás ¿El Henry gentil y cálido que adora acurrucarse contra mi cuando hace frio?

 

— Soy el mismo... — replicó con pesadez. — pero si quieres separarlos, ambos te aman y son vulnerables contigo, aunque Patricia te diría que hay un tercer lado de mí que no conoces aun.

 

— ¿Sí? — pregunto, su voz se llenó de sorpresa ligeramente — Dime... ¿Cuál es...?

 

— ¿De qué hablan, buenos hombres? — Patricia entro en la cocina, acercándose a una de las tres neveras y abriéndola para sacar dos botellas de jugo natural que las chicas del servicio embotellaban siempre para que Welling pudiera tomarlas. — Espero que no de sexo, ahora que sus hijos se han ido.

 

— No, le preparo un té a Henry para que se sienta mejor simplemente. — responde Gerald sonriendo a la mujer que le miro por un segundo como si supiera que algo más pasaba. — ¿Cómo va la clasificación de ropa?

 

— Lenta. Sherry es una tirana, se niega a dejarme conservar algo que no voy a usar, diablos, incluso me está convenciendo de que venda la casa, y lo estoy pensando, muy seriamente, si mis rivales fueran como ella esta vida sería más divertida. — salió como un suspiro de la cocina, sin mirar atrás mientras seguía hablando.

 

— Pocas personas son capaces de cambiar sus ideas, Sherry es buena en eso. — agrega Henry unos segundos después, aun mirando por donde se ha marchado.

 

— Sherry es muy buena en eso, quizás si no la hubiera dejado sola con mis hijos hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estudiar algo o tener un trabajo que le permitiera desarrollar esa habilidad — comentó con nostalgia — He estado tratándola de motivarla a que pruebe algo nuevo, Jeff tiene su vida prácticamente hecha, Jared esta tan enamorado que me extrañaría que termine la universidad y se vaya a conocer el mundo o alguna mierda así y Megan, Megan ira dentro unos años a la universidad, es tiempo que se dedique a ella misma. Todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad, sí es lo que quieren.

 

— Ella me pidió por un trabajo en la compañía, le dije que no. — confesó, mirando las caderas de Gerald debajo de sus jeans de trabajo. — Le dije que ese no era su mundo, me dijo que ese era su problema, no el mío.

 

— Tiene una boca rápida — contestó con una pequeña sonrisa — Sin duda alguna, creo que las personas así lastimosamente siempre han tenido algo que me atrae — agrega y Henry siente sus mejillas sonrojarse nuevamente — En fin... gracias por no ser muy rudo con ella, pese a todo.

 

— No, no fui malo con ella, solo que, ella no duraría un día en ese mundo. Necesita preparación, le ofrecí conseguirle un puesto en la universidad de Nevada, cerca de Las Vegas, para que estudie Negocios, como Tommy y como Jared planea hacer después del semestre que viene. Aunque la respuesta de ella fue que se lo pensaría, creo que ella piensa que está muy oxidada para ir a la universidad.

 

— Sé lo que es eso... ¿Sabes? — preguntó, girándose al fin hacia Henry con una elegante pero amplia taza sobre un plato que hacia juego de la que salía un exquisito humo que le daba una idea de lo caliente que estaba el té — Querer algo, pensar incluso que te lo mereces, pero estar muy asustado para intentarlo.

 

— Eres bueno en tu trabajo, pero si quieres una carrera universitaria en tu rama, creo que puedo conseguir algo... — indicó, mirando la taza con ojos brillantes antes de que Gerald por fin la colocará frente a él, sonriendo, la tomo, oliendo la perfecta combinación de hierbas dulces y limón.

 

— Cariño. — se sorprende un poco por el cálido calificativo y no puede evitar levantar su vista. — Me refería a ti... no a una carrera universitaria, así me sentí la primera vez que empecé a notar cuanto me atraías, estaba muy asustado para intentarlo.

 

— Tú siempre dices que no le temes a la gente rica, solo no te gustan. — Henry bebió de su té, sus ojos azules dejando la timidez de lado al irse hacia arriba, hacia Gerald, que tuvo que aguantar la respiración.

 

— No estaba asustado de esa forma, estaba asustado de no saber cómo hacerlo, después de Sherry no he tenido muchas relaciones serias — aclara de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Quieres unas galletas con eso...?, casi no desayunaste.

 

— No, nadie come galletas con su té. Nadie que respete el sabor de las hierbas come galletas mientras bebe. — se corrigió de inmediato al haber sonado como un tirano incluso para sí mismo. — aunque algo de pastel de nuez está bien. — Le sonrió a Gerald antes de regresar a su bebida caliente.

 

— Trayendo algo de pastel — dice, girándose hacia la derecha donde el enorme refrigerador se encontraba — Después de comer esto, deberías dormir un poco, recobrar energía y seguramente te sentirás mejor — mientras hablaba y buscaba de entre todos los pasteles que habían, el que específicamente Henry pedía, recordó la conversación que no habían terminado — Así que... ¿Cuál es la parte de ti que no conozco?

 

— Soy un suicida violento al que le gusta el sexo rudo con penes gigantes. — Se encogió de hombros cuando Gerald le dio una mirada. — Eso dice Patricia.

 

— Bueno — no sabe que es lo que el hombre va a decir, pero tiene una sonrisa de medio lado que hace que en su propio rostro se forme una pequeña sonrisa mientras le deja sobre la mesa el pequeño trozo de pastel — Tengo el pene gigante y me gusta el sexo rudo.

 

— Gerald, por Dios. — Henry se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado de lo que escucha. — Ella solo dijo eso por Ronald Dierk, y porque yo no dejaba de mirarle el pene en una maldita reunión en la piscina que hicimos en su casa.

 

— Lo siento, pero sinceramente tú empezaste, es decir ¿Cómo esperabas que contestara a eso? — escuchar a Gerald reír, pese a la vergüenza que aún siente en su cuerpo, es demasiado gratificante para admitirlo.

 

— No me gusta el sexo rudo, sé que antes, no sé, en alguna conversación lo insinué, pero prefiero el sexo apasionado, erótico, siempre he idealizado esas cosas, las manos de mi compañero tocando todo mi cuerpo mientras nos besamos, yo contra la pared, mientras su pene se desliza dentro de mi cuerpo.

 

Lo dice con tanta convicción, que Gerald siente como el fuego en su estómago sé enciende de pronto, dejándole perdido por lo mucho que esta hombre hace que el pierda el control que tantos años ha tardado en recuperar.

 

— Me iré a la cama. — tosió Henry, poniéndose de pie y moviendo sus hombros para quitarse un poco la tensión que tenía encima. — creo que no saldré mucho.

 

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a sudar esa gripe? — la pregunta le toma totalmente desprevenido al igual que la dura erección ajena contra su trasero. — Como despedida. — agrega, encogiéndose de hombros aunque el empresario no pueda verle. Después de todo, la disculpa no implica que ambos regresen a lo que sea que fueran, no cuando Welling fue particularmente claro que se arrepentía de haber iniciado algo con él.

 

— ¿Entonces vas a robarte mi virginidad como una despedida? — Cuestionó Henry, aunque no mirándole directamente, solo viendo las manos de Gerald en su cadera. — mejor que toda esa práctica con esos jóvenes te haya convertido en un Dios.

 

— Por dios, que terco eres con eso de los jovencitos. — dice, pero esta vez no hay molestia en su voz, sino una pequeña risa. — No lo he hecho con muchos, solo para que lo sepas y sí, es algo que ambos deseamos, quizás podamos dárnoslo, cuídare de ti, lo prometo.

 

— ¿Serás gentil? ¿O te molestaras si me quedo dormido del aburrimiento?— Ahora está jugando, mientras tomaba la mano de Gerald y lo guiaba.

 

— ¿Enojarme? — preguntó juguetón. — Jamás, simplemente te cogería dormido, viendo como tu cuerpo reacciona y disfruta aunque no estés consciente.

 

— Eres vulgar, ni siquiera me imagino como será de vulgar tu boca cuando estés desnudo y excitado. Puede que sea yo el que tenga que ponerse rudo. — sin querer, sus dedos se entrelazaron, mientras subían las escaleras, Henry parándose cada dos escalones para poder tomar aire. — debí construir un ascensor aquí también.

 

— Eso se puede solucionar. — dice y la sonrisa traviesa que tiene en su rostro es algo nuevo para Henry que no entiende como el hombre a su lado se las arregla para subirle a su espalda como un maldito saco de patatas. — Listo. — anuncia mientras empieza a subir las escaleras con él a cuesta.

 

— Gerald, no me dejes caer. — le suplico, sujetándose a los hombros del hombre.

 

— Sí me dieras una oportunidad de esto más a menudo, te juro que no te dejaría caer. — le dice cuando llegan a la parte alta de la escalera y con cuidado, Gerald le apoya contra el borde, antes de besarle, dios, le besa tomando abrazando todo su cuerpo contra su cuerpo, llenándole de calor y el olor de su excitante pero barata colonia. Haciendo que se desoriente tanto que solo pueda dejarse besar.

 

Aunque huele inusualmente limpio, su esencia de hombre está ahí, y sin importarle que alguien pueda verle, se aferra al rostro de Gerald, pasando la mano por su corto cabello hasta llegar a su nuca y atraerlo, sabe que nunca han compartido un beso tan cargado de emociones que ambos aun como adultos, padres de familia y hombres, no son capaces de controlar. Así debe sentir cuando dos estrellas se fusionan, colisionando primero, antes de unirse en un solo ser celestial.

 

No se da cuenta que Henry Welling derrama lágrimas, y aunque su pareja lo nota, no se molesta en arruinar el momento, solo quiere que el hombre sienta.

 

Por eso se dedica a tocarlo suave y despacio, recorriendo cada rincón que sus manos alcanzan, deslizándose de su cintura a sus glúteos, apretando, sube a la espalda ajena, disfrutando lo larga que se demuestra para sus manos para segundos después, cuando se traga los gemidos de pasión del otro hombre, descubrir que es sensible ahí, donde el abdomen termina y su vello púbico asoma, que es sensible a la cercanía de sus manos a su miembro. Ambos están tan duros y casi a ciegas, se mueven por el pasillo, hasta la habitación de Welling.

 

Está seguro de que ninguna de la experiencia anterior le había resultado de esta forma, sí, es cierto, había tenido compañeros muy jóvenes, pero todos ya tenían experiencia con otros hombres cuando llegaban a sus manos. Ahora Henry era diferente, se enfocaba en cada toque, cada movimiento que el hacía en su cuerpo como cada vez que habían tenido encuentros así. Le quito muy pronto el abrigo, habiendo dejado la manta olvidada en la escalera, vio como Henry se abrazaba asimismo y se pegaba a su cuerpo, buscando un calor que él con gusto le daría.

 

No sabe en qué momento se dejan caer en la cama, quizás porque nunca había pasado tanto tiempo besando a alguien, como lo hace con Henry, adora su boca y con sus manos, sus manos adoran su cuerpo, disfrutando de lo que hacen en él cuando la ropa no se encuentra de por medio, hundirse en las sábanas después de eso, es todo lo que necesitan para quedarse sin aliento. El tacto de sus cuerpos desnudos es indescriptible.

 

— Es demasiado caliente... — jadea, separando sus labios de Gerald para respirar, cuando se siente sofocado por el calor de la fiebre y el de Gerald Padalecki, quien no se detiene por nada.

 

— No hablemos de locura en este momento. — murmuró, aferrándose a los hombros de Gerald para poder maniobrar mejor el movimiento de su parte baja, sus piernas sujetando la cadera de Padalecki y llevándola hacia abajo a chocar con su pene, gimoteando de los bien que se siente. — Apúrate, quítate la ropa, quiero hacerlo... Quiero que me folles.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Sientes que las estas tocando? — pregunto con un sonrisa, empujando su miembro para corresponder el movimiento. — Sí vieras que eres tú, con esas mejillas sonrojadas y ese pelo desordenado, eres mi locura… — dice y le arrebata a Henry el aliento de nuevo, dejando sus labios con fuerza contra los ajenos. El beso pasa de profundo a obsceno, entonces con sonidos, gemidos y saliva por todas partes.

 

— Gerald... — gime, mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose fuera de sí al tener toda su piel en contacto con la de su amante, nunca habían estado tan desnudos en la cama y de pronto sintió que no aguantaría, que toda esta situación le superaba, tener a Gerald sobre él era muy intenso. Se aferró a las caderas y hombros del hombre con sus extremidades buscando más fricción de la que recibía. — Gerald, Gerald, Gerald...

 

— Mi pequeña hermosa locura, eres tan hermoso. — repite y a sus palabras sigue un rastro de besos pequeños y suaves por todo el rostro, que le confunde cuando las caderas de su acompañante marcan un ritmo más acelerado, todo se está diluyendo, sus ojos no ven claramente, ni su cuerpo se siente en su lugar, es como si se derritiera bajo cada una de las atenciones de este hombre.

 

— Gerald... — Lloriquea, sintiendo por fin la liberación. El orgasmo le hace sonreír, diciéndole palabras a Gerald que nunca le ha dicho en ese tono. Haciendo que el enorme hombre empuje sus caderas para seguirle.

 

Henry tiembla, pero sus ojos se abren, observando a Gerald ahora con más claridad, preguntándose cómo pudo pensar que este hombre le podía hacer daño, y ahora lo tiene aquí, sobre él, mirándole con tanto amor que duele.

 

Piensa que esto no puede ser sexo de despedida.

 

Cuando Gerald, termina, se recrea en su rostro, en la suavidad y calidez, en lo vulnerable pero ansioso, en la sonrisa... en todo lo que Gerald es y describe que le encanta.

 

— Wow. — murmura Gerald.

 

— ¿Duermes conmigo? — cuestiono suavemente, sintiendo como Gerald peinaba los rulos húmedos de su cabello. — ¿Por hoy?

 

— No podría alejarme de tus brazos aunque quisiera... Por hoy. — agregó haciendo que Henry bufe en respuesta.

 

Rueda por la cama hasta la orilla, dejando a Gerald preguntándose si van a pelear de nuevo, le observa caminar al baño y entonces nota algo en Henry que nunca había notado. Algo que le hace levantarse e ir directo hacia él.

 

— ¿Por Dios que haces? — exclama mientras Padalecki le sujeta de los hombros.

 

— Tienes un tatuaje — dice y lo dice con voz ronca y pronunciada, seguramente por el orgasmo, aunque Henry se concentra en la sorpresa de Henry por supuesto y no en lo provocativo que suena su voz.

 

— Deja de ver mi trasero. — se quejó, empujando a Gerald para que lo soltara, pero este aun parecía fascinado. — Si, es un coral. Era tonto y cursi.

 

— Es hermoso y… — toma una bocanada de aire, intentando acercarse a Henry de nuevo. — Terriblemente sexy.

 

— La verdad es que nunca lo había visto así. — Esta vez se rio con soltura, sintiendo los dedos de Gerald acariciando las figuras que agarraban a la hermosa representación de un coral que estaba por toda su nalga derecha y se extendía hasta la parte exterior de sus muslos. — Continuas sorprendiéndome. — dijo, y Gerald le dio una mirada en la que le decía exactamente lo mismo.

 

 

 

Se detuvo en el porche de la casa a descansar sus largas piernas, miro hacia el bosque donde su hermano y su futura hermana política se habían quedado atrás quien sabe para hacer que, incluso Thomas y Michael habían dicho que tomarían su propio camino después de un rato, mientras el, después de haber tenido un encuentro cercano y mortal con una ardilla, había decidido que ya estaba bien de intentar explorar la naturaleza por su cuenta.

 

Allí sentado en los escalones de entrada, permaneció anhelante, sabía lo que quería, pero dudaba que lo obtuviera. Apoyo su cabeza en su mano, y continuó mirando al horizonte, hasta que alguien le ofreció una bebida. Parecía estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta principal que siempre permanecía abierta, con esa mirada maternal que siempre tenía cuando le miraba a él o a Tommy.

 

La conversación con ella no fue extensa, siempre que hablaba con la señora Welling White acababa sintiéndose como en un interrogatorio. Ella quería saber cosas de Tommy que este no se atrevía a decirle, y la verdad es que con la boda, todos los Welling estaban un poco locos.

 

Al inicio no entendía bien que era lo que tenía a cada uno de los Wellings, tan pero tan fuera de sus casillas. Desde lejos, veía sonrisas exuberantes y amplias, a veces ojos húmedos, incluso risas que era un poco más largas de lo normal que se teñían de nervios e incredulidad y no entendía porque había tantas emociones alrededor de esa boda. Como todo eso podía venir con una boda.

 

Al menos hasta que una tarde de frio y cálido viento su madre le había ayudado a entenderlo, mientras compartían una taza de café con leche. Él ya sabía que Henry y Patricia Welling, una de las parejas más consolidadas y fuertes que conocía, no estaban juntos porque se amaran de forma “romántica”, sino porque el señor Welling había sido arrinconado a ello por su herencia y modo vida; y Patricia en el acto de amor más puro que había conocido nunca, se había unido a él y concebido a Tom, aun cuando el apoyo que estaba brindando significaba sacrificar su propia vida.

 

Henry mismo se lo había contado con más lágrimas en los ojos de las que nunca admitiría. Pero eso no le había llevado a entender realmente el meollo del asunto, al menos hasta que su madre le dijo que él ya había tenido la dicha de conocer esa clase de amor, que te construye y reconstruye, que te permite mirarte a ti mismo tan profunda y especialmente que nunca vuelves a ser el mismo y que Henry y Patricia, aun con todos sus años, no lo habían conocido y que su único hijo, quien fue su soporte durante muchos años, lo hubiera conocido, era algo inimaginablemente bello y hermoso. Algo que todo padre quería para sus hijos.

 

Había sonreído entonces y aunque aún pensaba que estaban un poco locos, comprendía mucho mejor el porqué; se levantó de las escaleras con una sonrisa, el lugar se escuchaba particularmente silencioso sin Tom, Mike o sus hermanos por ahí. De hecho, apenas podía escuchar las risas amortiguadas de su madre y Patricia y como sabía que estaban tomando vino – por la enorme botella que había venido a traer esta última a la cocina – y viendo algo en la computadora, decidió no interrumpir, realmente no quería saber que veían; por lo que decidió caminar hacia la cochera.

 

Enfoco su vista en una de las motocicletas que había y se mordió el labio, Henry había dicho que podía tomarla y ciertamente era una belleza en que podía darse el lujo de conocer un poco Texas, solo, solo con el viento golpeando su rostro y esa sensación de libertad que siempre se acumulaba en su pecho hasta que explotaba en una enorme sonrisa.

 

No lo pensó mucho más y tomo la motocicleta, dispuesto a conocer un poco, el pueblo más cercano.

 

La enorme Triumph estaba sin duda hecha para él, era enorme, elegante y clásica, con un motor de tres cilindros, y lugar para sus largas piernas que se sentían cómodas allí, se había colocado un casco que venía con un par de lentes de esos que se ataban en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y había recorrido las calles por la que habían llegado aquí, siguiendo los letreros que le indicaban donde estaba el centro más cercano.

 

Llego a una enorme plaza donde había un grupo de niños exploradores, reunidos, y estaciono la motocicleta en una esquina, atando la cadena y quitándose el casco y los lentes y colocándoselos en el brazo, tenía dinero para comprar algo de beber y comer, así que comenzó a caminar por la plaza, preguntándose si estos niños pertenecían a la misma División de niños exploradores que Jensen.

 

Pensó — sonriendo algo traviesamente — que le gustaría alguna vez tener la oportunidad de ver una de las fotos de Jensen cuando era un pequeño, adorable, de enormes ojos verdes niño explorador, sonaba si le preguntaban, sumamente atractivo.

 

Empezó a ver con más atención el lugar, la primera impresión que le dio es que parecía tan pero tan tranquilo y perdido en la nada, como Henderson, pero también era diferente. Claro que sí, una vista al periódico y luego una mirada más atenta a los detalles a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta. Había grandes y hermosos edificios, llenos de personas que se movían de un lado a otro, apresurados por una rutina de trabajo que seguramente — como el señor Welling le había mencionado — tenía que ver con las telecomunicaciones, después de todo la ciudad se dedicaba a esa área ampliamente. Pero no todo era cemento, ni nada por el estilo, los lugareños sabían preservar su entorno y de alguna forma encuentra el equilibrio perfecto.

 

— Probablemente debería buscar un mapa. — dijo, adelantándose a un quiosco donde había un montón de periódicos de los que escoger. — Definitivamente Richardson no es exactamente como esperaba que fuera. — dijo, viendo los titulares, hasta que dio con un periódico local, lo tomo y lo pago junto con el mapa, antes de irse a sentar a una banca bajo la sombra de un Sauce llorón.

 

Desde donde estaba podía ver como el parque era amplio y con hermosos árboles, lleno de áreas de juego para los niños y algunas mesas preparadas para jugar ajedrez que suponía eran para los más adultos, incluso con un área de ejercicios al aire libre que fuera hermoso tener en casa. Respiro, le gustaba como se respiraba y pensó que podría caminar un poco, descubrir que tenía más Richardson para ofrecerle.

 

Siguió pasando las hojas del periódico y observo algo que le llamo la atención, leyendo con atención "Curso de caligrafía china básica" pensó que era algo extraño que impartieran cursis de ese tipo en un lugar como este, sin embargo le tomo unos minutos percatarse que Richardson tenía un barrio asiático, que se dedicaba a rescatar y acercar a las personas a la cultura de los diferentes países asiáticos, especialmente china. Aparentemente había todo tipo de comidas — japonesa, coreana, taiwanesa y vietnamita — presentaciones y cursos. Sonrió, eso era algo que un turista como él podría disfrutar.

 

— No puedo creer que seas tan seco, es Richardson, no hemos estado aquí en años, al menos alégrate. — sonrió al escuchar la voz de una chica diciendo eso, y a otra responderle con la frase de "pueblo chico, infierno grande", eso le hizo recordar que el antes de ir a la universidad simplemente aborrecía la idea de los pueblos pequeños o las micro ciudades que existían ahora, y sin embargo, aquí estaba, emocionado por tomar explorar uno.

 

Tomo el mapa, y comenzó a buscar la Avenida Barington, donde estaba el famoso Barrio Asiático al que quería ir, no debía ser tan complicado movilizarse allí, no si había conseguido llegar aquí siguiendo indicaciones de letreros.

 

Por un momento Jared dejó de poner atención a cualquier otra cosa y se centró en su entorno hasta el momento exacto en que en medio de la conversación de las chicas que ya no estaba poniendo mucha atención, el nombre de su novio gritado enérgica y decididamente, le sorprendió a tal punto que dejó caer su diario y mapa, además de voltear rápidamente para encontrarse con una hermosa adolescente de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes señalándole y desviando la mirada segundos después, apenas se encontró con los suyos.


	42. Capitulo 35B Explorando Nuestras Memorias

 

You can get this now and later, now and later  
It's your choice  
If ya heart was in a bank, I'd rob it just to prove it  
You're beautiful like spring time  
Let me know you in the meantime  
Hopefully, if things seem right  
I'mma be needing your ring size  
  


Puedes obtener esto ahora y después, ahora y después  
Es tu elección  
Si tu corazón estuviera en un banco, lo robaría solo para probarlo  
Eres hermosa como la primavera  
Déjame conocerte mientras tanto  
Con suerte, si las cosas parecen correctas  
Yo necesitare su tamaño del anillo

 

[Sage the Gemini - Now & Later](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACPd7HSZkc0)

 

Incluso alguien como él, que se podía decir lo tenía todo —actitud, atractivo, fortuna—, su niñez fue dura; un detalle que siempre obviaba contarle a quienes le rodeaban, un detalle que solo sabían aquellos que le habían visto crecer. Porque cuando nacías en una familia Texana, tenías que ser rudo y ser capaz de enfrentar el mundo por ti mismo, y Jensen Ackles tenía poco de guerrero en sus etapas iniciales, el chico bajito y de mejillas pecosas, no tenía absolutamente nada de maldad en su corazón cuando paseaba por el rancho de su abuelo, acariciando a todos los animales posibles. Se podría decir que la mejor etapa de su vida había sido desde el momento en el que su madre le dejo "merodear" a los tres años hasta sus cinco años de edad, un año antes de que se mudaran a Henderson y solo vinieran para los feriados al rancho de su abuelo.

 

Fue triste marcharse, pero no importa cuánto suplico, cuanto rogo que le dejaran quedarse junto a los caballos, los perros y las aves. Empezó "atrasado" en el jardín de infancia de Henderson, donde en realidad eran unos diez chicos, puesto que era solo para familias como las suyas.

 

Allí conoció a Christian Kane, justo antes de entrar en primaria. Kane era como él, su familia se estaba aún mudando desde Dallas, Texas, donde sus recién casados padres se habían conocido, a Kane no le gustaban sus abuelos tanto como a Jensen, de hecho, los odiaba, porque toda su corta vida solo había escuchado como estos peleaban con su madre, haciéndola llorar por las noches, provocando que la mujer durmiera siempre abrazada a él, creyendo que por ser un niño no entendería lo que ocurría.

 

La madre de Christian era joven, no era como su madre, parecía más bien una hermana mayor, y enamorarse de ella parecía como el siguiente paso lógico en su vida. Christian le fue de mucha ayuda para establecerse en el pueblo en medio de la nada al que su siempre ausente padre le había llevado, por lo que con ocho ya había comprendido que jamás volvería a Texas, y que debía "crecer" como le pedía su madre cuando le preguntaba cuando visitarían al abuelo. Más o menos por esa edad conoció a Tommy Welling de verdad, ya lo había visto en el jardín de infancia, pero ahora parecía que el niño estaba siendo empujado hacia el por alguna razón que desconocía. Con Tommy, conoció a Patricia y a Henry Welling —a quienes encanto con una sonrisa, pero desprecio a sus espaldas—, ellos lucían como los padres que todo el mundo quería, y dios, no pudo evitar sentir su primer chispazo de envidia entonces.

 

Sí le ponían atención ahora, podía darse cuentas que eran cosas pequeñas casi insignificantes las que hacían a los Welling un poco diferentes de los demás padres y madres, pero había estado tan increíblemente necesitado de cariño y atención que las había añorado. El solo tomarse el tiempo de ir a recoger a su hijo personalmente del jardín de infancia, coserle sus propios disfraces e incluso saber cuál era su helado favorito había sido todo lo necesario para que con algo parecido a la decepción hubiera cruzado su cabeza cuando pensaba en sus propios padres.

 

Poco tiempo después conoció a Danneel Harris, era una hermosa niña – ese fue su primer pensamiento cuando una señora de exuberante maquillaje y ropa, que suponía era su madre, la llevo prácticamente arrastrada por toda la cafetería para que se sentara a su lado – con sus mejillas blancas y cabello largo, aunque fue un poco extraño que siendo una niña estuviera con ellos, se suponía que debía estar casi todo el tiempo con otras niñas hablando de cosas de niñas, era algo que todos sabían, pero parecía que era una decisión de adultos en la que como niños no tenían particularmente injerencia.

 

Al menos había sido divertida y no estaba hablando de novios todo el tiempo, como otras niñas. De hecho, en algún momento la compañía de ellos tres hizo todo un poco más liviano. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

 

La envidia y la decepción que había sentido en algún momento, empezó a ser algo más cuando empezó a notar que sus padres eran un poco más atento con Josh, su hermano mayor, bueno para ser justos, su perfecto e increíble hermano mayor.

 

Sabía que su padre trabajaba para darles la mejor vida posible a él y a sus dos hermanos, y que su madre hacia todo lo posible para gastar ese dinero eficientemente en ellos, pero eran las pequeñas cosas las que le habían permitido a tan temprana darse cuenta de lo desperfectos que eran.

 

La envidia y la decepción que había sentido en algún momento, empezó a ser algo más cuando empezó a notar que sus padres eran un poco más atento con Josh, su hermano mayor, bueno para ser justos, su perfecto e increíble hermano mayor. Justo en ese momento sintió necesidad, necesidad de tener ese cariño.

 

Él amaba a Josh, lo adoraba, y Josh hacia todo lo posible por hacer de su vida una experiencia que no estuviera llena de agonía, aunque era obvio que su hermano mayor había puesto un listón muy alto, y que superarlo le tomaría demasiado esfuerzo y tiempo como para disfrutar de su vida.

 

Si, quizás tenía más ventajas que los otros chicos, a los catorce ya conducían autos, y gracias al deporte y a que todos le conocían en Henderson jamás había tenido problemas. Había obtenido una licencia temporal a los dieciséis, y para entonces ya era el rey del pueblo, con Josh habiéndose ido a la universidad donde una vez más triunfaría.

 

La amargura de una niñez acelerada, de que le indicaran cuál era su lugar en la sociedad y de tener que superar a su propio hermano, hicieron de él una persona que vivía al límite de un colapso, siempre teniendo miedo de fallar, de caer y de no poder levantar.

 

Toda esa amargura hirió a muchas personas, e incluso ahora en el presente, donde el intentaba ser un universitario más, continuaba hiriendo a aquellos que se dejaban tomar por sorpresa.

 

Recuerda el día en el que despertó, hace tres años, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su madre, su brazo cruzando la cintura de su madre. Es un día que no va a olvidar nunca.

 

 

 

 

Al inicio pensó que se había despertado porque había escuchado un ruido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era solo eso, sino que también había movimiento en su cama; parpadeo desorientado, con la neblina del sueño aun nublando sus sentidos, apretó la almohada bajo el y sintió algo duro ceder con el movimiento, fue entonces que comprendió que no abrazaba una inerte almohada, sino que estaba abrazado a alguien, al mismo tiempo, le llego la compresión de que ese alguien tenía movimientos espasmódicos que seguramente habían sido los que lo habían despertado.

 

Entonces escuchó el primer sollozo y se alzó sobre sus codos automáticamente, mirando como su madre se limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente sintiendo el corazón encogérsele y el sueño írsele de un plumazo. Estaba mareado, porque de pronto era consciente de todo el daño que había causado.

 

— Mamá, no llores.— le suplicó tomándole de la mano, y abrazándola de nuevo. — por favor.

 

Pero aunque esta con su cabeza sobre su pecho y sus ojos verdes miran atentamente a su madre, parece bastante imposible detener sus suaves sollozos, cuando ella libera unos de sus brazos y su mano se deslizan desde su cabello a su mejilla, es que se da cuenta de la fuerza con que la estaba sosteniendo y a la vez, recuerda, algo que no recordaba hace mucho tiempo y es la calidez de su toque, haciendo que sus propias lágrimas asomen.

 

— Dios, Jensen... mi pequeño campeón pecoso. — es como le decían sus abuelos, algo que no escuchaba hace años. — Lo siento tanto.

 

— Mamá, no es tu culpa. — murmuro con suavidad, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de esta, no queriendo verla a los ojos. — No digas eso, fue toda mi culpa.

 

— No... — dice y sus ojos se pierden en el techo de la habitación — Siempre pensé que les estaba haciendo un favor. — es tan sincera cuando lo dice que duele escuchar cómo se quiebra su voz. — Enseñándoles a ser fuertes, enseñándoles que nada era fácil en esta vida, ni siquiera el cariño y que a veces, en los momentos más difíciles solo cuentas contigo mismo. En particular a ti, eras un niño tan cálido y amoroso, tenía miedo de que te quebraran, que alguien... que alguien como Padalecki destrozara ese corazón tan puro que tenías. Tenía tanto miedo... que ayude a que crearas una barrera blindada alrededor de tu corazón que estaba tan desesperado por cariño, que empezó a lastimar a los demás como represalia. Es mi culpa.

 

No pudo aguantar sus propias lágrimas al escuchar la voz de su madre rompiéndose, además, la confesión de lo que le decía era algo que le daba sentido a muchas cosas en su vida. La actitud de su madre cuando se habían mudado aquí, como se había comportado cuando le había hablado con emoción del chico nuevo flaco y desgarbado, seguramente ella había visto su felicidad, y en ellos, había visto debilidad como no la había visto en su amistad con Christian, con Thomas o con Danneel.

 

— Incluso… — empieza a hablar de nuevo, aferrando a su hijo sus brazos. — No solo quería que fueras fuerte, no, te arrincone a ti y tus hermanos a ser excelentes, aunque quizás la palabra más correcta era perfectos. Nosotros queríamos hijos perfectos, con amistades a su altura, notas y carreras prominentes, que mostraran gran talento en el arte, la música y los deportes y... y... nunca, nos preguntamos si eran felices. ¿Cómo no va a ser mi culpa que arrinconaras a ese chiquillo así...?

 

Ella tenía razón, ¿Pero podía culparla ahora que estaba confesando sus pecados contra sus propios hijos? No realmente, no cuando él la entendía.

 

— Tu sabias, tu sabias que él era diferente, ¿Cierto? Ese día después de la practica cuando llegue a casa y te hable de él, tenías miedo de que pudiera conseguir en él un verdadero amigo, por eso me alejaste de él, por eso estabas sorprendida cuando Mack te dijo que "el chico Padalecki" se había quedado en nuestra casa después de una fiesta. Tu sabias...

 

— Sabía. — acepta, asintiendo con suavidad. — Había... algo... algo extraño en él que te había cautivado con fuerza, la ilusión y esperanza que tenías en tu mirada, era algo tan maravilloso como aterrador de ver, sabía que si lo dejaba llegaría a ser imprescindible en tu vida, amigo, compañero y quizás, amante... no lo sé, solo sentí que representaba todo lo que siempre había temido.

 

— Él no me hizo daño, mamá, yo fui quien no supe que hacer con todo el amor que necesitaba y que él me daba.

 

— Quizás, pero él tenía sus propios demonios. — le dice con suavidad, acomodando el cabello de su hijo. — Él... sus padres también tienen pecados que responder por ese chiquillo. Al menos es lo que he escuchado y tengo la impresión de que es lo que escuchare en la reunión que me convocaron.

 

 

 

 

La mirada vacía de sus ojos esta puesta fuera del avión, observando los suelos fértiles por los que planean en un clima tranquilo, mientras su exterior parece apacible, en su interior toda clase de sentimientos se agolpan, entre ese recuerdo que aun siente tan vivido, el llanto de su madre, la vergüenza de ambos por no poder luchar contra la corriente, y el subsecuente castigo merecido que siguió para ambos.

 

Aún recuerda como su padre hablaba, una frialdad inusual en un hombre que aunque ausente, siempre era cariñoso con sus hijos, adicto a los desayunos familiares y a las fechas en las que toda la familia se reunía. Recuerda su voz, diciéndole que ya había hablado con muchas personas y que tenía solo unos días para empacar e irse a Macbeth, donde pasaría seis dolorosos meses antes de ir a la universidad.

 

Recuerda la expresión de Mackenzie cuando su padre le había dicho a Jensen exactamente donde podía meterse su orgullo y su ego, joder, aún recuerda como Josh se había parado entre su padre y él, recordándole a este de quien era la culpa de todo este embrollo.

 

Joder, Josh y su padre no se habían dirigido más que palabras cordiales hasta que Miranda había nacido hace unos meses.

 

Nadie lo sabía, pero esto, esto también había desquebrajado y lastimado a su familia profundamente y él había tenido que cargar con todo lo que eso había significado. Macbeth había sido su penitencia o al menos eso había pensado cuando llego allá, pero conforme paso el tiempo y el dolor no disminuía, empezó a creer que jamás podría superarlo, incluso ahora cuando tomaba su teléfono en sus manos y veía las fotos que tenía con Jared su corazón latía tan rápido como sí llevara horas y horas entrenando.

 

Era absurdo que aun después de lo que ocurriera, el aun tuviera la energía para negarle a Jared Padalecki que había algo malo con su familia, y se empeñaba en mostrarle que su familia era perfecta, porque pese a lo mucho que se habían dañado, el aún era un Ackles fiel a su apellido. Sí, no podía simplemente aceptar que su novio conociera toda la verdad, aunque sabía que Jared no era ningún tonto y que sospechaba lo que estaba ocurriendo con el cuándo pensaba en su familia.

 

Haciendo que él se sintiera exasperado y arrinconado, miedo de esa comprensión y cariño que su madre le enseño a tener y con ello, sinceramente, un poco de terror porque Jared y él se estuvieran conectando aún más que antes, aun cuando pareciera imposible.

 

— ¿Quién es ese? — la voz de Mackie le hizo casi dejar caer el teléfono, ¿En qué momento se había levantado la mocosa para ir al baño y había vuelto? La cuestión era que su hermana ahora veía por sobre su hombro la foto de Jared saliendo de la práctica de básquetbol, con la boca llena de malvaviscos con chocolate, y dándole una mirada de cachorro de esas que lo ponían duro en segundos. — Se me hace familiar.

 

— Nadie en especial. — dice y se enorgullece cuando suena tan desinteresado como su expresión —por el reflejo del espejo— lo demuestra, aunque admite que su mano tembló un poco cuando guardo el celular en su bolsillo. Estaban en uno de los jets privados de su familia, donde su madre le había amenazado, unas horas antes de que despegara, que tenía que llevar a su hermana a sus vacaciones.

 

— Eres desagradable, ¿Crees que no sé lo que es una erección? — no solo le hace fruncir el ceño pensando en lo que ha dicho, sino que además le pone incómodo. — ya no me cuentas nada. — ella suspiro, sentándose a su derecha y montando los pies sobre la mesa antes de buscar sus audífonos para colocárselos.

 

— La vida en la universidad no es tan emocionante como aparenta. — dice encogiéndose de hombros, mientras espera realmente no tener una erección con su hermana menor al lado, pero no tiene el valor de bajar su mirada y ratificarlo. — No tengo nada emocionante que contar, me acuesto con chicas, chicos, a veces con ambos y en medio, estudio ¿Qué te parece?

 

— Que eres un puto. — replico, poniéndose los audífonos y tomando su teléfono. — ¿Cobras o simplemente lo haces por cinco minutos de placer?

 

— Hey duro más que cinco minutos. — y eso si suena como una queja, mientras en un arrebato infantil le quita los audífonos a su hermana. — Y en medio de mucho placer, porque soy increíble enana, así cuidado con andar diciendo lo contrario.

 

— Las chicas en la escuela decían que eras muy bueno, pero yo no me lo creo. Pienso que eres puras palabras, porque si no fuera así entonces, tendrías una novia. — esa lógica era de niña de quince años, que ponía a Jensen furioso por el hecho de que alguien dudara de él. — ¿Ves? Te has quedado sin habla. No eres tan bueno hermano.

 

— Estas pensando como una niña… — responde y se gana una mirada indignada, sabe que ha dado en un punto débil, — …que tiene todo un mundo de fantasía en su cabeza, donde todos son felices para siempre. — no lo dice con su tono de voz normal, sino con uno más agudo y especial para molestar a su hermana — La vida real, se trata de placer y no se necesita tener novia para ello.

 

— Entonces, ¿Eres tan feo que te dices eso para poder dormir por las noches? Bien por mí, porque en mi mundo de fantasía, Jimmy me toca y me hace cosas y además me regala flores para San Valentin en lugar de cortejar a la lesbiana de Padalecki.

 

— ¿Jimmy? — pregunta y lo hace con una mueca en su rostro, que pasa a ser indignación cuando repara en todo lo demás que ha dicho su pequeña e inocente hermana. — ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te toca? ¿Papá y mamá lo saben? — se mueve hacia atrás y levanta su mano cuando Mackie intenta quitarle los audífonos, seguramente para huir de esta conversación que le ha hecho sonrojarse — ¿Y cómo que lesbiana?, creí que papá y mamá te dijeron que ni siquiera voltearas a ver a esa niña.

 

— Si, Jimmy es mi novio. — se queja, forcejeando contra la mole que es su hermano para poder llegar a su preciado par de Sony's inalámbricos. — Y claro que me toca, es lo que los novios hacen, solo que a él le agrada esa estúpida lesbiana, quien le hace ojitos a propósito, solo para hacerme rabiar.

 

— Bueno, quizás lo hace porque eres estúpidamente celosa y usas la orientación sexual de alguien como un insulto — le dice y secretamente, se sorprende de lo maduro que suena cuando lo dice — Además es estúpido, cuando tienes un hermano mayor que es bisexual, es que acaso ¿Te avergüenzas de mi enana?

 

— No, pero ella es lesbiana, porque le gustan los deportes y viste como un chico, además, camina desgarbada, es horrible, ¿Cómo puede a Jimmy gustarle más ella que yo? Bien podría decirle chico y no lesbiana. Y claro que me avergüenzo de ti, eres una zorra, no tienes a nadie fijo, eres un ejemplo perfecto de lo que no es compromiso.

 

Lo último lo dice con ironía, y Ackles siente un fuerte deseo de tomarla del cuello y zarandearla. Jodida niña que le jode la paciencia que tanto le ha costado construir.

 

— Vaya… — dice con un suspiro — Realmente eres más estructurada y prejuiciosa de lo que pensé, en serio. — ratifica con una mueca mientras deja caer los audífonos al suelo. — Después de todas las estupideces que hice, no aprendiste nada Mackenzie, nada.

 

— Solo me insultas porque no quieres decirme quien es el chico de la foto, porque no confías en mí, y crees que correré a decirle a mamá y a papá que estás viendo fotos de Jared Padalecki de nuevo. — toma los audífonos, volviendo a su cómodo sofá y dándole la espalda a Jensen mientras pretende que está muy entretenida buscando que escuchar.

 

Aunque se ha percatado del suave rubor de las mejillas de su hermano cuando ha mencionado a ese chiquillo, está segura que es ese la persona de la foto que vergonzosamente tenía su hermano duro y babeando sobre su nuevo teléfono, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios, quería saber sí seguía atrapado en un anhelo de su pasado o es que estaba viéndole de nuevo, después de todo esa foto no era específicamente de secundaria.

 

— Sí ya lo sospechas para que mierda te interesa que lo diga en voz alta — escucha a Jensen ladrar, mientras se cruza de brazos y ella tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

 

— Eres un estúpido. — replicó, pero se mostró reacia a mostrar algún tipo de interés.

 

— Estúpida — le insulto de vuelta, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

 

 

 

 

Recuerda cuando Mack tenía cinco y él se negaba a dejarla entrar en su habitación, sólo porque era una chica y las chicas no debían estar en las habitaciones de los chicos. Odiaba que la enana se metiera entre sus cosas, que escuchara su música o que revolviera sus cajones en búsqueda de quien sabe qué. La niña era una curiosa, y decía las cosas más extrañas para sacarle información a él sea como sea. Era muy extraño que aun después de mayores siguiera siendo igual, él no le permitía a ella entrar a su vida y ella se hacia la ofendida.

 

La casa de su tía no era tan grande como la casa en Henderson, aquí tenían que compartir la habitación de invitados y aunque era incómodo con su hermana, estaba mucho mejor que con sus primos, a quienes había olvidado por completo. No iban al rancho de su abuelo porque estaba muy lejos, internado en la parte llana de Richardson, y además, su abuela estaba de vacaciones con otra de sus tías, así que no había nadie en el rancho que los recibiera.

 

— Le diré a mamá que tomaste la cama más grande — se queja Mackenzie mientras se arregla en el espejo su largo cabello que se ha desordenado un poco cuando subió las maletas al segundo piso y de ahí a la cama — Incluso se lo diré a la tía, no puedo creer que seas tan poco considerado, poco a poco empiezo a ver porque no tienes novia.

 

— ¿Vamos a seguir con el mismo tema? No tengo novia porque no quiero. — gruño, dejándose caer en la cama.

 

— Bueno, tienes razón, es un tema que no nos llevará a ninguna parte, porque eres aburrido, poco caballeroso y una zorra.

 

Ella se voltea, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión que no podía debatirse realmente, su cabello y su vestido se mueven con ella, haciendo que Jensen recuerde como su madre le contó que Megan Padalecki había arrastrado a su hermana por todos lados, sosteniendo su cabello. Siente un escalofrío involuntario solo de imaginarlo.

 

— Llamaré a Jimmy. — sentencia feliz, dejándose caer en su cama, mientras tomo su celular en las manos.

 

— Sí. — dice antes de que lo pueda evitar. — Si, yo y... y Jared nos estamos viendo de nuevo. — fija la vista en la ventana circular que da a un amplio patio donde puede ver varios perros jugar, y de pronto siente nostalgia, porque ha dejado a Wolftrap en casa, porque su madre se ha encariñado con el enorme Mastín y se ha negado a dejar que se lo traiga. — Solo sucedió, nos encontramos en la universidad y... y después de mucho embrollo, pues hablamos.

 

— ¿Y todavía se quieren? — pregunto con suavidad, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. — ¿Todavía se quieren tanto como para intentarlo de nuevo?

 

— Es más que intentarlo. — dice, porque no sabe que más decir al respecto, se siente perdido, falto de palabras. — No es de tu incumbencia claro, pero él es la razón por la que regrese a Texas.

 

— Wow… — su hermanita se voltea, sus ojos verdes están algo confusos, pero al menos no están juzgándole como espera si hagan sus padres si en algún momento se llegan a enterar — Supongo que debí sospechar que vinieras aquí de vacaciones no sería por simple deseo de visitar a la familia. — se sienta en la cama, parece algo inquieta y Ackles lo reconoce porque ambos comparten el gesto de apretar las manos cuando lo están. — ¿Él está aquí...?

 

— Si, no he hablado con él desde que estaba en el avión, pero tampoco es como que esperara verle el primer día, él llego ayer, así que supongo que debería darle su espacio. — se encoje de hombros. — solo quiero verle.

 

— Estoy seguro que también te quiere ver y si es tan tonto como tú, no sabe cómo llamarte y decirlo. — dice, comprensiva, sonriendo un poco. — Vamos, para animarte saldremos un rato por ahí.

 

— Eso es lo de menos que quiero, me van a nombrar niñera oficial y lo sabes. — se queja, dejándose caer en la cama y colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza. — Me duele el alma de pensar que tendré que cuidar a todos esos niños. — recibe un golpe de Mack en el estómago. — hey, no me importa si tienen tu edad.

 

— Vamos, necesitas distraerte. Esa aura depresiva que tienes encima necesita concentrarse en algo mientras tú novio llama ¿Porque es tu novio verdad?, Además, hay un barrio chino cerca, será divertido.

 

— ¿Para qué quieres ir a un barrio chino en Texas? Los niños de hoy en día solo aprecian la cultura extranjera. — sabe que suena exactamente como Christian Kane, quien le daría palmadas de orgullo en el hombro ahora mismo, sino fuera porque decidió quedarse con su madre.

 

— No seas abuelo. — es lo que contesta antes de que tome exageradamente aire y se prepare para lo que Jensen sabe es un grito, aunque no sepa porque hasta el momento exacto en que lo escucha. — ¡Tía Jensen dijo que nos llevaría a mí y a las chicas al barrio chino!

 

— Te odio.

 

 

 

 

Richardson era un pueblo aburrido, no exactamente un sitio en el que él se entretendría, siempre había tenido en la cabeza la frase "pueblo chico, infierno grande", nunca mejor dicho, así se había sentido en Henderson toda su vida y así se sentía aquí, donde la gente que le miraba sabía que era un Ackles. Caminaba con la barbilla alzada, encantando a las locales, tanto jóvenes como adultas, seguro de que era la fantasía de más de una.

 

Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y aunque eso no significa que le gustara, era algo fácil convivir con la admiración y respeto de extraños que nunca, en serio nunca, le hablarían. Tiene que admitir, que lo que no le gustaba eran las miradas que recibía su hermana y sus dos primeras que eran para el demasiado jóvenes para ser el objeto de deseos de desconocidos que le duplican la edad, pero una mirada en el momento correcto, disuadía a cualquiera de acercarse.

 

Llegaron a la plaza central caminando, vivían en el área residencial, así que tardaron menos de quince minutos, caminando por calles con adoquines y de escaso tráfico, sin duda una pesadilla para él y el Bugatti nuevo con el que le había recibido su padre. Con tanto transeúnte en la calle debía ser una pesadilla manejarlo.

 

Suspiró molesto, llevando su mano a restregar un poco su cabello, mientras fruncía los labios. Hacía calor y cree que el poco viento hacía que este se sintiera más pesado, además realmente extrañaba a su cachorro y sus primas no habían cambiado demasiado y seguían hablando como si el aire fuera a esfumarse sino escuchaban sus propias voces alrededor de sus cabezas.

 

No esperaba que tuviera que hacer de niñera, si tan solo se hubiera podido escapar, joder, de paso tenía que quedarse en casa de sus tías. No le agradaba esto en lo absoluto. Quería estar solo, necesitaba estar solo.

 

— Hey, me voy. — dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos tan pronto pisaron la plaza. — ustedes saben cuidarse solas.

 

— Hey claro que no. — Mack suena algo indignada, cuando pasa sus brazos alrededor de uno de los suyos y hace fuerza para evitar que se mueva — Le prometiste a la tía... — el sermón que prometía salir de los labios de su hermana termina en algún momento cuando está tiene la vista perdida en el frente y de pronto, señalando hacia alguien grita su nombre. — ¡¡Jensen, mira!!

 

Solo mira porque esta terriblemente frustrado, pero se sorprende cuando lo que ve es un chico alto y esbelto encorvado recogiendo papeles del suelo y que ahora les mira, con esos ojos de cachorro que conoce tan bien.

 

Tiene dos opciones, podría adelantarse y saludarlo, o podría ignorarlo, y seguir caminando a donde fuera, pero lejos de aquí.

 

— Déjame. — dice y aparta el brazo de entre los de su hermana, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y caminando a su derecha, lejos de la escena que ha llamado la atención de la gente.

 

— Pero Jen, es tu... — cuando parece a punto de decirlo en voz alta, llamando la atención tanto de su hermano como Jared, una de sus primas decide que es el momento para intervenir.

 

— ¿Quién es? — dice y para nadie pasa desapercibido el interés en su voz mientras camina hacia Jared que inconscientemente da un paso hacia atrás — Acaso, ¡¿Eres amigo de mis primos?! o más bien ¿El novio de Mackenzie?

 

— Uh, soy... Jared... — dice torpemente viendo de reojo como Jensen no se detiene mientras continuaba caminando alejándose de ellos. — Estudie con su primo. — dice torpemente, con Mack notando como el chico no se atrevía a mirarla.

 

Sharon, una rubia de ojos cafés tan pero tan traviesos como los de su novio se las arregló para llegar frente a él y mirarle de arriba a abajo, como si inspeccionara cada rincón de su cuerpo antes de agregar o responder a cualquier cosa que haya dicho, por un momento, se siente orgulloso de ser capaz de quedarse en el lugar donde estaba y no encorvar su cuerpo, porque el solo imaginar que es familia de Jensen y ver la forma en que le mira, hubiera sido suficiente en el pasado para que su voz ni siquiera se escuchara y su cuerpo se encorvara sobre sí mismo, en cambio se queda ahí, sobrellevando la sorpresa cuando esta sonríe y pasa su brazo entre los suyos.

 

— Me gusta tu chaqueta de cuero, Jensen tiene amigos lindos, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?, iremos a un barrio chino que hay cerca de aquí, comeremos algo y compraremos algunas cosas. ¡Wow tienes grandes músculos!

 

Jared parpadeo, sin duda alguna lo primero que había pensado hace algunos segundos era que el parecido físico con Jensen y su familia era innegable, pero esto, la personalidad, eran abismalmente diferente, es decir, la chiquilla que no parecía superar la edad de la hermana menor de Jensen hablaba sin orden, pero con soltura, frescura y fuerte, proyectando una personalidad llamativa, pero más indiscreta y a la vez comunicativa, que su novio.

 

— ¿Tienes edad para agarrarte del brazo de un hombre de esa forma? — Jensen pregunto, usando un tono aburrido y desinteresado. — y él no es un amigo, solo un conocido de Henderson.

 

— ¿Tienes edad para ser tan, pero tan abuelo? — pregunto ella y levantó la cabeza un poco más para después dejarla caer en el hombro de Jared suavemente — Seguro no hay mujer que resista dormir en estos músculos ¿Practicas algún deporte Jay?

 

Mackenzie suspiró, para después contener una risa cuando observó a su hermano respirar un poco más hondo, como si pidiera nada más paciencia. Ciertamente había olvidado lo resbaloso que podía ser su prima en algunos momentos así, aunque se relajó un poco cuando miro a Padalecki un poco más de cerca. Más allá de las indiscretas y coquetas observaciones de su prima, era cierto que Padalecki estaba más grande y firme, atrás había quedado su figura esquelética y encorvada, llena de miedo y reservas, sintió un extraño alivio, no porqué le apreciara ni nada por el estilo, sino porque al parecer todo ello hacia a su amargado hermano feliz. Aun cuando tuviera sus reservas sobre aquella relación.

 

— No peleen, por favor, hace tiempo no nos vemos y tú actúas como si no estuvieras feliz de estar aquí — se queja, caminando hacia su prima y tratando sutilmente que soltara a Padalecki.

 

— No lo estoy. Mejor caminemos antes de que se haga más tarde. — dijo Ackles antes de continuar caminando hacia donde tenían que ir, ignorando la mirada de cachorro estresado que tenía Jared en esos momentos, haciéndole sentir terriblemente estresado a él también.

 

— Mira… — dice Mackenzie, su tono de voz adquiere un grado de cansancio. — Vamos deja de comportarte como un abuelo, Sharon vamos, adelantémonos, Jensen nos comprará algo de ropa a cada una, adelantémonos — antes de que Jensen pueda quejarse, se da cuenta que su hermana lo está haciendo para alejar a su prima de Jared que respira algo aliviado, tanto de eso, como de que su otra prima las siga sin ponerle mucha atención. De momento, al menos.

 

— Podría haber sido más extraño, creo. — Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo como parte de la tensión se iba de sus hombros. — Puedes irte ahora, antes de que regresen a por ti, solo porque eres lindo y adorable y tienes buenos músculos. — Padalecki noto de inmediato el tono de burla de Jensen, y quiso empujarle por molestarle, que él más que nadie sabía cómo lo ponían de nervioso las mujeres que eran demasiado efusivas cuando el apenas las conocía.

 

— Bueno… — pese a que sus mejillas están sonrojadas y se siente algo torpe, quiere sonar firme cuando diga la que tiene en mente. — Soy lindo, adorable y tienes que admitir que he logrado músculos — inconscientemente se han acercado y perdido en la mirada del otro, un poco.

 

— No sé, para mí, sigues siendo un cachorro desgarbado. — se encoge de hombros, dándole una sonrisa ladeada. — Aunque me fascina tu sonrisa, esa si ha cambiado.

 

— ¿Uh? ¿Cómo?, es decir, ¿Cómo ha cambiado?

 

— Si no lo sabes tú que eres el dueño. — Dándole un golpecito en el estómago, Jensen paso a su lado, para seguir la ruta de sus primas y su hermana, que se movían por la plaza. — Vamos, cachorro, ¿Quieres que te consienta un poco? Eres mi "amigo" después de todo.

 

Jared sonrío, su cabello cayó en el momento en que apenado, bajo su cabeza un poco solo para ahogar una pequeña risa, que Jensen sabe que de haber estado solos hubiera sido enorme.

 

— ¿Me compraras algún platillo chino o japonés? — pregunto casi dando un salto para seguir a su novio, que al saber que tenía sus ojos encima no paraba de sonreír, haciendo que a la vez el sonriera, de repente era como un círculo vicioso.

 

— Nah, dudo que haya alguna reliquia en este pueblo, todas son imitaciones. — se encogió de hombros. — además, viniste a Texas, hombre, no hay nada aquí que vaya a hacerle bien a ningún turista. Deberías ir a las montañas o a visitar el parque de troncos, ¿No están los Welling siendo buenos guías turísticos?

 

— Lo intentaron. — dice y no puede evitar sonar tan decepcionado como lo hace — De hecho subimos por el bosque un rato, pero mi hermano y su novia se perdieron entre los árboles y pronto Tom y Michael también lo hicieron, Megan ama el bosque pero no conmigo, soy algo torpe y después de que me ataco una ardilla decidí que era suficiente naturaleza para mí...

 

— No decidiste eso cuando acampamos, parecías fascinado con la naturaleza. — Jared noto como las manos de Jensen estaban metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como si con eso evitara que Jared o que él mismo, estirada su mano para sujetarla. — Podemos ir juntos, perdernos en el bosque si logro librarme de estas adolescentes.

 

— Estaba contigo, me sentía más seguro. — respondió en voz baja, no quería meter a Jensen en problemas con su familia, pese a que la distancia estaba siendo difícil de mantener y a diferencia de su novio él no sabía qué hacer con sus manos y las presionaba torpemente contra su pantalón. — Según tú hermana, prometiste cuidarlas. — agrego, pese a que su corazón brinco con la propuesta de perderse con Jensen en el bosque. — Pensé que tu hermana iba a matarme o algo...

 

— Ella probablemente lo hubiera hecho, pero la convencí de que no lo hiciera. La verdad es que no hay persona más irracional que Mackenzie, no sabes cómo va a reaccionar ante ciertas cosas. — Miro a Jared, y sonrío, su novio hacia todo lo posible por no acercarse a él y tocarle. — No le prometí nada.

 

— Ella... ella — tomo una gran bocanada de aire, esperando que fuera suficiente para decir lo que tenía que decir — ¿Ella ya sabe de nosotros?

 

— Si, no exactamente todo. Pero sabe que estamos juntos. ¿Te molesta que sepa de lo nuestro?

 

— No. — Respondió sinceramente — Creo que es un paso pequeño de los muchos que en algún momento deberemos enfrentar. Me gusta... que pudieras decirlo, aunque aún me da miedo que ella quiera matarme — admite con una pequeña risa, que paso a ser una mueca con los gritos de la hermana y primas de Jensen — Wow, tienen mucha energía.

 

— Tu también gritarías, bebé, pero en la cama. — se burló, y sin que Jared se diera cuenta, llevo una mano a sus glúteos y los apretó solo un segundo antes de soltar.

 

Jensen nunca olvidará como las mejillas de Jared se colorearon y tuvo que llevar ambas manos sobre sus labios para evitar lo que prometía ser un enorme y nada masculino grito de sorpresa abandonara sus labios, mientras le miraba con una expresión que combinaba el miedo y la diversión por la atrevida caricia.

 

— Voy a tomarte la palabra de ello sabes, realmente lo espero — logro decir, unos segundos después, centrando su mirada en Jensen y la forma en que sonreía, rodeado del suave viento que movía su corto cabello y le hacía ver tan jodidamente atractivo que le robaba el aliento.

 

— ¿Por qué crees que quiero llevarte al bosque? No tengo más que malas intenciones.

 

 

 

Pese a que se le había hecho sumamente tarde con todo el asunto de acompañar a las primas de Jensen y a su hermana, había llegado a casa a escondidas, para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado aun por la pequeña escena que había tenido que vivir minutos antes de que pudiera ser libre de venir. Resulta que las cosas habían resultado al contrario de lo que había esperado Jensen, no habían tenido tiempo para ellos dos, más bien, las primas de Jensen le habían llevado a todas partes, dándole a conocer los mejores sitios para pasar el rato en Richardson, que eran mucho más variados que la árida Henderson. Aquí, la gente se conocía y se adoraba, y todos cuidaban de todos, así que era un área muy segura para los adolescentes. Se había comprado un libro sobre Richardson y varias novelas que había conseguido en rebajas, de hecho, había comprado muchos libros, porque sentía que debía aprovechar estas vacaciones para distraer su mente de lo que se le venía encima el semestre siguiente, sabiendo que también quería introducir otra carrera en el Instituto de Negocios Avanzados de New Haven, y que para ello debía instruirse.

 

Conocer más palabra por medio de novelas era una técnica que Michael le había recomendado, así que mientras las chicas compraban ropa al otro lado de la calle, ellos dos veían libros, con su novio haciendo comentarios burlones con respecto a las novelas de chicas que Jared había evitado a propósito, mentiría si dijera que no se había leído las novelas de Megan.

 

En la pequeña librería, con una adolescente aburrida tras el mostrador, Jensen le había besado entre estanterías, metiendo su mano entre sus jeans y acariciando su polla sobre el bóxers hasta que casi se había venido. Debía decir que había disfrutado la demostración obscena en público, pero detestaba que Jensen le dejara caliente.

 

Salió con una bolsa enorme de libros, y luego Jensen le llevo a comprar recuerdos para Chad, Kat y Sandy, y mientras su novio no veía, eligió un ábaco que se veía hecho a mano y lo compro para regalárselo a Stephen, sabiendo cómo le obsesionaban esas cosas. Stephen aun le evitaba, pero Jared sabía que no podía dejar perder esa amistad. Además, ahora que había tomado la decisión de cambiarse de residencia, esperaba que Stephen, Chad y el pudieran compartir, mientras él se decidía en si vivir con Jensen o no.

 

Jensen no lo había mencionado y ciertamente él tampoco lo había hecho, pero era evidente que el hecho de cambiarse de residencia a una más cercana al apartamento de su novio, no era una acción al azar, estaban buscando la privacidad que a veces tanto necesitaba y como se llevarían conviviendo más tiempo, del que ya lo hacían.

 

Sonrío, esperando que en su rostro no fuera demasiado evidente que estaba pensando en su novio, últimamente eso le preocupaba un poco, porque toda su expresión cambiaba. Aunque, estar pensando en todo eso, no le ayudó a percatarse que su novio, se había adelantado hacia una de sus primas que estaba sentado sobre su camioneta nueva y Mackenzie, había aprovechado ese momento para acercarse.

 

— Hey, ¿Cómo lo llevas con el testarudo de Jensen? — Le pregunto la rubia que era escalofriantemente parecida a su hermano. — Parece que ya se le paso el malhumor, nuestra tía solo lo hace para que se abra más a la familia, pero él ya es como Josh, ha olvidado bastante de la cordialidad.

 

— No es tan tosco, es solo que a veces no sabe cómo expresarse — responde, orgulloso de no sonar tan pero tan nervioso como se siente — Vamos... ¿Bien?, es decir, más que bien, ha sido un camino duro y probablemente lo será aún más, pero estamos trabajando sobre ello.

 

— ¿Entonces no planeas amenazarme con cortarte las venas si él decide dejarte en el futuro? — La mirada de Mackenzie era casi tan dura como las miradas furtivas que Christian Kane le daba a veces. Sonríe con suavidad, supone que de alguna forma debería molestarle e indignarle que esa chiquilla, de la edad de su hermana, piense que su intento de suicidio fuera algo que simplemente buscaba llamar la atención, pero no lo hace. No realmente, no sólo porque supone que ella no sabe todos los detalle, sino porque respeta y admira la preocupación en sus ojos y esa fiera determinación, de cuidar de su familia.

 

— Si Jensen decide en algún momento que no me quiere en su vida, simplemente me iré. — dice y es sincero cuando lo dice, aunque duela espantosamente solo pensar en que ese hombre pueda dejar de amarle — Sin embargo, mientras ambos nos queramos y aún con todos los problemas que tenemos o podamos tener, voy a luchar con todo lo que tenga para ser parte de su vida. No quiero lastimarlo más, Mackenzie.

 

— Él tampoco quiere lastimarte más, ya no es así. — ella admitió, desinflándose un poco con la respuesta de Jared. — Él ha cambiado mucho, ya no es tan... egoísta como antes. Ha cambiado, incluso mamá y papá se han dado cuenta de ello, y siento que tu... tu eres el responsable de ese cambio en mi hermano, tú has hecho que él deje de ser el caballero invencible, a ser este hombre fuerte pero vulnerable.

 

— Él también es responsable de muchos cambios en mi vida — responde, llevando su mano a desordenar su cabello — Siempre está ahí para mí, su mirada siempre me mira confiadamente lejos de la lastima, es cálido y protector — se queda callado cuando se da cuenta que ha sonado como una adolescente enamorada — Dime que no soné como creo haber sonado.

 

— ¿Como si tuvieras dieciséis y entre tus piernas una vagina? Algo así. — ella se encogió de hombros. — ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

 

— Si, tu hermano ya se burla de eso bastante. — lo dice sonrojado y por supuesto avergonzado, pero Mackenzie tiene una sonrisa suave en su rostro como si de alguna forma estuviera maravillada que alguien hablara de su hermano de esa forma, aunque esta desaparece tan rápido como se había formado cuando le pregunta lo último. — Claro, dime.

 

— ¿Puedes decirle a tu hermana que se calme un poco? Sé que no puedes decirle a tu familia, tengo la noción de que matarían a mi hermano, pero, siento que ella en especial la tiene tomada conmigo, no sé porque, no le hice nada. Solo le dije a una chica que mi hermano no había sido el culpable de todo y... Al parecer alguien le dijo a ella que yo había dicho que era tu culpa lo que había pasado...

 

— ¿Aun está molestándote...? — preguntó preocupado, haciendo que Mackenzie se quedara indecisa un momento — Escucha, realmente lamento que mi hermana sintiera la necesidad de golpearte para defenderme y aunque no la justifico, por favor comprende que no importa cuánto se lo expliques para ella el culpable siempre será Jen — ella no parece comprender exactamente a que se refiere y él sonríe comprensivo antes de seguir — Yo me encargue de ella mucho tiempo, la bañaba, vestía y cocinaba cuando era pequeña, la llevaba a la escuela la mayor parte del tiempo y a veces era lo primero que veía al despertar y lo último al dormir y ella... ella me encontró y — suspira, porque aun hoy no logra poner en palabras adecuadas el enorme daño que le hizo a su pequeño mounstro — Nunca olvidare el daño que le hice, no puedo. Pero hablare con ella, solo por favor, comprenderla un poco.

 

— La entiendo perfectamente, pero eso fue mi hermano. No yo, quizás mi papá y mamá, pero si ella ve a Josh o a nuestra sobrina, ¿Va a arrastrarlo también por el pasillo? — Ella suspiro, observando a su hermano acercarse, una expresión de cautela en su rostro. — No importa, solo fue un momento de debilidad, supongo que tampoco sabrías como decírselo sin delatarte.

 

— No te ofendas Mackenzie pero no creo que lo entiendas totalmente, nadie lo hace si no lo ha vivido. — lo dice tranquilo y le sonríe a la adolescente con suavidad antes de agregar en un susurro "Pero hablare con ella", lo suficientemente rápido para que Jensen no escuche y se quede con una expresión de molestia porque ha notado perfectamente que Jared le ha susurrado algo a su hermana — ¡Creo que es hora de irme! — agrega en voz alta mirando a ambos — Tengo que correr sino no me dejaran nada de cenar, lo crean o no los Welling compiten hasta por la comida.

 

— ¿Nos vemos luego? — Jensen extiende su mano hacia Jared, y este suelta una risita de sorpresa, nunca ha saludado a Jensen de esa forma, sin duda esta es una primera vez.

 

— Nos vemos luego. — dice y estrecha la mano de Jensen con fuerza, solo por diversión. — Nos vemos después Mackenzie, Jensen.

 

Nuevamente volvió a reírse al recordar lo extraño que había acabado la situación, ahora sentado en la mesa con los Welling y el resto de los Padalecki, pensado como diablos iba a hacer para que un Ackles encajara en esta mesa. Diablos, había visto lo que le había hecho a la relación de Michael y Tom, así que era normal que su miedo se intensificara.

 

Aunque es suficientemente maduro para comprender que no es su culpa ni la de Jensen lo que paso entre ambos artistas, que siempre habrá opiniones respecto a lo que tienen y que por mucho que lo intente habrán algunas que nunca podrán cambiarlas y que tendrán que aprender a vivir con ellos, suspiro, todo aquello no hacia tampoco que la preocupación desapareciera, pero cuando pensaba en Jensen y él, ahora eran más frecuentes los momentos en que sentía que podrían con lo que fuera, sí estaban juntos.

 

 


	43. Capitulo 35C Explorando Nuestras Memorias

 

Hey that's me and I want you only  
Don't turn me home again  
I just can't face myself alone again  
Don't run back inside  
darling you know just what I'm here for  
So you're scared and you're thinking  
That maybe we ain't that young anymore  
Show a little faith, there's magic in the night  
These two lanes will take us anywhere  
We got one last chance to make it real  
To trade in these wings on some wheels  
Climb in back  
Heaven's waiting on down the tracks  
Oh oh come take my hand  
Riding out tonight to case the promised land

 

Hey, ese soy yo, y te quiero sólo a ti  
No me hagas volver a casa  
no tengo valor para estar solo  
No corras adentro  
Cariño, ya sabes para qué estoy aquí  
Así que estás asustada y piensas  
que quizás ya no seamos tan jóvenes  
Muestra un poco de fe, hay magia en la noche  
Tenemos una última oportunidad de hacerlo realidad  
cambiar esas alas por unas ruedas  
Sube atrás  
el cielo nos espera en el camino  
Oh, oh, venga, coge mi mano  
Esta noche la tierra prometida será nuestra

[Bruce Springsteen - Thunder Road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwqXGkoNzKQ)

 

El desayuno fue bastante temprano en la mañana, Patricia tenía pensado llevarse a su madre a una tarde a solas las dos a saber que, aunque la verdad es que Jared Padalecki no podría interesarle menos donde los demás iban a pasar el día, él ya lo tenía todo planeado para hoy, nada ni nadie se iba a interponer entre lo que él y Jensen habían planeado toda la noche, hablando en susurros ambos, seguramente Jensen afuera de la habitación que tenía en casa de su tía, sentado en el techo, bajo las frías noches texanas. Agradecía que existiera la tecnología, porque no tenía idea de cómo harían si fueran Romeo y Julieta.

 

Estaba feliz, y todos en la mesa lo notaron, pero él no dijo, solo mantuvo sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, de vez en cuando tocando el lunar de su mejilla y pensando en cómo Jensen le había dado todo un discurso muy ridículo sobre como lo encendía ese lunar, y ni hablar del que estaba cerca de su respingona nariz, sin duda Jensen le hacía sentir como una niña enamorada.

 

Eso le hizo preguntarse, mientras se ponía su mejor par de botas montañeras, si las relaciones homosexuales eran así. Porque él había visto a Paul y a Ian, y Paul era como la madre de Ian a decir verdad, luego estaban Tom y Michael, que se movían siempre sincronizados. En cambio Jensen y el eran... Diferentes.

 

Jensen le hacía reír mucho, a veces se ponía baboso y otras lo negaba, pero gran parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos, Jared no podía dejar de sonrojarse porque su novio no dejaba de decirle lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que le amaba. Se sintió sonrojar de nuevo, mientras Dorothy le traía una de las chaquetas de Jeff.

 

— Espero que no le ocurra nada. — Le advirtió, ayudándole a ponérsela. — Si vas a la montaña, cuida de donde pisas, ¿Sí? — él le dio una mirada asombrada, ¿Cómo lo había adivinado? — Aquí, Jeff me dijo que te diera esto, que si él te lo daba no lo ibas a aceptar, pero que conmigo no te podrías negar. — Le ofreció un fajo de billetes verdes y dos envoltorios naranja que Jared no reconoció hasta que los tuvo en la mano, y si antes había estado sonrojado, ahora sentía que iba a explotar de vergüenza. — ¿Nos vemos en la tarde?

 

— Es un exagerado. — es su respuesta, adornada con un pequeño puchero que hace a Dorothy sonreír con cariño. — No sé realmente que piensa que voy ir a hacer para darme tanto dinero y esta... esta cosa. — agrega, torpemente, dejando que la mujer frente a él, acostumbrada a tratar con hombres incluso más altos que el cómo su hermano se ponga de puntillas y arregle su cabello. — ¿Esta desordenado?

 

— Un poco, y te lo da porque dentro de pocos días tendrás veintiún años, Jared, ya eres todo un hombrecito. — le recordó, peinando su cabello hacia un lado como Jared no solía llevarlo casi nunca. — estoy segura de que te has planteado un gran día por delante, y con quien sea que hayas conocido, debes tomar preocupación, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

 

— Claro que sí. — acepta y trata de sonar súper maduro al respecto. — Es decir, sé que hay que tener cuidado en todo eso aun cuando sea la primera vez. — se detiene, su boca se cierra en una fina línea y se siente algo avergonzado, aunque la curiosidad de saber que los ha llevado a este tema le hace volver a hablar. — ¿Mi hermano te pidió que tuvieras conmigo esta charla? — sería algo extraño, principalmente porque ni su madre, su padre y mucho menos Jeff se han atrevido a tocar el tema con él en ningún momento, pero quería saber.

 

— Los Padalecki son raros, creen que por lo que te ocurrió... — ella sujeto sus manos entre las pequeñísimas manos que tenía y sonrió. —...no te acercaras nunca más a nadie así, yo digo que eso es una gran tontería, y que siempre hay espacio para el sexo y el amor, aunque Jeff sea un gigante inocente como tú. Hazme el favor de cuidarte si, nunca había tenido un cuñado tan lindo.

 

— Gracias. — cuando encontró su voz de nuevo, no pudo evitar que sonara emocionada. — Gracias por esto, realmente significa mucho y mi familia... bueno, creo que por primera vez en su vida están sido solo un poco sobreprotectores.

 

Ella solo le sonríe, permitiéndole marcharse sin decirle nada, toma la mochila que usualmente lleva a clases y se la cuelga del hombro, adentro tiene lo que Jensen le ha pedido que lleve para el encuentro. Tendrá que caminar fuera de los terrenos de la casa de los Welling y luego subir la pequeña colina, Jensen le había prometido que lo esperaría allí hasta las nueve de la mañana, así que debía estar allí en menos de media hora o su novio se iría sin él.

 

Este no quería arriesgarse a que Thomas le reconociera.

 

 

Empezó a caminar lentamente, al inicio poniendo bastante atención a su alrededor, para evitar cualquier encuentro cercano con algún animal de nuevo y procurando caminar por donde el sendero estuviera lo suficientemente firme para no caerse, una vez que se sintió más seguro, empezó a caminar más rápido aunque a veces se detenía a observar alguna planta que hubiera llamado su atención, eso último era culpa de Kat y su increíble conocimiento de plantas, que le compartía algunas tardes, mientras estudiaban. Incluso tomo fotos a algunas para enseñárselas después. Alrededor de unos quince minutos después y diez minutos antes de hora en que habían quedado, llego a la pequeña colina.

 

Vio un Jeep negro estacionado y sonrió, tenía que ser Jensen. Se acercó, observando a su novio salir de la parte de atrás del vehículo sacudiendo sus manos mientras veía las ruedas del auto con aprehensión, antes de resoplar y alzar la mirada, sus ojos fijándose en los de Jared, quien no pudo evitarlo aunque quiso, si, negaría ante cualquiera que corrió hacia Jensen, casi llevándoselo al piso, abrazándolo por encima de sus hombros y uniendo sus bocas.

 

Ackles de inmediato le tomo de la cintura, subiendo sus manos hasta sus omoplatos, mientras devolvía el beso que después de haber comenzado torpe, se había tornado algo apasionado.

 

— Mi dios, me extrañaste. — Jensen murmuro cuando Jared se separó.

 

— ¿Cual fue tu primera pista? — murmuro Jared, no podía evitar sonreír como lo estaba haciendo, dejando que sus hoyuelos prácticamente le hicieran brillar, mientras se separaba un poco de Jensen — ¿Cómo termino el día ayer con tu hermana y tus primas?

 

— Pues cargue todas sus bolsas a sus habitaciones, así que no pienses por un momento que cargare tu trasero si te cansas subiendo la montaña. — Le advirtió, pasando a su lado para abrir la puerta del Jeep que tenía la parte trasera descubierta, así que Jared, riendo con el mal humor de su novio, dejo el bolso entre las cosas de Jensen y se apresuró a rodear el vehículo. — ¿A qué hora le dijiste a tus padres que volvías?

 

— Tarde, aunque realmente no estaban demasiado atentos cuando les dije que saldría, mamá y la señora Welling irán a hacer cosas de chicas o algo así y el señor Welling le enseñará a papá y a Megan a cabalgar, ambos estaban demasiado emocionados — relata, mientras toma el lugar del copiloto — Jeff fue quien puso más atención y solo asintió cuando dije que llegaría tarde.

 

— ¿Raro? — le pregunto a Jared que se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que era difícil que un Padalecki prestara atención en cosas así. — entonces, pensé que traerías a Ross.

 

— Se quedó en la casa.

 

— No le dejes ponerse tan gordo, asi no te aguantara el ritmo cuando quieras salir con el de nuevo. — dijo, acercando su mano al muslo de Jared, y acariciando su rodilla. — Joder, es un alivio que solo seamos los dos de nuevo.

 

Jared asintió, sus brazos fueron atrás de su cabeza mientras se estiraba un poco.

 

— Hubo algunos momentos en que pensé que iba a arruinarlo, porque solo pensaba en saltarte en los brazos y besarte hasta que necesitáramos aire.

 

— Lo sé, yo me sentía igual, no podía dejar de pensar en cuan libres éramos en New Haven. — suelta un suspiro, y mira a Jared de reojo. — me encanta tu cabello esta tan largo... y estas tan magro. — acaricio el abdomen de Jared por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo los abdominales de su chico.

 

— Lo cuido bastante — admite y no le importa la sonrisa burlona que empieza a aparecer en los labios de su novio — El champú, acondicionador y crema adecuado hace maravillas — lo dice emocionado, como si realmente fuera un logro y ahí si Jensen no puede contener una sonrisa más grande — A mí me gusto esto — mueve una de sus manos, más bien uno de sus dedos a las mejillas ajenas — Esa sonrisa tranquila y divertida. Ayer casi no la vi.

 

— Si, bueno, intenta que te pongan a cargo de un montón de adolescentes que quieren toquetear a tu novio y entonces hablamos sobre porque no podía sonreír o porque casi te hago correrte en esa librería cuando finalmente te tuve para mí.

 

— La librería nunca fue un lugar en que esperaría estar prácticamente rogando por correrme — dice, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre sus ojos — Aunque tampoco lo fue la playa — acepta mientras observa a Jensen encender el Jeep del que se percata realmente hasta ese momento — ¿Es de tú tía?

 

— Si, seguro, lo mejor que tenía. — rezongo, comenzando a manejar, como siempre Jared no tenía idea de a dónde iban exactamente y ese sentimiento de poner su vida en las manos de Jensen lo hacía sentir seguro. — casi me rindo esa noche.

 

— ¿Rendirte? — preguntó confundido, el viento, empieza a mover su cabello de inmediato y cierra los ojos un segundo para sentirlo golpear su rostro antes de agregar — ¿A qué te refieres?

 

— Nada. — tiene el descaro de reírse cuando Jared le lanza una mirada que se podría decir que es de advertencia, el chiquillo es un testarudo, siempre siente deseos de sacarle todo de adentro, pero Jensen no es ningún tonto, ha estado aprendiendo como evadirle, y ahora, lo mejor es acelerar el Jeep, con el fuerte viento soplando en sus oídos, impidiéndole a ambos escucharse.

 

Le lleva hasta una de las fallas más pronunciadas de Texas, y no son los únicos allí, esta concurrido para ser una montaña, pero todo el mundo parece metido en su mundo, el viaje solo ha durado cuarenta minutos, así que Jared asume que están bastante lejos de casa como para actuar como una pareja. Ackles baja del vehículo, asegurándolo antes de tomar una enorme mochila de la parte trasera y colgársela en la espalda con una mueca de frustración al ver al cielo, hay nubes, lo que quiere decir que podría haber lluvia.

 

Jared se sorprende de ver el bolso de viajero de Jensen, pensando que quizás debió haber traído algo más grande, pero este le tranquiliza, mientras comienzan a dirigirse a la ruta menos concurrida, donde varias parejas caminan de la mano mientras conversan tranquilamente.

 

En algún momento empiezan a hacer lo mismo, Jared no puede decir que fuera el quien tomo la mano de su novio, simplemente de un momento a otro, fue el mismo Jensen con un rubor en sus mejillas y como si no hubiera hecho cosas peores, quien le había tomado la mano con suavidad, apretándola hasta que el devolvió el apretón.

 

Por un segundo, pensó que su corazón no podía ir más rápido.

 

El camino había sido agradable, caminaron alrededor de quince minutos en silencio, solo dedicándose miradas pérdidas y suaves cuando creían que nadie más le miraba, al menos hasta que Jared se resbalo y casi se los lleva a ambos al suelo, la mirada de Jensen había sido tan severa que había estallado en risas sin querer, ganándose que su pareja, arqueara una ceja y le empezara a robar el aliento contra un árbol que estaba cerca. Estos momentos eran uno de lo que más disfrutaba, cuando eran simplemente ellos... contra el mundo.

 

Jensen armo una pequeña tienda en caso de que lloviera en el centro de un claro cerca del camino. Colocaron una manta en el suelo y Jared se dejó caer sobre el mullido suelo del bosque con un suspiro de agrado, mientras su novio sacaba un par de cervezas frías de la mochila que llevaba con él. Le paso una y Jared la sostuvo torpemente, pensando que el realmente no bebía.

 

Se arrimó a Jensen unos minutos después de haber pasado el primer trago, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio que estaba relajadamente apoyado a un árbol, con sus piernas extendidas mientras bebía, ojos yendo y viniendo de Jared a donde se escuchaba un ruido bajar.

 

— ¿Que haremos si me emborracho? — preguntó con suavidad — Sí me da por nadar desnudo enfrente de ti o algo así... dicen que la gente hace muchas locuras cuando esta borracho.

 

— Es solo una cerveza, Jared, no seas exagerado. — Jensen acaricia su largo cabello, desordenándolo, algunos se han pegado a su frente por el sudor y Jensen sopla sobre esta, su aliento frio por la cerveza haciéndole gemir de gusto.

 

— Bueno, pero recuerda que hace calor, traes más cervezas y soy terrible en esto de ingerir alcohol. — relata, mientras se acurruca al lado de Jensen. — Una vez cuando era pequeño y estaba cuidando de Megan, tomamos un poco de cerveza que mi mamá había dejado en la nevera, queríamos saber porque mamá siempre le brillaban los ojos cuando tomaba una.

 

— Debió saber horrible, la universidad me creo este horrible hábito de refrescarme con una cerveza. — Bajo la botella que ya estaba por debajo de la mitad, y giro su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran acostarse sobre la manta, Jared también dejando la cerveza de lado, preparándose para lo que él consideraba que era la manera de Jensen de comprobar que esto era real, puesto que los ojos de su novio no se separaban de su rostro mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello.

 

— Sabía horrible. — acepto con una sonrisa, mirando a Jensen a los ojos, eran tan verdes, sentía que podía perderse en ellos, simplemente mirando cada línea que los conformaba. — Soy muy feliz contigo, Jen. — confeso para después cerrar sus ojos y abrazarse más al cuerpo ajeno.

 

— Eso espero, porque me desperté realmente temprano para hacer tus sándwich de patatas fritas con queso derretido. — lo dijo en broma, haciendo que Jared sonriera, sabiendo que a veces Jensen estaba de humor para ser amoroso, pero en otros momentos se avergonzaba de cómo le hacía sentir. — Está comenzando a llover. — agrego, abrazando a Jared contra su pecho, mientras sus ojos se iban al cielo oscuro que se podía ver entre los árboles.

 

— ¿Y le pusiste pimienta? — preguntó con curiosidad sintiendo algunas cuantas gotas caer sobre su cuerpo — ¿Crees que deberíamos entrar a la tienda de campaña?

 

— Si, y aun no... Quizás sea pasajera... — continuo recostado en el suelo, con Jared entrelazando las piernas de ambos.

 

No pensó ni en un millón de años que arriesgaría arruinar la relación con su familia que recién estaban construyendo de nuevo, para irse con Jensen Ackles, Rey de Henderson, Deportista, Atrevido profesional, y una caja de granito en cuanto a guardar sentimientos, al bosque a dormir, si, dormir, se recostó del pecho de Jensen y así como así, su cuerpo se relajó, quedándose profundamente dormido por al menos unas dos horas, antes de que Jensen le levantara con prisas, refugiándose dentro de la carpa que Ackles había armado —manías de boyscout—, la lluvia golpeando con fuerza la tienda, mientras ambos volvían a acurrucarse, encorvando sus espaldas y encogiendo sus piernas para poder encajar dentro del pequeño espacio. Por un momento, pensó que harían algo más, pero nuevamente, cayo dormido, arrullado por la respiración de su pareja en su nuca, y por el golpetear de la incesante lluvia, agradeciendo haber traído la chaqueta de su hermano, que junto a los brazos de su pareja, lo mantuvieron cálido durante todo el rato.

 

Ya muy avanzado el mediodía, se despertó con el olor a papas fritas y queso derretido junto al fuerte olor del café. Ya no llovía afuera, y cuando se movió noto que Jensen le había colocado la chaqueta que había traído colgada del bolso, y que por eso no se había fijado que su novio se había despertado.

 

Afuera, Jensen había montado el café y estaba calentando los sándwich envueltos en papel aluminio, pero su novio no estaba cerca, así que él se acercó a la fogata, extendiendo sus manos para calentar su cuerpo, de pronto todo se había puesto nublado y frio.

 

— Hey, estas despierto. — Jensen apareció a sus espaldas, sobresaltándole. — Es un milagro que no te hayas despertado con los gritos. — se rio, empujando a Jared para sentarse a un lado en el tronco caído que había arrastrado hasta allí para que ambos se sentaran. — Alguna tonta se consiguió con un mapache y se cayó el rio, con la neblina no se podía ver nada, pero lograron sacarla. ¿Qué?

 

Miro a Jared con una de sus cejas alzadas, preguntándose que tenía a Jared tan estupefacto. El joven Padalecki alzo su mano y toco la mejilla de Jensen, haciendo que este siseara.

 

— Ah eso. — empujo la mano de Jared. — Me resbale por las rocas intentando ayudar al sujeto que quería sacarla. — le mostro su antebrazo lleno de pecas que a simple vista no podían verse, y le mostro raspaduras desagradables. — Esta bien, me las lavare luego.

 

— ¡Claro que no! — dice y suena enojado. — ¿Cómo vas a quedarte así?, es necesario limpiarlo y vendarlo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se infecte. — sigue hablando y hablando, atrayendo a Jensen al tronco para después buscar algunas cosas en su mochila, está tan enojado que no nota como su indignación ha puesto las mejillas ajenas rojas. — Me alegra que ayudaras, pero no puedes ser tan descuidado contigo mismo, Jen.

 

— No seas así, estoy bien. — dijo, sonriéndole a Jared muy suave.

 

Mientras no podía dejar de observar la expresión en el rostro de Jared, esa preocupación en él le hacía sentir bien, porque su chico estaba cuidándole. Sin querer recuerda aquella vez en que tuvieron su primer viaje juntos y él estaba tan pero tan cansado, casi puede recordar cómo su cuerpo estaba tan pesado y cansado que apenas podía mantenerse despierto, también recuerda las suaves manos de Jared lavando su cabello, desplazándose por cada rincón y luego llevándolo a la cama, incluso abrazándole hasta que se quedó totalmente dormido.

 

— No lo estas. — dice, Jared sacándole de sus pensamientos mientras se voltea hacia él y con un pequeño algodón empieza a limpiar la tierra y suciedad del antebrazo de su novio. — ¿No te lastimaste en ninguna parte más?

 

— No, cachorro. — respondió, diligente ante Jared que hacia su trabajo como si fuera la tarea más importante del mundo, eso lo hacía sentirse seguro, protegido, y eso era algo extraño, algo que solo Padalecki podía evocar en él. Por eso era tan fascinante mirarle moverse, limpiar las heridas, y de pronto recordó las heridas en las manos de Jared, como se había sentido tener su sangre tibia manchar sus manos. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera un poco, se había sentido tan confundido, aún podía recordar cómo en su garganta se había formado un nudo tan fuerte que era como tener pequeñas agujas clavadas en su pecho que le hacía difícil respirar, mientras aceptaba que lo que tenía en sus manos era sangre. Pero además de eso, recuerda la expresión fría en el rostro de Jared, diciendo que no era su problema.

 

— Tienes sangre. — dice Jared, limpiando está con el algodón con un poco de alcohol para desinfectar. — Aunque ninguna herida es profunda.

 

— No tan profunda como la que te hice. — Le respondió, atrayendo la atención de Jared, que alzó su mirada, para mirar como los ojos claros de su novio estaban fijos en sus muñecas, las cicatrices siempre sutilmente cubiertas con muñequeras, pañuelos enrollados, chaquetas largas, como ahora, protegidas por la chaqueta de su hermano. — Nunca sanan, ¿Cierto?

 

— Están sanando. — contesto Jared con suavidad, regresando a su tarea. — Cuando me siento cómodo conmigo mismo y contigo, cuando puedo probar algo nuevo, cuando puedo hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para que la otra persona me escuche. — se encoge de hombros — Vivir mi vida como lo he decidido, así están sanando y si quizás, siempre estén ahí, pero mientras viva estaré bien.

 

— ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si te fallo? Si no puedo hacerte feliz, si no puedo ser perfecto para ti, entonces, ¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros? — sabía que estaba siendo un poco dramático, pero no podía evitar las preguntas.

 

— No quiero que seas perfecto, quiero que me ames. — dice, mientras empieza finalmente a vendar el ante brazo de su novio. — Quiero que me abraces y nunca me dejes ir... Aun cuando se ponga difícil... — cuando termina, deja un beso sobre el vendaje antes de levantar su mirada hacia Jensen. — No he llegado tan lejos para no luchar por esto y espero que tú también lo quieras con tanta fuerza como yo.

 

— No quiero hacerte más daño, Jared. A veces quiero... Quiero decirte, gritarte, que debiste confiar en mí, pero luego recuerdo que... Nunca te di motivos para pensar que yo....

 

— ¿Jared?

 

Ambos saltaron ante la repentina interrupción, girando sus cabezas para ver quien les hablaba.

 

Jeff...

 

Jared se quedó en silencio después de decir el nombre de su hermano en un susurro suave que parecía ser el único sonido luego de que el lugar se quedara en absoluto silencio. Después de unos segundos, mirando al enorme hombre delante de él Jensen, se puso de pie con cuidado, casi por inercia Jared le siguió quedándose parcial e inconscientemente un poco detrás de su novio.

 

— Oh Jeff, no quería que te dieras cuenta de esta forma. — Jared encuentra su voz de nuevo, cuando el silencio y la firme mirada de ambos hombres empiezan a ponerle nervioso.

 

Joder que no esperaba que fuera así, ahora de pronto, veía las fallas en todos sus planes, nunca le había dicho a donde iba a su familia, solo quería irse y encontrarse con Jensen, pero eso explicaba porque Dorothy había empacado comida en un bolso y le había dado un botiquín de primeros auxilios porque ella estaba armando el suyo propio la noche anterior y oh Dios mío, su hermano mayor iba a matar a Jensen y el en lugar de defender a su novio se ponía de pie tras el...

 

— Enterarme. — afirmó su hermano, sus ojos yendo hacia Jensen Ackles, y esa mirada lo decía todo, el sujeto sabía quién era, recordaba su rostro a la perfección, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

 

— Jeff, deja que se explique... — la voz de Dorothy sonó detrás su hermano, la mujer caminando lentamente hasta la fogata. — incluso tienen un fuego, vamos, siéntate. — no sonó como una orden, pero era evidente que lo era. Asintió, Jensen y Jared pudieron observar el momento exacto en que sus hombros tensos y su espalda más recta que nunca — haciéndole en consecuencia verse más alto – parecían dar la impresión de que sentarse a charlar, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero finalmente había cedido.

 

Después de que su hermano y su novia se sentaron, el empujó a Jensen con suavidad hasta que también estuvieron sentados, el silencio incómodo regreso y comprendió que era su tarea decir algo, que prácticamente todo el mundo estaba esperándolo.

 

— Oh bueno. — su voz sale suave, casi inexistente, producto de sus nervios, por lo que se aclara su garganta esperando que eso ayude a que se escuche un poco más firme — Se lo que estás pensando, esto no sucedió de la nada, ni fue sencillo y no, no estoy loco, pero después de enfrentar muchas cosas decidimos que nos daríamos una oportunidad más.

 

— ¿Enfrentar muchas cosas? Por Dios, Jared, ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡Estas saliendo con el chico que barrió el piso de la escuela con la mopa que tienes por cabello! — Exclamó, sobresaltado a Jared quien nunca había escuchado a su hermano hablar así. — Maldición, ¿Por qué siquiera pensaste que esto sería una buena idea?

 

— Porque lo amo.

 

Quizás no fue el mejor momento para ser tan abismalmente sincero, porque su hermano se puso de pie con tanta fuerza y camino hacia ambos tan pero tan rápido, que sólo sintió cuando Jensen se alejó de sus brazos y se puso de pie para colocarse entre él y su hermano mayor.

 

Admiro a Jensen en ese momento más de lo que lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, pues su novio cuadro sus hombros para enfrentarse a su hermano, quien se plantó delante de él, fulminándolo con la mirada, ninguno de los dos queriendo ceder.

 

— ¿Porque te empeñas en perseguir a Jared? ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que le hiciste?

 

— Con todo el respeto que mereces, eso es entre Jared y yo.

 

— ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y simplemente colarte en su vida, haciéndole creer que lo amas? ¿Sabes la mitad de la mierda que ha pasado? ¿Cómo le costó levantarse prácticamente sobre su propia sangre? — Jeff escupe cada pregunta herido, indignado y sobre todo molesto — ¿Si quieras le conoces? ¿Tienes idea de lo que realmente necesita?

 

— ¿Y tú lo sabes? ¿Te apareces en su vida años después y pretendes decir que lo conoces? ¿Qué sabes que necesita? No lo sabes, ni tampoco su padre. Al menos yo reconozco lo que hice y le pido perdón por ello cada día, ¿Pero tú? No creo que siquiera te hayas disculpado.

 

Jensen sabe que ha dado en un punto sensible por la forma en que la expresión del hermano de su novio se entrecierra, entrecerrando sus ojos y frunciendo los labios.

 

— No hagas esto Jeff. — dice Jared, poniéndose de pie y tratando de separar a ambos hombres. — No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí y fuera un idiota que no sabe lo que hace, entiendo que te sientas culpable por no haber estado ahí, pero no necesito que me protejan a tal grado que me hagan parecer un inútil. No más.

 

— ¿Cómo puedes amarle? ¿Después de lo que te hizo?

 

— Jeff, detente. — Dorothy sostuvo al Padalecki del brazo, tirando hacia atrás. — Ya te diste cuenta, sé que no puedes aceptarlo, pero sé que lo sabes. — ella dijo suavemente.

 

— Si, si lo sé, sé que quizás toda la sangre que perdió le jodio más la cabeza de lo que pensaba — gruño, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar con su novia del brazo, no fue capaz de darse cuenta cómo había herido a su pequeño hermano con sus palabras.

 

— Jeff, detente a pensarlo por un momento. Están aquí juntos, escondiéndose de todos, tratando de mantener esto en secreto, probablemente desde hace mucho tiempo, tienes que saber que si Ackles mintiera no se arriesgaría a que algún Padalecki fuera a dañarle, termina de hablar con dificultad, su respiración entrecortada y agitada, sólo demuestra el esfuerzo que significó interponerse en el camino de su prometido para que deje de alejarse, se ha interpuesto en el camino de su novio, sus ojos suaves y expresivos, están llenos de preocupación, llenos de algo parecido a la desesperación para que entienda lo que simplemente es tan obvio para ella.

 

— No seas ingenua, este sujeto se cree invencible, es capaz de volver a hacer...

 

— ¿En serio Jeff? ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Jared interrumpe, sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas y su voz se ha quebrado un poco — ¿Vas a irte de nuevo?, porque es lo que siembres haces, maldición, no te gusta las decisiones de las personas y simplemente desapareces sin importar el daño que haces. Lo hiciste cuando mamá decidió alejar a papá, en vez de quedarte y luchar por Megan y por mí simplemente te fuiste. No te gusta algo, alguien no piensa como tú y esa es tu solución, irte ¿En serio? Cuando termina de hablar está temblando y el lugar está tan malditamente callado que su novio, solo toma sus manos y le atrae a su cuerpo, dándole el consuelo que tanto necesita pese a que su hermano observa cada detalle. Observa como su hermano menor abraza a ese hombre y esconde su rostro en el cuello de este, todo su cuerpo temblando seguramente de rabia por todo lo que implica la situación. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? Claro que se había dado cuenta, los gestos de ambos, como actuaban, como Ackles se había puesto de inmediato frente a Jared y le había encarado a él.

 

Era fuerte lo que les ataba a ambos, y él lo veía, pero quería negarse a creerlo, porque si lo hacía entonces debía aceptar que el intento de suicidio de Jared era tanto su culpa como la de su familia.

 

Claro, aceptar eso era entender que Jared les había perdonado a ellos.

 

No pudo contener las lágrimas, no pudo evitar que su vista y con ello la imagen de ambos hombres fuertemente abrazados se nublara e hiciera que sus hombros se fueran hacia abajo. De repente se sentía sin energía, avergonzado y sintiendo que se merecía la mirada que Ackles estaba dirigiéndole ahora, era como si fuera una advertencia muda, de que nunca volviera, en serio nunca, a lastimar a Jared. Había fuego en su mirada, la fiera determinación con que proteges lo más preciado de este mundo y con ello suspiro.

 

— No me iré... — susurro con suavidad — Solo necesito tiempo. — agrega casi avergonzado. — Pero... No le diré a nadie, al fin y al cabo es cierto que esto es únicamente su decisión.

 

— Puedes sentarte, tenemos café. — indicó Jensen, observando como la pareja estaba ligeramente mojada por la lluvia, seguramente se habían refugiado en algún sitio mientras caía gran parte de la lluvia. Entonces, Jensen le dio varias palmadas a Jared en la espalda, logrando que su novio se alejara de él, limpiando sus lágrimas como un niño lo haría. Sonrío y le ayudo a sentarse, atrayendo la comida que estaba aún humeante.

 

— Aquí, come, y te daré algo de café.

 

Dorothy sonrío, cuando observó cómo Jared asintió simplemente y le dio un mordisco a un sándwich que Jensen le había dado.

 

— Le pusiste dos estilos de queso, no creí que pudieras superarte a ti mismo. — Jared habla y aunque su voz suena aún un poco baja, es claro que esta delicioso el sándwich por el sonido que hace segundos después.

 

— Yo siempre me estoy superando. — le respondía Jensen de inmediato, tomando dos tazas y llenando ambas de café negro, dándole una taza a Jared y la otra extendiéndola hacia ellos. Jeff aun pensaba en si sentarse o no, pero ese gesto termino de convencerlo para que se acercara. — olvide el azúcar, así que lo hice ligero. Aunque hay Nutella si quieren.

 

— Creo que nosotros no tenemos el gusto de conocernos por más que comentarios de terceros. — Dorothy extiende su mano hacia Jensen quien la estrecha con cuidado, no puede evitar pensar que la mujer es algo pequeña para ser la pareja del hermano de su novio, — Soy Dorothy y estoy comprometida con Jeff, con que eras tú quien tenía a Jared tan feliz en la mañana, prácticamente volaba por toda la casa. — ignora deliberadamente la mirada de incredulidad de Jeff que claramente no puede entender cómo abordó esta extraña situación con tanta naturalidad.

 

— Planeamos todo el curso como escaparnos este verano tan pronto el padre de Jared dijo que iban a venir a Texas, ya que conozco el pueblo pues es donde nací, los Wellings construyeron su casa aquí porque mi familia solía venir y hacer barbacoas enormes.

 

— Jen se encargó de la comida. — continúa Jared regalándole una sonrisa suave a su novio. — Y yo traje varias cosas que necesitaríamos, incluso una buena almohada porque si no alguien se pone de mal humor. — dice y ríe cuando Jensen le revuelve el cabello en venganza. — Hey no me despeines, este cabello requiere mucho cuidado.

 

— Si, considerando que fui yo quien lo peino esta mañana. — Dorothy rio, mordiendo su labio mientras les veía interactuar, su mano acariciando la rodilla de Jeff que estaba tenso a su lado.

 

— Ya decía que hoy lucias especialmente bonito. — Se burló Jensen, haciendo a Jared rodar sus ojos exageradamente.

 

— Yo soy especialmente bonito, cariño. — le empuja un poco, juguetonamente. — Lo que pasa, es que en la universidad hace demasiado viento y mi cabello decide tomar algo así como vida propia. — lo describe, haciendo reír con suavidad a Jensen, sin darse cuenta como Dorothy a cada segundo parece más impresionada con su dinámica.

 

— En realidad es muy extraño cuando su cabello no está desordenado, siempre tiene a alguien que lo desordene, y cuando sale de las prácticas de básquetbol, si se da una ducha entonces lo tiene peinado hacia atrás.

 

— También cuando salgo de las clases de natación con el dictador de Chad. — le recuerda, aunque Jensen aún haga una mueca de molestia al escuchar hablar del rubio. — Pero al menos ya sé nadar estilo perrito. — le cuenta a su hermano y novia, totalmente orgulloso de su logro.

 

— Pensé que aprenderías mariposa primero. — la mueca en el rostro de Jensen es tal que Jared no se resiste a empujarlo, haciendo que su novio se muerda el labio para no reír. — ok, ok, ya paro. Te has vuelto muy bueno nadando a brazadas también, pero sin el bloqueador respiras mucha agua. — es sorprendente como Jensen puede cambiar su expresión tan rápido. — de verdad es bueno en básquetbol, pero aun juega como una niña, teniendo un hermano de tu tamaño, creo que deberías entrenarlo a ser más agresivo.

 

Jeff se le queda mirando a Jensen un segundo, reconoce la clara invitación a formar parte de la conversación y aunque aún no está nada contento termina cediendo, es decir, no es fácil cuando su hermano le mira con esos ojos suaves y preocupados y al lado tiene a su novia mirándole como si le fuera quitar el sexo por una semana.

 

— Jared siempre ha jugado como una niña, lloraba cuando mis soldados derribaban los de él... Aunque en su defensa fue porque tire agua caliente en sus soldados simulando lava caliente.

 

— HEY. — es normal que Jared se ofenda, sus mejillas poniéndose tan rojas que Ackles no puede evitar la lujuria que se nota a leguas en su rostro. — Eso es porque hiciste trampa, además, me queme los dedos de los pies por eso. — Le acusa, mirando luego a Jensen con un puchero.

 

— Te dije que eres un cachorro. — Es todo lo que su novio dice, el muy descarado ni se molesta en defenderle. — Aunque ha mejorado, quieren ponerlo en el equipo principal, pero para eso tendría que dejar unas cuantas clases.

 

— No creo tener lo necesario para el equipo principal — suspira, aceptando el vaso con gaseosa que le da Jensen cuando finalmente se sienta a su lado y sus cuerpos quedan rozándose sin intención.

 

— Deberías hacerlo, no es necesario que te gradúes rápido, debes disfrutar un poco más la universidad. — Jeff habla de pronto, odiando que los sándwich estén tan jodidamente exquisitos cuando muerde uno.

 

— Ja, no tienes idea entonces de lo que está planeando hacer. — Ackles silbo, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Jared hacia como dos meses, sobre sus futuros en la universidad, ya que a Jensen le quedaban solo dos años, pero pensaba tomar de una vez la maestría al igual que Christian. — Planea iniciar el año entrante en Negocios.

 

Jared no tiene el tiempo suficiente para indignarse cuando Dorothy ya está hablando.

 

— Jay cariño, no deberías ir tan rápido, porque no esperas a estar en segundo o tercer año de universidad, disfruta un poco más. No te sobre esfuerces.

 

— Lo que ella trata de decir, es que recuerda que la psicóloga fue enfática en que no te exigieras demasiado en la universidad. — Jeff lo señala, sin importarle el puchero en el rostro de su hermano menor.

 

— Puedo hacerlo, además, estoy disfrutando la universidad, con esta he ido a acampar tres veces, y una vez Jensen y yo fuimos a la playa porque yo me sentía mal, además, nos comimos un helado en Branford, apuesto a que no sabes que eso queda fuera de New Haven también. Y Jensen va a llevarme a ver el faro, ¿Verdad Jensen? - Le da una de esas miradas de cachorro enorme, porque Jensen hace una mueca de confusión, pensando en cuando se ha comprometido a llevarle al faro y cuando carajos han ido a Branford.

 

— Sí, sí.

 

Jensen esconde con una sonrisa cualquier otra emoción que pasara por su rostro, pese a que no comparte que su novio esté prácticamente pidiéndole que le ayude a tranquilizar a su familia con mentiras, aunque supone que en parte es su culpa por mencionar el tema.

 

— Si, Jay sabe administrar el tiempo, porque además de todo eso juega baloncesto y aprende a nadar.

 

— Definitivamente eres un nerd.

 

Por supuesto que Jeff no se salva del comentario, Dorothy se encarga de ponerlo en su sitio, aunque es divertido de ver, luego de compartir comidas, Jensen y Jeff montan la carpa mucho más grande que este último ha traído frente a la carpa donde ellos han dormido, bajo la excusa de que es mejor estar cerca, aunque Jensen sabe exactamente porque lo hace.

 

Ellos no planeaban quedarse a pasar la noche, pero en vista de que están con Jeff y su novia, llegan al consenso de que sería genial hacerlo. Dorothy y Jeff bajan al puesto del guarda a comprar provisiones extras para la cena, al volver, Jared acompaña a su novio al rio, ambos caminando en cómodo silencio.

 

— ¿Fuiste a Branford con Chad? — Le pregunta mientras están en el camino.

 

Jared sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

— Íbamos a ir, pero ese día Chad se enfermó — relato con un puchero. — Gracias por apoyarme — agregó algo avergonzado.

 

— Si quieres ir, podemos ir. — encogiéndose de hombros, Jensen se giró para darle una suave sonrisa antes de continuar caminando. — no me molestaría llevarte.

 

Jared asintió, moviéndose entre unas rocas con cuidado.

 

— Me gustaría ir. Han sido unas vacaciones extrañas, en menos de tres días ya sabe de nosotros tu hermana y mi hermano, aunque ambas cosas no han salido tan mal... creo...

 

— Eso no lo sabemos aún. — Ackles se encogió de hombros. — Podría haber sido mucho peor, pero esto no esta tan mal. De todas formas, no creo que deberíamos seguir haciendo esto.

 

— ¿Haciendo esto...? ¿A qué te refieres?

 

— Escapándonos para vernos cuando alguien de Henderson, que no sea Chris, este cerca. Ambos apestamos a mentiras, o al menos así me siento yo cuando estoy rodeado de personas que podrían hacernos daño.

 

Jared asiente, cuando ambos están en tierra firme, toma con suavidad las manos de Jensen y sonríe, cuando los ojos de ambos se encuentran.

 

— Vamos a sobrevivir a esto, aun cuando la mayoría reaccione como mi hermano, pronto vamos a dejar de mentir del todo.

 

— Temo que para el momento de nuestra boda ya me haya hecho unas siete rinoplastias. — no pudo evitar la risa aunque quiso decirlo en serio, mientras tomaba la mano de Jared con fuerza y caminaban con sus hombros chocando.

 

— Jeff, no iba a golpearte. — dice, aunque sabe que quizás si iba a hacerlo. — Creo que si Dorothy no hubiera estado, quizás si te hubiera golpeado. — suspirando aprieta un poco más la mano de su novio.

 

— ¿Que habrías hecho tu entonces? ¿Llorar como un bebé?

 

Jared le miro a los ojos un segundo para después bajar su vista al suelo.

 

— No lo sé... No quiero que nadie te haga daño, siento algo aquí en mí se quiebra de miedo aunque sea mi hermano quien lo haga, no lo sé, no sé cómo reaccionaría.

 

— Esta bien. Se cuáles son tus prioridades y las respeto. — Jensen soltó su mano y se adelantó, escalando con habilidad la pequeña colina que los separaba del campamento y dejando a Jared atrás.

 

— Jen, Jensen ¡¡Jensen!! — llamo, su voz se llenó de angustia por la forma tan rápido en que Jensen se alejó y ni siquiera miro hacia atrás un momento — Mierda... Solo… — camino hacia atrás con los hombros caídos y sin saber exactamente qué pensar ¿Cómo es que este día que iba a ser perfecto termino de esa forma?

 

Era obvio para los más adultos que algo había ocurrido, dejando que Jeff observara con curiosidad como era Ackles cuando estaba enfadado con su hermano, educado, evasivo, sobretodo esto último, llevaba a la perfección una máscara que escondía sus emociones.

 

Era oscuro cuando Ackles dio el primer bostezo, ya Dorothy se había cansado de explicarle a Jared sobre las constelaciones que se podían ver desde allí, mientras que Jeff y Jensen se habían decidido por un tema mucho más parcial.

 

Motores.

 

Motores de todo.

 

Si, era un tema que los mantenía a salvo de decirse algo que ocasionara una pelea o algo.

 

Cuando Jensen no fue el único que bostezo y era obvio que había sido un día bastante duro, cada una de las parejas regreso a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña. Jared se quitó los zapatos, torpemente, mirando el suelo y no a su novio que se preparaba para dormir a su lado en un silencio tan denso que se imaginó que podría escuchar una aguja caer, aunque no supiera que estaba ahí hasta que el sonido llegara a sus sentidos.

 

Suspiro y de pronto, con tan simple ruido, tenía la atención de los ojos de Jensen sobre sí mismo, mirándole tan suave y a la vez tan herido, como sólo él podía darse cuenta que sintió su estómago revolverse.

 

— Lo sé... Fui un imbécil, la próxima vez será mi turno de ponerme delante de ti, aun cuando me lleve un golpe o dos. — se deja caer en el colchón, aun cuando la vista de ambos no se ha separado.

 

— No es como si tú resistieras más de un golpe. — le replico Jensen, antes de girarse y sacar dos jerseys de los Cowboys del bolso que había enroscado casi al fondo, tirándole a Jared uno en la cara. — No te lo quedes como los dos anteriores que te he prestado. — le advirtió en vano, aunque sabía que Jared se lo "robaría" de nuevo. Ya había perdido uno de los Cowboys y uno de los suéteres de Yale. — además, no te dejaría nunca tomar un golpe por mí, no es lo que esperaba ni lo que espero de ti.

 

— Pero la seguridad que tengo en nosotros debe empezar a formar parte de mis actos y eso, eso es lo que yo espero ser capaz de darte. — se medio incorpora para colocarse el jerseys como puede, sin que implique mucho movimiento, por lo que rápidamente se está acurrucando en la única sabana delgada que han traído.

 

— En eso tienes razón. — Jensen se sienta a su lado, acomodando la colchoneta inflable que ha traído y que se queda pequeña para sus enormes cuerpos. — no te pido tampoco que enfrentes a tu familia, solo hoy... me sentí enfadado de esperar más de ti cuando no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

 

—Si tienes y lo sabes... — extiende su mano hacia la de Jensen y la acaricia con cuidado. — Si vamos a hacer esto, tienes derecho a decir cuando soy un imbécil, porque estamos en una relación en la que ambos debemos ser capaces de decir cuando estamos heridos y no sólo cuando estamos felices.

 

— Estoy herido porque no me hayas dejado tomar tu virginidad aun. Estoy herido por que no me hayas pedido ir a Branford.

 

Jared abrió su boca para responder, pero entonces sus mejillas enrojecieron, y solo pudo ocultar sus ojos tras su cabello. Se quedó en silencio, escuchando lo suave y entrecortada que se escuchaba las palabras de Jensen, sabía que decir lo que le hería o molestaba para una persona tan hermética como su novio era una tarea titánica, cuando levantó sus manos para acariciar la mejilla ajena de Jensen le sintió incluso temblar. Por eso le atrajo a su pecho con cuidado y ahí, empezó a acariciar su cabello una y otra vez, sintiendo como la rigidez que acompañó a su cuerpo cuando había empezado a hablar desaparecía poco a poco.

 

— Soy un idiota, por no darme cuenta antes — dijo en voz baja, sacando una pequeña sonrisa Ackles que no pudo ver por la posición en que estaban.

 

— No lo eres, sé que a veces no digo las cosas, pero es usualmente porque me parece una estupidez quejarme. — Jensen se encoge de hombros, acomodándose hasta que tiene su cabeza en el pecho de Jared, escuchando su corazón latir. — a veces solo quiero que me comprendas sin que yo tenga que decir nada, pero incluso a mí me cuesta entenderte cuando no hablas.

 

— No es una queja, no cuando es algo que te hiere — responde con un pequeño bostezo, siguió acariciando el cabello de Jensen tan cuidadosamente que cada hebra se perdía entre sus dedos y en algún momento, escucha a su novio suspirar en cada momento que le tocaba.

 

Pronto ambos iban a quedarse dormidos, pero él quería que Jensen se dejara ir primero para vigilar y cuidar su sueño algunos minutos más, para que se sintiera querido y amado.

 

Casi no lo logra, casi sucumbe el primero, pero entonces escucho la respiración pausada de Jensen y como el cuerpo de este se hacía más pesado, y sonrió con ese sentimiento mientras seguía acariciando a su novio, adorando el momento en el que este simplemente se dejó ir.

 

 

 

— Debimos armar la tienda de campaña un poco más cerca de la de ellos.

 

Jeff habla, haciendo que su novia ruede los ojos mientras levanta la vista de su libro y observa a su prometido, asomándose discretamente por el cierre de la tienda de campaña en donde se encuentran.

 

Hace lo posible por no reír, porque es todo un espectáculo ver a un hombre de su tamaño, arrodillado y moviéndose de un lado a otro para tratar de ver algo en la otra carpa donde se encuentra su hermanito.

 

— Es decir, todo está muy callado ¿No crees? — Dorothy no contesta, porque es divertido escuchar desvariar un poco — Viste como ese hombre miraba a Jay cuando esté sonreía, no creo que fuera buena idea que durmieran juntos, es decir, Ackles quería como... Comérselo — para la mujer que le acompaña no pasa desapercibido el tono de enojo que adquiere la voz de Jeff cuando dice la última palabra.

 

— Estoy segura de que a mi madre tampoco le gustaba como tú me veías cuando use aquel hermoso vestido en la fiesta de graduación de mi hermana. — replico tranquilamente, intentando volver a su libro, tarea imposible ahora que había abierto la boca. — Jeff, ven aquí, déjalos estar, probablemente estén haciendo cosas de adultos, y nosotros también deberíamos.

 

— ¿Qué?, claro que no. Jared no es un adulto, no deberías estar haciendo eso... — es una mueca de horror lo que se dibuja en su rostro — Mucho menos con ese, ha tenidos como diez mil parejas, debe tener gonorrea o algo así y va a contagiar a mi hermanito Doty, ¡A mi hermanito!

 

— Creo que comenzare a ver que asilos hay disponibles en Nevada. — ella murmuro, volviendo sus ojos al libro mientras veía como su prometido, pegaba la oreja a la carpa, murmurando algo sobre que tenían las luces apagadas y eso era muy sospechoso. — Estoy seguro de que a Jared le gusta lo experimentado que es Jensen, a todas nos gusta los hombres que saben cómo hacer las cosas bien.

 

— ¿Cómo pueden estar haciéndolo tan callados? ¿Y si lo amarro? ¿Y si le puso una mordaza en la boca para aprovecharse de él? — ignora todo lo que prometida dice, porque no puede dejar de preocuparse por lo callado que está todo.

 

— Yo me acostaría con Jensen Ackles. — dijo, mirando la nuca de Jeff, esperando tener alguna clase de reacción.

 

— Iré a ver... Si eso es, iré a ver porque están tan callados y si es necesario, me traeré... ¿Qué dijiste?

 

— Que me gustaría tener sexo con Jensen Ackles, parece alguien muy experimentado en la cama y además, se le nota que sabe cómo mantener la calma.

 

De inmediato, bajo la mirada al libro, prediciendo que Jeff se giraría a verla.

 

— Solo digo que, un hombre tan varonil como él.

 

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!, eso... Eso — Jeff hizo un puchero, era un gesto universal Padalecki, aunque su prometido casi nunca lo hacía, era algo más de Jared. — Yo soy muy varonil y experimentado...

 

— No digo que no lo seas, el solo es... más. — pronuncio la última palabra con toda la mala intención que pudo reunir, intentando que la satisfacción no se mostrara en su rostro.

 

— Pues deberías ir a ver si logras algo, de por sí es medio... — hizo un movimiento con sus brazos como si no le importará, para después regresarse a su lado del colchón y acostarse claramente enojado.

 

Ella se rio, y dejo el libro a un lado, colocando su mano en el pecho de Jeff, quien intento ignorarla, pero cuando esa mano comenzó a descender por su abdomen no le quedo más que tragar duro.

 

 

 

 

Las risas en el Jeep son sonoras en el momento en el que ambos están solos en la carretera, mirando el camino delante de ellos, es el recuerdo de los sonidos sexuales de la noche anterior los que los hace sentirse como niños, joder, ambos pensando que seguramente todo el bosque ha escuchado a Jeff Padalecki y a Dorothy tener sexo como adolescente, incluso Jensen, tan natural cuando se trata de sexo, se siente avergonzado y divertido por lo que escucharon por al menos una hora.

 

Lo mejor de todo fue la expresión de Jeff en la mañana, evitando todo contacto visual con ambos, aunque Jared aún se sintiera un poco traumatizado. Si había algo peor que pensar en su padre sintiendo algo por el señor Welling, era escuchar a su hermano tener sexo.

 

Además, está seguro de que jamás volverá a ver a Dorothy a los ojos, aunque ella pareció bastante despreocupaba mientras bajaban al rio a lavarse las caras y luego cuando bajaban a la montaña, caminando normalmente, y si, Jared se fijó en su forma de caminar por culpa de un comentario que Jensen hizo cuando el recién se estaba levantando temprano en la mañana. "Ni siquiera quiero pensar en cómo será tener una enorme polla de Padalecki dentro de mi cuerpo como para pensar en que una mujer tan pequeña pueda montar una con tanta agilidad". Jared realmente quería morirse.

 

En lugar de eso, claro, ambos se ríen cuando están solos, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 

— Creo que podemos ir a por algo dulce antes de que te deje cerca de casa, ¿Te parece?

 

— Claro que sí. — Jared se ríe, no puede evitarlo cuando su novio, susurra a su oído y ha resbalado en uno o dos besos por su cuello, haciéndole estremecer y sonrojarse casi al mismo tiempo. — Así podre comer esos dulces que tú hermana juraba que ha extrañado un montón desde su última visita.

 

— Mmmm... Por favor no hagas ningún sonido sexual mientras comes, porque voy a acabar llevándote a un hotel... — le advirtió, aprovechando el último segundo del semáforo en rojo para lamer el lunar de Jared y luego morder su sexy barbilla.

 

Jared se muerde el labio, sus ojos brillan con un gesto travieso que no pasa desapercibido para Ackles.

 

— Sí dices eso, voy a hacer muchos ruidos, muchooooos — ríe cuando Jensen baja su mano y le hace cosquillas con un suave gesto antes de concentrarse en la carretera nuevamente.

 

— No digas eso, te estas metiendo en muchos problemas al decirlo. — Le advierte, viendo a Jared reírse suavemente. — Jay, sobre lo que dije anoche... — dice cambiando su tono. — ...no quiero que sientas presión por ello.

 

— No me siento presionado — responde con tranquilidad — Además, es algo que yo también deseo — lo dice con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas sin darse cuenta como Jensen se da cuenta de ello, al observar cada detalle de su expresión — Incluso ya habíamos estado hablando un poco de eso... de lo que nos gustaría hacer ¿Recuerdas?

 

— Bebé, no necesito hablarlo, las cosas que imagino que tú y yo hacemos mientras me masturbo son más que suficientes para que quiera ponerlas en práctica, en especial esa boquita que tienes y cuan habilidoso te has vuelto.

 

La forma en que lo dice, con voz ronca y sensual, afecta inmediatamente la respiración de Jared, que pasa a ser un poco más fuerte, entrecortada y que le hace morderse el labio con fuerza para después dar una lamida suave y fuerte a sus labios descoloca — Cuando regresemos a la universidad y encontremos un momento para nosotros, sin Chad, sin Chris, sin nadie más cerca, quiero que lo hagamos... quiero poner en práctica todo lo que me he imaginado también... porque... — esta vez es él quien revuelve su cabello — no eres el único que se ha masturbado pensándolo...

 

— Oh, el chico se masturba... — Jensen obviamente recuerda que él no sabía cómo hacerlo, y se sonroja, porque nadie más sabe eso que Jensen Ackles. — si lo dices así, me aseguraré que esos idiotas nos dejen en paz.

 

— Tuve un buen maestro — tiene el descaro de contestar.

 


	44. Capítulo 36 Enfrentando nuestro Futuro

Tan facil, con palabras duras   
Pones cicatrizes en mi corazon  
Esta triste melodia se parece a ti   
Me hace llorar, eh eh   
Tu aroma es una dulce ofensa   
Te odio tanto pero te amo

No hay nada mas que deseo ahora   
No puedo ni saber si mi corazon esta palpitando   
Solo conversaciones forzadas con otros   
Prefiero estar en el extrano silencio contigo   
Solo quedate, donde sea   
A veces, cuando venga la oscuridad, sere tu fuego   
En este mundo que es una mentira la unica verdad, eres tu   
Esto es una carta de mi para ti

[BLACKPINK - STAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbWnhLq4VPg)

 

La carta de renuncia ha sido aceptada, el reemplazo ha sido buscado, y muchas fiestas y reuniones han sido organizadas por sus estudiantes actuales y ya graduados, ha sido todo un mar de tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo, emociones que se han mezclado para hacer crecer su orgullo y hacerle saber que lo había hecho muy bien como profesor, además, que Sasha viera como le querían en ese pequeño pueblo lo había puesto feliz.

 

Aunque ahora el futuro le deparaba una aventura emocionante junto a Christian, quien apenas le había hablado estos días, sumido en sus pensamientos, aterrado de alzar la voz un octavo más de lo que su novio podía soportar estos días, Misha le había dejado ser, sabiendo que para el joven, el futuro se presentaba incierto.

 

En su momento, Robert Kane se había mostrado escéptico de dejarle ir con Christian a New Haven, pero luego le había ofrecido un trabajo en su compañía aquí en Henderson, queriendo que se quedara, porque sabía que de esa forma Christian siempre estaría dispuesto a volver.

 

El en cambio había sido inteligente, le había pedido que le diera empleo a su hermano en el área de administración, y él se encargará de tener a Christian en casa para todas las fiestas.

 

Estaba feliz de darle una excusa a su hermano para quedarse en Henderson, y no acompañarles a New Haven, donde estaban ahora, Misha colocando su ropa en el armario de Christian, mientras este le observaba, en su silencio que a veces parecía eterno.

 

\- ¿En serio esto te parece tan pero tan asombroso - hace una pausa, simplemente para cambiar el tono de su voz - que tú el gran Christian Kane, está callado? - preguntó Misha, sonriendo con suavidad, mientras caminaba hasta donde su novio se encontraba y se sentaba a su lado con cuidado, poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

 

Christian apenas se movió, ni siquiera le indicó que había reconocido su presencia, solo unos segundos después le tomo de la mano, y la llevo a su pecho, colocándola sobre su estómago, entre sus dedos, acariciándola en silencio.

 

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¿Para siempre?

 

\- Quiero quedarme contigo - respondió, lo suficientemente fuerte y seguro para que su novio cerrara los ojos y suspirara. Quizás Christian estaba perdido en aquel momento en que siendo apenas adolescente le había pedido que le acompañara y él se había negado. Aquel fatídico momento que había llevado su relación a un naufragio. - Quiero quedarme contigo en donde sea que estés.

 

\- ¿Pero es lo mejor para ti, para nosotros? Porque Misha, no sé si eso sea posible, no sé si pueda vivir conmigo mismo si sé que te obligue a venir conmigo. - la confesión es suave, Christian abriendo su corazón como siempre hacia con él.

 

\- Mi amor - dice, llevando su mano a la mejilla contraria de su novio, empujándola levemente para que tire hacia él y sus ojos se encuentren - Esto es nuestra decisión, esto es lo que somos... y lo que decidimos ser, no me obligaste a nada, porque esto es algo que añoraba.

 

\- ¿Que haremos si no te gusta? - hizo un puchero, un genuino puchero Kane, uno de esos que eran tan extraños que Misha desearía tener el valor de fotografiarlos todos, en su lugar, se inclinó sobre Christian y lo beso, cerrando sus ojos cuando el joven acaricio su cabello para luego tomar su cabeza y así ahondar el beso.

 

Es algo sucio y necesitado. Pero supone que así se siente Christian, que abre su boca, demandante, solo para esperar que haga lo mismo y sacudir su mundo. Lo hace, Christian siempre lo hace, por eso no le extraña jadear de sorpresa cuando está en la cama, debajo del cuerpo de su novio y respirando como puede después de un sorpresivo beso como ese.

 

\- Me va a gustar tener una vida aquí, porque tú estás en ella.

 

\- Te aburrirás... Y no podremos tener momentos como este, como... Hasta las siguientes vacaciones... - susurro, dejando que sus besos bajaran por la barbilla de Collins, sus manos ya colándose por debajo de la camisa de algodón que este tenía, acariciando sus abdominales que ya no eran tan definidos como los de antes, su cuerpo ha ido cambiado debido a su condición, pero aun así, no lo consiguió menos atractivo, ni tocándolo, ni observándolo cuando casi le arranco la camisa, haciendo reír al adulto por la repentina prisa. - no podremos joder todos los días, Jensen estará aquí, y yo no quiero nada más que hacer exactamente eso... Regresar a casa para... - mordió sus pechos, antes de succionar ambos pezones, el profesor saltando y gimiendo bajo él. - ...hacerte el amor.

 

\- ¿Cuándo nos hemos detenido porque Jensen Ackles este mirándonos? - replicó travieso, sintiendo la carcajada de Christian nacer desde sus labios y recorrer todo su cuerpo.

 

\- Nunca... Especialmente desde aquella primera vez donde te estaba follando en la ducha, es un maldito descarado, solo se quedó allí de pie, mientras como yo te hacia saltar en mi regazo... - suspiro, llevando sus manos al cinturón de Collins para abrirlo, podía observar el bulto de su erección, y sabía que resistir la tentación de apretarlo entre sus dedos era mucha.

 

\- Imbécil ese - susurra con suavidad, dejando escapar un gemido cuando Kane decide, al mismo tiempo, morder su hombro que acaba de dejar libre al deslizar su camisa y acariciar su miembro desnudo, el que por cierto ha sacado de sus pantalones y bóxer con una rapidez que le marea - Se quedó ahí, con sus ojos mirando como llegabas hasta el fondo en mi... joder se supone que soy su profesor y no debería ver eso - se desconcentra con la mirada que Christian le está dando, el fuego en sus ojos. - ¿Qué? ¿Me veo algo obsceno con la ropa media puesta y excitado?

 

\- Siempre hablas demasiado cuando te excitas... Es divertido. - dejo salir una risa ronca, con sus dedos tocando la erección que palpitaba bajo sus dedos. Era delicioso ver brotar el semen de a gotas, deslizarse por el tronco, humedecer sus bolas, se sentía atraído a todo lo que ese hombre era. - Te amo, quiero todo de ti, y tengo miedo de que te canses de dármelo...

 

\- No tengo miedo, deje de tenerlo hace algún tiempo... además estoy viniendo a vivir contigo pese a tu voyerista y amargado compañero que me odia ¿Esa no es suficiente prueba de amor? - es broma. Él no tiene ningún problema con Ackles, no realmente, pero también es algo cierto que no es su persona favorita del mundo.

 

\- Eso es cierto, aunque ese día estabas sexy, además, me maree porque mi polla nunca había estado tan dura como ese día. - lame el pecho de Misha, sus manos aun tocándolo como si fuera a desaparecer de pronto. - Gírate, quiero follarte.

 

\- ¿Estabas caliente porque me estabas follando frente a Ackles? - indagó, su voz se quiebra cuando empieza a temblar por el camino de besos que deja su novio sobre su cuerpo, que le guían a voltearse, apenas medio cubierto por la ropa quedando en alto.

 

\- Por supuesto que sí, el bastardo lleva demasiado tiempo molestándome por mi impotencia, no podía haberle demostrado mejor lo bien que follo. - tomo los glúteos de Collins entre sus manos, apenas apartando el pantalón para entonces enterrar su rostro entre ellos, su lengua probando el sabor salado de su novio de su lugar más privado.

 

\- ¡Christian! - fue mitad una queja, mitad un jadeo excitado, siempre, aun sin importar el paso del tiempo, le enloquecía y sorprendía la forma en que su novio podía hacer estas cosas de manera tan natural, estas cosas que ponían sus mejillas sonrojadas y no solo de excitación. Sintió como este se removió, empujando hacia atrás con fuerza. - Eres un idiota, dándome tan duro delante de ese chiquillo para que me viera así... así… de enloquecido.

 

\- Shhh, no hablemos más de Jensen... - murmuró, colocándose sobre Collins, su miembro tocando los glúteos de Collins antes de meterse entre ellos, causando un estremecimiento en el profesor. Solo unos segundos después, soltó un gemido, relajando sus músculos mientras sentía a Christian entrar en su cuerpo, el dulce ardor de la penetración, la respiración pesada de su joven novio, las manos en sus antebrazos, apretando fuerte. Amaba todas estas sensaciones.

 

No puede evitarlo, pero su vista se nubla, se llena de un aire pesado y delicioso que le adormece un poco, al menos hasta que Christian se mueve y con la primera estocada, hace que todo brille a su alrededor y que no pueda evitar jadear casi al mismo ritmo en que Christian le empuja hacia adelante. - Mmmm, Chris... Chris... ¡Chris!

 

Es aturdidor, el sexo entre ellos es siempre como una tormenta, tiene sus momentos cuando todo es lento, y luego se vuelve rápido y violento, las caderas de Christian golpeando contra su trasero con sonidos húmedos de piel con piel, piel bañada en sudor. Su esfínter siendo masajeando por ese duro mástil, aun joven, aun fuerte, siente como se sonroja, pensando cuan cerca está de sus treinta, solo un año más, pero se siente bien ser follado al antojo de este chico de veintiún años, que sabe cómo hacer el amor.

 

Quiere abrirse totalmente de piernas, pero el pantalón aun por encima de sus muslos hace muy difícil cualquier movimiento y más imposible que pueda tocarse mientras su novio embiste dentro de su cuerpo, tiene que aguantar y recibir el placer de la cama moviéndose, de su entrepierna rosándose con la cama y de su novio jodiendo su retaguardia, podría correrse así, lo cree posible, porque se siente "taaaan" jodidamente bien.

 

\- Solo tómame, bebe, déjame hacerlo todo... Deja que sea por mí que sientas placer... Vamos, Mish, solo dime que eres mío, que siempre has sido mío, que no serás de nadie más.

 

La voz de Christian suena tan necesitada, suena desesperada, puede encontrar cada sentimiento propio reflejado en cada palabra y sus piernas empiezan a temblar, sus piernas no son capaces de sostener más su peso en la cama, por lo que se deja caer en el mismo instante en que Christian está totalmente adentro haciendo que golpee ese punto con fuerza, sacudiéndole enteramente.

 

\- Chris... - se esfuerza, se esfuerza por hablar, pero es difícil y quizás por eso, su voz sale tan exquisitamente sensual cuando lo logra, aunque sus palabras estén algo desarticuladas - nadie más... me ha tocado nunca, dios, Chris solo tú, por siempre.

 

Se corre entre su pantalón y las sábanas, su abdomen llenándose de semen cuando Christian le agarra de las caderas y las jala hacia él para empalarse erráticamente en su culo, dejándole hecho un puré cuando acaba en él, agitado, agotado y saciado. Cierra sus ojos, dejando caer su cabeza contra las sábanas.

 

Todo su cuerpo esta relajado, cada músculo que estaba en tensión ahora esta suave, ni siquiera puede moverse cuando Christian sale de él y se deja caer a un lado.

 

\- Deberíamos ducharnos...

 

\- Deberíamos dormir - contradice haciendo reír a Christian - Y... cerrar la puerta de la habitación para que tu compañero de cuarto no me vea recién follado - dice serio, aunque no hace un intento por cubrir su trasero abierto y lleno de hilitos de semen.

 

— Si, eso también... Creo que me levantaré después, aunque va a costar sacar el semen seco de tu cuerpo velludo. - se burló, alzando una pierna por encima de los muslos de Misha y agarrando una almohada para ponerla bajo su cabeza.

 

\- No molestes - le empuja un poco, solo por bromear, mientras siente las manos suaves de Christian atraerle a su cuerpo - No soy tan velludo, señor lampiño, pero juro que no me depilo. - le recuerda, porque la discusión de aquella noche, en su casa, con muchas copas de vino encima había ido por caminos ridículos si le preguntan y ese era uno de ellos.

 

\- Soy deportista, se me está permitido hacerlo. - se encoge de hombros, para nada avergonzado, aunque recuerda como se había sentido cuando Misha se había reído de él.

 

\- Siempre pensé que era porque eras joven, después me sorprendió mucho saber que te depilabas - dice se sonroja un poco cuando Christian oculta su rostro en su cuello y juega con su nariz contra su piel - ¿No quieres que me depile?, podrías enseñarme y ¡Auch! - se queja, cuando su pareja le muerde donde antes le hacía cosquillas.

 

\- No, esta es una costumbre que tomé de Jensen y Tom, luego no pude dejar de hacerlo, además, me gustas como eres... No me molesta del todo. - acaricio el cabello negro de Misha, mirando sus ojos azules adormilados. - Te amo, tonto.

 

\- Te amo también - respondió con suavidad, dando un pequeño bostezo - Mañana tengo un par de entrevistas de trabajo ¿Sabes? - agregó haciendo que Christian arqueara una ceja, su novio estaba casi totalmente dormido, pero tenía una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro. - Dar clases en la universidad sería todo un sueño.

 

\- ¿Cuando tienes tiempo de hacer tantas cosas? Llegamos hoy, y sé que te quejaste con Sasha de que vendrías aquí sin trabajo. - gruño, poniendo una almohada en su casa. - nNo te soporto, a ti y a tus manías de adulto.

 

\- No hice nada - se voltea, para acercarse a Christian y acurrucarse en su pecho - Me llamaron ayer por la tarde justo antes de tomar el avión porque estaban interesados en mi perfil - suena emocionado, tanto que Christian rueda los ojos - Ni siquiera le he dicho a mi hermano, espera ¿Desde cuando hablas con Sasha a solas de mí? ¿Te dijo algo en específico?

 

\- Oh... No, no....

 

 

Están juntos después de una larga noche de estudios en el nuevo apartamento de Jared, donde se ha mudado ese fin de semana con la ayuda de Jensen y la Hilux, un solo viaje para mover sus cosas, aunque dos horas de despedirse de los chicos con los que había convivido un año, ahora, su nuevo apartamento tenía una habitación donde se diferenciaba un baño diminuto, pero que podía usar para ducharse y hacer sus necesidades básicas, y una mini cocina, con una nevera ejecutiva que apenas pasaba por encima de sus rodillas.

 

Le había gustado poder acostarse con Jensen en la cama, describiendo un viaje ficticio a Praga, cada uno detallando lo que quería hacer, como a veces hacían, antes de cualquier cosa más, pero Jensen decidió llevarlo a una tienda de electrodomésticos, en búsqueda de un televisor perfecto, algo sencillo que Jared pudiera pagar con sus ahorros, aunque sabía que poco lo usaría, puesto que más tiempo estaba estudiando que con el tiempo suficiente para sentarse a disfrutarla.

 

Había acabado comprándose una arrocera grande y un par de audífonos nuevos, porque Ross se había comido los suyos, además de un nuevo disco externo de 1 TB, que necesitaba para no sobresaturar su computadora de música y videojuegos. Además del porno que guardaba secretamente de todos, incluso de Jensen.

 

Sí es sincero consigo mismo, aún era un poco difícil admitir que le gustaban ciertas cosas. No sabe cómo explicarlo, lleva su sexualidad abiertamente, diablos, tiene el novio más caliente del campus, pero es difícil admitir que disfruto mucho ir New York y ver tanta piel expuesta, que le gusta cuando Jensen empieza a describir algún amorío que tuviera con algún hombre aunque al mismo tiempo, sienta la molestia de los celos arder en su pecho, que le gusta la pornografía e imaginarse a Jensen y él en cada una de sus posiciones, que demonios, que tiene una pequeña agenda escondida al final de su closet con cada una de los cosas que le gustaría probar con Ackles. Es como sí aun le costara trabajo, admitir que realmente, era un poco pervertido. Chad siempre se lo decía y el fingía indignarse, era algo de su rutina, ninguno presionaba al otro en cosas que aún no estuviera listo para aceptar.

 

Como Chad y lo que según parecía, una relación amorosa con Stephen Amell, eso sí que había sido un enorme shock para el quien había visto como su amigo se despedía de su antiguo compañero de clases con un beso en la boca. Él quería admitir que estaba feliz, pero la verdad es que se sentía un poco impresionado.

 

No tenía ni idea de cómo había ocurrido eso y quería saberlo todo.

 

Por eso tenía a Chad frente a él, con un chocolate extra caliente con crema batida y sirope de avellana frente a él, a un lado, un Bagel de jamón y crema de espinacas, y una deliciosa bandeja llena de brownie en forma de corazones.

 

\- Llevamos un tiempo sin hablar y el único lugar que se te ocurre para hacerlo ¿Es el paraíso de los dulces Chad? ¿En serio? - preguntó, mirando como su amigo, parece tener dificultades para tragar una parte del bagel de jamón que ha mordido como si llevara horas, en serio horas, sin comer. Supone que esta algo estresado, mientras se centra en revisar el menú para ver que puede pedir, es evidente por los platos vacíos alrededor de Chad que este iba por su sexto o décimo platillo.

 

\- Debería estar muy ofendido que me dejaras esperarte por media hora, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Porque la excusa de "haciendo bebés" no se aplica a ti, porque, aunque parezca que eres una chica, no tienes una vagina, he visto tu cosa. - le recuerda, y Jared quiere palmearse la cara con fuerza por la vergüenza que eso trae. - y si, hemos tardado demasiado, todo por culpa de "cara de tostada" McGrow, en serio, ella nos odia a ambos, a ti más que a mí, pero a ambos.

 

\- Cállate – dice Jared, frustrado, llevando sus manos a su rostro en un gesto tan dramático que si Chad no supiera como le afecta realmente como esa profesora los ha agarrado entre ojos a ambos, se burlaría - Es la primera docente que me odia, en serio, ¿No te lo había dicho?, en secundaria todos los docentes me amaban. No entiendo que le hice para que me odie tanto.

 

\- Es porque estas con Jensen Ackles, creo que a ella le gusta, Jensen me dijo que McGrow es la única que le ha permitido entregar todo con retraso, no sé qué hizo el desgraciado para gozar de tal beneficio, pero lo averiguare.

 

\- Puede ser casi cualquier cosa, desde follarsela hasta simplemente sonreírle - se encoge de hombros, tocando el botón de la mesa para que le tomen su orden - Tiene ese efecto en la gente. Todos le adoran... bueno, casi todos.

 

\- ¿Oh? No veo a alguien odiando a Jensen, el tipo es pura dinamita, no que yo quiera acostarme con él, si vamos a eso, sí que tuve un pequeño enamoramiento con él. - hace un gesto con sus dedos, para hacerle ver lo poco que ha sentido por él. Pero aun así Jared le da una mirada de advertencia. - Hey, tu eres el que se quedó con él, además, Stephen y yo, somos felices juntos.

 

\- Entonces... - dice, aun con un puchero en su rostro por el comentario de su amigo, que solo ríe un poco por lo terriblemente visual que es Jared con sus expresiones, de alguna forma supone que eso le gusta a Jensen, lo expresivo que es Jared, en diferencia a sí mismo - ¿Es cierto? ¿Están juntos?

 

Jared continua, inadvertido de lo que Chad está pensando y antes de contestar se toma un minuto, que se alarga porque en ese segundo la mesera se acerca y toma la orden de Padalecki, un emparedado, unas papas, un malteado y de postre algún postre extraño en el que realmente no pone atención.

 

\- ¿Chad?

 

\- ¿Qué? Ah sí, estamos saliendo. Teniendo citas y eso, no hemos tenido sexo aun, pero, ya sabes, es bueno. Él me está enseñando a como asumir mí... sexualidad.

 

\- Se lo que es eso - dice, sonrojándose tan pronto se da cuenta que sus labios se adelantaron a expresar lo que estaba pensando - Es decir, no comprendo bien porque tienes problemas con ello, sé que es algo muy personal, pero sí comprendo el sentimiento, lo difícil que puede ser asumirlo delante del mundo y por eso, siento que Jensen te lanzara fuera del clóset como lo hizo -Chad le mira confundido un segundo, por lo que agrega -Christian me contó, todo, con detalles.

 

\- Oh, sí, idiota, pero me lo merecía, debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero no sé, me cuesta confiar en la gente, no es que no confíe en ti, bueno, en realidad, es una estupidez... Tiene que ver con mis padres, mi padre en específico, él dijo que si le contaba a alguien que era gay, no me dejaría llevar nunca el apellido de la familia.

 

\- Eso es una mierda - dice Jared y Chad asiente, porque no confía en su voz para decir nada en este momento - ¿Sabes que mereces esto no?, el cariño de alguien, que te cuiden, mereces amar como cualquiera Chad.

 

\- Sí que sé eso, Jay, pero no es tan simple. Puedo saberlo, pero, eso no cambiará en nada mi relación con mis padres, cuan decepcionada esta mi madre.

 

\- Sé que no es tan simple, pero creo que es bueno que lo escuches de otras personas, así como escuchas el rechazo y el odio en la mirada y voz de tus padres, no lo sé... - se sonrojo un poco, mientras trataba de explicarse - Supongo que quiero que también puedas sentir el amor y el aprecio de tu pareja y amigos, hasta que llegue un día en que lo único que importe sea esto último y pases de saberlo, a sentirlo.

 

\- Eso espero hombre, porque a veces quiero alejar a Stephen, pero me da miedo... Me da miedo quedarme solo, con solo amigos y nadie al que amar de esa forma... Steph lo hace tan bien, Jay, realmente, no tiene nada que envidiarle a Jensen.

 

\- Eso es lo más importante ¿Sabes? - preguntó con nostalgia – personalmente, lo que más me costó entender, es que... si esa persona sacude tu mundo, si te ama como nadie te ha amado, es importante no dejarle ir.

 

\- Eso creo, quiero decir, es Stephen, ¿Qué no se puede amar de ese sexy estudiante de economía? Es como una caja de San Valentín sorpresa. - se ríe bajito, recordando el enorme y ridículo corazón de chocolate blanco que le había comprado.

 

-Me alegra mucho verte feliz - acepta Jared con un suspiro qué pasa a una sonrisa cuando vea la mucha que trae su comida - También me alegra que Amell encontrara a alguien que pueda amarle tanto como se merece.

 

\- ¿No estas siquiera un poco celoso de eso? - le pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, aspirando luego su chocolate.

 

\- Amell besa bien - confesó con suavidad - Pero de alguna forma, que a veces me asusta un poco, creo que la única persona que ha estado totalmente en mi corazón es Jensen. Ni siquiera Ian. - recuerda con una sonrisa triste. - Y también besaba bien.

 

\- ¿Oh? No creo en lo que escuchan mis oídos, Jared Padalecki se ha besado con tres chicos en su vida, ¡Eso es genial! - Chad alza su copa de chocolate, como si brindara, haciendo que Jared se sonroje.

 

\- Idiota - se queja, sonrojándose más cuando Chad deja pequeños besos en el aire - No le digas a nadie lo de Ian, ni siquiera a Jensen... ellos... no se agradan. Ni agradarán nunca creo.

 

\- Oh, soy tu amigo, Jared, aunque quiera, no podría traicionarte, no de nuevo. - dijo sintiéndose culpable repentinamente. - Hablando de eso, me gustaría disculparme de nuevo por lo que hice.

 

Jared suspiró, se quedó callado de repente sus ojos verdes por el reflejo del sol del atardecer encontrándose con la mirada sería de Chad - Creo que lo importante es que estoy bien ¿No? - sonrío con suavidad y agregó - Aunque fue... fue algo que me asusto mucho.

 

\- Lo sé, Jensen me lo dejo bien en claro, lo siento, fui un completo tonto...

 

\- Solo no me vuelvas a dar una pastilla en tu vida - sonríe, llevando su mano a una de Chad, para estrecharla suavemente - Y por dios no me huyas de nuevo, realmente te extrañe estas semanas, idiota.

 

\- Lo siento, Jensen me dijo que si me veía cerca de ti arruinaría mi vida, sabía que lo decía en serio, porque eres muy importante para él.

 

Chad tiene que evitar sonreír con ternura por la forma en que las mejillas de Jared se sonrojan y de repente, parece algo torpe consigo mismo, inquieto. A veces se pregunta si Ackles será capaz de ver con exactitud lo que provoca en Jared.

 

\- El suele hacer eso... bueno yo - siente la mirada de Chad presionando y termina diciendo - Sé que quizás no fue apropiado que te dijera eso... pero así es el... así lo amo, así me encanta.

 

\- Lo sé, es Jensen... Pero sabes que Stephen hubiera hecho lo mismo a su manera. - le recordó, haciéndole reír, porque Chad parecía tan empeñado en darle con el tema de Stephen. - Lo sé, lo sé, es solo como tu... No puedo creer que este conmigo, que me haya dicho que me quiere, ¡Me llevo a California con él! ¿Puedes creerlo? Sus padres son las cosas más dulces que existen.

 

\- No los compares, no es justo para ninguno - le dice, agradeciendo con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa a la mesera que llevar su postre sobre la mesa, que era lo que hacía falta de su orden - Más bien, dime todo sobre él, todo lo que quieres contar - continúa, haciendo una pausa cuando Chad le mira indignado pero sonrojado - Hablemos un rato enteramente de ustedes ¿Si? ¿Trato?

 

\- No sé qué más decir. - se encoge de hombros, mirando a su plato.

 

\- ¿Te gusta cuando lo atrapas mirándote? - la pregunta hace reír a Chad - ¿Te gusta cuando está susurrando algo tus labios? - y la sonrisa de Chad se hace más grande - Hombre, Amell te vuelve loco entonces.

 

\- Claro que no, yo soy un hombre, no me vuelven loco esa clase de cosas. - murmura, acariciando el cabello de Jared para desordenarlo. - Tu eres la chica.

 

\- Jensen dice mucho eso - se queja, cruzándose de brazos luego de morder una de sus papitas - Solo soy sincero con las cosas que me gustan, ¿En serio no te late rápido el corazón cuando estas cerca de él? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?, es decir, puedes decirlo, no se lo contare a nadie.

 

\- Oh Jay, es solo, tan complicado, él es un chico, y yo también, y si digo cosa así, me convertiré en ti. - le reclamo, como si fuera culpa de Jared su azoramiento repentino.

 

\- Imbécil - dice, atacando a Chad con sus papas, mientras ambos ríen como niños - No hay nada de malo en ser yo - suena extraño, pero divertido la forma en que prácticamente lo grita - Incluso, aunque Jensen me diga nena, bien que le gusta saber que me vuelve loco, le sube el ego. Créeme, su sonrisa se hace enorme ¡Enorme!

 

\- Hey, tampoco vayas develando mis secretos por todas partes, cachorro. - una mano en su cabeza le revuelve el cabello desde atrás, mientras el intenta apartarla, girándose con una gran sonrisa para ver a Ackles con su chaqueta azul y blanca de los Bulldog y jeans oscuros, su mochila de clases colgada de su hombro derecho.

 

\- Tenías que aparecer justo en este momento - dice, sonrojado, mirando a Jensen que sonríe divertido, como si le gustara escuchar lo que acaba de escuchar - Chad y yo estábamos... conversando un poco de... - se queda callado, cuando se da cuenta que sus mejillas estaba cada vez más rojas - ¿Ves que le encanta volverme loco y torpe? - le dice a Chad que asiente, porque la sonrisa de Ackles cada vez brilla más. Definitivamente al quarteback le encanta ser capaz de mover el mundo de Padalecki de cualquier forma, incluso esta, de ponerle nervioso y sonrojado.

 

\- Te amo, cariño. No hay necesidad que me expliques que hacías con Chad, solo vine a comprarle una tarta de calabaza a Kattie antes de irme a clases de nuevo, ¿Vienes esta noche? Tendremos una cena, estas invitado también Murray.

 

Sonrió cuando Ackles le beso con suavidad, su mejilla casi deslizándose a su boca que también le busco por unos segundos, cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió que solo eran ellos dos en ese lugar, hasta que Ackles dejo un beso en su frente fue que volvió un poco a la realidad. - Estaré ahí... Sandy me ayudara a cocinar un postre para más tarde incluso o al menos a intentarlo — dice y Chad tiene que contener la risa, una burlona. - Hey que tu sepas cocinar no te da derecho a hacer esos sonidos Chad.

 

\- Lo siento, eres un terrible cocinero, y mucho peor pastelero, no creo que sepas nada de postres, deja que eso lo hago yo.

 

\- Los odio a los dos - dice, cruzándose de brazos, porque por el rabillo del ojo puede ver la expresión de horror de Jensen cuando ha dicho que intentará cocinar - Bueno, aceptó que me ayudes a cocinar, solo para no asustar mi novio.

 

\- No me asustaras, trata de aprender con Chad. - le dio una palmada en el hombro, riéndose por lo bajo, seguramente aun le hacía gracia los sándwichs que había tostado de más, pero eso era porque Jensen lo había distraído con un largo beso.

 

\- Lo haré - dice, conteniendo una risa cuando al inclinarse, la mano de Jensen baja por su espalda y hace un poco de cosquillas donde sabe, que puede hacerle perder el aire de tanto reír.

 

Chad les mira absorto, por un momento se pregunta si Amell y el son de esa forma, tan jodidamente cálida, con sus miradas perdidas en la ajena y esa expresión, dios, no tenía ni idea, si esos se deban cuenta de lo mucho que habían avanzado, de la mirada divertida, soñadora y enamorada que compartían, pero sobre todo segura. Salió con ese pensamiento de la cafetería, sin culpar a ambos hombres de inconscientemente dejarle de lado mientras hablaba, se besaban y hablaban un poco más.

 

En algún momento, Ackles se despide, aunque les es difícil separase, la sola noción de recordar a Kattie enojada por la tardanza es suficiente aliciente para ambos hombres.

 

El estacionamiento está un poco saturado, Jensen camina con las bolsas de su encargo un poco molesto por el exceso de sol que parece haber ese día que, unido a la falta de viento, hacen de ese día en particular especialmente caliente.

 

Abre la puerta de su camioneta, consciente de que hay alguien aparcándose a su lado, frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta, mirando al elegante Lexus, es nuevo, incluso los neumáticos parecen demasiado nuevos. No presta atención, lanzando la comida en la cava antes de disponerse a subir, pero sus ojos se van al conductor del auto que en ese momento está bajando con los ojos puestos en él.

 

\- ¡Ackles!

 

La voz de Amell aún es inconfundible para él que gira al mismo tiempo que levanta la cabeza del asiento donde dejo la comida, al principio solo hace un movimiento con la cabeza pequeño, no tiene intenciones de hablar, pero el hombre a su lado parece tener claramente otras intenciones.

 

\- Así que Jared está dentro con Chad, pensé que este bromeaba cuando me dijo que iría a comer algo con Jay.

 

\- ¿Por qué crees que bromearía con eso? Son buenos amigos. - se encogió de hombros, mirando a Amell juguetear con las llaves del auto. - Bonito regalo de verano, va contigo, economía.

 

\- Le advertiste a Chad que no se acercara a Jared y este estaba un poco... asustado... ya sabes cómo es - dice encogiéndose de hombros - Y si, como ahora estoy en un apartamento, tengo espacio para tener carro.

 

\- Bien por ti y sobre la otra cuestión, tienes razón, le di a Chad una advertencia, pero Jared es otra cosa, él fue quien se acercó a Chad, es su amigo después de todo y Jared siempre ha sido muy blando. Hablando de suave, ¿Quieres venir más tarde con Chad? Estamos celebrando.

 

\- Si, Jared es tan suave que al inicio pensaba que eso era lo que le arrastraba hacia a ti - confiesa, mientras se encoge de hombros - ¿Que están celebrando?

 

\- No tengo ni puta idea, la vida, supongo. Mis amigos solo quieren comer un montón de mierda antes de que empiece el verdadero infierno. - se rió, recordando la expresión de terror de Kane que se asemejaba mucho a la suya cuando habían visto el programa de Motores, la primera asignatura del lunes en la mañana.

 

\- Eso suena bien - acepta con una sonrisa - La esperanza necesaria para un inicio de semestre ¿No? - lanza sus llaves hacia arriba, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que vuelva a caer en sus manos, momento en que hace una mueca - Aunque, no sé si Jared esté cómodo con que este ahí... la última vez, ninguno de los dos fuimos demasiado inteligentes con lo que le dijimos al otro.

 

\- Estoy seguro de que encontraras la forma de hacerlo funcionar, por Chad. - Amell sintió una corriente de ira recorrer su sangre, pero también una de temor. Chad y Jared eran amigos, y nuevamente, estaba en medio. - cuídate, espero verte. – Ackles, que había dado la vuelta desde el asiento donde había colocado la comida, subió a su camioneta del lado del conductor como si nada, encendiendo la enorme Hilux.

 

\- Sabes Ackles - Jensen le miro un segundo cuando escucho que Amell le hablaba una vez más después de haberse quedado callado unos segundos - Has madurado mucho en estos últimos meses. Padalecki es bueno para ti, realmente bueno.

 

\- ¿Tú crees? - le pregunto, cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa, saco su celular del bolsillo delantero del jean, leyendo en el pop-up un mensaje de Jared, "¿Podemos vernos antes de ir a la fiesta? " quiso reír, primero porque Jared consideraba "fiesta” a todo lo que implicara una reunión con más de cuatro personas, situación que sabía lo ponía incómodo a veces.

 

\- No lo diría si no fuera cierto - dice, repitiendo el gesto de las llaves antes de sonreír - Llevare cervezas - promete mientras se gira para caminar a la cafetería.

 

 

Acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de Jared, ordenó un poco su cabello, ese que apuntaba a todas partes y se quedó unos segundos ahí, vigilando su sueño. Casi sin querer pensó en lo que Amell había dicho esta mañana, como Jared era bueno para él y tuvo que darle la razón, le gustaba la sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad en su pecho, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro todo el tiempo y la terrible necesidad de estar a su lado. Por primera vez, estaba realmente disfrutando de una relación, de todo lo que implicaba y aunque aún tenía inseguridades, se sentía mucho mejor que cuando iniciaron. Se levantó con ese pensamiento y empezando a trotar levemente salió de la habitación y luego del apartamento.

 

Tenía una hora aproximadamente de estar haciendo ejercicios, con el sol de la mañana apenas alzándose entre la neblina de la madrugada, cuando noto el sonido característico de un balón de básquet siendo rebotado en las canchas de la universidad en su camino de regreso al apartamento, reconoció la figura de Stephen Amell botando el balón en el suelo. Con la mirada puesta en el aro, Amell se le hizo el tipo de sujeto con el que no se acostaría, porque ambos eran demasiado parecidos.

 

Quiso reír con ese pensamiento, porque de alguna forma, podía ver qué su novio realmente tenía un "tipo", entre los que ser imbécil parecía ser una especie de requisito. Planeaba seguir su camino con ese pensamiento llenando su mente hasta que Amell le hizo una señal, al parecer quería que se acercara, apenas lo hizo recibió con algo de fuerza el balón de baloncesto en las manos.

 

\- ¿No te valió una derrota? ¿Quieres otra? ¿Acaso la primera ya dejo de arder? - a modo de saludo, un poco de sorna tan temprano no estaba tan mal, en especial porque la expresión de Amell lo provocaba para hacerlo, el chico había tenido a Jared bajo suyo, le había besado y si su pequeño cachorro lo hubiera dejado, seguramente habría hecho más.

 

Eso ardía y sospechaba que lo haría de alguna forma siempre.

 

\- Realmente eres todo un caso, tu ego es casi tan grande como tu ¿Sabes? - preguntó de vuelta, con la misma expresión entre diversión e indignación de aquella vez, mientras observaba a Ackles lanzar el balón con una precisión asombrosa y encestar sin mucho esfuerzo.

 

\- Solo es que conozco mis límites, ¿Tú conoces los tuyos? - aunque era un poco evidente que Stephen Amell no intentaría ir de nuevo por Jared, se podría decir que Jensen tenía la soga al cuello y que cuando tirara de ella muy fuerte, Amell estaría allí para regocijarse y quedarse como consuelo de Padalecki. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Murray? ¿Nada de sexo aun?

 

\- Estoy seguro que estamos en la misma situación con respecto a eso ¿No crees? - preguntó Amell, pudo haberlo hecho de manera burlesca, pero por la forma en que sus hombros descendieron hacia abajo y suspiro siguido a la acción, pensó que era una respuesta más "solidaria" - En general van bien, es decir asombrosamente bien, Chad está siendo más de lo que imagine pero... pero estamos lejos de ese paso, al menos ustedes están más cerca, ayer atrape a Jared viéndote con el deseo deslizándose de sus ojos con tal fuerza... que wow... están cerca...

 

\- No hemos tenido penetración, pero lo demás está bastante cubierto, es raro, esa clase de intimidad nunca la había experimentado con nadie, usualmente me calificaba como un amante experto, jodiendo a sujetos y chicas, mujeres, y este transexual en un bar. Pero con Jared me di cuenta que no se nada sobre... Intimidad. - le pasa el balón a Amell, viéndolo tirarlo al cesto. - Como que está bien ponerse duro mientras lo beso, sin necesidad de tener que aliviarme con sexo.

 

\- Estas acostumbrado a hacer las cosas de una forma y crees que sabes todo lo que hay que saber y llegan ellos y cambian todo. Es extraño. - dice y se ríe de sí mismo por lo irónico que suenan sus propias palabras - Porque te encuentras satisfechos con besarlos, abrazarlos... cosas cotidianas, más íntimas... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

 

\- Puedes, no es como si fuera a responderte. - se encogió de hombros, recogiendo el balón del suelo y pasándolo de una mano a otra.

 

\- ¿Tu y Chad...? - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si esa no fuera la forma en que había planeado iniciar - Es decir, durante su tiempo en Macbeth... - se quedó en silencio de nuevo, mirando esta vez detenidamente a los ojos de Ackles - Cuando yo iba tras de Jared, Chad siempre estaba defendiéndote, hablaba de ti casi como si te admirará o algo más... así que he pensado que quizás ustedes dos tuvieron algo cuando estaban en ese infierno.

 

\- Oh. - Ackles lo había entendido de inmediato, pero había conservado su expresión de confusión solo para ver a Amell removerse nerviosamente. - ¿Quieres saber si me lo cogí?

 

\- Sí - dijo haciendo una mueca por la forma en que Ackles lo había dicho, directo, sin anestesia, casi como si lo disfrutara - Supongo que sí.

 

\- Diría que sí... Pero, no soy tan malo estos días, debe ser culpa de Jared. - se rió, soltando el balón hacia la canasta y fallando. - No tuve relaciones con otro chico hasta la universidad, más o menos mitad del curso inicial, así que es imposible que lo haya hecho con Chad, además, él y yo, no fue así...

 

Amell suspiro, no sabía que estaba reteniendo el aire hasta que lo había dejado ir en el momento que escucho lo que Ackles dijo, quizo maldecir, espera lo hizo en voz alta haciendo que Ackles riera - Eres un bastardo en serio, casi me matas del susto con el inicio... es solo que... él hablaba mucho de ti y yo, pensé que no podía estar dos veces enamorado de alguien que estuviera babeando por ti y tu gran ego.

 

\- No estaba enamorado de mi cuando me beso, me idealizaba, pensó por un momento, que era su salvador, y luego paso los siguientes meses siguiéndome mientras se disculpaba por su comportamiento, pero yo ya había visto a través de sus grietas, había visto el dolor en sus ojos, miedo a ser juzgado, dolor a ser alejado. Así es como lo he percibido siempre.

 

\- Entonces nada pasó aparte de ese beso - dice y se siente bastante mal por lo que pregunta, tanto que lleva sus manos a su cabeza, ocultando su rostro unos segundos - Sigo siendo una mierda de todo lo que me dijiste lo que más llamó mi atención fue que te beso y no lo roto que siempre ha estado, me pregunto si lo imbécil se quitara alguna vez en la vida - lo último lo dice casi para sí mismo, como una broma. Aunque Ackles le comprenda. - Gracias por cuidarle en ese momento, él no me ha contado mucho de todo lo qué pasó ahí, pero sé que resguardaste sus espaldas.

 

\- No fue nada, él quiere olvidarlo, y para mí no significo nada. - da un bostezo, tocando su estómago. - Creo que es hora de mi desayuno, si quieres venir de vuelta al apartamento, aunque apuesto todos siguen dormidos aún.

 

\- Gracias - dice y empieza a caminar detrás de Jensen - Jared está muy feliz, ¿Sabes?, me gusta mucho verlo así. Aunque ayer apenas me hablara, me alegra verle de esa forma, se comporta incluso un poco diferente; seguro, más cómodo consigo mismo.

 

\- Solo necesitaba un empujón, ¿No crees? Es justo como Chad.

 

\- Supongo que sí.

 

 

 

 

Cuando se despierta, una mueca pequeña se forma en su rostro, sus ojos pese a que están cerradas se contraen un poco más hasta que se arrugan, a la vez, sus labios se contraen en una mueca de molestia que realza sus mejillas, incluso su cabello que desordenado apunta a todas direcciones; se mueve más cuando se inclina a abrazar el cuerpo que debería estar a su lado. Pero Jensen no está ahí.

 

Eso explica el frío que tiene e incluso un poco el mal humor, su novio no está a su lado, al parecer hace bastante tiempo, por lo frío que está su lado de la cama.

 

\- Seguro salió a correr - murmuró, con suavidad, abriendo sus ojos verdes adormilado solo para prácticamente gritar porque tiene a una de las amigas de Jensen inclinada sobre su cuerpo, mirándole demasiado cerca.

 

Kattie Cassidy, se ríe por la forma en que se incorpora, luego de un pequeño grito que abandona su garganta y le hace moverse entre las sábanas torpemente hasta lograr alejarse y esconder su enorme, enorme cuerpo. Desde la puerta, la otra amiga de su novio, no logra contener la risa, en realidad ni siquiera la rubia peligrosa y le sorprende saber que puede reír.

 

\- Oye, pensamos que no ibas a despertar nunca, creíamos que Chad sería el último en despertar esta bella mañana, pero tú te lo has tomado a pecho eso del día libre. - Kattie rió, acercándose al sofá de la habitación para dejarse caer con las piernas cruzadas, sin dejar de mirar a Jared ni un momento. Está usando un pijama de corazones negros muy mullido y ceñido a su delgada figura, su cabello castaño claro cae sobre su pecho con una elegancia inusual.

 

Felicia pone un envase hondo lleno de cereal y fresas con yogurt a un lado de Jared, riéndose cuando este da un bostezo.

 

\- Woah, chico, aun tienes sueño.

 

\- A veces duermo mucho - dice, es casi un susurro para ambas mujeres que tienen una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, una que le lleva a agachar la cabeza - Es culpa de los exámenes y generalmente, Jen es el que me despierta.

 

\- ¿En serio? Pero acaso Jensen y tú no están juntos desde hace como dos meses o algo, porque antes no eran más que amigos... - Felicia le recuerda.

 

\- Si, aunque Jensen es lento en las relaciones, yo diría que es muy rápido a la hora de irse a la cama con su pareja.

 

\- ¿No quieres preguntarnos sobre sus novios y novias anteriores? - Felicia continuó después de que Kattie hablara, esta conversación estaba poniendo nervioso a Jared.

 

Las dos mujeres habían prácticamente empezado a hablar entre ellas casi como si no estuviera ahí, llevando la conversación de algo simple y vano como que dormía demasiado a específicamente su relación con Ackles. Era evidente, que estaban esperando la oportunidad para saltar sobre él como si fuera una presa a la espera de ser engullida, mierda, de hecho, así se sentía.

 

\- ¿Ha tenido novios o novias? - preguntó con suavidad, de hecho, su voz apenas se escuchó - Pensé que solo eran ligues.

 

Mierda, ellas sonríen, casi como si estuviera felices de que la presa había caído en su trampa.

 

\- Pues mira esta situación como un intercambio, nosotros te contamos cosas sucias de Jensen y tú nos cuentas cosas sucias de ustedes, de esa forma estaremos a mano, ¿No, Fel?

 

Felicia asiente - Suena como un buen trato para mí - dice ella, sonriendo cuando agrega - En realidad para cualquiera.

 

\- Solo hay un problema, nosotros no hacemos cosas sucias - dice y ambas mujeres ríen, haciendo que se sonroje - Bueno... es decir ¿Que entienden ustedes por cosas sucias?

 

\- ¿Nunca han tenido sexo? - ambas preguntan al mismo tiempo, abriendo sus ojos enormemente, mientras se miran.

 

\- No te creo, no es posible, Jensen es como si fuera sexo vivo, el necesita sexo para respirar, dime que al menos le has tocado su cosa de hombre. - Felicia exclamó, parecía algo desesperada.

 

\- Bueno... - dice, subiendo la sábana más arriba, algo intimidado - Claro que si nos hemos tocado... incluso más que eso - aclara, lamiéndose los labios resecos con suavidad.

 

\- ¿Cómo se siente? Porque yo soy lesbiana, pero aun así me gusta curiosear, además, pienso que Jensen es muy atractivo para su propio bien.

 

\- Es demasiado atractivo - concuerda, haciendo que ambas mujeres sonrían - Y cálido, amable, le gusta un poco molestar, pero es parte de su encanto, pero a la vez es muy cuidadoso y pone mucha atención a los detalles - se sonroja, cuando se da cuenta como suena, es realmente revelador escuchar todo lo que siente fuera de su cabeza cuando alguien más lo pregunta - y... se siente asombroso, todo... pero no creo que debería hablar de esto con ustedes.

 

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Con quién más hablarías de esto? ¿Con Chad? Chad es un chico, no puede ayudarte, además es un novato, aunque escuche que Stephen y el casi lo hacen el otro día, las cosas se calentaron mucho, ¿Recuerdas, Kattie? Estaban en la casa de Stephen, con piscina y de pronto Stephen se le puso encima, hubo dedos y todo...

 

\- Yo también soy un chico, aunque sueno como una colegiala enamorada - respondió suspirando, al fin bajando sus brazos a las sábanas, mientras Felicia sonreía encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Jared se mordiera los labios inseguro, pensando que podía comentarles algo general que llenara su curiosidad y después escapar de ese lugar. - En general... estamos esperando a que ambos estemos listos, es un paso muy grande.

 

\- Mmmm... Tan bonito, ¿Y estas seguro de que Jensen piensa lo mismo? Porque yo estoy segura de que a él no le importaría eso del sexo antes del matrimonio.

 

\- Al inicio sí, sé que también necesitaba tiempo... - lo recuerda, recuerda lo exasperante que fue para el comprender que Jensen necesitaba tiempo para acoplarse a la idea de que fueran algo cuando él estaba totalmente dispuesto a ello y ahora, ahora sentía que habían cambiado de lugar respecto al sexo, ahora Jensen es el que podía estar un poco exasperado por todo el tiempo que él estaba necesitando - Pero supongo que ya está listo...

 

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás? El sexo puede ser bastante decepcionante cuando lo idealizas demasiado, algunas veces lo mejor es matar las ganas... - esta vez Kattie no sonaba como una entrometida o una borracha malhumorada, y Jared podía ver parte de la chica que había cortado sus muñecas como él.

 

\- Tengo más que ganas – explica Jared, llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza - Siento que lo... necesito, que necesito a Jensen tan cerca, pero no sé como decírselo sin ponerme irremediablemente nervioso y asustado - es cierto, de un tiempo para acá, siente que necesita sentir a Jensen con urgencia y aunque lo han hablado, siente que no puede decir todo en voz alta, se siente muy vulnerable y está soñando con ello todo el tiempo, pensando entre clases, cuando se supone que debe estudiar o incluso, a veces cuando esta con sus amigos. Está asustado de que lo que siente, que siempre pensó que era enorme, este creciendo. - Es extraño.

 

\- No lo es, quiero decir, asumo que no lo es, porque yo nunca he sentido nada así, pero sé que mis padres se aman así, ambos son sujetos que se las vieron feas en su vida, porque ambos eran hombres, pero al final han estado juntos por veinte años, y aun así se aman tanto que a veces no pueden mantener las manos quietas, mi mamá dice que eso es verdadero amor, siempre querer sentir al otro, tenerlo cerca.

 

\- Eso me hace sentir menos extraño - acepto, con una sonrisa suave, realmente conversar con ellas no estaba resultando tan malo - Gracias - susurro con suavidad para después agregar - Y solo para satisfacer su curiosidad, se la chupo y muy seguido - dice y ambas mujeres sueltan una carcajada enorme, sospecha que era lo que querían saber desde el principio y sus mejillas sonrojadas solo hace que ambas le molesten, llevando su mano a su cabello y haciéndole cosquillas.

 

\- No lo puedo creer, lo dijo... - Felicia estaba riéndose mientras entre ambas habían conseguido tirarlo al suelo, haciéndole reír, mientras intentaba luchar contra sus pequeños cuerpos, nunca se le habían dado bien estos juegos, antes no le había gustado que le tocaran, ahora la gente parecía empeñada en hacerlo.

 

\- ¡Ya lo sabían! - se queja, riendo, dándose cuenta que ambas mujeres solo tienen una expresión de culpabilidad en todo el rostro - Solo querían que lo confirmara ¡Tramposas!

 

\- Hey, Jensen le cuenta todo a Chris, y Chris tiene una boca muy grande cuando esta borracho. - Kattie se ríe, tirada en el suelo donde sujeta una de las manos de Jared.

 

\- Solo queríamos confirmar que siendo tan inocente y con esa carita que aparenta no romper ni un plato, te encanta tener la boca llena de la estúpida y gruesa polla de Jensen, porque según Chris ¡Te encantaaaaaaaaa! - dijo Felicia, sin un ápice de vergüenza, muy al contrario de Jared que llevo su antebrazo a tapar sus ojos.

 

\- Mierda que vergüenza.

 

Aún estaban torturando a Jared cuando de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió y cerro, haciendo que los tres llevaran sus miradas a un sudoroso Jensen, que les miraba con una ceja arqueada.

 

\- ¿Que hacen, chicas? - pregunto, mirando hacia atrás a donde Amell venía con una bolsa de churros con chocolate.

 

\- Nada - respondieron las dos a la vez, demasiado rápido, demasiado sonrientes en opinión de Jensen, al mismo tiempo que se separaban de Jared que tenía un puchero en su rostro.

 

\- Estaba torturand... ¡Auch! - dice, justo cuando Kattie le pellizca la parte baja de la espalda, donde aún tiene su mano. - Nada - responde después.

 

\- Las chicas me asustan hombre. - Stephen susurro, compartiendo una mirada con Jared. - Oye, ¿Dónde está Chad? Le traje churros.

 

\- Esta afuera discutiendo con Aldis porque la natación es un deporte que requiere mayor esfuerzo que el fútbol - dice Felicia riendo y ayudando a Jared a levantarse que aún tiene unos ojos de asustado que hacen a ambas mujeres reír, disimuladamente claro, porque Jensen aun las ve con demasiada desconfianza.

 

\- Oye Jen - Jared se acerca a su novio, girando su cabeza de un lado hacia otro - ¿Y a mí que me trajiste?

 

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - se ríe nerviosamente, mirando a Amell ocultar su risa mientras vuelve a salir del apartamento.

 

\- No lo sé, me gustan los churros - dice, cuando Jensen pasa sus manos alrededor de su cintura y le atrae a su cuerpo, ordenando a su vez su desordenado cabello - ¿Y me antojo con facilidad?

 

\- Te los comprare más tarde, una bolsa más grande que esa, con chispas de chocolate incluido, ¿Te parece?

 

\- Me encantaría - respondió con una enorme sonrisa llevando su mano al pecho de su novio, notando lo sudado que estaba- Te levantaste demasiado temprano y me dio un poco de frío - se queja, pero Jensen solo ríe, porque sabe que esa es la forma de Jared de decirle que extraño despertar a su lado - ¿Y todo porque ocupabas ir a correr un poco?

 

\- Bebé, este magnífico y perfecto cuerpo no se mantiene así porque me guste quedarme en la cama, ahora que el entrenador me tiene en la banca ya no me ejercito como antes.

 

\- Eres un exagerado, siempre has tenido ese hermoso y firme cuerpo, sin necesidad de esforzarte tanto... y - se queda callado cuando observa a Kattie que está muerta de risa atrás de Ackles, no sabe que prefiere, la mujer que a veces quiere morderle o la que está empezando a disfrutar molestarle, haciendo que otro puchero se forme en sus labios.

 

\- Se le han olvidado los churros de pronto, buena estrategia Jensen, aunque ahora estamos empezando a considerar que Amell es mucho mejor que tú, quiero decir, el nivel de mimos que tiene con Chad es encantador.

 

\- Cállate, Felicia, cuando tengas una novia que pueda competir conmigo dejare que hables de eso.

 

\- ¡Auch! ¡Esto es divertido! - dice Kattie, mirando a ambos hombres - Deberías traer a JT más seguido Jen, es muy divertido de molestar, en realidad todo esto es más divertido en general.

 

Felicia que se ha cruzado de brazos, molesta. - Te odio demasiado, Ackles.

 

\- Tus amigas siguen dándome miedo - dice Jared, haciendo que ambas le miren.

 

De alguna forma es divertido, claro que ambas mujeres siguen dándole miedo, pero le gusta como su relación con Jensen aquí sea tan pero tan normal, demasiado incluso, al grado que sus amigos quieren detalles que sospecha que de no haber llegado el rubio hubieran pedido con mayor exactitud, pero se siente cómodo, se siente cómodo con todos ellos y es una sensación refrescante, porque nadie está juzgándoles.

 

\- ¿Quieres ducharte? - Jensen le pregunto unos minutos más tarde, mientras Jared lavaba los envases donde ambos habían comido cereal, abrazándole por la espalda y uniendo sus cuerpos.

 

\- Claro que sí - dice, conteniendo una risa cuando Jensen deja un beso ahí en su cuello, donde sabe que su cuerpo siempre en sensible y lo hace las veces necesarias para que ni siquiera pueda concentrarse en lavar el pobre recipiente, que queda olvidado mientras comparten suaves besos y caminan al baño.

 

Jared nunca había apreciado tanto, tener un baño lo suficientemente grande como para tenerlos a ambos, porque cuando Jensen se separa y camina hasta el área de la ducha - luego de abrir las hermosas puertas de vidrio que la separaban del resto de baño - en frente de él, como el mejor espectáculo porno, se quita lentamente su camiseta de correr, él no puede evitar lamerse los labios. Ni mucho menos esperar descaradamente que su novio quede totalmente desnudo frente a sus ojos.

 

\- ¿No vas a desnudarte? - Ackles, sin sentir vergüenza alguna, continua desnudándose, quitando el bóxer y dejando su hombría al descubierto, sin importarle mucho, abre el agua, dejando que toque su cuerpo y suelta un gemido de gusto. - Joder, necesitaba esto...

 

\- Estaba entretenido admirando la vista - dice y lo sigue con pequeños pasos, en serio nunca pensó que Jensen rodeado de suaves y pequeñas gotitas de agua podría verse tan tentador, de hecho, con ese pensamiento empezó a quitarse la sudadera que tenía encima y el pantalón largo de dormir que le había robado a su novio que aunque le quedara un poco corto, había sido perfecto. Cuando solo faltaba el boxer, acepto la mano de Jensen que se había extendido hacia él en una invitación muda e ingreso al área de la ducha. El agua fría le hizo estremecerse y reír, porque Ackles empujo su boxer abajo sin ninguna advertencia.

 

\- Miles de veces te lo he dicho, conmigo no tienes por qué avergonzarte, eres perfecto para mí... Aun con tu aterrador tamaño. - agrego suavemente, su mano acariciando el abdomen de Jared antes de dejar que sus dedos bajaran hasta el miembro algo duro, tomándolo en sus dedos como si quisiera medir su peso y acostumbrarse a tenerlo.

 

Jared le empuja, levemente, algo sonrojado - Siempre estas repitiéndome eso, voy a empezar a creer que nunca has visto un hombre de mi tamaño - bromeo, pese a la forma en que se estremeció por tener las manos de Jensen en su miembro.

 

\- Eres más pesado que yo. - Jensen pasó la mano por su rostro, quitando el agua de sus ojos, antes usar esa misma mano para tomar la cadera de Jared, uniendo ambas entrepiernas con sus miembros ya erectos. - Pero soy más grueso. - dijo con orgullo, mirando a Padalecki al rostro rojizo que tenía. - ¿Te preguntaron cosas sobre nosotros no?

 

\- Hey, me gusta mi aterrador tamaño - dice, justificándose mientras se concentra en los ojos verdes y en la forma en que le miran, tan concentrada y alerta de cada una de sus expresiones - Sí... preguntaron algunas cosas, tenían curiosidad de todo lo que Christian les ha dicho borracho ¿Realmente habla mucho cuando esta así verdad?

 

\- Solo si preguntas. - se ríe, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Jared y abrazándole de lleno, sus caderas haciendo movimientos imperceptibles contra las de Jared. - me gustaría que no dijera nada, pero no le cuento todo de todas formas. Creo.

 

\- Esta bien, no me molesta - dice, suspirando sobre el suave movimiento que habían entablado juntos - Sé que Kane es casi un hermano para ti y bueno, lo peor que paso fue que me hicieron admitir que te la chupaba - cuenta, malditamente avergonzado aún, por lo que sus mejillas están bastante rojas.

 

\- Te encanta, se te hace agua la boca solo de pensarlo... como ahora, estas usando todo tu autocontrol para no arrodillarte y meter mi pene en tu boquita, porque quieres seguir aparentando incluso conmigo que eres un niño bueno, ¿No es así, mi cachorro? - alza la mirada a Jared, viendo como los ojos de este se han oscurecido.

 

\- Me encanta - admite, lamiéndose los labios lentamente - Me enloquece, es como si tu desataras una necesidad en mi incomprensible, casi me siento a veces como un animal, que solo desea que me la metas en mi boquita hasta rellenarme todo - no sabe si Jensen se esperaba eso o no, pero sus ojos verdes han adquirido un brillo que solo puede definir como peligroso.

 

\- Te lo dije una vez, no puedes hablarme así y no esperar que no haya consecuencias... - le sujeto del cuello con fuerza, tirando de él hacia abajo. - ¿Quieres tener la boca llena?

 

Jared sonrió, aunque fue más una mueca excitada que cualquiera cosa, mientras se arrodillaba frente al grueso miembro - Quiero tener la boca llena... ¿Por favor? - preguntó, con la mayor inocencia que logro reunir en esas dos últimas palabras, haciendo que cuando Jensen asintiera, como dándole el permiso que pedía, succionara como primer movimiento, la punta con fuerza. Mierda, pensó, estaba deliciosa, justo como le fascina, aparentemente esponjada, llena de líquido y como un botón del que podría prenderse todo el tiempo que quisiera.

 

Escucho a Ackles maldecir, su mano sin soltar su nuca, la otra apoyada en la pared mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, con ese grueso miembro dejando salir liquido en la boca de Jared, haciéndose agua con las succiones que este dejaba sobre su caliente extensión. Dios, la mejor recompensa después de una mañana de ejercicio, era esto, una ducha tibia y Jared sobre sus rodillas mamando su miembro como si no existiera manjar más delicioso.

 

Disfruto con detenimiento de como su novio había mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo, como después de sostener sus labios contra su punta hasta marearle, empezaba abrir esa pequeña y apretada boca para empezar a abarcar todo el grosor de su miembro, nunca se cansaría de observar sus ojos algo oscurecidos y vidriosos mientras lo hacía, mientras increíblemente se metía toda su polla y empezaba siempre, con ese vaivén lento que le enloquecía. Casi, en serio casi, era cronometrado, uno... dos... uno dos... uno dos... hoy... casi traviesamente empezó a jugar con sus bolas al mismo tiempo, haciendo un poco más de ruido del normal cuando su punta tocaba el fondo de su garganta.

 

\- Joder, joder, joder... Jay, bebé detente, me voy a correr solo con esto... - maldijo, sintiendo como sus testículos se contraían en los dedos de su novio, que continuaba amasándolos con ternura, sacando líquido de él a borbotones.

 

Estaba apretando los dientes, podía sentir la saliva de Jared resbalar por su miembro, su lengua juguetona acariciando las más protuberantes venas, la succión suave y luego un poco dolorosa que dejaba sobre el glande, maldición iba a volverle loco, incluso cuando se lo saco de la boca, haciéndole creer que pararía, pero solo uso su mano para jalar su miembro un par de veces, antes de devolverlo a su garganta. Casi como si pidiera que se la follara.

 

Jared inclino su cabeza y siguiendo lo que su novio acababa de hacer, empujo su cabeza, empujo hasta que el grueso miembro estaba totalmente adentro de nuevo, en ese instante respiro, respiro por la nariz para empezar a usar su boca para follarse el miembro ajeno, el movimiento era algo ensordecedor para Ackles, que ahora solo miraba hipnotizado el movimiento, que cada segundo se volvía un poquito más rápido. Jared era realmente bueno con su boca, no quería saber cómo sería cuando follaran realmente, cuando dejara sus inhibiciones atrás, justo como en este momento.

 

No podía creer que este fuera su niño inocente, el mismo que no sabía siquiera lo que era masturbarse porque lo consideraba algo sucio y prohibido, y eso solo lo excitaba más, lo calentaba más, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal y acabara por hacerle tomarle de la cabeza con las dos manos y empezar él a corresponder el movimiento de Padalecki, sus testículos golpeando la barbilla de este que estaba mojada en su propia saliva.

 

\- Mi niño, mi cachorro, OH Dios, eres demasiado bueno, bebé, el mejor...

 

No podía notar o escuchar como Padalecki se estaba masturbando con su mano libre, tratando a su polla rudamente entre sus piernas, su otra mano metida entre estas tocando su agujero como nunca había hecho antes en una mamada.

 

En algún momento, en medio de algún momento que Jared no logra definir, Jensen se las arregla para lograr separarle de su polla, su cuerpo se siente pesado y el aturdido y desorientado, quizás por eso logra levantarle con tanta facilidad y estampar su cuerpo contra su pared, su miembro caliente contra sus glúteos, hace que un gemido demasiado patético abandone sus labios.

 

Lleva su mano entre sus piernas, tomando su miembro para masturbarse mientras siente como el pene de Jensen frota su entrada con su tronco, yendo de arriba abajo entre sus glúteos, como si estuviera jodiendole de verdad. Las manos de Ackles que antes sujetaban sus caderas, ahora sujetan sus nalgas, continuando con las embestidas.

 

La saliva solo hace todo más fácil, y cuando Ackles de un gruñido bastante parecido al de un animal, se sorprende de sentir la cabeza de ese delicioso miembro directamente en su ano, acariciando contra el glande unos segundos antes de rociar su semen caliente. Su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte, que cree que puede irse al suelo en cualquier instante si Jensen deja de sostenerle, de hecho ha recargado un poco su espalda en este y se da cuenta, por el semen que resbala en la pared, que en algún momento ha terminado también, aunque no tiene claro exactamente cuándo.

 

\- ¿Nos duchamos ahora, cachorro, o quieres decirme más cosas sucias? - la voz de Ackles esta tan ronca, tan profunda, que podría ponerse duro de nuevo solo con escucharla de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Como que...? ¿Cómo que creo que me corrí solo porque pusiste la punta de tu polla en mí... en mí...? - no termina la frase, porque Jensen está girándole en sus brazos y admirando aun su rostro, aturdido por el orgasmo, aunque no sabe que él luce exactamente igual.

 

\- Escúchate, tu voz está casi destrozada y pides por más. - le besa, sujetando a Jared como si fuera a escaparse de sus brazos, sujetándola de los hombros y uniendo sus cuerpos mientras sus lenguas de saludan. Se asegura de tocar cada rincón de ese cuerpo, desde sus poderosos hombros hasta su cintura estrecha, incluso azotando su culo antes de adentrar sus dedos entre los glúteos y llegar a su agujero cubierto de semen. No puede dejar de tocarlo, de amarlo, de asegurarse de que es real.

 

Le fascina la forma en que Jared se estremece en sus brazos y gime en su boca, está claramente abrumado por todo lo que está sintiendo y le sostiene, le sostiene con fuerza sí, pero también le arrincona a sentir más, por eso cuando mete un dedo y Jared se separa para gemir y verle a los ojos, casi como rogando que lo vuelva a hacer, algo enloquece más en él, algo que le abruma cuando Jared murmura su nombre una y otra vez.

 

Dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo, y no pueden pensar nada bien, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Jensen y sacando su culo para que este le joda bien.

 

\- Te amo, cachorro... Pero me torturas, sabes que no quiero más nada que estar dentro de ti...

 

\- Házmelo - susurra Jared, su voz es apenas un hilo y ni que decir, de su rostro que desorientado se inclina hacia Jensen, contra sus labios - Házmelo Jen... por favor.

 

\- Vamos, vamos a la cama... - le pide, tomándole de la mano para sacarle de la ducha casi corriendo, abriendo la puerta a su habitación, y tan pronto lo hizo, el ruido de los otros en la casa gritando algo de un partido, les cayó a ambos como un balde de agua fría. - Mierda, había olvidado eso.

 

Jared rió, empujando la puerta de nuevo hasta cerrarla, tenía un endemoniado ataque de risa que para Jensen fue contagioso, porque aunque no lograrían hacer nada hoy y sabía que más tarde eso le pondría un poco de mal humor, ahora, le fascinaba ver a Jared tan feliz - Lo olvidamos completamente, en serio, casi lo hacemos en medio de todos tus amigos.

 

\- Si, no es para nada gracioso eso... Para nada, de verdad. - dejo salir un suspiro largo y tedioso, apoyándose contra la puerta. - me enjabonare, de pronto quiero dormir la calentura.

 

\- Hey, no, no lo es - dijo, extendiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Jensen - Pero no es como si no tuviéramos otra oportunidad, estoy aquí y te amo. Lo haremos cuando logremos algún momento a solas.

 

\- Imposible, sabes que Misha va a empezar a vivir aquí y tú quieres mudarte con Chad después de conseguir una residencia para ti solo.

 

\- Creo que voy a retrasar eso - dice apartándose de Jensen para regresar a la ducha, claro que cuando esta de espalda se gira a su novio y sonríe - Él necesita su espacio con Amell y yo contigo, pero tienes que prometer ir a dormir conmigo un par de veces por semanas ¿Sabes?

 

\- No lo sé, no me parece. - Jared sabe que está bromeando en el momento en el que lo dice, pero no por eso no va a hacerle una señal obscena con sus manos.

 

\- Ahora solo por eso, no te puedes bañar conmigo - se queja, cerrando la puerta de vidrio y abriendo la ducha.

 

\- ¿En serio? Te lo pierdes, Padalecki, soy el hombre más sexy que jamás haya pisado esta tierra y podrías estar enjabonado mis músculos y adorando mi cuerpo, en lugar de una solitaria ducha.

 

\- ¡Que ego Ackles! - dice mirando a su novio cruzarse de brazos - Anda no seas quejica, ya te castigare con otra cosa, ahora mueve tu sexy cuerpo aquí y déjame lavar tu cabello, justo como aquella vez...

 

\- Sabía que podía convencerte, solo quieres tener mi polla cerca de tu boca.

 

\- Te amo tontito - le dijo, justo cuando llego a su lado y el aprovecho para dejar un beso en sus labios, uno pequeño.


	45. Capítulo 37 Cuando no sabes cuando parar

I wanna stand up  
I wanna let go  
You know, you know  
No, you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I wanna mean it from the back of my broken hand  
  
Another head aches  
Another heart breaks  
I'm so much older than I can take

And my affection  
Well, it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection  
No no no no  
  
Help me out  
Yeah  
You know you gotta help me out  
Yeah  
Oh, don't you put me on the back burner  
You know you gotta help me out  
Yeah

I got soul but I'm not a soldier

 

Quiero levantarme  
Quiero dejarlo ir  
Sabes, sabes  
No, no sabes, no sabes  
Quiero brillar en los corazones de los hombre  
Quiero significarlo desde el reverso de mi mano rota  
  
Otra cabeza duele  
Otro corazón se rompe  
Soy mucho más viejo de lo que puedo soporta  
Y mi afección  
Bueno, viene y se va  
No necesito direcciones hacia la perfección  
No no no no  
  
Ayúdame  
Si  
Sabes que tienes que ayudarme  
Si  
Oh, no me dejes de segundo plato  
Sabes que tienes que ayudarme  
Si

Tengo alma pero no soy un soldado

[The Killers - All These Things That I've Done ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCfaB4aUYJ8)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Es casi finales de octubre de nuevo, el otoño ha llegado a New Haven con un frío cortante que tiene a todos con suéteres y bebidas calientes, refugiados dentro de los edificios, solo unos pocos valientes se sientan en el césped rodeado de hojas secas que crujen al caminar, el ambiente dorado de pueblo pone a todos de buen humor, incluso las decoraciones de Halloween no hacen más que combinar con el nada delicado invierno disfrazado de otoño. Las calles antes pobladas de estudiantes ahora yacen vacías, el viento helado adueñando de cada rincón.

 

La biblioteca principal de Yale esta atestada, las chimeneas crepitaban junto al murmullo de las voces de los estudiantes y el rasgar de los lápices en el papel. Los enormes salones de estudio están llenos hasta la última silla, y muchos de los estudiantes tienen que sentarse a estudiar en los pasillos, ocultos de los ojos de los vigilantes, nadie mira sus teléfonos, puesto que la época de exámenes está en su máximo apogeo, los más estudiosos están estresados como los que recién empiezan a abrir un libro.

 

Jared Padalecki no tiene un libro, sino siete abiertos en una mesa que ha conseguido para el solo gracias a el beneficio de ser quien al final del día guarda los libros usados de la sección B de la biblioteca, complementando el trabajo de cinco ayudantes más que se encargan del resto de las secciones. El trabajo no paga como para comprarse un auto, pero si lo suficiente para adquirir más libros y seguir consumiendo mucha comida.

 

Tenía mucho, en serio mucho, que estudiar, pese a que luchaba por mantener la calma y concentrarse en las miles de hojas que tenía que leer, de vez en cuando una mueca de estrés consumía su rostro, antes de que se obligue a sí mismo a continuar.

 

Tenía cuatro evaluaciones esta semana, todas de ingeniería y estaba iniciando con el curso inicial de negocios, para el que le habían dejado una asignación ridículamente grande para ser el inicio. Pero que tenía que tener para el viernes.

 

Estaba muriendo, lo sabía, un día caería muerto de cansancio y estaba muy seguro de que ese día sería hoy. Ni siquiera tenía la cabeza para pensar en alguien más, solo podía pensar en el maldito trabajo que tenía, ¿Y cómo había pensado que esto era una buena idea? ¡No lo era!

 

Pero era demasiado terco para admitirlo en voz alta, claro que si, por eso estaba tan empeñado en demostrar que si podía hacerlo, aun cuando faltarán cinco minutos para que Jensen llegara a buscarle, se suponía que hoy iban a verse, al menos por una hora.

 

¡Una hora! No podía perder una hora en tonterías, no podría soportar otra charla con Jensen sobre si estaba comiendo bien o si estaba estudiando demasiado, u otra sesión de besos que lo dejara duro y frustrado porque no tenían más tiempo.

 

Debería cancelar, debería decirle que no podía verle, que tenía mucho trabajo.

 

Claro que sí, eso sonaba como una perfecta idea, aunque tenía muchas ganas de ver a Jensen y dormir... si, dormir en sus brazos... sentir su...- cabeceo -, una y dos veces antes de darse cuenta que lo hacía y se gira a buscar una bebida energética en su mochila, porque sencillamente a este paso, no iba a soportar la noche despierto.

 

Ahogo un grito de terror cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había consumido la última, podía sentir un ataque de pánico formarse en su pecho, haciendo latir su corazón a tal punto que tuvo que sostener su cabeza. Estaba bien, podía salir unos minutos y comprar algo en la máquina expendedora de la entrada.

 

Empezó a buscar su billetera y maldijo cuando corroboro que no tenía en esta ni siquiera una pequeña moneda, se puso de pie y sintió su cuerpo pesado, necesitaba esa maldita bebida y empezó a rememorar donde podían cambiarle los billetes sin que le quitaran demasiado efectivo.

 

\- La tienda que vende flores, la tienda que vende libros - bostezo y mientras murmuraba, casi terminó en el suelo, realmente necesitaba esa bebida antes de que su novio le encontrara así.

 

\- Pareces un adicto al crack, Jared. - la voz de Jensen le tomó por sorpresa, mientras que su novio, delante de él, ponía un café caliente cerca de su libro de asuntos. - Te traje esto y galletas. Pensé que los necesitarías, aunque no tanto.

 

\- No soy adicto al crack - se quejó, apenas se dio cuenta que Jensen estaba tan cerca como para ayudarle a sentarse de nuevo en la mesa - Oh está caliente - murmuró, tomando entre sus manos el vaso de café que su novio le ofrecía - Gracias Jen, realmente necesitaba algo con que despertarme.

 

\- ¿Despertarte? Luces bastante despierto... ¿Cuánto café has ingerido hoy, cariño? - la expresión de Ackles era de pura preocupación. - ¿Por qué no vamos a descansar un rato?

 

\- Dos bebidas energéticas y tres cafés - dice, pese a todo sonríe cuando Jensen acaricia su mejilla - Y no... No lo sé amor, es que no he terminado el trabajo del viernes y es bastante, bastante grande.

 

\- Una hora, Jay, una hora, joder, puedo ver en tus ojos que no me quieres aquí, pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti, te estas sobre esforzando, cariño.

 

Jared suspiro, los ojos verdes de Jensen estaban algo más brillantes, en su cansancio no se percató que realmente era un brillo acuoso, de molestia y preocupación combinada, sola pudo bostezar y cerrar el libro que tenía en frente.

 

\- Una hora - dijo y dejando el café sobre la mesa, se recostó en las piernas de Jensen. - Una hora - repitió, pero ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Ackles acaricio su cabello varias veces.

 

Despertó sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, con un movimiento pequeño se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de la posición incómoda en la que estaba, medio sentado en la silla, medio sobre lo que creía era su novio. Le dolían las sienes, y a ciegas intento buscar su teléfono sobre la mesa.

 

No lo encontró, y estirándose se sentó, Jensen estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos mientras le daba una mirada que en otro momento calificaría de enfado, pero cuando era dirigido, sabía que era de concentrada preocupación. La ignoro y miro a la mesa, todos sus libros habían sido apilados, y tenía el permiso firmado sobre ellos. Eso solo significaba una cosa, su chico iba a sacarlo de allí.

 

\- ¿Cuánto dormí exactamente? - preguntó Jared, parpadeando exageradamente y llevando sus manos a restregar sus ojos, aun se sentía tan cansado que no tenía ni energías para quejarse de las intenciones de Jensen, al menos de momento.

 

\- Solo un rato. - respondió, sin darle la hora a propósito, por eso es que le había escondido el celular. - ¿Nos vamos?

 

Jensen lo pregunto, sí, pero algo en su tono de voz y la forma en que se levantó y tomo su mochila, donde esperaba fueran sus apuntes y esquemas, así como sus libros personales, le dio una idea de que no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto, era una pregunta más informativa, así que se levantó con una mueca, agradeciendo que el suelo no diera vueltas como cuando estaba quedándose dormido, esperaba que solo descansara una hora realmente. Salieron de la biblioteca en silencio y bajaron los escalones despacio, quiso varias veces ayudar a Jensen con algo, pero este con una mirada hizo que ni siquiera pensara en acercarse a los libros que el rubio cargaba, llegaron a la camioneta también en silencio y Jensen se encargó de guardar todo en la parte de atrás.

 

Eso era una mala señal, estaba seguro de que Ackles estaba maquinando darle más horas de sueño que sí, el necesitaba, pero, no, no quería. No quería dormir, no podía perder tiempo así, moriría si no cumplía con sus deberes. Aun así, se subió sin rechistar en la camioneta, colocándose el cinturón y respirando hondo.

 

\- Vayamos a comer algo.

 

Asintió, en silencio, respirando de nuevo y tratando de no sonar como un imbécil agrego, mientras el rubio echaba a andar la camioneta - ¿Cerca, verdad?, porque en serio necesito entregar mis deberes Jen.

 

\- Tendrás tiempo, solo necesitas liberar tu mente, por dejar de trabajar unas horas no vas a fallar una sola asignación. - intento tranquilizarle, tomando la primera salida a la avenida para salir de las pequeñas calles de Yale.

 

\- No entiendes, no logro terminar nada de lo que empiezo - dice y está empezando a desesperarse y aunque intenta quedarse callado, prácticamente siente que no puede - Empecé con lo de la semana pasada, en clase lo entendí e incluso le explique algunas partes a Chad y de pronto no puedo hacer los ejercicios, no entiendo como presentar las ideas principales del proyecto en otro curso, ni siquiera se me ocurre nada creativo - está hablando sin respirar, dejando que todo salga de su boca como si lo vomitara - Y ese estúpido curso inicial de negocios está destrozándome, se supone que es esencial y no logro pasar de la página ochenta del estúpido libro, luego está el trabajo y la manía de todos los alumnos de esta universidad de no ordenar los libros en el lugar que les corresponde y luego me llama mi madre, diciéndome que mi hermana se metió en problemas de nuevo, porque la encontraron probando no sé qué mierda...

 

\- ¿Ves cómo tengo razón? Necesitas un respiro bebé, salir, relajarte, beber algo que no sea café, comer algo nuevo. - le dijo con una sonrisa suave, mientras veía a su chico desmoronarse frente a él como si no hubiera mañana, de verdad que lucía a punto de quebrarse.

 

No contesto, se cruzó de brazos con los ojos ligeramente llenos de lágrimas, estaba infantilmente enojado con Jensen tanto porque tuviera razón como por sacarle de la biblioteca, no quería sentir como si no podía hacerlo, no quería admitir tampoco que su psicóloga tenía razón y que se cerraba cuando se sentía acorralado y/o abrumado, que aun sus emociones se descontrolaban con facilidad cuando se sentía así y que tenía que llevar las cosas con calma, esa era la principal y más molesta recomendación que la mujer habían enfatizado cuando entro en la universidad, apoyo su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y cerrando sus ojos y sin darse cuenta, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, se quedó dormido.

 

Una suave llovizna golpeaba los vidrios del auto cuando Padalecki volvió en sí, desorientado, sintiendo sus hombros tensos y algo húmedo en su barbilla, se sonrojó de inmediato y llevo su mano a limpiar la saliva que había resbalado fuera de su boca, localizándose asimismo en el automóvil con Jensen que escuchaba música suave mientras esperaba a que un semáforo de color verde cambiara de luz para avanzar.

 

Observo el paisaje fuera del auto y no reconoció donde estaba, aterrándose de inmediato, cuando vio la expresión de su novio, relajada mientras tarareaba.

 

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto con suavidad, pese al tono de alarma que también llevaba su voz.

 

\- Brandford, pueblo vecino, población decente, tienen incluso una comunidad gay, pero lo mejor es que tiene un pequeño mirador donde podemos hacer un picnic.

 

\- Eso no suena como una hora, nada de esto suena como una hora - se queja, mirando hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, como si se sintiera atrapado y realmente lo hace cuando por el espejo retrovisor puede ver dos maletas en los asientos traseros, quizás que Jensen tuviera una llave de su apartamento no fue exactamente una buena idea - Mierda... ¿Es eso una maleta con mi ropa? ¿Cuánto nos vamos a quedar exactamente?

 

\- Solo una noche, pero como eres quisquilloso te empaque ropa extra. - explico, con tanta tranquilidad que Jared se sintió como si fuera un niño tonto al que le explicaban las cosas pausadamente. - Y no, de hecho, nuestra hora se pasó hace dos horas ya.

 

\- Pero... pero te dije que necesitaba estudiar Jen, ¿Qué voy a hacer si no me da tiempo de terminar todo lo que tengo que hacer?

 

\- Jared has estado con este ritmo de estudio por un mes y medio, es como si creyeras que si no abres un libro vas a reprobar o alguien va a juzgarte por ello. No es así. Ni siquiera te alegras de verme porque estas muy enfocado, ¿En qué? Estudiar y beber Red Bull hasta que parezcas un vulgar drogadicto que no puede mantenerse en pie.

 

\- No es que no quiera verte, es que si repruebo estos cursos... es decir - no sabe que decir exactamente, no sabe qué pasaría, pero su cabeza esta tan estúpidamente llena de cosas y sentimientos, expectativas que no sabe de dónde saco y emociones similares al miedo y la sensación de sentirse inútil que le abruman, porque nunca se ha sentido así con respecto a sus estudios, siempre ha sido algo seguro para él, algo en lo que es bueno - No puedo reprobar.

 

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que está haciéndole esto a nuestra relación? ¿Tienes idea siquiera de cuanto me daña que cuando me veas llegar pueda notar que estas contando los minutos para que me vaya? - le pregunto de pronto, sin ni siquiera mirarle, no podía hacerlo de todos modos, estaba manejando. - No la tienes, y honestamente, hoy es mi último intento, Jared. Ultimo. Intento. No puedo continuar con esto, no puedo competir con tus estudios, porque eso me haría un total imbécil, pero parece que yo soy el único interesado en mantenernos juntos. Sé que es difícil, sé que te empeñaste en llevar dos carreras al mismo tiempo y que amas sentir la presión y estudiar y todas esas cosas, ¿Pero qué hay de mí? No voy a seguirte para siempre a todos lados, quiero que me sigas también, que te preocupes por mí, que me preguntes como me está yendo, ¡No sé! ¡En estos momentos siento que te odio tanto que abriría esa puerta y patearía tu trasero a la maldita calle!

 

Jared se giró para verlo mientras hablaba, sus ojos cafés apenas brillaban por la suave luz de la camioneta y aun así reflejaban perfectamente la sorpresa y el horror dibujarse en sus facciones antes de apartar la mirada, su corazón latía lento en su pecho, pero el nudo que se había formado en su garganta era tan estúpidamente pesado que sintió por un segundo que podría ahogarse. Aparto la mirada de nuevo, solo que esta vez del frente y el bajo a sus manos, que no se dio cuenta temblaban un poco hasta que las miro detenidamente. Era un imbécil, realmente un imbécil, aun podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Jensen y no supo que hacer, no supo si tocarle o pedirle perdón, no sabía que hacer al escuchar que había estado lastimando a Jensen. A lo que más amaba en el mundo y todo ¿Porque?, por ser un obsesivo de mierda, exigiéndose sobre algo que en cierta forma estaba matándole. De hecho, su reflejo por el retrovisor se lo confirmo, sus ojeras y sus facciones marcadas y cansadas, se sentían tan ajenas que se asustó.

 

\- No puedo creer que hayas logrado que sea más difícil tenerte que no tenerte. Que era estúpidamente feliz cuando no tenía que preocuparme por tu salud en un nivel tan cercano, ¿Crees que eres el único que no duerme? No puedo dormir pensando en ti, pensando en si habrás llegado a casa, si habrás cenado o si te estarás matando con bebidas energéticas. ¿Qué diablos crea que soy? ¿Crees que soy de piedra? ¿Que no tengo sentimientos que pueden ser dañados solo porque no me quejo y lloro como tú? Maldita sea, Jared.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo confirmar lo que Jensen le decía, pudo ver las ojeras y marcas de cansancio en su rostro y en seguido se sintió como una mierda, como un enorme pedazo de mierda, porque hace unas semanas estaban tan bien, estaban a punto de hacerlo y que paso... ¿Qué diablos había pasado con él?, lo pensó por un segundo... y por otro, no sabía que había pasado. Pero era cierto que no había parecido muy interesado en mantenerles justo las últimas semanas, aunque no se imaginaba su vida sin Jensen, en ese instante decidió que tenía que decir algo, aun cuando eso enojara más a su novio, pero era mejor que dejar que este suponga cosas en su silencio que no está sintiendo.

 

\- Lo siento - murmuro, dispuesto a soportar lo que sea que Ackles quería gritarle a continuación, después de todo sus manos estaban sosteniendo fuertemente contra el volante en ese momento - He sido un imbécil el últimas semanas... no sé... no sé qué me paso...

 

\- Oh sé que te paso, te paso que como todo el mundo, crees que yo siempre estaré allí, dispuesto a esperar sin recibir nada a cambio, el caballero siempre disponible, una pieza a la que puedes prestarte atención cuando tú quieras. Eso es lo que soy para ti.

 

\- ¿Qué? - volteo a ver a Jensen esta vez asustado, de todo lo que espero escuchar no espero algo así, no realmente - Eso no es justo Jensen, sabes que nunca he esperado de ti nada más que me ames, soy un imbécil sí, te deje de lado, te lastime, pero no me trates tampoco como si fuera capaz de usarte de esa forma, no puedes en serio creer que sería tan despiadado para hacerte lo que la mitad de las personas que conoces te han hecho desde que naciste. No me tires encima resentimientos que tienes con la vida y que no son mi culpa.

 

\- ¿No es justo? - Ackles soltó una risa. - El chico piensa que no es justo... Genial. ¿Sabes que no es justo? Que me mires así, que me mires y me hagas sentir como si yo fuera el que te ha hecho daño.

 

\- No, yo fui quien te hice daño - acepto, cerrando sus manos en dos puños - Pero tú fuiste quien decidió que hacer lo mismo sería una buena idea, pero descuida, esta vez, no voy a llorar ni me voy a quejar, para que así no tengas que cargar con toda mi mierda como sientes que haces y... - tomo aire, antes de mirar a Jensen directamente - realmente lo siento, no quise herirte - lo último lo dice con un suspiro, uno resignado, porque todo es su culpa y no hay forma de verlo de otra manera.

 

Jensen es así, es una persona que cuando se siente herida y arrinconada, ataca, que tiene tanto miedo de sentirse vulnerable que hace esto, su error fue llevar a su novio al límite, de que tuviera que reaccionar de esta manera, herirle tanto como que su siempre fuerte novio, este derramando lágrimas en este momento.

 

\- Eres un maldito idiota. - masculló, pasando la mano por su rostro en un gesto exasperado, limpiando las lágrimas que se le han escapado y deseando que no hubiera sido así, odia sentirse vulnerable. - Puedes irte a casa, a estudiar. - estaciono frente a un adorable pequeño motel, quitándose el cinturón antes de apagar el motor, metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un fajo pequeño de billetes, lanzándolo en el regazo de Jared. - Vete. - abrió la puerta de la camioneta, tomando los lentes que colgaban del espejo retrovisor y colocándoselos.

 

\- Vete a la mierda - contesto, mordiendo el labio con fuerza y tomando el puño de billetes y tirándolo a la parte atrás de la camioneta - No me voy a ir - dijo y se apresuró a seguir a Jensen afuera, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada desde las respectivas puertas de la camioneta unos minutos, después observo como Jensen cerraba la puerta segundos después con fuerza, si pensaba que se iba a sentir intimidado por eso, no lo hizo, por el contrario cerró la puerta más discretamente y camino hasta donde el rubio estaba.

 

Ackles estaba bajando su bolso de viaje, un discreto bolso tubular de cuero bastante duro. Le dolía la cabeza, pero no hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente se colgó el bolso al hombro y tomo una bolsa más pequeña, cerrando la puerta sin mirar a Jared que estaba de pie a su lado.

 

Camino a una de las cabañas más alejadas del motel de madera, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la llave, lo que quería decir una cosa, Jensen había venido aquí ya, probablemente en la mañana.

 

 

Suspiro y abriendo la camioneta, busco la maleta que su novio había preparado para él, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos en el momento en que se sintió que Ackles no le miraba y aun así se apresuró a limpiarlas, esta noche, no quería que Jensen sintiera que tenía que cargar con él en ningún aspecto. Agarro el viejo bolso y lo abrazo tontamente contra su pecho para después seguir a Ackles al interior de la cabaña. Aun en silencio.

 

Vio que Jensen tiro sus cosas en el suelo y se dejó caer en la cama de madera, su cabeza debajo de la almohada, sus zapatos aun puestos sobre la sabana acolchada.

 

En ese instante se sintió algo torpe, solo había una cama en la pequeña y rustica cabaña y aunque era bastante grande, no sabía si Jensen le quería su lado y por un momento bajo la mirada al suelo, tratando de contener las lágrimas, por la forma en que estaba empezando a sentirse, como un intruso, aparte de un imbécil. Pero entonces pensó, que quizás Jensen se sentía algo similar e incluso peor, por lo que no sabe cómo, tomo el valor de dejar su mochila tirada en el suelo y acercarse a Ackles, sintiendo su cuerpo tenso cuando se acostó a su lado y un movimiento atrevido, uno que no sabe de dónde salió, atrajo a Ackles a su cuerpo. No sin ganarse uno o dos codazos de resistencia, por lo que tuvo que usar algo de fuerza.

 

Prácticamente forzó a Ackles a poner su cabeza en su pecho, dando un largo suspiro cuando logro que se quedara quieto. Sintió el brazo de Jensen ponerse sobre su estómago y como luego de unos segundos se aferró a él.

 

Quizás nunca hablarían de esto, porque a su novio no le gustaba para nada hablar de esos extraños momentos en que se rompía, pero no le importaba, lo único que parecía tener valor en este momento, eran las lágrimas que mojaban su pecho y la fuerza con que el rubio estaba abrazándole e incluso la fuerza con que él le sostenía, supone que en algún momento, ambos se quedaron dormidos, acompañados por la suave luz de la farola que estaba al lado de la ventana que daba a la cama.

 

 

El delicioso olor a salsa de tomate era intenso en la habitación, y Jared observo con ojos adormilados la cena que su novio había traído para él, hace unos quince minutos, pensó que Jensen le había abandonado, porque se había despertado y no había visto ni las maletas de este dónde había estado antes de que se durmiera, y cuando había salido, la enorme Avalancha, que había reemplazado hace unas semanas a la Hilux de Jensen, ya no estaba estacionada. Entro en pánico, claro que lo hizo y tuvo que sentarse a respirar antes de que le diera por vomitar, cuando entro al baño de la habitación, observo los lentes de Jensen en la repisa, y su bolso de aseo a un lado. Diez minutos luego, Jensen había llegado con la cena de la noche aún caliente.

 

Suspiro internamente de alivio, aunque aún sentía su estómago revuelto y algo fuera de lugar, pero en serio que sintió un estúpido alivio aunque este realmente no hacía que su cuerpo saliera de un extraño estado de alerta y miedo en que se sumido al despertar, por lo que se sentó en silencio en la pequeña mesa de picnic fuera de la habitación, tratando de no mirar con demasiada atención a Jensen y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, por un momento, tampoco quería que Jensen le viera. Era algo estúpido, pero realmente tenia las emociones descontroladas, no sabía incluso cómo había contenido las lágrimas por tanto tiempo, era todo un récord, si alguien le pregunta.

 

Pasta con albóndigas y salsa, además de una botella de vino, lo que era bastante elegante para ellos, quienes preferían gaseosas, o si se podía, jugos naturales, a veces demasiado exóticos para su gusto.

 

\- Hay pan de ajo. - Ackles dijo de pronto, poniendo una pequeña cesta de plástico se lado del plato de Jared, para luego destapar la botella de vino. - Pedí un par de copas al dueño del lugar, me las vendió, ¿Puedes creerlo?

 

Jared amaba el pan de ajo. Tan simple y sencillo, el realmente amaba esos pequeños trozos de pan, por lo que se quedó mirando de reojo la pequeña cesta, sin saber muy bien que hacer - Es un poco tacaño - respondió en voz baja, aclarándose la garganta porque su voz sonó tan lejana para él cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, que se asustó. Sentía que llevaba siglos sin hablar. A su lado, Jensen se sentó después de llenar ambas copas de abundante vino y sintió su mano hormiguear un poco, cuando Ackles dejo la suya al lado, sobre la mesa.

 

\- Puedes quedártelas, aunque nunca bebemos vino. - dijo, tomando su copa y llevárselo a los labios para probarla.

 

Asintió, llevando su mano a la copa de vino que tenía un elegante diseño, se decidió a probar un poco, nunca había probado más allá que esa extraña bebida de color verde que su mamá llamaba vino y compraba en el supermercado, pero este, no parecía ni remotamente parecido, de hecho, cuando lo probo una suave sonrisa se puso en su rostro. - Wow... sabe bien - dijo, de hecho, sabía mejor que la cerveza y tomo otro poco, bueno, en realidad tomo hasta la mitad de la copa.

 

\- Woah, cachorro... No tan rápido... - Jensen soltó una risa adorable mientras le sostenía de la mano. - No lo bebas así, tienes que saborearlo, lentamente, no como si fuera un vaso de té frío.

 

\- Lo siento - dice llevando su otra mano a limpiar un poco la espuma que ha quedado en sus labios - Es que nunca había probado uno que tuviera tan buen sabor.

 

\- Y vas a lamentarlo si lo continúas bebiendo así...

 

\- Nah - dice, encogiéndose de hombros - Ya desperté algo indispuesto, no puedo sentirme peor - agregó, recordando que su estómago estaba realmente destrozado y no solo era por las emociones que aun cargaba, sino por todas esas malditas bebidas energéticas, realmente las odiaba en ese instante, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamiento que no noto que la mano de Ackles aun sostenía la suya y que le llevo a poner la copa en la mesa, antes de acercarse, ambos lo hicieron en realidad hasta que se frentes golpearon. La piel de Jensen era calidad y le hacía sentir a salvo, más sus manos que se aferraron a su cintura. - Te quiero sabes, te amo, mucho, aunque sea un maldito imbécil - agrego en un susurro.

 

\- No, yo fui el imbécil, cariño. Fue toda mi culpa... - susurro sintiendo como le dolía el pecho al escuchar la voz de Jared tan suave y tímida. - No debí haberte acusado de esas cosas...

 

\- Pero tenías razón, al menos en el hecho de que te he estado apartado y lastimando, incluso me he estado lastimado a mí mismo por algo que aún tengo toda la vida para hacer. Lo siento ¿Sí?, esto también es importante para mí - lucho con las lágrimas mientras trataba de explicarse - Tú, Jensen, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Tú y nada, ni nadie más!

 

\- Pues, para ser lo más importante, tienes una facilidad escalofriante para olvidarte de mí. - la nariz de Jensen acaricio su mejilla, antes de seguir un rastro hasta detrás de su oreja, haciéndole estremecerse.

 

\- Supongo que merezco eso... - no pudo decir nada más, porque Jensen mordió el espacio de piel que unía su cuello y sus hombros, haciendo que un extraño sonido de placer y dolor abandonara sus labios - En serio lo siento, te recompensare, te demostrare que eres lo más importante, solo quédate conmigo, por favor.

 

\- Último, intento. - le repitió, acariciando el muslo de Jared con una de sus manos antes de girarse a la comida. - por eso la pasta y el vino, nunca falla al intentar enamorar a alguien de nuevo. - dijo, como un niño pequeño, su sonrisa alegre pero aun reservada.

 

\- Último intento - respondió sonrojado, volteando hacia su comida.

 

\- Disfrutaras esto, amor. - es la mejor de Brandford, probablemente porque es el único italiano aquí, pero a quien le importa. – Jensen se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Realmente no pensé que tenía hambre hasta que apareciste por la puerta con todo esto - responde, con una sonrisa. Aun se siente un poco abrumado y desorientado, incluso inseguro y aunque sabe que en general no es un novio desconsiderado, que generalmente está pendiente de su novio e incluso, le insiste bastante para hablar de sus emociones aunque a este tiene una gran resistencia para hacerlo, el último mes no ha sido nada de eso y le duele tanto como conmueve como Jensen le ha dado a entender que lo extraña, incluso que lo necesita - ¿Y... - sonríe, porque sabe que Jensen lo espera, aunque no lo diga - como está el hombre más guapo del campus?

 

\- Tan guapo como siempre. - le responde con la boca llena, y esa parece ser toda su respuesta, pero sus ojos se encuentran casi por casualidad y Jensen entiende que debe decir más que eso, así que carraspeó, poniendo una mano en su pierna y rasgando el denim. - Cansado, las prácticas empezaron de nuevo y hay seis novatos, solo uno de ellos puede reemplazarme, pero el entrenador quiere que me encargue de los seis, cuatro jugaron a un buen nivel en la preparatoria, los otros dos son buenos, pero nunca pasaron de reserva. Hace tres días las manos se me paralizaron, te lo dije, pero nada que un par de pastillas y agua caliente no solucionara, y luego Collins se cayó en la ducha ayer en la mañana, tuvimos que llevarle hoy al hospital, pero está bien, nada malo le pasó...

 

\- No se trata de vomitar todo - se queja, llevando su mano a los labios ajenos y limpiando un poco de salsa que se ha quedado ahí, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo hace, Jensen piensa que le sienta bien e incluso siente que no la ha visto ni una sola vez en todo este largo mes.

 

\- Vamos por partes, ¿Porque dices que solo uno puede reemplazarte? ¿Primera impresión? ¿Leíste sus perfiles? ¿Los viste en el campo?

 

\- No, porque solo hay una vacante para Quaterback principal, ahora están usando a Jerome, que es bastante bueno, pero no tiene tanta resistencia como para jugar tres partidos seguidos en temporada. - explica, mirando a Jared comer ahora. - Cambie los frenos de la Avalancha, eran demasiado duros, no como los de la Hilux, me estoy arrepintiendo un poco de mi decisión, pero tus piernas encajan mejor en la Avalancha y casi no te das golpes en la cabeza.

 

\- Lo que trato de preguntarte, porque no sé nada de ese deporte, más que desde secundaria te ves jodidamente caliente en ese apretado uniforme, ¿No puedes hacer diferentes pruebas a todos para ver cuál es la mejor opción? - muerde un pan de ajo, haciendo un sonido de gusto, porque simplemente adora ese pequeño aperitivo - Ni lo digas, si sigo creciendo, no voy a entrar en mi cama pronto y gracias por eso - dice algo avergonzado - Es más cómodo ahora... realmente no había notado que la habías cambiando por eso ¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres? ¿Que tu lindo novio ya no entraba en la Hilux?

 

\- No, Mack me la quito de las manos, dijo que con ella pensaba pasarle por encima a tu hermana si se la encontraba en la calle. Así que se la vendí. Además, papá me motivo a hacerlo, dijo que necesitaba cambiar de aires, bueno en realidad me dijo eso hace unos años, pero no quería venderla porque tenía muchos recuerdos nuestros allí.

 

\- Mierda, cuando van a llevarse bien - dijo, con una mueca apoyándose sobre su mano antes de mover la otra suavemente por la pierna de Jensen - Recuerdo una vez... que estaba lloviendo, creo que fue la primera vez que me llevaste, te veías muy atractivo sobre la Hilux y fue un pensamiento fugaz que en algún momento de la terapia recuerde.

 

\- ¿Querías follarme en ese entonces? ¿Fui tu primer pensamiento gay? - presiono, mirando como la mano de Jared apretaba su muslo.

 

\- No creo que pensara en follar exactamente, pero si fuiste... - se muerde los labios, algo sonrojado - Si fuiste mi primer pensamiento gay... estabas ahí, con el ceño fruncido, parecías algo enojado y ladraste que subiera y solo podía verte como imbécil, pero preguntándome a la vez porque te veías tan bien.

 

\- Si, supongo que lo era, incluso ahora lo soy. Me disculpo por lo que dije, no debí haberte tratado así... Perdí de vista que no pueden exactamente maltratarte, eres una chica, debería respetar a las chicas.

 

\- Hey - dice, golpeando el hombro de Jensen, en lo que el suponía era un fuerte golpe - ¿Una chica haría algo así? ¿Una chica tendría que lo que tengo entre las piernas?

 

\- No sé qué tienes entre las piernas, lo olvide con lo poco que me has dejado verlo últimamente... ¿Quieres mostrarme?

 

\- ¿Aquí afuera...? - susurró en voz baja, su novio se quedó en silencio y sonrió, casi como con eso respondiera e indicara que era bastante obvio la respuesta a su pregunta - Sabes que la tengo enorme, casi podría decir que es la más grande de toda nuestra generación en la escuela - agregó, llevándola sus manos arriba.

 

\- No creo. Tom está bastante bien dotado. - se encogió de hombros, pero la risita de Jared le decía que sabía que mentía.

 

\- Claro que no, una vez se la vi por error, no es para tanto - se cruza de brazos, casi para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

 

\- ¿Tú qué?

 

\- Fue un error, Tom duerme muy mal y una noche que hacíamos algo así como una piyamada en su habitación, su bóxer se deslizó - explica, casi como un niño pequeño cuando ha sido atrapado en una travesura. - Él no lo sabe, no se lo digas. - agregó apresurado.

 

\- Eso es ligeramente pervertido. Me gusta, mi chico es más perverso de lo que pensaba, lo agregare a las listas de cochinadas que has hecho en tu vida. - dijo alegremente, y eso que Jared le golpeara de nuevo el hombro, solo que esta vez riendo y muy avergonzado. - lo pondré al lado de la vez en la que te bebiste mi semen con chocolate.

 

\- No me lo recuerdes por dios - llevó sus manos a esconder su rostro, mientras Jensen le atraía a su cuerpo en una suave risa - Tengo que aclarar que lo de Tommy fue un agradable accidente y lo del semen y el chocolate, una deliciosa idea, pero, no lo sé, algo vergonzoso cuando me dices pervertido.

 

\- A mí me gusta, espera que... ¿Un agradable accidente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 

\- Nada tontito - dice, empujando su dedo entre los labios fruncidos de Jensen, aunque su expresión era muchísimo más madura, en estos momentos le recordaba mucho a su novio en secundaria - Me refiero a que... ya sabes, me gustan las pollas y tenía tiempo de no ver nada más allá de internet, solo eso.

 

\- Oh por Dios, no digas nada más. - gruño, cerrando sus ojos. - no puedo que este teniendo de nuevo un complejo con Tom.

 

\- No tienes que tenerlo, su polla no es tan linda como la tuya - introduce sus manos por ambos costados del estómago ajeno, abrazándose a su pecho, pero dejando su cabeza hacia arriba, donde aún es capaz de ver a su novio - Además, eres más cálido, amable e inteligente, encantador cuando quieres incluso, de amplio pecho, firmes abdominales, tan alto en serio tan alto, que me vuelves loco, cada parte de ti... sabes cómo tocarme, cuidarme, amarme, nadie es mejor, mil veces mejor.

 

\- Se eso, en especial que soy alto, aunque no duele nada escucharlo de ti, pero dijiste que su miembro era agradable, bueno un agradable accidente, maldición, no puedo creerlo. Ahora en venganza, te voy a contar sobre cómo me jodí a un chiquillo de dieciocho, que tenía mejor trasero que tú.

 

Jared hizo un puchero - ¿Estas consciente que yo solo te conté que lo mire y tú vas contarme cómo se lo hiciste a alguien más?, muy romántico Jen.

 

\- Tú no estás siendo romántico tampoco. - le aviso con una sonrisa perversa antes de pegar sus labios en el oído de Jared y susurrar. - además, yo se tu pequeño secreto, cachorro, sé que te gusta escuchar.

 

Jared abrió los ojos abruptamente, Jensen no estaba viéndole en este momento, sin embargo, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que cree que su novio fue capaz de escuchar como su corazón se aceleró, aunque fuera realmente ridículo. - No... No sé... no - tartamudeo por un segundo, como hace mucho tiempo no hacia - No es así - se obligó a decir.

 

\- ¿No? entonces, ¿No quieres escuchar de como abrí su tierno culito virgen, de cómo lo abrí tanto que luego su coñito de chico no podía cerrarse? Fue ardiente escucharle gemir y suplicar porque le diera más fuerte, y yo solo podía pensar en que quería escuchar las mismas palabras de ti. - la voz de Jensen salía de su boca directo a sus oídos y de ahí a su polla que comenzaba a despertar. - Puse sus piernas en mis hombros, mis manos en su cadera, y simplemente me deje ir en él. Oh, adoro cada segundo de nuestra jodida.

 

Estaba sonrojado, su vista estaba algo pérdida en la cabaña, mientras trataba de no estremecerse ni imaginarse nada de lo que Jensen estaba diciendo. Era algo difícil, su voz era baja y llena de emoción, haciendo pausas más grandes en algunos momentos y en otros, riendo, una risa oscura y sensual que sacude su cuerpo con fuerza.

 

\- Te odio, cualquiera que escuche eso, puede ponerse caliente... - se mordió el labio antes de agregar - ¿Qué tan profundo llegaste?

 

\- ¿Quieres que te muestre, bebé? ¿Quieres que te enseñe como puedo meterla toda incluso en los agujeros más estrechos? - le pregunto, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja antes reír. - te mostraría encantado como se los hice a ellos, mi enorme virilidad de semental, enterrada hasta que solo mis bolas quedaban fuera.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que harías si te dijera en este momento que quiero saberlo? ¡Que quiero que me lo muestres! , cada movimiento, cada... ¿Qué?

 

\- Te dije que sabía tu secreto. - Jensen besa su mejilla y se separa, mirando a su plato que apenas tiene poco menos de la mitad de la pasta. - Pero, si me respondieras eso, en otra ocasión, te diría que sí, no lo dudaría, pero esta noche, necesitas descansar. Necesitas comer, dormir y relajar tu mente.

 

\- Te diría que suenas como un abuelo, pero más bien sé que solo tratas de cuidarme - contuvo un bostezo y también regreso a su plato con una sonrisa - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de mi supuesto secreto?, es decir nunca te he dicho nada cuando empiezas a relatarme tus conquistas sexuales.

 

\- Bebé, no tienes que decir nada, conozco tus gestos, además, soy un chico, si algo nos diferencia de las chicas es que nos ponemos calientes por cualquier cosa relacionada al sexo. No hay de que avergonzarte, y no tienes nada de lo que estar celoso, a mí me gustas tú y quiero una vida contigo, ellos solo fueron una distracción, pero también un aprendizaje, me enseñaron.

 

Jared asintió, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, casi con vida renovada, Jensen estaba a su lado en ese momento con una sonrisa suave, confiada y segura, siendo tan sincero que dolía mucho más haberlo dejado de lado todo este tiempo, porque este hombre quería una vida con él... y no pudo sentirse más feliz, era imposible, si lo hacía, iba a estallar o quizás si lo haría, porque una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos y él se apresuró a limpiarla, esperando que Ackles no le viera.

 

\- ¿Exactamente que te enseñaron? - preguntó sonriendo.

 

\- Pervertido.

 

\- No pregunto en ese sentido, pervertido - le dice, pero ambos tienen una sonrisa porque quizás realmente, estaban pensando en eso casi a la vez - Bueno, no exclusivamente, quizás – Jared bosteza, es increíble lo agotado que se siente aun su cuerpo, que, pese a que ya ha dormido alrededor de cuatro horas, aun le sigue pidiendo descansar, tal y como dijo su novio, que casi ha terminado su plato de pasta.

 

\- Come, luego duerme. - le sugirió Jensen, estirando su mano para acariciar su cabello con cariño. - Prometo dejarte dormir toda la noche.

 

\- ¿Podemos ir mañana a conocer el pequeño y adorable pueblo? – Jared preguntó, llevando otra cucharada a su boca. Era bueno comer comida real después de sobrevivir varios días con solo algo de comida rápida, pensó que realmente debería tener un aspecto horrible, tanto por no dormir, las bebidas energéticas y como se había estado alimentando. No quería ver su reflejo al espejo para constatar la magnitud de lo que había hecho, bastaba ver aun el brillo herido en los ojos de Jensen.

 

\- Claro que sí, podemos hacerlo en la mañana si consigues levantarte temprano. - lo dijo con una pizca de reto en su voz, recibiendo un suave codazo por parte de Padalecki. - está bien, solo si me despiertas con un beso.

 

\- Te despertare con ese beso - dice, con una sonrisa, de gusto termina lo último que queda de pasta - Mañana, me tomare el día mañana, solo seremos tu y yo y alguna tienda de helados que podamos devorar... encontrar digo ¡Encontrar!

 

\- Si claro. - Jensen tomo un pequeño espagueti que quedaba en el fondo de su plato, y lo enrollo en el dedo de Padalecki, su dedo de anillo. - ¿Te casas conmigo?

 

Cuando lo pregunto, lo hace queditamente, en voz baja, casi pronunciando cada palabra tan suavemente como si solo quisiera que él le escuchara. Lo hizo también sonrojado, con una sonrisa pequeña que hacía que sus cachetes llenos de pecas fueran muchísimo más visibles, quizás por la luz blanca del bombillo que les acompañaba. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el origen de aquella pregunta o si era en serio o si era su novio tonteando un rato, contestó por inercia, con lo que sentía. Ni más ni menos.

 

\- Si, siempre diría que sí - apretó las manos de Jensen que aún sostenía la suya - Estar contigo, es la decisión de lo que siempre estaré seguro.

 

\- Estar contigo es la decisión de la que nunca me arrepentiré en mi vida. - repitió Jensen, dejando un beso sobre los labios de Jared. - Te amo, esposo.

 

\- Te amo esposo - contestó Jared.

 

Jensen se puso de pie entonces y extendió su mano hacia la suya, lo que hizo que riera y aceptando la muda invitación, extendio su propia mano para apoyarla en la de Ackles, cuando estuvieron entrelazadas se puso de pie, compartieron un segundo una larga mirada, una que fue difícil de seguir cuando Ackles apago la luz de la cabaña y caminaron hacia la cama.

 

Acurrucarse en el pecho de Jensen parecía casi una necesidad, justo como había obligado a este hace unas horas a dormir en el suyo, necesitaban sentirse tanto que el calor de ambos que sus cuerpos entrelazos les llevo rápidamente a quedarse dormidos. Aún con el anillo improvisado, adornando su mano.

 

 

Esta apoyado en su mano, contemplándole, sin decir nada, sin querer interrumpir el momento, simplemente haciendo lo que más le gustaba, observar al chico que por años le había tenido en vela, despertándose en la noche con pesadillas del cuerpo de Jared en un baño lleno de calcomanías de sirenas y de muñecos que ~~se~~ colgaban.

 

Rodeado de sangre, su piel siempre morena, llena de vida, estaría pálida, así como el resto de su cuerpo que estaría pesado, inerte, frío... sin vida. Una pequeña mueca cruzó su rostro cuando el recuerdo de aquellos sueños invadió su cabeza, a veces los detalles, eran lo que más le asustaban.

 

Por eso disfrutaba tanto estos instantes, en que podía en primer lugar, ver a Jared dormir con la expresión pacífica en su rostro, la forma cálida en que a veces juntaba sus labios y suspiraba, para luego dejarlos entreabiertos; y en segundo lugar, despertar. Porque despertaba bajo la protección de sus ojos, sin importar que fuera más de una vez al día, le hacía sentir alivio, que aquello no era un sueño cruel y que Jared estaba vivo y a su lado.

 

El último mes había sido una tortura, Jared era obsesivo, lo sabía mejor que nadie, era un aspecto de su personalidad que podía ser su mayor virtud pero también su peor defecto. Era obsesivo, justamente cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, era realmente difícil sacarla de ahí.

 

Por eso en parte, le había creído a Danneel, pero también eso le había llevado a escuchar lo que tenía que decir cuando se reencontraron, porque se aferraba fuertemente a lo que ahora, con todos sus sentidos podía recordar cómo amor, por eso habían llegado hasta aquí. Porque el Jared que conocía, entendió que tenía que escuchar y con eso, le obligó a él a hablar y a dejar su dolor y su miedo atrás. Claro que había ayudado lo mucho que maduraron durante el tiempo en que habían estado separados.

 

Esa férrea determinación era admirable, atractiva, qué diablos, positiva, porque les había llevado a empujarse hasta que mañanas cómo estás, pudieran despertar juntos; pero en otros momentos, era algo doloroso.

 

No quería ver a Jared destrozarse y de paso dañarle, porque una estúpida idea se había metido en su cabeza. Pero agradecía, que aún tuviera el poder para traer a Jared de los lugares más oscuros de sí mismo y aunque doliera; eso le hace preguntarse, si de haber estado ese día ahí, hubiera sido capaz de traerle de vuelta de la locura. Aún con todo, era una pregunta inútil, una que nunca sabría cuál era la respuesta.

 

Ahora, solo podía consolarse a sí mismo, con que su cachorro le escuchaba, aunque tuviera que presionar un poco.

 

Le había partido el alma haberle dicho esas cosas, se había sentido una mierda por no poderle proteger de sus sentimientos; de sus arrebatos violentos que agradecía a quien le cuidara que no hubieran pasado de las palabras. Sabía que tenía un serio problema con sus arranques de ira, que había aprendido a controlarlos con distintos escapes, como la música, el deporte pesado, y correr todos los días por largas calles, solo; teniendo tiempo para pensar tranquilamente. Había evitado por tanto tiempo ya las visitas a la psiquiatra, Ruth le había enviado varios mensajes de advertencia, pero él había hecho caso omiso.

 

Estiro su mano, tocando el dedo de Jared donde el espagueti se había deshecho durante la noche, y sonrió. Sin duda si había algo que podía calmarlo era su cachorro durmiendo, no podía haberle puesto un apodo mejor que ese. Jared era un cachorro.

 

Dormía como uno también, se acurrucaba contra su espalda cuando él dormía sobre su estómago porque las ligaduras de sus codos comenzaban a resentir su dolor y ahora estaba acurrucado acercándose a él cada vez que se movía en la cama, buscando su calor.

 

Le observó un rato más hasta que parpadeo, sus ojos cansados aún se abrieron con suavidad, la sonrisa se expandió en su rostro tan pronto se dio cuenta que le miraba y como si una relación en cadena se tratara hizo que sus labios se levantaran en una sonrisa también.

 

\- No es justo, se supone que yo te despertaría con un beso.

 

\- Te amo, ¿Sabes? Te amo tanto que me duele el corazón cuando te hago daño. - Jensen intento domar el cabello de Padalecki, pero a estas horas de la mañana era muy difícil intentarlo siquiera.

 

Jared le miro confundido unos segundos antes de llevar una mano a acariciar la mejilla de Jensen - Sabes que soy más fuerte ahora ¿Verdad?, que puedo resistir lo que tenga que resistir para estar contigo, ¿Lo sabes cierto?

 

\- Me asusta que no lo seas... - varias lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos, a lo que respiro hondo, recostándose de la cama para poder mirar a Jared frente a frente, sus cabezas compartiendo la misma almohada.

 

\- Lo soy y me haré más fuerte, para que algún día estés seguro - se inclinó, besando el camino que dejaron las escurridizas lágrimas - de que estoy aquí y no voy a irme, aun cuando sea un idiota cabezota a veces.

 

\- No puedes. Te casaste conmigo con un espagueti. - sonrió, tomándolo de la mano para ponerla en su pecho y cerrando sus ojos.

 

\- Así que después de todo si llegue virgen al matrimonio - bromea, haciendo que Jensen ría, le encanta estos momentos, en que Jensen es, libre de reír y ser el mismo cuando están juntos.

 

\- Oh no bebé, lo deshago, voy a desvirgar ese culo antes de poner un anillo duradero en tu dedo. - continúa riendo, su mano apretando la de Jared.

 

\- Bueno, se deshaga o no, siempre vas a ser el único - lo dijo algo avergonzado, mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba un poco más a su novio - Te amo, Jen.

 

\- Yo también te amo. - apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlos. - ¿Entonces, quieres salir a conocer el pueblo?

 

Jared volvió a abrir sus labios y sonrío cuando vio las mejillas sonrojadas de su novio, seguramente por sus palabras. - Podemos ir a caminar por ahí, sabes cómo me gusta comprar algunas cosas de los lugares que conozco, comer helado, tontear.

 

\- Hagamos eso, entonces... - se sentó en la cama, estirando sus brazos cuidadosamente.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje o compre algo en la farmacia? - preguntó asustado, sentándose de brinco en la cama.

 

\- No, estoy bien, solo mi espalda y mis codos, he estado manejando mucho últimamente y el embrague de la camioneta nueva esta aun algo duro así que debo hacer fuerza para tirar de él. - Jensen bostezo después de eso, poniéndose de pie y estremeciéndose del frío tan pronto lo hizo.

 

\- Jen - llamo, siguiendo a su novio, se bajó de la cama y se puso de pie con una mueca - ¿Estás pálido? - pregunto llevando su mano a la frente ajena, mientras miraba de cerca el rostro de Ackles - ¿Vas a enfermarte?

 

\- Probablemente, anoche estuvimos afuera mucho tiempo, hacía frío. - murmuró, tocando la mano de Jared en su frente y sonriendo, "que tal si mides mi temperatura en otra parte" pensó, mirando con cariño la expresión de Jared.

 

\- ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? -insistió, un puchero estaba empezando a formarse en su rostro - Es decir, no pareces tener temperatura, pero si estas algo pálido, deberíamos ir a comprar más tarde algo para hacerte una limonada y claro, no sobre esforzarnos mucho hoy.

 

\- Me tratas como si fuera un niño pequeño, puedo manejar un resfriado, Jared. - le sonríe, tomándole de la mano para besársela. - déjame lavarme la cara y luego lo haces tú.

 

\- Bueno... sinceramente eres un poco descuidado contigo mismo - dice, sonrojado y quejándose un segundo después cuando Jensen muerde su mano un poco, en venganza de sus palabras - Ya... ya está bien, esperemos a ver como sigues, pero si te enfermas, tienes que dejarme cuidar de ti y tu gran ego, anda, ve a lavarte la cara, recogeré las cosas que dejamos sucias ayer.

 

\- Si, como si pudieras cuidarme cuando tienes tantos deberes... Creo que enloquecerías si eso ocurriera, ¿Sabes? Tienes tantas cosas que hacer, no voy a ser un problema para ti.

 

\- No eres un problema tonto - le dice, empujándole un poco, lo necesario para empezar a caminar hacia la mesa que aun tenia los vestigios de su cena de anoche – Como dije, me tomare el resto del día, así podremos ir a pasear tranquilos y en caso de que te enfermes, lo que puedo hacer es leerte algo de economía para que duermas, después de una deliciosa limonada – molesta, incluso para él suena bastante horrible esa forma de descansar cuando se está enfermo.

 

\- Amarías hacer eso, ¿No? - gruño.

 

\- Así me puedes dar tu opinión de la primera parte del libro - contesto, con una sonrisa enorme.

 

 

 

Llueve a cantaros afuera, y el plan de caminar se ha visto pospuesto por tiempo indefinido, pero aún tienen la camioneta de Jensen que los lleva a un centro cultural donde se presenta una feria de artesanos bajo techo, y tan gay como es, Jensen no es de los que compran tonterías para adornar y por una parte, agradece que Padalecki lo haga, porque está verdaderamente excitado de solo pensar en el futuro.

 

No se atreven al inicio a sostenerse las manos mientras caminan, con Jared comiendo de una bolsa de gomitas que compro, ven varias parejas homosexuales caminando entre los stands, mucho más obvio que ellos, que simplemente parecen dos chicos deportistas muy grande para los jóvenes que son. Padalecki sonríe, y le sujeta del abrazo, y a partir de allí no le suelta.

 

\- Mira estos, son de barro, se ven bastante limpios. - dijo, mirando figuritas de no más de diez centímetros en forma de perros de varias razas.

 

\- Lastima que no tienen uno que se parezca a Ross - agrego, con nostalgia, mirando entre todas las figuritas - Si tuvieran una, se la pondría cerca de su casita, pero tendría que ser una con estilo, tiene que combinar con todo el ambiente.

 

Habla y habla, Jensen solo le escucha con una sonrisa, Jared definitivamente tiene una manía con la decoración y aunque le había explicado las razones aquella vez que salieron de campamento, aun le sorprende.

 

\- Pues yo voy a comprar dos de estas, una para dársela a mi hermana, en un año se ira a la universidad, así que se las daré para Navidad. Siempre está quejándose de que mamá no nos deja tener otro perro, y el mío se ha puesto viejo y sedentario. La otra se la daré a Chris, porque Misha es una persona de gatos.

 

\- ¿Y Chris es una persona más de gatos o de perros? - preguntó con curiosidad - mirando a Jensen comparar varias de las pequeñas figuras, por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo y concentrarse en cual podía ser mejor para Ross, aunque no hubiera una que le representara totalmente - Oh por cierto, tu hermana me envió hace unos días un emoticón que decía "que pases un lindo día", me alegra que no se tomara tan mal que estemos juntos.

 

\- Por favor, ella te adora, dice que quiere casarse con un chico de pelo lindo y tan alto como tú.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estas totalmente seguro que me ama? - casi se pone a saltar en el lugar que está de pie, sonriendo con suavidad - No puedo creerlo, eso me alegra, me he estado esforzando cuando conversamos, quiero que me vea como alguien bueno para ti.

 

\- Pfft... Si, seguro, espero las conversaciones no sean como las que tienes con Kattie y con Felicia, porque realmente no creo que eso sea apropiado para una adolescente caliente.

 

\- Claro que no - dice, en voz alta, indignado, mientras se inclina para ver unos llaveros en forma de helado y galletas que acaba de encontrar en medio de todas las chucherías que les rodean - Además yo no hablo esas cosas con nadie, Kattie y Felicia me engañaron diciéndome que si quería saber de tus anteriores novios.

 

\- ¿Y qué te dijeron de eso? - de pronto, la mirada de Jared se fue a Jensen, intentando averiguar si su voz había sonado algo nerviosa, y queriendo ver si en su rostro se reflejaba mejor lo que había querido transmitir, pero Ackles no le estaba mirando, en su lugar, tomaba varios llaveros hechos de alambre con la Lone Star, y sonría.

 

\- Les dije que aparte de esa mujer, no había tenidos más novios o novias, que solo... ligues... - las últimas tres palabras las dice despacio, haciendo una pausa, algo inseguro - ¿Porque es así, no?

 

\- Por supuesto. - se encogió de hombros, tomando otro que decía Branford, y sonrió, pasándoselo a Jared. - Mira, puedes coleccionar llaveros de las ciudades a las que vayamos, ¿No?

 

\- Porque si hubiera existido otra persona que te atrajera lo suficiente como para ser su novio. Me lo dirías ¿Cierto? - insistió, sintiendo como Jensen tomaba los llaveros en forma de helado que antes estaba mirando. - Si, es una buena idea - agrega, cuando su novio no dice nada más.

 

\- Bien, y para tu información, no, no tuve un novio. Ya te lo había dicho antes. - paso al lado de Jared con los llaveros en la mano, dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba cobrando a otros clientes.

 

Suspiro, había sido un idiota en presionar algo cuya respuesta ya sabía, se apresuró a seguir a su novio mientras maldecía a las amigas de este - En mi defensa, he aprendido a controlar mejor los celos - comienza cuando han salido del local, sin esperar respuesta, empieza técnicamente un monólogo - Ya no me enojo cuando esas chicas de la clase se te tiran encima o cuando mis compañeros de baloncesto se te insinúan. - cuando Jensen no contesta, deja caer sus ojos derrotados y dice, lo que tiene que decir - Lo siento.

 

\- Se referían a Nathan. - Jensen dice confundiéndole. - Nunca lo hice oficial, pero con él no fue solo sexo, aunque solo lo hicimos una vez. Además, Nathan ahora es Natasha, así que... - se encogió de hombros, sin notar que había dejado a Jared de pie.

 

Una expresión de incredulidad dibujada abiertamente en su rostro, sus ojos cafés moviéndose entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa, hasta que bajo su mirada al suelo, incapaz de seguir viendo la espalda de Jensen, sintió que tenía que sentarse y procesar un poco lo que había escuchado.

 

\- ¿Hey, vamos allí? - cuestiono Jensen, girándose y dándose cuenta de que Jared no le seguía. - ¿Jay? - pregunto. - No me digas que te lo has creído, ¿En serio?

 

Se acercó a Jared, que seguía con la mirada en el suelo, le zarandeo un poco para que levantara la mirada, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, al menos durante unos minutos, porque cuando Jared levantó la vista tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

 

\- ¿Porque no me lo debería creer?, si lo dices así tan malditamente serio de un pronto a otro.

 

\- ¿Y tú porque lloras? ¿No acabas de decir que controlabas tus celos? - le pregunto, sorprendido. - Jared no significo nada, nunca lo hice oficial y nunca salimos como tal.

 

\- Jen, joder, ¿Es cierto o no...? - preguntó exasperado. - Decídete.

 

\- Es cierto, es el sujeto del que siempre me burlo de Chris. - se encoge de hombros. - Pero no fue mi novio. Solo te lo conté antes de que ellas lo hicieran y tú lo malinterpretaras todo.

 

\- Pero si significó algo más y tuviste la necesidad de mentirme al respecto ¿Dos veces? ¿Cierto?

 

\- Nathan... él era dulce, estuvo allí, escucho, se quedó por un tiempo, pero luego decidió continuar con su vida y dejarme a mí atrás como el chiquillo pecoso que se cogió. No soy un santo, Jared, te lo dije, pero no quiero que pienses que tengo sentimientos ahora en este momento por alguien más.

 

\- Sé que no eres un santo, nunca he esperado que lo seas - dice, cruzándose de brazos - Pero si espero que no me mientas, para ti puede parecer algo estúpido, pero para mí no lo es, me mentiste cuando pregunté si había alguien más por el que hubieras sentido algo más y ahora estas mirándome, como si ni quisiera quisieras escucharme.

 

\- Porque no, porque me acabas de decir que ahora controlas mejor tus celos y yo dije, bien, cuéntale la verdad; pero tu cara, Jared, tu cara es como si te hubiera traicionado, ¿Es esa la misma expresión que tendrías si hubieras decidido no cometer suicidio cuando Danneel te dijo todas esas cosas?

 

Jared sintió aquella pregunta como una bofetada, no sabía cómo habían saltado hacia ese tema, pero Jensen había golpeado un punto sensible con precisión envidiable.

 

\- Controlo mis celos, pero no es sobre lo que hablamos aquí, sé que siempre has querido a más personas, sé que quisiste a Danneel y algún que otro ligue quizás te pareció más interesante de lo normal, sé que no soy el único que ha estado en tu corazón y está bien. Pero lo que no tolero, es que me sigas tratando como un imbécil que no puede resistir la verdad, entonces me mientes. Te lo dije esta mañana, soy más fuerte, que no me deje todo guardado en una coraza y llore y me queje - claramente se refiere a lo que dijo su novio en su última pelea - No me hace un imbécil débil.

 

\- Eres el único, Jared. Eres el único al que he querido de la forma en la que se ama a un compañero de vida, y te lo dije ahora, ¿No? Si, puede que haya sido muy parecido a una mentira, pero si no significo nada en su momento, tampoco tiene porque significar algo ahora.

 

\- Yo también te amo, pero no vamos avanzar si sigues mintiéndome sobre lo que según tu criterio puede romperme, no lo hagas Jensen, no empieces a tratarme como si fuera de cristal, como los demás, no me mientas de nuevo, por favor.

 

\- OK, lo siento. - Ackles suspiro, tocando su frente mientras fruncía los labios. - Ok, mira, si, no fuimos nada serio, te prometo eso, pero para Kattie y Felicia lucio así, porque fue el único sujeto al que deje que se acercara. Y que a la mañana siguiente tomara un café conmigo, y que fuéramos a almorzar ese día, y que al día siguiente desayunáramos en el campus y así muchos días más, pero nunca le considere más, porque nunca desarrolle sentimientos por él, como lo hice con Dani, o contigo, él era más... una persona que me hacía sentir bien, normal, además, era mi primer chico.

 

Jared suspiro, sus hombros, que estaban hacia arriba, alerta y tensos bajaron por fin, escucho con atención lo que Jensen le decía y asintió.

 

\- Está bien... suena como que era bueno para conversar - dice y camina hasta dónde está su novio, con las manos metidas en su sudadera blanca - Aunque es extraño que tú primer chico terminará como chica ¿Se lo hiciste tan bien que decidió cambiar de sexo? - bromeó.

 

\- No, el... no sé, ¿Por qué alguien querría cambiar de sexo? El solo... lo hizo, lo deje de ver por un semestre, creo, y de pronto esta hermosa mujer de senos falsos se acercó a mí, y maldición, eso fue algo inesperado, ¿Sabes? Pero sentí que... como mujer, no podría intentarlo con él, ¿Sabes? Porque me gustaba como hombre.

 

Jared ríe un poco, no puede evitar hacerlo al imaginarse la expresión de Jensen - Supongo que te gustaba más su primera esencia.

 

\- Si, era atractivo, un poquito no tan atlético como yo, pero era adorable, y tranquilo. No tan divertido como tú, ni tan excitante.

 

Jared asintió, no sabía si Jensen lo decía porque sentía la necesidad de pronto de hablar de ese ligue en particular o porque simplemente estaba tratando de tranquilizarle, incluso ambas. De todas formas, asintió y le escucho en silencio. Parece que le había conocido en sus primeros meses en la universidad, en un momento que todo era excitante y nuevo, pero también doloroso, porque venía saliendo de Macbeth y de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos y necesitaba hablar, hablar y hablar, le dolió un poco que ese hombre... o mujer, lo que fuera, estuviera para Jensen en un momento en así, aunque también lo agradecía. Sin embargo, decidió reservárselo y seguir escuchando.

 

\- Me gustaba, pero, en ese momento, a veces quería la compañía, a veces no. Prefería a Chris, con Chris era la única persona con la que podía hablar de ti en serio.

 

\- Pero me imagino que también era refrescante hablar con alguien que estuviera fuera de todo lo que había pasado ¿Verdad?

 

\- Un poco... - miro a Jared, y sonrió, pareciendo recordar algo. - Si, supongo que sí.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que vino a tu cabeza que brillaste de pronto? - preguntó, aunque más por cortesía, no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta pensó mientras llegaban a la camioneta.

 

\- Él me dijo que debiste haber sido un chico muy especial para hacerme caer de mi pedestal con tanta fuerza, me masturbe esa noche pensando en cuando me vestí de gladiador y te vestí a ti de Dominus. Y ahora, pienso que ese sería un genial disfraz para este año.

 

Jared contuvo el aliento, cuando escucho a Jensen, los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza y se sintió algo abrumado al recordar cómo se había sentido aquella noche, paseando entre las nubes y las estrellas, siempre guiado por la firme mano de quien ahora era su novio. - Lo recuerdo - dice, llevando su mano a su cabello, algo avergonzado - Y también creo que sería un buen disfraz este año, me encantaría ver la cara de Kattie y Felicia.

 

\- Puedo usar un collar de cadena, y tú puedes usar un látigo, porque estoy a tu merced. - se rió como un niño de cinco años, mientras empujaba el hombro de Jared.

 

\- Si hacemos eso, todo el mundo pensara que nuestra vida sexual es extrema - responde, riendo, cuando su novio le empuja con suavidad contra la camioneta y se abre un espacio entre sus brazos.

 

\- Oh bebé, tienes que quitarte ese karma de que todo el mundo te considere inocente, porque al menos yo sé que no lo eres, y que te gustaría verme sobre mis rodillas... - se acercó a Jared, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y luego empujándole por la mejilla para que agachara la cabeza. - Te gustaría verme suplicándote que me dejes meterme en tu agujerito...

 

\- Sabes - dice, con su voz entrecortada - Tú también influencias mucho en que últimamente solo piense en montarte esa polla hasta que me arda.

 

\- Joder, como amo que ensucies tu boquita con esas palabras. - le besa en la mejilla, recostando su cabeza del hombro. - ¿Entonces, vamos a por esos suéters tejidos para tu madre?

 

\- Si y después debemos pasar a la farmacia - respondió, sonriendo cuando nota como la mirada juguetona de Jensen ahora refleja algo de confusión - Ahora si tienes algo de temperatura y es mejor controlarla ya, no quiero que te enfermes.

 

\- Estoy bien, no me duele nada, tú ves enfermedad donde no hay. - rodó sus ojos, y debe admitir que le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero no mostró ninguna señal de esto - Tu en cambio, debes de tener un severo caso de sobre crecimiento.

 

Frunció los labios con suavidad - Claro que no, ya no estoy creciendo - Jensen le mira conteniendo la risa - Bueno, no tanto, solo fueron unos centímetros el mes pasado, pero papá dice que pronto se detendrá - dice, de pronto con un puchero.

 

\- Espero que pronto, sino pareceré una chica al tener que pararme sobre la punta de mis pies para besarte. - se froto la cabeza antes de llevar su mano a los ojos, de repente ardían. - Increíble, tu eres quien casi se mata y yo soy quien se enferma.

 

\- Dejando ese momento de lado - dice, para que lo que va a decir tenga mayor seriedad - Yo casi nunca me enfermo, más desde que te conocí a los trece creo que nunca me has visto físicamente enfermo, tengo muy buenas defensas - dejo un beso suave en la mejilla de Jensen.

 

\- ¿Comiendo galletas de desayuno? -  dijo Jensen lentamente, estirando su mano para tocar el estómago de este. - No lo creo. No te creo...

 

\- Las galletas con leche hacen niños grandes y fuertes - responde, encogiéndose de hombros, para después acariciar el cabello rubio de su novio varias veces - Vamos a la cabaña, después iremos por los suéteres.

 

\- No, quiero comprar mi suéter ahora y después podemos volver y compraremos esa masa de hacer galletas de colores, ¿Recuerdas? Creo que deberíamos comprar un par de tazas, la última que tenías se rompió en la mudanza, ¿No?

 

Lo dice sonriendo, sus ojos verdes brillan traviesos y Jared sabe que ambos están pensando lo mismo, recordando esa tarde en que Jensen le ayudó a mudarse, cocinando algunas galletas mientras él se movía con las cajas por todas partes, se habían reído y besado, tenido accidentes como el de su taza e incluso habían terminado metiéndose mano al mismo tiempo que se revolcaban por todo el suelo. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Jensen, como a su lado, todo resultaba simplemente maravilloso.

 

\- Si, se rompió totalmente - recordó, mordiéndose el labio - Quizás fue cuando botamos esas cajas al besarnos.

 

\- No es mi culpa, yo estaba concentrado en tu boca, no me importaba nada más. – Jensen se encogió de hombros, acariciando el hombro de Jared mientras reía. - deberíamos comprar tazas para Navidad. Hey, estaba pensando que, como este año no voy a volver a Henderson, porque Misha va a estar aquí, quizás tu y yo podríamos tener una cena de Navidad, ¿Quizás el veintitrés?

 

\- ¿Nosotros dos? ¿Solos? - preguntó, sonriendo casi como si sus labios fueran a quebrarse, sus hoyuelos eran grande, tanto que Jensen encontró tentación en tocarlos. - Eso me encantaría, aun así fuera con Collins y Kane, incluso creo que ya es hora que confirmemos las sospechas del profesor.

 

\- No lo sé, Jay, ¿Crees que eso sería posible sin mucho drama?

 

\- Hola profesor Collins - dice y empieza a hablar con ese tono de niño bueno, que Jensen conoce tan bien - Recuerda todas las veces que me decía en su oficina que tenía que ser valiente y gritar al mundo lo que quería... bueno hoy lo estoy haciendo, él es lo que quiero para mí, es lo que más quiero en este mundo.

 

\- Joder, eres un manipulador cuando quieres con esa vocecita. - sonrío, mirando al frente, al stand de abrigos y bufandas y gorros de Navidad. - quizás tengas razón, podríamos decírselo.

 

\- No soy manipulador. Solo digo... que puede ser nuestra primera prueba, aunque estoy seguro que saldrá bien, quiero poder decirle a alguien que he decidido estar contigo, que tu Jensen - tomó la mano que Ackles le extendía y caminaron hacia dónde estaba la ropa - eres mi pareja y que te amo.

 

\- Bien, entonces estaré contigo, cuando te sientas listo, iremos.

 

Simplemente asintió, acercando su cuerpo al de Jensen, que estaba ligeramente más cálido, quizás por la temperatura que tenía, pero que se negaba a aceptar, su terco y siempre fuerte novio.

 

 

 

Patricia Welling sabe que algo está mal con su esposo, bueno, ex esposo, cuando son las nueve de la mañana y Henry Welling, no ha bajado a desayunar ni al aperitivo de media mañana, Elizabeth la mira a los ojos varías veces, preocupada también mientras ella simplemente la ignora. No porque no está preocupada, sino porque cree que debe respetar la privacidad de Henry, por lo que sabe quizás está en una videollamada xxx con Gerald Padalecki y ella, no quiere ver eso. No gracias.

 

Pero cuando el reloj marca las once y Gerald le envía una foto desde el centro comercial donde anda con su hija, vestido de la muerte, claramente en la tienda de disfraces o al menos eso espera, sabe que algo pasa con Henry, así que se apresura a ir hasta su habitación.

 

Toca muchas veces, pero no recibe respuesta, y está a punto de abrir la puerta, pero recuerda que está cerrado, que Henry duerme con la puerta cerrada. Como si hubiera predicho su dilema, Elizabeth menea las llaves frente a ella, y se las arrebata rápidamente para abrir la puerta.

 

La cama de Henry esta desecha, con el cobertor MIA, y la puerta del baño entreabierta le llama la atención de inmediato, abriéndola y encendiendo la luz para ver a su exmarido en el suelo, enrollado de cabeza a los pies en el edredón, dándole una mirada furiosa desde donde sobresale su rostro.

 

\- Apágala... - se quejó, pero sin moverse un poco.

 

\- ¿Y desde cuando duermes en el suelo a las 11 am, Henry? - preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y moviéndose más cerca, sus tacones resonando en el suelo, hacen que Henry se queje más.

 

\- Desde que no he parado de vomitar... - murmuró, presionando sus sienes con mucha fuerza, antes de estremecerse. - estoy muriendo.

 

Patricia rodó los ojos, los hombres tendían siempre a ser un poco exagerados cuando estaban enfermos, en especial Henry - Vamos, levántate, déjame - llamó arrodillándose a su lado y llevando su mano a la frente cuando el empresario se incorporó un poco - Sin duda tienes fiebre, pero... - su expresión se angustio un poco de un pronto a otro - Llamaré a la doctora Robins, Elizabeth, por favor, ayúdale a llevarlo a la cama.

 

La mirada que le dio Elizabeth fue épica.

 

\- ¿Pretende que lo levante a usted? - Elizabeth le dijo a Henry una vez estuvieron solos, inclinándose para ayudarlo a sentarse, viendo como el hombre rodaba los ojos hacia atrás y se volvía a dejar caer en el suelo.

 

\- No puedo.

 

\- ¿Ni siquiera tiene fuerza para apoyarse en mí y levantarse? - preguntó Elizabeth, sus ojos siempre amables con un brillo de preocupación - Tendré que llamar al señorito Tomas.

 

\- Por Dios, no. Solo le preocuparas, solo, esperemos a que lleguen los paramédicos, no creo que pueda ponerme en pie.

 

\- Eso le sucede por quedándose a dormir en cualquier parte - dice, claramente indignada cuando se pone en pie y alcanza alguna de las toallas especiales que siempre le deja al señor Welling para limpiar el sudor de su frente - Si no se hubiera pasado todo el día en hoteles de dudosa procedencia y quedándose dormido en casa del señor Padalecki no se hubiera enfermado.

 

\- ¿Acusas a los Padalecki se ser antihigiénicos? Creo que estas siendo desconsiderada. - tembló, sus ojos vidriosos por la fiebre, estaban rojos. - No le digas a Gerald tampoco, estoy seguro de que será una tontería.

 

\- Claro que no, pero usted es un hombre delicado, es necesario cerrar la ventana al momento adecuado, regular la temperatura cuando llega muy cansado y... - suspiro, mientras le miraba esta vez como si hablara con un niño desobediente - Es su pareja señor Welling, sé que no tiene mucha experiencia en eso, pero a las parejas, les gustan que las llamen en momento así.

 

\- Pues a Patricia no le encantaba. - le recuerda, haciendo que la mujer sonría inevitablemente, porque no había algo que crispara los nervios de Patricia como el que su hijo o esposo estuvieran enfermos, y era precisamente esa la razón de que visitará tan poco a Henry o a Tom cuando debían ir al hospital.

 

\- Es una excepción a la regla - contestó, guiñándole el ojo cuando escucharon el sonido de la ambulancia - Y como buena Welling, sabe hacer las cosas a lo grande, ya vienen por usted señor Welling.

 

 

 

\- ¿En serio?

 

La voz de Patricia hace que quiera reír, porque dos horas en el hospital para que le digan que tiene una severa infección pulmonar que probablemente haya estado inoculándose desde hace unos meses, la ha puesto a ella echa toda una fiera, demostrándole que por esta razón ella no maneja estos asuntos "hogareños y familiares" y en cambio se los deja a Elizabeth, que si sabe cómo lidiar con la gente.

 

Ella odia a los doctores, los odio cuando Tom y cuando Jared, aunque este aprendiendo a ser mejor madre, está segura de que aún no quiere esto.

 

\- Eres un maldito descuidado - le dijo, una vez el doctor salió siendo sutilmente empujado por Elizabeth, que sabía que su señora, estaba a punto de estallar - Y no me digas que no te grite por estar enfermo, porque adivina de quién es la culpa.

 

\- Pues no es mi culpa que tú no seas humana, porque yo me enfermo y me recupero, sin quejarme. - vuelve a ponerse la mascarilla de oxígeno, mirando por la ventana a la repentina lluvia que ha decidido caer sobre Henderson.

 

\- Si claro, recuerdas cuando te dio sarampión, para mí y tú madre te quejabas demasiado - recordó, sentando a su lado y acariciándole el cabello - Tienes que cuidarte más, no sé qué haría si te pasara algo y tienes un hijo, que aún te necesita Henry, sin contar un hermoso novio que ahora anda en el centro comercial con su hija y que debería llamar.

 

\- ¿Me necesita? Por Dios, Patricia, Tommy no nos necesita a ninguno de los dos, tú lo sabes, va a casarse con ese extraño profesor, van a montar un negocio, tendrá su propia casa, por fin saldra de la casa que tú y yo construimos todo lo que quiera llevarse... Así que no te molestes con esa excusa.

 

\- Mi dios, Henry - dice, con cariño su mano sobre la frente de su ex esposo, sorprendiendo por lo pálido que estaba - Tommy va a casarse, pero eso no quiere que deje de necesitarnos, siempre seremos sus padres, para bien o para mal - la nostalgia invade su voz - Además, el aún necesita madurar mucho.

 

\- Tú necesitas madurar, ya ese chico no tiene más que crecer. - agrego con voz cansada, mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo.

 

\- ¿Confías en que es totalmente maduro para enfrentar la vida? - sonrió, casi se rió, pero contuvo el suave sonido a tiempo - ¿Estamos hablando del mismo niño, que se sienta con revistas de moda y su extravagante novio, a discutir cual es mejor traje que puede llevar puesto el día de su boda? , para mi suena como un niño aun, que vive en su mundo de fantasía y se enoja cuando no le dan la razón, como este asunto de sus amigos y Mike, que quiere siempre ser el apoyo de todo el mundo, aunque tú y yo sabemos que eso es imposible.

 

\- ¿Imposible? Lo dudo, quiere a ese niño Ackles aún más de lo que querrá a Jared nunca, solo que Jensen nunca se dejara querer por nadie porque fue criado en una familia que nunca supo aprovechar todo su potencial, solo empeñaron en hacer de un hijo la copia de otro. - mascullo, frunciendo sus labios.

 

\- Me refiero a que siento que a veces vive en un mundo de fantasía - dice ella, extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba - Ser amigo de Jared y los demás como la ha hecho, pero al mismo tiempo mantener su amistad con sus amigos de secundaria, sumado a esa extraña admiración y respeto que aún tiene por Ackles que a veces siento que es como su amor platónico, es temerario, le puede explotar en la cara y espero no lo haga en su boda... no puedes estar para todo el mundo Henry, no puedes ser lo que todos esperas que sean, más cuando todas esas personas esperan cosas diferentes. Lo sabes.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú me estás diciendo eso? Cuando quise huir y esconderme tu no querías más que volviera a ser como antes, diablos, incluso estamos viviendo juntos.

 

\- Es diferente, somos tu familia y ya no vives únicamente para nosotros, la memoria de tus padres o la empresa - dice con orgullo - Vives para ti, para ser feliz, nunca me cansare de decirte lo inmensamente orgullosa que me siento, pero eso es justamente lo que me preocupa, que Tommy a veces quiere vivir para todos y no para él.

 

\- Entonces díselo a él, o al torpe de su novio, no me lo digas a mí, como hombre creo que está más que listo para enfrentar el mundo solo, sin mí, y sin ti. Se fue a Nueva York, vivió por casi tres años y llamaba cada tres semanas, a veces una sola vez al mes, diablos, ni siquiera llamo para Navidad porque su especial novio quería que la pasaran con sus "amigos".

 

\- Alguien suena de mal humor y celoso - dijo, levantándose a ajustar las almohadas ajenas mientras contenía la risa por escuchar a Henry gruñir - Mike es un buen hombre, excéntrico, si, ¿Pero qué artista no lo es? y quiere a nuestro niño, lo quiere tanto... tienes que admitirlo.

 

\- No sé, es solo él no es... No está a la altura de Tom, ¡Ya está! lo dije. Y si, no sé qué pienses tú, pero es lo que pienso yo.

 

\- ¿Porque no está a la altura? - preguntó con cariño - ¿Quién estaría a la altura? ¿Misha Collins?, quizás Jared- ríe, porque sabe que todas esas personas han pasado en algún momento por la cabeza de su esposo.

 

\- Misha Collins sería perfecto, pronto van a intentar la forma de que dos hombres tengan hijos, y ambos tienen los ojos azules, así que tendremos nietos de ojos azules, y con Jared, por dios, Jared es perfecto para Tom. Nada más míralo donde está.

 

\- Admito que Jared es un gran pretendiente, quien gane su corazón tendrá muchísima suerte - dice y ambos ríen, porque suenan un poco enamorados - Y Collins... es lo único que creo disfrutar de Rusia, más cuando interviene en conflictos, pero... ninguno es para Tommy y debemos resignarnos y alegrarnos que Michael, ama a Tom, eso es lo único que importa.

 

\- Es tan doloroso hacer eso. Especialmente cuando sé que van a casarse... - suspiro, cerrando sus ojos. - Eres una terrible compañía para un hombre enfermo.

 

\- Lo sé, pero a mí me consuela que es una boda por amor - dice con nostalgia, recostando su cabeza en la silla que ha acercado para quedarse al lado de su ex esposo - Pero te comprendo y si quizás lo soy, odio que tú y Tom estén enfermos, me hace sentir vulnerable ¿Recuerdas cuando Tommy tuvo piojos?, no sabíamos que hacer y queríamos cortar todo su cabello.

 

\- Pfft, yo quería cortar todo su cabello, y el mío y el tuyo y el de Elizabeth, eso fue horrible, la peor experiencia de mi vida, por fortuna, la superamos con esa niñera y las habilidades de Elizabeth... - se encogió de hombros, recordando como Patricia había entrado en pánico en esa ocasión. - Era tan pequeño.

 

\- Y sus ojitos azules estaban tan asustados cuando todos gritamos después de ver su cabello, llevo sus manitas ahí y cuando no encontró nada extraño, empezó pregunta qué pasaba una y otra vez.

 

\- Lo amo, solo quiero verle feliz, siempre quise eso, solo que ahora lo quiero de una forma diferente.

 

Parece que Patricia decide susurrar en el último segundo su respuesta y afuera, Tom hace una mueca, maldiciendo sin llegar a pronunciar las palabras mientras trata de pegar su oído un poco más a la puerta cerrada, inclinándose al mismo tiempo, sobre sus dedos pero sin recostarse mucho a la puerta. No se preocupa que alguien pueda verle y de hecho, es así.

 

\- Escuchar a escondidas es de muy mala educación, según tengo entendido. - una voz dijo tras él, sorprendiéndole en sus ganas por enterarse que tenían que decir sus padres al respecto, había pasado de la curiosidad, a la rabia, a sentir ese calor familiar que sabía se llamaba "amor de familia".

 

Tom tuvo que llevar sus manos a tapar su boca mientras saltaba prácticamente en su lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de que quien le hablaba era Gerald Padalecki se dirigió hacia el hombre y le empujo al menos dos cuartos más hacia la izquierda para sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo de contestar, aunque no supo que contestar en realidad, por lo que se sonrojo, pero como buen Welling no lo admitirá. - No sé de qué habla señor Padalecki, sé que quizás eso aparentaba, pero estaba a punto de entrar. Supongo que viene a ver a mi padre.

 

\- Eres tan lindo como tu padre cuando intenta hacerse el duro, ¿Y bien, de que hablaban que tenías que husmear? - Cuestiono, rascando su nuca mientras veía a través de la ventanilla de la puerta a Henry en la cama. - luce bien enfermo tu padre.

 

Tom ignoro lo que acaba de decir, también como sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más - Hablaban de que no les gusta Michael, lo juzgan sin conocerlo, igual que usted lo hace - respondió, claramente a la defensiva aun - Y si... mi padre es algo enfermizo.

 

\- Tú sabes mi opinión, un profesor pedófilo es un profesor pedófilo, y tú sabes lo que le hacen a los profesores así. - miro a Tom, quien esta vez enrojecía, pero de rabia. - Tranquilo, Tommy, ustedes van a casarse, por amor, y tus padres tienen que aceptar eso como sea.

 

\- Sabes lo que opino de los padres abandonicos - responde cruzándose de brazos - Pero afortunadamente para ti mi padre te adora y le prometí a mi madre, no hacerlo sufrir con el hecho de que eres un imbécil.

 

\- Genial, ¿Deberíamos entrar o quieres seguir husmeando en las conversaciones de los demás como estas tan acostumbrado a hacer?

 

\- Entremos - gruñó en respuesta, cerrando sus manos en puños. Siempre quiso que su padre tuviera esto, una segunda oportunidad, pero realmente nunca pensó que sería con una persona así tan entrometido, poco elegante, torpe, ruidosa, descuidada y... maldijo, cuando se dio cuenta que sonaba exactamente igual que su padre cuando hablaba de Michael.

 

Joder, eran tan idénticos.

 

Su padre y el, de verdad eran lo mismo.

 

Cuando entro, Henry le sonrió suavemente, pero su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio a Gerald.

 

\- Solo falta que Jared entre por esa puerta y mis tres hombres favoritos estarán en la habitación, gracias por venir, siento que hayas tenido que venir así, Tom, tu madre es una dramática. - dice extendiendo su mano hacia su hijo.

 

\- No lo creo papá - se adelantó a Gerald, en realidad, le empujó sutilmente hacia atrás para tomar la mano de su padre, que contuvo la sonrisa que Gerald y Patricia si se dieron el lujo de lucir ante el pequeño gesto posesivo de su único hijo - Estas un poco pálido, mamá creo deberíamos alquilar una habitación donde papá esté más cómodo.

 

\- ¿Para qué? Me iré a casa en tres días, lo ha dicho el doctor, estoy bien, en casa Elizabeth me cuidara, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿Sabes? Ya soy un adulto. - intento tranquilizar a su hijo que parecía de muy mal humor.

 

\- Claro que eres un adulto, pero en cuestiones de salud eres realmente malo - dice Tom, cruzándose de brazos.

 

Detrás de este, Patricia se encoge de hombros, como si no pudiera negarlo y Gerald, Gerald ríe, porque es jodidamente cierto y eso que él tiene menos tiempo de conocer a Henry. - Como esa vez que pensaste que sería buena idea, después de dormir en el sofá de mi casa, salir a la terraza, juro que escuche tu cuello crujir. Sherry lo regaño. - agregó lo último como una aclaración sería para los demás.

 

\- Tengo salud normal, no sé porque insisten en que estoy malo o estoy débil, solo porque ustedes no se enferman todo el tiempo y yo solo lo haga en estados críticos.

 

\- Papá, tú tosiste una vez cuando era niño y al día siguiente estabas con tuberculosis - dice Tom, sonriendo, aunque el gesto se tambalea un poco cuando Gerald se acerca y sin ninguna vergüenza toma la mano de su padre, con cariño.

 

\- No te enojes... tienes que admitir que eres un poquitín enfermizo, pero así eres hermoso, porque es el único momento en que nos permites cuidarte.

 

\- ¿Por qué continúan insistiendo? Tengo poder aquí, ¿Saben? Puedo hacer que los echen fuera del hospital, para siempre. - mascullo, apretando la mano de ambos hombres, antes de bostezar. - y hablan tanto de cuidar, pero no veo flores, ni tartas de fresa y crema de arándanos, ni siquiera veo café.

 

\- No puede tomar café, así que no le traigas nada.

 

Patricia salto enseguida, sentada en el cómodo sofá de la habitación desde donde les observaba, con un poco de cautela, porque Tommy parecía a punto de abalanzarse contra Gerald.

 

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el café con un poco de neumonía? - se quejó Henry, como Tom nunca le había visto.

 

\- No puedes, porque estas con medicación. - Patricia rodó sus ojos al contestar, como si era obvio lo que decía.

 

\- El café no es incompatible con la medicación. Cierto ¿Tom?

 

\- Oh no, no me pongan en medio, estar en contra del uno o del otro, es un juego de nunca ganar en serio.

 

\- Gerald. - Henry miro a su novio, casi suplicando con sus ojos azules.

 

\- Le preguntare a la enfermera antes de traerte algo, no puedo arriesgarme a que se te suba la presión aunque estés en un hospital con gente pendiente de tus signos vitales. Y si te traje flores, pero Sherry pensó que eran para ellas porque tuve que volverme a casa a por las llaves de la camioneta.

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó, sonrojado, para ninguna persona en la habitación pasó desapercibido el sonrojo en las mejillas del empresario - Bueno, la intención te hizo ganar puntos. - agrega, apretando con fuerza la mano de Padalecki.

 

\- Te traeré un ramo después de preguntar por tu café. - le dedico una sonrisa llena de amor, y satisfacción por lo que causaba en él.

 

\- Tienes que traerlo ahora, no puedes dejarme esperando - le advierte, pero no lo hace severamente, sino traviesamente. Tom piensa, increíblemente, que quizás su padre y su estúpido novio necesitan algo de privacidad.

 

\- Creo que te dejare con Tom. - de pronto, el joven se sobresalta al escuchar eso. - ustedes necesitan hablar, parece que últimamente no lo hacen mucho, porque tú estás en tu mundo de negocios de nuevo, y él está con la cabeza en la boda, Patricia y yo iremos por esa enfermera y luego por tus flores. - soltó la mano de Henry, y le acaricio la pierna antes de tomar la mano de Patricia.

 

Tom frunció los labios, sabía que algo debió reflejarse en su rostro que llevo a Padalecki aquello, era una buena cortesía, de hecho, era más que eso, realmente quería hablar un poco con su papá, solo ellos dos, de todo y nada. Una costumbre que tenían desde que regresó a casa y aun así, no quería darle las gracias. A veces seguía siendo un mimado y malcriado, Mike tenía razón, pero pese a todo asintió, como una forma en que al menos le comunicaba que sabía lo que había hecho.

 

\- Oh, y recuérdale amablemente que no se debe escuchar detrás de las puertas cerradas. - dijo a modo de despedida mientras salía, haciendo que Tom rechinara los dientes.


	46. Capítulo 38

 

 

 

 

 

You got me in a heading drop

I never wanna come off

You got me with your beat of love

I never wanna come out.

 

Think of me, I'll never break your heart.

Think of me, you're always in the dark.

I am your light, your light, your light.

Think of me, you're never in the dark.

 

Now that I'm making this all up

Let me, let me, let me, let me into your know.

 

 

 

Me tienes en una partida

 

 

 

 

Nunca quiero salir

 

 

 

 

Me tienes con tu ritmo de amor

 

 

 

 

Nunca quiero salir

 

 

 

 

 

 

Piensa en mi, yo nunca rompere tu corazon

 

 

 

 

piensa en mi, siempre estaras en la oscuridad

 

 

 

 

yo soy tu luz, tu luz, tu luz

 

 

 

 

Piensa en mi, nunca estaras en la oscuridad

 

 

 

 

 

Ahora que estoy haciendo todo esto

Déjeme, déjeme, déjeme, déjeme entrar en tu saber.

 

 

 

 

[Think kaleida](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYT50W5R_Ec)

 

 

El otoño se notaba en cada calle, pero habiendo tantos estudiantes confinados a pasarla en el campus en esas fechas, también había una gran cantidad de decoraciones de Halloween puestas por estos para alegrar el ambiente, para darle esperanza a aquellos que les gustaba ir a fiestas temáticas después de pasar confinados en un aula cinco horas en un solo examen. Como Jared Padalecki, que acaba de salir de la oficina de entrega con siete enormes impresos en los parciales que había tenido en los últimos tres días, irradiaba alegría, exhumaba felicidad.

 

Aunque estaba agotado, tampoco estaba tan mal como hace unas semanas. Encontrar el ritmo no había sido sencillo, pero había logrado regresar a sus calificaciones de siempre y pasar mucho tiempo con Jensen, hablando horas y horas, estudiando un poco incluso, aprendiendo a jugar videojuegos – al menos él, porque Jensen era jodidamente bueno con la espada y con cualquier cosa en realidad – y aun le quedaba tiempo para practicar dos veces a la semana con el equipo de baloncesto y la madrugada de los domingos, seguía tratando de no entrar en pánico cuando Chad no estaba a su lado en la piscina.

 

¿El truco?, supone que dejo de intentar hacerlo todo perfecto, a veces salía bien, como en esta ocasión, a veces no; aún tenía que lidiar con la sensación de molestia en su pecho en este último caso, como cuando reprobó el examen de economía por tres puntos, pero se repetía a sí mismo que estaba bien y tener a Jensen sosteniendo su mano, sonriendo, tranquilo, sintiéndose tan amado como él lo hacía, sinceramente ayudaba. Sonrió, mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol a esperar a su novio, este tenía una exposición de un proyecto importante.

 

\- Hey, te dije debajo del Round House, no frente al árbol del Round House. - escucho la voz de Jensen gritarle un rato después de haberse sentado, revisando sus calificaciones. - Oye, genio, ven, tengo comida. - Divisó a Jensen en las sillas del fondo de la cocina, las que estaban debajo de la enorme terraza del café para universitarios que habían inaugurado hace un mes, a Jared aun le daba terror sentarse allí debajo.

 

Suspiro y con una expresión llena de miedo, lo sabe por la forma en que Jensen contuvo la risa camino hasta ahí. - Estas totalmente seguro ¿Qué este lugar es seguro? - dice al borde de las gradas, se decide a entrar cuando Jensen extiende su mano para que la tome, pero eso no quiere decir que aún se sienta a gusto - Se puede venir abajo en cualquier momento. No creo que esté tan bien diseñado.

 

\- ¿Porque piensas eso? Tu no participante en esta construcción, estaremos bien. - Jensen le invito a sentarse delante de él, mientras que Padalecki lo hacía, dejando su bolso y mirando hacia arriba, una risa conocida le hizo girar la cabeza, Christian caminaba hacia ellos mientras hablaba por teléfono.

 

Entonces, el otro hombre miro hacia Jensen y se rió más fuerte aún, causando que la expresión en el rostro de su novio cambie a una de irritación.

 

\- Cállate ya.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Jared, cuando Kane le empuja más al fondo en la pequeña silla y se sienta a su lado, no sin alborotar su cabello primero - No hagas eso, mi cabello estaba perfecto.

 

\- Dios, ¿Eso viene con ser gay, no? Al menos más gay que Jensen o yo. Considerando lo mucho que nos encantas las vaginas.

 

\- Jodete Kane, he visto cómo te arreglas para salir en las mañanas, cuidas tu piel más que mi hermana adolescente - dice y Jensen ríe, porque le encanta como Jared ha perdido ese sentimiento de miedo e incomodidad con Kane e incluso como su boca se ha hecho más rápida a sus provocaciones.

 

\- Me encanta mi color de piel, es lo que me hace popular, soy una perfecta combinación de aborigen y caucásico. - acaricio su barbilla, sonriendo. - Ahora, eso debe ser una cosa gay, también. Ver a otro hombre que no sea tu chico, ¿Hacías lo mismo con Amell?

 

\- Primero hablas contigo mismo mientras cuidas tu piel, Kane, es imposible no escucharte - aclara, inclinándose para comer un poco de maní del recipiente que tiene a la par de la cerveza su novio - Y en general no es cosa de gays hasta donde sé es cosa de hombres, a ti se te van los ojos hacia cualquier cosa donde la puedes meter, hombre o mujer.

 

\- Al menos yo no robo la comida de mi novio, algo que es de muy mal gusto. Si conocieras a Jensen como yo, sabrías que odia que piquen de su comida. Es Piscis, lo puedes hacer llorar con esas cosas. - le advirtió, quitándole el bowl de Ackles que contenía papas fritas rociadas con mayonesa de ajo y colocándolo frente a Jared. - deberías dejar de comprarle grasas, Jensen. No está quemando las calorías tan rápido de acuerdo al ritmo en que come. - Jensen aún encantado de la interacción entre ambos, le extendió la bolsa cerrada a Kane que contenía una hamburguesa de tres pisos con una ensalada fría a un lado. - Misha quiere verlo. ¿Cuándo vas a llevarlo?

 

\- Yo puedo picar su comida, soy su adorable novio - se queja y sin vergüenza, aunque por supuesto no con mucha fuerza, le da un pequeño golpe a Kane en el hombro - Y ni se te ocurra insinuar que estoy gordo, porque he visto como se está empezando a deformar tu estómago con esas.

 

\- No lo sé, entre tanto examen y proyecto no he hablado cuando lo haremos.

 

\- ¿Ya lo sabe cierto?, es decir o al menos lo sospecha - preguntó Jared, haciendo señas al mesero para pedir algo de beber.

 

\- Oh, él sabe que Jensen tiene un novio que lo está volviendo loco, y que el hecho de que ya no pase tantas noches con nosotros solo comienza a confirmar sus sospechas, además, el otro día me tendió una trampa, me pregunto por ti casualmente, casi me atragante con el batido. - entonces, procedió a morder su comida en silencio, cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo de gusto.

 

Ackles había ordenado para él un baguel relleno de ricotta y espinaca extra grande, y una taza de café con caramelo y malvavisco, y había ocupado la mesa con su laptop, una MacBook alta y delgada, donde se reproducía el vídeo de protones colisionado, una conversación con una chica de pechos amplios, que era básicamente lo que se veía en su foto de perfil, y su Facebook.

 

\- Seguro lo sabe, el profesor Collins siempre fue una persona muy inteligente - dice Jared y también se concentra en mover de un lado a otros sus papas - Quizás la fiesta de Halloween sea un buen momento.

 

\- Con Jensen vestido de querubín... No lo creo. - de pronto Kane volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

 

\- ¿Querubín? ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Jared, frunciendo el ceño cuando mira como la sonrisa de Kane se hace más grande.

 

\- No hablamos de nada, además, tu no irás a esa fiesta me lo dijiste hace una semana. - Jensen regresa su atención a la pantalla de su laptop, los labios fruncidos.

 

\- Oh, adelante un par de trabajos, así que si puedo ir - dice y Kane casi se ahoga de risa a su lado. - Iba... a decírtelo hace algunos minutos, pero, Kane llego.

 

\- Oh dios, te recomiendo, Padalecki que lleves tu cámara para que fotografíes esta belleza en minifalda y alas... Con brillantina plateada. – casi no podía hablar de la risa que tenía.

 

\- Espera... - se sonroja, con solo pensarlo y le toma un segundo verbalizar la pregunta adecuada - Amor, no me digas que... ¿Vas a ir vestido de querubín?

 

\- Cállate, Jared. - Jensen prácticamente le ladra, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla para luego dar un largo suspiro.- perdí una apuesta con los chicos, y ahora debo pagar.

 

\- Oh dios, te vas a ver tan guapo - dice y Kane le mira como si estuviera loco.

 

\- Diablos eso es amor, Jenny, le gustas de todas formas, son tan pero tan tiernos.

 

\- Perra, vas a disfrazarte de algo también sexy si quieres venir conmigo a la misma fiesta. - le advirtió a Jared tan pronto como Kane acabo de hablar.

 

Jared sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros - La última vez que elegiste un disfraz para mí no salió tan mal - dice, la nostalgia deslizándose en su voz - Pero por favor trata de que no me vaya a quedar desnudo en la fiesta.

 

\- Iras de prostituta travesti. - Entonces le pego un mordisco enorme a su bagel, mirando su computadora mientras infla a sus cachetes con comida.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! - dice, haciendo un puchero en su rostro, mientras piensa lo atractivo que se ve su novio en esa faceta de niño malcriado - Tu perdiste la apuesta no yo Jen...

 

\- Pues yo no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado. – Jensen se encogió de hombros, haciendo reír a Christian.

 

\- No te preocupes, Jay Baby, yo te diré a donde iremos.

 

Apenas lo dice, levanta su puño en una invitación muda que este acepta, ambos chocan la mano con fuerza. Haciendo que Jensen realmente los odie en este momento.

 

\- Hey, ese es mi mejor amigo, ve a buscar a Chad, a ver dónde tiene enterrada la cabeza.

 

\- No puedo, está en clases de natación con Amell - dice Jared y frunce los labios - Las que aprendí de mala manera que realmente son privadas... ¡Vamos Jen!, será divertido, quita esa cara, es nuestro primer Halloween juntos.

 

\- Es nuestro segundo Halloween juntos, y no. No hay forma, ya he pasado las humillaciones suficientes en mi vida, quería ser Thor este año... - fulmina a Christian con la mirada.

 

\- No es mi culpa que no hayas podido tocarle las tetas a Verónica, es la profesora más caliente que tienes, y ella con gusto te hubiera dejado manosear.

 

\- Me refería... diablos, realmente odio sus apuestas estúpidas - sentenció Jared, cruzándose de brazos, para después empujar a Kane - Quítate, déjame salir iré a traer algo de tomar mientras ustedes hablan de sus apuestas que simple implican algo sexual.

 

\- Hey, es eso o comida. Siempre estamos muy aburridos. – Jensen le observo marcharse y luego río, mirando a Christian.

 

\- Te encanta sacarlo de quicio, no hacía falta que le dijeras eso, sabes cómo se pone.

 

\- Mi padre siempre dice que es bueno poner un poquito celosa a la pareja... claro él no tenía por pareja a Misha y su increíble habilidad de pellizcarte cuando nadie más lo ve - frunce el ceño, llevando su mano derecha a acariciar el brazo izquierdo, mientras Jensen ríe - Nah, solo me gusta molestarle un poco y también es divertido, porque, aunque admito que es cierto que ya se controla mucho, es muy celoso, te quiere solo para él... completamente, sus labios hacen ese puchero y sus ojos se ponen casi ligeramente húmedos y...¡Es divertido!

 

\- Ahora estas siendo cruel, y un poco descarado.

 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio comiendo, hasta que Padalecki regresa, poniendo su bebida y una soda para Kane en la mesa. Se sentó con una expresión decidida que puso curiosos a los otros dos, pero que no dijeron absolutamente nada.

 

\- Ya decidí mi disfraz - dice, cuando el silencio es demasiado hasta para él mismo y aunque se pone algo nervioso cuando ambos hombres se le quedan mirando en silencio como si estuviera loco solo puede decir en voz alta, de un pronto otro: - Seré Thor.

 

\- ¿Qué? -  uestiono Jensen, para luego sonreír. - ¿Thor con falda vikinga?

 

\- Seria mejor con pantalón... - dice haciendo una mueca mientras se lo imagina - Pero sí, supongo que si no queda otra opción si, será con falda vikinga.

 

\- Muero porque llegue Halloween entonces. – Jensen estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Jared, que se pone ligeramente rosada.

 

\- Yo también - contesto con una sonrisa.

 

 

Era como entrar a una dimensión desconocida, si, así se sentía salir la noche de brujas con Chad Michael Murray, el eléctrico rubio sabía cómo sacarle provecho a cada minuto que no estaba unidos de pies a cabeza con Stephen Amell que para extrañeza de Jared, no estaría esa noche con ellos, porque se tuvo quedar estudiando en el apartamento que compartía con Chad y Sophia.

 

Mientras ellos recorrían las calles, como los niños que aún eran, las celebraciones apenas empezaban; con Chad bebiendo de una botella de champán y orgulloso de su disfraz de zombie y maquillaje perfecto para el realismo de este, Kat reía de algo que este había último había dicho con tanta fuerza que resultaba contagioso, vestida de bruja sexy y sosteniéndose del brazo de Jared, que tal y como lo había prometido, estaba vestido de Thor – con falda y martillo incluido – y finalmente Sandra, Sandra era quien más entretenida estaba con los dulces, quizás por eso estaba disfrazada de Willy Wonka, con unos en serio enormes lentes blancos.

 

Para las ocho de la noche, habían recorrido infinidad de casas y negocios, a veces tocando el timbre y corriendo, otras admirando los disfraces de los demás y algunas cuantas veces, tomándose algunas fotos, se comió los dulces que no tenían algo más, porque cuando tuvieron que detenerse para darle algo de beber a Kat, descubrieron que se había comido uno de los dulces “felices” del campus que, aunque Sandy sostiene que son inofensivos, Jared prefería no arriesgarse.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche había llegado el momento, se dirigieron a lo que hasta ese momento le parecía la fiesta más grande que había visto en el campus.

 

Todo estaba iluminado, el camino a la casa de la principal fraternidad parecía sacado de un libro, las calabazas en el suelo, iluminadas desde su interior a cada lado del camino, los juegos de luces verdes y rojos que se sostenían entre cada poste de luz. Las telarañas, los esqueletos, todo estaba asombroso.

 

La enorme mesa de comida que había en el centro del lugar, la infinidad de disfraces; todo era demasiado grande y vistoso. Lo cierto es que se encontró disfrutando de los pequeños detalles y se sorprendió de que fuera la primera fiesta en que se sentía cómodo, aunque extrañaba a Jensen y es que, su novio, ni siquiera le había escrito nada desde las cinco de la tarde, en que salió con sus amigos a divertirse un poco antes de la fiesta.

 

Sabía que estaba muy avergonzado por el disfraz que llevaría, así que espero pacientemente para verle ahí, donde Kane – o más bien Jason Vorgues – se divertía asustando a los demás.

 

Christian Kane estaba ligeramente borracho, pero eso no le impidió reírse a carcajadas cuando le vio, y gritar llamando a Felicia que de inmediato hizo sentir a Jared como si estuviera en una pasarela, tomándole fotos desde todos los ángulos con una sonrisa casi lasciva, y decía casi, porque no sabía cómo interpretar una sonrisa así de alguien que procedió a admirar el sexy corte de la falda de Kat, haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

 

Es algo inusual, porque Felicia pasa su mano por la cintura de Kat y por un momento le preocupa que esta esté demasiado drogada aun, pero el guiño que le dirige mientras ambas se van a bailar al centro del lugar, donde hay innumerables personas haciendo lo mismo le tranquiliza.

 

\- Así que - dice girándose hacia sus amigos y encontrando a Kane admirando el maquillaje de Chad - ¿Aún no ha llegado Jensen?

 

\- Jensen, oh cariño, está bailando con alguna chica en faldas, en el centro creo. - anuncio con una sonrisa, señalando a la pista donde centelleaban las luces de fiesta.

 

Jared parpadeo, llevó su mirada al área donde todos estaban bailando y en primer momento no logró ubicarle. Había demasiado luces, demasiada gente y pese a que el traje de querubín debería ser bastante vistoso, tampoco logró verle. Suspiro, Jensen no le había llamado no porque estuviera incómodo con el disfraz, sino porque estaba entretenido bailando y aunque un puchero se puso un segundo en su rostro, era más porque era un mimado que porque estuviera molesto, después de todo él andaba jugando por las calles con sus amigos.

 

Así que se encogió de hombros y se sentó con Kane y Chad a comer, al parecer este último había robado varias cosas de la mesa principal y había preparado otras, que dios, realmente sabían bien. Fue ahí cuando casi por casualidad pudo ver a Jensen. Sonrojándose casi de inmediato.

 

Allí estaba, si, maldición, ahí estaba, era él, Jared Padalecki reconocería donde fuera ese cuerpo esculpido como el de una estatua griega desde que tenía dieciséis, sin duda una vida de ejercicios y dedicación absoluta al deporte, un cuerpo que hoy más que nunca estaba expuesto en lo que ni siquiera podía clasificarse como disfraz, era más bien como un adorno, un agregado al cuerpo desnudo de Jensen Ackles. Normal que estuviera rodeado de chicas que le tocaban por doquier, haciéndole mostrar esa sonrisa pícara que a él lo volvía loco, todo su cuerpo brillaba como una criatura sobrenatural, plateado enteramente, incluso las abrazaderas de las alas de ángel que llevaba habían sido pintadas de plateado, su cara brillaba, su cabello con una corona dorada, y luego estaba eso... Sí, eso, eso que pretendía ser una falda para cubrir la entrepierna pero que se levantaba al más mínimo movimiento para mostrar la ropa interior dorada de Ackles, dejando ver sus poderosos muslos, y llevarte a sus deliciosas piernas.

 

No sabe que tan impresionado se había quedado, que no salió de su asombro hasta que el flash de la cámara de Chad se encargó de traerle a la realidad de nuevo y regalarle algo de vergüenza.

 

\- ¡Chad, maldición! - dice, pero su amigo parece inmune a la expresión de enojo en su rostro y en cambio de eso, solo se ríe, en ese momento se da cuenta que hasta Kane le mira como si supiera que su polla había cobrado vida en sus pantalones. - Sigan comiendo joder, si me gusto el traje que lleva mi novio, es normal.

 

\- Aja, a todos nos encanta. Misha le tomo muchas fotos antes de verlo salir... - sonrió, girando su cabeza como si buscará al profesor. - Le pediré que te las enseñe.

 

\- Eso es una forma sutil de decirle ¿No?

 

La pregunta la hace con un suspiro, claramente distraído, mirando a su novio de lejos por el rabillo del ojo, ahora baila con una pelirroja, una disfrazada de amazona, hace unos segundos bailaba con una rubia y supone que la lista es interminable. Es extraño, si tiene que encontrar una palabra para describir cómo se siente, no se encuentra ni enojado, ni feliz. Solo quizás algo nervioso, todas ellas son hermosas, de manera que sabe que un hombre nunca podrá ser, pero también sabe con una certeza abrumadora que él es para Jensen algo que ellas ninguna logrará llegar a ser y este solo está ahí, bailando y riendo.

 

Nada más y, entonces, de alguna forma sabe que así ha sido desde que empezó la fiesta, así que sonríe, porque quizás lo que está sintiendo la tranquilidad que brinda la confianza.

 

Pronto Chad le distrajo de Jensen Ackles, algo que parecía imposible, pidiéndole que le acompañará al sótano a jugar Póker con otros chicos del curso, siendo apoyado de inmediato por Felicia que saco un fajo de billetes y rio con malicia, tomando a Jared y a Kat, y siguiendo a Chad.

 

Padalecki se giró, buscando a Christian, pero no estaba a en ningún sitio al que lanzaba su mirada, era extraño, juraba que le había dicho que volvería con Misha, y aunque estaba aterrado de ver al profesor, sabía que debía hacerlo, que tenía que hacerlo por Jensen, no por él, puesto que sabía lo importante que era Christian en su vida. Trató de negarse, incluso de decirle a Chad que debían esperar a Kane, agregó que no sabía exactamente jugar eso, que podía ser una mala estrategia, pero todos le empujaron sin preocuparse por nada de lo que decía.

 

Prácticamente entraron a la casa de la fraternidad de esa forma, alguien dijo que era divertido ver a todos arrastrarle, alguien que después reconoció como Alex, el amigo de Jensen, que se les unión hasta unas escaleras marrones que llevaban a un sótano. Uno que estaba ambientado como si la mafia viviera ahí abajo, bueno, quizás esa impresión que tenía era por ver a las personas que estaban vestidas, como justamente unos mafiosos.

 

\- Vas a disfrutar de esto, Thor. - anuncio con una sonrisa Murray cuando entraron, encontrándose con el ambiente lleno de humo por los que fumaban puros, aunque había más modernos cigarrillos también, a Jared le ofrecieron uno y de inmediato lo rechazo.

 

Lo llevaron a una de las mesas que estaban cerca del televisor, sentados allí estaban Collins, Kane y Kattie, hablando muy entretenidos, el profesor Collins lucia realmente bien con una camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros tres botones, con un Fedora, y un tabaco en la mano, lucia joven y fuerte, más de cómo lo recordaba.

 

\- Hola - saludo algo tímido, aunque Chad le dio una palmada en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte para que su voz encontrará un tono más alto - Joder, Chad eso duele. - y Felicia le empujo hasta la silla, no de una forma amable, pero con ella no se quejo tanto - ¡Auch!

 

\- Oh, esa es una sorpresa. - Misha le miro con sus enormes ojos azules, antes de alzar la mirada a Felicia que le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, dejando al profesor algo sonrojado cuando la pelirroja se fue a buscar sus bebidas. - Entonces, ni siquiera sé cómo empezar esta conversación.

 

\- No hay porque charlar, cariño. Solo hay que jugar. - Alec se sentó en la mesa con ellos, con una baraja nueva en las manos. - Solo faltan Marcus y Jensen, y estaremos completos para jugar, porque a Felicia solo le gusta ver su dinero pasar.

 

\- Creo que hablaremos luego - Jared se dirige a Misha aún de manera tímida, pero cuando este asiente, supone que todo está bien y que como dicen los amigos de Jensen es momento de concentrarse en jugar - ¿Y exactamente quién me enseñara?

 

\- Yo lo haré.

 

De inmediato, Jared se estremece, girando su vista al sonido acaramelado de la voz de su novio, quien le sonríe mostrando sus elegantes dientes blancos que combinan a la perfección con su disfraz.

 

\- ¡Jen viniste! - no puede evitar que la alegría encuentre un camino en su voz, más cuando Jensen se sienta a su lado y deja un beso en su cuello, justo donde sabe que tiene cosquillas. - Llegaste a tiempo, nadie quería enseñarme.

No se da cuenta de cómo Misha sigue cada movimiento con sorpresa, no sólo de que estén juntos, no, sino de la forma en que se comportan el uno con el otro.

 

\- Hey, no creo que nadie tenga mi habilidad para hacerlo mejor. – Jensen e sonríe a los presentes, haciendo a todos rezongar de inmediato.

 

\- Yo puedo enseñarle a ese chico a desplumar a todos - dice Aldis, empujando a Chad a la otra silla, que no se mueve sin quejarse y toma a Jared del brazo - Mira, esto empieza con una apuesta, obligatoriamente, si es grande mejor - dice, haciendo que Sandy responda con una mueca de incredulidad - Y gana quien tenga la mejor mano de cartas. Es sencillo ¿Sabes cuáles son las clasificaciones de mano?

 

\- No tengo ni idea, apenas sé que se usan cartas para jugar. - dijo inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de la risa de los hombres a su alrededor, quienes no hacían más que disfrutar lo rápido que se harían con su dinero.

 

\- Comencemos con algo suave, como cinco dólares. - indico Misha, sonriéndole a Jared con tranquilidad.

 

Jared asintió y Jensen se encargó de explicar lo básico que debería saber y más detalladamente que Aldis.

 

Aparentemente, después de repartir las cartas y realizar la apuesta inicial, cada jugador actuaba por turnos y en la dirección de las agujas del reloj, la ronda se consideraba completada cuando cada uno de los jugadores había realizado alguna acción. Estas últimas comprendían desde “pasar”, en caso de que no considerara apropiado hacer alguna jugada, “apostar” sí nadie lo había hecho en la ronda correspondiente, e “igualar” en caso de que el jugador considerara que podía empatar la apuesta que este sobre la mesa o incluso “subir”, que implicaba tanto igualar como hacer una nueva apuesta de mayor valor, a Aldis le gustaba mucho esto, porque cuando Jensen lo dijo interrumpió diciendo que era la jugada estrella.

 

En fin, cuando ese momento último llegara, es decir, cuando la apuesta hubiera sido igualada y posteriormente superada, venia la confrontación final, donde los jugadores que queden activos deben mostrar su mano, por supuesto que la mejor mano, se llevaba el “pozo de las apuestas”. Aparentemente la mejor mano era la escalera real, compuesta por as, rey, reina, jota y diez de un mismo palo; de ahí había otras posibilidades de mano que podían darle la victoria.

Jensen le explico una a una, con una paciencia envidiable. Haciéndole reír, en algún que otro momento, después de todo, todos esperaban hablando o comiendo alrededor de ellos, que la improvisada clase terminara, todos excepto Collins, que les miraba en silencio y con absoluta atención.

 

Era como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos, la facilidad que había visto para que las cosas cambiaran en la preparatoria siempre le había parecido sumamente extraño, pero ahora era extraño que esto estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo.

 

Parecía que hubieran continuado su relación, como si nunca hubieran pasado dos años separados, y eran tan perfectos que le dio vergüenza de lo accidentada que había sido hasta ahora su relación con Christian Kane. Porque estos chicos habían tenido tantos problemas, incluso más graves que ellos dos y eran capaces de amarse así...

 

Parpadeo, de no ser por Felicia Day, él ni siquiera estaría aquí, en esta reunión que parecía tan íntima, los amigos de su novio estaban encantados con él, porque decían que habían visto a Christian menos gruñón que de costumbre y que él se acercara a ellos, era obra de Felicia Day que había sido la primera en conocerle; recuerda la tarde que Chris la trajo a casa para un trabajo en grupo, la chica no dejaba de hablar y preguntarle cosas y cosas, interesada en saberlo todo sobre el hombre que volvía loco a Christian, luego ella le había presentado algunos sitios en New Haven para disfrutar de una lectura solitaria principalmente porque adoraba esta ciudad y coincidían en que había algo tan refinado en las comunidades universitarias, tantas librerías viejas y ocultas que le enloquecían y ,finalmente, le había llevado a conocer a los amigos que tenían en común Christian y Jensen.

 

Incluso había conocido a Chad Murray, aunque no demasiado bien.

 

\- Ahora si señoritas, ahora que nuestro jugador más novato sabe al menos como perderá su dinero - dice Aldis, sonriendo mientras toma el mazo de cartas y le lanza una sonrisa que claramente amedrenta un poco a Jared, están prácticamente listos para iniciar el juego. Christian decide observar con Misha esa primera ronda, así que Jared, Jensen, Aldis, Chad, Felicia y Sandy, son quienes se enfrentan en ese primer juego y Kattie... como siempre primero observa a quien sería apropiado apostarle su dinero.

 

\- Por cinco dólares la primera entonces. - Jensen saca cinco dólares del fajo de Felicia, colocándolo en el centro de la mesa y los demás siguen, con Jared embobado en la piel brillante de su novio que le guiña un ojo cuando le descubre viéndolo. - tranquilo cachorro.

 

Jared sonrió, algo avergonzado por ser atrapado mirando a su novio como lo estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta que sí Jensen había empezado, era su turno "en el sentido de las agujas del reloj" se recordó, mirando sus cartas, pensó que eran buenas y se arriesgó, le pareció divertido hacerlo - Voy a igualar la apuesta de Jen y agregar un enorme dólar más. Así que nuestro pozo tiene once dólares.

 

\- Oh, te arriesgas demasiado, Jared. Recuerda que puedes quedarte sin dinero si juegas mal. - Aldis, el siguiente, iguala la apuesta de Jared, mientras Jensen agrega otro dólar más a la mesa, observando las cartas de Padalecki sin cambiar en lo absoluto su expresión, aunque sabe que esos dos cuatros en su mano son peligrosos solo si en la mesa hay otros dos cuatro.

 

El asunto es que, después del turno de Chad y el de Sandy que deciden pasar mirándole a todos de manera desconfiada, de alguna forma ni él ni Jared sonríen como deberían hacerlo cuando este último al tomar una carta, sale otro de los cuatro que necesita para ganar, aunque con una maestría que Jensen no reconoce, Jared decide pasar, con un ligero puchero, como si la carta que acabara de sacar no fuera algo bueno.

 

Hace una mueca con eso, y tiene a Aldis jodiendole por la siguiente ronda en las que las apuestas suben peligrosamente a diez dólares por cabeza, con Jensen simplemente manteniéndola, no porque tenga las mejores cartas, aunque sabe que podría ganar en cualquier momento, pero porque le da curiosidad saber que espera su novio.

 

Chad es el primero en perder los estribos, se retira, diciendo que pasó minutos tratando de descifrar que demonios está pensando cada uno y que posibilidades tienen según sus cartas es demasiado para él, que la paciencia no es su fuerte y que ira comerse algún bocadillo de aspecto estético tenebroso y desagradable. Sandy le sigue poco tiempo después, admitiendo que lo que tiene es algo así como la mano más mala de la historia. Aunque lo bueno, es que al retirarse, lo que dejaron en el pozo sigue ahí, es lo que Aldis recuerda con una enorme sonrisa. Cualquiera diría que por su actitud tiene las cartas necesarias para ganar.

 

\- ¿Sabes que voy a destruirte, no? - Ackles le recuerda a Aldis, que le da el dedo del medio mientras se ríe maliciosamente.

 

\- Hay más jugadores - le recuerda Jared, con una sonrisa pequeña, casi tímida, mientras toma otra carta.

 

La carta que necesita ¡La carta que necesita! y la forma en que nuevamente hace una mueca insatisfecha le hace pensar a Ackles que su novio, se ha dado cuenta, que mantener controladas sus expresiones es esencial en este juego.

 

\- Te prometí que nunca trataría de destruirte a ti, ¿No? - le susurro, solo lo suficientemente alto como para que Jared le escuchara, entonces, solo así, se retiró, recibiendo una burla estruendosa de todos. - No sean idiotas, solo quería molestar a Aldis, además, reconozco cuando me equivoco.

 

Y mientras todos están ahí, riendo o más bien burlándose de su novio, Jared siente que su corazón no tiene nada que se iguale a la forma en que late en ese momento, nada y aunque el juego tiene que seguir, desearía ser capaz de besar Jensen en este instante, con toda la necesidad que siente por dentro quemarle.

 

\- Ustedes son malos perdedores, imbéciles. - Jensen gruñe, pero realmente no está ni la mitad de enfadado de lo que usualmente estaría, quizás porque el aliento le huele a alcohol, o porque Jared está a su lado.

 

\- Bueno terminen de jugar - se queja Kattie, como solo ella puede, duro y directo, llamado la atención de Jared. Solo quedaban él y Aldis. Aparentemente era el momento de la confrontación final.

 

Misha, mira preocupado a Jared, en el segundo en que este, en un movimiento arriesgado, aumenta la apuesta, haciendo que algunos silben o hagan algunos otros sonidos de asombro.

 

\- Bien, bien... ¿Qué harás Aldis?

 

\- Cagarse en los pantalones cuando un novato como Jared le gane. - Ackles tomo la cerveza que Christian dejo a su lado, bebiendo mientras miraba a Jared dudar un poco, su ceja se movía, y sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos.

 

\- Lo siento chico – dice Aldis, mirando a Jensen y luego a Jared, no puedes ganarle a esto - concluye al mismo tiempo que deja una mano de doble pareja sobre la mesa.

 

\- Ese es mi chico. - Kattie aplaude, acariciando el hombro de Aldis que se sonroja ligeramente mientras sonríe ampliamente.

 

\- Solo soy un novato - empieza Jared, con su mejor voz de niño bueno mientras desliza sus cartas hacia abajo - Pero los cuatro cuartos, son una mejor mano ¿Cierto?

 

Kane aúlla, si, aúlla, ensordecedor, pero no tan alto como el grito de Felicia que abraza a Jared, antes de proceder a tomar millones de fotos de todos en la mesa, mientras Jensen sonríe, recibiendo las acusaciones de Aldis sobre que sabía que Jared iba a ganar, mientras Kattie se quejaba y el profesor Collins reía, observándolos a todos.

 

No se pierde cada detalle, en especial de como Jared está sonriendo, no sabe si alguna vez le ha visto así - mientras cuenta el dinero en alto solo para molestar a Aldis y a Kattie - con esa sonrisa deslumbrante, relajado, sin miedo de su entorno, por el contrario, sintiéndose cómodo y seguro.

 

\- ¿Quieres seguir jugando, cachorro? - Jensen le pregunto, poniéndose de pie y acariciando los hombros de Jared.

 

\- Un poco si - contesta emocionado - A este paso tú y yo comeremos muchos helados la próxima semana - responde, revoloteando en el aire el fajo de billetes - ¿Iras a bailar un poco más?

 

\- Solo sé un poco sabio... - le advirtió dejando un beso sobre la cabeza de Jared. - Iré a bailar un poco más y no maltrates demasiado a Aldis, es sensible cuando pierde. - acaricio la cabeza de Jared, tomando su vaso con cerveza y comenzando a alejarse, con Christian detrás.

 

Jared sonrió, aunque pego un pequeño brinco cuando sintió a Kattie sentarse a su lado, mirándole como si quiera sacarle cada dólar a punta de pellizcos.

 

\- Auch Kattie, eso duele.

 

Aun adolorido de los pellizcos de Kattie, los jalones de cabello de Felicia y los gritos de Chad que vuelve media hora más tarde, Jared Padalecki, el novato en póker se alza con trescientos cuarenta y siete dolores en dos largas horas de juego, sacando manos a veces sencillas, y a veces más complejas, no es el mejor jugador de la historia, pero sin duda no se ha dejado en vergüenza y ha conseguido salirse con la suya, aun cuando en una partida hubiera perdido testarudamente treinta dólares, porque se había puesto demasiado gallito.

 

Era un juego inteligente, más de lo que en un inicio había pensado, y lo que le había dado ventaja había sido el hecho de que estos hombres y mujeres llevaban poco más de dos años jugando póker entre ellos, así que ya se conocían muy bien los trucos de la mesa. Pero él era un jugador no sólo nuevo en la mesa, sino también un novato con mucha suerte. La partida acabo porque básicamente, todos querían respirar aire limpio y allí eso escaseaba con tanta gente fumando.

 

Salieron al patio frontal donde la cosa estaba más calmada, y Kattie y Aldis se fueron por unos arbustos, mientras que Chad desaparecía con Stephen, quien se había dignado a aparecer, aunque sin disfraz y con la excusa de supuestamente ir a por un par de Pizzas para todos su grupo de estudios, aunque la expresión de Chad decía que iban a tener sexo. Jared le envidio un poco. Chad y Stephen simplemente no habían esperado demasiado, y juraba que si tenía que escuchar de la boca de su amigo una vez más lo increíble que era el sexo anal, iba a matarse.

 

\- Termino siendo una noche muy agradable ¿Verdad profesor Collins? - preguntó con suavidad, cuando Misha le entregó un pequeña botella de refresco. - Me alegra mucho verlo, desde qué pasó todo, entre su recuperación y la mía, no tuvimos mucho tiempo de charlar.

 

\- Eso es verdad, creo que al final, para ser mi "alumno favorito", acabaste muy apegado a Michael como para dormir bajo su techo. - no había resentimiento en su voz, pero Jared lo sintió así, porque él se había alejado de muchas personas, pero sobre todo de Collins, y aun no sabía porque. Lo adoraba como profesor, como todo el mundo, solo que sus razones sí eran meramente académicas.

 

\- Supongo que tuvo que ver con que era novio de Tommy - dice y aunque no quiere que suene como una justificación, termina sonando así, por lo que siente sus mejillas llenarse de rojo, el sinónimo de la incomodidad y vergüenza que siente de pronto - Lamento no haberle visitado cuando se recuperaba, es solo que... no estaba listo para ver a alguien que de una u otra forma, era cercano al recuerdo de Jensen.

 

\- ¿Yo era cercano a Jensen? Eso es extraño... Pero lo acepto, no quiero que te justifiques, tú y Jensen, son felices ahora. No es como era antes, ahora pueden ser ustedes mismos.

 

\- Christian era parte de la vida de Jensen y fue parte de esa maldita apuesta, no lo sé, mi cabeza no era exactamente lo más racional del mundo en ese momento - bromea, viendo como Collins se encoge de hombros - Pero mírame aquí... meses después, increíblemente feliz y de nuevo a su lado, donde sí... podemos ser nosotros mismos - se detiene y agrega - aquí... - no sabe cómo explicarlo, pero termina diciéndole lo primero que piensa - nadie nos está juzgando, solo somos nosotros dos y es grandioso, ¿Estoy hablando mucho?

 

\- Está bien, hablas como siempre que conseguía hacerte escupir las palabras. Aunque debo aclarar en mi defensa que, tú no sabías que yo era su novio, nadie lo sabía, Jared. Solo Tom te lo podría haber dicho, porque Michael se lo contó. Incluso ahora no mucha gente lo sabe, y como tú, yo soy feliz de que sea así. Creo que eso lo aprendiste de Tom, pues el huyó tan pronto como pudo con Michael. - miro a un par de chicos que llevaban a otro chico sobre los hombros, cantando algún himno irreconocible de los borrachos que estaban. - la libertad donde nadie te reconoce es la mejor, aunque eso no quiere decir que no esté asombrado que seas tú el que haya hecho feliz a Jensen estos meses.

 

\- En realidad lo sabía hace bastante - dice, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Misha - Jensen lo insinuó, una o dos veces, es cierto que Tommy lo confirmo, pero cuando me contaron que usted salto en frente de un auto por Christian, nadie tuvo que confirmarme lo que ya sospechaba - se encoge de hombros y después, después, conteniendo la risa por la mueca pensativa en el rostro de su antiguo docente favorito, decide pasar a un tema más seguro - ¿Realmente lo ha visto tan feliz?

 

\- Desde que volví con Chris, sí. Lo he visto muy diferente, cuando fuimos de vacaciones a esa playa, fue cuando de verdad me di cuenta lo extraño que era... lo mucho que había cambiado, que había crecido, me sorprendió verle tan alegre, riendo con soltura, tratando a Christian como a un igual... pero mucho de esos cambios los note en Christian, en como reaccionaba a Jensen, la forma en la que ambos se entienden como si hubieran nacido para ser lo que son, ahora si se mueven sincronizados.

 

\- Ellos son los mejores amigos, sin duda alguna - acepta, tomando un poco de su refresco y decidiendo que si Chad no regresaba en una hora iría a buscar algo de comer - Pero Jensen siempre ha sido así, al menos cuando no está respondiendo a las expectativas de nadie, es tierno... cálido, alegre, orgulloso, fuerte y por dios, le gusta molestar demasiado para el bien de cualquiera...

 

\- Dímelo a mí, algunos días no sé si me odia o me tolera, no lo sé, es demasiado molesto, y le encanta interrumpirnos durante el sexo, Christian dice que espera a que ustedes comiencen a hacerlo para que él pueda vengarse.

 

\- Creo que te tolera mucho más que en secundaria, pero nunca dejara de molestarte, créeme. - le dice y se ríe de la mueca de paciencia que Collins tiene, mientras mira al cielo - Así que... ¿No piensas que estamos mal de la cabeza? - lo preguntó más por curiosidad, que por otra cosa, porque cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir algo que no había sentido nunca antes. La certeza de que realmente no importaba lo que Collins pensara.

 

\- ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlos? No solo fui tu profesor de Historia, también fui el de Chris, y mientras estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria, tuvimos más sexo del que tuve en toda mi vida.

 

\- Así que... ¿Realmente lo hacían por todo la escuela? - preguntó recordando como Christian había empezado a hablar de eso, una tarde en que estaba totalmente borracho - Christian dice que lo hicieron en su oficina - y entonces se da cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de Misha - Lo siento. Pero estar rodeado de esos dos hablando del sexo todo el día, me descontrola así...

 

\- Ah, no lo dudo, incluso conmigo presente hablan de sexo cuando no lo hacen de deportes. - se ríe abiertamente, completamente avergonzado.

 

\- Me alegra mucho tenerlo aquí profesor Collins - dijo Jared de pronto, sinceramente - Me alegra que pudiera seguir con Christian.

 

\- Y a mí me alegra que tú seas feliz, genuinamente feliz. E ignoraré el hecho de que debo mantener mi silencio, de que tu familia no lo sabe, y de que tu novio es un testarudo al que si no rescatas ahora se ira en su auto así de ebrio. - señalo tras de Jared a un muy borracho Jensen, que reía de alguna tontería que un grupo de chicas le decía.

 

Jared asintió, se levanto y camino hacia su novio, algo apresurado al inicio, porque realmente Jensen había tomado tanto que ni el continuo movimiento del baile había sido suficiente para que su cuerpo procesara más rápido alcohol, pero cuando llego e interrumpió la conversación con su mejor cara de niño bueno, se sintió un poco intimidado por la mirada de aquellas mujeres y no, por dios no le miraban como si quisiera que desapareciera porque estuvieran planeando algo con su novio, sino como si estuviera desnudo - Cariño, creo que es suficiente por hoy - dice, tomando la lata de cerveza que Jensen tiene en sus manos y riendo cuando todos, incluso Jensen, se quejaban en voz alta.

 

\- No eres divertido, y quiero divertirme, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tome tanto? Joder, usualmente es Kattie la que bebe así... - se rió abiertamente, mirando a Jensen con las mejillas más rosadas que hubiera visto alguna vez en él mientras le escuchaba hablar, Jared ni siquiera sabía que su novio podía ponerse así de rosado. – Estaba pensando en ir a comernos un enorme plato de pollo frito con salsa teriyaki.

 

\- No tengo ni idea cuando fue esa última vez amor - dice, riendo cuando Jensen le atrae del brazo para que se siente a su lado - Pero si vamos a comer ese pollo y si sigues tomando, mañana será horrible.

 

 

\- Mañana será genial, beberé algo más. - sonríe, sacando su teléfono de debajo de la falda para revisar los mensajes que tiene. - Tienen algo llamado la muerte verde, deberías traerme un poco.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - pregunta asustado, haciendo que las mujeres que les rodea suelten un "awwww" que le hace sonrojarse. Joder por un momento se había olvidado de ellas, quizás por la forma en que Jensen le acariciaba las mejillas, específicamente donde sus hoyuelos se forman.

 

\- Una bebida. – Jensen se pega a Jared, empujándolo con tal fuerza que casi este se cae, y se sorprende de cuan pesado es Jensen y de la fuerza de su cuerpo cuando se deja caer.

Justo como ahora, todo su cuerpo, cálido y firme contra el suyo, acurrucado en cierta forma por la manera en que ha puesto su cabeza en su hombro, es un gesto tan íntimo que no puede evitar sorprenderse. - Suena asquerosa, nada delicioso puede llamarse así Jen. - susurró casi contra el oído ajeno, que ha quedado a la altura de sus labios.

 

\- ¿Qué tal una mamada entonces? Una larga y con mucha saliva en mi auto, ni puedo esperar a tenerla dentro de mi boca... Eres tan grande y tienes bello pelirrojo tan sexy en tu entrepierna.

Eso debería avergonzarle, porque Jensen no es exactamente discreto cuando lo dice, su voz pausada, algo más nasal de lo normal, pero atenta a expresar más de lo que debería decir con cada palabra, le enloquece. - Una mamada suena bien - dice y se ríe, de pronto, con energía, porque Jensen mordió esa parte de su pecho. - Alguien está juguetón, ¿Porque no nos escapamos por ahí?

 

\- ¿Pero luego me darás otro trago no? Quiero beber hasta que no sienta nada, ni mi cuerpo, ni mi alma... – Jensen se queja, empujando a Jared con él cuando se pone de pie, dando tumbos alegres hacia la salida.

Jared no puede hacer nada realmente, en un segundo él y Jensen está sentado, apoyados el uno contra el otro y al siguiente, este está empujándole hacia la salida, de nuevo se sorprende por su fuerza y se deja llevar tan lejos, que el sonido de la música empieza a disminuir.

 

\- ¿Y exactamente porque no quieres sentir nada?

 

No pudo evitar indagar, no cuando Jensen dijo aquello, con demasiada nostalgia para su gusto.

 

\- ¿Nunca has querido dormir sin que tu cabeza te esté gritando cosas? - Se giró a ver a Jared, y su expresión parecía la de una persona que hubiera visto un fantasma. - Tú no eres Chris. - entonces se rió, como un niño. - Tu eres... Jared, cachorro...

 

\- ¿Le ofreces a Chris chupar su polla? - preguntó con un puchero. Uno enorme.

 

\- No se pararía... - se carcajea, caminando con sus alas moviéndose de arriba abajo, mientras se estremecía. - ¿Eres el Jared bueno o el Jared malo?

 

Jared le siguió frunciendo los labios, empezaban a alejarse de la fiesta, el sonido de la música era apenas un pequeño retumbo ahora y el aire frío de las noches era lo único que les acompañaba - No lo sé - dice, lo más sincero que puede ser en ese momento en que se encuentra distraído con todas las expresiones de un Jensen claramente borracho, todo un espectáculo nuevo en lo que concierne a él - ¿Quién es el Jared bueno y malo para ti?

 

\- El Jared malo no es malo per se. Es más como... Malintencionado, aunque con razones para serlo... Dice cosas hirientes que me recuerdan todo lo que quiero olvidar... El Jared bueno es... El que aparece cuando estoy... Olvidando, olvidando como era, como era la preparatoria, como era la vida dos meses atrás.

 

\- Creo que soy el bueno entonces - respondió algo confundido. Lo cierto es que el alcohol hacia que Jensen le estuviera viendo de una forma extraña, sus ojos verdes algo más dilatados pero precisos, parecían por segundos con una necesidad imperiosa de asegurarse que estaba ahí, como ahora, este se había detenido de repente, invadiendo su espacio personal y jugando con su cabello, dejando que alguna de sus manos se enterrara en su cabello, haciendo reír un poco - No sabía que me tenías clasificado - murmuro.

 

\- Eres más real que ellos... Puedo olerte... - susurro, apoyándose contra un carro estacionado cerca de la acera y arrastrando a Jared con él, tomando por sorpresa al alto cuando las manos de Ackles se fueron a su cinturón. - Quiero tenerte en mi boca.

 

\- No crees que deberías estar en un lugar más seguro... - dice y Jensen de pronto tiene esa mirada un poco burlesca en su rostro cada vez que él dice o hace algo que, bueno, es imposible no reír, aunque claro que es muy diferente a la de secundaria, aquí solo hay diversión ninguna mala intención - Es decir, donde nadie nos vea...

 

\- Nadie nos está viendo aquí, Jay... - murmura, pegando sus labios a los de Jared pero sin besarle, simplemente dejándolos allí, mientras respiraba pausadamente, queriendo atesorar ese momento de frágil realidad, una realidad que le estaba costando ver gracias a la enorme cantidad de alcohol que había consumido.

 

Atrapo a Jared en ella, que se quedó en silencio compartiendo esa larga mirada, ni siquiera pensó en lo que significaba, solo pensó en lo hermoso que eran los ojos de Jensen con la escasa luz que a esa hora de la noche el poste de alumbrado público les podía dar - Te amo - fue lo único que pudo responder, antes de que Jensen rompiera la distancia que les separaba en un pequeño y suave beso, uno en el que podía sentir todo, desde la ternura con que sus lenguas se entrelazan hasta el pulsante placer de sentirse cerca.

\- Te amo también... - susurro entre besos que se están volviendo poco a poco más intensos, una sensación que siempre adoraba experimentar con Ackles, como poco a poco se alzaba esa pasión que siempre intentaba contener.

 

Cuando esos mismos labios que se centraban en dejarlo atontado se cerraron sobre su miembro palpitante minutos después, tuvo que ahogar un grito en su puño, su mano posada sutilmente sobre la cabeza de Ackles mientras este comenzaba a moverse, llenándolo de saliva al mismo tiempo que le lamia.

 

La boca de Jensen era... Algo indescriptible que su pobre cerebro atolondrado no podía procesar, ejercía presión en los lugares indicados, haciéndole chorrear. Maldición, no podía creer que la falda de pliegues metálicos fuera tan fácil de apartar para hacer algo así, simplemente Ackles la había levantado con una mano, y se había tragado su polla, dejándole con las piernas temblorosas.

 

No entiende como había podido hacerlo de inmediato, pero Ackles solo había dado una lamida a lo ancho, como si calculara la magnitud de su miembro y se había dejado ir hasta que estaba con la boca perfectamente llena, haciendo movimiento que no creía humanamente posible, dejando sus mejillas rosas de un color rojo intenso y sus ojos tan brillantes como los de Jensen en ese momento. Porque sí, mientras se movía, mientras le cabalgaba con esos labios tan exquisitamente gruesos y cálidos, estaban mirándose a los ojos, perdido en todo lo que alcanzaban a sentir y más.

 

\- Eres un chico travieso, ¿Sabes? - dijo con una sonrisa cuando se separó de su miembro, dejándole ver lo rojo que estaba, y también estaba reluciente con saliva. - No pensé que serias del tipo travieso.

 

Jared sonrió, una sonrisa excitada y agitada, que se acompañaba de un pecho que subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado – Creo que yo también lo estoy descubriendo, explorar mi sexualidad contigo siempre me ha mantenido así, al borde de la locura - Ackles se toma aquello como una invitación porque da una larga lamida al miembro ajeno, causando en Jared un sonido cortado y desquebrajado que necesita volver a escuchar. Desesperadamente. Así que repite, lame y lame, de arriba abajo, descubriendo del líquido preseminal que empieza a salir.

 

El hecho de que el miembro entero se esté rozando contra el rostro de Ackles lo excita, es una forma de intimidad que no pensó que le causaría tantas cosas, puede sentir la barbilla de Ackles tocar sus testículos su frente roza el glande de su miembro, es demasiado sucio y le encanta. Le encanta porque es algo entre ellos, porque piensa, como un niño. Inocente, que Jensen no hará esto con nadie más que el a partir de ahora.

 

Es devorado de nuevo, sabiendo que está muy cerca de correrse, sus testículos se tensan, y siente su miembro hincharse.

Trata de avisar, su voz susurra una cadena de "Jen, Jen, Jen", que solo hacen que su novio acelere el ritmo sobre su miembro, mientras el encuentra la cúspide de su placer demasiado rápido, estallando en la ropa de su novio, quien le acaba de dar su primera mamada, una que casi le hace resbalarse en el suelo, deshecho, Jensen pese a estar ebrio es quien le ayuda a no terminar en el suelo de golpe.

 

\- Yeehaw, vaquero, cálmate... - le dice, aun chupando su miembro, que se siente duro pero comienza a ablandarse poco a poco. - Joder eres tan grande, quiero chupártela de nuevo... Mira cuán obsceno este pequeño agujero luce... - bajo la luz de la farola más cercana, Jared, avergonzado, mira hacia abajo, fijándose por primera vez que su miembro está lleno de escarcha plateada y que su novio juega con la entrada de su uretra, usando su dedo para tocar el agujero.

 

\- Jennn - se queja, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Jensen, en un inicio quiere detenerle, se siente sensible y más excitado de lo que debería estar en media calle, pero su novio sigue acariciando con una sonrisa tan traviesa en su rostro que cuando se termina de incorporar y le besa, sin dejar de jugar con su uretra, le corresponde, lo hace con fuerza y empiezan a besarse como dos animales. Poco a poco, no importa nada más que sentirse.

 

\- ¿Vas a joderme, Jared? - pregunto mientras impulsaba sus caderas con las de Jared, rozando su erección apenas cubierta debajo de esa falda obscena y esos pobres interiores.

 

\- ¿Qu... e? - preguntó, pronunciando casi cada vocal, por separado, porque los gemidos se entrometían en cada cosas que iba a decir, si seguían así, el orgasmo iba a llevárselos a ambos, en cualquier segundo - Fo...ahh llar...te, Jen, oh Dios, oh...

 

\- Joderme.... - repitió, tomándolo de las manos para pegar la espalda de Jared al carro. - Solo si puedes alcanzarme.

 

\- Eso no es justo - dice, porque las manos de Jensen son fuertes y le mantiene con facilidad en su lugar, pese a que sus manos luchan por alcanzará algo más que los sexys abdominales que acaricia una y otra vez con la punta de sus dedos. - Eres muy fuerte.

 

\- ¿Lo soy? Tú eres el que mide casi dos metros, cariño. Dos metros de polla también, porque te juro que podía sentirla en toda mi garganta. - Jensen usa las manos de Padalecki para tocarse el cuello.

 

\- Tú también te siente en toda mi garganta cuando te la chupo - se inclina lo suficiente para robar un beso de Jensen, que intenta alejarle, pronto están jugando con fuerza, empujándose el uno al otro hasta que caen en frío suelo. - Dios, a veces pienso que así como dejas mi boca de abierta... tú sabes.

 

\- Tienes mi trasero desnudo en una acera pública, pagaras por esto. - se queja, usando sus piernas para cambiar de posiciones, riendo cuando ahora es el trasero de Jared el que toca el suelo. - eso es sucio.

 

\- ¡Está frío! - se queja, aunque es más que una risa, por hilarante de la situación - Joder Jen, no - dice, porque ahora toda su espalda también está contra el frío pavimento mientras Jensen está totalmente encima de su cuerpo. - Nos vamos a enfermar - agrega cuando Jensen sube sus manos por encima de su cabeza y empieza a besar todo su pecho, aún por encima del traje.

 

\- Tú vas a enfermarte por acostarte en una acera pública. Eres un cerdo, al menos podrías llevarme a la grama... - dice, mientras, restriega su rostro contra la ropa, con sus ojos cerrados.

 

\- Tú me tiraste aquí, ¿Recuerdas mi adorado novio? – Jared le dice, sonriendo porque Jensen se ha quedado quieto sobre su cuerpo, solo abrazado a él - Vamos, amor, busquemos un taxi, para que duermas un poco en una cama de verdad. Mañana tendrás una gran resaca, no quiero que también te duela el cuerpo.

 

\- No quiero... eres aburrido. - se quejó, pero se movió cuando escucharon un par de voces en la distancia, Jared rápidamente acomodo la falda de su traje y su ropa interior en su sitio, mientras Jensen se reía de él, lo hacía con tanta inocencia que Padalecki ni siquiera podía enfadarse con él. - ¿No trajiste un abrigo? - le pregunto cuando comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

 

\- Lo traje, pero Sandy me lo pidió y no pude decirle que no - responde, la mano de Jensen se aferrado a la suya, haciendo que sonría en la oscuridad, por la sensación de sentir tan cerca. - Hace mucho frío, creo que debí traer otro.

 

\- Esta bien... vayamos a nuestro auto... – Jensen atrajo a Jared, forzándolo a cruzar la calle muy rápido para no ser atropellados por un Mustang que desde hace rato estaba pasando por la misma calle como si buscara a alguien.

Padalecki se sorprendió de ver el R-8 de Ackles, allí aparcado, por la simple razón de que no se esperaba que Jensen Ackles supiera siquiera donde estaba parado cuando obviamente hace unos minutos había pensado que alucinaba, diciendo cosas que no tenían sentido alguno para él al inicio pero que se habían aclarado tan pronto había comenzado a darle vueltas al asunto.

 

No quería que Jensen manejara, pero este parecía saber lo que hacía cuando después de revisar una de las ruedas del auto consiguió su llave, abriéndolo para que ambos se metieran dentro.

 

\- Ayúdame a quitarme las alas. - se quejó Jensen.

 

\- Apuesto que no es algo que se escuche muy a menudo - bromea, divertido cuando Jensen se queja simplemente, en voz alta - Sabes que no deberías conducir ¿Verdad? - pregunta, mientras desabrocha, lo que mantiene las alas en su posición.

 

\- Hombre, no es la primera vez que he conducido borracho, es más, no es la primera vez que he conducido borracho en este auto contigo allí. - sonríe abiertamente, metiendo la llave en la ignición para encender la calefacción del auto.

Jared le dirige una mirada severa, que no termina de serlo al tener las alas de su novio en su mano, ni mucho menos, su propio martillo - Pero no es correcto Jen ¿Qué haría si algo te pasara? - dice, inclinándose hacia atrás para guardar esas partes del disfraz, - Vámonos en taxi, por favor.

 

\- No. Confía en mí. Además, si morimos, lo hacemos juntos. - encendió el motor con un rugido suave, mirando a Jared con una sonrisa maniática. - Iré lento, lo prometo. La próxima, tu podrías manejar, si estuvieras tomando tus clases.

 

\- Entonces porque sonríes como un loco - se queja, pero Jensen cumple su promesa, empieza a conducir lento, aun cuando él no esté de acuerdo. - Ponte el cinturón, al menos - dice y se inclina para traer este, ciertamente tiene que luchar un poco para ponerlo en su lugar, porque su novio no colabora, pero sonríe cuando lo ha hecho.

\- Ponte el tuyo, hombre. - le advierte Jensen, riendo ligeramente mientras conduce el auto con una delicada velocidad, que apenas se siente, aunque en realidad están avanzando en el límite de velocidad de la calle.

 

\- Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto - dice, pero pese a eso, se pone su cinturón también y lleva su mirada preocupada hacia su novio - Promete que no conducirás borracho de nuevo, al menos no sin mi aquí...

 

\- Prometo que no conduciré de nuevo, al menos que este conmigo...contigo. - dice, dando un bostezo, y cambiando las luces de cruces con sus ojos casi cerrados. - Mi mamá me mataría si sabe que conduzco ebrio, pero lo aprendí de Josh. Mi hermano me dijo que si aprendía a manejar bien, no importaba en que condición estuviera, mi cuerpo haría el resto.

 

\- Estas prácticamente dormido, puedes herirte - le reprocha, cruzándose de brazos y pensando que si Jensen no logra girar en la siguiente esquina, debería llamar a alguien para que le ayude, quizás Stephen o Misha, después de todo Christian debe estar en el mismo estado que Ackles. – En serio que deberíamos detenernos.

 

\- ¿Cómo planeas detener el auto si no sabes dónde está el freno? No es una motocicleta, cachorro. - le advirtió, y antes de lo que Jared esperaba, Jensen giro el auto y fue directo contra un portón, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de él.

 

\- ¡¡Jen!! - dice y en un movimiento prácticamente automático está sosteniendo a su novio por los hombros, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos - Idiota, casi golpeas ese portón - dice lo evidente, lo dice asustado, por eso se ha movido hacia adelante de esa forma - Lo voy a detener sacando tu culo de él y llevándomelo en taxi, así lo voy a hacer, estaciónalo ¡Ahora!

 

\- Pero estamos aquí. - dice, señalando el edificio en el que estaban, mientras que Jared, hiperventilando le da una mirada enfada. - estamos en casa, abre el portón.- le dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole el llavero que estaba en el asiento.

 

Jared prácticamente se lo arrebata de la mano, su expresión no refleja en absoluto nada bueno. Cuándo se baja del auto, lo hace dando un portazo y no le importa si su novio se enoja por el poco cuidado conque trata su amada camioneta, abre el portón y Jensen ingresa de la forma más torpe y desesperante que haya visto nunca, frenando cada vez que avanza y le toma alrededor de diez minutos en dejar vehículo en una posición medianamente buena, es decir, que le permita cerrar el portón. Cuándo se baja, lo hace con una sonrisa que el solo desea quitar, realmente no sabe ni como, pero se abstiene de hacer cualquier cosa y entran en un apartamento en silencio. Aparentemente Kane y Collins han decidido llevar la fiesta por ahí, porque nadie les recibe.

 

\- Ve a acostarte, te prepárate un té y luego me iré a mi apartamento.

 

\- ¿Por qué? Pensé que nos divertiremos un rato... - Jensen murmuró, estirando su mano para sujetarlo de la camisa. - estas enfadado.

 

\- Sí - contestando, pese a su estado a Jensen le sorprende un poco la sinceridad con lo admite - Te dije que no quería que condujeras en este estado y me ignoraste totalmente - le dice, odiando como deja que Jensen le de vuelta y acaricie sus mejillas de nuevo, con esa suavidad y extraña curiosidad que parece darle el exceso de alcohol.

 

\- Siempre has tenido problemas aceptando mi lado loco, piensas que soy demasiado arriesgado... Pero nunca te pondría en peligro. Confío en mí, en mis instintos, quizás un día tú también puedas confiar un poco en mí... Y no en los que otros tienen que decir. - Ackles dejó un beso sobre los labios de Jared, y después se separó de él. - cierra la puerta al salir, ¿Quieres?

 

Sin embargo, de manera casi automática Jared le siguió con un pequeño puchero, en momento como estos realmente parecía un cachorro - No se trata de que no confié en ti - dice, en voz baja, entrando en la habitación de Jensen - Es que me da miedo que te pase algo, yo apenas puedo dejar de reír con una o dos cervezas, ahora imagínate como podrías estar con todo lo que tomaste, porque de hecho te vi hasta cuando estabas con esa manguera de cerveza... enorme...

 

\- ¿Te refieres a tu pene? - Jensen le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama para quitarse las sandalias, haciendo una mueca cuando vio lo desgastadas que estaban ya. - porque bebí bastante semen de él.

 

\- Idiota - le insulto, sonrojado, sentándose a su lado - Mi pene no es una manguera - aclara, pero lo hace con un puchero, resentido, como el mimado que es, mientras lleva sus manos a ayudar a Jensen con la parte de atrás que sostenía las alas y que se afianza a sus hombros, al parecer no es tan sencillo de quitar y menos estando borracho, así que lo hace él.

 

\- ¿Te excito, Jay? - pregunto, mirando como Jared quitaba las correas, vagamente recordando que las alas seguían en el auto llenándolo todo de brillantina.

 

Jensen está esperando una respuesta, lo sabe por la sonrisa que se abre paso entre todas las pecas y algo de brillantina que ha alcanzado su rostro, lo sabe por la forma intensa en que le mira y hace que termine asintiendo, despacio, apenas moviendo la cabeza, pero Jensen quiere más y levanta su rostro al sostener su barbilla. - Sí - termina diciendo - Me excitas mucho.

 

\- Pero no debo excitarte demasiado... Porque nunca me lo has demostrado esta noche... - colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico alto, se impulsó para sentarse en el regazo de este. - fue como si estuviera usando un traje de cura.

 

\- Pues debe ser que no estás muy atento, porque cuando llegaste no pude hacer más que mirarte, me dejaste con la boca abierta, parecías el más hermoso de Los Ángeles - sube sus manos a acariciar las mejillas de Jensen, ambas, sosteniendo su rostro con cuidado - Las pecas y la brillantina te quedan particularmente bien.

 

\- Todo lo que dices es que soy lindo y gay, no te vi saltando por mis huesos como todo el mundo.

\- Oh por favor, pase la mitad de la fiesta babeando por ti - dice, riendo cuando Jensen le empuja con fuerza hacia atrás, haciendo que caiga en la cama - Pero tú estabas bailando con todas esas chicas que no hacían más que mirarte como si quisieran comerte y sí, estoy celoso, pero al menos ahora tengo la seguridad que ellas no tendrás lo que yo tengo.

 

\- ¿Oh la tienes? Pues, te informo, que si no me muestras un poco de ese deseo con algo más que miraditas, no me quedare aquí por mucho tiempo.

 

\- Creo que el alcohol te hace más imbécil de lo normal - dice, lanzando una enorme carcajada, cuando su novio en venganza empieza a hacerle cosquillas. En cuestión de segundos, ha olvidado todo, con Jensen siempre es así, que estaba enojado y luego un poco arrepentido por lo que su novio dijo, todo, absolutamente todo y empiezan revolcarse por toda la cama, el uno contra el otro, empujándose, besándose, con algún que otro mordisco incluso. Realmente ama estos momentos, en que solo son Jensen y el explorándose el uno al otro, con fuerza, un encuentro tan fugaz como nunca pensó que el fuera capaz de mantener.

 

\- Tienes demasiada ropa... - Ackles gruñe después de un tiempo, en donde ha perdido todas sus prendas, quedando desnudo debajo del cuerpo de Padalecki, que besa su cuello y hace un camino a su mejilla.

 

\- Aparentemente a Thor le gusta estar bien abrigado - susurra juguetonamente contra los labios de Jensen, para después besarlo largo y tendido, con movimiento delicados, que le permiten explorar a cabalidad toda la boca de su amante.

 

\- Jay, desnúdate ahora... - le exigió, tomándolo de la cadera para empujarlo.

 

Asiente en silencio, pese a que solo están iluminados por una tenue luz, Jensen sigue cada movimiento, como quita con la mano izquierda los broches que simulan bronce a cada lado de sus hombros y como desplaza con facilidad lo que en la fantasía es demasiado pesado, hasta que su pecho queda desnudo, todo su cuerpo es apenas cubierto por la falta que tiene en las cadenas, la misma que Jensen se encarga de bajar o más bien los dos, exquisitamente coordinados, porque cuando Jensen la desplaza hacia bajo él se mueve hacia arriba para que esta resbalase fácilmente hasta sus muslos, ahí mueve cada pierna, para sacarla, junto con sus boxers. En segundos queda tan desnudo como Jensen.

 

Los cuerpos de ambos se acoplan en la cama, frotándose, el sudor de sus pieles se combina con el sonido de sus gemidos y de sus besos, Ackles más ebrio, pero complacido, y Jared enfermo de tanta pasión, descubriendo que aunque al principio le daba vergüenza estar desnudo, ahora lo disfrutaba.

 

Disfruta como Jensen baja por su hombro y su espalda con besos suaves y pequeños, llenos de un cuidado y una pasión que no puede describir, pero que queda grabada en su piel, le encanta su mano firme y fuerte contra su estómago, como sostiene su cuerpo, que se estremece una y otra vez, le encanta como le deja lamer cada uno de los dedos que tiene en su boca y que luego desplaza por su abdomen, haciéndole suspirar, por la humedad de su propia saliva en estos.

 

Pronto siente la boca de Jensen en sus hombros, habiendo sido girado para que su rostro toque la suave colcha de la cama de Jensen, y se sonroja cuando siente el miembro de su novio entre sus muslos, un recordatorio de lo que están haciendo muy evidente.

 

No puede evitar gritar de placer contra las sabanas cuando Jensen se impulsa hacia adelante, no le está penetrando ni mucho menos, pero si está simulándolo, rozando todo lo grueso de su miembro contra su entrada que vergonzosamente se contrae, emocionada.

 

\- ¿Te encantaría eso, no? A mí también, cachorro... - susurro en su oído, impulsándose hacia adelante.

 

\- Jen - susurra, pero no es un susurro pequeño, no, es uno desesperado uno lleno de placer, porque cada embestida le ha mareado de placer - Jen, yo... necesito...

 

Dedos húmedos se cuelan entre sus glúteos, el pene de Ackles descansando sobre su muslo, tiembla, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados cuando siente el dedo pulgar de Jensen tocar su entrada, y luego el dedo índice rozando antes de introducirse.

 

Jared no puede definir qué es lo que sucede con su cuerpo, primero porque en el momento de la intrusión su cuerpo se pone tenso, incómodo, pero cuando se desliza un cosquilleo recorre todo su cuerpo que le hace gemir con suavidad, necesitado, más de lo que el mismo se da cuenta - Jen... dios Jen...

 

Es tan lento, pese a que no es ni remotamente la primera vez que ocurre, ya han hecho esto muchas veces y sin embargo Jensen se toma su tiempo para menear su dedo, para luego sin avisarle introducir otro, esta vez sí simulando la penetración de manera más evidente, su pequeño agujero contrayéndose en vano. Pasan unos segundos en que el dedo de Jensen encuentra su camino una y otra vez en su interior, logrando que cada vez sean más profundos sus gemidos, siente que ha llegada el momento, realmente lo piensa pero entonces Jensen se detiene, sin decir nada y por un momento piensa que está alistando su miembro y se muerde los labios, nervioso, pero pasan algunos cuando segundos y nada pasa. Demonios ni siquiera escucha su respiración agitada como hace unos segundos, sino una más pausada y pequeña, parpadea... frunce los labios y se dice a si mismo que no puede ser, que su novio no se pudo quedar dormido con sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo. No, simplemente, no.

 

Es vergonzoso.

 

Se siente tan vergonzoso que le da un codazo tan fuerte al deportista en las costillas que lo despierta de nuevo, logrando poner a Jensen en movimiento. Se pone de pie sin decirle nada y se dirige al baño, necesita una ducha fría. Una enorme ducha fría, que le ayude con lo que tiene entre las piernas, porque realmente no tiene ni ánimo de terminar lo que su desorientado novio había provocado, de hecho, solo azota la puerta del baño cuando le llama, esa es su respuesta.

 

Sabe que tiene toda la capacidad de irse allá con Jensen y obligarlo a que le joda, pero de que le valdría, no sabe cómo son las borracheras de Jensen Ackles, ¿Y si no recuerda nada? ¿Y si se queda dormido de nuevo? Ah, maldición, no debió dejar que llegara a tanto. Se siente avergonzado de que no pueda masturbarse, simplemente quedarse allí debajo de la ducha, mirando la pared.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos, cerrando la ducha y asomándose un poco por la puerta, sin secar su cabello o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, frunce los labios al no encontrar a Jensen en la cama. Se alarma por un segundo hasta que el sonido de la suave respiración de su novio llama su atención y al bajar la vista le encuentra ahí, junto a la puerta del baño, dormido de nuevo.

 

\- Eres adorable. - le susurro, tomando la bata de baño de Jensen y usándola para secarse, para luego acercarse a la cama con esta puesta y ponerse a estirar la sabana, para poder ir a por su novio. - Siempre estas yendo por mí - dice, mientras, pone las almohadas preferidas de su novio como le gusta. Realmente es difícil enojarse con Jensen a veces y mientras se arrodilla a su lado, viéndole murmurar su nombre, es aún más difícil. - Aquí estoy - le murmura con suavidad, para calmar su sueño - Aquí - y de un movimiento algo temeroso, se las arregla para levantar a Jensen en brazos y llevarle hasta la cama. Es difícil y le deja un poco sin aliento, pero le aguanta cada paso, hasta que puede cubrirle con las sabanas.

 

Su novio ni siquiera reacciona, se queda sobre la cama como lo ha visto tantas veces, laxo, relajado, olvidándose de esos problemas, y él se acuesta a su lado arropándolos a ambos para tenerlo seguro a su lado. No hay lugar en el que quisiera estar más que en este.

 

Padalecki se despierta muchas horas más tarde con el olor a salchichas y café colándose en la habitación, tiembla antes de estirarse en la cama, buscando con su mano a su novio, al cual no llega a conseguir, le extraña que sea así, puesto que estaba seguro de que encontraría a Jensen rendido aún. En su lugar, solo hay sábanas vacías, aunque puede ver un pantalón gris y una camisa negra de los Spurs que el mismo ha dejado ahí hace unas semanas. Es ahí cuando nota que se quedó dormido con la bata de Jensen, y se levanta para vestirse, sintiendo como aún tiene ganas de quedarse en la cama.

 

Después de asearse, entra en la sala del apartamento donde Jensen Ackles y Christian Kane ambos están sentados en el sofá, recientemente duchado y discutiendo en voz baja sobre la repetición del partido de Hockey de anoche.

 

\- Pensé que aún a esta hora estarías muerto - dice, desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su novio, frotándose los ojos con las manos cerradas en un puño.

 

\- Un poco... - Jensen Ackles le sonrió, y Jared noto que lucía adormilado. - Oye, amor, ven aquí...

 

El Quaterback se acomodó en el sofá, dando un largo bostezo para luego estirarse. Misha eligió ese momento para llamar a Jared, haciendo que su novio gruñera al ver que prefería ir con Misha que quedarse con él. En la cocina, el profesor Collins ya había preparado tres desayunos y estaba acomodando el cuarto, y cuando el entro le sonrió cariñosamente.

 

\- Veo que dormiste bien. Estaba preocupado porque llegaran a casa, pero Jensen es un buen conductor, aunque tienta su suerte más veces de las que me gustaría.

 

Jared frunce los labios, mientras se sienta en un banco de desayunador que está contiguo a la mesa donde Collins prepara los platos - Ni me lo recuerdes, le dije que era peligroso, así sea un buen conductor y me ignoro. - se quejó, cruzándose de brazos - Pero al fin y al cabo, si, llegamos bien.

 

\- Sin un rasguño. - Misha dijo, colocando un plato frente a Jared. - ellos son así, ambos, no beben muy seguido...Pero cuando lo hacen es porque van a embriagarse, supongo que perdieron un poco eso del deportista limpio.

 

\- No me molesta que tome - dice, levantándose y caminando hasta la mesa para tomar asiento con un enorme suspiro - Es solo que me da miedo que conduzca ebrio cuando no estoy a su lado y se lastime ¿Es tonto?

 

\- Un poco, pero no del todo. Por una parte, esta era tu primera vez, asumo. Y según Christian, lo ha estado haciendo desde que tenía dieciséis y una licencia, así que si no se ha hecho daño por su cuenta dudo que de vaya a hacer daño cuando lleva una carga tan preciada para el cómo lo eres tú.

 

Misha silbo entonces, recibiendo gruñidos en respuesta, porque la resaca de ambos chicos sencillamente les hacía sensibles a los ruidos muy altos.

 

Jensen se dejó caer a un lado de Jared y tomo su plato de comida, procediendo a comer sin mirar a nadie. Aún tenía brillantina en sus hombros desnudos, y no era el único.

 

\- Ustedes dos se revolcaron anoche verdad - Christian dice, con una sonrisa que se podía catalogar como picara, incluso no lo pregunta simplemente lo afirma y cuando Jared le mira confundido agrega - Tienes brillantina por todo el rostro, el cabello y bueno imagino que en otros lugares oscuros también.

 

\- Pero si me di una ducha. - dice inocente de las risas discretas del profesor Collins, que se sienta con ellos después de traer el jugo y los vasos a la mesa, colocándolos cerca de cada uno.

 

\- No importa, yo intente sacármela toda con una ducha caliente y no pude. - Jensen de rasca la sombra de barba que ha aparecido en él, mientras acaba sus salchichas y comienza a probar sus tostadas francesas.

 

\- Supongo que andaremos brillando un tiempo más - dice Jared tranquilamente, mordiendo sus salchichas y haciendo un sonido de gusto - Profesor Collins, que bueno es en la cocina, espero que nos cocine más a menudo.

 

\- ¿Bueno? Yo solo puse las cosas en el plato, Jensen y Christian cocinaron, y me dejaron rallar el queso cheddar y hacer el jugo de naranja, que es básicamente exprimirlas y verte agua. - sonríe abiertamente, señalando a un Jensen adormilado que continua comiendo como en modo automático.

 

\- Son muy quisquillosos en la cocina, a usted lo dejaron hacer más que a mí y solo porque una vez queme el pan en el horno automático - Kane asiente, sonriendo - Dicen que era imposible hacerlo.

 

\- Es imposible, bebé, tú eres tan malo como el profesor Collins.

 

\- Aunque al menos Misha y yo tenemos sexo como se debe. - Oh, Christian está buscándose un puñetazo tan temprano.

Aunque a Jensen y a todos en la mesa le sorprende que es Jared quien reacciona de repente, con un tono que no indica que este bromeando, ni nada parecido.

 

\- Vete a la mierda Kane - gruñó, desviando su mirada a su plato cuando siente la mirada confundida de Jensen, tratando de ver qué sucede.

 

\- Tan fácil de pinchar... este niño es oro, aun no entiendo porque no me enamore yo de él primero. - Misha resopla, escondiendo una risa mientras le pega a Christian en la parte de atrás de la cabeza para que continúe comiendo y no diciendo esas estupideces.

 

\- Por cierto, Jared, ¿Quieres acompañarme hoy a por víveres? Es fin de semana, así que asumo que podrás darte un poco de tiempo libre.

 

\- ¿Eh? - levanta la vista de su plato, aún parece algo molesto con lo que dijo a Christian y más cuando nota que absolutamente todos le están viendo decide contestar - Claro que sí, profesor Collins, solo tengo que leer el fin de semana, tengo tiempo.

 

\- Jay, no soy tu profesor, ni tu mi alumno preferido, no aquí. - Misha le sonríe, tomando un bocado de su plato.

 

\- Yo siempre fui su alumno favorito - interviene Kane, con una sonrisa algo tonta por lo seguro y orgulloso que suena cuando lo dice.

 

\- Cállate Kane - responde Jared, sin el más mínimo miedo cuando éste le mira enojado - En fin... esto es extraño pero ¿Misha estaría bien entonces?

 

\- O Collins si te hace sentir más cómodo, aunque llamas a Michael por su nombre, ¿No? No veo porque tendrías que ser formal conmigo.

 

\- Es que es Mike, no siempre parecía un docente - dice, haciendo reír tanto a Kane como Jensen - Es decir, en términos de autoridad... yo...mejor me quedo callado, pero si puedo ir... Misha.

 

\- Uh, no le llames así, es raro. - Jensen murmuro, poniéndose de pie con su plato vacío, acercándose al lavavajillas y metiendo el plato, antes de estirarse. - ¿Volvemos a la cama?

 

\- Si - responde, alcanzando a comer la última salchicha de su plato antes de que Jensen, después de caminar detrás de su silla, le tome de la mano y le arrastre al cuarto con impaciencia. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque tanta prisa? ¿Te sientes mal?

 

\- No, pero esos dos tienen un ritual extraño de apareamiento después del desayuno que no vale la pena que presencies. - Jensen entrelazo sus dedos y entraron en su habitación, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas y encendiendo la televisión. - ¿Quieres ver una película?

 

\- Si... pero, solo por casualidad ¿Qué tanto recuerdas de anoche? – preguntó Jared, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Jensen que le recibe de inmediato pasando sus brazos por sus hombros y atrayéndole.

 

\- Mmmm... Algo de póker, y luego nada. - Ackles dio un largo bostezo, acurrucándose con Jared al apretarlo contra él. - ¿Y tú?

 

\- Todo - dice, con suavidad, cerrando sus ojos por lo bien que se siente el calor de Jensen contra su cuerpo - Te puedo decir algunas cosas en un resumen.

 

\- No, gracias. Prefiero no acordarme de nada... - dio un largo bostezo, dejando que su cabeza se hundiera un poco más en la almohada. - No me dijiste anoche que te pareció mi disfraz.

 

\- Tal vez lo dije y no te acuerdas - responde simplemente, no sabe cómo es posible pero cuando entrelaza sus piernas con las de Jensen, se siente aún más cómodo.

 

\- Quizás solo quiero escucharlo de nuevo...

 

\- Anoche te dije que... las pecas y las brillantinas te quedan particularmente bien, también dije que... aunque no te diste cuenta estaba babeando por ti desde el primer momento en que llegaste porque te vías muy guapo, casi como un ángel, uno que estoy feliz de tener a mi lado.

 

\- Es bueno escuchar eso de una boca que si deseo. - entrelaza sus dedos con los de Jared, antes de soltar un suspiro. - deberías usar tu traje de Thor una vez más, quizás usar tu martillo.

 

\- ¿Eso es una referencia con doble sentido? - preguntó juguetón, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba para ver a su novio a los ojos - Porque creo que ahora las identificó mejor y suena como eso, así que si lo fuera, contestaría que prefiero usar tu exquisito martillo.

\- Poco a poco pierdes tu inocencia... No sé si soy yo o Chad, quien seguramente te está pervirtiendo a niveles insospechados...

 

\- ¿Es malo? - preguntó con curiosidad - Para mí es todo un mundo nuevo, antes estaba pensando en ti todo el tiempo, pero me incomodaba hacerlo y me sentía confundido, ahora... ahora es diferente, a veces solo sueño con pasar todo mi día contigo, escucharte reír, ver esa sonrisa pícara... ¿Qué? - no se da cuenta que se ha quedado hablando a la nada, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que ha hecho sonreír a Jensen.

 

\- Nada. Me halaga que pienses en mi tanto como yo siempre pienso en ti y en nadie más, y debo decir que anoche no esperaba que te comportes tan... Ligero, cuando a veces me haces escenas de celos por nada. La verdad es que es un alivio saber que confías en mí ahora, que no piensas que te dejaré por la primera persona que pase frente a mí.

 

\- Estaba celoso, en algunos momentos asustados porque creo que tus amigas me estaban imaginando desnudo, pero... pero también había algo diferente, sentía algo en mi pecho que supongo es la tranquilidad de que me amas tanto como yo te amo y que estamos juntos por eso, sin importar ellos... o Collins… O cualquiera.

 

\- O cualquiera, siempre y cuando no estemos en Henderson, ¿Cierto?

 

\- Llegaremos a ese punto, yo fui quien decidió que era el momento de decirle a Collins ¿No te convence eso de que estoy totalmente seguro de esto? ¿Qué fuera yo quien insistiera para que tuviéramos esta segunda oportunidad tampoco es suficiente?

 

\- Funciona para mí de cualquier forma que elijas que sea, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a llamarme Ian de nuevo en tu vida, yo ya te dije que estoy listo para cualquier golpe que venga.

 

\- Te amo Jensen... solo a ti - pone énfasis en el nombre y se separa un poco para subirse encima de las piernas de su novio - Eres el hombre más atractivo, divertido y alto - eso hace a Jensen reír, incluso sonrojarse un poco - que he visto en mi vida, me descubro deseándote casi a cada segundo y siempre serás todo lo que necesito, incluso más ¡OH y tú nombre es Jensen! ¡Solo ese!

 

\- Jensen Ackles, quizás Jensen Padalecki, aunque suena horrible cuando no lo romantizas. - Padalecki sabe que así es Jensen avergonzado, mejillas sonrosadas y hombros algo rectos, por lo que coloca sus manos en estos, sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos grandes que siempre están sobre él.

 

\- ¿Y Jared Ackles? – preguntó Jared de vuelta, esperando que su novio dijera algo, pero parecía haberse quedado totalmente pasmado, pensando en algo que él no lograba entender - ¿Amor?

 

\- ¿Qué? - dijo, mirando a Jared con el ceño fruncido, había estado concentrado en algo que sabía había despertado la curiosidad de Jared. - Oh no, a mí no me mires así, con tu complejo de terapeuta.

 

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando que te pusiste a la defensiva? - preguntó con una sonrisa, moviendo uno de sus dedos para hundirlo con suavidad en la mejilla de su novio - Te pregunte cómo sonaría mi nombre con tu apellido y te perdiste en tu cabeza.

 

\- Tú también perdiste la cabeza. - le dice burlándose de él, mientras le daba una nalgada que hizo a Jared reír. - No pensaba nada relacionado contigo.

 

\- No te esfuerces mucho por mantenerme alejado de tu cabeza, me encanta estar ahí - le dice, tan descaradamente que Jensen ríe - No salgamos por el resto del día - se estira sobre el cuerpo de su novio, para después volver a acostarse a su lado, esta vez es su turno para bostezar.

 

\- Eso es extraño, que tú no quieras hacer más nada que estar en la cama... Usualmente estarías saltando sobre mí para que te lleve a algún sitio a comer.

 

\- Hoy solo quiero estar en tus brazos - respondió con los ojos cerradas - Más tarde, podemos pedir pizza, con todo lo que le gane a Aldis.

 

\- O podrías llevarme a cenar a un restaurante decente, probar esa comida marina que tanto te intriga, podríamos ir a la playa...

 

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó emocionado, tan rápido, que se sonroja cuando se da cuenta de ello - No vamos al mar desde aquella vez... y era de noche...mientras tú sabes.

Mientras Jensen pensaba en que responderle, Christian se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, una sonrisa que seguramente era producto de algo que discutía con Misha aún en su rostro, mirando a ambos por unos segundos y luego hablo.

 

\- Voy a sacar a Misha de paseo, quiere ir a Hartford a la casa de Mark Twain, el muy desgraciado va a hacerme manejar hasta la capital con esta resaca del diablo. En fin, no hagan nada que Misha y yo no haríamos.

 

\- Solo vete - le gruño Jared, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Jensen, Christian le sacaba la lengua.

 

\- Tu novia está sensible Jensen, creo que realmente necesita algo de sexo, no seas cabrón ya métesela por dios. - se queja, dramáticamente, solo para disfrutar como Jared se queja, en voz alta.

 

Jensen dejó de mirar la tv para ver las mejillas de Jared.

 

\- No creo que mi polla en ti haga alguna diferencia en nuestra relación.

 

Lo dice de pronto, porque al menos diez minutos después de que se había ido su compañero de apartamento, Jared se había quedado con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, contra su pecho, sin decir absolutamente nada. Desde esta mañana le había preocupado un poco, Jared estaba más sensible con el tema de lo que generalmente era y no sabía realmente a que se debía.

 

\- Supongo que no, pero Chris realmente está molestando mucho con el tema, ya tengo suficiente con lo de anoche.

 

\- ¿Qué paso anoche? - le pregunto Jensen, su rostro serio y su voz templada, sin dejar de mirarlo.

 

\- No te rías - advirtió, sentándose en la cama, mirando detenidamente a su novio antes de suspirar - Casi lo hacemos anoche, demonios, estuvimos realmente cerca y... entonces... te quedaste dormido - dice, con un puchero.

 

\- ¿Así que... querías tener sexo conmigo estando borracho? ¿Y no intentaste detenerme? Woah... Eso es inesperado.

 

\- No lo íbamos a hacer, solo íbamos a jugar, pero supongo que estamos tan cerca de ese paso que simplemente nos deslizamos a disfrutar el momento... realmente ninguno de los dos estábamos pensando - se encoge de hombros.

 

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es la prisa por perder tu virginidad? - las manos de Jensen se fueron a su cadera, mientras acomodaba su fornido cuerpo sobre el de Jared. - ¿No quieres que sea, no sé, especial?

 

\- Claro que sí - dice, abrazando a Jensen contra su cuerpo - Pero dijiste que solo pasa, que no se planea, así que pensé que era el momento... estoy confundido.

 

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? - pregunto, respirando en el cuello de Padalecki.

 

\- ¿Tú quieres que sea especial? - preguntó en voz baja, esperando que eso y que no se estuvieran viendo a los ojos le diera a Jensen la suficiente confianza para contestar sinceramente.

 

\- No quiero ser un mal recuerdo para ti...

 

\- Entonces esperaremos, para que sea un buen recuerdo para los dos - dijo, besando la frente de su novio - Así que... ¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa y te invite a comer algunas cosas del mar?

 

\- Adelante, caballero, es tu oportunidad de consentirme... - Ackles rodó hasta salir de la cama, revisando lo que llevaba puesto en el espejo, con unos lentes de sol y sandalias podría completar su atuendo. - Yo estoy listo, ¿Y tú?

 

Jared parpadeo y bajo la cabeza para observar su ropa - Diablos, no, esto no combina - dijo, lanzándose de la cama de un brinco, haciendo reír a Jensen mientras corre a la parte del armario donde guarda sus cosas - Creo que deje aquí una camiseta blanca, eso solucionara todo, el blanco me queda perfecto.

 

\- Mujer. - murmuro, mientras buscaba sus sandalias en el armario y tomaba los lentes de uno de los cajones donde estaban sus trofeos y medallas, colocándoselos sobre la cabeza. - te espero abajo.

 

Alrededor de quince minutos después Jared sale de su habitación con una sonrisa que le quita un poco el mal humor por lo mucho que este ha durado alistándose, eso y porque su novio se pone delante suyo, con las manos en las caderas, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, para que vea lo que ya ha visto la pantaloneta con diversos tonalidades de azul que luce, la camiseta blanca que marca los músculos que nunca espero ver en su cachorro y los lentes que sobre sus ojos, le hacen ver demasiado atractivo. Aunque por supuesto, lo que más le gusta es su sonrisa, como de radiante luce.

 

Después de eso no tardan mucho en salir, después de todo, planean comer por ahí y lo único que necesitan es algo con que secarse y una pantaloneta de repuesto. El sol afuera es molesto, no hay otra forma en que Jensen pueda describirlo, pero Jared parece bastante emocionado de recibir un poco de sol en la playa.

 

-Voy a enterrarte en la arena, siempre he querido hacer eso con alguien.

 

\- A veces me haces sentir que estoy en una relación con un chiquillo de diez años. - le dice en tono burlón, viéndolo abrocharse el cinturón dentro de la Hilux, sin perder la sonrisa, haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras.

 

 

 

En menos de veinte minutos, llegan al Parque del Faro Point, donde Jensen sabe que encontraran más puestos para poder comer que si lleva a Jared a Fort Hale, donde solo encontrarían los muelles y la pequeña bahía rodeada de acantilados. Para decepción de Jared, aquí no hay tanta arena como en las playas que ha visto en documentales o en la televisión, la arena aquí es dura y la bahía un poco violenta, pero los enormes muelles que van bastante adentro del mar son impresionantes para caminar, y Jared quiere visitarlos todos, incluso el Faro. No tiene idea de porque no ha venido con Chad aquí, pero se aseguraría de traerlo.

 

Llegan a un mini centro comercial donde están organizados distintos puestos de comida, pero enseguida Jared arrastra a su novio a donde puede ver un montón de llaveros con el faro blanco.

 

\- Hey, no van a irse a ninguna parte. - Jensen le promete, viéndolo reír y seguir avanzando.

 

\- Puede llegar alguien y comprarlos todos - aunque suena tonto, no se retracta de sus palabras, empieza a observar cada uno de los llaveros, pensando que se verán bien los recuerdos que tiene guardados de aquel pequeño viaje en donde encontró a Jensen con su hermana - Este se ve tan grande... ¿Crees que le gusten a Chad y Stephen?

 

\- Sí, claro, pero yo quiero ese. - le señalo a un pequeño faro que si apretabas la base encendía la luz. - Es un llavero genial.

 

Jared se inclinó, tomando del mostrador el pequeño faro que su novio le señalaba - Entonces este será para ti y solo para ti - declara, feliz de poder comprarle a Jensen que realmente le guste.

 

Elige cuatro llaveros más, uno de color totalmente negro para su hermana - toda su familia sabe que está en esa etapa que regalarle algo de cualquier otro color es ofenderla - dos blancos, con líneas azules, exactamente iguales para Chad y Amell y un pequeño barquito de madera, que le llevará a Misha y a Christian.

 

Esta feliz de gastar el dinero del póker en esto, y de poder hacer felices a otras personas, para él se compra una placa con el nombre del lugar para colgar en la pared y un sticker para usarlo en su diario, cuando documente esta experiencia, después, sigue a Jensen entre los puestos, oliendo toda la comida, decidiéndose por una sopa de langosta recién hecha y un coctel de camarones con salsa agridulce.

 

Él en cambio, se compra un plato surtido de delicias del mar, uno que ocupa casi la mitad de la pequeña mesa que han encontrado, ahí prueba distintos tipos de pescado, unos en trocitos en salsa picante que le hacen casi inmediatamente terminar la bebida que ha comprado y otros preparados en ceviche, que no puede detenerse hasta que no queda nada, incluso hay una pequeña langosta, nunca ha comida una y le encantan.

 

\- No eres exactamente muy atractivo comiendo pescado. - Jensen le dice, cuando ha terminado de comer y aun ve que a Jared le queda comida en sus platos, en los que se entretiene, casi sin hablarle durante la comida. - Aunque sigues siendo adorable.

 

\- No es mi culpa - dice, lamiendo sus labios - Este plato surtido tiene tipos de pescado que nunca antes había comió en mi vida y todos están deliciosos - sonriendo para tomar un poco del refresco, se queda en silencio un segundo - ¿Hice mucho ruido al comer?

 

\- Tú dímelo. - Jensen se rió de la expresión que tenía su novio, recostándose en la silla para que su mirara se fuera al mar que golpeaba fuertemente contra las rocas, la marea estaba alta, pero si caminaban por la costa llegarían a un sitio donde podrían sumergirse sin correr peligro.

 

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? - preguntó Jared sonrojado, mirando a todas partes para ver si alguien más aparte de su novio le había escuchado, mientras levantaba un poco la servilleta que no había tocado hasta ese preciso momento.

 

\- No quería arruinar tu comida, parecías bastante excitado con todo lo que metías en tu boca. - Jensen "modales impecables" Ackles, tomo la servilleta de Padalecki y la doblo, para luego pasarla por las comisuras de los labios de este.

 

\- Es que sabía muy bien - se queja, mientras Jensen solo sonríe - ¿Cómo estuvo tu comida? ¿Quieres algo más?

 

\- No, estoy saciado, no me gusta mucho la comida marina, pero no me molesta comerla de vez en cuando. ¿Nos vamos? - indico, poniéndose de pie y buscando su billetera.

 

\- Recuerda que yo te voy a invitar - dijo, con un puchero viendo a Jensen con la cabeza un poco en alto, puesto que este ya se había puesto de pie.

 

\- Tú paga la comida, yo comprare algo de helado. - Le dijo, mientras se alejaba por el largo pasillo del muelle, llegando a donde había visto un cartel de venta de helados, y se apoyaba en el mostrador para hablar amistosamente con la dependienta.

 

\- Sino fuera porque no veo un anillo en tu mano diría que están recién casados - bromea, la tarjeta de identificación sobre su uniforme dice "Sussy" y tiene ojos cafés claro, que brilla un poco, mientras apunta en su libreta la orden que le acaba de decir el hombre frente a ella - Es solo que tienen una dinámica increíble, desearía que mi novia me mirara al menos la mitad de intenso de cómo te mira ese adorable chico enorme... ¿Qué? ¿Cuál helado comerá?

 

\- Probablemente pida algún sabor extraño que tengas, y por lo que veo tienes varios, ese de piña será perfecto, agregarle coco y helado de café, no en una barquilla, quiero un tazón de esos. - sonríe, mirando los diferentes sabores. - creo que si tu novia no te mira como mi cachorro me mira a mí, entonces deberías dejarla, ¿Cuál es el punto de pasar más de una noche con alguien que no te ama?

 

\- Woah - ríe, terminando de anotar la orden - Eso suena extraño, pero también como si supieras exactamente qué le gusta, eso es tierno - coloca ambos papeles a un lado y se empieza a buscar los tazones para preparar la orden - Y no lo sé, creo que costumbre, a veces solo te conformas con algo de sexo, porque no hay nadie que te mire así.

 

\- El sexo es genial, no que nosotros estemos teniendo algo...

 

\- Hey...

 

\- Oh, mi cachorro, te lo presento, su nombre es Jared. - Jensen dijo, sonriendo cuando Jared le miro ofendido.

 

\- No tienes que presentarme como si fuera tu mascota sabes - dijo, haciendo que Jensen se encogiera de hombros, conteniendo una risa - Digo, hola - saludó en voz baja, algo tímido.

 

\- Hola, hermoso, le decía a tu novio lo afortunado que es por tener a alguien como tu tan enamorado. - Sussy se lo dijo con familiaridad, entregándole su helado, y girándose para preparar el de Jensen, quien pidió rápidamente el de vainilla con sirope de chocolate amargo con pequeños M&M incrustados.

 

\- ¿Acaso se nota tanto...? - preguntó algo avergonzado, cerrando sobre sus labios sobre el helado no pudo evitar estremecerse - Me encanta Jen, está vez te luciste en la combinación.

 

\- Es algo delicioso, cariñoso, sabía que te iba a gustar la extraña combinación.

 

Después de que Jensen se despida, y salgan a la playa, caminan bajo el sol, que es bastante gentil, típico de este lado del país, la arena esta seca bajo sus pies, pero incluso a varios metros del mar, aún pueden sentir el rocío del agua salada. No hablan, no suelen hacerlo cuando comen helado, pero igual se toman de las manos.

 

Caminan por casi diez minutos más, dedicándose sonrisas pequeñas mientras el mar golpea cada vez más cerca de ellos, la brisa ha empezado a soplar un poco y cuando se sientan en una de las piedras que seguramente cubre la marea cunado esta alta, Jared deja caer su cabeza en el hombro ajeno - Entonces... Alguien nos vio desde lejos y piensa que somos buena pareja, eso es lindo.

 

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que no lucíamos bien juntos? - Jensen le dio un beso en la cabeza. - Te amo, ¿Sabes? Te amo tanto como a este maldito helado.

 

\- Malas personas - contestó, moviendo su cabeza para mirar los ojos de Jensen que sentía brillaban tanto como los suyos

 

\- Te amo Jen y a mi helado también - dice y ambos comen un poco más, solo porque son unos malditos adictos al helado.

 

\- Mi cabeza duele a ratos por la resaca, pero, estoy feliz por esto... por haber salido contigo. - susurro, estirando su mano para pellizcar los cachetes de Padalecki.

 

\- Yo también - ríe, dejando que su novio pellizque sus cachetes, para después, robarle un suave beso - Aunque me mal acostumbro un poco, paso una noche entera contigo y un día como este y ya no quiero hacer nada más que esto.

 

\- Bebé, tienes que estudiar, yo tengo que sufrir con mi proyecto, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer.

 

\- Lo sé - se queja, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jensen - Lo se amor, es solo que amo estar contigo y comer helados.

 

\- Tendremos tiempo cuando nos graduemos, iremos a Las Bahamas, nos sentaremos en el balcón del hotel y comeremos, y tendremos mucho sexo, tanto que vas a cansarte de mí y comenzaras a decirme que te duele la cabeza, y luego lo haremos todo de nuevo al día siguiente.

 

Jared ríe, acercándose un poco más a Jensen qué pasa uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para acercarle más - Suena como una vida que me encantaría tener...

 

\- Es la vida que voy a darte si te quedas conmigo.

 

\- Me quedare contigo todo el tiempo que me quieras a tu lado, solo tú y yo.


	47. Capítulo 39 Mi alma te pertenece

 

Caprichoso eres tú   
Muchas veces lo sé.

Pero solo nunca estarás.   
  
Por que yo estaré ahí   
Ya verás, aunque mil tormentas vendrán   
Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa   
y el alma sientas herida   
Cuenta conmigo amor porque tú y yo   
uno solo seremos los dos   
Y muchas cosas juntos vamos hacer.   
Mi valor va a protegerte   
mientras vivas aquí.   
  
Nada parece igual   
todo a cambiado ya   
mientras el tiempo ves pasar.   
Y yo tan solo se, que al verte sonreír   
me haces sentir muy feliz.   
  
Y si en la oscuridad tú sientes soledad,   
eternamente yo te cuidaré   
Aunque el peligro ladre cerca de los dos,   
yo estaré por ti en la adversidad   
Me jugaré la vida para llevarte   
donde siempre soñaste estar.

[Solo Nunca Estarás - Ricardo Silva](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpxHT8Q9EHw)

 

 

Misha Collins se sentó en el sillón después de haber acabado de cenar, revisaba los mensajes en su celular, en su mayoría de los amigos de Christian y Jensen que tenían un grupo en LINE y se decían hasta la mínima cosa que hacían en el día, con fotos incluidas. Era agradable, pero se notaba la diferencia de edad entre ellos. A Misha no le hacían mucha gracia algunas de las cosas que se contaban. Por su parte, Christian estaba estudiando, había un ensayo de quinientas hojas sobre "La Paz y La guerra" que debía hacer.

 

Él había sido afortunado de no tener que ver más a Leo Tolstoy desde sus años universitarios, y era increíblemente feliz. Aunque en estos meses, había estado haciendo un curso extra gracias al padre de Christian para especializarse en ser profesor universitario, o al menos profesor de relevo, y contaba con la suerte de que su profesora, la señorita Bishop, le había prometido conseguirle un lugar en Yale.

 

Al inicio había sido difícil aceptar ayuda de Robert Kane, se había sentido algo incómodo y algo desconfiado, porque nunca había tenido más allá de su hermano esa clase de apoyo... tan... ¿Sobreprotector?, si, no había otra forma de describirlo, cuando días después de que todo se arreglará, por decirlo de alguna forma, había aparecido con Ana Kane de la mano y murmurando algo de que necesitaba poner en orden su nueva vida juntos.

 

A él le llevaron los cursos de actualización profesional en que lo habían inscrito — sin preguntarle, por supuesto —  y a Christian un cheque que el menor tardó en aceptar, junto con algo de comida casera, porque aparentemente ambos estaban muy delgados. Supone que eso es una manía de las madres, porque su abuela se lo decía a menudo, aunque no recuerda si su madre lo hacía.

 

En fin, dos semanas después, admitía que los cursos en los que le habían inscritos eran asombrosos y que le gustaba ver a Kane hablar un poco con su madre cada día y eso, si, devorar su comida.

 

Ahora que había acabado el curso seis meses despues, podía optar por un puesto de trabajo, mientras buscaba un sitio donde pudiera hacer su maestría, y que costos implicaría la misma para él. Sabía que Christian estaba guardando el dinero que le daban, y que la comida que había en el refrigerador la habían comprado con el dinero de Jensen, quien aún no parecía madurar como su novio había hecho y continuaba usando dinero y dinero, sin importarle nada.

 

Admiraba como Christian ahora era más cuidadoso, continuaba trabajando en el bar cuatro días a la semana, y había comenzado un curso para aprender ruso e italiano, y aunque ya le tenía harto de escucharle decir palabrotas en su idioma natal, adoraba que Christian siguiera sorprendiéndole.

 

Su misión de revisar todos los mensajes que habían dejado los amigos de Jensen y Christian, fue interrumpida cuando una llamada por FaceTime entro.

 

Lo primero que le sorprendió no fue que fuera de su hermano, sino el hecho de que en su foto de perfil aparecía con Richard, sin embargo, el hecho no ocupo mucho de su atención realmente porque su hermano siempre había sido muy bueno haciendo amigos y bueno, porque tenía que contestar.

 

— Hola Sasha. ¡Oh ahí también está Richard!

 

— Hola. — ambos hombres dijeron, haciendo reír a Collins, su hermano era extraño cuando estaba con sus amigos, más ligero y bromista. — ¿Interrumpimos algo? — pregunto Sasha, seguramente fijándose en cada detalle de lo que el mostraba ante la cámara.

 

— No, claro que no, Christian estudia y yo solo salto de aplicación y aplicación en mi celular, solo eso ¿Cómo están? ¿Han estado bebiendo? — preguntó, porque las mejillas de su hermano tenía un suave tono rosa.

 

— Un poco, el vodka aquí realmente no es tan fuerte, ¿sabes? — se ríe, y Richard también lo hace, pero luciendo más avergonzado que nada. — La verdad estamos celebrando un poco que nos vaya tan bien, Richard es un buen compañero de cuarto.

 

— ¿En serio? , recuerdo que era muy buen cocinero. — dice, haciendo que Richard ría, porque no sabe si era cierto o porque Misha se comía cualquier cosa que le pusiera en frente. — Entonces ¿Por qué les está yendo tan bien?

 

— Bueno, estamos bien, nos mudamos a un apartamento grande, porque Michael va a vender la casa y así usar ese capital para montar su negocio teatral, mudamos todas las cosas que dejaste aquí, y las organizamos en un cuarto, tenemos tres habitaciones, así que cuando vengas deberás dormir en el sofá o encima de tus cosas.

 

— Si, la verdad aun no organizamos mucho, no queríamos decirte nada para que no volarás aquí, y te lo juro, no maltratamos ningún libro.

 

— ¡Chicooooooos! — Se queja, como el niño que no puede evitar ser cuando su hermano mayor está presente — ¿Estas seguros que tuvieron cuidados?, he recorrido un montón de librerías en los lugares menos sospechados por cada uno de esos libros, debieron llamarme.

 

— Perra, no dejaste Nevada por uno de esos libros. —  de pronto la cara de Michael aparece, y Misha tiene un ataque de risa por la expresión de su amigo.

 

— Pero fuimos a más de un pueblito por ahí a buscarlos, aun recuerdo tus quejas Mike.

 

— Michael dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando nos contó que libros no habían sido comprados en este estado. —  Sasha dice, antes de girar la cámara para enseñarle a Misha el nuevo apartamento lleno de cajas y cajas de las cosas de ambos.

 

—Fuimos a más de un pueblito, Mike, y cuidado con lo que le cuentas a mi hermano. — no le importo agregarlo frente a Sasha, que se ríe de la cara de Rosenbaum, que se queda como pensando a que se refiere exactamente el historiador.

 

— No me ha contado demasiado... Es un buen amigo, y nos ayudó a  convencer al joven Welling de que nos prestará un enorme camión para trasladar todo en un solo viaje... Ahora solo falta que lleguen mis cosas de Rusia.

 

— Tom es un buen chico. — responde Misha, aunque de repente recuerda que no Mike y el no han estado en muy buenos tiempos desde hace un tiempo y que su tono serie de verdad ha dejado algo fuera de lugar a este. — En fin. — dice, porque no es el momento de hablar acerca de estos, continuó el tema. — ¿Qué están celebrando exactamente?

 

— Nuestra mudanza, mi trabajo, que hago muy bien, mi visa americana. —  mientras habla, Collins puede ver como deja atrás a Richard y a Michael que se quedan hablando sobre unas cajas. —  El aun esta resentido por lo de Kane, pero le asegure que tú eres un tonto que no aprende y que está enamorado.

 

— Lo sé, lo siento, aunque... ambos tenemos la culpa de llevar esa locura demasiado lejos. — sabe que para su hermano él es el mayor culpable, tiende a ser siempre de esa forma, por eso evade el tema la mayor parte del tiempo, justo cómo está por hacer en este momento — En fin, me alegro que todo este yendo maravilla, ¿Los padres de Kane no están explotándote mucho?

 

— ¿te enseño la pila de papeles que debo organizar? Es de nunca acabar, aunque ya he revisado el setenta por ciento de lo que me dieron inicialmente pero sigue apareciendo más.

 

— Suena que lo desordenado es de familia. — ríe, haciendo que Sasha solo respire. — Ha sido un poco extraño sabes, el señor y la señora Kane han estado apareciendo aquí de un pronto a otro, dicen que somos malos para cocinar y limpiar, quien sabe que más... me siento como un niño a veces, aunque aprecie que se preocupen por nosotros.

 

— Oh, están vigilando que no le hagas nada a su niño, y además, ahora que salió de las quimioterapia para entrar en un curso de Tai Chi, Ana Kane cree que puede viajar como quiera, así que Robert Kane esta tras ella todo el tiempo, cuidando que no le pase nada... Lo que me lleva a... Tenemos una especie de polizonte aquí. — dice riéndose mientras mira a alguien fuera de la cámara.

 

— Eso explica porque están viniendo... ¿Que? — se gira y ve a su novio apoyado en el marco de la puerta. — Hola amor, ¿Estoy haciendo mucho ruido?

 

— No, si, un poco. — Christian se sienta a un lado de Misha, pasando su brazo por los hombros de este. —  hola Sasha.

 

— Hola mini Kane. — le dice, sin poder evitar reír por la mueca de su cuñado. — ¿Cómo les está yendo? ¿Es todo como lo soñaron o ya se están matando por la forma correcta de guardar sus libros?

 

— Pfft, tuve que rogarle para poder tomar un libro de la estantería, se compró un librero para él la semana pasada, y resulta que le faltó muchísimo espacio para meter todos los libros que ha comprado en sus meses aquí.

 

— Como si una de las paredes de tu habitación no estuvieran llenas de esos volúmenes de historia oriental que no me has dejado tocar porque los necesitas para tus clases. — la última parte, adquiere un sonido de queja de parte de Misha, que remeda a su novio.

 

— Si, y no los vas a tocar hasta que los acabe de usar. Europa oriental es complicada, y ni hablar de la historia de China, que la mitad parece ficción.

 

— Ustedes sí que son el uno para el otro. — dice Sasha rodando los ojos.

 

Misha parece estar dispuesto a agregar algo, hasta el momento en que la llamada de FaceTime se pone en pausa, por una llamada normal que entra su celular.

 

Era el número de la universidad, lo sabía porque había memorizado el número y no lo había guardado en la memoria de su celular porque era un poquito obsesivo, incluso para él. Llevo su mirada algo nerviosa a Christian que le empujó un poco, instándole a contestar.

 

— Honestamente no creo que te llamen para rechazarte. —  le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina, desde allí observo a Jensen en su habitación, sentado en el suelo mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos Inalámbricos de color rojo intenso, estaba haciendo abdominales, en solo boxers, ya llevaba unas quinientas por lo que le escuchaba murmurar.

 

Camino hacía la nevera, mientras escuchaba a Misha respirar hondo y contestar, desde aquí podía ver sus manos temblar levemente, mientras hablaba algo que no lograba escuchar, sintió su celular vibrar, lo tomo dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y rodo los ojos al ver el mensaje de Sasha “¿Que paso con la llamada?”, si su novio creía que sus padres era sobreprotectores, no sabía ver a su propio hermano, pero supone que si solo fuera él y su hermanita en el mundo, también lo seria.

 

“De la universidad, te imaginarás su angustia, aun no acaba, si está tardando tanto, es porqué algo bueno es...”

 

Le replicó rápidamente, mirando a Misha acariciar su muslo frenéticamente mientras hablaba en un tono serio, de profesor, luego su mirada se desvío a Jensen que salía de la habitación, quitándose los audífonos, y mirando a Collins en el sofá con curiosidad. Antes de irse a donde él estaba quitándole del medio para abrir la nevera.

 

— Yo iba a sacar algo. — se queja en voz baja, mirando a Jensen con una mueca. — ¿No estás haciendo mucho ejercicio hoy? ¿Frustrado por qué tú cachorro no se anima a abrir las piernas?

 

— Prefiero que sea así a no tener sexo porque “estoy estresado, Chris”. —  se burló, rompiendo un huevo para luego tragárselo, se giró a ver a Misha y sonrió. —  ya acabo, ve a felicitarlo.

 

— Maldita sea, anoche no estabas dormido ¿Verdad? — preguntó con una mueca, para despues de ver a Jensen con esa mirada de "come mierda" en su rostro, caminar hacia la sala, donde su novio miraba el teléfono, totalmente en silencio, con sus ojos azules algo más dilatados, como si estuviera impresionado por algo que no terminaba de creer.

 

— ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal fue? —  pregunto sentándose a un  lado de Misha y tomando su Pierna.

 

— Yo... — dice, sonriendo de pronto deslumbrantemente — Soy profesor universitario, cariño, me aceptaron en una plaza temporal, me evaluaran por las próximos tres meses de prueba, pero estoy dentro... les gustó mucho mi perfil y se aliviaron de que mi ingles no es tan difícil de entender.

 

— No tienes un acento. —  Chris le dice, riéndose, aun cuando Jensen pasa a su habitación diciendo "Si, si lo tiene", pero esa risa se detiene cuando los ojos de Misha no pueden dejar de seguir el torso desnudo de Ackles. —  Hey, ¿cuándo empieza?

 

— Esta semana me darán unas capacitaciones más. — dice, como un niño, sin poder dejar de sonreír o mover sus piernas  en el mismo lugar una y otra vez. — La próxima empezare como observador en algunas clases de historias, para aprender de otros docentes y paralelamente colaborare como lector en un proceso de investigación y esperan que para el próximo cuatrimestre pueda empezar con mi propia clase.

 

— Eso suena como un montón de trabajo, ¿y para que darte capacitación si ha trabajadas en el medio? A nosotros nos dan un mapa de la universidad y nos lanzan a los lobos... No debería haber preferencia...

 

— Claro que sí... al menos si quieren estudiantes que pongan en alto el nombre de la universidad, los docentes deben estar lo suficientemente capacitados para así lograr que ustedes den lo mejor de sí amor... oh y el próximo semestre, cuando sea profesor interino titular de un curso, no podrías matricular ningún curso que imparta. — informa, con una sonrisa de disculpas.

 

— Ni modo, tampoco quería ver clases contigo de nuevo y que tengas a otro más como tu favorito, además, no tolera ver tus ojos desviarte, eso solo te lo permito con Jensen, porque él es caliente hasta para mí pero quiero tus ojos siempre en mí.

 

— Idiota. — dice, sonrojado, dejando que Christina le atraiga hasta su cuerpo o más bien le gire de manera que le acomoda en su pecho, la inesperada caricia hace que se relaje un poco — Tú eras mi estudiante favorito, ya deberías empezar a creerlo. — dice, cerrando los ojos por la forma en que los dedos de su novio se pierden en su cabello.

 

— Mi dios, ¿que hice mal para acabar con un profesor? Es lo peor que me puede haber pasado, al menos eres caliente y das buena conversación, cariño.

 

— Yo debería decir eso, ningún profesor se imagina así mismo con uno de sus estudiantes, no es moralmente correcto, aunque... — con un sonido de gusto, se acurruca más en los brazos ajenos — Es extraño, donde uno encuentra el amor a veces...

 

— ¿entonces, podré follarte en tu despacho después de que acabes de hablar con tu alumno favorito?

 

Misha, ríe, sonrojado. — No lo sé... amor, sabes que a veces soy poco ruidoso.

 

— Se lo haré después de que todo el mundo se haya ido, profesor Collins.

 

 

 

 

 

Mitad de Noviembre y el Invierno ya ha llegado, el aire frío de otoño ahora es glacial, helado y cortante, las hojas de muchos árboles se han perdido, y la gente se refugia en los locales con calefacción para estudiar, por eso resulta un poco irónico de que en invierno, la calefacción poco usada el resto del año, de  pronto estalle en una escalofriante llamarada que, para horror de muchos, acabe con varias estanterías y con una de las paredes laterales del viejo edificio.

 

Padalecki no sabe si alegrarse por las horas que va a pasar  estudiando sin culpa, o si entristecer porque no tendrá mucho dinero para diciembre y que no podrá comprarse otro jersey, o un buen par de zapatos deportivos. Además, ha evitado pedirle dinero a su padre, y no quiere empezar de nuevo, la independencia singular que tenía lo hacía sentir genial.

 

Realmente le gustaba ser capaz de administrar su propio dinero, decidir en que se podía o no gastar algunos cuantos dólares, sin ser cuestionado por eso era una sensación indescriptible. Mientras termina de leer el libro que tiene entre manos, recuerda con particular cariño aquella tarde en que pudo invitar a Jensen a comer, le gusto hacerlo, se sintió bien cuidar un poco de novio en ese sentido, pero, ahora que piensa en su novio, se percata que este no le contesta el teléfono desde ayer y aunque sabe que se aproxima un examen grande dentro de tres días, le preocupa un poco que no se haya reportado.

 

Guardando el libro en su mochila y tomando sus lentes de sol y su casco, sale de la biblioteca un poco apresurado, pensando en ir y usar esa llave extra para entrar en el apartamento de su novio que este puso en su llavero sin hacer nada más que encogerse de hombros.

 

No la había usado muchas veces, porque le gustaba respetar la privacidad de Kane y del profesor Collins, quien había empezado una capacitación y estaba tan rodeado de libros cuando le veía, como cuando veía a Kane estudiar hasta muy tarde en la noche.

 

Pocas veces su novio estaba en el apartamento, de diez veces le había conseguido solo dos, pero siempre era un buen lugar para investigar que le ocurría, a veces Jensen se encerraba en su cabeza al estudiar, le gustaba estar solo y aislado, y el entendía eso, porque el hacía lo mismo, pero si conseguía arrastrar a Jensen hoy con él, sería una victoria muy grande.

 

Desde hace meses había estado practicando con la motocicleta de su hermano, luego su padre le había comprado una, y aunque la había dejado en el aparcamiento privado que su padre pagaba, no la sacaba muchas veces, pues la usaba solo para lo necesario.

 

Tenía una bicicleta que contaminaba menos y que le llevaba a donde quería ir, pero hoy, hoy quería ir más lejos.

 

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, empujándola con suavidad, no estaba entrando ilegalmente ni nada, pero tenía las mejillas rojas de solo pensar en entrar en un lugar que no fuera suyo con demasiada confianza, sin embargo, el silencio fue lo único que le recibió. La sala, estaba llena de libros y fotocopias, algunos lapiceros por aquí y por allá y cuando giro hacia el comedor, la escena que encontró le hizo latir el corazón rápido. Ahí, rodeado de una gran cartulina, llena de complicados apuntes, lápices e incluso libros, estaba Jensen, profundamente dormido y con algo de baba saliendo de su boca, aparentemente esa era la razón por la que no contestaba.

 

Intento ser silencioso mientras entraba en la estancia, pero sus pesadas botas hacían eco en el lugar, aun así, no importa el ruido que hizo al acercarse a su novio, este no se inmutó, continuo durmiendo apoyado en la mesa, donde seguramente tenía horas.

 

— Mi amor. — susurro, con suavidad, moviendo el hombre de Jensen con cuidado. — Cariño, te va doler mucho el cuello si sigues dormido en esa posición.

 

Le escucho quejarse, mientras movía su cabeza de posición, queriendo seguro dormir un poco más, pero Jared no podía dejarle allí, y le acaricio el cuello con sus dedos, causándole un estremecimiento y que se pusiera alerta, despertando.

 

— Déjame dormir, solo serán cinco minutos.

 

— Jen, déjame llevarte a la cama al menos, te vas a lastimar. — insiste, algo maravillado como su novio más bien se acurruca más, se pregunta si es por el sonido de su voz. Realmente le gustaría pensar que si, aunque quizás es más por el cansancio.

 

— No, es demasiado, he trabajo doce horas en esto y no le veo salida, y estoy solo en el mundo... nadie puede ayudarme...

 

— ¿No puedes pedirle ayuda a alguno de tus compañeros? — preguntó Jared, arrodillándose para que a la altura del rostro de su novio, apartando el pelo algo largo que resbalaba por su frente desordenado. — Mejor, vamos necesitas algo de café y unos dulces, te harán sentir mejor y ayudarán a tu cerebro a fluir.

 

— No más café, he tomado demasiado café... — se queja, frotando su frente. — ¿qué haces aquí? Estoy seguro de que no viniste a ver a tu senior quejándose.

 

— No, vine a ver a mi novio, porque me tenía preocupado que desde la mañana no me contestaba el teléfono — acaricia con suavidad la mejilla de Jensen mientras habla, disfrutando de lo cálido de su piel.

 

— Vete, déjame en mi miseria... — se quejó, cerrando sus ojos y apoyándose en Padalecki.

 

— No, jamás te dejaría solo cuando me necesites — contestó con cariño, inclinándose para dejar un beso en los labios de su novio — Vamos a pasear un poco, traje mi moto.

 

— Estas loco, vete. — la expresión de Jensen se endureció, mirándole como si estuviera loco.

 

— Oh vamos Jen, tú mismo dijiste que no era bueno sobrecargarse a la hora de estudiar, que necesitas despejarte y después verás las cosas más sencillas, fue un buen consejo, ahora déjame distraerte un rato.

 

— No voy a subirme en una motocicleta con un novato, no me subo con Christian que tomo clases privadas, no lo voy a hacer contigo que aprendiste de tu hermano que se rompió una pierna.

 

— Hey. — dice, con un pequeño puchero, mirando directamente a Jensen. — He estado practicando mucho y ya tengo licencia de practicante, jamás te pediría que te montaras conmigo si no supiera hacerlo, vamos, Jen, por favor. Confía n mí.

 

— Si muero, tú vas a terminar este proyecto desde el más allá. — se levantó, procediendo a estirarse y a crujir sus huesos mientras se acercaba a la percha para tomar su chaqueta de cuero.

 

— ¿Cómo lo voy a terminar desde el más allá? , es decir, eso quiere decir ¿Que moriría contigo? — preguntó sonriendo, mientras se ponía de pie también. — ¿Y me pondrías a seguir tu proyecto en el más allá?

 

— Te voy a coger en el más allá, porque me vas a matar antes de que lo haga en este mundo. — le espeto, aunque ya estaba listo para salir, solo recogió su teléfono y abrió la puerta, mirándole con una ceja alzada a su rostro sonrojado. — ¿qué haces allí parado? Vámonos.

 

— Oh, sí, si claro. — dice, toma el casco que había dejado sobre la mesa, las llaves y sigue a su novio, si va sonriendo como un tonto, no es su culpa, porque le encanta como Jensen aun estando de mal humor, le pone en el centro de su mundo.

 

Caminan hasta llegar afuera, donde Ackles mira la motocicleta como si fuera su señal de que va a morir, pero Jared solo se ríe y se sube, pensando que Jensen tendrá que sujetarse de él, y que, si es un romántico, ahora es su turno para no dejar caer a su novio.

 

Le extiende a Jensen el casco con una pequeña sonrisa, pero una que parece brillar, llena de emoción y expectación, una que está acompañada por el latir desbocado de su corazón, entre todo eso no puede evitar reír cuando Jensen solo gruñe en respuesta a su sonrisa. Se pone su casco y enciende la motocicleta, dejando que ruido rompa el silencio del lugar.

 

Siente las manos de su novio a sus costados, y la toma con sus propias manos para que le rodee la cintura, y es divertido sentir como Ackles aprieta su torso cuando él le da el impulso hacia adelante a la motocicleta, conduciéndolos al inicio lento para luego ir aumentando la velocidad.

 

El viento siempre es una de las cosas que más le gustan de andar en motocicleta, porque le rodea y le deja una sensación de libertad increíble, una que no tiene nada comparable a lo que siente ahora, con Jensen apoyando en su espalda y nada más que el sonido del viento acompañándolos a ninguna parte, porque solo pasean para despejarse un poco, solo para sentirse protegidos  al lado del cuerpo del otro.

 

— ¡¿no vas a parar?! — escucho a su novio preguntarle, lo que hizo que riera dentro de su casco, Jensen sonaba en pánico aun a través del casco que usaba, pero sabía que se había relajado, que ahora estaba despejado.

 

— El viento se siente bien ¿Quieres que pare?

 

Habían entrado en un área de la universidad un poco solitaria, habían pocas personas y prácticamente ningún auto, solo esa vieja calle rodeada de inmensos árboles con pequeñas hojas que apenas dejaban que se filtrara un poco de luz, que daba un aspecto mágico al lugar, por lo que se permitió disminuir la velocidad solo para disfrutar un poco más del camino.

 

— Eres un buen conductor, cachorro, pero me estoy mareando un poco. — se quejó, su mano bajando al muslo de Jared, el cual acaricio hasta llegar a la entrepierna de este.

 

— Hey. — susurró sorprendido. — No sé soy tan buen conductor como para seguir mientras haces eso. — dice, conteniendo una risa cuando la otra mano se cuela debajo de su camiseta. — Además estas mareado, qué tal si nos quedamos debajo de un árbol un rato.

 

— ¿Qué tal si te la chupo mientras estas con ese sexy casco montado en tu motocicleta? — Jensen grito, haciendo que la motocicleta se desviara un poco de lo nervioso que lo puso.

 

— No harías eso. — dice, sorprendido, mientras se detienen debajo de un árbol de enorme sombra. — ¿O sí?

 

— ¿Me retas? — Jensen se quitó el caso y respiro hondo, bajándose luego de la moto, y tambaleándose un poco. — eso fue intenso.

 

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Jared de inmediato, su cabello algo desordenado cuando se quitó el caso también — Estas algo pálido — dice, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Jensen  — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo sano?

 

— ¿No se? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me diste tu famoso batido de proteínas? — Jensen se rio, sentándose bajo el árbol mientras hacia el gesto obsceno de la masturbación con su mano.

 

— No me refería a eso — una vez se ha asegurado que la moto está bien estacionada y que la llave está en su bolsillo delantero izquierdo, camina hasta donde Jensen está sentado, sus ojos aún están algo rojos y con el reflejo del cansancio en ellos, así que sin siquiera esperarlo al sentarse, atrae a su novio a sus piernas — Vamos, acuéstate un poco, descansa.

 

— Teníamos una cama del lugar donde me sacaste... — dice, quejándose, pero acomodándose en las piernas de Padalecki. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

 

— Porque necesitabas aire, estabas demasiado pálido. — dice, empezando a jugar con el cabello de su novio, aunque más bien son caricias pequeñas pero firmes, que hacen que a Jensen se le escapa algo parecido a un ronroneo.

 

— Hubo un incendio en la librería, estará cerrada por un tiempo.

 

— ¿Estas herido? ¿No intentaste salvar algún libro? — cuestiono, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Jared.

 

— Bueno... — dice, haciendo una pausa, como si pensara en un momento que decir. — Estoy bien, pero cuando intente salvar algunos, mi jefe pateo mi trasero afuera... mientras llamaba a los bomberos.

 

— Eso es terrible, ¿muchos libros se dañaron? ¿Tu corazón de nerd necesita que le compre libros para hacerlo sentir mejor?

 

— Tonto. — contestó, con un puchero. — Me gustan los libros y habían buenos clásicos ahí, unos que sin duda extrañare. — dice y suspira, sí, con melancolía.

 

— Pues, si quieres que te compre algo puedes decírmelo, ¿entonces? ¿Buscaras un nuevo trabajo?

 

— No. — responde encogiéndose de hombros cuando Jensen le mira. — Tengo algunos ahorros y... no lo sé, quiero un poco más de tiempo libre. Así que esperaré a que reconstruyan el lugar.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo creo que vas a quejarte cuando no tengas dinero para comprar los regalos de Navidad de todas tus familias.

 

— Tengo ahorros... y mi jefe dijo que puedo ayudarle desde casa haciendo una base de datos que recopile los mejores lugares para comprar los libros perdidos, ya sabes, la forma más económica de recuperar la colección, no me pagará lo mismo, pero me ganare algo.

 

— No tienes ahorros, Jared, te gusta gastar en comida y té helado, y ahora que vives solo pareces comer más que nunca. — Sonrió, estirando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Jared, delineando su barbilla.

 

— Si tengo ahorros, que tú no los veas no quiere decir que no existan. — dice, sonriendo cuando la mano de Jensen le acaricia. — He estado guardando unas pequeñas sumas en esas cuentas que no puedes tocar hasta una fecha determinada, pero no es mucho... ¿Qué te gustaría para navidad?

 

— Un auto, quiero el nuevo Cadillac, adoro como suena. — se rio de la expresión agria de Jared, que le empujo, como si quisiera sacarle de sus piernas. — Hey, está bien, quiero calcetines, pequeños, cómodos, los mejores que puedas encontrar.

 

— Nunca puedo darte nada lindo. — se queja. — No es gracioso que te burles.

 

— Hey, necesito calcetines, no miento, ya sabes como soy de torpe en las lavanderías, siempre pierdo mi ropa interior y mis calcetines, además, la mayoría acaban en la basura, porque ya no aguanto el olor, aunque no es tan fuerte como el de tus pies.

 

— Sigue sin ser divertido. — se queja Jared, con una mueca de decepción, aunque siga acariciando el cabello de su pareja.

 

— Cómprame calcetines... o yo seré el que este muy decepcionado. — le advirtió. — además, quiero un pastel para navidad, de chocolate y café.

 

— ¿En serio quieres calcetines y un pastel? — la pregunta viene acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. — Te amo, Jen.

 

— Pues puedes comprarme condones, pero ¿en quién los usaría? — se sentó, usando ambas manos para sujetar las mejillas de Jared. — yo también te amo, cachorro, y cualquier cosa que me regales yo estaré feliz con ello.

 

— Y... ¿Cómo para que ocuparíamos condones? — pregunto, disfrutando de la expresión confusa de su novio. 

 

— ¿Quieres que te lo explique como lo hizo nuestro profesor de salud? Podemos usar mi pene en lugar de una banana.

 

Jared ríe, recordando lo avergonzado que estaba, eran niños, apenas tenían catorce años y nadie hacía más que mirar al frente, quizás a la ventana, pero nunca al rostro de algún otro compañero, era demasiado vergonzoso. En su caso particular, el recuerda cómo se había encogido sobre su asiento, tan confundido como curioso.

 

— Dios han pasado años de eso — recuerda, con nostalgia — Y no... Es decir, me refiero a que, sé que estás limpio, sé que yo estoy limpio, entonces ¿Para que los necesitaríamos?

 

— Pues Jared, esa es una decisión que tomaremos más adelante, no es cuestión de estar limpios de enfermedades, pero de ser fieles el uno al otro.

 

— Esta bien — dice, llevando sus manos a los hombros de Jensen que de repente parece estar más serio — Solo trataba de decir que confió que ninguno de los dos hemos estado con nadie más desde que volvimos, solo eso... si quieres los usamos y ya, ¿Esta bien? ¡Relájate!, vinimos a que descansaras.

 

— Me gusta que confíes en mí, que hemos pasado por tantas cosas para estar juntos, y que ya llevemos más de nueve meses juntos, pero, quiero estar seguro con estas cosas, nuestras vidas, somos jóvenes, Jared. Siempre te lo he dicho, no quiero que recuerdes tu primera vez como un error.

 

— Sí Jen, ya sé que eres extremadamente precavido con nosotros... o conmigo, siempre lo he sabido, solo dejemos el tema, cariño. — intento atraer a su novio a su pecho, no sin notar sus hombros rígidos, pero los ignora, poniendo su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, sin dejar de abrazar a Jensen. — Vinimos a que descansaras.

 

— No pienses que no quiero hacerlo, Jared, quiero... Quiero estar contigo.

 

Jared suspiro, su novio se las había arreglado para girar si cabeza en su pecho y mirarle con esos ojos verdes brillantes de preocupación.

 

— Lo sé, ahora, lo sé, es solo que aún no me acostumbro a que seas tan precavido. Al inicio, pensaba que era porque no sentías lo mismo. — cuando puede ver por la expresión en el rostro de Jensen que no se está explicando, decide continuar — Aún recuerdo aquella ves después de la fiesta de Halloween en secundaria que te dije que te amaba y dijiste que no podías decirme eso aún... después tardaste tanto tiempo en querer hablar de nosotros cuando nos reencontramos en la universidad... incluso querías primero ser amigos — recordó con una sonrisa algo triste. — Siempre vas con tanta precaución  conmigo, con nosotros... y bueno ahora esto, que no lo sé, me sentí inseguro algún tiempo, pero sé que me quieres, solo que en cuanto a relaciones necesitas ir un poco más lento. Lo entiendo.

 

— Quiero ir lento contigo, como te dije, somos jóvenes, y el amor joven tiene la tendencia a no ser para siempre, a acabar, a marchitarse, ahora mismo yo te amo, y daría mi vida por ti, y podría asumir que en veinte años sentiré lo mismo con la certeza de hoy, pero no lo sabemos, y lo que me asusta más que no ser perfecto, es el futuro, es como nos cambiara. Hay muchas cosas allá afuera, que podrían destruirnos a ambos, sé que eres inteligente, que sabes que la gente se enamora un día pero al siguiente quieren algo más, como tu padre, como mi padre, mi madre, incluso mi hermano.

 

— Yo no... Yo nunca he querido ir lento contigo, quiero darte todo de mí y que me des todo de ti... porque precisamente se lo frágil que es la vida y como se te puede escapar de las manos en segundos. Quiero vivir todo lo que pueda, porque no sé si terminara esto porque simplemente dejemos de querernos algún día... o por algo más. Pero también siempre haré lo necesario para que seas feliz, así que puedo ir lento.

 

— Sé que te gusta ir rápido, cachorro, me lo acabas de mostrar. — Jensen sonrió, abrazando a Jared por la cintura, con su cabeza aun apoyada en el pecho de este, su mirada lejana. — Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

 

— Yo también, te amo... ahora también quiero nada más que esto, compartir mi vida entera contigo — susurró, disfrutando del peso cálido de su novio. — mis abuelos se quisieron para siempre... hasta lucharon con la muerte cuando intentó separarlos — podría ser un comentario casual, pero Jensen sabe que es la forma de Jared de decirle, qué hay parejas que si duran para siempre, aun cuando en su alrededor no haya ninguna.

 

 

 

 

 

Recibe la llamada de Misha Collins poco despues de haber acabado de revisar los trabajos de Química, reprobando a dos alumnos que, francamente, no lo han decepcionado, porque no esperaba nada de ellos despues de que hicieran explotar el sencillo experimento de hace tres semanas, ahora, los parciales Navideños eran importantes, y despues del primero que habían tenido a mitad de noviembre, él ya sabía que estudiantes se quedarían y cuales estarían colgando del cuello el año entrante, estaba seguro de que no tendría un verano tranquilo, porque veía muchas faltas en este último año.

 

Solo esperaba que no fuera su culpa que el futuro de alguno de estos jovencitos fuera jodido por él, aunque sabía que eso no era justo, que el continuaba dando sus clases lo más certero y claro posible, y que despues de que sonaba la campana, los que se quedaban para conversar con él, eran los alumnos que se iban a graduar con honores.

 

Adoraba estar con ellos, nerds, algunos de ellos eran víctimas de acoso, pero hermosos, tan inteligentes y seguros del futuro que les esperaba, un futuro de reyes en el que aplastarían a todos los que se metieran con ellos con veracidad e inteligencia. Podía ver un mundo mejor en ellos.

 

Distraído por sus alumnos, recibe la llamada de Misha Collins con una sonrisa enorme, escuchando a su amigo hablarle del nuevo trabajo, de las clases de capacitación que más bien fueron tan breves que le dejaron nervioso, pero enfrentar a un grupo de último año de universidad fue una experiencia única para él, porque el hombre tuvo que enfrentar a una clase con adultos serios por primera vez en su vida. Una clase con chicos maduros que no reían por tonterías y que hacían las preguntas correctas.

 

Collins la describe como algo fuera de lo común, porque quieren aprender de ti tanto como juzgar tu conocimiento, ver si eres alguien que puede guiarlos, alguien de quien pueden aprender o un charlatán más. Pero por eso mismo, luego de tranquilizarse, pudo brillar por primera vez en años, no tenía que contenerse, ni por el nivel de sus estudiantes, ni porque pareciera demasiado nerd. Simplemente podía ser él y eso es una sensación, que Paul pensó que le gustaría tener algún día.

 

Especialmente despues de haber visto los exámenes, sin duda le gustaría dar clases a adultos, pero no cree que haya plaza para la química avanzada que el enseña, tal vez en algún programa universitario podría tener un poco de éxito, joder, Misha le hacía querer dar el salto a la educación universitaria, al siguiente nivel, aunque sabía que el extrañaría mucho a sus chicos, y que despues de lo de Jared se había prometido guiar las mentes jóvenes lo mejor que pudiera hacerlo.

 

Escucha a Ian entrar en el apartamento, tirando su bolso el sofá y saludándole mientas el aún está en el teléfono, le ve caminar hasta la cocina, abrir la nevera, sacar el sirope de arce y chupar de la botella una buena cantidad, definitivamente debería ponerle sellador a todas esas botellas.

 

— Tengo que irme Misha, mí descuidado novio intenta llenar su estómago con cosas líquidas dulces. — dice y escuchando una risa del otro lado de la luna, se despide.

 

— Hey, no le digas eso al profesor Collins, va a pensar que lo hago todo el tiempo. — se defiende en vano, porque luego toma una banana de la mesa del comedor y comienza a comerla despues de abrirla, riendo cuando Paul rueda sus ojos.

 

— Lo haces siempre. — dijo, apoyándose en la mesa en el borde de la mesa. — Dijo que vendría en Navidad y que quería salir a comer algo con nosotros, le conté del proyecto en que trabajas, se mostró interesado... ya sabes cómo es, trae la enseñanza y la preocupación por los demás en el aula, es difícil imaginárselo como alguien rebelde, como su hermano lo describe.

 

— Todos hemos sido rebeldes en nuestra juventud. — se señaló asimismo, y Paul se tomó eso como el permiso para admirar a su novio, cabello corto peinado elegantemente, negro sin ningún mechón de un color extravagante, su cara sin maquillaje, el saco negro que llevaba, y debajo el chaleco blanco y la corbata negra, acompañado de elegantes pantalones y los zapatos lustrados, nunca imagino que Ian Somerhalder podría ser tan elegante. — ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

 

Río, algo avergonzado de ser atrapado admirando a su novio.

 

— Me gustaba mucho.

 

Ian adolescente y también el adulto — se inclinó, sobre su novio para tomar su saco y atraerlo hacia sus labios, rompiendo la distancia en suave y sensual beso.

 

— Siempre te ha excitado mi madurez. — las manos de Ian rodearon su cintura, estaba encantado de abrazarlo pero lo que le llamaba la atención era como Pau estaba profundizado aún más el beso.

 

— Es una faceta que yo pude ver cómo sucedió, a cada paso — están ahora frente a frente compartiendo un largo beso, uno que hace que sus lenguas se deslicen fuera de su boca, pasó de un beso profundo a uno necesitado, muy necesitado.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa hoy? — Ian murmuro, recibiendo un mordisco agresivo en su labio inferior, mientras le quitaban el saco y luego sentía las manos de Wesley desanudando su corbata.

 

— Me excita tu madurez. — respondió, dejando que su aliento rodee un poco a Ian que algo confundido le sigue con la vista cuando camina hacia atrás y empieza a desatar su propia camisa.

 

— Pues estoy encantado... — anuncio con alegría, quitando su camisa al ver el movimiento de su novio, colocándola en la silla para luego salir de sus zapatos, echándolos a un lado. — no hay mejor bienvenida a casa que tus besos.

 

— Te desviste como si fueras un pequeño niño, a punto de comer su postre favorito. — dice y Ian ríe, aunque la risa se convierte en sorpresa cuando puede ver que su novio no solo se quitó su camisa, sino empieza a desabotonar sus pantalones. — Apresurado, apresurado. — Paul vuelve a hablar, sacándole de la forma tan intensa que se ha quedado viendo la piel blanca que ha quedado al descubierto.

 

— Estamos en la sala, Paul. — dice, aunque no quiere romper la magia, esta asombrado de que Wesley continúe quitándose la ropa, quitando sus zapatos, tirando sus pantalones a un lado, y quedando simplemente en boxers, los culés, para sorpresa de Ian, comenzó a bajar, con algo más de vergüenza.

 

— ¿Y? — preguntó, pese al sonrojo en sus mejillas que no podía ocultar ni aunque quisiera, se inclinó tan sensualmente como pudo, separando sus piernas haciendo que su miembro duro. — ni idea de cuando se había puesto así, prácticamente rebotara de sus boxers. — Solo estamos tú y to aquí... ¿No? Tu padre no esta.

 

— Si... — se sintió nervioso de pronto, y sin pensarlo ya de nuevo, se quitó la ropa, quitándose el también toda la ropa, con Wesley sonriéndole muy azorado cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos.

 

Fue algo divertido, no era ni por asomo la primera vez que estaban así, desnudos, él uno frente al otro, pero si la primera vez que Paul tiene esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y sin duda la primera que avanzan hacia el otro con fuerza, guiados por una lujuria que podría ver perfectamente reflejada en los ojos ajenos. Cuando se alcanza, sus bocas dejan escapar un gemido fuerte, ansioso, por la forma en que sus miembros se encuentran y desde ahí puede sentir el placer calentando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

 

Es como estar en la ducha juntos, pero esta vez se siente más real, es difícil de creer lo que ocurre entre ambos, pero Somerhalder deja que pasa, deja que el cuerpo de Paul, más suave que el suyo, le aprisione contra la pared, sus manos tocándole como si quisiera recordarle siempre, de una forma que a veces lo asustaba, porque le hacía pensar que Paul siempre tenía miedo de él, de estar cerca.

 

— ¿Quieres ir a la habitación? — escucho que Paul le preguntaba, y no supone que responder.

 

No le quedo más que balbucear incoherencias, mientras era guiado con suaves besos hacia la habitación que ambos compartían cuando no se quedaban en casa del padre de Ian.

 

No puede más que dejarse guiar, no cuando la pregunta viene acompañada de una respiración agitada, de su cabello siempre perfectamente ordenado perdido en los mechones más rebeldes que ha visto nunca, no cuando le tira a la cama y se sube sobre sus piernas, dios, no sabe que está pasando, pero es la imagen más sensual que ha tenido nunca, Paul Wesley, sonriendo, desesperado, moviéndose sobre sus piernas como todo un profesional, llevándole a pequeños subidones de placer solo presionando su trasero contra su miembro, pasando sus dedos mojados — mismos que ha chupado en frente de él una y otra vez dejándole sin aliento — a su torso, causándole estremecimientos.

 

— Paul... Paul... — gime lentamente, los besos de Paul en su cuello, en su pecho, su espalda chocando contra el colchón, mientras el tiembla, con sus manos inútiles simplemente apretando las sabanas, no puede pensar ni procesar lo que está pasando.

 

Sintió como sus piernas eran acariciadas, sus muslos tocados con adoración, besos en su abdomen, y entonces toda su espalda se arqueo al sentir la mejilla de Paul sobre su miembro, su aliento tibio acariciando sus testículos y luego más besos cerca de su ombligo.

 

Era una tortura, porque el aliento de Wesley bajaba desde su ombligo hasta su miembro y volvía a subir, fue peor aun cuando unas suaves gotas de saliva cayeron bajo su miembro y el sintió que podía terminar ahí, ahí mismo, sino fuera porque Paul le tomaba desde la base y lo impedía para despues lamer su punta, dios santísimo, su punta, la lamio como si fuera la punta del helado de chispas de chocolate que le preparan en aquella heladería esquinera que tanto ama.

 

Solo que este es un manjar salado que prueba con delicadeza, besando lentamente, tomándolo como si fuera de porcelana, sus manos sin dejar de moverse por cualquier extensión de su piel que consiguiera, sus sentidos estaban sobre cargados con todas las sensaciones que su novio le estaba provocando, pero era el silencio, la concentración de Paul Wesley la que lo hacía temblar de anticipación.

 

No sabe por qué, pero cuando Paul se separó unos segundos, para luego volver con el aceite para manos, pensó que recibiría un masaje en su miembro como lo habían hecho ya muchas veces antes.

 

Un poco de aceite, sus miembros juntos bajo la ducha, si, algo familiar y con eso podría retomar el control de su mente. Se equivocaba.

 

El aceite si fue rozado en su miembro, pero, usando una de sus manos para alzar su pierna derecha, un chorro de aceite cayó entre sus glúteos.

 

No puede controlar como su cuerpo se estremece, ni la cadena de pensamientos que le invade, desordenados y llenos de ansiedad, cuando los dedos de su amante se pierden en su entrada, girando, girando y girando, sin entrar, solo ocasionando que el musculo se llene de color y se contraiga, de esa manera, cando entra, gime demasiado alto para ser verdad. El sonido se mueve por todo el apartamento como para demostrarle que es él... que esto es real, que Paul ha metido un dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

 

La situación no podría ser más difícil de procesar de lo que ya es, vamos, el en la cama con sus piernas abiertas, las cuales ahora el mismo sostiene mientras observa la pasividad en las acciones de Wesley, en su rostro, si, esta azorado, si, puede ver como se muerde el labio, pero ¿cómo lo está haciendo? ¿Cómo está allí, con un dedo empujándose a través de su canal anal, estando tan en paz?

 

¿Qué rayos ocurrió hoy para que el acabará aquí?

 

— Bebe, relájate... Estas aplastando mi dedo... —  le dice de pronto, y él se siente como un niño al que le están enseñando lo que es el sexo, de donde vienen los bebés, o la maldita cigüeña que no es verdad.

 

¿Por qué es el quien está avergonzado?

 

Porque está ocultando su mejillas sonrojadas entre una de las almohadas de la cama, porque está ocultando su expresión de placer cuando Paul rosa ese lugar dentro de él, porque solo puede jadear cuando baja de la nube de placer que Paul le había llevado de pronto.

 

— ¿Eso se sintió bien verdad?

 

Ian no se siente en capacidad de contestar. Aunque si nota el placer resbalar en las palabras de su novio.

 

Paul también lo está disfrutando y eso es toda una sorpresa para él, una sorpresa que forma una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Ian no quiere lloriquear, ni gemir, pero es lo que está haciendo, mientras respiraba hondo para dejar que su cuerpo se relaje, porque puede sentir como Paul toca su agujero con otro dedo, mientras aún tiene uno dentro. El dedo toca su entrada y se presiona contra ella y el deja que entre, sintiendo el ardor inicial de dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo, dos dedos que masajean su esfínter para volver lo dócil.

 

De alguna forma el cuerpo empieza a pasar más lento, puede sentir la respiración de Paul, sus altibajos, sus sonidos de deseo, esos que suenan un poco más primitivos de lo que nunca pensó en el docente, cada reacción proporcional a las suyas, cada una acompaña las suyas, enloqueciéndole. Porque eso es lo que toda esta situación está haciendo y de pronto, cuando tiene tres dedos dentro está empujando hacia atrás, subiendo y bajando con energía por estos.

 

— Te amo, Ian... No tienes idea de lo hermoso que luces ahora, no eres obsceno, y no hay manera de que esto pueda estar mal, amarte nunca estará mal. Amarte es lo correcto.

 

Lo es, y cuando de pronto los labios de Paul están sobre los suyos, dándole un beso profundo y demandante de cosas que el profesor nunca ha exigido de él, su mano golpeando su culo con cada embestida, él se aferra a Wesley como si al alejarlo de el esto fuera acabarse.

 

Es cierto que por años anhelo esta clase de intimidad, pero no podía decir que fuera infeliz, ciertamente, agradecía haber esperado para que esto ocurriera. Aunque nunca imagino que iba a estar tan descontrolado cuando pasara.

 

Ni siquiera pudo decirle cuanto lo amaba antes de que sintiera el grande de Paul apoyado en su entrada, haciendo una presión sutil para entrar.

 

En ese último momento, puede verle algo nervioso, algo asustado incluso  y entonces decide que lo pueden hacer juntos, empuja, incitando a que su pareja lo haga y cuando Paul entra, en cada tramo que entra, donde arde y hay placer por igual, puede sentir un placer demasiado diferente a cualquier otro, es el placer de la unión física, es el placer de entrarse con sus cuerpos tan cercas como nunca antes lo han hecho.

 

— Paul, te quiero... —  dice de pronto, encontrando un poco de coherencia en toda esta maraña de sensaciones hermosas que lo atormentan, porque la calidez y la sensación de estar lleno que tiene son sin duda únicas. —  cógeme, Paul, házmelo...

 

Ruega, porque sencillamente no encuentra otra cosa que hacer y es increíble, la forma en que Paul se empuja en su cuerpo, desesperado, certero, algo rudo incluso, definitivamente dejado que se diluya todo la abstinencia que ha tenido tanto tiempo y quiere reír, pero solo consigue sentir, sentir la fuerza de su unión.

 

— No quiero que te detengas, no te detengas... Te quiero, te quiero, todo, todo para mí, para nadie más... Solo tu... —  susurro incoherencias al oído de Wesley, sus brazos cruzados por sobre la espalda de este, abrazando lo, su boca pegada al oído, su respiración acelerada, los gemidos, las súplicas, todo yendo directo a la polla de Paul, que se siente gruesa y dura dentro de su cuerpo, donde se empuja, embardunada de aceite, creando un camino que no piensa dejar sin recorrer al día siguiente o al siguiente, un camino dentro del cuerpo de Ian que quiere memorizar.

 

El orgasmo les arrulla como una suave tormenta, les lleva a la locura y les hace caer, sudados, exhaustos y felices, más que nunca, en medio del desastre de sábanas que es su cama, se quedan así por unos segundos, en silencio, perdidos en las sensaciones, Paul se sale de su cuerpo con un gemido y puede ver sus mejillas sonrojarse furiosamente de repente, seguramente por cómo ha dejado su entrada, el mismo la siente húmeda y abierta.

 

— Lo... lo siento, el condón estaba debajo de la almohada, lo deje ahí, pero en medio de todo lo olvide. — dice Paul., agitado e inclinándose para sacar el pequeño sobre al que hace referencia.

 

Aparentemente su novio, tenía planeado este "asalto".

 

— ¿En serio? —  pregunta con un hilillo de voz. Ni siquiera molestándose en indignarse, solo queriendo reír por el descaro de Paul y por las sensaciones de su cuerpo. — Me encanto de esta forma.

 

— Te amo, lamento haber tardado tanto.

 

— No, Paul... hoy fue perfecto, inesperado para mí, pero perfecto... — se acerca a Paul, acariciando la piel de los hombros del profesor. — mucho mejor de lo que jamás pude haber soñado o imaginado.

 

— Tanta investigación en internet tuvo sus frutos. — bromea, algo adormilado.

 

— Oh por dios, ¿en serio? ¿Tu mirando porno? ¿O eres de los que entra en los foros de mujeres haciendo pregunta de sexo? — cuestiono con una sonrisa, besando el hombro de Wesley, su mano acariciando el pecho de este.

 

— Busque un poco en internet. — admite, disfrutando de la sonrisa traviesa que tiene Ian en sus ojos. — Pero lo de los consejos de sexo, preferí preguntarle a Misha... tengo la impresión de que con Kane ha aprendido mucho, así que lo llame...

 

— Pero hasta donde sé, me has contado que Misha es pasivo... Oh. — de pronto comprende, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se abalanza sobre Paul. — Te amo, cariño, eres tan considerado, te juro, esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

 

— Siempre hare lo mejor que pueda para ti mi amor — dice, con suavidad, abrazando a Ian contra su cuerpo.

 

— No quiero sonar mal, pero, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo? — pregunto, su dedo haciendo círculos en el pecho de Paul, sus ojos azules grandes fijos en los de su novio.

 

— Si consigues que se me ponga dura de nuevo, con gusto, tengo algunas posiciones más que quiero probar.

 

— Oh, me van a gustar todas.

 

 

 

****

 

Es raro estar aquí, en una tienda tan elegante y prístina, usando jeans y una camisa de franela a cuadros, todo en el no solo grita TEXAS por todos lados, sino que a su manera de ver y la de los empleados que continúan pasando a su lado mirándole de refilón, gritan CAMPESINO también, de una forma violenta y algo aterradora. Pasa la mano por su cabello que ha comenzado a crecer ahora puede meter sus dedos entre las hebras castañas, del mismo color que el cabello de su hijo mayor, aunque todos dicen que parece el de Jared antes de que fuera a Nueva York con Tom y le hicieron reflejos dorados.

 

A su lado, Henry admira un par de botas vaqueras bastante elegantes, y habla con una dependienta sobre conseguirlas en la talla de Gerald, que sonríe, pensando que Henry solo lo está haciendo quedar peor entre esta gente.

 

Es raro, porque él había visto programas de televisión de bodas, y siempre se centraban en el vestido de la novia, pero la experiencia de venir a una tienda de diseñador de trajes de pingüino para hombres era extraña, además, aún no comprendía porque Tom le había invitado junto a su padre, era absurdo. El ni siquiera había hecho tanto alboroto con la boda de su hijo, porque Sherry se estaba encargando de eso.

 

Ahora le sonreía, enrarecido por la situación a Henry, y buscaba una forma de alejarse de él y observar los alrededores de la tienda que era como un enorme camerino.

 

Porque lo cierto era, que por más hilarante que era la experiencia, tenía curiosidad, nunca había visto un lugar que pudiera tener un ambiente, tan elegante, frío y misterioso al mismo tiempo, con miles de miles tipos de trajes y telas, dios, estaba segura que sería interesante hacerlo sobre algunas de ellas, por lo suave que se pondría sentir contra su piel.

 

En fin, intentó girarse más de una vez dar un vistazo por aquí y por allá, pero Henry no parecía rendirse junto con el dependiente de encontrar su "look perfecto" y ahora que lo pensaba, siquiera, ¿Era normal usar botas en una boda?

 

Mierda, lo dijo en voz alta, porque Henry de repente estaba mirándole con cariño.

 

— No son para la boda, tonto, se cuánto te gustan estas para presumir. —  dijo con suavidad, enseñándoselas con énfasis. —  no me digas que no te gustan, ¿sabes?

 

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba calmado pese a su última conversación, las cosas estaban muy tensas entre ellos aún, eran testarudos, y preferían por el momento no hablar de nada de lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas.

 

Hoy era un día para fingir que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos.

 

— Serían una buena inversión, Gerald, te durarán muchos años.

 

— Pero quizás valen más que la motocicleta que le compre a Jared. — dice con suavidad y pese a eso, se arrastra hasta dónde está Henry y toma entre sus manos la bota que le enseña y si, si están hermosas, la sonrisa en su rostro se lo confirma a su pareja.

 

— ¿Le dices que si a las botas, G? — Henry pregunta inocentemente, causando que la mirada de Gerald se vuelva una oscura versión de él, ya que el formal Henry Welling está recortando su nombre como su ex esposa lo hace.

 

— Tengo que vérmelas puestas antes. — dice, pero está a punto de reír, alto y tendido, porque Gerald se hace acercado más y sigue moviendo las botas en frente suyo, como si fueran la mayor tentación que nunca le hayan puesto delante — ¿Te gustaría vérmelas puestas?

 

— Me gustaría verte con solo ellas puestas. —  Dice, y la dependienta se atraganta con saliva, pidiendo disculpas que no son escuchadas, mientras se aleja avergonzada.

 

De inmediato, Gerald siente como los pantalones se le quedan pequeños, el frente de estos un notable bulto que Henry evita mirar, pero que ambos saben que está allí. A decir verdad, ambos no habían explorado mucho la sexualidad que rezumaba su relación cuando Gerald trabajaba para él.

 

—  ¿En serio? — No es su intención morderse el labio inferior como lo hace, pero cuando pasa, ambos están compartiendo una sonrisa con mucho deseo. — Eso suena como que has tenido tiempo en tu sexy y apretada agenda para fantasear conmigo.

 

— No es sexy, en su mayoría lidiar con hombres demasiados viejos para ser los dueños del mundo, o con incompetentes subordinados. —  miro las botas.  —  les diré a la dependienta que las empaque, serán un perfecto regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

 

— Henry no... — De pronto se sentía avergonzado, sus mejillas sonrojadas — Es un regalo muy costoso, no sé ni que podría darte en tu cumpleaños que sea remotamente parecido, no sin perder un riñón al menos.

 

— Hey, tu no decides que se te regala o no en tu cumpleaños, además, este año me asegurare de darte algo que te merezca, llevamos un año entero dándole vueltas a esto...— llevo las botas con él, dejando a Gerald atrás.

 

Padalecki dio un largo suspiro, mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado lejos de casa, y que viajar a otro estado era una exageración para una boda. Se rasco la nuca, mirando alrededor de la tienda, y justo cuando estaba por irse en otra dirección, sintió una mano en su hombro.

 

— ¿Qué piensa? —  Tom Welling estaba allí de pie, en un hermoso tuxedo que lo hacía ver como una versión joven e igual de sexy que Henry Welling. —  ¿así de bien? —  Tom señaló a la erección que aún era notoria de todo el coqueteo con Su padre

 

— ¿Que? — preguntó desorientado, hasta que su mirada se pierde en la nada, como si pensara detalladamente en lo que está diciendo el hombre a su lado hasta que su rostro se refleja la comprensión  — Mierda, no, esto es culpa de tu padre, que en un minuto es un empresario y al siguiente... olvídalo, no creo que quieras saber.

 

— No, no realmente, solo, compórtate un poco, entonces, ¿cómo luzco? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Demasiado brillante? — Le mostro lo hermoso que era el traje, girándose con gracia, la misma que el padre tenía. Definitivamente este chico era hijo de Henry, aunque tenía la personalidad de Patricia.

 

— Compórtate un poco. — repite irónicamente, acompañado de un "Pufff" bastante sonoro. — bien, te ves bien, algo brillante, pero soy un gay conservador, así que no sé si eso es malo.

 

— ¿Gay conservador? Papa es un gay conservador, tu eres más un campesino. — ni bien acabo de decirlo, recibió un pequeño golpe en su nuca por parte de su padre que lo hizo encogerse un poco. — lo siento. Iré a probarme otro. — dijo, haciendo un puchero e ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Henry Welling, que le miro marcharse.

 

Siendo tan posesivo como estaba acostumbrado, Henry le sujeto de la cintura, haciéndole inclinarse para que se besaran.

 

— No lo escuches, tú eres perfecto. Me gusta que seas tosco a veces.

 

— ¿Tienes preferencias por los campesinos amor? — pregunto entre los pequeños besos que estaban compartiendo después de un segundo en que se habían separado para poder respirar  — ¿Tanto que los defiendes de esa forma?, porque fue caliente esa mirada severa.

 

— Tom necesita que lo pongas en su lugar, no le trates como a un igual o te comerá, como ha estado haciendo últimamente. —  se acercó para tomar de nuevo sus labios, forzando a Padalecki a abrir su boca.

 

Aún le sorprende un poco que Henry sea capaz de esto, de hacer que sus rodillas tiemblen mientras están en un lugar público, besándose largo y tendido, sin prestar atención a las miradas ajenas y morderse su lengua como lo hace, sacando un quejido suave que se encarga de...

 

— Es tu hijo amor. — es lo que alcanza a decir cuando se separan, hace lo posible por tragarse un jadeo que amenazaba con traer más atención sobre ellos — No sé si es correcto.

 

— ¿No sabes si es lo correcto? Y aquí estaba yo pensando que podías enseñarme un par de cosas malas, pero resulta que eres... —  hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo reír a Gerald, mientras se aleja.

 

— Ah no Henry Welling. — dice, no se da cuenta que le sigue como un adolescente, tomando su mano y atrayéndole en media tienda, ambos jugueteando un poco. — No puedes dejarme así, con tus dulces palabras dando vuelta en mi cabeza.

 

— ¿mis dulces palabras? ¿Ah sí? — fingió estar interesado, frunciendo sus labios. —  estoy decepcionado, pensé que estaba siendo provocativo.

 

— Claro que lo eres, pero no quieres que te coma la boca en media tienda... ¿O sí?

 

— No te atreverías.... No tienes las bolas para regañar a Tom, no las tendrás para esto...

 

— Es diferente, no quiero comportarme como una figura paterna que no soy. — mientras lo dice, camina hacia el frente, haciendo o más bien empujando el cuerpo de Henry contra la pared más cercana, sus brazos se mueven hacia arriba, casi cubriendo al para nada pequeño empresario — Aunque contigo por otra parte... — es lo único que dice antes de besarle, le arrebata el aliento con fuerza, porque es un beso demandante y fuerte, donde sus lenguas se enredan y se enredan, sin orden ni ritmo solo es placer de sentirse tan cerca.

 

Apenas están siendo escondidos por un enorme estante lleno de telas negras, así que no están siendo realmente discretos, pero a juzgar por lo duro que está Henry Welling, no parece importarle mucho que todo el mundo piense que es un degenerado. No le importa en lo más mínimo si es así, para él, que Gerald le bese e suficiente para que olvide su nombre o su estatus.

 

— Voy. — empieza a hablar, pero tiene que besar un poco más esa suave boca, por lo que detiene su discurso un segundo en que acaricia los labios de su pareja de arriba abajo. — a parar un segundo esto... porque no quiero que si nos atrapan con los pantalones abajo, te sientas mal... pero joder, Henry, eres — sube sus manos para sostener el rostro ajeno. — Lo más hermoso que ha llegado a mi vida, en mucho tiempo.

 

— Lo mismo digo de ti, solo que con un adjetivo más sucio... —  Sonrió, dejando salir un suspiro, todo su cuerpo se sentía electrificado. —  podríamos ir a comer sushi mientras mi hijo acaba de probarse todo.

 

— No amor, no podemos simplemente irnos. — contestó haciendo que Henry se queje — No cuando Tom quería pasar este momento contigo, eso solo haría que me odie más, vamos, necesita tu opinión.

 

— No sé porque, ya le he dicho que si a todos los trajes que se ha probado...

 

Dejo salir un largo suspiro, frotando su frente.

 

— No sé porque no es más normal, como Jared.

 

— Vamos, no digas eso... — dice, levantando el rostro de su pareja al tomar su mentón. — Tommy es un gran chico, que siempre quiere un poco demasiado la atención de su padre, eso es todo, Jay... anda más bien un poco — su expresión cambio, por un momento a una de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para su pareja — Solo...vamos, Tom nos espera.

 

— Y Patricia dice que yo soy el aburrido de la relación. Debería ver cómo te comportas...

 

— Tenemos para nosotros toda la noche, amor — con toda la intención le dio una palmada en el trasero a su acompañante, que se sonrojó furiosamente por la acción y el pequeño gemido que salió de su cuerpo — ¡Aburrido! ¿Yo?, si claro, solo mira tu cara en este momento.

 

— No me hagas ponerte sobre mi rodilla, Gerald. —  dijo, avergonzado, tenía la cara tan roja que la podía sentir hirviendo. Sencillamente, Gerald siempre sacaba algo diferente de él, y aunque el sentía que podía escaparse de esta. No lo haría. Porque tal vez tenía algo de razón, Tom quería que él estuviera aquí, aunque a él le siguiera pareciendo absurda su boda.

 

— También podemos probar eso más tarde amor. — le guiño el ojo, con todo el descaro del mundo, antes de darle la espalda y salir de su pequeño e improvisado, aunque no planeado escondite.

 

Thomas estaba probando se otro traje cuando lo encontraron, Michael había ido a tomar algo pues ya se había conseguido un traje para él, y tenía varios amigos que ver en Nueva York, así que para sorpresa de ambos había dejado a Tom solo, tomando todas las decisiones erróneas.

 

Henry Welling se acercó a su hijo, y mientras Padalecki se dejaba caer en el sofá, el padre desvistió al hijo, y le paso uno de los primeros trajes que se había probado, que a decir verdad todos le quedaban maravillosos, pero ese Vitali le quedaba especialmente encantador, con los detalles azules, le quedaba hermoso, y Henry lo sabía, incluso le ayudo a abrochar la pajarita, colocándose detrás de él mientras hacía que su hijo se viera al espejo.

 

No sabe que le dijo, pero lo que fuera, hizo que a Tom se le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas. Al final, se llevó varios trajes que ya le habían ajustado a su medida desde hace semanas, y encargo a que le hicieran los ajustes a este. Se casaría con uno de los raros trajes para hombres diseñados por Vitali cuya especialidad eran los vestidos de bodas femeninos.

 

Salieron de la boutique con muchas bolsas, extrañamente todas en los brazos de Gerald, que seguramente lucia como el guardaespaldas de los otros dos.  Se detuvieron para almorzar en un elegante restaurante griego los tres, Tom extrañamente callado mientras comían.

 

— Entonces ¿Por qué pese a que a salimos del lugar más caro del universo con los trajes más hermosos nunca diseñados para tu boda tienes esa cara?

 

Gerald no puede evitarlo, él es así. El silencio, no va con su forma de ser y no lo soporta, simplemente tiene que hablar, cuando nadie más está dispuesto a hacerlo. De hecho, en ese aspecto nadie se parece a él, quizás un poco Jeff, porque Jared a veces es demasiado callado.

 

— No lo sé, de pronto estoy... Estoy asustado. —  dice, soltando un enorme suspiro que se convierte en un pequeño sollozo, que deja a los dos adultos atónitos. — ¿y si no funciona entre Mike y yo?

 

Fue casi imposible que Gerald y Henry no intercambiaran una sonrisa cálida, comprensiva incluso, porque las inseguridades realmente eran parte del proceso, ambos lo sabían, aunque sus bodas no hubieran sido únicamente por un amor de pareja, en su momento.

 

— No tienes que pensar tanto en el futuro, es bueno disfrutar el presente. — Gerald se atreve a hablar primero, con una sonrisa Henry decide continuar.

 

— Es cierto y aunque no fueran para siempre, esto es lo que quieres ahora, es lo que son ahora, deben disfrutarlo.

 

— Esos son consejos que suenan muy terribles... — anuncio lentamente, mirando a otro lado y poniendo luego las manos en su regazo. — Tienes razón, tienen razón, pero... no quiere decir que deje de tener miedo porque todo salga mal el día de la boda, especialmente con Jen, Chris y Dani, y sus familias allí.

 

— Por dios chico, tus amigos te adoran — dice Gerald, mordiendo su bistec enorme, ese que apenas entra en el plato — Y no me refiero solo a ellos, sino a Ian, Alona y Steven, incluso mi Jared, ninguno va a dejar que sus diferencias arruinen tu día especial. ¿Qué clases de amigos serían si lo hicieran? ¿No lo crees cariño? — preguntó con suavidad a Henry.

 

— No estoy muy seguro de eso. — Henry bajo la mirada a la mesa, frunciendo los labios antes de continuar comiendo. Sus palabras hicieron a Gerald removerse incomodo en la silla, no sabía que decir. — Pero creo que solo tú puedes poner tu pie firme en la ceremonia. El pasado está en el pasado, incluso yo perdone a mi padre antes de que muriera por arruinar mi vida social.

 

— Yo si estoy seguro, me gusta pensar que la gente puede cambiar — es algo grande lo que dice, lo sabe por la forma en que se mueven ambos Welling en el asiento — Me gusta pensar que si pasaste de molestar a mi hijo, a quererlo y cuidarlo como un hermano, tus amigos son capaces de posponer sus diferencias por ti. Además, mira, tú padre fue capaz de perdonar a su padre... la esperanza está ahí, la gente cambia Tom.

 

— ¿Me apoyaran? Si algo ocurre, estoy seguro de que no voy a contar con Michael... aunque Misha ahora este legalmente con Chris, el aun esta renuente a hablar de eso.

 

— Tommy. — Henry toma su mano, con suavidad, pero estrechándola fuerte cuando la tiene entre la suya .— Ahí estaremos, tu madre y yo, incluso Gerald que no es tan malo como lo quieres ver. Todo saldrá bien.

 

— No es que lo quiera ver mal, es que él es, raro.

 

— Hey, estoy justo aquí.

 

— Tienes razón, es un poco raro, pero sexy, y el sexo es caliente.

 

— ¡Papá!

 

— ¡Henry!

 


	48. CAPITULO CUARENTA: IRIDISCENCIA

 

**_[TEARDROP - NEWTON FAULKNER](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjpzP-vzeTUAhVDQiYKHY4iC_kQyCkIKTAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHU8sd8uNBxY&usg=AFQjCNH7M373fnxkRfO4XbQun4t3wfny6A) _ **

 

_Love, love is a verb (Amor, el amor es un verbo)_   
_Love is a doing word (Amor es una palabra para hacer)_   
_Fearless on my breath (Sin miedo bajo mi aliento)_   
_Gentle impulsion (Impulso gentil)_   
_Shakes me, makes me lighter (Me hace temblar, me hace mas ligero)_   
_Fearless on my breath (Sin miedo bajo mi aliento)_   
_Teardrop on the fire (Lagrimales encendidos)_   
_Fearless on my breath (Sin miedo bajo mi aliento)_

 

 

 

 

Estaba lloviendo y la práctica de basquetbol se había cancelado porque algún genio del departamento de ciencias había abierto un agujero en el domo, y ahora la madera se había levantado y estaban intentando reparar todo antes de que el daño se hiciera más grande de lo que ya era, y estaba bastante feo desde su perspectiva. Como estaba lloviendo, no podían practicar afuera, así que al final él acabo llevando a Jared a su residencia, y decidió manejar a por un par de cafés calientes muy dulces para tomar junto a Chad, ya que Sofía estaba quedándose con una amiga con la que estaba terminando un proyecto.

 

Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando los compro y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando salió del local, incluso, tenía una sonrisa cuando camino entre la lluvia, aun cuando era difícil sostener todo al mismo tiempo (ambos cafés, los postres que le gustaban a su novio y el paraguas). No podía dejar de sonreír, Chad y el no contaban el tiempo, al menos en pareja, porque el si lo hacía, pero el punto era que llevaban cinco asombrosos meses, en que nunca se había sentido tan bien. Simple, no había otra forma de explicarlo, lo único que podía borrar su sonrisa fue cuando al estacionar frente al apartamento de su novio, observó que casi todo ese lado de la calle estaba cerrado, por algo parecido a una cadena humana — quizás exageraba un poco pero fue la impresión — de hombres de negro... ¿Hombres de negro?.

 

Frunció el ceño, los estudiantes se arremolinaban en las ventanas de los edificios intentando averiguar que pasaba, aunque no era poco común que la gente rica quisiera demostrar de vez en cuando cuánto poder tenían, la vasta mayoría simplemente quería que sus padres lo dejaran en paz, ya que en Yale no te median por tu cartera sino por tu conocimiento, y ser rico no te daba amigos o te hacia popular.

 

Como el, que pese a ser popular en su área, no era ni remotamente rico. Estaciona el auto más atrás de lo que le hubiera gustado hacerlo, se puso la mochila al hombro, tomo la bandeja de café y la bolsa con la caja de postres, y salió. Dejó en el auto el tubo de planos pensando volver por el después.

 

Conforme caminaba y una que otra mirada se posicionaba sobre él, empezó a sentirse nervioso, porque aquellos hombres estaban poniéndole más atención que a otros y cuando uno se interpuso en su camino, antes de entrar al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de su novio, supo que sus sospechas eran correctas.

 

— En este momento no es posible ingresar al edificio, señor.

 

— ¿Pero vivo aquí? — dijo, no muy seguro de querer enfrentarse a esta gente, aunque sintiéndose igual de irritado por la presencia de los sujetos de negro. Parecía que el presidente estuviera aquí.

 

— Puedes decirnos su nombre y número de apartamento por favor. — dice y lo dice en serio, levantando sus lentes oscuros para ver mejor la lista que otro de esos extraños hombre de la nada le acaba de dar.

 

— 306, Stephen Amell, ¿Son del servicio secreto o qué? — cuestiono, frunciendo los labios.

 

Puede observar cómo el hombre a su lado frunce los labios y después, dirige su mirada lentamente hacia él, moviendo su cuello de manera que su cabeza se ladea al mismo tiempo.

 

— Realmente no creo que ese sea su apartamento señor Amell, ahí duerme el señor Murray.

 

— Sí, soy consciente de donde vive mi novio, ¿Qué pasa con eso? — de verdad que esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más molesto. — ¿Te importa? Los cafés se enfrían.

 

— No creo que sea el momento adecuado para que hable con el joven señor. ¿Por qué no regresa después señor Amell? — se aclaró la garganta un poco antes de agregar. — estoy seguro que tiene algunas asignaciones pendientes que hacer, después de todo economía es una carrera bastante dura.

 

— Vivo aquí, imbécil. — Dijo, antes de notar lo que el sujeto había dicho en su frase anterior y en su dialogo justo ahora, ¿Acaso... se refería a Chad? ¿Estos sujetos eran los guardaespaldas de Chad? ¿O de su familia? Entonces, ¿Eso quería decir que Chad estaba con sus padres solo?

 

Sintió una sensación fría recorrer su cuerpo y su mirada se dirigió preocupada hacia el edificio, cálculo el número de hombres a su alrededor y pensó que dando algunos golpes podría llegar ahí. Fue un pensamiento surgido en una fracción de segundos, pero más de uno de aquellos hombres seguramente fue capaz de ver a través de él, porque pronto tenía la atención de todos sobre él, de una u otra forma, lo sabía, hasta de aquellos que estaban a sus espaldas.

 

Pero entonces, algo sucedió, el timbre de uno de los teléfonos de esos hombres interrumpió el incómodo y cargado ambiente.

 

— Puedes pasar. — fueron las escuetas palabras del hombre que hace un minuto, no permitía su paso.

 

— ¿Puedo? ¿En serio? — estaba sorprendido, puesto que sabía que alguien había notificado a Chad entonces de que él estaba aquí, o quizás estos sujetos se lo habrían dicho a los padres del rubio y estos ahora querían matarle.

 

Subió las escaleras al tercer piso con expresión meditabunda, analizando la situación en la que estaba en estos momentos, sabía que podía ser algo peligroso, con los ricos nunca se sabía. ¿Y si le pedían que abandonara a Chad?

 

Sintió sus manos sudar, de repente se sentía nervioso e inseguro, algo perdido cuando el pomo de la puerta de Chad se abrió, un hombre vestido de negro le estaba dando la bienvenida con un leve movimiento de mano, otro hombre tomo de sus manos sin que pudiera decir nada, el par de cafés y dulces que habían traído consigo.

 

— Así que tú eres Stephen Amell.

 

La voz que escucho era muy suave, casi tímida, llevó su vista al sonido y parpadeo con suavidad, la mujer frente a él, era hermosa, no había que ser heterosexual para admitirlo, era la mujer más delicada y hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo. En general, sus facciones eran casi las de una muñeca, sus ojos eran celestes, grandes y expresivos, sus labios delgados y su expresión, su expresión estaba algo vacía, se asustó un poco cuando Chad apareció por la izquierda de ella, su expresión igual de vacía y fría. No parecía su novio en absoluto.

 

Parecía algo más, alguien más.

 

— ¿Y usted es? Espero que sea alguien importante, para tanto protocolo. — Dijo, dejando su mochila en el sofá más cercano y sentándose en el brazo de este.

 

— No, no lo soy. Pero mi esposo es un poco sobre protector, mi nombre es Candice Murray, soy la madre de Chaddy — lo informa con suavidad, llevando su mirada de Amell a su hijo y de ahí a la ventana. No parece una persona muy concentrada o al menos eso piensa Amell, que se siente un poco extraño que la mujer se haya presentado y ahora, ni siquiera le esté mirando.

 

— Pues, soy Stephen Amell, no estoy seguro de que decir, considerando que mi novio luce ahora como un Socialité, y para ser honestos, no me gusta de esa forma, así que, mientras más rápido se vaya, más rápido podré darle la charla.

 

— ¿Tú novio? — Pregunta y comparte una pequeña risa consigo misma. — Pobre de mi niño, en este infierno tuvo que heredar todo de mí, todo lo que sería una carga, incluso el gusto por los hombres guapos y controladores.

 

— Bueno, ahora estoy ofendido de que se me compare con "el señor Murray" considerando las atrocidades que ha obligado a su hijo a hacer y que usted ha condonado.

 

— Controlador. — repite dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta dónde está Amell, viéndole con expresión de genuina curiosidad. — Pero diferente, tienes algo muy lindo, algo espontáneo, eso siempre le ha gustado a Chad, aún recuerdo cuando lo enviaron a ese lugar... tenía miedo que perdiera esa espontaneidad que solo reflejaba para mí...

 

— No que eso valiera la pena, ¿Verdad? Aun dejó que lo llevaran allí, para que su hijo fuera asaltado sexualmente y vejado como un perro. — bufo, poniéndose de pie frente a la mujer, era muy alto frente a ella.

 

— Amell. — la voz de Chad sonó como si estuviera acompañado de una advertencia y se preguntó si los rasgos que Chad tenía ahora, su expresión seria y fría, su espalda recta, el desinterés de sus ojos, casi como si estuviera en automático, eran de ese hombre, eran el resultado de todo lo que su novio le había contado mientras se abrazaban por las noches de lluvia. — Ella solo vino a ver cómo estaba, mi padre sabe de nosotros.

 

— ¿Ah sí? — cuestiona, mirándole. — ¿Y qué tiene que decir tu padre?

 

— Aún no lo sabemos. — contestó la extraña mujer a su lado, que de repente se alejó de él y camino hasta donde estaba Chad, dejando un suave beso en su frente. — Es mejor que me vaya... no quiero que sepa que estuve aquí.

 

Permaneciendo en silencio mientras la mujer se retiraba con un vago gesto de manos, Stephen Amell se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan tenso como en ese momento, tenía los hombros adoloridos de lo recto que habían estado, y le dolía la cabeza, sentía que iba a tener una migraña horrible, y que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

 

Vio como los guardaespaldas dejaban varias maletas en el pasillo de entrada, y dejo salir un suspiro, no quería ni saber qué era eso.

 

No quería ni saber qué clase de personas eran estas que necesitaban protección de ese calibre, del apartamento de su novio salieron casi seis personas, cuando en un inicio había visto solamente tres, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que llevaban armas y cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró, Chad, se movió hacia el sofá en cuya mesa de centro habían dos hermosas copas, con un vino a medio tomar y se sentó, se dejó caer con fuerza.

 

Le miro un minuto antes de decidir que no podía continuar viéndolo. Frunció los labios, decidido ir por el café y el postre que había traído, quizás si regresaba a su auto ahora, podría manejar en búsqueda de Charlie que ya debería haber salido de su cita a ciegas.

 

— ¿Te vas a ir? — la voz de Chad le sorprendió, sacándole de sus pensamientos, aún sonaba extraña.

 

— Si, ¿Por qué me quedaría aquí con un completo extraño? — bufo, acercándose a recoger su mochila una vez había tomado el café y la caja entera con los postres.

 

— Te dije que esto entre nosotros no sería fácil, te dije que era más de lo que aparentaba y aún decidiste quedarte, y ahora... solo ¿Te vas?

 

— Bueno, eso fue antes de que te comportaras como un perrito faldero detrás de un amo que lo patea cuando quiere. ¿Y cómo fue que me llamaste? Oh, cierto, Amell. Bonito, considerando que anoche cuando estábamos teniendo sexo no escuche mí apellido ni una vez.

 

— Idiota. — insulto, sirviendo torpemente un poco de vino en la copa vacía, dejando que algunas gotas se desbordaran por los bordes. — Solo vete entonces.— dice, derrotado apresurando el líquido de un solo sorbo por su garganta.

 

— Ni siquiera eres tú mismo, es como si fueras otra persona enteramente, Chad la única razón por la que vives aquí, conmigo y con Sophia es porque no puedes costearte otro sitio, porque aparentemente tus padres te cortaron toda entrada de dinero... Tus propios padres.

 

— ¡Este soy yo! — lo grita, mientras se ha puesto de pie, ni siquiera sabe que lo iba a hacer cuando el grito resuena en la habitación. — aunque no te guste esta parte de mí, así soy, frío y altanero cuando se requiere, así me criaron, así... — se sorprende cuando siente las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas, en ese momento es cuando sus hombros se relajan y su cuerpo se queda totalmente quieto. — Vete.

 

Stephen le toma del brazo, acercándole a su cuerpo por la fuerza, puede sentirse forcejear y quejarse, queriéndoselo quitar de encima, pero él no le deja, es más fuerte, más grande, y tiene mejor agarre en Chad que el de una sanguijuela. Su otra mano se posa en la barbilla de este y con una mueca de enfado le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

 

— No eres tú.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó con suavidad, en un susurro. — Quizás sí... quizás si soy todo lo que el espera...pero, no lo sé.

 

— Si lo sabes, Chad.

 

Stephen le soltó, dejando que Murray se alejara.

 

— Me voy, no creo que pueda... No hoy, bebé.

 

— Vete. — Respondió simplemente, volviéndose sentándose en el sillón — Iré donde Jay un rato. — dijo más para sí mismo que para Amell, de hecho se puso de pie y camino hacia dónde deberían estar sus llaves.

 

  

 

 

 

Estaba comenzando a pensar que no iba a poder sacar un estribillo decente en la guitarra acústica de Kane, cuando escucho la puerta principal del apartamento abrirse no le prestó atención, seguramente Misha había olvidado algo, así que continuó dándole a las cuerdas de la guitarra, buscando emular lo que escuchaba en sus auriculares desde hace un rato.

 

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y alzó la vista del sofá donde estaba, para ver a Jared entrar, su expresión decía muchas cosas, estaba cansado, frustrado y molesto, y seguramente algunas de esas tenían que ser por él, aunque no sabía decir cuál.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que ibas a quedarte otro día más con Chad.

 

— No. — suspira, mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y lleva sus manos a acariciar un poco la mejilla de su novio. — Los últimos dos días ha estado tan extraño, no sé cómo ayudarlo, aunque al menos se ha reído una o dos veces y con eso me tranquiliza, pero ha estado preguntando toda clase de cosas extrañas.

 

— ¿Preguntando cosas extrañas? Bueno es Chad, todo en él es peculiar. — Ackles se encogió de hombros, tomando la mano de Jared y apartándola de su rostro. — ¿Te puso incómodo? — le pregunto sin soltar su mano.

 

— Un poco, aunque no creo que fuera su intención. — ahora estaba sonriendo, una pequeña sonrisa, porque la mano de Jensen se sentía cálida contra la suya. — Tuvo una pelea con Amell o al menos eso creo y me pregunto cosas de nosotros...

 

— ¿Cómo qué? — coloco la guitarra a un lado, sin notar los ojos de Jared sobre él, estiro su mano para suspender su laptop y cerrarla, quitándose los audífonos del cuello donde los había dejado caer. — ¿Jay?

 

— Dijo que... algo como, que siendo como soy, un mimado, no sabía cómo encajaba contigo, que eras un imbécil. — hizo un pequeño puchero. — Me molesto eso, no eres un imbécil, no eres solo eso, no es como ellos lo piensan, me irrito un poco porque ya viene la boda de Tom y todos piensa que tú... y yo...

 

— Hey, te dije que si no querías que fuera no lo haría, no quiero ponerte en una situación incómoda... — le aclaro de nuevo haciendo que Jared rechinar a los dientes, Woah, su bebé sí que estaba irritado, se podía notar que tenía los sentimientos bastante aflorados.

 

— Quiero que vayas, Tommy es tu amigo, antes que el mío. — concluyó, cruzándose de brazos. — Tienes que ir... es solo que no sé cómo voy a fingir que no me salta el corazón cuando te veo...

 

— No tienes que fingir. Quizás debería decirte algo odioso ahora mismo para hacerte enfadar, como que te huelen los pies después de que te ejercitas...

 

— ¿En serio Jen? ¿Es en serio? — preguntó con una mueca de enfado. — Sé que me huelen, pero ya me compre un mejor talco para los pies. — se quejó, dejándose caer en el colchón.

 

— Huelen, son bonitos, pero huelen... — Se ríe, levantándose para sentarse con Jared en la cama, inclinándose para besar el trocito de piel que dejaba ver la camisa de su abdomen. — También, tu entrepierna huele como la de una mujer. Porque usas ese jabón de flores.

 

— El olor a rosas no es exclusivo de las mujeres, ¿Sabes? — pregunto, aunque esta vez su voz salió menos irritada, porque los besos pequeños que Jensen dejaba en la piel que había quedado al descubierto, era algo increíble, como Jensen tenía ese efecto en él, como sus caricias se llevaban la molestia e incomodidad de su cuerpo. — Me gusta el olor a flores...

 

— Las rosas no huelen, Jared, te mostraré comprándote un ramo enorme... Espera, esto es para enfadarte... Mmmm, veamos, no lo sé... Me gusta ver a Kane y a Misha teniendo sexo, ¿Eso te enfada?

 

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? — preguntó en una carcajada, una que se vio acompañado de una sonrisa cuando Jensen se acostó en su pecho, desde la posición en que estaba, ligeramente incorporado por la almohada que soportaba su cuello y su cabeza, podía ver los ojos verdes fijos en su rostro, unos que le hacían ver hermoso, por la forma en que brillaban. — ¿En serio los has visto tener sexo?, es decir la polla de alguno... en...

 

— No la polla de alguno, Misha es pasivo total. Así que he visto ya muchas veces a Kane dándole duro por el culo, fue particularmente erótico verlos hacerlo en la ducha...

 

Eso hizo que Jared se sonrojara, aunque sus ojos seguían atentos a los ajenos.

 

— Nunca he visto a alguien hacer algo así... no al menos fuera de la computadora... ¿Qué sientes?

 

— Mmmm... Se me erizan los vellos, luego siento que comienza a sudarme la frente y el cuello, por último empiezo a sentir que mi polla se está presionando con mis pantalones... Visualmente es, como el porno, pero más... Mucho más, erótico. Porque puedes escuchar el sonido envolverte y el olor, el olor es lo que te enciende...

 

— ¿No es extraño porque se trata de alguien que fue tu profesor y tú mejor amigo? — la pregunta viene acompañada de un gesto involuntario, algo pequeño pero que no pasa desapercibido para Jensen, que observa a Jared lamerse los labios.

 

— Supongo... Pero, Christian es sexy y deberías verle para juzgarlo por ti mismo, ¿No crees que sería caliente si alguien nos ve jodiendo? Mi sensual cuerpo....

 

— Totalmente enterrado en mi... — completa la frase, compartiendo una sonrisa algo traviesa con Jensen. — Supongo que sí, sería caliente... creo. — de repente se sentía un poco avergonzado. — Aunque ya sabes que no soy particularmente silencioso...

 

— No lo serás cuando esté enterrado completamente en ti. No planeo dejar que ocultes cuanto te va a gustar... — metió las manos debajo de su camisa, tirando de ella hacia arriba, para dejar ver el pecho de Jared. — no pareces ni un poquito enfadado.

 

— Idiota. — dice con suavidad, sus mejillas sonrojadas. — No... No lo sé, ya no me siento tan irritado, supongo que ese es el efecto que tienes en mí...

 

— Pero debías enfadarte... Pelear conmigo haciendo esa mueca de chico rudo, como si fueras a intimidarme, lo que no sabes es que mientras tú estás hirviendo de ira, yo te estoy imaginando así, mostrándome tus pezones, con tus mejillas rosadas y tu respiración agitada.

 

— ¿Estamos en la tarde de confesión...? ¡¡Ahhh!! — gime vergonzosamente alto cuando Ackles le interrumpe, sus manos dejando de su camisa apretaron con fuerza uno de sus pezones. — ¿Qué es esto? — pregunta cuando recupera el aliento. — ¿También te excita cuando estoy enojado? ¿O agarrarme desprevenido?

 

— No estabas enfadado ahora... Aunque si me excita, un poquito. Tú eres bastante sexy, así que es normal que mi polla se endurezca cada vez que tú me provocas. — uso sus pulgares para acariciar ambos pezones, mirando cómo se endurecían bajo sus atenciones, y no era lo único que se estaba poniendo duro, podía sentir contra su abdomen el peso de Jared.

 

— Es exacto lo que me pasa cuando actúas como si fueras el mejor. — confianza, haciendo a Jensen reír. — Eres jodidamente atractivo cuando estás siendo arrogante, eso me encanta de ti. — lo último si lo dice un poco más tímido, con voz más baja, que aun así Jensen escucha a la perfección.

 

— Pero te equivocas, Jared, yo soy el mejor, por eso actuó así, no pretendo... — presiona el miembro de Jared, haciendo que este gima e impulse sus caderas hacia arriba. — así me gusta, que mi chico persiga lo que quiere... Lo que me recuerda cada vez que te has llenado la boca de mi polla. Me encanta como me tomas entre tus labios, y sobre todo como tratar todo de mí.

 

— Eres el mejor. — le repite, excitado y mordiéndose el labio ir la forma intensa en que Jensen está mirándole, parece que le encendía escuchar esas palabras de él. — Eso, esa jodida sonrisa arrogante de medio lado y chupar tu polla son las cosas que más disfruto.

 

— Lo sé. — dejo un beso en el cuello de Jared, sentándose luego en regazo de este, los glúteos sobre la erección de Jared que ahora se sentía avergonzado de frotarse contra su novio mientras este se quitaba la camisa.

 

Jared llevó sus manos rápidamente al pecho ajeno, la piel de Jensen se sentía tan cálida contra sus dedos que se estremeció. Mientras empujaba hacia arriba, era una extraña pero exquisita sensación.

 

— ¿Siempre has sabido que me encanta tu sonrisa arrogante?

 

— Claro que sí, tienes una mueca única cuando algo te excita, y yo reconozco esa mueca desde hace mucho tiempo...

 

Jared sonrió, en sus manos tomo a cada lado del rostro de su acompañante y le besó lentamente, conteniéndole tan cerca como pudo, era un beso tierno, algo necesitado y sintió algo que casi nunca comentaban en voz alta y es tener a Jensen derritiéndose en sus brazos, sediento al ritmo que imponía.

 

Quería algo lento, quería algo suave para ellos, porque necesitaba ese amor que ambos se profesaban, necesitaba creer que las palabras de Chad no eran ciertas, que solo era el dolor hablando por culpa de su ruptura con Stephen, amaba a Jensen, y necesitaba demostrárselo.

 

Sintió las manos de su novio en su cadera y luego en su espalda, y ahondo el beso, su lengua dejando lentas lamidas en la boca de Ackles mientras con ambos pulgares acariciaba los pómulos llenos de pecas.

 

Tiene que admitir que le enloquece, tragarse uno, dos y hasta tres gemidos de Ackles, es una sensación exquisita, que sacude sus cuerpos, mientras en un movimiento arriesgado atrae a Jensen a la cama y se las arregla para dar vuelta a su cuerpo, solo para ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y su expresión asombrada, de cómo es capaz de cubrir todo su cuerpo. Es extraño, pero se sostienen la mirada unos segundos, en que simplemente la urgencia de volver a besarse es suficiente para que se incline y empiecen de nuevo.

 

Besarse con Jensen siempre es toda una experiencia, no se cansan de explorarse mutuamente, de tocarse, de usar sus manos para darse placer mientras sus bocas se aman, incluso para alguien naturalmente tímido como Jared, besarse ha sido una forma de expresar lo que siente desde que esta con el Quaterback, y para ser honestos, en su mente de chico rechazado, besarse con el chico tan popular como Ackles es un sueño del que no se cansara jamás.

 

El pensamiento ocasiona que ría, profundo y estremecedor, para Ackles que al estar tan cerca, puede sentir el sonido en su cuerpo, parece tener una idea de qué pasa por su mente, por la sonrisa que le regala. Dios, que sonrisa, este es el Jensen que ama, sincero, cálido, fuerte, arrogante como nadie, porque sencillamente es lo más maravilloso que ha tenido nunca.

 

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? — le pregunto, peinando su largo cabello hacia atrás antes de bajar su boca a los labios de Jared de nuevo, dejando una lamida sobre estos.

 

— Mucho mejor. — respondió lamiendo por donde han pasado los labios ajenos. — Eres perfecto.

 

— ¿Lo soy? quizás necesito que pruebes eso... o tal vez yo deba probar tu perfección. — Estiro sus manos y tomo la camisa de Jared y le obligo a sacársela, luego se sacó la suya, sintiendo de inmediato las manos de Jared en su pecho, tocándolo todo. — ahora tus pantalones, chico grande. — Se levantó de la cama, desabrochándose los pantalones.

 

Jared se mordió él labio inferior, viendo con descaro como su novio se quitaba sus propios pantalones de un tirón, sus piernas blancas y ligeramente velludas, eran tan firmes como las recuerda; lo sabía con solo verlas. De inmediato le siguió, pantalones perdiéndose en una esquina de la habitación.

 

— No, soy yo el que quiere probar lo perfecto que eres...

 

— Solo si puedes, cariño. Tendrás que luchar... — Le dice, y luego para sorpresa de Jared, se quita los boxers también, su miembro erecto quedando al descubierto, y Jared puede contar con los dedos de sus manos las de veces que han estado así. — ¿Sabes? No sé si voy a extrañar estos momentos cuando por fin tengamos sexo anal, pero realmente me encanta la expresión que haces con tu boca cuando me ves desnudo.

 

Es obvio que le excita tanto como a Jared, que no puede decir nada durante segundos que Ackles aprovecha para masturbarse, jalando su miembro que gotea varias veces sobre el suelo.

 

A lo largo de su vida y de su, eso sí, vasta experiencia sexual nunca ha recibido una mirada como la de Jared.

 

Es una extraña combinación, en primer lugar de deseo, porque sus ojos parecen brillar por sí mismo, su pupila se dilata y el color verde generalmente oscuro se hace más claro y segundo lugar, sus hoyuelos se forman un poco, algo leve, casi al mismo tiempo en que no puede evitar acariciar sus labios y tragar algo de saliva. Es como sentirse en el centro de su mundo, sexualmente y más allá de esto, porque su mirada es necesitada, cariñosa y por sobre todo amorosa. Dios sabe que siempre había deseado ser el centro de perfección del mundo de alguien.

 

— No puedo evitarlo, ya te lo dije eres perfecto... y quiero cada centímetro de ti

 

Estira su mano hacia Jensen, específicamente, hacia el miembro que el deportista deja de acariciar para que su novio pueda tomarlo en sus manos, es caliente en sus manos, y nunca se cansara de esa sensación, ni mucho menos de la primera probada, cuando posa sus labios sobre el pene de Jensen y chupa, absorbiendo su sabor. Lo hace varias veces, escuchando a Ackles gruñir y sintiendo sus manos sobre su cabello.

 

— Me encanta que hagas eso...

 

Jared asiente y atrapa la punta del miembro ajena con la parte atrás de su lengua, restregándola hasta que está mojándole y haciendo que el líquido ensucie su labio inferior.

 

— Jay... — gime, y tira del cabello de Jared, separándolo de su miembro, el cual sujeta de la base, y muy lentamente, lo usa para tocar la boca de Jared, nunca ha hecho esto, supone que es porque respeta mucho a su cachorro, pero hoy... hoy restriega su pene por las mejillas de Jared, por debajo de su nariz y por su barbilla.

 

Dejando un rastro pequeño de líquido presentó al, casi invisible, que no puede describir como hace su cuerpo vibrar, más por la mirada de sorpresa y excitación que Jared le dirige, para después quitándole el aliento y la cordura restregar el mismo su rostro por su polla, viéndose tan obscenamente delicioso que hasta duele.

 

Ackles incremento el ritmo de su mano, sin duda esta era una imagen de Jared que nunca había pasado por su cabeza, para él su niño era un chico de póster que mostraba inocencia siempre, pero lo que le hizo gemir fue como la mano de Jared envolvió la base de su miembro, cortándole el rápido orgasmo que estaba por venirle.

 

Sin duda el "niño inocente" sabia como se comportaba su cuerpo antes del clímax.

 

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron, en los ojos de Jared veía brillar el placer de una travesura y pensó que era justo esto, sostener su miembro como lo hacía, mientras se inclinaba y estrellaba su lengua con la punta, pero dejando está afuera de manera que se empapara con su líquido preseminal.

 

— Cachorro... — gime, usando su mano libre para acariciar la barbilla de Jared, sintió los músculos de su abdomen dolerle de lo duro que está apretándolos para no correrse, y sabe que está sudando como si hubiera salido de una sesión de ejercicio.

 

Jared sonríe, alejándose lo suficiente de la torturada punta, con su lengua mojada, para en un movimiento pequeño tragarse todo, hasta el más pequeño líquido y sin importarle si había tragado todo, se traga el miembro ajeno, sin aviso alguno.

 

Se deleita al sentir las manos de Jensen sobre su cabeza, y esas poderosas caderas empujarse en su rostro, es sucia la cantidad de saliva que chorrea por su barbilla, pero se ha hecho bueno haciéndole mamadas a su novio, así que tomarlo por la fuerza es irreal, se siente bien que Ackles empuje en él, que fuerce su miembro dentro de su garganta.

 

Es indescriptible, no hay otra forma de decirlo, porque sentir la falta de aire y el grosor del miembro ajeno le está rellenando hasta que sus labios arden de una forma tan placentera como dolorosa, es indescriptible. Más cuando Jensen se corre.

 

El semen caliente se desborda entre sus labios, cayendo al suelo mientras el intenta recoger todo lo que puede y tragarlo, sacándose el miembro de Ackles de entre sus labios.

 

— Eso fue divertido. — Jensen dice lentamente.

 

— Más que divertido. — responde Jared, mientras aún se concentra en tragar hasta la ultimo que puede. — ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo desorientado.

 

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien? — Ackles puso una rodilla en la cama, tomando a Jared del hombro y empujándolo hacia la cama para poder ponerse entre sus piernas abiertas. No perdió tiempo, y comenzó a dejar besos por el abdomen de Jared, bajando rápidamente.

 

— Yo lo pregunte primero y no respondiste. — se quejó, aunque suspira un poco mientras lo hace, porque los besos de Jensen relajan su cuerpo, al punto que empieza a reír con cada pequeña caricia.

 

— Estoy bien, J. — responde, sus manos bajan y suben por los muslos de Jared, abriéndolos sutilmente, hasta que su novio está expuesto a él, esperando a que Jensen Ackles ponga sus boca en su miembro, que sí, duele un poco de lo duro que esta, y aunque quiere tocarlo, se resiste a hacerlo porque no quiere simplemente tener un orgasmo, necesita que Jensen le toque.

 

No se espera que solo reciba un beso en la base de su polla, ni que las manos de Ackles se pongan detrás de sus rodillas para levantar sus piernas, le toma completamente desprevenido el hecho de que la boca de su novio en lugar de darle la mamada que esperaba, deje besos hasta perderse entre sus glúteos.

 

Intenta detenerle, por vergüenza más que todo, pero la lengua de Ackles encuentra su objetivo fácilmente, y él se derrite rápidamente después del primer contacto.

 

Gime vergonzosamente alto, porque es una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, los besos de Jensen son válidos y suaves, hacen que su entrada se retuerza de una forma en que nunca lo hecho, siente cada rincón mojarse y ser acariciado.

 

— Jen... ¡Mmm dios Jen! no...

 

No sabe si empujar la cabeza de Jensen entre sus piernas, o alejarlo de él, la sensación es demasiado para él, se aferra a las sabanas, sus piernas temblorosas intentando cerrarse sobre Jensen, quien mantiene un firme agarre en ellas mientras devora su culo sin ninguna vergüenza, justo como él lo hacía hace un momento.

 

La lengua de su novio redondea todo el contorno, su caricia es tan humedad que está lloriqueando una y otra vez por la forma en que su entrada se contrae, está empezando a sentirse mareado, como si Jensen estuviera arrastrándole a un orgasmo sin tocar su más que dura polla.

 

No sabe porque recuerda las historias sexuales que su novio le contaba justo en ese momento, pero lo hace, y los recuerdos que le vienen a su mente son de chicas en su misma posición, recibiendo ese trato de su novio, y gime, sonrojado y exaltado de que Ackles sea tan poderoso en la cama.

 

Baja su mano a su miembro, envolviéndolo con sus dedos y comenzando a masturbarse, duele hasta tocarse, pero la necesidad de hacerlo es cómo una masa caliente que se acumula en su vientre.

 

Seguramente por el ruido obsceno de su mano moviéndose contra su mano, Jensen se da cuenta de lo que hace, ríe casi perversamente sobre su entrada, sin saber todo lo que causa en él. Todo lo que sacude su cuerpo, por eso empieza a moverse eres más rápido y a empujar el nombre de Jensen de sus labios, en alto, tan alto, que está seguro que le escucharon en todo el apartamento.

 

Grita en éxtasis cuando justo antes de su orgasmo, Ackles sujeta el grande su miembro, restregándolo entre su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice, acelerando el clímax que lo deja sin aliento en la cama, la boca de su novio sin dejar nunca su tarea de lamer y chupar.

 

El semen se posa cerca de su ombligo, su abdomen cóncavo aún por las fuertes contracciones que recorren su cuerpo. Entonces deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, por fin los músculos de su cuello relajándose.

 

— Intenso, ¿No, cachorro? — Ackles pregunta, separándose de su entrada y hundiendo su nariz en el semen de Jared, que lo mira atónito.

 

Es sucio y muy obsceno, como Ackles embarra descaradamente su rostro en su semen tibio, sacando su lengua para lamer su ombligo.

 

— Nunca… — su voz suena ronca hasta para el mismo, que mira a Jensen con los ojos algo pesados. — asombroso... oh Dios no hagas eso... te ves delicioso.

 

— ¿Nunca asombroso? Esa es una expresión extraña. — Jensen ríe, escalando el cuerpo de Jared hasta que puede verlo frente a frente. — ¿Quieres lamerlo?

 

— Que nunca pensé que podía ser tan asombroso. — dice, algo avergonzado que su cerebro parece empezar a funcionar hasta este momento, pero que se detiene prácticamente de nuevo cuando Ackles pregunta eso. — Si... si quiero... ¿Tú quieres que lo lama? — preguntó cerca de los labios ajenos donde había un poco acumulado.

 

— Claro que si... Quiero que pruebes cada sabor de ti... — le dice, y Jared se siente Más avergonzado aún si es que eso es posible, porque sabe que Jensen no se refiere solo a su semen.

 

— Idiota. — lo dice con cariño antes de alcanzar los labios de Jensen, que se sienten tan asombrosos que exige que le sigan en un sucio e improvisa un beso demasiado pronto, siente su cuerpo en llamas, con la sensación de hormigueo que le invaden, ciertamente, no necesita nada más que estos segundos, en que Jensen y él se entregan ciegamente al otro.

 

Siente las manos de Jensen en sus muslos en un momento, aún con sus bocas conectadas, y entiende las intenciones de Ackles cuando tira de su pierna, de inmediato, envuelve las caderas de su novio con ambas piernas, y joder, esta posición es demasiado, porque él quiere ser jodido así.

 

El aire es necesario en algún momento, pero cuando se separan y sus miradas se encuentran, sabe que están en una posición tan íntima, que les roba el aliento, momento en que él simplemente se inclina hacia adelante y empieza a limpiar el rostro de Jensen, una lamida tras otra. El movimiento hace que el miembro semi duro de su pareja se roce directamente contra su entrada.

 

— Hey, tórtolos, ¿Quieren algo de Waffles con...? ¡Ouch, Misha!

 

La verdad es que pasa tan rápido que ambos se quedan paralizados, bueno, Jared se queda paralizado mirando la puerta entreabierta por donde Misha Collins se lleva a Kane de la oreja, porque Jensen se está riendo a carcajadas con su rostro oculto en el hombro de Jared.

 

Pueden escuchar a Christian siendo regañado por Collins como una madre regaña a un hijo, y eso solo hace que Jensen Ackles ría más fuerte.

 

— Nos vio desnudos. — se queja Jared, sonrojado, sintiendo a Jensen aún reír, mientras se acurruca más encima de su cuerpo.

 

— Si, eso fue una evidente venganza contra mí...— Ackles murmura entre risas, alzándose entonces para liberar a Jared, que cubre su pecho de inmediato. — nunca tengas vergüenza de tu cuerpo, Jared. Tener intimidad es un acto hermoso.

 

— ¿Si? — preguntó, dejando que Jensen deje un beso cariñoso en su mejilla. — Es solo que aparte de ti y mi mamá, creo que solo Kane me ha visto desnudo.

 

— Si, y tu viste la polla de Tom mientras este dormía... — ahora es Jared el que ríe abiertamente, golpeando el hombro de su celoso novio.

 

— No pude evitarlo, tenía meses de no usar nada más que mi mano y soñar casi todas las jodidas noches contigo.

 

— No me culpes a mí, cachorro. Y no me golpees a menos que quieras que te deje ese trasero marcado con mis manos...— aunque parece una amenaza vacía, le azota el culo, haciendo a Jared chillar e ir tras Jensen cuando este planea escapar al baño desnudo.

 

"No puedes hacer eso", es lo que escucha Jensen antes de tener a Jared encima, empujándose entre el chorro de agua caliente y fría que acaba de abrir, como siempre y con tremenda facilidad, empiezan a forcejear, mientras luchan por bien quien le roba al otro el mayor número de besos, sus cuerpos vuelven a acercarse; parecen dos pequeños niños, que no pueden separarse ni siquiera un segundo. Lo cierto es que Jared, hace mucho olvido porque venía enfadado, es fácil dejar todo atrás cuando Jensen está mirándole y tocándole, porque nada importa tanto como su novio.

 

 

 

 

Estaba distraído mirando vídeos de presentaciones en teatros en su computadora cuando escucho un golpe que venía de la habitación de su padre, frunció el ceño pero lo ignoro, y continuó mirando su computadora, estaba distraído después de todo, su mente era incapaz de posarse en un solo lugar. Hace unas horas habían recibido una llamada de Danneel quien le habían ofrecido ir a Los Ángeles para participar en una obra que Genevieve había escrito.

 

Así que... ¿Cómo no iba a estar distraído?, la posibilidad de subir al escenario, de sentir la fuerza de todas aquellas miradas sobre él, las expectativas a veces eran abrumadoras que le llenaban de nervios, pero otras veces, de un impulso indescriptible de lanzarse en medio de ellas, de expresarse, haciendo que le abrieran un espacio en ellos, para que su interpretación, moviera su mundo entero. Exactamente esa era una de las cosas que más amaba del teatro, la posibilidad de ser un medio para sacudir el mundo de los demás, así que pensó, que podría mover un poco su luna de miel, compensar a Michael con algún boleto a algún espectáculo que el mayor quisiera ver y después de casarse irse por el mes en que la obra se produciría.

 

Sería muy interesante poder hacer eso, poder volver a actuar después de tanto tiempo de no hacer casi nada. Era cierto que estaba ayudando a su padre a hacer muchas cosas en la empresa, pero él no manejaba esos términos solo, tenía ayuda externa así que no podía demostrar su potencial, luego estaba su madre que lo llevaba a las reuniones como un perrito en una correa. No le gustaba la vida corporativa. No era su vida.

 

Nuevamente volvió a escuchar el fuerte golpe y esta vez un grito, un grito que reconoció fue el de su padre. Aunque no era un grito de terror, más bien era de asombro.

 

Sintió curiosidad. No sabía que estaba haciendo su padre, o con quien estaba. Así que cerro la tapa de la laptop y camino fuera de su habitación, cruzo el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de su padre que tenía la puerta entreabierta y entonces se arrepintió de inmediato.

 

Debió haberse quedado sentado en su cama en lugar de venir aquí a curiosear, porque sin duda podía vivir sin ver a Henry Welling siendo follado por una bestia de piel tostada que le presionaba contra la pared que daba a su habitación.

 

Había cosas que no eran para que un hijo viera, en serio que no, porque la ropa rodeaba a ambos hombres y su padre, su padre no era un amante tierno y delicado, se movía furiosamente hacia atrás al mismo ritmo que el cuerpo más moreno que ha visto nunca, sus cuerpos están conectados, el sonido hace imposible que no sea así y los gruñidos y jadeos le dan una idea, de quien heredo — ¡¿Si eso es posible!? — el definitivo placer de sentir una polla dentro. ¡Oh dios!, cierra la puerta fuerza, de por si duda que ambos hombres, se dieran cuenta de su presencia y busca mientras camina por el pasillo, de que sostenerse, porque siente que se va ir al suelo. Acaba de ver a su papa follar... follar y follar como si no... Como si, dios ¡Estaba follando!

 

Volvió a su habitación solo para toparse con Michael, que parecía que acababa de llegar de donde sea que hubiera estado, sosteniendo una botella de vino blanco en una mano y en la otra una chaqueta, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás e iba con la vestimenta más sencilla que nunca Tom había visto.

 

No tuvo tiempo de recomponerse, así que se excusó metiéndose al baño de su habitación en la casa Welling, cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

Estaba rojo y se sentía sudoroso, probablemente avergonzado de que al otro lado de su habitación su padre estaba siendo jodido, pero bien jodido por esa bestia de dos metros y el todo lo que quería era borrar esa imagen de su mente.

 

Desde que puede recordar, su padre era una persona seria y demostraba realmente poco su cariño, por eso siempre le preguntaba a su nana, porque su padre no sonreía mucho o incluso porque le abrazaba poco, sentía al hombre tan inalcanzable que durante mucho tiempo había dolido fuertemente, ahora, sabiendo y conociendo todo lo que ahora sabia del hombre que había contribuido a darle vida, esto era irreal, sabía que su papá era más sensible de lo que aparentaba; algo frágil había dicho su madre alguna vez y verlo disfrutando tan abiertamente con este hombre, incluso regalándole algo tan íntimo como el placer de encontrarse así, le descolocaba tanto como le avergonzaba. ¿Qué tenía Gerald Padalecki tan fuerte para sacar a su padre de un caparazón de más de cuarenta años?

 

— ¿Se siente bien tu padre? Pensé que hoy ya estaría en Washington de nuevo. — Michael dijo, pegándose a la puerta del baño para poder hablar con Tommy, quien agradecía que la habitación de su padre estuviera doblando una esquina y no en el largo pasillo.

 

— Oh si claro. — respondió, abriendo el grifo y lanzando algo de agua a su rostro. — Es... que no... Oh diablos. — suspiro, escuchando a su prometido afuera, algo inquieto, seguramente pronto trataría de entrar.

 

— Cariño, ¿Tom, que haces mi amor? — le pregunto y efectivamente, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Thomas que frotaba su rostro con la toalla, Michael miraba al espejo, y pronto sus ojos se encontraron. — ¿Qué ocurre? Vámonos a casa, te haré una rica cena.

 

Michael lo tomo de la cintura, pegándolo a su pecho, y de inmediato identifico lo que sentía, estaba no solo celoso de como su padre era con Padalecki, sino de que su padre seguramente estaba teniendo sexo más veces de las que él había tenido con Michael los últimos seis o siete meses.

 

Estaba seguro de que podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que habían tenido sexo el mes pasado. Qué vergüenza, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 

Michael acerco su rostro a su cuello y lo beso, haciendo que se estremeciera y soltara un gemido, uno que sonaba igual a los de si padre.

 

Odio ese pensamiento tan pronto se formó en su mente.

 

— ¿Solo nosotros dos? — pregunto, en voz baja, dejando que su prometido le abrazara con fuerza, sus hombros relajándose cuando sintió el olor de su colonia y el calor de su cuerpo.

 

— Solos tú y yo, Tommy, tendremos una larga velada romántica, puesto que andas tan azorado porque tu padre está teniendo sexo con su novio. — no hay un tono burlón en Michael, más bien es de comprensión, un tono que indica que sabe porque esta así de alterado. — vamos, no tienes por qué quedarte aquí y martirizarte con algo que ningún hijo debería oír, nunca.

 

Oír, ja, oírlos había sido el menor de sus problemas. Había visto todo, bueno, había visto el culo de Padalecki y el cabello negro alborotado de su padre, pero los había visto.

 

— ¿Lo sabias? — preguntó con sus algo llenos de lágrimas. — Claro que lo sabias, toda la maldita casa lo sabe.

 

— Bueno, Tommy, tú no eres exactamente silencioso cuando lo hacemos, y no llores, ¿Por qué lloras? — Michael enseguida se puso a limpiar sus mejillas de las lágrimas que habían resbalado de sus ojos.

 

— No lo sé, supongo que odio un poco que ese hombre llegara a él de la forma en que lo ha hecho, es algo estúpido. — deja que Michael se aferre a su mano y le lleve fuera del baño, incluso se incline por su laptop y le guíe fuera de la habitación.

 

El tiempo que tardan en bajar del segundo piso y llegar al primero, tomar sus llaves y salir de la enorme casa le parece eterno, porque se siente torpe e insensible, debería estar feliz de que su padre se ha dado una oportunidad para amar. Pero aun, una pequeña parte infantil de él, no soporta a ese hombre y el silencio de Michael no ayuda.

 

— Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes si hago unas hamburguesas con carne y pollo mezclados como las hacían en Burdson en NY?

 

— ¿Esa deliciosa cena es una forma de ignorar el comentario de niños de cinco años?

 

— No, es una forma de compensarte que tu padre necesitara una polla en su culo para expresarse y que esa polla no sea la tuya, amor.

 

— Idiota. — le empuja, viendo como su novio trata de aguantar la risa, seguramente para no empeorarlo. — No quiero tener sexo con mi padre, que asco.

 

— Entonces, ¿Por qué sientes celos? Tú no quieres estar en el lugar de Gerald Padalecki, pero puedes estar de su lado, hablarle de cómo te sientes al respecto, Gerald te escuchara...

 

— No sé. — responde encogiéndose de hombros, mientras llegan al auto que han comprado ambos. — Supongo que es tonto, porque siento que papá nunca ha estado mucho ahí para mí, sabes cómo era cuando crecía, tú lo viste y luego... luego paso lo de Jared y él estaba tan enojado, se acercó tanto a este y ahora a su padre, supongo que siento que nunca ha estado ahí para mi realmente.

 

— Tom, tu padre te ama. — Michael se detiene, sosteniéndole del hombro para limpiar la lágrima rebelde que ha rebajado por su mejilla.

 

— Lo sé, creo que lo sé. — dice inclinándose para dejar un beso en los labios ajenos. — Vamos a nuestra casa.

 

— Ok, Tommy.

 

La casa lleva unos meses terminada, con muebles elegantes en la entrada en un porche abierto, los automóviles en el garaje que no tiene entrada directa a la casa, un pequeño jardín frontal, y los dos gatos que siempre deambulan por la entrada porque Tom tiene un corazón enorme aunque le dé comezón estar cerca de ellos. Entran retozando con las piernas de ambos, pidiendo comida.

 

Se dirigen a la cocina, Michael sacando la carne y el pollo en trozos y Tom dirigiéndose a la alacena donde guarda las latas de comida para gatos mientras se rasca el brazo.

 

Se distrae en casa con facilidad, los gatos comen y se van al patio por la ventana de la cocina, así que Tom se sienta en el salón de estar, y enciende su computadora de nuevo, escuchando a Michael tararear.

 

— ¿Hace cuánto exactamente no tenemos sexo? ¿Eso es normal antes de que alguien se case?

 

El silencio había sido demasiado para él, teniendo en cuenta lo emocional que se sentía en esos momentos, lo que generalmente lo relajaba, en estos momentos era exasperante.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le grito Michael desde la cocina. — pensé que tú no querías tener sexo.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó indignado, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina. — Yo pensé que estábamos pasando por una etapa de... que no lo sé... no tendríamos sexo, porque... solo pensé que no querías.

 

— Pues yo pensé que tú no querías, porque no se... No parecías "disponible" para el sexo... — dijo Michael, girándose a él después de vaciar del procesador de alimentos la ensalada rallada que le echaría a la hamburguesa, y si, así era su ensalada en hamburguesa, no un tomate y una lechuga, sino toda una ensalada rallada.

 

— Oh dios, llevó días comiéndome la cabeza de porque no estabas tocándome. — dice, conteniendo una risa y fracasando en ello. — Es decir... y hoy cuando mi papá. Mierda hasta él tiene sexo y yo no.

 

— Por Dios, Tom. — Michael deja salir un suspiro, deteniendo sus movimientos para mirar a Thomas. — Estas mal, cariño, muy mal. — Estiro su mano y tomo a Tom de la mano. — Amor, ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

 

— Quiero estar contigo. — admite, caminando hacia adelante y tomando a su remetido de la camisa que llevaba para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. — No quiero nada más que sentirte.

 

— Después de que comas algo podremos hacer todo lo que se te ocurra, amor.

 

Él sabía que Michael Rosembaun hablaba en serio, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, lo sentía en las manos que ahora le rodeaban la cintura, recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

 

— Mmmm puedo comer algo que tienes entre las piernas. — dice, recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa por parte de Michael que acaricia su rostro con inusitada calma y cariño, haciendo que se sienta amado con tan simple gesto.

 

— Te amo, Tommy, incluso si a veces te comportas como un cerdo. — sonríe, bajando la mirada al pene de Tom, que toma entre sus dedos en un suave apretón, causándole un gemido. — espera un poco.... ahora que estas tan impaciente.

 

— Mira quien lo dice. — le empuja, para que siga preparando las hamburguesas, mientras él camina hacia la nevera. — Nunca dejas de decirme así, por las competencias de comida que hacía en secundaria, eran divertidas, muy divertidas.

 

— No hagas eso, idiota... — murmuró, mirando el trasero de Tom contonearse como el de un ave, cosa que lo hacía reír tanto como que lo ponía duro.

 

— ¿Hacer que...? — sonríe inocentemente, inclinándose para sacar un par de cervezas de la nevera.

 

— Ahora vas por las cervezas... Eso es peligroso, Tommy, tú no sabes beber. — le advirtió sin caso alguno en que lo hiciera, porque su novio estaba bebiendo ya de la botella, haciéndose el duro, aunque usualmente fuera más de vinos al igual que Henry Welling.

 

Después de acabar de freír la carne, relleno las hamburguesas mientras miraba a Tom de reojo, el chico era hermoso, y aunque estos meses se había preocupado de la falta de contacto, ahora se daba cuenta de que habían caído en el problema que muchas relaciones tenían al no vocalizar sus sentimientos.

 

Se sentó junto a su novio en la barra, con el plato frente a él.

 

— Mierda había olvidado lo horrible que sabían estas cervezas que te gustan. — dice, dramáticamente, haciendo a Michael reír. — Pásame mi hamburguesa, a ver si me ayuda con el sabor.

 

— No seas tonto, la hamburguesa solo resaltara el sabor, niño. — se burló de él, tomando de su cerveza un trago antes de empezar a comer. En el rostro de Tom se formó un puchero que no se fue hasta que Michael le hubiera servido una copa de vino y le hubiera dado un beso.

 

Pasaron la siguiente hora de esa forma, molestándose un poco y robándose besos, entre la cerveza y el vino. A Tom le encantaban estos momentos, donde solo eran Michael y él, tan absolutamente gays como eran, hablando de arte y música y de la ropa que había usado tal presentador en tal obra, odiándola, pero reconociendo el valor de llevarla, perdidos en los libros más recientes que habían tomado la costumbre de leer al mismo tiempo para después comentar; habían estados tan metidos en la boda, que habían olvidado justamente porque iban a casarse.

 

Estaban enamorados, habían pasado por tanto juntos, casi cinco años de relación, conociéndose, mirándose a los ojos y sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba, sin duda planificar una boda, una mudanza, abrir un negocio y equilibrar la vida familiar era una locura de hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

 

Cuando terminan las hamburguesas, deciden jugar un poco en el sofá, un beso tras otro, es lo que les acompañaba hasta que empieza a atardecer, claro que quiere sentir a Michael, pero realmente por primera vez y aunque quizás sea tonto, siente que puede permitirse todo este tiempo, solo ellos, besándose, sintiéndose, porque no hay absolutamente nada que vaya a alejar a Michael de él, ni su diferencia de edad, ni sus padres. Nada y es el sentimiento que le llena tanto, que incluso le saca las lágrimas. Todo esto, ellos, lo que les rodea, es el resultado de una larga lucha por permanecer juntos.


End file.
